


얼굴 없는 신

by trigger7913



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M, Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 69
Words: 208,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trigger7913/pseuds/trigger7913
Summary: 지상으로 떨어진 신인 브루스 웨인의 이야기.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

그가 태어날 땐 그의 탄생을 알리는 밝은 별도 없었고, 그의 발밑에 황금과 유악과 몰약을 바칠 동방의 세 박사도 없었다. 그의 부모에게 태어날 아이가 어떤 존재인지 계시해주는 하늘의 천사도 내려오지 않았다. 하지만 그의 부모는 상관하지 않았다. 아니, 그가 차라리 특별한 존재가 아니었다면 그의 부모는 더욱 행복했을 테지. 하지만 그는 어떠한 예고도, 예언도 없이 이 땅에 태어났다.  
  
  
  
사실 그는 철없고 행복하고 온순하게 자라나며 그가 어디에서 왔고 어떤 존재인지 알지도 못하고 관심도 두지 않은 채 자라나야 했다. 육신이 인간이 이상은 누구에게나 한계가 있고, 이 땅에서 태어난 존재인 이상 그 땅의 법칙에 맞게 사는 것이 순리인지라, 그 역시도 천천히 자기가 사람이라는 것을 납득하며 과거를 묻어두고 자라났다. 모종의 사건이 일어나기 전까진 그는 정말 그렇게 자라 날 수 있었을지도 모른다.  
  
  
  
이 사건은 인간이 얼마나 작은 일로 범죄를 저지르고, 얼마나 작고 별 볼 일 없는 일로 사람을 죽일 수 있는지 깊이 생각하지 못해 일어난 작은 착오에 불과했다. 그 작은 착오로, 유년시절의 행복을 즐기고 있던 그는 부모님의 손을 잡고 극장에서 나왔다. 그가 1분만 일찍 부모님에게 나가자고 졸랐거나, 그의 어머니가 극장의 후문이 아닌 정문으로 나가자고 했어도 상황은 달라졌을 것이다. 하지만 그는 잘못된 시각에, 잘못된 문으로, 잘못된 골목에서 강도를 마주했다. 강도는 총을 한발 쏘고는 겁에 질린 목소리로 "내 탓이 아냐!"라고 외치고는 다시 총을 한발 더 쏘았다. 강도는 그의 어머니가 찬 진주 목걸이를 당겼다가 진주 한 알 손에 넣지 못한 채 공포에 질려 빈손으로 도망갔다.  
  
  
  
소년은 진주알들이 별처럼 떨어진 어두운 골목 안에서 도움을 요청하며 울부짖었지만, 몇십분이 지나도록 어느 누구 하나 그를 쳐다보지 초자 않았다. 소년이 부모님의 가슴에 쏟아져 나오는 피를 작은 손으로 막으려고 애쓸 수록 그의 손은 피로 젖어갈 뿐이었다. 그날, 철없는 백만장자 플레이 보이 브루스 웨인으로 자라날 수 있었던 아이는 그 골목에서 부모와 함께 죽었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
[-신이시여, 부디 제 가족을 돌봐주시고-]  
  
[-제 가족들이 건강하게 해주세요.]  
  
[할머니가 건강했으면 좋겠어요.]  
  
[-엄마가 슬퍼하는게 싫어서 그래요. 어머니가 슬퍼하지만 않게 해주세요.]  
  
[제가 떠나면 제 아이는 어찌해야 합니까, 이제 겨우 두살입니다. 제발...살 길을 알려주세요.]  
  
[-를 꼭 죽여주세요, 안 그러면 제가 죽을것 같아요. 부모님들도 저도 착하게 살아왔는데...]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 귀가 먹먹해지는 기도 소리에 눈을 떴다.  
  
  
  
"또 그 소리 때문에 깼어요?"  
  
  
  
그를 닮은 딕의 파란 눈이 온화한 미소를 지으며 두꺼운 커튼을 열었다. 창 사이로 들어오는 따사로운 햇빛에 브루스는 배게로 더욱 얼굴을 파묻으며 끄응거리는 소리를 냈다. 딕은 그를 사랑스럽다는 듯이 내려다 보곤, 이불을 걷곤 어린 아이를 달래듯이 토탁이며 브루스를 일으켜 세웠다.  
  
  
  
"슬슬 어떻게 해야겠네요, 보나마나 대부분이 벼락부자가 되고싶다든가 하는 들을 가치가 없는 소원일텐데."  
  
  
  
브루스는 햇볓에 눈을 찡리고 눈을 뜨지도 못하면서도 아니라고 웅얼거렸다.  
  
  
  
"아냐, 꼭 들어줘야 할..."  
  
"브루스가 그 인간들이 기도하는 그 신도 아니잖아요. 해줄 필요 없어요."  
  
"나한테 들릴정도면 사람들에게 그만큼 의미가 크다는거겠지."  
  
  
  
이젠 완전히 잠에서 깬 브루스는 묘하게 표정이 차가워진 자신의 장자를 바라보았다. 언제나 브루스에게 사람들의 기도소리가 들린건 아니였다. 기도 소리가 이렇게 직접적으로 들리기 시작한 건 최근이였다. 전에도 사람들의 바램이나 기도들을 스치듯 들을 수 있었지만, 이정도로 그를 고통스럽게 하지 않았다. 그리고 이걸 제일 빨리 눈치채는건 언제나 그렇듯, 딕이였다.  
  
  
  
"그래서 이번엔 그 의미가 큰 소원이 뭐였는데요?"  
  
브루스는 마지막 기도 두가지 내용을 곱씹었다.  
  
"하나는...혼자 아이를 키우다가 암 말기 선고를 받은 여성이야."  
  
"가망은 있어요?"  
  
"내가 듣지 않으면 가망이 없겠지."  
  
  
  
어째 딕은 이 이야기를 꺼낼때마다 기분이 불쾌해 보였다. 구태여 이 아이의 머리속을 열어볼 필요도 없이, 브루스는 딕의 머리속이 걱정과 불안으로 가득 차 있으리라는 게 느껴졌다.  
  
  
  
"다른 한명은...내가 어릴때가 생각나더군. 하지만 들어주지 못할 소원이였다."  
  
"왜요?"  
  
  
  
브루스는 어릴때 처음 느꼈던 절망이 그 아이의 기도 속에서 생생하게 다시 살아났다.  
  
  
  
"부모님을 죽인 자를 죽여달라는 소원이였거든."  
  
  
  
브루스 책임은 아닌거 같다고 중얼거리던 딕은 브루스의 얼굴을 살피더니, 아이를 달래듯 다정한 손길로 브루스의 얼굴을 슬쩍 쓰다듬었다.  
  
  
  
"괜찮아요?"  
  
  
  
부모님의 원수를 죽여달라는 소원은 신으로서는 들어주지 못하지만, 살인 사건이라면 배트맨으로선 해결해 줄 수 있는 일이었다. 브루스는 얼마전 일어난 강도살인 사건에서 혼자 살아남은 아이를 떠올렸다.  
  
  
  
"일하러 가야겠구나."  
  
  
  
잠기운이 달아난 브루스가 다시 시리고 냉정한 하늘색 눈빛으로 돌아와 자리를 털고 일어나자, 딕에게서 걱정스러움이 가득하던 기운이 사라졌다.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 정말로 아무것도 모르고 살았더라면 자기 삶이 쉬웠을거라는 사실을 쉽게 인정했다. 하지만 몇번을 반복해 생각하고 아무리 다른 가능성을 생각해봐도 그의 결론은 언제나 똑같았다. 그가 어떤 사람이고 어떤 존재이고 어떤 곳에서 태어났건 간에 그는 결국 같은 일을 하고자 했을터였다. 부모님이 죽지 않았고, 그가 겪어왔던 삶이 안전하고 쉬웠더라도 그는 결국 똑같이 사람을 돕겠다고 나섰을테지. 그러니, 브루스가 왜 이 모든 일이 일어났는지 기대하던 것과는 다른 답을 찾고 무너져 내린 일은 늦든 빠르든 일어나만 하는 일이였다.  
  
  
브루스는 그날, 자기 부모님의 피를 손에 묻힌채 든 생각을 잊지 못했다. 마치 꿈에서 깨어난듯 머리 속을 울리고 한꺼번에 찾아오는 고통스러운 정신들이 영혼을 때리고 부수듯 울렸다. 실은 이건 자기가 받아야 할 업보와 같은 것이라는 걸.  
  
  
  
_자 보라, 행복은 짧고 고통은 기나긴 시간일 지언데, 잠깐의 행복에 취한 덕에 여기 이 땅에 흘린피가 네 손에 고스란히 있음을._  
  
  
  
그는 행복하자고 이땅에 온게 아니었으니 당연한 일이였다. 신은 늘 그렇듯, 인간의 고통을 함께 짊어지기 위해 내려오는 법이니까.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
며칠뒤, 딕은 신문에 1면에 난 [미궁속에 빠진 살인사건 해결] 이라는 타이틀을 보고나서 뒷 페이지를 펼쳤다. 그리고 신문의 끄트머리 코너에 아주 작게 난 [암 말기 판정으로 절망에 빠졌던 여성, 오진이였다는 소식에 "기적같다"는 소감을 드러내]라는 기사를 찾곤 씩 웃었다. 하루 아침에 사람이 갑자기 멀쩡해질리가 없으니, 상식적으로야 오진이거나 다른 환자 자료를 잘못봤다고 생각하는게 당연하겠지. 딕이 신문을 보려 잠시 멈춘 사이 뒤에 다가온 검은 그림자가 신문지 위로 드리워졌다.  
  
  
  
"세상에 죽어가는 사람이 얼마나 많은데, 그 아저씨는 겨우 이거 하나 해결해놓고 뿌듯해해?"  
  
  
  
딕의 어깨에 굵은 팔뚝이 턱 걸쳐지자, 고개를 든 딕은 이제 자기보다 머리 하나가 더 커진 동생의 험악한 얼굴을 보곤 조용히 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"제이슨, 보는 눈 많으니까 허튼 소리는 적당히 해."  
  
"왜? 사람들 눈엔 브루스 웨인의 양자들이 신문 보면서 다정하게 대화하는 걸로 밖에 안보일텐데."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 딕이 보던 기사를 보곤 짜증을 감추지 못했다.  
  
  
  
"자기 편한것만 골라서 해결하시겠다는 거지, 기적을 받는 사람도 고르고 골라서, 하고 많은 것 중에 이 멀쩡한 나라에 사는 여자 치료해주는게 먼 땅에서 전쟁과 학살로 죽어가는 사람들을 살리는 것 보다 훨씬 자기 입맛에 맞았나봐?"  
  
"너도 브루스가 얼마나-"  
  
"하긴, 기적도 바랄 처지가 되는 사람들이나 기도하니까 말야."  
  
  
  
보는 눈이 많지만 않았어도 저 비죽거리는 얼굴에 딕의 주먹이 진작에 날아갔겠지만, 제이슨은 딕이 사람들이 보는 앞에서 행패를 부릴 수 있는 인간이 아니라는걸 너무 잘 알고 있었다. 그러면 브루스의 이름에 먹칠을 하는거나 다름 없었으니까.  
  
  
  
낌새가 이상한 둘을 사람들이 자꾸 쳐다보며 둘의 이름을 수근대기 시작했다는것과 자신과 제이슨을 향하는 숨은 파파라치의 카메라를 눈치챈 딕은 환한 미소를 짓고는 두 팔을 벌려서 후드를 꽉 눌러 쓴 제이슨을 꽉 끌어안았다. 제이슨이 당황해 밀치려고 했지만, 어림도 없었다. 아무리 덩치가 커져봤자 제이슨은 여전히 딕을 이길 수가 없었으니까. 그리고 딕은 제이슨에게 웃는 표정을 지으며 서늘한 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"브루스는 널 버린적 없어. 네가 받은걸 생각하면 오히려 네가 아무리 감사해도 부족해."  
  
  
  
그리곤 아직 분노가 채 가시지 않은 제이슨의 뒷 목을 감싸듯이 꽉 잡곤, 사람들에게 제이슨의 일그러진 표정이 보이지 않게 조절하며 그의 눈을 똑바로 보았다. 그리곤 사람들의 눈에는 마치 두 형제가 오랜만에 만나 인사를 나누는 걸로 밖에 보이지 않도록 웃는 표정을 지우지 않았다. 제이슨은 딕의 화난 표정보다도 웃는 표정이 더 섬뜩한게, 어쩐지 브루스를 닮았다는 생각이 들었다.  
  
  
  
"우리 둘 다 말이야."  
  
  
  
그의 능청맞은 연기에 진절머리가 난듯한 제이슨의 얼굴을 본 딕은 아까보단 화가 풀렸는지, 가식적인 웃음이 약간 가셨다. 딕은 제이슨에게 손을 흔들며 사람들이 들으라는 듯이 큰 소리로 "브루스가 기다리니까 집에나 가봐!"라고 외치곤 제이슨만 알아들으라는 듯 입모양으로만 '혼자 남은 브루스가 불쌍하지도 않니.' 라고 하고는 뒤 돌아 갔다. 제이슨은 멀어지는 딕의 등을 보곤 그에게 외치고 싶던 말을 속으로 삼켰다.  
  
  
  
'그래서 더 싫은거라고, 십쌔끼야.'  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
새벽이 늦어 해가 뜨기전, 가장 어두운 시각에 웨인저택의 보안 시스템이 일순간 멈추었다. 지쳐 잠든 브루스의 방에 다가온 그림자는 달빛이 비친 차가운 칼날을 그의 새해얀 목에 들이대며 붉은 선을 그었다.  
  
"당신 보안시스템 좀 바꿔야겠어요. 나 한명 한테 털리고 이게 뭐야?"  
"이제 인사법을 바꿀때가 되지 않았니?"  
  
브루스는 한밤중에 들이 닥쳐 칼과 총을 들이미는 제이슨의 행동에 더이상 놀라지도 않았다. 이젠 그저 아들이 찾아왔다는 달가움만이 느껴지기까지 했다.  
  
"제가 뭔짓하든 어차피 죽을 몸이 아니시라서 긴장도 안되신다, 이거죠?"  
"...솔직히 더 이상 상관하지 않는다."  
  
브루스는 제이슨의 두 눈에 이제 처음 그 아이가 다시 살아돌아왔을때 보았던 광기가 서서히 사라지고 있다는 걸 느꼈다. 하지만 그렇다고 이 아이의 분노가 사그라드는건 아니였다. 화산같던 분노가 냉철한 얼음처럼 차갑게 변해가고 있었다. 그리고 불꽃같은 분노보단 얼음같은 분노가 더 오래지속되는 법이였다.  
  
브루스는 조급함을 느꼈다, 더 늦기전에 잡지 못한다면... 내가 너를 어찌해야 할까.  
  
  
"참 신기하죠, 이렇게 조급하고 급해하는 모습을...저도 아닌 다른 범죄자 새끼가 죽을거 같으니까 보인다는게."  
  
제이슨의 손에 든 단검이 더욱 브루스의 목을 깊게 파고들었다.  
  
"죽어가는 사람을 살릴 수 있으면서, 사람 한 목숨 거두는 건 그렇게 안될 일이신가보죠? 그 고결한 성미에 맞지 않아서?"  
"그래서가 아니라는 걸 잘 알잖니."  
"당신이 지금 이 시간도 구하지 않아서 죽어가는 사람이 셀 수도 없이 많을텐데, 그게 당신이 직접 죽인거랑 무슨 차이야?"  
  
제이슨은 브루스의 그 흔들림 없는 두 눈동자가 처참하게 바닥으로 떨어져 유약해지는 모습을 볼때가 좋았다. 지금까지 숨겨오던 모습을 억지로 발가 벗겨 내려다보는 느낌이었다.  
  
"차라리 날 죽게 내버려두고 조커 한놈 저승으로 보냈어야지."  
  
브루스의 속을 읽을 수 없는 파란 두 눈에서 흔들림을 읽은 순간, 제이슨은 허리 아래를 타고 내려오는 전율을 느꼈다. 브루스가 일하는 모습이 아름다운 만큼, 그가 무너져 내리는 모습도 아름다웠다. 이래서 고담시에 끊없이 미친놈들이 몰려드는 것 같다는 생각까지 들었다.  
  
"이제 네가 집에 돌아와도 딕도 이해 할거야, 나도 마찬가지다."  
"그럼 조커를 당신 손으로 죽여봐요, 그 잘난 힘으로 사고를 당하게 하건, 갑자기 가루로 만들건, 원래 없었던 놈으로 만들건, 번개를 맞게하건, 멋대로 해서 죽여봐요."  
  
예상했던대로 브루스가 쉽게 대답하지 못하자, 제이슨이 그를 비웃었다.  
  
"것봐, 당신 결국 아무것도 못할거잖아."  
  
푸른 빛으로 물들기 시작한 새벽녘 사이로 사라져가는 자기 아들을 잡지 못한채, 브루스는 해가 뜰때까지 시름에 잠겨 뜬눈으로 밤을 새웠다.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 제이슨 이야기

내가 태어난 직후 즈음만 해도 아빠는 좋은 사람이였다고 했다. 다정하고, 너무 달콤해서 낮간지러운 말도 아무렇지 않게 해서 엄마를 곧잘 부끄럽게 만들었다고 했다. 하지만 어느 순간부터 아빠는 술이 늘어갔고, 엄마가 알던 사람과는 전혀 다른 사람으로 돌변했다. 아빠가 술을 마시고 돌아올때마다 집에는 엄마의 울음소리가 울렸다. 그렇게 온 몸이 멍이 되고나면 엄마가 이를 악물며 고통에 가까운 신음소리를 내는것이 들렸다. 여전히 낡은 침대가 삐꺽거리는 소리와 엄마가 눈물과 신음을 참으려고 애쓰며 훌쩍이는 소리가 생생하다. 엄마는 숨기려고 애썼지만 작은 집이라 소리가 여실없이 울려퍼졌다. 그리고 엄마는 그때마다 수치스러워 하며 나에게 울면서 사과했다. 엄마 잘못이 아니였는데.

예전에 내가 아직 로빈이던 시절, 브루스를 지하에서 사람들을 모아 군대를 일으킨다는 소문이 있는 사이비 종교 단체에서 구해야 했던 때가 있었다. 그리고 겨우 구해낸 브루스는 내 얼굴을 똑바로 쳐다보지 못했다. 겨우 내 눈을 본 브루스는 그때 엄마와 같은 표정을 짓고 있었다. 브루스는 내 눈빛을 보더니 다시 고개를 돌리곤 케이브로 돌아가서 재정비해야겠다는 명령을 내렸다.

돌아오는 내내 우리 둘은 일 외의 이야긴 하지 않았고, 그 사이비 종교단체의 군대가 진압되고 그 우두머리가 잡혔다. 그 당시엔 꽤 큰일이였다. 종교에 빠진 사람들이 재산을 탕진하고, 사이비 교주의 말을 믿고 수백명이 자살을 했으니까. 하지만 그 일에 대해 우린 그 뒤로 단 한 마디도 나누지 않았다.

브루스가 그 아래서 무슨 일을 겪었을지 나도 눈치챈 상태였고, 브루스도 내가 뭘 알고 있는지 깨달은 상태였다. 그래서 사건이 정리된 후에 찾아온 딕이 그 사건에 대해 물어도 우리 둘 사이에선 미묘한 기류만 흘렀다. 눈치 빠른 딕은 내 표정을 한번 보더니 '대답 없는건 잘 해결됐단 소리로 알게요' 하곤 어색하게 화재를 돌렸다.

그게 지금 내 발 밑에 그때 잡았던 똑같은 사이비 교주새끼 면상에 총알이 뚫린채 짓밟혀 있는 이유란 말이지. 그런데 이 파트너 새낀 쫑알쫑알 계속 캐물으려 드는게 존나 마음에 안든다. 사이비 교주새끼가 뒤져도 아무리 생각해도 빡쳐서 그놈 사타구니에 총알을 세방 날리자 파트너는 움찔하더니 뒤늦게 내 눈치를 봤다.

"출소한지 얼마 안되서 교단 규모도 별볼 일 없고...아직 큰 사건도 안났으니까 이걸로 끝이지, J?"

"아직 몇놈 더 있어."

"나도 필요해?"

"아니, 너까지 올거 없어. 오늘은 혹시나 해서 불렀던거 뿐이야."

"근데 니가 언제부터 한물간 사이비 교단에 신경을 다 썼어?"

그때, 브루스를 그 곳에서 구출하고 케이브에 다시 돌아왔을때, 슈트로 갈아입는 브루스의 팔 안쪽에 자리잡힌 파란 멍을 똑똑히 보았다. 아빠가 죽은 후 약에 취한 엄마의 팔뚝에서 종종 봤던 똑같은 자국을. 그리고 허벅지 사이로 타고 내려오는 흰 액체까지. 그런데 그때 나 뭘 했더라? 아무것도 못했었지. 그럼 내가 엄마도 보호하지 못했던 갓난 애일 때랑 다를게 뭐지?

정신 차리고보니 난 이미 죽은 놈 시체를 짓밟고 있었다.

***

로이는 오랫만에 만났으니 떠나기 전에 인사나 하자며 억지로 포옹을 하고는 떠났다. 징글징글한놈. 그때 사이비 교단과 연류된 인간들 리스트의 마지막 놈은 애미씨펄 왜 혼자 블랙게이트에 가고지랄이야 씨발 죽이기 귀찮게 씨발. 혼자 징역기간도 지지리도 길게 남아서 출소때를 기다렸다간 그놈이 브루스에 대해 무슨 입을 털고 다닐지 모르니까 어쩔 수가 없다. 블랙게이트는 털기 귀찮기야 하지만 여전히 웨인 인더스트리에서 보안 시스템에 투자를 많이 해놨기에, 어디까지나 내 기준에 보안을 뚫기 어렵지 않은 편에 속했다.

브루스는 이 일에 감사해하지도 않을테고, 이럴 필요까지 없었다고 나한테 화나 안내면 다행이다. 근데 뭘 어쩌겠나, 브루스가 싫어하건 좋아하건 난 여전히 당신 아들인데.

마지막 감시카메라 영상을 바꿔치기 하고 나서야 그 놈이 갇힌 감방으로 내려왔다. 블랙게이트의 독방 섹터라 그놈 말도고 익숙한 놈들이 몇몇 보였다. 캣맨 실베스터 카일이라던지, 블랙마스크라던지, 베인이라던지, 루퍼트 쏜이라던지. 그런데 오늘은 저놈들 보단 내 눈 앞에 있는 이 한놈이 더 중요했다.

"요새 블랙게이트는 별볼일 없는 놈들에게도 독방 주기 시작했나봐?"  
"...처음 보는 것 같은데."  
"알거 없고, 닥치면 안아프게 죽여줄게."  
"어이가 없어서 하는 말이야. 아무 관계도 없는데 쟁쟁한 놈들 놔두고 나 하나 죽이려고 여기까지 들어왔다는게...이렇게 해서까지 나 죽이고 싶어할 사람이 없거든. 아...너 브루스 웨인이 보냈냐?"

총을 잡고 있던 손에 힘이 풀릴뻔 했다. 이 새끼도 그걸 봤는지 얼굴에 확신에 찬 우월감이 드러났다.

"뭐, 그 유명한 브루스 웨인이..."  
"닥쳐."  
"...오메가였으면 숨기고 싶긴 하겠지."

내가 철창을 발로 차자, 오히려 그놈은 크게 웃었다.

"나한테 따였을때 처녀였던거 알아? 약에 절어서도 울더라고, 누구 이름을 계속 중얼거리던데. 제-"

그 놈이 말을 마치기도 전에 손이 먼저 나갔다. 입을 정확히 노린 총알은 머리 뒤까지 꿰뚫고 지나가 벽에 피를 거창하게 튀겼다. 난 얼른 실베스터의 눈을 바라봤다. 캣맨은 배트맨과도, 브루스 웨인과도 여러번 엮였다. 그의 정체를 모르면서도 늘 브루스의 주변을 맴돌았었다. 그는 어두운 감옥 속에서 녹색 눈을 빛내며 앙칼진 목소리로 나를 향해 말했다.

"내 몫 좀 남겨주지 그랬어?"

"아저씨는 좀 빠져봐."  
  
경비원들이 체크를 하러 오기까지 15분이 남은 상태였다. 시간이 촉박했다. 하늘을 향해 공포탄을 쏘고 외쳤다.  
  
"여기서 일어난 일 들은 놈 있어? 나와봐, 말만 하면 이 형이 안아프게 죽여줄게."  
  
캣맨은 나와 눈을 마주치더니 손짓으로 방금 뒤진 놈이 있던 양 옆방을 가리키며 말했다.  
  
"말이 좀 많으신 분이더라고."  
  
곧장 총알 두발이 발사되었다. 감옥에 있던 놈들은 하나 같이 입을 꽉 다물었다. 블랙마스크는 아직도 내가 자기 사무실을 날렸을때의 짜증이 가시지 않았는지 눈을 부라리긴 했지만 그래도 침묵하겠다는 표시를 했다. 그런데 캣맨이 철창에 다가와 얼굴을 들이밀며 눈을 빛냈다.  
  
"근데, 제이. 너랑 브루스는 무슨 사이야?"  
  
실베스터의 어둠속에서 두 눈이 이글이글 거리는게 느껴졌다. 한때 브루스와 연인이 될 뻔하기도 한 사람이였다. 브루스가 짊어져야 하는 무거운 짐이 없었다면 아마 평범한 오메가와 알파로서 살아갈 수도 있었을지도 모르지. 아마 이 사람도 도둑질을 끊었일지도 모르고. 하지만 브루스 인생은 절대 그렇게 쉽게 돌아가질 않을 모양이다.  
  
"자기가 겁탈 당하던 순간에 부를 정도면 아주 깊었다는 소린데...무슨 사이야?"  
  
브루스는 캣맨은 가끔 일탈을 즐기긴 해도 그걸 제외하면 아주 정상이라고 말했지만 지금 내 눈엔 이놈이 할리퀸보다 더 또라이 같이 느껴졌다.  
  
"그렇게 총을 싫어하는 사람인데, 브루스가 널 고용한거 같진 않고...니가 멋대로 온거지?"  
  
이 아저씨는 씨발 재수없게 쓸데없이 눈치만 좋아. 재미있는 구경난줄 아나, 범죄자새끼들이 말은 안해도 신나서 보고있는게 등 뒤로도 보였다.  
  
"브루스는 네가 무슨 짓 하고 다니는 지 알아? 아, 그래서 배트맨이 널 안잡는거야? 브루스가 너랑 깊은 사이라서? 자기가 널 잡았다간 자기 친구인 브루스가 상처받을까봐?"  
"배트맨이 그런 유연성이 있을거 같아?"  
  
캣맨은 고개를 끄덕이며 순순히 인정하곤 비틀린 미소를 지었다.  
  
"딴건 부정 안하는거 보니 그럼 브루스랑 무슨 관계긴 하다는거네?"  
"씨발 질긴 아저씨네...난...아무..."  
  
정작 아무관계도 아니라고 하려니, 차마 입이 안떨어졌다. 꼭 그렇게 하면 정말 브루스와 내 사이에 남은 작은 연결마저 정말로 사라질 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 내가 대답을 망설이는 사이 두 남자가 쿵 하고 쓰러지는 소리만이 났다.  
  
"야, 시간 없어. 이젠 가야돼."  
  
고개를 돌리자 붉은 화실을 들고 경비병 두명을 쓰러트린 로이가 보였다.  
  
"야 넌 언제?!"  
  
로이는 내 멱살을 잡다시피하고 천장 위로 끌어당겼다. 내내 실베스터의 두 눈이 나를 똑바로 노려보고 있었다.  
  
  
***  
  
  
제이슨을 포옹하는 척 하며 추적기를 달아놓은 로이는 다른 곳으로 가는 척 하며 몰래 제이슨을 감시했다. 자길 부를 필요도 없는 일이라더니, 제이슨은 블랙 게이트를 향하는 중이였다.  
  
"미친놈."  
  
헛웃음이 다 나왔다. 제이슨과 연관있는 범죄자야 많겠지만, 제이슨이 블랙게이트에 죽이고 싶을정도로 싫어하는 범죄자가 있던가? 블랙마스크가 있긴 한데, 그놈 만날때마다 제이슨한테 결국 털리지 않았던가? 털거면 아캄 털고 조커나 죽일것이지, 하며 혀를 찬 로이는 도청기 수신 범위가 길지 않아 사실을 알려면 자기도 블랙 게이트로 들어가야 할거라는 사실을 깨닫고 짜증을 냈다. 아니 씨발 애당초 그냥 나를 부르면 얼마나 좋아.  
  
제이슨이 미리 해킹해 놓은 덕분에 뒤를 따르긴 생각보다 어렵지 않았다. 이런건 제이슨이 전문이였기에, 제이슨이랑 같이 나가지 못하면 자기도 잡힐게 뻔했다. 결국 제이슨에게 자기가 뒤를 쫒았다는걸 들킬거라는 소리였다. 틴 타이탄즈에 있을때 난 딕이 잔소리가 많은줄 알았는데, 제이슨의 잔소리는 딕보다 더했다. 그 잔소리 들을 생각하니 벌써부터 머리가 울려왔다.  
  
곧 수신 범위에 가까워져, 이어피스에서 음성이 들리기 시작했다.  
  
 _-뭐, 그 유명한 브루스 웨인이...  
-닥쳐.  
-...오메가였으면 숨기고 싶긴 하겠지._  
  
로이는 잠깐 자기가 뭘 잘못들었다고 생각했다.  
  
 _-나한테 따였을때 처녀였던거 알아? 약에 절어서도 울더라고, 누구 이름을 계속 중얼거리던데. 제-_  
  
금세 소음기를 단 총소리가 짧게 울렸다. 소음기를 달아도 총은 꽤 소리가 큰 편이였다. 아마 경비병은 제 시간보다 조금 더 일찍 순찰을 돌려고 하겠지. 지금 시간쯤이면 제이슨이 화면을 바꿔놓았다고 해도, 뭔가 이상하다는 낌새를 눈치챘을 테니까. 로이는 소리없는 걸음으로 어두운 천장을 타고 가며 제이슨이 있는 특별 독방 섹션쪽으로 가는 경비원 두명의 뒤를 따랐다. 이 사실을 아는지 모르는지, 제이슨은 캣맨과 담소나 나누고 있었다.  
  
 _-브루스는 네가 무슨 짓 하고 다니는 지 알아? 아, 그래서 배트맨이 널 안잡는거야? 브루스가 너랑 깊은 사이라서? 자기가 널 잡았다간 자기 친구인 브루스가 상처받을까봐?_  
  
심장이 쿵쿵거렸다. 경비가 제이슨의 모습을 보면 그건 그것대로 좋을게 없었다. 블랙게이트 털어서 경비원이나 쓰러트렸다는 소리 들으면 올리 아저씨가 엄청 화낼텐데. 젠장, 그래도 친구 좋다는게 뭐냐.  
  
 _-딴건 부정 안하는거 보니 그럼 브루스랑 무슨 관계긴 하다는거네?  
-씨발 질긴 아저씨네...난..._  
  
퀸 인더스트리에서 개발한 신식 마취약이 발린 화살 두개가 경비원의 등을 저격했다. 이젠 이어피스 없이도 제이슨의 목소리가 선명히 들렸다. 이 급박한 와중에도 지 아빠(오메가니까 엄마인가?) 밖에 모르는 저새낀 아무관계도 아니다 한마디 뱉기가 힘들어서 머뭇거리고 있었다. 저 새낀 엄청 쿨하게 굴다가도 브루스 이야기만 나오면 그냥 애야 애.  
  
"아무..."  
  
경비원이 쓰러지고 난 뒤 화살을 회수하고 아직 머뭇거리고 있는 제이슨에게 말을 걸었다.  
  
"야, 시간 없어. 이젠 가야돼."  
  
붉은 헬멧을 쓰고 있어서 제이슨의 표정이 보이진 않았지만 제대로 놀랐겠지. 묘하게 뿌듯함까지 느껴졌다.  
  
  
***  
  
  
블랙게이트에서 나와서 도망치고 충분히 멀어졌다 싶자, 지프차를 운전하고 가며 로이가 먼저 입을 열었다.  
  
"아...내가 그려러던게 아니고...니가 그렇게 감정적으로 구는걸 오랫만에 봐서 좀 걱정됐지 뭐냐."  
"추적기는 나 껴안는다고 쌩쑈 할 때 달았냐?"  
"...어."  
"무슨 내용인지 다 들었어?"  
  
제이슨이 자기 총을 만지작 거리는게 섬뜩하게 느껴졌다.  
  
"어디가서 말 안할게, 내가 의리 빼면 시체 아니냐."   
  
그제야 제이슨은 총을 내려놓았다. 로이는 이 새끼 내가 어디서 입털고 다니겠다고 했으면 죽일 생각이였나, 싶어서 속으로 또라이 새끼라는 말이 목구멍까지 튀어나올락 말락했다.  
  
"근데 요새 오메가인게 뭐 그렇게 큰 흠도 아니고, 차별이 있었던 것도 존나 예전이야기고... 오메가가 처녀 아니라고 어디 팔려가던게 몇 세기 전 이야기인데 뭐 그게 그렇게 숨길일이라고 열받아 하냐."  
"그게 중요한게 아니야."  
  
제이슨이 이를 빠득 갈았다.  
  
"내가 로빈일때 브루스가 겪은 일이야."  
  
로이는 입을 꽉 다물고 고개를 숙인 제이슨을 보곤 아무말도 하지 않기로 했다. 브루스의 이미지 문제도 있었지만, 이건 그 이전에 자기 프라이드가 걸린 문제였던 모양이다. 하지만 그렇다고 브루스가 이 일을 반기지 않을테고, 제이슨 역시 브루스가 자길 위해 했다고 생각하길 바라진 않겠지.  
  
말이 곱게 안나와서 그렇지 로이는 속으론 제이슨을 이렇게 꽤 깊게 이해하고 있었다. 속으로만.  
  
"...그래서 브루스가 오메가였다 그거지?"  
  
로이의 입가에 능글맞은 웃음기가 걸렸다. 고개를 푹 숙이고 있던 제이슨은 로이의 표정을 보자마자 이를 갈고 멱살을 잡았다.  
  
"너...이...브루스 건드리면 내 손에 죽을 줄 알아!!!"  
"야야야야야야! 나 운전 중이야! 운전중!! 씨바 이러다 사고로 둘 다 뒤져 새끼야!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
"오늘 한 일 들으면 당신도 화낼거예요?"  
  
제이슨은 한밤중에 웨인가의 공동묘지에 들어가 장미꽃 다발을 한 무덤 앞에 놓고는 잔디밭에 털썩 주저 앉아 대답없는 묘비에다 대고 들어줄 사람 없는 말을 시작했다.  
  
"사람들은 브루스가 제 아빠라고 하는데, 사실 당신이 저 키우다시피 했잖아요. 힘들때 도와주고, 제가 방황할때도 붙잡아주고, 제가...처음으로 사람 죽였을때도 저 붙잡은거 당신 한명이였죠. 당신은 제가 세상에서 만난 사람들 중에 처음으로...제가 착하든 잘하든, 못하든 잘하든 상관하지 않고 늘 잘해준 유일한 사람이였어요. 브루스 한테도 같았겠죠. 그래서 전...브루스가 당신을 죽게 내버려둘 줄은 몰랐어요. "  
  
그는 이제 세워진지 얼마 되지 않은 티가 나는 묘비에 쓰인 이름을 손으로 쓸어내리며 똑바로 보았다.  
  
 _알프레드 새디어스 크레인 페니워스_  
  
"알아요, 평화롭게 잠드신거, 고통없이 떠나신거. 이 일을 하는 사람이 가장 이상적인 방식으로 떠나신거, 붙잡는게 더 이기적인 일이라고 몇번씩이고 들었어요. 듣긴 했는데..."  
  
참지 못한 눈물이 아직 애티를 벗지 못한 볼에 흘러내렸다.  
  
"...도저히 괜찮아지지가 않아요."  
  
  
제이슨은 브루스에게 진심으로 화낼 수가 없었다. 미워하려고 해도 미워하는게 불가능했다. 그야 브루스는 아무리 소중한 사람이 죽어도 자기에게 주어진 것을 이기를 위해 쓸 수 있는 존재가 아니였으니까. 하지만 제이슨이 살아 돌아오고 시간이 지난 후에, 알프레드가 사망하면서 사이는 더 틀어졌다. 알프레드는 모든 생명이 그러하듯 나이가 들어 생명이 사그라졌다. 제이슨과 브루스는 사이가 좋아졌거나 하건 아니었지만, 그래도 알프레드였다. 도저히 찾아가지 않을 수가 없었다. 그날 만큼은 딕이나 브루스도 제이슨이 찾아오는걸 막지 않았다. 오히려 와달라고 했다.   
  
브루스는 마지막 가는 자비로 알프레드의 고통을 거두어줬다고 했다. 살리는게 아니라. 제이슨은 멱살잡고 당신에게도 아버지같은 사람 아니냐고, 살려내라고 화를 냈다. 알지도 못하고 상관도 없는 사람들 목숨은 그리도 아끼고 그리도 쉽게 살리면서 왜 자기에게 소중한 사람 살리는게 안되느냐고 분노를 토해냈다. 브루스는 이게 옳은 일이라고 고개를 저었다. 그제야 제이슨의 입에서 늘 맴돌았지만 차마 하지 않았던 말이 튀어나왔다.  
  
"그래서 나도 그냥 죽게 내버려뒀어? 내가 죽는게 옳은일이라서? 내가...알굴에게 끌려가서 시체 상태로 몇번이고 실험당하고 강제로 되살려져서 고문당하는 그 기간동안 당신은...내가 죽는게 맞는 일이라고 위안하면서...그렇게 살았어?"  
"제이, 그게 아니야. 브루스도 네가 멀쩡할 가능성이라도 있었으면 그랬을거야, 브루스가 그 기간동안 얼마나 고통스러워했는데...어떻게 네가..."  
"닥쳐 씨발! 그래서 내가 살아돌아와도 반갑지도 않았어? 내가 살아돌아오는게 더 잘못된 일이라고 생각했어? 그래서 나 죽인 조커도 살려보낸거야? 내가 죽는게 오히려 다행스러운 일이였어?!"  
  
한때는 브루스가 화를 내면 제이슨의 세상이 뒤집어지고, 브루스가 고통스러워 하면 자기 상처보다도 더욱 고통스럽고, 브루스가 슬퍼하면 제이슨의 세상이 뒤집어지던 시절이 있었다. 하지만 이젠 브루스의 눈물이 자기 고통만 생각할 줄 아는 악어의 눈물로 밖에 보이지 않았다. 오히려 화가나고 경멸스럽고, 제이슨을 붙잡고 약하게 만들기 위한 술수라는 생각 밖에 들지 않았다. 그런데도 여전히 당신이 슬퍼하면 가슴이 쓰렸다.  
  
"네가 죽었을때 난 제정신이 아니였다. 도저히 네 시체를 똑바로 보고 있을 수도 없었지. 냉정하게 확인했다면 시체가 바뀌었다는 사실도 깨달았을테지만, 그냥 도저히 그럴 수가 없었어. 네가 죽었다는 걸 인정 할 수 조차 없었으니까."  
"그런데도 날 살릴 생각은 없었다는 소리지?"  
"미안하다, 제이슨."  
  
제이슨의 두 눈에 브루스의 맑은 눈빛이 시리도록 차갑고 올곧아서, 그게 더 가슴이 아팠다. 그 두 눈에 거짓 한점 담겨 있지 않다는게 더욱 서글프게 만들었다.  
  
"브루스, 제발 그런 소리 말아요. 제이슨 너도 괜히 곡해해 듣지말고, 응?"  
  
제이슨과 브루스 사이에 낀 딕만 당혹스러워 하며 팽팽한 기운을 완화해보려고 애썼다.  
  
"장례식에는 와줬으면 좋겠구나. 알프레드 **는** 널 많이 아꼈으니까."  
  
마치 자기는 아니라는 아니였다는 듯한 목소리가 가슴에 비수처럼 쏟아지고, 제이슨의 일그러진 얼굴에 눈물이 흘러 넘쳤다.  
  
  
제이슨은 그 말을 듣자마자 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 달려나갔다. 웨인 저택의 더럽게 긴 복도를 뛰어가며, 머리속에선 브루스와 함께 보냈던 추억들이 허무하게 스쳐지나갔다. 정문에서 한발 늦게 소식을 들은 팀 드레이크와 마주치자, 팀은 흠칫 움츠러들며 전투 태세에 들어가려다 눈물에 젖은 제이슨의 얼굴을 보곤 경계를 풀었다.  
  
"제이슨...?"  
  
그는 단 한 번도 팀이 자기 자리를 대체 했다는걸 마음으로 받아들인 적이 없었다. 하지만 그가 더 어울리는 사람이라는 건 머리로 인정하지 않을 수가 없었다. 그가 더 유복한 가정에서 사랑받고 자라났다는 사실도, 충분히 준비된 신체 능력이 있다는 사실도, 담배를 피워대서 브루스의 골머리를 앓게 하지도 않았을거라는 것도, 제 부모를 잃은 뒤에 브루스가 양자로 받아들여 한때 자기가 있었던 자리에서 저 아이가 브루스와 함께 집에서 함께 살고 있다는 사실들도 전부 제이슨의 가슴을 사무치게 만들었다.  
  
아, 그래서 내가 죽었어야 했나. 더 나은 존재가 자기 옆에서 있었어야 해서? 자기가 브루스 옆에 있기엔 부적절한 존재라서?  
  
"저, 형도 소식 듣고 온거야? 미안해. 형한테 알프레드가 얼마나 의미가 큰 존재인지..."  
  
제이슨이 팀에게 저질렀던 짓이 있음에도 불구하고 제이슨을 위로하려 내미는 손조차, 저 다정하고 따뜻한 심정조차 자기엔 없는 온기와 없는 여유라 모든게 다 심장을 짓이기듯이 증오스럽게 느껴졌다. 제이슨은 팀의 손을 내치고는 이를 빠득 갈며 팀을 노려보곤, 자기 오토바이를 향해 달려나가다시피 하며 웨인 저택에서 빠르게 사라졌다.  
  
  
  
자기 손을 치고 나간 제이슨의 뒷모습을 어안이 벙벙하게 쳐다본 팀은 얼이 빠져서 중얼거렸다.  
  
"...이번엔 내가 대체 뭘 어쨌다고 저래?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 올리에게 혼나는 로이 / 납치된 브루스 구출하는 제이슨

오랫만에 올리가 연락해서 왔건만, 로이와 올리 분위기는 화기애애하긴 커녕 살벌하기만 했다. 로이는 무릎을 꿇은채로 식은땀을 뻘뻘 흘리고 있었다.

"블랙 게이트에 침입자가 들어와서 경비병을 쓰러트리고 수감자 셋을 죽이고 사라졌는데...쓰러진 경비병 몸 속에서 우리 회사 마취약이 검출 됐더라?"  
"그...새로 만든게 잘 팔리나보죠..."  
"근데 말야, 이건 시제품이라...너한테 말곤 준 적 없단 말이다."

로이는 지금 이 순간 자기를 노려보고 있는 올리보다 멀찍이 떨어져 구경하는 척 하며 주먹을 뿌드득 소리나게 쥐고있는 블랙 카나리가 더욱 무서웠다.

"저도 어디선가 잃어버려서..."  
"경비병들이 이를 갈던데, 침입자가 누군지 몰라도 자기들 손으로 잡겠다고."  
"경비병 두명 정도한테 제가 잡힐거 같진 않은..."  
"것봐! 경비병 두명이라고 내가 언제 말했어! 너 또 사람을...나랑 한 약속이 있잖니."

올리에게 멱살을 잡혀 탈탈 털리는 로이는 억울했지만 그렇다고 사실을 다 털어놓을 수는 없었다. 신문을 보는 척 딴청을 부리고 있던 다이나의 눈빛이 날카로워졌다.

"사람 죽인적 없어요! 제가 왔을땐 이미 죽어있었거든요?! 조사차 들어왔던게 다예요."  
"요새 제이슨이랑 어울린다던데."

올리의 미간이 찌푸려졌다. 올리는 제이슨이 스타 시티에 쳐들어와 난장판을 한번 벌인 뒤로 여전히 감정이 좋지 않은 상태였는지 제이슨의 이름을 거론하는 것도 짜증이 난다는 듯한 표정이였다.

"꼭 자기 착한 아들이 못된 옆집애랑 어울려서 그런다는 듯한 표정이신데, 제가 그 나쁜 옆집 아들이거든요?!"

결국 다이나가 보다못해 자기가 보던 신문을 말아서 로이의 머리를 내리치며 "그게 뭐가 자랑이냐?!" 라고 화를 냈다. 올리는 씩씩거리는 다이나를 진정시키곤 한숨을 쉬고 무릎을 꿇고 앉아있는 로이와 눈을 마주쳤다.

"사실대로 말해다오, 요새 네가 올바르게 살려고 노력하는거 안다. 약도 오랫동안 끊었고, 사람을 죽이지 않겠다는 맹세도 다시 지키고 있잖니."  
"다른 사람의 명예에 관련된 일이라 말할 수가 없어요. 하지만 제가 사람을 죽인 적은 없어요, 진짜로."

사람을 죽이게 방치하기야 했지만 어쨌거나 로이는 직접 죽인적은 없었다. 솔직히 제이슨이 죽이고 있는 인간들 중에 살아도 될법한 놈들은 아무도 없었지않나. 로이는 왠지 양심이 찔리는게 느껴졌지만, 올리의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 순진한 표정을 지으려 애썼다.

올리랑 다이나는 얼굴을 내려다보곤 눈빛을 주고 받았다. 로이가 사실을 숨기고 있기야 하지만, 살인범이 로이가 아닌건 확실했다. 로이 역시도 자기 스타일이 확실한 타입이고, 로이가 사람을 죽였을 때도 화살을 썼었지 총은 아니었다. 다이나와 눈빛을 주고받은 올리는 한숨을 쉬고 얼굴을 쓸어내리며 계속 물었다.

"그 명예라는게 제이슨 토드에 관한거니?"  
"아뇨, 전혀 아닌데요?"  
"그럼 브루스에 관한 거겠네."

로이가 아차하며 움찔하는 걸 본 올리의 다정한 눈빛이 다시 냉정해졌다. 로이는 이 사람 앞에만서면 다시 한치앞도 볼 줄 모르는 머저리가 되는 느낌이였다.

***

다이나는 로이를 붙잡고 한바탕 긴 설교를 한 뒤에야 보내줬다. 다이나는 생각에 잠긴듯 손가락으로 테이블을 톡톡 시계침에 맞추어 두드렸다. 

"브루스가 보냈을리는 없어."  
"만약의 만약에라도 브루스가 빌런을 죽이라고 했으면 차라리 좀 더 거물을 죽이라고 했겠지."

올리의 냉정한 말투에 다이나가 목소리를 높였다.

"당신은 그게 할 소리야?"  
"솔직히, 로이만 아니었어도 이건 브루스가 알아서 하겠지 싶은데...로이 그놈은 왜 자꾸 고 꼬맹이 꽁무늬 따라다닌담."  
"지금까지 레드후드가 범죄자를 죽이게 브루스가 배후에서 조종하는게 아닌지 의심하던건 당신이잖아, 로이 걱정 그만하고 집중해. 브루스가 진짜로 그런 짓을 했다면 이건 좀...사건 스케일이 작잖아."  
"알아, 알아. 브루스가 진짜로 짠 계획이였으면 좀 더 치밀했겠지. 아마 누가 죽었다는 것 조차 귀에 안들어왔을지도?"

올리는 천연덕스러운 표정으로 아무렇지 않게 자기 절친 중 하나였던 사람에게 냉랭한 평가를 내렸다. 다이나는 올리의 평가에 아무렇지 않게 동의하곤, 다시 고뇌에 빠졌다.

"우리가 말해줘야 할까?"  
"걱정마, 우리가 말 안해도 브루스는 진작에 알고 있을테니까."

아무렇지 않게 말하고 자리를 피한 올리의 뒷 모습을 다이나가 어두운 표정으로 지켜보았다. 올리는 저렇게 브루스와 레드후드의 이야기가 길게 나오겠다 싶으면 자리를 피해버렸다.

브루스와 레드후드의 이야기는 아직 리거들 사이에서 껄끄러운 주제였다. 그야, 불살을 가장 강하게 주장하던건 브루스였으니까.

트리니티 세 사람의 관계가 산산조각 났을때도, 다이애나가 빌런을 죽였다는 이유가 컸다. 클락 조차 브루스의 그 어떤 살생도 안된다는 법칙에 종종 싸우기도 했다. 그 순한 클락이 화를 낼 정도면 어쩔 수 없는 상황이라는 소리인데도 브루스는 그 어쩔 수 없는 상황조차 용납하지 않았다.  
한마디로, 리그가 창설된 이래 가장 중요한 신념 중 한가지인 불살을 가장 고집스럽게 지켜가던건 브루스라는 소리다. 브루스는 사람을 죽인 리거들이나 히어로에게 가차가 없었고, 그건 그 누구도 예외가 아니었다. 그런데 그 브루스가 정작 제 자식이 범죄자를 죽이기 시작하니 아무 말도 없고 잡지도 못하고 있다니, 다들 말이 안되는 소리라고 생각하는게 당연했다.

"...브루스 좀 설득해보면 되지 않겠어?"

올리는 발걸음을 멈추고 걱정스러운 표정의 다이나를 한번 돌아보았다. 올리도 사실 속으론 브루스를 이해할 수 밖에 없었다. 죽었던 자식이 살아돌아왔다면, 그 어떤 부모가 그를 쉬이 포기하겠나. 그래서 올리는 더욱 이게 말로 해결 될 수 없는 문제라는 걸 잘 알고 있었다.

"이건 브루스가 알아서 할 문제 같은데."  
"리거들의 사기에도 문제가 생기니까 그렇지."

리거들 대부분은 불살원칙을 당연하게 생각하기야 했지만, 이젠 명명백백한 범죄자인 제이슨 토드에 대해서 물러터진 반응을 보이는 배트맨에 대해선 반쯤은 불만을, 반쯤을 의심의 눈초리를 보냈다.

"걔 성격 알잖아, 냅둬. 브루스도 한계다 싶으면 그놈 멱살잡고 감방에 쳐넣든 케이브에 쳐박아놓든 하겠지."

그렇게 말했지만 솔직히 반대의 상황이라고 한다면 올리도 브루스와 똑같이 행동하지 않을거라는 자신이 없었다. 적어도 자신은 로이가 눈 앞에서 죽는 경험을 한 적은 없으니까. 올리의 속을 읽은 다이나가 냉랭한 목소리로 말했다.

"로이랑 제이슨은 달라, 올리. 그때 로이는 분노에 찰 만한 이유가 있었어. 게다가 딱 한번이였지만 제이슨은 아니야."  
"로이를 히어로 사회에서 쫒아내다시피한게 브루스라서 이러는거야? 자기, 나랑 결혼하기 전에도 이렇게 뒤끝이 길었어?"

올리가 끝까지 속내를 숨기고 장난스럽게 묻자, 다이나가 눈을 부라렸다.

"로이땐 나도 찬성했어, 자기도 거기 있었잖아."  
"게다가 브루스가 책임지겠다고 했으면 생각이 있겠지. 또 레드후드가 히어로들 사이에서 문제를 일으키면, 브루스가 나가겠다고 까지 하지 않았어?"  
"레드후드가 히어로들까지 죽이진 않을것도, 우리가 그렇다고 브루스를 내보낼 수는 없을거라는 것도 다 알고 한 소리 아니야!"  
"그치? 걔도 약삭빠르다니까."

다이나는 먼저 약삭 빠른 조건을 내건 브루스보다도 능청맞게 굴며 실실 웃는 올리가 더 얄미울 지경이였다.

"걱정마, 그 애가 정도를 넘으면 브루스도 그땐 자기 말 지킬 수 밖에 없을테니까."

잔뜩 뿔이 난 다이나와 달리 올리는 믿는 구석이 있는 것 마냥 침착했다.

"그땐 정말로 끝이라는걸 브루스가 더 잘 알겠지."

***

브루스는 흐리멍텅해진 머리를 흔들며 정신을 깨우려고 애썼다. 어쩐지 이게 브루스 웨인으로선 그닥 낮설지 않은 상황이라는게 느껴졌다. 파티장에서 조금 어지러워져서 혼자 쉬러 갔던거 같은데...그 뒤로 기억이 없다. 그래서 딕이 그렇게 공식 석상에 갈땐 자기가 있어야 한다고 잔소리를 했었는데, 이젠 절대 딕을 떼놓고 다니지 못하게 됐군.

겨우겨우 뜬 눈으로 내려다 보자 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 자기 몸과 팔뚝에 꽂힌 링겔과 카메라 렌즈가 보였다. 그리고 마지막으로 검은 정장을 입은 남자들이 뒤에 서 있는것이 흐릿하게 보였다. 목소리도 나오지 않아 애를 써도 목에선 갈라지는 소리만이 났다. 한참을 신음하던 브루스는 겨우 멀쩡한 척 애를 쓰며 입을 열었다.

"돈이라면 얼마든지 있는데."  
"돈은 우리도 많아, 그것보다 오늘 우린 좀 더 재미있는 걸 하고 싶어서 말야."

다리 사이가 이상하게 후끈하고, 미끈거리는게 느껴졌다. 다리를 오므리려고 해봤지만 의자 양쪽에 양 허벅지가 꽉 묶여 꼼짝도 하지 않았다. 브루스가 허리를 들썩이며 신음했다.

"몸이 달아서 죽겠지? 이게 오메가 발정제라는거야."  
"...풀...풀어줘..."  
"쯧, 오메가였으면 진작에 그렇게 이야기를 하지 그랬어? 박쥐 새끼가 그렇게 뛰어다닐때 우리한테 한번 벌려줬으면 그 놈 일이 좀 줄었을지 모르잖아?"

검은 마스크를 쓴 남자들의 변조된 목소리 속에서 비아냥이 묻어났다. 검은 마스크를 쓴 남자가 손으로 맨손으로 브루스의 흉터 가득한 몸을 쓰다듬었다.

"소문이 사실인가봐? 과격하고, 더러운 플레이하면 더 흥분한다는거. 이 상황이면 흥분제 안놨어도 먼저 몸달아서 벌렸을거 같은데?"

브루스가 수치에 차 고개를 숙이고 눈물을 떨어트리자, 만족에 찬 비웃음 소리가 들리곤 복면을 쓴 남자가 브루스의 얼굴을 똑바로 잡았다. 그 순간 겨우 겨우 다시 차렸던 정신이 일순간 다시 흐려지기 시작했다.

사실 브루스를 정말로 망가트릴 수 있는 독은 단 한가지를 제외하곤 없다시피 했다. 선한 존재를 파괴할 수 있는 것, 완전한 존재도 무너트릴 수 있는 유일한 독은 그에게 존재하지 않는 유일한 것, 즉 사람의 사념 뿐이었다. 브루스도 한 두 해 이 세상에 살아온게 아니다, 사람과 접촉 해야만 할 때가 더욱 많았다. 어느정도 면역이 생겼다고 생각했지만, 그 남자의 손이 닿는 순간 브루스는 그의 뒤틀린 욕망이 머리 속으로 쏟아져 들어와 토기가 올라올 것 같았다. 사념으로 가득한 정신이 옮아 그를 갊아먹어가며, 안 그래도 흐렸던 머리속을 더욱 어지럽게 만들었다.

"걱정마, 우리도 남자 오메가같은거 관심 없으니까."

납치범은 손에 든 총구를 브루스의 목에 다가 대곤 천천히 브루스의 몸을 그리듯이 훑으며 내려갔다. 브루스의 숨을 삼키며 떠는 바들바들 떠는 어깨가 가학심을 더욱 자극했다.

"그냥 당신이 평생 잊지 못할 추억거리 하나 주려는거지."

그의 하얀 나신을 몸을 훑던 총구는 이제 예민해져 애액에 푹 젖은 다리 사이로 향했다. 그때 검은 손이 고개를 푹 숙이고 시선을 피하던 브루스의 머리채를 잡고 카메라를 똑바로 쳐다보게 만들었다.

"자, 똑바로 카메라 봐. 카메라 좋아하잖아?"

브루스는 점점 저항하기가 더욱 어려워져갔다. 힘이 빠져가는 브루스의 얼굴을 붙잡은 남자는 그의 숨결이 느껴질정도로 얼굴을 가까이 대고 속삭였다.

"그래봤다 기껏해야 변태새끼들 딸감으로나 쓰이겠지, 감히 댁이 오메가라고 납치하고 협박하고 이러는 미친놈들이 있겠어? 히어로들에게 원한이라도 거하게 쌓인 놈들이 아닌 이상."

남자는 브루스의 머리채를 꽉 쥐곤 귀에다 대고 속삭였다.

"그러게 자기가 배트맨을 돕는다느니, 저스티스 리그를 후원하고 있다느니 하는건 떠들어 대지 말고 끝까지 숨겼어야지."

브루스가 수긍한듯이 고개를 숙이자, 그와 거의 동시에 검은 그림자가 천장 위로 나타났다.

"배트맨?"  
"땡! 다시 맞춰봐."

붉은 헬멧이 눈 앞에 제일 먼저 보임과 동시에, 총알이 브루스를 붙잡고 있던 남자의 머리를 꿰뚫고 지나갔다. 카메라 뒤에 서있던 다른 남자들을 완벽하게 정중하곤 마지막으로 카메라에 총알을 쏴서 망가트렸다. 총알이 비처럼 쏟아지고 난 뒤에서야 제이슨은 브루스에게 다가와서 그를 풀어주곤 힘이 완전히 빠진 브루스를 장갑을 낀 손으로 조심스레 붙잡으며 비아냥거렸다.

"당신이 신이라는거 사실 엄청난 디메리트 아냐? 악당이 손만대도 쓰러지는건 비명 지르는 여주인공 역할이지 히어로 역할은 아닌거 같은데."

조금 정신을 차린 듯한 브루스는 제이슨의 손에서 벗어나서는 죽은 납치범들을 한번 내려다보곤 그들의 이마에 손을 얹으려 했다. 브루스의 뒷통수로 제이슨이 자기 총구를 누르고 있는게 느껴졌다.

"살리기만 해봐, 또 죽일거니까."  
"그럼 내가 다시 살려내야지."  
"내가 조금만 늦게 왔으면 당신 죽는것보다 더한 꼴을 봤을거야. 죽이고도 남아서 시체라도 잘라 팔아먹을 놈들이라고."  
"그정돈 나에겐 그닥 큰 상처도 아니야."  
"당신을 죽이고 짓밟고, 능욕하려던 놈들이잖아."  
"그래도 아직 구할 수 있는 사람들이다."  
"이 새끼들 정신차리면 분명 뭔가 떠들어 댈거야, 입을 가만히 다물 놈들이 아니라고."  
"그럼 그건 내가 감당해야 할 일이지."

제이슨은 그제야 총을 꽉 쥐었던 손을 힘없이 떨구었다.

브루스가 차례차례 한사람씩 제이슨이 죽인 사람들을 되돌려 놓고 나자, 그제서야 긴장이 풀어졌는지 비틀거리며 쓰러졌다. 얼른 그를 품에 안은 제이슨은 브루스를 안타까운 눈빛으로 한번 보았다. 납치범들이 다시 정신을 차리며 일어서기 전에, 제이슨은 그를 품에 안고 빠르게 사라졌다.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 브루스를 구출하러 왔다가 한발 늦은 딕은 제이슨의 세이프 하우스에서 브루스를 발견하는데...

갑자기 파티장에서 브루스가 사라졌다는 소식을 듣자마자 딕은 파티장의 CCTV를 확인했다. 그리고 웨이터들 중 브루스에게 술을 건넨 사람이 원래 고용된 사람과 다른 얼굴인 걸 발견하곤, 그의 원래 신상과 속한 조직까지 금세 어렵지 않게 알아냈다.   
  
브루스를 끌고 간 곳은 놈들의 근거지로, 한때 대형 마약 조직이였지만 여러번 붙잡혀 현재는 조직이 축소된 상태였다. 그 말인 즉슨, 배트 패밀리에게 쌓인 원한이 어마어마하다는 뜻이였다. 그리고 그를 지원하는 브루스 웨인에게도 쌓인게 많겠지.  
  
딕이 그 조직이 자주 나타나는 지역을 좁혀 근거지를 알아내고 들어갔지만, 거기엔 이미 아무도 없었다. 그저 누가 묶여있었던 흔적과 총에 박살난 카메라만이 있을 뿐. 그리고 바닥에 난 핏자국으로 봐서 사람이 죽었어야 했다는 것 까지 깨달았다. 그리고 발사된 총알은 카메라까지 포함에 딱 다섯발, 피의 자국을 보아 한번에 한명씩 깔끔하게 클린샷으로 죽였을테지.  
  
총을 쓰는 사람이나 뛰어난 저격수는 고담에 꽤 많았지만, 딕은 현장에 자기보다 먼저 제이슨이 왔다는 걸 바로 깨달았다. 그런데 이렇게 현장이 지저분하다는 건 뒷처리도 생각 못하고 떠났다는것. 그리고 자기보다 먼저 누가 온 것도 아닐텐데, 시체가 없다는 건 제이슨이 탄피도 제거 안하고 떠나는 와중에 시체까지 치웠다는 소린데 그건 아니다 싶고, 보나마나 브루스가 죽은 사람을 살렸다는 소리였다. 아니라고 하기엔 딕에게 너무 익숙한 광경이이었다.

브루스가 저놈들이 가진 총을 빼앗고 싸웠을 수도 있지만, 브루스는 총을 좋아하지 않고 총은 천장으로부터 아래로 발사되었다. 보나마나 제이슨일텐데, 그리고 브루스가 풀려났는데도 저택에 돌아오지 않았고 현장에도 없다는건 제이슨이 브루스를 데리고 갔다는 뜻이었다. 그리고 현장에 남아있는 링겔에 든 약이 오메가 히트 사이클 자극제라는걸 깨달은 순간 뒷골이 띵 해졌다. 딕은 이를 빠득 갈고는 배트 패밀리 전용 통신기를 켰다.

"팀, 자기들 기지에 없는거 보니까 도주중인 것 같아. 혹시 네가 잡아서 넘겨줄 수 있니? 브루스 이야긴 빼고."  
[당연하지. 괜찮긴 한데, 형은?]  
"형은...브루스 좀 찾아볼게."  
[찾으면 제일 먼저 연락 줄거지?]

  
딕은 턱까지 떨려올정도로 분노에 휩싸였지만 침착하려 애썼다. 괜한 걱정일지도 모르는데 팀에게 제이슨 이야기를 꺼내고 싶진 않았기에 다정한 목소리로 대답했다.

"그럼, 제일 먼저 연락 줄게."

팀과 연락이 끊어지고 나서, 딕은 속으로 냉정을 유지하려고 애썼다.

제이슨이다. 다른 사람도 아니고 제이슨, 그렇게 브루스를 사랑하고 따르던 애야. 진짜로 기회가 왔다고 브루스를 죽일리도 없고, 브루스를 정말로 크게 다치게 했을리도 없어. 괜찮을거야. 아무리 그 애라도 브루스에게 심한짓은 안했겠지, 그 애가 그랬을리가 없어. 브루스를 조금이라도...조금이라도 생각한다면 그랬을리가 없어.

딕은 이마를 짚고는, 예전에 브루스와 제이슨의 세이프 하우스 위치일거라고 찍어놨던 곳을 떠올렸다. 그 세이프 하우스를 쓸 때는 주로 제이슨이 잠적을 원할때 뿐이었고, 그땐 굳이 건드릴 필요가 없다고 생각해서 내버려 뒀지만 지금은 이야기가 다르다.

아니면 다행인거고, 만약 딕이 생각한 것과 같은 상황이면 더 서둘러야 했다. 해가 져가기 시작했다. 이제 몇 시간만 더 지나면 패트롤 시간이다, 배트맨이 나타나지 않으면 모든 고담 시민과 범죄자들이 이상하게 생각할 시간.

그리고 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 제이슨의 세이프 하우스에 찾아간 딕이 본 광경은 제이슨과 브루스 둘을 나란히 놓았을때 단 한번도 상상해보지 못한 그림이였다. 당황한 딕의 에스크리마 스틱이 바닥으로 뚝 떨어졌다. 브루스는 나체로 제이슨의 침대에 붉은 멍울과 잇자국이 그대로 남은채 지쳐 쓰러져 있었고, 제이슨은 그 옆에서 담배를 피고 있었다.

  
"늦었네, 디키버드."

  
제이슨이 비릿한 미소를 짓자, 딕이 곧장 제이슨의 멱살을 잡았다.

  
"너...니가 사람 새끼야?"

"안믿을지도 모르겠지만, 브루스가 애걸했어. 내가 해결 안하면 죽을거 같다는데, 그럼 뭘 어떻게 했어야 했는데?"

"그럼 배트 케이브로 데리고 왔어야지."

"나 배트 케이브에 출입금지인거 몰라? 왜 차라리 길바닥에 내버려 둬서 안그래도 브루스 웨인 욕보이겠다고 눈뒤집혀 있는 범죄자 새끼들한테 던져주라고 하지 그래?"

"나한테 연락을 하던, 웨인 저택 앞에 놓고가건 길거리로 뛰어가서 해독제를 사건 뭔 짓이라도 했어야지, 미쳤어?"

딕의 언성이 높아졌다. 제이슨은 이럴때가 좋았다. 딕이 브루스 이야기만 나오면 이성을 잃고 미쳐 돌아버릴때가. 그 단정하고 예의바르고 착한 아들이 되려고 애쓰던 놈이 정작 브루스 이야기엔 이렇게 쉽게 무너져버리기도 한다는게 너무나도 달가웠다.

"난 말야, 평생 넌 못이길 줄 알았는데. 그래도 너보다 먼저 한게 있긴 하네?"

결국 딕의 주먹이 제이슨의 얼굴에 날아갔다.

***

  
<i>-몇 시간 전</i>

제이슨은 깨끗한 자기 세이프 하우스를 보곤 혀를 찼다. 제이슨의 세이프 하우스 위치는 아마 브루스나 딕도 대충 짐작은 하고 있을거라고 생각했다. 하지만 대략적인 위치는 알아도 정확한 위치는 몰랐을텐데, 브루스를 데리고 온다면 새 세이프 하우스를 만들어야 한단 소리기도 했고, 나름 정든 곳을 떠나야 한다는 소리기도 해서 착찹했다. 하지만 이대로 브루스를 다시 저택에 돌려보낼 수는 없다는 생각에 여직 열이 가시지 않아 헐떡이는 브루스를 자신의 침대에 내려놓았다. 브루스도 딕이나 그 꼬맹이 앞에서 이런 모습을 보이긴 싫겠지.

브루스를 침대에 눕히자, 그는 숨을 헐떡이며 자기 손가락을 다리 사이에 질척해진 분홍빛 여성기로 가져다 대곤 지긋이 문지르고 허리를 움찔거리기 시작했다. 흰 이불을 끌어당겨 자기 몸을 가리고는 울먹이는 얼굴로 제이슨을 올려다 보았다.

"흐으...읏...하, 제...제이슨..."

이불 아래 가려져 있는 손은 계속해서 자기 것을 애타게 문지르고 비비면서 어떻게든 몸 속에 타오른 열을 잠재우려 애쓰는 중이였다. 

"...제발...흐읏...보지...마..."

자기 침대 위에서 자위하며 애를 태우고 있는게 자기 아버지나 다름 없는 사람이라는 것도, 이 방안 가득한 달콤한 오메가의 향기가 브루스의 것이라는 사실도, 제이슨이 알파로서 자연스럽게 일어나는 욕구를 잠재우지는 못했다.

브루스는 언제나 욕구나 욕망을 절제할 줄 알아야 한다고 가르쳤다. 그게 알파거나 오메가라도, 인간으로 있는 자연스러운 성욕들조차 철저히 제어하라고 가르쳤다. 당연한 일이었다, 알파의 향이나 오메가의 향은 개개인의 특성이 있으니 제대로 조절하지 못한다면 정체가 탄로나는건 금방이였으니까. 그런데 그렇게 건드려도 꼼짝도 않을것 같고 그 어떤 것에도 흔들리지 않을 것 같던 양반이 지금 자기 침대에 제 욕망을 못이겨 양아들 앞에서 자위하며 몸이 달아올라 어쩔줄 모르는 추태를 보고 있었다.

제이슨은 이것도 무언가의 책략이 있는 걸까, 무슨 수를 쓰는 걸까, 싶다가도 지금은 브루스도 제 앞에서 발정난 오메가나 다름 없이 구는 광경에 머리가 아찔해 제대로 깊이 생각할 수가 없었다.

"제이슨...제발....보지마..."

이젠 거의 울며 매달리다 시피한 브루스가 이불에 고개를 파묻었다. 울음소리와 섞인 신음소리가 계속해서 들려왔고, 브루스는 점점 이성을 잃어가고 있었다.

"흐응....아...제이슨...."

이젠 몸을 태우는 열이 그를 잠식해 버린듯이, 제 몸을 숨기는 것도 잊고 손가락으로 바쁘게 자기 보지를 문지르며 알파만이 줄 수 있는 절정에 혼자라도 도달하려 애썼다. 더 이상 브루스의 입에선 보지 말아달라는 소리가 나오지 않았다.

"제이슨...흐...아읏..."

계속해서 그의 이름을 부르며 신음할 뿐이었다. 브루스는 제 앞의 알파에게 빨리 본딩하고 각인당해 이 고통을 끝내버리고 싶다는 생각밖에 없는 것 같았다. 당연하지만 제이슨은 이 세이프 하우스에 자기 외엔 그 누구도 출입하지 못하게 할 생각이었으므로, 오메가 히트사이클 억제제건 오메가의 발정제의 해독제건 둘 다 집에 없었다.

제이슨은 이 상태인 브루스를 혼자 내버려 두고 가고 싶지 않았다. 그렇다고 정말 반쯤 이성 잃은 상태인 브루스를 덮쳐서 정말로 브루스와 두번 다신 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 없는 관계가 되고 싶지도 않았다.

"제이슨...제발...흐읏...."

브루스는 이제 팽팽히 부푼 제이슨의 앞섶에 얼굴을 비비곤 그의 바지 버클을 풀었다. 그의 투명하고 맑은 새 파란 눈으로 제이슨을 올려다 보고는 허스키하고 야릇한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"제발 네가 끝내줘..."

제이슨이 싫다 좋다 할 새도 없이, 브루스는 그의 바지와 속옷을 내리고 한계치에 달한 제이슨의 페니스를 황홀하게 바라보며 혀로 핥고 있었다.

"브루스, 안돼...이건..."

브루스가 땀에 젖은채 나른한 눈빛으로 자기 성기를 핥아 올리는 장면은 상상해보적이 없었다. 다른 사람도 아닌 브루스가 이성을 잃고 자기에게 매달리는 모습이라니, 머리 속이 전혀 정리가 되지 않았다. 제이슨은 자기 페니스에 얼굴을 비비며 그 안에 제일 가득한 알파향을 음내하며 애무하는 브루스를 침대로 밀쳐버렸다. 브루스는 침대에 누워서 혼란스러워 하는 제이슨에게 반쯤 우는 얼굴로 부탁했다.

"제발 부탁해..."

브루스는 자기 새 하얀 손가락으로 자기 여성기를 벌려보이고는 반쯤 실성한 사람 같은 미소를 지었다.

"...넣어줘."

제이슨은 브루스의 허벅지를 두 손으로 잡고 벌렸다. 이 상황을 수긍하면서도 제이슨의 목소리엔 짜증이 묻어났다.

"이런다고 변하는건 아무것도 없는거지?"

이성을 잃은 브루스는 그저 헐떡이며 빨리 넣어달라고 제이슨과 자기 관계가 어땠었는지 새하얗게 잊은 아이처럼 순진한 얼굴로 재촉하기만 했다. 제이슨이 반쯤 포기한듯이 자기것을 브루스의 여성기에 비비며 땀에 젖은 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬고 부드럽게 입을 맞추었다. 브루스는 제이슨의 머리를 두 팔로 감싸안고는 제이슨의 혀를 옭아매며 그를 끌어안았다. 그리곤 다리로 제이슨을 꽉 끌어안고는, 그를 돌아눕혀서 자기가 위로 올라타며 제이슨을 두 손으로 꽉 눌러 옴짝달싹 못하게 했다. 마치 두번 다신 도망가지 못하게 하겠다는 듯이.

"...브루스?"

브루스는 자기 보지를 제이슨의 굵은 성기에 비비며 애를 태웠다. 제이슨은 그저 브루스가 제 앞에서 발정하고 있을때와는 또 다른 자극을 느꼈다. 제이슨의 얼굴이 확 붉어지며 팔로 얼굴을 가리자, 브루스는 제이슨의 팔목을 붙잡고는 제이슨의 빨갛게 달아오른 얼굴을 구경하듯 내려다 보았다. 마치 반응을 살피듯이. 제이슨의 페니스에 브루스의 애액에 푹 젖은 보지가 비벼지는 것이 생생하게 느껴졌다. 미칠듯이 달아오른 아래가 제이슨의 이성을 끊어지도록 자극했다.

"브루스...나...나 못참을거 같아요..."

두 사람의 부드러운 입술이 다시 겹쳐지고 브루스는 제이슨의 목과 쇄골에 고개를 파묻고 붉은 자국을 남기곤 이젠 자기가 안달이난 제이슨의 얼굴을 올려다 보며 말했다.

"내가 넣어도 괜찮겠니?"

"제발요...제발..."

브루스는 평소의 여유로운 표정으로 돌아와선 애가 닳은 제이슨을 미소지으며 내려다 보곤, 작은 보지에 제이슨의 것을 천천히 밀어넣었다.

"너무 커...읏..."

제이슨은 브루스가 조금만 더 세게 자기것을 조인다면 페니스가 끊어질것 같다고 생각했다. 제이슨이 빨리 이걸 어떻게 박아넣지 못하면 돌아버릴 것만 같아서, 이성을 완전히 놓을 것 만 같아서 재촉하기 시작했다.

"브루스, 젠장, 참기 힘드니까...빨리..."

브루스는 여유로운 얼굴로 제이슨의 달아오른 얼굴을 사랑스럽다는 듯이 쓰다듬으며 속삭였다.

"조금만 천천히...내가 알아서 다 해줄테니까..."

조금씩 제이슨의 것을 집어 삼키기 시작한 연한 분홍빛의 보지가 반쯤 들어오자, 브루스는 제이슨을 못움직이게 잡고 있던 손목을 놓아주었다. 그러자마자 제이슨은 브루스의 골반을 붙잡고 강제로 브루스의 안에 완전히 삽입하곤 브루스의 질 안이 따스하게 그의 것을 감싸안고 움찔거리는 느낌을 만끽했다.

브루스는 그걸론 모자랐는지 제이슨의 위에서 허리짓을 하며 그의 것을 더욱 자극했다. 제이슨의 눈 앞에 브루스의 조각상 처럼 잘 짜여진 몸과 분홍빛 유두, 평소와는 다르게 발그랗게 달아올라 땀에 젖은 얼굴이 보였다. 현실이 아니라고 생각하고 싶을정도로 몽롱한 느낌이 들었다.

곧 제이슨의 뜨거운 흰 액체가 브루스의 안에 분출되고 나자, 브루스는 그제야 힘을 풀고 제이슨의 품안에 쓰러지듯 안겼다.

"영감, 체력 딸려서 한번 하고 나가 떨어진거야?"

제이슨이 다시 자기가 우위가 됐다는걸 깨닫자 마자, 자기 위에 쓰러져 안겨있던 브루스를 침대에 내던지듯 엎어놓고 허벅지를 벌렸다. 벌어진 여성기 사이에서 방금 분출된 자기 정액이 흘러 나오는걸 본 제이슨은 브루스의 허벅지를 붙잡고 들곤 내려치듯 그의 안에 다시 박아넣었다. 짐승같이 그를 붙잡고 범하면서 달아오른 브루스의 숨결이 제이슨의 머리를 더욱 멍하게 만들었다. 그의 눈 앞에 브루스의 새 하얀 목이 보이자, 물어뜯어서 자기 것이라고 각인 시켜야 한다는 생각 밖에 들지 않을 정도로.

이빨을 세우고 브루스의 목을 물어 뜯자, 그는 잠깐 움찔하더니 자기를 억누른채 미칫듯이 추삽질을 하는 제이슨을 어린 아이를 달래듯이 감싸안아 토닥이며 속삭였다.

"괜찮아, 난 네거니까. 어디도 안가. 난 전부 네거야."

침대 위로 브루스의 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.

몇번씩 뒤엉킨 진득한 정사가 끝난 뒤, 정신이 바짝 든 제이슨은 도저히 브루스를 똑바로 볼 수가 없었다. 고개만 살짝 돌리면 아까까지와 마찬가지로 자기가 낸 붉은 자국과 선명한 이빨자국이 온 몸에 남아있는 브루스가 그대로 침대 위에 앉아있었다.

제이슨은 브루스가 몇년전에 그가 아직 어리던 시절에 했던 이야기가 떠올랐다. 딕이 브루스의 첫경험을 물었을때였던가, 브루스는 뭐 이제 너도 어린 애는 아니니까 하곤 대학때 알던 줄리안 매디슨이란 알파가 처음이였다고 했다. 살짝 넣을 뻔만 하곤 이건 아닌거 같아서 끝냈는데, 그 이유가 뭐랬더라? 종족이 다른데 이런 짓을 하면 이게 수간과 뭐가 다른가 싶냐고 했던가. 그 말에 딕은 웃음을 터트렸다. 엿듣던 내가 수간이 뭐냐고 묻자 딕의 웃음 소리가 더 커졌다. 내가 더 화가 나서 너만 웃지 말라고 짜증내자 브루스는 당황해서 이마를 짚고 고개를 푹숙였었다.

"당신 말이야..."

"응?"

"인간이랑 하는게 수간이랑 뭐가 다른지 모르겠다고까지 했었지?"

"...그..그랬지."

"근데 했네, 나랑. 그것도 자기 아들이랑."

브루스 본인도 할 말이 없는지 고개를 푹숙이곤 빨개진 얼굴로 고개를 끄덕였다. 제이슨은 협탁에 둔 새담배를 꺼내서 불을 붙이곤 길게 한숨을 지었다.

"담배 끊은줄 알았는데."

그 말을 듣자마자 제이슨은 속에서 열불이 터졌다. 제이슨이 줄담배를 피던거야 어릴때 이야기였고, 브루스가 자길 입양한 뒤론 끊으려 노력했었다. 하지만 금연 결심이 다이어트 결심보다 더 지키기 어렵다고 했던가, 피웠다가 끊었다가를 반복하기야 했지만 이번엔 마지막으로 담배를 핀지 반년도 더 지났는데.

"담배피는 걸로 잔소리할 생각하지마, 지금...내가 담배 안피게 생겼어?"

브루스는 제이슨의 뒷모습을 보았다. 알굴에게 끌려가서 강제로 되살아나고, 고문에 가까운 훈련을 거친 그의 몸은 브루스 만큼이나 흉터로 가득했다. 브루스가 데리고 올때도 온 몸이 멍과 타박상, 긁힌 상처로 가득하기야 했지만 이정도는 아니였는데. 브루스의 시선을 느꼈는지 제이슨이 다시 브루스를 돌아보곤, 새삼 브루스의 몸에 새겨진 자국들이 자기기 낸거라는 걸 깨달은듯 얼굴이 다시 확 붉어졌다.

"왜...왜....왜요...?"

브루스는 제이슨의 새빨개진 얼굴도 개의치 않고 일어서선 침대 끄트머리에 걸터앉은 제이슨의 앞에 무릎을 꿇었다. 그리곤 자신의 애액과 그의 정액으로 질척해진 제이슨의 것을 한손으로 잡고 기둥을 훑으며 핥기 시작했다. 그리곤 새빨갛게 익어 터질것 같은 제이슨을 올려다보며 매혹적인 목소리로 속삭였다.

"깨끗하게 해줄게."

제이슨의 머리속에는 브루스가 자기 다리 사이에 무릎 꿇고 앉아 자기 걸 빨고 있단 사실만으로도 머리가 터질지경이였는데, 그로도 모자라 브루스가 자기 것을 입에 넣고 빨아당기며 자기 입안에 쌀 때까지 멈추지 않겠다는 듯이 집요하게 혀로 애무하며 목구멍으로 꽉 조였다. 브루스의 두 눈에서 생리적인 눈물이 흐름과 동시에 제이슨은 다시 브루스의 입에 분출했다. 브루스는 그의 정액을 삼키고는 자기 입술을 혀로 핥으며 묘한 광기가 어린 눈빛으로 제이슨을 올려다 보았다.

"나한테 강제로 각인까지 해놔버렸으니까...이젠 집에 계속 찾아 올 수 밖에 없구나."

얼이 빠진 제이슨의 손에서 담배가 떨어졌다. 제이슨의 입에서 헛웃음이 나왔다.

"아주 완전히 정신이 나갔네...그렇게 까지 날 잡아놓고 싶어?"  
"네가 원래대로 돌아와주기만 한다면 뭐든지."

제이슨은 브루스가 한 말이 거짓이 아니라는걸 직감적으로 느꼈다. 이 사람은 내가 돌아와 주기만 한다면 뭐든 할거야, 다리를 벌려주건 자기 몸을 바치라고 하건 죽으라고 하건 뭐든지.

"다른 사람을 죽이라거나 해치라는 말은 어차피 안되겠지."  
"그래, 그건 안돼. 하지만 내 몸을 원하건, 내가 죽길 바라건, 내 팔다리를 자르길 원하건, 내 전재산을 달라고 하건, 다른 히어로들과 연을 끊으라고 하건, 평생 갇혀 살라고 하건..."

브루스는 제이슨의 앞에 서서 자기 손가락으로 몸을 죽 쓸어 내려갔다. 이 몸 하나 하나 전부 제이슨에게 내어 주겠다는 듯이.

"네가 바라는 거라면 뭐든지 다...이뤄줄게."

브루스의 슬픔과 그리움이 섞인 두 눈에서 제이슨은 자기와 똑같은 광기를 보았다. 길거리에서 자라나 추잡한 꼴은 다 보고 자라 원망밖에 남지 않은 자신과, 그러지 않을 수도 있었지만 전부 끌어안고 가기로 한 브루스의 안에는 서로 비슷한 종류의 광기가 사로잡고 있었다.  
제이슨은 마지막으로 자기가 안된다고 생각했던 벽을 깼다. 브루스니까 이런 짓은 안돼, 브루스니까 할 수 없어, 브루스니까 이런 욕심을 품는건 말도 안돼, 라는 마지막 자기 최후의 양심을 버렸다.

제이슨은 자기가 처음으로 러트가 왔을때가 떠올랐다. 브루스가 데리고 온지가 몇년이 지나, 작고 말랐던 제이슨이 이젠 딕과 엇비슷할 정도로 커졌을때의 일이었다. 처음 찾아온 러트는 당혹스럽기만 했다. 남들보다 늦게 찾아온 첫 러트는 더 격럴하게 그를 불태웠다. 그때 열기에 차 브루스가 찾아온지도 모르고 그를 억누르고 덤볐던게 생각이 났다. 브루스는 당혹스러워 하며 몸을 빼려고 애썼지만 제이슨이 먼저 위에 올라탔다. 당황스러워 하는 브루스의 목에 코를 박고 그의 향기를 느끼며, 브루스의 배 위에 정액을 분출했었다. 그때 분명 브루스는 괜찮다고 진정 시켰었다. 흥분에 젖어 눈 앞에 아무것도 보이지 않는 자신에게 화내긴 커녕 부드럽게 자길 위로하던 손길이 떠올랐다.

사실 그때 제이슨은 브루스에게 각인 당하고, 브루스 역시 제이슨에게 각인 당한 거나 마찬가지였다. 그때 제이슨은 얼마나 큰 사고를 쳤는지 이해하기엔 너무 어렸었고, 브루스 역시 제이슨에게 그게 잘못되었다 일러주지 않았다. 괜찮다고만 했었지. 그리고 그 뒤로 제이슨이 러트가 찾아오면 브루스와 함께 잠자리를 했다. 브루스는 제이슨에게 싫다고 하질 못했으니까.  
하지만 질척한 뒤얽힘은 커녕 키스도 없었다. 그저 브루스의 옆에서 포옹을 한게 다였다. 그걸로 충분했다. 제이슨도 브루스의 향기만 맡으면, 미칠것 같던 분노와 열기가 한순간 차분해지고 하늘에 뜬 듯 몽롱해져 버렸으니까. 그런데 그때 자기가 억지로라도 브루스를 안고, 그의 안에 밀어넣고, 목을 물어뜯어 자기 것으로 만들었었다면? 그럼 그딴 놈들에게 억지로 처음을 빼앗기는 일도 없었을텐데. 적어도 브루스의 처음이 영원히 나로 남았을텐데.

"예전에...컬트 단체에 끌려갔던거 기억나?"  
"응."  
"혹시 그때...당하면서 내 이름 불렀어?"  
"그래."

제이슨은 대답을 듣자마자 브루스를 거칠게 끌어당겨 입을 맞췄다. 더 이상 꺼릴게 없었다, 눈 앞에 있는 존재는 자기 말은 모두 따르겠다고, 원하는건 전부 주겠다며 모든 걸 내어주었다. 이것은 이제 자신만의 것이다, 어느 누구도 빼앗을 수 없고, 나의 낙인이 찍힌 나만의 것. 제이슨이 브루스의 머리채를 잡고 엎어놓자, 브루스는 저항 할 생각 없이 순순히 엎드렸다. 제이슨의 두 눈에 애액에 젖은 오메가의 작은 여성기와, 분홍빛 뒷구멍이 벌름거리는게 보였다.  
오메가는 뒤로도 얼마든 박을 수 있다는 소리가 있기야 했지만, 아예 성교의 목적으로 만들어진 앞과는 달리 더 고통스럽다고 했다. 제이슨이 그 뒷구멍에서 흘러나온 애액을 손에 묻히고는 손가락 세개를 한꺼번에 집어넣고 억지로 벌리자, 브루스가 살짝 긴장하는게 느껴졌다.

당신의 처음은 내가 아니였고, 이젠 그럴 수 도 없겠지. 아마 내가 죽어도 당신은 슬퍼하면서 계속 살아갈거야. 예전에 그랬던 것 처럼.

다시 부푼 제이슨의 성기를 브루스의 뒤에 억지로 밀어넣자, 브루스는 어깨를 움츠렸다. 브루스의 머리채를 잡고 거칠게 박아올릴수록 브루스의 신음소리는 흐느낌에 가까워졌다.  
제이슨은 흰 침대가 브루스의 눈물로 젖어가는걸 똑똑히 보았지만, 멈출 생각은 없었다. 이토록 브루스가 자기를 원했다는데 대체 왜 그만 둬야하지? 제이슨은 자기가 브루스의 안에 몇번을 쌌는지 세는걸 잊었다. 브루스는 반쯤 정신이 나가 제이슨이 갈구하는대로 몸을 흔들며 그의 이름만 반복해 불렀다.

  
몇번째인지 모를 정사가 끝나고, 제이슨은 온 몸에 정액이 뒤덮인 브루스를 씻겨주기 위해 샤워실로 안아들다시피 해서 들어갔다. 브루스가 샤워기 물에 정신이 들자 제이슨을 사랑스럽다는 듯이 안고는 제이슨이 박기 쉽도록 한쪽 다리를 제이슨의 허리에 감았다. 브루스는 인상을 찡그리고 짧게 억눌린 신음을 내며 다시 선 제이슨의 것을 한 손으로 감싸안고 발갛게 부은 자신의 보지에 다시 밀어 넣었다.  
브루스의 안에 자기걸 박아넣고 브루스가 샤워기에서 떨어지는 물로 자기 눈물을 숨기고 허리를 흔들고 있는 내내 제이슨의 머리 속엔 이건 미친짓이야, 그만둬, 니가 박고 있는 상대가 누구인지 생각해, 정말로 예전 같은 사이가 못되면 어쩔거야? 하는 이성의 소리가 작게 들렸다. 그리고 마지막으로 든 생각이 그의 정신을 퍼뜩 들게 만들었다. 만약 브루스가 다른 사랑하는 사람이 생긴다면 어떻게 되는거지?

마치 그 생각을 읽은 듯이 브루스가 제이슨을 끌어안고 속삭였다.

"내가 다시 널 혼자 두는 일은 없을거란다, 이제 다시 내가 널 혼자 둘 일은 없을거야. 무슨 일이 있어도."

이 상황 속에서도 여전히 아이를 다루는 듯한 부드러운 브루스의 목소리가 더욱 제이슨을 갈증나게 만들었다.  


***

  
난데없이 날라온 딕의 주먹에 제이슨은 볼을 한번 쓸고는 바닥에 피를 뱉었다. 딕은 이를 갈며 짐승처럼 으르렁 거리는 소리를 냈다.  


"화내봤자 현실은 안달라져."  
"...너랑 나 사이에 있는 문제로 브루스에게 이딴 짓을 한거면..."  
"그게 뭐가 중요해?"

제이슨의 승리감 가득한 표정이 딕의 두 눈에 똑똑히 들어왔다.

"브루스가 날 원했다는게 중요하지."  
"각인도 끊어질 수 있어."  
"그럴 수 있어도 브루스가 원치 않을텐데?"

딕과 제이슨 사이에 팽팽한 긴장감이 맴돌았다.

"브루스가 애걸했어, 원한다면 얼마든지 찾아오라고, 뭐든 다 하겠다고. 내가 원하면 자기 몸이든 뭐든 다 줄거고, 내가 원하면 뭐든 다 포기할거라고. 브루스가 그렇게 간절히 바란다는데 네가 뭔 자격으로 막을거야?"

이렇게 분노에 떠는 딕 표정을 얼마만에 보는건지 모르겠군.

"나가, 네가 온거 알면 브루스 안 좋아할테니까."

딕은 이를 빠드득 갈고는 제이슨을 한참 노려보더니, 지쳐 잠에 빠진 브루스를 한번 보곤 손으로 머리를 쓸어올렸다.

"자기 둘째 아들한테 수치도 모르고 다리벌리고 매달렸다는 걸, 브루스가 그렇게 믿는 큰 아들이 알게 됐다고 하면 브루스가 참도 좋아하겠다. 그치?"

제이슨의 조롱 속엔 앞으로 브루스와 자기가 무슨 짓을 하건, 이 문제에 대해서 만큼은 오히려 딕이 외부인일거라는 비아냥이 섞여 있었다. 딕은 그 소릴 듣고 오히려 한숨을 쉬고 포기한듯이 어깨를 축 늘어트렸다.

"브루스가 곤란해 할 짓은 하지마, 네가 원하든 말든 브루스에게 억지로 뭘 시키지도 말고. 브루스가 지금은 아무리 받아줘도, 거기에도 한계가 있으니까 멋대로 이용해 먹지 마. 그리고..."

설교를 하는 딕의 얼굴에 아무리 숨기려 해도 가려 질 수 없는 굴욕감이 드러났다.

"...네 말대로 내가 온건 모르게 해."

제이슨이 알았다는듯 싱긋 웃으며 자길 한번 노려보는 딕에게 손짓으로 인사를 하자, 그는 창밖으로 뛰어내려 밤이 되어가는 고담시의 빌딩 사이로 사라져갔다.


	5. Chapter 5

배트맨은 슈퍼 히어로들 사이에서도 미지에 쌓인 존재였다. 단지 그의 정체가 고담시에 사는 미스터리에 쌓인 백만장자 브루스 웨인이라는 것만을 말하는 건 아니었다. 사실 브루스 웨인이나 배트맨이나 그 본인의 원래 성격과는 거리감이 있어보였으니까.

브루스 웨인은 가볍고 생각없어보이고 밝기만 해서 철딱서니가 없어보일 지경이라, 쉽게 깎아내려지고 추잡한 소문이 맴돌고는 했다. 하지만 사실 가진것만큼이나 기부하고 어려운 사람들을 후원하길 좋아했고, 범죄에 부모를 잃어놓고도 범죄자의 사회 복귀에 큰 돈을 써가며 지원했다. 브루스 웨인은 고담시의 범죄가 줄 지 않는 이유가 생계가 어려워 범죄를 저질렀던 사람들이 다시 사회로 복귀하기 어려워서라는 이유도 있을거라며, 그 어떤 사람이든 두번째 기회가 주어져야 한다고 말했다. 그는 그 어떤 범죄자에게도 손을 내밀어 주었다.

그걸로도 모자랐는지, 얼마전 브루스 웨인은 최근 자기가 배트맨과 저스티스 리그를 개인 재산으로 후원해왔다고 밝혔다. 기자회견에서 순진무구한 표정으로 작은 도움이나마 세상을 더 낫게 만들 수 있다면 어떤 도움도 아끼지 않겠다고 하며, 히어로들을 지원하는 일이 법적으로 옳지 않기에 정치에 영원히 발을 들이지 않을 것이며 웨인 엔터프라이즈의 CEO자리를 내려놓으라고 하면 내려놓겠다고, 이걸로 자기가 입건 되어야 한다면 그러겠다고 하곤, 그럼에도 불구하고 자기가 영웅들을 지지하지 않거나, 그들을 돈으로나마 돕는 일을 멈추는 일은 없을거라고 못을 박았다.

브루스 웨인이 그 이야기를 꺼낸 시기가 약싹 빠르기도 한게, 그땐 새로운 대통령 렉스 루터의 지지율이 최악에 달할 시기였고, 정부에 대한 신뢰도도 바닥이였던 때였다. 오래전에 경찰에 대한 신뢰가 완전히 사라진 고담시에선 배트맨 패밀리가 경찰의 역할을 대신 하고 있다시피 한 상태였고, 저스티스 리그, 슈퍼히어로들은 사람들 마음 속에서 신과도 같이 숭배를 받는 입장이였다.

그런데 이 상황에서 순진하고 철없긴 해도 어릴때 부모를 잃고 온 고담의 동정을 받던 어린 백만장자 아이가 자라나 사회복지를 위해 자기 전 재산을 다 바치다시피 하며 살고 있는 상황에서, 그 고담시의 아이돌이 나는 슈퍼히어로를 후원하고 있었으며 그 댓가로 잡혀가라면 잡혀가겠다고 했다면, 그 소식을 들은 일반 시민이라면, 슈퍼히어로들을 적대한걸로 유명한 대통령이 앉아있는 정부를 지지했겠나, 아니면 어릴때 부모를 잃고 난 후로 그저 자신은 세상에서 범죄가 사라지기만을 바랄 뿐이였다며 울먹이는 고담시의 아이돌을 지지했겠나.

당연히 사람들은 정부에 폭언을 쏟아부었다.

렉스루터는 그걸 보고 속으로 분통을 터트렸겠지만, 이 세상엔 히어로들의 도움이 필요하며 그를 돕고자 하는데도 잘못이 없다고 할 수 밖에 없었다. 렉스 루터는 임기를 한번으로 끝내고 싶지 않았고, 지지율을 더 떨어트릴 여유가 없었다. 게다가, 정부와 슈퍼히어로들이 겉으론 적대하곤 있었지만, 서로 같은 뜻을 지닌 것은 저 개인으로선 의심하지 않았다고 은근 슬쩍 과거를 미화하기까지 하며, 사실상 정부는 슈퍼히어로들의 활동을 용인하는 발언을 했다. 그것도 렉스 루터의 입에서.

이 모든 사건의 원인이 된 브루스는 루터는 공식 석상에서 만나 겉으로만 빤짝이는 미소를 지으며, 마치 화합을 한 마냥 연기했다. 루터가 밝은 미소를 지으며 "늘 기부와 후원을 아끼지 않는 인물이라는 말에 언제나 만나보고 싶었습니다. 도와줄 사람을 가리지 않으신다면서요? 그게 누가 됐건간에." 라고 하자, 브루스는 순진하게 웃으면서 그의 손을 잡곤 "도움이 필요한 사람은 누구든 도와줘야죠, 그게 사회에 복귀하고자 하는 범죄자라고 해도요." 라고 응대했다. 화기애애하고 예의바른 분위기인데도 둘 사이에선 살짝 날이 서 있었다.  
그러면서 브루스는 렉스 루터의 묘한 유도 질문들을 특유의 순진하고 세상 물정모르는 도련님 연기로 넘겼다 "잘 모르겠는데, 저한텐 너무 어려운 이야기인데요" "제가 그랬어요? 기억이 안나는데?" "초대되서 왔을 뿐인데 어려운 이야기만 하시네요" 이 하며 피해가곤 생각없는척 중요한 질문을 쏘아 던졌다.  
"정부가 슈퍼히어로들을 언제 도왔나요?" "저스티스 리그 아메리카요? 그냥 저스티스 리그아닌가요?" "네? 슈퍼히어로들의 활동이 공인되려면 히어로들의 정체를 밝혀야 한다구요? 설마 세상을 돕겠다고 나선 분들의 사생활을 캐서 협박거리로 삼으시려구요? 정부가 가십지같은 짓도 해요??" 하며 눈을 동그랗게 뜨질 않나, 아무렇지 않게 마지막엔 "근데 전 범죄자도 대통령이 될 수 있는 줄 몰랐어요! 네? 전과 없으시다구요? 그럼 슈퍼맨이랑은 왜 싸우신거예요???" 하고 렉스 루터에게 쓰디쓴 질문을 던져서 완전히 넉다운 시켰다. 기자들은 웃음을 터트리지 않으려고 입술을 악물어야 했다.

한마디로 요약하자면, 브루스 웨인은 저런 행동을 해도 다들 웃어넘길 정도로 좀 철없고 모자라서 그런다보다 하는 이미지였다.

철없고 생각없어보여도 사람들에게 나누길 좋아하니 싫어할 수도 없고, 크라임 앨리의 웨인 부부 피살 사건을 기억하는 이들에게 브루스 웨인은 여전히 부모를 잃고 울고 있는 아이일 뿐이였으니 그 순진하고 철없는 이미지는 아주 잘 먹혀들어갔다. 배트맨이 곧 브루스 웨인이라는 걸 길 밖에서 떠들어 대도 아마도 아무도 믿지 않을거다. 오히려 브루스 웨인은 총 앞에만서면 몸이 굳어버릴 정도로 트라우마가 심한 건 모두가 아는 사실이라고 뭣도 모르는 놈이라며 욕을 먹을거다.

  
반면 배트맨은 범죄자들에게 공포의 상징이며, 슈퍼히어로들에겐 냉철한 전략가였다. 사람들이나 범죄자들에겐 배트맨이 잔인하고 자비없는 걸로 유명했지만 그는 필요 이상의 고문도 폭력도 쓰지 않았다. 오히려 원더우먼에게 더 긴장해야 할텐데 말이다. 브루스는 심문을 할때도 계산적이고 책략적으로 접근하고, 필요하면 폭력과 고문이 들어가지만 다이애나는 일단 주먹과 칼부터 날아갔다.  
배트맨이 고문의 스페셜리스트로 유명한 이유도 그가 자기가 심문하고 고문한 자들이 살아있는 것도 한몫하고 있다. 그들이 계속해서 이야기하고 그 이야기를 더 부풀리며 그의 공포스러운 이미지를 더해가지만, 다이애나가 들어가면 나올 이야기가 없다. 죽은자는 말이 없으니까. 그리고 클락은...오히려 범죄자들에게 조롱을 당하지 않으면 다행이었다. 그래서 정보를 캐야 할 때면 범죄자들의 심문은 늘 배트맨의 책임이였다. 그의 기술과 소문과 이미지가 더해져 아주 효율적이고 빠른 심문이 가능했으니까.

그래서 그런지 신입 슈퍼 히어로들은 호기를 부리며 원더우먼과 슈퍼맨의 말엔 한번 반항하고 봐도 배트맨의 말엔 절대 복종을 했다. 그도 그럴게 그가 뛰어나지 않은 분야가 없고, 그가 하는 행동 어디에도 낭비가 없었다. 그가 하는 모든 말과 행동엔 뜻이 있었다. 그는 쓸데없는 짓 같은건 하지 않았다. 그의 모든 것을 뜯어 분석해봐도 의미없고 낭비인 것은 단 한톨도 찾을 수 없었다.  
그 말인 즉슨, 다른 히어로들과도 필요 이상의 접촉을 하지 않고, 명령 외에 다른 대화를 거의 나누지 않는다는 뜻이기도 했다. 벽창호같긴 해도 리거들은 배트맨이 하는 말이 거의 언제나 옳았고, 그가 허투루 하는 일은 없다는 걸 알기에 투덜거리면서도 그의 명령에 따랐다.

클락은 이렇게 겹치는 점도, 공통점도 없어 보이는 둘 중 어느것도 진짜 그의 모습은 아닌 것 같다고 했다. 브루스 웨인도, 배트맨도 그가 쓰는 마스크에 불과할 뿐이라고. 진짜 브루스는 그 사이의 어딘가에 있는 모습이라고 말이다. 그는 브루스 웨인으로서의 가식도 배트맨의 공포스러운 모습과 능수능란함도 전부 벗겨내고, 순수한 선의만 남은게 진짜 브루스라고 믿었다.

처음에 클락이 그런 말을 하면 다들 그가 순해빠져서 그렇다고 생각한다. 하지만 조금만 더 브루스를 깊이 알게 된다면 그 말이 틀린게 아니라는 걸 다들 느끼기 마련이었다. 브루스만큼 선을 믿고 헌신하는 이는 또 없었으니까. 그래서인지 다른 히어로들도 처음엔 배트맨을 무서워하다가도 그를 믿고, 신뢰하고 따르게 된다. 그 가면 속에 자리잡은 것이 순수한 신념이라고 믿고 따르게 된다. 그래서 새로운 히어로들도 제일 먼저 그에게 인정받고자 한다.

그런데 그렇게 브루스가 오랜기간 히어로들 사이에서 쌓아온 신망도 제이슨에 비해선 중요한게 아니였던 모양이다. 레드후드 이야기가 나오지마자 자기가 차라리 나가겠다고 까지 하다니.

딕은 브루스가 출석하지 못하게 된 리그 회의에 대신 참석하고 문을 열기전 얼굴을 쓸고 한숨을 쉬었다. 웃는 얼굴을 연기하기가 평소보다도 더 어렵게 느껴졌다.

브루스는 오늘만큼은 패트롤을 돌지 않는게 맞는 몸상태였다. 이제 막 알파에게 각인당해 본딩이 끝난 오메가는 평소보다 페로몬이 격렬해 통제하기 여려운 상태이기 마련이었고, 제이슨의 세이프 하우스에서 본 브루스의 몸은 제이슨이 몰아붙일대로 몰아붙여 완전히 엉망인 상태이기도 했으니까. 하지만 브루스는 저택에 멀쩡히 돌아와서, 옷을 갈아입고 패트롤을 돌았다. 미리 억제제를 잔뜩 먹었는지 페로몬 향도 나지 않았고, 딱히 실수를 하지도 않았다. 평소처럼 일을 해결하고 돌아온 브루스는 겉으로는 멀쩡해 보였다. 아마 오랜시간 그를 봐온 딕이 아니였다면 브루스가 지금 서있는게 기적적일 정도로 엉망인 상태라는 걸 몰랐을지도 모른다. 브루스는 패트롤 도는 내내 자기에게 보이고 들리는 사념들을 통제하지 못하고 있었다.

브루스는 어릴때부터 사람들의 소망과 욕망을 전부 봐왔다. 어두운 것도 밝은 것도 남김없이. 브루스가 살면서 자기가 보고 듣는 것들을 통제 못해 괴로워 한 적이 없었다. 브루스는 언제나 그렇듯, 모든 것을 완벽하게 조절할 줄 알았다. 딕이 알던 브루스는 언제나 완벽하고, 자기를 통제할 줄 알고, 어느것에도 무너진적이 없었다. 그랬는데, 제이슨이 죽은 후로 브루스는 점점 통제를 잃어갔다.  
그 뒤로 브루스는 자기에게 들리는 기도 소리를 통제하지 못하기 시작했다. 이제 제이슨이 브루스에게 각인을 남기고 나니 브루스는 자기에게 보이는 사람들의 사념을 통제하지 못하게 되었다. 딱히 제이슨 때문은 아닐지도 모른다, 관계없을지도 모르지만, 하필 제이슨이 브루스와 본딩한 후라는게 딕의 속을 어지럽혔다.

딕은 잡생각을 접어두고 겨우겨우 밝은 표정을 짓곤 활짝 문을 열었다.

"배트맨은 오늘 출석 못할거라 제가 대신 왔어요, 괜찮죠?"

브루스가 정말로 리그에 오기 불가능한 상황일때 리그에 딕을 대신 보내는건 원래도 종종 있었던 일이다. 브루스가 아는건 딕도 알고 있었고, 브루스가 하는건 딕도 할 수 있었으니 당연한 선택이었다. 하지만 오늘 굳이 발랄하게 등장한걸 보면 언뜻 보기엔 별 일이 아닌듯 보였다. 브루스가 안온다는걸 알고 심각하게 받아들이려던 리거들도 별거 아니다 싶어 바로 회의로 들어갔다. 홀로 딕이 문 뒤에서 한숨을 쉬는걸 들은 클락만이 저 미소가 더 이상 묻지 말라는 뜻이라는 걸 깨달았다. 딕이 클락과 눈을 마주치자 그는 어딘가 씁쓸해 보이는 미소를 지었다.

  
딕은 사실 브루스가 통제를 잃어가는 이유를 누구보다 잘 알고 있었다. 브루스가 말하지 않아도 너무나도 분명하게. 브루스는 통제를 원치 않았다. 그렇게 해서, 자기가 계속해서 고통 받아야만 옳은거라고 여기는게 분명했다. 브루스가 원하는게 아니면 이렇게까지 저 사람이 무너져 내리는건 말도 안되는 일이었다. 그렇게 완벽하고, 빈틈없고, 자기 컨트롤을 중시하는 사람의 마음을 이렇게까지 무너트리고 괴로워하게 만드는 상대가 제이슨이라는 사실이 가슴에 사무쳤다.  
그러니 당연하게도 제이슨이 원했건, 아니면 제이슨 말대로 브루스가 원해서 시작했건 어느 쪽이건 중요하지 않았다. 브루스는 제이슨이 원한다면 뭐든 해줬을테고, 제이슨이 바라는 거라면 브루스가 먼저 말하기도 읽고 해줬을테니까. 제이슨이 바라면 그깟 섹스건 본딩이건 별로 크게 중요한 문제도 아니였을테니까.

그런데 만약 딕이 제이슨 같은 상황에 있었다면 똑같이 해줬을까? 만약에 그렇게 브루스를 괴롭게 해야만 브루스가 몸과 마음을 내어주는 거라면, 지금까지 내가 그를 위해 해온 일은 뭐지?

어두운 생각이 꾸물꾸물 피어오르기 시작한 딕의 머리속과 반대로, 그는 겉으로는 웃음을 잃지 않았다.

미소라도 지어야지, 내가 잘하는거니까.

  
***

홀로 세이프 하우스에서 고담시의 야경을 보던 제이슨에게 한통의 발신자 불명의 전화가 걸려왔다.

"쓰잘데기 없이 입을 턴 모양이던데?"  
[그런 사고 쳐놓고 블랙 게이트가 얼마나 시끄러웠는지, 오히려 브루스 웨인이 오메가라는 소문이 더 퍼졌다고. 사고를 그렇게 쳐놓고 조용하길 바라면 쓰나.]

수화기 너머로 블랙 마스크의 목소리가 들리자 제이슨의 입가에서 실웃음이 나왔다.

"아직도 나한테 원한이 있어? 사무실 날린데에 대한 복수라고 하기엔 브루스웨인은 너무 거물아냐?"  
[복수라니, 선물이지.]

제이슨의 두 눈이 날카로워졌다.

[정말로 숨기고 싶어하면 네놈이 그 자리에 있는 모든 죄수들을 다 죽였겠지. 그래서 생각해봤지, 왜저러나 하고 말야. 소문이 퍼지길 바랬고, 결국 브루스 웨인이 평생 못잊을 트라우마라도 주려던거 아니야?]  
"내가 뭣하러?"  
[브루스 웨인에게 무슨 원한이 있는진 몰라도, 그렇게까지 해서 망가트리고 싶을정도면 블랙게이트말고 아캄에서 크게 한판 벌였어야지.]  
"...심증만으로 몰아붙이기엔 꽤 큰 죄목인데."

제이슨이 창가에 얼굴을 대고 슬슬 얼굴을 찌푸리기 시작했다.

[아캄이였으면 네가 브루스 웨인 납치하라고 별 시덥지 않은 놈들 고용하지 않았어도 누군가 먼저 그랬을텐데 말이야.]

제이슨의 입이 딱 막혔다. 다른 변명거릴 떠올려봤지만 아무리 생각해도 적당한 변명거린 안되는 얄팍한 이유였다.

[그놈들 고용할때 너 대신 내 부하였던 놈을 쓰고 나서 죽였나본데, 나야 상관없어, 어차피 감옥 안에 있는 몸인데다, 꼴보기 싫던 브루스 웨인 협박거리 생겨서 좋고, 너도 브루스 웨인에 대한 원한이 풀려서 좋고, 상부상조 아냐?]  
"...난 통제에서 벗어나는 놈들 별로 안좋아해."  
[알아둘테니, 나가면 예전처럼 비지니스 관계로나 돌아가자고.]

블랙마스크는 자기 할말을 마치자마자 통화를 끊었다. 제이슨은 귀찮은 놈이 걸렸다 싶었지만, 블랙마스크는 거래만 합당하다면 손 털고 나오기 좋은 상대긴 했다. 제이슨은 블랙마스크의 부하를 괜히 썼나 싶어서 투덜거렸다. 그래도 전 상사라고 나에게 고용되자마자 블랙마스크에게 입을 턴 모양이지. 시체까지 갈아없애버리길 잘했군.

딕이 브루스가 납치된 위치를 추적하는데도 꽤 시간이 걸렸는데 내가 어떻게 자기보다 빨리 올 수 있었는지 의심하지 않아서 다행이였다. 변명거리야 마련해 놓았지만, 딕이 거기까지 의심이 미치지 않는게 최고니까.

과정이 어찌되었건 제이슨은 거짓말은 하지 않았다. 하지만 더 이상 양심에 거슬림은 없었다. 블랙마스크가 알 정도의 사실이면 브루스가 모를리가 없는데도 브루스는 아무 말도 않았다는건, 사실상 이것만큼은 이해하겠다는 소리나 마찬가지였으니까. 그리고 브루스는 앞으로도 이 일에 관해선 말하지 않을거다. 생각하기도 싫겠지.

사실 제이슨도 브루스가 자길 납치한 놈들 되살리는걸 보기 전까지는 정말로 할지 말지 많이 망설였다. 아무리 그래도 브루스인데, 겨우 범죄자 몇놈이 목숨이 아니라 브루스인데, 이런 짓 해도 괜찮은걸까 싶었다. 그런데 그딴 시덥지 않은 놈들까지 되살려주는걸 보는 꼴을 보고나니 속이 뒤집어졌다. 배신감이 들끓었다. 이렇게 쉬운일인데, 이렇게 사람 살리는게 당신에게 별거 아닌 일인데, 그런데 나는 그정도 가치도 없었나?

제이슨은 집착과 사랑이 지나치면 증오와 별 다름 없이 나타나는 것 같다는 생각을 했다. 하지만 이젠 상관 없는 일이다. 본딩은 상대방이 죽거나, 상대방을 사랑하지 않게 된 이상 끊어지지 않으며, 본딩된 상대는 평생 서로를 느낄 수 있다고 했던가. 그럼 지금 브루스는 제이슨 안에 있는 증오와 고통을 그대로 겪고 있을테지.

그럼에도 불구하고 제이슨은 브루스와의 본딩이 끊어지지 않고 있다는 걸 느낄 수 있었다. 그리고 브루스가 영영 본딩을 끊지 않을 거라는 것도 말이다. 그야, 브루스는 제이슨과의 연결을 끊어놓기엔 그를 너무나도 사랑했으니까. 비록 그 사랑이 제이슨과 같은 방식은 아니라고 하더라도 여전히 사랑은 사랑이었다. 본딩은 유지될 것이고, 각인은 지워지지 않을 것이다. 그래야만 했다. 브루스가 자신을 사랑하고 있다는 생각이 제이슨을 완전히 미치지 않게 해주는 유일한 동앗줄이였으니까.


	6. Chapter 6

팀은 자기가 베타나 오메가면 차라리 좋았을 것 같다고 생각했다. 브루스가 리그에 나가지 못해 딕이 대신 가고 없는 배트 케이브에서, 팀은 혼자 알파와 오메가에 대해 조사해보며 미간을 찌푸렸다.

오메가는 발현하고 나면 신체능력이 떨어지니, 알파나 오메가의 페르몬에 영향을 거의 받지 않는 베타라면 차라리 괜찮지 않을까 싶었다. 알파는 발현후에 신체능력이 더 뛰어나진다는 장점이 있고, 요새는 약으로 러트를 조절하기도 하기도 하니 알파라는게 언뜻보기엔 그렇게 크게 나쁜일도 아닌 것 같이 보인다. 하지만 팀은 알파가 되느니 차라리 오메가인게 낫지 않나 싶을 정도였다.

알파로 발현하면 더 신체능력이 뛰어나게 변하는 이유를 말하자면 인간이 수렵활동을 할 때로 거슬러가야 한다. 아이를 낳을 수 있는 귀중한 자원인 오메가는 어느 정도 집단이 모이고 나면 자연스레 사냥에서 빠져야 했다. 그러다보니 알파들은 사냥에 적극적으로 끼어들거나, 경비를 서며 오메가를 지켜야 할 필요성이 있었다. 그렇게 시간이 흐르고 기술이 발전하고 나서도 관습으로 굳혀지다보니 알파는 자연스레 신체능력이 뛰어나게끔 진화되어 간거라고 다수의 학자들이 말했다.

그 증거로, 히어로들은 대다수가 우성 알파였다. 메타휴먼이 곧 우성 알파로 발현하는건 아니었고, 알파라고 늘 오메가보다 신체능력이 뛰어나다는건 아니지만, 신체 능력이 뛰어난 자들일 수록 알파로 발현되는 빈도가 잦았다. 하지만 이 집에서만큼은 그닥 알파로 발현되는게 달가운 일이 아니었다. 그도 그럴게, 이 집에선 오메가 하나에 본딩되다시피 한 알파가 이미 둘이나 있었으니까.

본딩은 꼭 각인을 한다고 맺어지는 것도 아니고, 꼭 한사람과 해야 한다는 법도 없었다. 본딩은 어디까지나 사랑하는 사이에 맺어지는 것이라, 한 오메가가 여러사람을 동등하게 사랑한다면 여러사람과 본딩이 될 수도 있었고, 관계가 깊다면 굳이 성교나 각인 없이도 본딩이 되곤 했다. 그리고 본딩이라는 것은, 그저 성적인 이끌림이 있는 관계만을 말하는 건 아니었다.  
보통은 연인관계에 발생한다, 왜냐하면 성적 자극만큼 사랑으로 착각하기 쉬운 건 없고, 성적인 충동과 사랑은 아주 구분하기 어려운 것이니까. 하지만 그 오메가가 아무 사심없이 알파를 사랑해도 본딩이 가능한가에 대해선 언제나 골치가 아픈 문제였고, 쉽게 답이 내려지지 않았다. 사실 그런 사례가 없기도 했고, 불가능한 것이라고 쉽게 넘어갔다. 그런데 지금 이 집에서 그 특이한 사례가 발생했다. 두 명 이상의 알파에게 각인된 오메가이자, 그 두 알파의 부모인 존재이자, 팀의 양부이기도 한 브루스 웨인에게.

팀은 브루스가 딕도, 제이슨도, 자신도 아들로서 사랑한다고 믿어 의심치 않았다. 하지만 알파와 오메가, 각인과 본딩에 대해 알아 갈 수록 브루스와 딕, 제이슨 사이에 놓인 관계가 단지 부모와 자식, 파트너간의 관계뿐만은 아니였다는걸 깨달아갔다. 딕과 팀 사이엔 비밀이 없다고 생각할 정도로 모든 걸 터놓은 사이지만 딕도 이런 이야기를 언급한 적은 없다. 딕에게 아무리 물어봐도 브루스를 그저 파트너로서, 형제와도 같고 아버지와 같은 존재로서 존경하고 사랑할 뿐이라는 말을 했다. 단 한번도 두 사람 사이에 성적인 접근도, 그런 마음도 없었다고 말이다. 그리고 브루스와 제이슨에 대해서도 같다고 말했다. 팀 역시 딕과 제이슨이 브루스를 보는 감정이 성적인 것이였다곤 차마 생각하기 싫었다. 그리고 딕은 전혀 그런 기미조차 보이지 않았고, 브루스도 자기 관리에 철저해 오메가라는 티는 눈꼽만큼도 안내서 자연스레 여타 권력자들이나 부자들이 그렇듯이 다들 알파일거라고 추측할 정도였다. 하지만 팀이 생각하고 조사하고 알아볼 수록 딕과 제이슨, 브루스 사이의 관계가 가장 생각하기 싫은 형태로 나타나 분명하게 모습을 드러내기 시작했다.

사랑을 과학으로 아무리 파해치려 해도, 사랑이 결국 영원히 정신적이고 영적인 미지의 것으로 남을 것과 같이, 본딩 역시 마찬가지였다. 본딩은 정신적이고 영적인 것이다. 정말로 깊이 사랑하고, 너무나도 중요하고, 죽음외엔, 아니 죽음으로서도 갈라질 수 없는 사이에 발생하는 것. 그러니 딕이 브루스와 본딩한 사이가 된 것도, 제이슨이 브루스와 본딩하게 되버린 것도 당연한 일이었다. 본딩이 성적인 감정도 각인도 없이도 발생할 수 있다는 사실까지 깨닫고 나자 팀은 머리가 더욱 아파졌다.

사실을 추리해보고 나니 팀은 제이슨과 딕의 싸움이 그저 형제들간의 다툼이거나 제이슨이 일으키는 문제들 뿐만은 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 그건 다른 알파가 자기 영역을 침범했을때의 싸움이기도 했다. 이건 생물적인 본능이였고, 인간인 이상 아무리 자기 통제에 뛰어난 존재라도 생리적인 분노와 거부감이 드는건 어쩔 수가 없는 일이였을테니까.

아마 그들이 알파나 오메가가 아니였더라도 이런 싸움은 발생했을지도 모른다. 하지만 지금만큼 격렬하게 사이가 벌어지진 않았을지도 모르고, 제이슨도 어느정도 정신을 차리고 나면 살인도 관두고 브루스와 다시 화해하려 했을지도 모르는 일이었다. 그래서 팀은 자기가 제발 알파가 아니길 바랐다.

요샌 오메가나 알파, 베타로 발현하기 전에도 혈액 검사나 유전자 검사로 간단하게 자기가 알파일지 오메가일지 베타일지를 알아낼 수 있었다. 병원이건, 학교 양호실이건 어디에서나 쉽게 할 수 있었고, 학교 양호실에선 테스트 후에 만약 발현한다면 갑자기 터진 러트나 히트 사이클로 인한 불상사를 막기 위해 약을 무료로 주기까지 한다. 이젠 웨인 바이오테크에선 아예 러트나 히트 사이클을 차단해버리는 약까지 나왔다.  
그런데 팀은 그렇게 흔하고 쉬운 검사를 세계에서 가장 뛰어난 기술력의 결집지인 배트 케이브에서, 결과가 잘못된거라고 부정하면서 서른번째 똑같은 검사를 돌려보고 있었다. 그리고 서른번째 결과도 첫번째 결과와 똑같은 걸 보고 팀은 고개를 떨구었다.

_티모시 드레이크, 인간, 남성-우성 알파._

사실 팀이 남들과 차이가 날 정도로 뛰어난 신체능력을 가졌다는 것과 가는 몸에 비해 뛰어난 근력과 격투실력을 가진 것만 고려해 봐도 팀이 알파일거라는 건 분명한 사실이었다. 그리고 알파라고 우상시되고 오메가라고 천시받지 않아야 하는게 당연한 이 현대사회라지만, 역시 그럼에도 알파가 대다수의 유력자를 차지하고 있는 이 사회에서 설마, 살다살다 우성 알파인자를 가지고 있다는게 자신의 발목을 잡을 줄은 몰랐다.  
만약 자신이 알파로 발현하고, 첫 러트를 경험하게 된다면 딕이나 제이슨과 똑같이 팀도 자연스레 브루스와 본딩될게 분명했다. 팀의 인생에서 제일 사랑하고 중요한 사람이 브루스가 아닌 다른 사람이라는건 상상도 할 수 없었으니까. 그 어떤 사람이 그에게 다가온다고 해도 브루스가 자신에게 보여준 만큼의 사랑을 보여 줄 수 없을테고, 팀의 인생에서 브루스가 아닌 다른 사람이 더 중요해지는 상황은 있을 수가 없다.

만약 그렇게 되면 딕과 자신의 관계는 어떻게 되는 걸까. 딕과 예전같은 사이일 수 있을까? 딕 역시 팀을 그저 동생으로 대해 줄까? 제이슨과 딕 처럼 사이가 벌어지게 되나?  
그때 팀의 머리속에 보통 사람들이 알파로 발현할 시기에 딕이 브루스와 싸우고 독립했다는 사실이 떠올랐다. 만약 브루스와 딕이 단순히 싸운게 아니라, 브루스가 딕이 자신과 본딩한거나 마찬가지라는걸 깨닫고 딕을 쫒아보낸거라면? 자신과 브루스가 똑같은 상황이 되면 브루스는 나도 나가라고 할까?

다른 친구들이 폭풍의 사춘기를 겪고있을때 콧웃음 치고 겨우 저런걸로 고민하다니 복이 터졌네 하며 혀를 차고 무시한 댓가인건지, 자신의 사춘기는 남들과는 살짝 다른 방향으로 힘들 모양이었다.

팀이 머리를 싸매며 고민하고 있을때, 리그에서 일을 마친 딕이 텔레포터에서 나타났다. 팀은 이 모든 고민이 필요없어질 대답을 줄 유일한 사람에게 얼굴을 감싸고 좌절에 찬 목소리로 물었다.

"...제발 형이 브루스한테 성적으로 끌렸다고 해줘."

딕의 손에 한가득 안겨있던 자료들이 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 팀의 입에서 나올 거라곤 상상도 못한 말이 나오자, 딕은 경악스러운 표정으로 한참 팀을 쳐다보곤 그의 표정만큼이나 충격에 가득찬 목소리로 말했다.

"뭐?! 무슨...아니 대체 내가 왜? 내가 그런...왜, 왜, 왜 그런 질문이 튀어나온거야?!"

팀은 정말 진지했다. 그는 의자를 돌려 딕을 쳐다보곤, 진지함과 고뇌가 담긴 표정으로 딕에게 말했다.

"정말 솔직하게 이야기해줬으면 좋겠어. 형을 비판하려고 하는 것도 아니고, 브루스와 형 사이에 무슨 일이 있었건 난 상관 안해. 그냥 사실대로 이야기 해줬으면 좋겠어서 그런거야."  
"그...그...설마 내가 브루스에게 그런 짓을 했을거라고...너 지금까지 날 어떻게 본거야!"

딕이 억울해하자, 팀은 손사레를 치며 고개를 저었다.

"형이 아닌거야 뻔하지. 브루스가 지금 누군가에게 각인당했고 본딩한 상태라는건 나도 알아, 브루스 침실에서 흘러나오는 페르몬 향만 봐도 브루스가 누군가와 섹스한 뒤일거라는건 나도 안다고. 그리고 아마 강제적인 각인을 남긴거라 브루스가 고통스러워 하고 있는거라는 것도."  
"그게 내가 아닐거라는 확신은 어디서 나왔는데?"  
"형이 했다면 강제적인 본딩일 수가 없지, 형과 브루스는 이미 본딩한 사이거든."  
"난 브루스랑 섹스한 적도 없어! 대체 왜 그런 결론이 났는데?!"  
"알아, 브루스 몸에서 미약하게 다른 알파향이 나는데 형건 아니잖아. 그리고 섹스를 해야 본딩이 된다는건 편견이야."  
"그으래...근데 내가 브루스한테 성적으로 끌렸냐는 질문은 왜 나왔니?"

팀이 확신에 차서 답하자 딕은 겨우 평정을 찾고 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 의문스러운 표정으로 물었다.

"형, 화내지마."  
"화 안낼게. 내가 왜 너한테 화를 내겠니?"  
"왜냐하면 형이 엄청나게 화날만한 주제니까."  
"아무리 화날 주제라도 내가 너한테 화낼 일은 없을거니까, 그냥 이야기 해. 이 형은 말이다, 오자마자 너에게 그런 질문을 들은게 더 충격이거든?"

딕의 한없이 다정한 표정이 불같이 돌변하는걸 팀은 수차례 봐왔다. 그리고 그 다정함 속에 숨겨진게 늘상 좋은 감정만은 아니라는 것도. 하지만 딕은 지금만큼은 정말 진지하게 팀의 이야기를 들어줄 것 같다는 느낌이 들었다.

"형이 없는 동안 아무래도 브루스가 겪는게 히트사이클이 아닌가 싶어서 알파와 오메가에 대해 조사를 좀 했어, 그리고 몇몇 사실을 깨닫게 됐지. 에를 들면 성적인 접촉 없이도 본딩이 가능하고 사랑하는 감정만 있다면 여러 사람과도 본딩 할 수 있을 지도 모른다는 것도 말야. 그래서...난 형과 제이슨 둘 다 브루스와 본딩한게 아닌가 하는 결론을 냈어."  
"그래, 그건...일단 그렇다고 치자. 브루스가 오메가라는건 언제부터 알았는데?"

딕의 눈빛이 슬슬 범죄자 심문할 때 마냥 날카로워지자 팀은 일부러 어깨를 으쓱이며 별거 아닌듯 말했다.

"오늘. 브루스가 자기 침실에 들어가자마자 브루스 방에서 오메가들 특유의 달큰한 페르몬 향이 날 때부터. 당연히 브루스 방에 억제제랑 물 두고 나왔고."  
"그리고 이 형을 놀라빠지게 만든 질문을 한 이유는?"

딕의 눈빛이 원래의 능청맞은 형으로 돌아와서 팀의 옆에 앉자, 팀은 그제야 살짝 긴장을 풀었다. 하지만 역시 이 말은 꺼내기 껄끄러웠다. 한참을 고민하던 팀은 잔뜩 겁먹은 얼굴로 입을 열었다.

"제발 화내지마...나도 형이 화내진 않았으면 좋겠어서 하는 말이니까."  
"참, 화 안낸다니까."  
"방금 검사를 해봤는데 내가 우성 알파로 나왔어."  
"네 신체능력을 생각해보면...어쩌면 당연하지. 게다가 일하려면 솔직히 알파인게 최고잖아. 내가 왜 그것때문에 화내겠니?"  
"성적인 접촉이나 성적인 감정 없이도 사랑이기만 하면 본딩이 된다면...내가 본딩이 되는 상대는 브루스일테니까."

두 사람 사이에 어색한 침묵이 돌았다. 하지만 분노는 일단 아닌 것 같았다. 오히려 딕의 표정은 당혹스럽기 그지 없었다. 딕은 머리를 쥐어짜며 생각했다. 왜 착한 줄 알았던 동생들이 자꾸 날 힘들게 만드는걸까.

"만약 딕이나 제이슨이 성적으로 브루스에게 끌렸거나 접촉이 있었던거라면, 난 굳이 이런 고민 안해도 되잖아! 난 브루스를 사랑하긴 하는데, 그런 쪽으로 사랑하는게 아니야! 그런건 관심도 없어! 브루스랑 난 지금 이 관계인 채로가 좋아!"

딕이 얼굴을 감싸안고 한숨을 내쉬자 팀이 속사포처럼 쏟아냈다.

"그러니까 솔직하게 이야기 해줬으면 좋겠어, 왜냐하면 차라리 두 사람 사이에 그런 낌새가 있어서 본딩된거라면 내 마음이 지금은 편해질거 같으니까."  
"난..."

딕은 또 다시 한숨을 푹 쉬더니 아까보다도 지친 표정이 되었다.

"브루스와 내가 사실상 본딩한거나 마찬가지인 건 나도 알고 있었어. 하지만 브루스에게 성적으로 끌린적은 없었고, 브루스도 나에게 그런 마음을 가진적은 단 한번도 없고, 그 비슷한 접촉이나 생각 조차 없었어. 섹스가 아니더라도 본딩이 된다는건 너한테서 처음 듣긴 했지만..."  
"그런데도 본딩이 되버렸다는거네."  
"나도 끊어보려고 정말...수 많은 사람을 만나봤는데...그게 마음대로 되는건 아니더라."  
"당연하지, 브루스는 신이잖아. 신이니까 줄 수 있는 사랑에도 한계가 없을테고, 신이니까 인간과는 차원이 다른 절대적인 사랑을 내려줄 수 있지. 아무리 상처를 줘도 신에겐 티끌같은 상처니까 계속해서 사랑을 내려주고, 그 댓가로 뭘 요구하지도 않고, 필요로 하지도 않지. 순수하게 선한 존재니까 본딩이 되고 정신적인 연결이 생기더라도 악영향을 끼치는게 불가능하잖아. 게다가 오메가의 육신까지 가지고 있는데, 그것보다 더 알파가 본딩하기 좋은 상대가 어디있어?"  
"그게 중요한게 아니야, 브루스가 어떤 존재였건, 어떤 위치로 태어났건, 난 브루스인 이상은 사랑할 수 밖에 없었을테니까. 제이슨도 마찬가지였겠지. 적어도 예전엔."

팀은 씁슬한 표정으로 변한 딕의 얼굴을 보곤, 마지막 퍼즐을 찾은듯한 느낌이 들었다.

"그리고 브루스에게 각인을 남긴 상대가 제이슨이라서 형이 안좋아하는거고?"  
"가끔 너무 많이 알아내고 마는 네 능력이 불편하다고 생각하진 않니?"

딕은 가끔 팀이 너무 똑똑한 아이라 몰랐으면 싶은 것까지 너무 잘 알아버려서 조금 슬펐다. 조금만 오래 아이로 남아주면 안되나. 그런 생각을 아는지 모르는지, 팀은 주절주절 자기 추리를 늘어놓았다.

"본딩이 저렇게까지 고통스러운거라곤 들어본적 없으니까, 브루스가 통제를 못할 정도면 제이슨이 브루스랑 맺은 관계가 강제적이였을지도 모른다는건데, 그게 나한테도 불편하긴 하지만, 아냐 둘 다 원해서 맺은거라도 불편해..."  
"...제이슨일거라는 건 어떻게 알았어?"  
"미약하게 나는 알파향이 제이슨 것 같아서. 제이슨 알파향은 맡아본적 없지만, 왠지 그냥 그랬어. 게다가 브루스 몸에서 화약냄새도 좀 났고. 그리고 본딩은 상대가 죽고 나면 끊어잖아, 제이슨은 한번 죽고 다시 살아난 상태니까...예전에 브루스와 맺었던 본딩을 다시 새기고 싶어하는게 알파에겐 본능적인 선택일거 같았거든."  
"아냐...브루스가 납치당해서 나보다 제이슨이 좀 더 빨리 도착했어. 그 놈들이...브루스한테...그..."

딕은 차마 팀 앞에서 흥분제라는 단어가 튀어나오지 않았다. 딕은 이 대화가 아직 어린 동생과 나누기 얼마나 부적절한 대화인지 새삼 다시 떠올렸다.

"흥분제? 나랑 연쇄살인범 이야기도 하면서 흥분제라는 단어는 부적절한거 같아서 망설이는 거야?"  
"...그래. 그런데 제이슨한텐 해독제건 억제제건 없고 브루스가 너무 고통스러워해서 어쩔 수가 없었다고 하더라."  
"형은 그 말을 믿어?"

팀이 어이가 없어하면서 콧웃음을 쳤다.

"그래야지, 제이슨이잖아. 그 애가 브루스를 얼마나 따랐는데...그 애가 브루스한테...억지로 그런 짓을 했을리가 없어...그럴 이유도 없다니까."  
"왜?"  
"브루스는 제이슨이 원한다면 얼마든지 해줬을거야, 무슨 계략을 짤 필요도 강제로 뭘 할 필요도 없었을거라니까. 브루스한테 물어만 봤어도, 브루스에게 요구하기만 해도 브루스는 아무렇지 않게 해줬을거든."  
"그래서 제이슨 말을 안믿으면서도 더 추궁은 안했던거야? 결과에 별 차이가 없을거라서?"  
"그래, 그랬겠지. 개털만큼도 아무 차이 없었을거야. 브루스는 제이슨이라면 물불 안가리고 다 해줄테니까, 그 애가 달라는 거라면 뭐든 다 내주잖아."

딕의 언성이 점점 높아졌다.

"제이슨이 원한다면 걔가 말 할 필요도 없이 먼저 해줬겠지, 그 새끼가 원하는 거면 브루스는 자기가 뭘 내어주는건지 상관도 안했을거야, 아무리 좆같은 짓을 했어도 다 이해해 줬을거라고, 제이슨이 전 재산을 달라고 하건, 히어로짓 관두고 그냥 평범한 가족으로 살고 싶다고 했건, 이 세상을 달라고 했건, 브루스한테 죽으라고 했건 다 해줬을거고 다 이해해줬을거라고."  
"...딕?"  
"그 새끼가 사람을 죽여달라고 같잖은 때만 안썼어도 그 외의 모든건 다 이해해줬을거야, 뭐든 다 해줬을텐데...당연히 브루스가 이뤄주지 않을걸 바래서 죄책감만 더 해주려던게 뻔했는데. 그딴 짓을 안해도 브루스는 다 해줬을거야, 브루스는 제이슨이라면 뭐든 다 해주니까. 제이슨이라면 브루스가 받아줄 수 있는데 아주 한계가 없거든. 걔라면 아주 목을 매, 제이슨이라면 세상 만사가 다 뒷전인 사람이라고."  
"그럼...브루스가 제이슨이 한 일을 받아들인 거라면 거기에 대해서 만큼은 우리가 문제삼을 필요는 없..."  
 **"그러니까 화가 나는거라고!"**

갑자기 일어선 딕이 자기가 앉았던 의자를 걷어차자, 침착하게 상황을 받아들이려던 팀의 얼굴이 새파랗게 질렸다. 케이브 안에 철로 된 의자가 바닥에 떨어져 쾅 하고 우렁찬 소리를 냈다.  
 **"난 브루스한테 단 한번도 그딴 더러운 요구 해본적도 없고, 바란 적도 없어! 나한테 뭘 달라고 하길 했나, 내가 같잖은 욕심을 부리길 했나, 제이슨 처럼 사람을 죽이길 했나! 오히려 브루스가 한 모든 말에 따랐다고, 내가 할 수 있는 모든 걸 다해 브루스가 원하는대로 해줬어, 내 인생 전체가 브루스를 위한거나 마찬가지였어!"**

팀은 분노에 떠는 딕의 얼굴을 겁에 질려서 올려다 보았다. 적막한 케이브에 의자가 통 통 굴러가는 소리가 났다.  
 **"난 브루스를 위해 전부 내 전부를 내걸었다고! 내가 브루스를 위해 참아야했던 것들, 브루스를 위해 포기해야 했던 것들, 브루스 때문에 버려야 했던 것들 단 한번도 아까워 해 본적 없어! 그만큼이나 브루스가 나한테 중요하니까!"**

딕이 이렇게까지 분노하는 모습을 난생처음 본 팀은 온 몸이 굳는것 같았다. 팀은 딕과 제이슨이 처음에 조금 다투었다는 사실은 들었지만, 막연히 사이가 좋은 형제였을거라고 생각했다. 브루스도 딕이 제이슨에게 잘해주었고, 정말 친했다고만 말했으니까. 하지만 딕이 제이슨에게 가진 감정의 골은 생각보다 깊어보였다.  
 **"그런데 씨발 결국 브루스가 나 대신 선택한게 사람 죽이고 다니고, 거짓말이나하고, 어릴때부터 도둑질이나 쳐 하고 다니던 부랑배 애새끼였다고!"**

딕도 그저 브루스를 위해 연기하고, 참아올 뿐이였다.

"딕...나, 난...그런 소릴 하려던게..."

증오로 일그러졌던 딕의 얼굴이 팀의 겁에 질린 표정을 보는 순간 확 풀어졌다. 자신은 지금 엉뚱한데 화를 풀고 있었다. 팀은 제이슨이 아니야, 그 애랑은 달라.

"미안하다. 그냥..."

딕은 화를 누그리트려는듯 머리를 쓸어올리곤 한숨을 쉬었다.

"...제이슨 같은 짓만 하지마. 솔직히 브루스만 행복하다면 누구라도 상관없었는데..."

그는 차마 뒷말을 이을 수가 없었다.

'...그게 내 대체품도 될 수 있을 줄은 몰랐어.'

***

딕은 분노에 찬 얼굴과 감정을 숨기려고 한참을 애쓰고 나서야 브루스의 방에 들어갈 수 있었다.

브루스는 팀이 준 약을 먹고 조금 진정 되었는지, 표정이 약간은 편안해 보였다. 딕은 브루스가 깨지 않도록 조심히 다가와 침대 옆의 의자에 앉고는, 한참을 그가 자는 모습을 지켜보았다. 분노에 날뛰었던 마음이 그저 그가 자는 모습을 지켜보는 것만으로도 전부 풀리는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

그는 진심으로 브루스가 행복하기만 하다면 뭐든 상관없다고 생각했다. 그 상대가 아마존의 공주건, 외계인이건, 테스트 파일럿이건, 만화가건, 설령 도벽이 있는 범죄자라고 해도 이 세상 그 어떤 누구라도 브루스가 행복하기만 하다면 기쁘게 그를 놓아줄 수 있을거라고 생각했다.

어쩌면 오만이였을지도 모르겠다. 누가 나타나건, 브루스에게서 딕의 자리는 빼앗을 수 없을거고, 영원히 자기 대체품은 없을거라는 오만. 그리고 내가 브루스에게 중요한만큼 브루스도 내가 중요할거라는 착각.

딕의 오만과 착각은 자기가 떠난 후, 얼마 안되어 제이슨이라는 아이를 데리고 왔을때 산산조각 났다.

심지어 브루스에게 직접 들은것도 아니였다. 브루스가 제이슨 토드라는 아이를 입양했다는 것도, 그 아이를 반년동안 훈련시켜왔다는 것도 나중에 고담에서 만난 로빈 복장의 제이슨 본인에게서 들었을 뿐이다. 사실을 알고 브루스에게 화냈고, 처음엔 제이슨에게 약간의 질투나 분노도 있었던건 사실이지다. 하지만 딕은 그 아이가 재능이 있다는 걸 인정해야만 했다. 그리고 그 아이가 브루스를 웃게하는 유일한 사람이라는 쓰디쓴 사실도.

딕에겐 선택권이 없었다. 브루스가 그 아이 때문에 행복하다면, 그 아이의 존재가 브루스를 웃게 만들어준다면...내가 할 수 있는 일은 그저 좋은 형을 연기하는 것 뿐이였다. 하지만 거리에서 자라나 경계심이 많았던 제이슨은 직감적으로 내 태도가 연기에 불과하다는걸 느낀 모양이었다. 그 아이는 나에게 꽤 까칠하게 굴었고, 나도 인내심이 종종 바닥날때가 있었다.  
하지만 꼭 제이슨과의 사이가 나빴다고만 할 순 없었다. 형제라곤 제이슨이 유일했고 같이 생사고락을 함께하며 싸웠는데, 그저 미운감정만 있다면 그게 더 큰 거짓말일테니까. 그리고 무엇보다 브루스와의 관계가 회복되기 시작하면서 제이슨과 유치하게 다툴 이유가 사라지기도 했다.

아마 제이슨이 오지 않았다면 브루스와 싸우고 독립했을때 영영 서로 만날일 없는 사이가 될지도 몰랐다. 처음 그가 떠났을때 사실 몇번 브루스가 연락하려고 했지만 매몰차게 거절했다. 브루스가 찾아오지도 못하게 막았다. 그런 상황이 몇번 반복되자 브루스도 나와 이야기 하길 포기했다.

난 대학교를 그만두고 경찰이 되었다는 소식도 전하지 않았다. 내가 경찰이 되고싶다고 할 때마다 브루스가 위험하다며 말렸고, 몇번씩이나 안된다고 못을 박았다. 사실 썩을대로 썩은 고담시의 경찰들을 겪어봐서 경찰에 대한 환상도 없고, 왜 브루스가 안된다고 말리는지도 이해가 갔다.  
슈퍼히어로들은 범죄자들을 상대하며 가면을 쓰고 정체를 숨기지만, 경찰은 어느 서에서 일하는지, 이름이 무엇인지, 얼굴은 무엇인지 범죄자들에게 모든 걸 드러내고 일해야만 한다. 그러니 경찰은 늘 언제나 위험에 처해있다. 경찰은 자기가 누군지 숨기지 못하니까. 그리고 만약 내가 브루스가 어쩌지 못하는 곳에서 죽거나 다치면 그는 평생 자신을 원망하며 살겠지. 그리고 나는 브루스와의 연을 끊고 난 뒤 브루스가 안된다고 말렸던 경찰일을 택함으로서, 브루스의 가슴에 확실하게 대못을 박았다.

하지만 제이슨이 있음으로 인해서 나도 슬슬 핑계를 대고 브루스를 찾아오기 시작했고, 브루스도 내가 필요하다는 걸 인정하며 짧지만 화목한 시간을 보냈었다. 제이슨이 죽기 전까지는...

제이슨이 죽은 뒤에 통제를 잃은 브루스가 나에게 폭언을 쏟아부었고, 나도 그보다 더한 폭언을 쏟아부었다. 주먹질이 차라리 나을정도로 서로에게 못잊을 상처를 주었다.

-너완 달리 그 아이는 입양된 내 아들이라는 사실이 질투가 나서 차라리 그 애가 죽길 바랬잖아. 내가 눈치 못챘을거 같니? 제이슨이 네 자리를 대체 했다는걸 얼마나 증오했는지? 난 너와 제이슨을 똑같이 사랑했다, 너에게나 제이슨에게나 똑같이 대해줬어. 그런데 넌 끝까지 제이슨을 질투하고 밀어냈었지.

-제가 제이슨을 들여오는걸 반대했던건 이 일이 위험하기 때문이였어요. 당신이 정신나가서 당신 싸움에 죄없는 애를 끌였고, 그저 제가 없어서 그리운 마음에 데려온 애일 뿐이라는 걸 제가 알고 있었으니까 그렇죠! 그 애가 제 대체품이 되지 못한다는 걸, 실패작이라는걸 알면서도 끌어들인 당신 탓이라고!

-그 애는 자질이 뛰어났어, 그리고 너처럼 분노에 가득 차 있었지. 조금만 도와준다면 더 나은 삶을 살 수 있는 아이였다.

-그럼 데리고 오지 말았어야죠. 당신이 주변 사람을 독으로 물들인다는 걸 알면서도, 당신 욕심에, 당신 이기심에 데리고 왔잖아요. 그리고 어떻게 됐는지 똑바로 생각해봐요. 당신만 아니였어도 제이슨은 살아있었을테니까.

딕의 눈에는 어느샌가 눈물이 흘러 넘쳐있었다. 깨닫기도 전에 흐른 눈물이 바닥으로 툭툭 떨어졌다. 고개를 숙인 딕의 볼을 따스한 손이 감싸 안았다. 얼른 눈물을 훔친 딕은 겨우 눈을 뜬 브루스에게 억지로 미소를 지었다.

"깨신 줄 몰랐어요."

브루스의 얼굴엔 아직 미열이 남아있었고, 눈빛이 살짝 풀어진걸 보니 아직은 방금 본딩이 된 고통이 가시지 않은 것 같았다. 본딩이 된 후의 오메가의 몸은 그저 알파를 받아들이기 위해 존재하는 것과 마찬가지로 페르몬을 뿜고, 히트사이클보다 더 격렬한 열기에 시달리며 며칠을 보낸다. 보통은 본딩된 후의 알파가 오메가 옆을 떠나지 않고 지켜주며 안정을 되찾도록 해주거나 몇날 며칠을 계속해서 알파와 오메가 단 둘이 보내는게 관례였다. 그래서 결혼 한 사이라고해도 각인은 보통 허니문 기간에 하거나, 되도록 서로에게 시간적인 여유가 있을때나 하는 일이였다. 하지만 제이슨이나 브루스나 그럴 여유도 없을테고, 제이슨에게 그럴 매너도 없을 터였다.

딕은 자신의 볼을 쓰다듬는 브루스의 손을 꼬옥 잡고는 눈을 감고 그의 향을 들이켰다.

그는 처음 자기가 러트가 터졌을때를 기억했다. 그리고 아무리 억제제를 털어넣어도 진정이 되지 않아, 차라리 패트롤을 빠져야겠다는 생각까지 했다. 그런데 브루스가 들어오고, 그의 향을 맡은 순간 모든게 차분해지고 진정되어버렸다. 딕은 그때 깨달았다. 브루스가 자기의 짝이라는 걸, 자기 인생에 그 외의 다른 사람이 있을 수 없을 거라는 걸.  
한참을 고민하고 괴로워해야했다. 딕은 브루스를 너무나도 잘 알았다, 이건 아무리 애를 써도 돌려받지 못할 사랑이라는 걸. 자기만 봐달라고 하는게 이 사람에게 얼마나 이기적이고 말도 안되는 부탁인지, 영원히 자기 외에 다른 누군가 없어야 한다고 우기는게 불가능한 일일 거라는 것을 전부 알정도로 딕은 너무나도 그를 깊이 이해했다.  
왜냐하면 그는 이 세상과 모든 사람들을 똑같이 사랑했으니까. 이 사람에겐 모든게 자신의 일처럼 중요했고, 모든 것이 그의 책임이였다. 설령 그의 책임이 아니라고 한들 그는 똑같은 일을 하고, 똑같은 결정을 했겠지. 그는 그냥 그런 사람이였으니까. 그런 사람에게 자신만의 존재가 되어달라는건 너무나도 이기적인 부탁이였다.

그것까지 깨닫고 나니 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 없다는 것은 분명했다. 딕은 이기적인 선택을 하기엔 너무나도 브루스를 사랑했으니까. 그것을 시점으로 오랫동안 지속되어왔던 파트너쉽은 금이 가기 시작했고, 점점 차이가 생겨 벌어지기 시작했다. 천천히 브루스에게서 멀어지려고 애썼고, 브루스도 그걸 느껴가던 중이였다. 브루스가 결국 먼저 그만 두라고 권유한 것을 기폭제로, 딕과 브루스는 예전처럼 두 번 다시 돌아갈 수 없는 관계가 되었다.

그 뒤로 정말 수 많은 오메가들을 만났다, 잠자리를 거쳐간 사람만 해도 셀 수 가 없을 정도였다. 정말 진지한 관계도 꽤 많았고, 완벽해보이기까지 하는 사람도 정말 많았다. 그런데 아무리 그렇게 노력해도 자기에게서 브루스를 대체 할 수가 없었다. 하지만 품어선 안되는 마음이라고 생각했기에 억눌렀고, 돌려받지 못할거라 생각해서 원치도 않았다. 그런데 대체 왜 제이슨은 그 모든걸 아무렇지도 않게 전부 받아야 하는거지?

또 다시 음울한 표정이 되어버린 딕을 올려다 보며 브루스가 잠긴 목소리로 입을 열었다.

"...아마 네 말이 맞을거다."  
"네?"  
"내가 주변 사람들에게 독이 되니까...제이슨이 그런 선택을 할 수 밖에 없었던 거야. 내가 아니였다면, 그 아이가 지금같이 되진 않았을텐데. 다른 사람을 내가 구하겠다는 마음 자체가 이기적인 거라는 걸...그 아이가 죽고나서야 깨달았다."  
"브루스, 그때 제가 한 말은..."

아직도 브루스가 그 일을 기억할 줄은 몰랐다. 딕의 얼굴에 당혹감이 떠올랐다.

"그 아이를 볼때, 난 그 아이의 선한 마음 밖에 보이지 않았어. 다른 사람을 신경쓰고, 도와주고 싶어하는 마음밖엔 없었어. 내가 겪은 수 많은 사람 중에서도 특별했지. 어두운면이 없는 사람은 없단다. 하지만 그 아이는 길거리에서 거칠게, 고생하면서 자라면서도 선한 마음만 간직한 채 자랐기에 더욱 귀했단다. 험한 일은 전부 겪고서도 더욱 굳세진 그 선한 마음이 더욱 기특했지. ...그런데 이제 그 아이의 마음을 모르겠어."

브루스의 눈에서 눈물이 흘렀다.

"내가 뒤틀어 놓은거야."

***

딕이 찾아간 제이슨의 세이프 하우스에는 의외로 여전히 제이슨이 있었다. 흰 벽 가운데에는 작은 종이 같은 것에 나이프가 몇개 꽃혀있었는데 자세히 보니 팀의 사진이였다. 이미 여러번 나이프를 던졌는지 사진은 딕도 겨우 알아 볼 정도로 난도질 되어있었지만, 그래도 분이 풀리지 않는지 제이슨은 거기에 나이프를 또 던지려고 하고 있었다.

"기분 좆같지?"

딕의 목소리가 들리자 제이슨은 소리없이 올라와 창틀에 걸터 앉은 그를 돌아보았다.

"대체 되는거말야."

제이슨이 손에 들려있던 나이프를 내려놓자 딕 역시 에스크리마 스틱을 집어 넣었다.

"아직까지 있을 줄은 몰랐네."  
"브루스가 몸 달아서 박아달라고 오면 또 하려고 안갔다, 왜?"

딕은 당장 멱살을 잡고 탈탈 털고싶은 심정이였지만 지금은 차마 그럴 수가 없었다. 제이슨은 딕의 이글거리는 눈빛을 보더니 킥킥거리며 비웃었다.

"내가 브루스 한테 한 짓이 용납이 안가서 결국 나 죽이러 왔어?"  
"아냐. 하지만 착각하지마, 너 때문이 아니라 내가 널 죽이면 브루스가 지금보다 더 힘들어 할거 같아서 그러는거니까."  
"아직도 계속 착한 아들 연기 중이신가봐?"

딕은 제이슨의 저 비아냥 가득한 태도가 이렇게까지 열받을 수 있는지 처음 깨달았다. 원래도 사람 열받게 하는데 도가 튼 놈이였지만 지금은 아주 딕의 어디를 찌르면 제일 화가날지 뻔히 다 아는 듯이 콱콱 찔러왔다.

"사실은 더 이상 네가 사람만 죽이지 않으면 브루스는 전부 이해할거라는 말을 하러 왔어. 나도 마찬가지고."

제이슨이 이해가 안간다는듯 눈썹 한쪽을 올리며 마땅찮아하는 표정을 지었다.

"그것도 싫다면 집에 오거나."

제이슨은 오히려 짜증이 팍 난다는 표정으로 고개를 까닥이곤 터덜터덜 다가와 딕을 똑바로 노려보았다.

"너 산통깨는데 뭐있나보네, 진짜로. 아직도 그렇게 착한 아들이 되는게 중요해?"  
"난 브루스가 행복한게 중요해. 거기에 없어선 안되는게 너라면 어쩔 수 없지."

딕의 말에 제이슨의 분노와 비아냥이 섞여있던 표정이 차갑게 돌변했다.

"난 이래서 네놈이 싫었어. 너 겉으론 착한척하고, 예의 바른 척하며 환심사는데, 그 속이 시꺼멓고 뒤틀린거 내가 모를 줄 알아?"

딕의 눈빛이 냉랭해지자, 제이슨이 혀를 찼다.

"것봐, 그럴줄 알았어. 나보다도 속이 더 시꺼먼 새끼가 아닌척 하는게 같잖아서...참나."  
"...알면 나한테 개기고 좋은 꼴 못볼걸 알텐데."  
"해봐."

제이슨은 환영한다는 듯 두 팔을 벌리고 활짝 웃었다.

"우리가 또 싸우면 브루스 가슴찢어지고 좋겠다, 그지?"  
"난...브루스가 원한다면 얼마든 좋은 형 노릇도 할 수 있고, 얼마든지 착한 아들 노릇도 할 수 있어. 그게 네 눈에 거짓이건 아니건 상관 없어. 난 내 진심이 어떻건 브루스가 안전하다는게 더 중요하니까. 나는 말이다..."

딕이 우드득 소리를 내며 주먹을 꽉 쥐자, 제이슨이 오히려 달갑다는듯 웃었다.

"...니가 내 슈트 입고 블러드헤븐에서 범죄자 쳐 죽이고 다녔을때도 이정도로 화나진 않았어."  
"알아, 그래서 더 좋은거야."

제이슨이 도발하듯 손짓하자, 딕의 오른 주먹이 빠르게 꽂혔다. 제이슨이 먼저 슬쩍 피한 덕에 벽에는 딕의 주먹 모양대로 금이갔다. 반대편으로 제이슨이 피하자마자 딕이 낮은 자세로 달려와선 손바닥으로 배에 정권을 내질렀다. 제이슨이 자세가 슬쩍 무너지는 듯 하더니 뒷발로 버티곤 허벅지의 총을 꺼내자, 제이슨이 총을 쏘기도 전에 딕이 먼저 총을 오른쪽 손바닥으로 쳐서 자기 머리 옆으로 비끼곤 총신을 주먹으로 꽉 쥐었다.

"총 없인 아무것도 못하나보지?"

딕이 얼굴을 가까이 대곤 분노에 완전히 미쳐버린 눈빛으로 제이슨을 서늘하게 노려보았다. 곧 딕이 주먹에 쥔 총이 산산히 으스러졌다. 제이슨은 잠깐 당황하곤 곧바로 다시 단검을 그의 목에 가져다 댔다. 그러자 딕이 오히려 목을 들이밀며 비릿하게 웃었다.

"저질러, 해봐. 난 내 목숨도 살리고 그렇게 해서 브루스가 완전히 니새끼한테 정떨어지게 만들 자신도 있으니까."

제이슨이 결국 먼저 칼을 거두었다. 그러자 딕 역시 전투 태세를 거두고 일어서서는 별거 아니라는듯 손을 탁탁 털었다.

"...억지로 끌고가고 싶기야 한데, 그래봤자 가만히 있을 너도 아니고...와서 사고만 안쳐도 브루스는 행복해 할거야. 사람 죽이려면..."

딕의 눈빛이 다시 서늘하게 변했다.  
 **"철저히 브루스가 모르게 해."**

제이슨의 얼굴이 오히려 전보다 더 환해졌다.

"것 봐, 솔직하게 구니까 너도 속이 더 편하잖아?"  
"클락도 결국 듣고싶은것만 듣고, 브루스도 결국 자기가 알고 싶어하는 것만 알지. 네가 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 있는 척이라도 한다면...브루스는 자기가 속고 싶어서라도 그 외의 사실들은 무시할테니까."  
"어떻게든 끝까지 우월한척, 더 나은 사람인척 연기를 해야겠다 그거지?"  
"또라이새끼."

딕의 경멸섞인 표정을 보고, 오히려 재미있어 죽겠다는 표정의 제이슨이 실웃음을 흘리며 비꼬았다.

"너보다 더하려고."

***

팀은 당연히 브루스에게 있을 줄 알고 올라갔더니 딕이 없기에 한참 찾고 배트 케이브로 돌아와보니, 어느샌가 딕이 돌아와선 오른손을 붕대로 감고 있었다. 뭔가 마음에 안드는지 한참 자기 손을 노려보더니, 세상 모든게 전부 아니꼽다는 표정으로 진통제를 한알 먹었다.

"...형 분위기가 꼭 나 처음 만났을때같다."

딕은 팀을 보지도 않고 고개를 젓고는, 자기 붕대감은 손을 쥐었다 피며 확인했다.

"아냐, 그냥...장갑에 좀 더 보강을 해야겠다 싶어서."  
"내가 알파로 발현하는게 그렇게 싫으면...브루스한테 형질을 바꿔달라고 해볼까?"  
"네가 알파로 발현해도 문제 없어. 정말이야. 제이슨과 내 사이의 문제는 형질 문제가 아니니까 넌 그런 걱정하지마."

자기 손의 치료를 끝낸 딕은 평소처럼 여유로운 미소를 지으며 팀을 돌아보았다.

"게다가 형질은 바꾸지 말았으면 하는게, 브루스가 내색하진 않지만...아마 브루스가 웨인 엔터프라이즈 후계자로 꼽은건 너같은데..."

팀이 좀 뜨악한 표정으로 고개를 갸웃 거렸다.

"형은 그게 괜찮아?"

"왜? 누가봐도 네가 더 적격자인데."  
"형 그런거 좋아하는 줄 알았는데, 파티나 회사 운영이나 뭐 그런거..."

"안 좋아해, 설령 내가 물려받아도 난 파티나 상류층 사교모임에나 얼굴마담으로 나가고 실질적 운영은 네가 다 떠맡게 될 확률이 높다고 본다."

팀이 명심해두겠다는 듯이 고개를 끄덕였다.  


"그렇겠지, 형은 어릴때부터 브루스랑 같이 자선파티 참석하고 하면서 인맥터왔으니까 당연히 앞에 형이 나서는게 맞겠지. ...알았어, 근데 그게 왜?"  
"브루스가 나를 데리고 오고나서 날 계속 상류층에 끼우고 후계자로 인식하게끔 만든 이유가 있어."  
"듣고 있잖아, 말해."  
"세상에는 알파와 오메가의 차별이 없다지만...그게 고담의 상류층들까지 그런건 아니거든. 웨인가도 대대로 알파만 가주로 인정했고, 웨인가만 그런게 아니라 거의 다들 그래. 지금 현재까지도."

"...그래서 브루스가 자기가 오메가인걸 숨기는 거고?"  
"근데 웨인 부부가 오메가 아이 하나만 낳고 피살당하면서 어쩔 수 없이 브루스가 웨인가의 재산을 물려받은거지. 브루스가 오메가인거 아마 아는 사람들은 알거야, 모르기엔 다들 너무 어릴적부터 결속을 다져왔으니까. 그래서 대놓고 말은 안하지만, 오메가니까 당연스레 무시하거든. 브루스가 순진하고 멍청한 연기를 잘 하니까 다들 딱히 냅둬도 별 해가 없고 이용해먹기 쉬워보이니까 억지로 대체하진 않는거지."  
"브루스는 자기가 무지한 연기를 해야만 했다는거군, 알았어."  
"그런데 알파를 입양하고 자연스레 후계자로 인식하게 하면서 다른 후보로 대체하는 걸 완전히 불가능하게 만드는거지. 내가 어렸긴 했지만 브루스가 회사를 이어받고 운영하던 나이는 더 어렸어. 사실상 웨인가의 것인 회사인데, 멀쩡한 후계자 내버려두고 다른 사람으로 갈아치울 수는 없으니까."

팀은 이런 사실까진 생각해 본 적이 없어서 머리가 띵해졌다. 브루스가 굳이 왜 딕을 어릴때부터 앞에 내세워야 했는지에 대해서 이런 이유가 있을거라곤 상상도 해본적이 없었다. 오메가와 알파 사이의 차별이라니, 언젯적 이야기야?

"지금 내가 브루스와 파티에 참석해서 사람들에게 인사하면, 브루스가 오메가인걸 아는 사람들은 브루스 무시하고 바로 나한테 악수를 청할 정도야."  
"생각보다 차별이 뿌리깊네."  
"하지만 적어도 주변에 알파가 있으면 다른 알파가 오메가에게 접근해 성희롱을 하거나, 성추행을 한다거나, 약을 타서 강간을 하려 든다거나, 납치를 하려 든다거나하는 일은 없거든. 아직도 고담시 상류층은 오메가를 성노예 쯤으로 알아, 알파 없는 오메가는 뭔 짓을 해도 당연한거라고 생각할 정도라고."  
"그래, 알았어. 브루스를 위해선 알파인게 낫다는거구나."  
"그리고 네가 걱정하는 일은 없을거야."  
"뭐가?"  
"네가 알파로 발현을 하건 네 말대로 지금같은 관계를 유지 했는데도 본딩이 되건...난 네가 브루스를 힘들게 만드는 그림이 상상이 안가거든."

팀이 진지한 표정으로 답했다.

"앞으로도 그럴거야."

"그럼 나랑 네 사이가 굳이 변해야 할 이유가 없지 않니."  
"우린 앞으로도 괜찮은거지?"

팀이 어색하게 악수를 청하자 딕이 피식 웃으며 팀을 끌어안고는 등을 토닥였다.

"그냥 제이슨 처럼만 안되면 형은 진짜 만족할테니까, 괜한 걱정마."

***

딕이 팀과의 대화를 끝내고, 팀이 브루스를 살피러 가야겠다며 올라가고 나자, 천장에 붙어있던 쪼끄만 그림자가 원을 그리며 바닥에 착지하곤 딕의 목에 칼을 들이댔다. 딕은 하나 물러가나 했더니만 또 하나가 더...하면서 한숨을 쉬었다.

"또 뭐니, 데미안?"  
"아까 들어보니, 후계자는 자연스레 너 아니면 드레이크 일거라고 한정하던데."  
"네가 회사에 관심있어서 온건 아니지 않니?"  
"아니야. 하지만 대화를 분석해보니, 결국 네가 이 집안의 가주라는 뜻이더군."  
"그렇게 말한적 없는데. 그게 마음에 안들어?"

딕이 이렇게 생각하는걸 안다면 데미안은 아마 싫어하겠지만, 쬐끄맣고 반항기 넘치고 말도 안듣는게 어쩐지 제이슨이 떠올랐다. 근데 제이슨을 겪어보고나니 사실 이 정도는 얼마든지 용인해 줄 수 있다 싶어서 귀여울 정도였다.

"아니, 네가 가주라는건 인정할 수 밖에 없다. 하지만 너 다음에 바로 꼽는게 드레이크인게 마음에 안든단 말이다!"  
"내가 아니라 브루스가 골랐단다. 마음에 안들면 브루스에게 항의하렴."

딕은 해맑게 웃으면서 씩씩거리는 데미안을 토닥이곤 빠른 손놀림으로 칼을 빼앗았다.

"어디까지 들었니?"  
"네가 사실 제이슨 토드를 얼마나 싫어했는지 분통을 터트리며 의자를 걷어찬 부분부터."  
"허...난 내 손 붕대를 감았을때부터인 줄 알았는데...나도 감이 떨어졌나보네."  
"괜찮다. 그놈은 나도 싫으니까."  
"팀보다?"  
"드레이크는...경쟁 상대로 생각하는거지 싫은게 아니야. 아버지가 드레이크를 왜 인정하는지 납득이 가지 않는건 아니니까. 하지만 토드 놈은..."

데미안이 울적한 얼굴표정을 짓자, 딕은 팔을 괴고 웃으며 데미안의 억울함이 가득 담긴 눈을 바라보았다.

"...왜, 인정이 안돼?"

"그저 난...아버지를 위해 살생을 완전히 버려야했어. 그렇지 않으면 날 절대 인정 못하겠다고 까지 하셨으니까. 그런데 셀 수 없는 사람들을 살상한 토드는 용인하는지 이해가 가지 않을 뿐이야."

딕은 평소엔 진지하기 짝이없는 데미안의 표정이 아이처럼 변해서 정말 모르겠다는듯 시무룩해 하는걸 보니 피식 웃음이 새어나왔다.

"기껏 엿들은 보람이 없었겠네."  
"그래도 좋은 시간이였다, 그레이슨. 최소한 너와 공통점을 하나 찾았으니까. 우리 둘 다 제이슨 토드를 싫어한다는 거."

데미안은 즐거운 대화였다, 그레이슨. 이라고 하곤 터벅터벅 계단을 올라가 사라졌다.

데미안은 제이슨이 살아 돌아올 때 즈음에 브루스를 직접 찾아왔다, 탈 알굴과 함께.

수년전 브루스가 웬 종교 단체에 납치된 적이 있었다. 제이슨은 말하지 않았지만, 아마 브루스가 거기에서 험한짓을 당하고 돌아온 모양이였다. 더 묻지는 않았지만 브루스가 납치를 당해 무력해질정도라는게 믿기지가 않아서 뒷조사를 해봤더니, 아니나 다를까, 알굴이 나왔다. 그 단체에 지원을 해주고 브루스를 납치하고 세뇌를 시킨 다음 자기들이 브루스를 빼가 생체 실험 해 볼 요량이였나본데, 제이슨 덕분에 뜻대로 돌아가지 않은 거였다.  
그래서 그 뒤에 그 대신 브루스의 유전자만 빼내서 복제를 시도했지만 만드는 것 자체가 불가능했던 모양이다. 그래서 다음으로 생각해낸게 탈 알굴 자신과 브루스의 유전자 조합이였다. 그리고 그렇게 수백수천번씩 시도를 했지만 브루스와 같은 존재는 만들 수 없었다. 그 비슷한 존재도 만들지 못한채로 실험을 전량 폐기하기로 결정했단다.

근데 실패하는게 당연하지 않나. 알굴가는 아마 브루스가 기껏해야 메타휴먼의 한 종류라고 착각하고 시도를 해본 모양인데, 신이 복제를 한다고 될리가 없는게 당연했다. 하지만 그 폐기하기로한 샘플들 중 딱 하나, 브루스보단 탈 알굴을 닮은 외모로 태어나긴 했지만, 뛰어난 신체능력에, 초인적인 전투력과 내구력을 가진 샘플이 하나 만들어졌다. 개중엔 나름 높은 완성도인 이 샘플에게 탈 알굴은 자기가 데미안이라고 이름까지 붙여주었다. 그리곤 이 아이에게 나름 정이 들었는지, 폐기하거나 라즈 알 굴의 새로운 육체로 삼기는 싫다고 하며 브루스에게 주었다.

탈 알굴은 브루스와의 사이가 벌어지는게 두려워 말 안했지만, 데미안을 만들던 시기는 제이슨도 알굴에 붙잡혀 있을 시기였고, 데미안을 만들기까지 정확도를 위해 테스트 한 상대는 제이슨일게 뻔했다. 그렇게 온갖 개조, 강화실험 등등 별별 더러운짓은 다 해보기도 해봤을게 눈에 훤히 보일 정도로 분명했는데, 그 망할 아저씨는 그 이야기는 쏙 빼놓고 자기는 '브루스를 위해 제이슨을 살렸다'라든가 '당신이 생각나 데미안을 죽일 수 없었다'라고 은근슬쩍 알굴의 드럽고 치사한짓에서 자기는 지워버리는 말만 골라 했다. 그리고 자신도 그 사이비 종교단체를 고용하며 자긴 그저 브루스를 데리고 오라고 했을뿐이라며 그런짓까지 할 줄은 몰랐다고 발을 뺐다. 웃기는 소리하네, 브루스가 평생 못 씻을 상처라도 입어서 다른 알파랑 엮이지 못했으면 해서 그런거잖아 당신? 자기가 아니면 아무도 브루스를 가지지 못했으면 해서 그딴짓까지 해놓고 웃기시네, 하고 속으론 콧웃음을 쳤다.

속으론 탈 알굴의 거짓말이 마음에 들지 않았고, 당연히 데미안을 보낸것도 순수한 의도는 아니라고 생각해서 속으론 의심이 많이 들었다. 그래도 난 속으로 의심해도 겉으론 친절했는데, 브루스는 대놓고 데미안을 싫어했다. 그렇게 상처를 받아놓고도 데미안은 스스로 웨인을 선택했고, 사실상 자기를 키워온 탈 알굴과는 절연을 선언했다. 

그정도로 데미안은 브루스를 열렬히 따랐지만, 돌아오는건 브루스의 불신과 냉대 뿐이었다. 그런데 브루스가 싫어하는 총질에 살인이나 해대는 놈을 브루스가 그토록 아끼다니, 애가 실망하고 상처입는게 당연하지.

그래서 딕은 만약 제이슨이 집으로 돌아온다면 이 집에 바람잘날이 없어질거라고 생각했다. 제이슨은 떠도는걸 좋아하는 성미에, 조커가 나오기만 하면 죽일 생각일텐데, 브루스에게 돌아온다면 그 모든 걸 포기해야 한다는 뜻이니 할 리가 없다고 생각했다. 만약 제이슨이 브루스를 위해 정말로 살인을 포기하고, 정말로 집에 돌아온다면... 브루스는 행복해 하겠지. 곧 브루스의 신뢰를 깨겠지만 브루스는 또 그 아이에게 몇번이고 기회를 줄게 뻔했다. 제이슨이 먼저 지쳐서 그의 손을 들어줄 때까지 계속해서.

그게 좋으냐고 하면 당연히 아니였다. 하지만 나야 브루스가 행복하기만 하다면 뭐든 해줄 수 있고, 뭐든 참을 수 있으니까... 게다가 브루스가 속으로 가장 의존하는건 뻔히 나라는걸 잘 알면서도 브루스가 계속 언제까지나 자기탓만 하게 내버려 둘 수가 없었다. 집에 오면 일단 제이슨도 브루스에게 직접 내 눈앞에서 손을 대는 간 큰 짓은 못할 것 같기도 하고. 이렇게 해서 일단 해결되면 좋을텐데...

딕은 한숨을 푹 쉬면서 속으로 중얼거렸다. 착한 아들 노릇 좆같이 힘드네 씨발.


	7. Chapter 7

"죽음이 어떤 느낌인지 아십니까? 전 그때 확실하게 죽어있었습니다. 하지만 죽음 뒤엔 불타는 지옥도, 구원의 손도 없었죠. 그저 끝없는 어둠뿐이었습니다. 하지만 그때 다시 빛이 비쳤습니다. 공중에 사라진 것 같던 제정신이 현실로 돌아오는 것 같았죠. 그 빛과 함께 그의 얼굴이 보였습니다. 저는 신을 보았습니다, 형사님. 이젠 그것 외엔 중요하지 않습니다. 그리고 신께선 이 땅을 걷고 계셨습니다. 구원은 죽음 너머에 있는 게 아녔습니다, 오로지 그분께 있는 것이었습니다."

그 말을 반대편에서 듣고 있던 뚱뚱한 남자가 한숨을 푹 쉬곤 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

"됐고, 마약 거래 이야기나 좀 하라니까!"

하비는 짜증 가득한 표정으로 맞은편의 범죄자를 노려보며 생각했다. 어떻게 이 동네 범죄자 새끼들은 한 명도 정상인 놈들이 없냐.

***

하비가 마약거래로 잡힌 범죄자들을 심문하길 포기하고 나오며 한숨을 지었다.

"저 새낀 아캄행 맞군요. 블랙 마스크 부하랑 접촉했다길래, 그거에 대해서 어떻게든 좀 더 캐내 보려고 했는데... 똑같은 헛소리만 반복하네요."

"블랙 마스크는 감옥에 있다고 들었는데..."

"그런데 수감 기간이 줄어서 곧 나온다는 소문이 파다하다 보니... 저놈들이 지금은 기세가 죽었지만 한때는 끝발 날렸거든요. 게다가 마약에 이상한걸 섞어 질떨어지게 만들지도 않고 말입니다. 블랙 마스크는 질 나쁜 마약을 거래하느니 확실한 놈들이랑 거래하고 싶었던 거겠죠."

"자기가 잡힌 원인도 아닌 브루스 웨인의 납치에 대해선 고백하고, 잠입한 다른 경찰이 똑똑히 본 블랙 마스크의 부하와의 접촉에 대해선 말도 안 하고, 차에 잔뜩 마약 잔뜩 실은 채로 도망가다가 잡혔는데 마약 이야기도 없고, 계속 신에 대해서만 이야기하는 걸 보니... 아캄행 맞는 것 같네요."

"당신이 잡을 때도 저 상태였습니까?"

하비의 말을 듣던 갈색 머리의 여성 형사가 커피를 들이키며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"종교를 믿는다는 기록이 없는 범죄자가 갑자기 신에 대해서만 반복해 이야기하는데, 정신병을 가장하는 게 뻔하다고 생각했죠. 그래서 다른 사람이 취조하면 어떻나 했고요."

"근데 연기는 아닌 것 같군요."

"게다가 연기라면 브루스 웨인 같은 거물을 납치했다는 걸 순순히 인정하진 않았을 테니까. 애당초 그 죄목으로 온 것도 아니고... 그저 관심을 끌려고 건들기엔 리스크가 너무 커요."

그 여성은 날카로운 눈빛으로 덧붙였다.

"배트맨 패밀리가 뒤에 있잖아요, 저스티스 리그와도 호의적인 관계라고 하고. 다른 갱단 멤버는 배트맨 패밀리가 잡았다고 들었는데, 마약 말고 다른 이야긴 없었나요?"

"로빈이 잡았죠. 이미 마약을 싣고 도망치다 잡혔으니 말은 필요 없다고 생각했나 보더군요. 게다가 걔들은 원래 말이 없기도 하고..."

"브루스 웨인을 납치했었다는 게 정말이면, 브루스 웨인을 납치했다 일이 틀어지니 잽싸게 만만한 곳으로 튀었다는 소리네요... 블러드 헤이븐 경찰들이 깨끗하지 못한 건 유명한 사실이니까요."

"다시 한번, 협조에 감사드립니다. 로르바흐 경사라고 하셨나요?"

"그냥 에이미라고 불러요."  


에이미가 씩 웃자, 하비는 예의 바르게 미소를 지으며 고개를 까닥였다. 첫인상과는 달리 하비의 깍듯한 태도에 에이미의 경계가 조금 풀어졌다. 두 사람의 대화가 끝나자, 문을 열고 코트를 걸치고 안경을 낀 중년의 남성과 함께 에이미에게 익숙한 청년이 나타났다. 둘은 경찰서에 오는 내내 대화를 했는지 이미 목소리가 조금 높아져있었다.

  


"사실 자네에게서 사건을 덮어달라는 말을 듣게 될 줄은 상상도 못 했네. 오히려 더 잡아넣어야겠다는 생각이 더 들지 않나?"  


"청장님은 브루스 입장이 어떤지 잘 아시잖아요, 완전히 덮어달라는 게 아니에요. 만약 이게 새어나가면 어떻게 될지... 고담시 상류층이 어떤지 아시잖아요. 그냥 그것만 새어나가지 않으면 그걸로 충분하다고요."

  


값비싸 보이는 명품을 잘 차려입은 청년은 에이미와 알던 모습과는 전혀 딴판이라 순간 다른 사람인가 착각이 들 지경이었지만, 저런 미남은 어딜 가나 못 알아보기가 더 힘들었다. 저건 자신의 전 파트너, 딕 그레이슨이 분명했다. 에이미는 자기가 딕을 너무 오래 쳐다보는 게 아닌가 해서 고개를 돌리려다, 에이미뿐만 아니라 서 전체의 사람들이 고든과 딕의 대화에 귀를 기울이고 듣고 있는 걸 보았다.

  


"다른 사람도 아니고 브루스잖아요, 브루스를 아시잖아요. 그 사람이 부모님 잃은 뒤로 매달리고 키워온 회사예요, 근데 이 사실 새어나가면 그게 전부 끝이라고요."

딕은 화가 난 표정이긴 했지만 정중한 말투로 침착하게 설득하려 애썼다. 하지만 고든은 단호해 보였다.

  
"이미 사건이 확실해졌으니 나도 나가서 거짓말을 할 수는 없네. 게다가 블랙 게이트 사건을 들었다면 알겠지만, 범죄자들은 이미 알고 있어. 브루스 웨인에게 가장 큰 원한이 있는 자들 말이야. 확실하게 처벌해서 그럴 생각을 못하게 만드는 게 지금으로선 최선의 선택인 것 같네만."  


"대학교에선 고담시 상류층 아이들이 사교클럽에서 연례행사로 하는 게 오메가 끌고 와서 강간하는 거고, 뒤쪽에선 사교계 인사들끼리 오메가 노예 경매를 하고 있는 거 뻔히 아시잖아요. 지들끼리야 사실 얼마든 뒷담 까고 소문낼 순 있어도 지금까지 공식적인 사실로 밝혀진 적은 없으니까 브루스도 겨우 지금 자리에 있는 거예요. 브루스랑 제가 처음 사교계에 같이 나왔을 때도 브루스한테 '그래도 알파가 주인이여야 안심이 되죠?' 이딴 소리나 하던 놈들이라고요. 저 입양하기 전까지 브루스 처지가 어땠는지도 다 아시면서 어떻게..."

"내가 고담을 덜 겪어봤거나, 브루스 웨인에 대해 자네보다 덜 신경 쓴다고 생각하나? 그 아이가 부모를 잃고 울고 있을 때 제일 먼저 발견한 게 나야, 그 애가 제일 먼저 자기 회사의 부정에 대해 알아내고 나서 찾아온 것도 나고. 난 자네가 브루스를 알던 것 보다도 더 오래 브루스를 알아왔네. 여파에 대해 모르는 바가 아니지만... 하지만 절차는 절차야, 어쩔 수 없네."

딕은 그 말을 듣고는 어깨를 축 늘어트렸다.

"...물론 고든 청장님이 더 걱정하고 계시겠죠. 죄송해요, 제가 지나쳤습니다."

  
딕이 깍듯이 고개를 숙이며 사과하자 고든의 딱딱한 표정이 풀어졌다.

"됐네, 자네가 브루스 문제로 찾아온 것도 한두 번도 아니고."  
"... 브루스가 납치를 자주 당하긴 하죠."

딕이 어깨를 으쓱하곤 민망해하는 표정을 지었다.

"배트맨이나, 저스티스 리그를 후원한다는 사실을 밝혔을 때 브루스는 이런 일이 일어날 걸 알면서도 진행했어. 게다가 브루스도 자네가 웨인을 이어야 할 상황은 자넬 데리고 온 순간부터 예측했겠지. 그러니 자네를 교육시키고, 인맥을 쌓게 하지 않았나. 설령 지금이 때라고 해도 난 문제가 없을 거라고 생각하네."

딕은 고든의 말을 들으며 고개를 끄덕이곤, 정중하게 인사를 하고 서를 나갔다.

  
에이미가 서류 작업을 마치고 나왔을 때도 딕은 여전히 밖에 있었는데, 누군가와 통화 중인 것 같았다.

"아냐. 안되면 어쩔 수 없지, 이미 나간 건데... 경찰 쪽이야... 고든 청장님 아시잖아, 이런 부탁한다고 들어줄 분이 아닌 거. 괜찮아, 마침 브루스 몸 상태도 안 좋고... 정 안되면 내가 해야지. 뭐? 아니 내가 일부러 이런 짓을 했겠냐?! 브루스 그만 좀 닮아가라!"

딕이 짜증을 부리며 통화를 끊자, 그제야 뒤쪽에서 팔짱을 낀 채 자길 쳐다보고 있는 달가운 얼굴을 보고 미소를 지었다.

"미안, 서에서 봤는데 인사할 여유가 없었어."

"딕 그레이슨, 고담시에선 아주 다른 사람이네?"

에이미는 딕이 경찰을 그만 두기 전까지 함께 파트너로서 오랜 기간 활동해왔었다. 에이미는 블러드 헤이븐에서 몇 안 되는 진실되고, 신뢰할 수 있는 경찰 중 하나였다.

"약간 그럴지도. 그래도 알맹이는 똑같아."  
"경찰청장에게 큰소리치고 이래 달라 저래 달라 요구를 하는 건 내가 알던 딕은 아닌데."  
"가족끼리 오래 알아온 사이라, 좀 때를 써본거지...요구까진..."

딕은 능청맞은 표정을 지으며 고개를 갸웃했다.

"게다가 넌 벽창호에 고집불통이라 인맥을 만들 성격이 아니었잖아."  
"맞는데, 여기선 그러면 안되거든."  
"여기선 네가 누군데?"  
"중요한 건 아냐. 그나저나 네가 경감 후보라고 들었어. 축하해."

딕이 웃으면서 축하 인사를 건네자, 에이미가 씁쓸하게 대답했다.

"조금만 더 오래 붙어있었으면 너였을지도 모르지. 넌 몇 안 되는 블러드 헤이븐의 좋은 경찰이었으니까."

둘 사이에 어색한 침묵이 감돌았다.

"그런데 지금 보니 부모님이 아파서 그만뒀다는 건 거짓말이었나 보지?"  
"거짓말은 아니었어."

딕은 성인이 된 후로 쭉 해왔던 경찰일을 얼마 전에 그만둔 상태였다. 사실 딕은 그만두며 그런 변명을 했다는 것도 까먹어가던 중이었다. 굳이 따지자면 거짓말은 아니었다, 브루스는 본인이 말을 안 했을 뿐 몸 상태가 말이 아녔으니까.  


"난 네가 고담시에서라도 경찰일을 계속하고 있을 줄 알았는데, 아예 그만둔 모양이네."

에이미는 딕 같은 청렴하고 능력 있고 열정적인 경찰은 블러드 헤이븐에나 고담에나 상당히 드문 인재라는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 그리고 아무리 생각해도 딕과 에이미가 파트너로서 일하며 딕이 열성을 보였던 모습들은 거짓인 것 같지 않았다. 그는 자기 일을 좋아하는 사람이었다.

"... 경찰일이 좋긴 했지만, 고담에선 내가 그냥 경찰인 게 불가능할게 뻔해서 말이야."  
"그래 보이네."

그 말에 딕이 씁쓸하게 고개를 끄덕였다.

"여기선 그냥 브루스 웨인의 양자니까."

에이미는 안타까운 표정으로 음울한 표정의 딕을 바라보았다.

"날 모르는 곳으로 가면 그냥 딕 그레이슨으로 살 수 있을 줄 알았거든, 웨인이 아니라... 그런데 내가 떠난다고 그 꼬리표가 사라지는 건 아니더라."  
"네가 원하면 언제든 돌아올 수 있는 거 알지?"  
"알아."

딕과 에이미 사이에 서로를 이해한 듯한 눈빛이 오갔다.

"그런데... 웨인인 것도 그렇게 나쁜 것만은 아니라서."  
"그야 그렇겠지, 네가 지금 걸친 정장 값만 해도 내 연봉을 훌쩍 넘을 텐데."

에이미가 장난기가 섞인 말투로 놀리자, 딕도 마지못해 쑥스럽게 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

  
***

  
에이미를 배웅한 후, 딕은 고든과 대화하는 동안 복사한 취조실의 영상이 자기 해킹 디바이스에 저장된 걸 확인하고 나서야 대기 중인 리무진에 탔다. 배트 케이브의 장비들도 편했지만, 딕이 직접 개조한 이 장치도 나름 쓸만했다. 무엇보다 겉보기엔 핸드폰과 별 다름없어서 가지고 다녀도 주변에 이상하게 보이지 않는다는 점에서 편리했다.

이 사건이야 브루스 웨인의 납치사건에 관한 거고 브루스는 뭐라 해도 내 양부니까 취조하는 모습을 보고 싶다고 하면 보여줬겠지만, 저 범죄자들이 하는 말에 관심이 있단 티를 내고 싶진 않았다. 리무진을 타고 집으로 돌아가며 영상을 확인한 딕은 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
<i>-그 빛과 함께 그의 얼굴이 보였습니다. 저는 신을 보았습니다, 형사님.</i>

딕은 영상에서 이놈들이 하는 말을 듣곤 '누가 봐도 정신 나간 사람 이야기잖아, 신경 쓸 필요 없어. 아무리 대놓고 떠들어도 믿지 않을 거야.'라고 속으로 되뇌며 날카로워진 신경을 진정시키려고 애썼다. 게다가 브루스가 납치된 현장은 나중에 딕이 직접 뒷정리를 했으니, 누가 뒤늦게 확인해 본다고 해도 이미 누군가 죽었다가 살아난 흔적 따윈 찾을 수 없을 터였다.

브루스가 사람을 살려낸 건 처음은 아니지만, 보통 브루스는 자기가 되살려낸 사람들이 그가 누군지 모르게 끔 모습을 드러내지 않았었다. 나중에 다시 살아난다고 해도 잠깐 잤다거나 마취를 당했다거나 기절했다거나 하는 착각을 하게끔. 보통 자기가 죽었다가 되살아났다곤 생각하지 못하니까. 그런데 이번엔 표현이 애매하긴 해도 이놈들이 브루스의 얼굴을 확실히 본 듯했다.

제이슨이 괜히 쓸데없이 인명피해만 안 냈어도 브루스가 저놈들 살리고, 괜히 브루스 이야기가 나오고, 저놈들이 저런 헛소리 떠들 일은 없었을 텐데. 물론 그 자리에 있었다면 자신 역시 침착하게 대응하진 못했겠지만, 적어도 브루스가 자기 때문에 죽어선 안될 사람이 생겼다고 생각해 사람을 또 되살리게 만드는 일은 아예 안 생겼을 텐데. 그 생각까지 떠오르자 아까부터 딱딱하게 굳어있던 딕의 표정이 험악하게 일그러졌다.

  
이제 새로 고용된 지 얼마 안 된 기사는 딕의 표정을 보곤 오늘도 역시 아무 말도 않는 게 낫겠다고 생각했다. 웨인 가문의 사람들은 겉으론 친절한데 혼자가 되는 순간 표정이 달라져버렸다. 사람들과 있을 땐 밝고 천진하기 짝이 없지만, 혼자만 남으면 표정부터 냉정하고 차갑게 돌변해서 꼭 다른 사람을 보는 것 같았다.

딕 그레이슨은 브루스 웨인의 자식들 중 가장 노출도 잦았고, 서커스 출신에서 웨인 가문의 후계자가 된 드라마틱한 스토리로 고담시 사람들에겐 친근하기까지 했지만 정작 만나보니 그의 기운에 억눌려 숨이 막힐 것만 같았다. 친근하다니, 이렇게 분위기부터 무거운 사람인데. 특히나 웃지도 않고 저렇게 인상 구기고 있을 때 멋모르고 말 걸면 그대로 자긴 소리 소문 없이 사라질 것 같은 느낌이었다.

그리고 애당초 고용될 때의 조건도 침묵이었다. 쓸데없이 말을 거는 일도 없어야 한다, 무슨 일을 겪건 자기 일을 수행하는 것 외에 쓸데없는 생각은 하지 말아야 한다, 이 가문과 관련된 모든 일은 전부 함구해야 한다, 라는 조건 외엔 딱히 내걸지 않았고 돈도 후했다. 게다가 보통 프라이빗 기사로 고용될 때는 비밀유지는 당연한 것이었기에 딱히 이상하게 여기지 않았다. 그런데 이제 와서 보니 사실 다들 이중인격자라는 걸 숨기기 위해 비밀유지 서약을 받은 게 아닌지 의심이 갔다.

"집은 됐으니까, 일단 회사로 가 주세요."

이마를 짚고 한참을 고민하던 딕이 말을 걸자, 기사는 마치 자기가 속으로 자기 뒷담 한 걸 들킨 것 만 같은 느낌이 들어서 화들짝 놀랐지만, 티를 내지 않으려 애쓰며 말없이 웨인 엔터프라이즈의 본사로 차를 돌렸다.

딕이 회사로 향하는 내내 말없이 창 밖을 바라보는 모습이 어찌나 우아하던지, 진한 검은 머리와 깊은 푸른 눈에 잘생긴 얼굴까지 어우러져 마치 원래가 웨인으로 태어났다고 해도 위화감이 없을 정도였다. 웨인가 사람들의 성격이 어쨌건, 지금까지 자기가 태운 사람들 부유층들 중에서도 가장 눈호강시켜주는 사람들이니, 기사는 그걸로 만족하기로 했다.

  
딕이 저택으로 향하던 중 급히 와달라는 문자를 받고 회사에 가 보니, 팀을 제외한 이사진들이 서류까지 준비해놓고 딕을 기다리고 있었다. 딕은 기가 차서 속으론 욕이 나왔지만, 얼굴엔 여유로운 미소를 지으며 비아냥 거렸다.

"브루스와 먼저 상의라도 하시는 게 어떤가요?"  
"급한 호출에 와주셔서 감사합니다. 아무 데나 앉으시죠."

나이 든 이사들 중 하나가 끝쪽 빈 의자를 가리키자, 딕은 그를 무시하고 브루스가 앉던 맨 위쪽의 상석에 앉고는 손짓으로 서류를 요구했다. 익숙하다는 듯 앉아 다리를 꼬고 손짓하는 게 원래부터 그 자리에 있었던 사람 같았다.

딕이 예상했던 대로, 준비된 서류는 CEO의 교체를 확정 짓는 서류였다. 그리고 이미 서류엔 다음 CEO의 이름으로 리처드 존 그레이슨 웨인의 이름이 적혀있었다. 그리고 서류가 프린트된 날짜가 위에 찍혀있었는데, 그 날짜는 딕의 눈에도 익숙한 날이었다. 브루스가 딕을 피후견인에서 정식적으로 입양을 하는 서류에 서명한 날짜였으니까.

그날 브루스는 딕에게 아예 성을 바꿀 의향이 있는지 물었고, 딕은 그게 무슨 문제가 생기면 그에게 모든 걸 맡기고 싶다는 뜻이라는 걸 알았다. 내가 그레이슨이건 웨인이건 브루스에겐 중요하지 않을 테지만, 사업에 관해서 만큼은 사람들이 나를 인정하느냐 마느냐가 갈리는 문제였다. 웨인 엔터프라이즈를 잇는 건 당연히 웨인의 성을 가진 자여야 했다. 대를 물린 청렴한 사업에 다른 사람이 끼어드는 건, 웨인보다도 고담 시민들이 더 싫어했으니까.  
이사들과 주주들은 CEO로 알파이며, 능력이 뛰어난 자이자, 어릴 때부터 고담시 상류층에서 최고의 교육만 받고 자라나 초등학교 때부터 인맥을 다진다는 고담시 유력자들 사이에 자연스럽게 섞일 수 있으며, 이미 고담시 내에서 평판이 자자한 자를 바랐다. 그리고 지금으로선 그 유일한 후보는 딕이었다.

"회장님께서 들인 다른 아이 역시 뛰어날테고, 티모시 상무이사님도 물론 능력이 뛰어나기야 하지만, 어릴 때부터 착실하게 제왕학을 교육받아오고 회사일을 배워온 도련님만큼은 아니지 않습니까. 저희 역시 회장님이 이런 걸 미리 준비해 놓지 않았다고 하더라도 같은 결정을 내렸을겁니다."

브루스가 미리 준비해놓은 게 분명했으니, 지금 딕이 사인을 한다고 배신은 아니었다. 게다가 이름만 바뀌는 거나 마찬가지다, 딕은 브루스가 원하는 대로 회사를 굴릴 작정이었으니까.

딕은 한 손으론 핸드폰을 잡고서 팀에게 문자를 보냈다.  
[D: 브루스는 어때?]

"저희는 회장님의 능력을 믿지만, 여전히 주주들은..."  
"브루스가 오메가라는 사실이 널리 알려지면 주가가 곤두박질치겠죠, 저도 알아요."  
"무엇보다 도련님이 들어온 순간부터 몇몇 사람들은 당연스레 당신을 가주로 여기지 않았습니까. 지금으로선 이게 맞는 선택입니다."

딕은 브루스에게 물어보는 게 불가능할 거라는 걸 알고 있었다. 제이슨이 브루스에게 각인을 남긴 지 이틀도 지나지 않은 상태인 데다, 전날보다 몸 상태가 더 나빠진 브루스는 오늘 일어나지조차 못했다. 그리고 브루스가 일어난 뒤엔 사건이 퍼질 대로 퍼져 수습하기엔 늦은 뒤일 터였다. 게다가 이미 기사도 슬슬 퍼지기 시작했다. 브루스는 이런 사태까지 예견하고 전부 준비해놓은 걸까?

주머니에 진동이 느껴지자 딕은 얼른 핸드폰을 슬쩍 살펴보았다.  
[T: 한동안 힘들 거 같은데.]  
[D: 그럼 브루스한테 내가 그 서류에 사인했다고만 해줘.]  
[T: 형 회사야?]  
[D: 이사들이 브루스 뒤통수를 쳤어.]

팀에게 짧게 상황을 보고한 딕은 서류를 꼼꼼히 검토한 뒤 브루스가 미리 준비해놓은 게 분명하다는 확신이 들자 빠른 손놀림으로 서류에 서명을 했다.

"기사나 준비해서 내보내요, 다른 기사가 퍼지기 전에 더 빨리. 그것만 내보내도 주주들은 움직이지 않을 테니까."

딕은 자리에서 일어나선 정장 단추를 채우곤 깍듯한 말투로 지시를 내렸다.

  
***

  
팀이 들어오자마자 틴 타이탄즈의 멤버들은 얼른 TV를 껐다. 그리곤 어색하게 팀과 시선을 피하곤 귀를 긁적이거나 휘파람을 불고는, 팀이 눈썹을 추켜올리자마자 다들 땅바닥을 쳐다보았다. 팀이 콘을 보고 미간을 찌푸리며 물었다.

"쟤들 대체 왜 저래?"

콘은 눈을 깜빡이고 어색한 표정으로 전혀 모르겠다는 듯 고개를 저었다.

"나야 모르지."

팀이 리모컨을 들고 틀자, 콘이 말리려는 손짓을 하다가 차마 못 보겠다는 듯이 고개를 숙이고 손으로 이마를 짚었다.

  
-이 충격적인 소식에도 사람들은 브루스 웨인의 무사 여부보다, 그가 오메가였단 사실에 더 흥미가 많아 보이는군요.

-갑작스레 발표된 웨인 엔터프라이즈 CEO의 교체 역시, 이로 인한 주식 폭락을 막기 위한 게 아녔느냐, 다들 그렇게 보고 있는 거죠. 효과는 있었습니다, 리처드 웨인은 고담시 사교계 내에선 이미 인정받는 인물이었으니까요.

-하지만 교체된 게 결국 브루스 웨인의 첫째 아들인 리처드 그레이슨 웨인인데, 극단적인 변화는 없지 않을까요?

-그런데도 사람들은 일단 안심하는 거죠, 오메가는 일단 안되니까 알파면 된 거라고. 게다가 브루스 웨인이 일궈온 게 있는 게 극단적으로 달라져도 곤란하지 않겠습니까?

-또 이게 리처드 웨인의 계략이 아닌가 하는 사람들까지도 있습니다만, 어떻게 생각하십니까?

-리처드 웨인은 브루스 웨인이 오메가인걸 안 순간, 당연히 가문과 회사는 사실상 자기 것이라고 생각하지 않았겠습니까? 그런데 때를 기다리던 참에 마침 좋은 사건이 터졌고, 리처드 웨인은 기회를 잡은 거죠. 근데 사건 타이밍이 절묘해서, 미리 짜 놓은 판 같다는 생각도 지울 수 없는 게 당연하긴 합니다.

-특히나 브루스 웨인이 새로 들인 팀 웨인이라는 양자가 이미 회사 중역을 맡아 일하고 있고, 바로 얼마 전엔 친아들인 데미안이 존재한다는 것까지 밝혔으니까요.

-데미안 웨인의 존재를 밝혔을 때쯤 리처드 웨인이 경찰로 일하다가 그만둔 걸로 봐선, 불안했던 거겠죠, 아무래도 친아들에게 물려주고 싶은 게 당연한거 아니겠습니까? 아무리 리처드 웨인이 이미 기반이 탄탄해도, 진짜 급했으면 팀 웨인이 이미 일을 하고 있기도 하니까, 잠잠해질 동안 대리로 잠깐 내세운다든가 해도 되거든요. 근데 굳이 아예 교체를 했다는거, 이거 수상한겁니다.

-덧붙여, 브루스 웨인이 오메가라는 사실이 밝혀지고 나니 사실은 성접대를 한건 아니냐는 의문을 하는 사람들도 있는데요.

-설령 지금까진 깨끗하게 운영해왔어도 오메가인걸 사람들이 다 안 이상 이젠 안될 거라고 봅니다. 고담시 상류층들 사이에선 오메가 성노예를 사실상 허용하는 분위기거든요. 그런데 그 청렴한 척하던 브루스 웨인이 오메가라는데 사람들이 내버려 두려고 하겠습니까? 전부터 브루스 웨인이 오메가 아니냐 의심하는 사람들이야 있었겠지만, 대놓고 오메가인게 알려진거 하곤 차원이 다르거든요. 게다가 오메가라는 이유가 알려진 것 역시 납치사실 때문이 아닙니까? 처녀가 아닌 오메가는 사실 혼인 용도로 쓸 수 없으니 이런 용도로라도 활용하는게 당연지사...

  
차마 더 들을 수 없었던 콘이 팀 손에서 리모컨을 빼앗아 TV를 껐다. 멍하니 서 있던 팀이 충격받아 더듬거리며 말했다. 딕이 기사가 좋게 나가진 않을테니 안보는게 나을거라고야 했지만, 저 정도일 줄은 상상도 못했다.

"세상에... 딕이... 뭐?... 브루스한테... 지금... 저걸.... 말이라고..."

캐시 역시도 팀 만큼이나 기가 찬듯 했다.  
"저 사람들 몇년도에 살길래 당당하게 차별을 해?"

두 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 있던 가필드가 탄식하듯 말했다.  
"유명해서 들어야 하는 소리가 저런 거라면 난 싫어..."

아무리 대다수의 히어로들이 물욕이 없고 인기에 관심을 두지 않는다지만, 바로 옆에서 호화로운 셀레브리티의 삶을 사는 사람이 있는데 조금 질투나 동경이 있지 않다고 하면 거짓말이다. 특히나 어린 청소년들이 속한 틴 타이탄즈의 히어로들이라면 더욱. 하지만 옆에서 팀이나 브루스, 딕을 지켜 볼 수록 히어로의 다른 아이덴티티가 유명해봤자 좋을게 없었다. 히어로 일만으로도 바쁠때 자기의 다른 아이덴티티 역시 조절 해야 할 필요가 있다면 양쪽으로 스트레스를 받아야 하는 셈이였으니까.

"이런 건 브루스가 다 컨트롤하는 줄 알았는데."

콘이 브루스의 이름을 언급하지 마자 팀의 심장이 잠깐 빠르게 뛰는 게 느껴졌다. 콘은 바로 말을 돌렸다.

"아니면 너나 딕이."  
"우리가 다 바빠서 딱 한번 회사에 프레스 컨트롤을 맡겼는데 이 모양인 걸 보니 우리 회사 PR팀을 갈아치워야겠네. 어쩐지 전부터 홍보팀 이새끼들 일 안하는거 같다 했지..."

팀이 이를 빠득빠득 갈면서 자기 핸드폰을 꺼냈다.

"브루스랑 나랑 딕이 오냐오냐 하면서 죄다 받아주다보니까 이것들이 아주 간이 배 밖으로 나왔어..."

핸드폰을 붙잡고도 팀은 계속 꿍얼꿍얼 거리며 짜증을 내곤 도로 문으로 나섰다. 닫은 문 뒤에서 팀이 거친 목소리로 <strong>"그럼 방송사를 사던가 하라고!"</strong> 라며 외치는게 들렸다.

  
틴 타이탄즈 멤버들은 서로 눈을 마주 보곤 똑같은 생각을 했다. 오늘만큼은 TV와 신문을 전부 불태우는걸 미션으로 했어야 했다고.

살얼음 같은 틴 타이탄즈의 분위기와 달리, 오늘도 브루스 대신 저스티스 리그에 출석한 딕은 태연하기만 했다.

"기사야 마음껏 나가라고 해요. 솔직히 브루스는 뭐라고 떠들든 주가만 안떨어지면 만족할걸요?"

리거들은 태연하게 사과를 베어문 딕을 경악한 표정으로 쳐다봤다.

"왜요?"

딕이 한발 늦게 눈치를 보자, 클락이 먼저 부드러운 태도로 말했다.

"널 회사를 빼앗은 불한당으로 묘사하고, 앞으론 브루스를 성접대 용도로 쓸것 마냥 묘사했잖아."

딕이 장난스러운 태도로 웃으며 말했다.

"이거 인터뷰예요? 아직 전 인터뷰 허락한 적 없는데."

클락이 미간을 구기며 답했다.

"아니야."

"솔직히 말하면 제가 계략을 짜서 빼앗았을지도 모른다는게 오히려 고담시 상류층들에겐 좋게 먹혔어요. 오히려 주가가 오르기까지 했다니까요? 자극적인 기사가 날 수록 오히려 잘 팔리는 법이랬는데, 진짜 그렇더라구요."  
"브루스에 대해서 한 말이 있는데...화 안나니?"  
"케인 가문도 후계자였던 마사 케인이 오메가로 발현하는 바람에 웨인에게 혼인을 위해 보내져야했고 케인 가문의 재산이 흡수되다시피 했어요. 회사 역시 웨인에 대부분이 삼켜졌고 전만한 영향력을 발휘하지 못하게 될 지경이 됐다구요. 브루스라면 그런 사태가 벌어지는 걸 더 싫어할거라곤 생각해본적 없어요?"

그리고 딕은 장난스러운 어투로 덧붙였다.

"아! 이건 기사로 쓰셔도 돼요."

클락이 항복하겠다는듯이 두손을 들었다. 결국 듣고 있던 다이애나가 딕의 등짝을 퍽퍽 때렸다.

"이게! 아주! 브루스한테! 못된! 것만! 배워가지고!"  
"아! 저 진짜 아파요!! 저는 나름 수습한다고 노력했는데 왜 혼나야 되는데요?!"

딕은 정말 억울했다. 브루스가 쓰러진 이틀 내내 잠도 못자고 밤낮으로 뛰어다녀야 했는데. 클락은 심각한 표정으로 등을 돌리고 한참을 고민하더니, 딕에게 추궁하듯 물었다.

"브루스를 납치했다는 놈들 살펴봤는데, 별거 없는 작은 마약 조직이였어. 경찰은 블랙마스크와의 커넥션이 뭔지 의심하는 모양이지만, 이건 블랙 마스크가 눈독 들이기엔 너무 작은 조직이야. 게다가 블랙마스크와 접선한 부하도 블랙마스크가 감옥에 간 뒤엔 사실상 범죄쪽에 발을 다시 들이지 않고 있던 참이고, 만났다고 해도 개인적인 거였거나 다른 누군가에게 부탁받은 일이 있었던 거겠지."  
"...그래서요?"  
"근데 그 접선했단 사람이 얼마전에 돈을 받았는데, 돈을 받은 곳을 살펴보니 예전에 네가 만들어뒀던 유령회사더군."  
"클락...그건 저도 정말 처음 듣는 소리예요. 예전에 나이트윙 활동 자금 세탁하려고 만들어두고 이젠 쓰지도 않는다는거 아시잖아요."  
"그런데 그 접선했다는 사람이 유령회사를 통해 받은 돈이 사만달러고, 그리고 그 전날 브루스가 널 위해 남겨둔 네 개인 자금 중 한 곳에서 똑같이 사만달러가 출금이 된 걸 확인했다."

장난스러웠던 딕의 표정이 진지해졌다. 클락은 지금 히어로 동료로서가 아니라 기자로서 묻고 있었다.

"제가 그 돈을 뺀거야 맞는데 저택에 새로운 고용인 구하려고 미리 빼둔게 다예요."  
"네가 마지막으로 고용한 사람은 기사고 그 사람은 한 달전에 고용되어 미리 일년치 연봉을 받았어. 네 돈이 아니라, 브루스 돈으로. 그리고 네 저택의 현재 고용인들의 연봉은 입막음 비용을 더해 평균 팔만 달러 정도야, 고용인들에게 꽤 후하게 주는 편이지. 집사에게 주는 연봉은 수십만 달러가 넘었고. 정말로 고용인에 쓰는 돈이면 그것보단 더 돈을 뺐어야해. 그리고 고용인을 구하려고 선지급을 하려고 했던거라고 하더라도, 처음 고용하며 선지불 하는 돈은 평균 이만달러였으니, 정말 고용인을 구하려던거면 사만달러를 출금할 필요가 없었을텐데."  
"...진짜로 절 의심하시는 거예요?"

딕이 눈을 동그랗게뜨고 충격받은 표정을 지었다. 딕의 심장박동을 확인한 클락은 그의 말에 거짓이 없다는걸 확인하곤 평소의 클락으로 돌아와 웃음기가 띈 얼굴을 지었다.

"아니, 진짜로 네가 의심이 갔다면 경찰에 알렸겠지."  
"방금 제 심장 박동 확인하기 전까진 의심하셨잖아요."

딕이 원망과 장난기가 섞인 말투로 답하자, 둘 사이에 팽팽했던 긴장감이 탁 끊긴듯 사라지고, 딕과 클락은 원래의 형동생같은 태도로 돌아왔다. 동시에 살얼음 위 같던 리그의 회의실 분위기도 탁 풀리며 다들 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"확실히 네가 아니라는걸 알고 싶었다."

  
클락이 인자하게 웃으며 툴툴거리는 딕을 안심시켰다.

"저희 집 고용인들 연봉까지 알다니...너무 잘 알아도 탈이네요."  
"너네 진짜 정원사나 기사한테 팔만달러씩 써?"

월리가 상상이 안간다는 표정을 지으며 묻자, 딕이 시덥지 않다는 듯 대답했다.

"팁이나 상여금, 특별 수당까지 합하면 두배에 가깝지, 아마? 군사훈련을 받은 사람들만 고르다 보니 자연스레 보디가드와 경비도 겸하는 사람들이라 돈을 더 많이 주는 편이긴 해. 사실 전보다 돈을 더 많이 줘야만 했어. 브루스가 히어로들 지원해왔다는거 밝힌 뒤로 몇몇 히어로들은 한밤중에 녹색빛 빤짝이며 저택에 쳐들어오다시피 찾아오기까지 했고..."

클락과 다이애나가 눈살을 찌푸리며 할과 카일을 쳐다보자 둘은 말없이 고개를 돌리고 시선을 피했다.

월리가 별 생각 없이 덧붙였다.

"...근데 네가 아니면 결국 누구래? 너 말고 유령회사 존재 아는 사람 있어?"  
"나랑 클락, 그리고 브루스야 당연히 알겠지만 다른 사람에게 말했을 것 같진 않아."  
"모든 증거가 너를 가리키는데 너는 아니라니 재미있네."

월리가 턱을 괴고 진지하게 말하자 딕은 한숨을 쉬고 짜증을 냈다.

"아니, 브루스한테서 독립하려고 블러드 헤이븐까지 갔었는데 설마 내가 그랬겠어? 팀도 '실은 형이 계획한거 아냐?' 하질 않나, 클락도 나를 추궁하질 않나, 브루스가 주겠다는거 내가 싫어서 나간거라고! 상류층에 똑 떨어져서 갑자기 네가 웨인가의 뒤를 이을거라며 후계자로 키워져야 했던 내 심정은 안 생각해 봤냐? 네가 사실상 가주니까 네가 잘해야 한다며 다들 나한테 압박을 줄때 내 심정이 어땠는지 알아? 브루스가 나 후계자로 삼고 깔아준 출세코스 내가 걷어차고 경찰했던건데 다들 나한테 왜 그러냐 진짜!"  
"와...너 방금 진짜 철없는 재벌 2세 같았어..."

월리가 괜히 더 과장을 하며 놀리자 딕의 얼굴이 새빨개졌다. 월리가 낄낄 웃으며 카일의 옆구리를 툭 치며 말했다.

"야 들었냐? 아버지가 쌓아준 출세코스 자기가 걷어찬거랜다."

카일은 웃지 않으려 애쓰며 입술을 꽉 깨물었다가 겨우 침착한 표정을 짓곤 말했다.

"그...재벌로 사는게 정해진 삶이라 참 힘드셨겠네요."

가만히 듣던 할이 덧붙였다.

"너 그리고 독립할때 결국 브루스 돈으로 펜트하우스 샀다며."  
"애가 호화로운 삶에 물들어서 돈 없인 못사니까 돌아온거네."  
"브루스가 주는 돈으로도 애가 만족을 못하게 된거지."

다이애나와 클락이 팔짱을 끼고 있다가 고개를 끄덕이며 주거니 받거니 하는데 카일과 할이 거기에 더 불을 끼얹었다.

"결국 브루스가 사준 펜트하우스에서 아버지가 정해준 삶 같은거 원치 않아, 뭐 이런 고민 하셨겠네요?"  
"브루스가 준 돈으로 와인 마시고, 브루스 준 돈으로 명품 옷 걸치고 다니면서, 브루스 돈으로 산 펜트 하우스에서 혼자 야경 보며 재벌의 삶같은건 싫다고 청승떨며 고뇌한거지."  
"집사가 전부 처리해줬으니 밥하고 청소하고 빨래돌리고 이러는 것도 모르고 그랬겠네요?"

딱히 틀린말도 없어서 딕이 얼굴이 새빨개져서 고개를 숙이고 두 손에 얼굴을 묻고 있는데, 월리가 손바닥을 탁 치곤 말했다.

"아! 얘 혼자 살때 시리얼만 먹었잖아! 그래서 너 시리얼만 먹는거였냐? 요리하는법 몰라서?"  
"...어."

두 손에 얼굴을 묻은 딕이 쥐꼬리만한 목소리로 대답하자 결국 다들 웃음이 터졌다.

  



	8. Chapter 8

**_월요일_ **

_-샌프란시스코, 타이탄즈타워, 오전 10시(동부 표준시 오후 1시)_

콘은 뉴스를 보고 화난 팀이 자리를 박차고 나가서도 한참 돌아오지 않아 슬슬 걱정되어 팀을 찾으러 나섰다. 귀를 기울이자 여전히 화난듯한 팀의 목소리가 옥상에서 울리고 있었다. 콘이 옥상에 올라가자, 팀이 콘을 돌아보곤 조금만 기다려 달라는 듯 멈추라는 손짓을 했다.

"-아니 그러니까, 그건 월권 행사라고 생각 안 하십니까? 애당초 브루스 본인의 회사인데, 대표이사 직함 내려놨으면 됐지 주인을 바꾸라는 건 말도 안 되는 요구입니다. 브루스가 원했던 말건 중요하지 않습니다. 당신들이 그 사람한테 평생 주인은 알파여야 한다고 압박 줬던 거 제가 모를 줄 압니까?"

콘은 아무리 봐도 진지하고 냉정한 사업가 모드의 팀에게 익숙해지지가 않았다.

"브루스는 젊어요, 벌써부터 유산을 물려줄 이유가... 참나, 오메가의 재산은 그의 주인인 알파에게 전부 속한다는 법이 폐지된 지가 삽십칠년이 넘었습니다. 차별을 전통으로 포장하지 마세요. 더 이 일을 언급했다간 PR팀 뿐 만 아니라 당신들도 갈리게 될 겁니다. 물론 제가 샌프란시스코에 출장 중이긴 하죠. 그런데 그게 문제가 될 거라고 생각하십니까? 제가 지금 고담시 정 반대편에 있을진 몰라도, 사람 하나 회사에서 지우는 거, 저한테 일도 아닙니다. 전화 한 통이면 끝나니까."

콘은 팀이 짐짓 무섭고 냉철한 어투로 협박을 하고 있지만 실제론 팀도 상당히 긴장 중이라는 걸 눈치챘다. 콘의 눈에는 미세하게 팀의 턱이 떨리는 게 보였으니까.

"웨인 엔터프라이즈가 지금 같은 세계적인 기업이 된 건 브루스와 루시우스 폭스가 노력해서지 당신들이 잘해서가 아니라는 거 기억해 두시죠. 무능하고 믿을 수 없는 인간들과 제가 일을 할 것 같습니까? 브루스는 이런 짓을 해도 봐줬을지 몰라도, 저와 새 대표이사님은 이런 일에 가차 없으실 겁니다. 더 이상 이런 헛소리 들어줄 일 없다는 거 머릿속에 새겨두십시오. 대화는 여기서 끝입니다."

팀이 얼굴을 구기며 머리를 쓸어 올리곤 신경질적으로 통화를 끊었다. 팀이 손이 하얘질 정도로 핸드폰을 꽉 쥐고 부들부들 떨자, 뒤에서 팔짱을 끼고 기다리던 콘이 말을 걸며 위로하는 듯한 미소를 지었다.

"힘든 날이었나 봐?"

"아직 오전 열 시 십분 밖에 안됐으니까, 앞으로 더 힘들어질 예정이지."

팀이 한숨을 쉬며 옥상 끄트머리에 걸터앉자, 콘도 그 옆에 털썩 주저앉았다. 팀은 하늘을 멍하니 올려다보았다.

"고담시 하늘은 한낮에도 시꺼멓기만 한데, 여긴 날이 화창하네."

"너네 집 사람들이 얼굴이 창백한 이유가 있다니까, 거긴 사람들이 햇빛을 못 받잖아."

콘이 농담을 건네자 팀은 피식 웃고는 고개를 다시 푹 숙였다. 콘은 이럴 때 꼬치꼬치 캐묻는 것보단 팀이 자기 고민을 말할 준비가 될 때까지 그저 옆에서 기다려주는 게 낫다는 걸 지난 경험으로 잘 알았다. 팀은 말없이 그저 핸드폰을 만지작거리다가 피식 웃으며 말했다.

"아까 이 핸드폰 던져버리려고 했던 거 알아?"

"왜 안 던졌어?"

"근데 이 핸드폰이... 웨인 테크에서 고위층의 보안을 위해 만든 특수한 물건이거든. 이거 하나 만드는데 부품값만 칠천만 원이 넘어가, 사려면 개별적 발주를 해야 하고 판매가가 이억이야. 금이랑 다이아몬드로 장식한 버전도 있는데 그건 삼억에 달한단 말이지. 진짜 너무 화나서 뭐라도 던지고 싶었는데, 거기까지 생각이 드니까 아무리 화나도 못 던지겠더라고."

팀이 스스로도 어이없어하며 웃자 콘도 웃음이 새 나왔다.

"화나면 핸드폰 던지는 부자들은 드라마에나 나오는 거였네."

"게다가 내 건... 브루스가 따로 추가로 이것저것 덧붙여서 개조를 해줬었어. 애당초 이 핸드폰 개발한 것도 평소에도 우리랑 자주 이야기하고 싶어서 만든 거였던 것 같아. 우린 그냥 핸드폰 붙잡고 이야기하기엔, 남들이 알아선 안 되는 대화들이 너무 많으니까. 근데 내가 그걸 눈치도 못 채고 받고 나서 '솔직히 제조 공정이 판매용으론 너무 복잡하다 싶긴 한데, 부자들은 이런 거 좋아할 거 같으니까 상품화시켜도 괜찮을 것 같네요.' 해 버린 거 있지?"

콘은 브루스를 몇 번 보진 못했지만 늘 무섭고 엄격하다는 인상만 남아있었다. 클락이 왜 브루스를 그렇게 좋아하는지 이해가 가지 않을 정도로 날이 선 사람이었다. 도저히 콘은 그 사람이 자기 아들들을 위해 직접 뭔가를 만드는 모습이 상상이 가지 않았다.

"브루스는 그 말 듣고 섭섭해하는 티도 못 내고... 내가 하고 싶은 대로 하라고 하더라고."

팀은 씁쓸하게 웃으면서 핸드폰을 소중히 로빈 슈트 안주머니에 넣었다. 콘이 고개를 갸웃했다.

"근데 말 안 하고 알아주길 바란 사람 잘못 아냐 그건?"

"말 안 해도 알아야지, 딕은 하거든. 눈빛만 봐도 브루스가 원하는 게 뭔지, 왜 그러는지 다 알더라고. 진짜 도저히 딕은 못 당하겠더라."

콘은 팀이 마음속 이야기를 할 준비가 충분히 되었다는 느낌이 들었다.

"그래서 브루스가 딕을 고른거 괜찮아, 넌?"

팀이 콧웃음을 치며 대답했다.

"당연하지, 왜?"  
"너도 열심히 한걸 아니까 그렇지."

"난 겨우 몇 년이지만, 딕은 평생을 해왔어. 상류층만 다닌다는 초등학교, 중학교, 고등학교 그 내내 계속 1등 해오고, 모든 사람이 가장 좋아하는 학생으로 매년 뽑히고, 나가는 대회마다 대상 타오고, 사교계에 어린 나이에 들어와 인맥 쌓고, 브루스가 여는 자선 파티마다 같이 가고, 브루스가 회사 갈 땐 옆에서 따라와서 일 배우고, 그러면서 밤에는 로빈 활동도 하고... 내가 딕만큼 준비가 안된 거지. 내가 처음 상임이사로 들어왔을 때 낙하산이라고 다들 무시하더라고, 지금이야 다르지만. 근데 딕이 갑자기 다시 돌아와서 대표이사가 됐는데... 다들 욕은 커녕 오히려 반기기만 하잖아."

"방금 우리가 같이 봤던 뉴스에선 좀 말을 다르게 하던데."

"회사 주가가 상승했으면 뉴스가 뭐라고 하든 실제 투자자들은 딕을 반긴 거야."

콘은 팀이 말을 빙빙 돌려가며 진짜로 하고 싶은 말이 뭔지 깨달았다.

"그래서 실력을 인정하니까 차마 질투도 못하겠고, 좋아하는 형이니까 미워하지도 못하는 거네."

팀은 콘을 살짝 놀란 눈으로 보다가 힘없이 고개를 끄덕였다.

"유치하지?"

"아냐, 나도 어떤 느낌인지 알아."

"만약 브루스가 가진 회사 지분을 나한테 나눠 달라고 하면 아마 딕과 나한테 동등하게 반반을 나눠주겠지. 근데 딕이 달라고 하면 브루스는 자기가 가진 전부를 딕에게 줄 거야."

"딕과 싸울 자신이 없어서 그래?"

"하려면 할 수야 있겠지만, 회사 지분이나 경영권 놓고 자식들이 싸우면 회사 이미지 실추되는 건 금방이야. 형제들끼리 돈 때문에 이렇게 피가 튀는 싸움을 했다고 평생 기록에 남을 걸? 게다가 그렇게 해서 내가 뭔가 빼앗았다고 치자, 브루스가 고른 사람은 내가 아니라 딕이라는 게 바뀌진 않으니까, 그건 안돼."

"네가 고민하는 거 회사 문제 때문도 아니지, 사실?"

"아냐... 별... 쓸데없는거야."

"우리 저번에 약속한 거 기억나? 서로에게 전부 진실만 말하기로 한 거?"

팀은 콘이 렉스 루터와 슈퍼맨의 유전자를 섞은 존재인걸 진작에 알고 있었지만 콘에겐 사실을 전하지 않았다. 콘이 가장 최악의 순간에 사실을 깨달아 무너질 거라는 걸 미리 알았다면 팀도 그때 같은 선택은 하지 않았겠지만, 그 당시엔 옳은 선택인 것 같았다. 하지만 진실을 막으려 하는 건 터진 댐을 손으로 막으려고 하는 것과 같았다.

콘도 미리 사실을 알았다면 그 정도로 충격을 받진 않았을 것이고, 아마 적당한 대비책도 함께 마련할 수 있었을지 모른다. 팀과 콘이 한동안 싸워 냉전에 들어가는 일도 없었을 테고, 어쩌면 틴 타이탄즈 전체가 함께 고민하고 해결하려 하면 콘이 그렇게 고통받을 일은 없었을지 모른다. 콘은 그래서 팀을 이대로 둘 수가 없었다. 사실대로 말하지 못하면 그저 마음을 곪게 할 뿐이었으니까.

콘과 시선을 마주친 팀은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"근데 진심이야, 전부 이해가 가."

  
콘이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
"진심으로?"

"브루스에겐 언제나 딕이 첫 번째일 거야. 이해해, 나도 딕을 잘 아니까. 그리고 제이슨은... 죽은 줄 알았던 아들이 살아 돌아왔잖아. 너 같으면 포기하라고 할 수 있겠어? 그 사람도 슬퍼하고 울 줄도 아는 평범하게 감정 있고 마음 있는 사람인데 당연히 자기 자식이 그립고 돌아오길 바라겠지. 내가 로빈으로 활동하는 기간 내내 브루스는 제이슨을 그리워했어. 제이슨이 죽은 후로 브루스가 애도를 하지 않은 날이 없다는 거, 브루스가 말 안 해도 다 알아. 제이슨이 살아 돌아오고 나서 죄라는 죄는 다 저지르고 다니는데도 여직 제이슨의 로빈 슈트를 치우지도 못하잖아. 그리고 딕은... 딕은 브루스 눈만 봐도 그 사람 생각이 뭔지 다 알아. 브루스가 뭘 원하는지 말 안 해도 전부 척척 맞출 정도라니까. 그러니까 난 다 이해가. 이해가 가는데도... 왜 이런 유치한 생각이 드는지 모르겠어."

"너 아직 열일곱이야, 애니까 유치한 생각이 드는 게 당연하지. 그게 뭐가 어때서?"

"그런 넌 다섯 살 짜리잖아."

"너에 대해선 잘 아는 다섯 살짜리지."

"네가 브루스를 몰라서 그래."

"그거야 그렇지, 하지만 부모에 대해선 잘 알아. 고집불통에, 네 말은 안 들어주고, 자기 생각만 중요하게 여기고, 네 말은 무시하고, 마치 자기가 나이가 더 많으니까 어린 네가 따라야 하는 건 당연하다는 듯 굴고, 진지하게 대화를 하려고 해 봐도 가소롭게만 보고, 잘해보려고 노력하면 감사하거나 기뻐하긴 커녕 당연한 거라고 내리 깔아보고, 근데 자기가 중요할 때 내가 도와줘야 하는 건 당연하고, 완전 말이 안 통한다니까."

가만히 듣던 팀이 콘이 말하는 게 브루스가 아니라는 걸 점점 깨닫고 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 뜨악한 표정을 지었다.

"너 클락이 이거 다 들을 수 있는 거 알지?"

"그런 독불장군이라고 하더라도... 결국 나한테 관심이 없거나 사랑하지 않아서 그러는 건 아니더라고. 자기 나름대로 노력하는데, 그저 그 사람도 서툴 뿐이지."

"... 알아, 나도."

팀이 입술을 깨물며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"대화해보는 게 낫지 않겠어?"

"... 그럴 수 있다면 좋을 텐데."

"뭐?"

"아무것도 아냐."

브루스가 토요일 새벽 다섯 시 사십 분에 쓰러졌는데, 벌써 월요일 오전 열 시가 넘었다. 사람들이라면 그 정도 정도 누워있는 게 뭐 어떠냐, 하겠지만 브루스에겐 아니었다. 브루스는 허리가 부러졌어도 싸우겠다고 나가려던 사람이었다. 천재지변이 있어도 패트롤을 빼먹지 않던 사람인데, 어제는 일어나지조차 못해 딕과 팀 둘만 패트롤을 돌았고, 팀이 패트롤을 마치고 돌아와서 틴 타이탄즈로 떠날 때까지 브루스는 여전히 눈도 뜨지 못하고 있었다.

오늘은 다 집어치우고 병간호나 할까, 하는 생각까지 들 정도였다. 하지만 브루스가 일어나 있었다면 팀에게 자기 책임을 다 하라고 할지, 아니면 자기 옆에 있어달라고 할지 생각해봤다. 브루스는 당연히 팀에게 할 일을 하러 가라고 하겠지.

팀이 한숨을 푹 쉬고는 콘의 어깨에 손을 올렸다.

"근데 말이야"

팀이 진지한 표정을 짓자 콘도 귀를 기울였다.

"너랑 클락 사이야말로 괜찮은 거야?"

"안 괜찮지는 않아."

팀은 콘이 입으론 웃는데 눈은 비명을 지르는 걸 보니, 아무래도 안 괜찮은 것 같다고 생각했다.

***

_-고담, 웨인 저택, 오후 1시_

딕이 와치 타워에서 돌아오고 난 후에도 브루스는 아직 일어나지 못한 상태인 건지, 아니면 그럴 몸 상태가 아닌 건지 여전히 배트 케이브에 없었다. 이 정도로 오래 침대에 누워 있을 사람이 아닌데. 딕은 급한 마음에 나이트 윙 슈트도 벗지 않은 채 거의 뛰다시피 해서 저택 위로 올라갔다가, 제이슨의 방 밖에서 벽에 기대어 주저앉아있는 브루스를 발견했다.

"브루스... 여기서 뭐해요? 괜찮아요?"

"네 핸드폰..."

브루스는 이마를 짚고 인상을 찌푸리며 힘겹게 말하며 달라는 손짓을 했다. 딕이 황급히 주머니에서 자기 핸드폰을 꺼내자마자, 브루스는 지도를 켜고 손가락으로 몇몇 군데를 짚으며 말했다.

"여기는 폭행치사 강도사건 오후 11시 32분, 여기는 살인 사건이 101호에서 새벽 1시 32분, 401호에서 과실치사 오후 11시 58분, 바로 옆 건물 새벽 1시에 B1호에서 특수강도사건, 여기는 강간 한 건 오후 10시 59분, 여긴 살인사건 12건이 새벽 2시 1분부터... 갱단끼리 무장하고 싸우는 거니까 조심하고, 여기에선 강간살해 새벽 2시 40분... 그리고... 같은 장소에서 같은 범인이 10분 뒤 목격자를 살해... 이거 다 기억하니?"  


딕은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 듣다가 금방 고개를 끄덕였다.

"네, 네."

"그리고 강간살해사건은 어제 새벽 2시 41분에 네가 찾은 시체를 죽인 것과 같은 범인이 저지를 테니까, 그놈 잡으면 그 사건도 해결이야."

브루스가 이마를 짚고 인상을 찡그리면서 딕에게 다시 핸드폰을 돌려줬다. 딕은 어안이 벙벙해하면서도 브루스가 말한 장소와 시간들을 다시 한번 머릿속에 새기고 고개를 끄덕였다.

"지금 시간이... 1시 12분이니까... 이제 금방이구나, 1시 31분에 3번가 고담시 은행에 무장 강도 다섯 명이 칩입할 거야. 들어오자마자 경비들을 죽이고 5분마다 인질을 죽일 테니까 지금 빨리 가렴. 내가 하고 싶지만... 젠장..."

브루스가 몸에 힘이 빠졌는지 신음하며 비틀거리자, 딕은 얼른 브루스를 붙잡았다. 브루스가 사건이 벌어지기 전에 먼저 가서 막은 게 한두 번이 아니다 보니, 딕 역시 브루스가 예지 능력이 있다는 건 짐작하고 있었다. 하지만 직접 브루스 입으로 그 내용을 들은 건 처음이었다.

"원래 벌어질 일들이니까, 막지 못해도 네 탓이 아니야."

그리고 브루스가 왜 자기가 미래를 볼 줄 알아도 남에게 그럴 줄 안다고 말도 하지 않고, 왜 무슨 일이 벌어질지 말하지 않는지도 깨달았다. 내용을 말하는 순간 막는 것은 순전히 들은 사람의 책임이 돼버릴 테니까.

"다른 사람이라면 절대 부탁하지 않았을 거다. 하지만 너라면..."

딕은 브루스의 눈빛만 보아도 그의 마음이 읽히는 것 같았다. 그가 이런 사실들을 남과 나누지 않았던 이유가 그저 자기 때문에 누가 다치는 것도, 죽는 것도, 죽이게 되는 것도 원치 않기 때문이라는 걸.

"알아요."

딕은 불안한 표정의 브루스에게 미소를 지었다.

"근데 혼자 괜찮겠어요?"

"빨리 가, 시간이 촉박해."

브루스가 식은땀을 흘리며 창백한 안색으로 고개를 겨우 들고는 망설이는 딕에게 재촉했다. 딕은 끝까지 고민이 들었다, 몸도 가누지 못하는 브루스의 옆에 있어주는 게 중요한지, 아니면 브루스가 원하는 대로 사건을 막는 게 더 중요한 일인지. 잠깐 고뇌하던 딕은 곧 결연한 표정을 지었다.

"다녀올게요."

딕이 그 말을 하자마자 브루스가 고개를 힘겹게 끄덕이곤 벽에 머리를 기대고 축 늘어졌다. 딕이 등을 돌리지 마자 뒤에서 쿵 하고 브루스가 쓰러지는 소리가 났다. 잠깐 멈칫했던 딕은 뒤를 돌아보지 않으려 애쓰며 배트 케이브로 뛰어내려 갔다.

***

_-1시간 전, 웨인 저택, 낮 12시_

제이슨이 브루스를 찾아오는 때는 보통 브루스가 막 패트롤을 돌고 가장 지친 늦은 새벽이었다. 하지만 오늘은 만큼은 한낮의 태양이 뜬 시각에 찾아와도 되겠다 싶었다.

어제 터진 사건 때문에 수습하느라 바쁠 딕은 집에 없을 테고, 팀은 오늘 틴 타이탄즈에 있는 모양이고, 데미안 역시 학교를 가고 없을 정오였다. 저택의 모든 고용인들은 오후 두 시와 여섯 시 사이에만 근무하고, 개인 요리사만 오전 여섯 시에 찾아와 11시 전까진 하루치의 식사를 만들고 난 후 떠나니, 정오쯤이면 아무도 없을 터였다.

브루스 외엔 아무도 없을 거라고 확신하고도 제이슨은 몇 번을 망설였다. 정문을 넘어올 때도 경비 시스템이 작동되지 않은걸 보면, 딕이 제이슨에게 했던 '집에 돌아오라'는 말은 진심이었던 것 같으니 아마 대문도 제이슨이 통과할 수 있도록 미리 작업을 했을 터였다. 그런데도 쉽게 들어올 용기가 나지를 않았다.

제이슨은 한참을 서서 고민하다가 결심을 하고 두꺼운 대문 가운데에 손바닥을 댔다. 안에서 자물쇠가 철컹하고 열리는 소리가 나더니, 문이 저절로 열리기 시작했다.

발을 들여놓은 제이슨은 정문으로 이 집에 들어오는 게 오랜만이라, 새삼 낯선 느낌이 들어 주변을 둘러보았다. 집안은 고요했고, 여전히 깔끔하게 관리된 아름다운 저택이긴 했지만, 어딘가 서늘함과 음울함이 감돌았다. 마치 주인인 브루스를 닮아가기라도 하듯이.

그럴 필요 없다는 걸 알면서도 습관이 되어 발걸음 소리를 죽인 제이슨이 저택을 둘러보다 다이닝 룸 쪽으로 가자 요리사가 준비해 놓은 음식들이 은색 뚜껑이 덮인 채 차려져 있었다. 그제야 자기가 제대로 된 음식을 먹은 지 아주 오래되었다는 생각이 든 제이슨이 뚜껑 하나를 열고 샌드위치 하나를 꺼내 물었다. 샌드위치를 한입 베어 물자마자 그의 머릿속엔 알프레드가 만들어주던 샌드위치와 얼마나 맛이 다른지만 떠올랐다.

이제 정말로 알프레드가 해준 음식을 먹을 일이 영원히 없는 거다. 아무리 둘러봐도 이 저택이 낯설게만 느껴지는 이유를 깨달았다. 한때 알프레드가 관리하고 그의 손이 닿던 모든 곳에 다른 사람이 손길이 닿아버렸으니까. 이제 정말로 이 저택엔 알프레드가 없었다. 제이슨은 소매로 눈물을 훔치고는 한입 베어 문 샌드위치를 도로 접시에 돌려놓았다.

한참을 저택을 둘러보던 제이슨은 자기 방을 찾아가서 조심히 문을 열었다. 제이슨이 이 저택에 살게 되지 않은지가 몇 년이 지났는데, 그의 방은 한치도 변함없이 그대로였다. 마치 마지막으로 자기가 이 방에 있었을 때와 단 하나도 다름없었다. 그가 비뚤게 놓은 전자기타와 책상에 쌓아둔 책 하나하나까지도 그대로였다. 단 하나 달라진 건 책상 위에 선물 상자가 하나 놓여있다는 것뿐이었다.

고급스러운 작은 상자를 열자, 접힌 편지지와 왠지 눈에 익은 권총이 들어있었다. 콜트 45 구경을 커스텀한 권총은 손잡이는 상아로, 부품은 금으로 화려한 장식을 해놓았고, 만든 지 꽤 시간이 지난 듯 자연스레 낡은 느낌이 났다. 하지만 사용한 흔적이 거의 없었다. 제이슨이 권총을 들여다보다 한발 늦게 편지지를 열었다.

_기억할지 모르겠지만,_

_네가 처음 사격 연습을 했던 총이다._

_내가 가지고 있는 것보단_

_너에게 주는 게 맞는 것 같구나._

_한참 늦은 성인식 선물이라고 생각해주렴._

_From, B._

제이슨은 그제야 브루스가 이 총으로 자기에게 사격을 가르쳐주던 날이 떠올랐다. 총을 들자마자 한 번에 표적지의 머리 정중앙을 맞히자, 브루스가 나에게 웃어주던 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 그런데 애당초 왜 저택에 총이 있었는지는 의문해본 적이 없다. 그렇게 총을 싫어하는 사람인데.

"원래는 아버지 것이었다."

제이슨이 목소리가 난 문쪽을 돌아보자, 안색이 창백한 브루스가 로브만 걸친 채 서 있었다.

"네가 살아 돌아온 후에... 혹시나 네가 집에 돌아올까 싶어서 준비해 둔 거다. 관리는 내가 계속했었으니까 사용하는데도 문제가 없을 거다."

"내가 총 쓰는 거 싫어하지 않았어?"

"총을 쓰는 법을 가르친 게 누군지 생각해보렴."

그렇게 말하곤 브루스는 이를 악물고 신음을 참으며 천천히 침대에 앉았다.

아무리 고통스럽고 복구가 불가능한 상처를 입어도 늘 멀쩡히 일어서던 사람이었는데, 안 그래도 흰 얼굴은 창백해져 푸른기가 돌 정도였고 눈빛은 흐릿하고 식은땀만 계속 흘리는 게 정상적인 몸 상태가 아니라는 티가 났다. 하지만 겉으론 도저히 그가 걱정된다는 티를 낼 수가 없었다. 이렇게 내가 만들어놓고도 걱정이 된다니, 사치스럽기까지 한 마음이었으니까.

자기 충동이 이해가 가지 않을 정도로 브루스에게 내 것이라는 낙인을 찍어놓고 싶었고, 미치도록 원망스러워서 이 사람이 자기 때문에 고통스러워하길 바랬는데, 정작 그렇게 만들어 놓고 나니 심장에 돌을 얹어놓은 느낌이었다.

"내가 싫다고 해서 네가 하면 안 된다는 법은 없잖니, 필요할 때 사용할 줄은 알아야 해. 그런데..."

"... 그걸로 사람을 죽이게 될 줄 몰랐다고? 사람을 죽이는 법을 가르치면서, 애가 실행하지 않길 바랐다는 게 말이나 돼?"

"처음부터 네가 사람을 죽이게 될 줄은 알고 있었다."

브루스는 무덤덤하게 충격받은 제이슨을 보고 계속 이야기했다.

"하지만 네 마음이 너무 선하고 착하기만 해서, 네가 그렇게 된다는 걸 믿지 않았다. 그래서 무언가 바꿔놓을 수 있으리라 믿었지만... 이미 늦었던 것 같구나."

"... 결과가 이럴걸 처음부터 알고 있었다고?"

"네가 태어난 순간부터 넌 범죄자가 되게 되어있었다. 난 내가 그걸 바꿀 수 있을 줄 알았는데..."

"그럼 대체 왜... 애당초 왜 날 데리고 온 거야?"

제이슨의 눈에 당혹감이 떠올랐다. 제이슨은 방안을 서성이며 자기 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 생각을 정리하려고 애썼다. 하지만 아무리 생각해도 대체 브루스가 무슨 의도로 그랬는지 이해가 가질 않았다.

"내가 실패할 걸 뻔히 알고 있었어? 내가 이렇게 될 거라면... 차라리..."

"바꿀 수 있으리라 생각했다. 널 도울 수 있으리라고 너무 확신에 차 있었어, 실패하는 게 불가능하다고 생각했다."

"처음부터 알고 있었으면 더 나은 삶 같은걸 애당초 꿈꾸게도 하지 말고 시궁창의 쥐로 살게 내버려 뒀어야지... 그랬으면 내가 이 정도로 고통스럽진 않았을 거야... 가져보지도 못 했으면, 이토록 애타게 그립지도 슬프지도 않았을 테니까! 대체 왜 날 데리고 온 거야?"

브루스가 안타까운 눈빛으로 울분을 토하는 제이슨에게 다가와선 그의 눈물 젖은 볼을 쓰다듬었다.

"... 포기하고 내버려 두기엔 내가 널 너무 사랑했으니까."

눈물에 젖었던 제이슨의 두 눈이 브루스의 흔들림 없는 눈을 똑바로 응시했다. 그 거짓 한 점 담기지 않은 차갑고 시린 두 눈에 제이슨의 슬픔이 가득한 얼굴이 들어왔다.

"그래서 내가 너에게 오히려 독이 되었다는 사실을 깨닫지 못했어, 미안하다."

제이슨은 눈물로 붉어진 눈으로 브루스를 노려보았다. 그리곤 턱 밑에 총을 들이대고 천천히 밀어내며 침대 위에 눕게 만들고는 총으로 그의 몸을 쓸어내렸다. 브루스의 로브 허리띠가 풀리며 그 밑의 나신이 드러났다.

제이슨은 살짝 떨고 있는 브루스의 두 눈을 똑바로 노려보며 그의 다리 사이에 자리 잡은 연 분홍빛의 작은 구멍에 총구를 들이대곤 깊이 박아 넣었다. 제이슨은 마치 피스톤질을 하듯이 느릿하게 브루스의 안에 총구를 밀어 넣었다가 빼길 반복했다. 적막한 방 안에는 총을 적시는 끈적한 소리와 브루스가 떨면서 숨을 삼키는 소리만이 났다. 브루스의 안에 깊이 총신 끝까지 박아 넣자, 브루스의 두 눈에서 눈물이 떨어졌다.

"총 싫어한다더니, 거짓말이었나 보네?"

제이슨이 브루스를 비웃으며 질척해진 총을 빼내곤 그의 눈 앞에 들이밀었다.

"빨아."

브루스는 입으로 마치 총을 애무로 하듯이 핥아 올리곤 눈물을 떨어트리며 자기 위에서 총을 겨누는 제이슨을 올려다보았다. 제이슨에게 브루스가 총을 혀로 핥는 모습과 얼마 전 자기 다리 가운데에 얼굴을 파묻고 그의 물건을 입으로 핥던 모습이 겹쳐졌다. 제이슨은 총을 내려놓곤 열 뜬 눈으로 브루스를 훑어보았다. 한때 신성하게까지 느껴졌던 존재인데, 지금은 그저 자기가 범할 수 있는 육체로밖에 보이지 않았다. 신성한 존재가 땅으로 떨어져 평범한 인간으로 전락하고, 강력한 존재가 미약해져 자기 손에 스러지고 있었다. 내 손으로, 나에게 의해.

얼마나 오랜 시간 그가 자기 때문에 괴로워하길 바랐는지 모른다. 긴 기간을 그를 고통스럽게 만들기 위해 기다려 왔다. 그가 가진 것을 모두 빼앗고, 무너트리고 철저하게 절망에 빠지길 바라며 훈련하고 계획하고 준비했다. 그가 땅 끝까지 떨어져 자기 손에 짓밟히는 모습을 위해 가진 모든 것을 쏟아붓다시피 했다.

그런데 정작 당신이 정말로 나 때문에 슬퍼하는 모습을 보니 모든 게 무의미해졌다. 오랜 시간의 증오도, 괴로움도, 계획들도 전부 무의미하고 시답지 않은 것이 되어버리고, 그저 당신의 눈물 한 방울에 가슴에 돌을 얹은 듯 마음이 미어졌다.

정사인지 아니면 애증의 표현인지 모를 행위가 끝난 뒤, 제이슨은 등을 돌리며 나가려다 침대에서 일어나 로브를 여미는 브루스를 돌아보곤 제 손에 쥔 권총의 안전핀을 풀고 브루스의 머리에 총을 겨누었다.

"당신이 나한테 독이라고 했지?"

브루스는 말없이 고개를 숙였다. 마치 괜찮다는 듯이. 브루스는 자기가 죽어야만 한다면, 꼭 이 세상에서 사라져야만 한다면 그를 죽여 마땅한 유일한 사람의 손에 죽는 것도 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다. 이 세상 전체를 통틀어, 자신을 짓밟고, 능욕하고, 더럽히고, 고통받게 만들어도 전부 받아들여야만 하는 유일한 사람. 설령 그 증오의 끝에서 내 목숨을 바친다고 하더라도 결코 아깝지 않은 유일한 존재. 자신을 살해한다고 해도 죄일 수 없는 유일한 존재. 나의 군인, 나의 파트너, 나의 아들, 나의 실패, 나의 제이슨.

총을 쥔 제이슨의 손이 떨렸다.

제이슨은 생각했다. 만약 정말 브루스가 없는 세상을 살아가야 한다면 자신이 살 수는 있을지. 브루스가 없는 세상이 의미가 있기는 한지.

브루스는 어찌 보면 독이 맞았다. 제이슨의 마음을 갉아먹고, 머릿속을 지배해서 오로지 그의 생각으로만 가득 차게 만들고, 그 외엔 어느 것도 중요하지 않도록 만들어 버리는 독이었다. 한 방울만으로도 모든 것을 그의 독으로 물들여, 다른 모든 것을 안에서 파괴해 버린다, 그 외에 다른 사람은 존재할 수 없도록. 하지만 제이슨은 그 독이 너무나도 달콤해서 독을 한꺼번에 전부 들이키지 않고는 견딜 수가 없었다. 한번 맛보고 나니 도저히 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 없었고, 그것보다 더 중요한 건 없어져 버렸다. 그리고 끝내는 목숨까지 바쳐도 아깝지 않게 되어버렸다.

만약 브루스가 독이라서 중독되어 영영 벗어날 수 없게 되더라도, 결국 그렇게 해서 죽어야만 한다고 하더라도, 몇 번이고 그 독을 삼키겠지. 몇 번을 똑같이 이 상황에 처하는 한이 있다고 하더라도.

"뭐든 들어주겠다고 했었지?"

사실 영영 당신을 몰랐으면 좋겠다는 생각은 할 수가 없었다. 있을 수도 없었지. 당신을 모르는 삶을 나로선 알 수가 없으니까.

"그래, 뭐든."

하지만 당신에겐 내가 전부가 아니었고, 당신은 나를 몰랐다고 하더라도 전혀 변함이 없었겠지. 그러니, 어떻게 당신에게 내가 정말로 원하는 걸 전할 수 있겠는가. 내가 원하는 건 그저 나에게 당신이 그렇듯이, 당신에게도 내가 유일하길 바랄 뿐인데.

"그런데 내가 원하는 것 중에 당신이 들어줄 수 있는 건 없어."

"네가 원하면 이 세상을 줄게. 네가 원래대로 돌아와 주는데 필요한 게 그거라면, 얼마든지."

제이슨은 브루스에게 각인을 남긴다면 이런 마음이 사라질거라고 생각했다. 브루스가 날 사랑하기만 한다면 그걸로 만족할 수 있을 거라고. 그러나 이 마음은 눈덩이가 불어나듯이 점점 커져서, 계속해서 당신이 아무리 날 사랑한다고 해도 왜 속이 뒤틀리는지 깨달았다.

"세상이 중요한 게 아니야, 조커 새끼가 죽는 것도 중요한 게 아니라고! 내가 진짜 원하는 게 뭔지 너무 잘 알잖아..."

애당초 당신은 나만을 중요하게 여겨 줄 수 있는 존재가 아니었으니까.

"제이슨... 난 네가 돌아와 준다면..."

"내가 돌아와도 뭐가 달라져? 나만 봐달라고 하면 정말로 그럴 수 있어? 다른 거 다 잊고, 다른 사람들 전부 버리고 나만 당신에게 존재했으면 좋겠다고 하면 그럴 수 있어? 그럴 수도 없잖아! 브루스, 대체 왜 나한테 당신이..."

제이슨의 붉어진 눈가에서 눈물이 흘렀다.

"... 이렇게까지 중요해져 버리게 만든 거야?"

제이슨은 결국 총을 거두고 브루스에게 등을 돌려 떠나갔다. 브루스는 그를 차마 잡고싶어도 잡을 수 없었다. 억지로 붙잡았다간 안 그래도 깨질 것 만 같은 저 아이가, 정말로 산산이 부서질 것만 같았다. 도저히 어떻게 해야 제이슨의 마음을 돌려놓을지, 어떻게 해야 그 마음의 상처를 치료해 줄 수 있는지 생각이 나질 않았다. 깨진 유리병을 이어 붙인다고 해도, 작은 충격에 다시 산산조각 나듯이, 이미 부서진 관계는 다시 돌릴 수가 없었다.

아무리 많은 사람의 소원을 이뤄준다 한들, 왜 나에게 소중한 사람들의 소원은 이뤄 줄 수가 없는걸까.

그 생각을 끝으로, 비틀거리며 겨우 방 밖으로 나온 브루스의 눈 앞이 흐려졌다.


	9. Chapter 9

_-고담 시티 은행, 오후 1시 29분_

오후 1시에서 2시 반 사이는 은행원들이 점심을 먹을 시간이라, 사람은 많고 창구를 지키는 은행원은 비교적 적은 시간이었다. 점심을 먹으러 가는데도 순번이 있어서 이 시간엔 신입 직원들 몇 명만 남아서 자리를 지켰다. 고담시가 고담시인지라, 은행원 창구 직원들도 잔뼈가 굵으면 대처에 능숙하지만 신입직원들은 서투르고 쉽게 겁을 집어먹기 마련이다.

경력이 쌓인 은행 직원들은 잽싸게 배트맨이나 경찰에게 경보를 울리는 벨을 누르고 협조하는 척 하면서 시간을 잡아먹다가 돈을 건네기도 전에 배트맨이 나타나게 만들었다.

은행 바로 옆에 벤을 주차하고 지켜보던 남자 넷은 은행 직원들이 대부분 빠져나가는 걸 확인하곤 서로 눈을 마주쳤다. 시간이 됐다. 검은 복면을 쓴 그들은 AK-47을 들고 은행 문을 박차고 들어와서 경비를 제일 먼저 쐈다. 정확힌 쏘려고 했다.

총을 경비에게 조준하고 방아쇠에를 당기려던 동시에 눈앞에 검은 형체가 언뜻 스쳐 지나가는 것과 전기 스파크가 튀는 게 보였고, 총구는 어느샌가 천장을 향해있었다. 총알이 엉뚱한 천장을 맞히며, 배와 턱에 충격이 느껴졌다. 뭔가 몸에 휘감기는 느낌이 들더니, 네 사람이 정신이 들었을 땐 복면이 벗겨진 채 손과 발이 줄에 꽁꽁 묶여있었다. 네 사람은 눈 앞에서 AK-47을 반으로 분지르는 검은 슈트를 입은 남자를 천천히 올려다보았다.

"다음에 은행을 털 땐, 그 도시에 사는 게 누군지 잘 생각해보고 계획을 짜."

나이트 윙은 발랄하게 웃으면서 4개의 총중에 마지막 총을 반으로 쪼갰다.

AK-47, 제이슨이 선호하는 총이었다. 그 애는 사람 여럿 죽일 일 있으면 위에서 내려다보면서 AK-47을 들고 무차별 사격을 날리는 걸 좋아했다. 그 생각까지 나자 괜히 없던 화도 치솟는 것 같아서, 괜히 이미 박살나 못쓰게 된 총을 바닥에 던지고 짓밟았다. 그런데 브루스가 다섯이라고 하지 않았나?

뒤에서 철컥하는 소리가 나자, 나이트 윙은 생각을 하기도 전에 몸이 먼저 움직였다. 딕은 바닥에 미끄러지듯 달려오며 마치 춤을 추듯 바닥에 손을 짚고 주머니에 권총을 숨긴 남자의 발목을 돌려찼다. 눈 깜짝할 새 바닥에 내동댕이 쳐진 남자의 총을 빼앗고 포박한 뒤 다른 강도들과 함께 던져두었다. 후드를 쓰고 뒤에서 몰래 권총을 숨겨온 남자는 아마 인질인 척 연기하며 섞여있다가, 일이 잘못된다고 해도 자기는 빠져나갈 계획이었을 테지. 가장 안전한 위치에 있었던 걸 보면 이 사람이 주동자일 테고. 나쁜 계획은 아니다, 근데 그걸 배트맨의 도시에서 하려던 게 멍청한 거지.

강도 다섯 명은 완전히 얼이 빠져서 나이트 윙을 올려다봤다. 나이트 윙은 얼빠진 저 치들에게 "고담시에 온 걸 환영합니다, 범죄자 여러분." 이라며 장난기 가득한 표정으로 우아하게 인사를 했다. 그제야 겁에 질려 엎드려있던 시민들이 일어나며 박수가 터져 나왔다.

딕이 강도를 잡는 사이 은행원이 경보를 울렸는지, 한발 늦게 도착한 경찰들이 총을 들고 경계하며 들어오다가 이미 다 잡혀있는 강도를 보곤 얼른 수갑을 채웠다. 딕은 천장에서 거꾸로 매달려서 경찰들에게 "이 사람이 주동자예요."라고 후드를 쓴 남자를 짚어주고 나니, 할 일을 다 했다고 여겼는지 공중에 녹아들 듯 사라졌다. 

경찰 둘이 고맙다는 인사를 하려고 천장을 올려다봤을 땐 이미 나이트 윙은 사라지고 없었다. 신입 경찰 하나가 감탄하며 말했다.

"아무리 봐도 어떻게 저렇게 쓱 사라지는지 모르겠다니까."

"메타 휴먼이잖아, 뭐 그게 놀랄 거라고."

"뱀파이어라던데."

"아, 진짜... 메타 휴먼이라고."

"뱀파이어 말 되잖아, 맨날 흔적도 없이 사라질 때 사실 박쥐로 변해서 날아다니는 거라니까."

"... 내가 말을 말자. 배트맨 패밀리가 메타 휴먼이라는 건 다들 아는 상식이야."

"온 지 얼마 안 됐으면 모를 수도 있지 꼭 그렇게 갈궈야 속이 시원해?"

"야, 세상 전체가 배트맨 패밀리가 메타 휴먼인걸 아는데, 고담시에 온 지 얼마 안 돼서 몰랐다는 게 말이 되냐?"

"그럼 진짜 배트맨은 뱀파이어 아닌 거야?"

"배트맨이 고담에서 활동한 게 몇 년인데 뱀파이어면 지금 누가 눈치챘지!"

"아니 그럼 낮엔 왜 거의 안 나오는데?!"

"낮에 나오잖아, 방금 너도 봤잖아! 일 해결하고 맨날 사라져 버리니까 잘 모르는 거지, 해 쨍쨍한 날에도 배트맨 패밀리는 일해요!"

옥상으로 빠져나온 딕은 둘의 대화를 엿들으며 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 뱀파이어도, 메타 휴먼도 아닌데 말이지. 딕은 경찰들이 강도들을 호송하는 모습을 보고 나서야 팀에게 연락했다.

"팀, 나야. 혹시 지금 웨인 저택으로 가 볼 수..."

[나 지금 타이탄즈 타워인데.]

"아 참, 그랬지.... 바쁘니?"

[아냐, 그랬으면 핸드폰 못 받았지.]

딕과 팀은 사적인 대화나 급하지 않은 것, 회사에 관한 건 브루스가 준 핸드폰을 통해 대화했다. 늘 배트-통신기로 대화할 수도 없고, 정말 급한 게 아닌데 쓰는 건 브루스도 하지 말라고 한 일이니까.

"지금 A 3-4 감시 카메라 확인해 봐. 그리고 A 1 섹터랑."

감시카메라 중에서도 A는 웨인 저택을 의미했고, 구석구석마다 설치한 카메라가 많은지라 구역마다 번호를 붙여놨는데, A 1 섹터는 브루스의 방 A 3은 제이슨의 방 쪽이었다. 1-3번은 방 안을, 4번은 복도를 비췄다. 예를 들어 A 3-4이라고 하면 웨인 저택 제이슨의 방 복도를 비추는 4번 카메라라는 식으로.

[잠깐만... A 3엔... 아무것도 잡히는 거 없고... A 1엔... B 만 침대에 누워있는데.]

"그래? 그럼 다행이고."

딕은 겨우 한숨을 돌렸다. 그럼 최소한 브루스가 정신이 들어서 일어나 침대로 갈만한 정신은 있었다는 소리니까.

[근데 왜?]

"그냥, 아무것도 아냐."

괜히 팀이 걱정하게 하고 싶지 않았다. 안 그래도 나보다 더 불안해하고 있을 텐데. 딕은 팀이 수화기 너머로 대체 무슨 일이길래 이러는지 고민하며 머리를 굴리는 소리가 들렸다.

[내가 틴 타이탄즈에서 일 다 보고 나면...]

"안돼, 오후에 초대형 해일이 일 예정이라며. 시민들 피해 없게 너희가 잘해야지. 그리고 내 정보망으론 데스스트록이 캘리포니아 쪽으로 이동중이랬어. 조심해."

[형, 데스스트록 소식은 늘 체크하네.]

"내 스토커 소식은 내가 먼저 체크해야지."

[그럼... B는 괜찮은 거야?]

"솔직히, 이거 다른 거 아니고 B가 너무 과로해서 지친 거 같아."

딕은 팀에게 거짓말하지 않기로, 숨기지 않기로 약속했었다. 브루스가 비밀스럽고, 말도 없는 사람이니까 적어도 우리끼리 그러지 말자고. 그런데 지금 딕은 또 그렇게 약속한 동생에게 거짓말을 했다. 아무리 의도가 좋아도 거짓말은 거짓말이라, 딕의 양심이 찔렸다.

[과로? 장난해 지금?]

당연히 팀은 믿지 않았다.

"농담 아냐, 그 인간 막 일주일씩 안 자고 버티잖아. 사람이 최대한 안 자고 버틸 수 있는 기간이 72시간인데, B는 한 달도 안 잔 적도 있다니까."

[형도 그러잖아.]

"뭐 나야..."

[형 토요일 새벽부터 안 잤잖아.]  
"너도 안 자 놓곤."

[... B가 우리 키워서 그런가?]

"나도 1주일은 안자도 괜찮더라고. 솔직히 자는 시간 아깝잖아. 오늘 보니까 너야말로 너무 일찍 나가서 밥도 안 먹었던데, 괜찮아?"

[밥 안 먹어도 괜찮아, 솔직히 필요해서 먹는 것도 아닌데 뭐.]

"그... R? 나도 그렇게 생각하다가 6피트를 못 찍었어요..."

수화기 너머로 팀과 콘이 웃는 소리가 들렸다.

"콘도 있나 보네?"

[저, 저 안 웃었어요!]

콘이 황급하게 팀의 핸드폰을 잡고 변명하는 소리가 들렸다.

"괜찮으니까, 일하기 전에 걔 밥이나 좀 먹여라. 걔 사실 3일째 아무것도 안 먹은 거 내가 다 알거든? 억지로라도 뭐 먹여. 우리 부모님이 둘 다 키가 크신데 내가 6 피트가 안된다는 건 백퍼 내 생활습관 때문이었단 소리야, 평균 신장이 6피트 2인 슈퍼 히어로 세계에서 6 피트가 안된다는 게 얼마나 슬픈지 아냐? 그니까 걘 B 만큼은 커야 돼. 걔 꼭 밥 먹여줘."

[들었지? 니 형님이 너 밥 먹이랜다.]

"끊는다."

[잠깐, 형, 나 대화 안끝났-]

딕은 통화를 끊고는, 뭐 그래도 콘이 팀을 챙기니까 다행이라고 생각했다.

늘 딕은 브루스 일만 아니라면 팀이 타이탄즈 타워에서 생활하는 게 더 좋을 것 같다고 생각했다. 자긴 블러드 헤이븐에서 고담으로 다시 돌아왔으니 책임지고 브루스를 돌볼 테니까, 팀이 너무 늦기 전에 브루스에게서 떠나가도록 도와주는 게 낫지 않을까, 하는 생각까지 했다. 팀 말대로 딕은 이미 브루스에게 본딩 된 상태여서 결국 브루스에게서 떠나가지 못했을지 모르지만, 그 애는 아직 어렸다.

딕은 그래도 팀이 떠나지 못하리라는 걸 직감적으로 느꼈다. 어린 자신에게 모든 미래를 알려주고, 브루스의 정체와 그가 하는 일을 알려주고 그에게서 빠져나가지 못하게 되기 전에 멀리 도망가라고 한다고 해도 자신은 브루스가 내밀어 준 손을 놓지 못할 테니까. 오히려 굳이 고치고 싶다면 브루스에게서 떠나가길 선택했던 걸 지우고 싶을 정도였다.

홀로 고민하던 딕은 누군가 자길 보기 전에 옥상에서 뛰어나가 고담의 마천루 사이로 사라졌다.

_-웨인 엔터프라이즈, 대표이사 사무실, 1시 41분_

[대표이사님, 2시 반에 인터뷰 예약된 기자분께서 조금 일찍 오셨는데, 더 기다리라고 할까요?]

계속 사무실에 있었던 척을 하기 위해 자기 회사에 오면서도 비밀 통로로 몰래 들어온 딕이 황급히 나이트 윙 슈트를 갈아입으며 대답했다.

"아, 그랬어요?"

[회장님께서 미리 예약해두셨습니다. 대표이사님이 자기 자리를 이어받으면 첫 인터뷰는 꼭 이 기자분이 하게 하라고 미리 일정을 잡아 두셨습니다. 대표이사님께도 말씀을 드렸다고 하셨었는데요.]

"맞아요, 그랬죠."

난생처음 듣는 이야기인데?! 왜?! 왜?! 아니 브루스 진짜 말 좀 미리 해주면 덧나요? 몇 년 전부터 계획한 거면 나한테 미리 언질이라도 달라고요, 진짜.

딕은 속으로 브루스에게 볼멘소리 지를 하며 빠른 손놀림으로 나이트 윙 슈트를 벗어던지며 침착하게 대답했다.

"그런데 2시 반 까진 처리할 거 많아서 바쁘다고 하지 않았나요?"

[죄송합니다, 아깐 괜찮다고 하시길래 일찍 오라고 말씀드렸거든요.]

정장으로 갈아입던 딕은 그제야 자기가 사무실에 부재중일 때도 있는 척을 하겠답시고 지금은 좀 바쁘네요, 괜찮아요, 조금만 이따가 말해줘요, 지금은 힘들어요, 나중에 다시 물어봐주세요, 같은 어디 붙여도 적당히 맞는 말을 자동으로 비서에게 응답하게 끔 해놨던 게 기억났다. 아 진짜, 다음번엔 무조건 바쁘다는 대답만 하게 해야지.

"그렇다고 뭐 한 시간이나 일정을 당겨요?"

[죄송합니다, 대표이사님.]

바지를 다 갈아입은 딕이 셔츠 단추를 채우며 대답했다.

"그 기자 누구길래 사람 바쁜데 방해를 해요? 괜찮다고 했다고 한 시간이나 일찍 와서 사람을 귀찮게 해?"

[저, 회장님 친구분이신데 말을 조금...]

"서류상으론 브루스가 회장 일지 몰라도, 곧 바뀔 겁니다. 실질적 주인은 나일 텐데요."

[아, 저... 물론 그렇습니다.]

"근데 저한테 그깟 기자가 **전** 회장 친구라고 눈치 보라는 겁니까?"

[제, 제가 말실 수 했습니다, 회장님.]

"쯧..."

딕은 혀를 차고 짜증 난 연기를 하며 넥타이를 매었다. 당황한 비서의 목소리가 들리자 딕의 양심이 쿡쿡 찔려오기 시작했다.

[죄송합니다, 회장님. 다음부턴 조심하겠습니다.]

"일정 안 잡고 시간 약속 지킬 필요 없이 제 사무실에 와도 되는 건 브루스, 루시우스, 팀 딱 세 사람뿐이에요."

[명심하겠습니다, 회장님.]

옷깃까지 다듬고 나이트 윙 슈트를 비밀 통로에 던져 넣자, 이제 시간을 끌 이유가 없어진 딕의 허락이 떨어졌다.

"들어오라고 해요."

그제야 문 여는 버튼을 누른 딕이 시계를 확인하며 거만한 표정으로 클락과 비서를 맞이했다. 딕이 짓는 표정이 브루스와 너무 닮아서 클락은 살짝 소름이 끼쳤다.

"예정대로 3시까진 인터뷰할 겁니다. 방해하지 말아요."

"예, 회장님."  


비서가 깍듯이 인사하고 나가자 거만하고 차가운 딕의 표정이 탁 풀렸다.

"클락, 제가 원래 그려러던게 아니라... 다 아시죠?"

"알아, 밖에서 옷 갈아입겠다고 난리 치는 거 다 봤어. 근데 비서한텐 사과하는 게 좋을걸."

"그렇죠, 비서는 무슨 죄라고, 브루스랑도 오래 일해왔는데..."

"아, 안 해도 되겠다. 안 그래도 밖에서 네 욕하는 중이네."

"뭐라고 해요?"

"브루스는 게으를진 몰라도 나한텐 친절했는데, 이건 나이도 어린 게 싸가지가..."

"대충 알겠으니까 그쯤 들을게요."

딕은 클락에게 멈추라는 손짓을 하곤 의자에 풀썩 앉았다. 클락은 딕이 의자에 앉아서 의자를 빙글빙글 돌리는 걸 보고 있자니, 꼭 딕이 어릴 때 브루스의 사무실에 와서 하던 짓과 별 다름이 없어 보여서 어느새 이 정도로 컸다는 게 실감이 나지 않았다.

"근데 우리 인터뷰 뭐 하는 거예요?"

딕이 아침에 미리 싸온 샌드위치를 입에 쑤셔 넣다시피 하며 어린아이 같은 얼굴로 물었다.

"어... 딕? 브루스는 그래도 우리가 공적으로 만날 땐 진지하게 인터뷰했거든, 너도 그래 줬으면 좋겠구나."  
"브루스는 원래 맨날 진지하잖아요. 어차피 대충 클락이 다 조사하고 내용 적어놓은 거 있을 거 아녜요? 그거 적당히 덧붙여서 쓰면 안 돼요?"

"안돼, 네가 앞으로 셀 수 없이 할 인터뷰들 연습하는 거라고 생각하고 진지하게 임해."

클락이 자기 펜을 들어 딕을 가리키자, 딕은 고개를 끄덕이고 샌드위치를 내려놓았다.

"알았어요, 켄트 씨."

딕은 클락을 켄트 씨라고 부르니까 기분이 이상해졌다.

"멀리서까지 오셨는데, 더 지체할 순 없죠."

"웨인 씨께선...."

클락이 멈칫하는 걸 본 딕은 웃으면서 그 역시 자기와 똑같은 생각 중이라는 걸 깨달았다.

"절 브루스랑 똑같은 호칭으로 부르려니까 이상하죠?"

"진짜 엄청 이상하게 느껴지네."

"그러니까 앞으로 우리가 밖에서 보거나 그러면 제가 클락을 클락이라고 못 부르는 거예요? 켄트 씨라고 불러야 한다고요? 너무 거리감 느껴지잖아요!"

"공적인 자리에선 공적인 이야기만 했거든, 브루스는."

"잡담 같은 거 안 했어요? 전 둘이 인터뷰한다고 했을 때 솔직히 그냥 사담 나누면서 놀다 가는 줄 알았는데."  
"딕... 좀... 진지해졌으면 좋겠구나."

클락은 브루스의 진지하다 못해 좀 차가웠던 태도가 차라리 낫다는 생각이 들었다. 그 어떤 자리에서 만나도 선을 지키고 냉철하게 굴어서 늘 클락을 섭섭하게 만들기야 했지만 적어도 그가 기자일 땐 브루스가 차라리 나았다. 서로의 정체를 모른 채 처음 기자로서 브루스를 만났을 때 그도 클락의 질문을 피해 가며 능청맞게 굴었다. 그러다가 인터뷰가 진행되고 클락이 기자로서 실력이 있다는 걸 인정하고 나자, 그 뒤엔 늘 진지하게 대하는 것만 봐도 브루스의 가볍고 능청맞은 태도는 연기에 불과하다는 게 느껴졌다.

하지만 지금 딕의 태도는 클락을 무시해서도, 연기를 하는 중이라서도 아니었다. 이건 딕의 천연스러운 본래 성격이었다. 그래서 클락은 더 골치가 아팠다. 실력을 증명하고 신뢰를 쌓는다고 해서 낙천적이고 장난기 많은 이 아이의 성격이 바뀌는 건 아니지 않은가.

자기 미간을 짚으며 고민하던 클락이 겨우 진지해지려고 애쓰며 질문을 했다.

"브루스 웨인의 양자라고 하는데, 실은 부모님보다 브루스 웨인을 더 오래 알지 않으셨습니까?"

"그렇죠, 브루스가 절 데리고 왔을 때 9살이었고 이젠 13년이 흘렀으니까요."

"사실상 부모라고 봐도 되겠군요?"

"법적으로나, 감정적으로나... 제 부모 맞으시죠."

"그 뒤로 브루스 웨인 씨는 당신에게 최고의 교육을 할 수 있도록 노력하셨죠, 기대에 부응하기 위해 수석 자리를 놓치지 않으셨는데..."

"처음부턴 아니고, 저도 어릴 땐 자주 싸우고 학교 바꾸고 그랬어요. 문제아 취급도 받았죠. 근데 브루스가 끈질기게 절 붙들어놓은 거죠."

"저도 압니다, 13살 때 자길 괴롭히는 아이들 7명의 뼈를 혼자 부러트리셨다고요."

"... 그런 거까지 클락이 어떻게 알아요?!"

"내가 진지해지자고 했잖니."

클락이 눈이 똥그래져서 벌떡 일어난 딕을 보고 엄격한 표정을 지었다.

"그런 것도 기사에 넣을 거예요?!"

"기사 흐름에 따라선 그럴 수 있지."

"우와 저 지금 완전 함정에 빠진 느낌인데..."

"말은 네가 꺼냈다."

딕이 가슴을 부여잡고 다시 의자에 털썩 주저앉자, 클락은 웃으면서 노트에 빠른 손놀림으로 내용을 써 내려갔다.

"하지만 중학교에 들어간 이후부터 태도도 성실해지고, 수석을 놓치지 않게 되셨죠?"

"네, 그랬긴 했는데... 브루스가 사실 집에서 많이 도와줬어요."

"중학교와 고등학교를 일찍 마치고 대학에 남들보다 일찍 입학한 16살 때는 이미 화학, 기계공학, 법학 등 다양한 각 분야에서 최고라고 해도 될 정도의 지식을 쌓으셨고요. 마치 아버지인 브루스 웨인 씨처럼요."

클락은 분명 지금 딕을 칭찬하고 있는 거 같은데, 눈빛이 날카로운 게 뭔가 또 무서운 질문이 나올 것 같았다.

"그랬었죠."

"처음 사교계에 발을 들였을 때가 언제죠?"

"13살 때였을 거예요, 아마."

"정확힌 12살 9개월 때였죠."

"... 왜 클락이 나보다 더 기억을 잘하는 건데요?"

클락은 이제 딕의 질문에 답변할 가치를 못 느끼겠다는 듯이 무시하고 자기 말을 계속했다.

  
"고등학생이 되었을 땐 고담의 사교계가 사랑하는 아이돌이라고 해도 될 정도로 사랑을 받으셨다고 들었습니다."

"네, 뭐... 솔직히... 그랬죠. 학교에서도 가장 사교성 좋은 학생, 가장 인기 많은 학생에 뽑히기도 했었고."

"그때까지만 해도 여성들과 추문이 전혀 없었단 말이죠?"

"아직 어렸으니까? 그게 왜요?"

"그런데 수소문해보니 학생 시절에도 가벼운 만남을 꾸준히 해왔더군요. 그냥 상류층이 아니었을 뿐이죠. 상류층인걸 알면 오히려 피하기까지 하셨다는 증언도 있습니다만..."

"뭐, 제가 바람기 많은 건 사람들이 다 아는 사실이니까 숨기진 않을게요. 하지만... 고담시 상류층에선 처녀가 아닌 오메가는... 다른 집안에 혼인을 가지 못하는 게 대부분이에요. 자기보다 낮은 집안에 기어들어가듯 가거나 다른 먼 곳까지 떠나가야 할 정도예요. 아니면 어디 팔려가다시피 해서 다른 알파의 소유가 되지 않는 이상은 보호도 받지 못해요. 그런 사실을 뻔히 알면서 가볍게 만나는 건 안될 일이니까..."

딕은 지금 대답을 하면서도 잘하고 있는지 알 수가 없었다.

"근데, 클락은 사회부 기자 아니에요? 전쟁 기사 쓰고 정치비리, 기업 내부 사정 고발, 사회 비평 뭐 이런 거만 쓰잖아요. 제 연애 이야기가 왜 나온 거예요?"

"긴장 좀 풀어, 딕. 마음 편하라고 사적인 이야기도 나누려는 것뿐이니까."

"그래요? 브루스랑도 이런 이야기 하셨다고요?"

딕이 의심의 눈초리를 보내자 클락이 다정한 눈빛으로 그를 달랬다.

"내가 브루스에 대해 기사 쓸 때 단 한 번이라도 사생활을 섞어서 기사 쓰는 거 봤니?"

"아뇨... 아니죠. 죄송해요. 진지하게 할게요."

"그리고 고등학교를 졸업한 뒤에 허드슨 대학에 입학하기도 하셨는데, 잠깐만 다니셨지만 교수들이나 당시 학교 생활을 같이 하던 동창들은 당신에게 좋은 이야기만 하더군요, 갑자기 그만두긴 했지만 정말 착하고 밝은 학생이었다고요."

"네, 뭐..."

"그런데 갑자기 그만 두신 이유가?"  
"어릴 때부터 경찰이 되고 싶었거든요, 그래서 그만뒀죠."  
"굳이 고담이 아니라 블러드 헤이븐에 지원한 이유가 뭐죠?"

"고담에선 다들 저를 잘 아니까요, 웨인의 아이라고 하면 솔직히... 평범한 경찰로 대하라고 해도 힘들겠죠. 그래서 블러드 헤이븐에서 새로 시작하는 게 좋겠다고 생각했어요."

"아홉 살 때부터 갑자기 상류층들의 세계에 들어와, 최고의 교육만 받고 자랐다고 들었습니다. 속되게 말하길 출세코스를 깔아줬다고 했죠?"

딕은 와치 타워에서 자기가 분통을 터트리며 한 이야기가 생각나 얼굴이 다시 새빨갛게 익었다.

"... 에... 예, 제가 그런 말을 하긴 했죠 아마?"

"그런데 정작 브루스 웨인 씨는 고등학교를 중간에 그만두셨다는 거 알고 계십니까?"  
"아, 네. 집에서 개인 교사를 통해 더 나은 교육을 받으려고..."

"당연히 그랬겠죠."

클락이 씩 웃는 게 어쩐지 딕은 불길한 예감이 들었다.

"리처드 웨인 씨 본인이 사교계에 들어와 제일 처음 들은 말이 뭐였는지 다시 한번 들을 수 있을까요?"

"제가 사실상 웨인가의 가주니까 잘해야 한다고..."

"왜 그런 발언이 나왔다고 생각하십니까? 이미 웨인가의 유일무이한 가주가 멀쩡히 있는데."

"고담시 사교계가 사실 좁다 보니 브루스가 오메가라는 걸 다들 알고 있어서... 내심 무시를 하고 있던 거겠죠."

"그런데 브루스 웨인 씨는 성인이 되기 이전에 아예 히트 사이클 차단 시술과 페로몬 억제 시술을 받은 상태였습니다. 그런데 사람들이 어떻게 오메가인걸 알았는지 의문한 적 없습니까?"

"그야 다들 같은 학교 나오고 그랬으니까..."

딕은 그제야 클락이 하려는 말이 뭔지 깨달았다. 오히려 지금껏 왜 몰랐는지가 더 신기했다.

"... 고등학교를 다니는 중에 오메가로 발현해서 아는 거군요."

"고담시의 상류층이 다니기로 유명한 모든 사립학교들은 오메가를 받아주지 않으니까요. 사실 웨인 메디컬과 웨인 바이오테크의 협업으로 히트 사이클과 페로몬 차단 시술을 개발한 게 브루스 웨인 씨였습니다. 그 나이가 16살, 고등학교에서 강제로 중퇴를 권유당한 지 1년 뒤였죠."

"하지만 그 1년 동안 브루스가 평생 학교에서 배운 것보다 더 많은걸 익혔다고 했어요. 학교에 있는 것보다 더 쓸모 있는 경험을 했다고..."

"선택권이 없었던걸 잘 포장해주셨네요. 고등학교 중퇴를 권유당하며 교장이 브루스 웨인에게 했던 소리가 '오메가가 알파에게 무슨 짓을 당하건 보호해 줄 수 없다'였습니다. 알고 계셨나요?"

"아뇨, 제가 그걸 어떻게 알았겠어요! 아니 그 브루스가 다녔던 고등학교면 저도 거기 졸업했어요... 전 그런 규칙이 있는 줄도 몰랐는데..."

"당신은 알파니까요, 알파가 왜 암묵적인 오메가 차별 규칙에 관심을 뒀겠습니까."

"아..."

클락이 그렇게 말 하고 나니, 딕은 새삼 자기 학창시절 동창들은 전부 알파라는 걸 깨달았다.

"이건 고담시에 딱히 국한된 건 아닙니다. 고담시 외에도 여전히 대다수의 사립학교에선 여전히 의무적으로 미리 테스트를 하게 합니다. 명목상으론 만약의 불상사에 대비하기 위해서 치룬다고 하지만, 오메가는 이유도 없이 불합격 통지를 내리고, 거의 알파들에게만 입학을 허락하죠. 기껏해야 베타가 가끔 받아들여지는 정도입니다. 오메가를 위한 히트 사이클 억제제와 페로몬 억제제, 이것 전부 알파-오메가 테스트보다 뒤에 나왔습니다. 브루스 웨인이 직접 손을 대기 전까진 히트 사이클 억제제나 페로몬 억제제가 지금처럼 흔하게 보급도 안되었었죠."

"무슨 말을 하고 싶은지 좀 알겠어요, 고담시 오메가 차별이... 격이 다를 정도로 심하긴 해요."

"리처드 웨인 씨의 발언을 종합해 보겠습니다. 당신은 자세한 사정은 몰랐지만 상류층 사회 오메가 차별이 심하다는 걸 인지하고 있었고, 납치사건 이전에도 공공연히 사교계에선 브루스 웨인이 오메가라는 사실을 알고 있다는 것도 알고 계셨습니다. 그리고 당신이 실질적 가주 취급을 받을 정도로 브루스 웨인을 인정하지 못하는 분위기라는 것도 분명히 알고 있으셨던 거군요?"

"네, 알고 있었죠. 하지만 브루스가 대처를 늘 잘했어요."

"고든 청장님과 대화를 잠깐 했습니다, 리처드 웨인 씨. 당신 입으로 브루스 웨인이 자길 입양하기 전 처지가 어땠는지 아시지 않느냐며 고담시 사교계는 당신을 브루스 웨인의 주인으로 여겼다고 하셨더군요."  
"사실이니까요."

"그리고 방금 전에 알파의 소유가 아닌 오메가는 보호를 받지 못한다고도 하셨고요."

"... 그런데 브루스가 자기 앞가림을 못할 사람은 아닌..."  
"고든 청장님께 하신 발언을 보자면 브루스 웨인이 당신을 입양하기 전 처지가 어땠는지도 잘 알고 계시는 걸로 보입니다. 결국 브루스 웨인을 떠나고 나면 브루스 웨인의 처지가 어떻게 될지 잘 알고 계시면서도 떠나셨다는 거군요."

"브루스가 거기 꺾일 리가..."

딕은 이제 헛웃음이 나올 지경이었다. 지금 클락은 이제껏 딕이 알던 사람과는 딴판인 것 같았다.

"당신이 브루스 웨인을 떠난 뒤에 히어로 사회에선 급진적인 발전이 있었죠, 브루스 웨인은 얼마 전에 자신이 슈퍼히어로 팀들을 지원해왔다고 밝혔기 때문이 컸습니다. 그 자리에서 렉스 루터를 농락하다시피 하면서 사실상 슈퍼히어로들을 허용하게 만들었죠. 바로 얼마 전엔 정식으로 법이 통과되기도 했습니다."

"클락, 그냥 무슨 말하고 싶은 건지 이야기해줘요."

"아까 제가 말한 모든 사실을 알고 계셨으면서도, 브루스 웨인 씨가 그 법을 아무런 대가 없이 자기 매력과 말 만으로 통과시켰다고 믿으셨습니까?"

"... 브루스가 성접대를 했다는 소리를 할 거면... 웃기지 마요, 브루스가 그런 거래를 했을 리가 없으니까."

"당신이 떠난 뒤 브루스 웨인은 여러 번 납치를 당했습니다, 그때마다 무사히 빠져나온 건 아니었죠. 대중적으로 알려지진 않았지만, 고담에서 사이비 종교가 크게 소란을 일으켰을 때 윤간을 당했다고 하더군요. 그 종교의 간부 몇몇이 그 사실을 뒤늦게 감옥의 재소자들에게 떠들기도 했습니다. 각각 다른 곳에 수감당한 공통된 종교의 간부들이 같은 발언을 했으면, 우연이라고 보긴 어렵죠."

"클락, 왜, 왜 이러는 거예요?"

"그리고 데미안 웨인의 현재 나이를 생각해보면... 고담에서 사이비 종교가 크게 소란을 일으켰던 6년 전에 윤간을 당한 뒤 태어난 아이라고 봐야죠. 딱, 당신이 일찌감치 대학교에 입학하고 브루스 웨인을 떠나 독립을 했던 16살 때 말입니다."

"브루스가 진짜... 임신해서 낳은 아이는 아닌 거 아시잖아요..."

"그때 이후로 브루스 웨인이 적극적으로 슈퍼히어로들을 지지하고, 고담시 재건축 계획, 범죄를 그만둔 전과범들의 사회 복귀 프로그램, 아캄의 복지 등 다양한 정치적 행보를 보였습니다. 그때마다 모든 정치적 사안들이 쉽게 통과되었는데, 그때마다 브루스 웨인이 그 사안을 통과시킬 수 있는 책임자들과 호텔에 함께 갔다는 사실이 확인되었습니다. 처녀가 아닌 오메가가 알파도 없이 어떤 취급을 받는지 잘 알고 계시니, 굳이 무슨 일이 벌어졌을지는 말씀드리지 않겠습니다."  


딕은 망치로 머리를 맞은 것처럼 충격을 받았다.

"그런 거래를 받아들일 정도면 깨끗한 인간들 일리가 없잖아요, 비리 자료를 찾아내서 폭로를 한다든가 했겠죠. 그래서 브루스 말이 합당하다는 걸 이해할만한 사람을 밀어준다든가..."

"그런데 그런 폭로가 지금까지 있었습니까?"

딕이 아는 바로는 지금까지 브루스의 정치적 행보를 쉽게 허용해 준 고위 정치인들 중에 아직까지 바뀌거나 한 사람은 아무도 없었다.

"... 아뇨."

"당신이라면 더 잘 알겠죠. 그 자극적인 이야깃거리는 하이에나처럼 찾아다니는 방송사와 가십지들이 찾아내지 못할 정도로, 흔적을 철저히 지울 수 있는 사람 브루스 웨인 본인밖에 없다는 거."

"그 사람을... 브루스를 13년을 알아왔어요. 그런 짓에 순순히 굴복했을 리가..."

"미안하다, 딕."

클락의 두 눈은 날카롭게 빛나던 아까와는 달리 동정으로 가득했다. 딕은 그 눈을 보고서야 클락이 거짓말하는 게 아니라는 걸 깨달았다.

"나도 브루스가 회사 일에서 물러나거나 너에게 유산을 일찌감치 물려주는 거 반갑긴 해. 사람들 말을 조합해보면 넌 실제로 정치적 영향력이 있는 모양이니까, 더 이상 브루스가 그런 짓을 할 필요도 없겠지."

"그래서 내가 일부러 브루스를 밀어낸게 아닌지 의심한거예요? 내가 사실을 알고 있다면, 그렇게 해서라도 그만두게 만들었을테니까?"

"이야긴 아직 안 끝났다, 딕. 네가 갑자기 4개월 전 블러드 헤이븐에서 고담시로 돌아왔지. 너도 몇 년을 일해온 도시라 정이 많이 들었을 텐데 말이야. 그리고 일찍 고등학교를 졸업하고 대학에 진학한 너처럼 팀도 그 과정을 따르려고 했지. 아이비 대학교에 붙어서, 등록금도 내고 실제로 떠날 준비를 했어. 근데 보통은 학기가 시작할 때인 4개월 전에 갑자기 그만두고 돌아왔어. 콘이 팀에 대해 그때 한 말을 생각해보면, 팀은 히어로 활동도 본격적으로 접을 생각을 했던거야. 콘도 슬퍼하긴 했지만, 팀은 언제나 로빈 일은 잠깐일 뿐 대학에 갈 때가 되면 그만둘 거라고 했으니까 어쩔 수 없다고 하더라. 근데 갑자기 전부 취소해 버리고 돌아왔어. 난 그때 뭔가 이상하다는 걸 깨달았다. 그래서 기자 일을 하듯이 하나 하나 사실을 모아봤어, 문제가 생겼다고 한다고 하더라도 브루스가 나에게 직접 말해줄리가 없으니까...그런데 알고싶었던 것보다 더 많은 걸 알게 되버리더구나."

클락은 냉정을 유지했지만 이 말을 듣는 딕 만큼이나 고통스러워 보였다. 이 사실을 인정하는게, 입 밖으로 내는게 크립토나이트에 찔리는 것 보다 더한 상처를 주는 것 처럼.

"어느정도 사실들이 모여갈때, 무슨 일이 일어났는지 짐작이 가기 시작할 때... 루터를 대면했어. 4개월 전에 슈퍼히어로 법이 통과된 것과 브루스가 관계가 있는지 따지려고 말야... 아니길 바라면서, 그렇게까지 바닥으로 떨어지진 않았다고 날 무시하길 바랬는데... 렉스 루터는 브루스 웨인이 누구인지 잘 알고 있었어. 얼마나 나에게 중요한 사람인지도 말이야. 그래서 나에게 잊지 못할 굴욕을 주고 싶었다고 하더라. 이 사실을 알려줄 날만을 기다렸다고. 무슨 짓을 했는지 직접 보여주기까지 했지."

"더... 더 말하지 마요. 제발, 못 듣겠으니까."

딕은 거의 울 것 같은 표정을 지으며 부탁했다.

"브루스를 범죄자들에게 던져줬어, 24시간동안. 저항하지 못하게 만들어서..."

클락은 뒷 말을 차마 이을 수 없었다.

"딕과 팀 너희 둘 다 브루스 곁에 없을 때고, 레드 후드도 잠적했을 시기였지. 반년 전 알프레드가 사망한 후 너흰 그 뒤로 두 달을 브루스와 떨어져 있었어. 너희가 알 방법이 없었다."

"제가 안 떠났으면... 이 일이 전부..."  
"네 탓은 아니야, 이 사회 자체가 잘못된 거지."

딕은 침착하려고 애썼다, 냉정하게 어떻게 해야 할지 생각하는 것 처럼이라도 보이고 싶었다. 그런데 자기 눈에 흐르는 눈물까지는 어쩔 수가 없었다. 눈 앞이 흐렸다. 브루스가 대체 무슨 생각을 하며 버텼을지 상상도 가지 않았다.

나만큼은 그 사람을 정말 다 안다고 생각했는데. 브루스에게 했던 알고 싶은 것만 아는 사람이라는 말은 나에게도 해당되는 말이었다.

"히어로 사회에선 브루스가 곧 배트맨이라는 걸 아는 사람이 한둘이 아니지, 슈퍼히어로들은 수도 적고, 다들 알 수밖에 없는 처지니까. 그래서...이 사실이 밝혀지면 아무리 히어로들이라도 브루스를 전처럼은...못보겠지."

"렉스 루터 재선에 당선될 분위기잖아요, 네 달 전에 슈퍼히어로 법 통과시킨 걸로 사람들은 렉스 루터가 영웅인 것처럼 구는데... 그런데 이 중요한 정보를... 당신 정적을 제거할 수 있을지도 모르는 정보를 묻어버리겠다고요?"

"이 이야기를 세상에 알리면 렉스 루터를 잠깐 당황시킬 수야 있겠지. 그런데 이런 이야기를 풀어도 타깃은 렉스 루터나, 브루스를 이용한 사람들은 아닐거야. 브루스가 납치된 것 가지고 어떻게 이야기하는지 봤잖니. 희생양은 브루스가 될 거다, 실제로 나쁜 짓을 한 사람이 아니라."

"... 렉스 루터는 브루스에 대해서 얼마나 알아낸 거예요?"

"거의 전부. 브루스가 꽤 흔적을 잘 감춰왔어도... 렉스 루터에게 숨기기엔 모자랐던 모양이더구나."

"우린... 당신이랑 저나 다른 히어로들은 브루스를 10년 넘게 옆에서 지켜봤으니까 눈치챈다고 쳐요! 그런데 어떻게 루터가..."  
"지금까지 브루스가 사람을 되살리거나 기적적인 소원을 들어준 게 한두 번이 아니었지, 셀 수도 없을 정도야. 실제론 작은 기사나 지나가는 뉴스 정도 뿐이었지만, 루터는 패턴이 보였다고 하더군. 소원은 특별히 교집점이 없었지만, 부활을 경험했다는 사람들만은 달랐지. 부활 시키는 경우는 거의 자기가 직접 손을 댔으니까. 보통이라면 모르겠지만, 렉스 루터 같은 권력과 정보망, 지능을 가진 사람에겐 교차점을 찾기 그리 어렵지 않았겠지. 그래서 부활을 경험했다고 주장하는 사람들의 유일한 공통점이... 브루스라는 걸 알아냈다고 하더구나."

딕은 참지 못하고 의자를 박차고 일어나 등을 돌려 창 밖을 노려보았다. 아직도 머리속이 어지럽기만 했다.

"하지만 자기 눈 앞에서 브루스에게...그 짓을 한 범죄자들을 죽이니까 다시 살려내기 전까진 확신을 못했대. 그런데 브루스는 자기가 어떤 짓을 하는지 알면서도 늘 하던 일을 했던거지...너도 브루스를 알잖아, 가만 못뒀겠지."

그 사람은 벽창호는 말이 딱 맞았다. 딱 한번 눈감으면 그만인데, 절대 그러질 못하니까.

"브루스가 원치 않으니 브루스에 대한 기사를 쓰진 않을 거다. 브루스가 원한다고 해도 브루스가 그런 모독을 겪어야 한다면 내가 싫어. 하지만... 차별과 비리에 대해선 꼭 속속들이 밝히마. 브루스 같은 사람도 피해를 입는다면 다른 사람들은 얼마나 피해자가 많을지..."

딕은 창밖을 보곤 복잡한 머릿속을 정리시켰다. 렉스 루터가 그런 정보를 가지고 있어도 노출하거나 알리지 않았다는 것, 정부에 직접 알리거나 한 건 아니라는 것. 그 두 가지만 조합해도 아무리 루터라도 남들을 설득시킬 증거는 없을 거라는 건 뻔했다. 그럼 아직까진 괜찮은 거야, 이제 사실을 알았으니 대처하면 돼.

"...허드슨 대학의 사교클럽에서 매년 오메가를 강간하는 행사를 해요. 대상은 주로 상류층 오메가죠, 강간당해도 처녀가 아니라고 밝혀지면 더 처지가 나빠지니까 신고할 확률도 극히 적고요. 제가 리스트를 보내드릴게요. 사교 클럽 알파들이 돌려보는 건데, 허드슨 대학에 들어오는 상류층 오메가들만 모아놓은 거예요. 이름 옆에 빨간 점이 있는 아이들은 이미... 했다는 뜻이에요."

"신고할 생각은 해봤니? 이것만 있어도..."

"증거 불충분이죠, 그저 종이쪽지니까. 법정에 내도 그냥 빨간 점일 뿐이라고 입을 모아 증언할테고, 오메가들은 아무일 없었다고 할 수 밖에 없겠죠. 그걸 다들 잘 아니까...피해자들 제가 설득해봤을 때도 다들 앞에 못 나섰어요. 하지만 신변이 보호된다면 기자에겐 이야기할지도 모르겠네요."

"고맙다. 우리가 한 말은..."

"브루스한텐 비밀이죠."

클락이 떠난 뒤, 조용해진 사무실에서 딕은 홀로 생각했다. 클락이 말한 사건들이 브루스를 지치게 만든건 맞겠지만, 아무리 생각해도 그 기폭제가 된건 제이슨이었다. 제이슨이 죽은 것, 제이슨이 살아 돌아온 것, 제이슨이 그에게 각인을 남긴 것... 그래서 더 지금 브루스에게 제이슨이 얼마나 절실히 필요한지 피부로 느껴질 지경이었다. 제이슨이 안정을 되찾아 주기만 하면 브루스도 좀 더 괜찮아질지도 모른다는 약간의 희망과, 결국 그게 자신은 아니라는 생각에 절망이 함께 샘솟았다.

그것만 문제이면 좋을텐데, 거기에 더해서 딕이 이 사실을 제이슨에게 말한다면 어떻게 반응할지 알 수가 없었다. 분노할지, 브루스가 무너진걸 기뻐할지, 아니면 그렇게 무너트린게 자기가 아니라는걸 싫어하고 브루스에게 더한 상처를 남기려 들지. 라자러스핏의 광기가 빠진다면 제이슨 역시 안정을 되찾을거라고 믿었는데, 알프레드의 죽음으로 그 기대가 다시 산산조각난 뒤론 더욱 제이슨의 행동을 예측할 수가 없었다. 그래서 제이슨에게도 말할 수가 없다.

당연히 팀에게도 이걸 말할 수 없다. 내가 떠나서 브루스가 그렇게 됐다고 생각하면 그 애는 더욱 자기가 머물러야 한다고 생각할테지, 적어도 팀에겐 다른 가능성을 열어주고 싶으니까, 그 역시도 안될 일이다.

그리고 브루스에게도 지금 껏 당신이 무슨 짓을 해왔는지 안다고 알리고 싶지도 않았다. 그렇게 했다간 그 사람은 여느때보다도 더욱 지치고 슬퍼할테니까. 이미 지쳐있는 사람에게 짐을 더 지울 수는 없었다.

브루스는 이미 지칠대로 지쳐있었다. 브루스가 날 데리고 오던 나이가 스물 둘, 그런데 이제 브루스는 다음 달이면 서른 다섯이다. 서른 다섯이면 아직 젊고 화창하고, 미래가 길어야 할 나이인데, 브루스는 이미 갈기갈기 찢어져 닳아있었다.

딕은 한참을 창 밖을 바라보며 고민했다. 어차피 이 도시로 돌아올때 각오해야했던 일이야. 원래부터 생각했던 일이잖아, 처음부터 이런 상황이 벌어질지 모른다고 예상하고 온거니까... 차라리 괜찮아.

마음을 먹은 딕은 스피커폰을 눌러 비서에게 말했다.

"자산 증여 서류, 주식 양도 서류, 브루스 재산 양도 증서에 관한 서류는 뭐든 제 사무실로 건네줘요, 오늘 브루스랑 이야기 할거니까."

[전 회장님께서 미리 전부 준비해 두셨습니다. 곧 가져다 드리겠습니다, 회장님.]

딕은 처음 자기가 떠나고 나서 브루스에게 찾아오지 말라고 했던 순간이 떠올랐다. 그 순간들이 가슴에 사무치게 몰려왔다. 그때 브루스는 무슨 생각을 했을까, 그때 이미 자기가 무슨 일을 겪을지 다 알고 있었을텐데. 내가 그를 거절하는게 자기에게 어떤 의미인지 너무나도 잘 알았을텐데, 그래서 그 사람이 할 수 있는 마지막 용기를 짜내서 날 찾아왔는데...내가 그 절박한 신호를 보지 못했다.

그건 전부 내 선택이고, 내 결과이자, 내 책임이여야 했는데, 내 선택의 책임과 결과를 브루스가 짊어져야했다. 그 사람은 정말로 내가 필요했는데.

딕은 책상에 이마를 짚고 고개를 떨구었다. 한때 브루스의 책상이었는데, 브루스가 있었다는 흔적은 아무것도 없었다. 그저 서랍에 넣어둔 우리 어릴때 사진이 든 액자 하나가 전부였다. 그마저도 함께 찍은 사진 하나 없어서 액자 하나에 우리 사진을 접어서, 네명의 사진이 콜라주 처럼 이어 붙여져 있었다. 마치 그 액자에 브루스가 넷은 서로 같이 있었으면하는 바람이 담기기라도 한 것 같아서, 그 사진이 딕의 가슴에 돌을 매달고 바다에 잠기게 한 듯 시름 속으로 깊이 잠기게 만들었다.


	10. Chapter 10

_-고담, 웨인 엔터프라이즈, 대표이사 사무실 오후 3시 11분_  
  
  
  
  
  
비서가 딕에게 건네준 브루스의 재산 상속 서류들엔 이미 브루스의 서명과 딕의 풀네임이 적혀있었다. 딕이 서명하기만 하면 되도록.  
  
딕은 브루스가 사준 만년필을 정장 주머니에서 꺼냈다. 은과 금으로 장식된 만년필에는 마치 딕의 나이트윙 슈트처럼 푸른 줄이 감겨져 있었다. 비서는 딕이 서류를 받고 만년필을 만지작 거리며 한참 망설이는걸 지켜보더니 먼저 말을 걸었다.  
  
  
  
"전 회장님이 주신거죠?"  
  
"...중요한 서류에 서명 할때는 비싼 만년필을 쓰는게 관례라고 하더라구요. 그래서 제 성인식 선물로 주셨어요. 근데 솔직히 제가 이런걸 쓸 일이 있겠나 싶었죠. 그래도 브루스가 준거니까 잘 보관해뒀었는데... 이런 서류에 서명하려고 쓰게 될거라곤 상상도 못했네요."   
  
  
  
미소짓는 딕에게서 씁쓸함이 묻어났다.  
  
  
  
"Grayson tighe의 한정판이죠. 전 회장님께서 꼭 그거 구해달라고 부탁하셨던 날이 기억나네요."  
  
"크라운 씨가 사신줄은 몰랐어요."  
  
"보통은 전 회장님께서 직접 선물을 만드셨어요, 16살 때 생일 선물로 받은 시계도 전 회장님이 직접 만드셨던겁니다. 그런데 그것 만큼은... 아마 회장님의 이전 성과 비슷 해서 뭔가 더 이끌리신 것 같습니다."  
  
  
  
딕은 새삼 이 사람이 얼마나 브루스와 오래 일해왔는지 실감이 났다. 이 사람이 처음 입사한게 딕이 14살 때였으니까, 이 사람도 브루스와 8년을 같이 일해온 셈이였다.  
  
  
"...죄송해요, 아까 막말한거."  
  
"제가 일한 첫날 기억 안나시죠?"  
  
"...제가 설마 그때도 뭐 했나요?"  
  
"스피커폰으로 회사의 회계 자료를 요청하시기에 회장님인줄 알고 자료들고 들어갔더니, 왠 어린 아이가 앉아있더라구요."  
  
"아...그때..."  
  
  
  
딕은 자기가 브루스 사무실에 찾아와서 웨인 엔터프라이즈의 자금 상태를 체크하러 왔던 때가 기억이났다. 자금이 새는 곳은 없는지, 혹시라도 돈을 빼돌리는 사람이 없었는지 찾아내려고 말이다. 9살 때 부모님을 잃고 회사의 주인이 되어 웨인 컴퍼니에서 돈이 오히려 계속 빠져나가고 무너져가는 이유가 뭔지 찾아내던 브루스 처럼, 딕도 철저하게 회사를 조사해보고 싶었다. 브루스는 직접 찾을 수도 있었지만 딕에게 굳이 일을 맡겼다. 마치 딕이 회사를 이을 자격이 있는지 테스트 해보는 것 처럼.  
  
  
  
"모니터 화면 보면서 바쁘게 일하고 계시던 중이니 기억을 못하는게 당연하십니다. 그 뒤로 뒷돈을 받는다는 소문이 있었던 이사진들이 짤렸구요. 그때 이후로도 종종 사무실에 전 회장님 대신 앉아서 일을 보고 계신걸 보고...처음 일하던 때부터 이 사람이 언젠가 회장님 자리를 잇겠구나 했습니다."  
  
"근데 첫 시작부터 저 미운털 박힌 것 같네요."  
  
  
  
딕이 미안함이 담긴 눈빛으로 어색하게 미소짓자, 비서가 씩 웃으면서 장난스럽게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"그때 회장님 자리에 앉아서 커피랑 다과 요구하고, 감사인사도 없이 방해 되니까 나가봐요, 하고 쏘아붙던거 기억 안나십니까? 그때부터 미운털은 이미 박혀있었습니다."  
  
  
  
장난기 섞인 말에 딕이 얼굴이 빨개져서 모기만한 목소리로 죄송하다고 했다. 곧 둘 사이에 용서와 이해가 오갔다.  
  
  
  
"찰스씨라고 부르면 될까요?"  
  
"찰스라고 하면 너무 고루해보여서, 제 친구들은 보통 칼이라고 부르죠. 전 회장님도 그렇게 부르셨습니다."  
  
  
  
딕은 클락의 본명이 생각나서 신기한 우연이라는 생각이 들었다.  
  
  
  
"왜 그러십니까?"  
  
"그냥...제 친구 이름도 칼이라서요."  
  
"신기하네요, 회장님도 같은 말을 하셨는데."  
  
"브루스랑 저랑...친구 관계가 꽤 겹치는 편이거든요."  
  
  
  
비서는 그럴 수 밖에 없겠네요, 하고 이해했다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"고마워요, 칼."  
  
"더 요구할 건 없으십니까?"  
  
"네, 내일 중요한 일정 있나요?"  
  
"10시 30분에 중역 회의 외엔 없습니다. 취임 기념 파티는 일부러 잡지 않았습니다."  
  
"고마워요, 제가 괜찮다고 할때까지 파티 일정같은건 잡지 말아줘요. 인터뷰가 또 있는건 아니죠?"  
  
"네, 게다가 전 회장님이 클락 켄트 기자님과 로이스 레인 기자님 외엔 다른 기자는 발도 들이지 말라고 하셨습니다."  
  
"브루스는 퓰리처 수상한 기자 아니면 인터뷰도 안해요?"  
  
"아뇨, 하지만...회장님이 자기 자리를 잇고나면 그렇게 하라고 하시더군요."  
  
  
  
평생을 가십지와 리포터에 시달려온 사람이다보니, 그걸 딕에게까지 물려주고 싶진 않았던 모양이다. 그래서 브루스가 세상에서 믿는 딱 둘 밖에 없는 기자 외엔 발도 들이지 못하게 한거겠지.  
  
  
  
"혹시 오늘 일정 더 있나요?"  
  
"아뇨, 오늘은 더 없습니다."  
  
"본격적으로 제가 자리를 잇고 난 후에 어떻게 할지 상세하게 지시를 내리신게 4개월 전이죠?"  
  
"예, 그쯤입니다."  
  
  
  
비서의 말을 듣고 나니 결심이 섰다. 브루스는 그때 정말로 그때 이미 더 견딜 수 없는 상태였던거다. 마치 내일 당장이라도 자기가 없어 질 것 처럼 비서에게 상세하게 행동 방침을 지시해 놓을 정도로.  
  
딕은 서류에 서명하고 나선 대기하던 비서에게 웃으면서 서류를 건넸다.  
  
  
  
"그럼 오늘은 이것만 처리해주고 퇴근해요, 고마워요."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
비서가 나가고 난 후 딕은 혼자 남은 사무실에서 관자놀이를 짚고 생각했다. 그리고 클락이 자기를 추궁할 때 한 말들을 생각했다. 방금 있었던 일에 대해서가 아니라, 와치타워에서 그를 추궁할 때 했던 말들을.  
  
  
  
_근데 그 접선했단 사람이 얼마전에 돈을 받았는데, 돈을 받은 곳을 살펴보니 예전에 네가 만들어뒀던 유령회사더군._  
  
  
  
딕이 그런 유령회사를 만들었다는 것 까지 추적 한다는 건 클락같은 특수한 경우가 아니고서야 불가능했다. 그리고 딕이 아무리 흔적을 잘 감춰도 그를 추적하고 조작까지 할 수 있는 사람은 자신을 가르친 브루스와 같은 가르침을 받은 자기 형제들 밖에 없었다.  
  
  
  
_유령회사를 통해 받은 돈이 사만달러고, 그리고 그 전날 브루스가 널 위해 남겨둔 네 개인 자금 중 한 곳에서 똑같이 사만달러가 출금이 된 걸 확인했다._  
  
  
  
그리고 딕이 돈을 어디서 빼쓰고 어디다 쓰는지 정확히 아는 사람도 브루스와 자신의 형제들 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
_모든 증거가 너를 가리키는데 너는 아니라니 재미있네._  
  
  
  
증거가 모두 날 가리키는데 나는 아니라면, 누군가 나에게 덮어씌우려고 했다는 뜻이다. 딕은 사실 와치타워에서 클락의 말을 들었을때 바로 누군가가 떠올랐다. 제이슨이 딕에게 의심을 덮어 씌우려고 했을거라는 것.  
  
  
  
하지만 그럴 이유가 없다. 특히나, 이게 딕과 브루스에 대한 복수같은 것이였다면 더욱더. 딕에게 죄를 덮어씌우려면 클락 켄트 같은 초인적 능력을 가진 기자 정도만 알아낼 수 있을 정도로 꼼꼼하게 증거를 숨길 필요가 없었다. 자기가 했다는 걸 감추려고 할거였다면, 브루스가 가르친 방식 그대로가 아니라 다른 범죄자들의 수법을 흉내냈을거다. 결국 의심이 다른 범죄자들로 향하게.  
  
  
  
제이슨은 똑똑한 아이었다. 딕이 3년을 걸려 배워온 걸 6개월만에 거의 따라잡았을 정도로. 이런 방식을 쓰면 자기에게 의심이 돌아올 걸 모를 수가 없었다.  
  
  
  
하지만 제이슨에겐 이유도 동기도 없었다. 브루스에게 각인을 남기고 싶다고 하면 브루스에게 부탁하면 될 일이다. 딕을 끌어내리고 싶다고? 그럼 더한 추문을 만들 수도 있고, 웨인 저택의 보안을 멋대로 뚫고 올 수 있을 정도니 살인 현장을 만들어서 범인을 딕으로 만드는 짓도 얼마든 할 수 있었을 터였다. 브루스와 딕의 명성에 흠집을 내려는거 목적이면 제이슨은 더한 짓을 해야했다. 이건 어딘가 좀 이상했다.  
  
  
  
제이슨은 나이트윙 슈트를 입고 블러드 헤이븐에서 범죄자를 죽이러 다닌 적도 있었다. 오히려 그런 짓이 더 제이슨답고 이해가 가는 짓이었다. 제이슨 입장에선 범죄자를 죽이는게 딕을 돕는 일이고, 나이트윙이 사람을 죽인다는 걸 알고 더 무서워하게 만들면 딕의 일이 편해질거라고 생각했을테니까.  
  
  
제이슨이 레드 후드로서 사람을 죽이고 다니긴 하지만, 죽이는 사람들은 전부 범죄자들. 그것도 아이들에게 마약을 팔거나 매춘을 시키는 범죄자들과 아동성폭행범, 강간범 같은 제이슨이 혐오하는 범죄를 저지른 자들 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
아무리 다른 사람들이 레드후드가 분노에 미쳤다고 한다지만 그 아이는 사실 냉철하고, 계산적이였다. 아무리 분노했어도 목적과 이유가 없는 행동은 없었다. 언제나 무언가 계략이 있었고, 늘 대비를 해놓는 아이였다.  
  
  
  
그래서 지금 제이슨의 목적과 이유를 더 읽을 수가 없었는데, 오히려 클락 말을 듣고나니 머리가 정리되는 느낌이었다. 드디어 제이슨의 동기가 뭐였는지 깨달았으니까.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-고담시의 외곽 어느 곳, 레드후드의 세이프 하우스, 오후 4시_  
  
  
  
  
  
"또 왔네, circus boy."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 이번엔 기다렸다는 듯이 의자에 앉아 그를 맞이했다.  
  
  
  
"그 호칭 오랜만이네, Kiddo."  
  
"두 번 다신 나 그렇게 부르지마."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 단검으로 딕을 가리키며 경고했다. 진심으로 짜증내는게 어쩐지 지금은 어릴때 모습과 겹쳐져서, 입가에 미소가 걸렸다.  
  
  
  
"너랑 내가 나이 차가 나면 얼마나 난다고 애취급이야?"  
  
"넌 아직 합법적으로 술도 못마실 나이니까 애취급 해도 될거 같은데."  
  
"2살 차이잖아."  
  
"사람이 한살만 나이를 더 먹어도 철이 드는 사람이 있고, 열살을 더 나이를 먹어도 끝까지 철이 안드는 사람이 있거든? 넌 후자같으니까 2살 차이면 하늘과 땅만큼 큰 차이란다."  
  
"사람 존나 열받게 하네, 진짜. 너 말 좆같이 하는데 재주있다?"  
  
"너만 하겠냐."  
  
"그럼 좀 배워."  
  
  
  
친형제처럼 투닥거리던 둘 사이에 어색한 침묵이 감돌았다. 제이슨이 입술을 깨물고 고개를 숙였다. 딕의 태도만 보아도 다 알 수 있었다. 딕이 사실을 전부 깨달았다는걸.  
  
  
  
"...언제부터 눈치챘어?"  
  
"방금전까진 몰랐어."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 조용히 '그럴줄 알았지'라고 중얼거리는게 들렸다.  
  
  
  
"내가 어디서 실수했냐?"  
  
"실수 한 거 없어. 그래서 알았지. 이 세상에서 그렇게까지 잘해놓을 수 있는 사람, 브루스, 나, 너, 팀 밖엔 없으니까."  
  
"참... 그랬지. 근데 왜 화는 안내고 쳐웃어? 너 웃을때 존나 브루스 웃는거 같아서 소름끼치니까 차라리 화내라."  
  
"날 모함하려던 거면 넌 증거를 더 확실하게 남겼겠지. 더 직접적인 방법도 있었을거야. 그런데 우리만 아는 방식으로 해놓은건... 누군가 보라고 한게 아니라 나나 브루스 보라고 했다는거지. 그냥 우리한테만 진짜 목적을 숨기면 그만이니까. 그리고 나에게 실제로 큰 피해가 갈 일은 안하고 싶었던거잖아. 네가 한짓...화나긴 하지, 너도 브루스나 나에게 쌓인게 많긴 할테고. 하지만 진짜로 우릴 해치고 싶을만큼 미워하진 못했나보네."  
  
"야, 웃기지마. 브루스가 얼마나 멍청한 짓을 했는지 아냐 넌?"  
  
"알아, 다. 안지 얼마 안됐지만..."  
  
  
  
딕은 한참을 뜸들이다가 힘겹게 물었다.  
  
  
"넌 언제부터 알았어?"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 어릴 때 브루스의 사무실에 찾아 갔을때를 떠올렸다.  
  
  
  
브루스를 사이비 종교에서 구해내고 사건이 모두 해결 되고 시간이 얼마 지나지 않은 뒤였다. 사무실에 찾아가니 브루스가 중요한 미팅이 잡혀있으니 한시간만 기다려 달라고 했다. 아직도 브루스의 사무실에 있던 딕과 자신의 사진이 끼워진 액자가 놓인게 생생했다.  
  
  
  
나오면서 브루스만큼이나 고급스러운 양복을 입은 잔뜩 점잔빼는 중년남자가 스쳐지나갔는데, 아직도 그 남자의 얼굴이 그대로 기억났다. 아마도 그냥 높은 사람인가봐 심각한 이야기가 오가나보다, 라고만 생각했다. 다시 시간을 돌린다면 그때 그놈을 쏴죽여버렸을텐데.  
  
  
  
한 시간 뒤에 사무실을 다시 찾아갔지만 비서가 아무리 호출해도 브루스는 답이 없었다. 꼭 무슨 일이 생긴 것 만 같은 느낌에 사무실에 뛰어들어가자, 사무실 안에 있던 화장실에서 나오는 브루스의 얼굴을 보았다. 살짝 붓고 붉어진 한쪽 뺨과 운듯한 흔적이 남은 붉어진 눈가, 그리고 그때 그 표정, 브루스를 구해내고 나자 나에게 지었던 그 표정. 브루스는 잠깐 당황하다가 어색하게 웃으며 맞아주었지만, 그 잠깐만으로도 모든 사실을 파악하기엔 충분했다.  
  
  
  
"그 표정...아직도 못잊겠어, 나 보기 부끄러워 하는 얼굴. 수치스러워하면서 자기가 뭔 큰 잘못이라도 저지른 마냥 ...브루스 잘못도 아닌데."  
  
"사실...네가 그 사람들을 찾아서 안죽였다는게 좀... 설마 살인 관둔거야?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 살인을 관두는건 언제나 달가운 일이었다. 지금 상황이 이렇긴 하지만 그것만 관둬도 브루스가 행복해 할거라는 건 분명했으니까. 실제로 살아 돌아온 후 반년동안 강간범이란 강간범은 다 죽였고, 아이들에게 마약을 거래하거나 매춘을 하는 조직들은 아예 제이슨에게 싹슬이를 당했다.  
  
반년 전부터 할일을 다 했다고 생각했는지, 아니면 브루스가 제이슨을 위해 리그의 자기 자리를 건걸 알기라도 하는 마냥 제이슨은 조용해졌다. 여전히 딕은 제이슨이 아이들을 마약에 중독시켜 매춘을 하는 놈들과 아동 강간범들을 제거하고 있다는걸 눈치챘지만 죽이진 않았다. 죽을정도로 고문하고 두번 다신 일어나지 못할만큼 불구를 만들어 놨기야 하지만, 죽이진 않았다.  
  
하지만 딕도 소문을 들어서 잘 알고 있다, 블랙 게이트에서 죽은 놈들, 석방되서 나와서 죽은 놈들 다 브루스를 그때 윤간했던 컬트 간부들이라는 걸. 그래서 제이슨이 브루스에 관한 일이라면 불물을 가리지 않는다는걸 아는데, 정작 브루스를 그 취급을 한 놈들을 살려뒀다는게 이해가 가지 않았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
제이슨은 딕이 이상하다는 눈빛을 보내는게 그가 살인을 해서인지 안해서인지 구분이 안갔다. 얼마나 많은 범죄자를 죽였는데, 정작 브루스를 위해선 못하겠냐고 묻는 것 같아서 가슴이 찔렸다. 고민이 갔지만 그래도 지금만큼은 솔직하게 이야기 하는게 답이란 결론이 나왔다. 솔직히 더 숨긴다고 좋을것도 없으니까.  
  
  
  
  
  
"죽였어."  
  
  
  
  
  
딕이 알기로는 관련 책임자들은 멀쩡히 살아있었다. 아직 교체가 되거나 한 것도 아니고, 여전히 브루스에게 호의적인걸 보면 딱히 큰 트러블이나 협박을 당한 것도 아닐 것 같은데. 대체 누가?  
  
  
  
  
  
"그때 사무실에서 만난 그 새끼 얼굴 기억했거든. 반년 전에 그 새끼 찾아갔더니... 상원의원 놈이더라. 고담시도 더 바꾸고 싶지 않느냐, 사람들이 뒤에서 오메가라고 무시하는거 싫지 않느냐, 다들 뒤로 소문내고 무시하며 정치 발언 하지도 못하게 하는거 다 안다, 이미 처녀도 아니니 좋은 가문에 결혼간다는 것도 불가능하고, 범죄자들에게 윤간도 당했으니 굳이 너 사줄 알파도 없다는거 뻔히 다 아니까...이제 그걸 잘 써보라고 권했을 뿐이라면서."  
  
"브루스가 그런 소릴 듣고 가만히 있었을리가..."  
  
"가만히 있을 사람이 아니지. 나도 안믿었어. 브루스는... 다른 돈 많고 지 주머니 채우는 것 밖에 모르는 새끼들이랑 다르다고. 자기를 위해 한 것도 아니고, 브루스가 한 말들, 브루스가 원했던 것들 다... 사람들을 위한거 밖에 없었는데..."  
  
"...고담시 정치인들이 옳은 말을 한다고 들어줄 인간들이 아니지."  
  
  
  
딕은 한숨을 쉬며 바닥에 털썩 주저 앉았다. 제이슨도 딕의 옆에 앉았다.  
  
  
  
사실 늘 사이가 나빴던것만도 아니고 좋은 순간도 많았고, 그리웠던 때가 없는게 아니라 서로 앉아서 나란히 이야기하고, 화해하면 좋겠다고 생각하기야 했지만 이런 상황이 되어야 화해를 할 수 있다는게 그 둘 스스로도 우스웠다.  
  
  
  
우린 아마 브루스가 아니면 평생 엮이지 못했겠지. 알 일도 없었을거야. 그러니 우릴 다시 묶는 것도 브루스 밖엔 없는게 당연해.  
  
  
  
  
  
"나도 의심되서 찾아가놓고 그 말 듣고 그 새끼가 개소리한다고 생각했어. 브루스가 부정부패를 한다는 자료를 찾아서 협박을 했다거나, 그게 없으면 다른 협박 거리를 찾아서라도 협박을 했다거나 했을거라고, 이 새끼 그냥 오메가한테 협박당한게 부끄러워서 거짓말한다고까지 생각했어."  
  
"...증거가 있었어?"  
  
"나중에 브루스가...싫다고 하거나 하면 협박할 용도로 처음에 찾아갔을때 영상을 찍었대."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
제이슨은 영상을 보기 전까진 믿지 않았다. 마지막의 마지막까지 현실을 부정하고 싶었다. 영상을 본 것도 그저 거짓에 불과하다고 생각해서였다. 보나마나 거짓말이라고 생각하며 영상을 틀자, 거기엔 브루스가 눈에 익은 사무실에 앉아있는 모습이 보였다.  
  
  
  
  
  
-브루스 웨인, 소문과 같이...오메가이지만, 페로몬과 히트사이클을 차단하는 시술을 받아서...알파나 베타로 착각하게 행동해왔습니다.  
  
-상품 상태를 설명해야지?  
  
-처녀가 아니며 남성 오메가입니다.  
  
-벗어.  
  
  
  
브루스는 고개를 끄덕이더니 옷을 하나 하나 벗기 시작했다. 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 상태의 몸은 신의 섬세한 손길로 만들어진 조각상 같았다. 그 아름다운 몸에 그어진 붉은 기가 가시지 않은 흉터들이 마치 수를 놓은 것만 같아 흰 몸을 더욱 자극적으로 보이게 만들었다.  
  
  
  
카메라는 벗은 브루스의 몸을 구석구석 훑으며 관음하듯 보여줬다. 자기 가운데만 겨우 손으로 가린채 수치에 젖은 표정을 짓는 브루스가 보였다.  
  
  
  
-흉터는 왜 생겼지?  
  
-범죄 단체에 납치를 당한후 윤간을 당하면서...  
  
-그냥 처녀도 아니고, 범죄자들 좆이 오간거 쓸 사람 별로 없다는거 알지? 상품 가치 없다는거 인정해야지.  
  
-상품가치는 말씀대로...없습니다.  
  
-그럼 더 잘해야 할 거 아냐? 제일 중요한거 보여줘, 앞으로 귀한 분들이 많이 쓰려는건데.  
  
  
  
그리고 강제로 브루스의 손을 치워 다리 사이를 카메라로 비췄다.  
  
  
  
-벌려봐, 얼른.  
  
  
  
흥분한 목소리로 숨을 내쉬며 요구하자, 브루스는 앉아서 카메라가 찍기 쉽도록 다리를 벌렸다... 분홍빛의 작은 여성기가 드러나자 거칠어진 숨소리가 들렸다. 카메라를 든 남자의 털난 굵은 손가락이 브루스의 다리사이의 보지를 벌리고 헤집기 시작했다. 당황한 브루스가 자기도 모르게 밀쳐내려고 하자, 브루스의 뺨을 큼직한 손으로 내리쳤다.  
  
  
  
-내가 지금 너 같은 시장에 팔면 1달러도 안될 오메가 그래도 잘 팔아주려고 하는거 알아 몰라?  
  
  
  
브루스가 동그래진 눈으로 쳐다보다가, 곧 눈물어린 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이며 침착하게 대답했다.  
  
  
  
-잘 알고 있습니다.  
  
  
  
그 놈은 브루스의 보지를 손가락으로 헤집으며 거칠게 쑤시면서 흥분한 목소리로 말했다.  
  
  
  
-벌써부터 보지 축축한거 보니까 하고 싶어서 안달난 년 같은데, 지금까지 받아준 알파도 없어서 어떻게 견뎠어? 응? 사실 윤간당한것도 니가 발정나서 벌리러 간거지? 그치? 몸 걸레짝인거 보니까 여러놈들 받아주고 아무데서나 벌려주고 다닌거 아냐?  
  
  
  
브루스가 대답 하지 않자, 그놈은 다시 뺨을 때리고 윽박을 질렀다.  
  
  
  
-오메가 새끼가 그거 아니면 왜 몸 상태가 이짝이야? 슈퍼히어로 놈들한테 지원해준다던 소문 있던데...지원이 아니라 다리 벌려준거였어?  
  
-아뇨 그분들은... 읏...  
  
-하긴, 이런 걸레짝 같은거에 그 콧대높은 놈들이 박고 싶어 했을리가 없지.  
  
  
  
브루스가 힘없이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
-그래서 아무놈들에게나 찾아가서 박아달라고 빌었던거지? 발정난 오메가들이 다 그렇지, 알파한테 박힐 수 만 있으면 아무나 상관없어 한단말야. 알파한테 박힐 수만 있으면 다 좋은거잖아. 페르몬 차단은 무슨, 길거리에서 범죄자새끼들에게 다리벌리고 박아달라고나 했겠지.  
  
-...맞..으읏...하, 맞습니다...  
  
-뭐가 맞는지 똑바로 이야기해.  
  
-제...제가... 먼저...앗...아...으응... 다리...흐으...벌리고...  
  
  
  
브루스의 두 눈에서 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.  
  
  
  
-해달라고...으응....흐읏...아!  
  
  
  
브루스의 보지에서 철벅이는 소리가 나고 바닥에 분수를 뿜으며 절정을 맞이하자, 그 새끼가 만족스러워 하는 웃음 소리가 들렸다. 브루스는 탈력감이 왔는지 쇼파에 비틀거리며 주저 앉았다.  
  
  
  
-그것봐, 오메가란 년들은 알파가 해주면 다 좋아하게 되어있어.  
  
  
  
그 새끼가 축 늘어진 브루스의 몸을 카메라로 훑으며 비웃고는, 브루스의 책상에 놓인 액자를 들어 브루스의 눈 앞에 들이밀었다.  
  
  
  
-아들들이야? 둘 다 알파지?  
  
-...네.  
  
-왜 고아를 입양했나 했더니만... 어린 알파 주워와서 따먹히고 싶어서 그랬나봐?  
  
  
  
브루스가 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 노려보자, 그 새낀 자기가 때렸던 쪽 뺨을 다시 내려쳤다. 이제 브루스의 볼은 빨갛게 부어있었고, 한쪽 입가에선 피까지 났다.  
  
  
  
-아들들 생각해, 언젠간 니 뒤 이을거 아냐? 내가 지금 당장 이 두 놈 너한테서 다시 데리고 가는거 일도 아냐. 그냥 고개 끄덕이고 다리만 잘 벌려주면 우리가 알아서 잘 해주겠다는데 왜 반항해? 이성적으로 생각하라고.  
  
  
  
브루스의 꽉 쥐어졌던 주먹이 풀렸다.  
  
  
  
-아이들 생각해서 네가 미리 잘 해놔야지.  
  
  
  
그 새끼가 자길 노려보는 브루스 머리채를 잡고 낮은 목소리로 협박하자 브루스는 눈을 꾹 감고는 고개를 끄덕였다. 브루스의 꾹 감은 눈에서 이슬같은 눈물이 흘러나왔다.  
  
그 놈이 만족해하며 자기 바지춤을 풀고 내리자, 다마를 잔뜩 박은 흉물이 빳빳하게 서있는게 드러났다. 브루스는 그걸 보고 흠칫하다가 곧 포기했는지 쇼파에 누워 다리를 벌렸다.  
  
  
  
  
  
처음 그걸 보고 충격에 굳어있던 제이슨도 차마 그 뒤는 볼 수가 없어서 녹화된 영상을 껐다. 제이슨은 영상에 찍힌 날짜가 언제인지 생각이 났다. 브루스의 사무실을 찾아갔다가 저 새끼와 마주친 그 날이였다. 그 날이 처음으로 브루스가 성접대를 강요 당한 날이였던거야.  
  
  
  
만약 그날 브루스에게 같이 놀자고 때라도 썼으면, 억지로 내가 붙어있겠다고라도 했으면, 거기서 브루스가 이 새끼 못만나게 뭐라도 했다면... 두 번씩이나 브루스를 구하는걸 실패했다. 두번씩이나.  
  
  
  
  
  
절망에 사로잡혀 비틀거리는 제이슨에게 그 놈이 억울하다는 듯 소리치는 목소리가 웅웅 울렸다.  
  
  
  
_-그것 봐! 그년이 먼저 해달라고 빌었잖아! 내가 다음에 올땐 어땠는 줄 알아? 내가 뭘 하기도 전에 벗겨보니까 팬티까지 젖어서 그냥 박기만 해도 들어갈 정도였다니까. 그년도 하고싶어서 환장해서 벌린거라고! 내가 무슨 나쁜짓을 했어?! 난 기부도 많이 했어! 내가 얼마나 공을 들였는 줄 알기나 해? 그걸 그 오메가년이 지 공 인마냥 구는데, 그 년은 지가 좋아서 다리 벌린거 밖에 안했어!_  
  
  
  
지금 당장 죽여버리고 싶었다. 사지를 조각조각 찢고 상상할 수 있는 모든 고통은 다 안겨준 다음 죽여버리고 싶었다. 하지만 그런식으로 죽일 수록 오히려 주목만 더 살 뿐이고, 주목을 받는 사건이 되어 만약 제이슨이 잡힌다면 브루스의 진짜 정체까지 전부 밝혀지겠지. 하류층에 사는 놈들이 수천이 죽어도 상관 안하지만, 이런 놈 하나가 살해당하면 온 나라가 나서서 슬퍼하고 수사를 벌인다. 지금 당장 초등학교 다닐 아이들을 마약에 중독시켜 매춘시키는 놈들을 잡지는 않고 이런 새끼 죽인놈 잡겠답시고 인력을 낭비하겠지.  
  
  
  
생각을 마친 제이슨은 자기가 헬멧을 쓴걸 다행이라고 생각했다. 이 놈이 자기가 지금 눈물 흘리는 꼴을 봤다면, 결국 내가 누구인지 알테니까. 제이슨은 구석에서 몸을 구기고 겁에 질린 놈에게 다가가 그 놈의 턱을 벌리고 입에 실린더를 쑤셔넣어 약물을 억지로 들이부었다.  
  
  
  
_-이게 뭔지 알아? 검시로는 검출이 안되는 약이야. 이것만 먹으면 30분 안에 심장 마비로 사망하게 만들어주지. 그리고 그 30분 내내 서서 니놈이 고통스러워 하는거 내가 똑똑히 지켜볼거야. 사실 치사율은 겨우 칠십퍼센트야, 그래서 좋은게 뭔줄 알아? 운좋게 살아나면 널 또 죽이고 죽이고 죽여서, 몇번씩이고 네가 죽는 모습을 구경 할 수 있다는 거지._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"전부 겉으론 사고나 병사로 보이게 처리했어. 나이도 있는 놈들이 많으니까, 다들 심장마비나 병사라고 해도 이상하게 생각 안하더라고. 브루스가 언제나 최고 책임자인 사람들에게만 성접대 한거 아니야, 하원의원이건 상원의원이건...브루스가 하고 싶은 말을 전하려면 자기한테 벌리는거 다들 당연하게 생각했던 모양이더라. 그래서 내가 추적 할 수 있는 한 그놈들 다 찾아서...한명 한명 다 죽였는데, 그렇다고 끝나는게 아니였어. 그놈 죽이면 또 새로운 놈이와서 브루스한테 똑같은 짓을 할 뿐이더라고. 너도 나도 고담시 겪어봐서 알지. 정치인들... 썩을대로 썩었는데 계속 선출되잖아. 부자를 위한 정책만 펴고 부자들 절세말곤 관심없는 놈들인데 고담시 유명인사들이 그 놈들 계속 뽑아주고 지지해주니까... 그냥 다들 뽑아버리잖아. 청렴하고 능력 있는 사람 뽑아도 범죄자들이 죽여버리니까, 범죄자나 다름 없는 놈들만 계속 남아서..."  
  
  
  
딕이 옆에서 천장을 쳐다보며 한탄을 하듯 말했다.  
  
  
  
"누굴 뽑아도 별 다를바 없는지경이 되버렸어.”  
  
"브루스 이용해 먹은 놈들 정말 다 죽일 생각이였는데... 그 놈들 죽여봤자 브루스가 다시 또 똑같은 짓을 해야한다면... 죽이는게 정말 아무 소용이 없겠더라. 엮여있는 고위층도 너무 많아서 다 죽였다간 누군가 눈치챌테고, 내가 잡혀서 브루스에게 까지 영향이 간다면... 애당초 앞뒤가 바뀐거잖아. 그래서 전부 죽이지 못해도 제일 책임있는 새끼는 죽이고 싶었는데..."  
  
"그 책임자가 대통령이었겠지.”  
  
  
  
제이슨은 딕을 놀란 눈을 뜨고 쳐다보곤 다시 고개를 푹숙였다.  
  
  
  
"내가 찾아갔을땐 이미 브루스 한테 못할짓이란 못할짓은 다 해버린 뒤였어. 그 사람 망가트릴대로 망가트린 뒤더라... 내가 또 실패한거야..."  
  
  
  
딕과 제이슨 사이에 무거운 침묵이 감돌았다.  
  
  
  
"근데... 브루스가 뭘 했는줄 아냐? 루터가 브루스 눈 앞에서 자기 겁탈하고 고문한 범죄자 새끼 죽이니까, 다시 살려주더라. 미친거 아니냐? 그 상황에서 그 사람은 그런 놈이 불쌍했대? 루터가 브루스가 뭔지 알고 나면 무슨 짓을 할지 상상은 해봤냐고? 근데 그거 다 알면서도 맨날 그러잖아. 사람 돌게 만든다니까...진짜..."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 허탈한 웃음을 지으며 고개를 숙이자 눈물이 툭 떨어졌다.  
  
  
  
"그래서 애당초 그 놈들이 문제인게 아니라 이런 일이 생기게 내버려둔 놈이 제일 죽일 놈이라는거 깨달았어. 근데 죽으면 그 사람 진짜 너무 슬퍼할테니까 죽이지도 못하겠더라고."  
  
  
  
제이슨의 안색이 더 어두워졌다. 딕은 이것만큼은 정말 자기 책임이 아니라고 할 수가 없었다. 이건 온전히 자기가 원망받아야 할 일이니까, 제이슨이 그를 원망하는게 오히려 당연한 일이었다.  
  
  
  
"나도 내 책임인거 알아. 내가 떠나지만 않았어도 브루스가 그런 짓 까지 하지 않았을거라는거 알고 많이 화났겠지만..."  
  
  
  
딕을 보던 제이슨이 짜증스러워 하며 혀를 찼다.  
  
  
  
"...너 때문이 아니야."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 박차고 일어나서 이를 갈더니, 벽에 핀으로 고정되어 있던 사진에 단검을 던졌다. 단검이 꽂힌 사진 안에 로빈 시절의 제이슨이 활짝 웃고 있었다.  
  
  
  
"내가 브루스를 제때 구해내기만 했어도 이런 일은 안 일어났어."  
  
  
  
제이슨의 이야기를 슬픈 눈빛으로 들으며 고개를 끄덕이던 딕에게 바로 며칠전 있던 일이 스쳐지나갔다.  
  
  
  
그걸 다 알면서도 브루스 납치당하게 하고 겁탈까지 했다고?  
  
  
  
"근데 브루스한테 그런 짓을 할 생각이 들었냐 이 미친놈이..."  
  
"난 그냥 납치만 하라고 시킨거야. 나도 그놈들이 브루스 겁탈하려는거 보고 바로 생각바꿔서 죽였다니까! 근데 브루스는 그놈들 또 살려주고... 나도 일이 이렇게 흘러갈 줄 몰랐어! 내가 그것까지 어떻게 다 예상해?!"  
  
"탈 알굴이 하던 변명이랑 똑같은데."  
  
  
  
딕의 눈빛이 매서워지고 미간이 일그러졌다. 제이슨은 그 문제에 대해서만큼은 정말 억울했다.  
  
  
  
브루스가 오메가인걸 강제로 밝혀서 정재계 인생을 끝내놓으려고 한 죄에 대해선 100% 인정하겠다. 잘했다는거 아니고 다른 방법도 있었을테고, 브루스가 제일 상처입었겠지. 옳은 목적이였어도 해선 안될 짓을 했다는거, 잔인무도한 짓이였다는거 인정하고 그 죄라면 받아들이겠지만 딕이 추궁하는 문제에 대해서 만큼은 정말로 억울했다.  
  
  
"그냥 브루스 웨인을 납치하고나서 오메가인게 밝혀지게만 하면 된다고 했다고. 그 미친놈들이 브루스 약 맞히고 따먹으려 들 줄 내가 알았겠냐? 그리고 내가 덮친거 진짜 아냐! 브루스가 나한테 해달라고 비는데 뭐 어떻게 해야 하는데!"  
  
"그 좋은 대가리로 그것도 예상을 못했냐?! 최악의 상황도 대비를 해놨어야지! 강제로 흥분제 맞은 상태인 사람이랑 섹스하는건 뭐 강간 아닌줄 아냐?! 니가 사람새끼면 무슨 상황이든 그런 생각이 안들어야 정상이지!!"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 콧웃음을 치면서 당당하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"진짜? 브루스가 니 앞에서 아래 젖어서 자위 하면서 네 이름 부르면서 박아달라고 빌고 있는데, 너 같으면 안할거야? 그거야말로 사람 새끼면 당연히 해야겠다는 생각이 드는게 정상아냐?! 너야 말로 사람이냐?!"  
  
"아, 이 미친새끼가 사람 돌게하고 있어 진짜!"  
  
"솔직히 브루스한테 각인하고 싶기야 했지! 근데 처음 러트 터졌을때처럼...좀 문지르고...빨고...비벼 보고...하기만 하려고 했지 끝까지 갈 생각은 없었어!"  
  
"처음 러트 터졌을때 브루스랑 뭘했다고?!"  
  
"너도 처음 러트 터졌을때 브루스 덮치려고 해서 사이 틀어진거 아냐? 난 지금껏 그런 줄 알았는데."  
  
"내가 넌 줄 아냐? 진짜 또라이새끼 아냐?! 화해하러 왔는데 사람을 빡치게 만들고 지랄이네 아 진짜..."  
  
  
  
딕은 양 관자놀이를 두 손으로 짚으면서 골치 아프단 표정을 지었다. 어떻게 이놈의 집구석은 문제 하나가 풀리는 듯 하면 다른 문제가 튀어나오냐.  
  
  
  
"...화해하러 왔어?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 눈을 굴려보더니 얼빠진 표정을 지었다. 대체 니가 왜?  
  
  
  
"사실을 알았는데 그래도 너랑 싸울 수 있겠냐 내가! ...처음부터 그냥 말로 하면 될 걸 성격도 브루스 닮아가지고 꼭 말해야 할 것만 숨기고 말이야...그니까...네가 브루스가 성접대같은거 그만 둬줬으면 해서 한 거 알아, 브루스에게 네가 그런것까지 안다는 사실 알리고 싶지 않아서 다른 목적인 것 처럼 꾸몄다는 거 다 이해해."  
  
"...그럼 내가 브루스랑 떡친건 괜찮다는거지? 그거 그만둘 생각은 없거든."  
  
  
딕은 입술을 꽉 다물고 제이슨을 노려보았다. 어떻게 이새끼는 정말 진심의 화해를 하려는 순간에도 사람 속을 긁어놓을 수가 있는걸까? 딕은 한숨을 쉬고 머리속의 열을 식히려고 애썼다. 지금 제이슨과 싸워봤자, 제이슨에게나 딕에게나 브루스에게나 득이 될 것이 없었다.  
  
  
  
"나랑 너는 원하는건 결국 같아."  
  
"글쎄, 그러기엔 우리 너무 다른 삶 살았는데."  
  
"니가 나랑 브루스가... 그렇고 그런 사이라고 의심하는거 아는데, 그런적 없어. 브루스랑 섹스 하고 싶다는 생각 해보지도 않았어."  
  
"너야 브루스가 내꺼 빨아주는 모습을 못봤으니까 그러지."  
  
  
  
딕은 미간을 짚으면서 제이슨의 페이스에 말려들지 않으려고 애썼다. 저 망할놈의 애새끼 진짜 브루스가 이뻐하지만 않았으면 진작에 옥상에서 던져버렸을텐데. 부글부글 끓어오르는 속내를 감춘 딕은 한숨을 쉬고 침착하게 말했다.  
  
  
"그런다고 정말 내 것이 될 수 있는 사람은 아니잖아, 그래서 애당초 바라지도 않았어. 독점 하는게 불가능한 사람이니까."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 난생처음으로 딕의 속내를 알게 된 느낌이었다.  
  
  
  
이 착한 아들 코스프레 lv.100 짜리가 브루스한테 딴 맘 품은 걸 몰랐냐고? 당연히 알았지. 그래서 그걸 어떻게든 숨기려는게 같잖고, 어떻게든 감추려고 하는게 더 마음에 안들었다. 게다가 브루스가 진심으로 신뢰하는 사람은 결국 딕이였는데, 그걸 뿌리치고 떠나갔다는 사실까지 전부 합해서 마음에 안들었었다.  
  
  
  
"그래서 널 더 적대 했고, 속으론 널 꽤 증오한거... 인정 할 게."  
  
  
  
그런데 그 딕이 지금 처음으로 진심을 보여주고 있었다. 처음으로 웃음과 친절속에 숨겨야만 했던 속내를 털어놓으며 화해의 손을 내밀고 있었다. 마치 오랜 기간의 증오와 오해를 풀자는 듯이.  
  
  
  
"하지만 브루스는 너도 나도 필요해 하니까 어쩔 수 없이 참았던 것 뿐이야. 브루스가 행복하다면... 그 정돈 얼마든 감내 할 수 있어."  
"마찬가지야."  
"그러니까, 휴전 할까?"  
  
  
  
딕이 먼저 손을 내밀었다. 처음으로 딕과 제이슨 사이에 다른 목적이나 숨겨진 꿍꿍이도 없고, 그저 같은 목적만 있었다. 제이슨은 손을 맞잡았다.  
  
  
  
"잠깐 뿐이야."  
  
"...그럴 수 밖에 없겠지."  
  
  
  
아무리 서로를 이해했어도 제이슨과 딕이 갈 길이 서로 달라진건 이미 어쩔 수 없는 일이었으니까. 딕이 알겠다는 듯이 씁쓸한 눈빛으로 대답하자, 제이슨이 피식 웃었다.  
  
  
  
"너네랑 다니면 내 간지 떨어지잖아."  
  
  
  
딕의 에스크리마 스틱이 철들려면 백년은 더 살아야 할듯한 동생의 머리를 내리쳤다.


	11. Chapter 11

_  
  
-고담, 웨인 저택, 오후 4시 33분_  
  
  
  
  
  
눈 앞엔 녹색빛만이 보이고 머리 속엔 분노만이 뒤덮였다. 살아도 산 게 아니었다. 차라리 죽었으면 편했을 텐데, 저들은 절대 날 그냥 죽게 하지 않을 모양이었다. 사지가 틀어지고 피부가 조각조각나는 데도 더 이상 비명 소리를 지를 힘도 없었다. 머리를 쪼개고, 내 몸을 개조하고도 만족이 안됐는지 그 뒤로도 몇 번이고 반복되는 생체실험에 점점 나도 원래 내가 어땠는지 잊어갔다.  
  
  
  
내가 형제가 있었나? 부모님이 있었던가? 내 이름은? 내가 대체 왜 여기서 이러고 있어야 하는 거지? 내가 왜 이런 고통을 겪어야 하는지 모르겠어, 제발 차라리 날 죽게 내버려 둬, 쉬게 해 줘.  
  
  
  
내 머리도 돌아가지 않고 몸도 내 뜻대로 움직이지 않아서 하고 싶은 말도 외칠 수가 없었다. 말을 하는 법 조차 잊은 것처럼. 하지만 그럼에도, 내 머릿속에서 끝까지 잊지 못한 유일한 것, 내가 몇 번을 죽고 다시 살아나도 절대로 잊지 못하는 단 한 가지.  
  
  
  
-브루스...  
  
  
  
브루스는 흐리멍덩한 눈으로 반복해서 자기 이름만 부르는 제이슨을 간절하게 불렀다. 그 아이에게 내가 버린 게 아니라고, 여기 있다고 외치고 싶었다. 하지만 둘 사이에 유리가 가로막고 있는 것처럼 제이슨에겐 브루스의 간절한 울음소리가 들리지 않는 것 같았다.  
  
제이슨이 알 굴에게 붙잡혀 수도 없이 고문당하는 걸 지켜볼 수밖에 없었다. 이미 너무 늦은 일이었다. 아무리 통곡해도 제이슨에게 닿을 수도 없으니까.  
  
  
  
어차피 과거의 기억들이라 지금 어쩔 수 있는 일도 아닌데 눈물이 멈추지 않았다. 지금이라도 과거를 바꿔 줄 수 있다면, 이 아이를 명예롭고 편안한 안식을 줄 수 있다면 좋을 텐데...  
  
  
  
그런데 브루스의 마음속 한 구석에 의심의 싹이 고개를 들었다.  
  
  
  
_이게 네가 그 아이가 살아있길 바래서 만든 상황이란 생각 든 적 없어? 넌 그 아이가 네 곁에 없는걸 못 견뎌했잖아. 네가 무의식 중에 바래서 만들어진 상황이 아니라고 할 수 있어? 결국 전지전능한 신이시잖아, 네가 이걸 바래서 그 아이의 안식을 방해한 거 아닌거 확실하긴 해?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 미친 듯이 계속 울리는 핸드폰 벨소리에 눈을 떴다. 식은땀에 젖어 축축한 침대에서 겨우 일어나자, 왜인지 몸이 조금 편안해진 느낌이었다. 처음 딕이 러트가 터지고 난 후에 딕의 가장 끔찍한 고통을 꿈으로 보곤 했는데, 제이슨이 자신에게 각인을 남긴 뒤에도 같은 현상이 벌어지는 것 같았다. 끔찍하고 고통스러운 꿈을 꿨는데도, 오히려 풀리지 않던 뭔가가 해결된 것처럼 조금 몸이 가벼웠다.  
  
  
  
이제 괜찮아.  
  
  
  
다시 벨소리가 끊긴 핸드폰을 들고 발신인이 렉스 루터인걸 확인하곤, 브루스는 고개를 떨궜다.  
  
  
  
세상에서 가장 강력한 남자의 절친한 친구라는 건 언제나 마냥 좋은 일은 아니었다. 사실 브루스에겐 클락이 친구라서 겪은 고초가 더 많다고 당당하게 말할 수 있을 정도니까. 아니, 딱히 클락에 국한된 이야기가 아니다. 다이애나와 할도 포함시켜야겠어. 저 셋이 일 년에 싸우다가 날려먹는 예산만 얼마인지.  
그런데도 그들을 싫어하거나 그들로 인해 겪어야 하는 일에 대한 불만은 없다. 골치야 아프지만, 그의 친구들이 자신에게 보여준 희망은 값어치를 따질 수 없을 정도였다. 신으로서나 인간으로서나 모두 포기해버렸던 이 세상에 희망을 돌려준 사람들이니까. 그러니까 그들을 위해서라면 뭐든 감내할 가치가 있었다.  
  
  
  
핸드폰이 다시 울리기 시작했다. 발신인은 똑같은 렉스 루터. 브루스는 눈을 질끈 감고 마른침을 삼켰다. 단단히 마음을 먹고 전화를 받자마자 차가운 목소리가 수화기 너머로 들렸다.  
  
  
  
  
  
[이랬다고 빠져나간 줄 안다면 오산이야.]  
  
"루터."  
  
[대통령님 자는 어디 갔어? 재선해도 내가 당선될게 뻔한데, 그 호칭에 익숙해지셔야지.]  
  
  
  
오만한 목소리가 거슬리긴 했지만 지금으로선 딱히 반박할 말이 없었다. 브루스는 슈퍼히어로들이 법적으로 허용되고 정부와 서로 적대할 필요가 없게 되고 나면 상황이 더 나아질 거라고 믿었었는데, 그 믿음이 오히려 상황을 악화시킨 것 같단 생각이 들었다. 루터는 자기가 슈퍼히어로들을 허용한 게 엄청난 영웅적인 일인처럼 포장했고, 사람들은 너무 쉽게 그를 믿었다. 역시 정부랑은 손을 잡는 게 아니다, 손을 잡아서 도움된 적이 한 번도 없다.  
  
게다가 애당초 손을 잡기엔 너무 많은 비리와 부정을 저질렀던 사람이다. 루터와 손만 잡아도 그가 저지른 악행과 욕심이 보여서 머리가 깨질것 같을 정도였다. 하지만 연임이 될지도 모르는 이상 마냥 거절하기가 어려웠다.  
  
  
  
"용건이 뭐지?"  
  
[고담이야, 5번가 케인 호텔 3021번 방이니까 와봐.]  
  
"다른 참가자들이나 보는 사람이 있는건..."  
  
[몇 달 전의 일은 사과하지, 내가 슈퍼맨한테 원한 많은 거 알잖아. 근데 그놈이 죽을 수를 있길 해 총 쏜다고 다치길 해. 그래서 너한테 좀 풀었지만 너한테 원한이 있는 건 아니었거든. 그런 일은 아니니까 의심하지 마. 너도 좋아할 일이니까.]  
  
  
  
브루스는 네 달 전의 일이 생생하게 떠오르는 것 같았다. 자기도 모르게 손이 떨려왔지만 침착함을 잃지 않으려고 애썼다. 침착해 브루스, 더한 일도 겪어봤잖아.  
  
  
  
"가도록 하지, 그런데 기사 불러야 하니까 시간이 좀 필요해."  
  
[내 차 보냈으니까 그거 타고 와. 정문 좀 열어주지 그래?]  
  
"... 왜 사용인들이 안 깨웠는지 모르겠군."  
  
[머시가 벨 누르니까 단호하게 도련님 주무시니까 깨우지 말라고 했다던데. 들어오려고 하니까 정원사가 주거침입이라며 총까지 겨눴다고 하더라.]  
  
"사과하지, 직업정신이 투철하신 분들이라. 근데 설마 누굴 다치게 한건..."  
  
[... 내 차 유리는 방탄이라 괜찮았는데, 머시 자존심이 다치긴 했지.]  
  
  
  
내심 브루스는 자기가 고용인들을 잘 골랐다는 생각이 들었다. 아무래도 월급 올려 줘야겠군.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스가 트레이닝복을 입고 계단에서 내려오자, 고용인 총괄 관리자인 마리아가 제일 먼저 달려 나왔다.  
  
  
  
"도련님, 정문에 차가 대기 중입니다만 방문 예약이 없으면 누구라도 거절하라는 말이 있어 못 들어오게 했습니다."  
  
"고마워요, 다음번엔 예약 없이 누가 들어오려고 하면 경보 울려도 돼요."  
  
"알겠습니다, 정원사가 총을 세발 정도 발사했는데요... 괜찮을까요?"  
  
"괜찮아요, 잘한 거 맞으니까 조슈아 월급이나 올려줘요."  
  
  
  
그제야 마리아가 고개를 끄덕이고 정문 문을 열었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
대문을 열고 나오자 늘 냉랭한 표정을 짓고 있었던 머시가 속이 부글부글 끓는다는 표정을 짓고 브루스에게 차문을 열어주었다. 머시의 강철로 개조된 팔과 다리에 총을 맞은 부분은 살갗이 벗겨져 아래의 강철 골조가 보였다. 정원사인 조슈아는 계속 총을 든 채 머시를 경계하고 있다가 브루스가 손을 들어 괜찮다는 표시를 해서야 총을 내려놓았다. 브루스가 대문에 서서 걱정스러워하는 마리아에게 괜찮다고 웃음을 지었지만, 차를 타고 떠나는 내내 마리아는 대문에 서서 근심이 가득 담긴 눈빛으로 떠나는 브루스를 지켜보았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
몸 상태는 어쩐지 전보다 나아지긴 했지만, 여전히 열은 가시지 않았고 몸에선 식은땀이 났다. 브루스 스스로도 자기가 페로몬을 컨트롤 못해서 몸에서 은은하게 오메가들의 향이 나기 시작했다는 게 느껴졌다. 아무리 페로몬과 히트 사이클을 억제하는 시술을 받고 억제제를 먹어도 알파들과 본딩이 되고 나면 소용이 없었다. 하지만 딕이나 제이슨이 처음 러트가 터지고 브루스에게 본딩 되고 난 후엔 이 정도로 조절이 안되고 괴롭진 않았다. 브루스는 이게 점점 본딩을 당한 후에 오메가들에게 오는 페로몬 컨트롤 불가 현상 때문만은 아닌 거 같다는 생각이 들기 시작했다.  
  
  
  
몸 상태가 말이 아니긴 했지만 그래도 브루스는 사실 마음만은 가벼웠다. 몇 날 며칠을 가슴속에서 느껴지던 제이슨의 고통이 멎은 게 느껴졌으니까. 마치 그 아이가 방황을 끝내기라도 하기라도 한 것처럼, 마음속에서 오히려 편안함까지 느껴졌다. 그 사실 하나면 충분했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_-고담, 케인 호텔, 오후 5시_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
머시가 안내한 호텔 방으로 들어가려고 하자 머시가 막고 신체검사를 먼저 했다. 브루스의 주머니를 뒤지더니 껌 한 통이 나온 걸 보곤 눈썹을 들어 올렸다.  
  
  
  
"껌으로 내가 루터를 암살이라도 할까 봐? 참나..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 어이없어하며 고개를 설레설레 젓자. 머시는 마땅찮다는 표정을 지었지만 껌에 뭘 숨길 수 있을 리가 없다고 생각했는지 돌려주었다. 호텔 방에 들어가자 창백한 시체가 되어 침대에 누워있는 항암치료로 머리가 다 빠진 아이와 그 옆에 통곡하는 여성이 제일 먼저 보였다. 브루스는 며칠 전에 들었던 기도를 떠올렸다.   
  
  
  
_제가 죽는 건 괜찮은데, 그럼 엄마가 너무 힘들어할 것 같아요. 엄마가 슬퍼하는 게 싫어서 그래요. 어머니가 슬퍼하지만 않게 해 주세요._  
  
  
  
그때만 해도 이 아이는 죽을 운명이 아니었다. 백혈병 투병 중이긴 했지만, 증세가 호전되고 있었고 완치를 목전에 둔 상태였다. 어떻게 갑자기... 이렇게?  
  
  
  
"이 아인 죽을 운명이 아닌데..."  
  
  
  
그런 중요한 사실을 잘못 봤을 리가 없다. 그때만 해도 분명히 괜찮았는데, 기도를 굳이 들어주지 않아도 원래가 살 운명이었는데 대체 뭐가 바뀐 거지?  
  
  
  
"좀 일찍 오지 그랬어? 1시간 전 만해도 살아있었는데."  
  
  
  
루터는 패닉에 빠진 브루스 표정을 보곤 즐거워하며 그의 귀에 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"해밀턴 힐의 딸이야, 너도 누구인지 알지?"  
  
  
  
  
  
해밀턴 힐은 브루스가 이제 막 배트맨으로 활동할 때 고담시의 시장을 했던, 썩을 대로 썩은 정치인들 중의 하나였다. 배트맨을 공적으로 몰아가는 건 물론, 고든을 함정에 빠트려 제거하려고 하기까지 했다. 결국 자기가 저지른 비리가 들통나 도주하다가 잡혔지만, 결국 감옥은 얼마 안 살고 나와 지금껏 저지른 부정부패로 벌어들인 돈으로 잘만 먹고살고 있었다.  
  
  
  
이 아이는 정부와 관계했다가 낳은 아이기야 했지만 그래도 갑자기 치료를 중단하거나 자기 아이를 버릴 리가...  
  
  
  
"모든 부모가 자기 자식에게 헌신적인 건 아니야. 다시 정치에 발을 들여놓고 싶은 모양이던데, 창녀랑 낳은 딸의 존재가 거슬렸던 거지. 치료를 일부러 끊고 병원에서 쫓아냈다더군. 찾아갔을 때 아이는 이미 사경을 헤매고 있었어."  
  
  
  
  
  
이건 자기 책임이었다. 그냥 딴생각 말고 들어줬어야 했다. 간절하고 절실한 소원이면 미래가 어떻든 들어줬어야 했다. 아니, 애당초 이건 자기가 자만해서 벌어진 일일지도 몰랐다. 처음부터 자기가 기도를 들어줬어야 그 미래가 오는 걸지도 몰랐는데, 나중에라도 자기가 조금만 더 집중했으면 이렇겐 안됐을 텐데. 내가 겨우 몸 관리 하나 못해서 다른 죄 없는 사람을 죽게 만든 거나 마찬가지였다.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스가 아이에게 다가가려고 하자, 루터가 붙잡았다.  
  
  
  
"옷 벗어, 네 몸 안에 다른 장치가 있는 건 아닌지 확인해야 하니까."  
  
  
  
머시가 왼쪽 팔을 잡자 사람의 팔처럼 보였건 것이 갈라지며 강철 골조와 총구가 드러나 아이 어머니의 머리를 겨눴다. 따르지 않으면 안 된다는 듯이. 평소 때라면 싸우면 그만이었지만, 지금 몸 상태론 순순히 따르는 것 말곤 조용히 해결할 도리가 없었다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 아이를 한번 돌아보곤 고개를 끄덕이며 걸쳤던 옷을 하나하나 내려놓았다. 옷이 완전히 벗겨지자, 방 안에 브루스의 달콤한 오메가 향기가 확 퍼졌다. 루터는 그 향에 미간을 찌푸리면서도 브루스의 몸을 훑어보며 분석하듯 뜯어보았다. 브루스는 아직 각인당하고 얼마 지나지 않은 상태라 멍울과 잇자국으로 몸이 가득할 거라는 걸 깨달았지만, 이미 엎질러진 물이었다. 브루스는 두 팔을 들고 서서 자기 몸을 샅샅이 훑어보도록 했다.  
  
  
  
"윤간으로 생긴 게 아닌데..."  
  
  
  
루터는 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 브루스의 몸을 뜯어보며 분석하듯 바라보았다. 남겨진 자국들은 꼭 알파가 제 암컷에게 남기는 각인과 똑같은 흔적이었다. 상호 합의가 아니더라도 각인은 남길 수 있다, 본딩이 되지 않을 뿐이지. 그런데 허벅지 사이에까지 잇자국이 났는데, 아무리 그래도 배트맨인 이 남자가 저항도 안 하고 가만히 있었다고?  
  
  
  
"외계인 놈이 남긴 건가?"  
  
"칼은 아무 상관없잖아."  
  
"그럼 겨우 그런 놈들에게 이렇게까지 당했다고? 니가?"  
  
  
  
브루스는 비웃는 루터의 표정을 보곤 할 말이 없다는 듯 아랫입술을 쌀짝 물더니 고개를 숙였다.  
  
  
  
"좋을 대로 생각해, 칼은 나한테 손가락 하나 댄 적 없으니까."  
  
  
  
브루스의 처참한 표정을 보면 그건 거짓말은 아닌 것 같았다. 루터는 오히려 그 점이 더 만족스러웠다.  
  
  
  
"그냥... 저 애 치료하게 해 줘."  
  
  
  
루터는 브루스의 간절한 눈빛을 보고 차갑고 오만한 표정으로 비웃었다. 마치 그가 이기기라도 했다는 듯이.  
  
  
  
겨우 허락이 떨어지자 브루스는 아이에게 다가가려다가 새삼 자기가 홀딱 벗고 있다는 사실을 눈치챘다. 브루스는 바닥에 떨어진 흰 침대보로 몸을 감싸 가린 후, 차갑게 변한 아이의 시체를 붙잡고 울고 있는 여성에게 조심스레 다가갔다. 그저 다가가는 것만으로도 아이 어머니가 느끼는 고통과 슬픔이 흘러들어왔다. 이건 내 탓, 내 책임이다. 그토록 간절한 기도라면 운명이 어떻든 들어주어야 했는데. 브루스는 통곡하는 여성의 등을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.  
  
  
  
"괜찮을 겁니다."  
  
  
  
그 여성은 브루스의 손이 닿자마자 마치 이미 기적을 목도하기라도 한 것처럼 경이에 찬 눈으로 브루스를 올려다보았다. 브루스는 부드럽게 미소 짓고는 아이의 이마에 손을 올렸다. 브루스가 아이의 이마를 쓰다듬자 그 아이의 시체처럼 푸르렀던 몸에서 혈색이 돌아오고, 식어가던 열이 돌아오는 것과 심장이 뛰는 것이 느껴졌다. 몸 안의 병세가 사라지고, 다시 완전하고 충만해지는 것이 느껴졌다. 아이가 눈을 뜨자, 브루스는 아이의 손을 꼭 잡으며 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"네 기도를 너무 늦게 들어줘서 미안하다."  
  
  
  
아이의 동그래진 눈 안에 찬란한 흰 빛이 보였다. 크게 동요하는 어머니나 루터 완 다르게 그 아이는 마치 이 일을 당연한 듯이 받아들였다. 그 아이가 속으로 '오실 줄 알았어요'라고 감사를 표하는 소리가 들렸다. 아이가 일어나자, 그 아이의 어머니는 브루스의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 기도를 올리듯이 손을 모아 브루스를 올려보았다.  
  
  
  
"신이십니까?"  
  
  
  
눈물이 넘쳐흘렀던 아이의 어머니의 눈은 이젠 경이로 가득 차 있었다. 브루스는 그 질문에 거짓으로 답할 수도 없었고, 진실을 말할 수도 없었다. 이 세상에 메타 휴먼은 흔하니 치유능력이 있는 메타 휴먼이라고 속이기라도 하면 될 텐데, 간절한 질문에 차마 거짓이 입에 떨어지지 않았다.  
  
  
  
"제가 한 일은 어디서 말씀하지 않으셨으면 좋겠습니다, 그것 말고 제가 바라는 다른 일은 없습니다."  
  
  
  
여성은 고개를 세차게 끄덕이고는 제 아이를 다시 끌어안으며 기쁨의 눈물을 터트렸다. 아이가 의아한 표정을 지었다.  
  
  
  
"엄마, 나 이제 안 아픈데... 엄마 그래도 슬퍼?"  
  
"슬픈 거 아니야, 엄마 하나도 슬프지 않아. 기뻐서 그래."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
아이의 병이 확실히 나았다는 걸 검사해보고 나서 모녀를 보내주고 난 뒤, 고급스러운 호텔 방 안에는 대통령인 루터와 흰 이불만 걸친 브루스가 서로를 똑바로 노려보고 있었다.  
  
뭔가 생각 중인듯한 루터의 표정을 봐선 또 무슨 거래를 하려고 하는 게 눈에 보였다. 하지만 브루스는 여기서는 할 일을 다 했으니 더 볼일이 없었다. 설치된 CCTV와 감청기는 브루스가 방에 들어온 순간 주머니에 넣은 소형 전자기 펄스로 고장내고 난 뒤니, 증거가 없으면 솔직히 뭘 더 어쩔 수 있을 거란 생각이 안 들었다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 흰 이불보를 내리곤 바닥에 떨어진 자기 옷을 주워서 입곤 루터를 노려보았다.  
  
  
  
"오늘은 내가 왔어야만 하는 상황이니 왔지만, 오늘 같은 특수한 상황은 두 번 다신 발생하지 않아. 네가 뭐라 하든 이제 우리 거래는 끝났거든."  
  
  
  
브루스는 주머니에 든 EMP를 꺼내서 흔들곤, 손으로 장치를 부숴서 흔적을 지웠다. 루터는 곧바로 상황을 파악하고 이마를 짚고 짜증을 냈다.  
  
  
  
"머시, 다음부턴 주머니에 뭐 들었는지 정돈 확인해."  
  
"확인했는데, 주머니엔 껌밖에 없었습니다."  
  
  
  
브루스가 개발한 이 장치는 정말 작았다. 너무 작아서 한번 쓰고 완전히 망가져 버린다는 게 단점이긴 했지만, 껌통에 넣을 수 있을 정도로 작다는 게 장점이었다. 설마 껌통에 들어 있을 거라고 상상이나 했을까.  
  
  
  
"어디 가서 말하고 싶으면 해 봐. 근데 진짜로 너한테 증거가 있다 쳐, 그럼 나한테 이득일지, 너한테 이득일지 한번 머리 잘 굴려보시지."  
  
"애당초 누구한테 밝힐 생각 없어. 사람들이 너 같은 것이 존재한다면 대부분은 멍청하게 숭배하고 믿고 따르겠지. 그리고 넌 그게 귀찮아서 피하는 게 다라는 건 뻔해. 솔직히, 난 네가 뭐든 신경도 안 써. 관심도 없다."  
  
  
  
확신과 자신감으로 가득 찬 루터가 눈이 동그래진 브루스에게 자신만만하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"세상에 메타 휴먼과 반신과 외계인들이 날아다니는 세상인데, 네가 뭐든 솔직히 이젠 별거 아니지 않아?"  
  
  
  
루터는 브루스의 유전자를 채취해 분석해봤지만, 그의 피와 몸 자체는 정말 그냥 평범한 인간이었다. 반신들 조차 유전자를 분석해보면 그들이 미지의 존재라는 게 분명히 확인된다. 그런데 이 경우엔 예외였다. 갑자기 어떤 존재들의 정체도 피 한 방울로 대부분 분석되는 게 갑자기 잘못되거나 예외가 생겼을 린 없었다. 분명 인간이 아닌 존재가 인간으로 나온다는 건, 애당초 이 물리적 세계에서 힘을 끌어다 쓰는 존재가 아니라는 걸 말했다. 붙잡고 조사해보고 싶은 마음이야 크지만, 현재로선 그게 여의치 않았다. 지금은 아니지만 언젠간 가능해질 때까지 이 관계를 유지해야만 했다.  
  
  
  
"솔직히 넌 얻어걸린 거야, 난 그냥 슈퍼맨의 진짜 약점이 뭔지 궁금했던 거거든."  
  
  
  
브루스의 건들거리는 표정이 차게 식는 걸 본 루터의 입가에 비웃음이 걸렸다.  
  
  
  
"내가 약점이라고?"  
  
  
  
브루스의 두 눈이 흔들렸다. 마치 뒤늦게서야 그 사실을 깨달은 것처럼.  
  
  
  
"세계의 정 반대편이 불타오르고 있어도 네가 빌딩에서 떨어지기라도 하면 곧바로 네게 날아가. 전쟁터에서 사람들이 학살된다고 해도 네가 이름만 부르면 전부 뒤로하고 곧바로 네게 가."  
  
  
  
루터는 사실 왜 그걸 저 인간이 모를 수가 있는지가 더 신기했다. 그를 보는 외계인의 눈빛, 행동, 하는 말 한마디 한마디에서 전부 묻어나는 분명한 사실인데, 왜 세계에서 가장 뛰어난 탐정이 이해하지 못했는지가 더 궁금할 지경이었다.  
  
  
  
"슈퍼맨은 누구에게나 그래. 칼에겐 소중하지 않은 생명 같은 건 없어, 물론 넌 이해 못하겠지만."  
  
  
  
브루스의 말을 들은 루터는 그 외계인이 자기가 브루스를 고문한 영상을 보여줄 때의 반응을 떠올렸다. 그 외계인에게서 단 한 번도 보지 못한 절망과 슬픔, 굴욕을 똑똑히 보았다. 그런데도 제 친구에게 사실 확인을 하긴커녕 자기가 알고 있다는 티도 못 낸 거군. 루터는 승리의 미소를 지었다.  
  
  
  
"전 세계의 사람과 널 두고 둘 중 하나만 구할 수 있다고 하면 망설임 없이 널 고르는 놈인데, 네가 약점이 아니면 뭐라고 생각했나?"  
  
"칼은 내 능력을 신뢰하니까 우선시하는 것뿐이야."  
  
  
  
냉정하게 말하려고 애썼지만, 속으론 브루스 역시 그게 사실이 아니라는 걸 알고 있었다. 클락은 정에 너무나도 약했으니까.  
  
  
  
"네가 능력이 뛰어나긴 하지. 실은, 넌 내가 순수하게 능력으로서 인정하는 얼마 안 되는 **사람** 이야. 그런데 너도 찌르면 피 흘리고 쓰러지고 무너지는 그냥 평범한 인간이랑 별 다를 바가 없거든. 네가 신이라고 해도 난 화도 안 나, 차라리 슈퍼맨이 더 거슬리지."  
  
  
물론 새빨간 거짓말이지만 브루스를 흔들어놓긴 충분했다. 루터는 자기가 아버지에게 맞으면서 겨우 겨우 매일을 버틴 나날들을 똑똑히 기억했다. 얼마나 애토록 구원의 손을 찾았는지, 수 없이 신에게 구해달라 기도했는지 모른다. 주변에 도와주는 사람 하나 없고, 어머니조차 자길 돕지 않았다. 마지막의 최후에 기댔던 신도 그를 거절했다.  
  
얼마 안 가 신은 존재하지 않거나 악한 존재임이 분명하다는 걸 깨달았다. 그렇게 믿었는데, 신은 분명 그의 눈 앞에 있었고, 악한 존재도 아니었다. 그저 생각보다 약했을 뿐이지.  
  
  
  
"사실 그놈이 너에게 뭔 마음을 품고 있던 관심도 없어. 난 그냥 내가 쓸 수 있는 패를 쓰고 싶을 뿐이거든."  
  
  
  
브루스는 점점 눈 앞이 어지러워지는 걸 느꼈다. 몸이 한계에 달한 게 느껴졌다. 마치 수천 년을 살아온 것처럼 영혼이 낡고 닳은 느낌이었다. 하지만 지금은 약해진 티를 내선 안돼. 지금은 아니야.  
  
"그럼 넌 네가 쓸 패가 다 사라진 셈이군. 난 더 이상 너와 거래할 이유가 없으니까. 무슨 약점을 쥐고 있다고 생각한들, 네가 칼을 이길 일은 죽었다 깨어나도 없을 거다."  
  
"이미 이긴 것 같은데."  
  
  
  
루터는 자기도 모르게 비웃음이 새 나왔다. 이젠 브루스가 너무 무지해서 안쓰러울 정도였다. 자신은 모든 정보와 권력을 쥐고 있다. 이젠 대통령이기까지 한 데다, 슈퍼맨이 가장 사랑하는 이의 모든 비밀과 약점을 전부 쥐고 있었다.  
  
  
  
"뭐, 너도 어느 정도 이성과 냉철함이 있는 놈인데 이 정도로 인간들에게 온정을 품는 걸 보면 정말로 이 세상에 네가 무슨 책임이 있다고 생각하는지도 모르지. 네가 반신이 아니라 세상을 창조한 전능한 신이라 어쩔 수 없이 짊어져야만 했던 걸지도 모르지."  
  
"난 내가 무슨 신이라고 한 적 단 한 번도-"  
  
  
  
브루스가 황급히 말을 끊었지만 루터는 그래서 더 자기 말에 확신이 들었다. 그가 이렇게까지 당황한다는 건, 지금 자기가 하는 말이 사실이라는 증거를 더욱 튼튼하게 받쳐주고 있었다.  
  
  
  
"사람들이 숭배하는 신과 네 유사성을 몰랐을 것 같나?"  
  
"난 사람들에게 숭배받은 적 없어."  
  
"거짓인 게 너무 분명하고 첫 줄부터 인간을 더 멍청하게 만들려는 높은 분들의 거짓말에서 시작했다는 게 뻔해 나도 무시했는데 이런 생각이 들더군, 그래서 너도 더 실망했을 거라는 거. 좋은 의도로 시작한 거고, 도우려고 했는데 그게 오히려 사람들을 가장 멍청하게 만드는 가장 위험한 무기를 탄생시킬 줄 알았겠어? 그래서 너도 사람들에게 더 개입하지 않겠다고 마음을 먹었겠지. 그럼에도 사람으로 내려와 사람들에게 배신당하고, 팔리고, 네 죗값도 아닌 걸 치르고 떠나야 했지. 꼭 지금처럼."  
  
"착각이 심하군. 세상이 세상인데, 내가 치유능력이 있는 메타 휴먼인 게 그렇게 이상한 일인가? 게다가 치유능력이 있는 메타 휴먼은 나를 빼도 한둘도 아니야, 그 슈퍼히어로들한테는 이런 의심 안 하지 않나?"  
  
  
브루스는 원래대로 냉철함을 되찾고 반박했다. 루터가 진짜로 자기가 무엇인지 확인 할 수 있는 방법은 아무것도 없었다.  
  
  
  
"나도 그렇게 생각했어. 근데 네 몸은 진짜로 그냥 인간이란 말이지."  
  
"그럼 네 의심은 더욱더 말이 안 되는데, 히어로들 중 반신만 몇이 섞여있는데 그들 테스트해보면 그들도 인간이 아니라는 결과가 나와. 정확히 반신이라고 까진 나오지 않아도, 인간이 아니란 결과가 나온다고. 네가 지금 얼마나 멍청한 소리를 하는지 알아?"  
  
"제우스의 딸인 원더우먼, 그리고 제우스의 손녀인 두 번째 원더걸. 두 사람이 공통적으로 증언한 사실이 올림푸스의 신들이 죽었다는 거야. 데미갓은 아니지만, 북유럽 출신의 메타 휴먼 아이스 역시도 북유럽의 신들과 더 이상 소통이 되지 않는다는 말을 했었지, 당시엔 미친 소리라고 생각했지만 널 보니까 생각이 좀 바뀌었다."  
  
  
브루스는 하필 가장 숨기고 싶었고 알고 싶어 하지 않던 비밀을 알게 된 사람이 그가 사랑하고 믿는 사람이 아니라, 그와 그가 사랑하는 사람들의 가장 큰 적이라는 사실이 쓰리게 다가왔다.  
  
  
  
"이렇게 다른 신들이 죽었다면... 애당초 네가 내려온 이유는 거대한 계획이 있어서가 아니라 네 세계 역시 멸망해서 내려올 수밖에 없었던 거 아니야?"  
  
"다른 신화 속 신들이 존재한다는 증거는 있어? 너 대부분의 신화가 왕권을 가진 사람들이 자기 권력을 더 강하게 만들려고 지어낸 거라는 거 아냐?"  
  
  
브루스가 콧웃음을 치며 능청을 떨어도 이미 사실을 확신한 루터에겐 씨알도 안 먹혔다.  
  
  
  
"대부분의 신화 속 이야기가 거짓이기야 하겠지. 너도 마찬가지잖아?"  
  
"난 단 한 번도 그런 식으로 엮인 적 없어. 네가 무슨 착각을 하던 상관없는데, 난 사람들에게 숭배받은 신이 아니야."  
  
"그러니까 네가 신이 결국 맞다는 거군."  
  
"미친놈에겐 뭔 말을 해도 들리지 않는다더니, 너 되게 집착 심하네. 칼이 왜 너 같은 놈한테 그렇게 질색하나 했더니... 그냥 넌 슈퍼맨한테나 껄떡거리고 난 고담에서 범죄자 잡는 생활로 돌아가게 내버려 두지 그래?"  
  
  
  
클락도 루터를 상대하기 힘들어서 치를 떠는 게 아니라 그냥 집착이 심해서 치를 떠는게 분명하다. 이놈은 뭐 하나 물면 놓을 줄을 모르네.  
  
  
  
"아까도 말했지만, 난 네가 누군지 별로 중요치 않아. 네가 슈퍼맨의 약점이라는 것과, 네가 아무것도 못한다는 게 중요하지."  
  
  
  
크립토나이트가 슈퍼맨의 몸에 상처를 입힐 수 있을진 모르지만, 정신력까진 꺾어놓을 수 없었다. 루터가 슈퍼맨의 손발에 크립토나이트를 찔러도 몇 번이고 피눈물을 흘리며 일어서는 놈이다. 그런데 그런 놈도 사랑하는 사람이 망가져 가는 모습은 견딜 수 없었던 모양이다. 브루스가 처참하게 유린당하는 모습을 보고 절망하는 슈퍼맨의 모습을 몇번이고 머릿속에서 생생하게 재생해볼 때마다 대통령에 당선되었을 때보다도 더한 쾌감이 느껴졌다.  
  
  
  
"난 네가 신이 맞다는 수도 없는 증거를 가지고 있다. 너에게 다시 되살아나 네 본모습을 보고 신이라는 걸 목도한 증언까지 있어. 네가 기적을 행하고 다른 사람들의 소원도 이뤄 줄 수 있는 능력이 있다는 셀 수도 없는 자료들이 내 손안에 들어있다고. 그리고 증거는 절대 거짓말을 하지 않아."  
  
  
  
브루스는 결국 포기하고 연기를 거뒀다. 브루스는 침대에 털썩 주저앉고는 길게 한숨을 쉬었다.  
  
  
  
"널 구해주지 못한 건 정말 미안하게 생각한다."  
  
  
  
승리감에 가득했던 루터의 얼굴이 차가워졌다. 브루스의 동정이 담긴 눈빛이 오히려 화가 치솟게 만들었다. 네가 뭔데 감히 날 동정해? 네가 그럴 입장이나 된다고 생각하나?  
  
  
  
"매일 네가 아버지에게 맞을 때, 어느 어른도 널 돕지 않을 때 마지막으로 날 찾았지. 네 기도를 들어주지 않았고, 널 구해주지 않은 건 미안하게 생각한다. 그래서 네가 네 아버지를 차사고로 위장해 죽였을 때도 널 책망 할 수 없었다."  
  
  
  
루터는 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 지금 자기가 그 어느 때보다도 가장 큰 힌트를 줬다는 걸 알고는 있는 건가? 루터가 가정 폭력 밑에서 자라났다는 건 검색만 해도 나오는 사실이지만 아버지의 죽음은 어느 누구도 모르는 사실이다. 이젠 자료 하나 남지 않아 조사해본다고 나올 수 있는 사실이 아니었다.  
  
  
  
"그건... 네가 얼마든지 날 원망해도 돼. 하지만 다른 사람들은 아무 관계도 없잖아."  
  
  
  
참으로 안쓰러운 놈이다. 끝까지 자기가 누굴 내려다보고 구해줄 처지가 아니라는 걸 이해하지 못한다. 위험한 게 남이 아니라 자기라는 사실을 인지하지도 못한 것처럼 구는군. 지금 목줄을 잡은 게 누군지 모르는 체하는 것 같아 속이 불편했다. 지금 네 생명줄을 잡고 있는 건 나일 텐데, 여전히 위에서 내려다보는 듯한 말투가 심기에 거슬렸다.  
  
  
  
"그 덕분에 내가 지금 이 자리까지 와 있잖아. 오히려 감사해야 할 일이지."  
  
  
오만한 미소를 짓는 루터를 한번 안쓰럽게 바라보는 브루스의 표정이 여전히 동정 가득한 게 주제를 모르는 것 같아, 찍어 내리누르지 않고는 견딜 수가 없었다.  
  
  
  
"어느 범죄자도 슈퍼맨을 무서워하지 않는 이유를 아나? 아무리 위협을 가한 들 슈퍼맨이 선하다는 걸 모두 다 알기 때문이야. 어느 누구도 다치는 걸 바라지 않고, 모두를 구해주고 싶어 한다는 걸 모르는 범죄자가 없기 때문이라고. 모두를 사랑하니까 어느 누구도 해치고 싶어 하지 않고, 모두가 중요하니까 어느 누구에게나 똑같이 동정심을 품지. 넌 겉으론 공포를 무기로 삼고 잔인성을 앞세워 두려움을 사려고 하지만, 속내는 결국 그놈과 별로 다르지 않아. 그래서 네가 아무리 날 위협한다고 해도 나에겐 그 어떤 위협도 안돼."  
  
  
  
루터는 이 주제를 모르는 알량한 신에게 위치를 가르쳐줘야만 했다. 자기가 우위라고 똑똑히 새겨놓고 싹을 짓밟아 놓아야만 했다.  
  
  
  
"네가 설령 전지전능한 신이 맞다고 쳐도, 넌 절대 사람들에게 해악이 갈 일을 하지 못해. 냉정한 척 하지만 눈 앞에 도울 사람이 있으면 넌 모든 걸 잃는 한이 있어도 도우러 가야만 하는 놈이야. 넌 선하니까 끝까지 인간의 가능성을 믿어주고, 아무리 악랄한 놈들이라도 기회를 주려고 애쓰지. 넌 선하니까 너 자신을 위해 네 능력을 쓰려고 하지도 않아. 넌 선하니까 절대 사람을 죽이지 못하고, 선하니까 네 마음속에서 부정하다고 믿는 일은 하지 못해. 그걸 감추려고 잔인무도한 복수자로 변장하고, 사람들에게 두려움을 사려고 했다는 거 이 내가 파악 못했을 것 같아?"  
  
  
  
광기 섞인 차가운 분노가 브루스의 속내를 메스로 헤집어 놓듯이 전부 끌어냈다.  
  
  
  
"오히려 거의 모든 걸 아니까 하지 않은 일이 더 많았겠지. 오늘 일만 해도 그래, 넌 저 애를 진작에 치료하고도 남을 힘이 있었지만, 죽을 운명이 아니라는 걸 알고 굳이 기도를 들어주지 않았겠지. 내 기도를 들었다는 네 말을 듣고 확신이 들었다. 만약 그때 네가 내 기도를 들어줬다면 내가 이만큼 성공 할 수 있었을까? 아니었겠지. 네가 기도를 들어주는게 그 사람 미래에 방해가 된다면 오히려 아무것도 못하는거야. 그런데 지금 세상에선 인간의 미래에 가장 큰 방해물은 신이라는 걸 알고 너도 정체를 감추려는겠지. 사람들이 신에게만 매달리게 될까봐, 네가 오히려 사람들의 미래를 망가트려 놓을까봐 직접 모습을 드러내지도 못하는 거잖아."  
  
  
  
브루스는 아까 옷을 전부 다 벗고 있을 때보다도 더욱 발가벗겨진 느낌이었다. 루터는 거만한 표정으로 브루스를 내려다보며 확실하게 그를 찍어 눌렀다.  
  
  
  
**"완벽히 선하고 전지전능한 신 만큼 세상에 쓸모 없는 건 없어."**  
  
  
  
클락은 강력하고 선하고 정이 많은 사람이었다. 그의 인류에 대한 애정과 순수한 믿음, 그리고 자신의 이성과 냉철함으로 균형을 이룰 수 있었는데 지금 균형을 맞추던 그 저울은 완전히 산산조각나 버렸다.  
  
  
  
"지금 기술로선 네가 무엇인지, 네가 어떤 존재인지 정확히 알 수 없지만, 곧 사람이 널 따라잡을거다."  
  
  
  
루터의 두 눈속에 담긴 광기는 단순한 악의가 아니었다. 그건 인간이 태초부터 지닌 욕심과 열망이자 인간을 진화하게 한 원동력인 지식욕이었다. 그게 좋은 방향이건 나쁜 방향이건, 만약 그게 인류가 진화해 나가는 과정이라면 내가 막을 일은 아니다.  
  
  
  
  
  
루터는 브루스의 두 눈에 담긴 감정이 동정인지 포기인지 읽어낼 수가 없었다. 브루스는 씁쓸한 표정으로 고개를 돌리고는 후드를 눌러쓰며 얼굴을 가렸다.  
  
  
  
"칼과 내가 똑같다고 착각하나본데, 난 그렇게 자비롭지 않아."  
  
  
  
그늘진 후드 아래 서슬퍼렇게 날이 선 푸른 눈이 루터를 차갑게 노려보자, 그는 오히려 만족스러운 미소를 지었다. 분노한다는 건 그것이 그만큼 중요하다는 말이었으니까. 결국 마음이 있는 이상 모든 생물은 전부 똑같은 모양이다. 아무리 강대한 존재라 한들, 사랑을 아는 존재들에겐 모두 사랑이라는 약점이 주어져버리니까.  
  
  
  
신이 실존한다는데 놀랐느냐고? 그럴리가. 슈퍼맨이 처음 등장할때가 차라리 더 충격이었다. 게다가 신이 실존한다면 오히려 다행인 일이 아닌가? 지금껏 알아낼 수 없었던 새로운 미지의 영역이 그의 눈 앞에 등장했는데, 당연히 이건 기뻐할 일이었다.  
  
  
  
"널 조각 조각 내서 실험해 볼때 슈퍼맨이 어떤 표정을 지을지 꼭 보고싶군."  
  
  
  
브루스는 루터의 저 직찹과 광기가 조커와 닮았단 느낌이 들었다. 루터는 정말 이성적이고 냉정하고 논리적인 인간인 척 하지만, 브루스가 아는 걸 통틀어 제일 미친놈 중 미친놈인 조커랑 일맥상통 할때가 있었다. 목구멍까지 니네 둘이 놀면 참 잘 어울리겠다는 소리가 차고 올라왔다. 브루스는 어이없다는 표정을 짓고 루터를 비웃곤 문을 세차게 닫고 방을 나섰다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
호텔 로비로 내려가자 겨우 참아왔던 피로가 한꺼번에 몰려왔다. 하지만 아직은 쓰러질 때가 아니었다. 아직은 할일이 좀 더 남았다. 브루스는 비틀거리며 얼굴을 푹 숙였다. 브루스의 몸에 흘러나오는 페로몬 향기가 점점 더 짙어지자, 사람들이 브루스 쪽을 보곤 수근대는 목소리가 들렸다. 브루스는 고개를 더 푹 숙이고 비틀 거리는 몸을 지탱하기 위해 벽을 짚어가며 골목길로 걸어갔다. 조금 더 가면 와치타워로 바로 이어지는 비밀 텔레포트 장소가 있을터였다. 사람들이 그를 알아보기 전에 빨리 움직여야 했는데, 한걸음 내딛는 것도 어려울 정도로 눈 앞이 어지러웠다. 하지만 이 일은 끝내야 했다. 브루스는 거의 쓰러지기 직전에 텔레포트 장소에 도착했다. 브루스가 비틀거리며 바닥으로 쓰러지는 것과 동시에 기계음이 나오며 푸른 빛이 감싸안았다.  
  
  
  
_[ 02 - 배트맨, 확인되었습니다.]_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
_-달, 와치타워, 동부표준시 오후 6시 34분_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
배트맨이 오늘로 저스티스리그에 나오지 않은지 3일 째, 할은 슬슬 심심해 지기 시작했다.  
  
  
  
가이랑 존이 오아에서 전부 다 해결하고 있는지 할에게 임무가 떨어지지도 않았고, 지구에선 카일이 지나치게 너무 활동을 잘 하고 있고, 리그에서도 카일의 자리가 어느샌가 더 커져있고, 원래 할의 방이였던 와치타워의 방도 카일의 방이 되어있었다. 시원섭섭하기야 했지만 이제 막 살아돌아온 할 역시도 리그에 돌아오긴 좀 이른 때라는 생각에 돌아올 생각이 없었다. 하지만 카일은 2814섹터는 크고 지구 말고도 해야 할 일 많다면서 먼저 자리를 비켜줬다. 마치 원래 카일의 자리가 아니기라도 했던 것 처럼. 그리고 리거들은 대부분 그 결정을 반겼지만 모두가 그런건 아니었다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 아예 오아로 떠나려고까지 했던 카일을 일부러 붙잡았다. 할이 돌아오건 말건, 그가 다시에 리그에 들어왔다고 해도 카일의 자리가 없어지는건 아니라고 했다고 한다. 지구엔 많은 사건 사고가 일어나고, 여러 랜턴이 있으면 더 좋은거라며 네가 진짜 리그의 랜턴이라고까지 해줬단다.  
  
  
  
브루스 너, 내가 너 진짜 십몇년을 알았는데 그동안 단 한번도 그런 말 나한텐 안하지 않았냐? 속으론 사실 부글부글 끓는데, 이미 할이 있으니 난 필요 없겠지...하면서 풀죽어 있는 카일에게 티를 낼 수도 없고 진짜, 그냥 카일에게 그러냐 박쥐가 그런면도 있었네 하고 웃어주는거 말고 내가 뭘 어쩌겠나.  
  
  
  
물론 이해는 간다, 패럴렉스에게 조종당하던 동안 벌인 짓이 있고, 살아돌아오자마자 브루스에게 주먹질을 하기야 했으니까. 그런데 나도 나름 피해자고 억울하고 괴로운거 박쥐놈이 모를리가 없는데 아는 척도 안하질 않나, 예전엔 할이라고 부르더니 이젠 조던 아니면 그냥 랜턴이 호칭이질않나. 원래 좀 딱딱한 놈이긴 했지만 한번 죽었다 살아나니까 더했다. 집도 없고 애인도 없고 가족도 없고 도시도 없어졌는데 너 좀 너무한거 아니냐? 하는 소리가 매번 박쥐를 볼때마다 목구멍까지 치고 올라왔다. 묘하게 카일에겐 그 박쥐새끼가 부드럽기까지 해서 살짝 뒷골이 당겼다.  
  
  
  
하지만 겉으로 그런 마음을 표현할 자격이 없으니 별 도리가 없었다. 차라리 서로 화내고 속 시원하게 주먹질이라도 하면 낫겠는데, 더 이상 그럴 수 있을 정도로 할과 브루스는 가까운 사이가 아니었다. 언젠간 서로 풀어야지, 생각만 한채 시간이 흘렀다. 게다가 브루스에겐 할과 갈등을 풀겠다고 앉아서 대화할 시간도 없었다. 브루스에겐 끝없이 사고가 몰아쳤으니까. 그건 할도 마찬가지라 점점 거리만 더 멀어져 갔다. 몇번 집으로 찾아가기도 했지만, 언제나 그랬듯 문전 박대를 당했다. 원래도 그닥 평탄한 사이는 아니었던 지라 어쩔 수 없지, 좀 더 시간이 지나면 괜찮겠지 했지만 마치 원래 친구인 적도 없었던 것 처럼 멀어져만 갔다.  
  
  
  
맨날 싸우기만 했는데 차라리 대화를 안하는게 낫지 않나 하면서도 별 일 없으면서 와치타워에 나와 허구한날 일만 하고 있는 브루스 얼굴 한번 보고 괜찮으면 됐지, 했는데 그 얼굴 조차 없으니 어딘가 허전했다. 설마 오늘도 브루스 안나오나, 하고 괜히 기다려보다 떠나려는데 텔레포터에서 출입을 알리는 기계음이 들렸다.  
  
  
  
  
  
_[ 02 - 배트맨, 확인되었습니다.]_  
  
  
  
할이 텔레포터 쪽으로 날아가자, 익숙한 검은 옷을 입은 박쥐 대신 트레이닝복을 입고 후드를 눌러 쓴 남자가 바닥에 주저앉아 있었다. 할은 코를 찌르는 달짝지근한 페로몬 향기에 인상을 찌푸렸다. 한참을 보고나서야, 그게 브루스라는 걸 깨달은 할이 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.  
  
  
  
"...너 트레이닝복도 입냐?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 식은땀에 젖어 엉망진창인채로 할을 짜증이 섞인 눈빛으로 노려봤다. 지금 그게 나올 소리냐?  
  
  
  
"니가 입는거 슈트 아니면 슈트잖아."  
  
"시끄러우니까 그냥, 좀 가."  
  
  
  
브루스는 비틀거리면서 한숨을 돌리고는 겨우 일어서선 벽을 짚고 천천히 나아갔다. 정말 어지간하면 참견 안하고 싶은데 너무 아슬아슬해 보여서 어쩔 수가 없었다. 할은 질색하며 자길 내치려는 브루스를 무시하고 양 손으로 그를 안아들었다.  
  
  
  
"내가 싫은거 알겠는데, 도와줄때 그냥 얌전히 도움 받아 그냥. 어디 갈건데? 말해."  
  
  
  
주먹이 날아오거나 신경 끄라고 날선 목소리로 짜증을 부려야 정상인데, 브루스는 가쁜 숨을 내쉬더니 힘겹게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"통제실."  
  
  
  
딕 그 애가 아무렇지 않게 깨발랄한 표정으로 브루스 대신 와치타워에 왔을때부터 다 알아봤지. 사지 부러지고 나서도 보조장치로 다리 고정하고 와치타워에 오던 놈인데, 그럼 그렇지. 할은 속으로 옹고집만 세가지고, 그냥 도와달라고 하면 어디가 덧나냐? 하고 혀를 차곤 브루스를 통제실로 옮겼다.  
  
  
  
통제실에오자마자 브루스는 비틀비틀 거리며 자기가 앉던 의자에 앉아서 곧바로 일을 시작했다. 자연재해 사고 예측 데이터였는데, 브루스는 그를 유심히 살펴보더니 몇몇 사고를 더 새로 만들곤 자세한 지시 내용을 작성했다.  
  
  
  
"겨우 그거 하겠다고 그 몸으로 여기 왔냐?"  
  
"몇개 빠진게 있어서."  
  
"너 그냥 손가락 딱! 해서 니 몸 못 고치냐?"  
  
  
  
할이 핑거스냅을 하며 장난을 걸자 브루스가 진지하게 답했다.  
  
  
  
"난 핑거스냅을 못하는데."  
  
"그런 소리가 아니잖아, 바보냐?"  
  
  
  
이쯤하면 브루스가 짜증을 내거나 화를 내거나 뭐라도 반박이 있어야 하는데, 브루스는 그럴 힘이 없는지 거의 비는듯한 어조로 힘겹게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"제발 좀...조용히 해줘. 안 그래도 머리 울리니까."  
  
  
  
할이 알았다고 조용히 물러서서 한동안 일하려고 애쓰는 브루스를 지켜봤다. 몸에 정장이나 박쥐 코스튬이 박제되기라도 한 줄 알았는데, 트레이닝 복에 늘 멀끔히 넘겨져 있던 머리도 흐트러져 있으니 마치 다른 사람을 보는 것 같았다. 아슬아슬해서 혼자 둘 수도 없고, 여기가 아무리 좋은 사람들만 있는 곳이라도 해도 그렇지 저런 몸으로 오다가 뭔 사고라도 났으면 어쩌려고 혼자 온거야? 애들도 많으면서 애들한테 시킬 것이지.  
  
  
  
"근데 억제제라든가 그런거 먹으면 안돼냐?"  
  
"어차피 이제 다들 내가 오메가라는거 알거 아냐."  
  
"그렇긴 한데 아는거랑 직접 느끼는거랑은 좀...달라서..."  
  
  
  
할은 계속해서 흘러나오는 달콤한 향기에 눈 앞이 아찔해졌다. 브루스는 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 향을 맡지 않으려 애쓰는 할을 보았다.  
  
  
  
"그럼 나가."  
  
"도와줬더니 왜 성질이야 또?"  
  
"화내는거 아냐, 이제 괜찮으니까 네 일 봐."  
  
"니가 그 꼴인데 나갈 수 있겠냐?"  
  
  
  
자길 발견한게 내가 아니라 다른 사람이었으면 자기한테 무슨 일이 벌어졌을 줄 알긴 아냐? 다른 사람들이었으면 진작에...그렇게 냅뒀다가 자기한테 무슨 일이라도 생기면 뭐 어쩌려고 당당하게 나가래?  
  
  
  
"너 냅두고 나갔다가 니가 쓰러지기라도 하면 욕먹는건 나거든? 잔소리 하지 말고 빨리 일 끝내. 데려다 줄테니까."  
  
  
  
그러곤 할은 다시 손으로 입과 코를 막고는 브루스와 멀찍이 떨어져 서서 브루스가 일을 마치길 기다렸다. 브루스는 눈을 꿈뻑이며 할을 쳐다보다가 모니터로 고개를 돌려 다시 빠르게 작업을 하기 시작했다.  
  
  
  
할은 점점 참기가 어려워졌다. 머리가 마약에 취한 것 처럼 붕 뜨고 어지러웠다. 점점 한 생각으로 정신이 쏠리려는걸 붙잡았다. 브루스를 발견한게 우주에서 가장 의지력이 강한 그린랜턴이 아니었으면 진작에 사고가 나고도 남았다. 저정도로 진하게 페로몬을 내뿜는 오메가는 길거리에서 뭔 짓을 당해도 본인이 유혹했다는 오해를 벗을 수가 없을 정도인데, 대체 뭘 어쩌자고 박쥐가 대책없이 여기에 왔는지 이해가 안갔다.  
  
  
  
할이 잠시 고개를 돌린사이 브루스가 일을 마쳤는지 자리에서 일어나자 겨우겨우 참고있던 할이 짜증내듯 물었다.  
  
  
  
"이제 끝났어?"  
  
"신입들 있지...걔들 멋대로 날뛰지 못하게 제대로 통제해."  
  
  
  
비틀거리는 브루스를 부축하자, 식은땀을 흘리며 창백한 안색으로 끝까지 지시를 남겼다. 기가 찰 노릇이다. 그 상태에서도 꾸역꾸역 일하겠다고 나오는 놈은 세상 천지에 너밖에 없을거다.  
  
  
  
"끝까지 보스 노릇 해야 속이 시원하겠다, 이거지? 알겠어, 이제 됐냐?"  
  
  
  
할이 브루스를 데리고 나가려는데 화면에 갑자기 나이트윙의 얼굴이 나타났다.  
  
  
  
[혹시 누구 있으면 지금 배트맨 위치 체크- 아니 대체 거기서 뭐해요?!]  
  
  
  
나이트윙은 할에게 안기다시피 기대있는 브루스를 보고 자리에서 벌떡 일어났다. 할은 인상을 찌푸리고 난 아무 잘못없다는 표정을 짓는 브루스를 돌아봤다. 딕은 브루스 위치를 추척하려고 하다 안되서 요청을 하려고 했던 모양인데, 설마 얘 지 아들들한테 말도 안하고 나왔나?  
  
  
  
"일하러."  
  
[그건 알겠는데, 그럼 저한테 할 일이 뭔지 전해주면 되잖아요. 여섯시가 넘어서도 브루스 안오길래 다들 퇴근도 못하고 발만 동동 구르고 있었거든요? 수상한 차에 타서 여직 브루스가 안왔다는데 다들 걱정안하고 배겨요? 말이라도 하고 가면 어디가 덧나요? 아 진짜 사람 걱정시키는데 일가견있다니까...]  
  
  
  
나이트윙이 미간을 짚고 한참 짜증내며 잔소리를 하더니 그래도 브루스가 무사한 걸 보곤 안도의 한숨을 토했다.  
  
  
  
"곧 갈테니까 쓸데없는 걱정 마라."  
  
  
  
나이트윙은 누가봐도 멀쩡한 상태가 아닌 브루스를 보곤 아이를 혼내듯이 단호하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
[안돼요, 제가 직접 갈테니까 할이 그 미친 인간 좀 붙잡고 있어요.]  
  
  
  
할이 대답하기도 전에 나이트윙이 통신을 끊자, 할이 브루스를 꽉 붙잡았다.  
  
  
  
"것 봐, 니 아들도 너더러 미쳤대잖아."  
  
  
  
브루스는 의식이 흐릿한 상태에서도 할이 하는 말은 그래도 어이가 없었는지 실없는 웃음을 흘렸다. 할은 브루스를 안고 지금도 열심히 달려오고 있을 나이트윙을 위해 텔레포트 장소로 걸음을 옮겼다. 지금이 적당한 때가 아니라는 걸 알고야 있었지만, 입이 먼저 말을 내뱉었다.  
  
  
  
"나랑 말도 거의 안 섞은거 왜 인지 물어보면 화낼거냐?"  
  
  
  
브루스는 가쁜 숨을 내쉬면서 고개를 가로젓고 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"...네가 나한테 화나 있었으니까."  
  
  
  
할은 무슨 소리를 하는건지 햇갈렸다. 내가 언제 그랬는데? 아니, 니가 말도 안섞으려고 했는데 내가 언제 너한테 화를 냈는데?  
  
  
  
"처음 날 본 순간부터 화나있었잖아."  
  
"아니...그거야 네가 사람 빡치게 하는 재주가 있어서 그렇지, 너한테 화난건..."  
  
  
  
할이 고개를 까닥하고 그건 아니라고 하자 브루스가 다시 한숨을 쉬며 힘겹게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"그럼, 너한테 있었던 일...그것 때문에..."  
  
"나한테 있었던거 뭐? 우리 말도 안섞었는데 화낼 일이 있을래도 있을 수가 없었잖아."  
  
"패럴렉스나...너에게 있었던 모든 일들..."  
  
"내가 대체 왜 그것 가지고 너한테 화를 내겠냐."  
  
"내가 구해주지 않았잖아."  
  
"그건 내가 스스로 해결 방법을 찾아야 하는거지, 네가 해결해 줄 일이 아니야."  
  
  
  
내가 겪어야 하고 내가 해쳐나가야 할 걸 왜 니가 대신 책임지려고 하냐. 얘는 엄청 잘난척하고 다 아는 척 하는데, 뭐 이렇게 당연한 사실을 모르는지.  
  
  
  
"우리 인생에서 죽은 사람 한 둘 아니고 비극 겪은 놈 한둘 아닌데, 너에게 되살려달라 내 인생 돌려놓으라 요구하는거 봤냐? 너도 네 규칙이 있겠지. 너도 널 위해 그 규칙을 안깨는데, 자길 위해서 깨달라고 할 수 있겠냐. 솔직히 필요 없네요, 일일히 전부 다른 사람한테 해결해달라고 할거면 애당초 슈퍼히어로를 왜 해?"  
  
"그럼 나한테 대체...왜 화난거야?"  
  
"그거야...아, 진짜 내 입으로 내뱉기가 쪽팔려서."  
  
  
  
브루스가 대답을 기다리는듯 할을 빤히 쳐다보았다. 할은 정작 자기 입으로 내뱉으려고 하니 낮부끄러웠다. 네가 지금껏 날 밀어내는 것 같아서 서운했다, 나보다 늦게 들어온 애를 더 믿어주는게 섭섭했다, 날 믿어주지 않으니까 더욱 화났다 전부 애들이 싸우고 하는 투정이잖아. 아냐, 애들도 요샌 저런 이유로 안싸우겠네.  
  
  
  
"...할이라고 불러줘."  
  
  
  
브루스는 순간 할이 자길 놀리나 했다가 할의 얼굴이 새빨갛게 익은걸 보고 이 미친놈이 진심이라는 걸 깨닫고 얼이 빠졌다. 할은 브루스가 자길 어이없다는 표정으로 쳐다보자 괜히 더 역성을 냈다.  
  
  
  
"아니 그러게 왜 십년 넘게 안 친구를 성으로 부르냐!"  
  
  
  
상상 이상으로 어이없고 치졸한 이유에 브루스는 완전히 할 말을 잃었다.  
  
  
  
"아 씨발 진짜 진작 말 할 걸, 생각해보니 진짜 별것도 아니었는데..."  
  
"아냐, 이해해."  
  
  
  
할은 피식 웃는 브루스 얼굴을 보니 차라리 아까 그 이유가 맞다고 할 걸 그랬나, 하는 후회가 밀려왔다. 차라리 그게 훨씬 더 그럴듯한 이유잖아. 아 왜 솔직히 말했지? 차라리 그래서 너한테 화난거라고 거짓말이라도 할 걸 그랬나? 근데 그렇게 말했다간 진짜 영원히 화해 못했겠지. 근데 진짜 이유가 유치해도 너무 유치하잖아!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
할이 새빨갛게 익어서 얼굴을 손에 파묻는게 웃겼는지 브루스가 웃음을 참으며 지켜보는데, 텔레포터에서 나이트윙이 뛰쳐나왔다.  
  
  
  
"어디 갈거면 말 좀 하고 가요! 이제부턴 몸에 추적기 달아놓을 줄 알아요 진짜!"   
  
  
  
나이트윙은 할의 품에 있는 브루스를 거의 채가듯 끌어안았다. 브루스가 반박하려고 하자 딕이 손으로 입을 막아버렸다.  
  
  
  
"아뇨, 브루스는 이번 납치건으로 완전히 발언권을 잃었어요. 제가 하는 말에 반박 할 생각도 말아요!"  
  
  
  
브루스는 한숨을 쉬고는 그냥 딕의 품에 축 늘어진채 안겨서 딕의 잔소리에 알았다고 고개를 끄덕이며 고분고분 들었다. 할은 어쩐지 자기가 없던 사이에 브루스와 딕의 관계가 확 뒤바뀐게 느껴져서 신기했다. 물론 딕은 어릴때도 어른스러운 아이였고 그때도 딕이 거꾸로 브루스를 보살핀다는 느낌이 가끔 들기야 했지만, 딕이 나이를 먹고 나니 더해진 듯 했다. 딕을 데리고 올 때 브루스 나이가 스물 둘 이였는데, 이제 곧 딕이 스물 두살이다. 이제 겉으로 보기엔 진짜 그냥 형제같은데.  
  
  
  
딕은 한발 늦게 할에게 "고마워요!"라고 발랄하게 인사를 하곤 브루스를 꼭 끌어안고 다시 텔레포터로 돌아가는 내내 브루스에게 주절주절 잔소리를 늘어놓았다. 브루스는 딕의 품에서 빠져나온 한쪽 손으로 할에게 손인사를 하곤 딕의 품에 쓰러지듯이 안겼다. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 웨인 저택으로 찾아온 할

  
  
  
_-고담, 웨인 저택, 오후 7시 41분_

할은 지금 웨인 저택의 대문 앞에 서서 30분째 들어갈까 말까 고민 중이었다. 할은 다섯 달 전에 알프레드가 세상을 떠나고 브루스를 위로하기 위해 왔을때가 생생하게 떠올랐다. 브루스는 할의 얼굴을 보더니 곧바로 고개를 돌려버렸다.

'다른 때는 얼마든 들어줄게, 지금은 네 이야기 듣기 힘들어.'

그 뒤론 또 다시 다섯달 째 다시 말을 나누지 않았다. 난 그냥 위로하러 온거였는데, 그러니 살짝 기분이 상하기도 하고 그렇게 내가 싫은가 싶어서 조금 씁쓸하기도 하고 마음이 복잡했었다. 할이 한참 몇번을 문을 두드릴까 말까 망설이는데, 갑자기 대문이 확 열리며 딕이 얼굴을 들이밀었다.

"아니 못봐주겠네 진짜, 아직도 안들어오고 뭐해요?"

"어...들어와도 돼?"

할이 조심스럽게 묻자 딕이 눈썹을 치켜올리더니 헛웃음을 켰다.

"아니, 언젠 허락받고 들어왔어요? 뭐 그래도 저번처럼 녹색 불빛 빤짝이며 쳐들어오진 않아줘서 고마워요."

"바쁜거 아냐?"

"바쁜데 할이 30분째 문 앞에서 서성이고 있어서 못간거 아녜요 지금. 브루스는 자기 방에 있어요. 저번에도 쳐들어왔으니 위치야 알겠지만."

"내 말은...브루스가 나랑 이야기 하고 싶어 하냐고."

딕은 혀를 차고 황당하기 짝이없다는 표정으로 할을 쳐다봤다.

  
"브루스가 할이랑 이야기 하기 싫었으면 애당초 할이 아무때나 들어올 수 있게 해놨겠어요?"

할은 그 생각까진 단 한번도 해본적이 없었다. 딕은 할이 '그 생각까진 못했네...'하고 중얼거리는걸 보곤 고개를 절레절레 저었다. 저렇게 눈치가 없어서야 쯧쯧.

"할도 와치타워에서 브루스 상태 봤으면 알겠지만 그...브루스가..."

"나도 알아, 근데 대화 나눌 상태 정돈 되는거지?"

"대화만 나눌거죠?"

딕이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 할을 의심의 눈초리로 노려봤다.

"내가 저 상태인 애랑 대화 말고 뭘 하겠냐?"

딕은 할의 몸에 슬쩍 기대서 귀에 속삭였다.

"혹시나 해서 말하는데, 섹스하러 온건 아니죠?"

"너...날 뭘로 보고..."

할은 기겁해서 딕을 경멸의 눈빛으로 훑어봤다. 아무리 내가 바람둥이라지만 설마 저런 상태인 사람이랑 하려고 들겠냐고. 얜 지금껏 날 뭘로 본거야?

"저희집 구석구석 오만군데 감시카메라 다 있는거 알죠? 브루스 몸에 손가락 하나라도 올리면 저 바로 방향 돌려서 달려 올거예요. 고담시 중심에서 투페이스가 테러를 하고 있다고 해도 브루스한테 올거예요. 브루스가 아무리 유혹하는 것 처럼 느껴진다고 하더라도 몸 상태가 저런 사람이랑 하려드는건 범죄예요. 엄연히 겁탈이거든요? 제가 진짜...진짜 급하지만 않았어도 브루스랑 할 둘만 안냅두는데..."

"너 클락이랑 브루스 둘만 있을땐 안이러잖아."

"당연하죠, 클락이 그러겠어요?"

딕의 발랄한 대답에 할은 더 깊은 마음의 상처를 입었다. 의심하려면 다 의심하지 나만 의심하는건 또 뭔데?! 할은 지금껏 브루스에게 그런 생각이 든 적도 없고, 할 생각도 없다. 물론 와치타워에서 브루스가 그런 몸으로 그렇게 진한 향을 뿌리며 왔을땐 잠깐 다른 마음이 들긴 했지만 바로 딱 잘라냈단 말이다. 오히려 감각이 예민한 클락이 이럴땐 더 위험한 놈 아냐? 근데 왜 나한테 이래?

"너 이 새...난 그럴 놈이냐?"

딕은 억울해하는 할의 어깨에 손을 턱 올려놓고 어린애 강물에 내놓는 엄마같은 표정으로 할을 달랬다.

  
"할이 그린 랜턴이라 페로몬에 영향 없는거 알아요, 이건 페로몬의 문제가 아니라 신뢰의 문제죠. 할을 슈퍼히어로로서야 완전히까진 아니더라도 89%정돈 신뢰하거든요?"

"89퍼센트만 믿는다는게 더 상처다."

"하지만 다른 쪽으론 눈꼽만큼도 못 믿어요."

어디서 찬바람 안불어오냐? 그냥 말 한마디 일 뿐인데 왜 이렇게 시린거야?

"이제 브루스 재산 전부 저한테 넘어왔으니까 와치타워도 이제 제 건물인거 아세요? 지금 집 없다고 와치타워에서 뻐팅기고 있는 모양인데, 아랫도리 간수 못했다가 거기에서도 쫒겨나고 싶은건 아니죠?"

딕이 화사하게 웃으면서 나긋나긋한 목소리로 말하는데, 왜 그게 더 섬뜩하지?

"아무 일도 없을테니까 그냥 브루스랑 대화나 하게 해줘. 잠깐이면 되니까."

"할이랑 브루스도 15년은 알았으니까 꽤 오래 친구로 지낸거 아녜요? 그러니까 그 우정 깨트릴 짓만 하지마요. ...더 이상은."

"알았다 알았어."

할이 두손 두발 들자 그제야 딕은 할을 브루스의 방으로 보내주고는, 계단을 올라가는 할에게 끝까지 "할은 그린 랜턴이라 페로몬에 거의 영향 없는거 다 알아요! 브루스 몸에 손댔다간 백퍼센트 할 의지인거 다 아니까 법정까지 끌고가서 할 정체고 뭐고 다 까발려서 유죄판결 받아낼 거예요!" 라고 외치며 경고를 남겼다.

마냥 성실하고 착한 애인줄만 알았는데, 브루스 이야기만 나오면 애가 완전히 돌아버리네. 할이 한숨을 쉬곤 2층에 올라와서 "알았다고!" 라고 외쳐서야 딕은 의심의 눈초리를 한번 보내곤 사라졌다.

브루스의 방으로 들어가자, 와치타워에서 맡았던 그 향기가 코를 찔렀다. 마치 브루스를 베어물면 피에서 조차 달콤한 맛이 느껴질 것 만 같은 사람을 홀리는 향기. 브루스는 아까 입고 있었던 트레이닝복을 그대로 걸친채 침대에 축 늘어져 자고 있었다.

할은 소리없이 브루스 옆에 다가와서 침대 옆에 놓인 의자에 앉았다. 수백미터 밖에서 사람 발걸음 소리만 들려도 바로 반응하던 놈인데, 그렇게 쩌렁쩌렁 큰 목소리에도 안깨는 걸 보니 생각보다 상태가 나쁜 것 같았다.  
  
열이 오른 브루스의 땀 젖은 이마에 손을 올리자, 브루스가 눈을 찡그리더니 힘겹게 눈을 떴다.

"할? ...딕은?"

"패트롤 가는 것 같던데."  
"왜왔어?"  
"그냥, 괜찮나해서."

브루스가 억지로 몸을 일으키자, 악문 입술 사이로 신음이 새어 나왔다.

"일어나지마, 괜찮으니까."

"아냐, 너...할 말 있잖아."

"그냥 네가 괜찮은지 보고싶어서."

할은 땀의 젖은 브루스의 이마를 쓸어올리며 부드러운 미소를 지었다.

"다섯달 전 일 기억나?"

"네가 찾아왔을때 말하는 거면, 기억나."  
"그때...내가 널 원망이라도 할 줄 알고 말 안하려던 거였냐 설마?"

  
할은 브루스의 침묵이 긍정이라는 걸 깨닫고 헛웃음을 지었다.

"네가 와치타워에서 한 말 생각해봤는데, 만약 내 인생에서 벌어진 모든 나쁜 일들이 전부 니 책임이였다 치자."

"내 책임이야."

브루스의 목소리에서 죄책감이 묻어나왔다.

"아니라고, 헛똑똑아. 만약에 그렇다 쳐, 만약 정말 전부 네 책임이고 네 잘못이라고 치자."

브루스가 뭐라고 더 덧붙이려고 하자 할이 손을 들어 그만 하라는 표시를 하곤 말을 이었다.

"그렇다고 쳐도 내가 널 원망했겠냐?"

할은 지쳐보이는 브루스를 다시 침대에 눕히곤 열이 끓는 브루스의 얼굴을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 지독하게 중독적인 달콤한 향이 할의 정신을 하늘로 끌어올렸다. 마치 처음으로 비행 할 때 처럼 들뜬 감정이 가슴을 사로잡았다.

"너한테 정말 무슨 잘못이 있다고 해도..."

이제 할과 브루스는 코 끝이 닿을 정도로 얼굴이 가까웠다. 브루스의 가쁜 숨이 느껴질 정도로, 아주 가까이.

"...내가 같이 해결해 줄게."

  
할은 브루스의 붉은 입술을 살피며 손가락으로 쓱 쓸고는 브루스의 얼굴을 감싸안았다. 브루스의 나른한 눈빛이 마치 뒤에 벌어질 모든 일마저 허용해 줄 것 만 같은 느낌이 들었다. 할은 지금 브루스의 옷을 벗기고, 그의 몸에 자기 흔적을 남기며 유린하기 얼마나 쉬울지 생각했다.

이토록 페로몬 향이 짙다는 건, 브루스의 아래도 이미 젖을대로 젖어있을테지. 아무것도 안해도 한번에 안에 자기 것을 삼키고 꽉 조이면서 자기 이름을 반복해 부르는 모습을 상상했다. 애당초 지금 브루스 몸상태론 그것 말곤 아무것도 못할테니까, 지금 자길 받아들일 수 밖에 없겠지. 그리고 애당초 그게 문제다. 받아들이는 것 말곤 어쩌지 못할 몸상태라는 것.

딕이 말한대로 서로 15년을 알아온 사이다. 오래 알아온 만큼 셀 수 없이 함께 생사를 넘나들며 쌓아온 신뢰인데, 그 신뢰를 지금 이 충동 한번에 전부 무너트리고 싶진 않았다. 그래서 브루스의 입술 대신 이마에 입맞춤을 남기자, 그의 볼을 감싼 손에 눈물이 떨어지는게 느껴졌다.

할이 브루스를 뉘이고 다시 문 밖으로 나서자, 브루스가 그를 불렀다.

"잠깐..."

브루스는 한참을 고민하며 이불을 꼭 잡고 있더니 나가려는 할과 눈을 맞췄다.

"...고마워, 할."

할이 패럴렉스로 타락하고, 지배당하고 지옥까지 다녀왔다 살아나기까지 5년. 브루스의 입에서 다시 자기 이름을 들은지 그만큼이나 오래 된거다. 그의 입에서 자기 이름을 다시 듣기까지 오년이란 시간이 걸렸다. 입가에 자기도 모르게 미소가 지어졌다.

"나야말로."

할이 브루스에게 씩 미소를 지어주곤 저택을 떠나자, 브루스는 그가 녹색 빛을 그리며 어둑어둑해진 하늘로 사라지는 걸 보며 다시 눈을 감았다.

***

  
  


_-고담, 배트케이브, 오후 8시_

"되게 늦게오네 아까부터 기다리고 있었는데."

"브루스는 괜찮으니까 걱정 마."

제이슨은 딕에게 자기 속내를 뻔히 읽히자, 괜히 혀를 차며 안물어봤다고 투덜거렸다.

"오늘 할 일이 많아. 그런데 브루스는 저 상태고... 그리고 언제까지 저런 상태일지 몰라."

딕은 순간 태평하던 제이슨의 표정이 어두워지는 걸 보고 얘도 사실 죄책감을 느낀다는 걸 깨달았다. 뭐, 당연하겠지. 하지만 지금은 딕에게 제이슨의 죄책감을 덜어줄 여유가 없었다. 딕은 케이브를 뒤지고 브루스가 반년 전에 만들어둔 것을 꺼내서 제이슨에게 건넸다. 제이슨의 눈이 동그랗게 변했다.

" 네가 정말 입을 일은 없을줄 알았는데..."

"브루스가?"

"브루스가 반년전에 만들어 뒀으니까, 브루스 허락은 이미 떨어진거야. 입어."

제이슨은 브루스가 만들어뒀다는 슈트를 붙잡고 가슴 가운데 있는 붉은 박쥐 마크를 손으로 쓸어보았다. 딕은 엄격한 말투로 제이슨에게 경고했다.

"그 마크 달면, 앞으론 절대 살인은 안돼. 그 어떤 상황에서도."

검은색으로 된 상하의에 총집과 단검집이 장비된 허리띠와 허벅지의 권총집, 가죽 자켓 안에도 권총집과 장비를 숨기는 주머니 여러개. 그리고 붉은색의 헬멧까지. 너무나도 명명백백하게 제이슨의 것 인 이 슈트를 찾고 딕은 처음에는 가슴이 먹먹하다가도 약간의 분노가 일었다. 제이슨이 정말 돌아와 이걸 입을 날이 올지 안올지도 자기도 모르면서 더 가슴만 아프게 왜 이런짓을 했는지 슬프기만 했다.

  


제이슨은 딕의 눈빛을 보고 이번이 마지막 기회일거라는 걸 깨달았다.

"어떤 상황에서도 살인은 안할게."

"설령 지금 렉스 루터가 앞에 있다고 해도, 네 친아버지 죽인 놈이 지금 네 눈 앞에 있다고 해도?"  
"당연하지. 브루스가 빡치게 하는 놈은 죽이는게 아니라 남은 평생 두려움에 떨면서 살게 만들어주라고 그랬거든."

딕은 웃음을 터트리곤 고개를 끄덕였다.

"브루스가 그러긴 했지."

"범죄자가 차라리 죽여달라고 하면 네가 살아있어야 고통을 느낄테니 절대 안죽이고 살려둘거라고 했다니까."

그때 천장에서 검은 그림자가 톡 떨어져서 둘 사이에 끼어들었다.

"아버지가 그런 이유로 살인을 꺼리는 거라면 이제 이해가 좀 가는군."

제이슨은 데미안을 눈살을 찌푸리고 내려다봤다. 제이슨도 본 기억이 얼핏 난다. 제이슨이 알굴에 갇혀있던 시절 봤던 수 많은 인조인간 샘플 중 하나였으니까. 알 굴의 호문쿨루스를 브루스가 받아줬다는 것도 신기하지만, 이 쬐깐한 호문쿨루스가 배트 케이브에까지 드나든다는건 더 신기했다. 아무리 애라도 그렇지, 브루스가 알굴 놈을 신뢰한다고?

제이슨이 슬쩍 자기 허벅지의 총집에 손을 가져다 대는 걸 본 딕이 데미안과 제이슨 사이에 끼어들어 데미안을 자기 뒤에 놓고 보호했다.

"데미안은 알 굴이 아니라 브루스를 골랐어, 자기 발로 알 굴에서 걸어나온거야."

"...너 저거 만들겠다고 알 굴이 브루스한테 무슨 짓을 했는지 몰라서 그래?"

"알아, 근데 아인 죄가 없잖아."

"진짜 애도 아니야."  
"상관 없어."

데미안은 서로 한참 노려보는 제이슨과 딕을 영문을 모르겠다는 표정으로 살펴보았다. 제이슨은 알았다는듯 총집에서 손을 땠다. 그러고 나서도 한참을 서로 노려보더니, 한발짝 물러서서 딕은 나이트윙 슈트로 갈아입고, 제이슨도 브루스가 만든 슈트로 옷을 갈아입었다. 그걸 보곤 데미안은 꾸물꾸물 거리며 어디서 주웠는지 검은색 마스크와 후드를 썼다.

"나도 따라가야겠어."

"안돼. 내일 학교 가야 하지 않니?"

"레드후드도 따라가게 할 정도면 차라리 날 신뢰하는게 낫다고 본다, 나이트윙."

데미안의 반짝이는 눈을 본 딕이 한숨을 쉬었다.

"그랬다간 브루스가 날 죽일 걸."

"그럼 내가 막아주지."

나가지 말라고 해도 자기 멋대로 나갈게 뻔했다. 그렇게 냅두다가 자기가 도와주지 못할 곳에서 다치는 것보다야 차라리 자기 눈 앞에서 돌보는게 나았다.

"알았어, 대신 절대 내 옆에서 떨어지지마."

딕이 허락하고 배트카의 문을 열어주자 데미안이 마지못해 고개를 끄덕이고 옆에 탑승했다.

***  


_-고담, 오후 10시 57분_  


이곳은 타겟을 고르기 아주 편한 장소였다. 어두운 빈민가에, 이 시간에 다니는 사람들도 그저 시덥지 않은 잡범들이나 창녀들 뿐이니 누가 죽건 강간을 당하건 아무도 상관하지 않았다. 한참 타겟을 기다리던 그는 걸어오는 행인을 목표물로 잡고 작업을 하려고 했다. 하지만 그가 손을 뻗자마자 은색빛의 줄이 그의 몸을 감았다.

"꽤 전과가 많은 놈이던데, 어제도 똑같은 짓 해놓고 빠져나가 보니까 여기가 만만했나? 그래도 내가 네 빨간줄 하나 줄여줬으니 감사하게 생각해."

고개를 들자 검은 마스크를 쓴 남자가 흰색눈으로 그를 노려보았다. 소리를 지르기도 전에 주먹이 날아왔고, 정신이 들었을 땐 이미 경찰서였다.

  


딕이 강도를 경찰앞에 내려놓자, 데미안이 뒤늦게 뚱한 표정을 지었다.

"저 정도는 나도 할 수 있는데."

"배운다고 생각하고 지켜보렴."

데미안은 저런 시덥지 않은 놈은 금방이라며 투덜거렸지만, 딕은 브루스가 자기에게 맡긴 일을 데미안에게 하게 할 수는 없었다. 브루스가 다른 사람이 아닌 딕에게 맡겼다면 그만한 이유가 있을테니까.

  


_-오후 11시 40분_  


이 건물은 보안이 뛰어난 곳도 아니었고, 동네도 살기 험했지만 그래도 강도 사건은 드물었다. 애당초 털게 없기 때문이였다. 하지만 직장에서 승진을 하고 조금 모인 돈이 생겼다보니 새로 집을 옮기려던 참이었는데, 강도들은 어떻게 알았는지 쳐들어와서 돈을 내놓으라고 소리를 질렀다. 가진 돈은 거의 새 집을 구하는데 써서 없는 참이었다. 가진게 있으면 차라리 전부 주고 제발 그냥 보내달라고 빌텐데, 가진게 아무것도 없었다.

"저도 돈 다 써서 없어요, 이 집에 가진거 전부 다 가져도 되니까 제발..."

"이게 그냥!"

강도가 든 총으로 눈을 내리쳤다. 강도들이 이를 갈고 발길질을 하자 절로 비명이 나왔다. 벽이 얇아 비명 소리가 다른 집에 들리지 않을리가 없는데, 아무도 도우러 오지 않았다. 제발 보내달라고 비는 목소리도 더 나오지 않았다. 점점 시선이 흐려져가는데, 창문에서 검은 슈트에 팔과 가슴에 푸른 줄같은 마크를 단 남자을 얼핏 보았다. 잠깐 눈을 깜빡 하는 순간, 자기 몸을 짓밟고 있던 강도들이 벽에 쳐박히는 소리가 났다. 눈을 다시 깜빡하자, 검은 옷을 입은 어린 아이가 강도들 목에 칼을 들이밀고 있었고, 눈 앞엔 슬픈 표정의 남자가 자기 상처를 치료해 주고 있었다. 그 남자는 마치 내 상처가 자기 상처라도 되는 것 처럼 슬퍼하며 속삭였다.

"늦어서 미안해요."

곧 엠뷸런스와 경찰이 도착했고, 나이트윙은 끝까지 내 상태를 확인하고 괜찮을거라는 말을 들어서야 조금 안심을 하며 말했다.

"치료비는 웨인 메디컬로 달아요, 웨인씨가 저소득층 범죄 피해자들은 무료로 치료비 대주니까."

"감..감사합니다."

나이트윙은 끝까지 슬픈 표정으로 배웅을 하더니 어둠 속으로 녹아들듯 사라졌다. 고담시에 신이 없을지도 모르지만, 그것보다 나은 존재가 지켜보고 있었다.  


나이트윙은 시간을 확인하곤 한숨을 쉬었다. 시간은 어느샌가 51분, 이번엔 늦지 말아야 했다. 아슬아슬하게 도착할 것 같긴 하지만 만약 또 늦는다면 내일은 브루스가 그 몸을 이끌고서라도 나가겠다고 우길게 뻔했다. 게다가 해결할 사건은 이것 뿐만이 아니었다. 딕은 통신기를 켜서 제이슨에게 연락했다.

"레드 후드, 지금 14번가 11로 7분 안에 갈 수 있어?"

[근처야, 바로 갈게.]

  


_-11시 58분_

  


남편은 종종 술을 마시고 손찌검을 할 때가 있었다. 전엔 아주 가끔이였지만, 그가 직장에서 큰 사고를 당하고 직장에서 잘린 후 더욱 술이 잦아졌고 손찌검을 하는 날도 늘었다. 사고 후에는 그래도 보상금이 꽤 크게 나와서 이 돈 만 있으면 남편의 치료비로 충분하겠다 싶었지만 남편은 치료비를 술값에 다 쓰고 있었다. 점점 싸우는 일이 잦아졌고, 남편은 점점 더 거칠어졌다.

직장을 구하는게 좋지 않겠느냐, 하는 말이 나올때마다 남편은 역성만 냈다. 아이 하나를 키우며 맞벌이로 겨우겨우 버텨가던 살림은 더욱 어려워졌다. 지금 살고 있는 집도 빈민가에 가까워 불안한데, 이대로 가단 더한 곳으로 옮겨야 할 수도 있었다.

이제 슬슬 아이 분유값과 기저귀 값을 대기도 어려워지는 참이라고 말을 꺼내자, 남편의 주먹이 날아왔다. 남편은 소리를 지르며 내가 아무것도 이해하지 못한다고 했다. 남편의 발이 내 복부를 향했다. 남편의 분노한 얼굴과 손에 든 크리스탈 재떨이가 보였다. 남편이 내 머리를 향해 재떨이를 내려치려는 순간, 총소리와 유리 재떨이가 산산조각 나는 소리가 들렸다.

"할 일이 없어서 아내를 때려?"

붉은 헬멧을 쓴 남자가 총을 들고 남편을 노려봤다. 그는 남편의 멱살을 잡더니, 변조되어 더 기이하게 들리는 목소리로 으르렁 거렸다.

"뒈지고 싶으면 너나 뒈져. 인생 좆같은거 니 아내한테 풀지 말고 강에 가서 떨어져 뒈지든 하라고."

남편은 벌벌 떨면서 고개를 끄덕였다. 그 남자는 남편을 바닥에 내동댕이 치듯 던지곤 나에게 다가왔다.

"아줌마, 저런새끼 받아주지 말고 차라리 혼자 살아. 그게 낫지 않아?"

내가 고개를 끄덕이자, 남자는 혀를 차더니 '이렇게 쉬운걸...'하고 한숨을 쉬었다. 경찰을 부르고 얼마뒤 체포되어 가는 남편을 보고 난 후, 그 남자에게 감사하다는 말을 하려고 했지만 남자는 이미 사라진 뒤였다.

제이슨은 왜 하필 자기가 돌아온 첫날 딕이 요청한 사고가 이런 사고여야 했는지 의아했다. 마치 이것도 브루스의 테스트인것 만 같았다. 이런 상황에서 울컥해서 사람을 죽이진 않는지 떠보는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 겨우 그냥 가정폭력 사건일 뿐이다. 엄마 생각이 났을리가 없잖아.  


  


_-화요일 새벽 2시_

  


갱끼리 싸우다 보면 사망사건은 흔하다. 총이 오가는데 사람이 안죽는다는게 말이 되나. 그런데 이번엔 서로 영역싸움을 하다가 총을 꺼내기도 전에 사건이 발생했다. 하늘에서 총의 비가 쏟아지더니, 아까전만해도 총을 들고 서로를 겨누고 있던 이들은 전부 바닥에 팔과 다리를 붙잡고 구르고 있었다. 구석에서 벌벌 떨던 내가 고개를 들자, 붉은 헬멧과 가슴에 박힌 박쥐 마크가 보였다.

"네 쓰레기 놈들이 죽건 말건 상관 없는데, 쓰레기 처리하려면 고담 밖에서 나가라. 엉? 오늘 내가 기분이 좆같은데도 살려준거야. 살려줬으면 감사한줄 알고 앞으로 눈에 띄지 마."

"레드후드? 너 이새끼...배트맨 편이였냐?!"

그러자마자 내 옆에 총알 한발이 날아왔다.

  
"또 떠들면 다음번엔 머리야."

아 역시 저놈이 범죄자만 조지고 다닐때 배트맨 시다바리인 걸 알아 봤어야 했는데... 어쩐지 배트맨이 저 새끼 안잡는다 했네. 이게 시발 다 박쥐놈의 빅픽쳐였구나 시발. 자기 대신 범죄자 죽이고 다니는 놈 하나 만들어서 귀찮은 놈들 다 죽인거 아냐 이거. 배트맨 이 사악한 놈.

경찰에 끌려가면서 아무리 설명해 봤지만, 경찰들은 귓등으로도 듣지 않았다. 경찰도 이제 박쥐새끼랑 한통속인거야, 고담시가 언제 이렇게 범죄자 살기 힘든 곳이 되버린거지?

제이슨은 저놈이 뭔말 하나 도청을 해봤다가 하는 소리를 듣고 혀를 차며 도청기를 껐다. 범죄자 새끼가 억울해 할 일이냐 그게?

***

_-고담, 구 웨인 컴퍼니 본사 옥상, 화요일 오전 7시 11분_  
  


예전 웨인 컴퍼니 본사였던 쓰던 건물 옥상은 브루스가 패트롤을 끝내고 나면 자주 들르는 곳이였다. 패트롤이 끝나고 해가 떠오르면, 그 해를 보면서 안심하는거다, 오늘도 사람들이 밤을 안전하게 넘겼다는 걸. 브루스는 가끔 그 해가 떠오르는 걸 봐서야 안심하고 겨우 저택에 돌아와 잠들 곤 했다.

사람들은 브루스가 감상적인 면이 있다는 걸 신기해 하지만 브루스는 보기보다 감상적인 사람이었다. 자기 케이브에 기념품을 전시해 놓는 곳을 만들어 놓을 정도면 딕 만큼이나 추억을 사랑하는 사람이라는 소리다. 그래서 딕은 오늘 브루스가 들르던 이 건물의 가고일 상에 올라와서 뜨는 아침해를 바라봤다. 태양이 떠오르는 광경을 봐서야 브루스가 왜 매일 이 곳에 올라오는지 깨달았다. 많은 사람들의 밤을 안전하게 만들었다는 안심을 느끼면서 작게나마 희망을 느끼는 거다. 그리고 기도하겠지, 내일도 무사하길.

딕이 혼자 감상에 젖어있는데 제이슨이 딕을 발로 툭 치며 비키라는 신호를 보냈다.

"그 가고일 내꺼다."

"아...좀 하루 좋게 마무리 하려고 그랬더니...왜 또?"

"아 시비 아니고 진짜, 그거 내가 제일 좋아하는 가고일 상이란 말이야."

"알았다, 내가 비킬게."

딕이 가고일상에서 비주곤 그 옆에 앉자, 제이슨이 가고일 상에 주저 앉아 이제 아침을 시작하는 고담시 시민들을 내려다 봤다. 여기가 사람들을 내려다보기 제일 좋은 곳이면서도, 아무리 올려다봐도 전혀 제이슨이 보이지 않는 곳이기도 했다. 그래서 로빈시절 우울할 때면 여기 올라와서 사람들을 내려다보며 생각했다. 그래도 내 노력 덕분에 저 많은 사람들이 좀 더 안전하게 아침을 시작하고 있으니, 그걸로 된거라고.

"이제 겨우 월요일 지난거 아냐? 와 씨...원래 하루가 이렇게 기냐?"

딕은 막막하다는 듯이 허탈한 미소를 지었다. 제이슨은 저 골든보이도 힘들긴 한가보다 싶어서 왠지 친근감이 조금 느껴졌다. 그때 검은 후드를 쓴 작은 그림자가 꼬물꼬물거리며 딕과 제이슨 사이에 앉았다. 데미안의 표정은 감탄은 커녕 지루하기만 해 보여서, 딕이 데미안에게 웃으며 물었다.

"그래서, 첫 패트롤은 어땠어?"

"이렇게 시덥지 않을 줄 알았으면 좀 더 나중에 큰 사건이 있을때 나올 걸 그랬나?"

데미안이 턱을 괴고 투덜거리자, 딕이 웃음을 터트렸다.

"내가 로빈 처음 할땐 B가 싸울때 망보게 시킨게 다였다니까. 그리고 오늘 같이 인력 부족인게 아니면 너 못나왔어."

"나이트윙 네 실력이 부족해서였겠지."

"그래도 내가 처음 로빈 일 했을땐 브루스한테 3년간 훈련받았고 내 나이도 13살은 됐었어. 너 지금 여섯살인거 까먹었니?"

물론 데미안의 신체 나이는 적어도 13살은 되어보였고, 브루스도 그래서 데미안의 수준과 체격을 고려해 바로 중학교에 보냈을 정도지만 그래도 태어난지 6년 되었다는 덴 별 변함이 없었다.

"상관 없다. 난 태어난 순간부터 훈련을 받았으니 6년을 훈련 받은 셈이다."

"근데 너 6년간 훈련 시킨게 B는 아니잖아?"

그 말에 데미안도 할 말을 잃었는지 입술을 꽉 깨물고 부들부들 거리며 딕을 노려봤다. 쪼끄만 애가 자길 노려보는데 딕은 마냥 귀엽기만 한지 머리를 톡톡 쓰다듬어 주자, 데미안이 "애 취급 하지마!" 하면서 분노를 토했다. 딕과 데미안의 대화를 듣던 제이슨이 고갤 갸웃 거리며 대화에 끼어들었다.

"엥? 난 6개월 훈련시키고 곧바로 현장에 투입했는데. 처음에 싸울때가 리들러였던가 그랬는데, 리들러 턱주가리 발차기로 날리고 나니까 존나 기분 쩔더라. 그리고 처음 같이 일하자마자 진짜 아빠 죽인게 투페이스인거 까지 알아냈다고. 아~ 내가 처음 일한 날은 진짜 쩔어줬지."

딕과 데미안은 제이슨을 짜증난다는 표정으로 올려다 봤다. 헬멧을 써서 표정이 보이지 않았지만 으스대는 말투를 보니 왠지 기분 확 상하게 만드는 얼굴을 하고 있을게 분명했다. 제이슨은 자길 올려다보는 딕과 데미안의 어깨에 손을 턱 올리며 안그래도 불난집에 불을 지폈다.

"나이도 문제 아니고 훈련 기간도 문제 아니고 그냥 니네가 부족한거였네."

딕과 데미안은 그때 바로 제이슨이 겉은 저래도 실은 괜찮은 사람 일지도 모른다는 평가를 수정했다. 이 새낀 역시 개새끼다.

  


***

  
  


브루스는 자기 몸이 짓눌리는 듯한 느낌에 잠에서 깼다. 몸이 고통스러운건 아니었지만, 거대한 바위 두개에 몸이 짓이겨지고 있는것 같았다. 점점 정신이 들자 자기 몸에 달라붙은 바윗덩이 두개의 온기와 숨결, 청량한 향과 알싸한 담배 냄새 섞인 향이 느껴졌다. 눈을 뜰 필요도 없이 지금 자기 몸을 짓누르는 거대한 바윗덩이 두개는 딕과 제이슨일게 뻔했다. 눈을 뜨자 아니나 다를까 새근새근 잠들어 있는 딕과 제이슨의 얼굴이 보였다. 브루스가 완전히 눈을 뜨고 딕과 제이슨을 깨우지 않으려 조심스레 일어나자 천장에서 작은 그림자가 소리없이 바닥에 내려와 조용히 하라는 표시를 했다.

"둘 다 지쳤을 겁니다. 저한테야 별거 아니었지만, 둘에겐 버거웠나보더군요."

"설마 또 천장에서 잤니?"

"잠든건 아닙니다."

데미안은 천장에 매달려서 혹시라도 저 두놈이 아버지에게 무슨 짓을 하려는 건 아닌지 감시한거지 잔건 아니었다.

"설마 딕이 너한테 패트롤을 돌게 시켰어?"

"제가 멋대로 따라갔습니다. 별볼일 없는 없는 범죄자 몇명 뿐, 아버지께서 근심하실 일은 없었으니 걱정마십시오."

데미안이 고개를 꾸벅 숙이고 나가려는데, 브루스가 붙잡았다.

"다친데 없니?"

데미안이 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 아버지에게서 걱정하는 말이 나온건 여기 온 이후로 처음이었다. 데미안은 가슴 속에서 간질간질한 감정이 올라오는 것 같았지만, 아버지 앞에선 티를 내고 싶지 않아 오히려 무심하게 대답했다.

  
"저를 못믿으십니까? 그런 놈들은 눈 감고도 잡을 수 있습니다. 이만 학교에 가보겠습니다."

"상관없다. 오늘은 쉬렴, 학교엔 내가 전화할테니까."

"학교에서 사회생활을 배우라고 하신건 아버지십니다만."

"네 몸 보다 중요하진 않다."

브루스가 단호하게 명령하자, 데미안은 좀 어안이벙벙한 표정으로 브루스를 보더니 고개를 끄덕였다. 브루스와 데미안의 대화에 잠이 좀 깬 딕은 하품을 하며 기지개를 켜더니 다시 브루스의 품에 매달리며 속삭였다.

"잘잤어요 브루스?"

"괜찮은데, 너 왜 팬티만 입고 있는거니?"

"제이슨이 입으래잖아요..."

브루스는 바닥에 늘어진 나이트윙 슈트와 자기품에 거의 나체로 매달린 딕을 번갈아 보곤 미간을 짚으며 한숨을 쉬었다.

"몇번씩 말했잖니, 이러지 말라고."

"어릴땐 맨날 같이 붙어자놓고 이러기예요?!"

"내 옆에서 자는건 상관없는데 옷은 입고 자야지."

딕과는 다르게 반팔에 잠옷바지를 입은 제이슨이 욕을 내뱉으며 일어났다.

"에이 씨발 내가 그러게 잠옷 좀 입고 자라니까."

제이슨은 졸린 눈을 비비더니 브루스의 가슴에 풀썩 기대 얼굴을 파묻었다. 브루스는 놀라서 눈만 껌뻑였다.

"딕이 어제 나한테 얼마나 잔소리를 했는지 알아? 아 씨 범죄자 새끼 쐈더니 치명상도 아닌데 너무 과했다고 지랄지랄하고 일 끝나고 담배 좀 피는데 담배 피지 말라고 또 잔소리하고 피곤해서 브루스 옆에서 자겠다는데 그럼 지도 브루스 옆에서 자겠다고 잔소리하고 아 진짜 저새끼 잔소리 듣기 싫어서 여태 집에 안들어온거라니까..."

브루스의 목에 얼굴을 파묻고 졸고 있던 딕이 그 말을 듣곤 고개를 번쩍 들었다.

"브루스 얘 또 AK-47 난사했다니까요, 아무도 안죽은거 그냥 운이이라고 운!"

브루스의 큰 가슴에 파묻혀서 졸던 제이슨도 자기 명중실력이 운이라는 말을 듣자마자 잠이 다 깨버렸다.

"씹쌔끼가 못하는 말이 없어! 내가 조준도 안하고 쐈겠냐?! 다 안죽게 계산하고 쏜거라니까!"

브루스의 귀엔 제이슨이 사람을 죽이지 않았다는 말만 들렸는지, 온화하게 미소를 지으며 제이슨의 등을 쓰다듬었다.

"잘했다."

제이슨은 그 말을 듣고 귀까지 빨개져서 쑥쓰러움 가득한 조그만 목소리로 말했다.

"...보고싶었어요."

그 말이 뭐가 그렇게 부끄러웠는지 제이슨은 이불에 얼굴을 파묻고 어쩔줄 몰라했다. 딕은 그 꼴을 보곤 눈꼴시렵고 서러웠는지 브루스에게 칭얼거리기 시작했다.

"저도 열심히 했는데 왜 저한텐 칭찬 안해줘요?! 전 맨날 사람 안죽이는데! 왜 나쁜놈이 어쩌다 한번 잘하면 칭찬받고 맨날 잘하는 저한텐 아무말도 없나구요! 서러워서 못살겠네!"

브루스가 피로에 절어 잔뜩 심통이 난 딕을 보자 당황스러웠다. 딕은 13살 이후론 이런식으로 칭얼거리며 불평을 한 적이 없었다. 브루스는 딕이 어릴때 이러면 어떻게 했더라, 하고 고민하다가 딕의 머리를 쓰다듬어주며 말했다.

"수고했다, 딕."

그러자 잔뜩 뾰로퉁해 있던 딕의 표정이 풀리고 곧 헤실헤실해졌다.

"브루스한테 애 취급 받는거 오랫만이다."

데미안은 침대에서 한발치 떨어져서 거대한 근육질의 성인 남자 둘이서 아버지를 가운데 놓고 투정을 부리는 광경을 보곤, 역시 이 집에서 제대로 된 어른은 나밖에 없다며 한숨을 쉬었다.

  
  
***

이 집에 고용된지 몇달 안된 요리사는 이제 늘 아침 시간에 아무도 없는 웨인 저택의 생활에 점점 익숙해져가던 중이었다. 웨인가 사람들은 각자 전부 다 바쁘고 일정이 맞지 않는 경우가 많았기에 식사를 같이 하는 경우는 거의 없었고, 요리도 마치 부페처럼 보온기에 음식을 차려놓고 이동중에도 먹기 편한 간편한 도시락을 만들어 두고 가는게 전부였다. 보통 개인 요리사로 고용되면 이런 저런 요구가 있기 마련이라 거기에 맞춰서 요리를 하는데 따로 아침에 건강주스 만들어 놓고 가라는 것 말곤 요구가 없어 뭘 만들고 가야할지도 모르겠고, 게다가 입도 짧은지 기껏 요리를 해놔도 남기는 경우가 많아서 참 먹일 보람 없는 사람들이라는 생각까지 들던 중이었다. 그런데 오늘은 왠일인지 전부 다이닝룸에 나와서 아침을 먹는 중이었다. 이 집에 고용된지 몇달만에 처음으로 본 광경에 잠깐 당황하던 요리사는 금세 정신을 차리고 상석에 앉은 브루스에게 깍듯이 물었다.

"건강주스는 아직인데 만들어드릴까요?"

"아뇨, 프렌치 어니언 스프 혹시 오늘은 안만드셨나요?"  
  
프렌치 어니언 스프는 그가 자주 만들던 요리였다. 바로 찾는걸 보니 먹는 양이 적어서 그렇지 늘 먹고 있었구나 하는 생각에 조금 안심이 되었다.  


"곧 만들겠습니다."

"고마워요."

다이닝룸에 앉은 다른 사람들은 전부 그래도 한명 한명씩은 만나봤는데, 이 집 장남의 맞은편에 앉은 남자는 처음 보는 얼굴이였다. 그 남자가 자길 부르며 짧게 명령하듯 말했다.

"소고기 햄버거, 오이 샌드위치."

"알겠습니다."

처음보는 얼굴이지만 거만한 태도에 검은머리에 푸른눈인걸 보니 보나마나 브루스 웨인의 아들 중 하나인게 분명했다. 장남인 리처드 웨인이 그걸 보곤 곧바로 책망하며 대신 사과를 했다.

"죄송해요 얘가 외국에서 유학하다 온지 얼마 안돼서요, 인사해야지."

"아, 감사합니다."

그 남자가 고개를 까딱하며 대충 인사를 하자, 리처드가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 요리사는 대신 사과하는 리처드에게 괜찮다고 하곤, 요구받은 요리를 하러 식당으로 향했다.

  
  


요리사가 식당으로 돌아가자 제이슨이 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다.

"사람들한테 나 유학갔다고 했냐? 앞으로 만나는 사람마다 똑같은 거짓말 할거야?"  
"사람들한테 뭐라고 설명할거야? 얘가 죽었다가 살아돌아오는 바람에 싸가지가 상실됐다고 설명 할 순 없잖아!"

"제이슨이 사망했을 때 실종으로 인한 사망으로 처리 했으니까, 원한다면 다시 취소할 수 있다."

신문을 보던 브루스가 딕과 제이슨이 더 투닥거리기 전에 끼어들었다.

"스포트라이트가 걱정되면 조용히 처리 할 수 있으니까 걱정하지 말고."

"죽은 사람으로 있는게 여러모로 편해, 이대로 있을래."

브루스는 제이슨이 귀찮은 표정을 짓고 고개를 돌려버리자, 제이슨을 한참 쳐다보더니 고개를 끄덕였다.

"네가 원하는대로 하렴."

딕은 브루스가 아무 말 안해도 내심 섭섭해하는게 전부 보였다. 결국 제이슨이 자기가 죽은채로 있겠다는건 진짜로 집에 돌아올 마음이 없다는 소리나 마찬가지였으니까. 그리고 죽은 사람인채로 있으면 범죄 역시 저지르기 수월하다는 이유 역시 있겠지. 이래저래 생각해봐도 참 마음에 안드는 대답이라, 딕은 태평하게 음식을 기다리는 제이슨을 노려보았다. 제이슨도 딕의 시선을 의식했는지 딕을 위아래로 훑어보며 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"뭐? 왜?"

"됐다."

딕이 혀를 차고 고개를 돌려버리자, 제이슨이 식탁 밑으로 딕의 발을 툭 쳤다. 

"아 집에 오자마자 잔소리에 짜증에 대체 내가 뭘 잘못했다고 또 이래?"

"죽은 사람으로 있으면 니가 사고 치기 쉬워서 그러는거 내가 모를줄 알아?"

"아니, 그게 아니라... 그렇게 했다 내가 잡히면 니들 정체까지 까발려지게 되는거잖아. 그게 좋냐 넌?"

"앞으로 잡힐 일을 하지 말라고 그러니까."

"미래에 무슨 일이 있을지 뭘 어떻게 알고?"  
"너 그럼 앞으로도 계속..."

보다 못한 브루스가 벌떡 일어선 딕을 앉히고 진정시켰다.

"제이슨이 싫다잖니, 억지로 설득한다고 될 일도 아니니까 그만 하렴."

"것봐, 브루스도 내편들잖아."

딕은 브루스가 제이슨 편을 드니까 좀 억울하긴했지만 그래도 그건 충분히 이해 할 수 있는데, 제이슨 저 자식이 맞은 편에 앉아서 히죽히죽 웃는 꼴을 보니까 혈압이 확 오르는게 느껴졌다. 제이슨과 같이 있은지 하루도 안됐는데 벌써부터 지치는 느낌이 들었다.

어제도 패트롤 혼자 돌려고 했는데 제이슨이 도와주겠다길래 살인 안하는 조건으로 일했더니 갱단 싸움에 끼어 총을 난사하지 않나, 데미안까지 멋대로 따라와 돕겠답시고 범죄자한테 칼을 들이대질 않나. 한숨만 나올 지경인데 브루스는 오히려 제이슨에게 그깟 살인 안했다고 칭찬을 해주질 않나. 브루스 쓰러진 동안 나에게 몰아친 일들은 생각 안해주나 싶어서 기운이 쭉 빠졌다.

딕이 어깨가 축 쳐져서 한숨을 쉬자, 브루스가 딕의 어깨를 붙잡고 속삭였다.

"일이 급박하게 진행되었는데, 잘 처리해줘서 고맙구나."

브루스가 쓰러진 후 삼 일 내내 잠도 못잤고, 월요일은 브루스 없이 일을 해야 했던 이틀보다 왠지 더욱 길게 느껴졌지만 브루스가 고맙다는 말 한번에 차고 피로가 녹아 사라지는 느낌이었다.

"괜찮아요, 브루스가 오늘은 나아보여서 다행이예요."

팀은 아침식사 테이블에서 말 없이 세 사람을 지켜보며 월요일 하루 집을 비웠을 뿐인데, 뭐가 이렇게 급박하게 바뀌어 버린건지 혼란스럽기만 했다.

대체 왜 제이슨과 딕이 갑자기 사이가 나아진거야?! 제이슨은 왜 갑자기 마음이 바뀌어서 집에 들어왔는데?! 그리고 브루스랑 데미안은 이 사실을 태연자약하게 받아들이는거야? 나만 이 상황이 이상한거야? 제이슨이 집에 있으면 집에 있다고 누가 나한테 말좀 해주면 덧나나?! 월요일 하루만 비웠는데 갑자기 뭐가 이렇게 바뀐거야?! 왜 아무도 나한테 상황 설명을 안해주는건데?!

팀은 이제 집에 오래 떠나있을 것 같으면 무슨 사건이 벌어지는지 늘 감시하고 있어야겠다고 굳은 다짐을 했다. 이 집에선 하루만 비워도 너무 일이 많이 몰아치네.


	13. Chapter 13

  
  
세상엔 오메가와 알파의 차별은 이제 더 없다고들 한다. 대부분의 사람들이 오메가, 알파, 베타는 모두 동등하다고 말하지만 세계를 주름잡는 부자들과 정치가는 알파인게 사실이고, 개중 몇몇 능력 뛰어난 오메가가 나오기라도 하면 무슨 추잡한 술수를 부려서라도 쫒아내고 끌어낸다.

왜 그렇게까지 하느냐고? 인간들은 차별하기 좋아하는 생물이기 때문이라고 밖엔 할 말이 없다. 남들보다 자기가 생물적으로 우월하다는 환상을 충족하기 위해 더 나은 존재가 되려고 노력 하는 것 보다는, 다른 누군가를 짓밟는게 쉽게 환상을 충족 할 수 있으니까.

오메가와 알파라는 두번째 성별은 지구인들에게만 있는게 아니다. 당장 외계인인 클락만 해도 우성 알파이고, 반신인 다이애나와 캐시도 알파이고, 딕이 만나본 다른 외계인들 역시 알파와 오메가, 베타가 섞여있었다. 알파와 오메가라는 또 다른 성별이 딱히 인간에게만 국한되어 나타나는건 아니라는 소리다. 딕이 많은 외계를 가 본 건 아니지만, 적어도 딕이 가본 세계들 중 지구만큼 알파와 오메가의 차별을 당연시 여기는 종족은 없었다.

생명을 탄생시키는 능력이 있는 오메가를 더 우선시해야 한다고 생각하는 종족들이나 오메가 여러명에 뛰어난 알파 하나만 두고 오메가들의 사회를 이루는 경우는 종종 봤지만, 지구처럼 기이하게 알파에게 전적으로 권력이 가버린 종족은 없었다.

처음 신, 그러니까 브루스가 세상을 만들때 알파와 오메가와 베타라는 성을 넣으면서 무슨 생각을 했는지 궁금했다. 그래서 브루스에게 직접 물어본 적이 있다, 오메가가 이렇게 차별받을 수 밖에 없는 사회를 왜 만들어 놓았는지 말이다. 브루스는 처음에 이런 제 2의 성별을 만들지 않고 생물을 창조해봤는데, 그렇게 하니 남자와 여자만 짝이 되고 남성과 남성, 여성과 여성이 짝을 이루는 경우는 악마나 하는 짓이라며 억압하고, 여성만 아이를 낳으니 여성을 차별하더란다. 나중에 기술이 발전되고 같은 성별 끼리도 아이를 만들 수 있게 되어도 그 차별이 사라지지 않았다고 했다.

딕은 여자라고 차별받고 같은 성별이 짝을 이룬다고 차별하는 광경이 상상이 가지 않았지만, 지금보다 더 차별이 뿌리깊은 세상이었다는건 분명했다.

그래서 브루스도 남녀 상관없이 아이를 낳도록 지성체들에게 알파와 오메가와 베타라는 제 2의 성을 주고, 설령 오메가와 오메가, 알파와 알파, 베타와 베타 이렇게 제 2의 성별이 같은 짝을 짓더라도 어느 한쪽이 아이를 낳을 수 있도록 바뀌는 현상인 스티그마 까지 만들었다. 그러면 오메가만 아이를 낳는다며 차별 하지도 않을 테고, 같은 성별이 짝을 이뤄도 아이를 낳을 수 있을 테니까. 그렇게 하면 차별이 사라지지 않을까 했단다. 그렇게 해서 차별이 사라졌나? 그냥 인간들은 오메가를 차별하기 시작했다.

한마디로 인간들은 무언가 이유가 있어서 차별하는 게 아니다. 그냥 자기가 짓밟아도 되는 대상이 필요할 뿐이지.

딕은 약물에 눈이 풀리고 다리를 바들거리는 오메가를 보며 분노를 참으려고 애쓰며 생각했다. 잘 섞여야 정보를 캐내기 편해, 더 큰 일을 생각해 딕. 개중엔 미성년자인게 분명한 아이도 몇몇 섞여있었다. 딕이 술을 마시는 척 하면서 겨우 냉정함을 되찾으려는데 10살도 안된 어린 아이가 나오자 군중에서 환호성이 나오고 딕이 경악하기도 전에 천정부지로 가격이 솟아서 팔렸다. 딕이 어쩌지 못할 사이에 팔린 어린 아이에게 시선을 고정하고 있는데, 옆에서 능글맞게 물었다.

"회장님, 어떠십니까?"

딕은 애써 웃는 표정을 지으며 능청맞게 대답했다.

"생각보다 별로네요, 상류층들 오메가만 파는거 맞아요?"

"물론이죠, 출신 가문, 성형 여부, 경험 횟수까지 탈탈 털어준다니까요."

"출신가문? 대부분 버린거 아녜요?"

"참, 회장님도 순진한 소리 하신다. 오메가 노예만 서넛을 데리고 사는게 보통인데 숨겨둔 아이가 없겠습니까? 근데 오메가로 태어나면 팔고 베타면 버리고 알파는 뒤에서 지원해주기도 하는거죠."

"그렇겠네요, 하긴."

"괜찮은 어린 오메가 많은데, 하나 거두시고 브루스는 그냥 파실 생각 없으십니까?"

딕은 평소라면 주먹부터 날아갔겠지만, 고담의 새로운 황태자가 나타났다며 주변을 둘러싸고 다들 주목하고 있는 와중엔 그저 천연덕스러운 미소를 지으며 농담 꺼내는거 말곤 달리 할 수 있는게 없었다.

"사겠다는 사람이 나오겠어요? 솔직히 납치범들이 몇번을 납치해서 돌려써먹었는데 그거 누가 또 쓰고 싶겠습니까?"

딕은 자기 주변 놈들이 깔깔대고 웃는 걸 보며 속으로 생각했다. 나 지옥가겠군.

"회장님 농담도, 그럼 정말 파실 생각이 없는 겁니까?"

딕보단 나이가 더 많지만 개중엔 좀 젊은 남자 하나가 딕에게 묻자, 웃음기 띈 얼굴로 대답했다.

"하, 참. 안그래도 사람들이 의심하는데 지금 브루스를 팔았다간 뭐라고 하겠어요. 나중에 잠잠해지고 나면 모를까..."

"나중엔?"

딕은 일부러 무심한 표정을 짓고 술을 한모금 마시곤 거만한 표정으로 대답했다.

"뭐 빼앗을거 다 빼앗았고, 가져갈거 다 가져갔고... 팔아도 상관없긴 한데, 성접대 용도론 쏠쏠했거든요."

"회장님이 아시는 줄은 몰랐는데요..."

TV에서 몇번 본 기억이 있는 의원이 의아해하면서 물었다. 아, 그래? 니놈도 브루스 건드려봤다 그거냐? 나중에 너 먼지 한톨까지 다 털어서 사회에서 끝장나게 만들테다. 딕은 속은 부글부글 끓었지만, 오만하고 거만한 새 고담시의 황태자 연기를 태연자약하게 계속 했다.

"참나, 제가 어릴때 부터 브루스가 제 밑에 있는 오메가인거 다들 눈치 채셔놓고 왜그래요? 제 허락이 없었으면 했겠습니까? 근데 너무 쉽게 벌려줘가지고...쯧, 가치가 많이 좀 상하지 않았습니까?"

"오메가 창녀들 특징이, 보지 사이가 늘 번들번들 하거든요. 회사에 찾아가서 벗겨봐도 브루스도 늘 보지 젖어가지고 아무것도 안해도 걍 쑥 들어가는게, 여럿한테 벌려줬겠다 싶긴 했습니다."

딕도 사교파티에서 여러번 만나본 유명한 정치인중 한명이 입을 열었다. 그래? 씨발 너 이 새끼 맨날 브루스 끈적한 눈으로 볼때부터 알아봤다. 딕은 여기 와서 정보보다 홧병을 더 얻어가는 기분이였다. 하지만 일단 섞여야 정보를 얻기 편한게 사실이다. 지금 화내서 엎어버리면 소득도 없어, 더 큰 일을 생각해 딕. 딕은 속으로 몇번씩 그렇게 되뇌이며 겉으론 능청맞은 미소와 장난기를 잃지 않았다.

"그래서 골치가 아팠다니까요, 제가 시킨대로 성접대용으로만 벌리면 상관없는데 자기가 좋다고 납치범 새끼들한테도 대줘버릇하니까 어디 팔기도 뭐하고... 사겠다는 사람 있으면 팔겠는데, 그거 값도 안나올거 같아서 영..."

"에이, 죽이긴 아직 좀 아깝지 않습니까. 먹어보고 나면 오히려 더 생각이 나더라니까요. 게다가 유명인 오메가들은 더 비싼값인거 모르십니까? 상품 상태야 좀 그렇지만, 일단 내놓으면 괜찮은 값에 팔릴겁니다."

딕은 거만하게 다리 꼬고 흥미를 보이는 척 하며 고개를 끄덕였다. 오만한 미소를 지으며 "흐음, 괜찮은 값이 나오면 팔죠 뭐." 라고 대답했지만, 딕은 속으로 비명을 질렀다. 난 그냥 지옥도 아니고 지옥 최하층에 떨어질거야. 그쯤가면 제이슨도 있으려나. 지옥에도 룸메이트 같은거 있겠지? 저 지옥에 가도 슬퍼하지 말아요 브루스, 저 갈만해서 가는거니까.

***

_-6시간 전_

  


처음으로 중역회의를 마치고 나오던 딕은 자길 붙잡은 이사의 말을 듣곤 완전히 넋이 나갔다. 이 인간들 정말 징글징글하다.

"재산이나 그런게 탐나는거 아니고요, 그건 이미 전부 회장님께서 알아서 하셨겠죠...근데 브루스 웨인이 결혼을 할 수 있는 것도 아니고, 어차피 어디다 파실거 아닙니까? 그럴거면 저한테 넘기시는건 어떤지 해서 말입니다. 소문을 좀 들어서 아는데, 브루스가 좀...거칠게 노는거 좋아하는 것 같던데."

이 이사도 브루스를 어릴때부터 안 이사진 중 한 명인데, 지금껏 브루스를 보고 그딴 생각이나 하고 있었다고?

이사의 말을 들은 딕의 정색하는 표정을 본 팀은 정리하던 회의 자료는 내팽계치고 자리에서 일어났다. 딕은 팀에게 손짓으로 나오지 말라고 하곤, 원래의 표정을 되찾고 냉정하게 대답했다.

"그러실 필요 없습니다, 브루스 웨인은 제 보호 아래 있습니다."

"그럼 브루스가 권리를 넘겼다는 건데...그럼 이제...정말 그냥 오메가네요?"

"제 보호 아래 있는 오메가죠."

"알겠습니다, 하긴 회장님이 알아서 하시겠죠."

이사는 아쉽다는 듯 혀를 차더니 알겠다는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다.

딕은 만약 자기가 브루스를 보호하겠다는 서류에 서명을 안했으면 계속해서 브루스가 저런 취급이였을거라고 상상하니 아찔해졌다. 어떻게 이 도시엔 정상적인 사람이 없지?

팀이 뒤늦게 뛰쳐나와서 딕의 표정을 살피며 물었다.

"왜? 저 사람이 뭐랬어?"

"저 사람...비리 저지르거나 뒷돈 받거나, 돈을 빼돌리거나, 직원들이랑 사이가 나쁘다거나, 성과가 별로라거나, 질낮은 유흥업소에 간다거나 아무거나 없어?"

"없어, 불법 주차 세건으로 딱지를 뗀 적이 있긴 하지만."

딕은 짜증이 확 치밀어올랐다. 그럼 자를 건덕지가 없잖아.

"아...젠장 그럼 자를 수도 없고..."

"대체 뭐랬길래?"

"브루스를 자기한테 넘기라는데."

팀은 오히려 그 말을 듣고 태연하게 받아들이며 그럼 그렇지, 하고 고개를 끄덕였다.

"근데 그 불법 주차 한 장소가 전부 같은 곳이야."

"...저 놈 제거해도 될 만큼의 사건 아닌데 말 꺼낸거면 형 진짜 화낼지도 몰라."

"브루스가 우린 절대로 못오게 했던 그 장소 기억해?"

브루스가 딕에게 출입을 금지한 경우는 딕이 브루스가 배트맨이라는 걸 알아낸 후론 딱 한 곳 밖에 없었다.

"...오메가 거래소?"

"겸 쓸모가 없어진 오메가를 처분하는 곳이지."

팀과 딕의 눈이 마주쳤다.

"대낮에 가긴 좀 그렇지 않냐?"

"지금 가기도 좀 그렇긴 하지. 저녁에 거기에서 경매가 열린다는데, 가보는거 어때? 브루스는 경매 자체엔 불법 요소가 없댔지만, 우리가 찾아보면 또 다를지도 모르잖아."

"...안 그래도 거긴 전부터 뒤져보고 싶었어."

"우리 다른 신분 말고. 웨인으로 가서 섞여들어서 정보를 캐자는거지. 브루스가 오메가인걸 뒤론 다들 알고 있었으면, 브루스 웨인으로서 가본적은 없을거 아냐."

딕은 브루스 웨인의 양자이면서도 얼굴은 덜 알려졌고, 그래도 웨인이라 상류층들만 오는 오메가 경매장에 출입도 쉬울 제이슨을 바로 떠올렸다.

"제이슨 보내볼까?"

"제이슨 말고, 제이슨 사망처리 취소 되는 생각만 해도 골치아프다."

팀이 손사레를 치며 소름끼쳐했다.

"그럼...우리 둘이 가자고?"

딕이 눈썹을 들어올리고 뜨악한 표정을 짓자, 팀이 해맑게 대답했다.

"난 말고, 난 아직 평판이 좋아서 안돼. 근데 형은 바닥이잖아!"

딕은 팀의 해맑은 표정이 이렇게 얄미운적이 없었다.

***  


_-12시간전_

  
  


기분좋게 아침을 먹고 일찌감치 회사갈 준비를 하던 딕을 브루스가 불렀다. 별거 아니라면 그냥 아침먹는 자리에서 해도 됐을텐데, 그러지 않은 걸 보니 또 좀 무거운 주제가 오갈게 뻔해서 괜히 긴장 부터 됐다.

딕이 브루스를 따라 서재로 들어가자, 브루스는 책상 서랍에서 종이 서류 하나와 상자 하나를 꺼내고 한참을 고민했다. 그 광경을 보곤 딕이 먼저 말을 꺼냈다.

"혹시 클락이 쓴 제 기사 봐서 그래요? 엄청 나쁘게 나오지 않았어요? 대체 뭐라고 써있어요?"

"클락은 네게 호의적으로 기사 써줬던데, 클락이 인터뷰에서 너한테 뭘 어떻게 했길래 걱정부터 하는거니?"

"클락 기자일땐 엄청 무섭던데요."

"무서워하라고 보낸거야, 로이스 안 보낸 걸 다행으로 알렴."

브루스가 미소를 띄자 딕이 브루스 옆에 앉아서 능청을 떨며 말했다.

"브루스, 설마 저 겁주려고 로이스랑 클락 두 기자만 허용한거예요?"

"다른 기자들은 네가 다룰 수 있겠지만, 두 사람은 만만치 않지. 쉬운 상대만 만나면 연습이 안되잖니."

"우왓, 저는 속으로 브루스는 자기가 미디어 때문에 고생했으니까 저는 그런 고생 안하게 신경쓴 줄 알고 감동받았는데!"

딕이 너무하다는 표정으로 상처받은척 장난을 치자, 브루스가 살짝 당황한 표정을 지었다. 날 신경써서 그런게 맞았나보군.

"에이 저 걱정된거 맞으시면서, 거짓말 하신다."

"농담 아니다. 로이스는 클락처럼 너 안봐줄테니까. 잔인하게 널 산산조각 냈을걸."

"그래도 로이스하고 클락은 정직한 기사 외엔 안쓰고 직업 정신도 투철한 기자들이니까 신뢰하시는 거겠죠."

딕이 씩 웃으면서 여유로운 미소를 짓자, 브루스가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 딕이 브루스 속을 정확히 읽어낼때마다 브루스가 짓는 표정이였다. 브루스는 아까 전에 꺼내놨던 서류와 상자를 딕에게 내밀었다.

"아마 너도 이건 처음 볼 것 같구나."

서류의 제목엔 오메가 보호 조치 요청 서류 적혀있었고, 내용은 오메가의 모든 권리를 알파에게 넘기는 대신 알파가 오메가를 자기 밑에 두고 보호한다는 말이 적혀있었다. 그럴듯 하게 꾸며져 있었지만, 결국 오메가에게 자기가 알파의 소유물이라고 자진하게 만드는 내용이였다.

"...이게 뭐예요?"

"지금쯤이면 네가 고담에 오메가 경매 시장이 있다는 것도 알았을테고, 왜 내가 그걸 안잡았는지 궁금하겠지."

딕은 오메가와 알파의 차별에 대해 깊이 알게 되고 난 후로 왜 자길 거기에 데리고 가서 같이 잡으려 하지 않는지 궁금했다. 단지 브루스가 딕에게 험난한 꼴을 전부 보게 만들고 싶지 않아서란 이유만은 아닐거 아닌가.

"...네."

"이게 나와 고든이 알면서도 잡지 못하는 이유다. 거기 있는 오메가들은 전부 알파의 보호를 받으러 나오는 것이고, 이 서류가 그걸 증명하지."

"이게 합법이라고요?"

"오메가의 권리를 알파에게 넘기는 법은 37년 전에 사라졌지만, 이런 방식으로 계속 유지가 되고 있지. 명목상으론 알파가 어려운 상황에 놓인 오메가를 보호해주도록 도와주는 법이지만, 실제론 오메가 노예 시장을 없애지 않으려 만든 법이다. 다른 명목 상으론 잡을 수 없을까 했지만, 오메가를 감금하는 시설을 폐쇄하고 약물을 거래하는 조직을 잡아넣고 하는 거라면 모를까, 경매장 자체를 폐쇄하긴 어렵더군... 상류층 가문에 속한 오메가들은 열 여덟 이전에 혼약을 맺거나 아니면 오메가 시장에 나가서 팔린 다음 다른 알파에게 보호를 받거나 둘 중 하나야. 하지만 보통은 팔리지."

"그럴 필요 없잖아요? 그쵸?"

"그럴 필요야 없지, 그게 싫으면 길거리에 나앉거나 창녀가 되거나 할 수도 있으니까."

"이게 합법일리가 없어요!"

"나도 내 의지대로 너에게 내 회사와 직위와 재산을 주지 않았니? 사회적 강압이 있을진 모르지만 그걸 불법이라고 하긴 힘들지."

딕이 황당해하는 만큼이나 브루스도 이 주제는 그닥 꺼내고 싶지 않았다.

"보통은 아이가 오메가라고 확정이 나면 파는게 보통이야. 어리면 어릴 수록 더 오래 사용 가능 한 오메가니까 더 높은값에 사주고."

"그럼 이게 모든 집안에서 다 벌어지고 있다고요?"  
"네가 초등학교 중학교 고등학교를 고담에서 다니면서 오메가인 아이를 몇명이나 만나봤니."

"한명도 없기야 하죠."

브루스가 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올리며 말했다.

"그러니까 말이다."

"그럼 사람들이 오메가를 일부러 팔거나 버려서 그렇다구요? 자기 아이에게 그런 짓을 한다구요? 부모들이?"

딕은 어째 인간의 추악함은 알아도 알아도 더 바닥이 있을 수가 있는지 신기할 지경이였다.

"...오메가인 아내를 정실로 맞고 아이가 오메가로 태어났는데도 후계자로 교육시킨 내 아버지가 특이하신거다."

"아니...모든 사람이 그렇지야 않겠지만... 상류층들 중에서도 이런 처사에 불만이 많은 사람들 있을거 아녜요. 그쵸?"

"그래서 그 소수는 클락에게 인터뷰 해보라고 이야기 이미 했다. 그리고...너한테도 그에 관한 이야기를 했겠지."

브루스의 눈빛이 날카로워졌다. 딕은 머리속으로 클락과 나눈 이야기를 싹 지우고 차분한 표정으로 답했다.

"무슨 대화를 했니?"

"...브루스가 오메가라서 받은 처사들 좀 이야기 했어요. 몇몇 갠 저도 모르는 사실이 있어서 충격받긴 했죠. 예를 들면...브루스가 고등학교 그만둔게 원해서가 아니라 고등학교 다니던 중에 오메가로 발현해서 퇴학당했다는거."

"그게 다야?"

"다라뇨, 클락이 절 막 몰아붙이는데 얼마나 무서웠는데요! 브루스 다닌 고등학교면 저도 거기 다녔는데 그런 악랄한 고등학교에 절 다니게 하다니 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어요?!"

브루스는 혀를 차며 미간을 구기긴 했지만, 딕에게 더 추궁하진 않았다. 딕은 속으로 안도의 한숨을 돌리고 애써 태연한 표정을 지었다.

"그래서...제가 이 법을 폐지하게 하거나 클락을 도와 없앨 방법을 찾았으면 하는거예요?"  
"그쪽은 클락이 알아서 할거다, 로이스도 도울거고. 나중에 그 둘이 기사를 쓰면 넌 그를 뒷받침해주는 말만 하면 돼."

"알았어요, 그래서 부른거였어요?"

"딕...서류를 잘 보렴."

브루스가 서류 아래를 손가락으로 톡톡 치며 가리켰다. 딕이 미처 보지 못한 서류의 맨 밑에는 '오메가 - 브루스 웨인 / 알파, 보호자 - 리처드 존 그레이슨 웨인' 이라고 적혀있었다. 딕은 순간 골이 띵 해지는 느낌을 받았다.

"...설마 나더러 싸인하라는건 아니죠?"

"걱정마라, 이게 서류로 남아도 네가 원하는 사람 만나는덴 문제가 없으니까."

"제가 지금 그게 걱정되는 걸로 보여요?!"

아니 이 사람은 그렇게 똑똑하고 추리도 잘하고 사람 표정만 보고도 어디서 왔는지 뭐하는지 무슨 생각하는지까지 다 읽으면서 왜 이럴땐 그 능력 발휘를 못하는거야, 내가 지금 다른 사람 못 만날까봐 걱정하는걸로 보이나!

"팀, 데미안... 제이슨의 실종 사망을 취소한다면 제이슨도 있고... 정 안되면, 리그의 다른 멤버들에게 부탁하면 된다. 안하고 싶으면 안하면 돼."

"아뇨, 제가 할게요. 알파가 없으면 팔린다고까지 했는데 제가 안 할 수 있겠어요? 참...이거 해도 브루스한테 해는 안가는거죠?"

"네가 내 다른 재산들을 전부 빼앗고 날 오메가 성노예로 팔고 싶은 생각이 든다면 나한테 해가 가겠지."

"제가 하겠어요?! 아니 진짜 할 말이 있고 못 할 말이 있지..."

딕은 성질을 내면서 서명을 하곤 불만의 눈초리로 브루스를 노려보며 상자를 들었다.

"근데 이건 뭐예요?"  
"전에 나한테 위치 추적기 달고 싶다고 하지 않았니?"

상자를 열자 브루스의 눈 색과 같은 작은 원형의 푸른 귀걸이 하나가 들어있었다.

"브루스 이건..."

"위치 조작 하려고 이상한 짓 해놓은거 아니니까 그냥 하렴."

"아뇨 그게 아니라, 전 위치 추적기 달려면 브루스가 못 빼놓게 칩 몸에 심어놓으려고 했는데요. 이건 뺄 수 있잖아요."

브루스는 순간 내가 그 순진했던 애한테 뭘 가르쳐놓은건가 싶어서 한숨이 나왔다.

"네 지문으로만 해제되니까 걱정 마라."

"진짜죠? 믿고 해요."

브루스가 고개를 끄덕이자, 딕은 귀걸이 날카로운 침을 브루스의 귓볼에 꾹 밀어넣었다. 브루스의 귀에서 작은 핏방울이 주륵 흘러내렸다. 딕은 새삼 브루스의 흰 피부에 흐르는 붉은 핏자국이 왠지 야릇하게 느껴졌다. 이래서 빌런들이 브루스 몸에 상처 내려고 기를 쓰나?

딕이 브루스를 빤히 보자 브루스가 왜 그러냐는 표정으로 봤다.

"그냥, 생각보다 피가 더 나는것 같아서요. 제가 잘 한거 맞아요?"

"잘한거 맞다. 네 핸드폰과 배트케이브 컴퓨터로 내 위치 추적 할 수 있으니까 이제 내가 어디 가든 덜 걱정했으면 좋겠구나."

"잔소리는 계속 해도 되는 거죠?"

딕이 진지한 표정으로 한다는 말이 그거라, 브루스는 어이없는지 실없는 미소를 지었다.

  
"10시 반에 중역회의 있지 않니? 가보렴."

딕이 서재를 나서자 문에 다닥다닥 달라붙어 듣고있던 제이슨과 데미안이 모르는척 재빠르게 움직이며 딴청을 했다. 팀은 곧장 딕의 옆에 달라붙어서 따라오며 조심스레 물었다.

"진짜 저 귀걸이 하나 믿고 브루스 내버려 둘 건 아니지?"

"당연하지, 브루스 아까 커피 마실때 몰래 나노 로봇 추척기 넣었어."

팀은 그제야 그래야 내 형이지 하며 뿌듯하다는 표정을 짓고 함께 차에 탔다.

***

_-현재_

  
  


경매가 끝난 뒤, 딕은 사람들과 웃으며 인사를 나누곤 차에 타서 운전을 자동 모드로 돌렸다. 딕이 한숨을 쉬면서 통신기로 온 팀의 연락을 받자마자 한탄했다.

"난 지옥에 떨어질거야."

[제이슨도 지옥 갈거 같으니까 둘이 같은 감방 쓰게 해달라고 해봐. 그 정도 요청은 들어주지 않겠어? 지옥 가고 나서 둘이 손잡고 탈옥이라도 해.]

"브루스한테 그런 소릴 하다니...세상에...난 지옥에 떨어져도 싸."

팀은 완전히 멘탈이 붕괴된 딕의 말은 귓등으로도 듣지 않고 냉정하게 말했다.

[진정해, 지옥에 갈땐 가더라도 일은 해결하고 가야지.]

"아...젠장...경매장에선 브루스 말대로 별 소득 없었어. 어린 아이들도 꽤 거래 되는데 알파가 오메가를 보호아래 두는건 딱히 나이 제한이 없고 경매소에서 성교가 이루어지는 것도 아니라서... 나중에 미성년자인 오메가 산 놈들 리스트 보내줄테니까 아동보호법으로 어떻게 안되나 찾아봐."

[알았어, 그거 말곤?]

"경매장에 나온 오메가들은 전부 약물에 중독된 상태였거든, 근데 경매장엔 오메가를 감금 해 두는 시설은 경매장에 나올때 잠깐 두는 곳 빼곤 없었어. 다른 곳에서 약물에 중독시켜서 온다는 소리야. 오메가들 증세 보면 분명 오메가 히트사이클 촉진제 먹은건데, 그것 가지고 약물 중독증세가 오진 않거든. 섞은거 먹인거 같던데."

[고담에서 그런 마약 파는 놈도 있나?]

"섞은건 고담에선 이제 더 안 팔아, 어제 오늘 고담 여러군데 다 찾아봤는데 오메가 감금하는 장소는 따로 없었어. 이놈들이 배트맨 눈 피하려고 다른 도시로 옮긴거야."

[어느 도시인지 짐작이라도 가?]

"메트로 폴리스."

[왜? 짚이는 데라도 있어?]

"아니 그냥 직감이야."

딕은 클락이 갑자기 오메가가 받는 차별에 대해 기사를 쓰겠다고 마음 먹은 이유가 뭘까 싶었다. 물론 브루스도 이유가 있겠지만, 클락은 브루스가 겪는 처사를 꽤 오래 알아왔을테고 브루스가 원치 않으니 그에 관한 기사를 쓸 것도 아니지 않은가. 그런데 지금 쓰겠다고 한건 뭔가 다른 이유가 있지 않나 하는 생각이 들었다.

만약 메트로폴리스에서 오메가들을 마약에 중독시키고 있는 장소를 발견했고, 클락이 그걸 잡아냈는데 실은 고담과 연류된 사건이라는 걸 알았고, 이게 클락이 인지하던 것 보다 크게 엮인 사건이라는 걸 깨닫고 기자로서 펜을 들 때라고 생각한 거라면 왜 지금 쓰기로 했는지 말이 된다.

블러드 헤이븐은 딕이 살던 곳이기도 하고, 이제 고담에 오긴 했지만 그닥 멀지 않다보니 고담시에서 패트롤 돌기 전후로 빼먹지 않고 도는 하는 곳이였다. 시간이 남으면 낮에도 가볼 정도지만, 오메가들이 감금된 장소나 오메가를 중독시키기 위한 약물을 거래하는 조직은 찾은 적이 없었다.

"블러드 헤이븐도 가깝긴 하지만, 거기에 그런 낌새는 없었어."

[배트맨 패밀리가 있는 곳은 피하겠다는 거지, 고담시에서 활동하는 자경단이면 현장만 봐도 바로 무슨 사건인지 알테니까.]

"리그에 도와달라고 할 정도일까?"

딕은 이건 고담시 내에서 끝날 문제가 아니라는 걸 깨닫고 한숨을 쉬었다. 리그에 도움을 요청할때는 보통 재난재해, 슈퍼빌런 집단 등장 같은 혼자서 어쩔 수 없는 사건들 뿐이었다. 그런데 이건...솔직히 리그에 도움을 요청하긴 조금 스케일이 작았다.

[형 어젠 브루스 찾아내라고 리그에 알리고 그랬잖아.]

"브루스 없어진건 재난재해 맞잖아."

팀은 딕의 뻔뻔한 대답을 듣곤 잠깐 할 말을 잃었는지 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

[저스티스 리그에 있는 사람들이 거대한 재해 막거나 슈퍼빌런하고만 싸우려고 슈퍼히어로하는거 아니잖아, 다들 그러려고 자주 뭉치지는거야 맞지만 각자는 주로 범죄를 막거나 사람을 구출하는게 주된 업무라고. 이런 사건이면 다들 알고 싶어 할 것 같은데. 리그 호출 까진 아니여도 회의 할때 꺼내보는건 어때?]

"...그 정도는 괜찮을 것 같네."

[다른 도시에서 경매장으로 옮기는 루트도 있겠지, 난 그거 추적해볼게.]

"고마워."

딕은 핸드폰으로 브루스가 여전히 웨인 저택에 있는걸 확인해보곤 브루스에게 전화를 걸었다.

"몸은 좀 어때요?"

[오늘 패트롤은 내가 돌 수 있을 것 같구나, 리그에서 일만 대신 해 줄 수 있겠니?]

"괜찮겠어요?"

[제이슨이 있으니까 괜찮을 것 같다. 걱정말고 리그 일만 대신 해다오.]

"둘 다 제가 하는게 좋을 것 같은데, 브루스 어제만 해도..."

[제이슨이 보조해주겠다고 했다. 오늘은 팀도 있으니까, 걱정 마렴. 그런데 데미안이 오늘도 패트롤 따라 가겠다는데...]

"...죄송해요."

[...화내는건 아니다.]

"근데 어제 데미안 나름 잘 했어요, 사람도 안 죽였고 크게 다치게 한 사람도 없고."

[다치지도 않았고?]

"당연하죠."

[흠...]

"브루스가 못가게 하면 자기가 멋대로 나갈거 알죠? 차라리 옆에서 붙여두고 가르치는 편이 나아요."

[하지만...]

"브루스, 데미안 좀 믿어주지 그래요?"

[안 믿는게 아니라...]

브루스가 긴 한숨을 쉬었다. 딕은 브루스의 입장도 이해가 안가는게 아니었다. 자기가 원치도 않았는데 갑자기 생긴 아이이니까. 설령 데미안이 어려운 환경에서 태어났을뿐 좋은 아이라는 사실을 깨달았다고 해도, 자기가 원치 않는데도 생긴 아이를 똑바로 보긴 어려운 법이다.

[...그냥 너무 어리잖니.]

핸드폰 너머로 데미안이 저 안어려요! 정신적으론 이 집에서 제일 어른인데! 라고 쩌렁쩌렁 외치는게 들렸다. 귀가 다 아플 정도로.

"저도 알아요, 근데 기회를 안주면 어떻게 성장을 하고 배우겠어요."

[하긴, 데미안에 대해선 네가 더 잘 아니까...오늘은 팀이 데미안을 맡는게 좋겠구나.]

브루스가 마지못해 허락하자 좋아하려던 데미안이 제가 왜요?! 라며 절규하는 목소리가 들렸다. 딕은 안봐도 팀이 지금쯤 피로에 찌든 얼굴로 한숨을 쉬고 있을게 훤히 보였다.

"그럼 이따 봐요, 다치지 말고. 무슨 일이 있던 안되겠다 싶으면 그만 두고 나와야 돼요?"

[알았다.]

"리그 일 끝나자마자 갈게요."

불안하긴 했지만 브루스에게 각인을 남긴 제이슨이 옆에 있으니 브루스의 널뛰던 페로몬향도 사라지고 다시 안정적으로 변했다. 몸 상태도 나아 보이기야 했지만 확신을 할 수가 없었다, 브루스는 자기 아픈걸 감추는데 너무 능했으니까. 정말 괜찮았으면 딕에게 그냥 쉬라고 했을텐데, 아침에도 안색이 창백한게 뭔가 좀 찜찜했다.

딕은 아무리 생각해도 어제 브루스가 자기 대신 해결해달라고 한 사건들 중 강도폭행 사건 현장에 늦게 도착해서 오늘 브루스가 나가겠다고 한거란 생각이 들었다. 그거 하나만이라도 좀 잘했으면 브루스가 오늘도 무리해서 나가겠다고 하진 않았을텐데. 내가 조금 더 실력이 있었더라면, 내가 조금만 더 힘이 있었더라면... 그 사람도 다치지 않았을테고, 브루스도 오늘 무리해서 나가겠다고 하진 않았을텐데.

제이슨과 팀도 있긴 하지만 아무래도 불안했다. 딕은 한참 한숨을 쉬더니 지친 표정으로 전화를 걸었다. 곧 수화기 너머에서 차가운 목소리가 들렸다.  


[왠일이야?]

"뱁스, 몸 상태는 어때?"

[나 휠체어에서 완전히 털고 일어난지 몇달은 지났어. 너랑 이야기 한지 4개월이 되간다고. 이제서야 연락한 이유가 뭔데.]

"그게... 우리가 아직 사이가 어떤지 모르겠어서."

바바라는 제이슨이 죽었을 때 즈음 조커에게 총격을 당하고 하반신 마비가 됐었다. 그 동안 바바라와 딕은 연인 비슷한 관계를 구축했다. 딕은 바바라에게 프로포즈를 할 생각까지 했었다. 하지만 사개월 전 브루스의 몸 상태가 급속도로 나빠지면서 딕은 브루스에게 돌아가아먄 했고, 둘의 관계는 그 동시에 끝났다. 사실, 브루스의 몸 상태에 대해 이야기 한 것도 바바라였다. 휠체어에 앉았었을 진 모르지만, 그때도 계속 오라클로서 브루스와 가까이 일을 했었으니까.

"이런 상황에서 정말 미안한데...배트걸로 복귀 할 수 있겠어? 아니면 백업이라도 해주면..."

[사실 몇 달 전부터 활동했어. 카산드라는 블랙뱃으로, 스테파니는 스포일러로 코드네임 바꾸고 내 일을 도와줬고.]

"말도 없이? 브루스가 허락했어?"

[오늘 보니까 너 오메가 경매장 간 것 같던데, 브루스 몰래 멋대로 간거지? 근데 그거 사실 우리 미션이거든? 브루스가 우리한테 임무를 줬어. 복귀할 수 있으면 세계의 오메가 노예 판매 루트를 전부 추적하라고 말야. 꼭 전투 요원까진 아니더라도 백업으로라도 도와달라고. 내가 안 할 수 있겠냐?]

딕은 피식 웃음이 나왔다. 맞아, 늘 대비하는 사람이었지. 바바라는 그 말 듣자마자 휠체어에서 일어난지 얼마 되지도 않은 몸으로 바로 현장에 뛰어든거다.

"카산드라랑 스테파니가 없는데 브루스가 둘에 대해선 말도 없길래 난 솔직히 브루스 성깔에 결국 둘 다 지쳐서 나가 떨어졌나 했다니까."

[브루스가 딸 둘이 갑자기 사라졌는데 말도 언급도 없으면 임무 말고 뭐가 있겠냐. 내가 괜찮다고 했는데, 그래도 둘이 있으면 나을거라고 나한테 붙여줬어.]

"그럼...고담시에 못와?"  
[아냐, 우리도 고담이야. 브루스한테 터진 사건 보고 일 마무리 되자마자 왔거든.]

"그럼 브루스 좀 도와줘. 브루스는 괜찮다고 하는데..."

[알아, 그래서 왔잖아? 이미 배트 케이브로 가고 있으니까 걱정마.]

"고마워, 진짜 너밖에 없다. 너 말곤 진짜 믿을 사람이 없어서..."

딕은 브루스 걱정에 미친듯이 조이던 가슴이 탁 놓이는 느낌이 들었다.

[스테파니랑 카산드라도 이 통화 듣고 있는데.]

"앗...카산드라도 수고했어. 스테파니, 넌...어..."

[제가 뭐요?!]

스피커에서 스테파니의 쩌렁쩌렁한 목소리가 울렸다.

"...뱁스랑 캐스 방해 안해줘서 고마워?"

[제가 왜 방해를 해요?! 브루스가 저를 믿고 보내줬는데 딕이 뭔데 딕처럼 구는데요!]

"방금 내 이름 욕으로 쓴거니?"

[나중에 딕한테 고자킥을 먹이던지 뺨을 때리던지 해서 풀어.]

다시 전화를 바꾼 바바라가 차분하게 스테파니를 달랬다.

"왜 남의 뺨을 갈길 권리를 네가 멋대로 줘?"  
  
딕이 황당해 하며 외치자 바바라의 목소리가 더 차가워졌다.  


[생각해보니까 내 몫까지 고자킥 두배로 부탁한다.]

뒤에서 스테파니가 환호하는 소리가 들렸다. 스테파니가 캐스에게 "고자킥 하나는 너에게 양보할게" 라고 하는 목소리가 들렸다.

"캐스는 좀...참아줘..."

[이미 늦었어. 그리고 경매장에서 니가 한말 몰래 해킹해 들었는데...]

"...전부?"

딕의 심장이 순간 쿵 내려앉았다.

[넌 지옥 갈거다.]

"...그렇겠지..."

[제이슨이랑 감방 동기 해달라고 부탁해봐, 그 정도 부탁은 들어주지 않겠냐?]

"걱정마, 안그래도 지옥에 떨어지면 제이슨이랑 손잡고 탈출할 계획이니까."

딕이 농담하듯 한 말에 바바라가 웃음을 터트렸다. 쾌활한 웃음소리를 들으니, 며칠간의 걱정이 전부 소용없어진 느낌이 들었다.

[네가 뭐든 혼자 하는거 좋아하는거 알아. 브루스 나쁜점 까지 닮아서 네가 무슨 일 있으면 전부 끌어안으려고 드는거 다 알아. 근데 너도 브루스 겪어봐서 알잖아, 뭐든 전부 혼자 끌어안으려 드는 사람 옆에서 지켜보는게 얼마나 힘든건지.]

딕은 바바라와 헤어질 때 가장 가슴 아팠던 사실은 세상에서 가장 친했던 친구를 잃는다는 거였다. 그런데 꼭 지금 그 친구가 다시 돌아 와 준 듯한 느낌이 들었다.

[근데 난 너랑 브루스랑 둘 다 지켜봐야 했거든. 이 누나가 이 막장 집안에서 유일한 어른이라 얼마나 힘든지 아냐?]

"미안해."

[이별 할때 제일 나쁜 사람 1위가 남한테 이별 이야기를 꺼내게 만드는 사람인거 알아?]

헤어지자는 말도 바바라가 먼저 했다. 바바라가 슬픈 눈빛으로 차갑게 한 이야기가 떠올랐다. '넌 언제나 브루스가 제일 우선일테니까.'  


이별통보는 바바라가 했을지 모르지만, 상황을 만든건 결국 딕이었다. 딕은 절대 브루스 외의 다른 사람이 우선 일 수 없을테니까. 둘이 가장 가까운 사이일 때 조차 딕에게 브루스가 제일 첫번째, 다음으론 사람들을 구하고 싶다는 마음이 중심에 놓여 있었고 그 다음에서야 바바라가 있었다.

[그런데 난 너랑 연인 관계를 끊겠다고 한거지 친구 관계를 끊겠다고 한게 아니야, 근데 몇달째 연락도 없고 말도 안하려고 하고 큰 일 생겼는데도 나에겐 말도 없고...내가 어떤 심정이였을지 생각해봐. 가장 힘든 시기에 떠나면 몰라도 가장 힘든 시기엔 옆에 있어줘 놓고 내가 다시 괜찮아지니까 떠나는건 대체 어디서 배워먹은 버릇이냐?]

바바라가 동생 혼내는 누나같은 말투로 말하자, 딕은 자기도 모르게 피식 웃음이 새나왔다. 딕 자신도 바바라의 쾌활함을 얼마나 그리워 했었는지 바바라와 이야기 하고 나서야 깨달았다.

[하지만 나도 네가 우선순위는 아니었지. 우리 둘 다 똑같아.]

딕은 바바라에게도 자기가 첫번째가 아니라는걸 잘 안다. 딕과 사람들을 놓고 하나만 구하라고 하면 바바라는 사람들을 구하러 가겠지. 그때문에 딕이 죽어도 바바라가 슬퍼할 지언정 자기 선택을 후회하지 않을거고, 딕 역시 바바라가 한 선택으로 상처받거나 원망할 일은 없을거다. 그러니까 애당초 우린 서로가 첫번째일 수 없는 관계였다. 뜻이 같아 같은 곳을 바라볼진 몰라도, 우린 서로를 바라보고 있지 않았다.

[그러니까 그냥 친구로 돌아가자.]

"파트너?"

[파트너.]

딕은 바바라의 시원시원한 태도에 잊고있던 그리움이 뭉클하고 살아났다. 연인으로서의 그리움은 아닐 지 모르지만, 바바라와 함께 일하던 시절의 향수가 느껴졌다.

[오늘 리그에서 오메가 노예 거래 이야기 네가 말할거지? 우리가 자료 정리한거 보내줄 테니까 리그에선 네가 이야기 꺼내.]

"고마워."

바바라와 이야기 할때면 딕은 늘 미안하고 고맙다는 말 외엔 할 말이 없었다.

  


***

  


저스티스 리그가 모일 땐 보통은 적어도 한 도시가 수몰될 위기라거나, 나라가 위험하다거나, 지구가 멸망할거라거나, 하늘에서 슈퍼빌런이 내려와 지구를 침공했다거나 한 사건들이였다. 주기적으로 서로 정보를 교환하고 대화하기야 하지만, 큰 사건이 아닌 이상은 서로의 구역에 관한 이야기를 꺼내지 않았다. 자기 일은 자기가 알아서 하자는게 리거들의 원칙이였다.

그래서 딕이 할 이야기가 있다고 하며 고담시에서 생긴 문제라고 하자, 모든 리거들이 의아한 눈으로 나이트윙을 쳐다본건 당연한 일이였다.

"이게...리그에서 꺼내야 할 이야긴지 아닌지 잘 모르겠어요. 배트맨도 그래서 도움을 요청하지 않고 어떻게든 저희 안에서 해결을 보려고 했구요."

"그럼 브루스 허락도 없이 고담시에 대한 문제를 해결해달라고 하려고 온거야? 뱃츠가 가만 안둘거 같은데."

월리가 고개를 갸웃하며 의아해 했다. 반면 클락는 눈빛이 날카로워졌고, 다이애나는 올 것이 왔다는 표정을 짓고 있었다.

"고담시 내의 문제기도 하지만 국제적 문제기도 하거든요."

딕은 바바라가 준 자료를 키고 제일 먼저 지도를 화면에 띄웠다.

"붉은 점은 우리 나라에서 현재 오메가가 거래되고 있는 장소들이예요. 경매소가 아니라, 오메가들을 약물에 중독시켜서 팔 수 있는 상품으로 바꾸고 감금하는 곳이죠."

리거들 사이에 짧은 침묵이 오갔다.

"경매소 자체에선 성교가 이루어지지도 않고, 오메가 보호 조치법 상으론 자기가 보호할 오메가의 나이 제한도 없고, 그걸 돈으로 거래해서 사오면 안된다는 법도 없고... 법 자체를 없애진 않고는 경매소는 폐지가 힘들어요. 하지만 오메가 감금해둔 장소에서 오메가들 풀어주거나 오메가 중독시키는 약물 판매하는 조직을 잡는건 가능하거든요. 고담시에선 배트맨이 관련 조직과 장소를 없앴지만, 그래도 제일 유명한 성노예 거래장이 고담시에 버젓히 들어있죠."

리거들의 머리속엔 제일 먼저 법을 폐지하면 될거 아냐, 하는 생각이 들었다. 리거들의 사회적 영향력을 서로가 모르는 바가 아니다. 말만 해도 사람들이 들고 일어설거라는 게 뻔했지만, 루터의 슈퍼히어로 법이 발목을 잡았다.  
루터가 슈퍼히어로에 관한 법을 세우며 정치적 문제와 법적 문제에 끼어들지 말 것 이라는 조항을 달았을 때만해도 원래도 법과 정치엔 끼어들지 않는데 큰 문제가 생길까 싶었는데, 아니나 다를까 지금 그 문제가 생겼다.

"우리가 어떻게 도와줬으면 좋겠니?"

다이애나가 다정한 말투로 약간 지치고 긴장해 보이는 딕에게 물었다.

"배트맨이 고담시에서 관련 조직과 거래 루트를 파괴하는 바람에, 경매소는 고담시에 뒀지만 오메가를 감금해두는 장소들과 약물을 거래하는 조직이 고담에서 빠져나가버린 모양이더라구요. 고담시 하나만 문제가 아니라 세계적으로 꼼꼼히 거래 루트를 만들어 놓아서 한동안 배트걸, 블랙뱃, 스포일러가 해외에서 거래 루트를 파괴하고 정보를 수집했었어요. 그래도 아직 우리나라안에 여러 곳에 오메가를 감금하고 약물을 판매해 중독시키는 곳들이 그대로 있거든요, 아마...여러분들 도시에도 마찬가지일테고. 오메가들을 감금하는 장소와 오메가를 중독시키는 약물을 판매하는 조직들의 특징이 있어요, 저희가 지금껏 파악한 수법, 지금껏 잡혔거나 적발되었거나, 잡히진 않았어도 경매소를 운영하는 주요 인물등 필요한 정보는 전부 보내드릴게요. 더 이상 고담만의 문제가 아니니까, 리그에서 이야길 하는게 좋겠다 싶어서요."

"브루스가 그러라고 했어?"

할이 인상을 쓰며 물었다.

"브루스가 그러라고 한거 아니면 브루스 나름대로 계획이 있는데 방해하는거 아니야?"

사실 멋대로 브루스의 일에 끼어들었다가 브루스의 수사를 오히려 망친적이 한두번이 아니라 호되게 당한 할은 조심스러웠다.

"브루스가 직접 하라고 한건 아니지만, 아침에 경매소를 왜 없애지 못했는지 말하신거 보면 제가 조사하길 바라신것 같아요. 아마도?"

브루스가 이야기를 꺼내면 딕이 곧장 거기 뛰어들어 조사할거라는 걸 모를리가 없었다. 직접 말은 안했지만, 딕이 알아서 하길 바란게 분명했다.

"근데 정작...법을 못없애면 소용 없는거 아니야?"

월리가 딕이 보여준 자료를 순식간에 전부 살펴놓고 걱정스럽게 말하자, 클락이 진지하게 답했다.

"법쪽은 나랑 나이트윙이 어떻게든 해볼게."

딕과 클락이 눈을 마주치자, 딕이 고개를 끄덕였다. 슈퍼맨과 나이트윙이 아니라 기자와 웨인으로서 해결을 보자는 뜻이였다. 다른 리거들은 그걸 보더니 고개를 끄덕이곤 나이트윙이 준 자료들을 훑어봤다.

그걸 본 카일이 한탄을 했다.

"왜 눈만 봐도 아는거예요? 나도 무슨 이야긴지 좀 알면 안돼요? 왜 맨날 나 빼놓고 눈짓으로 이야기 하곤 서로 알았다는듯 쿨하게 헤어지는데?!"

클락은 지금은 말해줄 때가 아니라는 듯, 웃으며 카일을 달랬다.

"나중엔 다들 알게 될거야."

"...지금 알면 안돼요?"

하지만 카일 말곤 다른 리거들은 전부 상황을 이미 전부 파악한 듯 더 질문 하지 않고 각자 계획을 짜고 있는 듯 했고, 서로 잘 아는 몇몇은 이미 귓속말로 대화를 나누며 합동 작전을 짜는 듯 했다. 꼭 다들 직접 말은 안했지만 짐작가는 바가 있었던 것 같았다. 카일만 빼고.

"섭섭해 죽겠네 진짜..."

카일은 내가 설마 눈치가 없나? 여태 살아오면서 내가 나름 똑똑한 줄 알고 살아왔는데 실은 눈치없는 바보였던건가? 하며 땅을 파곤 시무룩해서 다시 눈치를 보며 자료를 쭉 훑어봤다. 깔끔하고 세세하게 잘 정리해서 넘겨준 자료마저 머리에 안들어오는 거 보니 아마 바보 맞나보다. 아, 차라리 몽굴같은 놈이랑 싸우라고 하면 쉬울텐데...


	14. Chapter 14

  
  
  
제이슨은 지금 간만에 짜증이 날대로 짜증났다. 분명히 해두겠다. 화난게 아니라 짜증이 난거다. 자려고 하는데 날파리가 웽웽 거릴 때 같은 짜증. 제이슨이 짜증난 이유는 배트맨과 레드후드에게 겁대가리없는 마피아놈들이 총질을 하고 있기 때문도 아니고 도우러 왔다는 배트걸과 로빈이 핸드폰으로 셀카 찍으며 구경하고 있기 때문도 아니고 데미안이 혀를 차며 "그것도 빨리 해결 못하냐 레드 후드?"라며 천장 위에 거꾸로 매달려 웃고 비웃고 있기 때문도 아니었다.  


마피아는 깨진 헬멧 사이로 형형하게 빛나는 푸른 눈이 광기를 가득 담은채 자기를 노려보는 걸 보며 자기도 모르게 손에서 힘이 빠질 뻔 했다. 정신차리고 다시 총을 잡으려 했지만 레드 후드가 으르렁 대면서 손으로 총을 쳐내고 바닥으로 형편없이 굴러떨어진 뒤였다. 배트맨과 레드후드를 향해 총을 쏘던 다른 일원들은 이미 배트맨에게 잡혀 꽁꽁 묶여있고, 자기만 잔뜩 열받은 레드 후드 앞에서 벌벌 떨고 있었다. 지금껏 배트맨이 무섭다고 생각했다면, 이 레드 후드라는 놈은 차원이 다르다. 겁에 질려 살려달라는 말도 나오지 않았다.

배트맨은 세간엔 공포의 상징이긴 한데, 최근 고담시 범죄자들 사이에선 이미지가 많이 변해버린 상태였다. 저스티스 리그와 함께 주목이 되기 시작하고 고담의 마스코트 마냥 캐릭터 상품이 찍혀 나올 정도로 이미지 소비가 심해지고, 게다가 배트맨이 살인을 하지 못한다는게 너무 분명해지면서 이놈이 그렇게 무서운가 하는 생각까지 품는 범죄자까지 생겼다.  


예전에는 고담시에서 범죄자가 사라지면 배트맨이 죽였다는 흉흉한 소문이 쉽게 나돌곤 했는데, 저스티스 리그의 불살 원칙이 법보다도 더 가차없다는게 드러나면서 배트맨이 누군가를 죽였다거나 하는 소문 역시도 사라졌다. 그래서 고담시 시민들이나 경찰들에겐 좀 더 친숙하고 올바른 이미지가 되었을지 몰라도, 범죄자들에게까지 이미지가 친숙하고 올바르게 변해봤자 좋을게 뭐가 있나.

배트맨이 불살원칙을 철저히 지킨다는 건 원더우먼이 맥스웰 로드를 살인한 사건으로 확실해지게 되었다. 원더우먼은 그에 대해 정황상 무죄판결을 받았으나 정작 저스티스 리그에선 즉시 원더우먼을 퇴출했다. 다른 사람도 아니고 원더우먼을.  
1년 전 우주가 멸망할 위기를 슈퍼히어로들이 돌려놓으며 원더우먼도 겨우 다시 저스티스 리그에 돌아올 수 있을 정도였다. 즉, 저스티스 리그의 누구도 살인을 해놓고 제명을 피할 수 없으며, 돌아오고 싶으면 우주적인 위기 정도는 해결해야 돌아올 수 있다는 소리다. 근데 배트맨이 저스티스 리그에서 퇴출 되었단 소리 들어본 적 있나?  


전부터도 배트맨이 살인을 안 한다는 걸 악명 높은 범죄자 몇몇은 이미 알고 있던 상태였겠지만, 지금 처럼 공공연하게 배트맨이 살인을 못한다는게 알려지진 않았다. 게다가, 배트맨은 고담에서 15년째 자경단으로 활동중인데, 아무리 눈치가 없는 범죄자라도 그 정도 짬밥이 쌓이면 배트맨이 쓰는 무술은 제압의 성격이 더 크다는 걸 눈치 챌 수 밖에 없다. 물론 당신이 범죄자인데 눈 앞에 배트맨이 보였다 하면 싸워보기도 전에 이미 철창뒤겠지만, 죽지 않고 크게 다치거나 불구가 되지 않고 살아서 감방생활을 할 수 있다는 소리다.  


그런데 이 레드 후드라는 놈은 제한도, 바닥도, 룰도 없었다. 그저 범죄자란 범죄자는 전부 죽이고 다녔다. 설령 자기 밑에서 일하는 범죄자라도 소모품 처럼 쓰고 버린다. 범죄자란 범죄자에겐 전부 가차가 없고, 그와 만나면 목숨을 부지할 생각은 꿈도 꾸지 말아야 한다. 그저 빨리 죽여주길 바라게 될 뿐이지. 왜냐, 그가 당신을 죽이지 않는다면 당신에게 캐낼 정보가 있다는 뜻이다. 그리고 레드 후드는 자기가 원하는 정보를 전부 불 때까지 절대 편히 죽게 내버려 두지 않는다.

그래서 지금 아까까지만 해도 기세좋게 배트맨과 레드후드에게 총을 쏴갈기던 마피아의 일원은 겁에 질려 벌벌 떨며 '살...살...살려...'만 반복 했다. 레드 후드를 이 정도로 열받게 해놓고 편히 죽을 수 있을리가 없다. 살려달라고 해야 하나? 아니 차라리 빨리 죽여달라고 해야 하나? 죽일거면 제발 총으로 빨리 끝내달라고 눈물만 찔끔 흘리며 고향에서 옥수수 농사하는 엄마 생각이 떠올랐다. 아 엄마한테 잘할 걸, 저번에 일 바쁘다고 전화 끊는게 아니였어. 그렇게 인생이 주마등처럼 스쳐지나가는데, 레드 후드가 멱살을 잡고 들어 올렸다. 전부터 음성 변조기로 목소리를 더 해괴하게 만들어놓는거 같다고 생각했는데, 헬멧이 깨지고 원래 목소리가 드러나니 오히려 더 무서웠다. 레드후드가 으르렁 거리는 소리는 늑대가 먹이감을 찾아 이를 드러내며 내는 소리 같았다.

"...니가 무슨 짓을 했는지 아냐 새꺄?"

레드 후드가 무슨 협박을 하려나 살만 떨고 있는데, 그가 한 말은 생사가 갈리는 이 순간에도 어이를 상실하게 만들었다.

"이 헬멧 아빠가 만들어준지 얼마 안된거라고!"

"...네?"

"아빠가 공들여 만들어준거라 세상에 하나 밖에 없는 거라고! 알아? 니가 돈이 있다고 물어 낼 수 있는 건 줄 아냐고! 와 씨발 진짜 존만한 새끼가 빡치게 하고 지랄이야!"

네...아빠요? 누가요? 예?  


이 상황이 어이가 없는건 배트맨도 마찬가지였는지 그걸 듣곤 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 고개를 숙였다. 위에선 태평하게 구경하고 있던 다른 배트맨 패밀리가 웃음을 터트리기 시작했다. 배트걸은 웃다가 천장에서 떨어져서 바닥에 구르기까지 했다.  


지켜보는 당신들이야 웃기겠지만 헬멧에 금갔다고 죽게 생긴 저는 전혀 웃기지 않거든요? 부모님이 주신거 망가트린거 부쉈으니 화나는거야 이해 하는데, 아니 죽은 이유가 내 헬멧도 아니고 남의 헬멧에 금가게 했다고 죽은거면 아무리 제가 마피아라도 억울하지 않겠습니까.  


억울함에 이성을 상실해선 그래도 배트맨에게 달려가서 "저 미친놈이 저 죽이려고 해요! 살려주세요!"라며 울며불며 매달렸다. 체면이고 뭐고 살고 봐야 할거 아닌가.

"저 살려주시면 이제 얌전히 복역하다 출소하고 고향에 돌아가서 농장일만 하면서 살게요! 목숨만 부지하게 해주세요!"

배트맨은 자기 바지가랑이에 매달려 통곡하는 나를 한심하게 쳐다보더니, 로빈과 블랙뱃과 스포일러 셋이 달라붙어 레드 후드를 붙잡고 참으라고 뜯어말리는 광경(총을 든 마피아 수십명을 레드후드와 배트맨 단 둘이 상대하고 있었을 땐 별거 아니네~ 둘이서 할 수 있겠네~ 괜히 나왔네~ 하며 구경만 하던 사람들이다)과 배를 붙잡고 바닥에 구르는 배트걸을 한번씩 보더니 지친 한숨을 쉬었다. 왠지 그 한숨에서 아이 여럿 키우는 아빠의 피로가 느껴지는건 왜일까.

마피아들이 배트맨 패밀리를 습격했다는 정보를 받고 급히 출동한 경찰들이 도착했을땐, 마피아란 놈은 배트맨 뒤에서 벌벌 떨며 보호받고 있고, 죽이겠다고 날뛰는 레드후드를 다른 배트맨 패밀리가 뜯어말리고 있는 기이한 광경이 벌어지고 있었다. 

"나봐 진짜! 별것도 아닌 새끼가 성질나게 만들고 있어!"

고든이 오늘따라 왠지 더 지쳐보이는 배트맨에게 물었다.

"...레드 후드도 정말 자네 일원인가?"

브루스는 제이슨이 돌아온 건 정말 기쁘고 행복했지만, 제이슨과 패트롤을 도는건 로빈 시절의 제이슨에게 쌍권총을 쥐어주고 패트롤 도는 기분이었다. 기쁘고 행복하고 즐거운데 그 동시에 지치고 힘든 이 복잡한 감정을 브루스로서도 고든에게 어찌 설명해야 할지 몰랐다.  


고든은 배트맨의 표정을 보더니 흠, 하고 눈썹을 치켜올리곤 일단 알았네. 라고 하며 뒤를 돌아봤다.

경찰들이 마피아들을 연행해 가는 중에, 기어코 배트맨 패밀리 셋에게 잡혀서도 크아악 거리며 빠져나온 레드 후드가 씩씩거리며 배트맨에게 다가왔다. 정확히는 배트맨의 망토자락을 붙잡고 숨어있는 쥐새끼에게. 그 순간 하늘에서 검은 형체가 툭 떨어지더니, 레드후드의 위로 정확히 착지하며 손으로 레드후드의 머리와 팔을 눌러 제압했다. 그는 바닥에서 버둥거리는 레드후드의 팔에 수갑을 채워 붙잡고는 그 덩치 커다란 놈을 어깨에 짊어지며 다시 활짝 웃으며 고개를 들었다.

"하하, 저희 애가 좀 혈기 왕성해서요."

나이트윙은 환하게 웃으며 깍듯하게 인사하고는 어깨 위에서 버둥거리며 "이거 풀어! 내가 뭘 어쨌는데?!" 라며 항의하는 레드후드의 옆구리를 빠른 손놀림으로 퍽 치며 "조용히 해" 라며 복화술로 낮은 목소리를 내며 협박했다. 레드후드는 배트맨을 향해 기가 털끝 만큼도 안죽은 목소리로 버럭버럭 소리질렀다.

"와 씨, 방금 봤지?! 복화술로 협박하고 옆구리 때리는거 봤지? 이 새끼가 이런 새끼라고!!"

고든은 조커가 두번째 로빈을 죽였다는 이야기는 역시 헛소문이였나, 하고 생각하곤 여느때보다 지친 것 같은 배트맨을 보곤 속으로 혀를 찼다. 배트맨이 말 안해도 저 성질머리와 목소리는 고든에게 너무 익숙했다. 비록 고든이 알 던 것 보다 훨씬 커지기야 했지만, 저건 두번째 로빈이였다. 하지만 고든은 더 뭐라 말을 덧붙이는 대신 배트맨의 어깨를 두드리며 말했다.

"이제 안심해도 되는건가?"  
"예."

고든은 더 묻지 않았고, 배트맨도 그가 뭘 아느냐며 추궁하지도 않고 무슨 말이냐며 시치미 떼지도 않았다. 저 짧은 대화로도 둘이 서로를 이해하긴 충분했다. 고든은 뒤돌아 보지 않고 마피아 잔당들을 이송시키면서 배트맨보다 먼저 자리에서 떠났다. 배트맨은 한동안 고든의 뒷모습을 바라보더니, 곧 배트맨 패밀리에게 지시를 내리고 밤하늘 속으로 빠르게 사라졌다.

배트맨의 뒤에 숨어있던 놈은 경찰차에 실려가며 "자기 헬멧에 금갔다고 죽이려는 놈이 세상에 어디있어요!" 하며 펑펑 울었지만 그 놈을 이송하는 경찰들 중 그 어느 누구도 그를 불쌍하게 봐주지 않았다.

***

"아야!"

브루스가 제이슨의 볼에 살짝 난 생채기에 소독약을 바르자마자 제이슨이 곧장 엄살을 부렸다. 총이 스치며 난 상처는 아니고, 헬멧이 깨지면서 조각에 볼이 긁힌 상처 같았다.

"내가 헬멧을 잘못 만든 탓이구나...자칫하면 큰일 날 뻔했어."

총이 몇 센치만 더 옆을 노렸으면 총알이 제이슨의 머리를 그대로 뚫고 갈 수도 있었다. 브루스는 그 광경을 상상하곤, 뼈속까지 곤두서는 공포를 느꼈다. 두 번 다신 잃어선 안돼.

한없이 어두워진 브루스의 표정을 보더니 제이슨은 이 아저씨가 무슨 생각하는지 뻔해서 순간 울컥하려다가 일부러 가벼운 말투로 분위기를 바꾸려 애썼다.

"이봐요, 아저씨. 나 로빈 시절일땐 눈 가리는 마스크 하나만 쓰고 다녔던거 기억 안나요? 그때도 총맞아서 죽은거 아니고요, 지금도 생채기하나만 난건데 왜 벌써 사람 죽은 표정 짓고 그래?"

"경도를 더 단단하게 했어야 했는데..."

"안듣네..."

브루스는 이미 헬멧을 무슨 소재로 해야 할지 고민에 빠져있는게 분명했다. 신소재를 만들어야 하나, 비교적 깨지기 쉬운 내부 디스플레이를 작게 만들어야 하나 하면서.

"브루스, 나 괜찮다구요."

생각에 푹 잠긴 브루스의 정신을 제이슨이 볼을 톡톡 건드리며 깨웠다. 브루스는 뒤늦게 제이슨을 보곤 제이슨의 상처를 손으로 쓱 쓸었다.

"흉터가 남을지도 모르겠구나."

"아니 이 정도는 냅둬도 낫는다니까..."

제이슨이 콧웃음을 치며 자리에서 일어나려는데 브루스가 그의 턱을 손으로 꽉 붙잡고는 상처 부위를 혀로 쓱 핥았다.

"이건 전적으로 내 탓이니까, 이 정도 상처를 치료해주는건 괜찮겠지."

브루스는 그렇게 말하곤 일어나서 배트맨 슈트를 갈아입고 오랫 만에 만난 카산드라를 꼭 안아주곤 둘이서 먼저 윗층으로 올라갔다. 브루스가 가고 난 다음에도 당사자인 제이슨은 물론 옆에서 지켜보던 다른 배트맨 패밀리까지 돌처럼 굳어있었다. 제이슨은 금방이라도 폭팔할 것 같은 얼굴로 천천히 다른 사람들을 돌아보며 물었다.

"...방금...니들도 봤냐? ...혹시 내가 환상 본 거지? 그치?"

물론 머리론 브루스에게 저런 능력이 있다는 걸 알고 있었고, 전에도 브루스가 다른 가족의 상처를 치료해 준 적이 있다는 걸 알고는 있었다. 바바라가 하반신의 신경이 완전히 죽었다며 회복 불가능한 하반신 마비 판정을 받았다가 회복한 것이나, 딕도 꽤 큰 상처를 몇번 입었는데 금세 회복하고 일어날 수 있는 데엔 뭔가 브루스가 한게 있지 않나 하는 의심을 했다.

특히 제이슨이 죽고 바바라가 하반신 마비가 된 뒤엔, 배트맨 패밀리의 일원이 죽음에 가까운 상처를 입어본 적이 없고, 보통은 회복이 불가능한 상처를 입고도 금세 회복하는 걸 보면 아무래도 브루스가 뭔가 손을 썼겠지 싶긴 했다. 사람도 되살리는데 상처를 회복시키는게 대수일까.

그런데 그깟 생채기를 치료 하겠답시고 회복을 눈 앞에서, 혀로 핥아서 했다는 건... 손도 안대고 기적을 일으킬 수 있을 정도인데 알아서 나을 이런 생채기를 굳이 혀로 핥아서 했다는 건 분명... 제이슨은 생각에 잠겨 중얼거렸다.

"이거 설마..."

생각을 정리한 제이슨이 깨달은 표정을 지으며 말했다.

"나한테 작업건건가...?"

그 말을 들은 나이트윙, 로빈, 데미안 세 사람의 발길질이 제이슨에게 날아온건 당연한 일이었다.

  


***

  


제이슨은 오늘도 자연스레 브루스의 방으로 찾아갔다. 커다란 덩치에 맞는 옷이 없었는지 꽉 끼는 티에 브루스의 잠옷바지를 빌려입고는 자연스럽게 브루스의 침대 옆에 누웠다. 브루스가 눈을 깜빡이며 의아해 하자 오히려 제이슨이 이상하다는 듯 쳐다봤다.

"그냥 좀 옆에 누워, 누군 좋아서 이러는 줄 아나?"

"혹시 네 방 침대가 작니?"

"작긴 하지 16살때 쓰던 침대니까. 근데 그게 문제가 아니니까 좀 누우라고!"

제이슨이 짜증을 내며 자기 침대 옆을 손바닥으로 팡팡 치자 브루스가 마지못해 옆에 누웠다. 제이슨은 얼굴은 빨개져선 낮은 목소리로 설명했다.

"싫은 표정 지을 생각 하지도 마, 티도 내지마. 댁이 친 사고잖아, 나도 좋아서 있는거 아니니까 그냥 한동안 좀 참아."

브루스는 제이슨이 러트가 올 때면 자기 침대 위에 올라와 브루스의 등을 폭 껴안고 자던 때가 생각이 났다. 섹스도 스킨쉽도 없이, 그냥 브루스의 몸에 얼굴을 파묻고 쿨쿨 졸던 어린 모습과 지금이 겹쳐졌다.

"나도 좋은거 아닌데...씨, 나도 책임이 없는건 아니니까...뭐 이 정돈 참아줄게."

한참 투덜투덜 거리던 제이슨은 브루스가 자길 보고 미소짓는 걸 보곤 괜히 화를 냈다.

"왜...왜 또?!"

"그냥 네가 어릴때 생각 나서."

브루스는 제이슨의 결 좋은 머리를 쓱 쓰다듬어 주곤 침대에 누웠다. 제이슨은 그걸 보곤 얼마 전까진 자기 죽이겠다고 설치던 놈인데 옆에서 자다니 속도 좋다, 하고 새벽의 달빛에 비친 브루스의 얼굴을 바라보았다.

아직 잠이 오지 않는지 미간을 찌푸린 브루스의 얼굴을 바라보며, 오늘 제이슨이 미처 만나보지 못한 다른 배트맨 패밀리의 일원까지 만난 뒤 생긴 더 큰 의문을 떠올렸다.

딕은 누가봐도 태양같은 사람이다. 바바라는 활기차고 다재다능하고, 팀은 누가봐도 똑똑하고 재능있는 아이고, 카산드라는 무술실력만으론 브루스를 능가한다고 해도 될법한 아이다. 데미안은 브루스가 좋건 싫건 자기 유전자가 섞인 아이고, 스테파니는 잘 알진 못하지만 재기발랄하고 붙임성 좋은게 브루스가 내심 좋아 할 법한 아이였다. 그런데 자신에겐 저 아이들이 가지고 있는 것 중 아무것도 가진게 없었다.

브루스가 눈을 감고 있어도 안자고 있을게 뻔해서 제이슨은 조곤조곤한 목소리로 잠든 척을 하는 브루스에게 물었다.

"난 브루스의 피가 섞인 것도 아니고, 태양같은 포용력이 있는 것도 아니고, 활기 찬것도 아니고, 똑똑한 것도 아니고, 재능이 있는 것도 아니고, 무술 실력이 뛰어났던 것도 아니고, 붙임성이 좋은 것도 아니였잖아. 근데 왜 골랐어?"

제이슨은 브루스가 대답하진 않았지만 조용히 자기 말을 듣고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 정말 피곤하고 듣기싫었으면 나가라는 말이 진작에 나왔을테지만, 그러진 않은걸 보니 들어주겠다는 뜻인 것 같았다.

"당신 사람들이랑 닿기만 해도 그 사람의 영혼이 느껴진댔지? 범죄자면 추악하고 탐욕스러워서 닿기만 해도 고통스럽다고 그랬잖아..."

제이슨은 어릴때부터 사람 죽는 것도 수차례 봐왔고, 먹고 살자고 빼앗고 훔치는 짓도 서슴치 않았다. 브루스가 주운 그 순간부터 찌들대로 찌든 영혼이였겠지. 그런데 왜 데리고 왔는지, 왜 자기가 살인자로 전락하게 될걸 뻔히 알았으면서도 데리고 온 이유가 뭔지 여전히 헷갈렸다. 그렇다면 자기 손을 잡는 순간부터 내 추악한면이란 추악한 면은 이미 다 봤을텐데. 그럼 가망이 없다는 것도 진작에 알았을텐데. 그럼에도 브루스는 내 손을 잡고 놓지 않았다. 조커가 당신에게서 날 빼앗아 가던 그 날 전까지는.

  
"그럼...나랑... 닿을땐 대체 뭐가 보였어?"

자는 척을 하던 브루스는 눈을 뜨고는 제이슨의 물음에 짧게 대답했다.

"희망."

조커가 브루스에게서 제이슨을 빼앗아갔을때 놓쳤던 그 손을 다시 잡은 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 둘 사이에 끊겼던 연결이 다시 이어진 것 같이, 가슴속을 데우는 온화한 불꽃이 느껴졌다. 폭탄의 심지에 붙은 불꽃같은 짧고 강렬한 불꽃은 아니더라도, 좀 더 길고 오래 갈 불꽃이.

"잘자렴."

"잘자요, 브루스."

제이슨은 옅은 미소를 띄고 한참을 브루스를 바라보았다. 눈을 감은 브루스가 고른 숨소리를 내며 완전히 잠에 빠지는 걸 지켜보곤, 제이슨도 브루스의 품에 기대 잠을 청했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
설마 저 놈이 또 무슨 짓을 하나해서 지켜보던 문 뒤에서 지켜보던 데미안이 혀를 찼다.  
  
"참나 뭐하나 했더니...저거 완전 파파콤아냐?"  
"네가 할 말은 아닌 것 같은데."  
  
팀이 "너만한 파파콤이 어디있다고"라며 덧붙이는 바람에 데미안이 짜증나서 버럭 하려는데 머리 위로 톡톡 작은 물방울이 떨어졌다.  
  
"이게 뭐...그레이슨?"  
"...형 울어?"  
  
위를 올려다보니 그렁그렁한 눈빛의 딕이 눈을 소매로 훔치고 있었다. 옆에서 고개를 빼꼼 내밀고 가만히 있던 카산드라가 딕의 등을 두드려주며 울지말라는 듯 달래주었다.  
  
"아냐, 괜찮아. 그냥...너무 오랜만이라서."  
"울지마! 형은 이게 울일이야?!"  
"이 집안의 장자면 체면 좀 차려라 그레이슨!"  
  
데미안과 팀이 낮은 목소리로 딕을 혼내자 어디선가 배게 하나가 퍽 하고 문에 날아왔다. 제이슨은 '오늘 만큼은 절대 브루스 옆을 빼앗기지 않겠다'는 눈빛으로 넷을 노려보곤 다시 브루스의 가슴에 얼굴을 묻었다.


	15. Chapter 15

  
  
  
브루스는 종종 나에게 자길 만나지 않았어도 난 결국 슈퍼히어로를 선택했을거라고 했다. 경찰로만 살기엔 쇼맨십이 너무 강하고, 재능이 너무 특출나 평범하게 남을 돕는 일론 만족을 못했을거라면서. 아마 그 말이 맞겠지. 브루스가 없든 있든 난 같은 길을 골랐을지도 모른다. 브루스가 그 이야길 할 때 만 해도 브루스가 무슨 생각으로 그런 말을 했는지 이해 못하고 그냥 하는 소리겠거니, 했다. 그 사람은 실 없는 소릴 할 사람이 아닌데 말이다.  
  
딱 한번 브루스에게 그가 주변 사람을 망치는 독이라는 소리를 한 적이 있다. 여태껏 브루스는 그 말을 잊지 않고 있었다. 울컥해서 한 소리였지만, 사실 그 사람은 그 말을 잊지 못할 정도로 내심 자기가 내 삶을 망친거라고 생각하고 있었던거다.  
그가 없어도 난 똑같은 길을 걷고, 똑같이 선한 사람이였을텐데 자기가 끼어들며 내 삶을 망치고 있었던거라고 생각했던거다. 브루스가 없으면 그 삶이 더 행복하건 더 불행하건 나에겐 아무 의미도 없는데.  
  
만약 브루스가 그날 날 구하지 않았고, 부모님이 죽지 않았고 우리가 각자의 삶을 살고 있다고 해도, 난 똑같이 브루스와 함께 하는 삶을 골랐을거다. 그는 내 행복과 평안 보다도, 내 친부모님에 대한 그리움보다도 더욱 중요했다. 다른 사람과 행복한 삶을 사는 것보다 브루스와 함께 그의 고통을 나누는 지금이 더 값지니까. 그 어떤 것으로도 바꿀 수 없을 만큼.  
  
  
  
행복이나 평안보다도, 더 나은 삶에 대한 욕구마저 전부 짓이겨버린 이 벅찬 감정을 어떻게 설명해야 할 지 모르겠다. 한때는 동경이었지만, 지금 이 마음은 그것으로 설명 할 수가 없다.  
  
  
  
사랑하는 사람들을 잃고, 개인의 욕심도 전부 포기하고, 다른 사람들과 벽을 쌓아가며 격리된 채 산다는 생각도 끔찍한데, 그에 더해 모든 생명이 전부 자기 어깨위에 있는 삶이라니.  
모든 것이 그의 책임이라, 수억명을 구해도 그건 그냥 자기 책무를 다할 뿐이라 당연한 일일 뿐이고, 자기 책임이니 세상 사람들이 저지르는 모든 악행도 전부 자기 탓이 되버린다. 그리곤 자기가 저지른게 아닌 죄의 댓가도 자기가 짊어져야 한다. 그렇게 희생한다 한들 그 역시도 당연한 일 일 뿐이다.  
  
그의 댓가로 찬양을 받는 것도, 인정을 받는 것도 아니다. 사람들이 자길 구해줬다고 고마워하느냐 하면 그것도 아니다. 하나를 주면 백을 바라고, 백을 주면 천을 바라는게 사람이다. 구원에 대한 감사는 아주 찰나이고, 남은 평생 왜 나에게 더 주지 않는지 분노하고 원망하며 사는게 사람의 본심이다.   
  
그런 것까지 전부 책임지고 짊어지며 사는 브루스를 보면서 실은 나도 저렇게 되어버릴까 두려웠었다. 브루스의 삶을 지켜 볼 수록 나를 구원해준 사람에 대한 동경은 공포로 변해갔다. 계속 옆에 있으면 나 역시도 그런 삶에 빨려들어 돌아올 수 없게 될 것 같았다. 그래서 도망쳐야만 했다. 브루스를 버리고 떠나야만 했다.  
하지만 난 내가 도망치고 떠난다 한들 브루스는 괜찮을 줄로만 알았다, 그는 저 모든 걸 견딜 수 있어서 견디는 거라고 생각했다. 브루스는 할 수 없는 일이 없고, 알지 못하는 게 없는 절대적인 존재라서 그 사람은 전부 괜찮은 줄로만 알았다.  
  
그런데 한꺼풀 벗겨보면 그 안에 든건 그저 한 사람일 뿐이었다. 부서지고 슬퍼하고 분노하고 괴로워하고 상처받는 여린 아이가 그 완전무결해보이는 껍데기 안에 들어있었다. 그 완전한 포장 안에 든 울고 있는 어린 아이에게 저런 짐이 떠안겨진 것 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
그에 대한 마지막 환상은 그걸 깨닫는 순간 사라졌다. 대신 그 마음이 있던 자리에 더 깊은 다른 감정이 싹텄다.  
  
이 마음을 뭘로 불러야 할까. 다른 것으론 절대 대체 될 수 없고, 다른 그 어떤 무엇을 마주친들 꺾일 수 없으며, 어떤 절망속에서도 다시 일어서게 하는 마음. 사랑보다도 더 깊고 동경보다도 더 강한 열망. 그래, 이 감정은 숭배에 가깝다.  
  
  
  
사람들이 악랄하다고 비난하는 일을 한다고 해도 브루스가 한다면 선한 일이다. 사람들이 추잡하다고 비웃는 일이라고 해도 브루스가 한다면 숭고한 일이다. 만약 브루스가 나에게 걸으라고 하는 길이 가시밭길이라고 해도, 그 길을 걷는 고통마저 나에겐 행복한 일이었다. 브루스는 누가 뭐라도 나의 구원자, 나의 신이니까.  
  
  
  
하지만 아무리 나에게 성결한 존재라 한들, 다른 사람들 눈엔 그저 먹잇감일 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스 웨인이 오메가인게 밝혀진지 3일째, 안그래도 아슬아슬하게 선을 지키던 브루스에 대한 사람들의 태도는 순식간에 추잡하게 바뀌었다. 썩을대로 썩은 고담의 상류층이나 정치인들이 브루스를 그닥 곱지 않은 시선으로 봤다는 건 알았어도, 이 정도로 더러운 시선으로 브루스를 보고 있을 줄은 상상도 못했다. 거기에 더해 고담의 상류층 뿐만 아니고 대중의 반응 자체가 바뀌었다.  
  
브루스를 알파로 알고 있었을때도 브루스를 사람들이 그닥 깨끗하진 못한 시선으로 보기야 했겠지만, 그래도 브루스에 대한 뉴스라면 사업가로서의 행적이나, 그의 기부에 대한 이야기가 주를 이뤘다. 그런데 이젠 브루스에 대한 이야기라고 하면 따먹으면 어떤 느낌일지, 그토록 지지하던 슈퍼히어로들과는 얼마나 떡을 쳤고 얼마나 벌려줬을지, 입양했던 양자들이 전부 알파인 걸 보면 불순한 목적일게 뻔했다느니, 몸매가 어떻고 생긴게 어떻고 하며 품평을 하며 만약 오메가 시장에 팔린다면 값이 얼마일지 하는 이야기 들 뿐이었다. 지금껏 알파라고 알고 있어 대놓고 말은 못했지만 늘 다들 그런 생각을 해왔는데, 오메가니까 대놓고 말해도 된다는 듯한 분위기였다.  
  
  
  
기사에선 브루스 웨인의 사진을 올려놓고는 몸과 얼굴을 분석하며 만약 오메가 거래소에 내놓는다면 얼마일지 품평을 하고, 인터넷에선 사실 얼마나 자기들이 브루스 웨인을 따먹어보고 싶었는지 떠들고, 길거리를 지나가도 브루스 웨인의 예쁘장한 얼굴에 잔뜩 싸놓고 싶다 나도 돈 있으면 사서 성욕처리용으로 쓰고 싶다는 소릴 떠들어 대는걸 셀 수 없이 듣고, 회사에서 조차 브루스를 자기에게 팔라고 하는 이사를 만나고, 오메가 경매장에선 어떻게든 브루스를 팔게 하려고 딕에게 물고 늘어지며 먹어보면 먹을 수록 얼마나 끝내줬는지 떠드는 꼴까지 다 볼장을 다 본 딕은 열받으면 죄다 쐬버리고보는 제이슨의 심정이 백번 천번 이해가 갔다. 진심으로 이 새끼들 다 뒈졌으면 좋겠다.  
  
  
  
꼭 온 세상이 브루스를 섹스토이로 보고 있는 듯한 느낌이었다. 딕으로선 누군가 브루스에게 그런 마음을 품는 다는 것 자체가 상상이 가질 않았다. 애당초 브루스를 성적 대상으로 삼아본 적 자체가 없었으니, 당연스레 남도 그럴거라 짐작해 버린 탓이었다. 딕은 자기가 순진하지만은 않다고 생각했지만, 인간 탈을 쓰고 다들 저러고 있는 꼴을 보니 자기가 순진하고 무지했던 게 맞다는 생각이 들었다.  
  
  
  
브루스가 딕을 걱정하게 한건 한 두번이 아니지만, 이런 종류의 걱정을 해야 한다는 생각까진 해본적이 없었다. 감히 누군가 브루스에게 성적으로 욕망을 품고 있을지도 모른다는 것 만으로도 불쾌한데, 그의 몸에 손까지 대고 치욕을 겪게 한 놈이 버젓이 두 눈뜨고 살아서 자기가 브루스 웨인 다리 벌리게 만들기가 쉬웠는지, 자기가 가진 권력이 브루스 같은 사람 조차도 무릎 꿇리고 욕보이게 할 수 있단 사실이 얼마나 대단한지 떠들어 댔을 생각을 하니 분노가 끓었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 이미 브루스에게 위치주적기를 달아놓고, 나노칩을 몸안에 심어놓았지만 그래도 불안했다. 지금도 자기가 브루스를 시장에 내놓기만을 하이에나 때 처럼 노리고 있는 놈들인데, 브루스가 혼자 거리에 나갔다가 무슨 짓이라도 당하면? 또 납치를 당하면? 이미 견딜 수 없어서 딕과 팀이 다시 고담으로 돌아가야 했을 정도로 망가져있었는데, 이번엔 영영 회복 불가능한 상처라도 입으면?  
  
이것만 문제가 아니면 좋겠는데, 렉스루터가 브루스의 정체를 알고 이용하려고 호시탐탐 노리는 상황이다. 렉스 루터는 기어코 슈퍼맨의 복제품도 만든 인간인데(그 복제품이 루터보단 슈퍼맨의 인성을 닮았다는 건 루터의 계산 오류였겠지만) 브루스를 결국 손에 넣어버린다면? 브루스를 한계까지 몰아넣고 고문한 놈이 브루스를 나에게서 영영 앗아가기라도 한다면?  
  
머리 속에 자리잡은 의심과 걱정이 미친듯이 폭주하고 멋대로 최악의 상황까지 상상하고 있었다. 이건 브루스가 가르쳐준 나쁜 버릇 중 하나였다. 언제나 최악의 상황까지 상상하고 대비해야 한다고 했으니까. 그런데 브루스를 집 안에 꽁꽁 숨겨두고 감금이라도 해두는 것 말곤 딱히 좋은 대비책이 생각나질 않았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
그래서 딕은 오늘 아침, 잠도 얼마 안잔 브루스가 한 말에 들고 있던 커피잔을 떨어트릴 뻔 했다.  
  
  
  
"나도 오늘은 회사에 들러보는게 좋겠구나, 몸도 괜찮고."  
  
  
  
딕은 한쪽에 푸른 귀걸이를 하고 평소엔 깔끔하게 뒤로 넘기던 머리를 풀어해친 브루스를 불만스러운 표정으로 훑어봤다. 원래 브루스가 하던 차림과는 달리 가볍고 격식이 없어서, 그냥 딕의 형이라고 우겨도 될 정도로 어리고 살짝 편안해 보이는 모습이었다. 그야 브루스는 이제 회장도 대표이사도 아니고, 브루스의 재산마저 법적으로 따지자면 딕의 것이 된 상황이니, 브루스 웨인으로서 격식을 차릴 필요도 날을 세울 필요도, 무게를 잡을 필요도 없으니 당연한 거겠지만 찜찜했다. 객관적으로 보면 볼수록 브루스는 너무 아름다웠다.  
  
  
  
딕은 단 정말 단 한번도 브루스를 성적인 대상으로 삼아 본 적이 없었고, 외향에 대해서도 예쁘다거나 아름답다는 생각조차 품은 적도 없다. 솔직히 그러고 싶지도 않았다. 그런데 이젠 다른 사람들 눈에 브루스가 어떻게 보이는지 알게 되고나니 도저히 브루스를 그 호랑이 굴에 놓을 수는 없었다.  
  
잠을 못자 나른하게만 보였더 눈이 실은 다른 사람들에겐 야릇하게만 보이고 있었고, 낮고 허스키한 목소리도 섹시하게만 들린다던가, 브루스의 붉고 촉촉한 입술이 사람들에겐 그저 저 입으로 자기 페니스를 물고 핥아주면 얼마나 끝내줄까 상상하게만 만들고 있던거다.  
  
딕은 브루스의 몸을 위아래로 훑어보며 그의 몸이 새삼 얼마나 완벽한지를 생각했다. 탄탄한 어께와 가슴, 군살 하나 없이 잘록한 허리와 탄력있는 엉덩이와 길고 쭉 뻗은 다리까지 온 몸에 짜여진 근육은 브루스가 수년을 싸우며 자연스럽게 붙은 그의 노력의 결정체였다. 하지만 그 몸은 사람들의 눈엔 억지로 찍어 눌러 보고싶도록 욕정만 더 불태워주는 역할이었다. 마치 그림같은 느낌까지 주는 흠없는 완벽하고 아름다운 얼굴과 청명한 푸른 눈과 창백한 피부까지도, 사람들에겐 그저 더럽혀보고 싶은 자극밖엔 주지 않았던거다. 브루스는 나름 잘 가렸다고 생각하겠지만, 조각같은 아름다운 몸에 가득할 붉은 흉터마저도 가학심만 부추길 정도로 아름다울 뿐이었다.  
  
이런 사실을 깨달아야만 하고 인지해야만 한다는 것 자체도 기분 나쁜데, 브루스를 쭉 훑어보고나니 브루스는 걸어다니는 오메가 페로몬 같다는 걸 깨닫는건 불쾌하기까지 했다. 향을 낼 필요도 없이 브루스의 모든 것이 알파의 정복욕을 자극하고 있었다. 그 되도 않는 놈들이 브루스를 보며 욕정의 대상으로만 보고 있었다는 걸 알게되자, 딕은 불쾌한걸 넘어 분노까지 일었다. 오메가이기만 하면 다 자기가 멋대로 욕구 풀이용으로 써도 된다고 당연하게 생각했을 거라는 것 까지 떠올리자, 딕이 손에 들고 있던 커피잔은 산산조각 났다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕이 손에 든 커피잔이 산산조각 나자 놀라서 물었다.  
  
  
  
"뭐가 마음에 안드니?"  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스를 분노가 절절 담긴 눈빛으로 노려보며 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스는 밖에 내놓기엔 너무 예뻐요."  
  
  
  
자기도 나갈 준비를 마치고 기다리던 팀이 그 말을 듣곤 마시던 커피를 뿜었다. 팀이 미친거 아냐 하는 눈으로 보는데도 딕은 개의치 않고 잔뜩 화난 표정으로 브루스의 몸을 위아래로 훑어봤다.  
  
  
  
"...내가 무슨 정신으로 지금껏 브루스를 밖을 활보하게 뒀는지 모르겠어, 이러니까 다들 탐내지..."  
  
"딕, 진심으로 하는 소리니?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 황당하다 못해 어이가 없어서 웃음을 터트리며 말하자, 딕이 화난 표정으로 따지듯 말했다.  
  
  
  
"중요한 할 말 있어도 메일로 해도 되잖아요. 저도 필요하면 바로 연락할테니까 집에 있어요. 꼭 회사 나가야 하는건 아니잖아요, 그쵸?"  
  
"그렇기야 한데, 무슨 일 있었니?"  
  
"아뇨, 아무것도 아녜요."  
  
"그럼 제이슨 옷 사야 할 것 같은데 그건 가도 되니?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 장난스럽게 이야기 하자, 딕이 분통을 터트렸다.  
  
  
  
"안된다니까요! 납치당해서 만약 무슨 일 생기기라도 하면 어쩌려구요?! 이렇게 사람들 눈에 예쁘고 야하게 보이는데 무슨 일 생길게 뻔해요! 안돼요!"  
  
  
  
학교 교복 입고 나온 데미안이 팀과 똑같은 표정으로 딕을 쳐다봤다. 그레이슨 저게 미쳤나?  
  
  
  
"딕, 지금까지도 괜찮았고 앞으로도 괜찮을거다."  
  
  
  
브루스가 다정하게 딕을 달래자, 딕이 도저히 거기엔 못이기겠는지 심통이 난 표정을 짓곤 고개를 끄덕였다. 계단 위에서 제이슨이 하품을 하며 티셔츠에 잠옷 바지 차림으로 내려오자 딕이 큰 목소리로 외쳤다.  
  
  
  
"제이슨!"  
  
"아 일어 났다고..."  
  
"브루스랑 옷 바꿔입어. 이대론 내가 못내보내겠어!"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 저 미친놈이 또 뭐라는거야 하는 눈빛으로 한없이 진지한 딕을 내려다 보곤 혀를 찼다. 저건 팔불출에 파더콤에 가지가지 한다 쯧쯧.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 츄리닝 차림이면 회사에서 퍽이나 덜 눈에 띄겠다."  
  
"...맞아, 옷차림이 문제가 아니라는 중요한 사실을 까먹었네."  
  
  
  
딕이 중요한 걸 깨달았다는 표정을 짓더니 곧 패닉에 빠졌다.  
  
  
  
"사람들 눈에 브루스는 뭘 입어도 예쁘잖아. 좀 허름하게 입었다고 덜 예뻐지는게 아닌데!"  
  
"그게 아니라 회사면 다들 정장 차림인데 브루스만 편한 차림인게 더 눈에 띄지 않겠냐고."  
  
  
  
딕은 제이슨의 말은 귓등으로도 듣지 않고 계속 '역시 브루스에게 바깥출입을 허락하는게 아니였어...'라고 중얼거리며 손톱을 잘근잘근 씹었다. 데미안은 초초해하는 딕을 보곤 한숨을 쉬며 위로 아닌 위로를 했다.  
  
  
  
"걱정이 과하다, 그레이슨. 아버지에게 무슨 일이 생긴다고 해도 백퍼센트 토드가 뭘 실수해서 일테니, 걱정 마라."  
  
"여기선 아무일도 안생길거라고 해야지, 데미안도 아무 일도 안 생길거란 말 하려던 거였을거야. 맞지?"  
  
  
  
패닉에 빠진 딕 대신 팀이 침착하게 데미안의 말을 정정해 주려고 하자 데미안이 단호하게 고개를 저었다.  
  
  
  
"토드같은 큰 헛점이 있는 이상 아무일도 없을거란 거짓말은 할 수 없다. 아버지께선 늘 헛점부터 파악 하라고 하셨으니까."  
  
"넌 왜 이럴때도 도움이 안되냐!"  
  
  
  
결국 데미안은 화난 팀에게 이마에 꿀밤 한대를 먹었고, 패닉에 빠진 딕은 브루스에게 "앞으로 내가 말하는거 아니면 집에서 나가지 마요!"라며 아무 죄없는 브루스에게 분통을 터트리며 주택 감금령을 내리곤 휙 뒤돌아 가버렸다. 어안이벙벙해진 브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 제이슨을 올려다보자, 제이슨이 한심하다는 눈빛으로 브루스를 내려다봤다.  
  
  
  
"그러게 누가 저 미친놈한테 가문 전체를 맡기래?"  
  
"...회사일 때문에 스트레스가 심한가?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 턱을 괴고 고심하며 한 말에 제이슨은 속으론 한숨만 나왔다. 어떻게 저렇게 눈치가 빠른 사람이 이런 당연한 사실은 눈치를 못채는지 신기할 지경이었다. 나같아도 지금 같은 때라면 집에 있게 하겠네.  
  
  
  
"오랫만에 휴가즐긴다고 생각하고 쉬어."  
  
  
  
브루스는 달리 할 일이 없다는 사실이 이상한 듯 좀 기운이 없어보였다. 늘 해야만 하는 일이 있어서 바쁘지 않은 적이 없었는데, 갑자기 하루의 반이 텅 비어버렸으니 마냥 달갑지만은 않을게 당연했다. 제이슨은 고민에 빠진 브루스를 부르며 씩 미소지었다.  
  
  
  
"게임 가르쳐 줄까?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
역시 제이슨의 예상대로였다. 그 브루스도 뭐든 만능은 아닌 모양이다. 제이슨은 브루스가 불만스러워 하는 표정을 보곤 신나서 히죽 거렸다.   
  
  
  
"이게 재미있는거 맞는거니?"  
  
"못하니까 재미가 없지."  
  
  
  
브루스는 승전 기록을 보자 묘한 굴욕감이 느껴졌다. 20전 20패. 브루스의 완패였다.  
  
  
  
"...이렇게 누구한테 완벽하게 져본거 난생 처음이야."  
  
"근데 진짜 못하네, 어떻게 가르쳐줘도 하나도 제대로 하질 못하냐. 브루스가 이렇게까지 못하는거 본건 요리 이후로 처음이다. 딴거 할래? 어제 데미안이 또 뭐 하는거 봤는데..."  
  
  
  
브루스와 제이슨이 게임을 하는 소리에 잠이 깼는지, 어느샌가 카산드라가 소리소문 없이 다가와 있었다. 브루스 옆에 앉은 카산드라는 제이슨이 게임 씨디 중 하나를 고르자 고개를 가로 저었다. 그리곤 손가락으로 세번째 칸 끝에 있는 걸 가리키곤 제이슨이 그걸 집자 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"이거 하고 싶다고? 나랑?"  
  
  
  
카산드라가 고개를 끄덕였다. 제이슨은 어제도 느꼈지만 단순히 무뚝뚝한게 아니라 말을 못하는게 아닌가 하는 생각이 들었다.  
  
  
  
"혹시 말 못하니?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 조심스레 묻자 카산드라가 고개를 가로 저으며 짧게 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"잘 못해."  
  
"학교 보내야 할 건 그 쬐깐한 호문쿨루스가 아니라 얘 같은데, 브루스."  
  
"바바라가 말을 가르치는 중이다."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 바바라면 믿을 만 한 교사지, 하며 납득하곤 콧웃음을 치며 덧붙였다.  
  
  
  
"근데 데미안은 학교 보낸 걸 보면 바바라도 걔는 힘들었나보지?"  
  
"그런건 아니다."  
  
"맞는데."  
  
  
  
그러곤 카산드라는 순진한 눈망울로 브루스에게 왜 거짓말을 하느냐는 표정을 지었다.  
  
  
  
"...그런게 맞긴 하지."  
  
  
  
브루스가 미간을 짚으며 긍정을 하고 카산드라에게 게임 컨트롤러를 넘겨주자, 카산드라의 표정이 밝아졌다. 게임을 키곤 카산드라가 먼저 데빌진을 고르고 씩 웃었다. 제이슨은 카산드라가 말도 못하니 내가 져줘야지, 라고 생각하며 컨트롤러를 잡았다. 하지만 제이슨은 곧 그게 얼마나 얼빠진 생각이었는지 깨달았다.  
  
  
  
"뭐야?! 말도 잘 못한다면서 철권은 뭐 이렇게 잘해?!"  
  
  
  
말도 잘 못한다던 카산드라는 커맨드와 연계기는 미친듯이 잘 넣었다. 제이슨이 한 번 더! 를 외친게 벌써 19번 째 인데 한번도 이기질 못하고 씩씩거리는걸 보자니, 아까 전까지만해도 연속으로 제이슨에게 지고 있던 브루스는 왠지 웃음이 나왔다.  
  
  
  
"데미안이랑 카산드라가 둘이 게임 자주 하거든."  
  
"얘가 웃으면서 데빌진 고를때부터 알아봤어야 하는데...앗!"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 OK패를 당하고 항복 선언을 하자, 20연승을 달승한 카산드라가 브루스를 돌아보며 해맑게 씩 웃어주었다. 브루스는 씩씩 거리는 제이슨을 보곤 살풋 미소짓곤 카산드라의 머리를 쓰다듬어 줬다.  
  
  
  
제이슨은 다른 걸로 또 해보자고 우기려다가 어린 애한테 졌다고 그렇게까지 하는건 아무리 생각해도 너무 추접스러워서 포기했다. 게다가 카산드라는 이미 놀거 다 놀았는지 흥미가 뚝 떨어진 것 같았다. 근데 그 점이 더 굴욕적이였다. 너무 쉬워서 상대가 안됐다는 듯한 저 표정.   
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
리거들이 브루스의 이야기를 꺼내게 된 건 순전히 우연이었다. 서로 가까운 리거들은 가끔 사적으로 만나 이야기를 나눴는데, 홀 오브 저스티스 에서 만난 리거들에게 할이 꺼낸 화재는 신경을 확 사로잡을 만한 일이었다.  
  
  
  
"거짓말이지? 배트맨이?"  
  
"진짜라고, 안믿기면 나이트윙이랑 박쥐한테 직접 물어봐."  
  
  
  
클락이 못미더운지 몇번이고 확인을 하며 되묻자, 할이 억울하단 표정으로 답변했다.  
  
  
  
"진짜로 트레이닝복 입고 왔다니까! 게다가 걔 머리도 안올렸어. 맨날 포마드로 깔끔하게 해놓더니, 걔 앞머리 내린거 난생 처음봤다. 난 걔가 맨날 그러고 다니길래 머리가 원래 그렇게 고정이라도 된 줄 알았네."  
  
"배트맨이 얼마나 아프길래 그러고 온거예요?"  
  
"솔직히..."  
  
  
  
카일은 강아지같은 눈망울로 할의 답변을 기다렸다. 그 눈을 보고 있자니, 와 걔 완전 맛갔더라~하는 말이 농담으로라도 안나왔다.  
  
  
  
"얼마나 아픈지가 아니라 박쥐가 그 꼴로라도 하러 온 일이 뭔지 먼저 물어야 하는거 아니냐?"  
  
  
  
할은 은근슬쩍 말을 돌리더니, 파워링으로 브루스가 입력하고 간 재난재해 사건들을 띄웠다.  
  
  
  
"우리 예측으론 없던 사고들 몇건인데, 지시도 상세하게 남겼어. 근데 문제가 세가지 있는데, 첫번째 문제는 이게 단순한 관측이나 예측으론 잡아내기 불가능한 우발적 사고들이라는 거고, 두번째 문제는 대부분이 몇달 후에야 벌어질 일들이라는 거야."  
  
"...배트맨이 또 달리 무슨 말 안했어?"  
  
  
  
다이애나가 고개를 갸웃하며 물었다.  
  
  
  
"신입들 설치게 하지 말고 통제하라는 것 빼곤 뭐라고 안했어."  
  
  
  
와치타워의 관측기는 인간과 외계의 기술을 합해 자연재해와 외계 침략과 운석 추락등을 거의 완벽하게 잡아냈지만 지금 당장 벌어지는 일에만 정확하게 반응했다. 자연재해 같은 경우는 축적된 데이터로 몇년 후의 사고 까지 알아내곤 했지만, 다른 우발적 사고를 몇달 전에 미리 잡아내기란 기술적으로 불가능했다. 즉, 브루스가 남긴건 사실 그가 예지한 결과라는 거다.  
  
브루스와 오래 일하다보니 브루스가 어떤 능력이 있고 어떤 존재인진 원년 멤버들 끼린 눈치를 챈 상태이긴 했다. 하지만 브루스는 이런식으로 우발적인 사고를 막으라고 한 적도 없고, 몇달 후에 벌어질 일까지 상세하게 지시를 남긴 적이 없었다.  
  
  
  
"세번째 문제는 예측기로 잡아낸 사고들에도 배트맨이 따로 상세하게 지시를 작성해놓고 갔다는거지."  
  
"그게 왜 문제예요?"  
  
  
  
카일이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 의아해하며 물었다. 브루스는 원래부터 현장에서 늘 지시를 내리던 사람인데, 그게 왜 이상한 점이지 싶었다. 할은 한숨을 한번 쉬곤 아까완 다른 심각한 표정으로 말했다.  
  
  
  
"그때 배트맨이 없을거란 소리니까."  
  
  
  
리거들은 모두 아무 말도 하지 않았지만, 이번엔 카일도 리거들이 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 알 수 있었다. 브루스가 그때 사망한 상태이거나, 실종된 상태이거나, 나오지 못할 정도로 큰 부상을 입은 상태 일 거라는 것. 월리는 갑자기 심각해진 리거들 얼굴을 보곤 눈치를 보며 말했다.  
  
  
  
"다들 너무 최악의 상상만 하는거 아니예요? 그냥 뱃츠가 나이트윙에게 자기 자리를 넘겨 주려고 그러는 걸 수도 있잖아요."  
  
  
  
그제야 리거들의 어두워진 분위기가 살짝 밝아졌다. 날카로운 표정이 풀린 다이애나와 클락이 서로 눈빛을 주고 받으며 말했다.  
  
  
  
"하긴, 배트맨이 요 몇달 새 자주 빠지긴 했지."  
  
"나이트윙이 대신 나온 날이 한 달의 절반인적도 있었잖아. 여태 예습이라도 시킨건가?"  
  
"근데 그런 거였으면 우리한테 말을 안했을리가 없지 않아요? 어차피 다들 아는 사이인데 배트맨이 그렇게 해달라 말하면 부탁 안들어줄 것도 아니고."  
  
  
  
카일이 한 말에 다시 리거들은 표정이 어두워졌다. 할은 이젠 걱정되다 못해 짜증이 치밀었다.  
  
  
  
"박쥐 그놈은 아프면 아프다, 힘들면 힘들다, 나이트윙이 할거면 나이트윙이 앞으로 대신 할거다, 그렇게 똑바로 말이나 하고 가지, 사람 헷갈리게 하고 있어!"  
  
  
  
결국 클락이 서로 고민해봤자 소용없다 여기고 직접 나이트윙에게 연락을 걸었다. 지금쯤 회사일테니까 통신기 대신 개인 핸드폰으로 전화를 거니, 약간 스트레스를 받은 듯한 딕이 전화를 받았다.  
  
  
  
[웬일이예요? 저 지금은 좀 바쁜데, 죄송한데 급한거 아니면 나중에 전화주시면 안될까요?]  
  
"회의중이야?"  
  
[네, 근데 제 회사니까 괜찮아요. 어차피 전 할 말 다 했으니까.]  
  
  
  
수화기를 잠깐 떼어놓았는지 먼 소리로 '그럼 앞으로 말 안나오게 잘 하세요, 지시대로 안하면 신문사고 방송사고 다 갈아버릴거니까.'라고 하는 딕의 차가운 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
  
  
"끝났니?"  
  
[끝났어요. 용건 말해주시면 안될까요?]  
  
"근데 방금 내 일자리가 흔들리는 말이 오간거 같은데."  
  
  
  
클락이 빨리 본문으로 넘어가길 기다리고 있던 리거들이 이름을 부르며 짜증을 냈다.  
  
  
  
"클락!"  
  
"얘가 지금 신문사를 갈아버린다잖...아니 지금 중요한건 아니지. 미안해."  
  
  
  
[아녜요, 근데 시덥잖은 하류 신문사나 방송사 이야기한거죠, 데일리 플래닛에 제가 그러겠어요? 클락도 참.]  
  
  
  
클락은 꺄르륵 거리며 별거 아니라는 듯 천연덕 스러운 딕 웃음 소리를 듣고 있자니 새삼 이젠 얘가 내 직장을 쥐고 있구나 하는 실감이 났다. 예전엔 브루스 쫒아다니던 쪼끄만 애였는데, 이젠 브루스의 자리를 그 애가 차지하고 있었다.  
  
  
  
[근데 왜 전화하셨어요?]  
  
"근데 브루스에 대해 할 말이 있어서 그래. 브루스가 리그에 사고 예측을 하고 지시를 쓰고 갔거든. 보통은 브루스는 이런 짓 안하잖아. 늘 현장에서 지휘했지."  
  
[아... 브루스가 뭘 써놨는진 저도 봐야 알 것 같은데, 잠시만요... 흠.]  
  
  
  
클락은 딕이 흠, 이라고 할때 기분이 좀 서늘해졌다. 브루스가 흠, 이라고 할 때는 뭔가 일어나선 안되는 일이 일어났을 때 그런 소릴 냈는데, 딕도 똑같이 그러니 왠지 기분이 확 가라앉았다.  
  
  
  
[그냥 뭐가 걱정되시는 건지 말해주시면 안되나요?]  
  
"브루스가 리그의 자기 자리를 아예 너에게 넘기려고 하는거니?"  
  
[...브루스가 마음 먹기 전엔 저도 뭐라고 말씀 못드려요.]  
  
"브루스가 얼마나 몸 상태가 나쁘길래 그런 결정까지..."  
  
  
  
클락의 목소리가 점점 차가워지는 걸 들은 딕이 황급히 대답했다.  
  
  
  
[아녜요, 아녜요! 브루스 멀쩡해요! 근데 브루스가 자기 컨디션이 한동안 오락가락 했으니까 미리 못 올때 대비하려고 그러는 거지 다른 건 없어요.]  
  
"만약 브루스 신상에 큰 변화가 있을 예정이면 미리 말해 줄거지?"  
  
[어떻게 말해줘요, 브루스가 말을 안하는데.]  
  
"하긴..."  
  
[진짜 분위기 심각한거면 제가 지금 갈까요?]  
  
"아냐, 이건 브루스한테 설명을 들어야겠어."  
  
[그거야 괜찮은데... 브루스 옆에...]  
  
  
  
딕은 한숨을 길게 쉬고 말을 이었다.  
  
  
  
[불청객이 하나 따라갈거예요.]  
  
"불청객?"  
  
[혹시나 해서 말하는데, 브루스한테 뭐라고 하시면 안돼요!]  
  
"...으음, 일단 알았다."  
  
[브루스 말 듣고 리그에서 결정나면 저한테도 알려줘요.]  
  
  
  
클락은 고개를 갸웃하곤 통화가 끝나길 기다리던 리거들을 돌아보며 말했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 직접 오긴 할 것 같은데, 근데 무슨... 불청객이 같이 따라 올거라는데?"  
  
  
  
누가 오길래, 하고 고개를 갸웃거리던 클락은 딕의 연락을 받자마자 찾아온 브루스를 보고 반가워 하려다가 뒤에 따라온 근육질을 보곤 눈이 동그래졌다. 거의 브루스가 월리 어깨에 손을 올렸을 때 만큼.  
  
  
  
"나이트윙 말론 할 이야기가 있다고 하던데."  
  
  
  
브루스의 뒤를 따라온 근육질의 거한, 아니 제이슨이 눈이 휘둥그래진 다른 리거들을 보곤 인상을 구겼다. 나도 여기 좋아서 온거 아냐 씨발!  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
제이슨은 홀 오브 저스티스 내부의 회의장 까진 출입이 허락되지 않았기에, 홀 오브 저스티스를 둘러보며 담배 필 곳이 없나 하며 서성였다. 제이슨도 로빈 시절엔 종종 와봤지만, 언제봐도 정문을 들어오면 바로 보이는 초대 저스티스 리그 멤버들의 동상은 위압감이 넘쳤다. 제이슨은 슈퍼맨의 바로 옆에 있는 배트맨의 동상을 한참 보다가 문득 이것도 브루스가 돈줘서 만든거겠지 하는 생각을 하니 속으로 웃음이 터졌다. 아니, 이 아저씬 이왕 자기 돈으로 세운거면 자기 동상은 가운데 세워달라고 하거나 좀 더 멋드러지게 만들라고 하지 뭐 이렇게 실물보다 험악하게 만든 걸 세워놨대.  
  
여기저기 둘러보다가 결국 홀 오브 저스티스엔 흡연실이 없다는 걸 깨닫고 담배를 물고 불을 태우려는데 붉은 잔상이 휙 바람을 일으키며 지나갔다. 제이슨은 한발 늦게 손에 자기 담배를 든 사람을 인상을 구기고 노려봤다.  
  
  
  
"여기 금연인거 모르냐."  
  
  
  
붉은 플래쉬 슈트를 입은 월리가 탐탁치 않아 하는 표정으로 제이슨을 마주 노려봤다.  
  
  
  
"어차피 90%는 브루스 돈으로 세운거 아냐? 회사 사주도 주식 지분을 그 정도로 가지고 있진 않겠네. 브루스 돈으로 세운데서 내가 내 멋대로 담배도 못 피워?"  
  
"아니, 그렇게 말하면 할 말이 없다만..."  
  
  
  
월리는 딱히 반박할 구실이 안떠오르는지 순순히 제이슨에게 담배를 돌려줬다. 제이슨은 짜증나서 필요없다고 하곤 새 담배를 꺼내 불을 붙이는데, 월리는 콜록 거리면서도 제이슨 옆에서 떠날 기미를 보이지 않았다.  
  
  
  
"왜? 박쥐 아저씨가 나 사고 안치나 감시하래? 거참, 그 아저씨도 진짜... 아, 어디 안가니까 넌 회의실이나 들어가봐."  
  
"무슨 이야기 할 지 뻔해서 미리 표 던지고 나왔다."  
  
"나이트윙한테?"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 무심하게 묻곤 고개를 돌리고 반대편으로 담배 연기를 뿜었다. 월리는 제이슨도 내부 사정을 아는 듯한 발언에 미간을 구겼다. 월리가 알기론 제이슨은 겨우 며칠전 집에 돌아온 상태였다. 그런데 리거들은 들어본 적도 없는 사실을 얘가 알고 있다고? 월리는 겉으론 내색하지 않고 자연스럽게 물었다.  
  
  
  
"아니, 난 배트맨이 남는 쪽에 표 던졌지."  
  
"왜? 나이트윙이랑 너 절친 아냐?"  
  
"근데... 뱃츠랑도 친구거든."  
  
"되게 이상한 관계네... 근데 예전엔 너 배트맨 싫어하지 않았냐?"  
  
  
  
절친의 아빠랑도 친구인 관계라니, 새삼 듣고보니 좀 이상하긴 했다.  
  
  
  
"내가 사교력이 좋은 편이라. 근데 무슨 이야기 할진 어떻게 알았어?"  
  
"배트맨도 자기 몸 상태론 도움 안될거 알고 빠지려고 하는거 아냐? 근데 자기가 슈퍼 히어로 일 해온 만큼 리그에 공을 들여왔으니 떠나기 쉽지 않았던거지."  
  
"뱃츠 몸 상태가 어떤데?"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 월리의 표정을 살피곤, 월리 역시도 브루스에게 무슨 일이 벌어졌는진 전혀 모르는 거라는 걸 깨달았다. 리거들에게 공통적으로 신뢰를 받는 얼마 안되는 히어로중 하나인 월리가 진실 여부를 모를 정도면 아마 대다수가 모른다고 봐야겠지. 애당초 리거들이 자기들 중 하나가 오래된 적에게 공격당했다면, 아무리 그 적이 대통령이라고 해도 들고 일어나지 않았을리가 없으니까 당연한가.  
  
  
  
"그건 알거 없고, 왜 배트맨 남는데 투표한거야? 나이트윙이랑 전에도 일해봤으니까 당연히 나이트윙 쪽을 고를 줄 알았는데."  
  
"여기 있는 사람들은 거의 다 배트맨 절친이잖아. 그래서...아무래도 다들 배트맨을 먼저 걱정하더라고."  
  
  
  
월리는 벽에 기댄 제이슨의 옆에 조용히 다가와 똑같이 벽에 기대 섰다.  
  
  
  
"그러니까 나라도 딕을 먼저 걱정해줘야지."  
  
  
  
제이슨도 그 말에 고개를 끄덕였다. 브루스도 브루스지만, 그 옆을 바로 따라잡는 딕도 만만치 않게 떠안은 짐이 많았다. 자기 책임만 다해도 힘들텐데, 딕은 브루스가 안은 짐까지 어떻게든 자기가 짊어지려 했으니까.  
  
  
  
"타이탄즈나, 틴 타이탄즈는 딕이 원해서 한 일 일이었지만... 만약 나이트윙이 저스티스 리그에 들어온다면 자기 의지라기 보단 브루스가 자길 필요로 해서 일 것 같아서. 근데 걘 브루스가 원하는 일이면 물불을 안가리니까..."  
  
"말도 안되는 요구를 해도 화내면서도 결국 받아들이지... 뭐, 그러니까 브루스가 편애하는거겠지만."  
  
"브루스가 딕을 편애한다고?"  
  
  
  
월리가 헛웃음을 켰다. 어느 대상을 신뢰하는 것과 사랑하는 건 전혀 다른 문제다. 브루스는 제이슨을 회의실에도 못들어오게 할 정도로 신뢰하지 못하지만, 그게 제이슨을 사랑하지 않는다는 뜻은 아니다. 브루스는 딕에게 자기 재산과 자유를 전부 맡길 정도로 신뢰하지만, 그게 딕을 제이슨보다도 더 사랑한다는 뜻은 아니다.  
  
  
  
"...이...듣긴 했는데 진짜 철없네."  
  
"뭐?! 왜? 다들 나만 보면 그러는데!"  
  
"브루스가 얼마나 리그에 공을 들였는지 너도 알지? 근데 네가 돌아왔을때 다른 히어로들이 널 안잡아넣은 이유가 뭘지 생각해봐라. 당장 클락만 해도 그냥 너 추적해서 잡는게 얼마나 쉬웠을지 알긴 하냐? 니가 어디에 숨어있던, 지구 위에서 내가 누굴 찾는게 얼마나 쉬운 일인지 생각해보라고. 니가 고담안에서만 날뛴거면 몰라, 너 여기저기 다 쑤시고 다녔는데도 다른 리거들이 너 잡겠다고 하는거 봤냐?"  
  
"난 내가 슈퍼히어로 살상용 무기 가지고 다녀서 인 줄 알았는데."  
  
"...그것까진 내가 몰랐네."  
  
"대량 제작해서 안판거나 감사하게 여겨라."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 콧웃음을 치면서 담배연기를 뿜었다. 월리는 이제 제이슨의 뻔뻔함에 슬슬 인내심이 동나고 있었다. 월리는 겨우 한숨을 쉬고 화를 억누르곤 침착하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 널 위해서 리그의 자기 자릴 내걸어서야. 다들 브루스가 그렇게까지 하니까 브루스를 믿고 물러난거야. 브루스가 널 위해 신원보증을 섰다고."  
  
  
  
제이슨의 비웃음 섞인 여유로운 얼굴이 딱딱하게 굳었다.  
  
  
  
"그러니까 브루스가 딕을 편애한다는 둥 하는 소리일랑 마라."  
  
"...근데 그런다고 날 안잡아? 그러니까 댁들이 배트맨과 나머지란 소리까지 듣는거 아냐."  
  
"대체 누가 그런 소릴?! 후, 아니지..."  
  
  
  
울컥 하려던 월리가 다시 차분하게 숨을 들이키고 화를 억눌렀다. 딕의 말이 맞았다. 제이슨과 이성적으로 대화를 하려면 참을 인을 세번 이상은 머리속으로 그리고 대화를 해야 했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 널 위해 자기가 지금까지 쌓아온 평판까지 내걸며 널 믿어줬는데, 넌 기껏 한다는 소리가..."  
  
"아, 알았어. 그래서 이제 사고 안친다잖아, 진짜. 다들 이럴까봐 여기 오기 싫었는데..."  
  
  
  
월리는 할 말을 다하고도 한참을 제이슨을 슬픈 눈으로 바라봤다. 결국 모르는 척 담배를 피려던 제이슨이 짜증내며 물었다.  
  
  
  
"또 왜?"  
  
"아니... 만약 네가 폐암으로 일찍 죽는다면 브루스가 얼마나 슬퍼할까 싶어서."  
  
"와 씨, 다들 나만 보면 말끝마다 브루스 걸고 넘어지고 지랄이야! 끈다, 꺼! 됐냐?!"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 성질을 부리며 담배를 벽에 비벼끄곤 눈을 동그랗게 뜬 월리에게 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
  
  
  
"내가 뒤져도 씨발 나한테 원한 쌓인 범죄자 새끼들 총알에 뒤졌으면 뒤졌지 폐암까지 걸릴 만큼 오래 살겠냐? 그만큼 살지도 않을거라니까! 고통스럽게 뒈질거 같으면 내가 알아서 미리 자살할테니까 신경 끄라고 좀!"  
  
  
  
월리는 입술을 깨물곤 조용히 손가락으로 제이슨 뒤를 가리켰다. 제이슨이 고개를 돌리자, 브루스와 다른 리거들이 경악한 표정으로 제이슨을 쳐다보고 있었다. 제이슨은 웃음을 참고 있는 월리를 보며 낮은 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"아... 오는거 보이면 보인다고 말이라도 해달라고..."  
  
  
  
클락이 제이슨의 어깨를 잡고는 "이야기 좀 하자." 라고 하자 간만에 등골이 오싹해지는 느낌을 받았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 시계를 보고 한시간 반이 넘었는데도 클락이나 브루스에게서 아무 연락이 없는 걸 보고 초초해졌다. 브루스가 실종이나 사망으로 여겨지는 상태일 땐 가끔 대신 리더를 맡았던 지라, 지난 몇달간 나이트윙이 브루스 자리를 대신 하는걸 자연스럽게 받아들이긴 했지만 교체까진 힘들지 않을까 싶었다. 단순한 일원이 아니라 사실상 전술가를 교체하자는 건데, 리거들이 이걸 쉽게 받아들일지 의문이었다.  
  
그런데 아무리 그래도 안건에 붙이고 투표하는데 1시간 이상 걸릴 일이 아니었다. 저스티스 리그의 예비멤버와 정규멤버들을 다 합해서 투표한다고 해도 다들 이미 짐작한 바가 있는거 같으니 투표 차제는 30분 안에 끝날 거라고 생각했는데... 설마 생각보다 이야기가 길어지는건가. 아니면 제이슨이 무슨 사고를 쳤다던가...  
  
  
  
클락에게 연락이 와서 브루스가 홀 오브 저스티스에 간게 세시인데 벌써 네시 반이다. 딕은 괜시리 시계를 보면서 손가락으로 책상만 툭툭 건드리다가 벌떡 일어섰다. 어차피 내가 이 회사 주인인데 퇴근 좀 일찍 한들 뭐 어떻겠나. 딕은 비서에게 먼저 간다고 인사를 하고 회사를 떠났다.  
  
  
  
  
저택은 텅 역시나 텅 비어 있었다. 딕은 사용인들을 부르려다가 오늘이 휴가일이라는 걸 떠올리곤 조용히 생각했다. 캐스는 오후엔 스테파니와 바바라랑 있다가 온다고 했고, 팀은 아직 일하는 중인 것 같았다. 그리고 제이슨과 브루스도 집에 없는 걸 보니, 아직 리그에서 이야기가 안 끝난 모양이었다. 딕은 자기 옷을 대충 바닥에 벗어 던지곤 배트 케이브로 내려가 홀 오브 저스티스로 텔레포터의 좌표를 지정했다.  
  
  
  
"온단 말 없이 와서 죄송한데, 혹시 이야기는 어떻게..."  
  
  
  
회의장에는 아무도 없었다. 분명 홀 오브 저스티스 회의장에서 이야기를 한다고 했는데. 딕은 의아해 하며 핸드폰으로 브루스의 위치를 확인했다. 여전히 홀 오브 저스티스라고 나오는 걸 보니 아직 이 안인게 분명한데...  
  
딕은 홀 오브 저스티스의 보안된 문 안쪽의 다른 장소들을 둘러보다 클락의 화난 목소리가 들리기 시작하자, 그 소리가 나는 휴게실을 향해 걸어갔다.  
  
  
  
"-죽었다가 다시 살아온 애가 자살이란 말을 입에 담는게 말이나 되니? 그걸 그것도 네 아버지 앞에서 하는건 대체 어떻게 되먹은 정신이길래..."  
  
"브루스 오는거 못봤다고 하잖아! 욱해서 한 말이라고! 진심으로 한 소리 아니라고 몇번을 해야 설교 그만할건데!"  
  
  
  
딕은 클락이 제이슨을 앉혀놓고 설교하는 광경을 보곤 속으로 생각했다. 아니나 다를까, 역시나.  
  
  
  
클락이 저정도로 화내면 조금 수그릴 법도 한데 제이슨은 한마디도 질 생각이 없어보였다. 리거들은 그냥 재미있는 구경한다는 듯이 방관하고, 휴게실에서 끼니를 때우고 있던 다른 리거들도 눈치를 보며 슬슬 구경중이었다.  
  
  
  
"누가 브루스 친구 아니랄까봐 잔소리 장난 아니네, 브루스도 내 말버릇 가지고 뭐라고 한 적 없는데!"  
  
  
  
브루스는 제이슨이 하는 말을 듣곤 곧장 부정했다.  
  
  
  
"난 수백번도 더 말버릇 고치라고 이야기 했다."  
  
"그렇게 말했는데도 안고친거면 그냥 안고쳐지는거니까 브루스가 포기해."  
  
"...왜 오래 걸리나 했더니."  
  
  
  
딕이 한숨을 쉬며 들어오자, 그제야 다른 리거들도 나이트윙이 들어온걸 눈치챘다.  
  
  
  
"이야기 어떻게 됐나 해서 왔는데, 너 또 뭘 했길래 혼나고 있냐?"  
  
"난 아무 잘못도 안했어!"  
  
"쟤 홀 오브 저스티스에서 담배폈어."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 억울해 하며 외치자 월리가 덧붙였다.  
  
  
  
"그리고 브루스가 보는 앞에서 오래 살 생각 없다고 자살할거라고 했다니까."  
  
"아 오는거 못봤다고!"  
  
  
  
딕은 그 말을 듣자마자 망설임없이 에스크리마 스틱으로 제이슨의 머리를 내려쳤다. 그제야 제이슨의 입이 좀 조용해진 걸 보곤 클락이 신기해하는 표정으로 딕을 쳐다봤다.  
  
  
  
"말 안 듣는 애한텐 원래 매가 약이랬어요."  
  
  
  
딕은 활짝 웃으면서 제이슨의 머리통을 손을 잡곤 억지로 꽉 눌러 허리를 숙이게 만들었다.  
  
  
  
"죄송합니다, 얘가 되살아나면서 예의는 무덤에 두고 왔나봐요."  
  
"괜찮아."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 씨익씨익 거리면서도 결국 억지로 고개를 숙임 당하며 사과하자 클락이 손사레를 쳤다. 햄버거를 먹던 월리가 웃으면서 덧붙였다.  
  
"무덤에 두고온게 아니라 원래 없었잖아. 원래 없던 걸 되살릴 수는 없는데."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 울컥해서 들고 일어날 기미가 보이자 딕이 곧바로 제이슨의 뒷목을 콱 잡고 이를 악물고 말했다.  
  
  
  
"너 좀 가만히 있어라."  
  
"오늘은 진짜 가만히 있었다니까!"  
  
"니 얌전의 기준은 '갱단 싸움에 끼어들어 총을 연사해서 모두를 불구로 만들었습니다'잖아."  
  
"아무도 안죽었으면 됐지. 너도 사람 죽이지 말라고 했지 불구로 만들지 말라고 하진 않았잖아? 그러니까 얌전히 있던거 맞잖아."  
  
  
  
브루스가 딕과 제이슨의 대화를 듣더니 지친 목소리로 물었다.  
  
  
  
"제이슨이랑 이야기 할때 조건을 좀 더 자세히 걸지 그랬니."  
  
"...브루스, 근데 전부터 계속 제이슨 편만 드시네요?"  
  
  
  
딕이 낮은 목소리로 정색하고 묻자, 월리가 웃으면서 사이에 끼어들어 딕의 등을 툭 쳤다.  
  
  
  
"원래 집에 모자란 애 있으면 보통 남들한테 좀 더 참으라 하잖아, 브루스도 그런 말인거지."  
  
"...그런가?"  
  
  
  
왠지 순식간에 납득이 가는 설명이었다. 다른 사람도 아닌 딕이 납득해 버리니 자존심이 콱 밟힌 제이슨이 총을 꺼내려 들자 브루스가 손짓으로 말렸다.  
  
  
  
"제이슨, 그냥 앉으렴."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 화를 내려다가 브루스가 그만하라고 하자 이를 빠득빠득 갈면서도 결국 얌전히 앉았다.  
  
  
  
"원래 부모님들은 보통 좀 더 모자라 보이는 애한테 신경 쓰게 되있어, 너 같으면 알아서 혼자 다 하는 애랑 다른 애들은 당연하게 다 하는 걸 혼자 못하는 모자란 애 중에 누가 더 신경 쓰이겠냐."  
  
  
  
딕은 고민하다가 월리의 말에 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"응...아무래도 후자겠지."  
  
"그니까, 브루스도 그래서 그렇지 다른 뜻은 없을거야."  
  
  
  
월리의 말을 들은 딕의 표정이 좀 풀리자, 월리가 활짝 웃으며 화를 풀라는 듯 어깨를 두드렸다. 순식간에 좀 모자란애 취급받은 제이슨은 화가 머리꼭대끼까지 치밀어 올랐다.  
  
  
  
"내가 어디가 모자란데 자꾸 모자란 애래?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 험악한 표정으로 묻는 말에 월리가 한 해맑은 대답은 제이슨을 넉다운 시키기 충분했다.  
  
  
  
"다른 뜻은 없고, 그냥 딕에 비해서 모자라다고."  
  
  
  
제이슨도 화나긴 하는데 사실이라 반박할 말이 없었다. 결국 제이슨이 고개를 떨어트리고 좌절하는 걸 본 딕이 입술을 깨물고 웃음을 참으려 애썼다.  
  
  
  
"사실이라도 그렇게 말하는게 어디있어..."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 진심으로 상처받았는지 풀죽은 목소리로 말하자, 딕은 결국 웃음이 터졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
한참 웃던 딕의 전화가 울리기 시작하자, 딕은 황급히 핸드폰을 확인해봤다. 발신자엔 비서의 이름이 떠 있었다. 퇴근 후에 연락하는 일이 없다보니, 딕은 고개를 갸웃하고 전화를 받았다.  
  
  
  
"칼, 퇴근 후엔 연락 안하면서 왠일이예요?"  
  
[회장님, 지금 채널 52번 확인해보세요. 빨리요.]  
  
  
  
채널 52번은 흥미성 가십을 다루지 않았다. 시사 고발 프로그램이나, 정치적 이슈, 사회 논란 등의 중대한 사안에 대해 다루는 진지한 프로그램이 주를 이뤄서 딕이 신경쓰지 않고 내버려 둔 곳이었다.  
  
  
  
"알았어요...켜볼게요, 고마워요."  
  
  
  
딕은 의아해 하면서도 리거들의 양해를 받아 홀 오브 저스티스에 있던 TV를 켰다. TV속엔 딕이 바로 어제 다녀왔던 오메가 경매장에 앉은 자신의 모습이 보였다. 긴급 뉴스 화면 안엔 딕이 거만한 표정으로 다리를 꼬고 앉아서 오만한 표정으로 말하는 장면이 나오고 있었다.  
  
  
  
\- 생각보다 별로네요, 상류층들 오메가만 파는거 맞아요?  
  
\- 물론이죠, 출신 가문, 성형 여부, 경험 횟수까지 탈탈 털어준다니까요.  
  
\- 출신가문? 대부분 버린거 아녜요?  
  
\- 참, 회장님도 순진한 소리 하신다. 오메가 노예만 서넛을 데리고 사는게 보통인데 숨겨둔 아이가 없겠습니까? 근데 오메가로 태어나면 팔고 베타면 버리고 알파는 뒤에서 지원해주기도 하는거죠.  
  
\- 그렇겠네요, 하긴.  
  
\- 괜찮은 어린 오메가 많은데, 하나 거두시고 브루스는 그냥 파실 생각 없으십니까?   
  
  
  
감시 카메라 라기엔 너무 화질이 뚜렷한 화면이었다. 게다가 오메가 경매장 내부엔 애당초 감시 카메라가 아예 없고, 보디가드들만으로 내부 통제를 했으니 이건 누군가 의도적으로 촬영을 했단 소리였다.  
  
  
  
\- 사겠다는 사람이 나오겠어요? 솔직히 납치범들이 몇번을 납치해서 XXX었는데 그거 누가 또 쓰고 싶겠습니까?  
  
  
  
딕의 말에 주변에 앉은 정제계 인사들이 웃기 시작하자, 리거들은 눈썹을 치켜올리고 어이없다는 표정으로 일제히 딕을 쳐다봤다.  
  
  
  
\- 회장님 농담도, 그럼 정말 파실 생각이 없는 겁니까?  
  
\- 하, 참. 안그래도 사람들이 의심하는데 지금 브루스를 팔았다간 뭐라고 하겠어요. 나중에 잠잠해지고 나면 모를까...  
  
\- 나중엔?  
  
\- 뭐 빼앗을거 다 빼앗았고, 가져갈거 다 가져갔고... 팔아도 상관없긴 한데, 성접대 용도론 쏠쏠했거든요.  
  
\- 회장님이 아시는 줄은 몰랐는데요...  
  
\- 참나, 제가 어릴때 부터 브루스가 제 밑에 있는 오메가인거 다들 눈치 채셔놓고 왜그 래요? 제 허락이 없었으면 했겠습니까? 근데 너무 쉽게 XX 줘가지고...쯧, 가치가 많이 좀 상하지 않았습니까?   
  
-오메가 창녀들 특징이, XX 사이가 늘 번들번들 하거든요. 회사에 찾아가서 벗겨봐도 브루스도 늘 XX 젖어가지고 아무것도 안해도 X XXXX게, 여럿한테 XX 줬겠다 싶긴 했습니다.   
  
\- 그래서 골치가 아팠다니까요, 제가 시킨대로 성접대용으로만 XX면 상관없는데 자기가 좋다고 납치범 XX들한테도 XX 버릇하니까 어디 팔기도 뭐하고... 사겠다는 사람 있으면 팔겠는데, 그거 값도 안나올거 같아서 영...   
  
\- 에이, 죽이긴 아직 좀 아깝지 않습니까. XX보고 나면 오히려 더 생각이 나더라니까요. 게다가 유명인 오메가들은 더 비싼값인거 모르십니까? 상품 상태야 좀 그렇지만, 일단 내놓으면 괜찮은 값에 팔릴겁니다.  
  
\- 흐음, 괜찮은 값이 나오면 팔죠 뭐.  
  
\- 근데 회장님이 이런데 관심이 있는 줄은 몰랐습니다. 들어서 아는데 여성 편력이 대단하시다고들 하고, 오메가 인권에도 꽤 신경 쓰신다고 알고 있었는데...  
  
\- 브루스가 XXX 다니는 만큼 했겠어요? 뭐 지금이야 받을거 다 받았으니까 상관없지만, 그땐 브루스가 그렇게 하라고 하니까 관심 없던 척, 오메가 인권에 관심 있는 척 해야 했던거죠.  
  
\- 하긴 요샌 천것들이 오메가 인권이랍시고 들고 일어나는데, 뭘 몰라서들 하는거예요. 그것들이 발정나서 XXXX 줄만 알았지, 그게 솔직히 인간입니까? 짐승새끼인데, 어떻게 잘 받아 들여주려던걸 모른다니까요. 배은망덕하기 짝이 없어요, 쯧.  
  
\- 근데 운좋게 납치당하고 XX까지 당해줘서 참, 저한텐 일이 잘 풀렸죠. 아무리 잘난척 해봤자 결국 오메가니까 당해놓고 나면 뭐 어쩌지 못하더라구요. 알파 페로몬 만 맡아도 발정하는거, 뭐 그게 본성인데 어쩌겠습니까.  
  
  
  
화면의 딕은 화사하게 웃으며 마치 아무일도 아닌 마냥 가볍게 이야기 했다. 딕은 리거들이 자길 보는 표정이 점점 차가워지는게 등으로 느껴졌다. 네, 저도 압니다. 저 지옥가겠죠.  
  
  
  
\- 그럼 소문대로...  
  
\- 브루스가 절 과하게 잘 가르쳐놓은게 문제라면 문제죠.  
  
  
  
딕은 비릿하게 웃으며 어깨를 으쓱 하곤 술을 들이켰다. 주변의 정제계 인사들이 시시덕 거리며 고개를 끄덕였다. 몇은 오히려 감탄스러워 하며 대단하다고 치켜 세우기까지 했다.  
  
  
  
영상이 끝나고 나온 아나운서는 정치계의 성접대와 공공연히 벌어지는 오메가 거래에 대해 이야기 하며 냉정한 목소리로 "과연 이런 처사를 오메가라는 이유만으로 받는게 과연 타당한 일 일까요?"라고 하며 뉴스를 마무리했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
딕과 대화를 나눈 다른 정치인들의 얼굴까지 전부 나왔고 대화 내용도 노골적 단어만 지우고 전부 나온 걸 보면 그 자리에서 대화를 나눈 다른 사람들이 유출한 건 아니었다. 게다가 아무리 대놓고 오메가 경매장에 다니며 성노예 들여놓는거 당연하게 생각하는 놈들이라지만, 대놓고 이런 이야기를 하는건 다들 쉬쉬할 터였다.  
  
  
  
그러니 나 몰래 카메라를 설치해 두고 그걸 유출까지 할 사람은... 바바라가 영상이 있는 줄 알았으면 그것도 해킹해 봤겠지만, 바바라는 도청기는 몰라도 카메라 까지 있는 줄은 몰랐던 듯 했다. 게다가 카메라를 미리 놓았다고 해도 저 자리에 앉게 해서 카메라로 모든 상황을 찍을 수 있도록 유도 할 수 있는건... 팀밖에 없잖아.  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 곧장 미간을 짚고 팀에게 연락해선 한숨부터 쉬었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
"...티미야, 유출할 땐 하더라도 형한테 한 마디라도 해주면 안되겠니."  
  
[그럼 무슨 재미야?]  
  
  
  
팀이 천연덕 스럽게 대답하며 웃자 딕은 더욱 어깨가 쳐졌다.  
  
  
  
"형이 회사를 가져간게 그렇게 마음에 안들었니?"  
  
[뭐? 그게 아니라 이렇게까지 안하면 안될 것 같아서.]  
  
"형을 그렇게 악독한 사람으로 만들어야 했니? 내가 너한테 대체 뭘 잘못했길래..."  
  
[나도 형이 저 정도로 나쁜놈 연기를 잘 할줄은 몰랐지, 뭐 어때. 나중에 정보 다 캐내고 나면 잠입수사 돕던거라고 하면 끝 아냐?]  
  
"대체 누구랑 잡입수사를 했던거라고 해?!"  
  
[클락 아저씨랑 오메가 차별에 대해 기사 쓰는거잖아, 아저씨가 기사 내면서 형이 협조해줬다고 써주겠지 뭐.]  
  
"...니가 그걸 어떻게 알아? 설마 내 사무실도 도청하고 있었어?!"  
  
[미안, 난 진짜 형이 브루스한테 무슨 짓 한 줄 알았거든.]  
  
"아니라고! 아닌데 나한테 왜그래?!"  
  
[근데 앞으로 중요한 대화 하려면 도청기가 있는지 없는지 확인부터 해야지.]  
  
"브루스 사무실에 도청, 해킹 방지 시스템 설치해놨는데...그건 대체 어쨌어?!"  
  
[그거 좀 오래되서 내가 업그레이드 해놨어. 하는김에...사실 여부 좀 알아보면 어떠냐 싶었지. 형이 너무 나쁜놈 처럼 나온건 진짜로 미안한데, 이렇게 안하면 브루스가 평생 입 다물고 살 것 같아서. 형이랑 아저씨도 브루스가 해달라면 옳든 그르든 일단 해주고 보잖아. 내가 아니면 할 사람이 없겠다 싶었어.]  
  
"티미야...왜 이렇게 안그러던 애가 형을 힘들게 하니..."  
  
[뭐 그럼 좋은 방법 있어? 법까지 바뀌는건 기대 안하지만 적어도 저 사람들은 사회적으로 끝난거잖아. 아무리 그들만의 리그라고 하지만 대중이 등을 돌리면 끝이야.]  
  
"근데 형도 사회적으로 끝내버리면 어떡하니."  
  
[미안, 나중에 수습하는 것도 내가 도와줄게. 기자회견하고 형이 말 잘 정리해서 하면 여론 바뀌는 것도 금방일거야. 그럼 끊을게, 이따 봐.]  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 통화를 끊고는 거의 바닥에 주저앉다시피하며 한탄하듯 말했다.  
  
  
  
"지친다..."  
  
  
  
딕 옆에 서서 말 없이 뉴스를 보던 제이슨이 입을 열었다.  
  
  
  
"그래도 이제 나이트윙이랑 딕 그레이슨을 같은 선상에 놓고 생각할 사람 생길 걱정은 안해도 되겠다."  
  
"할, 혹시 지옥에도 감방 동기 같은거 만들 수 있나요?"  
  
  
  
딕이 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 좌절하며 질문하자, 할은 웃음을 꾹 참고 입술을 꾹 깨물고 있다가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"뭐, 거기도 뜻 맞는 놈들끼리 뭉칠 수 있긴 하지."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 딕을 보곤 상황에 안맞을 정도로 해맑게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"나중에 지옥 가서 같은 방 쓰게 되면 좋겠다."  
  
"....고맙다."  
  
  
  
입을 떡 벌리고 뉴스를 보던 카일이 충격받은 목소리로 물었다.  
  
  
  
"저게 클락이랑 딕이 전에 눈빛 주고 받은 이유였어요?"  
  
"아니야."  
  
  
  
클락이 단호하게 부정했다. 바닥에 무릎 꿇고 주저앉다시피 했던 딕은 거의 울듯한 얼굴로 브루스의 무릎에 매달렸다.  
  
  
  
"저, 저 잠입수사 간거예요! 그냥 섞이려고 한거 다 알죠? 그쵸?"  
  
"너무 과하게 잘섞이지 않았니? 잠입수사 갈땐 자기 정보 노출은 최소한으로 했어야지."  
  
"정보 노출이라뇨?! 제, 제가 저기에서 뱉은 말 중에 진심인거 한톨도 없어요!"  
  
"아니 그게 아니라, 너에 대해선 최소한으로 말하고 조용히 관찰하며 섞이라고..."  
  
"사람들이 다 저만 바라보고 있는데 어떻게 조용히 있어요? 저, 저기 가라고 한거 제가 결정한것도 아니고 팀이 그랬거든요? 저도 저렇게까지 하긴 싫었는데 지금까지 제 이미지가 너무 착실하고 성실해서 저렇게 까지 안하면 아무도 안 믿을 것 같아서 그랬어요!"  
  
  
  
브루스는 자기 무릎에 매달려 거의 엉엉 울다시피하는 딕을 보곤 지친 표정을 지었다. 클락은 그걸 보곤 한숨을 쉬며 물었다.  
  
  
  
"자네가 지시한게 아냐?"  
  
"...아니야. 난 리거들과 정보를 나누는 데서 그칠 줄 알았지, 저렇게까지 파고들려 할 줄은 몰랐어."  
  
"잘못했으니까 저 싫어하지 말아줘요..."  
  
"저 정도면 널 의심하지도 않을테고 저 정도로 노골적인 발언을 했으면 그냥 묻히긴 어렵겠지, 클락 쓰던 기사 지금 내보내는건 어때? 타이밍이 좋은데."  
  
"알았어, 나도 언제쯤이 좋은가 고민 중이었거든."  
  
"클락."  
  
  
  
브루스는 아까보다도 지친 표정으로 곧장 기사 쓰러 돌아가려던 클락을 불렀다.  
  
브루스는 렉스 루터가 슈퍼맨에게 굴욕을 주기 위해 그랬단 말을 되새겼다. 하지만 굴욕을 주려면 상대방이 사실을 알아야만 했다. 그 말은 루터가 슈퍼맨에게 직접 자기가 무슨 짓을 했는지 보여줬을거란 뜻이다. 하지만 클락은 브루스가 느낄 창피와 굴욕이 걱정되어 안다는 티도 낼 수 없었고, 그런 기사를 쓸 수도 없었던 것 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
"이미 저기서 다 나온거 내 이야기 다 써."  
  
"괜찮겠어?"  
  
  
  
클락은 브루스가 자기가 무슨 이야기를 쓰고 있는지, 뭘 알고 있을지 추측하긴 할거라고 생각했지만 브루스의 태도가 너무 예상외로 태연해서 오히려 그게 더 걱정스러웠다. 보통 브루스가 큰 일이 터졌는데도 저렇게 태연하면 머리 속으로 작전을 짜는 중이란 소리었다. 또 무슨 일을 벌일지 더 걱정이 됐지만, 오히려 브루스는 알려진거 어쩔 수 없지, 하며 대수롭지 않다는 듯 말했다.  
  
  
  
"다른 건 몰라도 내 이야긴 증거가 확실하잖아. 어차피 너도 내 이야기 빼곤 증거수집이 어려워서 고민하던거 아냐? 어차피 난 이제 거의 리그에 나올 일도 없을테고... 앞으론 딕이 알아서 할테니까."  
  
  
  
브루스가 오늘은 괜찮지만 앞으로도 자기 상태가 쭉 좋을 거라고 장담 할 수 없으며 앞으로도 이런 컨디션 난조가 반복될 지도 모른단 사실을 밝히며, 결정은 리거들에게 전적으로 맡기겠다고 하곤 이 사안에 대해선 기권을 했다.  
  
표는 딱 반반으로 갈렸다. 그래도 배트맨이 머무는게 옳다 반, 나이트윙이 교체 되어야 한다 반. 표가 딱 맞아 떨어졌기에 논의를 하다 나이트윙이 주로 일을 하되, 배트맨을 사실상 예비 멤버로 취급하되 정말 피치 못한 때는 배트맨이 출석하는게 어떠냐는 의견이 나왔다.  
  
브루스도 내심 딕에게 모든 짐을 지게 하긴 불편했었기에 그 결정에 브루스도 만족했고, 나이트윙이 저스티스 리그의 지휘권을 잡긴 좀 어렵지 않느냐, 그렇다고 언제 또 못 나올지 모르는 사람을 계속 전략가로 둘 순 없다 하며 옥신각신 하던 양쪽도 결국 그 의견을 듣곤 양쪽 다 합의를 하기로 했다.  
  
  
  
그 말에 브루스의 몸에 코알라처럼 매달려서 싫어하지 말아달라며 울먹이던 딕이 고개를 들었다.  
  
  
  
"...그럼 저 싫어하는거 아니예요?"  
  
  
  
브루스는 화를 내려다가도 딕의 얼굴을 보면 도저히 화를 낼 수가 없었다. 게다가 열심히 해보겠다고 한 일을 책망할 수가 없었다. 애당초 자기가 이 정도로 숨기려 들지 않았다면 지금만큼 문제가 커질일도 없었을테지. 그 생각까지 들고나니 이건 누군갈 책망할 일이 아니었다. 처음부터 자기 탓이었으니까.  
  
  
  
브루스가 한숨을 쉬곤 딕을 토닥여주자, 금세 딕의 표정이 해맑아졌다.  
  
제이슨은 한발치 떨어져서 브루스에게 꼭 달라붙은 딕을 보곤 혀를 찼다. 저거야 말로 언제 철들려고 저러나...


	16. Chapter 16

  
  
당신은 내가 얼마나 많은 날을 기도하며 보냈는지 알지도 못하겠지. 당신은 다른 사람들의 기도는 아무리 들어줘도 내 간절한 기도 하나는 들어주지 않는 신이니까. 아무리 간절히 기도한들, 당신은 늘 그렇듯 귀를 막고 들어주지 조차 않을게 뻔해. 그래서 싫었냐고? 실은 말야, 당신이 내 기도를 들어주지 않아서 너무 다행이야.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
제이슨은 간만에 점점 숨이 차고 심장이 빨라지는 게 느껴졌다. 지하로 너무 깊이 들어와 다른 사람들과 통신도 되지 않고, 그저 자신뿐.  
  
  
  
지하로 수십미터 정도는 밑으로 파고든 듯한 비밀 지하실은 차원이 다른 경비를 자랑했다. 사람들은 렉스 루터의 옆에 있는 머시 그레이스를 비서 쯤으로 착각하지만, 실은 그녀는 팔다리가 기계로 개조된 생체 병기에 가깝다. 그 사람 하나로만 군대 하나를 전멸 시킬 정도의 화력을 가지고 있는데, 그 보다 더한 병기 수십개가 층마다 대기해 지키고 있었다. 비밀 실험실이라 인간은 믿지 못했던 건지, 베이스가 처음부터 끝까지 로봇으로 만들어져 있었다. 몰래 들어가려고 해도 사방에 설치된 적외선 센서와 기계 경비들의 눈에 달린 열감지 센서까지 피해 다닐 수는 없었다.  
  
  
로봇이라도 인체와 비슷하게 만들어 놓은지라 관절 부분은 약점이기야 했지만, 대부분의 몸은 총알이 먹히지 않았다. 게다가 눈에서 고출력 레이저를 뿜어내며 덤벼드니 찰나의 순간이라도 방심하면 몸이 반쪼가리가 될게 뻔했다. 굳이 눈에서 레이저빔을 뿜게 만든걸 보니 슈퍼맨 비슷한 병기를 만들려고 했던 것 같다. 하지만 슈퍼맨보다 이 놈들이 확연히 느린데다 레이저 빔으론 직선 밖에 공격을 못하니, 눈이 붉어지는 순간 곧바로 잽싸게 피하면 금방이었다. 그런데 그 순간이라는게 1초도 안되는 시간이라는게 문제지만.  
  
  
그래서 1초도 숨도 돌리지 못하고 수십층을 돌파하며 온몸으로 구르며 피하고 하나씩 없애고 다니는데 이상하게 전혀 지치질 않았다. 오히려 온 몸에서 아드레날린이 치솟았다. 제이슨은 자기에게 덤벼드는 열 두번째 로봇 경비의 눈이 붉게 물들자 곧장 몸을 숙여 달려들고 무릎을 총으로 날려 쓰러트리고, 로봇의 몸을 뒤로 돌려 뒤에 있는 다른 로봇 경비들에게 레이저빔을 쏘게 만들고 눈을 꽉 감았다. 제이슨과 딕이 눈을 뜨자, 뒤에 있던 남은 로봇 경비들의 금속 몸체가 녹아 있있었다. 새 하얀 실험실 복도에 기계 경비들이 끼긱거리는 금속 마찰음을 내며 아직 멀쩡한 팔 다리를 움직이려 애썼지만, 중추 신경이 날아가서인지 바닥에서 버둥거릴 뿐이었다. 제이슨은 무심하게 남은 팔다리를 발로 짓밟고는 소형 초음파 단검을 머리에 꽃아 완전히 잠재웠다.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- 3일 전, 수요일 18:30_  
  
  
  
  
  
"어차피 전부 사실이 밝혀진 이상 감춰야 할 이유는 없는 것 같구나."  
  
  
  
브루스는 카울만 벗은 배트맨 복장으로 배트 케이브 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아 나이트윙과 제이슨, 팀을 모아놓고 태연한 표정으로 말했다. 오늘 오후 팀이 내보낸 영상으로 인해 고담시는 물론 나라 전역이 들끓는 중이었다.   
  
  
  
"다른 애들은? 뭐 또 더 숨기려는거 있는거면 난 차라리..."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 의심스러워 하며 삐딱하게 말하곤 등을 돌려 나가려고 하자, 브루스가 차갑게 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다.  
  
  
  
"너희 셋은 이 일에 **직접적** 으로 관련되어 있으니까 불렀다."  
  
  
  
'직접적'으로, 그 말엔 여러 뜻이 포함되어 있었다. 등을 돌려 나가려던 제이슨이 천천히 고개를 돌리자, 냉정한 눈빛의 브루스가 그를 똑바로 응시하고 있었다. 상황을 잘 모르는 팀만 고개를 떨군 딕과 어안이벙벙해진 제이슨을 올려다보며 무슨 일이 있었는지 파악해보려고 애썼다. 생각에 잠겼던 팀의 정신을 브루스의 말이 번쩍 깨웠다.  
  
  
  
"지금은 사건이 퍼질대로 퍼졌으니... 내가 직접 상품으로 나가서 직접 잠입을 해보는게 좋을 것 같구나."  
  
  
  
사실 셋은 브루스가 지금껏 감추지 말고 너희에게 상의했어야 했다, 솔직히 이야기 하고 도와달라 했어야 했다고 사과라도 할 거라고 생각했다. 팀은 경악한 표정으로 브루스를 쳐다보고, 제이슨은 뭐 씹은 표정으로 얼굴을 일그러트렸다.  
  
  
  
"딕이 연기를 잘 해뒀으니, 내가 직접 팔린다고 해도 크게 이상하진 않을거다."  
  
"브루스?"  
  
  
  
팀이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 브루스를 올려다봤다. 브루스는 울듯한 팀의 눈을 보곤 무심하고 차분하게 그를 달래듯 말했다.  
  
  
  
"딕이 한 발언으로 주가가 떨어지진 않을거다. 회사의 투자자들 중 큰 손은 다들... 오메가에 대해선 꽤 고지식한 사람들이니까."  
  
"제가 주식같은거 신경 쓰겠어요?! 제가 그거 터트린거 브루스가 그러라고 그런거 아니예요, 브루스 저... 제가 한 짓이니까 제가 해결 할 테니까 그런 끔찍한 소리 하지 말고 잠깐만 저희랑 상의라도..."  
  
"안다, 하지만 덕분에 상황이 더 좋게 됐지."  
  
  
  
브루스는 셋에서 자기를 팔라고 이야기 하면서 별거 아닌 부탁을 하듯 아무렇지 않아보였다. 별거 아닌 사담을 나누는 것 처럼 미안한 기색은 커녕 당연한 일이라는 듯 한 태도였다.  
  
  
  
"전부터 직접 들어는게 좋다고 생각했지만, 뒤로는 오메가라고 생각하고 있는 상황이라 사러 들어갈 수도 없고, 그렇다고 대놓고 상품으로 들어갈 수도 없었지만 지금이라면..."  
  
"듣기 싫으니까 닥쳐봐요."  
  
  
  
차가운 목소리로 브루스의 말을 막은 사람은 아까부터 얼굴에 핏줄이 설 정도로 화난 제이슨도, 거의 울 것 같은 표정으로 브루스를 말리려던 팀도 아닌 조용히 브루스 말을 듣던 딕이었다.  
  
  
  
"지금 상황에서 나보다 더 거기에 들어가기 좋은 사람이 있니? 나도 배트맨 일을 빠져야 하는게 좀 걱정이지긴 하구나. 하지만 지금은 바바라도 복귀했고, 나를 제외해도 이 가족의 다른 일원이 그 동안 고담은 잘 지켜낼거라고 생각..."  
  
"고담같은거 저 좆도 신경 안써요."  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕의 목소리가 점점 커지자 한숨을 쉬고 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다.  
  
  
  
"딕... 침착해라. 며칠 잠입수사 하는게 다다. 전에도 몇번이고 했잖니."  
  
"몇번이고 했죠. 브루스가 자기 목숨이고 뭐고 털끝만큼도 상관 안하고 죽거나 다칠거 뻔히 알면서 그냥 저에게 지켜보게 한게 셀 수 없을 정도예요. 브루스가 죽을게 뻔한 임무 몇번이고 나가는 것도 가만히 지켜보게 만들고, 딴 사람 구하겠답시고 목숨거는거 수십 수백번을...수천번을 지켜보게 만들고... 브루스가 그렇게 말도 없이 사라져서 죽었는지 살았는지도 모르겠는데, 자기 찾지도 말고 슬퍼하지도 말라고 해서 억지로 참고 계속 내 일이나 하는 무정한 놈으로 만들고, 정작 당신이 제 도움이 필요 할 땐 돕지도 않는 쓰레기로 만드셨잖아요. 그걸로 불충분해서 이래요?"  
  
  
  
딕은 차가운 표정으로 브루스를 노려보며 말했다. 조용하고 어두운 동굴이 더욱 차갑게 가라앉았다.  
  
  
  
"얼마나 절 더 인간 쓰레기로 만들어야 만족하실 거예요?"  
  
"별 일 없을거다. 들어가서 거래 경로와 우리가 미처 몰랐던 다른 관련인도 밝혀 낼 수 있고..."  
  
"시끄러워, 그게 대체 뭐가 중요하다고 그래!"  
  
  
  
울컥한 딕이 분노를 터트렸다.  
  
  
  
"내가 저 밖에서 몇명이 범죄로 죽어가던 신경 쓸 만큼 좋은 새끼로 보여? 당신이 뭘 어떻게 착각하고 사는지 모르겠는데, 난 세상 전체가 불타오르든 말던 아무 신경도 안써. 이 일, 당신을 못 만났어도 했을지 모르지만, 이 일이 내 삶의 전부가 되버린건... 전부 당신 때문이였어. 누가 죽건 학대를 당하건 다른 사람 삶이 망가지건 일일히 동정하고 슬퍼해줄 착한 새끼 아니라고... 당신만 아니면."  
  
  
  
딕의 분노에 찬 눈에 눈물이 고였다. 브루스의 얼굴엔 동정도 슬픔도 섞여있지 않았다. 그저 조금 지쳐 보일 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
"내가...너에게 거는 기대가 컸고, 너도 부담이 컸겠지. 그러니까 내 방식이 마음에 들지 않는다면 떠나면 된다. 전에도 떠나지 않았니? 나도 더 이상 네 삶에 참견하지 않으마."  
  
"당신이 그렇게 가르치고 당신이 그렇게 소중하게 여기니까 나에게도 중요해 진 것 뿐이야. 전부 당신 때문이야. 전부...당신을 위해서였는데..."  
  
  
  
딕의 꽉 쥔 주먹이 떨렸다. 제이슨과 팀도 그 말은 조금 심했다고 생각해서 화내보기도 전에 딕의 주먹이 브루스의 얼굴에 날아갔다.  
  
  
  
"딕?!"  
  
  
  
다른 사람도 아닌 딕이 브루스의 얼굴에 주먹을 갈겼다. 제이슨은 경악해서 뒤늦게 딕을 말리러 달려 가려는데, 인상을 찡그린 브루스가 먼저 제이슨에게 가만히 있으라고 손짓을 했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 말을 심하게 한 건 알겠는데 또 둘이 싸우진 마, 잠깐만 참고 침착하게 말해보자. 응?"  
  
  
  
팀은 지금 거의 울고싶은 지경이었다. 그 비디오를 터트릴 때만 해도 이런 싸움으로 번질거라고 미처 생각하진 못했다. 그저 브루스가 입을 열었으면 했을 뿐이었는데, 숨기지 말고 나쁜 짓 한 사람들 잡아냈으면 했을 뿐인데. 대체 왜 죄를 지은 사람들이 아니라 딕과 브루스가 싸우고 있는건지 이해가 되지 않았다.  
  
  
  
"내가 당신이 아니면 이 세상에 신경이나 썼을 것 같아?!"  
  
  
  
딕의 울분에 찬 목소리가 동굴에 울렸다.  
  
  
  
"1년 전에... 우주가 멸망하게 생겼는데, 당신이 죽었다는 이야기 듣고 그때 내가 무슨 생각했는지 알아? 그때 처음으로 정말 간절히 기도했어..."  
  
  
  
딕은 이제 브루스의 멱살을 잡고 통곡하듯 분노를 토했다. 1년 전 우주의 위기가 왔을때 브루스 역시도 사건을 막기 위해 참여했고, 브루스가 탔던 비행선 째로 완전히 재가 되었다고 했다. 딕에겐 브루스가 사망했다는 통보만이 돌아왔다. 게다가 늘 느껴지던 브루스와의 연결이 전혀 느껴지지 않았다. 브루스가 다른 차원으로 납치가 되었을지 모른다는 이야기가 나오기 전까지 딕은 완전히 좌절에 빠져있었다. 차라리...  
  
  
  
"...당신을 잃고 사느니 세상이 멸망하게 해달라고."  
  
  
  
브루스는 자기 품에 고개를 떨고 눈물을 떨어트리는 딕을 의아하게 올려다 보았다. 마치 지금 딕에게 흘러넘치는 감정을 전혀 이해하지 못하겠다는 듯이. 딕은 브루스의 차가운 눈빛을 볼 때마다, 자신이 그를 사랑하듯 브루스가 자길 사랑해 줄 일은 없을거라는걸 뼈저리게 느꼈다. 그 눈을 볼 때마다 당신에겐 이 감정들이 애당초 결여되어 있다는 걸 알 수밖에 없으니까.  
  
  
당신에게 매달려 당신이 얼마나 나에게 중요한지 외치는건 돌에다 소리를 지르는 것 만큼이나 소용 없는 짓이다. 그럼에도 난 당신을 놓을 수가 없다. 이 마음이 감사받거나 돌려받지 못할 감정이라도 상관 없었으니까. 당신은 나의 신이니, 난 당신에게 달리 바랄게 없다. 그저 당신의 곁에 내가 있는 것 외엔 그 어떤 것도 원하지 않았다. 그럴 수가 없었다. 신에게 내가 당신을 숭배하니 당신도 날 숭배해달라 할 수는 없는 노릇 아닌가.  
  
  
그러니 나에게 브루스가 죽는 것보다 더 두려운 일이 딱 하나 더 있다면, 그건 그가 없는 세상을 살아야 할지도 모른다는 것 뿐이다. 지독하게 이기적인 마음이라는 걸 잘 알고 있다. 난 브루스 자신을 위해 살아달라는게 아니었다. 날 위해 살아 주길 바라는거지. 날 위해서, 내 옆에 있는게 중요하고, 언제까지고 날 사랑해주길 바랬다. 내가 그를 버리든, 떠나든 그는 영영 나에게 묶여있어 줬으면 했다. 그래서 내가 그 없이 살아가지 않아도 되도록.  
  
  
  
  
딕이 고개를 들어 살짝 촛점이 엇나간 눈으로 브루스를 빤히 바라보았다. 브루스가 뭔가 이상하다는 느낌이 들어 피하기도 전에 딕이 에스크리마 스틱을 브루스의 목 뒤에 대고 전기 출력을 올렸다.  
  
흐릿해진 눈 앞에 딕의 차가운 얼굴이 보였다.  
  
  
  
"당신이 빠져도 우리가 알아서 할거라고 믿는댔지? 우리가 알아서 할게."  
  
  
  
브루스의 귀에 아이들의 말이 웅웅 울렸다. 흐릿해진 정신으로 언뜻 딕이 자기 망토를 잡고 질질 끌고 배트 케이브 비밀문 안에 있는 감옥으로 자길 끌고 가는게 느껴졌다.  
  
  
  
"형, 어떻게 하려고 그래?"  
  
  
  
브루스를 억지로 끌고 감옥에 가두려는 딕의 소매자락을 붙잡은 팀이 말했다.  
  
  
  
"그럼 다른 방법 있어? 내버려 두면 어떻게든 자기가 직접 호랑이굴로 들어갈 인간인데."  
  
"이것 말고 다른 방법 있을거야, 그러니까 천천히 생각 좀 해보자. 응?"  
  
"나도 그랬으면 좋겠는데, 없어. 걱정마, 오메가용 마약 구해놨어. 30분이면 완전히 무력해 질거야. 이것 말고 다른 방법은 없어."  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스의 유틸리티를 빼앗고 옷마저 전부 벗기고 난 뒤 감옥에 밀어 넣고 팔 다리에 쇠고랑을 차놓았다. 감옥 근처에 있는 비밀 서랍에서 약물병 몇개와 주사기를 꺼냈다. 그 광경을 한발 뒤에서 지켜보던 제이슨이 총을 꺼내 딕을 겨눴다.  
  
  
  
"너 미친 새끼인 줄 알고는 있었는데, 이 정도 일 줄은 몰랐다."  
  
"제이, 너도 브루스를 생각하면 가만히 있어. 브루스가 거기 끌려가면 무슨 짓 겪을지 몰라서 그래?"  
  
"지금 네가 하는 짓이랑 별로 다르지 않을 것 같은데."  
  
  
  
주사기에 약물을 채우던 딕이 차가운 표정으로 냉랭한 눈빛의 제이슨을 노려보았다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 지금 여기서 걸어 나가면 어떤 일이 벌어질 지 난 정확하게 알아. 탈 알굴, 렉스 루터 둘 다 브루스 생체 실험 할 날만 기다리고 있어. 두 사람 뿐만 아니라 이 도시 전체가 브루스를 언제 자기가 손에 넣을 수 있는지만 기다리고 있는데, 이 상황에서 그 짓 일부러 겪겠다고 나가려는거야. 넌 전부 봐서 알거 아냐, 너 브루스한테 또 그런 일 겪게 하고 싶어?"  
  
  
  
제이슨의 눈 앞에 브루스가 지금 껏 겪었던 수모들이 하나하나 스쳐지나갔다. 딕의 두 눈안엔 그 사람들이 가진 욕심도 욕망도 없었다. 그저 조금 엇나간 집착이 보일 뿐이었다. 마치 자신처럼.  
  
  
  
결국 제이슨이 총을 거두자, 딕은 다시 고개를 돌려 재빨리 주사기에 약물을 채웠다.  
  
  
  
히트사이클 억제와 페로몬 억제 시술이 나온 다음에 다시 개발된 히트사이클 촉진제는 시술을 받고도 임신 가능성을 올리고 싶을때 쓰라는 명목으로 나왔지만, 사실 악용될게 뻔해서 브루스는 만들지 않았던 약이다. 다시 브루스가 새로운 시술을 개발해서 영향력을 없애도 다시 소용없게 만드는 약이 나오는 일이 반복 되었다. 그래서 지금 시술은 전보다 훨씬 복잡하고 섬세하게 발전했지만, 브루스가 시술을 받은건 거의 19년 전이다. 현재 시술론 좀 힘들지만, 이 약으론 브루스의 호르몬 체계를 엉망으로 만들긴 충분했다.  
  
  
  
브루스가 정신이 들어가는지 작은 목소리로 딕의 이름을 불렀다. 딕은 브루스의 힘이 빠진 팔에 약을 주사하며 다정하게 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"여긴 저희 말곤 아무도 모르니까, 여기에선 안전할테니까... 제발 여기에만 있어줘요."  
  
  
  
약을 전부 주입하자 다시 깨어나는 듯 했던 브루스의 두 눈이 흐리멍텅하게 변했다. 딕은 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬고는 용서를 구하듯이 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"이해해줘요, 브루스."  
  
  
  
배트 케이브의 위치를 아는 히어로는 저스티스 리그의 원년 멤버와 배트맨 패밀리의 일원 뿐. 브루스 웨인이 배트맨이라는 걸 아는 빌런들 조차 배트케이브의 위치는 모를 터였다. 하지만 만약의 사태를 대비해 배트케이브 안에도 여러 비밀방을 만들어 놓았는데, 그 중 하나가 이 감옥이였다. 이런 곳이 있다는 사실은 브루스 외엔 애당초 만들때 도왔던 딕과 팀, 그리고 이젠 제이슨 뿐이다. 여긴 안전할거야.  
  
  
  
셋은 브루스가 완전히 쓰러져 약효과가 나기 시작할 때까지 지켜봤다. 팔 다리가 쇠고랑에 메인 브루스가 30분 뒤 달콤한 향을 풍기며 헐떡이기 시작해서야 세 사람은 비밀 문 밖으로 나갔다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- 수요일, 23:11_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
몇시간 동안 반복되던 온몸의 열과 다리 사이의 애타는 감각에 브루스는 이미 온 몸의 진이 빠진 상태였다. 처음엔 탈출 생각이 가끔 났지만, 시간이 지날 수록 그저 누군가 어떻게 해줬으면 하는 열망밖엔 들지 않았다. 손으로라도 어떻게 해결하고 싶었지만 팔다리가 묶인채라 허벅지를 꼬며 비비는 것 정도 밖엔 할 수 없었다. 어떻게든 제정신을 차리고 집중하려고 애썼지만, 다리 사이의 열기가 머리속까지 지배하는 것 같았다.  
  
  
비비꼰 허벅지를 조이고 엉덩이를 들썩이던 브루스는 겨우 다리 사이의 애타는 열기를 잠재우고, 이성적으로 생각하려 애썼다. 오메가 성노예를 만들기 위해 쓰이는 마약은 한번 주입당하고 나면 몸을 히트 사이클이 온 것 같은 상태로 만들고, 두번째로 주입당하면 항상 발정이 난 상태로 만들고, 세번째로 주입당하면 이성을 잃고 뇌마저 짐승 같은 상태로 퇴화시킨다. 그렇게 1주일을 반복해 가둬서 약물 없이도 발정나 성욕 밖에 안남은 상태가 되고 나면, 그 오메가들을 상품화 된 오메가라고 불렀다.  
  
  
브루스도 아직까진 간신히 정신을 붙잡고 있지만 몇번이고 이 짓을 반복하면 제정신이 남아 있을지 확신이 안갔다. 약효가 다 되어가는지 미칠것 같던 열기가 점점 가라앉기 시작하자, 브루스는 제일 먼저 왼팔이 묶인 쪽 바닥을 여기저기 더듬으며 손바닥을 꾹 눌렀다. 곧 팔다리에 찬 쇠고랑이 풀리고 문이 열렸다. 새삼 딕과 팀에게 혹시나 자기가 갇힐 상황을 생각해 브루스 본인은 나갈 수 있도록 장치를 했다는 걸 말 안해서 다행이었다.  
  
  
  
일어나려 하자마자 다리 사이에서 찌릿한 감각이 올라오는 바람에 브루스는 곧장 비틀거리며 주저 앉았다. 이 몸사이의 열기를 해결하지 않고는 도저히 일어설 수 조차 없을 것 같았다. 끊어지려는 희미한 이성을 붙잡고 일어서자, 다리 사이에서 애액이 주륵 흐르는게 느껴졌다.   
  
  
  
"아, 하읏...흐으..."  
  
  
  
브루스는 헐떡이며 겨우 벽을 짚고 일어나 다리를 부들부들 떨며 일어서서 한걸음 한걸음 힘겹게 걸어왔다. 한걸음 걸을 때마다 다리를 조여가며 참으려 애썼지만 아무에게나 박아달라고 애원하고 싶은 욕망이 치솟았다. 다시 약을 맞는것도 싫었고 이성을 잃고 성욕밖에 남지 않은 상태가 되는 것도 싫었지만, 몸에 치솟는 열기를 어떻게 하고 싶은 욕구가 한걸음 한걸음 걸을 때마다 더욱 커졌다.  
  
  
애타는 생각을 억지로 억누르고 겨우 겨우 문 밖으로 나온 브루스는, 배트 케이브 안에 아무도 없는 걸 보고 오히려 안심했다. 시간은 오전 한시, 다들 패트롤을 돌 시간이었다. 하지만 딕은 약효가 끝나기 전에 먼저 자길 확인하기 위해 돌아올 터였다. 힘겹게 걸음을 옮기던 브루스는 겨우 겨우 다시 웨인 저택으로 기다시피 올라왔지만, 대체 뭘 어떻게 해야 할지 생각은 전혀 나지 않고, 머리속이 어지럽기만 했다.  
  
  
딕의 감정이 그때 브루스에게 흘러들어왔지만 그 애의 마음속엔 미움도 질투도 분노도 없고, 그 안엔 사랑과 믿음 외엔 느껴지지 않았다. 그래서 딕에게 화가 나지도 않았고, 그럴 생각조차 들지 않았다. 그저 이해가 가지 않을 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
어디로 가야 할지, 어떻게 해야 할지도 모른채 기다시피 현관문으로 향하던 브루스의 위에서 천장이 산산조각 나는 우렁찬 소리가 들렸다. 어느샌가 브루스의 목엔 익숙한 모양의 검이 푸른 검광이 들어와 있었다.  
  
  
  
"My love."  
  
"탈."  
  
  
  
탈 알굴의 광기에 젖은 녹색 눈이 휘어지며 웃음을 띄고 브루스를 내려다 보고 있었다.  
  
  
  
"나도 당신에게 거친짓 하고 싶지 않아서 설득을 좀 해야하는 줄 알았는데, 그런데 보아하니..."  
  
  
  
탈의 시선이 브루스의 젖은 다리 사이로 향했다.  
  
  
  
"이미 몸이 달은 것 같은데."  
  
"닥쳐..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 이를 악물고 노려보자, 탈이 고혹적인 미소를 지으며 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.  
  
  
  
"쉿, 당신이 원치 않으면 하지 않겠다고 했잖아."  
  
"손..대지..마!"  
  
  
  
탈은 이글거리는 브루스의 눈을 볼때마다 미친듯이 그에 대한 마음이 타오르는게 느껴졌다. 어떻게 당신은 분노한 모습조차 아름다울까.  
  
  
  
"이렇게 사랑스러운데..."  
  
"날 정말 사랑한다면, 그냥 내버려둬."  
  
  
  
탈의 손이 브루스의 유두를 부드럽게 애무하곤 그의 손이 점점 아랫쪽으로 향했다. 탈의 손이 클리를 손가락으로 문지르자 브루스의 입가에선 달아오른 신음이 새어 나왔다.  
  
  
  
"탈, 제발...조금이라도 날... 생각...하...흐응...아..."  
  
"당신을 생각하지, 당연하잖아. 그런데 이 상태인 자길 다른 놈들에게 보내 줄 수 없어서 그래."  
  
"...다른? 읏... 탈, 누구...한테? 제발..."  
  
  
  
브루스의 클리를 애무하며 애간장을 태우던 탈의 손길이 멈추었다.  
  
  
  
"렉스 루터."  
  
  
  
경악에 찬 브루스의 눈을 본 탈이 비릿한 웃음을 지었다.  
  
  
  
"우리가 아니면 누가 렉스 루터에게 당신 정체를 전부 알려줬겠어?"  
  
"탈... 제발... 조금이라도 날 생각한다면..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 탈을 애타는 눈빛으로 올려다 보자, 탈은 차갑고 씁쓸한 눈빛으로 브루스를 안타깝게 내려다 보았다. 다른 선택권이 없다는 듯이.  
  
  
  
"그 놈이 당신에게 무슨 짓을 할지는 모르지만... 적어도 이 상태론 못보내줘."  
  
"그럼 그냥 날 내버려둬, 당신이 꼭 그래야 하는 것도 아니잖아? 제발..."  
  
  
  
그는 간절하게 부탁하는 브루스를 내려다 보며 광기와 분노에 찬 눈빛으로 차갑게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"난 당신이 다른 놈과 사랑에 빠지지만 않으면 충분하다고 했지만, 그렇다고 아무나한테 벌리고 다녀도 된다고 한 적도 없어."  
  
  
  
탈은 거칠게 브루스의 다리 사이를 벌리고 보지 사이에 손가락을 밀어넣곤, 손가락 하나만 넣어도 꽉 찰 정도로 좁은 질을 헤집으며 애를 태우며 브루스의 귀에 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"내가 정말 멈추길 바래?"  
  
  
  
탈이 질에 손가락을 넣자, 머리 속까지 오싹할 정도로 찌릿한 감각이 올라와 허리를 튕긴 브루스가 헐떡이며 애원했다.  
  
  
  
"탈, 아...읏, 흐, 제발...그만..."  
  
  
  
보지 사이에선 애액이 울컥 흐르듯 튀어나와 탈의 긴 손가락을 적셨다.  
  
  
  
"멈추고 싶으면 이것 밖에 없어."  
  
  
  
탈은 차가운 눈빛으로 끝까지 고개를 젓는 브루스를 내려다보았다. 브루스가 눈을 질끈 감으며 고개를 돌리자, 다리 사이에서 굵은 페니스가 몸을 가를듯이 꿰뚫는게 느껴졌다. 탈의 뒤틀린 집착과 분노가 몸 속으로 흘러 들어와 고통스러워야 할텐데, 쾌락에 절은 머리가 그 고통을 흥분으로 바꿔버리고, 원치않아도 허리를 튕기며 신음하게 만들었다. 아이들의 얼굴이 스쳐지나가자 울컥하고 눈물이 터졌다.  
  
  
  
"싫어, 앗! 아응, 아, 하...그만...아! 흐읏.."  
  
  
  
브루스가 허리짓을 하며 신음하자, 탈은 브루스의 우는 얼굴을 내려다 보며 귀에 "당신도 원하잖아, 거부하지마" 라고 속삭였다. 안에 뜨거운 액체가 분출되고 나서야, 온몸을 지배하던 열기가 한결 가라앉은 느낌이 들었다. 뜨거운 정액이 다리 사이에서 흘러나오며 진한 알파향이 퍼지자, 애써 붙잡고 있던 긴장감이 탁 풀려 몸이 축 늘어졌다. 탈은 축 늘어진 브루스를 품에 안고는 손가락을 튕겼다. 곧 뚫린 천장 위에서 대기하고 있던 헬기에서 사다리가 내려왔다.  
  
탈은 축 늘어진 브루스를 사랑스러운 눈빛으로 내려다 봤다. 그의 흰 목을 물어뜯고 붉은 입술에 입을 맞추고 각인을 새겨넣어 완전히 자기 것으로 만들고 싶었다. 하지만 내심 브루스가 진심으로 자길 사랑하지 않는 것도, 그 역시도 자기가 브루스에게 품은 감정이 정상적인 사랑은 아니라는 걸 알고 있었다. 알고는 있지만 확인하기는 싫었다. 탈은 입맛을 다시며 생각했다. 얼마든지 다른 방법은 있으니까, 꼭 지금일 필요는 없었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- 2 일전, 목요일_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"안된다는게 무슨 소리야?"  
  
  
  
월리는 황당하단 표정으로 나이트윙을 쳐다봤다. 딕이 꼭 질 나쁜 농담을 하기라도 하는 것 같았다.  
  
  
  
"리그가 나설 사건이 아니라는 소리야."  
  
"...야, 농담하는거라고 해줘라."  
  
  
  
월리가 어이없어서 웃음이 다 나올 지경이었다. 리그의 정규멤버들이 딕을 똑바로 쳐다보는데도, 딕은 눈하나 깜짝 안하고 냉정하게 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"이젠 그냥 예비멤버나 마찬가지 잖아. 사실 그런 사건을 네가 회의중에 안건으로 올린 것 자체가 말도 안되는 일 아냐? 다른 예비멤버들 한테 같은 일 벌어졌다고 생각해봐, 그럼 이런 반응 안나왔을텐데."  
  
  
  
월리는 딕과 같이 일했던게 꽤 예전이라 잠깐 잊고 있었다. 타이탄즈와 틴 타이탄즈에서 딕이 리더로 어떻게 행동했고 어떤 성격이였었는지. 얼마나 리더로서 냉정해져 버릴 수 있는지 말이다.  
  
  
  
"다른 사람도 아니고 니 아빠한테..."  
  
  
  
클락이 힘겨운 눈빛으로 고개를 숙이곤, 침착한 목소리로 덤벼들 기세인 월리를 말렸다.  
  
  
  
"이건...딕의 말이 맞는 것 같아."  
  
"브루스는 자기한테 무슨 일이 생기던 일을 우선으로 하라고 했어. 그러니까 그렇게 할거야. 이건 가족 내의 문제니까 배트맨 패밀리 내에서 해결 하면 돼."  
  
"위치는 알고 있니?"  
  
  
  
딕은 위치 추적기의 마지막 위치를 생각했다. 메트로폴리스의 중심부에서 갑자기 신호가 끊겼지만 그 건물 주변엔 특별할게 없었다. 신호가 끊긴 주변의 땅 위엔 단 하나도 브루스를 감금 할 수 있는 시설이 없었다.  
  
브루스를 데리고 간 사람은 웨인 저택의 보안 시스템을 해킹하지 못하니까 아얘 망가트리기로 작정해서 집의 전력 시스템 자체를 망가트려 버렸다. 당연히 백업 에너지원이 있지만 작동하려면 한 시간은 걸렸다. 그 한 시간 사이에 브루스가 사라져 버렸다.  
  
팀이 감옥을 조사해보니 브루스가 몰래 해놓은 장치가 나왔지만, 브루스 외의 사람에겐 작동하지 않았다. 적어도 감옥에선 브루스가 나왔을지 몰라도, 침입자들이 보안 시스템을 해킹하지 못했다는 건 브루스를 끌고 나간 놈들은 따로 있다는 소리였다. 게다가 마지막으로 딕이 본 브루스 상태로 봐선 어딜 갈 수 있는 몸도 아니었다. 그러게 제발 감옥 안에만 있어 달라고 했는데.  
  
저택까지 화려하게 파괴하며 브루스를 납치 한 놈들인 걸 보면, 어디 먼 곳에 있을 수도 있지만 딕은 그리 멀지 않은 곳에 있을 거라는게 느껴졌다. 딕의 브루스에 대한 직감은 단순한 운을 넘어 둘 사이에 이어진 정신적 연결에 의한 것, 브루스는 분명 메트로폴리스 어딘가에 있었다.  
  
  
  
"대충은요."  
  
"지구인건 확실해? 브루스 심장 박동이 안들려..."  
  
"흠."  
  
  
  
딕이 브루스가 생각에 잠겼을때와 똑같은 소리를 내자, 리거들이 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 흥미롭다는 듯 딕을 쳐다봤다.  
  
  
  
납치할때 쓴 무기 추정해보면 외계에서 온 건 아니니 지구에 있을테고, 그런데도 클락이 추적을 못 한다면 납으로 된 방 안에 갇혀있거나, 아니면 클락도 생각 못할 정도의 깊은 곳에 있거나... 생각을 마친 딕은 빠르게 화제를 돌렸다.  
  
  
  
"그것보다 갑자기 나타난 운석이 더 큰 문제 같은데..."  
  
  
  
딕은 일부러 활발한 표정을 지으며 하루 뒤 올 운석에 대해 설명했다.  
  
  
  
"운석 크기를 생각하면 지구와 부딛히는 즉시 지구 멸망이예요. 기리도 이미 너무 가까우니까 파괴한 다음에도 운석 조각 떨어지는 것 만 꽤 큰 재해가 될거예요. 사태의 심각성을 먼저 생각해 줬으면 하는데요."  
  
"4년 전에 비슷한 크기의 운석이 관찰 되었지만, 결국 잘못 관측 된거라고 나왔잖아. 이번에도 그럴일은..."  
  
  
  
딕이 단호하게 클락의 말을 끊었다.  
  
  
  
"없어요. 애당초 4년 전에 관찰된 운석이 이거같은데... 지구에 당도 할 시간 계산을 잘못한거 아닐까요?"  
  
"4년 씩이나?"  
  
  
  
아까 화나있던 월리가 의심이 가득찬 눈빛으로 나이트윙을 노려봤다.  
  
  
  
딕도 실은 브루스가 뭔가 그때 손을 쓴 것 같다고 생각했지만 지금 굳이 그 이야기를 꺼낼 필요는 없었다. 잠깐, 브루스가 손을 쓴거라면 왜 지금 돌아온거지? 브루스가 운석을 그때 비껴나가게 했는데, 브루스가 죽는 바람에 효력을 잃어 다시 원래 자기 자리를 찾아 갑자기 돌아왔다거나...  
  
  
  
월리는 딕이 고개를 갸웃 하자 저것 보라고 하며 혀를 찼다.  
  
  
  
"아니, 뭐 이상한 걸 모르겠냐?"  
  
  
  
딕은 턱을 괴고 고심하더니 1년 전에 브루스가 죽었단 소리 들었을때와 똑같은 표정을 지었다. 딕은 눈을 감고 마음 속으로 브루스와의 연결을 느끼려고 애썼다. 그때완 달라, 잠깐씩이지만 브루스가 느껴져. 살아있어. 살아있기만 하면 찾을 수 있어.  
  
  
  
"아무튼..."  
  
  
  
딕의 표정이 다시 밝게 변했다. 월리는 딕이 가식적인 웃음을 지을때를 바로 알아봤다.   
  
  
  
"운석 파괴할 계획이나 세우죠, 파괴용 로켓 최대한 빨리 제작하려면 시간이 좀 걸리니까 그거 도와주세요. 12시간 안에 파괴해야 최대한 지구에 피해가 덜해요, 파괴 뒤엔 운석 조각 위치 잡아내서 미리 피해없게 제거해야 해요. 다른 팀들에게도 연락해서 부탁해야 할 것 같네요. 빨리 빨리 해서 최대한 문제 안가게 해결하죠."  
  
  
  
할이 조심스레 물었다.  
  
  
  
"브루스는?"  
  
  
  
딕이 활짝 웃으며 리거들에게 부드럽게 이야기 했다.   
  
  
  
"브루스 전에도 몇번씩이고 말도 없이 사라졌는데, 한번이라도 멀쩡하지 않은 적 있었어요? 우리가 난리치고 있다가도 늘 멀쩡하게 온게 몇번인데요. 괜찮을테니까, 쓸데없는 걱정 말고 우리 일 해요."  
  
  
  
월리는 변화없이 온화하게 웃는 딕의 얼굴을 보곤 월리가 작게 한숨을 쉬었다. 딕은 전형적인 스마일 증후군 환자였다. 그저 웃는 연기를 잘 할 뿐이지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
_\- 현재_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
제이슨은 로봇 경비들이 전부 망가진 걸 보곤 겨우 한숨을 돌렸다. 이제 마지막 딱 한층밖에 남지 않았다. 겨우 이딴거 돌파하는데 이렇게 오래걸리다니, 딕이라면 더 빨리 했을텐데.  
  
  
  
군사용 무기 개발 연구 재료만 가득한 수 많은 층을 거쳤지만, 거기엔 브루스는 없었다. 위치 추적기도 작동하지 않으니 여기 꼭 있을거란 증거도 없는 셈이었다. 하지만 그냥 직감으로 느껴졌다, 브루스는 여기 있다는걸.  
  
마지막 층엔 뭐가 있을지 단단히 준비를 해야 하는데 남은 무기가 거의 없었다. 제이슨은 총알은 거의 그대로 있지만 지금은 여기선 쓸모가 없었고, 남은 무기는 초음파 단검 두개, 플라즈마 단검 하나, 티타늄 나이프는 전부 날이 나갔고, EMP 탄도 다 떨어졌다. 하지만 무슨 일이 있어도 멈출 수는 없었다.  
  
제이슨은 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 손에 마지막으로 남은 플라즈마 단검과 초음파 단검을 양 손에 들었다. 손잡이에 소형 출력기가 달려 겉으론 평범한 단검이었지만, 슥 긋기만 해도 사람 몸이 간단하게 잘릴정도라 단검은 고문 용 외엔 쓰지 않는 자신에겐 별 필요가 없었다. 지금까지는.  
  
  
  
통신기라도 작동이 되면 나른 사람들에게 지원이라도 해달라고 할텐데, 그럴 수 있을 것 같지 않고, 이제와서 돌아 나가기엔 너무 깊이 왔다. 게다가 다른 사람들은 지구에 떨어지는 운석 문제로 바쁠 터였다. 혼자라도 들어가야 했다. 자기가 죽는 한이 있더라도.  
  
  
  
제이슨은 굳은 결심을 하고 아래층으로 내려와 마지막 문을 해킹하고 들어왔다. 단단한 각오를 하고 들어왔는데, 안은 이상할 정도로 조용했다. 어두운 지하 안에는 푸른 빛을 내는 실험관 네개에 사람 형태 비슷한 회색 물질이 여러개 들어 있었다. 그중 사람형태에 가장 가까운 실험관에 다가가 아래를 들여다보니 B-0라고 적혀져 있는게 보였다. 제이슨은 실험관 안을 자세히 들여다 보고 나서야, 그게 슈퍼맨의 얼굴과 닮았다는걸 깨달았다.  
  
  
  
미친놈 징하다, 질리지도 않네. 그렇게 실패를 해놓고...  
  
  
  
제이슨은 벽을 짚어가며 방을 둘러보다, 아주 작은 틈으로 바람이 살짝 새어 나오는 게 느껴졌다. 이건 다른 문들과 보안 시스템이 다른지, 따로 해킹해 열 수 있는 방법이 없어보였다. 결국 별 다른 수가 안나와서 플라즈마 단검으로 마구잡이로 벽을 쑤시자 조용하던 실험실에 사이렌이 울리기 시작했다. 제이슨이 벽을 단검 하나로 깨부수듯 열어제끼곤 성질을 내며 남은 조각들을 발로 걷어찼다.  
  
  
  
제이슨이 안에 들어오자마자, 지금 경보가 울리고 있다는 사실도, 뒤에 무언가가 쫒아 올지 모른다는 사실도 머리 속에 떠오르지 않았다. 그저 눈 앞에 있는 광경 외엔 어느것도 생각 할 수가 없었다.  
  
  
  
"브루스..."  
  
  
  
수술 테이블 위에 배가 갈라져 장기를 드러내고 팔다리가 깔끔하게 도려내지고, 두개골도 도려내 뇌가 그대로 드러난 브루스의 몸이 보였다. 하지만 아직 핏가가 가시지 않은 브루스의 얼굴이 마치 그가 살아있는 것 같은 착각을 주었다. 여태껏 느껴지던 가슴 가운데의 무언가가 무너지는 느낌이 났다. 지금껏 미친듯이 뛰던 가슴이 멎는 것만 같았다. 늦었어...내가 너무 늦었어...또...  
  
  
  
"그 책이 거짓부렁이라는 또 다른 증거지."  
  
  
  
루터의 오만한 목소리가 들리며, 거의 동시에 총이 철컥 거리는 소리가 들렸다. 하지만 더 이상 그가 뭘 하건 신경 쓰이지 않았다.  
  
  
"삼일이라니."  
  
  
  
하지만 루터의 총은 제이슨이 아니라 수술대 위에 있는 브루스를 향하고 있었다. 자기가 아니라. 제이슨이 몸을 돌려 막으려 했지만 이미 총은 발사된 뒤였다.  
  
  
  
"안돼!"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 뻗은 손가락 사이로 총알이 스쳐지나가 그대로 브루스의 뇌를 꿰뚫고 지나갔다. 이미 죽었잖아, 죽인걸로도 모자랐어?  
  
  
  
"진정해라, 꼬마야."  
  
  
  
루터가 여유롭게 웃으며 자길 이글거리는 눈으로 노려보는 제이슨을 진정시켰다.  
  
  
  
"봐, 3일은 커녕 3분도 안걸리니까."  
  
  
  
실험대 뒤에서 익숙한 억누른 신음소리가 나더니, 곧 비명 소리가 실험실을 가득 채웠다. 제이슨이 돌아보자 거기엔 고통스러운 비명을 지르며 잘려나간 신체를 다시 재생중인 브루스가 보였다. 잘린 팔 다리의 뼈가 자라나고 그 위에 근육과 살이 덮이는 과정이 생생하게 보였다.  
  
그가 괜찮다는 반가움보다도 슬픔이 먼저 느껴졌다. 브루스가 아무리 죽음의 위기를 수도 없이 겪었어도 매번 돌아온 이유, 아무리 그가 수도 없이 죽을 상처를 입었어도 죽지 않았던 이유는 그저...  
  
  
  
루터는 그를 비웃듯이 겨우 몸을 복구하는 브루스의 가슴에 다시 총을 쏘았다.  
  
  
  
"몇번이래도 다시 복구한다니까, 신기하지 않아?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 다시 꿈틀거리며 일어서며 몸을 복구하려 하자 다시 총을 쏘았다.  
  
  
  
"그만해 이 개자식아!"  
  
  
  
브루스가 몇번이고 쓰러졌다가 비명을 지르며 다시 일어서는 광경을 보고 얼이 빠져있던 제이슨이 분노를 토하며 루터의 총을 손으로 쳐냈다.  
  
  
  
"외계인 실험법에 의하면 클론을 만들거나 외계인을 연구하는건 불법이 아니거든. 왜 화내는지 모르겠군."  
  
"브루스는 외계인이 아니야."  
  
"내가 정보를 조작하면 저걸 외계인이라고 조작하는건 금방이야, 출생증명서라고? 그것도 얼마든 조작하면 그만이야. 게다가 저게 인간이 아닌건 사실이잖아?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 울컥해서 루터의 턱 밑에 총을 들이대자 뒤에서 브루스의 목소리가 들렸다.  
  
  
  
"그만해, 제발..."  
  
  
  
제이슨이 망설이자, 루터가 비릿한 미소를 지었다.  
  
  
  
이 상황에서도 브루스는 이딴 놈이 걱정되는 걸까, 이딴 새끼의 목숨을 살리고 싶은걸까.  
  
  
  
제이슨은 총을 내리는 듯 하면서 가슴을 향하고 방아쇠를 당겼다. 곧 루터가 비틀거리더니 바닥에 풀썩 쓰러지자, 제이슨은 겨우 다시 몸을 재생한 브루스를 화난 눈빛으로 노려보았다.  
  
  
  
"저딴놈 목숨이 진짜로 걱정돼? 저런 새끼가 사느냐 마느냐가 정말 그렇게 신경쓰이느냐고!"  
  
"신경 안쓴다. 관심없어."  
  
"그럼 왜..."  
  
"정말 내가...조커나 루터같은 놈들이 살길 바래서 그랬다고 생각하니?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 붉어진 눈가로 바닥에 주저앉아 제이슨을 올려다 보았다.  
  
  
  
"네가...네가 걱정되서야. 네가 저런 사람들 때문에 손을 더럽히는것도, 나 때문에 누군가를 죽이는 것도, 그것때문에 네가...네가 고통스러워지는걸 바라지 않아서야. 왜 다른 사람도 아니고 네가..."  
  
  
  
브루스의 두 눈에 눈물 한줄기가 흘러내렸다. 제이슨은 총을 내려놓고는 고개를 푹 숙이고 혀를 찼다.  
  
  
  
"나도 알아."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 머리를 벅벅 긁더니 주저앉은 브루스에게 손을 내밀었다. 브루스의 두 눈이 동그래졌다.  
  
  
  
"일어설 수 있어?"  
  
  
  
제이슨의 머리 뒤로 수술대 등의 빛이 환하게 비쳤다. 마치 후광처럼 찬란하게. 브루스는 멍하니 그를 올려보다가 홀린듯 제이슨의 손을 꼭 잡았다.  
  
  
  
"당신 실험한거야...저놈 말이 맞을지도 몰라. 따지고 보면 인간이 아닌게 확실하니까 법에 어긋나진 않을지도 모르지. 이 실험실에서 그것보다 더한거 셀 수 없이 찾았는데, 그래도 이 놈을 법에 넘겨도 풀려나게 될지도 모르고 가진 연구 자료로만 세상을 위협할 놈이 될게 뻔해. 그러니까 죽이는게 옳을지도 모르지. 근데..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 일어나자마자 비틀거리자, 제이슨은 반사적으로 브루스를 한 팔로 끌어 안고 말했다.  
  
  
  
"...당신이랑 또 싸우느니, 그냥 세상 망하게 하는게 낫겠더라고."  
  
"그럼..."  
  
  
  
달가움으로 브루스의 두 눈이 동그래졌다. 제이슨은 루터를 총으로 가리키며 한숨을 쉬었다.  
  
  
  
"저놈? 마취탄 쏜거야. 그니까 울지마, 나 사람 이제 죽일 일 없으니까. 저게 사람이긴 하냐만..."  
  
  
  
브루스는 제이슨의 얼굴을 한참 보더니 걱정스레 물었다.  
  
  
  
"다친덴 없니?"  
  
"지금 그게 나한테 할 소리야? 당신 방금 전 상태가 어땠는데...다친데 없다고! 이 정도로 다치겠어?"  
  
"피곤해 보이는데..."  
  
"다친데 없으면 됐지, 지친거 가지고 뭐라고 할 생각 하지 마. 체력 늘릴테니까."  
  
  
  
그렇게 말하곤 제이슨이 브루스의 몸을 피로 젖은 실험대 밑의 흰색 천으로 감싸안고는 어깨에 들쳐맸다.  
  
  
  
"제이슨!?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 당황해서 버둥거리자 제이슨이 짜증을 내며 단호하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"아씨, 어차피 제대로 못 걸을거 아냐! 느려지니까 가만히 좀 있어."  
  
  
  
그러곤 바닥에 기절한 루터의 옷깃을 잡고 바닥에 질질 끌고가며 고속 엘리베이터에 타곤 태연하게 윗층으로 올라갔다. 루터가 손가락을 꿈틀거리자, 제이슨이 차가운 표정으로 내려다 보며 다시 총을 쐈다.  
  
  
  
"가만히 있어."  
  
"...마취탄 맞니?"  
  
  
  
루터가 완전히 의식을 잃은 걸 보고 의심스러워 하는 브루스에게 제이슨이 단호한 표정으로 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"마취탄이야."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
제이슨이 지상으로 올라오자, 제일 먼저 루터를 바닥에 내팽계치고 브루스를 양 손에 안아들었다. 밖으로 나오자 리거들이 하늘에서 강림하듯 내려오는게 보였다. 할의 도움을 받아 공중에 떠 있던 나이트윙이 제일 먼저 제이슨에게 달려왔다.  
  
  
  
"우와, 너 너무 늦게 오는거 아냐?"  
  
"네 무전기 신호가 너무 오래 끊겨있길래..."  
  
  
  
나이트윙은 피에 젖은 시트에 쌓인 브루스를 보곤 달려오다가 차갑게 굳었다.  
  
  
  
"진정해, 브루스 멀쩡하니까."  
  
"피가..."  
  
"괜찮다."  
  
  
  
딕이 울 것 같은 표정을 짓고 브루스를 바라보았다. 브루스가 제이슨의 품에서 비틀거리며 내려오자, 딕이 그를 확 끌어안았다.  
  
  
  
"제가 나가지 말라고 했잖아요, 제발 나가지 말라고 그렇게...그렇게 이야기 했는데..."  
  
"괜찮다고 했잖니, 놓으렴."  
  
"이건 진짜 브루스 잘못이니까 조용히 해요!"  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕을 밀쳐내려다가 어깨에 딕의 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지자 결국 포기하고 얌전히 안겼다. 제이슨은 그걸 보곤 속으론 애가 따로 없다고 한심해 하곤, 클락에게 자기가 루터의 비밀 실험실에서 불법으로 무기개발 한다는 증거들을 모은 USB를 넘겨주었다.  
  
  
  
"이거면 루터 대통령 자리에서 내려오게 만들긴 충분 할거야, 과정은 당신이 알아서 생각해. 당신 적이니까 처리도 당신이 잘하겠지."  
  
  
  
클락은 묘한 표정으로 제이슨을 내려다 보곤, 씩 미소를 지었다.  
  
  
  
"고맙다, 제이슨."  
  
  
  
이상하게 제이슨은 전보다 환영받는 듯한 느낌이 들었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
웨인 저택은 아직 수리중이라, 고담시의 경계 쯤에 있는 딕의 세이프 하우스 중 하나를 골라 머물기로 했다. 고층 빌딩 전체를 뜯어고치다시피한 웨인 저택 못지 않은 천연 요새인데다, 맨 위 네 층 전체를 통으로 개조해서 거주 공간으로 만들기 까지 했지만 사실 딕이 여기에 머무는 일은 사실 잘 없었다. 고담에선 웨인 저택에서 머물고 블러드 헤이븐에도 따로 세이프 하우스가 있으니 굳이 여기 머물일은 없을거라고 생각했지만, 역시 대비해두면 뭐든 쓸모가 있는 법이었다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 그중 맨 윗 층을 통으로 개조해서 만든 침실에 머무르게 했는데, 가장 큰 것 보다도 사방이 전부 트여있어 감시가 쉽다는 이유도 한 몫했다. 브루스는 아주 지치고 탈진한 상태인 것 빼곤 괜찮아보였지만, 제이슨과 딕의 강요로 결국 한동안 다시 침대 신세가 되었다.  
  
  
  
"이제 일어나도 될 것 같은데..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 일어나려 할 때마다 일제히 달려들어 안된다고 외치곤 강제로 그를 다시 눕혔다. 게다가 TV건 컴퓨터건 신문이건 브루스가 정보를 접하거나 일 할 구석이 생길 만한 건 전부 다 치워놓고 이 장소에서 못 벗어나게 하는 통에 답답하기만 했다. 정말 괜찮은데.  
  
  
  
브루스는 결국 탈출을 포기했는지 한숨을 쉬고 딕에게 물었다.  
  
  
  
"루터는 어떻게 됐니?"  
  
"잡혀갔죠. 근데...루터의 실험실에 다시 내려갔었는데 브루스에 관한 연구자료만 사라져 있었어요."  
  
"...알 굴이군."  
  
  
알굴의 이름이 나오자 데미안이 미간을 일그러뜨렸다.  
  
  
"또 돌아오려고 할까요?"  
  
  
  
딕의 걱정스러운 표정을 본 브루스가 부드럽게 미소지으며 달래듯 말했다.  
  
  
  
"아니다, 애당초 목적은 루터가 날 연구하게 해서 그 자료를 가지고 가려던 거겠지. 한동안은 조용 할거다. 그럼 다음 번엔 말이다, 이번 일을 토대로 삼아서 두 번 다신 같은 실수를 안했으면 하는데. 너희 좀 배운거 없니?"  
  
  
  
딕이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 살짝 짜증섞인 눈빛으로 브루스를 노려보며 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"다음번엔 브루스가 탈출 못하게 제가 직접 감옥을 만들어둬야 한다는거?"  
  
  
  
팀이 팔짱을 끼고 이어서 말했다.  
  
  
  
"형이 말 할 땐 좀 믿어줘야 하다는거 말씀이시죠?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 뒤에서 당당한 표정으로 말했다.  
  
  
  
"난 딕이 미친짓을 할 땐 앞으로 망설임 없이 쏴야 한다는 거 배웠어."  
  
  
  
카산드라가 말없이 딕의 입을 가리킨 다음 브루스의 귀를 가리키고 짧고 굵게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"들어."  
  
  
  
데미안이 심각한 표정으로 고민하며 답했다.  
  
  
  
"그게 아니라, 아버지께선 앞으로 누굴 기절시킬때 시판하는 약물 따윌 믿고 써선 안된다는걸 말씀하고 싶은게 아닐까?"  
  
  
  
딕과 팀이 깨달았다는 표정을 짓자 이번엔 제이슨이 딕의 뒷통수를 때렸다.  
  
  
  
"미친짓 좀 작작해, 브루스가 싫어하잖아!"  
  
"내가 그럴만한 상황이었잖아!"  
  
"브루스 혹시나해서 말하는데, 난 이 미친놈 말리려고 그랬어!"  
  
  
  
브루스는 속으로 착한 아이들 이었는데, 내가 뭘 어떻게 했길래 애들이 이렇게 자랐을까 생각했다.  
  
브루스는 흥분한 제이슨을 진정시키곤 다른 아이들에게 나가보라고 손짓했다. 하지만 층 전체가 전부 방이었으므로 아이들은 멀리 떨어진 척만 할 뿐 내려갈 기미가 안보였다. 브루스는 아이들에게 내려가라고 하기도 지쳐서 그냥 제이슨에게 가까이 오라고 손을 까딱이자, 제이슨이 침대에 털썩 걸터앉았다.  
  
  
  
"왜?"  
  
"아직도 네 소원은 똑같니?"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 브루스의 슬픈 두 눈을 똑바로 응시했다. 제이슨은 고개를 떨어트리곤, 입을 꾹 다물고 생각에 잠겼다.  
  
  
  
그에게 브루스보다 중요한 것은 있을 수 없었다. 그에 대한 사랑만큼이나 이게 이뤄 질 수 없는 소원인건 너무나도 분명했다. 애당초 이건 내가 아무리 빌어도 들어 줄 수 없는 소원이었다. 이 마음이 이뤄지지 못한다면 차라리 지워달라니.  
  
몇번을 죽고 다시 살아난다고 해도 이 마음을 지울 수는 없을거다. 몇번을 죽고, 내 마음을 지워도 당신을 만나는 순간 그저 다시 사랑에 빠질 뿐일테니까. 알 굴에서 고문받고 세뇌받고 머리 속이 텅 비었는데도 그저 브루스 생각 밖엔 나지 않았다. 그가 누구인지조차 잊은 상태로도 계속해서 내 마음이 그를 찾고 있었다.  
  
한때는 가지지 못한단 사실이 미친듯이 화났고 절망스럽도록 고통스러웠다. 하지만 지금은 분노도 고통도, 당신을 다시 찾아가기 위한 과정이었다고 생각하면 사랑스러울 뿐이다.  
  
  
  
"아니."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 부드럽게 웃으면서 브루스에게 고개를 숙여 이마에 입맞춤을 하곤, 브루스와 이마를 마주대고 손을 꼭 잡았다. 그리고 아주 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"당신에 대한 마음을 나한테서 빼버리면... 내가 어떻게 살 이유가 없잖아."  
  
  
  
나에게서 당신에 대한 마음을 빼버린다면 그건 이미 내가 아닌데. 그러니, 당신이 절대 내 기도를 들어주지 않는다고 해도 상관 없다. 내것이 되지 않건, 이 마음을 그대로 커가게만 한다고 하더라도 괜찮다.  
  
당신은 나에게 자기가 독이라고 이야기 했다. 어쩌면 이 사람이 내 인생을 정말 끔찍하게 망쳤을 수도 있지. 어쩌면 내가 계속 범죄자들을 죽이는게 세상에 더 도움이 되는 길일 수도 있어. 근데 말야, 그런거 상관 없어. 당신을 빼고 다른 삶을 사느니, 슬픔도 괴로움도 당신과 함께 겪어가며 살고 싶으니까.  
  
  
  
"사랑한다, 제이슨."  
  
  
  
그 사랑이 나와 같은 마음이 아니더라도, 나는 그 말로 충분하다.  
  
  
  
"나도."  
  
  
  
브루스와 제이슨의 입가에 진심어린 미소가 지어졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
멀찍이 떨어져서 구경하던 데미안이 딕에게 경고했다.  
  
  
  
"이번엔 울지마, 그레이슨."  
  
"안울어."  
  
"형 코까지 빨개졌어."  
  
"안운다니까."  
  
  
  
카산드라가 말없이 훌쩍이는 딕에게 티슈를 내밀었다. 딕은 티슈에 얼굴을 파묻다시피 하며 눈물을 닦았다.  
  
  
  
"기뻐서 그래..."  
  
  
  
전엔 제이슨이 모든걸 가져간다고 생각했고, 미친듯이 질투가 난 적도 있었다. 하지만 결국, 딕이건 제이슨이건 세상의 누구건 브루스가 누구 하나만을 골라주지 않을 건 분명했다. 방향이 다를 뿐, 결국 둘은 똑같이 브루스에게 얽매여 있었다. 게다가 브루스가 행복해하면 그걸로 전부 충분해져 버리니까.  
  
완벽하지 않고, 내가 원하는건 들어주지 않는 신이더라도 그저 예전처럼 돌아올 수 있는 것 만으로도 가슴이 먹먹해질 정도로 기뻤다. 이렇게 평생 당신 옆에서 불안한 평온을 지켜야 하더라도 상관 없다. 당신이 있어주고, 당신이 웃어주는게 나에게 더 중요하니까. 비록 그게 날 향한 미소가 아니라 하더라도.


	17. Chapter 17

사랑하는 것을 잃고, 지켜야 할 것을 잃고, 목숨을 바쳐가며 만든 세상 전체를 잃었다. 나에게 남은 것이라도 지키려고 절대 꺾이지 않으리라 다짐 하면 할 수록, 이를 드러내고 싸우려 하면 할 수록 파도는 더욱 거세게 몰아친다.  
  
올곧게 살아가려 노력 할 수록 주변에 내가 무너지기만을 기다리는 사람이 늘어갔다. 내가 다른이들을 도우려 애쓸 수록 날 향한 총의 수만 늘어갈 뿐이라 결국 타협하고, 물러서다 난 내 이상의 순수성마저 잃었다.  
  
나는 복수를 위해서 싸우는게 아니다, 나와 같은 슬픔을 겪는 이가 없길 바라는 것 뿐이다. 나는 범죄자들을 증오해서 싸우려는게 아니다, 어느 누구에게나 구원의 기회가 있으리라 믿기 때문이다. 난 애당초 싸우려고 살아가는게 아닌데, 사람들이 더 나은 세상을 만들 수 있다는 걸 믿을 뿐이다. 그러기 위해 지금 당장 내가 손을 더럽혀야 한다면, 얼마든지 참으리라 생각했다.  
  
그런데 어느 순간 앞뒤가 바뀌어 버렸다. 이상을 위해서 싸워왔던 것이 그저 싸우기 위한 싸움이 되어버렸고, 구원을 위해 걸어왔던 길이 그저 죄를 벌하기 위한 길이 되어버렸다. 나는 길을 잃었다. 방황하며, 길도 아닌 어둠 속을 헤메였다. 난 모든 것을 전부 잃은 줄 알았다.  
  
  
딕을 만나기 전까진 그게 내 삶이라 생각했다.  
  
앞으로도 그러리라 의심치 않았는데, 그 아이가 내 삶 전체를 변하게 해버렸다. 내가 틀리는 경우는 좀 처럼 없다. 내가 틀린적은 단 두번, 그 중 한번이 딕을 만난 사건이었다. 내가 놀랄 일은 좀 처럼 없고 갑작스러운 일 역시 좋아하지 않는다. 갑작스럽다는 것은 내가 예상하지 못했단 뜻이고, 그건 내가 틀렸단 뜻이나 매 한가지다. 다른 때라면 이런 갑작스러운 변화와 예기치 못한 상황, 예상을 뒤엎는 사건은 용납할 수 없는 일이지만, 그 아이만큼은 예외였다. 난 내가 틀려서 얼마나 다행스러운지 모른다.  
  
그 애가 내가 잃은 모든 것을 전부 돌려 주었다. 내가 잃은 줄 알았던 목표와, 내가 버린 줄 알았던 이상을 돌려 주었다. 그 아이를 만나기 전까진 난 내가 왜 싸우는 지 조차 잊고 있었다. 범죄자들의 광기에 쌓여 살면서 검게 물들었던 영혼 속에 빛이 다시 찾아왔다.  
  
  
나는 아주 오랜 시간을 살아왔다. 나는 영겁의 시간동안 세상을 창조해왔다, 안전한 천국 안에 갇혀 세상을 만들고 생명을 창조하는 것 외엔 그 어느 것도 중요치 않게 여기고, 내 일만을 다 해왔다. 내가 그리하면 내 피조물이 더 나은 세상을 만들어 주리라 믿으며 내가 가진 모든 것을 아낌없이 바쳤다. 하지만 그 긴 기간동안, 그 오랜 시간동안 이런 예외는 단 한번도 만나지 못했다.  
  
  
그 아이가 너무 소중하고, 너무나도 중요해서 잃고 싶지 않은 마음에 더 가혹하게 훈련 시켰다. 그 아이가 언제까지고 내 옆에 있길 바라는 추한 욕심이 들킬까 두려워 그 아이를 더 냉정하게 대했다. 하지만 그 아이는 내 슬픔도, 냉정도 전부 꿰뚫어보고 태양처럼 오랫동안 쌓아왔던 얼음의 벽을 녹여버렸다. 사람들은 딕이 내 가족이고, 내 자식이라 그렇다고 할지도 모르겠다.  
  
  
하지만 천계에 있었을 때도 아이는 여럿 있었다. 신은 기본적으로 다들 친인척 관계고 같은 핏줄에서 나왔다, 바로 나에게서. 그러니 따지고 보자면 딕은 내 첫 아이는 아니다. 내가 인간으로 내려온게 처음도 아니고, 그때도 날 낳은 부모와 형제자매 가족은 있었다. 하지만 솔직하게 말하자면, 딕만큼 사랑하고 아낀 적은 없었다. 당연히 신으로서 그들을 사랑했지만, 사람들이 말하는 끈끈한 가족의 정은 느끼지 못했다.  
  
  
그렇다고 내가 부모에게 무정했던 자식이라곤 생각하지 않았으면 좋겠다. 두세번 뿐이지만, 이 땅에서 부모를 만나 자식으로 태어나 오히려 배운점이 많았다. 신도 아닌 존재가 한 생명에게 이토록 많은 수고와 인내를 들이며 깊이 누군가를 위해 어떤 댓가도 바라지 않고 무한한 사랑을 보여 줄 수 있다는 건, 날 부끄럽게 만들 정도로 강렬한 영감을 주었다.  
  
  
그렇다고 해서 그들이 내 삶을 진정으로 이해해 줄 수 있는 것도 아니었고, 내가 걷는 길을 같이 걸어 줄 수 있는 것도 아니었다. 사실 땅에 내려온 신의 삶을 지켜보는 것 만으로 인간을 지치고 망가지게 만들었으니, 진심으로 그들에게 마음을 여는건 불가능 했다. 천국에서도 별 다름 없었다. 내가 직접 완벽하게 창조한 존재들 사이에서도 난 외곪수였다. 그러니 이건 분명 내 문제겠지. 그러니 그들의 탓이 아니다. 공감 할 수도 없고, 이해 할 수 없는 사람을 진정으로 가족으로 받아들이라는 것도 안될 일이고, 나 역시 그런 기대를 품진 않게 되었다.  
  
  
그런데도 딕은 날 이해하고, 내 이상을 함께 하며, 내 전쟁에서 함께 싸우고, 나와 함께 삶을 살고 있었다. 그제야 뒤늦게 느꼈다. 그래, 이게 가족이구나. 내가 그토록 그리워하고 바라던 진정한 사랑의 형태라는 걸. 내가 그토록 찾아 헤메던 기적이 바로, 내 눈 앞에 예기치 못한 형태로 찾아왔다. 어쩌면 사람들이 이래서 가족을 그리도 중요하게 여기는지도 모르겠다. 이래서 가족을 세상 무엇보다 소중하게 여기고, 나에게 들리는 기도의 대부분이 가족의 행복인지도 모르지. 딕의 존재는 나에게 인간들을 더 사랑하게 되었다. 딕이 지금껏 이해하지 못했던 가족간의 사랑을 일깨워줬으니, 더욱 다른 사람들이 느낄 행복을 지켜주고 싶게 만들었다.  
  
  
이 세상을 사랑하고, 사람들을 깊이 믿는다. 그들이 더 나은 세상을 만들거라 믿어 의심치 않고, 설령 그러지 못한다고 해도 상관 없을 정도로 사랑한다. 하지만 그 마음이, 딕을 만나지 못했더라도 있었을진 의문이다. 딕을 만나지 못했다면 이 길 끝에 지치고 미쳐서, 나조차도 본래 모습을 잃었을지 모르는 일이다.  
  
  
  
그렇게 셀 수 없는 세상을 만들고, 수 없는 생명을 창조하면서도 만나지 못한 단 하나 밖에 없는 기적을 내 잘못으로 떠나보내야 했다. 딕이 열 여섯 생일을 두달 앞둔 날이었다. 그 아이는 처음으로 알파로 발현해 러트를 경험하고 있었다. 열띈 얼굴과 욕망이 섞인 눈빛, 방안에 가득한 딕의 청량한 향기. 날 보는 순간, 욕망이 두려움으로 바뀌는 걸 보았다. 자기가 느낀 감정들이 나에게 들킬까 두려워 공포로 변질 되는게 보였다. 곧 열기와 향이 사라지고, 공포와 욕망이 걷히자 그 아이 안에 다시 순수한 사랑과 신뢰가 떠올랐다.  
  
  
흰 눈은 한번 검정에 물들면 다시 되돌아 올 수 없는 법, 욕심이 한번 깨어나고 나면 사랑은 전과 같아 질 수 없다. 사랑에서 집착으로, 믿음에서 불신으로 변질되어 가는 모습을 난 인간들에게서 너무 많이 봤다. 하지만 딕에게선 그런 기미는 보이지 않았다. 그 아이의 마음은 전과 다름 없이 깨끗하기만 했지만, 딕과 나의 관계는 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 없었다. 딕은 점점 나에게서 멀어졌고, 날 밀어내기 시작했다. 딕은 자기가 품은 사랑이 내가 돌려 줄 수 없는 종류의 사랑이라는 걸 너무 오래전부터 알고 있었다. 모든 것을 사랑해야 할 존재가 단 하나만을 상하게 된다면, 그래서 그 존재 외엔 어느것도 아끼지 않게 된다면 세상에는 재앙이고, 난 빠르게 타락하겠지. 그 아이에겐 선택권이 없었다. 그래도 차라리 다행인 일이었다. 어느샌가 나에겐 이 세상보다도 딕의 존재 자체가 중요해져 버렸으니까. 이대로 그 아이를 붙잡아 놓으면 영영 그 아이를 내 품에 붙들고 놓지 못하게 될지도 모르니까. 그 전에 보내주는게 맞다고 생각했다.  
  
  
딕이 나에게 느끼는 순수한 감정을 뒤틀어버린건 내쪽이었으니까. 여느 아이들과 같이 다른 사람을 사랑하고 가정을 꾸리고 행복하게 살길 바랐지만, 다른 한쪽으론 그 아이에게서 내가 잊혀져 갈지도 모른다는 미련이 남아있었다. 그러니까 이건 내 탓이다. 집착을 버리지 못한 탓이다. 내 집착이 틈을 만들고, 그 틈이 아이의 순수함을 더럽혀 버린 거나 마찬가지다. 내 욕심이 그 아이의 발을 붙잡기 전에 이제 그만 떠나보내야만 했다.  
  
  
  
난 아직도 내가 그 아이에게 그만두라고 했을 때 세상이 무너진 듯한 그 아이의 슬픔과 분노를 잊을 수가 없다. 상처입은 짐승같은 괴로워하는 그 눈빛이 가슴에 못이 박힌듯 남았다. 난 그렇게 내 삶의 구원자를 상처만 입힌채 쫒아보냈다.  
  
  
  
  
  
그리고 내 삶에서 다시 빛이 꺼져갈때, 난 희망을 만났다. 배트카의 휠을 훔치려던 그 아이는, 날 보자마자 곧장 달려들어 날 공격하곤 잽싸게 도망갔다. 그 아이를 만난 순간, 두가지 사실을 알았다. 하나는 그 아이의 영혼이 맑기만 하다는 것, 두번째는 범죄의 길을 계속 걷다 살인자로 전락하리라는 걸. 난 그게 이 대로 그 아이를 길거리에서 내버려 두게 살아서 벌어지는 일이라고 생각했다.  
  
  
그 아이를 다시 찾아갔을 땐 폐허가 된 집 안에서 담배를 피고 있었다. 그 아이의 이야기를 들어주고 햄버거를 사주고, 오갈데 없다는 걸 알고 받아주었다. 딕과는 경우가 많이 달랐다. 거리에서 힘겹게 살아오며, 끼니를 때우기 위해서 도둑질로 연명 할 방법 밖엔 없었던 아이다. 어린 아이인데도 이미 너무 많은 고통을 겪으며 살아왔는데, 그런데도 그 아이의 안에 든 희망의 불씨는 꺼지지 않고 순수하게 변함없이 빛을 내고 있었다.  
  
  
난 제이슨을 길거리에서 내버려 두면 그 희망의 불씨가 꺼지고 그 아이가 변해가는 거라 생각했다. 설령 그 아이가 살아갈 미래가 그렇다고 하더라도, 그 아이의 운명이 그런거라 하더라도 변화시킬 수 있다고 믿었다. 운명은 없고, 설령 있다 하더라도 바꿀 수 있다. 하지만 사람의 마음은 그리 쉽게 변하지 않는다.  
  
  
  
제이슨은 열다섯 생일이 지나고 몇달 뒤, 첫 러트가 터졌다. 그 아이가 날 억누르고 붙잡으며 덮칠때, 난 딕이 자기가 처음 러트를 경험하고 날 보던 표정이 스쳐지나갔다. 내가 자길 받아주지 않을 거라는 걸 알고, 자기 마음이 전부 들킬까봐 두려워하는 표정이. 제이슨에겐 같은 실수를 반복하고 싶지 않아서, 그 애의 손길을 거부하지 못했다. 그럴 수가 없었다.  
  
  
이성을 잃고 몸 위에 올라탄 그 아이가 내 배 위에 진한 알파향이 나는 정액을 뿌리고 나자, 다시 이성을 찾은 그 아이의 얼굴이 새파랗게 질렸다. 내가 분노하고 쫒아낼까 두려워 하는 그 표정을 보고, 위로 말곤 할 수 있는 말이 없었다. 차라리 그때 그 아이에게 완전히 몸을 허락해 버렸다면 나았을까.  
  
  
  
천국에서도 누군가와 관계를 해 본적은 없었는데, 처음이 내 몸을 성욕처리 도구로 밖에 안보는 인간들의 무리 일 줄 알았다면 차라리 그냥 제이슨에게 전부 허락하는 편이 좋았을텐데. 사람들이 그토록 기쁘게 받아들이는 성행위의 첫 번째 경험이 그렇게 끔찍할 줄 알았다면, 내가 이런 일을 겪는 걸 피할 수 없다면 적어도 내가 진정으로 아끼는 사람들이 처음인게 나았을텐데. 후회가 밀려왔다, 날 기절시키고 약에 절게 만든 남자가 내 안을 배려없이 꿰뚫자 나도 모르게 그 아이의 이름이 튀어나왔다.  
  
  
  
\- 제이슨...  
  
  
  
약물을 통한 세뇌 실험은 계속 되었고, 그 와중에도 난 셀 수 없는 알파들의 노리개 역할을 했다. 결국 포기하고 받아들여야만 하는 역할에 익숙해져 갈때, 포기하려고 할때 제이슨이 날 구했다. 하지만 그 사건으로 몇년동안 들어왔던 성접대 강요를 더 이상 거부할 수 있는 변명이 사라졌다.  
  
  
내가 회사를 물려 받은게 아홉살, 그리고 출생 때부터 분명하게 오메가임이 분명한 신체를 가지고 태어났기에, 아무리 숨겨도 사실을 안 몇몇 이들에게까지 감출 수가 없다. 아홉살에 내가 부모님의 회사를 받은 후로 끝없이 계속 성접대 요구는 들어왔지만, 오메가의 처녀성 같은 고루한 문제로 거부하곤 했다. 그런데 그 사건으로 더 거부할 여지가 없어졌고 난 결국 고개를 끄덕였다. 인간과 관계할 생각 자체가 없었고, 신과 인간이 관계하는게 부정한 일이라는 생각은 변함이 없었다. 그렇게 잘못된 일이라고 생각하면서도, 이렇게 해서라도 세상이 더 나아진다면 어쩔 수 없는 일이라고 타협하며 장난감처럼 쓰여지는 나날이 계속됐다.  
  
  
  
처음으로 성접대 요구를 받아들인 후, 난 책상에 늘 넣어뒀던 아이들의 사진을 서랍에 넣었다. 그 아이들을 볼 수 있는 면목이 없었다. 이런 사람들에게 허락해 버릴 거라면, 애당초 난 왜 그렇게 모질게 딕을 쫒아냈던거지?  
  
  
  
난 아주 오랫동안 인간을 믿어왔다, 그 가능성과 희망을 포기한 적이 없었다. 그런데 나에게 그런 요구를 하고, 굴욕적 처사를 한 사람들 중에 단 한명이라도 누군가 희망이나 가능성이 있는 사람이 있었나? 그들 중에 단 한명이라도 지금 그들이 받는 부와 명예를 누릴 자격이 있는 사람이 있었나? 난 대체 애당초 뭣 때문에 이런 짓 하는 거지? 이렇게 해서 사람들에게 도움이 되는게 맞긴 해? 누구에게도 도움이 안되고, 나에게도 이득이 아니고, 내가 몸을 섞은 이들 중 단 한명도 선한 사람이 없다면, 왜 이 짓을 하는거지?  
  
  
  
의문과 의혹이 계속 되고, 마음이 어두워질 무렵 제이슨을 잃었다. 친어머니가 있는 줄 몰랐던 제이슨에게 친어머니의 편지가 왔다. 제이슨은 조금 고민했지만 그래도 친 부모를 만나고 싶다고 했다. 좋지 않은 예감이 들었지만, 그 아이를 막을 방도가 없었다. 막았어야 했는데. 친어머니는 제이슨을 조커에게 팔았고, 자기 부모에게 배신당한 제이슨은 그래도 자기 어머니를 폭탄에서 감싸고 사망했다. 그런 줄 알았다.  
  
  
  
제이슨이 사망했다는 사실을 믿고 싶지 않았다. 제이슨이 세상에 없다는 걸 믿고 싶지 않았다. 도저히 현실을 받아들일 수 없었다. 그 뒤로 난 어딘가 망가진 사람 처럼 살았다. 바닥까지 떨어져 더 이상 구덩이에서 빠져 나올 수 없을 정도로 깊이 파고들었다. 나에게 더 이상 구원의 여지가 없다고 생각했을때 세번째 기회가 찾아왔다.  
  
  
  
더 이상 무너질 곳이 없었던 나는, 이 아이마저 내 삶에 말려들어 죽게 만들고 싶지 않았다. 수없이 밀어내고 거부하길 반복했지만, 그 아이는 멋대로 로빈 코스튬을 입고 내 앞에 나타났다. 꼭 딕이 처음 내 파트너가 되겠다고 했을 때 처럼, 내 허락도 없이 멋대로 내 삶에 끼어들어 내가 자길 돕지 않으면 안되도록 만들고, 내가 잃은 의지를 다시 내 삶에 가져와서는 나에게 없으면 안될 존재가 되어버렸다.  
  
  
  
그러나 내 삶에 드리운 그림자는 그 아이의 가족마저 삼켜버렸다. 그 아이는 이해했다. 내가 왜 멋대로 자기 부모님을 살릴 수 없는지도, 왜 내가 그럴 수 있어도 내 규칙을 깨지 않는지도 이해했다. 그 아인 나에게 자기 부모님을 살려달라 요구하지 않았다. 그럴 생각도 말라고 했다. 그 아이는 너무 날 원망하기엔 날 너무 깊이 이해하고 있었다. 내가 내 규칙을 깨고 더 끔찍한 재난이 된 모습을 본 그 아이는, 그런 부탁조차 나에게 할 수 없었다. 이해를 할 뿐, 그 아이와의 파트너쉽도 사실상 거기에서 끝이었다.  
  
  
팀은 로빈 일을 그만 두겠다고 했다. 그 아이는 날 처음 만난 순간부터 "당신이 원래대로 돌아온다면 그만두겠다"라고 했었다. 그 아이는 속을 읽을 수 없는 무표정한 얼굴로 나에게 "원래대로 돌아 왔네요. 축하해요."라고 하곤 날 떠났다.  
  
  
그로부터 반년이 지나, 지금으로부터 15개월 전, 우주에 위기가 왔고 내가 죽었다는 소식이 그 아이에게도 들어간 모양이다. 나에게 원망이 없을리가 없었는데, 날 미워라도 하면 차라리 속이 편했을텐데, 그 아이는 그럴 수 있는 성정이 아니었다. 그 아이는 누구보다 날 간절히 찾았다. 내가 없는 자리에서 끝까지 싸우려고 애썼던 모양이다.  
  
  
날 보자마자 통곡하듯 우는 그 아이의 표정을 보고나서야, 그 아이에겐 이미 더 이상은 잃는 고통을 겪고 싶지 않은 부모가 되어버렸다는 걸 깨달았다. 반년간의 설움과 고뇌가 흘러들어왔다. 팀을 양자로 받아들이고, 그 사이에 있었던 벽은 녹은듯이 사라졌다. 잠시나마 평온이 찾아왔다.  
  
  
  
그런데 12개월 전, 제이슨이 살아돌아왔다. 살아돌아온 제이슨을 봐서야 깨달았다. 그 아이가 범죄자가 되고 살인자가 되게 만든건, 험난한 거리도 아니고 수없이 목격해온 범죄들도 아니라 나였음을.  
  
  
  
제이슨이 살아돌아오고 반년 뒤, 내 유전자와 탈의 유전자를 통해 만든 아이가 날 찾아왔다. 그 아이는 알 굴의 손에서 빠져나와 제대로 된 삶을 살고 싶다 했다. 탈의 말은 믿지 않았지만, 데미안은 진심이라는 걸 알았다. 그걸 뻔히 알면서도 나에게 속으로 도움을 요청하는 아이를 냉정하게 내쳐버렸다. 난 이미 더 이상 무언가를 받아들이긴 불가능했다. 만약 저 아이를 받아들여서, 내가 또 끔찍하게 다른 사람의 삶을 뒤틀어 놓는다면 견딜 수가 없을 것 같았다.  
  
  
  
5개월 전, 병상에 누운 알프레드를 난 그저 편안하게 보내주는 것 외엔 아무것도 하지 못했다. 알프레드는 나뿐만 아니라 다른 아이들에게도 아버지나 다름 없는 존재였다. 제이슨에게도 마찬가지였다. 제이슨이 방황하고 고뇌할때도 붙잡으려 애써준 사람이다, 나보다도 더 그 아이에게 온정을 준 사람이었다. 제이슨에게 알프레드는 나보다도 더욱 가족과 가까운 사람이었다. 제이슨은 나와 원한이 있을진 몰라도, 알프레드만큼은 그에게 특별한 존재였다. 그런데 난 또 제이슨에게 가족을 잃게 만들었다. 그리고 그를 내 손으로 떠나보냄으로서, 또 다시 가족에게 배신을 당했다. 난 몇번을 저 아이에게 상처를 입혀야 만족하는 걸까.  
  
  
  
내 삶을 구원해준 사람에겐 상처를, 나의 희망을 준 사람에겐 배신을, 나에게 살 의지를 돌려준 사람에겐 절망을, 도움을 청한 아이에게 비정함을 돌려줬다. 난 저 아이들에게 너무 많은 죄를 지었다. 몇번을 날 버리고 떠난다고 해도 이해 할 수 있다. 언젠가 원망과 미움에 지쳐 내가 차라리 죽길 바란다고 해도 저 아이들의 손이라면 오히려 기쁘게 떠날 수 있다. 하지만 그 아이들은 여전히 내 옆에 남아, 내 죄악을 보고도 깊은 사랑과 신뢰로 답해주었다. 나로서도 도저히 이해가 가지 않을 정도로.  
  
  
  
이 아이들은 나의 구원이며 희망이고 삶이자 빛이다. 영겁의 세월을 살아왔지만, 단 한번도 내 삶엔 찾아오지 않았던 특별한 존재. 내가 예상하지 못했던 특별한 예외, 나의 기적. 내가 그 어떤 보답을 한다 한들, 부족하기만 한 나의 아이들.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스가 렉스 루터로부터 생체 실험을 당하고 구출 된지 24시간도 안지났는데, 외관으로 봐선 오히려 브루스의 몸은 전보다 더 완벽하기 까지 했다. 오래 그의 몸에 새겨져 있던 상처는 물론 바로 몇주전 생긴 상처들까지 흠집 하나 없이 사라진 상태였다. 그래서 딕은 더욱 브루스를 순순히 내보낼 수가 없었다.  
  
  
  
그는 전에도 아주 가끔 몇몇 오래된 상처가 사라진 몸으로 돌아올 때가 있었다. 언제나 그런 것은 아니고, 딕이 종종 브루스가 죽었다고 여겼다가 돌아왔을때 있던 일이다. 무슨 일이 있었을진 짐작이 갔지만, 사실 생각도 하기 싫었다. 브루스가 죽었다는 사실이 확실할 정도로 현장에 피가 많이 흘러 있을 수록, 브루스는 오히려 좀 더 멀쩡해진 모습으로 돌아왔다. 죽을 만한 상처일 수록 브루스는 회복이 더 빨랐다. 다른 사람이라면 예상에도 넣지 았았을 선택지지만, 브루스니까 너무 확연한 답이 도출 되었다.  
  
브루스가 죽을 만한 상처를 입으면 회복한 다는 것. 만약 몸의 반이 날아가서 과다출혈과 각종 장기의 손실 등으로 사망한다고 치자, 그럼 몸의 반이 처음부터 다시 재생되기 시작하니 오래된 상처도 당연히 같이 사라지게 되는거다. 이마에 있던 상처가 사라지거나, 배의 상처가 사라지거나 하는 일이 있으면 브루스가 죽은걸로 추정되었다가 돌아온게 아니라, 거길 공격당해서 진짜로 죽었다가 돌아온거라는 걸 내심 알고 있었다. 그런데 지금은 브루스의 발 끝부터 머리까지 흉터가 단 하나도 보이지 않았다. 루터가 브루스의 머리부터 발끝까지 갈라놓고 분해하고 죽을 상처를 수도 없이 남겨놨단 소리다.  
  
제이슨은 실험실에서 정확히 브루스에게 무슨 일이 있었는지는 말을 하지 않았지만, 그래서 대충 무슨 일이 있었을지는 짐작이 갔다. 그래도 직접 확인하고 싶어 군이 들이닥치기 전에 딕이 먼저 루터의 실험실에 들렀을땐, 이미 자료들은 누가 가져간 뒤였다. 연구 자료는 알굴이 가져간 것 같지만, 그러지 않았다면 제이슨이 직접 파괴하기라도 했을거다. 정부는 루터가 브루스에게 한 짓 보다 더 한 짓을 할게 뻔하니까.  
  
정부는 브루스가 정말로 신이더라도 상관 안 할 거다. 히어로들 중에 반신과 신이 있다고 해도 눈도 깜짝않고 연구재료 취급하는 인간들이다. 브루스가 아무리 로비를 하고 없애려 애쓰고 몸까지 바쳐가며 노리개 취급 당하면서도 끝까지 없애지 못한게 외계인 실험법이다. 메타휴먼은 외계인이 아닌 인류의 다른 갈래일 뿐이고 신들도 외계인이 아니라 그냥 다른 종족일 뿐이지만, 외계인의 기준이 꽤 애매모호 해서 인간 외의 지성체들에겐 분리한 법이었다.  
  
루터가 그 법을 들어 브루스를 실험한건 합법이라고 주장 할 거라는 건 뻔했다. 재판의 중점도 루터가 불법으로 개발한 다른 무기들에 대한 것이지, 브루스의 실험은 사실이 밝혀진다고 하더라도 브루스가 분리하기만 할게 뻔했다. 제이슨이 넘긴 자료들에도 브루스의 실험에 관한 자료는 없을게 뻔했다. 차라리 없는게 나았다. 루터는 그 실험의 자료를 제공한다는 걸 빌미로 형을 협상해 또 무죄로 걸어나올 놈이었으니까.   
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스가 침대에 쇼파에 앉아 책을 읽는 모습을 빤히 바라보며 생각에 잠겼다. 할 수 만 있다면 브루스를 여기 영영 감금이라도 해 놓고 싶은 심정이었다. 하지만 브루스는 도움이 필요한 사람이 생긴다면 일어나려 하겠지. 누군가 자기의 손길을 기다린다면 직접 나서야만 하는 사람이니까. 브루스의 그런 모습이 자랑스러울 때도 있었지만, 지금은 마음을 천근만근 무겁게 만들기만 했다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕이 자길 빤히 바라보는 걸 모르는 척 책을 읽으려고 했지만, 불타는 듯 바라보는 그 시선을 더 모르는 척 할 수가 없어서 아까부터 페이지도 더 넘어가지 않고 있던 책을 내려놓았다.  
  
  
  
"하고 싶은 말 있니?"  
  
"아뇨, 그냥요. 브루스가 예뻐서."  
  
  
  
딕은 그렇게 말하며 시치미를 뚝 떼곤, 장난기 넘치는 미소를 지으며 브루스의 옆에 앉아 어깨에 얼굴을 기댔다. TV도 없고, 신문도, 잡지도 인터넷도 전부 없애고 딕의 통제 없인 출입도 불가능한 도심속의 이 외딴 섬에 브루스가 갇힌지 겨우 하루. 아니, 하루도 안지났는데 브루스는 이미 온 몸이 근질근질해 보였다. 딕은 일만 아니면 그냥 브루스 옆에 붙어있고만 싶은데, 브루스는 그걸로 만족이 안되는 모양이다.  
  
브루스는 딕이 한숨을 쉬며 자기 어깨에 기대 축 늘어진 걸 보더니, 고민에 잠겨 고개를 살짝 숙였다. 딕은 브루스의 눈썹이 햇살에 반사되어 그림자가 드리우는 모습이 그린듯이 아름답다고 생각했다. 브루스의 날카로운 콧대, 붉은 입술, 긴 속눈썹 아래 드리워진 시리도록 청명한 푸른 눈동자를 바라 볼 때면 그가 하늘에서 온 존재라는게 여느때보다도 실감이 났다.  
  
잠시 고민하던 브루스가 망설이다가 딕에게 한참 전에 했어야 할 질문을 꺼냈다. 아마 이 질문을 하려면 딕이 열 여섯 살, 처음 러트가 왔을때 했어야겠지. 그랬다면 많은 일이 오히려 더 간단해졌을지도 모른다. 하지만 주변에 어느 누구도 없는 지금도 그닥 나쁜 때 인 것 같진 않았다.  
  
  
  
"내가 너한테 해줬더라면 더 나았을까?"  
  
"뭘요?"  
  
"섹스."  
  
  
  
편안하게 브루스의 품에 기대서 반쯤 졸던 딕이 그 말에 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 일어났다.  
  
  
  
"저, 저, 저랑 브루스가 왜요?!"  
  
"지금이 아니라...네가 어릴때 말이다. 처음 러트가 왔을때."  
  
  
  
쇼파에서 펄쩍 뛰며 일어난 딕이 눈을 휘둥그렇게 뜨고 브루스를 보았다. 브루스의 표정을 봐선 농담하는 것 같진 않았다. 딕은 한참을 브루스를 멍하니 쳐다보다가 다시 그의 옆에 앉으며, 슬쩍 미소를 지었다.  
  
  
  
"그때 브루스가 저랑 해줘야 했다고 생각해요?"  
  
"내가 널... 너무 가혹하게 밀어냈던 것 같아서."  
  
  
  
딕은 고개를 숙이곤 입술을 깨물었다. 밀려오는 감정을 그로서도 어떻게 풀어야 할지 몰랐다. 그랬다면 지금 브루스의 옆엔 딕 혼자 뿐이었을까, 브루스에게 여태 벌어진 일 들 중 어느 것도 벌어지지 않았을까. 그랬으면 우리 둘은 더 나은 관계였을까, 하는 질문들이 머리속에 스쳐지나갔다. 모든 생각을 하나하나 짚어보던 딕은 헛웃음이 나왔다.  
  
  
  
"그래서 제이슨에겐..."  
  
"같은 실수를 하면 안된다고 생각했다."  
  
"참... 우리 관계 되게 이상하네요. 원래 아들이 아빠한테 성교육을 해줘야 하고 그래요?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 민망했는지 입을 손으로 가리고 피식 실웃음을 터트렸다.  
  
  
  
"전 이상적인 관계를 위해 꼭...섹스를 해야 하는건 아니라고 생각해요. 솔직히 말하면, 그렇게 해서 브루스와 제 관계가 더 나아질 거라고 생각도 안하구요."  
  
  
  
딕은 정말 단 한번도 브루스에게 성적인 욕망을 느낀 적은 없었다. 브루스가 정말 간절히 원하고, 그게 딕과 브루스의 관계를 발전시킬 수도 있다면, 그렇게 해서 파트너쉽을 더 낫게 만들 수 있다면 할 수도 있긴 하겠지. 애당초 아버지를 두고 섹스? 원하면 할수도 있지 라는 생각이 든 다는 것 자체만으로도 그닥 정상이 아닌 걸 인지는 하고 있지만, 자신에게 브루스는 육욕을 품을 대상은 아니었다. 그런 것으로 브루스를 향한 마음을 더럽히고 싶진 않았다.  
  
  
  
"진심으로 하는 소리니?"  
  
"제가 좀 많이 놀긴 했죠, 그래서 이렇게 말하면 이상하게 들리겠지만... 전 브루스와 있는 지금으로 충분해요, 그냥 브루스 그 자체만으로 저한테 충분하다구요."  
  
"난 네가 원한다면..."  
  
"아뇨, 안돼요. 브루스가 원하는게 아닌데 제가 바랄리가 없잖아요."  
  
  
  
브루스가 그 말을 듣고는 고개를 끄덕이고 다시 책을 집으려 하자, 딕이 브루스의 턱을 손가락으로 쓱 쓸며 부드러운 손길로 잡고는 브루스의 몸을 내리 누르며 쇼파에 눕혔다. 브루스의 두 눈에 딕의 묘하게 차갑고 어두운 눈동자가 비쳤다. 딕은 브루스가 움직이지 못하게 꽉 누르며 위에 올라타곤 브루스의 몸을 손으로 훑기 시작했다.  
  
  
  
"근데 원하게 만들어드릴 수는 있는데."  
  
  
  
딕은 손끝으로 브루스의 턱에서 목, 쇠골을 쓸어내리다 브루스의 가슴을 한손으로 콱 잡아 눌렀다. 딕은 브루스의 겁에 질린 창백한 표정을 보곤 비릿한 미소를 지었다.  
  
  
  
"뭐, 지금껏 상대한게 그냥 쑤시면 다인줄아는 잡졸들이나 한번 세우려면 약을 한통은 먹어야 하는 늙은이들 밖에 없었으니 무서운거 이해해요. 지금까지 브루스가 원해서 관계를 맺어 본 적이 없을테니까... "  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스에게 몸을 기울이며 가까이 밀착하곤 귀에 차가운 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"브루스 몸 참 야해요, 볼때마다 저걸 다른 놈들이 공유했을거란 생각하면 미쳐버릴 것 같단 말이죠? 그러니까 처음부터 저한테 주면 좋았을거 아녜요..."  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕의 다른 한손이 허리를 타고 내려가며 브루스의 바지를 벗기곤 엉덩이를 꽉 쥐고 주무르는 걸 느끼고 숨을 삼켰다. 딕은 브루스가 창백하게 질려 떨기 시작하는 걸 어딘가 이상한 느낌이 드는 어두운 눈빛으로 훑어보았다. 딕의 손은 엉덩이 사이를 훑으며 점점 손을 다리 사이로 향했다. 보지에 닿기도 전에 손끝에 느껴지는 질척하고 촉촉한 감촉을 느끼곤 재미있다는듯 입꼬리를 올렸다.  
  
  
  
"젖었네요? 하고 싶은거 맞는거 같은데."  
  
"...자, 잠깐..."  
  
"쉿."  
  
  
  
딕이 차가운 미소를 지으며 촛점이 나간 광기어린 눈빛으로 브루스를 내려다봤다. 브루스는 오싹한 감각에 몸을 떨었다. 지금껏 겪었던 악몽 같은 시간이 몸에 그대로 떠올랐다. 딕은 브루스의 다리 사이에서 애액에 울컥 흘러 바지 속에서 허벅지 사이를 주무르는 자기 손에까지 흐르는 걸 느꼈다. 딕은 창백하게 질려 덜덜 떨고 있는 브루스의 얼굴을 살피며, 허벅지 안쪽을 애무하며 보지에 손을 댈듯 말듯 애를 태우며 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"제가 감금했을때 왜 도망쳤어요? 그렇게 제가 싫었어요?"  
  
"딕, 그, 그만..."  
  
"대답하라고 한거 아닌데, 교육이 생각보다 안됐네요? 제이슨한텐 다 해줘놓고, 제가 그러니까 이렇게 빼기예요? 섭섭하네."  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스의 검은색 셔츠를 말아 올리곤 옷자락을 브루스에게 입으로 물게했다.  
  
  
  
"침실에서 브루스가 입술 꽉 깨물고 압박자위해서 해결하면 저흰 모를 것 같았어요?"  
  
  
  
브루스의 얼굴이 수치에 달아오르자, 딕은 다정한 미소를 지으면서도 눈은 차갑게 빛냈다. 딕은 브루스의 유두를 손으로 부드럽게 애무하며 세웠다. 냉정한 말투완 달리 브루스를 애무하는 손길은 달콤하고 부드러웠다.  
  
  
  
"제가 알기론 컬트에 끌려가서 돌림빵 당한게 처음이였을텐데... 저랑 있었을때도 자위는 했잖아요? 그쵸? 무슨 생각하면서 했어요? 사람들 말대로 저 데리고 온거 박히고 싶어서였어요? 그럼 말을 하지 그랬어요, 저도 저 입양한 사람이 이런 발정난 몸 가지고 있었으면 좋다고 먹었을텐데. 자위하면서 무슨 상상했어요 브루스?"  
  
  
  
브루스는 지금 자기 양아들에게 붙잡혀 쇼파 젖도록 애액을 흘리고 있는 상황 보다도 그저 머리 속에서 셀 수 없이 겪었던 일들이 스쳐지나가 제 정신이 아니었다. 원치 않는 상황인데도 몸은 멋대로 단 페로몬을 풍기면서 알파를 받아들일 준비를 했다. 안그래도 흰 브루스의 얼굴이 창백하게 질려서 미세하게 떨렸다.  
  
브루스의 붉은눈에서 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어지자, 여유로운 미소가 지어져 있던 딕의 입꼬리가 내려갔다. 딕이 서늘한 목소리로 브루스에겐 단 한번도 보이지 않았던 차가운 표정을 지으며 자길 밀어내려는 브루스의 귀에 차갑게 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"혹시 다른 놈 생각했어?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 팔로 자길 밀어내려 하자, 딕이 브루스의 팔을 내리찍듯이 콱 잡고 눌렀다. 딕의 두 눈에 겁에 잔뜩 질린 창백한 얼굴과 눈물에 젖은 눈가가 들어왔다. 딕은 피식 웃음을 짓곤 브루스에게 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"정말 그만 했으면 좋겠어?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 고개를 끄덕이자 딕이 셔츠를 내려주곤 그의 목에 얼굴을 파묻으며 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"제이슨한텐 다 해줬잖아요. 걔랑은 별짓 다 해놓고 제가 겨우 이정도 한걸로 거부하면 저 정말 화내요?"  
  
"...그냥 그만 하렴."  
  
  
  
브루스가 떨면서 지친 눈빛으로 딕에게 호소하듯 말하자, 딕이 다정한 말투로 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"제이슨은 사람을 몇을 죽였는데도 용서해놓고, 전 이것도 안돼요?"  
  
  
  
다정함 속에 날선 분노가 느껴졌다. 브루스가 일어나려고 하자 딕이 그를 더욱 꽉 끌어안았다.  
  
  
  
"괜찮으니까 그만하렴."  
  
  
  
브루스는 조금 지쳐보였지만, 딕을 밀어낼 기미는 보이지 않았다. 벗어날래야 딕이 뼈가 으스러지도록 꽉 껴안는 통에, 밀어내려고 해도 그럴 수가 없었다.  
  
  
  
"팀은 브루스랑 제가 본딩된 사이라고 해요, 브루스도 알죠? 느껴질테니까. 근데...이미 본딩을 한 사이에서 각인을 하면 효과가 있을까요?"  
  
  
  
딕이 뭘 하려는지 깨달은 브루스가 억지로라도 밀쳐내려고 하기도 전에 딕의 이빨의 브루스의 목에 박혔다. 브루스의 새로운 몸에 난 첫 상처가 자기 것이란 생각에, 딕은 묘한 만족스러움을 느꼈다.  
  
  
  
"효과 없나?"  
  
  
  
너무 세게 무는 바람에 브루스의 피가 흐른 입술을 핥고는, 브루스의 몸을 다시 내리 누르며 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"아니면 삽입까지 가야 효과가 있는 건가?"  
  
  
  
딕이 브루스의 몸에 올라선 셔츠 아래로 손을 밀어 넣으며 손끝으로 브루스의 허리를 쓸어올렸다. 브루스가 딕의 손을 쳐내려고 했지만 어림도 없었다. 브루스의 몸이 다시 떨리기 시작했다. 딕이 브루스의 허벅지를 다른 한 손으로 붙잡자, 밀려오는 악몽들이 다시 몸에 새겨졌다. 도저히 다른 생각을 할 수 없을정도로 머리 속이 새하얘졌다.  
  
  
  
"원하면 해주겠다고 했잖아, 한 말은 지켜야지?"  
  
  
  
브루스가 붉어진 눈으로 딕을 보곤 고개를 끄덕였다. 딕은 브루스의 떨리는 몸과 겁에 질린 창백한 얼굴을 보곤 여유로운 미소를 지으며, 얼굴을 숙여 귀에 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"이렇게 겁에 질려놓고, 제가 원하면 해주겠다니 참...거짓말도 잘하시네요."  
  
  
  
딕은 두 손을 떼고 일어나 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 묘한 미소를 짓곤 말했다.  
  
  
  
"벌은 여기까지만 내릴게요."  
  
  
  
브루스가 겨우 참았던 숨을 내뱉으며 몸을 수구리고 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 거친 숨을 내쉬며 눈물을 흘리자, 딕이 브루스의 볼을 감싸안았다. 브루스가 고개를 들자, 평소의 딕으로 돌아온 그가 온화하게 미소지으며 달래주었다.  
  
  
  
"울지 마요, 장난이였어요. 이렇게까지 겁먹을 줄 알았으면 안했어요. 죄송해요."  
  
"두 번 다신 이런 짓 하지마."  
  
  
  
브루스가 냉정하게 한 말에, 딕이 고개를 까딱하곤 비웃음이 담긴 차디찬 목소리로 말했다.  
  
  
  
"방금 전에 제가 원하면 해주겠다고 하지 않았어요? 아니면, 우리가 그 정도도 안되는 사이던건가?"  
  
  
  
그 말을 들은 브루스의 얼굴이 다시 창백해졌다. 브루스는 순순히 고개를 끄덕이며 셔츠를 벗으려고 하자 딕이 그만하라고 손짓했다.  
  
  
  
"농담이였어요! 진짜 장난친거예요. 브루스가...저한테도 같은 일 해줄지 궁금해서..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 손으로 얼굴을 가리곤 한숨을 쉬며 몸을 쇼파에 축 늘어트렸다.  
  
  
  
"화난건 아니죠?"  
  
  
  
딕이 뒤늦게 눈치를 보며 브루스의 옆에 앉자 브루스가 지친 표정으로 물었다.  
  
  
  
"화난건 아닌데... 꼭...이런식으로 확인을 해야 했니?"  
  
"...브루스가 왜 저 밖에 나가면 안되는지 확인시켜드리려고요."  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스의 떨림이 가시지 않은 몸을 부드럽게 감싸안으며 달래듯 쓰다듬었다. 아까와는 다른 온기가 그 손길에서 느껴졌다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 저 하나 못 뿌리칠 사람 아닌데, 아까부터 몇번이고 밀어내려고 했는데도 그렇게 못했잖아요. 몸이 괜찮은건 알겠는데, 마음이 괜찮지 않은 거잖아요."  
  
"방금 지어낸 변명 같은데."  
  
  
  
브루스가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 의심스럽다는 듯이 쳐다봤다.  
  
  
  
"진짜, 브루스가 제대로 싸울 준비가 안된 것 같아서 그래요. 몇년동안... 꽤 많은일 있었잖아요. 정신적으로 한계에 달한게 보여서 이대로 내보내면 안될 것 같아서요."  
  
"하지만 사람들이..."  
  
"브루스가 며칠 쉬는 정도로 세상이 망하진 않을걸요? 저희가 잘할거라고 믿는다면서요. 바바라가 돌아왔으니까, 브루스가 잠깐 쉬는 정도는 괜찮을 거예요."  
  
"그래도 무슨 일이 생기면..."  
  
"정말 브루스가 필요하다 싶으면 제일 먼저 연락할게요. 약속해요."  
  
"그런데 난 진짜 괜찮은데..."  
  
  
  
못말리겠다는 듯이 딕이 고개를 저으며 한숨을 쉬었다.  
  
  
  
"그렇게 겁에 질려서 덜덜 떨어놓고... 안 괜찮은거 맞으니까 조금만 쉬어요. 약간만 쉬면 괜찮아 질거 아니까, 브루스가 조금만 쉬어주면 그걸로 만족할게요."  
  
  
  
딕이 엄격하게 말하며 브루스를 몰아세우자, 브루스가 마지못해 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"알았다."  
  
"이제 쉬기예요? 진짜로? 원조 로빈 명령이예요."  
  
  
  
브루스가 그 말을 듣고 한참 고심하다가 딕에게 정말 순수하게 궁금하다는 표정으로 물었다.  
  
  
  
"...기도 들어주는 것 까진 뭐라고 안할거지?"  
  
"하지 말라고 하고 싶은데 제가 그런다고 들어 줄 사람 아니잖아요? 마음대로 해요, 그건 제가 어쩔 수 있는 분야가 아니니까. 하지만 다른건 안돼요. 정보 수집도 안돼요! 알았죠?"  
  
  
  
딕이 브루스에게 아이를 혼내듯 단호하게 말하자, 브루스는 어안이벙벙해 하면서 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"근데...혹시 브루스가 죽으면 소원 취소되거나 그래요? 그건 아니죠?"  
  
"혹시 운석 때문에 그러는 거면...자연적으로 벌어지는 일들은 잠시 안오게 해도 결국 다시 오게 되어있어. 그게 애당초 자연스러운 흐름이니까. 대형 자연재해라던지, 운석 충돌이라던지... 뭐, 크기를 줄이거나 피해를 적게 하거나 하는 조절 정도는 가능 하지만 완전히 없애는건 그닥 좋은 생각이 아닌 것 같아서."  
  
"자연재해는 그렇다 치는데...근데 운석같은 경우는 그냥 처음부터 운석을 가루로 만든다던가 하면 제가 어제 그 고생 안하지 않았을까요?"  
  
  
  
딕이 해맑게 웃으며 묻자, 브루스가 뒤늦게 깨달음을 얻은 표정을 지었다.  
  
  
  
"아..."  
"같은 크기의 운석이 발견된건 4년전, 그때면 브루스가 성접대를 강요당한 시기와 맞물리지 않아요? 그래서 제대로 된 해결책을 못떠올린거 같은데..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 망설이다가 눈을 내리깔고 고개를 떨어트렸다.  
  
  
  
"...네 말이 맞을지도 모르겠구나."  
  
"맞을지도 모르는게 아니라 맞아요! 브루스가 왜 쉬어야 하는지 충분히 이해 했으면 제발 좀 쉬어줘요. 알겠어요?"  
  
"...어쩔 수 없지."  
  
  
  
브루스가 세상 잃은 표정으로 어깨를 축 늘어트렸다. 세상에 쉬라는데 저 사람처럼 슬퍼하는 사람은 또 없을거다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 추욱 쳐진 브루스를 거실에 내버려두고 자기 방에 돌아와서야 벽에 머리를 박고 속으로 절규했다.  
  
  
  
아니 그렇게까지 할 생각 없었는데 홧김에... 중간에 제정신 안 돌아왔으면 끝까지 갈 뻔했어... 시발 대형사고 쳤네! 브루스가 우는걸 봤으면 그만 둬야지 왜... 내가 왜그랬지?! 으아아아아아아아아 제이슨한테 미친놈이라고 욕할게 아니잖아! 브루스가 뭐 저런 미친새끼가 다있느냐고 생각할거 아냐?! 내가 호랑이 새끼를 키웠다고 생각할거 아냐!? 분위기 타는 바람에 씨발 존나 제이슨도 안하는 짓을 했잖아! 이제 브루스 얼굴 어떻게 봐?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
거실에서 시무룩해 있던 브루스는 딕이 방에서 혼자 속으로 절규하는 걸 느끼곤, 나한테 속으로 하는 소리가 다 들린다고 해야 하나 말아야 하나 고민하다가 그냥 이번 일은 넘어가 주기로 했다.


	18. Chapter 18

  
  
  
느긋한 일요일 오후, 딕의 세이프 하우스에 머문지도 이제 삼일째. 조용한 일과를 보내고 있던 웨인가에 위기가 닥쳤다.

"...세탁기는 어떻게 키는거지?"

세탁기 앞에서 한참을 고민하던 브루스가 딕에게 물었다. 

"저도 모르는데, 제이 넌 알아?"

"나라고 알겠냐?"

제이슨은 길거리에서 노숙자마냥 살다가 브루스가 데리고 온 뒤론 다른 사람들이 전부 해결해줬으니, 제이슨이라고 알리가 만무했다. 브루스가 미간을 찌푸리며 의아하게 물었다.

"그럼 여태껏 너희 혼자 살때 빨래는 어떻게 한거니?"

"당연히 고용인 구했죠. 고용인 없이 혼자 사니까 일주일만에 돼지우리 되더라고요."

"난 그래도 청소는 할 줄 아는데, 넌 진짜 못났다."

"자랑이다! 지도 세탁기도 못키면서...너야말로 빨래 지금껏 어떻게 했어?"

"당연히 매번 새로 샀지!"

브루스가 한숨을 쉬며 얼굴을 쓸었다.

"...팀 너는 혹시..."

"저도 몰라요. 저택 수리하는 동안 고용인들 쉬라고 했는데, 여기로 오라고 할까요?"

전지전능한 분께서 실은 일상생활능력은 한없이 제로에 가깝다는 걸 아는 팀은 쉽게 브루스에게 해보면 되지 않겠어요? 라는 말이 나오지 않았다. 브루스가 세탁기를 살피며 옷을 넣으려고 하자 얼른 막아서며 말했다.

"저번에 그렇게 했다가 집안 전체에 거품찬거 기억 안나요?! 게다가 옷을 다 한꺼번에 넣는다고 되는게 아닐걸요?"

"왜?"

"...색깔옷 분류해서 넣고, 옷감별로 구분해서 넣어야 할 걸요?"

"생각보다 복잡하구나..."

팀은 시무룩해 하는 브루스를 세탁기에서 한발 떨어트렸다.

"여기 오래 있을 것도 아닌데 일단은 냅두죠. 옷이야 새로 사면 되잖아요."

"그럼 청소는 어떡하지?"

"...제이슨 더러 하라고 하면 안돼요?"

"이 넓은 곳을 나더러 혼자 다 하라고? 미쳤냐?"

팀이 아무렇지 않게 무서운 소릴 하자 제이슨이 콧방귀를 뀌었다. 데미안이 눈치를 보다가 대화에 끼어들었다.

"그리고 음식은 어떻게 하죠? 피자와 햄버거가 싫다는 건 아니지만, 슬슬 제대로 된 음식을 먹고 싶습니다만."

데미안 옆에 있던 카산드라도 조용히 손을 들었다.

"성장기엔 영양소 골고루 먹어야해."

"영양소라는 단어도 배웠어? 우리 캐스 공부 열심히 하나보네."

딕이 카산드라 머리를 쓰다듬자, 캐스가 질색하며 딕의 이마에 딱밤을 때렸다.

"캐스, 니가 살살해도 오빠는 진짜 아파요..."

"내 머리 만지지마. 망가져."

"미안."

딕이 순순히 사과하곤 딱밤을 맞은 이마를 문지르며 물러섰다.

"아무튼 내일부턴 고용인 오라고 할게요... 오늘까진 뭐 어떻게 버텨보죠 뭐."

"또 배달음식 시킬거면 난 피자가 좋다, 그레이슨."

"또? 아무리 그래도 삼일 연속은 안돼. 차라리 인도 음식 시킬까요?"

"외식이라도 할까?"

브루스가 던진말에 웨인가 일동은 순간 경직되었다. 지금 집 안은 조용하지만 밖에서 흐르는 브루스 웨인의 성접대에 대한 뉴스와 그에 대한 음담패설이 넘쳐나는 상황인데, 지금 이상황에서 나갔다가 무슨 일을 겪으려고?

어색한 침묵이 감돌자, 팀이 먼저 눈치를 보며 말을 꺼냈다.

"인도 음식 시키자, 스테파니가 괜찮은데 안다고 하던데 물어볼게."

"난 인도 음식 먹어본 적 없다."

딕이 말없이 웃으면서 데미안을 바라보자 데미안이 곧장 말을 돌렸다.

"...하지만 새로운 걸 시도해보는 것도 나쁘지 않지."

카산드라와 제이슨이 눈치를 보다가 말을 얹었다.

"난 인도 음식 좋아."

"내껀 맵게해줘."

브루스가 기가 차서 팔짱을 끼고 아이들을 쳐다보았다. 브루스는 아이들이 자기 눈치를 보자 이마를 짚고 한숨을 쉬었다.

"됐으니까 집에서 해먹자. 내가 요리할게."

"안돼!"

아이들이 일제히 튀어나와 브루스의 소매를 잡고 말렸다. 이렇게 아이들이 합심이 된건 처음이 아닐까 싶을 정도로 단호한 거절에 브루스는 살짝 마음의 상처를 입었다.

"스테이크는 구울 수 있는데."

"...브루스 말 저희 믿는거 알죠? 정말 믿는데, 근데 여기도 불타면 저희 호텔가야 해서요."

그건 믿는게 아니잖아.

"혹시 인도 음식 싫으시면 그냥 또 피자 시킬까요?"

딕은 브루스 속을 아는지 모르는 지 브루스를 부엌에 못가게 막은채로 식은땀을 흘리며 싱글싱글 웃었다.

"내가 처음부터 그러자고 했잖아!"

데미안이 투덜거리자 카산드라가 고개를 저으며 단호하게 말했다.

"너 너무 작아. 피자만 먹으면 키안 커."

"키는 유전자야! 내가 평생 피자만 먹어도 아버지보다 클거다."

"키큰 돼지가 될 걸."

"뭐?!"

데미안이 무심하게 툭 던진 카산드라의 말에 벌떡 일어나자 브루스가 데미안을 다시 앉히고 얼굴을 손에 묻었다.

"됐다, 그만하고 외식이나 가자."

브루스는 아이들 표정이 굳은 걸 보곤 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

"별 일 없을거다."

"그냥 집에 있어요. 사건 잠잠해지면 싫어도 매일 데리고 다닐테니까."

"데리고?"

브루스가 눈살을 찌푸리자, 딕이 당연하다는 듯한 태도로 뻔뻔하게 대답했다.

"그럼 이런 사건이 있었는데 제가 브루스 혼자 나돌아다니게 냅둘거라고 생각한건 아니죠?"

"지금껏 별 일 없었잖니."

"197. 이게 무슨 숫자인 줄 아세요? 브루스가 납치 당한 총 횟수예요. 별 일 엄청 많이 있었잖아요! 저번주에만 두번 납치당한거 까먹었어요?! 배트맨 씩이나 되서 납치를 왜 그렇게 자주 당하고 다니는데요! 그러니까 며칠만 좀 집에 있자고 하잖아요. 제 말 안들었다 무슨 일 생겼었는지 까먹어서 그래요?"

브루스는 딕이 저렇게 또박또박 따지듯 화낼 때마다 자신이 어린 애로 돌아간 마냥 작아지는 느낌이 들었다.

"그렇긴 하지만..."

"그럼 집에 있어요. 197에서 숫자 더 늘어나게 하지 말구요."

"그럴 일 없다. 내가 주의하겠다고 하지 않았니?"

팀이 딕과 브루스의 눈치를 살피더니 서늘해진 분위기를 바꿔보려 애썼다.

"우리 전부 있을거잖아, 별 일 생기겠어?"

"좋아, 너까지 그런다 이거지."

딕이 팀을 차갑게 내려다보곤 쇼파에서 일어섰다.

"이렇게 까지 하기 싫었는데, 어쩔 수 없지."

딕이 실실 웃으며 브루스에게 다가서자, 제이슨이 짜증섞인 톤으로 쏘아붙였다.

"또 무슨 미친짓 하게 새꺄, 가만있어."

딕이 브루스의 허리에 자연스레 손을 얹자 브루스의 어깨가 움찔하고 떨렸다. 제이슨이 뭔가 이상한 낌새를 느끼고 일어서서 말리기도 전에, 딕은 브루스의 가슴에 정권을 날리고 발을 걸어 넘어트린 뒤 주머니에 있던 헌팅 나이프를 브루스의 목에 가져다 댔다.

"일어 설 수 있으면 일어서봐요."

딕의 두 눈에 브루스의 공포어린 눈빛이 들어왔다. 마치 끔찍한 악몽을 다시 떠올리고 있기라도 한 것 처럼.

어느샌가 소리없이 딕의 목엔 칼과 단도 그리고 긴 봉이 들어와 있었다. 등 뒤에서 총의 안전장치를 푸는 제이슨의 목소리가 들렸다.

"너 돌았냐?"

"그레이슨, 뭐하는 짓이지?"

"진정들 해."

딕이 웃으면서 브루스에게서 두 손을 떼자, 그제야 모두가 무기를 거뒀다. 딕은 두 손을 들고 일어서선 바닥에 누운 브루스에게 손을 내밀었다.

"브루스가 그거 하나 못 피할 사람이예요? 빠르게 공격한 것도 아니었어요. 근데도 반격하긴 커녕 피하지도 못했잖아요. 그런데도 괜찮다구요? 제대로 된 상태라면 저도 지금 상황이 어떻든 상관 안해요. 근데 브루스가 지금...온전한 상태가 아니잖아요."

딕이 브루스의 몸을 일으키며 고개를 숙여 귀에 가까이 대고 아주 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.

"누가 건드리기만 해도 움츠러들 정도로 겁에 질려놓고...이 상태로 나갔다간 오히려 저희한테 민폐예요. 당신 지키겠다고 우리 중 누가 다쳤으면 좋겠어요?"

브루스는 딕을 똑바로 노려보며 딕에게만 들릴정도로 작게 대답했다.

"그런 일이 생길것 같으면 너흰 그냥 날 내버려 두고 가, 다음은 내가 알아서 할테니까."

"안 죽는다고 안 아픈거 아니잖아요. 그거 지켜보는 전 마음이 편한 줄 알아요? 얼마나 더 절 힘들게 하셔야 그만 하실거예요?"

브루스는 눈을 크게 뜨고 딕의 애걸하는 눈빛을 보더니, 고개를 돌려 시선을 피했다. 잠시 고민에 빠져있던 브루스는 눈을 감고는 고개를 끄덕였다.

"알았다."

"알았으면 됐어요."

브루스가 몸을 일으키자 둘 사이의 긴장감이 사라지자, 아직까지 무기를 쥐고 있던 다른 네사람이 무기를 다시 내려놓았다.

"간떨어지는 줄 알았네 미친새끼가 진짜..."

"말 좀 곱게하렴 제이슨."

"20년간 이렇게 살아왔으니까 이제와서 바뀌겠어? 브루스가 그냥 알아서 걸러 들어."

"제이, 너 19살이잖아. 생일 되려면 반년은 더 남았다."

딕이 제이슨의 말을 정정해주자 데미안이 눈이 휘둥그레져서 제이슨의 얼굴을 올려다 보았다.

"저 얼굴이 19살 이라고?!"

데미안이 충격받아서 제이슨을 훑어보자 딕이 슬퍼하며 데미안의 어깨를 토닥토닥 두드렸다.

"저게 담배를 하면 안되는 이유란다. 저거 봐, 나보다 2살은 어린데 술집에 들어가면 아직 성인인지 확인받는 나랑은 다르게 술집에 걸어들어가도 아무도 의심 안하는 저 얼굴. 쟤가 이 집에 들어왔을때만해도 마냥 어린 아이같기만 했는데 담배를 그렇게 줄창피우더니 저렇게 어느샌가 폭삭..."

딕은 눈물을 훔치는 척 하며, 공포에 덜덜 떠는 데미안을 꼬옥 껴안으며 통곡했다.

"너는 저렇게 되면 안된다, 데미안."

"뭐가 어쩌고 저째?! 내 얼굴이 어디가 어때서!"

"그렇게 내가 담배 그렇게 하지 말라고 이야기를 했는데!"

딕이 서러워하는 연기를 하며 통곡하자 제이슨이 울컥해서 소리를 질러대는 꼴을 보곤, 팀이 한숨을 푹 쉬고 둘을 떼어놓으며 브루스에게 말을 걸었다.

"아무튼, 내일은 사람 부를테니까 오늘까지만 그냥 배달시켜 먹자. 브루스도 인도 음식 괜찮죠?"

브루스가 포기한듯이 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 한숨을 쉬었다.

"멀리거토니 수프 시켜 주렴."

"네 시켜놓을게요."

결국 브루스가 두손 두발 들고 포기하자, 딕이 해맑게 웃으면서 브루스에게 꼭 달라붙었다.

팀이 주문을 하는 동안, 데미안은 여전히 충격에서 벗어나지 못한 상태였다. 드레이크와 겨우 세살 위이고 그레이슨보다 두살 아래인데 저 찌들대로 찌든 얼굴이라니. 데미안은 다시금 담배는 절대 가까이 해서는 안된다는 것을 마음속에 깊이 새겼다.

데미안의 악의라곤 조금도 담기지 않은 순수하게 충격받은 표정은 제이슨에게 담배를 끊게 만들기 충분했다.

***

1주일 동안 연이어 터진 웨인 관련 뉴스로 세상은 들썩들썩했다. 1주일 전, 브루스 웨인이 오메가라는 뉴스가 터진 뒤 바로 연이은 웨인 엔터프라이즈의 CEO가 교체되었고, 얼마 지나지 않아 브루스 웨인이 성접대 추문이 터졌다. 그로부터 며칠도 지나지 않아서 렉스 루터의 탄핵 소추안 발의와 불법 실험 논란이 터지기도 했고, 그와 동시에 브루스 웨인 몸로비 사건으로 일파 만파 퍼진 오메가 차별을 규정하는 법 조항의 폐지에 대한 소식으로 세상이 뒤집어지다 시피했다. 정치 뉴스엔 관심없고 자극적인 사건을 좋아하는 사람들은 브루스 웨인이 성접대를 했단 소식에 관심이 들끓었고, 정치적 사안에 민감한 사람들 역시도 드디어 이야기가 나온 오메가의 차별을 규정하던 법조항이 없어질 것인지에 대해 시선을 모으고 있었다.  


1주일간 이어진 충격적인 사건의 정점을 찍은 것은, 그 모든 사건의 중심에 있는건 리처드 웨인에 대한 여론이 손바닥 뒤집듯 뒤집힌 사건이다. 1주일 전 갑작스러운 브루스 웨인의 납치에 가담해 오메가라는 사실을 유출하여 의도적으로 재산과 지위를 가로챈게 아니냐는 의혹이 터진 걸로 모자라, 그를 긍정하는 듯한 발언을 하고 브루스 웨인에게 성접대를 시켜왔다는 걸 자랑스레 이야기 하는 영상이 나오기까지 했으니 리처드 웨인에 대한 여론은 회복이 불가능해 보였다. 자길 거둔 아버지를 팔아먹은 인간 쓰레기라며 질타를 맞아왔고, 브루스 웨인에게 성접대를 요구한 정치인 당사자들보다도 더한 욕을 먹었다.  


그런데 사실 리처드 웨인이 그런 행동을 한 이유가 클락 켄트 기자의 오메가 차별 실태에 대한 기사 조사에 협조하기 위한 행동이었다는게 드러나며 여론이 드라마틱하게 반전되었다. 욕을 먹는 것도 감수하고, 자기 평판이 바닥이 될 것도 감수하고 제 아버지가 받아온 차별을 밝혀내기 위해 뛰어들었다는 사실에 그동안 리처드 웨인이 더러운 술수로 브루스 웨인의 재산을 갈취했다느니 이제 곧 브루스 웨인이 시장에 팔릴거라느니 하며 신나게 떠들던 황색언론은 할 말을 잃었다.

이 시점에서 사건의 중심에 놓인 리처드 웨인의 기자 회견에 주목이 쏠린 건 당연한 일이었다.

사무실에서 일하던 팀이 시계를 확인하고는 TV를 키자, 단정한 외모의 홍보 당담자가 나와 인사를 하곤 짧은 안내를 했다.

[그럼, 웨인 엔터프라이즈의 새 회장이자 대표이사님의 기자 회견이 있겠습니다.]

곧 귀티 나는 외모의 미청년이 나와 자리에 앉았다. 사태의 심각성에도 불구하고 청년의 유리같은 깨끗한 피부와 이 세상의 것 같지 않은 아름다움에 속으로 감탄사가 나올 정도의 얼굴에 몇몇 기자들은 속으로 감탄사를 터트렸다. 청년이 입을 열자, 고결한 외모에 걸맞는 부드럽고 맑은 목소리가 울렸다.

[아마 이미 몇몇 분들은 절 잘 알고 계시리라 생각합니다. 기사로 절 접하신 분도 있겠고, 사교계의 명사로 절 알고 계신 분도 있겠지요. 그런데 이렇게 대중 앞에 나서 공적인 발표를 하게 된 건 이번이 처음 있는 일입니다. 그 처음으로 여러분께 인사드리는 자리가, 며칠간 시민 여러분께 심려를 끼쳐드려 사과와 해명을 해야 하는 자리라, 매우 안타깝게 생각하고 있습니다.]

리처드 웨인이 대중들에게 답해야 할 문제는 한 두가지가 아니었다. 하지만 그 모든 문제는 결국 하나로 종합 할 수 있다. 오메가의 차별.

[그동안 전 침묵으로 일관해 왔고, 눈 앞에 놓인 문제를 외면해 왔습니다.]

기자들 중 비키 베일이 손을 들고 끼어들며 질문 했다.

[무슨 문제에 침묵을 하셨던 건지 정확히 하시죠. 일주일 전에 벌어진 브루스 웨인의 부당한 직위 해제 문제 말이십니까, 아니면 브루스 웨인을 사실상 성노예로 만드는 서류에 사인하게 만들어 웨인가의 재산을 가로챈 문제 말하시는 겁니까? 그도 아니면 오메가 경매소에서 브루스 웨인을 거래품으로 내놓을 거라는 영상에 대해 말씀하시는 겁니까?]

비키 베일의 질문이 끝나자, 딕은 차분한 말투로 표정 변화 없이 말을 이어나갔다.

[이 일주일 동안이 아니라, 브루스 웨인에게 입양된 후로 13년 간 침묵해 온 문제에 대해 말하고자 합니다.]

곳곳에서 비웃음을 터트리던 기자들이 조용해졌다.

[처음 브루스 웨인에게 입양된 직후, 제가 사교계에 진출하기 전부터 전 늘 사실상 웨인가의 가주로 대접받아 왔습니다. 아홉살 이후로 회사를 운영하며 자기 능력을 증명해 온 오메가보다도, 서커스 출신의 집시 혼혈 알파를 더 신뢰했던 겁니다. 우습지 않습니까? 아홉살 짜리 아이가 알파라는 이유만으로 더 우대하고 능력이 충분히 증명된 성인 오메가를 철저히 무시한거죠. 브루스 웨인이 그 정도의 차별대우를 받았다면, 이 고담시 내에서 오메가라는 이유로 차별받고 학대받는 사람은 셀 수 없을게 분명한 사실이죠. 그런데도 전 브루스만 안전하면 그만이라고 생각해 왔습니다.]

딕은 다시 조용해진 기자들을 바라보며 차분하게 말을 이었다.

[제가 특상위 계층을 위한 학교를 나왔는데, 그중 오메가인 아이는 단 한명도 없습니다. 상류층이라고 알파만 태어나는게 아닌데, 다른 오메가들은 전부 어디있을까요? 버젓이 고담에 합법적으로 세워진 성노예 경매소에서 성노예로 거래되거나, 품질이 떨어진다 싶으면 창녀촌에 팔립니다. 그리고 나이가 들면...나이가 들어봤자 스물 다섯인데, 스물 다섯이 되면 폐기한다는 명목으로 살해당하거나 창녀촌에 헐값에 팔립니다. 오메가 보호법인데, 알파가 자기가 보호할 오메가를 멋대로 죽이거나 처분하는게 불법이 아니거든요. 오메가가 오메가 보호 조치 요청 서류에 사인하는 순간, 오메가는 인간으로서의 권리를 포기한다고 나와있거든요. 사람이 아니라 알파의 물건 중 하나가 됩니다. 그런데도 저는...브루스는 안전할거라고 생각했습니다. 부유하고 능력도 뛰어나고 사람들의 사랑을 받고 있다고 생각했으니까요. 하지만 차별은 계층을 가리지 않는다고하죠. 브루스에게 벌어진 사건은 이미 일파만파 퍼졌으니 여러분도 잘 알고 계실거라 생각합니다.]

딕은 입술을 꽉 다물고 침을 삼켰다. 이 말을 하기가 힘겹고 고통스러운 것 처럼 고개를 살짝 숙이고 눈을 꽉 감았다가 심호흡을 하며 다시 고개를 들었다.

[그런데도 브루스에게 해를 끼진 사람들을 법적으로 처벌할 방법이 전혀 없었습니다. 브루스가...]

TV를 보던 팀은 딕이 살짝 울듯한 표정을 짓는걸 보고 고개를 끄덕였다. 잘하고 있어, 슬퍼하는 듯 한 표정을 지어야지.

[...정치인들에게 강간을 당해도 법적으로 그들을 처벌할 방법은 아무것도 없다는 현실에...]

목이 메인 딕이 말을 멈추고 참지 못하고 고개를 떨어트리며 눈물을 흘렸다. 딕이 말을 멈추고 눈물을 흘리자, 그를 지켜보는 기자들에게 황급히 카메라가 돌아갔다. 팀은 진지하게 지켜보다 기자열 중간에 있는 비키 베일이 입으로 '또 시작이네...'라고 중얼거리며 눈을 굴리는 걸 보고 실웃음을 터트렸다.

[...죄송합니다.]

딕이 눈물을 조용히 닦고 사과하자, 카메라는 다시 그에게 향했다. 딕은 목을 가다듬으며 다시 연설을 시작했다.

[회사의 투자자들은 오메가에 대해선 차별적인 시선을 가지고 계십니다. 아마 제 아버지를 성접대용 성노예로 쓸거라고 떠들었던 영상보다도 지금 제가 하고자 하는 말이 회사의 주가를 폭락시키겠죠. 그리고 절 신뢰하는 대다수의 정치인들과 사교계 인사들 역시 저와 연을 끊겠다 하실겁니다. 그래서 사실대로 말하지면, 브루스만 안전하다면... 입을 다물고 살 생각이었습니다. 브루스에게 벌어진 사건이 아니었다면 저 역시도 이 문제에 무심했을지도 모릅니다. 그런 사실을 알면서도 적극적으로 나서지 않고, 문제라는 걸 알면서도 침묵했습니다. 그 점에 대해선 비겁하다고 비난하셔도 할 말이 없습니다. 그래서 그에 대한 책임을 다하려 합니다.]

여기 저기서 '그럼 앞으론 브루스 웨인에게 들어올 성접대는 거부하시는 겁니까?' '브루스 웨인에게 성접대용 오메가라는 낙인이 이미 찍혔는데, 늦은 대응 아닙니까?' '성접대로 이득을 브루스 웨인이 이득을 본게 사실 아닙니까?' 라며 웅성거리는 소리가 터져나왔다. 홍보 당담자가 '질문은 더 받지 않겠습니다.' 라며 진정 시켜서야 회장이 조용해졌다. 딕이 질문들을 듣고는 참나, 하며 비웃곤 차갑게 말했다.

[지금도 질문 내용들 들어보면, 성접대를 강요한 사람들에게 손가락질 하는 질문이 없네요. 그 사람들이 어떤 짓을 했느냐, 오메가의 성노예화를 합법화 시켰던 법의 폐지에 대해 어떻게 생각하시냐는 질문도 없고, 앞으로도 브루스가 몸을 팔거냐 말거냐 그딴 질문이 지금 나와요? 질문 엄청 많이 터져나왔는데 그 질문 중에 브루스에게 그런 강요를 한 정치인들에 대한 말은 단 한마디도 없어요. 손가락 질 할 상대가 잘못됐다는 생각도 안드십니까? 여러분 기자인데 부끄럽지도 않으신가봐요?]

팀은 딕이 진심으로 짜증난다는 표정을 짓는걸 보곤 초조하게 손톱을 깨물었다. 형, 진정해. 화내면 안돼. 평정 잃지마. 지금 거기선 안돼. 팀의 속마음이 들리기라도 한듯, 인상을 일그러트렸던 딕이 한숨을 쉬며 다시 냉정을 되찾고 차분한 목소리로 발표했다.

[하지만 저 역시 남들을 비난할 처지는 아닙니다. 문제인 걸 모르는 사람들 보다도 문제를 알고 있는 이들의 도덕적 책임이 훨씬 더 중요하고, 도덕적 위기의 순간에 침묵하는 것 만큼 더 큰 죄악은 없죠. 그 죄를 값기 위해...앞으론 침묵하지 않겠습니다. 그리고 저와 같이 도덕적 책무를 짊어진 분들도 침묵하지 않길 호소하는 바입니다.]

회장에 가득찬 기자들의 목소리가 커져, 더 이상 그들이 하는 소리가 뭔지 구분이 가지 않을 정도로 커졌다. 딕은 그 소리를 무시하고 냉정한 표정으로 단호하게 말했다.

[이제부턴 차별을 합리화 시키는 법들을 없애기 위해, 제가 가진 수단과 방법을 모두 동원할 것을 대중분들에게 약속드리는 바입니다. 더 이상 투자자와 정치인들의 눈치를 보며 침묵하거나, 외면하는 일은 없을 겁니다. 더 이상 제 가족에게 가해진 폭력을 방관하는 일도 없을 것입니다.]

딕의 눈빛은 악의에 맞서 싸우는 영웅보단 '브루스 건드린 놈들 죄다 죽여버리겠어'에 가까운 살기 넘치는 눈빛이었지만, 팀은 딕이 저정도로 차분하게 말한 것만으로도 감사했다.

[이만 기자회견을 마치겠습니다. 아, 한가지 더.]

한숨을 돌리려던 팀은 딕의 말에 고개를 갸웃했다. 저건 스크립트에 없는데.

[브루스한테 평생 못잊을 트라우마 안겨준 분들]

빙그레 웃는 딕의 표정을 보자 곧바로 불길한 예감이 들었다. 딕? 뭐하려는거야? 하지마 하지마 하지마 하지마 제발 하지마 하지마 하지마 하지마 하지마.

[앞으로 제가 가진거 다 동원해서 망하게 해드릴게요.]

딕은 싱그럽게 웃으면서 나긋한 말투로 조용히 말했다. 팀은 얼이 빠져서 전화로 생방송 끊으라거나 카메라 끄라는 전화를 넣을 생각이 들긴 커녕 얼이 빠져서 입을 떡 벌렸다.

[브루스는 오메가라는 이유로 자기가 당히 가져야 할 것도 누리지 못했지만, 전 알파라서 브루스에게 채워진 족쇄가 없거든요. 쓰레기 처리는 돈과 권력 쥐고 있는 사람이 제일 먼저 앞장서서 해야 하지 않겠습니까? 이런게 노블레스 오블리주를 다 해야죠.]

TV를 보던 팀은 손으로 얼굴을 감싸고 고개를 떨어트렸다.

[이제 철창 뒤에서나 만날 수 있겠네요? 자, 이상입니다.]

딕은 고개를 숙여 인사하고는 목놓아 질문을 외쳐대는 기자들을 무시하고 휙 몸을 돌려 회장을 나갔다. 

기자회견이 끝나자마자, 비리와 부정 부패로 정치인들이 체포 및 조사를 받고 있다는 긴급뉴스가 곧바로 나왔다. 브루스 웨인에 대해 부정적인 여론을 만들며 조작해온 방송사와 신문사 대다수가 웨인 엔터프라이즈에 인수되어 대대적인 인사 개편이 있을 것임을 알렸다.

체포와 인수에 대해선 팀도 도와서 알고 있었지만, 뉴스가 나오는 타이밍은 딕이 짜놓은 듯 했다. 딕이 선전포고를 하고 나가자마자 저런 뉴스가 나오니 마치 지금껏 딕이 짜놓은 판에 모두가 놀아난 느낌까지 들었다. 브루스 말이 맞다. 딕은 얌전히 살기엔 쇼맨십이 너무 강한 사람이다.

딕의 기자회견을 본건 팀 뿐만 아니라 리거들도 마찬가지라, 나이트윙이 해맑은 표정으로 늘처럼 반갑게 리거들에게 인사하고 들어왔을때도 다들 걱정스러운 표정인게 당연했다.

***

  


리거들은 사건 해결이 끝난 뒤, 나이트윙에게 간만에 같이 술이나 마시자고 제안했다. 종종 모여서 사담을 나누기야 했지만, 나이트윙이 들어온 후론 처음이다. 바쁘다고 거절할 법도 한데, 나이트윙은 살갑게 웃으면서 흔쾌히 허락했다.

"술? 좋지. 근데 저스티스 리그도 회식같은 걸 하는 줄은 몰랐네."

딕이 모를 법도 한게 브루스는 술은 입에도 안댔으니까. 가끔 어쩔 수 없이 돈을 내주러 나오긴 했지만 술자리에 브루스가 합석하는 경우는 없었다.  
  
회식이란 말에 월리가 손사레를 쳤다.

"그런거 아니고 그냥 이야기나 나누다 가자는거야."

"그래서 브루스가 질색해서 안꼈던건가보네."

"진짜 싫어하더라."

"근데 난 여기 낀지 얼마 되지도 않았는데 내가 낀다고 리거들이 재미있어 할...아, 돈내달라고 부르는거구나!"

"당연하지. 이젠 니가 여기 물주거든."

월리가 딕의 어깨에 손을 척 올리고 너만 믿는다는 눈빛을 보냈다.

"알았다, 근데 나도 낄거야! 나더러 빠지라고 눈치주고 그럼 진짜 안내고 가버린다."

"안그래. 브루스는 우리가 오라고 사정해도 안온거라고!"

"박쥐 걘 바지가랑이 붙잡고 있으라고 해도 질색팔색하더라니까."

"할이 바지가랑이 붙잡아서 싫어했던거 아닐까요?"

"월리 너 웃으면서 사람 맥이는거 잘한다."

"고마워요, 할한테서 배웠어요."

***

  


리거들이 대화를 나누다 고담시의 한 펍에 들어오자마자, 거기에 앉아있던 익숙한 얼굴을 보고 서로 의아하게 한번씩 쳐다보았다.

"어? 제이슨?"

"니가 여긴 왠일이..."

제이슨이 혀를 차려다가 뒤에 들어오는 사복차림의 리거들을 보고 눈이 동그래졌다. 딕이 그걸 보자마자 바텐더에게 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

"여기 뭐하는 곳이길래 21살도 안된 애한테 술을 팔아요?!"

"누가 21살이 안됐는데요?"

"얘요 얘!"

딕이 제이슨을 콕콕 찌르면서 가리켰다. 리거들은 바텐더에게 소리를 지르는 딕을 보더니 '오래걸리겠네...'라는 눈빛을 주고받고는 먼저 빈 자리에 착석했다.

"얘가 21살 안됐다니까요!!!"

바텐더는 제이슨의 얼굴을 보더니 웃음을 터트렸다.

"손님도 참, 농담도 잘하셔."

바텐더가 호쾌하게 웃으며 손사레 치자, 딕은 입술을 꽉 깨물고 웃지 않으려 애썼다. 제이슨이 살짝 슬퍼진 눈빛으로 딕에게 물었다.

"내가 진짜 그렇게 나이들어 보이냐?"

"나이들어보이는건 아냐. 그냥 인상이 험악해서 그렇게 보이나봐."

"진짜?"

"응."

제이슨은 나이들어보인다는 말은 싫어도 인상 험악하다는 말은 칭찬으로 들렸는지 곧장 회복하고 가장 비싼 술을 주문하곤 딕의 손에 이끌려 일어났다.

"다른 애들은 브루스랑 있어? 너 설마 나 빼고 걔들이랑 있기 어색해서 나왔냐?"

"아냐 씨발! 티모시는 카산드라랑 데미안 데리고 틴 타이탄즈 갔어."

"...아 맞다. 팀이 두사람 틴 타이탄즈에서 훈련시켜서 시험보게 한다고 그랬었지."

"카산드라는 괜찮을 거 같은데... 데미안 고 악마새끼 괜찮겠냐?"

"실력이야 출중하니까... 걔라면 무사히 통과하겠지."

"그게 아니고 다른 틴 타이탄즈 멤버들이 괜찮겠느냐고."

딕이 고개를 끄덕이고 심각한 표정으로 대답했다.

"스타파이어가 알아서 교육 시킬거야. 데미안 성질이 코리 성질에 이길 수 있을 것 같진 않거든."

"아, 니 전 여친 아직 틴타이탄즈에 있었지?"

"그리고 우리 가족 내에도 내 전 여친 있고."

"브루스?"

"은근슬쩍 무서운 소리하고 있어! 바바라말이야."

"헤어졌어?"

제이슨이 흐음, 하곤 고민하다가 장난기 섞인 미소를 지으며 딕에게 물었다.

"...그럼 바바라 현재 싱글?"

딕은 주먹을 꽉쥐고 부들부들 떨고 심호흡을 하더니 억지 웃음을 지었다.

"니가 바바라한테 껄덕거렸다가 열받은 바바라한테 얻어맞는 모습이 보고 싶긴 한데, 안돼."

"농담이야. 그냥 물어본건데 되게 정색하네..."

"제이, 형 인내심의 한계가 지금 아주 아슬아슬 하거든?"

딕이 손가락 두개를 종이 한장 통과할랑말랑 한 정도로 좁혀보였다.

"이 정도로 아슬아슬해. 이 정도로!"

"아 좀 진정 좀 해라. 넌 왜 나만 보면 못 물어 뜯어서 안달이야?"

"니가 그럴 이유를 계속 주잖아! ...잠깐, 그럼 집에는 누가 있어?"

딕의 얼굴이 창백해지자, 제이슨이 진정시켰다.

"브루스가 혼자 있고 싶다고 해서 일부러 나왔어. 니가 하도 브루스한테 지랄해니까 브루스 존나 지쳐하잖아!"

딕은 황급하게 핸드폰에 연결된 세이프 하우스의 감시카메라를 확인하고, 서재에서 책을 읽는 브루스를 보고는 한숨을 돌렸다.

"너 좀 심하다고 생각 안하냐?"

"뭐?"

"브루스 거의 1주일째 집 밖에 나가지도 못했어. 패트롤도 일주일 동안 이틀인가 밖에 못돌았다고. 너 브루스한테 유독 좀 빡빡하게 군..."

제이슨이 진지하게 딕과 대화를 나누다 보니 어느샌가 리거들이 먼저 자리를 차지하고 앉은 테이블에 와 있었다. 아까 전까지만해도 여유만만하던 제이슨이 꽁꽁 얼었다. 클락은 얼음이 되어버린 제이슨을 보곤 부드럽게 웃어주며, 자리에 앉게 했다.

세상에 이만큼 불편한 자리가 또 있을까. 로빈 시절부터 알아온 얼굴이 대다수인 만큼 이 사람들 앞에선 여유와 장난이 통하질 않았다. 내가 무슨 죄를 지어서 아빠 친구들 술자리에 끼...죄는 많이 짓긴 했는데, 이정도로 나쁜짓...많이 하긴 했지...  


제이슨은 도망칠까말까 고민하다가 결국 포기하고 딕의 맞은편에 앉은 카일 옆에 앉았다.

"아, 카일은 제이슨 처음 보겠네?"

"아뇨, 알아요. 전에 같이 평행 우주 여행 했어요."

"...그랬어?"

"반년 정도 전에 두달 잠수탔었잖아. 그때 같이 따라갔었어."

딕은 참혹한 표정으로 고개를 떨구고 카일에게 사과했다.

"미안하다. 고생 많이 했겠네..."

"아뇨 괜찮아요!"

"니네 근데 말 왜 안까냐? 동갑 아냐?"

"아, 좀...왠지 말놓기 어려워서..."

"편하게 해, 월리 친구면 내 친구지."

딕이 손사레를 치곤 제이슨이 아까 주문한 술을 받아 들었다.

  
"그럼...제이슨이 딕에게 형?"

"내가 동생인데."

"제이슨이 딕 동생이면 딕보다 어리단 소리잖아."

"당연하지."

"근데 나보다 어린 새끼가 왜 그땐 나한테 꼬맹이라고 불렀는데?!"

"니가 철딱서니 없어서."

보다못한 딕이 다시 카일에게 사과했다.

"미안, 쟤가 원래 좀 그래."

"쟤랑 이성적으로 대화하려면 마음 속으로 참을 인 세번 그리라고 하더라."

월리가 제이슨을 보고 고개를 설레설레 젓더니 카일에게 조언했다. 그 말에 카일이 억울함에 분통을 터트렸다.

"아니 쟤랑 다닐때 마음 속으로 참을 인 수천번은 그렸는데 아무 소용도 없었다니까. 오죽하면 내가 화를 냈겠냐! 내가!"

"제이슨 어릴때는 나름 귀여웠는데."

클락이 서글픈 눈으로 제이슨을 쳐다봤다.

"날 보곤 브루스 등 뒤에 숨던 수줍음 많은 아이였는데... 그때만해도 정말 순진하고 착한 아이였는데...어쩌다 저렇게 됐는지..."

"이렇게 된게 뭐가 어때서?! 잘 살고 있으면 됐지 왜 나만 보면 다들 그런 눈빛인데!"

할도 고개를 숙이고 쓸쓸한 표정으로 동참했다.

"테스트 파일럿이라니 비밀 신분도 멋지다고 좋아하던 귀여운 애였는데..."

"자기도 돌고래 등에 타보고 싶다고 하던 순진한 애였는데..."

"와치타워에 처음 왔을때 눈이 휘둥그래져서 여기저기 돌아다니길래 어디 가냐고 했더니 우와, 원더우먼이다! 하고 초롱초롱한 눈으로 쫒아다니던 아이였는데..."

제이슨은 리거들에게서 자기 과거(흑역사) 이야기가 나올 때마다 얼굴이 쌔빨개지더니 토마토같은 얼굴이 되선, 모기만한 소리로 말했다.

"가...가만히 있을테니까 제발 그만 이야기해..."

제이슨은 역시 아빠 친구들과 같이 술자리 하는것보다 더 한 고문은 없다고 생각했다.

제이슨이 조용해지자 리거들은 곧 각자 근황 이야기를 하며 사담을 나누었다. 카일은 리거들에게 방금 들은 제이슨의 로빈 시절 이야기를 끄집어내며 괴롭히자, 제이슨은 얼굴이 새빨개져서 고개를 숙이고 술만 들이켰다. 그런 제이슨을 보자니 딕은 묘하게 그리움이 일어났다.

향수에 젖은 눈으로 제이슨을 보던 딕은, 제이슨이 카일과 투닥거리면서도 나름 정상적인 대화를 하기 시작하자 고개를 숙이곤 술을 한모금 들이켰다.  
  
옆에서 가만히 딕을 지켜보던 월리가 입을 열었다.

"넌 좀 어때?"

"뭐가?"

"일이 많았잖아, 넌 괜찮아?"

"괜찮은데..."

"안 그래 보여서 그래. 뭐든 들어줄게, 무슨 일이길래 그래?"

"아 사실 브루스가..."

딕은 한숨을 길게 쉬며 말을 멈췄다. 홀 오브 저스티스에서 봤을 때 빼고 며칠을 또 브루스의 콧배기도 보지 못한 리거들이 사담을 멈추고 딕의 말에 귀를 기울였다.

"너무 예뻐서 걱정돼."

그 말에 카일의 '총 그까짓거 나도 만들 수 있거든?'하는 말에 '총 백개 있어봐라 나 한번 맞출 수 있나!' 하고 투닥이던 제이슨이 미친놈을 보는 얼굴로 딕을 쳐다봤다. 진지하게 이야기를 들으려던 리거들의 표정도 다르지 않았다. 쟤 방금 뭐랬니?

"세상 사람들이 브루스를 전부 탐내는게 당연하지. 그렇게 예쁜 사람이 또 어디있다고..."

"...너 혹시 여기 오기 전에 술 마시고 왔냐?"

월리가 미친놈 아냐? 하고 감방에서 탈출한 로그즈를 보는 표정으로 딕을 쳐다보는데도, 딕은 자기 이야기에 심취했는지 들을 기미가 안보였다.

"너무 예뻐서 어디 내놓을 수가 없어. 예쁘기만 하면 몰라, 섹시하고, 귀엽고, 청순하고, 사랑스럽고, 야하고 혼자 다한다니까. 불안해서 세상에 내놓을 수가 없어..."

"...딕 혹시 집에선 원래 이래?"

카일이 어안이벙벙해져서 제이슨을 쳐다보았다. 제이슨은 대답도 못하고 아까보다도 빨개진 얼굴로 고개를 푹 숙이다가 결국 딕에게 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

"사람들 보기 부끄러우니까 좀 닥쳐 새꺄!"

"왜? 넌 그럼 걱정 안돼? 내가 지금 걱정이 안되게 생겼어?! 오메가가 너무 예쁘면 고생만 한단 말이야!"

딕은 울컥 화를 내면서 술잔을 비우곤 웨이터에게 술을 아예 한병 주문했다.

"고생하면 고생한다고 말이라도 하면 얼마나 좋아."

술을 가득 채워서 들이키는 딕을 보곤 다이애나가 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 클락이 딕을 가리키며 피식 웃음을 터트리더니 옛날 이야기를 꺼내기 시작했다.

"브루스 결혼 할 뻔 했을때 딕이 어떻게 굴었는지 모르지?"

"브루스가 결혼 할 뻔 했다고?! 왜 난 못들어봤지?"

할이 눈이 동그래져서 술잔을 쾅 내려놓자, 딕을 대충 한숨쉬며 토닥여주던 월리가 대답했다.

"할이야 뉴스를 안보니까 그렇죠. 저도 그때 브루스가 약혼했을 뻔했다는 건 기억하는데요."

"딕이 열 두살 때인데, 브루스가 그때 막 떠오르는 기업의 젊은 사업가가 브루스한테 대뜸 결혼 신청을 했을 걸? 딕이 그날 침대에 기어들어가서 엉엉 울면서 브루스는 이제 내가 필요없는거냐고 통곡하면서 떠나지 말라고 떼를 썼다니까. 다른 이유도 아니고 딕이 너무 떼를 써서 거절했어."

"그건 거절할 만 했어요! 제가 때 안썼어도 브루스 거절했을걸요?"

할이 어휴, 못말린다 못말려. 하고 한숨을 쉬었다.

"너 나중에 브루스 결혼하면 어쩌려고 그러냐?"

"브루스가 좋다면 보내줘야지 뭐 어쩌겠어요... 그러니까 브루스가 좋아하기 전에 없애야죠."

"너 꼴랑 그거 몇잔 마시고 취했냐? 야 이리 줘."

제이슨이 한심하다는 눈으로 째려보곤 딕의 손에 있던 술병을 빼앗았다.

"안 취했어. 죽이자는게 아니라 그냥 없어지게 만들자는거지. 브루스가 좋다는 사람 중에 정상인 사람 너 꼽을 수 있냐? 아무도 없잖아. 그때 데이트 두세번 하고 결혼하자고 한거야. 그게 정상이야?"

"그 인간 지금 시장 후보 아냐? 나도 나중에 이야기 듣고 마음에 안들어서 조사해 봤는데, 깨끗한 사람 같던데."

"그러니까! 브루스가 정치인이랑 엮여서 좋은 꼴 본 적 있어? 어?! 브루스가 좋다고 하는 놈이면 분명 어딘가 맛이 간 인간일거라니까! 브루스가 정신 건강한 새끼 좋아하는거 봤어? 너도 또라이 새끼니까 브루스가 더 아끼는거 아냐!"

"브루스가 정신병자 자석이긴 하지..."

제이슨이 순순히 동의하며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"브루스 약혼 신청 받은 날, 악몽까지 꿨다니까. 약혼자가 브루스 정체 밝히는 바람에 브루스만 몰매맞는 꿈까지 꿨어. 그런 일 안 일어나라는 법 있어?! 내가 안 울게 생겼냐?"

"그럼...브루스의 정체를 알면서도 남들에게 밝힐 위험이 없고 정신도 건강하고 브루스도 행복하게 만들어주는 사람이면 어떻게 할건데?"

할이 화나다못해 울먹거릴 지경인 딕을 놀리듯 말하자, 딕의 표정이 싹 바뀌며 얼음장 같은 눈빛으로 할을 노려봤다.

"할은 정신이 건강하지 않아서 안돼요."

"아 걱정마, 할 예전에 저스티스 리그 만들고 얼마 안되서 브루스한테 껄떡거려봤다가 대차게 까였대."

"아냐!"

할이 입을 막으려 들자 월리가 쏜살같이 피했다.

"배리가 예전에 말해줬는데. 클락이랑 할이 브루스가 오메가인거 알고 엄청 껄덕거렸다면서요."

그 말에 딕이 배신감에 찬 눈으로 클락을 쳐다보자, 그가 황급하게 변명했다.

"15년 전 이야기야, 지금은 진짜로 그저 친구니까 진정하렴. 응?"

"그럼 브루스한테 딴 마음을 품긴 했단 소리잖아요! 세상에 믿을 사람 하나 없다더니! 제이, 형이 무슨 말 하는지 알겠지?! 할은 몰라도 클락까지 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어요! 세상에 이런 놈들이 있으니까 내가 브루스를 못내보내는 거라고!"

"우와...친구인 척 접근해서 어케 함 해볼려고...그렇게 안봤는데..."

제이슨도 할과 클락을 번갈아 쳐다보곤 질색하는 표정을 지었다. 다이애나가 웃으면서 딕과 제이슨을 진정시켰다.

"걱정 마, 브루스는 그게 작업 거는 건 줄도 몰랐으니까. 애당초 연애 대상으로도 안 본 거지, 고양이나 개 보는 것처럼."

다이애나의 단호한 말에 딕과 제이슨은 곧장 안심했지만, 클락과 할의 머리 위에 고양이나 개라는 말이 화살처럼 박혀서 상처가 쑤시는 느낌이 들었다.


	19. Chapter 19

신을 사랑한다는게 어떤 느낌인지 아십니까. 바로 옆에서 신을 지켜보아야 하는 가족으로 살아야 한다면, 어떤 마음 일 것 같으십니까. 아마 그저 영광스럽고 기쁜 일로 여겨야 할 지도 모르죠, 많은 사람이 그런 대답을 할 지도 모르겠습니다. 그런데 전 잘 모르겠습니다. 이게 정말 기뻐해야 할 일입니까?

사랑하는 이가 아무런 댓가 없이 다른 이들을 위해 희생하는 모습을 지켜봐야 하는 게 정말 영광스러운 일입니까? 아니면, 사랑하는 내 가족이 타인을 위해 고통을 짊어지는 것을 아무것도 못한채 지켜보아야 하는걸 기쁜 일로 여겨야 합니까?

물론 저도 압니다, 그분이 신이시니 당히 해야 할 일임을. 그 분이 하셔야만 하는 일이라는 걸 이해 합니다. 어쩌겠습니까? 다른 이들은 따라 갈 수 없겠지만, 저는 그분의 가족이니 당히 같이 걸어야만 하는 길입니다. 그러니 마음속 깊이 그분이 선택한 길을 이해하고 있습니다.

만약, 만약에 그 분이 그저 나와 평범한 가족이었다면 어땠을까, 하고 생각한 적이 없느냐고요? 그게 잘못된 일은 아니지 않습니까? 평화롭고 평범한 가족을 바라지 않는 사람이 어디있습니까? 그저 생각이라도 한번 하는게 그릇된 일은 아니지 않습니까. 그런데 저는 그 바람 조차 가질 수 없었습니다. 그 바람 마저 당신이 가시는 길에 걸릴까 하여, 마음으로조차 두지 못했습니다.

그래서 그분이 어느날 하신 말씀에 가슴이 미어졌습니다.

"넌 내가 너를 구했다 생각하겠지만, 실은 그렇지 않다. 나는 아주 오랫동안 길을 잃었었다. 사람을 포기했고, 더 나은 미래를 믿길 포기했다. 내가 뒤틀리고 타락했다고 생각했고, 내가 선택한 모든 일이 잘못된 것이라 믿었었다. 그래서 내가 추악한 존재가 되던, 악한 존재가 되던 더 이상 상관하지 않았다. 다른 사람들 눈에 범죄자로 비춰진다 하더라도 상관없었다. 그런데 네가 그때 날 구해준거야. 내 추악한 면도 비춰주는 네 빛이 날 부끄럽게 만들었지. 그래서 네가 나에게 더 나은 존재가 되고 싶게 만들고, 선한 존재가 되고 싶게 만들었다. 넌 날 바뀌고 싶게 만들었단다. 널 위해서."

그 가슴깊이 우러나온 진심과 당신의 따스한 미소에 얼마나 제 가슴이 무너졌는지 모릅니다.

결국 당신이 지금 걷는 그 길을 걷게 한게, 바로 저라는 뜻이지 않습니까. 그런데 어찌하여 제가 당신을 구했다 하십니까. 제가 없었다면 당신은 지금 이 길을 걸을 일 없을거라 말씀하고 계시지 않습니까, 그런데 왜 절 원망하지 않으십니까. 어떻게 저를 그리 사랑이 담긴 눈으로 보실 수가 있습니까, 어찌 저에게 당신께는 보답받지 못 할 희망을 주려 하시는 겁니까.

지금 당신이 가는 길은 참으로 저를 괴롭게 만듭니다. 지금 당신이 고른 그 길은 제 손발에 박힌 못보다도 더욱 저를 고통스럽게 만들었습니다. 차라리 당신이 무력하고 이기적이고, 오만하기만 한 사람이었다면 나는 좀 더 행복했을지도 모르겠습니다. 당신이 자기 자신만 생각하는 사람이었다면 차라리 제 마음이 이리 무겁진 않았을 것입니다. 당신이 차라리 이기적이고 차갑기만 한 사람이길 바라고, 당신이 타락한 사람들과 다르지 않길 간절히 바랍니다. 하지만 그랬다면 제가 당신을 이리 깊이 사랑할 일도, 당신을 이리 깊이 생각 할 일도 없었겠지요.

어리석은 노릇이지 않습니까. 당신이 제가 바라는 모습이 되는 순간, 저는 당신을 사랑할 이유를 잃으니.

***

  


어두운 새벽, 딕과 제이슨은 두 손을 모아 눈을 감은 브루스의 얼굴을 바라보았다. 달빛이 은은하게 비친 그 옆모습이 마치 검푸른 비단천에 기도를 올리는 성녀의 그림 같아, 한참을 넋을 놓을 수 밖에 없었다. 둘이 옆에 있는 것도 모를 정도로 집중 하는 것 같아, 그 고요를 깨고 싶지 않은 것도 있었다. 그가 천천히 눈을 뜨자, 한밤 중의 고요속에 브루스의 긴 속눈썹과 푸른 눈을 별과 달이 비추었다.

"기도 들으신 거예요?"

"...있는 줄 몰랐구나."

브루스가 뒤늦게 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 침대 옆에 앉아 기다리는 둘을 쳐다보았다. 딕은 사랑스러운 연인을 보는 눈빛으로 브루스를 빤히 바라보았다.

"방해하기 싫어서 가만히 있었어요."

뭔가에 홀린듯 멍하니 있던 제이슨이 기지개를 피며 의자에서 일어났다.

"일 끝났으면 이제 자도 되는거지?"

"다친덴 없니?"

"있겠어? 그냥 빨리 자자."

그렇게 말하곤 제이슨은 브루스의 옆에 털썩 눕고는, 자기 옆을 손바닥으로 팡팡 두드렸다.

"얼른 누워, 계속 일어나 있으면 나도 못자."

"그럼 나도 여기서 자도 되죠?"

딕은 브루스의 옆에 눕고는 그의 부드러운 검은 머리카락을 손끝으로 쓰다듬으며 그가 잠드는 모습을 한참 지켜보았다.

  


***

  


딕과 제이슨 사이에 낀 브루스가 푹 잠들자, 딕이 제이슨을 살짝 건드리며 작은 목소리로 속닥였다.

"우리가 브루스랑 하고 나면 브루스가 나아지지 않을까?"

딕의 끝내주는 아이디어를 들은 제이슨은 '이거 미친 새끼 아니야?'하는 눈빛으로 딕을 위아래로 훑어보았다.

"야, 나한테 그렇게 미친새끼라고 썅욕을 하더니 그걸 지금 아이디어라고 꺼낸거냐? 니가 우겨대서 나 여태껏 브루스한테 손가락 하나 안댄거 알아 몰라? 매일 옆에서 내 오메가가 자고 있는데도 아무것도 하면 안되는 내 심정을 니가 아냐고! 내가 하고 싶으면 지금 그냥 브루스 바로 벗겨 먹으면 끝인데 그거 내내 참았더니 이 새끼가...니가 하려고 나더러 참으려고 한거였냐? 이 새끼 이거 진짜 브루스 옆에 오게 하면 안되겠네!"

딕은 제이슨의 대답을 듣고 이를 빠득 깨물더니, 심호흡을 하며 화를 가라앉혔다.

"그런게 아냐. 누가 브루스를 덮치려는 상황이 오면 브루스가 얼어서 대응 못할 정도로 트라우마를 준거 같아. 그리고 트라우마를 치유하려면 비슷한 상황이더라도...좀 더 좋을 수 있다는 걸 가르쳐 주면 낫지 않을까?"

"너 설마 루터가 브루스한테..."

"상상하게 하지마."

머리속으로 그림을 그려본 둘은 속이 울렁거려서 구토가 나올 것 같아 입을 막았다.

"근데 그 해결법이 총에 트라우마 있는 사람한테 총 들이대는 거랑 뭐가 다른데?"

딕이 고개를 까닥하곤 짜증섞인 표정으로 제이슨을 노려봤다.

"니가 브루스한테 피스톨퍽 시킨 것 처럼?"

제이슨이 그 말을 듣고 입을 떡 벌렸다가, 다시 정신병원에서 탈출한 조커보듯 딕을 쳐다봤다.

"...너 진짜 브루스 24시간 감시하는구나."

"아냐! 저번주에 브루스가 상태 살짝 좋아졌다가 갑자기 또 아프길래 무슨 일 있었나 해서 감시카메라 돌려보니까 니가 튀어나오더라?"

"딴 애들도 봤냐?"

"혹시나 애들 볼까봐 지웠다. 근데 매일 밤 브루스랑 딱 붙어 자면서 진짜 아무것도 안했다고? 이불 밑까진 카메라를 설치 못해서 내가 못봤는데..."

"24시간 감시하는거 맞잖아 미친놈아!"

"아니라고! 너랑 브루스 같이 있는 날만 봤어!"

"그게 매일 감시하는거 아니면 뭐야?!"

"그럼 브루스랑 매일 붙어 자질 말던가!"

둘은 한참 서로를 씩씩거리며 노려보더니, 제이슨이 먼저 입을 열었다.

"니가 미친놈이 아니라는건 아니야, 미친놈 맞는데... 아주 이해가 안가는건 아니야. 그런데 이게 잘 될 확률이 얼마나 되냐고. 그랬다가 브루스한테 트라우마 준 사람이 니가 되면 어떡할 건데?"

딕이 오만하기 짝이 없는 표정으로 콧웃음을 쳤다.

"그럴 일 없어. 나중엔 브루스가 나한테 애걸하게 될 걸."

"참나, 브루스가 널 빼고 날 고른 것 만 봐도 모르겠냐? 니 실력이 못미더워서 나한테 대준거 아냐!"

"오호라, 니가 내 소문을 못들어봐서 당당하게 구나본데..."

"시끄럽고, 나랑 했던 것도 어쩔 수 없는 상황이였던거 아니면 안했어! 지금 이대로 하면 브루스한테 상처만 남지, 치료가 될 것 같냐?"

"니가 하면 나도 해야 공평하지!"

"결국 브루스 고치는 거랑 아무 관계도 없잖아 또라이새끼야!"

"또라이새끼? 니가 나한테 할 말이냐!"

"게다가...지금 당장 해보고 브루스한테 고르라고 해봤자 브루스는 또 나 고를걸?"

제이슨이 자신감에 차서 딕을 하찮다는 듯이 보자 딕이 울컥해서 소리를 질렀다.

"야야, 니 근거없는 자신감이 어디서 나오는지 모르겠는데, 브루스가 나 한번 겪어보고 나면 니가 생각 나긴 하겠냐? 너 솔직히 몇명 해보지도 못했을거 아냐. 너랑 내 스킬이 비교나 되겠냐?"

"뭐 임마?! 그럼 지금 당장 해봐 씨발!"

아까부터 제이슨과 딕의 목소리가 귓가에 웅웅 거리는 바람에 잠이 깨가던 브루스는 그 말에 완전히 잠이 달아났다. 브루스가 눈을 번쩍 뜨고 자리에서 일어나서 당장이라도 달려들 기세인 딕과 제이슨을 양 손으로 떼어놓았다.

"둘 다 그만해."

딕과 제이슨은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 눈을 껌뻑이더니 서로에게 삿대질 하며 외쳤다.

"얘가 먼저 시작했다고!"

"제 성질은 제이슨이 먼저 긁었어요!" 

"상관 없다. 둘 다 하지마."

제이슨이 브루스의 지친 표정을 살피더니 조심스레 물었다.

"진짜 루터가 뭔 짓 했어?"

"...별 일 없었다. 몸은 괜찮아."

딕이 브루스의 어깨를 부드럽게 손으로 감싸자, 브루스 몸이 움찔하고 움츠러드는게 느껴졌다.

"정말요?"

"이렇게 혼자 생각할 시간이 늘수록 나한테 안좋아. 차라리 일하는게 마음이 편할 것 같은데...너도 잘 알잖니."

"브루스가 일중독인거? 알죠."

"그러니까 원래대로 그냥 오늘부턴 일 하자, 알겠니?"

"...진짜 괜찮은거 맞으면요."

"괜찮다고 했..."

브루스가 살짝 짜증스러운 목소리로 대답하며 다시 누우려고 하자, 딕이 브루스의 손목을 낚아채 찹곤 그의 몸 위에 올라탔다.

"그럼 지금 움직일 수 있어요?"

딕이 알파향을 풀기 시작하자 브루스의 몸이 떨려오기 시작했다.

"진짜 멀쩡한거 맞으면 움직이기라도 해봐요."

제이슨이 창백하게 질린 브루스를 자기 품에 확 끌어안더니, 딕에게 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

"하지마! 미쳤어? 이게 진짜 해결 방법이라고 생각해?"

"야, 너야말로 똑바로봐! 지금 브루스 상태가 정상이야? 저 상태로 밖에 나가면 무슨 꼴을 볼지 뻔하잖아!"

제이슨을 붙잡고 떨기 시작하는 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 안타까운 눈빛으로 살펴보았다.

"괜찮아?"

"괜찮으니까 둘 다 그만해."

브루스가 제이슨의 품에서 떨어지며 둘을 진정시켰다.

"브루스, 제가...해결하게 해줘요."

"이걸론 해결이 안돼. 특히나 네 방법으론."

"내일 당장 그럼 어떻게 할거예요?"

"괜찮을거라고 몇번씩이나 말했잖니."

"브루스한테 그런 짓 하는 놈 있으면 내가 먼저 쏴버릴게, 그니까 이제 그만 이 집의 미친놈 역할 좀 나한테 돌려줘라!"

"...알았어."

딕이 포기하고 다시 브루스의 옆에 눕자, 제이슨은 의심스러운 눈으로 딕을 노려보곤 브루스를 제 품에 꼭 끌어안았다.

"너 진짜 브루스랑 하고 싶어?"

딕이 미친놈 보듯 제이슨을 노려보곤 단호하게 말했다.

"아니야. 진짜로 브루스가 괜찮아졌으면 해서 한 소리라니까!"

"아, 좀 솔직히 말해봐라."

"진짜라고! 근데 이거 말고 해결 방법이 생각 안나는걸 어떡해!"

"안나긴 무슨...것 봐라, 저저 속 시꺼먼거."

"그만 자렴. 조금 피곤하구나."

"알겠어요, 근데 내일 패트롤 돌땐 셋이 같이 있어야 해요? 브루스 혼자 어디 쓱 가버리고 그러면 안돼요?"

"알았다니까."

"그리고 솔직히 브루스라면 모를까 배트맨을 따먹겠다고 달려드는 간큰놈이 있겠냐?"

딕은 잠시 생각에 빠지더니 제이슨의 말이 맞다는 걸 인정했다. 아무리 미친놈들이 많다지만, 브루스 웨인이 아닌 배트맨을 만만히 보고 덤비려드는 범죄자는 없을거라는 결론에 이르렀다.

"...그건 그렇지."

"그럼 이제 좀 자자, 나도 졸려 죽겠다."

제이슨이 브루스의 옆에 철푸덕 엎어지며 곧장 잠에 빠졌다. 딕이 잠시 고민하다가 결국 알았다며 브루스의 옆에 눕자, 그제야 살짝 마음을 놓고 다시 눈을 감았다. 그래도 이젠 아이들이 침대에서 같이 자자고 해도 싫다고 해야지.

그때 브루스의 등 뒤에 누운 딕의 팔이 몸에 꽉 감겨왔다.

"뭐하는거니?"

"치유요."

제이슨도 눈치를 보다 브루스의 허리를 꽉 끌어안았다. 두 아들 사이에 꼭 끼인 브루스가 눈을 깜빡이며 어안이벙벙한 표정을 짓자, 딕이 배시시웃으면서 브루스의 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 가슴속에 응어리진 어둠이 녹아내리는 느낌이 들었다.

  


***

거의 일주일만에 배트맨이 나타나자, 온 동네의 빌런이 신나서 잔치라도 벌이는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 브루스가 분명 딕에게 오늘은 민간인의 피해가 적게 벌어지는 날이라고 했다. 그런데 사고가 적은 이유가 온 동네 빌런이 전부 브루스에게 달려들어서 민간인의 피해가 적은 날이였다는 걸 깨닫자 딕은 슬슬 화가 치밀기 시작했다.

"어차피 감옥행이면 차라리...!!"

나이트윙에게 두들겨 맞고 곤죽이 된 빌런이 끈질기게 일어서서 브루스를 향해 달려들면서 가슴을 꽉 쥐었다.

나이트윙과 레드후드, 배트걸, 배트맨 네 사람이나 있는데도 저 새끼가 지금 뭘 한건가 머리로 이해가 안가서 얼이 나갔다. 삽시간에 범죄자의 손에 가슴을 쥐인 브루스가 얼어버리자, 개중에 제일 먼저 정신차린 나이트윙이 재빨리 그를 붙잡아 제압했다. 범죄자놈이 억울하다는 듯 배트맨에게 외쳤다.

"감옥 보낼거면 가슴만 좀 더 만지게 해줘!!!"

딕은 아무리 그래도 배트맨을 덮치려는 범죄자는 없을거라는 말을 취소했다. 이 동네가 어딘지 잠깐 잊었다. 여긴 고담이다. 배트맨이 좋다는 이유로 배트맨을 만나겠다고 범죄자를 하는 또라이새끼들이 가득한 도시라는 걸 깜빡했다.

"너 오메가인거 내가 다 알거든?! 내 좆 레이더는 확실해! 내 말이 맞지? 그러니까 보지에 손가락만 넣게 해줘! 핑거링만 해볼게! 씨발 사람을 꼴리게 했으면 책임을 져야지!"

나이트윙의 얼굴이 수라처럼 변했다.

뱃시를 향해 고래고래 소리를 지르며 "한번 대주면 앞으로 착하게 살게! 니가 안대줘서 내가 누구 죽이면 그건 니탓이야!" 라고 뻔뻔하게 자기주장하던 범죄자는, 나이트윙의 표정을 보곤 얼음이 됐다.

"걱정마라, 안그래도 앞으로 누구 못죽일테니까."

나이트윙은 활짝 웃으면서 빌런의 팔을 반대쪽으로 꺾었다. 팔에서 우드득 소리가 나자, 아까 전만해도 브루스에게 음담패설을 하던 범죄자의 입에서 비명소리가 나왔다. 지켜보던 레드후드가 한숨을 쉬면서 배트맨의 어깨를 툭 치며 안심시켰다.

"걱정 마, 저 미친놈 내가 정신 차리게 할테니까. 야! 나이트윙!"

레드 후드가 버럭 소리를 지르면서 다가오자 범죄자는 그래도 누가 날 도와주는구나 싶어서 간곡한 눈빛으로 레드 후드를 올려다 보았다.

"그렇게 하면 금방 낫는단 말이야."

방금 뭐라고 하셨습니까 성님?

"줘봐, 이렇게 완전히 뼈가 살 밖으로 튀어나와야 회복이 힘들다고."

레드후드는 나이트윙이 분질러놓은 뼈를 완전히 반으로 꺾어서 박살을 냈다. 비명을 지르던 범죄자는 이제 비명도 나오지 않는지, 그저 숨넘어가는 소리만 들렸다.

"그건 너무 하지 않았니? 그 정도로 과격하게 할 필요는..."

"사람 죽인건 아니니까 괜찮지? 룰에 어긋나는 짓 한건 아니야. 맞잖아. 그치?"

"맞아. 배트맨이 살인은 안된다고 했지 뼈를 부러트리지 말라는 말은 안했어, 레드 후드."

네? 저기요? 제가 지금 너무 아파서 비명도 안나오는 것 뿐이지 안아픈게 아니거든요? 님들 다정하게 무슨 끔찍한 소리를 하시는건가요?

배트맨은 턱을 괴고 고민을 하더니 결국 나이트윙과 레드후드의 손을 들어줬다.

"그건 그렇지..."

그건 그렇지라니, 당신이 그러고도 히어로야?!

배트걸이 상황파악을 하고 레드후드와 나이트윙을 밀치고 나섰다.

아, 배트걸. 역시 다른 뱃가놈들관 달리 귀엽고 사랑스럽고 착하고 빨간 머리도 예쁘고.. 으헉?!

배트걸이 상큼하게 웃으면서 부츠로 범죄자의 다리사이를 콱 밟았다.

"고환이 완전히 망가져야 성범죄를 못저지르지. 너희도 다음번에 이런 놈들 상대할 땐 잘 알아둬. 팔다리가 부러졌다고 성욕이 사라지는게 아니야. 이왕 뭘 망가트릴거면 고환을 못쓰해야지."

"아, 그렇네. 내가 화가 나서 그만 뭐가 우선인지 까먹었어..."

나이트윙이 고개를 끄덕이며 배트걸이 부츠로 범죄자의 고간을 짓이기는 장면을 지켜보았다.

"하긴, 이거 없다고 죽는것도 아니고 일상생활에 지장있을 정도의 불구가 되는 건 아니잖아. 이거면 배트맨도 괜찮다고 하겠지? 맞지?"

"흠..."

"당신 덮치려 들 정도면 얼마나 많은 사람한테 이짓 하려고 했겠어?"

"아뇨, 저를 뭘로 보시는 겁니까! 저는 뱃시 말곤 꼴리지 않는 몸이예요!"

고간을 멀쩡한 한 팔로 붙잡고 고꾸라져있던 범죄자가 맑은 눈으로 레드후드에게 항의하며 단호하게 말했다.

"너처럼 맑은 눈의 쓰레기는 처음 본다."

제이슨은 세상에 범죄자가 저렇게 맑고 순수한 눈으로 쓰레기같은 말을 하는건 난생 처음이었다. 바바라는 다시 범죄자의 다리를 뻥 차버리고 브루스에게 초롱초롱한 눈으로 물었다.

"레드후드 말에 일리가 있지 않아요? 성범죄는 솔직히 신고하기도 힘들어하는 피해자도 많으니까, 이렇게라도 범죄 수를 줄이는게 어때요?"

"...맞는 말이긴 한데, 그런데..."

브루스가 망설이며 고민에 빠지는 걸 본 바바라가 뒤는 들을 가치 없다는 듯이 등을 돌렸다. 바바라는 범죄자의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 섬뜩하게 말했다.

"확실히 망가졌는지 잘 모르겠는데, 아예 잘라버릴까?"

배트걸이 오한이 드는 미소를 지으며 헌팅 나이프를 들이대는 것을 마지막으로 범죄자는 눈 앞이 새까매지며 완전히 정신을 잃었다.

바바라는 범죄자가 완전히 기절하자, 바닥에 기절한 범죄자들과 함께 한꺼번에 묶어서 건물 밖으로 던졌다.

"그럼 나 이제 항구로 가본다, 무슨 일 있으면 나 불러."

그렇게 말하곤 쿨하게 떠나버리는 뒷모습이 얼마나 듬직하던지, 딕은 바바라한테 다시 반할 뻔 했다.

***

패트롤이 끝난 뒤, 다시 배트 케이브에 모인 세 사람은 브루스에게 다친 부위를 확인 받았다. 범죄자들 여럿이 덤벼든 것 치곤 세 사람 전부 외상은 없었다.

"다들 내상은 없니?"

세사람은 나란히 고개를 저었다. 브루스는 제이슨이 총을 셀 수 없이 맞은 가슴을 떠올렸다. 아무리 브루스가 만든게 뛰어난 방탄복이라고 해도 뼈에 충격이 없을 수는 없었다. 브루스는 눈살을 찌푸리고는 제이슨의 가슴을 꽉 눌렀다. 제이슨이 인상을 쓰며 이를 악물었다.

"윽! 씨, 씨발 뭐해?!"

"괜찮은게 아니잖니."

브루스는 장갑을 벗고는 단검으로 자기 손목을 살짝 그었다. 그리곤 제이슨의 입가에 피가 흐르는 자기 팔목을 대곤 명령하듯 말했다.

"마셔."

제이슨은 브루스의 피에서 오메가향 처럼 달콤한 향기가 피어오르는 걸 느끼고 마치 홀린듯이 브루스의 팔목에 입을 가져다댔다. 피가 미친듯이 달게만 느껴졌다. 비린내는 커녕 초콜렛이나 케이크를 베어문 것 처럼, 달콤한 음료를 마시는 듯했다. 제이슨이 정신을 잃고 브루스의 팔을 물어 뜯을 기세로 핥자, 브루스는 어깨를 움찔 하고는 제이슨을 달래며 부드럽게 떼어놓았다.

"이제 괜찮은 것 같구나."

제이슨은 굶주린 늑대같은 얼굴로 숨을 몰아쉬며 브루스를 올려다 보면서도, 순순히 그 말에 물러섰다.

"혹시 제이슨 말고 내상 있는 사람 있니?"

바바라와 딕은 내상이 정말 없어서 고개를 저었지만, 있었으면 하는 바람이었다.

"제이슨, 아무리 방탄이라고 해도 아프지 않은건 아니니까 피할 수 있으면 피하렴. 습관이 들면 몸이 굼떠진다. 알겠니?"

가슴에 느껴지던 통증이 완전히 사라진 제이슨이 입가의 피를 소매로 닦으며 고개를 끄덕였다. 브루스는 자기 팔에 난 상처를 혀로 핥고는 다시 장갑을 끼웠다. 골똘히 생각에 잠겼던 바바라가 얼굴이 창백하게 질려서 브루스를 쳐다보았다.

"...제 허리 나았을때 설마...브루스가 저한테 몰래 피 먹였어요?!"

"아니다. 이건 얼마전에 생긴 부작용이야."

"부작용? 그 루터 인간이 대체 뭘 어떻게 했길래요?"

딕이 벌떡 일어나서 다가왔다.

"별거 아니야."

"제대로 설명을 해줘야죠, 이제 더 비밀 같은거 있으면 안돼요! 알겠어요?"

딕이 울 것 같은 눈빛으로 빤히 바라보며 화를 내자, 브루스가 한숨을 쉬더니 어깨를 축 늘어트렸다.

"화내지 않겠다고 약속하렴."

"화 안낼게요."

대답은 그렇게 했지만 딕은 장담 못하겠다는 표정으로 팔짱을 꼈다. 브루스는 그제야 별거 아니라는 듯 한 표정으로 무심하게 대답했다.

"그때처럼 한꺼번에 많이 죽어본게 처음이라, 방어기제가 생긴 것 같아."

"한꺼번에 많...!"

"화내지 않겠다고 했잖니."

금방이라도 달려들듯 화를 내며 다가오는 딕에게 브루스가 손짓하자, 딕은 끄응 거리면서 다시 의자에 앉았다.

"또 다른 문제는 없어요?"

브루스는 딕의 시선을 피하면서 등을 돌렸다.

"중대한 문제가 있다면 너희와 상의를 했을거다. 딕, 네가 어떻게 생각하는지 알지만... 그 문제 역시 내가 통제를 못하리라 생각했다면 제일 먼저 너와 상의했을거다. 그러니까 이제 마음을 좀 놓았으면 좋겠구나."

"...알았어요. 근데 저 떼놓을 생각같은건 이제 꿈도 꾸지 마셔야 해요. 24시간 붙어있을거예요!"

딕이 투덜투덜대면서 브루스의 등을 노려보았다. 바바라는 딕을 지친 표정으로 보곤 혀를 찼다. 저 파더콤 저거...

"니가 파더콤이라 니 연애사를 망치는거야 네 문제지만, 니가 파더콤이라 브루스 연애까지 망치는건 아니지."

"뭐? 연애? 브루스가 설마 누구 사귄대? 아니지? 설마 브루스가 반한 사람이라도 있어? 누군데? 너한테만 말한거야? 누구냐고?!"

딕이 식겁해서 바바라를 붙잡고 울면서 따지기 시작하자, 바바라는 세상 차가운 눈빛으로 브루스를 보며 딕을 손가락으로 콕 집었다.

"브루스, 얘가 이렇게 된거 브루스 책임도 없지 않은거 알죠?"

브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 바바라를 쳐다보자, 바바라가 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

"그러니까 한동안 얘가 하자는대로 해줘요. 딕도 브루스가 확실히 괜찮은거 알고 나면 며칠 더 저러다가 그만 둘테니까."

바바라는 그렇게 말하고는 일어서서 자기 바이크에 타더니, "누군지만 말해줘!" 라고 외치며 절규하는 딕을 한심한 눈빛으로 쳐다보곤 쌩하니 사라져버렸다.

딕은 브루스에게 울듯한 표정으로 매달리기 시작했다.

"화 진짜 안낼테니까 누군지만 말해줘요... 네? 브루스 결혼 망치지도 않을거고 약혼해도 이제 때 안쓸테니까 누군지만 말해달라구요. 제가 다른거 바라는게 아닌거 알잖아요, 혹시 제가 그때 한 말 진심이라고 생각한건 아니죠? 그거 그냥 진짜 장난이었어요! 브루스가 누구랑 있던 행복하기만 하면 상관안할테니까 누군지만 말해줘요...제발..."

브루스는 만약 자기가 누군가와 행복해진다면 다른 아이들이 어떻게 굴지 잘 알고 있었다. 그리고 어떻게 그를 바라볼지도.

"바바라가 그냥 한 말인거 알잖니."

브루스의 망토를 붙들고 얼굴을 파묻으며 통공하던 딕이 울먹울먹한 표정으로 브루스를 올려다 봤다.

"진짜요? 그럼 브루스 딴 사람한테 가는거 아니예요?"

"내 삶에 난 다른 사람 자체를 들여놓을 생각이 없다. 너희가 예외였지. 예외는 너희로도 이미 차고 넘칠정도로 충분해. 그러니까 이제 그만..."

브루스가 한숨을 쉬고 딕을 떨어트리려고 하자 딕이 브루스의 몸을 꽉 끌어안고 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻었다.

"사실 아까 한 말 다 거짓말이었어요, 브루스가 다른 사람이랑 행복한 꼴 보기 싫어요... 브루스가 다른 사람 사랑한다고 하면 저 죽을지도 몰라요..."

"안다."

"브루스가 다른 사람 사귀거나 섹스하는것도 싫어요, 그게 그 사람 이용할 목적이라고 해도 싫어요..."

"그럴 생각도 없으니 이제 그만하렴."

딕이 촛점없는 눈빛으로 브루스를 올려다 보면서 그에게 매달렸다.

"아무한테도 가면 안돼요."

브루스는 딕이 하는 말이 모두 진심이라는 걸 알고 있었다. 딕이 육체관계를 원하는게 아니라는 것도, 브루스와 그저 같이 있고 싶은 것 뿐이라는 말도, 브루스가 자기 옆에 있길 바란다는 것도, 브루스가 다른 사람과 사랑에 빠지고 행복해지는 날이 온다면 받아들일거라는 말도, 다른 사람 사랑한다고 하면 죽을지 모른다는 딕의 말도 전부 믿었다. 만약 그런 날이 온다면, 딕은 죽을정도로 괴로워도 브루스가 행복하다면 보내 줄거라는게 딕의 진심이라는 걸 알고 있었다.

브루스가 진심으로 행복해지고, 만약 이 모든 일을 그만두고 평범한 행복을 찾아가게 된다면 딕은 괴로워도 마음속으론 영원히 브루스를 보내줄테고 결국 그의 곁에서 떠나겠지. 그리고 드디어 자기 갈 길을 찾아서 떠나갈테고, 그게 오히려 더 올바른 일일 거라는 것도 알고 있었다.

그래서 도저히 그럴 수가 없었다.

딕이 자신을 사랑하지 않는다면, 브루스 역시도 어떻게 살아야 할지 알 수 없으니까.


	20. Chapter 20

슈퍼히어로들 사이에서 공통적으로 평가가 좋으면서 모두와 친하고 믿을 수 있다고 꼽을 수 있는 사람은 생각보다 얼마 없다. 슈퍼히어로들 중엔 외골수인 사람들이 많은지라, 모두와 공통적으로 친한 사람 꼽으라면 의외로 몇 되지 않는다. 아니, 몇 되지 않는 정도가 아니다. 플래쉬인 월리 웨스트와 사이드킥 히어로의 시초인 첫번째 로빈, 나이트윙 단 둘 밖에 없으니까.  
  
사람들은 모두와 친밀한 히어로 하면, 트리니티 중 원더우먼과 슈퍼맨을 다들 먼저 떠올리곤 한다. 원더우먼과 슈퍼맨은 물론 신뢰할 수 있고 평가도 좋지만 친밀하진 못하다. 공통적으로 신뢰받는 것과 공통적으로 친밀하다 느끼는 건 다른 문제다.  
  
그럼 배트맨은? 배트맨은 평가도 나쁘고 거리도 멀고 신뢰도 할 수 없다. 그런데 정작 그에게서 나온 나이트윙은 슈퍼 히어로 사회에서 손에 꼽는 모두에게 신뢰받는 친근한 히어로라니, 아이러니 할 뿐이다. 배트맨에게서 교육받았다는게 믿기지 않을 정도로 나이트윙은 밝고 다정하고, 친근하고, 낙관을 잃지 않는 착하디 착한 청년이다.  
  
  
  
그래서 오히려 나이트윙이 처음 히어로팀들의 중심인 저스티스 리그에서, 그것도 배트맨을 대신해 앉는다고 했을때 사실 다들 걱정스러워했다. 배트맨은 저스티스 리그를 통솔하는 책략가였다. 만만치 않은 히어로들을 이끌고 자기 말을 듣게 하려면 어느정도 찍어 내리 누를 줄 알아야 했고, 수 많은 사람이 죽어가는 와중에도 냉정하게 해결법을 찾는 차가움이 필요한 자리였다. 그 자리를 마냥 순하고 착하기만 해 보이는 아직 어린 청년이 맡는다고 하니 사실 다들 걱정스러운 마음이 없지 않았다.  
  
  
  
나이트윙의 낙천적인 성격과 유순한 태도 때문에 다른 히어로들이 만만히 보는게 아닌가, 싶어서 연차가 있는 히어로들은 걱정스러워 했었지만, 정작 시키고 보니 딱히 그렇지만도 않았다. 정말 솔직하게 말하자면, 나이트윙은 사교성 좋은 배트맨 같았다.  
  
그 말을 하면 딕이 길길이 날뛸걸 알기에 차마 말로는 안했지만, 9살 때부터 배트맨에게 훈련받고 13살 때부터 배트맨의 파트너로 일해온 사람인데, 그 사람이 배트맨을 안닮았으면 오히려 그게 비정상 아닌가.  
  
  
  
게다가 처음 걱정했던 나이트윙의 밝은 면이 오히려 배트맨보다 그를 더 대하기 어렵게 만들었다. 곧을 수록 부러지기 쉽다고, 배트맨 같은 딱딱한 무도가 스타일은 더 강경하게 나가면 그만 인데(라고 다들 머리속으론 생각하지만 실제로 배트맨에게 강경하게 나가는 히어로는 그린랜턴들 빼곤 없다) 나이트윙처럼 먼저 해맑게 웃으면서 손내밀고 친절과 다정함 부터 내세우는 사람은, 사실 배트맨만큼이나 벽창호에 사회성 없는 사람 많기로 유명한 히어로들에겐 배트맨보다 오히려 막대하기 어려운 상대라 쉽게 나이트윙의 페이스에 말려들곤 했다.  
  
배트맨이라면 (배트맨의) 주먹다짐과 (배트맨의) 호통으로 끝났을 일이 나이트윙은 웃으며 친근하게 다가오고 설득시키려고 하긴 해주니 뭐라고 하기도 힘들다. 그렇다고 엄격하지 않으냐 하면 그것도 아니었다. 냉정해야 할 때는 칼같이 구분 하며, 개인 감정이나 가족보다도 미션을 더 우선으로 여기기까지 했다. 단순한 배트맨의 대체가 아닌 리더 자체로서 인정하는 히어로들도 늘어갔다.  
  
착하고 성실하고, 리더쉽도 있고, 포용력과 사회성도 꽤 뛰어난 사람인데다가, 배트맨 만큼이나 전략전술에 뛰어나기까지 하니 리더로서나 전략가로서 적합하다고 다들 인정하는 분위기였다. 툭하면 배트맨과 충돌하는 그린랜턴들도 나이트윙과는 일하기 편안하다고 할 정도였다.  
  
어두운 상황에서도 웃고 농담하고 낙천적으로 굴면서 아무렇지 않게 나아가는 모습을 보자면, 그 얼음 같은 배트맨이 왜 나이트윙은 그토록 아끼는지 이해가 갔다. 브루스는 딕을 태양 같다고 표현하곤 했는데, 그 표현이 딱이였다.  
  
  
  
그런데 그 나이트윙이 농담도 건네지 않고, 웃음기도 없이 이글이글 타오르는 눈으로 얼굴을 구기고 있다면... 그저 그 매서운 눈이 자길 마주치지 않기만을 바래야 할 것이다. 그 시선이 자길 향하는 순간 내일 떠오르는 태양을 보긴 틀려먹은거나 마찬가지니까.  
  
  
  
  
  
이런 이유로 원랜 히어로들로 복작 복작 한 홀 오브 저스티스의 식당은 거의 텅텅비어 있는 상태였다. 밥먹으러 들어왔다가 나이트윙의 악귀같은 표정을 보고 뒤돌아 나간 히어로만 수십명이고, 그나마 있는 사람들도 한참 떨어져서 구석에서 조심조심 밥을 먹고 있었다.  
  
이런 상황에서 아무렇지 않은 표정으로 플래쉬만 나이트윙의 맞은 편에 앉아서 느긋한 표정으로 쥬스박스를 몇박스째 비우고 있었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
살금 살금 나이트윙 눈치를 보는 다른 히어로들과는 달리, 월리는 이제 지루하기 까지 했는지 사람은 커녕 개미 한마리도 없는 주변을 둘러보고 한숨을 쉬었다. 다른 사람은 뭘 어떻게 생각하는지 몰라도, 월리는 딕이 왜 저러는지 뻔히 잘 알고 있었다. 보나마나 저번과 똑같은 문제 일 게 뻔해서 솔직히 들을 필요도 없다는 생각까지 들 지경이었지만, 하필이면 자기가 딕의 절친인바람에 들어 줄 수 밖에 없었다. 아무리 월리 입장에서 하찮다 느껴진다 한들 딕의 입장에선 세상이 흔들리는 문제일테니, 월리는 자기가 발휘 할 수 있는 최대한의 참을 성을 발휘해 딕이 이야기를 해주길 기다리고 있었다.  
  
하지만 월리는 아무리 진지하게 들어주려고 해도 도저히 그럴 의욕이 나질 않아서 자신도 모르게 한심스러워 하는 표정이 나왔다.  
  
  
  
"...어디서 문제가 생겼는지 모르겠어. 내가 감시를 빼먹은 곳은 없는데... 도청, 감시카메라, 추척기, 통신기에 배트케이브까지...내가 놓친 곳이 있을 리가 없는데 어떻게 이런 일이 벌어 질 수가 있지?"  
  
"...그러냐."  
  
  
  
월리가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 지루해하며 대답했다. 나이트윙은 월리가 빨리빨리 다 말을 하길 기다리고 있다는 것도 눈치를 못챘는지, 이마를 짚고 어두운 표정으로 중얼거렸다.  
  
  
  
"다른 누군가와 접촉을 했다면 내가 모를리가 없는데... 한동안 고담도 벗어나지 않은데다, 가족 외엔 만난 사람도 없다고 생각했는데... 어디서 감시에 구멍이 생긴 걸까."  
  
"...니가 이래서 말을 안했다곤 생각 안해봤냐?"  
  
  
  
딕이 고개를 들고 눈이 동그래져서 월리를 흔들리는 눈빛으로 쳐다보았다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 너한테 뭐 말해준거 있어? ...설마 브루스가 너랑?"  
  
"야, 나 쌍둥이 애까지 있는 유부남이야. 너 얼마전에 애들 선물까지 보내놓고 정줄 놨냐?"  
  
  
  
월리는 슬슬 짜증나다 못해 화가 치밀었다. 그래도 이 정줄 놓은 친구 잡아줄건 나밖에 없겠다 싶어서 속으로 끓어오르는 화를 꾸욱 참아내고 말했다.  
  
  
  
"침착하게 생각을 해봐, 바바라 말이 틀린건 없잖아. 솔직히...브루스가 너 때문에 안한거 맞지 않냐?"  
  
"정말 나 때문이면 생각도 말아야 하는거 아니야? 어떻게 이럴 수가 있는지 모르겠어... 내가 그렇게 사정했는데... 게다가 바바라한테만 말했다는게 제일 상처야..."  
  
"아니, 확실한 것도 아니잖아. 말 할 거리가 있거나 중요한 문제라고 생각했으면 브루스가 미리 말을 해줬겠지."  
  
  
  
턱을 괴고 고뇌하던 딕이 음침한 표정으로 고개를 들고 월리를 노려보았다.  
  
  
  
"넌 중요한 문제라고 브루스가 말을 해줄 것 같냐?"  
  
  
  
월리가 0.2초가량 생각에 잠기더니 곧바로 사과했다.  
  
  
  
"미안."  
  
  
  
딕은 이제 죽음을 수용하는 5단계 중 우울의 단계로 넘어갔는지 테이블에 얼굴을 박고 어깨를 추욱 늘어트렸다. 월리는 아무리 그래도 이젠 저스티스 리그의 실질적 리더면서 어떻게 겨우 이런걸로 저러나 싶어서 한숨을 쉬며 하찮기 짝이없다는 눈빛으로 딕을 내려다봤다.  
  
  
  
"근데... 너 별거 아닌 걸로 너무 깊이 생각하는거 아니냐?"  
  
"너한텐 별거 아닐지 몰라도 나한텐 세상이 무너지는 문제란 말이야..."  
  
  
  
딕은 이제 거의 울것 같은 목소리였다. 마냥 나이트윙을 피하기만 하던 히어로들도 슬슬 무슨일인가 싶어 귀를 기울이기 시작했다.  
  
  
  
"뱁스 말이 사실이면 이제 브루스는 일이고 뭐고 전부 안한다고 하겠지? 그럼 더 이상 내가 알던 브루스가 아니게 되는거잖아... 만약 그게 진짜면 이제 난 뭘해야 하는거야? 내가 살아온 삶은 뭐였지? ...이제 앞으로 뭘 믿고 살아야 해?"  
  
"야, 너 진짜 뭔... 그런 생각까지 해?"  
  
"이건 재앙이야..."  
  
  
  
월리가 그 말에 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 고개를 삐딱하게 기울였다.  
  
  
  
"재앙?"  
  
"생각해봐, 브루스는 일을 자연히 그만두게 될테고, 그럼 브루스가 세상에 신경을 안쓰게 될 거 아냐? 자기 몸만 안전하면 고담이 무너지건 말건 지구가 무너지건 말건 관심도 없는 사람이 되버릴거 아냐?"  
  
"...너 가끔 진지하게 미친소하는거 익숙하긴 한데, 이번건은 나도 정말 이해 못해주겠다. 아니, 뭐 이딴걸로 그런 소리까지 하냐!"  
  
  
  
나이트윙이 그 말에 자리에서 벌떡일어나서 월리에게 삿대질을 했다.  
  
  
  
"이딴거라니? **브루스가 연애 하고 싶어한다는데 어떻게 니가 그럴 수가 있어?!** "  
  
  
  
귀를 기울여 힐끗 힐끗 듣고 있던 히어로들은 하필이면 입에서 밥을 뿜을 뻔 했다. 월리는 아주 기가차서 말도 안나온다는 듯이 한심하게 딕을 위아래로 쳐다보곤 한숨을 쉬고 외쳤다.  
  
  
  
"너 진짜... **이딴거지 그럼 씨발!** 브루스가 연애를 한다고 한것도 아니고, 그냥 하고 싶어한다고 다른 사람한테 말한거 가지고 이러는게 말이 되냐? 평생 제대로 된 데이트 한번 안하고 살았던 사람이 뒤늦게 진지하게 누굴 만나고 싶어한다고 하면 반가워해야 하는거 아냐?! 니가 이럴까봐 브루스가 바바라한테만 고민 털어놓은거라는데 내 새끼손가락 건다! 와... 내가 아무리 들어주려고 해도 진심 이해가 안 가서 못들어주겠네!"  
  
  
  
그 말에 머리 위로 벼락이라도 친듯 충격받은 딕이 월리를 충격받은 표정으로 보며 입을 떡 벌렸다.  
  
  
  
**"브루스가 연애하고 싶다고 바바라한테만 말한거 맞았잖아!"**  
  
  
  
딕이 울먹울먹한 얼굴로 소리를 지르고 뛰쳐나가 버리자, 월리가 딕의 등에다 대고 공허하게 외쳤다.  
  
  
  
"내가 언제 그런 소릴 했는데?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
월리는 울먹이며 나가버리는 딕을 '뭐 저런 새끼가 다있어?' 하는 눈빛으로 한심하게 보더니, 뒤늦게 구석에서 조용히 밥을 먹던 히어로들을 바라보며 자기도 당황스러운지 더듬거리며 말했다.  
  
  
  
"쟤, 쟤가...착한애 맞는데요, 진짜 착한애 맞긴 한데... 가끔 저럴 뿐이거든요? 제가 잘 이야기 할테니 식사 잘 하세요."  
  
  
  
플래쉬는 다른 어안이벙벙해서 눈만 껌뻑이는 다른 히어로들 얼굴을 보곤 쌩하니 사라졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"그러니까 정리 좀 해보자...브루스가 실종되었을때도 웃으면서 일했잖아, 너."  
  
  
  
할이 이마를 짚고 한심해하면서 말하자, 핫초코가 든 머그잔을 손에 꼭 쥔 딕이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 죽었을때도 일했잖아?"  
  
  
  
딕은 핫초코를 한입 들이키고 코가 빨개져서 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"그런데 브루스가 연애한다고 한 것도 아니고, 연애를 하고 싶어한다고 했을땐 우냐? 어?"  
  
"할이 뭘 몰라서 그래요!"  
  
  
  
할도 지쳤는지 결국 딕에게 짜증내듯 물었다.  
  
  
  
"너랑 브루스 관계는 대체 뭐냐?"  
  
"...그러게요... 중요한 결정을 할 땐 같이 하는 관계인 줄 알았는데, 아무래도 아닌가봐요..."  
  
  
  
딕이 고개가 추욱 쳐져서 우울해하자, 카일이 팔짱을 끼고 노려봤다.  
  
  
  
"딕이 하는 소리가 좀 이상하게 들리는거 알겠는데, 아무리 그래도 안그래도 그것때문에 우울해 하는 애한테 그런 소릴해요?"  
  
"...아니 브루스가 죽는것보다 브루스가 연애하는게 더 슬프다는게 말이 되냐고!"  
  
  
  
정작 브루스가 사망 추정 됐을 때나, 실종되었을때는 묵묵하게 자기 일을 수행하던 나이트윙이다. 바로 얼마전에 브루스가 납치되었을때도 웃으면서 미션합시다, 하던 애가 브루스가 연애하는건 슬퍼서 어쩔 줄 몰라하다니 그게 상식적으로 이해가 가?!  
  
  
  
  
  
딕을 한참 찾아 해멘 월리가 뒤늦게 와치타워에 오자, 지금쯤 할이나 클락이 상대방 아니냐며 길길이 날뛸 줄 알았던 딕이 모니터링룸에서 얌전히 카일과 할에게 상담받는 장면을 보곤 속으로 안심했다. 우울하면 혼자 모니터링룸에서 감시라니, 어떻게 그런 점마저 브루스랑 똑같냐.  
  
  
  
"월리야 니가 얘 좀 말려라, 넌 이 상황이 이해가 가냐? 브루스가 죽은것보다 연애하는게 더 슬프대! 진짜 또라이 새끼 아니냐?!"  
  
  
  
할이 질색하며 말하자, 카일이 파워링으로 녹색 마스크를 만들어 할의 입에 씌웠다.  
  
  
  
"할, 말 좀 곱게해요."  
  
  
  
할이 인상을 구기고 알았다며 고개를 끄덕이자, 카일은 녹색 마스크를 없앴다. 월리가 딕에게 다가와서 옆에 앉아서 인내심을 오백 퍼센트 쯤 발휘하고 인자한 표정으로 조심스럽게 말을 꺼냈다.  
  
  
  
"진짜 왜 그러는건지 설명해주면 안될까? 브루스가 연애한다고 갑자기 일을 그만두거나 성격이 바뀌거나 그런건 아니잖아. 연애와 결혼이 사람을 많이 바꾸긴 하지만, 나도 결국 결혼하고 나서 애까지 있는데도... 결국은 일 그만두지 못했어... 결혼한다고 히어로들이 갑자기 삶이 달라지는게 아닌거 알잖아."  
  
"나도 알아."  
  
"오히려 좋은 걸지도 모르잖아? 슈퍼 히어로들이 결혼할때, 상대방은 우리의 삶을 이해해 주면서 같이 걸어나갈 수 있는 사람일 수 밖에 없어. 브루스가 그런 사람을 만날 수도 있잖아?"  
  
  
  
울적했던 딕의 표정이 월리의 말을 듣자마자 차갑게 변했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스와 엮인 사람 중 누구? 브루스가 평생 다른 사람과 관계하는 게 불가능할 정도로 트라우마 만든 탈 알굴? 아니면 도벽 있는 위험한 범죄자인 실베스터 카일? 브루스 이용해보려는 고담시 상류층 인간들? 아니면 브루스가 정말 사랑했지만 눈 앞에서 죽은 사람들? 아니면 브루스 겁탈하겠다고 납치해가는 범죄자들? 아니면 나더러 언제쯤 브루스 시장에 내다 팔거냐고 하는 인간 쓰레기들? 골라봐라, 아주 산처럼 쌓였으니까."  
  
  
  
  
  
월리는 딕의 행동이 이해안가는건 사실 다른 사람과 매 한가지였지만, 그래도 월리는 딕의 심정이 이해가 갔다. 브루스가 배신당하고 사랑하는 사람을 잃고 이용당하며 입은 트라우마는 딕에게도 그대로 남아있었으니까. 사랑하는 사람이 누군가에게 마음을 열었다가 배신당하는 걸 지켜봐왔으니, 딕이 초초해하고 걱정하는게 당연했다. 월리는 딕의 말을 듣자, 아까 소리까지 지른게 양심에 미친듯이 찔릴 정도로 미안해졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
"브루스가 그 사람들을 걱정하고 도와주고 싶어하는거지, 진짜 자기 삶에 들여놓고 싶어하는 건 아니잖아. 내 말이 틀려?"  
  
"그렇긴 하지만..."  
  
  
  
딕이 한풀 꺾여서 다시 시무룩해하자, 월리는 이때다 싶어서 딕을 꼭 붙잡고 달랬다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 자기 삶을 공유할정도로 믿는 사람이라면 너도 믿어야 하지 않을까?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
뒤에서 월리와 딕이 이야기 하는 걸 지켜보던 카일이 할에게 작은 목소리로 조심스럽게 물었다.  
  
  
  
"근데 우린 나가야 하지 않을까요?"  
  
"가만 있어봐, 조금만 더 듣고."  
  
  
  
우울해보이는 딕과 진지한 월리완 달리 할은 재미있어 죽겠다는 표정이었다. 카일은 남의 고민에 신나하는 할을 보니, 이 사람이 실은 이렇구나...싶어서 카일의 내면에 있던 존경스러운 그린 랜턴 할 조던의 이미지에 살짝 금이 갔다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
월리는 카일과 할을 무시하고, 딕을 계속 달래려 애썼다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 자기 삶을 망가트릴 사람이 아니라, 정말로 좋은 사람을 만나서 조금 더 온화하고 좋은 사람으로 바뀌고, 마음의 안정도 찾게 해줄 사람을 만날지도 모르는 일이잖아. 히어로로서 살아가는 삶도 이해하고 받아들여주고, 오히려 그 길을 외롭지 않게 같이 가겠다고 하는 사람을 만난다면... 너도 받아들여야지."  
  
  
  
딕은 이제 우울해 보이지도, 화나지도 않아 보였다. 마치 상황을 받아들이겠다는 듯이.  
  
  
  
"그게 싫은거야."  
  
  
  
딕의 초연한 대답에 월리가 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 그게 무슨 소리지? 그런 사람 만나는게 싫다니?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
카일은 분위기가 뭔가 달라진걸 직감하고 할이 녹색의자와 팝콘까지 만들어 구경중이던 할의 등을 밀며 억지로 끌고 나갔다.  
  
  
  
"이제 그만 나가요, 아직 점심 안먹었으니까 점심이나 먹으러 가요."  
  
"아, 좀만 더..."  
  
"할!"  
  
  
  
결국 할이 억지로 카일의 손에 이끌려 모니터링룸 밖으로 나갔다.  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 두 사람이 나가는 걸 보곤, 인상을 구기며 이해가 안간다는 표정을 짓는 월리에게 차분하게 이야기 했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 더 나은 사람을 찾아서 안착하고, 그 사람이 브루스의 삶을 더 낫게 만들어주고, 브루스의 삶에 평온을 가져다 줄 게 싫다고. 브루스가 평범하게 행복하게 사는 사람이 되버리면...그럼 난 뭘 어떻게 해야 하는데?"  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스의 불운을 함께 나누며 사는건 괜찮았다. 그 사람의 고통을 나누며 살아야 하는 것도 감내 할 수 있었다. 딕은 브루스가 고통스러워 하면서도 끝까지 신념을 잃지 않는 모습 마저 사랑했으니까.  
  
  
  
그런데 브루스가 행복과 안정을 찾아 떠나버리면 나에겐 뭐가 남는걸까.  
  
  
  
  
  
그 사람이 지금껏 나에게 안겨준 고통스러운 시간들도 당신과 함께 하니까 행복했다. 당신이 나에게 남겨준게 고통 뿐이더라도, 당신이 있을거라고 여겼기에 기쁘게 받아들였다. 그래서 정작 당신이 떠난다면 내 삶엔 고통밖에 남지 않겠지. 고통을 감내하며 당신을 믿으며 따라온 길인데, 그 길에서 당신이 사라져 버린다면 난 애당초 이 길을 왜 따라온걸까. 그럴 거였다면 왜 나에게 마음을 열어주고 당신을 이토록 믿게 해버렸을까. 그래서 당신을 떠나려고 노력하고, 당신에게서 벗어나려고 애썼지만 결국 난 당신을 떠나지 못했다. 그럴 수가 없었지.  
  
  
  
아무리 멀리 도망가도 난 언제나 당신의 손 안이었으니까. 어딜 가나 브루스의 감시가 있었고, 어디엘 가나 브루스가 영향력을 미치지 못하는 곳이 없었다. 내 모든 위기와 행복의 순간엔 브루스가 있었고, 아무리 멀리 떨어져 있어도 브루스와의 연결은 점점 더 깊어져, 내 영혼을 잠식해갔다.  
  
  
  
난 내가 브루스가 바라는 대로 행동할 사람이라는 걸 너무 잘 안다. 당신의 모든 선택에 찬동하는건 아니지만, 그를 만난 후로 그는 단 한번도 내 손을 놓지 못했다. 내가 그의 마지막 등불인 것 처럼.  
  
  
  
내 손을 꽉잡고 놓지 않아, 나를 온통 그의 독으로 물들여 놓고는 내가 그의 삶에 지쳐 떠나고 나니, 가차없이 대체품을 찾았다. 브루스는 제이슨을 만난 후로 딕을 제대로 돌아 봐준 적이 없었다. 아무리 그의 옆에 따라붙으려 애써도 브루스가 전처럼 내 손을 잡아주는 일은 없었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
"브루스는... 나한텐 아버지나, 멘토 그 이상이야."  
  
"나도 알아."  
  
  
  
월리가 딕을 안쓰러운 눈빛으로 바라보며 손을 잡고 토닥였다.  
  
  
  
"그 사람을 따르는건...꼭... 종교같아."  
  
  
  
실없이 피식 웃는 딕의 눈가에 눈물이 고였다.  
  
  
  
"내 삶 전체를 바치게 하고, 내 생활 방식까지 모든 걸 잠식해버리지. 그래도 괜찮았어, 브루스는 내 전부였으니까. 그 사람은 말 그대로 내 신념이나 마찬가지인데... 그 사람이 변해버리면 난 어디로 가야 하는데? 브루스가 어느날 갑자기 변해서 달라져 버린다면, 내가 지금까지 믿어온건 뭐야?"  
  
"브루스가 죽는 것도 아니잖아. 사람들이 전부 브루스가 죽었다고 했을때도, 리그 전체가 전부 죽었다고 했을때 히어로들 모아서 저스티스 리그 다시 일으키고 세상 구하고 리그까지 구한게 누구야? 너잖아. 난..."  
  
  
  
월리는 당황스러움과 걱정보다 낮선 기분이 들었다. 딕이 이렇게까지 흔들리는 모습을 보는 것 자체가 처음이었으니까. 딕은 브루스가 죽어도 자기 일을 해나가겠다고 하던 애였다, 슬퍼하고 분노하고 망설여도 무너지는 모습은 보인 적이 없었다.  
  
  
  
"...네가 이렇게까지 슬퍼하는게 이해가 안가."  
  
"브루스가 죽는다고 해도 이렇게 슬프지 않은게 당연하지. 브루스가 죽는다면 그건 세상을 위해서 일테니까. 브루스가 신념을 꺾고 죽은게 아니니까 내 신념도 달라지는게 아니라 괜찮을 수 있는데... 정작 내가 믿는 존재가 달라져 버린다면... 내가 숭배하는 신이 날...버린다면... 난 어떻게 해야 돼?"  
  
  
  
딕은 이제 떠나려고 해도 떠날 수 없다. 브루스가 손을 놓아버렸을땐 딕은 이미 브루스에게 물들대로 물들어 있었으니까.  
  
  
  
월리는 한참 딕을 안쓰럽고 슬픈 눈빛으로 쳐다보았다. 상황이야 다르지만, 월리도 겪어본 일이니까.  
  
  
  
"이해해."  
  
"정말?"  
  
"내가 숭배하는 신은 죽었고, 그 신도 내가 생각하는 것 같은 존재가 아닌게 어떤 느낌인지 알거든."  
  
  
  
월리의 아버지와 같은 존재이자, 멘토이자, 월리의 어린시절을 지배한 신은 세상을 구하고 죽었다. 딕은 어떻게 감상에 빠져서 월리가 겪은 고통을 잊고 그런 말을 할 수 있는지 자기 실책에 아찔한 느낌까지 들었다.  
  
  
  
"월리, 미안해 난..."  
  
"배리가 죽은거 말하는거 아니야."  
  
  
  
월리가 딕의 당황하는 표정을 보곤 별거 아니라는 듯이 부드럽게 웃었다.  
  
  
  
"배리가 브루스 기억 지우는데 찬성했을때, 그리고 에오바드 쏜을 죽였을때 말하는거야."  
  
  
  
배리도 사람이니, 실수 할 수도 잘 못 할 수도 있는게 당연했다. 월리가 처음 이런 사실을 안 후엔 뿌리까지 흔들리는 것 같은 느낌이었다. 배리가 죽은 뒤로, 월리는 배리의 정신을 기리기 위해 플래쉬가 되었다고 해도 과언이 아니었으니까.  
  
  
  
"내 신념도 배리가 만들어온건데... 배리가 그런 짓을 했다고 하니까... 내가 봐온 사람은 뭐였지 싶더라."  
  
"미안해."  
  
"방황도 했고, 충격도 받았는데...근데 연이어 사고가 터지니까 뭐 어떻게 내 정신 수습 할 새가 없어서 미뤄뒀지."  
  
  
  
딕도 그건 난생 처음 듣는 이야기였던지라 눈이 휘둥그레졌다.  
  
  
  
"브루스랑 리그랑 싸우고 다이애나 사건에 저스티스 리그는 거의 초전박살이 나고, 그런데 지구에 위기까지 오고... 우주가 위험하대고 별별 사건이 많았잖아. 별 수 없이 일하긴 했는데, 좀... 그래서 네가 이해가 가. 그러니까 그때 누가 나한테 해줬더라면 좋았을 법한 말을 해줄게."  
  
  
  
월리는 딕의 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보며 단호하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"그런 일이 벌어진다고 해서...네가 걸어온 길이 흔들리는 건 아니야."  
  
  
  
아까까지 방황하던 딕의 눈빛이 다시 진정되어갔다.  
  
  
  
"넌 처음부터 네가 보고싶은 면을 보고, 네가 원해온 모습을 그 사람에게서 찾은거지. 그 사람이 네가 생각해온 이상에 가장 적합한 존재였을 수는 있지만, 그 사람도 그냥 사람이야. 그래도 그런 사람을 만난 것 자체가 행운이라고 생각하고, 넌 그냥 네가 가던 길 가면 돼. 넌 같이 걸어온 길이라고 생각하겠지만, 네가 보는건 진짜 브루스는 아니야. 그건 그냥 브루스를 닮은 네 이상일 뿐이라고."  
  
  
  
딕의 머리 속에 짜릿하게 전기를 일으키며 스파크가 켜졌다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 있기 전에도 난 네가... 태양같은 아이였을 거라고 생각해. 내가 아는 너의 수 많은 단점들은 전부 브루스에게서 온거야. 그 사람이 널 최고 수준으로 가르쳐줬다는거 자첸 나도 인정해, 그런데 그만큼 네 인생도 자기처럼 뒤틀어 놨잖아. 그러니까 너도 브루스가 네 인생을 더 망치기 전에 떠나야했던거겠지. 하지만 진짜로 브루스에게서 마음까지 떠나진 못했으니까 결국 돌아온거 아냐?"  
  
  
  
월리는 딕의 대답을 들을 필요가 없었다. 딕이 하는 행동만 봐도 딕이 브루스에게 느끼는 감정이 단순하게 풀릴 수 있는 건 아니라는 걸 아니까. 그리고 월리는 브루스도 리그에서 오랜 시간을 지켜봐왔으니, 브루스가 딕을 어떻게 생각하는지도 실은 잘 알고 있었다.  
  
  
  
"난...정말 진심으로 브루스가 널 필요로 해서 붙잡아 뒀다고 생각해. 브루스가...삶이 참 어두웠으니까 네가 찾아왔을때 더욱 놓고 싶지 않았겠지. 추위속에서 떨던 사람에게 불을 나눠준거나 마찬가지였는데, 그걸 잃고 싶었겠어? 근데 넌 브루스 삶을 충분히 오랫동안 밝게 만들어줬으니까, 브루스도 널 보내줄 준비를 하는 것 뿐이야. 그러니까..."  
  
  
  
월리와 플래쉬가 되고, 린다와 결혼하고 쌍둥이까지 생긴 뒤로 딕과 월리는 사실 틴 타이탄즈에 있었을 때 같은 친구는 더 이상 아니었다. 그런데도 월리는 여전히 누구보다 딕을 깊이 이해하고 있었다.  
  
  
  
"이제 그만 네가 브루스에게 떠나도 괜찮을 것 같아."  
  
  
  
깜깜했던 밤하늘에 번개가 치는 걸 눈 앞에서 본 것 처럼, 딕은 눈 앞이 새하얗게 변하는 것 같은 충격을 받았다. 딕은 이전까지만 해도 어떻게 브루스가 자기에게서 떠나는 걸 막을 수 있는지만 생각했다. 얼마나 자기에게 브루스가 필요한 존재인지만을 생각했는데, 월리는 정 반대로 말했다. 딕이 브루스를 필요로 하는게 아니라, 브루스가 자길 필요로 했던 거라고. 딕이 브루스를 놓지 못하는게 아니라, 브루스가 딕을 놓지 않은거라고.  
  
  
  
놓지 못하는건 딕이 아니라 브루스쪽이였다.  
  
  
  
  
  
"13년을 비춰줬으면 그 얼음장같은 사람도 충분히 녹았겠지."  
  
  
  
월리는 다정하게 웃으면서 멍하니 자길 쳐다보는 딕과 시선을 마주쳤다.  
  
  
  
"...고마워."  
  
"친구 좋다는게 뭐냐. 생각 좀 정리 되고 나서...나중에 또 이야기 해줘."  
  
  
  
월리는 딕의 어깨를 손으로 툭 치며 일어나곤, 푸른 빛의 번개만 남기고 사라졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스에게 입양된지 얼마 안됐을때가 생각났다. 악몽을 꾸다 일어났더니, 침대 옆에서 자기 손을 꼭 잡은 브루스가 잠들어 있었다. 잠결에 끙끙대며 브루스를 찾았던건지, 아니면 열이 난건지 브루스는 밤새 내 손을 잡고 지켜봐줬던 모양이다. 손에 닿은 따스한 온기에 그때까지 브루스와 쌓아놓았던 벽이 허물어지는 느낌이었다. 그렇게 따스한 사람이었는데.  
  
  
  
배트 컴퓨터를 보면서 일하던 브루스가 무심하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"나이트윙, 점심도 안먹었다고 들었는데."  
  
  
  
배트 케이브 천장에 붙어있던 딕이 슬며시 내려와서 어색하게 미소지었다.  
  
  
  
"어...설마 다 들었어요?"  
  
"히어로 사회는 좁아, 홀 오브 저스티스 식당에서 그것도 점심시간에 난리를 쳤는데 내 귀에 안들어오는게 이상하지 않니?"  
  
"실은 그거 때문에 왔어요."  
  
  
  
브루스는 직감적으로 딕이 어제처럼 화를 내거나 울며 매달리려고 온건 아니라는 걸 느꼈다. 이전과는 다른 평온함과 온건함이 느껴졌다. 그 동시에, 어딘가 벽이 세워진 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 제 안방처럼 오갈 수 있던 딕의 마음 속에, 더 이상 들어 오지 말라는 듯이.  
  
  
  
"어제 제가...좀 감정적으로 굴었죠, 미안해요."  
  
"아니다."  
  
  
  
브루스는 차분해진 딕이 어쩐지 낮선 사람처럼 느껴졌다. 원래 딕이 이런 느낌이었나?  
  
  
  
"브루스가...누군가를 만나는데 제가 방해되었다는 말... 사실이예요?"  
  
"아니. 애당초 누굴 만날 생각이 없다고 했잖니. 너희가 내 예외였어."  
  
"알아요, 저도 사랑해요."  
  
  
  
딱딱한 브루스의 얼굴을 보곤 딕이 능청맞게 씩 미소를 지었다.  
  
  
  
"처음에 브루스가 저한테 했던 말 기억나요? 제가 로빈 됐을때..."  
  
"너에게 기대게 되버린다고 했었지. 그래서 오히려... 실수하게 되버린다고."  
  
"브루스가 했던 말 중에 그 말에 제일 상처받았던거 알아요? 결국 내가 브루스한테 도움이 되지 않은거잖아요."  
  
  
  
브루스가 씁쓸한 눈빛으로 딕을 보더니, 딕의 머리카락을 부드럽게 쓸어내렸다.  
  
  
  
"그 반대다, 네가 너무 잘하니까 내가 했어야 하는 부분도 너에게 전부 맡기게 되버린거지."  
  
"그래서... 말인데요."  
  
"회사가 문제 같은데..."  
  
"예? 그게 아니라..."  
  
"네가 힘들면 경영권은 루시우스 폭스에게 넘기면 돼. 법적인 문제가 끝나긴 쉽지 않으니, 내 재산이나 회사는 리그를 후원하는 것만 유지하면 그대로 네가 가져도 상관 없다. 만약의 사태를 생각해서 숨겨둔 재산이 사실 더 많으니까. 활동에 필요한 거라면 자금 말고도 루트로도 충당 가능하게 만들어놨으니, 내 활동에 문제가 생길 일은 없다. 그러니까 다른 복잡한 절차와 과정은 나에게 맡기고..."  
  
"브루스, 제가 하고 싶은 말은..."  
  
"...넌 네가 하고싶은대로 하렴."  
  
  
  
나의 빛, 나의 태양. 내 삶에 빛을 되찾아준 사람.  
  
  
  
"지금까진 네가 상처받을 수 밖에 없도록 말했지만, 그때도 나쁜 뜻은 없었다. 네가 떠날 때가 되었는데 붙잡을 수는 없으니까... 더 차갑게 말했지. 그 점은 미안하지만, 너를 보내는게 더 옳은 일이라고 생각했다. 내 최선을 다해봤지만... 결국 도움을 받는건 네가 아니라 내가 되버렸잖니."  
  
  
  
어둠속에서 날 붙잡아주고, 날 세상으로 이어준 나의 유일한 끈.  
  
  
  
"그러니까... 내 걱정 하지 말고 떠나렴."  
  
"브루스 그래도... 계속 찾아올거 알죠?"  
  
"안다."  
  
  
  
딕은 오랫동안 이해하지 못했던 브루스의 선택을 이제야 이해가 갔다. 브루스는 그저... 날 보내줄 준비를 하는 것 뿐이었다. 그에게 내가 너무나도 중요해서 놓치고 싶지 않은 만큼이나, 그 마음을 억눌러가며 날 보내줬던 것 뿐이다.  
  
  
  
"혹시... 혹시 말이예요..."  
  
  
  
딕의 눈에서 참았던 눈물이 떨어졌다.  
  
  
  
"날 붙잡겠다는 생각은 안했어요?"  
  
  
  
브루스는 한참 말없이 딕의 운 눈을 보며 손으로 부드럽게 딕의 눈물을 닦아주었다.  
  
  
  
"...그러기엔 내가 널 너무 사랑하니까."  
  
  
  
내 독으로 물들이기엔 내가 널 너무 아끼니까.  
  
  
  
"붙잡아 달라고 하기엔 너무 늦었나요?"  
  
  
  
울먹이며 브루스를 꼭 붙잡는 딕의 얼굴을 보며, 브루스는 따스하게 미소지었다. 그 온화한 미소가, 처음 부모님을 잃고 울던 딕의 손을 잡던 때의 모습과 겹쳐졌다.  
  
  
  
"애당초... 널 만난 것 자체가 나에겐 있어선 안되는 일이였어. 허락되선 안되는 행운이 나에게 찾아왔던거지. 그래서..."  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스가 하는 말을 마음으로 받아들이기가 힘들었다. 그럼에도 브루스가 하는 모든 말이 이해가 갔다. 언제나 그렇듯이 마음으로 그의 진심이 전부 전해졌으니까.  
  
  
  
"...처음 널 본 순간부터 널 보낼 준비를 해왔다."  
  
  
  
십 삽 년이라니.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 애써 웃으며 눈물이 가득한 표정으로 브루스를 올려다 보았다.  
  
  
  
"처음 브루스 데리고 왔을때, 누가 저한테 아빠를 입양하는게 얼마나 힘든건지 설득이라도 해줬더라면 좋았을텐데 말이예요."  
  
"그러게."  
  
  
  
브루스의 입가에 아주 드물게 진심이 섞인 미소가 걸렸다.  
  
  
  
"제가 십삽년이나 걸려서 가르쳐준거 다 까먹고 그러면 안돼요? 그럼 내가 또 찾아와야 하잖아요."  
  
"괜찮아."  
  
  
  
그러기엔 난 널 너무 사랑하거든.  
  
  
  
"그래도...일 없어도 연락해줘요."  
  
"알아."  
  
  
  
딕이 부모님이 죽고 나서 브루스에게 구원받았다고 했지만, 딕의 손을 잡았을때 구원받은 쪽은 딕이 아니라 자신이였다.  
  
  
  
누구도 구하지 못하리라 생각했던 날 구해준 나의 구원자, 나의 신.  
  
  
  
"잘가렴."  
  
  
  
딕이 브루스의 이마에 입맞춤을 남기고 떠나자, 딕의 눈물이 브루스의 볼에 흘러내렸다.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 아울맨과 협력하게 된 브루스

  
  
  


브루스는 그의 얼굴을 보자마자 아버지를 떠올렸다.

  


푸른 눈과 창백한 피부, 자기보다 더욱 큰 키와 떡 벌어진 체격을 가진 그 남자를 보았을 때부터 들던 묘한 기시감. 몇번 보지도 않은 그의 얼굴을 팔 년 내내 단 한번도 잊어본 적이 없었다. 어느 순간부터인가 나이를 먹지 않는 브루스와는 다르게 점점 나이를 먹어가는 그 남자는 이제 서른 아홉. 아버지가 돌아가셨을때가 서른 아홉인데, 그의 나이도 서른 아홉.

브루스는 파티장에서 말쑥한 정장을 차려 입은 그 남자를 보자마자 몸이 얼어버렸다. 응접실에 걸린 아버지의 초상화에서 걸어나온듯한 모습. 브루스를 보며 미소짓는 그 모습마저 기억속의 아버지가 다시 살아난 듯한 모습이었다.

"요새 다시 자주 보이네, 브루스."

잠깐 당황하던 브루스는 곧 정신을 차리고 당황한 기색을 숨겼다.

"의무니까요, 케인 씨."

"토마스라고 불러, 우리 사이에 자꾸 그럴래?"

아버지와 같은 이름, 어머니와 같은 성, 아버지를 쏙 빼닮은 외모. 그가 가진 다른 요소들보다도 그 세가지가 제일 먼저 브루스를 당혹시켰다.

"사람들 앞입니다."

"사람들 보기 부끄러웠으면 내가 너한테 청혼을 했겠어?"

토마스는 브루스의 머리카락을 손가락으로 쓸어내렸다.

"제 소문 들으셨으면... 저와 같이 사람들 눈에 띄는게 좋은 효과가 나올리 없다는 걸 아실텐데요."

토마스는 브루스에게 바짝 다가와 고개를 숙여 브루스의 귀에 얼굴을 기울였다. 그가 가까이 다가오자, 아버지의 몸에서 나던 쌉싸름한 풀 내음을 닮은 알파향이 확 느껴졌다.

"그러게 그때 내 청혼 받아들였으면 그딴 일 안겪어도 됐을텐데..."

추위에 맨 몸으로 내던져진 것 같은 공포가 느껴졌다.

공포로 굳은 브루스의 얼굴을 내려다 보는 토마스의 얼굴에 승리감이 잠시 스쳐지나갔다. 그 얼굴이 착각이기라도 한 마냥 토마스의 표정은 다시 온화하게 변해서, 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 다정하게 달랬다.

"그냥 널 보호해 주고 싶었던거야, 브루스. 지금 내가 이러는 것 처럼."

아버지와 같은 알파향을 내뿜으며 영역표시를 하듯 브루스를 끌어안으며 온 몸을 자신의 향으로 절여놓았다. 브루스가 페로몬 향에 취해 무릎이 풀리자, 토마스가 얼른 브루스의 허리를 끌어 안았다.

"이제 너 또 혼자잖아."

***

_\- 한 달 전_

제이슨은 정말로 브루스를 떠날 생각은 없었다. 사실 머무르고 싶은 마음이 더 컸다. 브루스가 원하기만 하면 머물 생각이었다. 브루스가 원하기만 하면 정말 전부 그만두고, 바뀔 생각이었다. 브루스가 원한다면.

"정말 걔 떠난 거야?"

"그래."

"...근데 뭐, 블러드 헤이븐이 여기서 얼마나 멀다고 그래? 배트윙으로 가면 삽십분도 안걸리겠구만."

"거리가 문제가 아니야."

원래도 차갑고 허전한 배트 케이브가 오늘은 더욱 허전하고 어둡게 느껴졌다. 브루스는 새삼 모든 물건의 앞에 '배트'를 붙이기 시작한게 딕이였다는게 떠올랐다. 그냥 케이브는 재미없으니까 배트 케이브, 그냥 차면 덜 멋지니까 배트카, 그냥 제트기보다 배트윙이 더 멋지니까 배트윙, 부메랑은 멋없으니까 배트랭.

"처음 배트 케이브를 배트 케이브로 부른 것도 딕이였다고 말 했던가?"

"딕이 그러더라고, 당신 여기 그냥 케이브로 불렀다면서? 그게 말이 되냐고, 너무 재미 없지 않느냐고 화내더라."

"배트 케이브는 좀 낫니?"

제이슨이 장난기 섞인 미소를 지었다.

"그냥 동굴보다야 낫지."

브루스는 자길 처음 배트맨이라고 부른 것도 사실 고담에 부모님과 막 온 갓 말을 배운 딕이 아니었을까 하는 생각이 들었다. 되짚어보니, 지금 이 케이브에 있는 거의 모든 물건은 딕이 이름을 붙인 셈이었다.

"브루스..."

다시 생각에 잠긴 브루스를 음울한 눈빛으로 쳐다보며 제이슨이 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다.

"...나도 떠났으면 좋겠어?"

브루스는 고개를 푹 숙인 제이슨의 머리를 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 다정하게 말했다.

"저번처럼 딕과 싸워서 헤어진게 아니야, 이번엔 그저... 정리해야 할 문제가 있었을 뿐이다."

제이슨이 혀를 차더니 브루스를 쏘아보았다.

"그게 아니라, 내가 있었으면 좋겠느냐고."

"네가 원한다면 얼마든지 여기 있어도 좋다. 네가 원한다면 계속 머물러."

제이슨의 음울했던 눈빛이 차갑게 가라앉았다.

"내가 원하는거 말고, 당신이 원하느냐고."

"내가 원하건 말건, 여긴 네 집이니까 네가 원하면 편하게 머무를 수 있어야지."

제이슨은 브루스의 대답에 답답하다는 듯 한숨을 푹쉬더니 조심스러운 말투로 입을 열었다.

"내가 원하면... 다른건 어때?"

"뭐든지 말하렴."

"...그냥 우리 둘이..."

제이슨의 두 눈에 아주 실낮같은 희망이 스쳐지나갔다.

"도망치자."

브루스는 눈을 깜빡이더니, 턱을 괴고 차분하고 진지한 목소리로 답했다.

"네가 원한다면."

제이슨은 그 대답에 허탈한 미소를 짓더니 웃음기가 가득 담긴 얼굴로 말했다.

"당신만 정말 좋다면 당장 지금 이 일 다 때려치고, 우리 둘이서 당장 도망치자고 했을텐데...당신이..."

제이슨은 정말 브루스를 위해 바뀔 각오가 되어있었다. 브루스를 위해 다른 삶이나 목적도 전부 버리려고 했다. 제이슨은 정말 얼마든지 브루스를 위해서라면 뭘 버리고 바꿔야 한다고 한들 얼마든지 받아들일 수 있었다.

"...내가 원한다면, 이라고 몇번이고 반복해 말하지만 않았더라면..."

제이슨의 미소짓는 얼굴 위로 눈물이 한방울 처연히 떨어졌다.

**"한마디라도 나도 원한다고 해줬더라면 뭐든 했을 텐데."**

제이슨은 브루스를 위해 바뀔 수 있었지만, 브루스가 제이슨을 위해 변해줄 일은 영영 없었다.

"난... 브루스가 누굴 위해 달라진다면 딕을 위해서 일 줄 알았어. 그래서 내가 딕 존나 싫어한거 알아?"

제이슨은 딕이 싫은 만큼이나 딕을 눈부신 사람이라고 생각했다. 자기가 따라잡아야만 할 목표라고 생각했고, 아무리 애써도 넘지 못할 벽이 있다고 생각했다. 브루스와의 딕 사이엔 제이슨은 절대 가지지 못할 연대감이 있어서, 그래서 딕만큼은 아무리 제이슨이 애써도 될 수 없는 줄로만 알았다. 그래서 너무나도 분명한 사실이 눈 앞에 다가왔다.

"...근데 딕도 못하는걸 내가 어떻게 하겠어."

브루스는 제이슨의 우는 얼굴을 안타깝게 쳐다보았다. 가지말라고 애걸하고 싶었다. 차라리 같이 도망치자는 말에 그러자고 대답하고 싶은 마음이 솟구쳤다. 브루스는 애써 그 마음을 끊어내며 고개를 돌렸다. 내가 무슨 자격으로 이 아이를 잡을 수 있을까.

제이슨은 그걸 보곤 씁쓸한 눈빛으로 고개를 푹 숙이며 치솟는 감정을 억눌렀다.

"애당초 당신이 괜찮아질 때까지만, 잠깐이였지..."

꿈에 취하면 취할 수록, 그 꿈이 달콤하면 달콤할 수록 헤어나오기 어려웠다. 현실을 잊고 전부 빠져들 수 만 있다면 얼마나 좋았을까, 하는 생각밖에 들지 않을 정도로. 하지만 이번 꿈은, 제이슨의 저번 꿈보다 조금 더 짧게 끝났다. 오히려 다행이었다. 이 이상으로 지속되면 영영 깨어나지 못했을테니까.

"잘있어, 브루스."

***

지난 한달은 고담시에나 브루스에게나 격렬한 변화를 가지고 왔다. 우선 오메가의 차별과 성노예 시장을 손놓고 지켜볼 수 밖에 없게 만들었던 법의 폐지가 고담시에선 제일 큰 변화였다. 차별에 관한 법이 폐지되자, 그를 제일 앞장서서 이끌었던 리처드 웨인은 다시 브루스에게 자기가 이어 받은 모든 재산을 브루스에게 돌려주고, 경영권은 루시우스 폭스에게 넘기고 블러드 헤이븐으로 돌아갔다. 웨인의 상속자가 다시 블러드 헤이븐으로 돌아갔다는 뉴스는, 나라 전체를 들썩이는 차별법 폐지 소식에 마치 원래 그가 있지도 않았던 사람 인 것 처럼 조용히 묻혔다.  


그러나 브루스에겐 그 어떤 것보다 딕과 제이슨이 완전히 자기 손을 떠났다는게 제일 쓰라린 소식이었다. 나이트윙으로서 저스티스 리그에서 계속 일을 해나가고 있다는 것, 블러드 헤이븐이 나이트윙 덕분에 더 나은 곳이 되었다는 소식을 듣는 것으로 만족 할 뿐. 그래도 찾아올 거라는 딕은 내내 브루스에게 전화 한통 없었다.

제이슨과 브루스가 헤어진 방법을 생각해보면, 제이슨이 브루스에게 연락이 없는건 당연했다. 하지만 로이와 히어로 용병일을 하고 있다고 들었으니, 잘 지내긴 하는 거라고, 그걸로 만족해야 했다.

그저 거리만 멀어진거라면 이리 마음이 쓰라리진 않을텐데, 브루스는 더 이상 예전처럼 두 아이들을 느낄 수가 없었다. 마음속에서 가장 강렬하게 타오르던 그 아이들의 빛이 더 이상 느껴지지 않았다. 한마디로, 본딩이 끊긴 것이다.

본딩을 끊는 방법은 세가지가 있다. 첫번째이자 가장 흔한 방법은 상대방의 죽음, 두번째는 양쪽이 더 이상 서로를 사랑하지 않게 되었을때, 세번째는 한쪽이 상대방을 혐오해서 강제로 끊어버리는 방법이 있었다. 딕이나 제이슨이 그렇게 했을거라고 생각하고 싶진 않지만, 아무래도 세번째 방법을 쓴 듯했다.

그렇게 딕과 제이슨이 떠난 뒤로 한 달 하고 일주일, 팀은 딕이 떠나기 한참 전부터 틴 타이탄즈에서 활동하며 돌아오지 않고 있고, 데미안도 종종 딕을 따라다니며 활동할 때 빼곤 거의 틴 타이탄즈에서 머물렀다. 스테파니와 카산드라는 바바라를 따라 버즈 오브 프레이에서 활동하는 시간이 더 늘어났다. 한마디로, 브루스는 지금 다시 혼자였다.

그렇게 브루스가 다시 혼자 남겨지자마자 찾아온게 이 남자였다.

토마스는 브루스의 허리를 꼭 끌어안고 브루스의 귀에 속삭였다.

"또 혼자가 된 널 다른 사람들이 왜 노리지 않는지 생각해봐, 법이 바뀌어서? 법이 바뀐다고 사람이 바뀌는건 아니야 브루스."

토마스는 브루스가 눈이 풀려 몸을 떨자 만족스러운 미소를 짓고는 브루스의 허리를 감싸안고 자연스레 복잡한 파티장을 나섰다. 몇몇 사람들이 브루스를 보고 쑥덕이는것과 핸드폰을 카메라를 몰래 들고온 사람들이 토마스가 브루스를 끌어안고 나가는 모습을 찍는 게 보였지만, 브루스는 굳이 막지 않았다. 토마스 말이 맞았다, 지금으로선 브루스가 다른 알파의 종속인 것 처럼 보이는게 나았으니까. 이성적으로 생각하면 분명 이게 잘못된 선택이 아닌데, 마음 속에선 굴욕감이 솟구쳐 나왔다.

더욱 굴욕적인 건, 이 남자의 향과 몸에 브루스가 반응해버렸단 사실이었다. 공포에 굳으면서도 그 남자의 향에 착실하게 반응하기 시작했고, 그 남자의 향 뿐만 아니라 몸과 목소리에 뼈속 깊이 솟구치는 욕망을 느꼈다. 지독하게 혐오스러워 하면서도 몸은 멋대로 향을 내뿜고, 다리 사이가 젖어가며 자연스럽게 다음을 갈구하게 되버렸다.

하지만 이 남자가 먼저 브루스에게 손을 대는 법은 없었다. 그저 브루스가 무너지고, 발정난 암캐처럼 헐떡이는 장면을 즐겁게 지켜볼 뿐. 

토마스는 결국 다리 힘이 풀려 쓰러진 브루스를 들어서 품에 안아들었다.

"집으로 이대로 보내긴 힘들겠네, 호텔 방으로 올라가자."

브루스는 허벅지를 조이면서 다리를 꼬곤, 토마스의 품에 열뜬 얼굴로 안겨 계속 싫다고 웅얼거렸다.

"싫...싫어..."

브루스는 그가 누구인지 뻔히 아는 상태에서 이 남자에게 안기긴 죽어도 싫었다. 차라리 길거리 범죄자에게 잡혀 윤간을 당하는게 낫지, 이 사람 만큼은 절대로 싫었다.

"흠, 그 꼴로도 싫다고 우기는거 보니까 귀엽긴 한데... 너 어차피 거절 할 수 있는 처지도 아니잖아."

사람들의 시선에서 완벽하게 벗어나자, 토마스의 목소리가 다른 사람 처럼 차디차게 변했다.

"그럴 힘도 없으면서."

브루스는 토마스의 입가에 걸린 비열한 미소를 보면서도 아버지를 떠올리는 자신이 싫었다. 왜 하필 저런 놈이 아버지를 지독하게 닮은걸까.

"지...집에 가게해줘. 제발..."

토마스는 브루스의 회색 정장 바지가 다리 사이가 동글랗게 진한색으로 젖은 걸 보곤 차갑게 비웃었다. 창년 주제에 도도하게 굴기는.

"좋을 대로 해."

토마스는 위협적으로 변했던 자기 방금 전의 태도는 전부 깔끔하게 사라지고, 젊잖은 신사로 돌아와선 자기 핸드폰을 열어 기사를 불렀다.

"집에 들어가는 것 까진 보도록 하지."

토마스는 다시 브루스가 혼자 남겨진 뒤로, 공식적인 자리에선 늘 브루스의 옆에 붙었다. 몸을 요구하는 것도 아니고 그에 관심이 있는 것도 아니면서, 브루스의 온몸에 알파향을 묻혔다. 브루스에게 큰 자극이 되지 않을 정도로 적은 향이지만, 다른 사람들에게는 브루스가 다른 알파의 것이라는 걸 알 정도의 향만을 묻혔다.

처음엔 브루스도 이 정도로 반응하진 않았다. 하지만 거의 매일같이 부딛히고 이런 일이 반복되다보니 알파향만 맡으면 얼어버릴정도로 공포에 질렸던 브루스의 머리 속이 다른 생각으로 사로잡혔다. 아버지와 똑같은 향기, 아버지와 같은 얼굴, 아버지와 같은 몸을 보면서 어떻게 자신도 이런 생각이 들 수 있는지 역겨운데, 본능은 머리 속보다 더욱 솔직했다.

토마스는 차로 브루스를 저택에 데려다 주곤, 열뜬 브루스를 품에 안고 응접실에 내려놓았다. 토마스는 브루스를 쇼파 위에 뉘이곤, 정말 손가락 하나 대지 않고 자기 정장 자켓을 덮어주곤 어둠 속에서 조용히 브루스를 지켜보았다.

브루스는 그가 어떤 인간인지, 어떤 사람이며 어떤 존재인지 이미 전부 머리속으로 알고 있었다. 그런데도 오랫동안 굴욕과 폭력에 가까운 섹스에 익숙해진 몸은 그것을 멋대로 쾌락으로 바꿔버리고, 간절하게 생각조차 싫어 거부하려는 이성을 억누르고 몸을 달아오르게 만들었다.

응접실에 걸린 아버지의 초상화와, 아버지와 똑같은 페로몬 향 가득한 토마스의 자켓에 얼굴을 묻고 그의 향을 들이켰다. 괜찮아 이건 그냥 욕구 해소일 뿐이야.

브루스는 바지와 속옷을 내리고는 쿠션을 다리 사이에 끼고 보지를 문지르기 시작했다. 브루스의 눈 안에 아버지의 얼굴이 선명하게 들어왔다. 브루스의 숨소리와 허리짓이 가빠졌다. 회색 정장 바지는 허벅지까지 진한 색으로 물들었다. 아버지의 손가락과 토마스의 손가락이 겹쳐졌다. 그의 굵은 손가락으로 브루스의 보지를 헤집어주는 감각이 스쳐지나갔다. 그 아버지와 같은 얼굴로 창년이라 비웃으며 자길 거침없이 범해주는 상상이 머리 속을 지배했다. 쿠션을 다리 사이에 끼우고 험핑하던 브루스가 곧 허리를 휘며, 척추로 찌릿한 감각을 느꼈다. 몸을 떨며 절정한 브루스는 바지는 물론 쿠션까지 젖은걸 보고 한숨을 쉬었다.

몸이 축 늘어진 브루스가 쇼파에 고개를 묻자, 얼굴에 느껴지는 부드러운 감촉이 토마스의 자켓인걸 느끼고 얼른 얼굴을 떼려다가, 다시 스치는 그의 향을 느끼며 자켓을 움켜 쥐고 남은 그의 향을 들이켰다. 아버지의 향과 똑같은 그의 향을. 이미 푹 젖은 쿠션에 느릿하게 자기 보지를 비비던 브루스의 허릿짓이 다시 가빠졌다.

브루스도 자기가 떠올리며 흥분한 얼굴과 모습이 토마스의 것 인지 아버지의 것인지 더 이상 구분이 가질 않았다. 둘 다 싫은데, 둘 다 원치 않는데도 몸은 멋대로 충실히 발정난 암캐나 마찬가지가 되었으니까. 브루스가 해결하지 않고선 견디지 못할 정도로 욕구에 휩쌓이는건 매 한가지였다.

브루스가 싫든 좋든, 아무리 그 일을 혐오스러워 한다 한들, 몇년간의 격렬한 성교와 강간과 다를 바 없는 학대에 익숙해진 몸은 다시 그걸 바라기라도 하는 마냥 욕구 불만에 휩쌓였다. 다시 그런 놈들과 몸을 섞는 것도 싫은데, 매일 밤 발정난 몸은 미친듯이 브루스를 몰아세웠다.

브루스는 아버지의 얼굴을 쳐다보며 죄악감에 휩쌓인채 두번째 절정을 맞이했다.

아무래도 딕과 제이슨과 본딩이 끊긴 댓가이기라도 한 것 처럼, 지난 한달간 매일 몸은 히트 사이클과 마찬가지로 욕구 불만 상태였다. 아무리 브루스가 매일 자위하고 억누르고 약을 먹는다 한들, 해결 방법은 그저 다시 알파에게 다리를 벌리는 것 말곤 딱히 없었다. 토마스는 그걸 전부 알면서도 브루스가 먼저 기어들어 올 때까지 손가락 하나 대지 않겠다는 듯, 먼저 건드리는 일은 없었다.

쇼파에 축 늘어진 브루스는 손가락으로 자기의 클리를 멍한 눈으로 문지르며 보지 사이의 허전한 감각을 느꼈다. 손가락 하나 들어가도 뻑뻑하게 조이며 딱 달라붙었던 보지가 지금은 벌름거리면서 알파의 좆을 갈구하고 있었다. 좆이 쑤셔지지 않고는 다리 사이의 이 감각이 사라지지 않을 것만 같았다.

토마스는 여전히 어둠속에서 브루스가 헐떡이는 장면을 지켜보고만 있었다. 방 안을 가득히 채우는 브루스의 페로몬 향에도 눈썹 하나 깜짝않고 조용히 브루스가 육욕에 타락하는 모습을 바라만 보았다. 브루스가 먼저 지쳐서 다리를 벌릴 때 까지.

브루스는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 아무리 일을 위해서라곤 하지만 이건 도를 지나친 짓이였다. 일의 중요성보다도 잘못된 일이라는 생각이 먼저 들어서 마음을 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. 눈을 꾹 감은 브루스는 지켜보는 토마스를 향해 다리를 벌리며, 수치에 찬 표정으로 애걸했다.

"넣어줘..."

"부탁해야지, 브루스."

"제발 넣어주세요..."

토마스가 천천히 다가오자, 브루스는 허리를 움찔 거리고 떨면서 눈물을 삼켰다. 눈물에 젖은 얼굴이 지독하게 아름다웠다. 이토록 아름답고 고결한 생물이, 공포와 애욕에 찌들어 발정난 암컷으로 전락해버린 모습에 흡족한 마음을 지울 수가 없었다.

"빨리..."

브루스는 재촉하듯 보지를 손가락으로 훤히 벌리고 애원했다. 얼마전까지만 해도 손가락 하나도 뻑뻑하던 보지는 이제 토마스의 좆 모양대로 길이 들어 뻐끔거리고 있었다. 토마스가 바지 버클을 내리고 속옷을 내리자 아까부터 팽팽했던 앞섶에서 거대한 페니스가 튕겨져 나오듯 솟구쳤다.

브루스는 그것이 자기 안을 꿰뚫으며 뜨거운 정액을 내뿜는 감각을 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 알파의 정액은 오메가에겐 최음제이자 마약같은 역할이였다. 집에서 길들여진 오메가는 약으로 길들이지 않아도 절로 제 알파에겐 다리를 벌릴 수 밖에 없었다. 같은 알파에게 반복적으로 범해지면 범해질 수록, 더욱 더 중독되어 나중엔 먼저 애걸하지 않고는 버틸 수 없게되버린다.

욕정에 찬 몸과 달리 공포와 역겨움이 머리 속을 지배했다. 하지만 못참을 정도는 아니다, 억누르지 못할 정도는 아니다. 그렇게 되 뇌이며, 브루스는 오늘도 한발 조금 더 진창에 더 깊이 가라앉아 간다는 생각을 하지 않으려 애썼다.

브루스는 애타는 눈빛으로 그의 좆을 바라보며 발정난 짐승처럼 허리를 들썩였다.

"얼른..."

머리 속은 지금 이게 얼마나 역겨운 상황인지 알고 있다, 그런데도 몸은 그럴 수록 더욱 그의 것을 갈구해버리게 되어버렸다.

토마스는 재촉하는 브루스를 보더니 손바닥으로 보지를 내려치며 차가운 말투로 혼냈다.

"아읏!"

"발정난 짐승 처럼 굴지마, 얌전히 굴어야지."

"아, 흐아...나, 제발...흣 못참겠어..."

"버틸 수 있지?"

브루스가 고개를 끄덕이자, 토마스가 씩 미소를 지었다. 이 발정난 년은 내 정액을 제 보지안에 품고 범죄자 새끼들과 싸워야겠지. 범죄자 새끼가 덮치기라도 하면 보지 사이에서 흘러나오는 정액을 보고 이 고고한척 하던 놈이 그냥 창녀에 불과하다는걸 알게 될거야.

토마스의 것이 브루스의 안에 반쯤 들어왔을 뿐인데, 브루스가 허리를 흠칫 떨며 가는 신음을 냈다. 암컷같은 가는 신음을 내며 안달면서 브루스가 먼저 허리를 움찔거리자, 토마스가 브루스의 엉덩이를 내리치며 엄격하게 말했다.

"창녀도 너처럼 먼저 달려들진 않아, 얌전히 굴라고 했을텐데? 가만히만 있으라는데 그것도 못해?"

"하, 흐읏...아, 나..."

토마스가 브루스의 엉덩이를 다시 내려치자, 브루스의 보지 사이에서 울컥 애액이 흘러내렸다. 토마스는 빨간 자국이 남을정도로 세차게 브루스의 엉덩이를 때렸다.

  
"읏! 흐아, 아, 흐응..."

"맞는것도 좋아하는 걸레년은 어떻게 혼내야할까?"

"보지에...흐응...아, 나 못참겠어..."

브루스가 허리를 들썩이며 애원했다. 반만 들어왔을 뿐인데, 질 내부는 자궁 경부까지 꽉 차있었다. 하지만 브루스는 토마스가 더 깊은 곳까지 범해주길 원했다.

"우리 브루스는 어릴때부터 아버지한테 교육을 잘 받아서 오메가 예절을 모를리가 없는데. 이렇게 먼저 발정난 오메가는 품위에 어긋나는거 몰라?"

"흐, 아...제발..."

"내가 다시 교육 시켜 줘야 하나?"

"제발...해줘...제발...아, 흐읏...."

브루스가 눈물에 젖어 간절하게 애원하자, 토마스가 비릿하게 웃었다.

"교육시켜달라는거야? 아니면...내가 박아주길 바라는거야?"

"두, 둘 다... 흐응, 아, 너무...나, 나, 미칠 것 같아...아...빨리..."

브루스는 적어도 몸으론 그를 거역 할 수 없었다. 일과 세상을 위해서 했던 것이, 어느샌가 그에게 발정하는 몸이 되어버렸다.

"....자궁까지 박아줘."

"브루스, 부탁할때 어떻게 부르라고 했지?"

브루스는 토마스가 어떤 말에 흥분하고 어떤 말을 원하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 브루스는 흔들리는 눈빛으로 그를 바라보았다. 이 사람에겐 여러 이명이 있었다. 이 지구에선 잘나가는 사업가였다가 시장까지 노릴 정도로 명성이 드높은 토마스 케인이었지만, 원래 토마스의 세계에선 토마스 웨인 jr, 악이 승리한 세계의 악당인 아울맨이이었다. 본성이 차가운 범죄자인 이 남자가 브루스에게 목을 매는 이유는 그저 단 한가지, 브루스가 평행세계의 동생이니까.

"...형."

브루스가 그 말을 내뱉자 마자, 브루스는 토마스가 느릿하게 뺐던 좆이 한꺼번에 자기 자궁 안 까지 침범하고 들어오는 걸 느끼며 머리부터 발끝까지 전율을 느꼈다. 자궁 안까지 흉폭하게 침범하며 내리치는 좆을 느끼자 브루스는 정신이 아득해지기 시작했다.

토마스는 브루스가 반쯤 풀린 눈으로 분수를 뿜는 걸 보며 뒤틀린 미소를 지었다.

자기 세계의 브루스도 이 세계의 브루스와 거의 흡사했다. 겁많고 여린 것이 오메가로 태어나 어릴때부터 아버지에게 오메가로서 교육을 받았다. 토마스가 브루스와 함께 부모님을 죽일 작당을 해놓고, 정작 때가 되니 질질짜며 말리지만 않았어도 알프레드가 브루스까지 죽이진 않았을텐데.

아무리 그래도 동생인지라, 다시 손에 넣고 싶은 생각이 안든건 아니었는데 평행세계라는 걸 알게 되고 기회가 다시 잡히니 굳이 놓아줄 생각이 들지 않았다. 이곳의 브루스는 완벽했다. 굳건하고 고고해보이지만, 결국 속은 자기가 알던 것과 마찬가지로 겁에 질린 여린 아이에 불과했다. 그 도도하고 고결해보이는 껍데기와 천박한 몸과 뛰어난 능력까지 토마스의 마음에 들지 않는 부분이 없었다.

"아, 형...흐읏! 아, 더, 나...흐읏...더 세게...해...버..리면...앙!"

"왜 더 세게 해줘?"

토마스의 흉폭한 피스톤질에 브루스가 울며 그의 품에 매달려왔다.

"나, 나...섹, 섹스 밖에...앙! 흐으, 생각, 아! 못..못하게... 흐앙...우윽...읏..."

토마스가 브루스의 골반을 잡고 내려치듯 박자, 브루스가 허리를 찌릿 떨며 발끝까지 이는 쾌감을 느끼며 보지에서 분수를 내뿜었다. 브루스는 자궁 안까지 토마스의 뜨거운 정액이 가득 채워지는걸 느끼며 혀까지 내밀며 절정했다.

"아까 뭐라고 한거야?"

한결 열기가 가라앉은 토마스가 아직 움찔거리며 절정의 여운을 느끼는 브루스에게 묻자, 브루스는 열뜬 표정으로 토마스를 바라보며 숨을 내쉬며 대답했다.

"하...나, 섹스 말고 생각 못하게 되버리잖아. 형은 내가 섹스 밖에 모르는 멍청이가 되도 좋아?"

아까까지만 해도 애욕에 몸이 달아 애원하던 브루스가 요염한 눈빛으로 토마스를 바라보며 팔을 감았다.

"내 세계엔 안타까운 일이지만, 난 그것도 나쁘지 않은데."

토마스가 브루스의 얼굴을 나른한 눈으로 훑어보곤 누가 먼저랄 거 없이 부드럽게 입술을 겹쳤다. 입 속까지 혀로 지배되는 감각에 자기도 모르게 짜릿한 감각이 치솟은 브루스가 발가락을 오므렸다. 토마스가 입술을 떼자 두 사람 사이에 가는 은실이 이어졌다.

"...그냥 여기 머무를 생각은 없어?"

브루스가 토마스의 품에 매달려 쓸쓸한 눈빛으로 애원하듯 물었다. 토마스는 어지간하면 브루스에겐 화를 내거나 차갑게 굴지 않았다. 특히나, 브루스가 협조적이니 더욱 그럴 일이 없었다. 브루스가 지금 같은 말을 할 때 빼곤.

"네가 내 세계를 어떻게 생각하던간에 그건 내 세상이야. 약속했잖아, 돌아갈 방법을 찾는다면 네가 그 세계를 복구하는 걸 돕기로."

"그랬지..."

토마스가 차갑게 쏘아붙이자 브루스가 고개를 끄덕였다.

토마스는 8년 전, 무너져가는 지구-3에서 다른 몇몇 동료와 함께 이 세계로 넘어왔다. 그들의 목표는 단 하나, 무너져가는 지구-3 대신 이 세계를 지배할 방법을 찾는것. 하지만 번번히 어디선가 방해가 들어와 계획을 진행시키긴 쉽지 않았다. 방해를 하는 놈이 누구건 죽일 생각이었는데, 하필 그게 자기가 죽게 만든 동생이라니.

토마스는 누가봐도 자기가 악당일거라는 걸 알고 있었다. 자기가 생각하기에도 자긴 악당이 맞긴 했다. 하지만 그의 부모님과는 달리 아무 죄 없는 동생을 또 죽게 할 정도로 잔인한 악당은 아니었다.

서로 정체를 눈치채고 진의를 파악하려 애쓰며, 앞에선 웃으며 나타나고 뒤에선 서로 방해공작을 하는 나날이 지속된지 8년. 먼저 항복을 한 건 토마스 쪽이였다.

"아니면 크라임 신디케이드가 이 세계에 넘어오길 바래?"

동생을 죽일수는 없고, 그렇다고 동료들을 죽게 놔둘 수도 없었던 토마스는 한가지 제안을 했다. 브루스가 지구-3이 무너지는 걸 막아준다면, 크라임 신디케이트 역시 이 세계로 넘어올 일은 없도록 해주겠다는 것.  


지구-0은 흔들림이 없지만, 다른 평행 세계들은 언제 사라질지 모르는 불안한 상태였다. 그건 토마스의 세계인 지구-3도 똑같았다. 크라임 신디케이드의 그의 동료들도 지구-0이 탐나는건 사실이지만, 지구-3이 안정을 되찾는다면 굳이 다른 세계로 넘어올 이유는 없었다.

토마스나 그의 동료들이 이 세계에선 악당이라는 걸 잘 안다. 그의 세계에서도 그저 승리한 악일 뿐이라는 걸 잘 알고 있다. 하지만 그나 그의 동료들은 자기 세계를 태워버리고 싶어하는 종류의 악당은 아니었다. 이 세계와 정의를 집행하는데 차이가 있을 뿐이지.

브루스는 전후관계를 파악한 뒤, 의심스러워 하면서도 일단은 제안을 받아들였다. 사실 토마스가 정말 마음에 안들었다면 이 세계의 크라임 신디케이드인(하지만 성향은 토마스 세계의 반군과 더 비슷해 보이는) 저스티스 리그에 넘기면 그만일텐데, 그러지 못하는 것만 봐도 브루스는 자기 세계의 브루스만큼이나 겁많고 약한 아이인게 느껴졌다. 하지만 토마스가 그를 약하다고 비아냥 거릴 처지 역시 아니었다. 가족을 또 잃기 싫은건 토마스도 브루스도 둘 다 똑같았으니까.

"아니야...네가 약속을 지키면 나도 지킬게."

브루스는 눈을 내리깔고 고개를 저었다. 긴 검은 속눈썹에 빛이 비추자, 눈에 그림자가 드리워졌다.

"싫으면 난 그냥 내 친구들을 불러오면 그만이야, 그놈들이 나 차럼 널 봐줄 거란 기대는 마."

"...약속 지키겠다고 했잖아. 약속대로 난..."

브루스는 울컥하려던 걸 참고 슬픈 눈빛으로 고개를 숙였다.

"...내 아이들까지 내보냈어."

토마스는 브루스의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"알아."

그도 자식을 떠나보내는게 어떤 느낌인지 안다. 당장 토마스에게도 그의 적인 조커에게 살해당한 딕 그레이슨이란 아이가 있었으니까. 이 세계의 딕 그레이슨 과는 달리, 모자라고 부족했지만 그래도 그의 자식이었다. 토마스는 사실 그렇게 되기 전에 아이들을 떠나 보낸 것에 대해서 만큼은 브루스가 옳은 결정을 했다고 생각했다.  
  
"내 세계가 고쳐질 때 까지만이야, 브루스."

브루스가 축 늘어진채 토마스의 품에 얌전히 기대고 있자, 토마스는 브루스의 가는 허리를 단단한 손으로 꽉 감으며 비릿한 미소를 지었다.

"그런데...그때까지 좀 즐긴다고 손해보는건 없잖아?"

브루스는 자기 입술에 감겨오는 토마스의 입술 감촉을 느끼며 눈을 꽉 감았다. 입 안으로 침범하는 혀를 받아들이며 다시 솟구치기 시작하는 토마스의 것이 자기 아래에 비벼지자, 입술을 떼고 가는 신음을 내뱉었다.

"아...토마스..."

토마스의 것이 아래에 비벼지자, 브루스는 아직 토마스가 거칠게 쑤셔박는 바람에 통증이 가시지 않았으면서도 곧장 다리 사이가 저릿해지기 시작했다. 보지는 이미 다시 토마스의 것을 받아들이려고 오물거리고 있었다. 아직 정사의 통증이 가시기도 전에 다시 열띤 몸 안으로 토마스의 것이 한번에 뿌리까지 깊이 들어왔다.

"흐앗!"

브루스가 통증과 애욕에 젖어 비명섞인 신음을 내질렀다. 토마스가 부드럽게 피스톤질하며 몸을 애무하자, 비명에 가까웠던 목소리는 애가 달은 신음으로 변해갔다.

"윽, 아읏, 흐읍...빨, 빨리...아, 흐응...하읏...흐아, 하앙, 아! 얼른... 안에 싸줘..."

토마스는 브루스의 길들여질대로 길들여진 몸이 꽤 마음에 들었다. 눈빛속에선 공포와 혐오가 치솟으면서도 벌벌 떨며 영락없는 발정난 암캐로 조교된 몸이 아주 흡족했다.

만약 아주 처음이었다면 힘들었겠지만, 지난 몇년동안 짓밟힐대로 짓밟힌 덕에 토마스가 먼저 휴전을 선언하고 손을 내밀자, 몸까지 허락하게 만들기까진 얼마 걸리지도 않았다.

브루스가 토마스에게 꼭 안겨 다리에 허리를 감으며 매달리자, 토마스는 골반을 손으로 붙잡고 느릿하게 움직이며 가는 애가 탄 브루스의 가는 신음소리를 들으며 브루스의 흐릿해진 눈을 똑바로 쳐다보았다.

토마스는 꿈꾸는 듯 촛점이 없는 브루스의 두눈을 보며 생각했다.  
  
네가 지금 그 눈으로 보는 건, 설령 꿈이더라도 좋은 꿈은 아니겠지. 내 품에서 볼게 악몽밖에 없다는 걸 알면서도 순순히 몸을 섞는 너도 꽤나 지독한 인간이야. 그러니까 말인데, 처음엔 좀 거부감이 있겠지만... 브루스, 넌 결국 내 세계를 사랑하게 될거야.  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

  
  
저스티스 리그 원탁의 배트맨 자리가 나이트윙으로 바뀌고, 로빈들은 틴 타이탄즈에 머물게 된지 한 달 째. 그 동안 히어로들과 단 한 번도 마주치질 못한 사람이 있었으니, 배트맨이었다.  
  
  
  
그 전까진 배트맨이 이 팀 저 팀에서 계속 몇년 동안이나 활동을 했던지라, 히어로들 사이에선 꽤 자주 보이는 인물이었다. 저스티스 리그에 대한 후원은 물론이고 신입 히어로들의 무술 수련도 도와주며 여러 히어로 팀에서 멘토역할을 했었는데, 몇달 전부터 천천히 다른 사람들에게 자기 자리를 맡기더니, 저스티스 리그의 제 자리까지 나이트윙에게 주고, 로빈 두명은 틴 타이탄즈로 보냈다. 고담시에서 활동하는 버즈 오브 프레이 멤버들 조차 브루스를 직접 만난 적이 없었다. 이건 히어로들이 브루스를 쫒아낸게 아니라, 브루스가 먼저 히어로들과 관계를 끊다시피 한거다.  
  
  
  
사실 놀랄 일은 아니었다. 수 년전, 배트맨은 자신의 친구이기도 했던 리그 멤버들에게 기억이 조작당했다. 리그의 가족 중 한명이 공격을 당하자, 공격한 닥터 라이트의 정신을 조작하는 장면을 배트맨이 목격한 탓이었다. 하지만 다른 사람도 아니고, 브루스니 기억이 다시 돌아왔음은 분명했다. 그저 리그의 유지를 위해 말을 하지 않았을 뿐.  
  
닥터 라이트의 기억이 돌아온 후, 관련된 멤버들이 공격당하며 배트맨에게도 도움을 요청했지만 오히려 리그와 배트맨의 싸움으로 번졌다. 게다가 그 다음엔 맥스웰 로드가 슈퍼맨의 정신을 조작해 배트맨을 공격하고, 맥스웰 로드는 다이애나에게 살해당했다. 절대 회복을 못 할 정도로 리거들간의 신뢰가 깨졌지만, 제대로 된 해결을 하기도 전에 우주적인 위기가 와서 해결은 커녕 문제 수습에도 다들 벅차했다. 우주에 찾아온 위기를 구해내고 난 다음에도, 엉망이 된 지구를 회복하는데 또 시간이 걸렸다. 당연하지만, 서로의 갈등을 풀 시간 같은건 주어지지 않았다. 그래도 역경 속에서 서로 우정이 싹트는 법이라고, 리그는 다시 회복해가는 듯 했다, 브루스를 제외하고.  
  
  
  
결국 나이트윙에게 자기 자리까지 맡기고, 다른 히어로들은 물론 제 자식들과도 연락을 끊다시피 했단다. 브루스가 배트 케이브에 틀어박혀 고담시를 벗어나지 않으면 클락이 고담으로 날아가서 설득하곤 했는데, 그 클락도 어쩐지 브루스를 피하는 듯 했다.  
  
  
  
원래도 고담시 밖에서 벗어나는걸 싫어했던 사람인데, 끌고 나오는 사람도 없고 이제 리그에 나올 이유도 없어졌으니 더욱 거리는 벌어졌다. 그래도 길게는 15년에서 10년을 알아온 친구였는데 다들 걱정도 안되나, 하고 몇번이고 월리가 항의해 봤지만 씨알도 먹히지 않았다.  
  
  
  
"아니 진짜 브루스랑 두번 다시 이야기 안할거예요?!"  
  
  
  
그래도 월리는 오늘도 항의한다. 그 벽창호, 내가 안챙기면 누가 챙기겠나.  
  
  
  
어쩐지 딕도 브루스의 이야기는 꺼렸다. 아니, 내가 너한테 브루스한테서 독립하라고 했지 브루스랑 연끊으라고 했냐?! 라고 소리치고 싶었지만, 일이 없으면 바에서 술 마시거나 안피던 담배를 피며 보내는 딕 꼴을 보니 도저히 그런 소리가 나오지 않았다. 월리에게도 말하지 못한 사정이 뭔가 있는 모양인데, 브루스 이름만 나와도 어두워지는 표정에 차마 묻지도 못할 지경이었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
평화로워야 할 휴식시간을 방해받은 할은 표정이 좋지 않았지만, 들은 척도 안하는 클락과는 다르게 그래도 듣긴 하겠다는 태도였다.  
  
  
  
"뱃츠가 그 어둡고 음침한 도시에서, 어두운 동굴에서 음침하게 계속 일만 반복하고 사람들이랑 대화도 안하고 관계도 다 끊어버리고 사는데 그거 진짜 그냥 냅둘거예요? 지난 몇년동안 우리랑 브루스 관계가 마냥 좋진 않았지만..."  
  
  
  
들은 척도 안하던 클락이 그 말에 월리를 돌아보며 단호하게 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"그래서는 아니야, 브루스가 정말 그렇게 생각했다면..."  
  
  
  
클락은 뒷말을 삼켰다. 루터에게 제 몸까지 바쳐가며 우릴 위해 그 짓까지 하지도 않았겠지.  
  
  
  
월리가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 눈을 깜박이며, "그게 아니면..."이라고 물으려고 하자, 멀찍이서 모니터를 바라보며 미션 리스트를 정리하던 나이트윙이 말을 덧붙였다.  
  
  
  
"어둡고 음침한 동굴에서 사람들과 대화도 안하고 일만 하는거, 그거 브루스한테 최적의 환경 아니야?"  
  
"뭐...그렇긴 한데..."  
  
"네가 걱정하는거 아는데, 나나 다른 애들이랑 브루스 싸워서 헤어진거 아니고 이번엔 진짜 좋게 헤어졌어, 우리 그냥 나나 팀도 때가 되서 나온거고, 카산드라랑 스테파니는 바바라랑 일하는게 더 편하다고 하니까 브루스가 보내준거고, 데미안은 브루스한테만 붙어있으면 애가 사회생활 못배울 거 같아서 브루스랑 나랑 팀이랑 셋 동의 하에 틴 타이탄즈로 보낸거야. 그리고 원래도 리그랑 고담만 오가던 사람인데 이제 리그 일을 안하니까 다른 사람들이랑 대화를 안하는 것 같은거지. 뭐, 자기가 필요 한 일 있으면 뜬금없이 나타나서 멋대로 명령하고 사라질거 뻔하니까..."  
  
  
  
딕이 가짜 웃음을 만연히 짓고 의자를 돌려 월리를 돌아보았다.  
  
  
  
"...이제 브루스 이야기는 그만 하자."  
  
  
  
월리는 눈썹을 올리며, 못마땅하게 딕의 웃는 얼굴을 내려다 보았다. 또 저 표정이네.  
  
  
  
"그럼 너 왜 그런 표정인데?"  
  
  
  
딕은 시치미를 뚝 떼고 다정한 가짜 웃음을 띄고 고개를 갸웃 했다.  
  
  
  
"응? 뭐가?"  
  
  
  
월리가 등을 돌려버리자, 딕은 다시 모니터로 시선을 고정하고 하던 작업에 집중했다. 할이 "그것 봐라!" 하더니 이제 다 식어빠진 자기 핫도그를 삼켰다.  
  
  
  
"리그 만들고 나서 10년을 여기서 굴러먹었으면 박쥐 걔도 좀 쉬고 싶겠지. 냅둬, 우리랑 사이 벌어져서 그런게 아니라니까?"  
  
"아니, 할은 브루스랑 대화도 한번 안해놓고 알아요?"  
  
"전에 이야기 해봤어, 걔가 우리한테 정떨어지거나 그런거 아니라니까 그러네..."  
  
"...그럼 브루스 왜 저래요?"  
  
  
  
평소라면 월리가 그냥 케이브에 아무렇지도 않게 찾아가면 그만이건만, 웨인 저택과 배트 케이브 전체가 다른 차원에 있기라도 한 것 처럼 들어갈래야 들어갈 수가 없었다. 눈 앞에 있는데도 투명한 벽이 세워져 있는 것 처럼 뚫고 들어갈 수가 없었다. 다차원 에너지를 이용한 방어벽을 설치해 놓은 것 같은데, 뚫고 들어가보려니 다른 차원의 에너지에 각각 맞춰 진동을 해야 들어갈 수 있는데 생각보다 복잡한 작업이였다. 월리가 뚫고 들어가는게 어려울 정도면 이걸 만드는데는 얼마나 고생을 했을지 상상이 안갔다.  
  
  
  
아니, 그렇게 해서까지 우리가 오는 걸 막고 싶나? 그냥 쉬고 싶어서 한 짓이라기엔 너무 수상하지 않아? 근데 이 사람들은 왜 다들 브루스를 피하는건데?  
  
  
  
"제가 못들어갈 정도로 복잡한 방어벽을 세워놨다는건 진짜 뭐 숨기는게 있단 소리예요. 이제 뱃츠가 걱정되는거 이전에, 무슨 스케일 큰 사고치려고 저러나 싶어서 다른 의미로 걱정된다니까요."  
  
  
  
할은 머리를 굴려보다 가볍게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"지구 전체를 감시하는 위성이라던가?"  
  
"이미 브루스가 그런 위성이나 마찬가지 아녜요? 그건 좀...필요 없을 것 같은데..."  
  
  
  
카일이 고개를 숙이고 심사숙고 하더니 눈썹을 치켜올리며 말했다.  
  
  
  
"설마...또...우리를 죽이려는 계획을 세우고 있는건가?"  
  
  
  
월리가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 반박했다.  
  
  
  
"죽이는게 아니라 막을 계획을 짠거야. 그거 자체는 솔직히 별 문제 없다고 봐."  
  
  
  
조종당한 클락이 브루스를 죽일 뻔 한일만 봐도 브루스가 미리 그런 계획을 세워놓은게 현명했다는 생각이 들긴 했다.  
  
브루스가 사실 리그를 막을 계획을 가지고 있었다는 걸 처음 알고 제일 분노하고 배신감을 느꼈던 사람은 다이애나와 클락이었다. 하지만 그 뒤론 브루스가 리그가 타락할 시에 막을 계획을 세워야 한다는데 더 이상은 반박하지 않았다.  
  
  
  
"나도 사실 의심이 들어서 신들의 세계에서 흘러나온 물건을 파는 암시장도 찾아봤고, 크립토나이트가 거래된 적 없는지도 뒤져봤어. 크립토나이트를 직접 만지고 나면 몸에 약한 방사능 흔적이 남으니까 뱃츠가 패트롤 돌때 몰래 방사능 스캔까지 해봤는데 전부 별거 없더라. 그러니까 그건 아니야."  
  
  
  
카일이 눈을 굴리다가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 얼굴에 손을 올리며 장난스럽게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 드디어 이 지구에서 못살겠다 싶어서 죄다 파괴해버리려고!"  
  
"근데 그런거면 이럴 필요가 없어. 뱃츠가 진작에 핵 코드 죄다 해킹해놨으니까 그것만 누르면 그만인데."  
  
"...농담이지?"  
  
  
  
자기가 농담삼아 한 말에 꽤 무서운 답이 돌아오자 카일이 식은 땀을 흘렸다.  
  
  
  
"핵전쟁 벌어질 가능성 없애겠다고 하더라."  
  
"근데 아무도 브루스 말릴 생각을 안했어?!"  
  
"말린다고 되는게 아니잖아!"  
  
  
  
결국 처음 주제와는 대화 주제가 완전히 멀어져 버린 카일과 월리가 투닥거리기 시작했다. 한참을 투닥거리고 나서야 월리는 딕이 더 이상 자리에 없다는 사실을 깨달았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
팀은 틴 타이탄즈 본부의 자기 방에 틀어박혀, 문 밖에서 '나와라 드레이크!' 라고 외쳐대는 데미안을 무시하고 딕에게 전화를 걸었다.  
  
  
  
"형 바쁜거 아니지?"  
  
[아, 바쁜거 아냐. 왜?]  
  
  
  
팀의 문 밖에선 데미안이 '내가 이길 것 같아서 도망친거냐 드레이크? 정정당당하게 붙어! 내가 이기면 네가 로빈 마크 때!' 라고 외치는 소리에 한숨을 푹 쉬고 자리에서 일어났다.  
  
  
  
"잠깐만."  
  
  
  
팀이 벌컥 문을 열고 방문을 뻥뻥 차고 있던 데미안에게 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
  
  
  
"좀 닥쳐 호문쿨루스 새끼야!"  
  
  
  
그 말에 얼이 빠진 데미안을 차갑게 쏘아보곤 문을 쾅 닫았다.  
  
  
  
[방금...네 입에서 나오면 안될 단어가 나온거 같은데?]  
  
"형한테 한 말 아냐."  
  
  
  
팀은 가쁜 숨을 참고 식은땀을 흘리며 서랍을 뒤지더니 러트 억제제를 한웅큼 털어넣었다.   
  
  
  
"혹시 지금 웨인 저택으로 가볼 수 있어?"  
  
[...그 이야기 안꺼내기로 했잖아.]  
  
"내가 가보고 싶은데...지금 내 상태 알잖아."  
  
  
  
팀과 딕 사이에 침묵이 흘렀다. 팀은 한달 전 알파로 발현할 기미가 보이자마자 도망치듯이 틴 타이탄즈 본부로 왔다. 딕은 그저 브루스와 같은 공간에 있는 것 만으로도, 그를 바라보는 것 만으로도 본딩이 되어버렸다. 그리고 결국 그 끝은 본딩의 파기 뿐이었다. 딕은 겨우 버텨내는 모양이지만, 만약 브루스와 팀이 그런식으로 끝나게 된다면, 팀 자신은 버텨낼 자신이 없었다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 요새...만나는 사람 있잖아. 그 사람이 브루스 데리고 집으로 들어가서 안나왔어."  
  
  
  
집안까진 팀이 감시하지 못했지만 길거리나 다른 장소들은 그래도 여전히 팀의 감시망 내였다.  
  
  
  
"그 남자 마음에 안들어. 뭔가 이상해..."  
  
  
  
딕은 쉽사리 대답하지 못했다. 한달 넘게 고통스러운 시간을 보내며 겨우 억누른 마음인데, 브루스를 보면 어떻게 해야 할 지 알 수가 없었다. 한달을 마시지도 않던 술을 마시고, 피지도 않은 담배를 피우며 보냈다. 일이 없는 날은 브루스 생각에 미칠 것만 같아서 차라리 죽고 싶었다. 목소리 듣는것도 두려워서 연락을 할 수 조차 없었는데 직접 브루스를 만나러 가라니...  
  
  
  
"본딩 한번 끊기고 나면 다시 이어지는거 쉽지 않아, 제이슨도 각인하지 않고는 다시 본딩 하지 못했었잖아. 그냥 찾아가는 것 만으론 다시 본딩되거나 그렇진 않을거니까..."  
  
[팀...]  
  
"그 인간...깨끗하긴 한데, 뭔가 이상해. 8년 전엔 없었던 사람 같아. 자기 말론 유럽에서 유학을 했다는데...출생 증명서나, 학교를 다녔다는 데이터 같은 건 전부 있긴 한데 8년 전에 그 사람을 아는 사람이 아무도 없어."  
  
[아냐, 로이스가 안다고 하던데.]  
  
"그래?"  
  
[나도 수상해서 여기저기 쑤셔봤는데...로이스가 프랑스에서 정치학 수업받으면서 토마스 만났댔어, 데이트도 몇번 했다고 하고...좀 깊은 관계였다가 토마스가 고담시에 가면서 연락이 끊겼다는데. 로이스가 그런 말 할 정도면...]  
  
  
  
팀은 로이스를 잘 알진 못하지만, 클락이 신뢰하는 걸로 봐선 로이스의 말은 믿어도 될 듯 했다. 그래서 더 찜찜했다. 팀이 토마스에게서 느끼는 기이한 불쾌감이 토마스에게 무언가 문제가 있는게 아니라, 그저 자신의 질투에 불과할지도 모른다는 생각에 속만 더 어지러워졌다.  
  
  
  
"상관 없어. 직감이 뭔가 이상해서 그래."  
  
[웨인 저택이나 배트케이브 보안 코드에 우리 등록 안되어 있잖아. 내가 들어가고 싶다고 해서 들어 갈 수 있는게 아니라니까.]  
  
"그럼 벨을 누르던가."  
  
  
  
딕도 더 이상 회피할 말이 없는지 입을 딱 다물었다.  
  
  
  
"그냥 괜찮은지 확인만 해줘, 형이 괜찮다고 하면 나도 더 브루스 이야기 안꺼낼게."  
  
[아, 씨발...알았어.]  
  
  
  
  
  
팀이 딕과의 통화를 끝내자, 러트 억제제의 효과가 슬슬 올라오는지, 아까까지만 해도 열과 식은땀에 젖어 가느다란 이성의 끈을 겨우 유지지 중이던 팀의 몸이 한결 가벼워졌다. 한숨을 돌린 팀이 방문을 열자, 팀의 방 문 앞에 쭈그려 앉아있던 데미안이 고개를 들었다. 눈가가 새빨개져서 울화를 못참고 울먹이는 데미안의 얼굴을 보자니, 아무리 알굴놈이라도 그렇지 내가 애한테 무슨 소리를 한거지, 하는 생각이 들어 팀의 양심에 창이 날아와 박혔다.  
  
  
  
"가자, 상태해 줄게."  
  
  
  
팀이 울적해 있는 데미안에게 손을 내밀자, 데미안이 잔뜩 심통난 얼굴로 일어나며 투덜거렸다.  
  
  
  
"이번엔 곤죽을 만들어 줄테다."  
  
"영원히 그 죽 만들어지지 않겠네."  
  
  
  
팀이 피식 비웃자 데미안이 버럭 했다.  
  
  
  
"뭐야?!"  
  
"129대 0이잖아."  
  
  
  
데미안의 머리에 큼지막하게 자란 팀의 손이 턱 얹어졌다. 때리려나 했더니, 오히려 자기 머리를 쓰다듬는게 아닌가.  
  
  
  
  
  
팀은 데미안이 쬐끄만게 자꾸 기어오르려는걸 보자니, 제이슨 보는 딕의 심정이 이랬나 싶어서 웃음이 나왔다. 아무리 흉폭한 괴물이더라도 이렇게 쬐끄만 괴물에게 위협을 느끼라고 해봤자 그게 더 어려운 일이었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
데미안은 팀이 자기에게 차갑게 굴 때보다 그냥 어린애 취급하며 머리를 쓰다듬어 줄때가 더 기분이 나빴다.   
  
  
  
"뭐야! 날 라이벌로 대하란 말이다! 니가 뭔데 날 동생 취급해!"  
  
  
  
데미안이 얼굴이 새빨개져선 울먹거리며 버럭버럭 소리를 지르자, 팀이 생글생글 웃으며 말했다.  
  
  
  
"내 동생 하기 싫으면 제이슨한테 갈래?"  
  
"...아닙니다, 형님."  
  
  
  
데미안은 곧장 얌전해졌다. 팀은 정말 제이슨에게 데미안을 맡기고도 남을 놈이었으니까.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
지구로 떨어진 뒤엔 이제 더 이상 브루스는 신으로서 일할 일은 없을 거라고 생각했다. 인간으로서 이 세계에 온거지, 신으로서 내려온 건 아니었으니까. 사람들의 간절한 기도를 들어주거나 인간으로서 사건을 해결하고 목숨 몇을 구했을진 모르지만, 예전처럼 세상을 창조하는 신으로 일할 일은 없을거라고 기대를 접었었다.  
  
  
  
그래서인지 무너져가는 평행 우주를 고치기 위해 우주를 다시 설계하는 이번 일은 꽤 즐거운 일이었다. 세상을 구한다는 일은 언제나 좋기만 한 일은 아니었다. 하지만 이 일은 처음 세상을 만들 때와 같은 감정을 불러 일으켰다. 언제 느껴봤는지도 까마득한 새로운 일을 시작한다는 즐거움과, 더 나은 것이 태어날거라는 설렘이 샘솟았다.  
  
  
  
회사는 루시우스 폭스가 관리하고 있는데다, 배트맨에 관련된 일이 아닌 다른 사업에 관한 것이면 폭스도 딕이나 팀과 상담을 하고는 했다. 가끔 자선 파티나 기부 행사에는 종종 모습을 드러냈지만, 외출을 삼가는 유명인 오메가들의 특성상 예전처럼 자주 브루스 웨인으로서 매일 나타나야 할 필요까진 없었다. 저스티스 리그에선 나이트윙이 잘 하고 있었다. 이렇게 순수하게 자기 일에만 집중 할 수 있었던건 배트맨으로서 활동하기 시작한 이후론 처음이었다.  
  
  
  
아니, 집중 할 수 있었을지도 모른다. 지금 브루스의 옆에 누워 있는 토마스만 아니라면.  
  
  
  
  
  
침대 위에서 홀로그램 디스플레이 노트북을 가지고 일하고 있는 브루스를 보는 토마스는 딱히 브루스를 방해할 생각은 없어보였다. 몸에서 자연스레 알파향이 나긴 했지만 폭력적이라기보단, 페로몬 향을 잘 갈무리하고 다니는 알파들에게서 나는 향과 별 다를 바가 없었다. 그런데도 브루스는 아래가 자꾸 화끈거리는 느낌이 들었다.  
  
고든 청장에게서 시그널이 오지 않아서 다행이지, 미친듯이 범해지고 나니 완전히 허리가 나가서 일어서지도 못해 결국 어제 패트롤은 커녕 배트 케이브에도 겨우 내려가서 작업했다. 아무리 자기 몸이 원하든 토마스와의 관계가 필요하던 이제 더는 쓸데 없이 관계갖지 말자고 마음을 단단히 먹었는데, 그냥 옆에 있는 것 만으로도 몸이 홧해지며 생각이 자꾸 그쪽으로 쏠렸다.  
  
머리 속으로 평행 우주의 견고성을 위해 이 우주 전체를 감싸고 있던 신들의 세계를 제거하고 소스월을 다시 세워 안전 장치를 만들까, 까지 생각하고 있는데, 브루스는 토마스의 손가락을 흘끗 보자마자 정신이 팔려버렸다.  
  
  
  
신들의 세계가 무너져서 평행우주에 위기가 온거니까... 아, 생각보다 조금...큰 작업이 될 것 같...  
  
  
  
살인까지 마다 않은 피 묻은 범죄자의 손가락인데, 그것도 아버지를 쏙 빼닮은 평행세계의 형인데, 손가락으로 부드럽게 자기 내벽을 자극하던 걸 떠올리니, 집중 중이던 브루스의 날카로운 정신은 완전히 다른 곳에 정신이 팔렸다, 브루스는 다리를 허벅지를 오무리고 모르는 척 다리 사이를 조여 압박자위를 하기 시작했다.  
  
  
  
브루스가 지금껏 겪어온 섹스는 그저 강간과 폭력일 뿐이었다. 하지만 이 남자는, 자신의 형은 전엔 느껴보지 못한 쾌락을 안겨주는데만 집중했다. 그의 손길과 몸과 향에 중독되어 쾌락에 집착하게 해버리도록. 거절해야만 할 쾌락이었지만, 오랫동안 지쳐온 정신과 몸으로 거부하기엔 그의 손길은 너무 달콤했다.  
  
  
  
브루스의 손은 한참 전부터 완전히 멈추어 있었다. 토마스는 눈치 못챈척 하며 다리를 꼬아 허벅지를 조이며 엉덩이를 들썩이는 브루스를 지켜보기만 했다.  
  
  
  
한 알파에게 여러번 몸을 내주지 않았던 브루스는 한 알파에게 반복적으로 관계를 갖고 길들여진다는게 얼마나 오메가에게 큰 제약인지 이해하지 못했다. 브루스 역시 정신이 망가져 알파가 주는 쾌락 말곤 모르게 된 오메가를 여럿 보았지만, 자긴 해당사항이 없을 줄로만 알았다.  
  
  
  
그런데 하필, 그렇게 자기 몸을 길들이고 있는 남자가 평행세계의 형제이자, 브루스가 그토록 혐오하는 살인자라니. 잔인하게 사람들을 죽여 끊없이 손에 피를 묻혀온 남자에게 쾌락을 갈구하며 어쩔 줄 몰라하는 자신이 이해가 되지 않았다.  
  
  
  
브루스의 머리속엔 더 이상 일에 대한 생각은 들어있지 않았다. 토마스는 일하는 척 하며 얼굴이 달라올라 압박 자위를 하는 브루스를 즐겁기만 한 표정으로 지켜보았다.  
  
  
  
많은 인간들과 원치 않는 관계를 가져왔지만, 토마스만큼 브루스의 몸을 잘 이해하고 쾌락을 준 남자는 없었다. 브루스가 그냥 인간이었다면 평행 세계의 살인범인 자기 형제와 섹스한다는건 둘째치고, 이 정도로 죄악감이 들 일은 아닐지도 몰랐다.  
  
  
  
세상을 도울 영웅을 인간계에 내려보낼 목적으로 인간과 관계한 신이 꽤 있다는 걸 알지만 자기처럼 이유도 없이 천박하게 인간에게 먼저 다리를 벌리고 박아달라고 보채는 신 같은건 없었다. 신들이 인간과 관계를 가지는 일은 사실 꽤 드물었고, 그마저도 세상을 구할 인재를 인간들에게 내려보낸다는 좀 더 큰 목적이 있었다. 게다가 여러 신화들과는 달리, 신이 인간들에게 자기 힘을 가진 아이를 태어나게 할 땐 빛을 통해 고결한 자에게 예언을 하여 내려보내거나 하는 방법을 썼지, 절대 직접적 육체관계를 맺진 않았다.  
  
그도 당연한게, 가장 도덕적이고 선해야 할 신이 자기보다 더 어리고 약하여 지켜줘야 할 생물인 인간과 관계 하는 것 자체가 용납받지 못할 일인게 당연하니까. 그게 왜 용납받지 못 할 일인지 얼른 이해가 가지 않을테니, 인간들에겐 살짝 미안한 비유를 하자면, '너 개 좋아하지? 그럼 개랑 섹스 하는 것도 좋아하겠네?' 라는 말을 들으면 보통 사람들이 느낄 기분을 떠올리면 된다. 그 기분이 신이 인간과 섹스했다는 소릴 들었을때 신들이 느낄 기분이다. 인간을 개처럼 생각한다는 뜻은 아니다. 개는 귀엽잖아.  
  
  
  
이전까지 인간과 관계한건 브루스의 자의가 아니었지만, 지금 이것은 전적으로 브루스의 자의였다. 토마스가 다른 뜻 없이 보호의 용도로 자기 페로몬을 브루스의 몸에 묻힌건데, 거기에 멋대로 흥분해버린 자기 탓이다. 웨인가는 베타까지 유혹할 수 있을 정도로 매혹적인 페로몬을 뿜는 우성 알파만을 후손으로 삼았다. 그리고 안타깝게도 웨인가의 정점에 선 우성 알파가 바로 그의 형, 토마스였다. 다른 신들도 이렇게 브루스를 뒤흔들어 놓을 수 없었는데, 인간에게, 그것도 잔혹한 범죄자인 자기 형에게 흥분해서 애걸하다니.  
  
  
  
이건 브루스의 헐렁하기 짝이 없는 도덕적 기준으로도 받아들일 수 없을 만큼 잘못된 일이었다.  
  
  
  
그 생각까지 들자, 아까까지만 해도 토마스에게 핑거링 당하는 상상을 하며, 손가락으로 쑤셔달라고 빌기 직전이였던 브루스의 몸이 찬물을 끼얹은듯 차갑게 식었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
방금전까지만해도 달아오른 얼굴로 압박자위를 하며 단내를 풍기던 브루스의 표정이 묘하게 변하자, 구경만 하고 있던 토마스가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
  
  
"왜그래?"  
  
"아무것도 아니야."  
  
"너 박아달라고 빌기 직전이였는데, 갑자기 변했잖아. 왜그래?"  
  
  
  
브루스는 토마스에게 훤히 속이 읽힌 것 같아서 더 수치스러운 느낌이 들었다.  
  
  
  
"내가 나쁜 놈이라는 생각이 들어서 그래? 아니면 내가 니 형인게 이제서야 거슬리기라도 해? 그것도 아니라면...아버지와 내가 너무 닮아서?"  
  
  
  
토마스가 장난기 넘치는 표정으로 화살을 쏘는 듯한 말로 브루스의 양심을 찔러냈다.  
  
  
  
"그래서 더 형이랑 하고 싶어진다고 하면 화낼거야?"  
  
  
  
토마스는 브루스가 어깨가 축 쳐져서 울적하게 자길 올려다보자, 어쩐지 어릴적 브루스가 떠올랐다. 사고치거나 다치면 제일 먼저 토마스에게 달려와 저런 표정으로 울먹이곤 했는데.  
  
  
  
"너 진짜 난놈이네!"  
  
  
  
토마스가 박장대소를 하며 한참을 웃음을 터트리더니, 겨우 진정하고 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어올렸다.  
  
  
  
"그래서 걱정이야? 그게 뭐가 어때서?"  
  
  
  
토마스로선 브루스가 이렇게 망설이는게 이해가 가지 않았다. 잘못됐을 수록 더 쾌락을 느끼는 관계도 있는 법이니까.  
  
  
  
"그 둘만이 아니라...난...신인데 지금 내 형이랑...난 선한 존재여야 하는데..."  
  
  
  
토마스는 여태 알아온 어느 브루스보다 지금 혼란스러워하는 브루스의 모습이 제일 신선했다. 마냥 딱딱하게만 굴더니, 섹스할 땐 능숙한 요부처럼 굴지를 않나, 할거 다 해놓고 순진한 얼굴로 이래선 안됐다고 죄책감을 느끼질 않나... 여하튼 알면 알수록 재미있는 놈이였다.  
  
  
  
"근데 신들의 세계는 무너졌다며, 네가 그랬잖아? 그럼 신들이 규칙이 어땠건 지금은 상관 없는거 아냐?"  
  
"그렇지만..."  
  
"신들의 세계 자체가 무너진거면 너도 이젠 달리 갈곳도 없을거아냐. 영원히 지구에 살면서 평생 사람 피해다니면서, 사람들이 누리는 쾌락도 느끼지 못하고 살거야? 이미 충분히 힘들게 살고 있으면서, 가장 본능적인 즐거움도 느끼지 못하고 살면 되겠어?"  
  
  
  
토마스는 브루스의 몸을 끌어당겨 두 팔로 안고는, 발로 브루스의 다리를 벌리고 손을 브루스의 보지에 가져다 대고 옷 위로 슬슬 문지르기 시작해다.. 브루스는 잠깐 움츠러들더니, 순순히 토마스의 품에 안긴채 엉덩이를 들썩였다.  
  
  
  
"어차피 영원히 있을거면, 여기에서 즐길 수 있는건 즐겨야지?"  
  
"읏...나 집중 못하게 되잖아."  
  
  
  
조금만 더 짓눌러주면... 조금만 더...  
  
  
  
"난 절대 네가 뭘 하든 받아들여줄거야. 난 절대 널 함부로 판단하지 않아, 브루스."  
  
"아, 그래도..."  
  
  
  
토마스가 손을 떼버리자, 브루스의 입에서 아쉬워 하는 탄식이 나왔다.  
  
  
  
"네가 뭘 원하는지 말만 하면, 뭐든 내가 해줄게."  
  
  
  
토마스는 브루스가 뭘 원하는지 이미 잘 알고 있었다. 망가진 인간에게 극단적인 쾌락만큼 좋은 도피처는 없다. 적당히 길들이며, 선심을 쓰는듯 애무하고, 그 이상은 관심 없다는 듯이 달아오르게 만들어 주면 그 다음은 수월하다.  
  
쾌락 외에 도피처가 없게 된 인간은 마음 속의 공허와 무게를 견디지 못하고 곧바로 다시 쾌락에 뛰어든다. 그 쾌락이 도박이던, 살인이던, 섹스건... 그게 얼마나 자기 인생을 더 수렁속으로 빠져들게 만드는지도 상관하지 않고 더욱 깊은 진창으로 빠져든다. 쾌락에서 벗어나는 순간 찾아오는 현실적인 고통들을 견딜 수가 없을테니까.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 토마스의 얼굴을 올려다보곤, 토마스의 손을 제 다리 사이로 이끌었다.  
  
  
  
"어떻게 해줬으면 좋겠어?"  
  
  
  
비릿한 토마스의 미소가 오히려 브루스의 다리 사이를 더욱 달아오르게 만들었다. 아무리 그래도 제 입으로 내뱉긴 부끄러웠는지 망설이는 브루스를 보곤, 토마스가 차갑게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"비켜봐, 설계도는 내가 볼게."  
  
"나, 난..."  
  
"나도 연구해온게 있으니까, 설계도 정도는 손 볼 수 있어."  
  
"그게 아니라..."  
  
"알아, 나도. 가만히 있어."  
  
  
  
토마스는 브루스를 품에 안고 한 손으로 평행우주 지도를 약간 손보고, 다른 한 손으론 브루스의 옷 속으로 손을 집어 넣었다.   
  
  
  
"반 정도는 내가 관측한 거랑 비슷하긴 한데... 다른 반은 내가 아는것과 다르군."  
  
  
  
토마스의 손가락이 브루스의 보지를 매만지기 시작했다, 토마스의 손가락이 브루스의 클리를 짓누르고 장난을 치듯 보짓살을 비비며 자극하더니, 손가락 하나를 질 안으로 넣고 부드러운 내벽을 굵은 손가락으로 헤집었다. 제 여성기가 손가락으로 마구잡이로 쑤셔지는 데도, 브루스는 굴욕감을 느끼는 만큼이나 더 큰 쾌락을 느꼈다. 젖은 질 속으로 손가락이 들어오자, 애액이 흘러나오며 질척이는 소리가 들리기 시작했다.  
  
  
  
"흐으...대부분은...아, 비어...읏...비어있어..."  
  
  
  
토마스가 손가락을 두개로 늘려서 속도를 좀 더 올려 빠르게 쑤시며 평이한 목소리로 말했다. 애액을 흘리며 젖은 질 내부를 빠르게 쑤시자 방에 들리던 손가락과 질이 마찰되는 질척한 소리가 더욱 커졌다. 브루스가 자기 허리를 꽉 껴안은 토마스의 팔에서 벗어나려 하자, 토마스는 팔을 더욱 세게 조여 끌어안으며 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"집중해야지, 브루스."  
  
"아...우윽...형이 아는 부분은 수정하면 내가...흐...확인...하면 되니까...아윽..."  
  
  
  
토마스가 무심한 태도로 세 개로 늘려가며 빠르게 쑤시자, 브루스는 아예 대답할 기력을 잃고 가쁜 숨만 내뱉었다.  
  
  
  
"일을 해야 하는데 이렇게 발정나서 안달하면 내가 어떻게 해야 할까, 동생아."  
  
  
  
이 걸레년은 맞을 수록 쾌락을 느끼고, 굴욕감을 느낄 수록 더욱 흥분했다. 찍어 누르며 더러운 취급을 받을 수록 발정하는 마조인 걸 처음부터 알아봤다. 상관 없지, 암캐가 암캐처럼 행동할 뿐인데 그것 가지고 혼낼 수야 있나.  
  
  
  
"일을 끝내려면 둘이서 할 수 밖에 없는데, 이렇게 내가 옆에 있을 때마다 천박하게 굴면 어쩌자는거야?"  
  
"나, 난..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 끝까지 말을 내뱉질 않자, 답답해진 토마스가 브루스의 팔을 잡아 끌곤 침대에 내동댕이쳤다. 브루스는 손으로 자기 가운데를 가리는 척 하며, 손가락으로 자기 클리를 문질렀다. 애달은 신음을 참고 어떻게든 토마스에게 매달리지 않으려고 자기 앞에서 자위하는 추태를 보이는 브루스의 모습이 요부나 창녀와 별 다를 바가 없었다.  
  
  
  
토마스가 브루스의 손을 치우고 보지에다 입을 가져다 대며 혀 끝으로 클리를 굴리듯이 부풀리고, 한입에 작은 보지를 삼켜 보짓살을 헤집는 혀의 감촉에 혀를 빼물고 엉덩이를 들썩였다. 질 내부로 부드럽게 들어오는 혀와 보짓살과 클리를 빨아들이며 집어 삼킬듯한 감촉에 새된 가는 신음이 튀어나왔다.  
  
  
  
"시, 싫어...제발... 읏, 더, 더 이상 하면..."  
  
  
  
브루스의 다리 사이에 얼굴을 묻었던 토마스가 고개를 돌리고 입가에 묻은 애액을 달콤한 음료라도 되는 것 처럼 핥으며 다가오자, 브루스의 두 눈에 부푼 토마스의 자지가 들어왔다. 브루스는 그것이 자기 안을 쾌락으로 채워주던 감각이 생생하게 떠올라 넣기도 전에 몸을 떨었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
토마스가 귀두를 보지 입구에 비비며 애를 태우며 물었다.  
  
  
  
"그럼 내가 멈췄으면 좋겠어?"  
  
  
  
흉폭한 크기의 좆을 보자마자, 처음 그의 것이 안에 들어왔을 때의 전율이 기억이 났다. 질 내부를 꽉 채우고 자궁구까지 범하는 감각에 실금까지 했었다. 강간이나 강요와는 다른 감각에 같은 알파의 정액을 받으면 받을 수록 발정난 암캐가 되어간다는 걸 뻔히 알면서도 몇번이나 관계했다. 우성 알파의 정액은 열성 알파나 베타 남성체와는 다른 뜨겁고 화한 느낌이 있었다. 우성 알파의 정액에서만 느낄 수 있는 자궁 안까지 열로 타오르는 듯한 느낌에, 미칠 것 같으면서도 안을 가득 채우는 뜨거운 감각이 가시질 않았다. 토마스와 떨어져 있어도 자꾸 그 감각이 생각났다.  
  
브루스는 자기가 다시 토마스의 정액을 받게 된다면 완전히 중독되어 버릴 지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그래봤자 잠깐 뿐이야, 토마스가 다시 돌아가고 나면 느끼지 못할 쾌락인데... 그걸 느끼는게 그렇게 나쁜가?  
  
  
  
"솔직하게 말하면 네가 원하는대로 해줄게, 죄책감 느낄 것 없어."  
  
  
  
토마스는 브루스가 아까완 미묘하게 분위기가 달라진게 느껴졌다. 마지막으로 세워놨던 나쁜짓이라는 생각이 무너져 버렸다. 이제 토마스의 눈 앞에 있는건 그저 발정난 암캐일 뿐이었다. 토마스가 이제 꺼릴 것은 없었다.  
  
  
  
"솔직하게 말 안하면 벌내린다고 했지?"  
  
  
  
토마스는 브루스의 작은 연분홍 보지에 손바닥을 내려쳤다. 손바닥이 부푼 클리에 스치자, 브루스가 허리를 움찔거리며 신음을 내뱉었다.  
  
  
  
"네 지금 몸 상태가 정상이 아닌거 알아, 해결 방법은 하나 밖에 없어. 아무리 그래도 내가 네 허락도 없이 네 몸에 손을 댈 수는 없잖아."  
  
  
  
토마스의 손바닥이 다시 스치자, 브루스는 허리를 바르작 거리더니 포기한듯이 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"내 몸 문제 해결 될 때까진...내가 말 안해도 그냥...멋대로 다뤄줘."  
  
"부탁합니다, 는 어디갔어?"  
  
"...제발."  
  
  
  
원래 오메가의 히트 사이클이 이런건지, 아니면 본딩이 끊겨 더욱 조절이 안되는건지, 브루스는 제 욕구를 전혀 통제 할 수가 없었다. 특히 토마스의 앞에선 굴욕적일 정도로 발정나서 늘 먼저 다리를 벌리지 않고는 견딜 수가 없게 되버렸다. 딕이나 제이슨을 그렇게 밀어내놓고는, 결국 이런 남자에게, 그것도 피가 섞인거나 다름 없는 범죄자에게 붙들려 이 꼴이다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 제 자신이 한심하게 느껴졌다. 이 우주나 평행 세계에 대한 거면 몰라도, 크라임 신디케이트가 이 우주로 넘어오지 않도록 하기 위해서는 토마스의 신뢰를 얻을 필요가 있었다. 훨씬 그보다 못한 일로도 굴욕적인 처사를 겪은 적이 셀 수 없을 정도인데 겨우 이 정도로 굴욕감을 느낀다는건 오만한 짓이였다. 그런데도 머리 속은 어딘가 실수하고 있다는 생각을 지울 수가 없었다.  
  
  
  
통제를 벗어난 제 몸이나, 아이들에 대한 미련과 미안함이 뒤섞여 브루스의 눈에서 분노와 비탄에 찬 눈물이 한방울 떨어졌다.  
  
  
  
"내 입으로 또 말하게 하지 마."  
  
  
  
토마스는 울먹이면서도 억울함과 굴욕감에 찬 눈빛으로 쏘아 붙이는 브루스를 품에 끌어안고 토닥였다.  
  
  
  
"진작 그랬어야지, 잘했어."  
  
  
  
토마스가 브루스를 끌어 안은채, 거칠게 쳐올리며 뿌리까지 한번에 밀어넣곤 자궁까지 범하자, 통증과 쾌락에 몸을 떨던 브루스가 실금을 지리며 우윽거리는 억눌린 신음을 냈다.  
  
  
  
"으...아으..."  
  
  
  
브루스는 반쯤 이성을 잃고 옹알이 하는 것 마냥 웅얼거리는 신음을 내더니, 토마스가 박는대로 윽, 읏, 흡, 하는 억눌린 신음을 내며 허리를 흔들었다.  
  
  
  
토마스는 이제 브루스가 오르가즘을 연기할때와 정말 완전히 통제를 잃고 무너졌을때가 구분이 가기 시작했다. 창녀같이 능숙하게 야릇한 신음을 내뱉을 때는 브루스가 철저히 연기 중이라는 소리였다. 처음엔 자기 신뢰를 얻겠다고 몸까지 바치며 연기하는 브루스가 마냥 귀여웠는데, 살짝 괘씸한 생각이 들어 늘 몰아붙이게 되어버렸다.  
  
브루스가 정말 통제를 잃고 쾌락을 느낄때는 울분에 차서 이를 악물고 억눌린 신음을 냈다. 능숙하게 창녀 연기를 하는 브루스도 마음에 들었지만, 그 가면을 벗고 분노와 굴욕감을 드러내는 모습이 더욱 마음에 들었다. 브루스가 무너져가는 모습이 생생하게 보일 수록 더욱 마음에 들었다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 온 몸이 성 감대가 된 것처럼 그저 닿는 것만으로도 몸이 뜨거운데, 안에 쑤셔지는 토마스의 것을 느끼자, 감당 못할 쾌감에 정신이 점점 아득하게 멀어져갔다. 토마스의 뜨거운 정액이 브루스의 안에 분출되자, 브루스는 몸의 긴장이 완전히 풀려져 버렸다.  
  
  
  
알파와 본딩이 된 오메가는 히트 사이클과 다른 알파의 페로몬에 영향을 거의 받지 않지만, 본딩이 끊기고 나면 일반적인 히트 사이클의 발정 효과를 배로 겪어, 짐승이나 매 한가지인 상태가 되버린다. 본딩이 강하면 강했을 수록, 서로간의 관계가 돈독했으면 돈독했을 수록 본딩이 끊긴 후엔 더욱 미친듯이 불안정해져 버린다. 특히나 강제로 끊겼다면, 끊김 당한 쪽에 모든 댓가가 돌아간다. 사실 브루스는 짐승과 별 다름 없는 상태로 변해도 이상하지 않을 판이었다. 그런데도 아슬아슬하게 이성을 유지하며 끝까지 어떻게든 거부하려고 하는 모습이 더욱 그를 짓눌러버리고 싶게 만들었다. 그는 그냥 내버려 두기엔 너무 좋은 먹잇감이였다.  
  
  
  
브루스를 동생으로 여기지 않는건 아니다. 평행세계 더라도 동생은 여전히 동생이였다. 하지만 다른 사람이 낚아채서 이렇게 만들어 놓느니, 내 손으로 해주는게 그나마 베풀 수 있는 자비 아닌가.  
  
  
  
토마스가 축 늘어진 브루스의 다리를 붙잡고 끌어 당기자, 브루스가 혀가 풀려서 아이처럼 웅얼거리며 힘빠진 팔로 토마스를 밀쳐내려 애썼다.  
  
  
  
"으윽...아, 아파..."  
  
  
  
브루스의 힘이 다 빠진 반항은 토마스에겐 아무 소용도 없었다. 브루스는 온 몸에 힘이 풀려서도 자기 안에 토마스의 것이 들어오자, 보지를 조이며 내벽으로 페니스를 꽉 조여왔다. 싫다고 하면서도 몸은 다시 자궁까지 꽉 채워질 정액을 바라며 움찔댔다. 몸이 길들여져 버린 것이다. 아무리 브루스라고 해도 지금 같은 상황이 지속되면 견디기 힘들었다. 막으면 막으려 할 수록 몸은 통제를 벗어난 짐승처럼 굴었다. 그러니까...차라리 완전히 무너져 버리고 나면 편해질 지도 모르지.  
  
  
  
"...언제까지 이런 상태일까?"  
  
  
  
토마스가 광기 어린 눈으로 어딘가 무너져 가는 듯 한 브루스를 내려다보았다.   
  
  
  
"네가 완전히 망가질 때까지."  
  
  
  
그때까진 네 장단에 맞춰주도록 하지.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스가 나른한 눈빛으로 토마스를 응시하며 차가운 미소를 지었다. 브루스는 토마스를 자극하며 허스키한 목소리로 그에게 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"Try me."  
  
  
  
가만히 있어도 될 것을, 구태여 도발까지 하며 자극이라니. 토마스의 입가에 비틀린 미소가 지어졌다. 그가 뿌리까지 깊이 박자, 브루스의 입 사이로 달뜬 신음이 새어나왔다.  
  
  
  
토마스는 손 끝으로 브루스의 몸을 훑으며 감탄스럽게 쳐다보았다. 브루스의 축 늘어진 몸은 약하게 움찔거리며 가시지 않는 쾌락을 느끼고 있었지만, 브루스의 공허한 두 눈에는 절망감이 스며들어있었다. 자기가 제 몸의 통제 하나도 못하는 것 만큼 브루스에게 공포스러운 상황도 더 없겠지. 여태 자기 통제와 제어로 버텨온 놈일테니까.  
  
  
  
브루스가 토마스와 비슷한 점이 또 하나 있는 셈이다. 둘 다 통제를 벗어나는 걸 싫어한다는 것.  
  
  
  
토마스에겐 브루스가 자기 통제를 벗어난 대상이였고, 브루스에겐 토마스가 자기 통제를 벗어난 대상이라 어떻게든 꺾어놓고 싶었겠지. 이렇게라도 통제되고 있다고 착각한채 내버려 두면서, 브루스가 자기가 안전하고 모든 사실을 알고 있다고 착각하게 만들어 방심하게 만들고, 천천히 브루스를 이끌었다. 브루스 자신도 자기가 어디로 걸어들어가는지 모를 정도로 깊은 수렁으로.  
  
  
  
  
  
우주를 관장하는 신과 초월적 존재들이 사망한 여파로 수 많은 우주가 사라졌고, 이 프라임 어스를 중심으로 한 평행세계들마저 언제 사라질 지 모르는 고초를 겪었다. 적어도 토마스가 알기로만 우주를 개변시키고 평행 우주들이 전부 사라질 위기만 두 번 이상 있었다.  
  
토마스와 다른 동료 몇명이 이 지구로 탈출한 후, 토마스의 세계는 완전히 소멸해버렸다. 크라임 신디케이트의 전력이 전부 있으면 모를까, 지금 전력으로 이 지구를 정복하기엔 제 아무리 자기 동료들이라도 힘들거라는 계산이 나올 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
아무리 계산해도 지금 전력으론 크라임 신디케이트가 반년 이상 통치를 지속하긴 어려워보였다. 그것도 저스티스 리그를 바로 쓰러트리고 모든 위협요소를 하루 안에 모두 제거해놓는다는 조건 하에서 반년이다. 토마스의 동료들이 이 세계의 어느 히어로들보다 전투력만으론 우위를 점하겠지만, 아슬아슬하게 좀 더 위인 정도다.  
  
  
  
토마스는 이 세계를 정복해 보고 싶은 생각 만큼이나, 토마스의 세계 만큼 오래 지속될 정복자는 될 수 없다는게 분명하다는 걸 아주 쓰디쓰게 인정해야 했다.  
  
  
  
애당초 토마스의 계획은 이 세계를 접수하는 것 따위가 아니었다. 브루스에겐 마치 그런 것 처럼 착각하게 할 정보를 흘려서 그것부터 막을 수 밖에 없게 만들며 정신을 그쪽에 팔게 만들고, 뒤로는 왜 이 지구 만큼은 사라지거나 무너지지 않는지 조사했다.  
  
  
  
우주를 관장하던 신들과 초월적 존재들이 사망하면서 다른 수 많은 우주들과 평행 세계들이 사라지고 없어지게 된거라면, 이 우주가 없어지지 않는 이유는 딱 하나. 이 우주엔 신이 있다는 뜻이었다. 그러니 목적은 그저 단 하나, 신을 자기 손에 끌어들이는 것.  
  
  
  
브루스가 그의 세계만 돌려주는 것으론 당연히 만족 할 수 없었다. 신이 없어서 그의 세계가 불안정해 진거라면, 신을 자기 세계로 데리고 오면 되는 일 아닌가. 얌전히 붙잡아 두기 위해선 브루스가 가진 능력들은 오히려 토마스에겐 불필요했다.  
  
아무리 뛰어난 존재라도 모든 존재에겐 똑같은 약점이 주어진다. 마음이다. 정신적인 존재라면 더욱 더 정신에 크게 구애된다. 신의 피가 섞인 원더우먼의 약점이 믿음을 잃는 것이듯, 브루스도 마찬가지일 터였다. 마음이 꺾인 전사만큼 쓸모 없는건 없고, 희망을 잃은 신만큼 무력한 존재는 없다.  
  
  
  
술수와 책략을 쓰고 배후를 조정하며 브루스가 무너져가는걸 지켜본게 8 년, 결코 짧지 않은 시간이었지만 이제 거의 목표가 눈 앞에 있었다.  
  
  
  
토마스는 직접 무언갈 할 필요는 전혀 없었다, 직접 브루스를 해치거나 누구에게 명령을 하는 꼬리를 잡힐 법한 멍청하고 잔인한 짓 같은건 할 필요도 없었다. 아무것도 하지 않아도 지식욕에 취한 인간이 먼저 날뛰어 주고, 브루스를 무너트리려는 적이 먼저 브루스를 공격하고 망가트리려고 칼날을 갈았다.  
  
토마스는 그저 정치인 몇명을 자극하고, 브루스를 무너트리려는 인간들이 서로 작당하게 유도하거나, 확실한 증거를 흘려줬을 뿐이다. 예를 들면, 브루스가 몇달 전 납치 되었을때 레드 후드가 납치범을 죽이는 영상이라던지. 아니면 제이슨 토드의 생모를 포섭하고, 조커에게 로빈이 있는 장소를 흘린다던지. 딕 그레이슨으로 비슷한 짓을 할 수도 있었지만, 그 아이를 죽이는건 마음이 편치 않았다. 당연하게도 제이슨 토드의 생모는 제이슨을 조커에게 넘겼고, 브루스의 아이는 짧은 생을 마감했다.  
  
  
  
그 순간 전지전능하던 신은 바닥으로 추락했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
토마스의 두 눈에 촛점을 잃고 악몽에 허덕이는 눈물에 젖은 브루스의 눈빛이 들어왔다.  
  
  
  
"슬퍼하지마, 이건 기뻐해야 할 일 일이야."  
  
  
  
토마스의 입가에 승리의 쾌감이 섞인 미소가 지어졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
신이 추락해서 통제를 잃는다면, 그건 사람이라고 조차 할 수 없다. 그건 그저 괴물일 뿐이지. 어쩌면 토마스가 아는 그 어떤 악당보다 더한 괴물이. 당연히 이건 기뻐해야 할 일이었다. 적이였던 그의 동생이 드디어 자신과 같은 존재가 되어버렸으니까.  
  
  
  
"괴물이 된 걸 축하해, Brother."


	23. Chapter 23

크리스마스때, 부모님과 함께 멋진 인생이라는 영화를 본 적이 있다. 우울증에 빠져 자살하려던 남자가 자기가 없는 세상이 어떤지 천사가 찾아와 보여주자, 자기 삶이 실은 얼마나 아름다웠는지 깨닫고 가족에게 돌아간다는 동화같은 이야기였다. 지금 브루스는 그 영화를 잔인하게 뒤틀어 놓은 버전을 보는 듯 했다. 자신에게 찾아온건 천사가 아니라 학살을 즐기는 자신의 형이며, 브루스가 없는 세상은 지금 이 세상보다 더 나은 곳이었으니까.

비록 대부분의 평행우주가 소멸 한 것 처럼 보이지만, 실제론 원자 레벨 이하로 분해된 것 뿐이라 역사를 읽지 못할 정도로 손상된건 아니었다. 브루스도 사실 다른 세계의 아이들이 어떻게 살고 있을지는 내심 알고 있었기에 보기를 피해왔다. 하지만 평행 세계가 제대로 되돌려졌는지 확인하기 위해선 살펴 볼 수 밖에 없었다.

자신을 만나지 못한 아이들의 삶이 브루스의 속을 쓰리게 만들었다. 아이들이 불행한 삶을 살고 있어서는 아니었다. 어스-3의 딕 그레이슨처럼 좋지 못한 끝을 맞이한 아이가 없는 건 아니었지만, 대부분은 브루스와 엮인 삶보다 더 나은 삶을 살고 있었다. 딕 그레이슨은 어느 우주에선 경찰로, 다른 우주에선 그 우주의 영웅들과 함께 활동하는 히어로로, 평범한 사람으로, 다른 어떤 우주에선 정치인이기도 했고, 경찰 총감이기도 했다. 바바라 고든은 아버지의 뒤를 따라 경찰 청장이 되기도 했고, 어떤 우주에선 세계 최고의 해커이기도 했고, 어떤 우주에선 딕 그레이슨과 결혼하기도 했다. 팀 드레이크는 어떤 우주에선 술집 주인이기도 했고, 어떤 우주에선 금메달리스트 운동 선수기도 했고, 어떤 우주에선 지구상에서 가장 뛰어난 사업가이기도 했고, 어떤 우주에선 형사이기도 했다.

브루스는 망설이다가 평행 우주의 제이슨의 역사를 훑어보았다. 브루스 웨인을 전혀 만나지 못한 제이슨 토드는 어느 우주에선 신부가 되거나, 브루스보다 더 뛰어난 영웅이 되거나, 평범하게 가족을 가지고 살아가기도 했다. 그 어떤 우주에서도 브루스를 만나지 못한 제이슨은 지금만큼 불행한 삶을 살고 있지 않았다. 브루스는 지구-3의 신부가 된 제이슨이 고아인 아이들에게 식사를 나누어주는 것을 마지막으로 눈을 돌렸다.

_당신이 주변 사람을 독으로 물들인다는 걸 알면서도, 당신 욕심에, 당신 이기심에 데리고 왔잖아요._ _그리고 어떻게 됐는지 똑바로 생각해봐요._

수 년전 딕이 브루스에게 했던 말이 머리 속에 웅웅 울렸다. 브루스는 지친 표정으로 손으로 얼굴을 감싸안으며 눈을 질끈 감았다. 브루스가 만약 사람이라면 잘못된 선택으로 누군가의 삶을 망쳤다고 해도 개인적 문제로 끝날 테지만, 자긴 사람이 아니었다. 제이슨의 삶을 망쳐놓았다는 것도 문제지만, 앞으로 얼마나 잘못된 선택을 할 것이며, 그 선택으로 얼마나 많은 사람의 삶을 일그러트릴지 상상만 해도 아찔했다. 자기가 한 잘못된 선택으로 결국 다른 아이들까지 잃는다면...

평행세계의 기록을 뒤져볼수록 마음이 더욱 어지러워졌다. 제이슨이 죽은 뒤로 단 한번도 잊어본 적 없던 의문이 다시 수면 위로 떠올랐다.

난 이 세상에 정말 필요할까.

브루스의 긴 상념은 배트 케이브로 내려온 토마스에 의해 깨져버렸다. 토마스의 발걸음 소리는 아주 조용해서 예민한 브루스 조차 눈치채기 쉽지 않았다. 원한다면 페로몬 향마저 맡아지지도 않게 깔끔하게 지울 수 있는 남자였다. 하지만 브루스는 토마스의 페로몬 향이 없어도, 그의 발걸음 소리 하나 들리지 않아도 토마스가 온 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

브루스는 일부러 토마스를 돌아보지 않고 일에 다시 집중하려 애썼다. 아울맨 갑옷을 입은 토마스는 자길 무시하려고 애쓰는 브루스에게 다가와선, 배트 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아 있는 브루스를 들어올려 공주님 포즈로 안아올리곤 자기가 의자에 앉고 브루스는 제 무릎에 앉혔다.

배트맨의 슈트는 불, 총, 검, 냉기등 모든 것으로부터 몸을 막아주고, 어지간해선 찢어지지 않는 초경량 재질이었다. 옷이 두터우면 속도가 느려지거나 동작이 자유롭지 않게 된다는 단점 때문에, 얇고 가볍고 입지 않은 것 처럼 느껴질 만큼 아주 얇았다. 브루스가 평소에 입는 옷들보다 훨씬 더 얇아서, 지금 브루스의 다리 사이엔 토마스의 다리 사이에 불룩 튀어나온 기둥이 브루스의 아래를 찌르는 것 까지 훤히 느껴졌다.

"전부터 생각했는데, 니 옷 너무 야하지 않아? 몸에 검정색으로 칠하기만 한 수준인데. 너 전에 나랑 싸울때보니까, 다리 벌리면 도끼 자국 보인다니까. 그러고 다니니까 미친놈들이 너 따먹겠다고 난리치는거 아냐?"

"토미..."

"아니면 누군가 해주길 바래서 그래?"

"장난치지마..."

토마스가 브루스의 가슴을 쥐고 만지자, 검은 슈트 위로 유두가 발딱 선게 뚜렷히 보였다. 바디페인팅만 해놨다고 믿을 법한 얇은 옷인데, 검기만 하면 몸 라인이 잘 안보인다고 생각하기라도 하는건지, 아니면 바디라인이 훤히 보일만큼 얇지만 실제 벗은건 아니라는 사실이 더 야하게 보인다는걸 아는건지, 이 슈트를 입은 브루스는 평소보다 더 창녀같았다.

차라리 나체로 강간범이 가득한 방에 들어가는게 덜 자극적일텐데, 몸 선이 훤히 드러나 다리 벌리면 자국까지 보이는 걸 옷이랍시고 입고 그러고 있으니 안달하며 잡으려드는게 당연했다. 일단 잡기만 하면 어떻게든 해볼 수만 있을 것 같으니까. 이 창녀같은 것을 보고 발정나서 달려든 놈들은 곤죽이 됐을테지만.

아무리 생각해도 브루스가 히어로 활동을 한답시고 입는 옷은 북유럽의 여전사들이 옷을 벗고 동물가죽만 뒤집은채 싸워서 적을 방심시키는 것과 똑같은 효과를 노린 것 같았다. 나체에 검은색 바디페인팅만 칠한 듯한 옷에, 그걸 가리는 긴 검은 망토와 붉은 입술을 그대로 드러낸 마스크까지 더해 보는 사람에게 호기심과 자극을 불러 일으켰다. 그리고 몸선을 훤히 드러내는 검은색 슈트는 보는 사람으로 하여금 찢어발기고 싶은 충동만 들게 했다.

토마스의 장갑 손가락 끝에 달린 클로로 브루스의 다리 사이를 문질렀다. 브루스는 옷 위로 느껴지는 날카로운 감각에 몸을 흠칫 떨었다. 토마스는 브루스의 목을 감싸안으며 벗은 카울로 드러난 흰 목에 붉은 자욱을 남겼다.

"조금만 더 날을 세우면 찢어질 것 같은데...안그래 브루스?"

"여기에서 일할 땐...이 옷 입고 있을땐 안된다고 했잖아."

"아니면 대련이라도 할까? 내가 이기면 섹스, 네가 이기면 일만 하기로."

브루스는 토마스가 비아냥거리며 비웃는 걸 보고 입을 꾹 다물었다.

토마스와 협력을 맺기 전만해도 토마스와 브루스의 전력 자체는 큰 차이는 없었다. 무술과 힘으론 토마스가 좀 더 위였고, 두뇌와 전략으론 브루스가 좀 더 위였다. 전력 그 자체보다 제일 큰 차이는 토마스와 브루스의 공격 차이에 있었다. 브루스는 방어와 제압을 중심으로 익혀왔다면, 토마스는 살인을 위해 몸을 쓰는 법에 익숙해졌다. 그래서 늘 1 대 1로 붙으면 토마스의 상처보단 브루스의 몸에 남은 상처가 더 치명상이곤 했다. 방식의 차이라곤 하지만, 브루스는 육체전으론 토마스를 어쩌지 못했다.

  
"일은 다 했나보네?"

"응...차원이동기만 만들면...시간이 좀 걸릴 지도...또 한 달은 걸릴거야."

"걱정마, 그건 내가 가지고 있으니까."

브루스는 뭔가 아쉬워하는 눈빛으로 토마스를 보더니 그의 몸에 얼굴을 기댔다. 브루스는 이제 토마스가 가고 나면 어떻게 해야 할지 망설이는 표정이였다. 토마스는 브루스의 얼굴을 보고 더욱 확신했다. 브루스는 지금 망가질대로 망가졌다. 더 이상 자기 능력에 대한 확신도 없고, 일어설 의지도 남아있지 않은게 분명했다.

어떻게 아느냐고?

브루스가 멀쩡했다면 지금 토마스의 친구들이 이 지구를 어떻게 만들어놓고 있는지 모를리가 없으니까. 토마스는 지금쯤 신나서 이 지구를 불태워놓고 있을 울트라맨을 생각하며 승기에 찬 미소를 지으며 물었다.

"나랑 같이 갈래?"

"...아직 여기엔 내가 할 일이 많아."

아까까지만 해도 나른하고 느긋했던 브루스의 눈빛이 날카롭게 변했다. 토마스는 브루스의 저 매섭고 차가운 눈빛을 다시 못보게 될거라고 생각하니 좀 안타까운 마음이 들었다. 그래도 머리는 쓸만한 놈이였는데. 아마 네가 신이 아니었다면 더 오랫동안 사람들을 돕는 영웅으로 살수도 있었겠지. 오히려 너에게 신이라는게 인간으로서도 큰 짐이였겠지. 네 인간성은 신으로서 짐이였을테고. 하지만 그것도 오늘로 끝이야, 브루스.

토마스는 망설이는 브루스를 쓰다듬으며 귓가에 허스키한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"날 따라오면 더 이상 네 아이들이 죽을 걱정은 하지 않아도 되잖아. 너도 봐서 알지? 네가...없는 세상의 아이들이 어떤지."

이것만큼은 토마스가 통제하거나 무언가 바꾼게 아니었다. 브루스도 너무나도 뼈저리게 알고 있는 사실이니, 이게 더욱 브루스를 깊게 상처입히고 부러지게 만들겠지.

토마스는 브루스의 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 마치 안타까워 하는 듯한 목소리로 말했다.

"겨우 다시 살아난 아들, 또 잃고 싶진 않을 것 아니야? 아니면...또 다른 아들을 잃는다던지."

토마스는 배트 컴퓨터를 조작해 모니터에 와치타워와 히어로들이 지키는 도시들의 감시 카메라를 띄웠다. 메트로폴리스에는 가슴에 크립토나이트가 가슴에 박힌 클락이, 워싱턴에는 배에 자기가 쓰던 칼이 두동강 난채 박힌 다이애나가 보였다. 클락의 눈 앞에는 검은 망토를 두른 여성이 서서 그를 비웃고는 하늘로 날아올라, 메트로폴리스의 마천루를 부수기 시작했다. 클락은 비틀거리며 피를 토하곤, 칼날을 빼내 피가 흐르는 몸으로 사람들을 구출하기 시작했다.

워싱턴의 다이애나는 비틀거리며 일어서더니 맨손으로 부서진 칼날을 빼내곤 망토를 풀어 자기 배에 묶은 뒤, 붉은 안광을 뿜으며 건물들을 태우고 떠나는 남자를 올려다 보았다. 다이애나는 이를 악물고 눈 앞에 고통스러워 하는 사람들 부터 구하기 시작했다.

그리고 와치타워를 비추는 화면엔 배리를 닮은 스피드 스터가 나이트윙의 가슴을 꿰뚫어 놓은 것과, 벽에 피 반죽이 되어 쳐박힌 월리가 보였다.

브루스의 눈동자가 떨렸다. 토마스는 절망한 브루스의 표정을 보고 비릿한 미소를 지으며 브루스의 턱을 붙잡고 나이트윙이 고통스러워 하며 발버둥치는 장면을 보게 만들었다. 토마스는 분노하는 브루스를 곧장 바닥에 눕히고 억눌렀다. 이상하게 정말 밀쳐내고 싶어도 더 이상 몸에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 이미 토마스에게 몸이 지배되고 있기라도 한 것 처럼.

"설마 내가 이 세계로 넘어온 유일한 사람인 줄 알았어?"

어차피 지금 이건 쇼에 불과했다. 크라임 신디케이트가 이 지구상의 어느 히어로도 범접 불가능한 절대적인 적으로 보이게 하는 쇼. 크라임 신디케이트가 얼핏보면 저스티스 리그의 히어로들을 압도 한 것 처럼 보이지만, 오래 머물렀다간 전세가 역전될지도 몰랐다. 토마스는 자기 동료들의 실력을 믿는 만큼이나, 쓸데없는 리스크는 걸고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 크라임 신디케이트 멤버들에게 리거들을 공격하고 오래 머물지 말고 최대한 많은 인명피해를 내고 떠나라고 해뒀다. 그럼 이 슈퍼히어로라는 녀석들은 빌런을 쫒기보단 사람들을 구하는 걸 우선으로 할테니까.

"이런짓 안해도 세상을 돕는 일이라면 묻기만 했어도 도와줬을텐데..."

"세상을 위한다면 날 따라와. 유독 이 지구에 사건 사고가 많은 이유가 뭐라고 생각해?"

토마스가 안타까워 하는 눈빛으로 자길 슬퍼하며 쳐다보는 브루스를 쓰다듬었다.

"너야, 브루스. 이 모든 건 네가 이 세상에 있으니까 벌어지는거야."

토마스는 순수한 절망감이 깃든 브루스의 표정이 가슴을 찌릿하게 울릴 정도로 만족스러웠다.

"네가 이 세상에 있으니까 널 노리는 놈들이 계속 찾아오는거야. 네가 이 세상에 있는 이상, 내가 아니더라도 끝없이 이런 일을 벌이는 놈들이 찾아오겠지. 넌 강간범 가득한 방에 알몸으로 걸어들어가는 창녀같아. 끝없이 널 노리는 사람들을 끌어들이고, 그래서 네 주변 사람들마저 다치게 만들고, 죽게 만들었잖아. 하지만 브루스..."

반항하던 나이트윙의 몸에 점점 힘이 빠져가는 걸 지켜보는 브루스의 두 눈에 절망감이 스며들었다. 브루스는 토마스에게 붙잡힌채 모니터로 피를 흘려가며 무너지는 건물을 받쳐드는 클락과 배에서 피가 쏟아져 나오는 채로 사람들을 안고 구조하는 다이애나를 보았다.

와치타워의 내부를 비추는 카메라 화면에 녹색 괴물에게 공격당하는 카일과, 가슴뼈가 부러져 피를 토하는 할이 보였다. 그리고 다른 한 화면에 나이트윙의 몸에 점점 힘이 빠져 축 늘어진게 보이자 브루스의 두 눈에서 진주알 같은 눈물이 구슬처럼 한방울 떨어졌다.

"내가 말 한마디만 하면 내 친구들은 멈추게 할 수 있어."

승기는 토마스에게 완전히 기울었다.

"나와 같이 간다면 이제 더 그럴 일은 없을 거야. 내 세상엔 너의 적도, 널 노리는 놈도 없어. 누군가 너 때문에 죽을 걱정안해도 돼. 너와 나 단 둘 뿐일테니까."

브루스가 고개를 숙이고 좌절감이 깃든 눈빛으로 토마스를 올려다보았다. 토마스가 브루스의 얼굴을 손으로 쓰다듬자, 브루스가 눈을 꼭 감았다.

"...따라갈게."

토마스는 브루스의 검은 머리카락을 쓰다듬고는 귀에 손가락을 대고 통신기를 연락했다.

"자니, 그만해도 돼."

영상 속에 노란 코스튬을 입은 남자가 곧장 손을 빼자, 나이트윙이 바닥에 축 늘어져 쓰러졌다. 그 남자는 발로 정신을 잃은 나이트윙을 툭툭 쳤다.

[이놈 죽은거 아냐?]

"괜찮아. 이제 그만 돌아가지. 칼, 너도 화풀이는 이 정도면 됐겠지?"

아울맨의 통신기에서 울트라맨의 목소리가 들렸다.

[부족해, 그 아마존년 찢어 죽여야 속이 시원할거 같은데.]

"그럼 찢어죽이던가. 게이트는 10분이면 닫히는데, 그 안에 끝낼 수 있겠어?"

토마스가 비아냥거리자, 울트라맨이 투덜거리면서도 결국 수긍했다.

[그 개년 끈질기긴 하지. 쯧, 금방 갈게.]

[여기도 끝났어. 이쪽 세계의 칼이라고 생각해서 꼭 붙어보고 싶었는데...좀 질긴거 빼곤 김빠질 정도로 별거 없네.]

메트로 폴리스를 잡는 모니터로 하늘에 떠서 불타오르는 메트로폴리스를 바라보는 검은 망토를 두른 여성이 곧장 카메라에서 사라졌다.

브루스는 비틀거리며 털썩 주저 앉더니, 자기에게 손을 내미는 토마스를 올려다 보았다.

"네 아들 치료는 하고 가게 해줄게."

토마스는 비틀거리는 브루스를 붙잡고 텔레포터를 조작해서 와치타워로 이동했다.

브루스는 토마스가 와치타워의 텔레포터나 배트 컴퓨터를 해킹 할 수 있는 실력이 있을거라는 생각 자체를 해본적이 없었다. 정보전이나 술수로 토마스가 브루스를 이긴 적이 없었던데다, 할 수 있었다면 토마스가 와치타워에 침입하지 않을리가 없다고 생각했었다. 그러니까... 토마스는 처음부터 제 실력을 숨기고 있었던 거였다. 브루스가 방심하게 만들고 착각하도록.

와치타워에 텔레포터룸에 도착해서 나오자마자, 와치타워 복도에 온 몸이 짐승같은 것에 물어뜯긴 카일과 팔이 부러지고, 갈비뼈가 부러져 피를 토하는 할이 눈에 들어왔다. 브루스가 다가가려고 하자, 토마스가 브루스를 끌어당기고 차가운 눈빛으로 명령했다.

"네 아들 하나 말곤 안돼."

브루스의 눈이 절망에 젖었다.

"내...내탓이잖아. 내탓으로 벌어진 일은 내가 수습해야..."

"화나게 하지마, 브루스. 나도 너한테 이러긴 싫으니까. 더 시간 끌면 게이트가 닫힐텐데... 그럼 나와 내 친구들은 차원이동기가 만들어질 때까지 여기에 머물러야 하거든. 네가 차원이동기 만드는데 얼마 걸린다고 했더라? 한달? 우리가 여기 온지 한시간도 안되서 벌인 일 봐, 브루스. 한 달이면 우리가 어떤 짓을 할 것 같아?"

어둠속에서 빛나는 토마스의 광기어린 두 눈을 본 브루스는 아주 어릴 적에 새겨진 공포가 다시 솟아올라왔다. 할에게 손을 뻗으려 했던 브루스는 손을 거두고 조용히 속삭였다.

"미안해."

기절했던 할의 두 눈에, 흐릿한 시야로 검은 망토를 휘날리며 뒤돌아가는 브루스가 비쳤다.

토마스와 브루스는 월리와 딕이 있는 레드룸 앞으로 향했다. 브루스는 싸늘하게 식어가는 딕의 손을 꼭 붙잡았다. 죽은건 아니야, 죽은건... 브루스가 떨리는 손으로 딕의 목 맥박을 짚었다. 아무것도 잡히지 않았다.

브루스는 입술을 깨물고 딕의 손을 꼭 잡았다. 다른 때라면 이런 식으로 기적을 일으키는건 규율에 어긋나는 일이지만, 이 사건 전체가 브루스의 탓이였다. 자신의 오만과 착각, 실수, 어리석음으로 인한 일어나선 안될 잘못. 브루스는 처음으로 자기 자신에게 기도했다, 이 일로 죽는 이들이 없기를.

딕의 얼굴에 혈색이 돌아오자, 브루스는 딕의 손을 내려놓았다. 어쩐지 슬픔도 고통도 느껴지지 않았다. 어느것도 느껴지지 않았다. 마음속에서 쌓아왔던 모든 것들이 모래성처럼 스러지는 것 같았다. 토마스의 말이 맞았다. 

토마스는 절망에 빠져 좌절한 브루스의 모습이 아주 흡족했다. 브루스는 이제 완벽하게 자기 손 안에 떨어졌다.

때맞춰 레드 룸 앞에 실컷 지구에 분풀이를 하고 온 토마스의 동료들이 나타났다. 아울맨이 붉은 안광을 내는 황금색 해골을 손에 들자, 해골의 입이 열리며 은빛 찬란한 웜홀이 생겨났다.

나이트윙이 점점 정신이 들어 눈을 뜨자, 자길 죽이려고 했던 배리 앨런을 닮은 스피드스터와 도시를 공격한 다른 놈들 그리고 브루스가 보였다. 딕의 귀에 노란 옷 입은 스피드스터와 올빼미 비슷한 괴상한 복장을 한 남자의 말이 들렸다.

"근데 얜 누구야?"

"내 전리품."

토마스가 브루스에게 손을 내밀자, 바닥에 주저 앉았던 브루스가 그를 공허한 눈으로 올려다 보고는 손을 잡았다. 딕은 몸을 일으키려 애썼지만 손가락 하나 까딱 할 수가 없었다. 딕은 온 몸의 정신을 다해 겨우 몸을 일으키며 이를 악물고 몸을 부들부들 떨며 억지로 일으켰다.

"그...사람한테서 손때..."

나이트윙이 입에 가득 찬 피를 바닥에 뱉으며 일어났다. 아울맨은 동정의 눈빛으로 그를 내려다 보았다.

"딕, 네가 뭔가 크게 착각하는 모양인데..."

토마스는 딕을 안쓰럽게 쳐다보며 말했다.

"브루스는 처음부터 내 쭉 사람이였어."

저놈이 지금 뭐라고 한거야?

"...브루스?"

딕이 브루스를 불렀지만 브루스는 돌아보지 않았다. 목이 매여 가지 말라는 말도 나오지 않았다. 머리 속으로 대체 왜 그러는지, 저 놈이 무슨 개소리를 하는 건지 이해가 가지 않았다. 딕의 얼굴에 눈물이 한줄기 떨어졌다. 브루스는 그를 슬픈 표정으로 돌아보곤, 은색 빛 속으로 사라졌다.


	24. Chapter 24

당신의 가족이 잘못을 저질렀다면, 당신은 어디까지 용서 할 수 있는가. 당신의 가족이 사람을 죽였다면, 그걸 이해 할 수 있을까. 그 가족이 죽인 것이 당신의 가족이여도 결국 이해 할 수 있을까. 가족이라고 믿은 사람이 사실 당신의 인생을 뒤튼 원인이며, 삶을 망가트리고 죽음으로 몰아넣은 장본인이라면 어떨까. 가족이라서 더욱 분노하게 되는거 당연하겠지.  
  
그런데도 난 그에게 원망할 마음이 없었다. 오히려 그를 이해해 버렸다.  
  
  
  
참 지독하게 웃긴 노릇이다. 내 부모님을 죽인 원수니까 미워해야 하는데, 그땐 그가 내 감정을 지운 뒤라 미워 할래도 할 수가 없었다.  
  
  
  
사실 그가 내 부모님을 죽였다고 말한 순간에도, 날 데리고 오지 않으면 안됐다는 변명을 했을 때에도 난 그를 원망하지 못했다. 형제로 따르던 이가 내 삶을 망가트렸으며 사실 내 부모의 원수라고 하면 그 자리에서 칼부림을 하던 멱을 따려고 하던 하는게 정상인데, 오히려 그에게 인정받기 위해 그의 숙적을 죽이러 떠났다. 그저 그렇게 해서까지 날 후계자로 키운 사람에게 증명해보여야 겠다는 생각 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
하지만 나는 조커를 죽이는데 급급해 함정이라는 걸 눈치 채지 못했고, 역으로 공격당했다. 토마스는 내가 죽었단 이야길 듣고 나더러 멍청한 실수를 했다고 했을테지. 그 말이 맞다. 난 멍청한 실수를 했고, 그 댓가로 죽어도 쌌다.  
  
  
  
이상하게 죽어가면서 추억을 떠올리니, 내가 감기에 걸리자 토마스가 패트롤을 쉬고 내 손을 잡아준 것, 내가 학교에서 왕따를 당할때 날 따돌리는 놈들에게 주먹을 날리는 법을 가르쳐주거나, 처음 총을 쏘는 법을 가르쳐 줄때, 그리고 날 정식으로 입양하기로 했을때 같은 일만 떠올랐다.  
  
  
  
죽어가는 순간에도 그에게 괜찮다, 이해한다는 말을 하지 못한게 끝끝내 마음에 걸렸다. 이상한 일이다. 감정도 마음도 전부 버렸을텐데, 내가 눈을 감는 그 순간에 떠올리는건, 날 집에서 기다리고 있을 토마스에게 돌아가지 못한다는 사실 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
"...토마스, 미안해요."  
  
  
  
전기톱을 키며 소름끼치게 웃는 조커의 목소리가 귀에 들렸다. 전기톱 소리와 뼈와 살이 갈리는 소리가 났지만, 반쯤 짓이겨진 내 뇌로는 통각을 느끼기엔 너무 무뎌진 상태였다. 내 팔다리가 잘려나가는데도 아무런 감각이 없었다. 그저 졸립고, 피곤하고 눈 앞이 흐렸다. 마지막으로 얼굴에 내 피가 튄 조커의 웃는 모습과 전기톱을 내 목에 가져다 대는게 아주 흐릿하게 보였다. 그것을 끝으로, 내 22년 짜리 길지 못했던 생은 끝났다. 적어도 그런 줄 알았다.  
  
  
  
내 이름은 딕 그레이슨, 토마스 웨인 jr의 입양된 아들이자, 형제였으며 그의 파트너였다. 내 또 다른 이름은 탈론, 아울맨의 충실한 수족이며, 살인을 위해 태어난 존재다.  
  
  
  
내 의식은 어둠속 깊이 빠져, 고통도 슬픔도 행복도 없이 고요 속에 잠들어 있었다. 죽음이라고 하면 다들 끔찍한 것 부터 생각하겠지만, 사실 죽은채로 있는것도 깨고나서 생각해보니 그닥 나쁘진 않다. 헤로인을 처음 주사한 뒤 포근하고 두터운 이불 속에 들어가서, 자아도 감각도 잊은채 어둠속에 붕 떠있는 듯이 가볍고 포근했다. 그러니 만약 죽음이 사람의 모습을 하고 있다면, 실은 꽤 따듯한 사람일테지.  
  
  
  
어둠 속에서 끝없는 잠에 취해 있을때, 귓가에 두개의 목소리가 들렸다. 하나는 토마스의 것, 다른 하나는 낮고 허스키한 익숙치 않은 남자의 목소리. 눈 앞은 보이지 않았지만, 어쩐지 토마스와 대화를 하는 남자에게서 흰색의 빛이 뿜어져 나오는 것 같았다. 시각이라는 것 자체가 없는데 어떻게 빛이 보일 수 있는지 이해가 가지 않았다.  
  
  
  
"할 수 있는지 없는지만 말해."  
  
"죽음은 그렇게 나쁜게 아니야... 정말 평화롭게 잠든 아이를 깨우고 싶어?"  
  
  
  
당신들이 너무 떠들어서 이미 깼는데.  
  
  
  
"할 수 있느냐고."  
  
"살려도 형이 원하는 대로 되진 않을거야. 후회만 하게 될텐데..."  
  
"후회야 하겠지. 그건 내가 안고 갈 문제야."  
  
"내가 겪어봐서 알아...그립다고 해서 다시 억지로 되살려봤자 형이 추억하던 모습은 이미 아닐거야. 억지로 되살려봤자 당사자에게나 형에게나 좋은 끝은 없을거야."  
  
"너에게 이렇게까지 하긴 싫었는데..."  
  
"...정말 이 아이를 사랑한다면, 그냥 놓아줘."  
  
"브루스...네가 이렇게 나올거라고 생각했다. 사실, 기대도 안했어. 오히려 네가 고분고분하게 나왔다면 실망스러웠을거다."  
  
  
  
살갖이 칼날에 깊이 베이는 소리와 피가 분수처럼 뿜어져 나오는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
  
  
"그럼 내가 기껏 돈들여 루터에게 생체실험까지 시킨 이유가 없어지잖니."  
  
  
  
귓가에 다른 남자가 피를 내뱉으며 거친 숨을 몰아쉬는 소리가 들렸다.  
  
  
  
어둠 밖에 보이지 않던 눈 앞에 찬란한 빛이 보이기 시작했다. 어둠속이 갑자기 새 하얗게 변하며 오색빛으로 빛나는 형용할 수 없이 아름다운 빛이 나를 끌어올렸다. 가볍던 몸에 현실감과 고통이 스며들었고, 따스한 온기에 쌓여있던 몸에 차가운 냉기가 감돌았다. 흰 빛이 온통 붉은 피로 칠해지며, 눈 앞에 내가 기억하던 것 보다 조금 더 나이 든 토마스가 보였다.  
  
  
  
죽기 직전 싸웠던 것도, 그에게 분노했던 것도, 그가 사실 내 부모님을 죽였다는 사실도 토마스의 얼굴을 보자마자 전부 녹아 사라졌다. 아마 사람들이라면 이쯤에서 눈물을 터트리거나 사람을 끌어안는 거겠지. 하지만 그런 감정은 토마스에게나 나에게나 이미 없어진지 오래였고, 기껏 되살아난 날 보고 하는 소리도 무뚝뚝한 인사가 다였다.  
  
  
  
"오랜만이구나, 딕."  
  
  
  
토마스의 두 눈엔 감격이나 반가움은 없었다. 내 눈에 토마스에 대한 그리움이 없을 것 처럼. 그저, 신기한 샘플을 보는 것 같은 눈빛이였다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
딕이 보기에 그것은 겉보기엔 사람처럼 보였다. 하지만 딕은 되살아나는 순간 느낀 찬란한 빛의 정체가 그것이라는걸 직감적으로 알았다. 그것은 사람처럼 보였지만, 사람은 아니었다. 겉으로 보기엔 사람 처럼 보여, 몇번 말을 걸 뻔 했지만, 토마스는 "겉모습이 사람이라고 전부 친절하게 대하면 안된다."라며 선을 그었다.  
  
  
  
"도구는 도구로 대하렴."  
  
  
  
토마스의 차가운 말을 들은건 나뿐만이 아니었다. 듣는 사람은 나였지만, 그 자리에 있던 그것에게도 하는 말이었다. 그것은 자기 용도를 이해를 못한건지, 토마스가 하는 말이라고 전부 들어주는 법이 없었다. 그것도 그것 나름 기준이 있는지, 세상을 위한 일이라면 온순하게 협조했지만 누군가를 다치게 하거나 죽게 하는 일은 절대 들어주지 않았다.  
  
  
  
그것이 토마스가 전쟁을 막기 위해 내린 요인 제거 명령을 끝끝내 거부하자, 토마스는 그것을 차가운 눈으로 보면서 말했다.  
  
  
  
"네가 정말 원해서 날 따라주길 바란다, 브루스. 그래서 인내하고 있잖아. 근데 더 이상 인내심을 시험하진 말아줬으면 좋겠는데."  
  
  
  
나에게 했듯 재부팅 과정을 하던, 고문을 하던지 하면 될텐데 토마스는 그것에겐 그런 방법을 쓰지 않았다. 아니면 쓸 수 없는 거던가.  
  
내가 보기엔 둘 중 후자 같았다. 토마스는 이것에게 나와 비슷한 종류의 과정을 직접 해봤거나, 직접 한게 아니더라도 누군가에게 시켜서 그게 별 소용 없다는 걸 알고 시키지 않는 것 같았다. 그게 아니라면 토마스가 이렇게 비효율적인 방법으로 이것을 따르게 했을리가 없으니까.  
  
  
  
그것은 음울한 얼굴로 토마스를 바라보곤 고개를 휙 돌렸다. 그 뒤로 토마스는 크게 다친 날이면 그것의 방에 찾아가서, 그것의 목에 멘 붕대를 풀고 나아가는 목에 다시 상처를 입혀 흘러내리는 피를 삼켰다. 그것의 피에 있는 효과는 나도 알고 있지만, 토마스는 몸의 치유보단 그것에게 상처 입히는 걸 즐기는 것 같았다. 그래서 그것의 목엔 늘 붉은 피로 물든 붕대가 감겨져 있었다.  
  
  
  
좀 더 정확히 말하자면, 목에 감긴 붉게 변한 붕대 외엔 그 어느것도 걸치지 않았다. 처음 토마스가 옷을 벗길때는 조금 반항하더니, 발목을 깊이 베어 걷지 못하게 만들고 나니 얌전해 졌다. 수치스러워하며 반항하던 그것은 결국 토마스의 뜻대로 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 몸으로 지내게 되었다. 토마스는 그것이 물건이나 짐승과 같으니 사람 취급 해줄 수 없다는 뜻이였고, 그것도 그 뜻을 알아들은듯 했다.  
  
그것은 토마스에겐 몸을 보이건 자기에게 무슨 짓을 하건 신경 쓰지 않았지만, 내 앞에선 유독 자기 몸을 내보이는걸 거부했기에 거의 방에만 틀어박혀 있었다.  
  
생활도 스스로 못하고 말도 못하고 제대로 걷지도 못하는 그것은, 그래서 보통은 거의 자기 방에만 틀어박혀 창 밖을 보는 것 외엔 다른 일을 하지 않았다. 책을 읽지도, 영화를 보지도, 음악을 듣지도 않고 그저 멍하니만 었기에 토마스와 내 삶에 큰 방해가 되지 않았다.  
  
하지만 내가 다친 날이면 걷지도 못하는 몸으로 힘겹게 내 방으로 찾아와 혼자 상처를 치료하는 내 몸을 돌봐줬다. 아무리 큰 상처도 그것이 손만 대면 원래 없었던 것 처럼 사라졌다.  
  
이렇게 남의 상처는 쉽게 치료하면서 제 몸의 상처는 치료하지 못하는 건가. 신이라는거 생각보다 별로네. 그래서 토마스가 이것의 능력을 탐내진 않은 걸지도 모르겠군. 스스로는 못해도 남에겐 쓸 수 있으니 도구라는 걸까.  
  
  
  
그것이 온 뒤로 생긴 또 다른 변화는, 한동안 크라임 신디케이트 멤버들이 자주 찾아온 일이었다. 크라임 신디케이트의 멤버들에겐 내 부활에 대해 어떻게 설명했는지 모르겠지만, 크라임 신디케이트 멤버들은 내가 살아있는걸 오히려 당연하게 여겼다. 평행세계, 우주의 복귀, 역사의 변개 같은 어려운 말이 오갔지만, 그 중 내가 제대로 이해 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었다. 내가 이해 할 수 있는 건 토마스가 데리고 온 것이 다른 평행 세계에서 데려온 전리품이라는 것 뿐이었다.  
  
  
  
내가 없는 동안 크라임 신디케이트 멤버들이 꽤 큰 일을 벌인 모양인데, 그것은 그 사건 후에 가지고 온 수 많은 전리품 중 하나였다. 토마스가 쓸데없는 물건을 가지고 오는 법은 없었기에, 크라임 신디케이트 멤버들은 그 토마스가 그저 겉보기엔 오메가에 불과한 걸 데리고 온 것 자체를 신기하게 여겼다.  
  
하지만 토마스가 하는 말은 언제나 거의 옳았고, 이해가 되지 않는 행동도 결과를 보고 나면 전부 이해가 가는 일들 뿐이었다. 토마스가 무언가 숨긴다면 숨겨야만 할 일이라서였고, 토마스가 말하지 않는다면 말하지 않을 이유가 있어서였다. 수 십 년간의 경험으로 거기에 익숙해진 크라임 신디케이트 멤버들은 전리품을 탐내면서도 일단은 물러섰다.  
  
  
  
그러면서 토마스가 붙인 조건도 크라임 신디케이트의 호기심을 줄이는데 한몫했다. 토마스는 그것이 "내 집 밖을 나간다면 너희들이 마음대로 다뤄도 좋다."라며 친구들에겐 이 집 안에선 내 것이라는 우회적인 거절을, 그것에겐 집 밖을 나가는 순간 토마스도 보호 해 줄 수 없다는 뜻을 내비쳤다. 토마스가 그런 말을 해버렸으니, 스스로 걷지도 못하고 말도 못하는 그것이 집 밖에 나가는 순간 어떤 꼴이 될진 뻔했다. 그래서인지 그것은 늘 창 밖을 보면서도 나갈 기미는 보이지 않았다.  
  
  
  
목에 메인 붉은 끈 외엔 어느것도 걸치지 않은채 창밖을 하염없이 보는 그것을 보자면, 가끔 고양이 같다는 생각이 들기도 했다. 토마스가 그것이 도망치지 못하게 감시하라고 했기에, 그것을 지켜보는건 거의 내 책임이였다. 나는 종종 그것이 슬퍼하며 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 장면을 가끔 보기도 했다. 세상에서 가장 안전한 곳에 있는데, 뭐가 그리 슬픈건지.  
  
  
  
내 중요한 하루 일과 중 하나는, 하염없이 슬퍼하며 멍하니 하루를 보내는 그것을 지켜보는게 되어버렸다. 그것이 밖에 멋대로 나가지 않을거라는걸 내심 알면서도 늘 그것을 바라보는게 습관이 되어버렸다. 토마스는 내가 패트롤 중에도 정신이 팔려 그것을 지켜보는 걸 보곤, 일이 끝난 후 날 그것의 방으로 데리고 갔다.  
  
  
  
그것은 맑은 하늘같은 눈으로 나와 토마스를 번갈아 쳐다보더니, 무언가 불길한 예감이라도 든 듯 걷지도 못하는 주제에 비틀거리며 침대에서 일어나 도망가려고 했다. 당연히 그것은 바닥에 형편없이 쓰러졌다.  
  
  
  
"도구라고 했잖니, 내키면 뭐든 해도 좋다. 네가 그렇게 마음이 어지럽다면 어쩔 수 없지. 죽이고 싶으면 죽이렴. ...어차피 저건 죽지도 않으니까. 길은 이미 내가 들여놓았으니 너에게 해를 입히진 못할거다."  
  
"...무슨 뜻이예요?"  
  
"써보라는 뜻이다."  
  
"이해가 안가서 그래요."  
  
  
  
토마스는 딕에게 누굴 죽여라, 무얼 해킹해라, 마피아들을 없애라 이런 명령을 내린 적은 있어도 이런 명령은 내린 적이 없었다.  
  
  
  
"네 마음은 원하는 걸 충족시키고 나면 사라질거다. 채우고 나면 사라지겠지."  
  
"난 원하는게 없는데."  
  
  
  
내가 늘 토마스의 방식을 따랐던건 아니었다. 내가 토마스의 방식에 몇번 거부감을 느끼거나, 어린 아이에게 동정심을 보이거나, 다른 사람들과 관계를 맺거나 하며 토마스의 손에서 벗어날 기미를 보인적도 있었다. 그러자 토마스는 내 머리와 몸을 살짝 손봤다.  
  
토마스는 인간의 기본적인 욕구와 감정을 지워 백지화 시키는 걸 재부팅 과정이라고 불렀다. 기본적인 욕구를 충족할 필요도 없다. 난 토마스의 명령을 수행 하는 것 외엔 다른 그 무엇도 할 필요 없게 되었다. 더 이상 복잡한 감정도 느낄 필요 없다. 사람을 죽일때 느끼던 죄책감도 없고, 눈을 감을때마다 떠오르던 친부모님의 얼굴도 더 이상 보이지 않았다. 더 이상 고통스럽지 않았다. 처음엔 내 의지와 마음이 사라진다는데에 공포감을 느꼈지만, 과정이 완료되자 드디어 그동안 나를 괴롭게 했던 마음에서 자유로워졌다는 데에 기쁘기까지 했다.  
  
하지만 가끔 난 내가 살아있으면서도 죽었을때보다 더 죽은것 같다고 느꼈다. 죽어봤으니 확실히 안다, 난 살았을때 더욱 죽어 있었다. 따라서 나에겐 원하는 것도 없어야 했다.  
  
  
  
"이런 욕구는 해소해버리는게 빠르겠지."  
  
  
  
그 말을 하곤 토마스는 문을 닫고 나갔다.  
  
  
  
내 두 눈에 공포에 질려 창백하게 변한 그것의 얼굴이 들어왔다. 그것은 내가 가까이 다가오자 벽 구석으로 움츠러들었다. 목소리도 내지 못하는 그것은 입모양만 뻐끔 거리며 계속 뭐라고 했다.  
  
  
  
"너만큼은 안돼?"  
  
  
  
그것의 입모양을 따라서 말하자, 그것은 더욱 겁에 질렸다.  
  
  
  
"왜?"  
  
  
  
나는 그것의 허벅지를 붙잡고 벌렸다. 내가 그것의 여성기에 손을 대려하자 그것은 황급히 내 손을 밀쳤다.  
  
  
  
"토마스가 도구랬는데, 도구면 도구답게 굴어야지."  
  
  
  
토마스가 왜 이것을 나와 같이 뒀는지 이제 이해가 갔다. 토마스는 도구를 교육시키길 원한 거였다. 도구 치곤 너무 편안하게 살았고, 도구치곤 너무 대접받고 지내니 이것이 자기가 무슨 용도인지도 까먹은게 분명했다.  
  
  
  
내 머리속에 토마스의 명령이 입력되자, 그 다음엔 꺼릴게 없어졌다.  
  
  
  
난 반항하는 그것의 팔목을 붙잡고 벽에 눌러 갈고리처럼 생긴 칼날을 박아 고정시켰다. 이미 질척한 여성기에 손가락을 넣자, 미끌한 액체가 손가락에 달라붙었다. 미끈하고 기분나쁜 감촉은 분명 애액일텐데, 이건 성교를 할때만 나오는거 아닌가? 겁에 질린 표정을 짓고 있긴 하지만, 몸이 준비되었으면 딱히 상관없지 않나.  
  
  
  
그것의 허벅지를 벌리고, 내 성기를 손으로 만져 세워 그것의 여성기에 밀어넣자, 그것의 눈에서 눈물이 떨어졌다. 토마스가 이것을 종종 성욕 처리 용도로 쓰는걸 보았지만, 토마스가 그것과 접할땐 이것은 단 한번도 이렇게 슬퍼하지 않았다. 그런데 내가 하는 것은 무엇이 그렇게 슬퍼서 괴로워 하는지 이해가 안갔다.  
  
  
  
성에 관한 지식은 잘 알고 있고, 내가 기쁘진 않아도 상대방을 기쁘게 하는 법은 잘 안다. 딱히 내가 무얼 잘못하고 있는것 같진 않은데, 그것은 내가 자기 안에 올려치며 박는 내내 비참한 표정으로 눈물만 뚝뚝 흘렸다. 기계적으로 그것의 안에 박아 넣는대로 그것의 몸이 흔들렸다. 벽에 칼날로 고정시킨 그것의 손목에선 피가 흰 팔을 타고 내려왔다.  
  
  
  
처음에 그렇게 겁에 질리고 입모양으로 싫다고 반복하던 그것은, 내가 절정을 맞을 때까지 얌전히 눈물만 흘리며 가만히 있었다. 그것의 질 안에서 내 성기를 빼내자, 그것의 여성기에서 흰 정액이 흘러나왔다.  
  
  
  
"임신하면 재미있겠다. 태아를 죽여본적은 없거든."  
  
  
  
날 보는 그것의 표정이 슬프게 변했다. 자기 신세에 대한 비탄이 아니라, 나에 대한 안타까움을 느끼는 것 처럼 보였다.  
  
  
  
"감정은 보통 인간이랑 같은거 같네... 근데 난 인간이 보통 뭘하면 절망하는지 몰라서 말이야. 토마스가 너에게 할만한건 다 한거 같은데."  
  
  
  
도구에게 동정받는 건 그닥 유쾌하지 않군. 자기 처지를 모르니 저런 눈빛이지.  
  
  
  
"보통 가족 죽이면 엄청 슬퍼하던데, 넌 죽일 가족도 없고... 고향이라도 없애면 좋은데, 넌 고향도 없잖아. 자유를 빼앗으면 좋을텐데 넌 이미 자유도 없고... 잃을게 없는 사람을 고문하는건 꽤 어렵네."  
  
  
  
이것은 나를 계속 서글픈 표정으로 보았다. 이것은 벽에 칼날로 고정해놨던 팔목을 들어, 피가 흐르는 손을 덜덜 떨며 내 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 날 위로하는 듯이. 지금 울고 있는건 내가 아닐텐데, 왜 날 위로해주는 걸까.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
토마스는 서재에서 여유롭게 일을 마치고 돌아오는 딕을 맞이했다. 브루스의 방 감시 화면엔 구석에 몸을 수그린채 서럽게 우는 브루스가 보였다. 딕은 오랜만에 불만이 가득한 표정으로 토마스를 쏘아보며 말했다.  
  
  
  
"다음번에 명령 할거면 똑바로 해줘요."  
  
"제대로 했던데."  
  
"...이런 건 직접 해도 되잖아요."  
  
  
  
딕은 토마스의 웃는 표정을 보자 속이 울렁거리는 느낌이 들었다. 마치 처음 살인을 했을 때 처럼 불길하고 역하고 더러운 느낌. 저질러선 안되는 잘못된 일을 한 것 같은 뒤틀린 감각이 오랜만에 샘솟았다.  
  
  
  
"너 말곤 못해."  
  
  
  
살인자로 커버린 딕 만큼, 브루스를 이렇게 깊이 상처입힐 수 있는 사람은 또 없을테니까.


	25. Chapter 25

  
  
  
**_지구-0_ **

본래 와치타워의 의무실은 슈퍼히어로들의 사용이 드문 편이었다. 기껏해야 어쩌다 한두명 정도가 사용하는 편이었다. 그나마도 저스티스 리그의 정예 멤버들이 아닌, 와치타워의 뛰어난 의료시설 때문에 외부의 다른 히어로들이 종종 이용하는 정도라 꽤 한산한 곳이었다. 하지만 오늘은 세상의 모든 히어로란 히어로들은 전부 여기에 모인 듯 했다.

이 수 많은 히어로들 중에, 멀쩡한건 나이트윙 뿐이었다. 브루스를 제외한 배트맨 패밀리의 다른 멤버들 조차 크고 작은 부상을 입었는데, 털끝 하나 다치지 않은건 딕 하나 뿐이었다. 몸이 멀쩡한건 그 하나뿐이니까 뭐라도 해야 하는데, 도저히 머리 속에 어느 것도 들어오지 않았다. 딕의 귀엔 여기저기서 손이 모자라 도움을 요청하는 의료계통 히어로들이 외치는 커다란 목소리가 웅웅 울리기만 했다.

다리를 다친 팀도 절뚝 거리며 틴 타이탄즈의 다른 멤버들을 도우려고 하고 있는데, 팔이 부러진 데미안도 자기도 멀쩡하다며 돕겠다고 일어섰는데, 배가 꿰뚫렸던 원더우먼도 곧장 일어나 다른 그나마 멀쩡한 히어로들을 수습하고 있는데, 아톰과 닥터 미드나잇은 자기들도 성한 몸이 아닌데도 슈퍼맨을 치료하기 위해 나와있는데 정작 가장 멀쩡한 딕은 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

의무실에 있다가 터덜터덜 걸어나오던 딕은 수술실에 들어간 닥터 미드나잇과 아톰의 대화를 언뜻 들었다.

"1시간 이내에 남은 조각을 꺼내지 못하면 슈퍼맨은 죽을거야. 적어도 다친 다음에 가만히라도 있었으면 이렇게 크립토 나이트 가루가 온 몸으로 퍼지진..."

"선생님이라면 가만히 계셨겠습니까?"

"...맞는 말이군."

불타오르는 메트로폴리스에서 모든 사람들을 구하고, 단 한명의 사람도 남기지 않은 걸 확인하고 나서야 쓰러진 클락은 그대로 의식이 돌아오지 않았다. 딕은 온 몸이 기괴한 녹색으로 변해버린 클락을 보곤, 멍하니 그대로 돌아나섰다.

세상이 불타오르고, 사람들을 구하기 위해 거의 모든 슈퍼히어로들이 몸을 바치고 있는 상황인데 딕의 머리 속엔 그저 마지막으로 브루스를 봤을 때의 상황만 무한히 반복되고 있었다. 브루스의 슬픈 표정, 브루스는 원래 자기 사람이였단 그 남자의 말, 떠나는 브루스에게 손 하나 내밀지 못하고 바닥에 쓰러져있던 자기 모습까지...

_아무것도 못했어. 눈 앞에서 브루스가 끌려가는데 아무것도 못했어._

마지막으로 본 브루스의 그 슬픈 표정, 마치 자길 붙잡아 달라는 듯한 그 표정이 계속 머리속에서 맴돌았다. 왜 아무말도 나오지 않았을까. 가지말라, 내가 꼭 구해주겠다, 괜찮을거다 이런 흔한 말 중 어느것도 나오지 않은걸까. 딕의 머리속 한 구석에서 자기가 브루스를 구하지 못했다는 생각보다 더욱 쓰디쓴 현실이 고개를 들었다.

_브루스가 끌려간게 아니야, 브루스가 널 떠난거지. 너도 그걸 아니까 아무말도 나오지 않은거잖아._

쓰러지듯 벽에 기댄 딕은 그대로 몸의 힘이 풀려 바닥에 주저 앉았다. 멍하니 주저 앉은 딕을 목발을 짚고 온 그림자가, 툭 하고 건드렸다.

"형, 이건 봐야 할 것 같아. 방어벽 날아가고 나서 배트 케이브 들어가봤는데, 근 한달간의 자료는 전부 지워져있었어. 딱 두개 밖에 복구를 못했는데..."

딕은 팀의 존재를 눈치채지 못한건지, 들을 생각이 없는건지 고개를 숙이고 있었다. 팀은 결국 딕의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 배트 케이브에서 찾은 자료를 팔목의 홀로그램 모니터로 띄워 보여줬다.

"평행 세계의 지도 하고 차원 이동 설계도야. 형은 뭐 아는 거 없어?"

딕은 촛점없는 눈빛으로 고개를 들어 푸른 빛의 지구 수십개가 정렬된 것과 딕은 이해하지 못하는 글자들이 띄워진 걸 쳐다 보았다.

"그리고 우리가 알던 토마스 케인 얼굴과 우리 공격한 놈들 중 한명 얼굴이 똑같아. 토마스 케인과 브루스 관계 생각해보면 난 아무래도..."

팀은 두 눈에 그 어느것도 담기지 않은 공허한 딕의 눈빛을 일그러진 얼굴로 내려다 보았다.

"브루스가 이런 일을 했다는건 아니지만...적어도 놈들을 도와준게 브루스인건 확실해."

딕의 흐릿한 두 눈이 분노에 가득 찬 팀의 새파란 눈동자를 올려다 보았다. 

"...거짓말."

"내가 그래서 꼭 가봐야 한다고 했잖아!"

팀의 새 파란 두 눈에서 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다.

"그냥 알아보기라도 해달라고 했잖아! 형이...형이 한번이라도 제대로 알아봤으면 이런 일 생겼을 것 같아? 형이 홀랑 떠나지만 않았어도 브루스가 이렇게 했겠느냐고!"

팀이 주저앉은 딕에게 울화를 쏟아부었다. 팀은 자기가 딕을 미워하게 되는 날이 올거라곤 생각하지 못했다. 그럴 날이 올 거라곤 상상도 못했는데, 지금 눈 앞에 있는 딕이 원망스러워서 미칠 것 같았다.

팀의 목소리를 듣고 데미안이 뛰쳐나온 데미안이 팀의 멀쩡한 한 팔로 망토자락을 붙잡았다.

"드레이크, 화낼 번지수가 틀렸어. 나이트윙은 아무것도 안했다."

"그러니까 하는 말 아냐! 브루스 한테 사건 사고 생길때는 별 다른 이유 없어, 딕이 브루스 떠날때 밖에 없다는거 뻔히 알면서도 또 그랬잖아! 이번엔 자기가 떠났을때 브루스핝테 무슨 일 벌어졌었는지 뻔히 다 지켜봐놓고서도 또 그랬다고!"

"그건 아버지 문제지, 그레이슨이 잘못한게 아니잖아!"

"형이 첫번째 로빈이잖아, 브루스가 의존하는건 결국 늘 형이잖아. 브루스가 정말로 필요로 하는건 결국 형인거 나라고 인정하기 쉬웠는 줄 알아? 그래도 내가 떠날 수 있었던 건, 적어도 브루스 옆에 형은 있겠구나 해서였어. 브루스가 형 없던 동안 어떤 일을 겪었는지 아니까 적어도 형은 브루스 옆에 있어주겠지 했다고. 근데 매번, 브루스가 정말로 형이 필요한 순간엔 늘 아무것도 안해. 저번에도, 이번에도..."

팀은 딕의 멱살을 잡고 이를 갈면서 딕을 벽에 밀쳤다.

"브루스가 그 새끼들이랑 떠나는거 눈 앞에서 지켜보면서도 아무것도 안했잖아."

딕의 흐리멍텅한 눈에서 눈물이 한줄기 흘렀다. 팀은 자기 마음 속에서 솟구치는게 분노인지, 배신감인지, 그것이 뒤섞인 감정인지 구분이 가지 않았다. 아무리 노력해도 결국 딕을 넘을 수 없었다는 것, 브루스 조차 가장 중요하게 여기는건 딕이라는 것, 애쓴 세월도 소용없이 브루스가 정말 아들로 여기는건 딕 하나 뿐일지도 모른다는 불안들을 전부 딕에 대한 애정으로 묻어두었었다. 그 애정과 긴 세월이 팀의 눈에서 눈물 한방울로 변해 흘렀다.

팀은 딕의 눈을 보곤 딕의 멱살을 놓고 돌아섰다. 팀이 절뚝거리면서 와치타워 복도를 걸어 나가자, 데미안이 팀과 딕을 번갈아 쳐다보며 안절부절 못하며 외쳤다.

"어디가?"

"제이슨 그 망할 불효자 새끼 살았나 죽었나 찾으러 간다! 넌 딕 옆에 있고 싶으면 있어."

팀은 고개를 살짝 돌리더니, 벽에 주저앉은 딕을 냉랭한 눈빛으로 쏘아보곤 차가운 목소리로 말했다.

"더 이상 형 한테선 아무 기대도 안해."

멍하니 있던 딕을 배에 붕대를 칭칭감은 다이애나가 불렀다. 새로 간지 얼마 안된 붕대에선 다시 피가 새어나오고 있었지만, 다이애나는 눈썹하나 찡그리지 않았다.

"이야기 좀 해야겠구나."

데미안이 일어서서 따라오려고 하자 딕이 데미안에게 가만히 있으라며 손짓하고는 애써 웃어주었다.

"괜찮아, 의무실에 가 있어. 형 금방 끝나."

***

딕은 자기 손목에 감겨 황금빛을 내는 황금빛 올가미를 내려다 보곤, 주변을 한번 둘러봤다. 딕이 누군갈 취조한 적은 있어도 여기에서 취조를 당하는건 처음이었다. 취조실 유리창 너머엔 텔레파시 능력이 있는 히어로들이 서서 이중으로 딕이 하는 말이 진실인지 체크하고 있겠지.

브루스가 정신조종능력을 어떻게 피해가는지 알려줬었지만, 지금은 그걸 시험해볼 정신력이 남아있지 않았다. 게다가 이젠 아무 상관없잖아.

원더우먼의 진실의 올가미는 그 어느 능력자도 피해 갈 수 없이 진실만을 말하게 하는 강력한 도구 중 하나였지만, 다이애나가 이걸 제 동료들에게 쓰는 경우는 브루스와 클락을 처음 만났을 때 정도 외엔 거의 없었다. 서로 전장을 함께 해쳐나온 동료들을 의심하는 건 성미에도 맞지 않기도 했거니와, 경험상 진실은 알면 알 쑤록 쓰디 쓰기만 했으니 적어도 동료들에겐 쓸 일이 없었으면 했다.

"브루스 웨인과 침략자들의 관계는 뭐지?"

다이애나는 엄격한 얼굴을 하려고 애썼지만 도저히 마음대로 되지 않았다. 여기 앉아있는건 동료이기 이전에 어릴적부터 커가는걸 봐온 아이였고, 브루스를 지독히 따르던 그의 아들이었다.

"침략자들 중 하나인 토마스 케인과 브루스는 연인 관계 인 것 같아요. 직접 듣지 못했으니 확실하진 않지만, 한달간 가까운 사이가 된 건 확실해요."

"브루스가 이번 침략과 관계가 있나?"

"정황 증거상으론 그래 보여요."

딕은 진실의 올가미의 효과를 받고 있으면서도 확실치 않다, 그래보인다 등의 불확실하다는 단어를 반복해서 썼다. 결국 딕도 제대로 아는 건 없는 거군.

"네가 침략자들과 브루스가 떠나는 장면을 본건 너 혼자라고 들었다. 감시카메라 상으론 놈들 중 한명과 대화를 하는 것 같았는데, 대화 내용은?"

"그 놈들 중 한명이 브루스가 원래 자기 쪽 사람이였다고 했어요."

"그 말을 믿니?"

"아뇨."

"근거는?"

"그냥...브루스가 마지막으로 보인 표정이 너무 슬퍼 보여서... 그게 다예요."

다이애나는 딕을 진실의 올가미에서 풀어주곤 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

"이만하면 됐다."

결국 딕 마저 확실하게 아는 건 없고, 정황증거상 브루스가 수상하다는 것만 다시 확인받은 셈이었다. 다른 히어로들의 도시는 전부 공격당했는데 고담시만 멀쩡한 점 그리고 로빈이 배트 케이브에서 찾은 차원이동기 설계도와 평행세계 지도는 수상함을 더하기 충분했다. 게다가 브루스가 그 놈들과 저항 없이 같이 떠나기까지 했다는 건 의심에 못을 박았다.

가장 의심스러웠던 건, 감시 카메라 상으론 거의 죽어가던 딕을 브루스가 직접 회복시켰다는 거다. 협박을 당하거나 억지로 끌려간거라면, 딕을 회복 시킬 여유를 줬을리가 없었으니까. 결국 브루스가 세뇌 당한 것도 아니고 억지로 끌려간 것도 아니라는 소리 밖에 되지 않지만, 다이애나는 브루스가 한 일은 확실하게 아니라고 생각했다.

지난 시간동안 리거들과 브루스 사이의 신뢰가 깨진 것도 사실이고, 브루스가 몸로비를 한 사건으로 히어로들 사이에서도 말이 나오고 있는데다, 원래 브루스의 뒤틀린 성격 때문에 최악을 달리는 평판도 의심을 얹는데 한몫했다. 하지만 바로 옆에서 싸워온 사람이라면 진짜 브루스가 이런 일을 했을리가 없다는 걸 알 수 밖에 없었다.

브루스는 누구보다도 슈퍼히어로들에 대한 믿음을 가지고 살아온 사람이고, 더 나은 세계를 위해 헌신하며 살아온 사람이다. 다이애나가 아는 그 누구보다도 믿음이 확고하고 올곧은 사람 중 하나였다. 겉보기엔 공포와 복수의 화신일지 몰라도 그건 브루스가 사람들에게 그렇게 생각하게 만든 탈일 뿐, 다이애나가 아는 브루스는 그저 다른 사람들이 자기와 같은 고통을 받지 않길 바란 인간일 뿐이었다.

그러니까 다른 히어로들에게 브루스가 한 일이 아니라고, 브루스가 억지로 끌려간거라고 설득시킬 만한 증거가 뭐라도 나오길 바랐는데. 다른 히어로들을 취조하며 상황을 듣고 작은 실마리라도 들으려 애쓰다가 최후의 보루였던 딕을 데리고 온건데, 그 마저 브루스에 대한 의심을 더 깊이 얹어주기만 했다.

다른 때라면 다 무시하고 내가 그놈들 족치고 브루스 그 고집불통 멱살잡고 끌고오겠다 하면 그만인데, 대다수의 히어로들이 의식불명에 몇주간은 침대에 누워 회복만 바라봐야 하는 이런 상황에선 다이애나가 책임지고 통솔해야 하니 멋대로 행동 할 수가 없었다. 게다가 클락은 지금 병상에 누워있고, 딕이 저스티스 리그의 책략가라지만 아직 어린 아이였다.

다이애나는 클락과 능력도 얼굴도 비슷한 그놈의 목을 거의 벨 뻔 했을 땔 떠올렸다. 그 놈의 목을 칼로 벨 뻔 했는데, 그때 1년 전 맥스웰 로드를 죽이고 그 여파가 어땠는지 머리 속에 스쳐지나갔다. 아주 잠깐 망설였을 뿐이지만, 그놈에겐 다이애나의 칼을 빼앗고 배에 찔러넣어 추락시키기 충분한 시간이었다. 다이애나의 주먹이 분노로 떨렸다.

그때 망설이지만 않았다면 지금 이렇게 되진 않았을텐데. 처리해야 할땐 처리해야 했었는데. 전사가 칼을 써야 할 때를 망설이면 그걸 전사라고나 할 수 있나. 사람들이 뭐라하건 신경 쓰지 말았어야 했다. 전사로서 해야 할 일을 해나갔어야 했는데, 마음 속에 여전히 무른 구석이 남아있었던거다.

취조실의 테이블이 우렁찬 소리를 내며 벽에 쳐박혔다.

***

클락은 눈을 감은채 로이스의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 8년을 알아온 사람인데. 로이스가 좀 특이한 성격이긴 했어도 단 한번도 로이스가 의심스러운 사람이라는 생각은 한 적이 없었다. 도도하고 차갑긴 하지만, 그래도 좋은 사람이라고 생각했다.

길고 풍성한 검은 머리에, 푸른 눈을 가진 키가 훤칠한 로이스는 분명 클락이 보기엔 인간이었다. 딱 한가지 이상하게 여겼던 거라면 8년째 같은 모양의 팔찌를 끼고 다닌 다는 것 뿐이었다. 로이스와 섹스를 했을 때 조차 팔찌를 빼지 않았다.

클락은 마지막으로 본 로이스의 환하게 웃는 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 웨인 저택의 차단막이 꺼졌는지, 갑자기 브루스의 심장 소리가 잠깐 다시 들리기 시작했다. 무언가 잘못되었다고 생각했다. 그때 로이스가 자기 팔을 붙잡았다.

클락은 몇번이고 로이스의 몸을 투시하고 분석해봤지만, 로이스는 분명 인간이었다. 하지만 그때 그 팔을 붙잡은 여자는 인간이 아니었다. 로이스의 팔목에 늘 차던 은색의 투박한 팔찌가 없었다.

-클락, 잠깐만요. 줄게 있어서요.

로이스가 한쪽 손으로 핸드백을 뒤지면서 클락을 꽉 붙잡았다. 빼려고 해도 빠지지 않았다. 누군지 몰라도 지금 클락의 눈 앞에 있는건 로이스가 아니었다.

-로이스는 어디있지?

그 여자는 클락을 보고 씩 미소 지으며 그를 끌어당겼다. 가슴에 날카로운 통증이 올라왔다. 클락이 아주 오랫동안 느껴본 적 없는, 약하고 고통스러운 느낌. 가슴을 내려다보자 녹색의 단검이 형형한 빛을 내고 있었다.

**-내가 로이스야, 클락.**

그 여자가 금색 밧줄을 꺼내고 몸을 휘감자, 옷이 어깨가 드러난 검은색 슈트와 검은 망토로 변했다. 검은색 망토를 휘날리며 공중에 뜨더니, 그 여자는 만족스러운 표정으로 클락을 내려다 보며 오만한 목소리로 말했다.

-그동안 얼마나 죽여보고 싶었는지 몰라, 슈퍼맨.

-...로이스는?

-불쌍하긴, 로이스 레인이라는 여자가 있기야 했지. 내 이름 하고 같아서 죽일 수 밖에 없었지만, 만났다면 너도 그 여자 만났더라면 좋아했을거야, 아주 너하고 잘 어울렸을 걸.

로이스는 클락의 단검 위에 발을 올리고 더욱 깊이 짓밟고는 죽어가는 클락의 얼굴을 내려다 보면서 환하게 미소지었다.

-이제 네가 사랑하는 도시가 어떻게 되는지 지켜만 봐.

클락이 로이스를 붙잡기도 전에 그 여자가 건물을 가로지르며 무너트리기 시작했다. 그 다음은 클락도 잘 기억이 나지 않는다. 그저 사람들을 구해야 한다는 생각 밖에 없었다. 몇번을 사람들을 메트로폴리스 밖으로 대피시켰는지 기억도 나지 않았다. 그저 본능적으로 움직였을뿐이라 자기가 뭘 어떻게 했는지 전혀 머리속에 들어오지 않았다.

-사람들은 전부 무사해요?

-네, 네 전부 무사해요.

그 말을 마지막으로 클락의 의식이 끊겼다.

다시 눈을 뜬 클락은 환한 빛에 눈을 깜빡이다가, 흐릿하게 보이는 딕의 얼굴을 보고 겨우 안심했다.

"클락 걱정 마요, 다들 숨은 붙어있으니까."

클락이 일어서려고 하자 방금 눈물을 닦은듯 눈가가 빨개진 딕이 그를 다시 눕혔다.

"리거들 상태 때문에 브리핑은 여기서 할게요. 일단..."

딕은 한숨을 길게 쉬곤 억지로 웃음을 지었다.

"사망자는 없어요. 다행이죠?"

"...얼마나 사태가 심각한거니?"

"레드룸에 있는 물건들 싹 털려갔어요. 하지만 제가 보기엔 진짜로 노린건 판도라의 상자 하나 뿐인것 같아요. 제가 그놈들이 쓰는걸 봤거든요."

"딕...그걸 말하는게 아니라."

클락이 다시 일어서려다가 인상을 구기며 침대에 쓰러지듯 눕자, 옆에 누워있던 다이애나가 잔소리를 했다.

"작은 크립토나이트 가루들이 아직 피 속을 돌아다니고 있거든? 그 정도로 작은 건 알아서 빠져나갈거 같긴 하지만 그동안은 좀 누워 있어."

"또 올진 모르겠지만, 그놈들 도와준 브루스가 차원이동기를 설계하고 있다는게 나왔으니 또 올 확률이 높다고 봐야겠죠. 꽤 오랫동안 우리 세계에 잡입하고 있었던 모양이라, 우리 약점은 거의 다 알지만 우린 그놈들에 대해 아는게 전혀 없어요. 약점이나 능력은 커녕, 이름도 제대로 몰라요."

"잠, 잠깐만...너 방금 뭐라고 했어?"

리거들 중에 제일 먼저 몸이 치료가 된 월리가 벌떡 일어났다.

"우린 그놈들에게 아는게 없다고."

"브루스가 누굴 도와?"

"그건 중요한게 아니야. 일단 도시들 대부분이 파괴된 상태니까 이걸 회복하는데 다시 1년은 걸릴거예요. 우리가 돕는다면 반년안에 끝날 수도 있겠죠. 그 이전에 우리 공격한 놈들에 대한 최대한 많은 정보를 알아내고, 만약 다시 찾아온다면 어떻게 공략해야하는지 대책을 세워야해요. 메타휴먼 능력 제거기가 있긴 하지만, 그놈들한테까지 통하진 않을 수도 있으니까..."

"브루스가 도왔을리 없어."

"월리, 네 브루스에 대한 믿음이 어디서 나왔는진 모르겠지만...지금은 그 이야기 할때가 아냐."

"브루스를 잘 아니까 하는 소리야. 우리 지금 꼴을봐라! 브루스가 정말 우릴 공격할 생각이었으면 더 빠르게 끝냈어. 마냥 브루스를 믿어서 하는 소리가 아니야, 브루스라면 좀 더 빠르고 효율적인 방법 썼을테니까 하는 소리야. 이건 절대 브루스가 세운 계획은 아니야."

월리의 말을 가만히 듣던 다이애나가 팔짱을 꼈다.

"동의해야겠군. 브루스가 저스티스 리그에 대해 세운 대책을 아는데, 브루스가 우리에 대해 가진 약점들은 그저 힘으로 밀어붙이는 것보다 더 확실한 방법들이였어. 나에 대해서도 마찬가지고. 이건 브루스 스타일의 공격방식이 아니야."

카일이 앓는 소리를 하며 일어나더니 팔 다리에 녹색 부목을 만들어 채우며 말했다.

"게다가...저번에 월리가 그랬잖아. 핵 코드까지 해킹한 사람이 뭣하러 수고스러운 방식으로 세상을 망가트리겠어? 브루스를 믿어서 하는소리가 아니라, 브루스 능력을 알아서 이러는거야."

"상관없어. 증거가 말해주잖아."

딕의 머리속엔 여전히 브루스가 떠날때 보인 그 슬픈 눈빛이 맴돌았다. 잡지도 못하고 허망하게 그를 바라보기만 했던 무력한 자기 모습까지 머리속에 맴돌았다.

딕, 침착해. 우선 순위가 뭔지 생각해. 감정을 앞세우지마.

"인력이 부족한 상황이니 일단 사람들 구조 계획부터 세우는게 좋을 것 같아. 물자 지원도 해줘야하고..."

클락이 딕의 말을 잘랐다.

"브루스는?"

"지금 일순위가 아니예요."

클락은 한숨을 쉬고 비틀거리며 몸을 일으켰다.

"계획 짤때 난 빼렴. 차원이동기든 뭐든 내가 만들어서 브루스 직접 찾으러 갈테니까."

"안돼요, 지금 같은 상황에 클락이 빠지면 어떻게 되겠어요? 만약 그놈들 돌아오면요? 브루스가 진짜로 한패였던게 맞으면요? 그땐 어떻게 하시려고 그래요. 그냥 제발..."

클락도 딕이 지금 어떤 심정일지 모르는 바는 아니었다. 클락보다 속이 더 타고 있을 사람은 딕 본인일테지.

"그 놈들이 우리보다도 더 우위인 상황이었는데 확실히 끝내지 않고 물러선 것과 브루스가 그놈들이랑 같이 떠난게 관계있단 생각은 안들었니?"

"상관없어요. 제 발로 떠난 사람 신경 써 줄 여유 같은거 없다니까요! 설령 브루스가 납치된게 맞다쳐요, 브루스라면 자기 구해달라고 하겠어요 아니면 다른 사람들 부터 구하라고 하겠어요?"

"브루스라면 무슨 일이 있어도 너부터 찾았을거다."

딕의 어깨가 움츠러들었다. 냉정한 표정 아래 감춰졌던 지치고 슬픈 소년의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 클락의 두 눈엔 여전히 딕은 그저 어린 아이일 뿐인데.

"네가 우리 앞에서 냉정하려고 애쓰는거 알아. 브루스 자리 채우려고 더 노력하고, 더 발버둥치는거. 그러니까 네가 뭘 숨기든 우리도 더 말을 안했던거야."

월리가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 클락을 올려다봤다. 어쩐지 저 참견많은 사람들이 딕한텐 뭐라고 안하더라.

"그러니까 이번만큼은 네가 정말 원하는대로 해도 돼."

딕은 울듯한 표정으로 클락을 올려다보곤, 손으로 눈을 가리고 고개를 푹 숙였다.

"...제가 브루스부터 찾고 싶으면요?"

"그럼 브루스부터 찾자."

딕의 머리를 쓰다듬는 클락의 손이 햇살처럼 따사로웠다.

***

"그냥 좀 확실히 하고 싶어서 그래. 너희들이 브루스를 믿는 이유가 브루스라면 더 빠르고 확실하게 세상을 망하게 했을거라서야?"

가이가 침상에 누운 할과 카일을 내려다 보고 이마를 짚었다.

"브루스가 정말로 우릴 죽일 생각이였으면 우리 확실하게 죽이고 갔을거야. 이렇게 난잡하고 목적 알기 어려운 방식은 안써. 확실하게 브루스는 아니야."

가이가 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 '저거 진짜 또라이 새끼 아냐?' 하는 표정으로 할을 쳐다봤다.

"브루스라면 널 확실하게 죽였을테니까 브루스는 아니라고? 너 제정신이냐?"

"가이, 브루스 잘 알잖아요. 브루스가 납치됐거나 끌려갔거나 한거지, 절대 이런 일에 협력했을리가 없어요."

"그거야 알지! 근데 존 한테 상황 보고 하면서 '배트맨이 침략자들이랑 같이 가긴 했는데, 걔라면 더 확실하고 빠르게 지구를 망하게 했을테니까 걔가 한패는 아닌거 같아.' 라고 할 순 없잖아!"

"아, 왜 안돼. 아니...그냥 브루스 이야기 빼라. 군단까지 알 필욘 없지."

할이 눈을 굴리면서 손을 내젓자, 카일이 순진한 얼굴로 물었다.

"왜요?"

**"몰라서 묻냐?"**

가이와 할이 카일을 한심하게 쳐다보며 동시에 말하자 카일이 어깨를 움츠렸다.

"...도와줄 지도 모르잖아요."

"침략한 놈들이 사악한 버전의 저스티스 리그 같았다며? 그럼 평행세계와 관련한 문제일거 같은데, 그럼 침략자 놈들은 몰라도 이 우주 출신인 브루스가 평행 세계 까지 엮인 문제를 일으킨거라면 그건 오아 소관이야. 공적 기록으로 브루스가 연관된게 남았는데 정작 브루스가 안했다는 확실한 증거가 안나와봐, 브루스 다시 되찾아와봤자 오아 감옥행이야. 오아 재판 시스템 좆같은거 몰라서 그러냐? 할이 짓지도 않은 죄로 감옥 갈뻔 한 것만 몇번인데."

가이가 의외로 논리적으로 카일에게 설명하자, 할이 미간을 찌푸리고 의심스러워 하는 눈빛으로 가이를 쳐다봤다. 저것도 사실 평행세계 어디에서 온 가짜 아냐...?

"오아 감옥은 독방이라 브루스가 몸으로 다른 죄수들도 꼬셔서 어떻게 빠져나오는 것도 불가능하다고."

취소한다. 우리 가이 맞네.


	26. Chapter 26

두텁게 쌓인 눈 때문에 한걸음 더디기 어려울 정도로 발이 땅으로 푹 꺼졌다. 힘겹게 걸음을 내딪는 청년의 얼굴은 피로 뒤덮이고 상처로 멍들고 부어서 원래 얼굴을 알기 어려웠다. 상처 가득한 얼굴에서 유일하게 그의 눈만이 형형한 푸른 빛을 내며 두 팔로 무언갈 소중히 끌어안은 채 눈산을 내딛고 있었다. 그의 옷자락 속에서 무언가가 꿈틀거리자, 그 쳥년은 검은 방한복으로 감싸인 그것을 조심히 살피더니, 옷자락을 살짝 열자 눈만큼이나 새 하얀 어린 아이의 얼굴이 드러났다. 그것이 눈을 꼭 감은채 오들 오들 떨며 그의 품속으로 더욱 깊이 파고들자, 그는 다시 그것을 옷으로 덮고 품에 꼭 안은채 걸음을 내딛었다. 청년의 숨이 점점 거칠어지며 얼굴이 일그러졌다.

이제 조금만 더 가면 되는데, 이제 조금만 더 가면...

한걸음을 내딛을 때마다 청년은 온 몸이 뼈가 으스러져가는걸 느꼈다. 청년은 자기 품에 안긴 아이를 한번 내려다 보더니 입을 악물고 다시 걸음을 내딛었다. 청년은 멀어지는 의식을 잡으려고 애쓰며 아이를 온 몸으로 감싼채 눈 속에 파묻혔다. 눈보라에 점점 파묻혀 가자 청년은 몸을 동그랗게 말아서 아이를 더 꼭 끌어안았다.

청년은 마지막으로 본 늙은 집사의 얼굴을 떠올렸다. 조커의 독으로 변해버린 얼굴이지만, 그래도 그 집사만큼은 자신에게 정말 가족같은 위안을 주었다. 그러니 알프레드라면 믿을 수 있었다. 알프레드라면 우리가 잘못될 방법을 알려줬을리 없으니, 조금만 더 가면 알프레드가 말한 워프게이트 포인트 일 텐데, 어쩐지 몸을 지탱하기가 어려웠다. 안그래도 차가운 몸이 더욱 얼어가고 있었다. 감각이 없는 자기도 고통스러운데 이것이 버텨 줄 지 의문스러웠다.

청년이 의식을 잃고 몸의 힘이 풀리자, 안겨있던 아이의 손이 품에서 비져나왔다. 새 하안 손이 눈위에 축 늘어지자, 아이의 손이 닿은 허공이 물결처럼 일렁이더니 흰색의 제단에 고이 올려진 은색 해골이 나타났다. 곧 은색 해골에서 푸른 안광 안광이 켜지더니 새하얀 재단에 금이 가기 시작하고 깨지며 산 전체가 진동하기 시작했다. 굉음을 내며 눈산이 진동하기 시작했지만, 정신을 잃은 두 사람은 깨어날 기미를 보이지 않았다. 두 사람 위에 그림자가 지자, 청년은 눈을 파르르 떨며 손가락을 꿈틀했다. 굉음이 점점 두 사람에게 더 가까이 오기 시작하며, 거대한 눈의 파도가 두 사람을 덮쳤다. 청년은 힘겹게 눈을 뜨고는 자기 옆에 누운 아이의 창백한 얼굴을 보고는 그 아이의 손을 꼭 잡았다. 왜 인지 청년의 얼굴엔 옅은 미소가 걸려있었다. 두 사람의 몸에 눈에 파묻힘과 동시에 제단에서 떨어져 나온 은색 해골이 새 하얀 아이의 작은 손에 닿았다. 눈 속에 파묻힌 두 사람의 몸을 푸른 빛이 감싸안으며, 두 사람이 있던 자리가 눈으로 채워졌다.

***

**프라임 어스**

설령 브루스를 구하기로 결정 했다고 해도 차원이동기를 만드는건 쉽지 않았다. 그린 랜턴들은 오아에서 카일에게 줬던 차원 이동기를 빌릴 수 없다는 결론을 내렸다. 다른 자잘한 이유도 있었지만, 오아의 기록에 있던 평행 우주와 다시 바뀐 평행 우주의 지도가 일치하지 않을테니 결국 그들이 기존에 알던 차원 이동에 관한 정보가 쓸모 없어졌다는 이유가 꽤 컸다. 브루스가 만든 차원이동기의 방정식과 설계도를 로빈이 들고 왔지만, 미스터 테레픽과 아톰이 수차례 살펴본 끝에 이건 완성된게 아니라는 말을 했다. 어스-3에서 온 침입자들은 전부 판도라의 상자를 통해 왔거나, 이쪽으로 통하는 통로가 따로 있었을거라는 소리가 되기도 했다.

판도라의 상자라도 더 조사해볼 수 있다면 좋을텐데, 침입자들이 쓰고 나선 약간의 잿가루만 남긴채 완전히 소멸해 버려서 그러고 싶어도 그럴 수가 없었다.

그 말인 즉슨, 브루스가 어스-3의 일당을 지구로 끌어들인 장본인은 아니라는 뜻이 되기도 했지만 이제 차원이동기를 완성시킬 방법이 없다는 뜻이기도 했다. 지금 브루스가 만들어놓은건 그들이 알던 평행우주와 언뜻보면 비슷했지만 구조가 다르다고 했다. 이걸 다시 해석하고 방정식을 완전하게 하기 위해선 몇년의 연구기간이 필요 할 거라고 했다. 게다가 그것만 문제가 아니었다. 

그래서 우울하면 모니터링 룸에 틀어박혀 감시를 하던 브루스와 마찬가지로, 딕은 요새 자처해서 계속 모니터링 당번을 하고 있었다. 다른 리거들은 미리 그 사실을 알고 원래 그닥 하고 싶지도 않았던거 굳이 딕이 하겠다니 별 말 없이 받아들이고 방치했다. 하지만 한 달 동안 병실에 누워 회복 중이던지라 그 사실을 몰랐던 카일은 자기가 당번 인 줄로만 알고 모니터링 룸에 들어왔다. 그 바람에 평소의 발랄한 딕과는 다르게 말도 없고 무뚝뚝한 딕과 눈이 마주친 카일이 뒷걸음질을 쳤다.

딕의 어둡고 딱딱한 표정이 너무 브루스가 화난 표정과 너무 닮아서 어깨가 움츠러든 카일은, 어색하게 그냥 나갈까 말까 고민하다 자기가 우주를 여행했던 이야기를 하기 시작했다. 그 와중에 제이슨과 평행 우주를 한 이야기를 들려주며 제이슨 때문에 겪은 에피소드를 털어놓으며 투덜거리자, 딕의 어두웠던 표정이 풀리기 시작하고 피식 웃음을 짓기 시작했다.

"그렇게 걔랑 일년 넘게 여행했더니 사람 성격 다 버리게 되더라. 나 레드 랜턴 될 뻔 했잖아."

카일이 하는 말에 웃음을 짓던 딕의 표정이 갑자기 딱딱하게 굳었다.

"일 년? 한달 정도 여행하지 않았어?"

"평행 우주간에 시간 흐름이 다른 모양이더라, 일년은 돌아다닌 줄 알았는데 돌아와보니까 한달밖에-"

카일은 무심하게 말 하다가 뒤늦게 자기 입을 틀어 막았다. 조용히 모니터를 쳐다보며 말을 듣던 딕의 손이 약간 떨렸다. 평행세계간에 우리 지구와 시간 흐름이 같으리라는 법이 없는게 당연한건데. 여기에선 한 달이라도 그쪽에선 이미 수십년이 지난 상태일 수도 있었다. 지금 당장 모든 일이 해결 되고 브루스를 찾아간다고 해도 이미 전부 늦은 일 이라는 절망감이 스쳤다. 하지만 딕은 떨리는 손과 흔들리는 눈빛을 감추고 억지로 미소를 지으며 카일에게 답했다.

"힘들었겠네."

***

모든 일들이 전부 간단하고 쉬웠던 때가 있다. 세상은 선과 악으로 나뉘고, 옳고 그름이 분명하던 시절이 있었다. 악당을 때리고 잡아넣으면 그만이던, 간단하고 쉬운 시절이었다. 적이 강대 할 수록 동료간의 관계는 더욱 더 단단해지고, 싸워야 하는 적이 강하면 강할 수록 동료간의 신뢰는 더욱 두터워졌다. 그들 사이에 불신이란 있을 수 없었다. 가끔씩 딕은 평생 그 시절의 향수를 추억하며 그때 느꼈던 마음을 다시 느끼기 위해 살아가는 것 같다고 하곤 했다. 팀으로선 알 수 없는 일이다. 팀이 이 슈퍼히어로 일에 발을 들이게 된 때는 세상이 어두워지고 선악의 구분이 모호해지고, 함께 싸우던 친구들 간에 불신이 싹터 서로에게서 등을 돌리게 되어버린 시절이었으니까.

팀에게 있어서 딕은 동경의 대상이자, 사랑하는 형이었다. 플라잉 그레이슨 시절부터 쭉 지켜봐왔기에 한번에 그가 로빈이라는 사실을 알아챘다. 팀은 딕의 움직임 하나까지 기억할 수 있을 정도로 딕을 좋아했으니까, 못알아보는게 더 이상한 일이었다. 그래서 자연히 배트맨이 브루스 웨인일거라는 사실도 유추 할 수 있었다. 하지만 누구에게도 그 사실을 말하지 않았다. 멀리서 보기만 해도 그 두사람은 너무나도 눈이 부셨기에, 그저 평생 마음속으로만 담아두고 멀찍이서 좋아 하는 것으로 만족할 생각이었다.

그런데 딕을 직접 만나고 그에게 조언을 받고, 가족이 되는 행운이 생겼다. 몇년동안 동경해온 상대를 직접 만나면 오히려 환상이 깨질만도 한데, 딕은 가까이 할 수록 더욱 찬란한 사람이여서 그에 대한 동경심은 더욱 깊어졌다. 그래서 팀은 딕을 질투할 일이 생기리라곤 단 한번도 생각 할 수 없었다.

그래도 단 하나 딕이 진심으로 부러운 점이 있다면, 그건 딕은 브루스가 가장 빛나던 시절을 함께 했다는 거였다. 팀이 브루스를 만났을 때, 브루스는 제이슨을 잃고 처참하게 망가져 있는 상태였다. 팀은 브루스를 원래대로 돌리기 위해 갖은 애를 썼다. 로빈이 되기 위해서나 그의 마음에 들기 위해서가 아니라 팀은 그저 브루스를 원래대로 돌리고 싶어서 노력했지만, 브루스는 겉으로만 멀쩡해진 척을 할 뿐이었다. 다른 사람들은 몰라도, 팀만큼은 브루스가 아슬아슬하게 버티고 있을 뿐이라는걸 알았다. 팀은 브루스를 곁에서 지켜본 내내 단 한번도 제이슨을 잃은 후의 충격을 벗어나지 못하고 그 그림자에 시달리고 있는 상태였다.

팀은 브루스를 직접 만나온 내내 단 한번도 그가 원래의 빛을 되찾지 못했다는 걸 알고 있었다. 한때 찬란하게 빛나던 사람이 빛을 잃고 타락해가는 걸 지켜보는건 가슴 미어지도록 쓰디쓴 일이다. 돌려주려 애써도 아무 소용이 없었다. 딕은 점점 더욱 찬란하게 빛나는데, 브루스는 팀의 노력도 소용 없이 시간이 갈수록 더욱 시들어가기만 했다.

하지만 딕은 브루스가 완벽하던 시절을 함께 했다. 멀리서 바라보기만 해도 반짝였는데, 그와 같이 일한다는 건 어떤 기분이였을까, 그와 같이 살고 훈련하며 지낸다는 건 어떤 느낌이였을까. 팀으로선 영영 그 시절의 브루스를 직접 알 수 없다는 사실이 가장 마음이 쓰렸다. 어쩌면 그래서 더욱 브루스를 원래대로 돌리기 위해 애썼는지도 모른다. 브루스를 완벽하게 만들기 위해.

팀은 자기가 찾은 자료들을 훑다가 손등으로 눈물을 쓱 닦았다. 조커에게 제이슨의 생모에 대한 정보를 알려준 사람들의 청체와 다른 흔적 등을 찾아봤지만 딱히 나오는 건 없었다. 팀은 혹시나 하는 생각에 브루스와 엮인 연인이거나 데이트를 했던 사람들이 죽은 사건을 조사하기 시작했다. 똑같이 특별히 나오는 건 없었지만, 결국 두 세다리 건너면 그 뒤엔 토마스 케인이 있었다. 브루스에게 지난 몇년간 생겼던 사적인 불행을 일으킨 사람들의 뒤엔 언제나 토마스 케인이 있었다. 직접적으로 연결지을 고리는 없지만 가끔 직감이 증거보다 더 강할 때가 있다. 아무리 생각해도 토마스 케인은 브루스를 오래전부터 노리고 있었던게 분명하다.

만약 브루스가 이걸 알았다면 토마스를 그 어떤 방식으로든 받아들일 리가 없었을텐데. 브루스는 꿈에도 이 사실을 알지 못했던거다. 그러다 팀은 문득 가슴 깊이 깨달았다. 브루스는 정말 제이슨이 죽은 뒤로 단 한번도 원래의 기량을 되찾지 못했다는걸. 자기가 브루스를 되돌리려 노력해왔어도 정말로 아무 소용도 없었다는 걸.

그 오랜 시간 동안 노력해왔는데, 브루스는 사실 제이슨이 죽은 뒤로 단 한 번도 제정신이었던 적이 없는거야. 자기 탓이라고 생각했겠지. 전부 자기 잘못이라고 생각해서 더 이상 자기가 하는 그 어떤 것도 확신하지 못하고, 자기 잘못이라 다가오는 사람도 밀어낼 수 밖에 없게 되버린거야. 그렇게 건드리기만 하면 무너져버릴 상태로 아슬아슬하게 버티기만 한건데, 그러니까 내가 브루스를 붙잡아 줬어야 했는데. 브루스가 원래대로 돌아올 수 있게 했어야 했는데, 그 역할도 제대로 하지 못한거야. 그래서 그딴 놈들에게 브루스가 끌려간거나 마찬가지야. 딕에게 뭐라고 할 자격이 없잖아. ...전부 내 잘못인데.

동그란 눈물자국이 책상 위에 툭툭 떨어졌다. 눈 앞이 흐릿해서 글자가 보이질 않았다. 팀은 눈물을 손으로 쓱 닦고는 새빨개져선 눈을 깜빡이고 숨을 고르게 내쉬었다. 냉정을 되찾으려 애썼지만, 속에서 파도처럼 일어나는 감정의 폭풍이 이성을 뒤흔들어 놓고 있었다. 이를 악문 팀은 겨우 진정시키고 떨리는 손으로 얼굴을 쓸어넘기더니 자리에서 일어났다. 한참 뒤에서 마냥 지켜보기만 하던 검은 그림자가 소리없이 팀에게 다가와 두터운 손으로 어깨를 툭툭 두드렸다. 팀이 고개를 돌리자, 시덥잖은걸로 우네 하며 팀을 내려다 보는 제이슨의 얼굴이 보였다.

"나도 아무렇지 않은데 왜 니가 난리냐, 우리 중에선 니가 제일 냉정한 줄 알았더니만."

"화도 안나?"

팀은 제이슨이 너무 무덤덤해서 오히려 더 마음이 아렸다. 자기가 저 인간 때문에 잃은 삶, 가능성들이 아깝지도 않나? 조커에게 살해당하지 않았다면 제이슨은 여전히 브루스의 사랑을 받는 아이였을테고, 다른 히어로들도 칭찬하고 아끼는 히어로로 올바르게 성장 할 수도 있었다.

딕이나 브루스가 제이슨의 어린 시절을 이야기 하는 것 만 봐도 어릴때 제이슨은 꽤 똑똑하고 재능있는 아이였음은 분명했다. 제이슨에게 벌어진 사건만 아니었다면 현재 제이슨의 인생은 완벽하게 반대였을텐데, 제이슨이 가질 수도 있었을지 모르는 가능성들이 팀의 머리속에 스쳐지나가 목이 매였다.

금방이라도 다시 울듯한 팀과는 다르게 제이슨은 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 의아하게 팀을 쳐다보더니, 무심한 표정으로 머리를 긁적였다.

"상관없잖아, 지난 이야기인데."

사실 제이슨은 자기가 여행했던 세계 중 하나를 떠올렸다. 자신이 조커에게 죽은 적 없는 평행 세계에서 딕이 아니라 자신이 배트맨이던 걸 떠올렸다. 조커에게 죽은 적도 없고, 사람을 죽인 적도 없는 그는 제이슨이긴 했지만 자기 자신은 아니었다. 범죄자를 죽이지도 않고, 다른 슈퍼히어로들이랑 사이좋게 지내며 브루스에게 선택받은 후계자가 되는건 제이슨이 상상하던 가장 이상적인 자기 모습이었다. 제이슨도 조커에게 죽지 않았다면 자기도 딕처럼 됐을지도 모른다는 생각을 안한게 아니었다. 단순히 딕의 자리를 대신하는게 아니라, 브루스가 고른 그의 후계자가 되고 싶었다.

평행세계에서 조커에게 죽지 않은 자신이 배트맨으로 선택받은 걸 보니, 만약이라면 브루스가 날 골랐을까 하는 생각이 들었다. 이제와 만약 자기가 조커에게 죽지 않았다면, 만약 자기가 불살원칙을 깨지 않았다면, 그러기만 했다면 브루스가 자길 선택 해줬을지도 모른다는 생각은 허망하기 짝이없는 바람이다. 이미 엎질러진 물이니까. 그렇다고 딱히 슬프지도 가슴아프지도 않을 수 있던건, 결국 자기가 바란건 배트맨의 자리가 아니라 브루스가 날 딕의 대체제로서가 아니라 자기 자신으로 선택해주길 바랬었던 것 뿐이니까. 평행 세계의 자신을 보고나니 오히려 브루스가 날 나로서 골라줬던거란 생각에 위안이 되었다. 그리고 지금 자기 자신의 모습이 가장 자신 다운 모습이라는 확신이 들었다. 그거면 됐어, 화나긴 하지만 상관 없잖아.

하지만 팀에게 그 이야기를 꺼낼 생각은 없었다. 그 이야긴 혼자만의 이야기로 남겨두기로 한 제이슨은 울적한 팀의 얼굴을 보곤 고개를 떨구고 손에 들린 자기의 붉은 헬멧을 바라보더니 피식 웃음을 지었다.

"내가 평행 세계 여행 할 때 말야, 내가 똑같은 경위로 죽은 세계 있었던거 아냐? 그 우주에선 토마스 케인이 브루스를 노려서 날 죽게 만들게 한건 아닐거 아냐. 그러니까 내가 죽는건 그거랑 상관없이 벌어졌어야 할 일일 수도 있지. 그냥..."

붉은 헬멧에 비친 제이슨의 눈동자가 살짝 흔들렸다.

"브루스가 날 위해 조커를 죽였다면 아마 이 짓 한 새끼한테 존나 화났겠지만, 이 세계의 브루스는 그러지 않았으니까 그걸로 된거야."

이 모든게 음모에 불과했는데 브루스가 거기에 놀아나 선까지 넘고 살인을 해버렸다면, 제이슨은 브루스를 그렇게 몰아간 인간을 절대 용서 못했을거다. 그게 아니더라도 브루스가 자길 위해 조커를 죽인 세계에 가보니, 자기 때문에 브루스가 망가져버렸다는 생각에 미칠 것 같았다. 만약 진짜 브루스 마저 자기 때문에 그렇게 되버렸다면, 브루스를 그렇게 몰고가 버린 자기 자신을 용서 못했을거다. 죽어도, 살아서도.

잠시 수심에 잠긴 제이슨은 평소의 장난기 넘치는 짖굳은 표정으로 돌아와서 팀의 머리를 흐트러 놓더니 어깨동무를 하며 낙천적으로 물었다.

"어쨌거나 이제 증거는 충분한거지?"

"...결정적인건 없지만, 다른 사람들에게 상황을 알리기엔 충분할거야."

팀은 그렇게 말해놓고도 사실 확신이 없었다. 겨우 이 정도로의 정보로 생면부지의 다른 히어로들까지 설득시킬 수 있을리가 없었다. 하지만 딕과 클락을 설득시킬 순 있을거다. 두 사람만 알아준다면 자연히 다른 사람들도 믿게 되겠지. 그러니까 딕에게 연락해 알리기만 하면 되는데, 손이 쉽게 가질 않았다.

팀이 직접 만든 로빈 케이브는 여러모로 배트 케이브와 흡사해서, 각종 슈퍼 히어로 팀의 본부에 직통으로 통신하는 장치까지 똑같이 있었다. 그래서 버튼 하나만 누르면 끝이건만, 팀은 한참 딕과 화상 통신으로 연결되는 버튼에 손가락을 댔다가 말았다가 하면서 계속 망설였다. 그 꼴을 본 제이슨이 손으로 이마를 짚곤 한숨을 쉬었다.

아니, 얘는 왜 평소엔 안그러다 중요한 때 이러지?

보다못한 제이슨이 팀의 손을 붙잡고 버튼을 눌러버렸다. 팀이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 제이슨을 올려다보는데, 모니터에서 나이트윙의 얼굴이 나타났다. 무뚝뚝했던 얼굴이 팀을 보자마자 환해지며 달가워하는 목소리로 그를 반겼다.

[팀, 안 그래도 내가 지금 연락하려고...]

밝았던 딕의 얼굴이 눈가가 빨개진 팀의 표정을 보자마자 어둡게 변했다.

[야, 제이슨 이 개새끼가 진짜...너 또 무슨 짓 했길래 팀이 울어?! 얘가 진짜 어지간해선 안우는데 애가 이렇게 울고 있어? 너 만나기만 하면 뒈질 줄 알아라.]

"왜 내가 뭔짓 한거라고 지레짐작하고 지랄이야 씹쌔끼야! 야, 롭. 니가 말해."

딕은 울적한 팀의 얼굴을 한번 보더니 다시 못마땅한 표정으로 제이슨을 노려보았다. 아까 팀이 연락한 줄 알았을때 나온 발랄한 목소리와는 180도 다르게 땅까지 꺼지는 듯한 낮고 차가운 목소리로 쏘아붙이듯이 제이슨에게 말했다.

[나중에 이야기 하자, 조금 바빠.]

배경음으로 희미하게 '-1급 경보. 위치, 레드룸.' 이라는 소리가 반복해 들리더니, 딕의 어께 너머로 카일이 뛰쳐나가는 모습이 보였다. 한참 축 쳐져있던 팀이 눈빛이 날카롭게 변했다.

"침입자야? 나도 갈게."

**[오지마!]**

딕이 창백한 표정으로 소리를 지르자, 팀과 제이슨이 어깨를 움찔하곤 놀란 표정으로 화면속의 딕을 쳐다봤다. 딕은 황급히 다시 표정을 태연하게 바꾸곤 부드럽게 이야기했다.

[별거 아냐, 금방 해결 될테니까 이따가 이야기 하자.]

딕이 연결을 끊자 검게 변한 모니터 화면에 어안이벙벙한 팀과 제이슨의 얼굴이 비쳤다. 팀과 제이슨은 서로를 쳐다보더니, 시선을 주고 받고는 곧바로 텔레포터로 뛰어갔다.

***

**_-그 시각, 와치타워._ **

레드룸 앞에 딕보다 먼저 도착한 카일은 푸른 빛에 눈을 찡그리면서, 그 사이로 은색의 해골이 덜커덕 거리더니 새파란 안광을 내뿜으며 입을 벌리는 장면을 보았다.

색이 약간 다르긴 하지만 판도라의 상자와 닮지 않았나?

카일의 손이 머리보다 더 빨리 움직였다. 손은 이미 저스티스 리그 호출 시그널 버튼을 누르고 있었다. 푸른 빛에서 언뜻 인영이 보이자, 카일은 파워링을 인영에 조준하고 해골 주변으로 녹색 방어벽을 만들어 들이 닥칠 일에 대비했다. 하지만 긴장했던 것과 달리 푸른 빛이 걷히고 검은 옷을 두른 사람 하나가 나타나 바닥에 털썩 쓰러지자, 카일의 집중이 깨지며 녹색 방어벽에 금이 갔다. 바닥에 쓰러졌던 남자가 손을 바닥에 짚고 고개를 들어 카일을 똑바로 노려보았다. 카일은 그 남자의 피로 얼룩진 얼굴 사이로 보이는 서늘한 푸른 눈이 어쩐지 익숙하게 느껴졌다.

그 남자의 서늘한 눈과 마주치며 카일의 방어벽이 완전히 깨지자, 그 남자는 품에 두터운 검은 방한복으로 품에 꽁꽁 품에 무언갈 끌어 안은채로 카일에게 곧장 돌진했다. 그 남자는 재빠른 움직임으로 허벅지에 찬 갈고리 모양의 단도를 꺼내 카일의 손가락을 노렸다. 배트맨에게 혹독하게 마샬아츠 훈련을 받은 보람이 없는건 아니었는지, 아주 아슬아슬하게 피한 카일의 손가락에 가는 붉은 실 같은 상처만 살짝 남았다.

그 남자는 이를 갈며 카일의 손목을 으스러지도록 잡고 뒤틀기 시작했다. 데스스트록에게 당했던 것과 똑같은 방법이다. 두번은 당하지 말라고 브루스가 그렇게 잔소리를 했는데... 카일의 얼굴이 고통으로 일그러진 본 그 남자의 얼굴에 뒤틀린 미소가 지어졌다. 카일은 다시 집중하려고 애썼지만 피와 멍으로 얼룩지고 잔뜩 상처로 붓는 바람에 형태를 알아 볼 수조차 없는 얼굴인데도, 카일은 이 남자의 눈빛과 미소가 너무나도 익숙하게 느껴져서 제대로 집중하기가 어려웠다.

잠시 혼란 스러워 하던 카일은 다시 집중을 되찾고 남자의 가슴을 향해 주먹을 날리려고 했다. 그 남자는 주먹이 닿기도 전에 가슴에 안은 검은 옷을 쌓인 무언가를 팔로 감싸안은채 뒤로 물러섰다. 그와 동시에 검은 인영이 나타나 공중에서 돌려차기를 하며 화려하게 나타나 그 남자의 얼굴을 날렸다. 그 남자는 허리를 젖혀 발을 피하자, 나이트윙이 에스크리마 스틱을 꺼내 남자의 목을 노렸다. 그 남자는 단검으로 에스크리마 스틱을 막고는 사람을 기분 나쁘게 만드는 음울한 미소를 지으며 나이트윙을 노려보았다.

"네 인생을 짐작해볼까, 대화도 안통하고 널 조종하려고 드는 멘토 때문에 얼룩진 삶을 살았겠지?"

남자의 서늘하고 음울한 목소리는 듣는 순간 가슴을 긁어놓는 것 처럼 사람을 소름돋게 만들었다. 나이트윙은 그 남자를 보곤 잠시 카일처럼 의아해 하는 표정을 지었지만, 정신보다도 더 가다듬어진 그의 몸은 거의 본능적으로 움직이며 연달아 공격을 퍼부었다. 다시 나이트윙의 에스크리마 스틱과 단검이 부딛히며 금속음이 들렸다. 그 남자는 계속 한 손으로 품에 안은 것을 보호하며 다른 한손으로 공격을 받아내며 방어했다.

"김이 샐 정도로 형편없네."

나이트윙은 혼란스러워 하는 눈빛으로 그 남자의 얼굴을 살피더니 한발 물러섰다. 이 남자는 딱히 나이트윙을 공격할 의사는 없어보였다. 방어하긴 했지만, 한손으로 품에 안은 것을 보호하는게 우선인 듯 했다.

"나이트윙, 잠깐만..."

나은지 얼마 되지도 않은 손뼈가 다시 망가진 듯 했지만, 고통을 참지 못할 정도는 아니었다. 카일은 심호흡을 하고 정신을 가다듬고 파워링으로 녹색의 철장을 만들어 그 남자 주변을 막았다. 붉은 망토가 휘날리며 카일의 눈 앞을 스쳤다. 평소라면 안심이 가는 아군이지만, 지금은 아니었다. 특히 침입자의 특성상 클락이 이성적으로 대화하려고 할 지 의심스러웠다.

클락이 눈을 붉게 빛내며 남자의 멱살을 잡고 들어올렸다. 여태 태연했던 그 남자의 표정에서 여유가 사라졌다. 그 남자는 대응하는 대신, 품에 안은 것을 더욱 꼭 끌어 안았다. 클락의 손엔 아주 차디찬 감각만이 느껴졌다, 마치 사람의 몸이 아닌 것 처럼. 게다가 그 남자는 어째 숨이 막히거나 고통스러워 하는 것 같지 않았다. 그 남자는 클락의 얼굴을 보고는 차가운 목소리로 말했다.

"...클락 켄트."

클락이 그 남자의 목을 놓자, 그 남자는 품에 안은 것을 꼭 끌어안고 바닥에 피를 내뱉으며 이글 거리는 눈빛으로 그를 쏘아보았다. 클락은 지금 귀에 들리는 심장 소리 때문에 이성적으로 판단하기가 어려웠다. 하지만 여전히 클락의 귀에 익숙한 심장 소리였다. 혹시나 하는 마음에 몸을 투시하고 유전자까지 전부 분석해 봤지만 그럴 수록 더욱 혼란스러웠다.

"클락...이 사람은...."

나이트윙의 경멸과 충격에 젖은 눈빛을 본 클락과 카은 지금 세 사람 모두 똑같은 생각을 하고 있다는 걸 눈치챘다.

"난 적이 아니야."

클락의 귀에 지난 시간동안 간절히 다시 듣길 바라던 심장 소리가 귀에 울렸다. 그 남자는 무릎을 꿇은채 몸으로 품에 안은걸 꼭 감싸안으며 세 사람을 적의가 가득한 눈빛으로 노려보았다.

"...하지만 네놈들도 내 적이 아니라는 법은 없잖아. 증명해야 할 건 내가 아닐텐데."

귓가에 울리는 심장 소리는 분명 그 남자의 품에 안은 것에서 들려오고 있었다. 클락은 아주 조심스럽게 몸을 숙이며 그 남자와 눈을 마주쳤다.

"널 다치게 할 일 없을거야. 내가 생각한 사람이 맞다면, 너도 우릴 진심으로 해치려고 할 리가 없어."

"그걸 당신이 어떻게 알아?"

"내가 아는 딕 그레이슨은 어느 세계에서나 좋은 사람이니까."

클락이 씩 웃으며 그 남자와 눈을 마주보며 조심스럽게 손을 내밀자, 그 남자는 조금 경계가 풀려서 품에 검은 방한복으로 꽁꽁 싸맨 것을 풀어 보여주었다. 눈만큼이나 창백한 피부에 아주 작고 깡마른 아이가 눈을 감은채 그 남자의 품에서 죽은듯이 눈을 감고 있었다. 희미하게 들릴 정도로 아주 작은 소리였지만, 클락의 귀에 익숙한 맥박과 숨소리가 들렸다.

그 남자가 품에 안은 아이를 딕의 두 눈이 흔들렸다. 몸도 체격도 나이도 달랐지만, 딕은 한 눈에 이 사람을 알아보았다. 그 어떤 시간대이며 그 어떤 모습이더라도 딕은 그를 알아 볼 수 있었다. 각인이나 본딩을 할 필요도 없이, 이 사람은 언제나 딕의 중심이었으니까.

"...브루스."

투명한 이슬같은 눈물이 딕의 두 눈에서 구슬처럼 흘러내렸다.

***

클락은 생명유지 장치에 의존해 가느다란 생명줄을 겨우 잇고 있는 브루스의 여린 심장박동 소리를 들었다. 분명 그의 귀에 익은 브루스의 심장 소리인데, 눈 앞에 놓인 피골이 상접한 어린 아이는 아무리 보아도 브루스가 떠오르지 않는 모양새였다. 클락도 어린 시절의 브루스 모습을 똑똑히 기억하기에 이 모습은 더욱 낮설었다. 어린시절의 브루스는 이렇게 금방이라도 죽을 듯이 파리한 모습은 아니었다. 오히려 기가 드세고 고집이 세다는게 눈빛에서부터 묻어나서, 어린 브루스를 키웠을 알프레드의 고생을 짐작하게 하는 얼굴이었었다.

숨 한번 내뱉는것도 힘겨워 할 정도로 약해져 있는 모습은 꿈에도 볼 일 없으리라 생각했는데.

몸 내부가 난도질 당해서, 걷고 말하는 것도 불가능해 보일 정도였다. 온 몸의 근육은 제대로 걸어본 적 조차 없을 것 처럼 보였다. 단 한 달이었는데.

브루스의 눈이 파르르 떨리자, 그의 손을 꼭 잡고 있던 남자는 클락을 안절부절 해 하며 보더니 불안해 하는 목소리로 말했다.

"나가보는게 좋을거야. 당신 얼굴 보면 놀랄테니까..."

"브루스 본인이 맞는지 확인해봐야 해."

"나중에 해도 되잖아."

갑자기 이 모양이 되버린 브루스를 안고 나타나서 오히려 내내 자길 적대하는 태도에도 인내하고 있던 클락의 미간이 일그러지자, 딕이 얼른 두 사람 사이에 끼어들었다.

"일단 괜찮은지 제가 확인해 볼게요."

그리곤 딕은 클락의 등을 밀어 그 남자에겐 들리지 않을 정도로 멀찍이 떨어져 클락에게만 들릴 정도로 아주 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.

"...심문은 제가 더 잘하잖아요. 다이애나나 존이 오기 전까진 제가 최대한 구슬려볼게요. 브루스 눈 뜨고 나서 괜찮은 것 같으면 제가 부를테니까...일단..."

딕은 제이슨과 팀을 떠올리곤 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 오지 말라고 안올 애들이 아니지.

"제이슨이랑 팀 오면 이쪽으로 오라고 해주세요."

***

  
그 남자는 원더우먼의 진실의 올가미에 묶인 자기 손을 내려다 보곤 눈썹을 치켜올리고 다이애나를 한번 쳐다보고 주변에 가득한 다른 놈들, 아마 이 세계 버전의 크라임 신디케이트 들일 사람들을 보고 못마땅한 표정을 지었다. 적어도 브루스 

최소한 심문실에서 하던가, 모든 사람들이 보는 앞에서 묶어두고 이러는건 뭐하는 짓인지.

"이건 뭐하는거야?"

"진실의 올가미다. 네가 진실 만을 말하게 해주지."

"복종의 올가미 하위버전 같은데."

다이애나가 그를 무시하고 올가미를 붙잡자 밧줄에서 황금빛이 나기 시작했다.

"네 정체를 밝혀라, 침입자."

"리처드 존 그레이슨, 토마스 웨인 Jr의 양아들이며, 아울맨의 파트너 탈론이다. ...허, 내가 아직도 나 자신을 그렇게 생각하고 있을 줄은 몰랐네."

그 남자는 자기가 말해놓고도 흥미롭다는 표정을 지었다. 다이애나는 상황상 이 남자가 브루스를 그 세계에서 탈출시킨 것 같다는 직감이 들었다. 아무리 리거들이 사악한 존재인 평행세계라고 해도 딕은 여전히 딕이었다. 그 아이가 본질까지 사악한 인간이 될 수 있을거라는 생각이 도저히 들지 않았지만, 다이애나는 냉정한 얼굴로 심문을 계속했다.

"네가 데리고 온건 이 지구의 브루스 웨인이 맞나?"

그 남자는 브루스 웨인이라는 말을 듣고 잠시 고민에 빠졌다. 곧바로 진실을 토하게 하는 올가미인데, 대답을 못한다는건 진실을 말하지 않으려 저항하고 있거나, 자기도 사실 여부를 모른다는 뜻이었다.

"...여기가 어딘데?"

"프라임 어스, 지구-0 이라고도 하지."

"괜히 물어봤네, 난 들어도 잘 모르는데... 질문을 좀 제대로 해주지 그래? 진짜인지 가짜인지 묻는거면, 저게 날 되살린 이후로 쭉 내가 지켜봤으니까 가짜는 아니야."

그 대답에 오히려 다이애나는 아까보다 마음이 더 불편해졌다. 저 깡마르고 약한 어린 아이 형태를 한게 정말 브루스라면 차라리 납치되었다고 여긴 지난 시간이 차라리 희망적일정도로 절망적인 상황이었다. 다이애나는 지금 의료실에서 생명 유지 장치에 의존해 겨우 숨을 쉬고 있는 어린 아이 모습이 되어버린 브루스를 떠올렸다. 브루스의 어린시절 사진을 몇번 본 적이 있긴 했지만, 지금 브루스의 모습은 그 사진 속 브루스의 어린 모습과는 달랐다. 그러기엔 너무 마르고, 작았다. 외상은 없었지만, 몸 내부는 난도질이 되어 있어 성한 곳이 없었다. 팔다리의 근육과 신경이 도려내져 걸을 수 없음은 물론이고, 오랫동안 쓴적 없어 보이는 팔다리는 앙상하기까지 했다.

"뭔가 너희들이 착각하는 모양인데..."

얼굴의 피를 닦아내고 붓기가 가라앉자 더욱 딕과 똑같은 얼굴이라, 그 남자가 짓는 차가운 미소와 오만한 태도가 더 기이하게 느껴졌다.

"너희가 의심스러운건 오히려 나야. 난 토마스가 저걸 데리고 온 경위를 몰라. 너희가 안전하자고 팔아넘긴건지, 아니면 지금껏 토마스보다 더 잔인한 방법으로 저걸 쓰고 있었을지 내가 어떻게 알아?"

"우린 좋은 사람들이야."

그 대답에 남자가 미간을 일그러트렸다.

"당신들이 이 세계에서 좋은 사람들일지 악한 사람들일지 그딴게 중요한게 아니라고. 너희 한테야 크라임 신디케이트가 악당이겠지만 우리 세상에선 그 미친놈들이 오히려 법이였어. 그러니까 난 너희들이 저거 편일지 아닐지가 더 중요해."

다이애나는 자기 손에도 진실의 올가미를 감더니 말했다.

"우린 브루스 편이야."

그리곤 손에 감은 올가미를 풀고 탈론을 노려보았다.

"...이제 여기에 온 진짜 목적이 뭔지 밝혀줘야겠다. 넌 어느 쪽 사람이지?"

"난 편같은거 없어."

탈론의 얼굴이 어두워졌다. 자길 탈출시킨 알프레드는 이미 죽었을테니 이제 세상에 자기 편은 없을테지.

"...저것 빼곤."

아까부터 아슬아슬하게 분노를 참고 있던 다이애나의 이마에 힘줄이 생겼다. 두 눈이 가늘게 뜨고 탈론을 노려다 보며 차가운 목소리로 되물었다.

"저거?"

"뭐라고 부르는지가 중요한게 아니잖아."

탈론은 나름대로 인내심을 한계까지 참고 있었다. 만약 탈론이 보통 인간의 몸과 마찬가지 였다면 고통을 참지 못하고 비명을 지르고 있었을 테지만, 토마스가 주사한 혈청 때문에 보통 인간의 감각을 잃은지 오래인 몸은 자기 부상 상태를 감지하지조차 못했다.

차라리 아프다고 힘들어하며 비명이라도 지르고 있으면 차라리 날 믿기가 쉬울텐데, 고통을 표출하는 법을 잊은 몸이라 단점도 있었네. 불쌍한 소년 연기라도 해볼까 했지만, 눈 앞에 있는 여자는 그런 술수가 통할 사람 같지가 않았다.

다이애나는 당장이라도 탈론을 밧줄로 매달아버릴 것 같은 표정으로 그를 쏘아보았다.

"브루스를 저렇게 만든건 아울맨이란 남자인가?"

"응. 하지만 하는건 내가 했어."

"명령한다고 전부 따르다니, 옳고 그름도 구분 못하나? 도중에 이상하다는 생각도 안들었어?"

"토마스가 하는 말은 옳거든. 내가 이해하기엔 좀 복잡하긴 한데...그래도 늘 거역해서 좋을게 없었어."

"지금도 그렇게 생각하나?"

"그렇지... 그런데 과정이 어쨌건 늘 과정은 옳아."

"그럼 넌 저게 결과적으로 옳았다는건가?"

탈론은 다이애나를 순수하게 궁금하다는 듯 쳐다보았다.

"당연하지, 저게 더 쓰기 편하잖아."

그 악의 없는 표정 속엔 순수한 의문만이 담겨있었다. 이 딕은 자기들 세계의 딕과는 확연히 달랐다. 이것은 어딘가 근본부터 틀어져 있었다.

"풀어줘, 다시 돌아가봐야 하니까. 너희들이 그거한테 무슨 짓을 할지 내가 어떻게 믿고 맡겨? 딱 봐도 크라임 신디케이트가 하향패치 먹으면 너희같은 꼴이겠구만."

다이애나는 이 새끼가 가진 정보의 중요성만 아니었으면 당장 목을 썰어버리고 싶은 심정이었다. 클락은 그래도 똑같은 딕이면 속은 좋은 아이일거라고 주장했지만 클락은 루터를 빼곤 모든 인간들에게서 선함을 찾는 인간인지라 영 믿음직하지가 않았다.

월리가 핏줄이 터지기 직전인 다이애나의 얼굴을 보곤 조심스럽게 말했다.

"긍정적인 부분을 보자구요."

"브루스가 저 모양에 이 놈은 이 모양인데 긍정적인 부분을 어디서 찾으라는 거니?"

다이애나의 분노에 가득 찬 서늘한 눈이 월리를 향하자, 곧장 클락의 뒤에 숨어선 고개를 빼꼼 내밀고 말했다.

"침입자들에 대한 정보도 많이 알아낼 수 있게 됐고, 제대로 된 대응책도 만들 수 있게 됐잖아요? 꽤 중요한 심복이였던거 같은데..."

"그러니까 더 못믿겠다는거야. 이 놈한텐 양심이나 선의가 없어. 이 놈도 스파이가 아니라는 법이 없잖아."

"몸 상태 보면 쟤도 목숨걸고 브루스 빼내온거 같은데... 스파이를 심어놓으려고 한거면 우리가 그쪽에 대해 아는게 없으니 우리가 잘 모를 법한 사람 심어두고 지켜보면 되지, 이렇게 이목을 끌 방법은 쓰진 않을거 아녜요."

다이애나는 어떻게든 이 놈의 목을 틀어버릴 거리를 찾고 싶은지 지옥에서 올라온 악귀같은 표정으로 탈론을 노려보았다. 순간 월리와 클락은 다이애나가 탈론의 목을 틀어버리는 건 아닌가 하는 생각이 들었지만, 다이애나는 올가미를 풀더니 경멸스러워 하는 눈으로 탈론을 노려보곤 순순히 물러서며 냉랭한 목소리로 말했다.

"가서 치료나 받아."

탈론이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 쳐다보았다. 아까까진 냉랭했던 새파란 죽은 눈이 혼란으로 흔들렸다.


	27. Chapter 27

  
브루스가 평행 세계의 지구에 끌려갔다가 죽은 것만도 못한 상태로 겨우 돌아왔다는 소식은 슈퍼 히어로들 사이에서 빠르게 퍼졌다. 원래 몸은 어떻게 됐는지 깡마른 어린 아이 모습으로 겨우 숨만 붙은 채로 돌아왔다는 소식에 브루스를 걱정하는 사람도 많았지만, 사실 제일 걱정되는건 브루스의 아이들이었다.

제 가족을 잃고 브루스만 바라보고 살아온 아이들인데 그 브루스가 저렇게 되었으니 다들 충격이 심할거라고 생각해 조심스러웠다. 배트맨 패밀리 내부에서도 앞으로 일을 어떻게 해결해야 하는지 고민인듯 싶은지, 근래 폭풍처럼 몰아친 일 때문에 한계까지 참고 있던 딕은 잠시 저스티스 리그의 일을 쉬겠다고 했다. 팀은 틴 타이탄즈를 그만두고 고담으로 돌아왔고, 제이슨 역시 잠시 고담으로 돌아왔다. 일을 하기 위해서가 아니라, 브루스를 위해서.

브루스 상태가 상태인지라, 간병을 위해 배트맨 패밀리 전체가 활동을 중단했다. 그동안 고담은 원조 그린 랜턴인 앨런이 맡아주기로 했는데, 배트맨이 있기 전에 고담에서 활동했던지라 그도 흔쾌히 수락했다.

아무래 그래도 벌써 일 주일이 지났는데 브루스는 물론이고 팀이나 딕도 콧배기도 보이지 않았다. 브루스를 마지막을 봤을 땐 생명 유지 장치에 의존해 겨우 버티고 있었는데, 아무리 무소식이 희소식이라곤 하나 이 정도로 아무 소식이 없는 게 마냥 좋은 일일 리가 없었다.

클락은 하루가 다르게 근심이 점점 더 깊어졌다. 클락은 쉽게 브루스가 어디있는지, 어떤 상태일지 쉽게 투시해볼 수 있으면서도 차마 그럴 용기가 나질 않았다. 그때보다 더 상태가 심각해서 브루스의 아이들이 말이 없는 거라거나, 브루스가 의식이 돌아왔어도 온전치 못한 상태면 어쩌지 하는 생각에 가슴을 졸였다. 그래서 클락은 웨인 저택의 문 앞에서 한숨을 한 세번을 쉬고 나서야 벨을 눌렀다.

곧 정문이 열리고 무거운 마음으로 저택에 발걸음을 옮기는데, 저택 안에서 우렁차게 누군가 쓰러지는 소리가 나자 두번 생각 할 것도 없이 클락은 곧장 소리가 나는 쪽으로 날아갔다. 거의 문을 부수다 시피 하며 들어온 클락이 본 광경은 그의 얼굴을 일그러트리기 충분했다. 어린 브루스의 새 하얀 무릎에 가득한 멍과 금방이라도 울듯 붉어진 눈가를 본 클락은 그 앞에서 팔짱을 끼고 브루스를 내려다 보고 있는 딕에게 시선을 고정했다.

"지금 너희 뭐하는 거-"

"클락? 누가 열어줬어요?"

딕은 클락이 보기 드물게 화난 표정을 짓고 자길 노려보자 의아하다는 듯 눈만 동그랗게 떴다. 딕은 브루스의 무릎과 클락의 표정을 번갈아 보더니 당장이라도 아동폭력범으로 집어넣어버릴 듯한 클락에게 머쓱한 웃음을 지었다.

"브루스가 자꾸 혼자 걸어보려고 하길래, 도와주고 있었어요."

딕은 바닥에 주저 앉은 브루스를 일으켜서 품에 안더니 작은 목소리로 '오늘은 그만해요, 브루스.' 라고 속삭이곤 쇼파에 앉아서 브루스를 무릎에 앉혀놓은채로 해맑은 표정을 지으며 클락을 올려다 보았다. 딕이 이렇게 편안해 보이는 표정은 아주 오랜만이었다. 이렇게 편안해 보이는건 딕이 어릴 때 후론 처음이었다.

"오랜만인거 같네요, 왠일이예요?"

딕의 품에 안긴 브루스가 클락의 얼굴을 본 순간 흠칫 하며 경직한건 아주 잠깐 뿐이었지만, 클락에겐 영원처럼 느껴질 정도로 긴 시간이었다. 브루스의 빨라진 심장 소리를 들은건 클락 뿐만이 아닌지, 딕은 아주 자연스레 브루스의 얼굴을 손으로 가리고 등을 부드럽게 쓸어내리며 안심시켰다. 브루스를 보던 클락은 잠시 원래 브루스 부모님이 액자가 있던 곳이 텅 비어있는 것을 보곤 눈썹을 찌푸렸다.

"일 주일 씩이나 소식이 없길래 좀...걱정되서."

"브루스는 생각보다 괜찮아요. 바바라 척추 고친 의료용 나노봇 써서 수술해봤는데, 걷는 건 좀 어렵겠지만 손은 그래도 좀 나은 것 같아요. 그리고 자아도 드문 드문 남아있는거 같고, 저희 얼굴도 기억은 하는 모양이더라구요. 다행이죠?"

딕은 천연덕 스럽게 웃으며 한없이 긍정적인 말을 했지만, 그 말은 결국 브루스가 정신이 온전치 못하다는 뜻 밖엔 되지 않았다. 딕은 씁쓸한 표정으로 품에 안긴 브루스를 내려다보며 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다.

"조금...시간이 걸릴 것 같지만 그래도 회복은 할거예요."

브루스는 딕의 품에 안겨서 고개를 빼곰 내밀어 클락과 시선을 마주쳤다. 딕은 브루스를 토닥이며 안심 시키며 클락을 소개시켰다.

"브루스, 클락이예요. 진짜 클락."

클락은 무릎을 꿇고 브루스와 시선을 마주친채 브루스의 작고 흰 손을 잡으려다가 말았다. 너무 작고 약해보이는 손이라, 아주 작은 힘만으로도 산산조각 내버릴 것 같았다. 브루스는 조심스럽게 작은 손을 내밀어 클락의 손가락을 잡더니 눈을 감았다. 눈꺼풀 아래로 브루스의 눈이 움직이는 것이 보였다. 브루스가 손을 떼자, 딕이 밝은 표정으로 되물었다.

"괜찮죠?"

브루스가 고개를 끄덕이며 비틀거리며 딕의 품에서 벗어나더니, 클락의 손을 꼭 잡고 거기에 얼굴을 기댔다. 어린 아이의 몸인데도 브루스의 두 눈은 오랜 시간의 고통이 그대로 담겨있어서, 그 눈빛을 보자 가슴이 파도처럼 일렁거리는 느낌이 들었다. 말은 하지 않았지만 클락은 꼭 브루스가 자기에게 '난 괜찮아.'라고 말한 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

***

클락이 다녀온 후로 브루스의 상태를 상세히 알게된 뒤론 다른 히어로들은 더 걱정 스러워졌다. 와치타워의 의료 장비로도 안됐고, 마법으로 해결하기엔 인간의 몸은 너무 복잡했다. 마법으로 해결해 놓았다가 또 어떤 부작용이 있을지 모른다는게 요지였다. 그런 상황에서 배트맨 패밀리 역시 딱히 방법을 찾아내지 못했다는 건, 브루스가 결국 영영 원래대로 돌아오지 못할지도 모른다는 선고에 가까웠다. 다른 히어로들은 브루스 보다도 자신들의 멘토이자 아버지가 그렇게 되어버린채로 버텨야 하는 아이들이 더욱 걱정되기 시작했다. 하지만 정작 웨인 저택에선...

"브루스 너무 귀여워!"

매일 딕의 행복에 찬 목소리만 울려퍼지고 있었다.

딕은 어릴적 브루스가 입었던 옷을 입히곤 지친 표정의 브루스를 끌어안고 얼굴을 비벼대면서 행복한 비명을 질러댔다. 검은 반바지에 흰 셔츠를 입고 검은 타이를 멘 브루스의 몸은 영락없는 어린 아이건만, 그 지친 표정은 너무나도 로빈들이 알던 브루스 그대로라 웃음을 터트리지 않으려 애써야 했다. 브루스가 저런 표정을 지으면 어깨가 움츠려지고 무서웠는데, 어린애 몸으로 그런 표정을 짓고 있으니 그냥 애늙은이 같을 뿐었다. 솔직히 말하자면, 딕 말대로 귀엽기까지 했다.

"평생 이 모습으로 있어줬으면 좋겠다 너무 귀여워 세상에서 제일 귀여워 앞으로 평생 품에 끼고 살거야 브루스 진짜 세상에서 제일 귀여워!"

딕은 행복해 하는 표정으로 부루퉁한 브루스의 사진을 찍고 있었고, 팀은 조용히 한없이 행복해 보이는 딕을 찍고 있었다. 제이슨은 브루스의 표정을 살피곤 딕을 말리면서 화를 버럭 냈다.

"그만 좀 해! 브루스한테 지금 뭐하는 짓이야?!"

뒤에서 한심한 표정으로 보고 있던 데미안은 속으로 '토드 네놈이라도 뭐라고 해라!'라고 외쳤다.

"너 너무 검은색 옷만 입히잖아!"

그 말을 듣는 순간 데미안의 안그래도 없었던 토드놈에 대한 존중심이 바닥을 쳤다.

"브루스가 검은 색 좋아하는거 몰라?! 게다가 브루스는 피부가 햐얘서 검은옷이 제일 예쁘단 말이야!"

딕이 반박한다고 하는 소리를 들은 데미안은 역시 이 집에 어른은 나 혼자 밖에 없다고 생각했다.

***

브루스를 처음 와치타워에서 웨인 저택으로 데리고 돌아오자, 탈론은 집을 둘러보고 보안 시스템을 체크하더니 '생각보단 괜찮네.' 라고 멋대로 평가를 내리고는 브루스 부모님의 사진을 내릴 것을 명령했다. 로빈들이 일제히 탈론을 노려보자, 탈론이 한마디 더 덧붙였다.

"토마스랑 너무 닮았어. 한동안은 치워둬."

탈론의 존재가 불편하긴 했지만, 그는 어지간해선 모습을 드러내지 않았다. 조용히 멀찍이서 지켜보거나, 브루스가 잠들어 있을때 옆에서 지켜보는 것 외엔 다른 일을 전혀 하지 않았다. 사실 이 집 안 사람들 중 누구도 탈론이 자는 모습을 본 적도 없고, 먹는 모습을 본 적도 없었다. 꼭 브루스를 지켜보기 위한 기계인 것 처럼 굴었다. 울새들이 탈론의 존재를 지켜 보면 볼 수록 불쾌하기만 했지만, 브루스는 어쩐지 그를 신뢰하는 것 같았다. 신뢰하는 정도가 아니라, 거동이 힘든 브루스의 생활 전체를 탈론에게 전부 맡기는 편을 편해하는 듯 했다.

스스로 걷지 못하고 컵 하나 쥐는 것도 힘들어 할 정도로 손을 제대로 쓰지 못한다는건 먹는 것, 입는 것, 씻는 것 전부 누군가의 도움이 필요하다는 소리였다. 어지간하면 브루스는 제대로 움직이지도 못하면서 스스로 하려고 애썼지만, 탈론이 있으면 그에게 순순히 모든 걸 맡겼다. 그런 점이 탈론의 존재를 더욱 불편하게 만들었다. 둘 사이엔 로빈들이 알 수 없는 모종의 연대감이 있는 듯 보였고, 브루스는 상상 이상으로 그를 신뢰했다. 가까이 가기만 해도 피냄새가 진동하는 놈인데도.

울새들조차, 심지언 딕 조차 알 수 없는 긴 세월이 흘렀을지 모른다는 사실, 그리고 그 사이에 울새들 만큼이나 아끼는 누군가가 새로 생겼다는 것 만으로도 로빈들에게 탈론의 존재를 불쾌하게 여기기 충분했다. 그것만으로도 불쾌한데, 그 놈이 평행 세계의 딕 그레이슨이라는 사실은 딕에게 역겨움을 느끼게 하게 만들었다.

살인자에 누굴 죽이고 고문하라는 명령도 꺼리낌 없이 따르는 범죄자인 딕 그레이슨의 존재는 딕에도 충격이었지만 딕을 아는 다른 사람들에게 더 충격이었다. 특히나 팀에게.

팀은 탈론을 보더니 저게 딕이라니 말도 안된다고 거짓말 일거라고 화를 냈다. 어떻게든 아니라고 뭔가 속임수가 있는거라고 유전자 테스트부터 딕의 습관이나 취향에 관한 사적인 질문까지 하는 등 샅샅이 조사를 해보더니 결국 저게 딕 그레이슨이 맞다는 걸 받아들였다. 그리고 나선 존재 자체를 취급 안하기로 했는지 아예 그 놈을 모르는 척 했다.

데미안은 탈론을 보곤 어쩐지 비슷한 동류라는 느낌을 받았다. 하지만 저 놈은 어리지도 않고, 자신처럼 암잘자가 되어야 한다고 억지로 강요를 받은 것도 아니었다. 탈론은 머리가 클만큼 커서 살인자가 되길 선택했다. 자신관 달리 자기가 한 일에 고통을 느끼거나 방황을 하지도 않았다. 탈론은 모든 일을 자기가 선택해서 결정했고, 그 점에 후회따윈 없어보였다. 그래서 데미안은 탈론이 불편했다.

제이슨은 탈론이 자길 보는 시선이 어쩐지 딕과 비슷하다는 느낌이 들었다. 딕이니까 물론 닮았겠지만, 딕이 브루스에 대한 감정이 얽힌 질투와 동생을 바라보는 애정이 뒤섞인 눈빛으로 자길 본다면, 탈론은 증오에 가까운 질투에 찬 눈빛을 보냈다. 날 알지도 못하는데 왜 날 싫어하는지 이해가 안갔다. 모든 평행세계의 딕 그레이슨은 날 싫어한다는 법이라도 있는 걸까. 처음엔 살인자인 딕이라니, 재미있겠네 하는 생각 뿐이었는데 보면 볼수록 꺼리껴지는 인간이었다.

이토록 아슬아슬한 상황이었지만, 그 모든 불안과 경계를 덮어버릴 정도로 집안은 아주 오랜만에 화목했다. 서툴고 어려서 도와줘야만 하는 브루스도 신기하고 귀여웠지만, 그 옆에서 오두방정을 떨며 행복해서 죽으려고 하는 딕을 보는 재미도 있었다. 팀은 딕이 저렇게 난리를 치며 브루스 귀여워서 못살겠다고 팔불출 짓을 할때면, 딕을 한심하게 내려다 보고 있을 탈론의 시선이 어둠 속에서 느껴지는 것 같았다.

탈론은 멀찍이서 브루스를 끌어안고 난리를 치며 귀엽다고 연신 외치며 브루스를 꼭 끌어안는 딕을 보며 속으로 생각했다.

'뭐가 마음에 들어서 저런 놈을 집에 들인거야?'

***

딕이 브루스와 손을 잡고서 클락을 배웅하고 완전히 클락이 멀어지자, 딕은 방어 시스템을 다시 켜서 차단을 하곤 천장 위를 올려다 보며 낮은 목소리로 으르렁 거렸다.

"문은 왜 열어줬어?"

"회복 방법이라도 찾았나 했지."

천장 위에서 딕 똑같은 목소리가 울렸다. 천장에서 검은 그림자가 곡예를 하며 우아하게 내려오자, 딕과 똑같은 얼굴을 한 탈론이 모습을 드러냈다.

"쓸데 없는 일로 찾아 온 걸 줄 알았으면 안 열었어."

그는 모든 면에서 딕과 완벽하게 닮아있었지만, 그래서 더 그를 볼때마다 기분이 불쾌해졌다. 자기 자신의 얼굴을 본다는게 이렇게까지 기분 나쁠 수 있다는게 신기 할 정도였다. 게다가 똑같은건 외형이나 목소리 뿐만이 아니라, 홍채, 지문, 정맥, 유전자 머리카락 한 올까지 전부 딕과 그대로였다. 그 덕에 딕에게 주어진 보안 최고 권한을 이용해 뭐든 마음대로 열어볼 수 있다는 뜻이기도 했다.

"어떻게 안하면 안되겠네..."

"여태 멋대로 손댄 거 없잖아."

딕은 불신에 찬 눈빛으로 탈론을 노려보았다. 탈론은 딕의 눈빛을 보더니 감정이 읽히지 않는 무기질 적인 목소리로 말했다.

"신기하네, 이렇게 내가 감정적일 수도 있다니."

탈론은 브루스를 흘긋 보곤 어이없다는 듯 콧웃음을 치면서 오만한 목소리로 물어보았다.

"어딜 보고 저런 놈이 좋다고 주워온거야?"

브루스는 서로 노려보는 딕과 탈론을 번갈아 쳐다보더니, 초조한 표정으로 딕의 소매를 잡아당겼다. 딕은 브루스를 내려다 보곤 곧 다정한 표정으로 그를 달랬다.

"아녜요, 우리 싸우는거."

딕은 새삼 자기 품에 쏙 들어올 정도로 작은 브루스가 사랑스럽게 느껴졌다.

다른 사람들은 지금쯤 딕이 괴로워하고 좌절하고 있을거라고 생각하겠지만, 딕은 이렇게 인생에서 행복했던 적이 있나 싶을정도로 기뻤다. 처음에는 충격받은게 사실이었지만 생각하면 할 수록 이건 행운이란 생각 뿐이었다. 이젠 브루스는 딕 없인 스스로 걷지도 못하고, 스스로 컵하나 들기도 힘들어 할 정도라 누군가 도와주지 않으면 생활 자체가 불가능했다. 혼자서 말도 못하니 의사 전달도 못하고, 아직 정신도 온전치 못해 모든 걸 딕과 다른 아이들에게만 의존하고 있는 상태였다.  
  
그래서 딕은 여느때보다도 행복했다. 이제 브루스가 일을 할 수도 없으니 이제 더 위험해질 일도 없을테지. 적어도 매일 밤 브루스가 살아돌아오긴 할까, 생각하며 보내야 하는 일은 이제 없을거야. 이제 영영 브루스가 자기 의지로 내 품을 벗어날 일은 없을테니까. 그래서 딕은 기쁜 마음을 억누르기 위해 애써야 했다. 영영 일어서지 못할 지도 모른다는 생각에 뛸듯이 기뻐하다니, 이건 배은망덕한 정도가 아니었다.

브루스가 망가져버리고 나니 모든게 전부 완벽해졌다. 데미안과 팀도 집에 돌아오고, 브루스가 아프니까 서로 싸우지도 않고, 제이슨도 집에 돌아왔다. 서로 싸우지도 않는다. 분노에 찬 성난 목소리도 오가지 않는다. 텅 비어있던 웨인 저택이 거짓말 같이 사람으로 채워져 화목하기까지 했다.

단, 탈론의 존재를 빼면.

딕과 똑같은 그놈은 브루스를 계속 '그것' 이나 '도구'로만 지칭했다. 딕과 똑같은 얼굴에 똑같은 목소리에 똑같은 표정인데도 어딘가 음습하고 서늘함이 느껴지는 그 놈이 자길 물건이나 도구 취급 하는데도, 브루스는 누가 탈론에게 화를 낼 것 같으면 제 몸 하나 가누지 못하면서도 말리려고 애썼다.

이해가 가지 않는 바는 아니다, 엄밀히 말하자면 탈론 역시 피해자였을테니까. 아울맨의 손에 자기 부모를 살해 당하고도 세뇌 당하고 정신을 조작당하고 오랜 기간 동안 길들여져 살인 도구로 전락해, 마음도 잃은 안타까운 아이였다. 적어도 브루스의 입장에선 그랬겠지.

하지만 딕이나 그의 형제들에겐 불편하기만 한 상대였다. 딕과 똑같은 얼굴에, 딕과 똑같은 말을 하는 살인자가 집에서 거닐고 있다는 것 자체만으로도 꺼림직한데, 그런 놈이 매일 브루스의 옆에 붙어있다는 사실은 딕의 인내심의 한계를 건드리기 충분했다. 딕은 당장이라도 저 놈을 찔러 죽인 다음 오체를 분시해서 강에 버리고 싶은 심정이었지만, 브루스에게 탈론은 그저 자기가 도와야 할 아이 일 뿐이었다. 그게 아무리 브루스를 이 모양으로 만든 장본인이라고 해도.


	28. Chapter 28

_**\- 브루스가 지구 3에 도착 한 지 세 달 후** _

  
그것은 한동안은 토마스의 말을 조용히 따르며 얌전히 지냈다. 여전히 살인이나 남을 해 할 명령은 듣지 않았지만, 여전히 도망갈 생각은 없어 보였다. 토마스가 그것을 써도 좋다는 명령을 내린 후, 맨 처음 외엔 난 그것을 쓰지 않았다. 그것을 그 용도로 쓴 뒤에도 그것은 여전히 내 방에 찾아와 날 치료했다. 전과 아무 다름없이. 차이점은, 내 몸이 다른 사람보다 차가운 것 때문인지 아니면 그때의 기억 때문인진 모르겠지만, 내가 그것을 먼저 건드리면 어깨를 움츠리고는 했다.  
  
또 다른 차이라면, 날이 갈수록 얼굴은 예쁘장해서 몸은 단단한 조각상 같았던 그것이 점차 수척해지고, 점점 더 파리해져 가는 모습이었다. 처음에는 생기가 조금은 남아있더니 이 집에 오래 머무를수록 그것은 더 창백하고 파리해져 생기가 사라져서, 그것은 사람보단 인형처럼 느껴졌다. 하지만 내 알바 아니었다. 난 그것의 존재에도 익숙해져서, 모든 게 내가 죽기 이전으로 돌아온 것 같은 착각마저 들었다.  
  
그때 그것이 도주를 했다. 아무리 애써도 스스로 걷지도 못하는 몸으로 어떻게 도망쳤는진 의문스럽기만 하다. 집 안에 브루스를 달리 도울 사람도 없고, 고용인이라곤 토마스의 아버지나 다름없는 알프레드 밖에 없고, 나도 패트롤을 돌 때 정도 빼곤 그것의 감시를 소홀히 하지 않았는데. 나는 당장 그것을 찾으러 가자고 토마스를 재촉했지만, 토마스는 여유롭기만 했다. 토마스가 태연하게 그의 친구에게 전화를 건지 십 초도 되지 않아, 그것은 울트라맨에게 붙잡혀 아울 케이브로 도로 돌아왔다.  
  
울트라맨은 공중에 그것을 안은 채로 떠서 거들먹거리는 표정으로 토마스를 내려다보았다.  
  
“전에 했던 말 기억하지, 토마스?”  
  
그것은 이미 무슨 짓을 당했는지, 얼굴에 눈물 자국이 그대로 남아 있었다. 토마스는 브루스를 한 번 흘긋 보더니, 고개를 까닥했다.  
  
“마음대로 해.”  
  
토마스는 잠시 망설이더니 무심하게 컴퓨터 화면으로 시선을 돌리며 덧붙였다.  
  
“... 죽이지만 않으면 돼.”  
  
클락은 흥미롭다는 듯 오만한 미소를 띄었다.  
  
“이게 너한테 중요하긴 한 가 봐?”  
“정말 중요했으면 너한테 안 넘겼지.”  
  
토마스는 하찮다는듯 콧웃음을 쳤다. 클락은 토마스를 보곤 고개를 젓더니, 곧 바람처럼 사라졌다. 울트라맨이 완전히 사라지자, 토마스는 위성으로 클락이 달 위의 본부로 간 걸 확인하고 나선 혀를 찼다. 토마스가 이러는 건 꽤 드물었기에, 나 역시 자연스레 호기심이 생겼다.  
  
“왜 그래요? 클락 말대로 저거 넘기는 게 싫어요?”  
“클락이 저걸 죽이면 저건 곧장 다시 살아날 거야. 그러니까 문제지. 시체라도 연구는 할 수 있어, 문제는 저게 다시 살아난다는 거다.”  
  
울트라맨은 자기가 관계한 오메가를 거의 죽을 지경으로 몰고 가거나 죽이기 일쑤였다. 그의 욕심과 성욕을 받아 줄 수 있는 존재는 얼마 되지 않았고, 보통 인간이라면 그가 살짝 힘만 줘도 온 몸이 산산조각나는데, 그가 흥분한 상태로 조절하지 못한다면 더 말할 것이 없었다.  
  
“본부로 가서 클락이 볼 일 끝나면 브루스 회수해와. 만약 죽었다가 다시 살아나면 너처럼 혈청을 맞은 거라고 해.”  
  
토마스는 나에게 그렇게 명령을 내리곤 다시 모니터로 시선을 돌렸다. 대충 이 우주의 지도 같은 모습이라 호기심에 지켜보자, 토마스가 차가운 눈빛으로 나가라고 눈치를 줬다. 토마스의 연구 내용을 자세히 안다면 좋을 텐데.  
  
  
텔레포터로 타고 본부로 가자, 텔레포터 룸에 있는 통유리로 된 창문 너머로 지구의 모습이 한눈에 들어왔다. 자주 보는 광경이지만, 매번 볼 때마다 넋을 놓고 보게 된다. 잠시 정신이 팔려 있다가 크라임 신디케이트의 본부 중에서도 울트라맨의 방으로 발걸음을 옮기자, 그 방 근처에서 클락의 흥분한 목소리가 들렸다. 핸드폰으로 연동된 감시카메라 화면으로 클락의 방을 확인하자, 온몸이 멍이 든 그것이 울다 치져 축 늘어진 채 클락에게 박히는 모습이 보였다. 몸이 움찔거리긴 하는 거나 숨을 헐떡이는 모습이 보이긴 하는 걸 봐선 죽은 것 같지는 않았다.  
  
“걸레년이라 조이지도 못할 줄 알았더니 그래도 쓰는 맛은 있네? 또 도망치고 싶으면 도망쳐봐. 보지 찢어져서 늘어지면 토마스도 너한테 질려서 버릴지도 모르니까 내가 할 수 있는 한 망가트려 줄테니까.”  
  
클락의 거친 숨소리와 낮은 목소리가 섞여 더욱 음산하게 들렸다.  
  
“창녀로 쓸 정도도 못될 정도로 망가지고 길거리에서 공공 육변기로 쓰여봐야 네가 지금 처지가 얼마나 좋은지 알겠지.”  
  
새파랗게 변한 그것의 팔목과 발목이 클락이 허리 짓을 할 때마다 힘없이 덜렁거리며 흔들렸다. 클락이 하는 말만 봐도 나름 클락은 토마스의 애장품이라고 그것을 봐주고 있는 듯했다. 아직까지 그것이 죽지 않은 게 증거였다. 클락은 그것에게 몸을 기울이며 흡족한 목소리로 말하며 웃었다.  
  
“아무것도 못하는 게 시체 같아서 마음에 드네.”  
  
단어 선택하곤.  
  
  
클락은 볼일이 끝났는지, 머리를 쓸어 올리곤 멀끔한 모습으로 방에서 걸어 나왔다. 클락은 날 보곤 눈살을 찌푸리더니, 날 위아래로 훑어보았다.  
  
“저걸 회수하라고 해서요. 다 쓰셨어요?”  
  
내 말에 클락이 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
  
“아직이라고 하면 내버려둘 것도 아니면서 왜 물어?”  
  
방문 사이로 정액으로 범벅된 멍든 그것의 몸이 보였다. 팔목과 발목이 이상한 각도로 꺾여있는 걸 보니, 아무래도 뼈를 부러트린 듯했다.  
  
“아울 맨이 죽이지만 말라는 소린, 살인 외엔 뭐든 다 해도 된다는 소린데 굳이 이걸 고르시네요.”  
  
울트라맨은 꽤 성질이 급한 편이었다. 이 사람에게 시비를 걸어봤자 나에게 좋을 건 아무것도 없었다. 하지만 본능적으로 고른 일이 강간이라니, 그 순간 울트라맨이 역겹고 하찮게 느껴졌다. 강간은 추잡한 범죄다. 벌어지는 일엔 특별한 이유도 없고, 그저 남을 성욕 처리 도구로 밖엔 보지 않거나, 누군가를 짓밟고 싶다거나, 모욕하고 싶다거나 하는 더럽고 시답지 않은 욕구 말곤 그 뒤에 아무것도 없었다.  
  
그런데 토마스가 저건 도구라고 했잖아.  
  
“이만 회수해 갈게요.”  
  
내가 참견할 일이 아니지.  
  
  
“근데...”  
  
클락의 망토처럼 붉은 시트로 그것의 몸을 감싼 나는 멀어지는 클락에게 작은 목소리로 물었다. 저 멀리 반대편으로 간 사람에겐 들리지 않을 정도로 작은 목소리였지만, 클락에겐 충분히 들릴 터였다.  
  
“...어디서 발견했어요?”  
  
금세 내 옆으로 휙 하고 날아온 클락이 날 의아하게 쳐다봤다.  
  
“토마스가 아무 말도 안 했나?”  
“현장에서 찾은 클락이 더 자세하게 알 것 같아서요.”  
“크라임 앨리에 있는 성당이었는데... 젊은 신부가 저걸 데리고 있었는데, 신기하게 그 신부 머리에 새치가 있더라? 처음엔 안 따라오려고 하는 거야. 그 신부는 무슨 성직자 주제에 막 총을 쏘더라? 그래서 팔 꺾어버리고 그 신부 눈 앞에서 강간했더니 얌전해지긴 했어.”  
“그게 다예요?”  
“그게 다야. 성당에 불질렀으니까 뒈졌겠지 뭐.”  
  
  
그렇게 말하고는 클락이 다시 사라지자, 나는 품에 안은 그것을 한번 내려다보았다. 그것은 내 가슴에 얼굴을 기대고 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬었다. 한쪽 눈은 멍이 들고 잔뜩 부어서 눈도 제대로 뜨지 못하면서, 볼도 빨갛게 부어서 입가에선 피까지 나고 팔목과 발목이 분질러진 상태인데도 그것은 비명을 지르긴커녕 입을 뻐끔 거리며 무언가 말을 하려고 애썼다. 그것의 입술을 자세히 쳐다보고 나서야 그것이 성당으로 돌아가야 해, 라고 말하고 있다는 걸 눈치챘다.  
  
어차피 이 몸으론 도망도 못 갈 테고, 안 그래도 클락이 어떤 일을 벌여놨는지 확인은 해야 하니까 가볼까, 그런 태연한 생각을 하며 집 대신 크라임 앨리의 골목으로 텔레포터 좌표를 맞추고 내려갔다.  
  
  
  
크라임 앨리에 있는 성당은 단 하나밖에 없었으므로, 찾는 건 어렵지 않았다. 성당은 이미 불에 타서 재가 된 뒤였다. 그것은 눈에서 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 성하지 않은 몸으로 잿더미 속을 뒤지더니, 숱처럼 불에 탄 시체 하나를 안고 펑펑 눈물을 흘렸다.  
  
그렇게 저게 죽은 게 슬픈 걸까. 저렇게 괴로워할 정도로 저 놈이 네 인생에서 중요했던 걸까.  
  
나 자신도 속에서 드는 속이 뒤집어질 듯한 불쾌한 감각이 느껴지는 이유를 알 수가 없었다.  
  
  
“그것 봐, 브루스. 네가 가까이하는 건 전부 불타버리잖아.”  
  
고개를 들자, 검은 그림자가 보이더니 하늘에서 망토를 휘날리며 우아하게 내려왔다. 그것은 토마스는 쳐다보지 않고 불에 탄 시체를 무릎에 놓고는 고개를 숙였다.  
  
“네가 도망칠 수 있다고 해도 상관없어, 네가 닿는 것마다 전부 죽어버릴 테니까... 난 그냥 그 불길을 따라가면 되거든.”  
  
그것이 쓰다듬은 손 끝에서부터 형체를 알아볼 수 없던 시체의 뼈와 근육이 재생되며 다시 새 하얀 피부가 덮였다. 머리까지 온전히 되돌려지자, 클락의 말대로 젊은 신부의 앞머리에 흰 새치가 있는 것이 보였다. 신부의 숨결을 느낀 그것은 토마스가 자길 안아 올리자 반항 없이 따르며 축 늘어졌다. 나는 토마스가 그걸 안고 돌아간 후에도 잠시 그 신부를 바라보다, 눈을 움찔거리며 뜰 기미를 보이자 토마스를 따라 곧장 사라졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **\- 브루스가 지구 3에 도착한 지 반년 후**_  
  
  
  
탈출 사건이 있은 후로 토마스는 그것이 그런 생각도 하지 못하게 씨앗을 밟아놓을 셈인 것 같았다. 뇌를 전기로 지지고 절제를 하기도 해서 모자란 상태가 된 그것에게 세뇌를 몇 번 반복하고 다시 전기로 지지는 작업을 반복하자, 그것은 전보다도 더 멍해졌다. 사실 난 무슨 차이인진 모르겠지만, 토마스는 멍하고 유순해진 그것이 꽤 마음에 드는 듯했다. 그것은 토마스의 앞에선 발정 나서 안달 못하는 것처럼 행동했다. 나도 몇 번씩 그것이 혼자 있을 때에도 다리 사이에 베개를 끼우고 허리를 들썩이며 자위하는 장면을 보기도 했다. 토마스가 오면 그것이 먼저 몸이 달아 토마스의 구두코에 자기 보지를 비비며 애달픈 눈빛으로 헐떡이며 애원하기도 했다. 그래서 토마스는 더욱 마음에 들어했다.  
  
하지만 난 그것이 보이는 모든 행동이 연기에 불과할지 모른다는 생각이 들었다. 뇌를 절제하고 세뇌를 몇 번씩이나 반복했으니 온전한 정신이 남아있을 리 없건만, 왠지 그런 생각이 들었다. 여전히 그것은 내가 다친 날이면 어떻게든 알고 찾아와 전과 다름없이 날 치료해 주었으니까.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **\- 브루스가 지구 3에 도착한 지 일 년 후**_  
  
  
  
그날도 내가 팔을 조금 다친 걸 어떻게 알았는지 그것이 먼저 내 방에서 날 기다리고 있었다. 그것이 내 팔로 손을 뻗자 난 그것의 손을 탁 쳐버렸다.  
  
“이런 것 까지 치료해 주지 않아도 돼.”  
  
그것이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 날 쳐다보더니 고개를 끄덕이곤 떠나려고 했다. 스스로 걷지도 못하는 망가진 몸이라 형편없이 바닥에 주저앉기는 했지만.  
  
“내 앞에선 안 해?”  
  
나는 오늘 아침에도 그것이 토마스의 앞에서 테이블에 엉덩이를 치켜들고 엉덩이 볼기를 맞으며 헐떡이던 모습을 기억했다. 그리고 보지를 테이블 모서리에 문지르며 할딱이며, 엉덩이를 내려칠 때마다 달아올라서 실금 하며 바들바들 떨며 절정 하던 그것의 모습을 똑똑히 떠올렸다.  
  
  
그것은 바닥에 주저앉아서 날 올려다보았다. 어둑어둑한 새벽인데도 맑은 하늘색 눈이 뚜렷이 보였다.  
  
“연기 말이야.”  
  
새파란 눈이 지구보다도 더 밝고 아름다워서, 꼭 맑은 바다 같다는 생각이 들었다.  
  
“토마스 걱정은 하지 마, 지금 크라임 신디케이트 본부에 있을 테니까. 나한텐 말해줘.”  
  
그것은 눈을 굴리며 내 눈치를 살폈다.  
  
“왜 나한테 신경 써주는 거야?”  
  
그것은 눈을 깜빡이더니, 팔을 들어 아무 힘없는 손을 내 손 위에 겹쳤다. 바닥에 주저앉은 그것과 눈을 마주치자, 그것은 손을 내 가슴 위에 올리고는 내 눈을 바라보았다. 이해할 수 없을 정도로 따스한 느낌이 가슴속에서 퍼졌다. 납득이 가지 않았다. 내 몸은 여전히 얼음장처럼 차갑고, 나에게 감정 비슷한 것이 있었던 것도 아주 오래전 일이다. 그런데 지금은... 브루스를 볼 때마다 느껴지는 이 감각이 꼭...  
  
“날 사랑해?”  
  
브루스의 입가에 미소가 지어졌다. 이곳에 온 후로 처음으로 보는 미소에, 갑자기 쏟아지는 햇살 위에 놓인 것처럼 울컥하고 따스한 것이 가슴속에서부터 퍼졌다. 브루스는 내 볼을 힘없이 쓰다듬더니 안타까움과 슬픔이 섞인 눈빛으로 날 바라보았다. 하지만 전에 느꼈을 때완 달리 왠지... 아주 오래전에 희미하게 느꼈던 따스한 감각이 느껴졌다. 비록 차갑고 어두운 방에 있지만, 마음속은 부모님과 함께 했던 때처럼 온기가 느껴졌다.  
  
나도 모르게 브루스의 얼굴을 붙잡고 입을 맞추었다. 브루스는 잠시 흠칫하더니, 자기 몸을 헤집는 내 손길을 얌전히 받아들였다. 차가운 손이 자기 몸에 닿을 때마다 흠칫 놀라면서도 브루스는 날 밀어내지 않았다. 새 하얀 목에 감긴 붕대를 풀자, 목 한가운데를 가로질러 생긴 붉은 흉터가 눈에 띄었다. 브루스의 새 하얀 목에 이를 세우고 붉은 흔적을 남기며 허벅지 안쪽으로 손을 밀어 넣었다. 브루스의 붉어진 볼과 열뜬 표정은 얼른 다음 일을 기대하고 있는 듯했다. 브루스의 불안한 눈빛이 거슬리긴 했지만, 처음 때완 달리 날 거부할 기색은 보이지 않았다. 브루스는 천천히 자기 다리를 벌리자, 난 탈론의 슈트를 벗어던지고 단단하게 솟은 나의 성기를 뿌리 끝까지 브루스의 안에 밀어 넣었다. 내가 안에 박는 내내 브루스의 어쩔 줄 모르는 표정으로 날 보며 나에게 맞추어 허리를 들썩였다. 단단한 좆 기둥을 브루스의 내벽이 꽉 쥐며 조여 오는 감각에 정신이 아득해질 것 같았다.  
  
  
새벽이 완전히 가고 빛이 우리 둘을 비출 때 즈음, 우리 둘의 정사도 끝이 났다. 햇빛이 뜨기 시작하자, 브루스의 목에 있는 붉은 흉터 자국이 더 선명하게 보였다. 맨 처음, 토마스가 날 살리려고 브루스의 목을 베었을 때 생긴 상처.  
  
“아파?”  
  
내가 목의 흉터를 손끝으로 조심스레 쓰다듬으며 묻자, 브루스는 대답 대신 나에게 가까이 와 입술을 겹쳤다. 배시시 웃는 브루스의 표정이 아플 정도로 해맑았다.  
  
감정은 베어내려고 해도 파도처럼 밀려와 부정하면 하려 할수록 진해졌다. 아마 나에게 마음이라는 게 남아있었다면, 지금 이 감정을 사랑이라고 불렀겠지. 하지만 난 망가진 인간이라 무언 갈 제대로 느낄 수 없고, 브루스는 누구나 평등하게 사랑해주는 신이었다. 그러니 내가 널 지극히 사랑했다고 해도 너에겐 먼지처럼 아무 의미 없을 수도 있겠지. 지금 이 일 모두, 이 세상의 모든 게 아무 의미 없을지도 몰라. 그래도...  
  
“꼭 여기서 나가게 해 줄게.”  
  
브루스의 맑은 두 눈동자가 흔들렸다. 브루스의 볼을 감싼 내 손에 따듯한 눈물이 느껴졌다.  
  
  
  
그리고 세 달 뒤, 난 토마스에게서 브루스의 사용 목적을 다했다는 말을 들었다.  
  
  


  
  
  
_**\- 브루스가 지구 3에 도착한 지 일 년 반 뒤**_  
  
  
  
  
“너에게 인내심을 베풀려고 애썼다, 난 널 되살리려 주려고 까지 했어.”  
  
난 단 한 번도 토마스가 이 정도로 화를 내는 걸 본 적이 없었다.  
  
“토마스, 별거 아니잖아요. 토마스가 쓰라고 한 것도 있으니까 쓴 것뿐이에요. 저는 성욕도 느끼면 안 돼요?”  
  
내가 태연자약하게 거짓말을 늘어놓았지만, 토마스의 얼굴은 더 일그러졌다.  
  
“그렇게 정을 붙이지 말라고 경고했는데.”  
“정이라뇨... 토마스, 그런 거 아녜요. 예쁘고 잘 벌려주니까 혹한 거죠. 화내지 말아요, 제발.”  
  
토마스에게 내가 간절하게 애걸하고 있는 것처럼 보이면 안 될 텐데, 브루스가 나에게 얼마나 중요해졌는지 알아선 안될 텐데... 토마스는 진작에 모든 걸 눈치채버린 듯했다.  
  
“제가 실수 하긴 했죠. 근데 저게 뭘 알겠어요? 제가 하라니까 한 거지.”  
  
  
토마스는 딕을 불러놓고 이야기했다, 브루스의 사용기간이 끝났다. 연구가 완성됐어. 그 말 뒤엔 결국 토마스에게 브루스의 쓸모도 끝났다는 뜻이었다. 죽이겠다는 뜻이었다. 토마스는 브루스에 대해 연구했다고 했으니 어떻게 죽이거나 처리해야 할지도 알 수 있겠지. 아니면 텅 빈 평행세계 어딘가에 가둬둔다거나 할 수도 있어.  
  
  
“몸 정이라도 붙었는지 직접 죽이긴 그래서 그냥 보내주는 척 길가로 내보내면 알아서 죽겠거니 한 거예요.”  
“나나 클락도 찾을 수 없는 납으로 된 알렉산더 루터의 지하 방공호에?”  
“... 토마스.”  
“딕, 넌 나에게 브루스보다도 더 형제 같았다. 브루스를 데리고 온 이유가 그저 이 세계를 위해서가 다 일 것 같니? 난 널 살리려고 데리고 온 거였다. 그런데 네가...”  
  
토마스의 두 눈엔 실망감이 없었다. 꼭 키우던 개가 자기 손을 물었을 때처럼, 약간의 불쾌감과 분노가 있었을 뿐.  
  
“정말요?”  
  
난 화를 내지 않으려고 애썼다. 감정을 숨기고 물밀듯이 들어오는 감정의 폭풍들을 끊어내려고 애썼다. 하지만 현실이 해일처럼 밀려들어왔다. 토마스는 브루스를 도구라고 하며 고문하고 세뇌했지만 그게 나에게 한 일과 별 다름없다는 사실, 브루스의 인생을 조종하고 소중한 사람들을 죽게 만들어 트라우마를 만들었지만, 나에게도 똑같은 짓을 했다는 것, 날 형제처럼 생각한다고 했지만 내가 아무리 다치고 망가져도 단 한 번도 먼저 브루스에게 날 치료하라고 명령한 적도 없다는 사실들이 밀려들어왔다.  
  
결국 토마스에게 나 역시도 도구 일 뿐이었다.  
  
“그럼... 브루스는 그냥 내버려 둬요. 제발.”  
  
토마스의 두 눈에 절박한 내 눈동자가 비쳤다. 틀렸어, 전부 읽혔어.  
  
  
아울 케이브에는 신체 시간 역행 장치가 하나 있다. 토마스는 그걸 써도 삼 년이나 사 년 정도로만 시간을 돌렸다. 실제 육체의 나이가 갑자기 너무 크게 바뀌면 정신과 육체에도 이상이 생긴다고 했다. 십 년 이상 시간을 돌리면 부작용으로 몸과 정신이 망가지기도 한다고 했다. 그 말을 들을 때마다, 탈론은 사실 그 기계를 고문용으로도 괜찮게 쓸 수 있겠다는 생각이 들었다. 난 브루스를 그 기계로 끌고 가는 토마스를 하염없이 지켜보기만 했다. 토마스가 잔뜩 주사한 마취제로 정신이 흐려진 브루스는 아무 저항 없이 자기 운명도 모른 채 기계에 갇혔다. 기계가 몇 번씩 돌아가며, 그 안에서 브루스의 몸이 분해되고 다시 만들어지는 과정을 수십 번씩 지켜보았다. 안된다고 외치고 싶은걸 억지로 내리눌렀다. 참아야 했다. 들켜선 안돼.  
  
  
기계가 멈추자 그 안에서 양수 같은 액체가 쏟아지며 아주 작은 어린아이 모습이 되어버린 브루스가 튀어나와 바닥에 쓰러졌다. 브루스의 맑은 하늘색 눈은 전과는 달리 흐리멍덩하게 죽은 눈빛이었다.  
  
“욕정이라고 했지?”  
  
토마스는 차가운 표정으로 비척 거리며 다가와 브루스를 품에 안은 날 내려다보았다.  
  
“그럼 해.”  
“... 뭘?”  
  
내 눈에 브루스의 작고 마른 몸이 눈에 들어왔다.  
  
“브루스를?”  
  
내 입으로 직접 브루스의 이름을 꺼낸 건 처음이었다. 토마스의 눈빛이 더 서늘해졌다.  
  
“싫으면 클락에게 넘길까?”  
  
성인의 몸으로도 겨우 클락을 버텼는데, 지금 이 몸 상태인 브루스를 넘겼다간 브루스는 지금보다도 더 처참한 꼴로 돌아올게 분명했다.  
  
“잠, 잠깐만요...알겠어요... 할게요.”  
  
  
  
  
작은 브루스를 품에 안고 위로 올라가는 내내 처음 느꼈던 역한 감정이 다시 올라왔다.  
  
  
브루스와 처음 관계했던 브루스의 방 안에서, 난 이번엔 어린애 몸이 되어버린 그를 또 다시 짓밟았다. 브루스는 내가 자길 범하는 내내 울지도 슬퍼하지도 않았다. 괴로워하지도 않았다. 브루스에게선 그 어느 감정도 느껴지지 않았다. 차라리 싫다고 내가 밉다고 해주면 좋을 텐데. 어떻게 나에게 그럴 수가 있느냐고 원망을 하면 좋을 텐데.  
  
  
관계가 끝나자 브루스의 다리 사이에서 붉은 선혈과 흰 정액이 뒤섞인 분홍빛 액체가 흘러나왔다. 멍하니 그걸 바라보다 속에서 토기가 올라왔다. 화장실로 뛰어나 헛구역질을 했다. 먹은 것도 없는데 구역질이 멈주칠 않았다. 역겹고 더러운 느낌이 들어 미칠 것 같았다. 침대에 멍하니 누운 브루스의 얼굴이 떠올랐다. 날 보면서 무슨 생각을 했을까. 내 진심이 거짓말이라고 생각했을까? 내 말들도 그저 토마스의 놀음이라고 생각하고 실망했을까. 그 말만큼은 진심이었는데, 당신을 나가게 해 주겠다고 약속했는데.  
  
  
눈에서 차가운 눈물이 쏟아졌다. 오래전에 이 일을 시작했을 땐 무슨 생각을 했더라, 약자를 지키겠다고 했었나? 범죄에 놓인 사람들을 구하겠다고 했었던가? 주제도 모르고 그딴 생각이나 했으니까 이 모양이잖아. 사람 하나 지키지도 못하면서.  
  
  
  
비틀거리며 화장실에서 나온 나는 벽에 몸을 기댔다가 주르륵 미끄러졌다. 몸에 힘이 들어가질 않았다. 바닥에 쭈그려 앉은 내 위로 토마스의 그림자가 졌다.  


“재조정이 필요해 보이는구나.”

토마스의 차가운 눈 속에 울고있는 내 얼굴이 비쳐보였다. 처음 부모님이 살해당하고 날 데려오던 때 처럼.  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

  
  
_**\- 프라임 어스, 오늘 아침.** _

배트 패밀리로서도 해야 할 일이 많았지만, 웨인으로서도 할 일이 꽤 많았던 딕은 더 이상 작은 브루스와의 휴가를 즐길 수 없다는 사실을 깨닫고 비탄에 젖었다. 브루스가 실종됐을 때도 이 정도로 슬퍼하진 않았는데, 이제 하루 종일 말랑말랑하고 작고 새 하얗고 귀여운 브루스를 품에 안고 살 수 없다는 게 사형 선고인 것 마냥 통곡을 하며 슬퍼했다.

"그렇게 슬프면 차라리 아버지를 데리고 회사를 가던가!"

"정신 나간 소리 하지 마! 브루스를 거기 놨다간..."

데미안이 버럭 화를 내자 반박을 하려던 딕은 말을 멈추었다. 다른 아이들 앞에서 브루스를 어릴 때부터 따먹고 싶어 했던 놈들이 회사에 한 가득이라고 말할 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 데미안과 제이슨은 곧장 그놈이 누구냐며 죽이겠다고 날뛸 테고, 그 사이에 탈론이 나가서 당사자를 죽이고, 팀은 아무 말 없이 시체 처리할 준비를 할 테니까.

"브루스는 이 세상에 내놓기엔 너무 귀여워서 안돼."

딕이 엄격한 표정으로 한 말에 동생들이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 한심하게 쳐다봤다. 심지언 팀까지도.

"데리고 가, 무슨 일 생기면 내가 처리할 테니까."

뒤에서 탈론의 목소리가 들리자, 캐스를 제외한 모든 사람들이 흠칫 놀랐다. 로빈들에게 소리 없이 다가오기란 쉬운 일이 아니다. 소리 없이 그들에게 다가올 수 있는 인간은 적어도 이 지구 상엔 없다. 없었다고 해야겠지, 이젠 탈론이 있으니까. 딕은 눈썹을 추켜올리고 탈론을 노려봤다.

"그 처리가 문제거든? 네가 뭔 짓을 할 줄 알고..."

"죽인다는 소린 아냐, 처리해도 법대로 처리하는 게 네놈들 방식이라며?"

"... 잠깐, 법대로 처리하겠다는 건 결국 브루스한테 무슨 일 생기고 나서야 움직이겠다는 거잖아?!"

"페도새끼들은 보통 한 번으로 안 끝나, 일단 접근하게 놔둔 다음 다가온 놈들 털어보면 분명히 뭐든 있을 걸."

딕은 탈론의 논리에 설득될 뻔했다가 고개를 저었다.

"안돼, 헛소리 하지 마."

"다른 놈들도 어차피 각자 할 일 있어서 복귀해야 한다며. 그러고 나면 어쩔 거야? 평생 나랑 저거 둘만 이 집에 가둬두게?"

탈론이 비죽거리자, 딕은 뿌루퉁해져서 입을 삐쭉 내밀었다.

"아직 브루스는 사람들 앞에 내보일 정도로 멀쩡 해진 건 아니잖아."

"지금 당장 파티에 나가라거나 전국적인 발표를 하라거나 하는 게 아니잖아. 그냥 자기가 자주 가던 곳은 가보는 게 다시 온전한 정신으로 돌아오는데 더 도움될테니까 이러지."

딕은 마음에 안 들긴 했지만 속으론 탈론의 말이 맞다는 걸 인정하고 있었다. 평생 브루스를 가둬 둘 수도 없는 노릇이고, 조금씩이지만 적응을 하는 게 브루스에게 더 나을지도 모른다는 생각은 이미 했었다. 그리고 브루스를 보호한다는 명목이 자기가 정말 브루스를 보호하기 위해서가 아니라 자기 욕심 때문일지도 모른다는 생각이 들었기에 더욱 탈론의 말이 맞다는 생각이 들었다.

그래서 더 마음에 안 들었다. 맞는 말을 꺼낸 게 동생들도 아니고 탈론이라는 사실에 더해 더 마음에 안 들었다. 정확히 왜인지 알 수는 없었지만, 탈론이 하는 모든 이야기는 왠지 뒤에 꿍꿍이가 있을 것 만 같은 느낌이 들었다.

탈론과 딕의 눈빛을 번갈아가며 쳐다보던 팀이 차분하게 이야기를 꺼냈다.

"... 저... 사람을 내보내자는 건 그렇지만 브루스가 조금 밖에도 나가봐야 한다는 건 찬성이야. 나랑 딕이 둘 다 있으면 괜찮지 않겠어?"

탈론이 고개를 끄덕였다.

"나도 내가 나가자는게 아니야. 저걸 좀 밖에 적응을 시켜야 한다는 거지."

딕은 한참 끄응 거리며 고심하더니 결국 허락의 뜻을 내비쳤다.

오늘 하루 동안 벌어진 일로 비춰보자면, 그때 내린 결정은 딕의 인생 전체를 통틀어 한 선택중 가장 멍청한 선택이었다.

_**\- 현재** _

딕은 아침에 벌어진 일을 떠올리며 얼굴을 구겼다. 내가 두 번 다시 저 놈 말을 듣나 봐라.

딕은 자기가 브루스에 대해서 생각할 때마다 어떻게 잘못된 결정만 내리는 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 내가 그에게 집착하는 걸까 봐, 그래서 내 판단이 그른 걸까 봐 걱정스러워 다른 사람의 말을 들은 것 자체가 잘못이었는데. 애당초 브루스를 집 안에만 뒀다면 이런 일은 없었을 텐데.

와치 타워에도 메타 휴먼 감금 시설이 당연히 있었다. 다른 하나는 메타 휴먼 범죄자를 감금하고 취조하기 위한 감옥, 다른 하나는 같은 리거들이 폭주나 통제불능 상태가 되었을 때 쓰는 감금 시설이었는데 이 걸 만들기 위해서 천 오백 가지의 새로운 기술과 물질이 만들어져야 했다. 그런데 그걸 만든 당사자가 자기가 만든 감금 시설에 갇혀서 겁에 질려 떨고 있었다.

메타 휴먼 감금 시설 밖에서 고개를 숙이고 있던 딕에게 클락이 소리 없이 다가왔다.

"브루스 잘못은 아니에요."

"우리도 알아."

클락의 커다란 손이 축 늘어진 딕의 어깨를 토닥였다.

_**\- 한 시간 전.** _

회의 시간이 된 지 삼십 분 후에야 도착한 팀은 대형 모니터를 멋대로 해킹하더니 웨인 엔터프라이즈 본사 내부를 비추는 감시 카메라 영상을 띄웠다. 영상 속의 사무실은 클락의 눈에도 익은 곳이었다. 브루스의 사무실이자, 지금은 딕의 사무실이 된 곳이었으니까. 영상 속에는 작은 브루스가 검은 롱코트를 덮은 채 소파에 누워 있었다. 팀은 영상 재생을 시키려다가 잠시 멈칫하고 리거들에게 경고의 메시지를 보냈다.

"이 세상에 내보낼 일 없는 영상이지만, 선후 관계 파악을 위해서 아시는 게 좋을 것 같아서 보여드리는 거예요. 그런데..."

팀은 목구멍으로 침을 삼키며 긴장한 목소리로 말했다.

"... 내용이 조금 자극적일 수 있어요."

팀이 영상을 재생하자, 의자에 앉아서 일을 보던 딕이 브루스에게 다가왔다.

[많이 아파요? 집에 갔으면 좋겠어요?]

브루스는 고개를 젓자, 딕이 배시시 미소 지으며 자기 코트를 브루스 몸에 꼭 덮어주고는 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

[저 일 끝났으니까 이제 가도 돼요. 잠깐만 참아요.]

그때 팀이 영상을 브루스의 얼굴 쪽으로 확대하고 설명을 덧붙였다. 영상 속의 브루스는 식은땀을 흘리며 창백한 얼굴로 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬고 있었다.

"브루스를 회사에 데리고 온 후 몸이 조금 안 좋아졌었어요. 브루스가 가끔..."

팀은 뒷 말을 잇지 못하고 고개를 숙였다가 말을 이었다.

"... 상태가 나빠질 땐 사람들 생각을 못 견뎌하거든요."

팀이 말을 마치고는 다시 영상을 재생했다.

딕이 사무실을 나가자, 머리가 희끗희끗한 중년 남성이 사무실 문을 벌컥 열고 들어왔다.

[비서는 어디 갔어? 회장님, 멋대로 회의를 일주일 씩 미뤄놓고 갑자기 이렇게 다시 잡는 게-]

중년 남성은 소파에 누운 브루스를 보곤 눈이 번쩍 뜨였다.

[이거 봐라.]

브루스는 그 남자가 들어오자 가쁘게 숨을 내뱉으며 일어서려고 애썼다. 제대로 가누지도 못하는 몸으로 소파에서 일어나니 바닥에 비틀거리며 처박힌 게 당연했다. 브루스는 바닥에 주저앉아 주춤주춤 물러섰다.

[브루스 어릴 때가 참 예뻤는데... 네가 브루스 어릴 때랑 똑 닮았네.]

그 남자는 구석에 숨어들어 바들바들 떠는 브루스의 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 그 남자의 손이 자기 볼에 닿자, 브루스는 겁에 질린 표정으로 떨며 뚝뚝 눈물을 흘리기 시작했다.

[토마스가 얼마나 브루스를 싸고돌던지, 어린 오메가 하나 내주기 싫은지 자기 말곤 손가락 하나 올리지 못하게 했다니까. 웃기는 놈이었어, 겨우 오메가 하나 가지고 빡빡하게...]

브루스는 자기 옷깃 속으로 파고드는 손길을 느끼고 바르작거리며 피하려고 애썼다. 브루스가 흐느끼며 버둥거릴수록 그 남자는 더 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 흥분했다. 그 남자는 브루스의 바지 속으로 손을 넣고는 씩 미소를 지었다.

[처녀도 아니네? 보나 마나 어디서 데리고 온 성노예인 모양인데... 다들 암암리에 데리고 있더라니, 결국 저 깨끗한 척하던 놈도 별 수 없었나 보구만?]

그 남자가 브루스의 바지를 벗기고는 허리의 벨트를 풀기 시작하자, 브루스의 얼굴이 창백하게 변했다. 구석에 주저앉은 브루스의 몸이 사시나무처럼 떨리기 시작했다.

"그만."

다이애나가 손으로 이마를 짚고는 근엄한 목소리로 짧게 명령했다. 팀은 화면을 끄곤 씁쓸한 눈빛으로 고개를 숙였다.

"이미 뒤에 벌어진 일은 다들 아시겠죠. 사고라는 걸 알려드리고 싶어서 보여드렸어요. 이건 브루스가 잘못한 일은 아니에요. 굳이 따지자면 보호자인 우리들 책임이지."

영상을 보던 올리가 느긋한 태도로 태연자약하게 말했다.

"당연히 브루스 잘못이 아니지. 쓰레기 하나 지구상에서 사라진건데 엄청 잘한거아냐!"

리거들이 올리를 전부 돌아보자, 올리가 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"왜? 너희들도 다 같은 생각 해놓고. 여기서 저 좆같은 새끼가 뒈져도 쌌다고 생각 안 하는 놈 없잖아."

클락이 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 가로저었다.

"그게 중요한 게 아니야. 문제는 브루스가 제 능력을 컨트롤 못한다는 거잖아."

조용히 영상을 보고 고뇌에 잠겨있던 월리가 말을 덧붙였다.

"사실 브루스가 왜 저렇게 감금되어야 하는지도 모르겠어요. 어느 메타 휴먼이든 자기 능력이 컨트롤되지 않는 게 어떤 느낌인지 모르는 메타 휴먼은 없잖아요. 그것도..."

월리가 팀을 흘긋 보곤 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

"정신도 온전치 않은 사람에게 꼭 저래야겠어요?"

클락이 표정이 더 어두워졌다. 그래서 더 문제였으니까. 정신도 온전치 않은 사람이 벌인 일이라, 앞으로도 벌어지지 않을 거란 법이 없었다.

눈치만 보던 카일이 다이애나의 팔찌를 가리켰다.

"다이애나의 팔찌처럼 브루스 능력을 차단하거나 조절할 수 있는 물건이 있다면 해결되지 않을까요?"

"브루스 능력이 단순히 힘에 관한 거라면 모르겠지만, 브루스 힘은..."

다이애나는 팔짱을 끼고 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

"그래도 찾아는 보도록 하지. 암시장을 뒤져보면 뭐 하난 나올지도 모르니까."

다른 리거들이 전부 그 방안에 찬성하는 눈치이자, 다이애나가 먼저 자리에서 일어나며 차가운 눈빛으로 덧붙였다.

"그때까진 저대로 가둬 둬."

  


_**\- 현재** _

"브루스는 괜찮을 거야."

클락의 말에 딕이 실소를 터트리며 벽에 몸을 기댔다. 감금실 안에는 빛 한줄기 보이지 않는 어둠 속에서 브루스가 공포에 질려 있는데, 자기가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 또 다시.

"사실대로 말해도 돼요?"

클락이 딕 옆에 앉아서 다정한 미소를 지었다.

"뭐든 말해."

"브루스는 제이슨이 죽은 후로 괜찮은 적이 없었어요. 단 한 번도 정상이었던 적이 없다고요. 앞으로도 괜찮지 않을 거예요. 원래대로 돌아올 일은 없을 거라는 거 저도 알아요. 전 그냥..."

딕이 비에 젖은 강아지 같은 구슬픈 눈으로 클락을 올려다보았다.

"브루스랑 집에 가고 싶어요."

클락은 딕에게 전부 괜찮아질 거라고 말하고 싶었다. 그렇게 해서라도 딕을 안심시킬 수 있다면 거짓말이라도 해주고 싶었다. 하지만 딕은 브루스가 괜찮지 못할 거라는 걸 가장 잘 아는 사람이었고, 그저 브루스를 집에 데리고 돌아가고 싶을 뿐이었다. 그래서 클락은 딕에게 허황된 거짓말을 하진 않기로 했다. 아무리 그의 눈에 어린아이처럼 보인다고 해도 이제 그는 어린아이가 아니었으니까.

"... 다이애나가 힘을 컨트롤해줄 도구를 찾아 보냈으니 그때까진 기다리자."

***

_**\- 저스티스 리그 모니터링 룸** _

팀의 코스튬은 평소와는 조금 달랐는데, 원래도 검붉은 색으로 매치되어 있었지만, 망토 대신 부챗살 접은 것 처럼 생긴 걸 등에 매고 있었다.

"근데 옷은 왜 그 모양이야?"

월리가 팀의 옆에 앉아서 천연덕스럽게 묻자, 팀이 무뚝뚝하게 대답했다.

"이제 브루스가 배트맨으로 돌아갈 순 없으니까, 저도 바꾸는 게 낫겠다 싶어서요."

팀은 브루스가 갇혀 있는 방의 감시 카메라를 켜고는 원형의 기계 장치에 사지가 묶이고 눈이 가려진 브루스의 모습을 살폈다. 팀은 눈을 찌푸리며 브루스의 얼굴 부분을 확대해 살피며 심박수를 확인했다. 떨고 있지도 않고, 숨도 고르게 쉬고 있다. 겁에 질린 것 같진 않아. 공황상태에 빠진 것도 아니고, 심장 박동도 이상 없어.

"이제 그만 데리고 가도 될 것 같은데..."

"조금만 기다려 보자... 만약 똑같은 상황에 놓인다면..."

월리의 말을 들은 팀의 손에 힘이 들어갔다.

"없게 할 거예요."

월리는 새삼 저 차갑고 매서운 눈빛이 브루스를 닮았다는 생각이 들었다. 팀은 전에도 종종 브루스를 닮았구나 싶은 생각이 들게 하는 아이였지만, 특히 눈에서 죽음의 광선을 뿜을 듯한 저 눈빛이 특히 브루스와 똑같았다.

"패닉이 원인이라면 집이 훨씬 더 안전해요, 브루스가 집 안에만 있었을 땐 아무 이상도 없었어요."

팀의 매서운 눈빛을 본 월리는 괜히 민감한 이야기를 꺼내서 분위기를 날카롭게 만들기 싫었는지 곧장 화제를 돌렸다.

"바트가 꽤 신나 있더라."

월리는 자기도 못 알아들을 정도로 빠른 속도로 바트가 뱉어낸 말을 떠올렸다. 알아 들을 수 있는 말은 '영 저스티스' '로빈' '다시' '엄청' '쩔게' 밖에 없었지만 그 정도 만으로도 대충 무슨 이야기인지 짐작이 갔다.

"네가 영 저스티스를 다시 만든다고 하는 것 같던데...."

여유로운 미소를 짓고 보는 월리를 보곤 팀도 맥이 빠졌는지 조금 누그러진 태도로 고개를 끄덕였다.

"새 로빈이 틴 타이탄즈에 계속 남고 싶어 할 것 같으니, 저는 저대로 나가는 게 좋을 것 같아서요. 제가 그만둔다고 하니까 캐시랑 콘도 나가겠다고 하고, 틴 타이탄즈에 새 키드 플래시가 들어올지도 모른다고 하니까... 어쩐지 이야기가 그렇게 됐지만... 사실 저도 좋아요. 그때가 저도 제일 재미있었고."

"월리는... 그러니까 월레스는 내 먼 사촌인데 나도 이름만 들어봤어. 도와주고는 있지만 나도 갑작스러워서... 바트에겐 미안하지만 틴 타이탄즈에서 있는 게 제일 도움이 될 것 같아서 말이야."

월리는 자기 사촌을 틴 타이탄즈에 보낸 일로 바트가 엄청 화나 있을 줄 알았는데, 돌아오자마자 엄청 신나서 방방 날뛰었던 걸 생각하니 웃음이 나왔다. 월레스를 틴 타이탄즈에 보내고 그 아이가 키드 플래시가 되고, 바트더라 임펄스로 돌아가라고 하면 너무한 거 아닌가, 난 멘토로서 자격이 없는 거라고 땅을 파며 고민하던 게 쓸데없이 느껴질 정도로 바트는 신나 했다. 바트는 월레스에게 순순히 키드 플래쉬 자리를 넘겨주고는 월리를 가리키며 '이제 니 차례다'라며 의미심장한 미소를 지었다. 나한테서 떨어지는 게 그렇게 좋았냐.

"순식간에 애가 넷이나 생기셨네요."

팀이 피식 웃으며 농담을 건네자 월리가 능청스럽게 말했다.

"나랑 브루스랑 어린이집이나 만들까 봐."

***

_**\- 웨인 엔터프라이즈, 딕의 사무실, 열 시간 전** _

브루스는 자기 다리 사이 연한 분홍빛 속살로 들어온 손가락을 느끼고 바르작거리며 발버둥 쳤다. 남자는 브루스가 버둥거리며 울수록 더 즐거워하며 흥분해 바지 앞섬이 팽팽해져 있었다. 남자는 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 브루스의 보지 사이에 넣은 손가락을 더 거칠게 쑤셨다.

"처녀도 아니네? 보나 마나 어디서 데리고 온 성노예인 모양인데... 다들 암암리에 데리고 있더라니, 결국 저 깨끗한 척하던 놈도 별 수 없었나 보구만?"

금방 돌아온다고 했는데, 조금만 참으면 된다고 했는데...

그 남자는 바지 버클을 풀고 팽팽해진 자기 좆을 브루스의 입에 들이밀었다. 브루스는 이런 남자들이 어떻게 해야 좋아하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 흥분한 연기를 하며 안달하고 먼저 매달리며 다리를 벌려주면 만족하고 돌아갈 거라는 걸 너무 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 그렇게 하고 싶지 않았다. 그러기 싫었다. 그 편이 더 쉽고 안전하다고 해도 싫었다.

브루스가 자길 밀쳐내자, 그 남자는 손으로 브루스의 한 줌도 안 되는 허리를 붙잡고 들어 올려 손가락 하나도 겨우 들어갈 법한 작은 구멍에 억지로 좆을 밀어 넣었다. 찢어질듯한 고통에 충격에 젖은 몸이 얼어버리며 실금이 새어 나왔다. 파들 파들 떨며 오줌을 지리는 브루스를 보곤 그 남자는 더 욕정에 물든 기괴한 표정으로 눈을 희번덕거렸다.

"니 주인은 안와, 회의 중이거든. 한참 뒤에서야 올 거야. 너랑 나랑 일을 보고 나서야 올 테지."

브루스가 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리며 억울한 눈빛으로 애원하듯 바라보자, 그 남자의 얼굴에 승리감이 깃든 미소가 지어졌다.

"말도 못 하는 놈 같은데 네가 뭘 어쩔 거야? 역시 어린애들이 여러 번 써도 잘 조여줘서 좋다니까..."

그 남자는 브루스의 보지가 찢어지던 말던 신경 쓰지 않고 거칠게 허리를 쳐올리며 추삽질을 했다. 브루스는 그 남자의 좆이 오가는 형태가 보일 정도로 마른 자기의 배를 텅 빈 눈으로 내려다보았다.

제발 멈춰줘. 그만...

브루스의 두 눈에 그 남자의 비틀린 미소가 보였다.

그만...

"오랜만에 좋은 걸 찾았네."

그만...

"... 앞으로도 잘 지내보자고."

**그만해!**

브루스는 눈을 질끈 감으며 속으로 절규를 내뱉었다. 그 순간, 뜨거운 액체가 브루스의 몸 위로 뿌려졌다. 비릿한 녹슨 쇠 같은 냄새에 눈을 뜨자, 붉고 뜨거운 액체에 뒤덮인 자기 손이 보였다. 공포에 질린 얼굴로 고개를 천천히 들었다. 눈 앞에는 방금 전까지 브루스에게 추삽질을 하던 남자의 몸이 조각 조각나 남은 장기와 신체 조각들이 파편이 되어 사무실에 흩여져 있었다. 얼굴과 어깨 부분만 남아 찢긴 몸이 방 저편으로 날아가 꿈틀대고 있었다. 머릿속이 어지러웠다. 이런 적 없는데, 지금까지 단 한 번도 이런 짓 한 적 없는데... 어떻게 내가... 어떻게... 

  


사무실 창이 열리며 바람이 불더니 브루스의 위로 검은 그림자가 졌다.

"미안해..."

클락은 슬픈 눈으로 작디작은 브루스의 겁에 질린 얼굴을 아주 조심스럽게 쓰다듬었다. 약간만 잘못해도 산산조각 날 것처럼 여린 모습이라, 클락은 브루스가 다치지 않게 온 힘을 다해 힘을 억누르며 유리 공예품을 쓰다듬는 듯한 손길로 브루스를 감싸 안았다.

"... 내가 조금만 더 일찍 눈치챘어야 하는데."

브루스가 클락의 손에 얼굴을 기대며 눈을 감았다.

  
  


"비서한테 대신 의견 전달해달라고 했어. 브루스가 아프니까 오늘은-"

딕은 사무실을 보더니 얼굴이 창백해졌다. 클락은 딕의 얼굴을 보고는 품에 안은 브루스를 딕에게 안겼다. 팀은 잠시 흠칫하더니 곧장 사무실 문을 잠갔다.

"저스티스 리그에 이야길 해봐야 할 것 같아. 있어주고 싶지만..."

"클락, 자, 잠깐만요. 브루스가 뭘 어떻게 했는데요?"

"앞뒤 상황은 내가 봤으니 최대한 좋게 이야기는 해볼게."

"클락?"

클락은 당황한 딕의 얼굴을 한번 보곤 미안하다는 듯 미소를 짓더니, 다시 바람처럼 사라졌다.

사무실이 피와 장기와 살 조각으로 범벅되어 있는데, 이게 브루스가 한 거라고? 딕은 믿기지가 않아서 충격으로 굳은 표정으로 피에 젖은 사무실을 둘러보았다.

반면에 차분한 표정으로 현장을 살피던 팀은 남자의 얼굴을 확인하고는 가라앉은 목소리로 말했다.

"저번에 브루스 사고 싶어 했다던 그 이사야.... 어릴 때부터 브루스 지켜봐 왔다던 그놈."

딕은 곧 겁에 질려 제 품 안에서 떨고 있는 브루스에게 시선이 갔다. 앞뒤가 맞질 않아 엉망이었던 머릿속이 다시 차분해지며 엉킨 실이 풀리는 느낌이었다. 브루스가 잘못한게 아니야. 이건 브루스 책임도 아니야. 브루스는 아무 잘못도 없어. 딕은 피를 뒤집어쓰고 공황상태에 빠진 브루스를 품에 안은채, 다정한 눈빛으로 바라보며 손수건으로 피 묻은 얼굴을 닦아주었다.

"브루스 괜찮아요, 브루스는 아무 잘못한 거 없으니까 아무것도 안 해도 돼요. 브루스가 잘못한 건 아니니까 우린 최대한 도울 거예요. 브루스가 되살려줄 필요도 없어요. 그냥 가만히 있으면 돼요."

그리곤 피에 젖은 브루스의 떨리는 손을 꼭 붙잡았다. 딕의 깔끔한 정장과 깨끗한 손이 피에 젖었지만 조금도 신경 쓰이지 않았다.

  


팀은 현장을 둘러보며 턱을 괴고 고민하더니 브루스를 달래는 딕에게 빠르게 명령했다.

"시체 처리는 형이 해. 난 감시카메라부터 조작할 테니까. 여긴 보안팀에서도 못 보긴 하지만, 나중에 경찰에서 사건 조사 나올 수도 있잖아. 이런 성범죄자들은 보통 한 번으로 끝나지 않아, 하드 뒤져보거나 하면 분명 범죄 포르노나 관련 기록이 나올 거야. 없으면 내가 심으면 그만이니까, 형은 그거 알아내고 이사 자리에서 물러나라고 했다고 해줘. 나중에 이사 자리에서 쫓겨나고 나서 공식 발표할 예정이었는데, 그 이야기 듣고 자살한 거라고 이야기 몰아가면 되니까."

"왜 이렇게 침착한 거니?"

"그리고 이런 놈 살리지 말아야 한다는 건 맞는 말이야. 이 놈 살려두면 분명 똑같은 짓 하려고 할 거고 또 이런 일 벌어질게 뻔해. 그러느니 지금 빨리 처리해버리는 게 낫잖아."

  
  


그때 어둠 속에서 그림자처럼 탈론이 나타났다.  


"게다가 빨리 안치우면 피 냄새 때문에 다른 사람들도 눈치챌 걸."

  


딕이 분노를 억누르고 탈론을 노려보았다.

"너... 보고 있었으면서도 아무것도 안 했어?"  


탈론은 딕을 흘긋 보더니 차분한 목소리로 대답했다.

"배트 케이브에서 감시 화면보다 저 인간 들어오자마자 뛰쳐나온 거야."

어쩐지 감정 없는 목소리에서 약간의 흔들림이 느껴졌다.

  


토마스가 그렇게 협박하고 고문해도 끝끝내 살인은 하지 않던 사람인데. 그렇게 누굴 해치는 걸 싫어했는데. 겨우 이런 놈 때문에...

  


탈론은 흠, 하며 흥미롭다는 눈빛으로 여기저기 흩어진 시체의 얼굴 조각을 내려다보았다.

"토마스도 결국 살인은 못 시켰는데, 이런 별거 없는 놈이 성공시키네."

"살인이 아니야, 사고지."

"3급 살인도 살인은 살인이잖아."

탈론은 딕을 무시하고는 울듯한 브루스의 턱을 손 끝으로 쓸어 올리며 명령했다.

"괜찮아, 브루스. 작은 것만 부탁할 테니까. 이 방 깨끗하게 해 줄 수는 있지? 이대로 있으면 피 냄새 때문에 사람들이 몰려올 텐데, 그럼 우리도 이제 공범이라 감옥에 가게 될 거거든. 그러고 싶은 건 아니지?"

브루스가 고개를 젓자, 탈론은 비틀린 미소를 지으며 손가락으로 눈물이 흐르는 브루스의 볼을 쓸어내렸다. 곧 방은 누가 죽었던 흔적도 없었던 것처럼 원래 상태로 돌아왔다. 팀은 방을 둘러보더니 손뼉을 치고 밝게 말했다.

"할 일 하나 줄었네, 이제 증거나 조작하러 가자!"

탈론과 딕은 이상한 부분에서 발랄해지는 팀을 보곤 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 팀은 괴이한 부분에서 긍정적인 점을 찾아내는 재능이 있었다.


	30. Chapter 30

  
  
눈을 뜨자마자 그 남자는 자신을 토마스라고 소개했다. 그 남자는 나를 품에 안고 집 안을 구경시키며 여기가 원래 네 집이었다고 이야기해줬다. 저택에 걸린 내 얼굴과 비슷한 초상화가 있는 것으로 보아 그 남자의 말은 사실 같기도 했다. 집이 익숙하기도 했고 토마스 역시 눈에 익은 얼굴인 듯도 해서, 제대로 된 기억이 없는 나로선 그 말을 믿을 수밖에 없었다.

내가 몸이 움직이지 않고 말이 나오지 않는다는 사실을 익숙하게 안다는 듯 날 안아주며 이동하거나 하는 걸로 봐선 그는 내가 몸이 성치 못하다는 사실을 잘 알고 있는 듯했다. 토마스는 이 집에서 정확한 내 위치를 말해주지 않았다. 내가 이해가 느리고 말을 잘 못 알아들으니 몸으로 이해시키겠다고 했다. 몸이 굼뜨고 머리도 나쁜 어린아이니까 심한 일은 안 할 거라고 했다. 자기 말을 따르기만 하면 절대 나에게 해가 갈 일이 없다고 했다.

"네가 몸이 아프니까 먹는 약이란다. 꼬박 꼬박 먹으렴."

토마스는 작은 크리스탈 물병을 주고는 뚜껑을 열어 내 입에 부어주었다. 얼마 시간이 지나지 않아 머리가 어지럽고 다리 사이가 뜨거워지며, 머릿속이 새 하얘졌다. 토마스는 내 허벅지를 벌리고 자세히 살펴보았다. 어쩐지 부끄러움이 느껴져서 버둥거렸지만 몸은 내 뜻대로 움직여 주지 않았다.

"네가 올바르게 행동 할 수 있도록 도와주려는 거다. 따르기만 해."

그 남자는 내 다리 사이를 손가락으로 부드럽게 문지르며 거울 앞에 내 다리를 벌려 보여줬다. 그는 손가락으로 내 분홍빛 연한 구멍을 벌려 보이며 설명했다.

"니 위치를 설명해봤자 넌 이해 못하겠지? 내가 시키는 대로 하면 네가 아플 일은 없어."

토마스는 날 침대 위에 엎드리게 하고는 내 엉덩이를 주무르며 철썩 내려쳤다. 아픔과는 다른 묘한 느낌이 솟아올랐다. 여전히 다리 사이의 애타는 느낌은 여전했다. 엉덩이를 들썩이며 이불 위에 내 성기를 비비자 내 엉덩이를 내려치는 토마스의 손이 더 매서워졌다.

"걸레 같은 년."

토마스가 혀 차는 소리와 함께 내 다리 사이로 굵은 기둥이 쑤셔졌다. 통증에 아릿하면서도 내 아랫구멍을 괴롭히던 감각이 해결되며 해방감이 찾아왔다. 내 구멍을 채운 토마스의 기둥이 묵직하게 배안을 가득 채웠다. 고통스러운데도 어쩐지 이 일이 전에도 있었던 것만 같은 느낌이 들었다. 토마스 말대로 난 원래 이런 일을 하던 위치였는지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

그 뒤로, 내 매일은 거의 똑같았다. 토마스는 내가 거부만 하지 않으면 나에게 꽤 잘해줬다. 내가 얌전히 다리를 벌리고 누워나 있으면 괜찮았지만, 거부하면 폭력을 휘둘렀다. 지하에선 매일 밤마다 비명 소리가 새어 나왔는데, 토마스는 나도 저 꼴 나고 싶지 않으면 얌전히 따라야 한다고 화를 냈다. 이상하게 무섭지 않았다. 그저, 저 비명 소리를 내는 이가 걱정되었을 뿐이다.

***

_**\- 와치 타워, 취조실.** _

탈론은 녹색 피부의 화성인을 눈 앞에 두고 침착하게 진술을 반복했다. 이게 몇 번째 하는 이야기인지 모르겠네. 이런 이야길 몇 번씩이나 확인받아야 하나? 진실의 올가미에 텔레파시 능력자에 마법사에 이젠 화성인이야?

"몇 번 브루스를 탈출시키려고 해 봤어. 그때마다 토마스 손바닥 안이었지. 한 번은 토마스가 날 죽였는데... 당연히 브루스가 날 다시 되살렸어. 그날 브루스를... 브루스에게 벌을 줬어. 그 뒤로도 계속 탈출시켜봤지만 매번 잡혔지. 브루스를 아동 성범죄자들에게 던져주기도 하고, 몸 로비로 쓰기도 했고... 눈 앞에서 사람들을 죽이고 브루스에게 지켜보게 하기도 했어."

"당신에게 내린 벌은 뭐였습니까?"

화성인의 목소리는 무기 질적인데도 다정함이 묻어났다.

"... 지켜보는 것. 그것 외에 아무것도 못하는 것."

마음은 마치 죽은 사람처럼 아무것도 느껴지지 않던 탈론의 마음에서 약간의 요동이 느껴졌다.

"이번 탈출은 전과 뭐가 달랐기에 성공했는지 물어도 되겠습니까?"

"내가 탈출에 실패하고 나서 토마스가 브루스를 개먹이로 준 적이 있어. 쟨 죽지도 못하잖아, 개가 팔다리를 물어뜯고 죽어도 계속 재생되더라. 그런데 난 그 애가 제 몸을 끝없이 뜯어 먹히는 장면을 지켜만 봤어. 아무것도 못했어. 개들이 충분히 배가 부르고 나선... 그 애한테... 당신 마음 읽는 능력 자랐으니까 이미 봤겠지. 그걸 보고 나서 난 토마스가 살아있는 이상 브루스는 영영 저 상태일 수밖에 없다는 걸 깨달았어. 해야 할 일을 해야 했지."

탈론은 그걸 전부 봐와 놓고도 토마스만큼은 죽이고 싶지 않아 망설였었다. 하지만 그 장면을 보고 나서 결정해야 했다. 자기 삶에서 토마스와 브루스 중 누가 더 중요한지.

"그래서 죽였습니까?"

"아니."

탈론의 입가에서 헛웃음이 나왔다.

"... 왜인진 모르겠어. 죽이려고 하니까... 눈물이 났어."

탈론의 두 눈이 흔들렸다. 머릿속의 감정을 이해할 수 없다는 반응이었다. 존의 머릿속에 잠에 든 토마스를 내려다보며 단검을 들고 떨리는 손으로 우는 탈론의 모습이 스쳐 지나갔다.

"정상적인 반응입니다. 당신은 오랫동안 그의 아래에서 학대를 받아왔지만, 당신에겐 그래도 아버지와 같은 존재이지 않았습니까? 이해할 수 있습니다."

탈론은 눈을 깜빡이고 화성인을 쳐다보았다. 이해할 수 없다는 표정이었다.

"... 브루스 친구라며? 내가 진작에 토마스를 죽이기만 했어도 저 꼴까진 안됐어. 근데 내가 망설여서 저 꼴 난 건데, 토마스가 명령했을진 몰라도 브루스를 고문한 건 거의 나였어. 세뇌당하고 협박당한 것도 아니고 거의 다 내 의지로 한 거였다고. 그래 놓고 정작 죽여야 할 사람은 죽이지도 못해서 네 친구가 저 모양이 된 건데 나한테 화내야지!"

"브루스는 괜찮을 겁니다. 제가 아는 모든 사람을 통틀어 가장 정신력이 강한 사람 중 하나예요. 문제는 당신입니다."

존이 탈론의 차가운 손을 부드럽게 잡았다. 존이 손을 대자 시체처럼 차가웠던 탈론의 온몸에 따스한 온기가 퍼져나갔다.

"당신을 돕게 해 주세요. 제가 아는 사람들 중 딕 그레이슨은 마음이 가장 따듯하고 선량한 사람입니다. 거의 클락만큼이나요. 당신이 그와 다른 삶을 살아온 걸 알지만, 그래도 전 당신과 그의 근본이 다르지 않다는 걸 압니다. 우리가 당신을 돕게만 해준다면, 여기서 당신이 원래 살았어야 할 삶을 돌려줄 수 있어요."

"... 그러기엔 좀 늦었지."

탈론이 어색한 미소를 짓고 존을 바라보았다. 텔레파시 능력자여서 그런지, 이상하게 이 화성인은 사람의 마음을 편하게 만들어 주는 구석이 있었다.

존은 탈론의 머릿속에 알프레드의 얼굴이 떠오르는 걸 보았다.

알프레드가 샷건으로 제 주인인 토마스 웨인을 죽이는 걸 보고는 침착하게 탈론에게 손수건 하나를 건네주는 걸 보았다. 손수건엔 좌표가 적혀있었다.

\- 곧 그 사람이 찾아올 겁니다. 그의 눈을 피해 만든 탈출로가 있습니다. 빨리 나가시죠. 한시가 급한 상황이라 제대로 준비를 못 해 드려 안타깝습니다. 저녁을 준비했어야 하는데... 

\- 알프레드 지금 그런 소리 할 때예요?

알프레드는 어안이 벙벙한 탈론의 손에 검은 가방 하나를 들려주며 충고했다.

\- 이 지구 말고도 다른 세계들이 있습니다. 이 우주보다 더 나은 세계가 다른 평행세계에 있어요. 이 세계만이 전부가 아닙니다. 이 세계에선 절대 누릴 수 없는 행복들이 그 세계엔 있을 거예요. 그리고 이 세계로 돌아오지 마십시오.

탈론의 눈에서 눈물이 나왔다. 토마스는 몇 번이고 탈론의 마음을 죽이고 그의 영혼을 찢어놓았는데도, 그의 밑바닥엔 여전히 마음이 남아있었다. 알프레드는 탈론을 안타까운 눈으로 바라보았다.

\- 리처드 도련님... 그동안 모셔서 기뻤습니다.

탈론은 아울 케이브로 뛰어내려 가 거기에 감금되어 있는 브루스를 품에 안았다. 납으로 봉인해 둔 비밀 통로 문을 열고 뛰쳐나가며 뒤에서 커다란 폭발음이 들렸다. 탈론의 걸음이 더 빨라졌다.

존은 손을 떼고 탈론에게 물었다.

"울트라맨이라는 자가 이 세계로 찾아올 거라고 생각하십니까?"

"클락이 세긴 하지만... 그다지 똑똑한 놈은 아냐. 알프레드가 전부 저질렀다고 생각할 걸."

알프레드는 죽었겠지.

"설령 무슨 일이 있었을지 전부 알아낼 머리가 있다고 해도, 차원 이동기를 만들 만한 머리는 그놈한텐 없어. 차원 이동을 할 수 있는 아티펙트들은 그 세계에선 이미 전부 파괴되었어. 내가 쓴 게 마지막일 거야. 적어도 내가 아는 건 그래."

"토마스 웨인이 브루스에 대한 자세한 정보를 다른 크라임 신디케이트 들과 공유하진 않은 모양이군요."

"토마스는 브루스의 존재를 알릴 생각이 없었어. 사실 크라임 신디케이트 놈들을 정말 믿지도 않았을걸. 토마스가 거기 들어간 유일한 이유는 그 놈들이 너무 통제불능이 여서야. 브루스 존재를 눈치챘다면 가만 놔뒀을 리가 없지."

탈론의 머릿속에 지금쯤 그의 고향 지구가 어떤 모양일까 하는 생각이 들었다. 고담의 범죄를 통제하던 우두머리이자, 크라임 신디케이트의 목줄 같았던 토마스가 사라졌으니 그 지구는 지금쯤 지옥 같은 모양이겠지. 저거 하나 구하자고 세계를 불태운 셈이네.

"그래서 후회하시는 겁니까?"

화성인이 자기 머릿속으로 한 생각을 읽고 질문하는 거라는 걸 눈치챈 탈론이 미간을 찌푸렸다. 텔레파시 능력자 놈들은 영 적응 안되는군.

탈론은 토마스가 한 연구를 어깨너머로 언뜻 보았을 뿐이지만, 사실 내용을 아주 모르는 바는 아니었다. 브루스의 능력을 분석하고 이용해 최대한 그 세계를 안정적으로 만들기 위해 한 연구였을 뿐이었다. 한 사람만 희생한다면, 세계가 안전해진다. 그런데 그 한 사람의 희생을 눈감기가 너무 어려웠다.

존은 탈론의 차가운 죽은 푸른 눈에 약간의 희망이 깃드는 걸 보았다.

"겨우 사람 하나 때문에 존망이 갈릴 세계라면, 없어지는 게 나아."

***

눈을 감으면 예전의 기억이 떠오르고, 눈을 뜨면 눈 앞에 암흑 밖에 없었다. 날 달래주던 아이는 언제 오는지 궁금했다. 머릿속에 산산 조각난 인간의 시체가 떠올랐다. 방 안 가득하던 피와 살덩이들이 떠올랐다. 구역질이 솟아올라왔다. 사람이 죽은 것보다도 내가 그런 짓을 했다는 게 더 역겨웠다. 토마스는 단 한 번도 나에게 그런 능력이 있다곤 알려주지 않았고, 나도 그런 능력이 있다고 해도 쓰고 싶지 않았다. 생각해보니 토마스가 나에게 내 능력에 대해 제대로 설명해 준 적이 없었다. 토마스는 내가 누굴 해치기 싫어하면 엄청 화내긴 했지만, 그 외의 명령은 따랐기에 딱히 필요를 못 느꼈는지도 모른다.

대체 어떻게 이런 일이 벌어질 수 있는지 생각해보려 애썼다. 어쩌면 약 때문인지도 모른다. 토마스가 매일 주던 약을 갑자기 오랫동안 먹지 않아서 그럴지도 모른다. 토마스가 나에게 매일 주는 약의 정체가 흥분제라는 걸 눈치채긴 했지만, 그 약이라도 먹지 않으면 머릿속에 들리는 소리들 때문에 머리가 깨질 것만 같았기에 어쩔 수가 없었다. 사실 그 약을 먹은 순간만큼은 고통을 잊을 수 있었기에, 그 약이 날 어떻게 만드는지 알면서도 그건 거부하지 않았다. 그러니 이건 아주 오랫동안 고통을 피해온 자기 잘못이 여야 했다. 그런데 그 벌을 내가 아닌 다른 사람이 받아버렸다. 내가 멍청하고 어리석어서.

팔다리가 차가운 금속으로 고정된 게 느껴졌지만, 원래 제대로 움직이지도 못하는 몸이라 큰 차이는 없었다. 하지만 눈 앞에 아무것도 보이지 않는 건 너무 무서웠다. 차갑고 어둡기만 해서 누구라도 빨리 와주길 바랬지만, 아무래도 이건 내가 다른 사람을 죽게 만든 벌인 것 같았다.

"벌이 아닙니다."

다정한 부드러운 목소리가 들렸다.

"당신이 걱정되었을 뿐입니다, 브루스."

눈을 가리고 있던 금속 장치가 사라지자, 녹색 피부를 한 사람이 자길 다정한 붉은 눈으로 내려다보고 있었다. 다른 보통의 인간 같은 외형은 아니었지만, 왠지 안심이 되었다. 마치 원래 알던 사람인 것처럼.

"제 얼굴은 기억하는 것 같군요, 다행입니다."

남자는 녹색손을 내 이마에 올리며 다정하지만 어딘가 사람 같지 않은 목소리로 날 안심시켰다.

"잠시 기억을 들여다보겠습니다. 탈론에게서 모든 일은 이미 본 뒤입니다. 이건 그저 대조 차 보려는 것뿐이니 당신이 보여주고 싶지 않다면 이해하겠습니다. 괜찮으시겠습니까?"

내가 고개를 끄덕이자, 그의 손이 내 이마를 감쌌다. 온몸이 모포에 싸인 따스한 느낌이 들며, 잠에 빠지듯 의식이 멀어졌다.

***

다리 사이에 아릿한 느낌이 들었다. 주변에 모르는 사람들의 얼굴이 가득했다. 날 내려다보며 비웃는 토마스의 얼굴이 보였다.

-브루스, 얌전히 굴어야지. 내가 시켰던 대로 하면 되는데... 지금까지 잘해놓고 왜 정작 네가 필요할 때 이러는지 모르겠구나.

몸을 관통하는 고통에 눈물이 줄줄 흘렀다. 내 몸을 더듬는 낯선 사람들의 손길이 더 거칠어졌다. 앞뿐만 아니라 뒷구멍까지도 누군가가 억지로 잡아 벌려 박아대고 있었다. 살이 찢어지는 통증에 비명을 지르고 싶었지만 목소리를 잃은 내 입에선 아무 소리도 나오지 않았다.

토마스가 시킨 일을 전부 했는데 왜 이러는지 이해가 가지 않았다. 토마스가 죽인 사람을 살렸기 때문일까? 그게 잘못된 건가? 그게 벌을 받을 만한 일이었나?

브루스의 머릿속에 그려지는 광경을 보고 눈을 찌푸린 마샨 맨헌터는 다음 기억으로 넘어갔다.

눈 앞의 광경은 철창 안으로 바뀌었다. 목에 갑갑함이 느껴졌다. 아래를 내려다보자 바닥에 고정된 쇠사슬이 목에 이어져 있는 게 보였다. 어차피 거동도 못하는 몸인데도 이런 짓을 하는 건 모욕감을 주기 위해서인 듯싶었다. 모욕감이라니, 그건 자존심이 남아있는 인간들에게나 주어지는 사치스러운 감정인데. 그런데도 토마스는 계속 나에게서 뭔가 더 빼앗아갈게 남은 것처럼 굴었다.

뒤에서 이를 세우고 으르렁 거리는 개들의 울음소리가 들렸다. 눈 앞에는 몸 의자에 결박되고 입에 재갈을 문 딕이 보였다. 토마스가 탈론의 어깨에 손을 올리고는 차가운 미소를 지었다.

-네가 탈출시키는 바람에 브루스가 무슨 일을 겪는지 똑똑히 보렴, 딕. 이건 전부 네 탓이니까 눈 돌릴 생각 하지 마.

개들의 팽팽했던 목줄이 끊어지며, 배고픈 개들의 이빨이 내 팔다리와 몸통을 물어뜯었다. 딕의 두 눈에 눈물이 떨어졌다. 재갈을 문 딕의 막힌 입에서 울음소리가 새어 나왔다. 딕의 맑은 파란 눈에 사지가 뜯어 먹히는 내 모습이 비쳤다.

죽으면 차라리 고통받지 않을 텐데, 숨이 끊어지고 심장이 멈출 것 같으면 다시 몸이 재생되었다. 그리하길 세 번을 반복하자, 배가 부를 대로 부른 개들은 다른 곳에 관심을 두기 시작했다. 개들의 주둥이가 다리 사이에 파고들더니 혓바닥으로 보지를 핥기 시작하자 온 몸에 소름이 돋았다.

-또 아픈 건 싫지? 평소에 하듯 잘 보여봐. 암캐 노릇이라도 잘하면 무사는 할지도 모르잖아?

철창 사이로 토마스의 차가운 미소가 보였다. 딕은 몸부림을 치며 막힌 입으로 미친 듯이 소리를 질렀다. 슬프다 못해 미쳐버릴 것 같은 분노가 딕에게서 느껴졌다. 개의 미끄러운 좆이 내 안으로 들어오는 걸 느끼자 난 두 눈을 감아버렸다. 온몸에 떨림이 멈추질 않았다. 내 귀엔 재갈에 입이 막힌 딕의 울음 섞인 비명 소리가 계속 울렸다.

결국 존은 손을 떼고 멈췄다. 존은 눈을 감은 브루스의 새 하얀 작은 볼에서 눈물이 한줄기 흐르는 걸 보곤 눈물을 닦아주었다. 더 이상 보는 건 아무 의미가 없었다. 아주 작은 브루스의 몸을 품에 안아 들고 감금실 밖에 나가자, 갑작스러운 빛에 놀랐는지 브루스의 눈꺼풀 아래로 눈이 이리저리 움직이는 게 보였다.

감금실 밖에서 대기하고 있던 딕이 제일 먼저 존을 반겼다.

"어때요?"

딕은 조금 지쳐 보이긴 했지만, 브루스를 본 순간 다시 화색이 돌았다.

"기억이 드문 드문 끊겨있긴 하지만, 확인은 가능했습니다. 탈론 말이 사실인 것 같군요. 탈론의 증언, 기억과 일치합니다."

딕에게서 나오는 안도감과 불쾌감이 뒤섞인 감정이 느껴졌다. 탈론의 말이 사실이라고 해봤자 상황이 좋아지는 건 아니었으니, 당연스럽기 까지 한 감정이었다. 오히려 그 잔인한 내용들이 전부 사실일수록 그에겐 고통스럽기만 할 테지.

"... 고마워요."

딕은 한숨을 푹 쉬고는 존에게서 브루스를 받아 들었다. 두 팔에 안긴 브루스는 너무 작고 가볍고 약했다. 이렇게 작은 몸으로 어떻게 견뎌왔을지 생각하면 미칠 것 만 같았다. 딕은 브루스의 옆구리를 살짝 들어 보랏빛으로 변한 멍을 보고는 먹먹함을 느꼈다.

"자기 자신을 통제하지 못하는 메타 휴먼이 얼마나 위험 한진 브루스 본인이 가장 잘 알고 있을 겁니다. 오늘 일로 충격이 커서 자기 힘을 억누르고 참고 회피하다간 결국 망가질 테죠. 아예 억누르기보단 통제방법을 가리키는 게 좋을 겁니다. 오늘부로 배트맨 패밀리의 일원들도 일로 돌아간다고 알고 있습니다. 저택에 계속해서 돌봐줄 사람이 있는 게 아니라면, 여기가 좀 더 나을 겁니다. 브루스 본인에게나, 다른 사람들에게나."

존은 딕에게서 아주 오랫동안 느낀 적 없는 깊은 절망을 느꼈다. 딕의 슬퍼하는 눈빛은 자기 품에 안긴 브루스에게 향했다. 금방이라도 깨질듯해, 숨 쉬는 소리조차 가녀려 아슬아슬한 불안감이 느껴졌다.

"너희 멋대로 누굴 데리고 가겠다고?"

어둠 속에서 차가운 목소리가 존을 쏘아붙였다. 탈론은 어둠 속에서 몸을 숨긴 채 딕과 존을 조용히 지켜보고 있었다. 존은 탈론의 존재를 눈치채지 못한 이유를 깨달았다. 전에도 느꼈지만, 탈론에게선 거의 그 어느 감정도 느껴지지 않았다. 스스로 제어를 하거나, 억누르는 것과는 달랐다. 아예 영혼이 통째로 도려내진 것처럼, 탈론에게선 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다.

딕은 존의 눈빛이 묘하게 날카로워진 것 같다고 생각했다. 눈 전체가 붉고 감정이 겉으로 거의 나오지 않는지라, 존에게서 이런 느낌을 받은 건 또 처음이었다. 탈론과 마샨 둘 간에 날카로운 기류가 오가자, 딕이 얼른 나서서 입을 열었다.

"브루스 문제는 결국 마음의 문제예요. 마음의 문제라면 제가 옆에 있으면 되잖아요."

"당신은 할 일이 많은 사람입니다. 회사일과 고담 일만 해도 벅찰 텐데요."

"제이슨도 집에 있겠다고 했어요. 클락도 종종 찾아와 보겠다고 했고요."

"정신 역시도 반복된 훈련이 필요합니다. 계속된 훈련과 기술 체득 없이는 브루스는 사회는커녕 이대로 집에 돌아갈 수조차 없을 겁니다. 그 집 안에서 오늘 같은 일이 벌어져서 죽은 대상이 당신이라면, 브루스가 그 짐을 견디고 살 수 있을 것 같습니까?"

존은 언제나 그렇듯 예의 바르고 높낮이 없는 무감정한 어조로 조용히 자기 할 말을 다했다. 딕은 머리로는 존이 맞다고 생각하면서도, 본능 적으론 브루스를 제 품 안에 두고만 싶었다. 그럼 전부 괜찮아질 것 만 같았다. 게다가 지금의 브루스에게는 낯설기만 할 공간에 혼자 두고 싶지 않았다.

"낯설지 않을 겁니다. 기억이 대부분 소실되긴 했지만, 무의식 중엔 이곳을 친숙하다고 생각하고 있습니다. 우리를 기억하진 못해도 친근하다고 생각하는 것이나, 브루스가 본능적으로 가장 의존하는 상대가 당신인 것만 봐도, 적어도 여기에선 오늘 오후에 있었던 일 같은 것은 없을 것 같군요."

"절 가장 의존해요?"

딕의 눈이 동그래졌다. 사실 딕은 브루스가 가장 의존하는 상대는 탈론일지도 모르겠다고 생각해왔다. 브루스가 가장 편해하고 기대는 상대가 자기가 아니라고 생각했는데, 브루스가 본능적으로 자길 의존하고 있었다니, 이런 상황인데도 가슴이 설레었다. 존은 화사해진 딕의 얼굴을 보곤 옅은 미소를 지었다.

탈론은 행복해 보이는 딕의 표정을 보곤 눈을 굴렸다. 이 상황에서 그 말 들으니까 좋냐? 미친놈.

***

결국 배트맨 패밀리 가족회의가 소집되었다. 배트 케이브도 아니고 뜬금없이 와치 타워에서. 제이슨은 와치 타워에 오는 게 불편하긴 했지만, 그래도 브루스 일이라 나올 수밖에 없었다. 와치 타워의 저스티스 리그 회의장에 배트맨 패밀리가 모이니, 회의장 의자가 다 들어찼다. 모두 앉고 나서야, 딕이 엄숙하게 말했다.

"너희도... 지금 리거들이 우리한테 아주 큰 혜택을 베풀어주고 있다는 건 알겠지."

"혜택? 장난해? 이건 당연히 브루스를 보호해야 할 일이잖아."

팀의 차분한 목소리가 살짝 높아졌다.

"우리가 법 위에 있는 건 아니잖아. 법대로 하자면 사실대로 말하고 경찰에 넘겨야 해. 과실치사에 어린아이니까 심한 형은 안 나올지도 모르지. 몸과 정신이 온전한 것도 아니니, 정말로 법대로 한다면 실제 형을 살게 될 확률은 아주 적지만... 리거들이나 우리나 다 현실이 그렇지 않을 거라는 거 알잖아. 브루스는 평생 실험실 쥐 꼴로 살아야 할 테고, 그것 때문에 정부 기관을 또 침입했다간 전쟁이 날 거야."

제이슨이 딕이 너무 진지하게 말하자 콧웃음을 쳤다.

"너무 오버하는 거 아니냐? 아니, 무슨 전쟁이 난다고 겁을 줘?"

"날 거야. 그걸 아니까 리거들도 우리가 이 사실을 묻어버린 사건에 대해선 더 묻지 않기로 한 거고. 문제로 삼은 건... 브루스가 통제를 못한다는 것뿐이야. 그러니까 리거들이 잠시 브루스를 맡아서 도와주고 싶다고 하는 거고. 거부할 수도 있지만... 난 그렇게 나쁜 생각은 아니라고 생각해."

"야... 퍽이나 그렇게 잘 돌아가겠다. 다른 사람도 아니고 네가 그런 소릴 해?"

"리거들은 믿을 수 있잖아."

제이슨이 기가 차서 뭐라고 하기도 전에 탈론이 끼어들었다.

"그 믿을 만한 놈들이 브루스 기억 삭제한 건 까먹었나?"

다른 사람들의 시선이 자기에게 전부 몰렸다. 탈론은 태연하게 다른 아이들을 내려다보며 이야기했다.

"내가 여기 와서 놀고 있을 줄 알았어? 나도 조사할 건 다 조사해봤어. 그 놈들이 나쁜 의도로 그랬을 거라곤 생각 안 해. 아마 좋은 의도였고, 그럴만한 이유가 있었겠지. 그래서 문제야. 자기가 옳은 일을 한다고 믿는 사람들이 어디까지 잔인해질 수 있는지 내가 여태 지켜봐 와서 알아. 처음 울트라맨과 슈퍼우먼이 세상에 나타났을 때, 그 사람들이 처음부터 잔인한 범죄 자였던 건 아냐. 클락이 멍청한 놈 일진 모르지만, 이 세계의 슈퍼맨과 결국 근본은 같은 사람이었다고. 처음엔 좋은 의도였고, 처음에는 옳은 일이라 한 게 어느 순간부터 점점 바뀌어간 거지. 이 세계라고 다를 건 없어."

"여긴 그 지구가 아니야. 저스티스 리그는 크라임 신디케이트와 같은 점은 털 끝만큼도-"

딕이 말을 들은 탈론이 차갑게 비웃었다.

"크라임 신디케이트와 저스티스 리그의 차이점은, 적어도 크라임 신디케이트는 자기들이 범죄자라는 걸 알았다는 점뿐이야."

딕의 얼굴이 차갑게 변했다. 딕은 아무 말도 안 했지만, 그 말을 인정하거나 납득해서는 아니었다. 방 전체에 딕의 머리 끝까지 분노한 딕의 몸에서 냉기가 뿜어져 나오는 게 느껴지는 것 같았다. 순간 딕이 탈론에게 주먹을 날리는 게 아닌가 하는 생각이 들었다. 대신 딕은 깊은 한숨을 쉬고 약간 안타까운 눈빛으로 탈론을 응시했다.

"난 어릴 때부터 이 사람들이랑 알고 지냈어. 이 사람들은 진심으로 브루스를 신경 쓰고 아껴주는 사람들이야, 늘 완벽한 사이였던 건 아니지만... 그래도 브루스를 이용하려 들진 않을 거야. 내가 보증할게."

"그러니까 네가 사리판단을 못한다는 거다. 어릴 때부터 알았으니 꼭 가족 같겠지, 그러니 믿을 수 있을 것 같은 착각이 들어 잘못된 판단을 하게 만들 뿐이야."

딕은 탈론의 말에 반박할 구석을 찾기 위해 머리를 굴렸지만, 불신해야만 하는 세상에서 살아온 사람에겐 어떤 이야기를 해도 반박이 될 터였다. 꼭 브루스가 그랬으니까.

"우리가 직접 브루스를 보호할 수 있으면 그게 최선이지. 그런 일이 벌어지지 않았다면 그럴 수 있을지도 모르지만, 일은 이미 벌어졌어."

팀이 딕의 말을 듣고 눈이 가늘어졌다.

"난 클락이 리거들에게 이 문제를 끌고 온 이유가 이해가 안 돼. 거기에 찬성해 자료화면까지 내어주라고 한 형은 더 이해가 안 가고. 이렇게 많은 사람이 알면 알수록 사실을 숨기기가 어려워져. 결국 누군가의 귀에 들어갈 거고, 외부인의 귀에 흘러들어 가는 건 시간문제잖아."

"드레이크, 시끄럽다. 그레이슨, 너도 주절주절 변명 그만해. 이미 벌어진 일 가지고 불가왈부 해봤자 소용없고-"  
"왈가불가겠지 데미안."

팀이 지적하자 얼굴이 붉어져진 데미안이 되려 성을 냈다.

"그딴 게 중요한 거 아니잖아! 그러니까 저 멍청이들이 아버지를 데리고 있겠다 그거 아냐? 찬성인지 반대인지 투표나 하고 끝내자고. 이야기해봤자 말만 길어지고 서로 감정만 더 상해?"

"데미안이 처음으로 맞는 소리 했네."

바바라가 멋대로 데미안의 머리카락을 쓰다듬어주자 데미안이 질색하며 피했다.

***

순식간에 자기들 회의장에서 쫓겨난 리거들은 회의장 문 밖에서 서성이고 있었다. 월리는 이리저리 왔다 갔다 하며 사람들을 정신없게 했다.

"얼마나 더 기다려야 하는 거야?"

"아직 오분도 안 지났어!"

결국 정신없었어서 못 견뎌하던 카일이 성질을 냈다. 다른 리거들은 각자 일이 있어서 나가고, 월리와 카일만 남아있었다. 월리는 의료실에 휙 다녀와서 브루스를 살펴보곤 다시 쓱 돌아와선 초조하게 발을 굴리며 말했다.

"어떻게 어린아이한테 그런 짓을 할 수가 있지?"

"역겹지만 세상엔 그런 놈들이 많잖아."

카일은 벽에 주저앉아 씁쓸하게 말했다. 이 일을 하며 별 꼴을 다 봤지만, 방금 레드 로빈이 보여준 장면과 탈론의 증언은 카일이 보고 들은 것 중에서도 가장 역겨운 장면이었다. 카일은 뱃 속부터 끓어오르는 역함을 느끼고 입을 틀어막았다.

"아 또 생각났어 씨발, 속 울렁거려..."

월리는 순식간에 어디선가 통 하나를 찾아와선 카일 앞에 뒀다.

"토하려면 화장실 가라. 저번에 회식하고 왔을 때처럼 또 내 신발에 토하지 말고."

카일이 통에 토하는 소리와 동시에 회의장의 문이 열리며 딕이 고개를 내밀고는 카일을 흘긋 쳐다봤다.

"이야기 끝났... 쟤 왜 저래?"

"쟤가 감당하기엔 오늘 벌어진 일이 너무 과했나 봐.... 어떻게 됐어?"

딕은 고개를 숙이고 한숨을 쉬었다. 잘 안됐나, 싶어 월리가 의아해하는 순간 딕이 활짝 웃었다.

"잠깐이지만 잘 부탁해. 어차피 다들 자주 와볼 테고, 난 매일 저스티스 리그 나오니까 괜찮겠지."

브루스가 저택에 머물러야 한다는데 모든 사람이 동의했다. 딱 한 사람, 딕을 제외하고. 아무리 반대해도 딕 멋대로 할 거면 투표는 왜 했나 싶어 하는 다른 배트맨 패밀리의 일원들이 바로 뒤에 서서 딕의 등을 쏘아보았다.

***

한동안 미친 듯이 범죄가 날뛰었던 고담은, 배트맨의 재등장으로 다시 조용해졌다. 한동안 초대 그린 랜턴이 도와주긴 했지만, 역시 고담은 배트맨의 도시인 모양이다. 앨런은 고담은 역시 배트맨의 도시인가 보다, 하며 농담했다. 고담은 앨런이 젊을 적 지켰던 도시이기도 했지만 고담은 앨런이 기억하던 것과 너무 많이 달라져있다. 그래도 오랜만에 고담에 돌아오는 것도 나쁘지 않았던지라 내심 씁쓸했다.

이 상황이 그다지 달갑지 않은 건 딕도 마찬가지였다. 망토는 너무 거추장스럽고 무거웠고, 배트맨의 슈트를 입을 때마다 브루스의 가죽을 뒤집어쓰는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 마음에 안 드는 건 사실 고담시의 빌런들도 마찬가지였다. 수년간 싸우고 적대했는데, 배트맨이 다른 사람이라는 걸 눈치 채지 못할 리가 없었다. 조커는 탈출 의지도 없는지 어딘가로 사라져 돌아오지 않았고, 그 외에도 유명한 몇몇 범죄자들도 종적을 감췄다. 아이러니하게도, 브루스가 범죄자들의 피뢰침이라는 소리를 증명해 보인 셈이었다.

하지만 적어도 집 안에선 싸움이 일어나지 않았다. 브루스가 죽어서 딕이 이 일을 하게 된 거라면 분명히 싸웠겠지. 형제들끼리 무기를 겨눴을 테고, 몇 번이고 서로 죽어라 싸워댔을 테지만 브루스는 무사했다. 다른 사람들은 브루스가 변해버린 모습을 보고 슬퍼할지도 모르겠지만, 적어도 딕의 눈에 브루스는 완벽했다. 살아서 내 품으로 돌아왔으니 그걸로 충분했다. 그 외에 다른 그 어느 사실도 중요하지 않았다.

클락은 처음엔 거부감을 보였지만, 브루스 상태가 상태인지라 받아들일 수밖에 없었다. 고담은 배트맨이 필요했으니까. 리거들은 활짝 웃거나 해맑게 능청을 떨며 발랄하게 구는 배트맨이 영 적응이 안되긴 했지만, 딕은 필요할 땐 얼마든지 카리스마를 내뿜을 수 있는 사람이었다. 속은 그대로 딕이고, 그저 배트맨의 옷을 입었을 뿐인데도 그가 들어오면 분위기가 바뀌었다. 그러면서 한 달간 어수선했던 슈퍼 히어로들 사이의 분위기도 다시 자리 잡혀갔다.

아무리 그래도 이건 정말 적응이 되지 않았다.

"딕..."

딕은 클락을 깔끔하게 무시하고 회의를 진행했다.

"분쟁이 칸 다크 국경 주변에서 벌어지는 일이라 민감한 문제이지만, 칸 다크 국민들에게도 피해가 돌아가서 블랙 아담도 이번 협력에 대해서만큼은 긍정적인 답변이 돌아왔어요. 다행스러운 일이지만, 안심하긴 이르고, 지금 이 시간에도 수천만명의 사람들이 싸우고 있어요. 군 피해까진 모르겠지만 민간인 피해는 저희 책임이에요. 민간인 거주 지역에도 폭격을 한다는 정보가 들어왔는데-"

"딕."

딕이 눈썹을 찌푸리고 클락을 쳐다보자, 클락이 한숨을 쉬었다.

"브루스가 꼭 여기 있어야 하니?"

브루스가 하늘색 눈을 도르륵 굴리며 클락과 딕을 번갈아 쳐다보았다.

"계속해서 브루스에게 정보를 차단해 두는 것보단 현실을 알게 해야죠. 차라리 정세를 조금이라도 이해하고 우리가 하는 일을 알아야 나중에 좀 정상으로 돌아오고 나면 일을 돕지 않겠어요? 아무것도 모르는 편보단 이게 낫잖아요. 게다가 일 이야기를 하면 브루스도 기억이 돌아올지도 모르고요."

딕은 브루스를 바라보며 다정한 목소리로 이야기했다.

"브루스, 큰 부탁 안 할 거예요. 전에도 말했지만 싫으면 안 해도 돼요. 여기에 무기 들고 폭격을 하는 사람들의 무기를 없애 줄 수 있어요?"

브루스가 눈을 깜빡이더니 고개를 끄덕였다. 딕은 지도와 화면을 확인하며, 우왕좌왕하는 테러리스트들을 지켜보더니 브루스의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"잘했어요. 직접 개입은 어렵지만, 브루스가 있으면 이런 식으로 해결할 수도 있잖아요. 그러니까 브루스가 여기 있는 거예요."

"그건 나도 이해하는데..."

근엄하게 회의를 진행하는 딕의 무릎에는 까만 반바지와 무릎까지 오는 양말에 흰 셔츠에 검은 리본을 매단 귀여운 차림의 어린아이 모습의 브루스가 얌전히 앉아있었다.

"브루스를 꼭 무릎에 올려놓고 회의를 진행해야겠니?"

"네. 그럼 다시 회의로 돌아갈게요."

**"아 쫌 내려놓으라고!!"**

결국 올리가 벌떡 일어나 소리를 질렀다.

"신성한 회의장에서 싸우지 말라느니 여긴 저스티스 리그가 일하는 곳이다 어쨌다 하더니 네가 이러냐?!"

"신성한 곳에 신성한 분이 있는 게 왜요?!"

큰 소리가 나자 눈이 동그래진 브루스를 보곤 올리는 울화를 참고 다시 자리에 앉았다. 브루스의 귀에 다이애나가 준 은색의 긴 물방울 모양의 은색 귀걸이가 살짝 흔들리며 반짝였다.

어찌 보면 악랄한 짓이었다. 성질머리 더러운 리거들이나 다른 히어로들도 아무리 그래도 어린아이 앞에서 화를 낼 수는 없었는지, 딕이 브루스와 같이 있을 땐 화를 내려다가도 참을 수밖에 없었다. 아무리 브루스라지만 결국 껍데기가 어린 아이라 리거들도 조심스러웠고, 브루스도 리거들과 있으면 아기 고양이처럼 날카롭게 굴었기에 별 수가 없었다. 그래도 와치 타워에서 치료를 받고 상담을 받기도 하고 훈련을 한 게 효과가 있었던지, 딕 말로도 브루스는 집에만 있었을 때보다 훨씬 회복 속도가 빨라 보인다고 했다.

딕은 브루스가 원래 몸으로 돌아오는 것 까진 바라지도 않았다. 탈론 말로는 브루스 몸을 어떻게 망가트렸는지, 브루스 몸이 저렇게 되고 수년은 지났는데도 성장은커녕 모습도 변하지 않았다고 했다. 어쩌면 브루스는 영영 원래대로 못 돌아올지도 몰랐다. 그러니 애당초 기대도 하지 않았다.

리거들이 브루스가 폭주하거나 할 염려는 없다고 생각하게 될 때 쯔음, 자타 나가 다시 돌아왔다. 원래 몸으로 돌아오는 것이나, 기억을 다시 되찾게 해주는 건 힘들지만 팔다리나 목소리 정도는 돌려줄 수 있을 거라고 했다. 아주 오랫동안 걷고 말하지 않은 브루스가 걷는 모습은 새끼 기린이 걷는 것처럼 아슬아슬했다. 그런 후엔, 딕은 와치 타워에서 머무는 브루스를 회의에 참석시키고, 가끔은 리거들이 법적 문제로 해결할 수 없는 사건을 미묘하게 해결하도록 유도하기도 했다. 하지만 어디까지나 브루스의 정신이 온전했을 때 개입했을 법한 방법 외엔 권하거나 유도하지 않았다.

굳이 리거들 앞에서 브루스가 능력을 쓰게 하는 건, 리거들 앞에서 브루스가 완벽하게 통제를 하고 있다는 인상을 주기 위해서이기도 했지만, 개인적 이유도 없진 않았다. 딕은 자기 말에 따르며 일을 해결할 때마다 자길 빤히 바라보며 칭찬을 기다리는 브루스를 보자면, 꼭 브루스가 자기 사이드킥이 되고 자기가 브루스의 배트맨이 된 것 같은 느낌에 기분이 묘해졌다. 그래서 더 브루스를 더 옆에 두게 되는 건데! 아무리 자기가 매일 와치 타워에 온다지만 주로 혼자 여기 있을 브루스가 불쌍해서 올 때마다 꼭 옆에 있어주는 건데! 이 사람들은 그것도 몰라주고!

마샨 맨헌터는 큰 소리로 울리는 딕의 마음 소리를 듣고 아무리 그래도 무릎에 앉혀놓을 필요는 없지 않느냐고 생각했다.

***

딕을 따라온다는 핑계로 브루스를 확인하러 와치타워에 온 데미안은, 브루스와 딕이 나오자 브루스 옆에서 그를 유심히 살피더니 브루스의 옆에 서서 자기의 키와 비교했다. 자기 눈 아래 오는 걸 보곤 데미안은 뿌듯하단 표정으로 미소를 지었다. 브루스가 의아한 표정으로 데미안을 보며 고개를 갸웃거리자 데미안은 자긍심 가득한 표정으로 브루스를 내려다보았다.

"걱정 마세요. 제가 있으니까."

데미안은 속으로 생각했다. 내가 다 자란 후에도 이런 모습일지도 모르지. 그래도 괜찮다. 아버지는 이제 영원히 날 필요로 할 테니까.

"무슨 생각해?"

딕이 골똘히 생각에 잠긴 데미안에게 물었다. 데미안은 딕의 다정한 눈을 보곤 무덤덤하게 말했다.

"내가 다 자라고 나면 내 크기가 만만치 않을 텐데..."

"브루스 유전자에다 탈 알굴 유전자까지 있으니 넌 꽤 크겠지."

"그런데 이대로면 아버지가 내 성기를 받아들이기엔 너무 작은 것 같아서."

딕의 등에서 식은땀이 주룩 났다. 내가 잘 못 들은 건가? 방금 뭐라고 했니 막내야?  


"아버지는 튼튼하니까 괜찮겠지. 그렇죠?"

데미안이 브루스의 손을 꼭 잡고 반짝이는 눈으로 브루스를 바라보았다.

그날 딕은 다 큰 데미안이 브루스와 사무실에서 뒤엉켜 섹스하고 있는 장면을 보는 악몽을 꿨다.


	31. Chapter 31

_**\- 브라운 스톤, 저스티스 소사이어티의 본부.** _

저스티스 리그의 주력 멤버들이 전부 심각한 부상을 입은 것도 큰 손실이었지만, 세상의 피해가 이 정도 뿐인 것도 그쪽에서 먼저 물러났기에 살아남은 거라는 사실이 더 쓰디썼다. 목숨이 위험한 상태에서도 시민들을 먼저 구하러 가는 저스티스 리그의 모습에 감명을 받은 사람들도 있었지만, 저스티스 리그의 패배에 실망감과 불신을 내비치는 사람들도 있었다. 한 달간의 저스티스 리그의 주력 멤버들의 공백, 그리고 저스티스 리그의 패배 때문에 생긴 불신 등을 만회하기 위해서라도 은퇴를 했던 저스티스 소사이어티 멤버들이 다시 활동 할 수 밖에 없었다. 그래서 딕은 지금 그 어느 때보다도 모든 히어로 사회 전체에 책무감을 느끼고 있었다.

브루스가 저번 사건과도 문제가 얽혀있지 않느냐는 의문은 브루스가 돌아온 뒤로 아니라는 게 밝혀지긴 했지만, 그래도 딕은 잠시라도 물러서거나 실수를 하면 목이 날아갈 것 같은 책무감을 느꼈다. 브루스는 더 이상 실수를 할 수 없는 처지였고, 브루스의 실수가 아니라 딕의 실수더라도 브루스에게 그대로 책임이 돌아갈 터였다. 다른 때라면 브루스가 대응하고 맞서 싸우거나 해명하거나 할 수 있겠지만, 브루스는 지금 스스로 몸도 가누지 못하는 신세였다. 딕은 브루스를 잘 아는 그의 친구들이 브루스에게 오명을 씌울 거라고 생각하진 않았지만, 딕 보다도 공사가 확실한 다이애나와 클락이 이 이상 브루스로 인해 무슨 일이 생긴다면, 과연 그때도 브루스 편을 들지 의문이었다.

딕은 실수할 여유가 없었다. 단 한 번도 실수할 여유가 있던 적은 없었지만, 지금은 딕 하나뿐만 아니라 브루스의 앞날까지 딕의 어깨에 달려있었다. 하지만 그런 것치곤 딕은 오랫만에 히어로 사회의 오랜 멘토 역할을 해온 히어로들과 어울리는 게 그다지 나쁘게 느껴지지 않았다.

배트맨은 보통은 사람들이 이렇게 모이는 장소엔 거의 나오지 않았다. 나온다고 해도 얼굴만 비추고 다시 일하러 떠나는 게 보통이었다. 하지만 그건 브루스 이야기지, 딕 이야긴 아니었다. 딕이 일중독이 아니라는 건 아니지만, 딕은 브루스보단 훨씬 적극적인 편이었다. 딕은 리처드 웨인으로서 가짜 웃음을 짓고 참석해야 하는 자선 파티를 싫어하긴 했지만, 이곳은 이야기가 달랐다. 여긴 어릴 적부터 그를 알아온 가족 같은 친구들이 있는 곳이었고, 진짜 그를 알고 있는 사람이 가득한 곳이었다. 그러니 좋아하지 않을 이유가 없지 않나. 게다가 할이 와치 타워에 있을 테고.

한참 다른 사람들과 이야기하다가도 계속 딕을 흘긋 흘긋 쳐다보며 걱정하던 월리는 생각보다 잘 즐기고 있는 딕을 보곤 한시름 내려놓은 기분이었다. 파워걸이 딕에게 상자 하나를 건네주고 돌아서는 것 까지 본 월리가 고개를 돌려 마지막 미니 햄버거를 집어먹으려는데, 어느샌가 다가온 딕이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 월리를 노려보고 있었다.

"왜 자꾸 쳐다봐?"

"어색해서 그런다."

"뭐가?"

"니가 그 옷 입고 있는 거."

게다가 딕이 배트맨의 슈트를 입고서도 해맑게 웃어대는 모습은 정말 적응이 안됐다. 딕은 눈을 껌뻑 뜨고 월리를 보더니, 작은 한숨을 쉬었다.

"다들 그런 모양이더라."

배트맨의 카울을 쓰고 있는데도, 멋쩍게 웃는 딕에게선 소년스러움이 묻어났다. 월리와 딕은 서로 어색하게 시선만 주고받았다. 하고 싶은 말고 묻고 싶은 말도 많았지만, 그중 아슬아슬한 긴장감을 깨지 않고 할 수 있는 말은 없었다. 침묵을 깬 건 딕이 먼저였다.

"내가 브루스 학창 시절 다닐 때 이야기했던가?"

"안 했지."

브루스의 학창 시절이 그다지 밝지 않았다는 건 유명한 사실이라, 브루스 건 다른 누구 건 그의 어린 시절에 대해선 길게 묻지 않았다. 십 년을 넘게 봐온 사람이지만, 브루스의 어린 시절이 정확히 어땠는지 들어본 건 손에 꼽을 정도였다. 귀를 쫑긋 세운 월리가 관심을 기울였다.

"선생님 하나가 브루스한테 총이 발사될 때 속도를 집요하게 묻더래. 그러면서 집요하게 네가 제일 잘 알지 않느냐고 하더라고. 그래서 브루스가 어떻게 했는 줄 알아?"

딕은 그게 아주 웃긴 일이기라도 하듯이 피식 실없는 웃음을 지었다.

"그날 저녁 그 선생 집 앞에 0이라고 답을 써놓고 거기에 불을 질렀대."

"미친 거 아냐?"

월리는 웃긴 일이 아니라고 생각하면서도 새어 나오는 웃음을 어쩌지 못했다.

"브루스는 그런 짓 해놓곤 나더러 학교에서 선생님들이랑은 잘 지내라고 했다니까."

"자길 보고 배우라는 거지, 그런 짓 하지 말라고."  
"그래 놓곤 나더러 학교에서 모범생이어야 한다고 가르친 거 어이없지 않냐?"

브루스가 그런 대응을 했다는 게 너무 브루스다워서 한참 실없이 웃음이 터져 나왔다. 월리는 웃음기를 띈 얼굴로 고개를 푹 숙이고 입술을 깨물었다. 월리는 천천히 고개를 들어 딕을 바라보았다.

"근데 말이야... 학교에서 가장 사랑받는 학생이었던 사람이 배트맨인 것 보단 선생님 정원에 불을 지른 사람이 배트맨인 편이 더 마음에 드네."

딕은 입꼬리를 올리고 옅은 미소를 짓더니 고갤 끄덕였다.

"나도 그래."

배트맨의 가면 아래로 스쳐 지나가는 쓸쓸한 표정이 보이는 것만 같았다. 딕은 브루스가 원래대로 돌아오지 못한다는 걸 가장 빨리 받아들인 사람이었다. 그래야만 했다. 세상에 배트맨이 반드시 있어야만 한다면, 그리고 브루스가 배트맨이 될 수 없다면 그 자리를 받을 수 있는 사람은 지금으로선 딕 혼자 뿐이었으니까.

"근데 왜 굳이 하겠다고 나섰어?"

"브루스가 어느 정도 안정을 찾고 나면 백업으로라도 어떻게든 활동하려고 할 텐데... 그때 내가 집어치우고 자기한테만 매달려 있었다는 거 알면 브루스가 싫어할 것 같더라."

"네가 그걸로 행복하다면 됐지만..."

딕은 세상에 배트맨이 필요하다는 게 자기가 가면을 쓴 유일한 이유는 아니라는 걸 굳이 말하지 않았다. 딕은 자기가 가면을 쓰는 게 자신과 브루스에게 어떤 의미인지 브루스가 제일 잘 알고 있을 터였다. 딕이 브루스를 위해 희생해버린다면, 브루스는 영영 딕의 곁을 떠날 생각 같은 건 하지 못 할 테지. 자길 위해 다른 길을 포기해버린다면, 브루스는 더욱 딕에게 죄책감을 느낄 수밖에 없을 테니. 브루스에게 제발 자기 옆에 머물러 달라고 비는 것보다도, 이 편이 브루스를 묶어두는 가장 확실한 방법이기도 했다. 이 방법도 안 통한다면... 그땐...

월리는 딕이 여전히 무언가 숨긴다고 생각했지만, 더 이상 그 문제에 대해선 묻진 않았다. 경험상 딕이 말 못 할 문제라면, 굳이 캐내서 답을 들어봤자 딕에게도 듣는 사람에게도 좋지 못한 일 일게 뻔했다. 월리는 파티장에 가득 찬 히어로들을 둘러보곤, 자기가 아는 거의 모든 히어로들이 전부 온 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 특히 저스티스 리그의 멤버들은 전부 다 와 있었다. 어? 근데 왜 다 와있는 거야?

"근데 여기 다 와있으면 와치 타워엔 지금 누가 있는 거야?"  


원랜 모두에게 돌아갔어야 할 미니 햄버거 열 쟁반을 혼자서 해치운 월리가 물었다.

"할이 모니터링 당번이니까 할이 있을 걸?"

"그래?"

월리는 눈을 깜빡이고는 뒤쪽을 가리켰다.

"그럼 저건 누구냐?"

딕은 눈에 익은 그린 랜턴 제복을 입은 널찍한 등짝을 보곤 얼굴을 구겼다.

**"할! 왜 여기 있어요?!"**

할은 화난 딕의 얼굴이 브루스가 화났을 때와 너무 닮아서, 얘 브루스 친자식 아닌 거 맞긴 한 건지 새삼 다시 의심이 솟아올랐다.

"난 여기 있으면 안 돼?"

"할이 모니터링 당번이었잖아요!"

딕이 화내는 모습이 브루스랑 똑같다 보니, 외려 장난기가 샘솟았다.

"아니, 무슨 일 생기면 파워링이 알려준다니까? 내가 왜 모니터링을 해야 되는데?"

"몰라서 물어요? 어린애를 혼자 두다니..."

"걔가 진짜 애는 아니잖아."

"정신이랑 몸이 아이면 무슨 능력이 있던 과거가 어쨌건 똑같이 애죠. 제가 왜 와치 타워에 맡겼는데..."

"회의할 때 꼬맹이 니 무릎에 올려놓으려고 그런 거 아니냐?"

할은 딕이 길길이 날뛰는 모습을 보곤 재미있어 죽겠다는 듯 실실 웃으며 말했다.

"됐어요, 제가 가볼 테니까."

딕이 투덜투덜거리면서 먼저 나가려고 하는데, 할이 딕의 어깨를 붙잡고 토닥였다.

"자고 있길래 잠깐 나온 거야, 내가 갈 테니까 화내지 말고 여기 있어."

딕은 못 미더운 눈으로 할을 훑어보더니 못마땅해하는 눈빛으로 할을 쏘아보며 그를 보내줬다.

***

_**\- 와치 타워.** _

토마스의 굵은 손가락이 제 여린 여성기를 비집고 들어왔다. 아직 어리고 작은 체구의 브루스의 여성기로는 남성의 물건은 커녕 손가락 하나 받아들이기도 벅차 했다. 처음 겪는 달뜬 느낌에 가쁜 숨만 내뱉으며 토마스를 바라보는 두 눈에 눈물이 어렸다. 클리를 문지르며 보짓살 속을 파고드는 손가락이 두 개로 늘어났다. 젖은 소리가 들리며 허벅지를 타고 내려온 애액으로 바닥이 동그랗게 젖어들어갔다. 질척한 소리가 귀까지 빨갛게 달아오르게 만들었다. 손가락 두 개가 젖은 안을 파고들고 있었다. 브루스의 두 눈에는 딕의 무표정한 얼굴이 들어왔다.

\- 쉬, 브루스. 날 봐야지.

딕은 텅 빈 눈빛으로 토마스에게 농락당하는 브루스를 바라보고만 있었다.

-아빠가 어릴 때부터 이렇게 널 키워왔거든. 그때부터 쭉 널 손안에 넣고 싶었어, 널 처음 범한 게 내가 아니라 아버지라는 걸 생각하면 아직도 속이 뒤집어져...

두 눈에선 수치심에 찬 눈물이 떨어졌다. 브루스의 귀엔 바지 지퍼를 내리는 소리가 들렸다. 자길 바라보는 딕의 공허한 눈 안에서 작은 일렁임이 보였다. 굵은 남성기가 브루스의 여린 보지 속을 파고들자, 살이 찢어지는 통증과 함께 약간의 쾌락이 느껴졌다. 토마스의 굵고 긴 기둥이 자궁과 내장을 짓누르며 거칠게 쑤셔 박자, 약간의 쾌락마저 고통으로 바뀌었다. 발끝까지 저려오는 아픔에도 손가락 하나 까딱 할 수 없었다. 브루스의 다리 사이에선 애액인지 피일지 모르는 뜨거운 액체가 흘러나왔다.

토마스의 얼굴이 자길 내려다보는 다정한 얼굴로 바뀌었다. 토마스와 닮았지만, 어쩐지 그의 모습은 그리움이 느껴졌다. 하지만 그 다정한 얼굴은 곧 피에 젖어 브루스를 비웃고 있었다.

**-이건 네 탓이야, 브루스. 너 때문에 벌어진 일이야.**

눈을 번쩍 뜬 브루스는 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 주변을 둘러보았다. 사방이 금속으로 짜여진 방을 둘러본 브루스는 가슴을 붙잡고 마음을 진정시키려 애썼다.

여긴 안전해, 여긴 그 집이 아니야.

다시 잠에 들 수는 없었던 브루스는 비틀비틀거리면서 혼자 일어섰다. 오래 스스로 걸어본 적 없는 몸이다 보니, 여전히 제 두 발로 땅을 디디고 일어서는 게 어색하게 느껴졌다. 근육도 제대로 만들어지지 않은 몸은 발목이 고쳐진 뒤에도 열 걸음만 걸어도 금방 지쳤다. 결국 또 바닥에 주저앉은 브루스는 숨을 돌리다가 벽을 짚고 천천히 걸어 나갔다.

느린 걸음으로 방에서 나오자 와치 타워의 창문 너머로 반짝이는 우주가 한눈에 들어왔다. 와치 타워는 일이 없어도 늘 한 두 사람 정도는 남아 모니터링을 하고 있을 텐데, 오늘은 어쩐지 평소보다도 조용하고 텅 비어 있었다. 누구라도 있겠지, 싶었는데 사람의 기운 자체가 느껴지지 않았다. 모니터링 룸에도 아무도 없는 걸 확인하고는 두리번거리며 와치 타워를 한참 둘러보았지만, 식당이나 휴게실에도, 회의실에도 아무도 보이질 않았다.

아무도 없다는 걸 확인하고 나니, 새삼 이 세계의 웨인 저택이 그리워졌다. 그 집의 사람들은 자길 가족으로 대해줬다. 왜인진 정확히 알 수 없지만, 브루스 역시 그 사람들이 가족처럼 느껴졌다. 물론 여기 사람들도 친절하긴 하지만 이곳에 있는 사람들은 어쩐지 브루스를 볼 때마다 씁쓸한 눈빛을 보냈다.

이해 할 수 없는 것 투성이지만, 깊이 이유를 파고들려고 할 때마다 머리가 지끈거렸다. 본능적으로 이유를 알길 거부하는 것 처럼, 어느 것이라도 떠올리려고 하면 머리가 아파왔다. 꼭 머릿속에 벽으로 막힌 다른 공간이 있기라도 한 것 같았다. 브루스가 더 오래전 기억들을 떠올리려고 할 때마다 두통과 함께 암전이 찾아왔다.

사람을 찾아 돌아다니다가 지쳐서 휴게실의 의자에 앉은 브루스는 제 작은 손을 내려다보았다. 굳은살 하나 없는 작달막한 아이의 손이 보였다. 왠지 이 손이 자신에게 익숙하다는 것 자체가 조금 서글프게 느껴졌다.

아무도 없는 와치 타워는 조용하고 어두웠다. 왠지 이 고독이 달갑게 느껴졌다. 브루스는 자길 도와주려 애쓰는 이곳의 사람들과 웨인 저택의 아이들을 좋아하긴 했지만, 아주 오랫동안 혼자 남아 본적이 없었던지라 조금 달갑게 느껴지기도 했다. 찬장에서 과자 꺼내 줄 사람이 없긴 했지만.

브루스는 이제 제 손에는 닿지도 않는 찬장을 빤히 한참 바라보았다. 휴게실에는 리거들이 자기 간식등을 보관해두는 찬장이 있었는데, 찬장마다 작게 리거들의 심볼 모양 스티커가 붙어있었다. 다른 스티커는 꽤 오래 되었는지 낡은 티가 났는데, 맨 끝에 있는 찬장 하나에 붙어있는 박쥐 모양의 스티커만 붙여놓은지 얼마 안 된 티가 났다. 그 찬장에는 'B 거니까 여기 있는 건 건드리지 마세요 :D' 라고 적힌 노란색 경고문이 붙어있었다.

토마스와 지낼 때는 생각해보니 밥을 누군가 제대로 챙겨준 기억이 없었다. 그 집의 집사가 있긴 했지만, 그는 토마스나 딕이면 몰라도, 브루스는 철저하게 남 취급했다. 오히려 좀 걸리적거려하는 것 같았다. 배고파서 죽을 것 같아도 죽게 방치하고 다시 살아나길 그 집에 있는 동안 계속 반복했다. 여기 오기 전까진 그게 당연했다. 그래서 오히려 어차피 난 안 죽는데 왜 굳이 이런 걸 챙겨줄까, 왜 이렇게 쓸데없는 친절을 베풀려고 애쓰는 걸까, 하는 의문이 들었다.

찬장을 보던 브루스는 손이 닿지도 않는 곳에서 간식 꺼내길 포기하는데, 뒤에서 낭랑한 목소리가 들렸다.

"도와줄까, 미니 브루스?"

굵고 낮은 목소리에서부터 쾌활함과 여유가 묻어나는 이 사람은, 그 목소리만큼이나 밝아서 어떤 때는 바보가 아닌가 하는 생각이 들기도 했다. 하지만 그런 유머와 여유는 모두 그의 연륜과 자기 자신에 대한 확신에서 왔다. 어리석게 행동하는 것 같지만, 브루스는 이 사람 정도로 흔들림 없는 마음을 가진 사람은 본 적이 없었다.

그는 브루스에게 가까이 다가와 쭈그려 앉아서 눈을 마주쳤다. 그는 자길 뜯어보며 분석하는 듯 한 브루스의 날카로운 눈빛을 보고는 씩 미소를 지었다.

"꼭 처음 만날 때 같네."

할은 브루스가 이젠 다른 사람이고, 그냥 위험한 능력을 가진 어린 아이로 생각하라는 말을 몇 번씩 듣긴 했지만, 이런 모습을 보일 때면 그래도 똑같이 알맹이는 브루스구나 싶어서 달가웠다.

"뭐든 다 할 수 있다고 했는데, 혼자서 과자 하나 못 꺼내?"

브루스는 할의 비죽거리는 표정을 보곤 눈을 깜빡였다. 그의 말투는 분명 비아냥 거리는 듯 했지만, 장난스러운 말투와는 달리 그의 안에선 걱정과 동정심이 느껴졌다. 브루스가 할의 가슴에 손을 올리자, 뱃 속까지 선하고 올곧은 마음의 울림이 느껴졌다. 브루스는 할을 바라보며 씩 미소를 지었다.

할은 브루스가 순수하게 웃는 모습을 처음 본 것 같단 생각이 들었다. 그렇게 오랜 시간 브루스를 알아왔는데, 해맑은 미소를 본 건 지금이 처음이다. 아마 기억이 온전했다면 절대 볼 수 없었을 미소겠지.

평온하고 올곧은 할의 마음에서 고독 비슷한 씁쓸한 감정이 울렸다. 브루스는 의아한 표정으로 할을 빤히 올려다보았다. 이곳의 다른 사람들이 자길 볼 때마다 보이는 그 표정이었다. 슬픔과 동정이 뒤섞인 그 눈빛을 볼 때마다 브루스는 어쩐지 자기가 무언가 잘못한 것 같단 생각이 들었다.

할은 브루스의 울듯한 표정을 보고 나서야 자기가 실수했다는 걸 깨달았다. 아무리 자기 능력을 조절 못한다고 한들, 결국 그 틀은 신이라 자기가 브루스를 보며 느낄 감정을 눈치 못 챌 리가 없었다. 할은 도움도 안 되는 쓸데없는 감상은 집어치우고 다정한 눈빛으로 브루스를 바라보며 달랬다.

"내가 꺼내 줄 수도 있긴 한데... 난 네가 혼자 꺼낼 수도 있다고 보거든. 내가 꺼내 줄까, 아니면 혼자서도 꺼낼 수 있게 연습해볼까?"

브루스에게선 대답이 없었다. 정확히는 대답을 할 수가 없었다. 자타나가 브루스의 목을 고쳐주긴 했지만, 브루스는 여전히 말을 하지 못했다. 자타나가 실수했을 것 같진 않고, 아마 단순히 몸을 고친다고 낫는 문제는 아니었던 모양이다. 할은 브루스가 끝까지 대답을 못하자, 다른 제안을 했다.

"내가 꺼내 주길 바라면 가만히 있고, 혼자서도 할 수 있는 방법 배우고 싶으면 일어서 볼래?"

브루스는 망설임 없이 의자에서 일어났다.

할은 새끼 사슴이 걷는 것 마냥 불안 불안하게 서 있는 브루스를 보더니, 영 안 되겠다 싶었는지 자기가 안아 올렸다. 체구가 작은 브루스는 할의 한 팔로도 안아 올릴 수 있을 정도였다. 할은 훈련장으로 향하는 내내 자기 한 팔로 안아 올린 브루스가 너무 무게감이 없어서 이상하게 느껴졌다. 작은 손으로 자기 품에 꼭 매달린 브루스가 너무 귀엽기만 해서 더욱 이상했다.

"너 진짜 브루스 맞냐?"

브루스가 하늘색 눈을 깜빡거리며 할을 바라보았다. 너무 귀여워서 부담스럽다.

"내가 대체 너 붙잡고 뭐하는 짓이람..."

***

_**\- 그 시각, 브라운 스톤.** _

할이 떠나고 나서야 딕은 다시 한시름 내려놓은 느낌이 들었다. 그래도 어딘가 불길한 느낌이 멈추지 않았다. 한참 안절부절못했다. 연락이 없는 걸 보면 무언가 나쁜 일이 생긴 건 아닌 것 같은데, 왜 이렇게 못 미더운지. 모임이 끝날 때가 되어가자, 먼저 양해를 구하고 와치 타워로 돌아가려던 딕이 하늘을 보곤 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"오늘 보름달 뜨는 날 아니었어요?"

원래 하늘에 동그랗게 빛나고 있어야 할 달이 보이지 않았다.

"... 세상에, 할 무슨 짓을 한 거예요."

와치 타워에 침입자가 있었던 거라면 미리 경보가 갔을 테니, 이건 내부에서 벌어진 일이라는 소리였다. 딕은 이를 빠득 갈고 자연스럽게 다른 히어로들에게 명령했다.

"재난 경보 확인해 주시겠어요? 없어도 미리 해변가와 배 사고 없는지 전부 체크해주세요. 다른 분들도 마찬가지고요."

***

**_\- 몇 분 전, 와치 타워_ **

훈련장에 도착한 할은 브루스를 내려놓고는 조용히 집중하더니 파워링을 하나 더 만들어냈다. 녹색 파워링을 만들어서 브루스에게 내밀고는 눈을 맞춰주며 나긋나긋한 목소리로 설명했다.

"나도 이거 하나 만들면 에너지 엄청 잡아먹어서 얼마 못 가겠지만, 그래도 너 훈련시킬 시간 동안은 유지될 거야. 네 능력이 생각과 감정에 좌우되는 거라면 파워링과 작동 원리 자체는 비슷할지도 모르지. 껴볼래?"

할은 브루스에게 자기가 만든 파워링을 내밀었다. 브루스의 작은 손에 파워링을 올려놓으니, 파워링 하나로만 손바닥이 가득 찼다. 브루스 손에는 너무 크다 못해 팔찌로도 쓸 수 있을 것 같았다. 브루스의 손가락에 파워링을 끼우자, 작은 손가락에 맞추어 파워링의 크기가 줄어들었다. 크기가 작달막하게 줄어드니 꼭 아이들 장난감용으로 나오는 파워링 같은 게 귀엽고 웃겨서 할은 허벅지를 치며 웃음을 터트렸다.

"푸하하하핫! 웃겨 미치겠네 진짜!"

겨우 웃음을 멈춘 할은 눈을 꿈뻑거리며 자길 보는 브루스의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"잠깐 이거 뺄게, 괜찮지?"

할은 브루스의 귀걸이를 빼자 브루스가 움츠러들었다.

"괜찮아, 난 튼튼하니까 무슨 일 벌어져도 버틸 수 있어."

그는 불안해 하는 브루스를 토닥이며 부드럽게 미소 지었다. 할의 안정적이고 확신에 가득 찬 마음이 브루스에게 흘러들어왔다. 브루스는 잠시 망설이더니 자기 반지를 바라보았다.

"가장 두려웠던 일을 떠올려."

브루스의 머릿속에 총성이 울리는 소리가 들리며, 녹색 반지에서 녹색 빛이 꿈틀대기 시작했다.

"파워링의 방아쇠가 의지 인 것 처럼, 네 능력의 방아쇠도 마음일거야. 가장 두려운 일을 떠올려봐 브루스."

할은 다정한 목소리로 브루스를 계속 다독였다. 브루스의 머릿속에선 비명 소리와 총소리가 반복해서 울리고 있었다. 피 웅덩이에 진주알이 흩어졌다. 토마스를 닮은 얼굴이 피에 젖어 흐린 눈빛으로 누워있었다. 그 바로 옆엔 붉은 머리에 창백한 피부를 한 푸른 눈의 여성이 피 웅덩이에 시체가 되어 누워있었다. 폭발음이 들리며, 그 둘의 시체가 사라지고 어린아이의 얼굴로 바뀌었다. 귓가에 차가운 목소리가 박혔다.

-브루스, 네 부모님이 왜 죽었다고 생각해?  


토마스가 자길 내려다보며 비웃는 얼굴이 보였다.

-잘 생각해봐. 아버지는 어릴 적부터 네 행동 하나하나 전부 감시했을 정도로 조심스러운 사람이었어. 우리 가족은 남들과 달라, 그걸 제일 잘 아는 건 아버지셨지. 그런데 그 날은 경호도 보디가드도 없이, 그냥 널 데리고 영화관에 갔었지. 나오면서 대로도 아니고 어둑한 골목길로 빠져나왔잖아. 왜 그런 사건이 꼭 벌어져야만 했는지 생각해봐, 브루스.

이 말을 하길 오랫동안 기다려 왔다는 듯이 토마스는 환하게 웃고 있었다.

-너 때문이야.

마음이 먹먹해졌다.

-네 불행은 널 빗겨나가서 네 주변 사람들을 노리지. 왜 그렇게 네 주변에 아이들이 많았었는지 생각해봤어, 이 이유밖에 없더라고. 넌 널 위해 대신 죽어줄 사람들을 끝없이 찾아다니는 거잖아.

브루스는 날개 달린 검은 형체가 눈 앞을 덮치는 것을 보았다. 검은 형체가 곧 그의 몸을 갉아먹고 집어삼키기 시작했다.

반지에서 녹색 괴형체가 튀어나오기 시작했다. 녹색 빛에 눈을 찡그리면서도 할은 브루스를 붙잡은 손을 놓지 않고 침착한 목소리를 유지했다.

"브루스 괜찮아, 공포가 널 잡아먹게 두지 마."

녹색의 괴형체가 박쥐 형태로 변하기 시작했다.

"놓아버려."

다정한 할의 목소리가 브루스를 이끌었다. 녹색의 박쥐 무리가 쏟아져 나오다가 걷히며 브루스의 부모님 모습이 떠올랐다. 녹색 빛을 내는 부모님은 브루스를 향해 온화한 미소를 띠고 브루스를 바라보고 있었다.

그 모습을 보자 브루스의 얼굴이 창백하게 변했다. 브루스의 머릿속에서 어머니의 마지막 모습이 떠올랐다. 총성이 울리고 피에 젖은 어머니의 얼굴이 브루스를 감싸며 쓰러졌다. 아버지의 다정한 얼굴이 토마스의 차가운 얼굴과 겹쳐지며 목소리가 울렸다.

_네 탓이야._

할은 땅이 흔들리기 시작하는 걸 느끼고 미간을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 할의 시선은 무너져가는 와치 타워나 금이 가는 땅에 가있지 않았다. 할은 브루스의 불안한 두 눈동자를 똑바로 바라보고 작은 손을 꼭 붙잡았다. 할은 무너지는 건물을 의식하고 거대한 거품 같은 녹색 방어벽을 만들어 브루스와 자신을 감쌌다.

"괜찮아."

겁에 질린 브루스를 품에 안은 할은 무너지는 와치 타워에서 빠져나왔다. 곧 할의 발 밑으로 금이 가기 시작한 달이 보였다. 방금 전까지 있었던 달이 산산조각 나는 데도 할은 당황이라곤 조금도 하지 않았다.

"진정해, 브루스."

브루스의 새파란 눈에 고인 눈물을 닦아준 할이 다정하게 그를 달래며 부드러운 목소리로 말했다.

"괜찮아. 생각만 해도 전부 부술 수 있다면, 다시 되돌리는 것도 생각만으로도 가능한 거잖아? 네가 실패에 집중하면 실패하고, 공포에 집중하면 공포에 사로잡히고, 성공을 생각하면 성공하게 되는 거야. 그러니까 다시 되돌릴 수 있다는 생각에만 집중하면 돼."

브루스는 눈을 꼭 감고 할의 목소리에만 집중하기 시작했다. 눈 앞에 떠오른 피에 젖은 얼굴도, 내 책임이라는 목소리도 떠올리지 않으려 애쓰며 할의 부드러운 목소리만을 따랐다.

"걱정하지 마, 두려워한다고 해서 네가 나약하단 뜻은 아니야. 두려워하고 무서워해도 상관없어."

달이 무너져가는 모습을 되감기 한 듯 돌아가는 걸 본 할이 씩 웃으며 말했다.

"중요한 건 공포를 넘어서는 능력이니까."

브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 할을 올려다보았다. 아직 눈물로 젖어있는 눈가를 닦아준 할이 브루스를 보고는 대견하다는 듯 미소를 지었다.

***

_**\- 몇 시간 뒤, 홀 오브 저스티스** _

달은 복구되었을지 몰라도 산산 조각난 와치 타워는 되돌아오지 않은지라, 리거들은 예전 본부였던 홀 오브 저스티스를 사용하기로 했다. 관광용으로 절반 정도는 개방되어있었지만, 많은 히어로가 오가며 사용하는 곳인지라 다시 본부로 사용해도 별 탈은 없을 터였다. 달이 박살 났다가 다시 복구된 걸 빼면 큰 재해도 벌어지지 않았고, 부서진 와치 타워의 잔해도 리거들이 금방 복구할 수 있을 테니 큰 문제는 아니었다.

딕이 엄청 화났다는 것 만 빼면.

홀 오브 저스티스에 처음 와본 브루스는 코스튬을 입은 히어로들이 가득한 걸 두리번거리며 보곤 잔뜩 풀이 죽어 혼자 구석에 의자에 앉아 있었다. 브루스는 두리번거리다가 자기가 모르는 얼굴만 가득해서 낯설었는지 더 기가 죽었다. 브루스는 딕 쪽을 흘긋 보다가 자기 쪽을 돌아보지도 않고 할과 멀리 가버리자 어깨가 축 늘어졌다. 딕도 축 쳐져서 상심해 있는 브루스를 외면하자니 마음이 아팠지만, 지금 당장은 할이 우선이었다.

딕은 팔짱을 끼고 수라 같은 얼굴로 할을 노려보고 있었다. 저번에 브루스가 제 스스로를 컨트롤 못하고 사고를 쳤을 땐 그럴 만한 이유가 있었다. 그럼에도 딕이 지금 당장 할의 턱을 날리지 않는 유일한 이유는 할이 그런 짓을 할 리가 없는 사람이기 때문이었다. 아마도.

"해명해 보시죠."

엄격하고 냉랭한 목소리에 눈을 마주치면 돌이 돼버릴 것 같은 딕의 매서운 눈빛에도 털끝만큼도 기가 죽지 않은 할이 느긋하게 대답했다.

"평소처럼 훈련시켜 준 것뿐이야. 게다가 꼬맹이가 금방 원래대로 돌려놨잖아?"

"그거 묻는 게 아니잖아요. 무슨 짓을 했길래..."

딕은 할이 의식적으로 브루스 이름을 꺼내지 않는 거라는 걸 눈치채고 말을 흐렸다.

"과정이 중요한 게 아니잖아."

할의 뻔뻔한 대답에 딕의 뒷목에 힘이 들어가는 게 느껴졌다. 여기가 자기보다 오랫동안 일해온 히어로들이 가득한 장소만 아니었다면 당장에 역정을 냈을 텐데.

  
"이 일이 지구에서 생겼다고 생각해봐요, 그때도 이런 태도 일 수 있어요?"

"지구가 아니니까 한 거잖아. 결과는 어쨌건 좋으니까 됐잖아."

"결과가 좋다고요? 지금 장난해요?!"

할은 딕이 금방이라도 폭발할 듯 한 표정이 브루스와 똑같아서 재미있게만 느껴졌다. 딕은 실실 웃고 있는 할의 턱에다 주먹을 매다 꽂고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다.

"아무 사고가 없는 건 순전히 기적이었다고요!"

"내 말이 그 말이야. 애가 정말로 조절을 못했다면 사고가 생겼겠지."

"조절 못했으면 어쩌려고 그랬어요? 극단적인 방법을 써야 할 이유가 뭔데요?"

할은 주변을 둘러보곤 말을 삼켰다. 여기서 정확히 이유를 밝히기엔 여긴 듣는 귀가 너무 많았다.

'알맹이는 똑같이 브루스인데 너나 다른 놈들이나 다른 사람처럼 굴잖아. 나보다도 네가 브루스를 못 믿으면 어떡해?'

말로 전하진 않았지만 딕은 이미 할이 하고자 하는 말을 눈치챘다. 딕은 입을 꾹 다물고 할을 노려보긴 했지만, 금방이라도 할을 집어삼킬듯한 타오르는 분노는 더 이상 느껴지지 않았다. 할은 그 기세를 눈치채고 따박따박 따졌다.

"빅블루나 다이애나는 너무 쟬 감싸고 돌기만 하고, 훈련은 커녕 뭔 금방이라도 툭치면 깨질 유리그릇 마냥 조심조심 대하는게 답답해서 그랬다. 걔네 처럼 꼬맹이 대했다간 쟤는 평생 와치타워에 갇혀 살아야 했을 걸. 이제 조절도 할 줄 아니까 됐잖아."

딕은 이제 완전히 화가 풀린 모양인지, 한층 차분해진 눈빛이었다.

"...할 말대로 조절이 가능해진거면 와치 타워에 감금 해 둘 필요는 없겠죠. 이건 할이 주장한 거니까, 무슨 사고 생기면 전부 할이 책임져요."

그래도 뒤끝은 가시지 않은 모양이군.

"당연하지."

할이 냉큼 대답하며 쾌활하게 구는 걸 보니, 딕은 이 사람에겐 정말 화를 내도 소용없다는 생각이 들었다.

***

할과 딕이 대화할 시각, 낮선 히어로들로 가득한 홀 오브 저스티스 휴게실에 덩그라니 혼자 남은 브루스는 자길 계속 의아하게 쳐다보는 시선을 느끼고 더 기가 죽어 있었다. 그 사이에서 웨인 저택의 사람들 중 한명이 특이한 옷을 입고 있는걸 보고 눈을 마주치려 애썼지만, 그 사람도 무심하게 시선을 피했다.

내가 골칫덩어리라 이제 싫어진걸까. 만약 내가 여기서도 쓸모 없는 거라면 난 어떻게 되는걸까, 하는 생각이 들자 안그래도 우울한 브루스의 표정이 더 어두워졌다. 

팀은 일부러 브루스에게서 멀리 떨어져서 티를 내지 않고 살펴보았다. 외형적으로 큰 변화는 없었지만, 딕 말대로 전보다는 조금 더 나아진 기색이 완연했다. 와치타워라면 격리된 공간에 브루스의 정체를 아는 리거들만 있으니 괜찮지만, 여기선 브루스를 어떻게 대해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 브루스가 그나마 익숙한 얼굴인 팀을 빤히 바라보다가 팀 마저 자길 외면하자 기가 죽어버리는 걸 보니 죄책감이 느껴졌다. 브루스는 지금 자기가 브루스라는 것 조차 들켜선 안된다는 것이나, 자기 능력을 다른 사람들에게 들켜선 안된다는 걸 이해 할 턱이 없었다. 그저 집에 돌아가고 싶다는 생각 뿐일텐데.

콘은 팀을 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 쳐다보더니 대뜸 물었다.

"아는 애야?"

팀은 자기에게 말 거는 콘을 쳐다보지도 않고 태연하게 대답했다.

"누가?"

"아까부터 계속 쳐다보던데."

"애가 혼자 있으니까 신기하잖아."

콘은 영 솔직하지 못한 팀이 마음에 들지 않았다. 뭐든 솔직하게 이야기 해놓기로 한게 언제인데 또 왜 이럴까, 싶었지만 팀이 굳이 말하지 않겠다면 굳이 캐낼 생각은 없었다.

브루스를 흘긋 보며 대화를 나누는 히어로들 사이로 검은 슈트를 입고 얼굴까지 가린 탈론이 조용히 들어오자, 팀은 그를 옆눈으로 살폈다. 탈론과 눈이 마주친 팀은 무관심하다는 듯 등을 돌리면서 생각했다. 딕이 부른 모양이군.

지금의 브루스에 대해 많은 정보를 알리고 싶지 않다는 생각은 딕과 팀 둘 다 똑같았던 모양이다. 브루스에 대해선 사람들이 모르면 모를수록 더 나았다. 브루스의 능력에 대해서나, 지금 여기 앉아있는 아이가 브루스라는 사실 역시도 알려서 좋을게 없었다. 아무리 히어로들이 좋은 의도만 가지고 있다고 해도 좋은 의도가 결과까지 좋으리란 법은 없었다. 가장 끔찍한 일들은 종종 좋은 의도에서부터 시작하곤 했다. 더군다나 브루스의 능력을 생각해 본다면... 저 중에 브루스를 그 '좋은 의도'로 이용하지 않을 사람이 없다는 보장은 없었다. 다른 때라면 모를까, 브루스가 이렇게 스스로 보호할 수 없는 처지 일땐 더욱이.

탈론이 얼굴 전체를 검은 복면으로 가리고 있는데도 브루스는 금방 탈론을 알아보고 도도도 뛰어나가 그의 다리에 안겼다. 조그마한 브루스가 빛나는 눈으로 탈론을 올려다보았다. 탈론은 잠깐 당황하더니, 브루스를 안아올리곤 들어왔을 때 처럼 소리 없이 사라졌다.


	32. Chapter 32

브루스와 정말 친한 몇몇 사람 빼고는 브루스 정체가 신인 걸 거의 모른다고 하지만, 사실 제이슨은 브루스가 딱히 자기 정체를 숨기려 애썼다고 생각한 적이 없다. 그도 그럴게 브루스는 굳이 숨기지 않아도 지금 세상에선 메타 휴먼의 한 종류 정도로 밖에 안 보일 거 아닌가. 히어로들과 빌런 사이에만 신이 몇인데 그게 뭐 그리 특이한 일이라고. 게다가 브루스와 전지전능한 신을 매치하기엔, 브루스는 초자연적인 것을 과할 정도로 불신하는 데다 전지전능한 신치곤 모르는 게 꽤 많기도 했다.  
  
  
  
브루스의 지식은 상당히 편향되어 있어서, 과학과 관련한 것이나 수사에 관한 지식 외엔 거의 아는 게 없다시피 했다. 치킨 수프를 만들겠답시고 부엌을 엉망으로 만들거나 청소기 키는 방법도 몰라서 한참 고민하고 있는 모습을 보고 있자면, 브루스가 실은 바보 아냐? 싶을 정도였다.  
  
  
  
육체 역시도 신족의 육체와는 거리가 멀다. 브루스의 몸은 철저하게 인간의 몸이다. 브루스가 인간이라면 당연히 최고라고 해도 될 정도로 우수한 사람이지만, 절대 신으로 볼 수 없는 육체 아닌가. 그가 부활한다는 사실 하나 빼고 보자면, 그냥 강력한 인간이고, 다른 신족들 입장에선 연약하기 짝이 없는 존재자.  
  
  
  
대체 왜 전지전능한 존재가 이토록 제약이 많고 부족한 존재이길 골랐는지 처음엔 이해가 안갔지만, 시간이 갈수록 이유가 분명해졌다. 뭐든 할 수 있고 뭐든 알 수 있다고 해도, 인간인 이상 육신의 제약을 받는다. 사람이 마음과 의지로 자기 생각을 실현하면서 살듯이, 인간의 몸을 입은 신 역시도 마음과 의지의 제약을 받게 되어 버린 거다.  
  
  
  
제이슨은 어릴 적, 브루스가 왜 이렇게 제약이 따르는데도 굳이 인간이길 골랐는지 물어본 적이 있었다. 애당초 왜 인간을 만들었는지, 왜 인류가 계속해서 그를 실망시켜도 포기하지 않는지도.  
  
  
  
브루스는 아주 간결하고 명확하게 답했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
"사람의 의지엔 제약이 없거든."  
  
  
  
  
  
이상한 답변이다. 브루스는 그 의지 때문에 제약을 받고 있는 건데, 인간이 이렇게 범죄를 저지르는 것도 의지 때문인데, 그런데도 브루스는 그 의지가 이유라고 답했다. 그 대답은 들은 딕은 금세 배시시 웃으며 동의했고, 제이슨은 둘을 바라보며 멍청한 대답이라고 생각했다.  
  
  
  
브루스가 말한 바가 무슨 뜻인지 모르는 건 아니었다. 인간의 무한한 가능성, 자유의지에서 나오는 가치 어쩌구 저쩌구 하는 개소린 이미 충분히 들었으니까. 근데 솔직히 여태 인간이 한 게 뭐라고 그렇게 인간을 높게 보는 건지 이해가 안 갔다. 그래서 그 고결한 의지로 전쟁 일으키고 학살하고 차별하고 강간하고 죽이고 이래 온 놈들을 뭐가 그렇게 예쁘다고 좋아해? 물론 자기도 꽤 많이 죽이긴 했지만, 그래서 더 이상했다.  
  
  
  
브루스가 날 사랑한다는 걸 알았을 땐 물론 기뻤다. 기쁘긴 한데, 내가 여태 한 일이 있는데도 그래도 날 사랑한다는 것 자체가 가끔은 기이하게 느껴졌다. 가끔 브루스가 조커 같은 놈들도 구해주고 싶어 할까 하는 생각만 해도 몸서리가 쳐지고 소름이 돋았다. 브루스가 그런 새끼들도 전부 사랑한다면, 브루스에게 사랑받는다고 해서 그렇게 큰 가치가 있는 걸까. 애당초 내가 그 사람에게 특별하긴 한가?  
  
  
  
어차피 지금 브루스한테 그렇게 물어봤자 아무 소용없겠지.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
제이슨은 탈론의 품에 안겨 저택에 돌아온 브루스를 차가운 눈으로 훑어보았다. 작고 순진한 어린아이 모습의 브루스는 툭 치면 깨질 듯이 연약해 보였다. 살짝 만지기만 해도 망가져 버릴 것 만 같고, 정신마저 연약한 육체만큼이나 퇴화해 버려서 자기 자신도 통제도 못하게 되어버린 지금도 그때와 똑같은 답을 할 수 있을까. 그때 자기가 이런 꼴이 될 줄 알았다면 그래도 같은 말을 할 수 있었을까.  
  
  
  
그 매서운 눈빛 속 의중을 읽기라고 한 듯, 브루스는 제이슨을 보고 어깨를 움츠리며 고개를 축 늘어트렸다. 탈론은 미간을 찡그리며 제이슨을 노려보더니, 브루스를 품에 안고 방으로 올라가 버렸다. 누가 뭐라고 하기라도 했나, 잔뜩 풀이 죽은 브루스는 탈론의 옷자락을 꼭 붙잡고 울먹이고 있었다. 그 꼬라지를 보니 안 그래도 좆같았던 제이슨의 기분이 바닥으로 떨어졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
좆같네.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스가 이런 꼴이 되었다고 마냥 화나는 것만은 아니었다. 제이슨은 지금 브루스를 볼 때마다 기쁜 마음이 반, 화나는 마음이 반 들었다. 결국 자기가 그토록 믿는 인간 때문에 이 꼴이 되었다는 걸 생각하면 머리 꼭대기까지 화가 치미는데, 망가질 대로 망가져서 자기에게 기대는 브루스를 볼 때마다 이상하게 기뻤다. 내 삶에서 이렇게 만족스러웠던 적이 있나 싶을 정도로 만족스러웠다. 제이슨 스스로도 자기 심리가 이해가지 않았다. 브루스가 망가진 게 자기에게 이렇게 기쁜 일일 수 있다니.  
  
  
  
  
  
제이슨은 투덜거리면서 탈론을 따라 브루스의 방으로 올라갔다. 열린 방문 사이로 침대에 걸터앉아 울먹이는 브루스의 얼굴이 보였다.  
  
  
  
"울지 마. 이 사람들이 네가 싫다면 다른 곳으로 가면 돼. 다른 세계는 많잖아."  
  
  
  
탈론이 무덤덤하게 달래자, 브루스가 고개를 저었다.  
  
  
  
"이 사람들이 좋은 거지?"  
  
  
브루스는 눈을 깜빡이더니 힘없이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"그래도 만약이라는 게 있으니까-"  
  
  
  
탈론은 브루스의 작은 몸을 끌어안고 한 손에 들어오는 브루스의 머리를 손으로 쓰다듬었다. 문가에 기대 있던 제이슨이 혀를 차며 쏘아붙였다.  
  
  
  
"니 맘대로 누굴 데리고 가겠다고?"  
  
  
  
진작 제이슨이 온걸 눈치챘던 건지, 탈론은 놀란 기색 없이 곁눈질로 제이슨을 보곤 다시 놀란 브루스에게 시선을 돌렸다. 브루스는 제이슨을 보곤 눈을 깜빡이더니 금세 소매로 눈물을 닦았다.  
  
  
  
"너 보자 보자 하니까 진짜 기가 막히는 놈이네. 브루스가 네 거냐?"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 브루스를 생각할 때마다 마음이 복잡했다. 이게 사랑인지 증오인지, 집착에 가까운 광기에 불과한지 구분이 가질 않았다. 가끔씩은 브루스가 자기 삶의 중심이 되어버렸는데, 브루스에겐 내가 중심이 아니라는 사실이 미칠 듯이 화나기도 했다. 하지만 한 가지는 분명했다. 브루스를 빼앗기긴 싫다는 것.  
  
  
  
"니가 다른 세계 딕이건 말건, 어느 날 갑자기 튀어나온 새끼가 허구한 날 브루스 옆에만 붙어있는 것도 거슬리는데 누굴 데리고 가?"  
  
"대책을 세우는 것 뿐이야. 나한텐 이게 전부니까. 너희는 여기 친구도 있고, 사랑하는 사람도 있고, 여기에 꾸린 삶이 있겠지. 하지만 나한텐..."  
  
  
  
탈론은 한참 망설이다가 힘겹게 입을 뗐다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 전부야."  
  
  
  
  
  
지금 이 새끼가 뭐라고 지껄인 거지? 그 말을 듣자마자 제이슨의 얼굴이 일그러졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
"내 알바 아냐. 브루스가 있어야 할 곳은 여기야. 네가 뭐라고 생각하든 간에 너 같은 어디서 튀어나왔는지도 모를 새끼가 멋대로 데리고 가느니 마느니 해도 될 문제가 아니라고. 알아들어? 우리 삶에선 브루스가 뭐 덜 중요한 줄 아냐?"  
  
"중요하지 않단 소린 아냐. 너희 삶에서도 중요한 사람이었겠지, 하지만 너흰 브루스가 있든 없든 다른 선택의 여지가 있지 않아? 나한텐 그 선택권이 없어."  
  
  
  
제이슨의 화난 목소리완 정 반대로 탈론의 목소리는 침착하고 차가웠다.  
  
  
  
"넌 여기에 친구도 있고 네 나름의 목표도 있을 테니 너희는 브루스가 죽거나 없어도 살아갈 수 있겠지. 하지만 난 내 세상 전체를 브루스를 위해 등지고 온 거야. 내가 여기 올 때 뭘 희생했는지 이해 못하나 본데..."  
  
"뭐? 니 부모 죽인 싸이코 새끼하고 또라이 새끼들이 지배하는 정신 나간 세계? 그냥 네가 더 나은 길을 골랐을 뿐이잖아. 브루스를 구출한 건지, 아니면 여기 정착하기 위해 데리고 와야 했던 건지 내가 알게 뭐야?"  
  
  
  
무표정하다 못해 기척도 없고 감정도 없는 것 같은 탈론의 눈에서 살기가 일었다.  
  
  
  
"너 때문에 브루스가 흘렸을 눈물이 아깝네."  
  
  
  
탈론의 서늘한 목소리에 날 선 적대감이 느껴졌다.  
  
  
  
"뭐?"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 뜬금없이 이 새끼가 뭔 개소리를 하나 싶어서 짜증 섞인 목소리로 되물었다. 탈론의 입가에 비웃음이 걸렸다. 늘 밝기만 한 딕의 얼굴에 걸린 죽은 사람 같은 차가운 눈빛과 비소 가득한 입가가 기이하게 보였다.  
  
  
  
"너랑 비슷한 놈이 내 세계에서도 있었어. 당연히 죽었지. 그 인간 시체 붙잡고 통곡하는 게 이해가 안 갔는데 널 보니까 더 이해가 안가."  
  
  
  
제이슨의 눈빛이 탈론만큼이나 차갑게 식었다.  
  
  
  
"처음 널 봤을 땐 그 신부가 죽었을 때 슬퍼한 게 그저 널 닮아서라고 생각했어. 네가 그만큼 중요해서, 그 닮은 사람의 죽음마저 슬퍼하는 거라고 생각했는데... 아무리 봐도 넌 브루스가 중요하게 여길 만큼 대단한 인간이 아니거든."  
  
  
  
탈론의 눈빛에는 제이슨을 향한 순수한 호기심이 섞여있었다.  
  
  
  
"너 같은 쓰레기가 어떻게 브루스 환심을 산 걸까."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 모욕을 담담하게 받아들였다. 탈론은 분노가 아닌 쓸쓸함으로 흔들리는 제이슨의 눈을 보곤, 비틀린 미소를 지었다.  
  
  
  
"네 주제는 아는 것 같아서 다행이네."  
  
"자선사업이 취미 신 분이라 너 같은 새끼도 받아들이잖아?"  
  
  
  
탈론은 제이슨의 독기 어린 말에 순순히 순응했다.  
  
  
  
"흠, 그렇긴 하지. 차이점이 있다면..."  
  
  
  
입을 열지도 않았는데 제이슨의 힘줄이 움찔거렸다. 뭐라고 할진 모르지만 빡칠만한 말을 할게 뻔해서 주먹부터 꽉 쥐었다. 창백하게 질린 브루스가 제이슨을 보고 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 안절부절못했다.  
  
  
  
"... 적어도 난 일부러 브루스가 죽게 놔둔 건 아니었다는 거지."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 이제 기가 차서 헛웃음이 나왔다.  
  
  
  
"우리가 죽게 놔뒀다고?"  
  
"매일 브루스가 죽게 놔뒀잖아. 매일 범죄자들과 싸우게 하고, 우주 전쟁에 끼어들게 내버려 두고, 매일 목숨을 걸며 싸우는걸 그냥 내버려 둔 건 너희 아냐? 내가 미친놈이긴 하지만, 난 적어도 브루스가 죽지 않게 하기 위해서 최선을 다했어. 그런데 너흰 막을 여유가 있었으면서도 매일 죽을게 뻔한 장소에 내몰았잖아? 말리긴커녕 오히려 너희가 더 전장으로 내몰았잖아. 너희가 분노에 찬 애송이 새끼들이라 너희 때문에라도 계속할 수밖에 없게 돼버렸던 것 같은데... 네 놈들도 그걸 알면서 내버려 뒀잖아. 그래 놓곤 정작 브루스가 너희가 필요해질 땐 가차 없이 버렸지. 그만두고 싶어도 너희가 배트맨으로서의 브루스를 필요로 해서 계속 그 자리에 얽매이게 만들어놓은 거 아냐?"  
  
"아주 틀린 말은 아니라는 거 인정은 해줄게. 근데, 이 모든 일은 브루스가 선택하고 브루스가 고른 거야. 이 사람이 남 때문에 자기 선택을 바꾸거나 할 인간으로 보여?"  
  
"정말 그렇게 생각하는 거면, 넌 브루스를 모르는 거나 마찬가지야."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 이를 악물고 한숨을 쉬며 분노를 내리누르려고 애썼다.  
  
  
  
"네가 본 브루스는 진짜 브루스가 아니잖아. 네가 뭘 안다고 나더러 뭘 모른대?"  
  
  
  
탈론은 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 한심한 눈빛으로 제이슨을 훑어보았다.  
  
  
  
"네가 말하는 진짜 브루스는 네가 필요로 했던 그 '배트맨'을 말하는 거겠지? 결국 너희가 필요한 건 그 배트맨이지, 그냥 브루스는 아닌 거잖아."  
  
"브루스가 필요해서 옆에 있는 게 아니야. 애당초 필요 없었다고!"  
  
  
  
브루스의 두 눈이 충격으로 동그래졌다. 맑은 하늘색 눈으로 제이슨의 핏대선 얼굴을 보던 브루스는 고개를 숙였다. 어느샌가 브루스가 앉아있던 침대 자리는 온기만 남긴 채 텅 비어버렸다.  
  
  
  
"누가 필요성을 따져서 가족 하는 줄-"  
  
  
  
탈론을 쏘아붙이던 제이슨이 브루스가 온데간데없는 걸 보곤 말을 멈췄다.  
  
  
  
"브루스?"  
  
"사라지는 능력은 없었을 텐데... 자기 능력을 조절할 수 있게 된 건 정말인가 보네."  
  
  
  
탈론이 태연하게 브루스가 사라진 자리를 보고 분석하자 제이슨이 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
  
  
  
"그딴 소리 할 때야? 씨발 어디 갔는지 찾아야 할거 아냐!"  
  
"쯧..."  
  
  
  
탈론은 머리를 긁고는 귀찮다는 듯 혀를 찼다.  
  
  
  
"멍청한 짓 하려고 마음먹은 것만 아니면 좋을 텐데..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**\- 배트 케이브**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"미치겠네 진짜!"  
  
  
  
브루스가 없어졌다는 소식을 듣자마자 곧장 달려온 딕이 버럭 소리를 지르면서 키보드 위로 손가락을 빠르게 움직였다.  
  
  
  
"어떻게 여섯살 짜리 어린 애를 놓쳐? 니넨 씨발 어디가서 앞으로 무술가라고 하지도 마!"  
  
  
  
딕은 제이슨과 탈론에게 버럭 소리를 지르면서도 한시도 쉼없이 손을 움직이며 모니터에 고정한 시선을 돌리지 않았다.  
  
  
  
고담에는 브루스가 곳곳에 설치한 감시카메라가 있었다. 빅브라더가 된 것 같은 느낌에 처음에는 조금 찜찜했지만, 범죄예방차 달아놓으니 슬럼가도 범죄율이 약간 줄어드는 효과가 있었다. 물론 무슨 사건이 생기면 바로 찾아가기 위해서도 있었다. 감시카메라로 안되자, 딕은 위성까지 동원해 고담의 구석 구석을 뒤졌지만, 브루스 비슷한 머리 털 끝 하나 보이지 않았다.  
  
  
  
이렇게 고담을 이잡듯이 뒤져도 안나온다는건... 고담에 없다는 뜻 밖엔 되지 않았다. 아무리 갑자기 사라진거라고 하더라도 고담 밖은 나가지 않을거라고 생각했는데. 이렇게 되면 어디있는지 알 수 없잖아. 브루스한테 위치 추적기를 달아놓든 했어야 했는데. 딕이 짜증스러운 표정으로 혀를 차자, 뒤에서 어정쩡하게 서 있던 제이슨과 탈론이 어깨를 움찔했다.  
  
  
  
딕은 저스티스 리그 시그널 버튼에 손을 올리고는 한참 턱을 괴고 고민했다. 겨우 브루스 하나찾자고 저스티스 리그를 부른다는 것도 어불성설이거니와, 브루스가 어떤 짓을 했거나 하고 있을지 모르는데 저스티스 리그를 불렀다간 이번엔 아무리 리거들이더라도 브루스를 그냥 봐주지 않을게 뻔했다. 딕은 결국 시그널 버튼에서 손을 뗐다. 브루스가 정말 맘먹고 사라진거라면 찾을 방법이 없었다. 하지만 장비로 안된다고 해도 상관 없다. 딕은 브루스를 오래 알아왔으니, 그의 사고를 따라가면 분명 브루스가 어디있는지 나올테지.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 아마 달 사건 때문에 우리가 자길 믿지 못한다고 생각하고 있겠지. 그러니까 자기가 통제를 잃은게 아니라는 걸 증명하러 갔을거야. 브루스가 처음 자기 통제를 잃은 원인이 뭔지 생각해본다면 브루스는 지금쯤...  
  
  
  
  
  
딕이 턱을 괴고 고심하기 시작하자, 눈 앞에서 브루스를 놓친 제이슨은 슬슬 불안해지기 시작했다. 브루스가 걱정되는게 아니라 딕이 '어떻게 저새끼를 조져야 하나' 고민하는 것 같았다. 슬슬 초조해지기 시작하는 제이슨과는 달리, 탈론은 태연하게 딕의 동작을 하나 하나 뜯어보았다. 딕이 고민하며 구겨지는 미간 주름이나, 턱에 손을 올리며 생각하는 습관, 머리가 아플때 머리카락을 쓸어올리는 행동 같은 것을. 딕이 그게 눈에 거슬렸는지, 미간을 구기며 탈론을 노려봤다.  
  
  
  
"그만해."  
  
"신기해서."  
  
  
  
탈론은 표정하나 안바뀌고 순순히 사과했다.  
  
  
  
"나랑 습관이 똑같거든."  
  
  
  
딕이 탈론을 불신섞인 눈빛으로 노려보며 비아냥 거렸다.  
  
  
  
"그럼 내가 하는 생각이 뭔지도 알겠네?"  
  
"당연하지."  
  
  
  
씩 웃는 탈론 얼굴이 딕과 닮았다는 사실이 더 기이하게 느껴졌다. 분명 다른 우린 다른 삶을 살았을텐데, 껍데기가 완전히 같다는건 딕을 불편하게 만들었다.  
  
  
  
"지금쯤 브루스가 어디 갔을지 생각 중이잖아? 브루스가 왜 떠났는지 생각해보면, 아마 너희한테 자기가 필요하거나 피해를 끼치지 않는다는 걸 증명하려고 어딜 간거라는 생각 중인거겠지? 난 이 세계에 대해서 모르지만, 처음 그 애가 뭣 때문에 사고를 쳤는지 생각해보면 어디 갔는지는 뻔하지."  
  
  
  
딕은 탈론이 마음에 안드는 만큼이나 탈론이 결국 다른 버전의 자기 자신이라는 걸 인정 할 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
  
  
"그러니까 이 세계에서 아동 성매매가 가장 빈번할 곳을 찾으면 되는거 아니야?"  
  
  
  
탈론이 냉정한 목소리로 딕에게 물었다.  
  
  
  
"여긴 성노예 매매장이 있다가 얼마 전에 폐쇠된 모양이던데, 고담시에서 빠져나간 성노예 매매장이 어디로 나갔지?"  
  
"매번 위치가 바뀌긴 하는데 오늘은 공해 구역이야. 찾아가려면 찾아갈 수 있지만, 이미 거긴 원더우먼이 해결 중이야. 하지만... 어린 아이만 매춘 하는 곳이 또 몇몇 있긴 하지."  
  
  
  
탈론은 차가운 표정으로 딕을 보며 차분하게 설명했다.  
  
  
  
"내 세계에선 어린 아이한테 그짓 하는 놈들은 죽거나 거세됐는데... 너희도 똑같은 스탠스를 취했으면 이런 일은 애당초 없었겠지?"  
  
  
  
딕은 이를 빠득 갈며 손으로 머리를 쓸어올렸다.  
  
  
  
"씨발."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**\- 세계의 어딘가, 사창가 였던 곳.**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
어두운 골목길에 갑자기 나타난 새 하얀 어린아이는 당연히 구석구석에 숨은 모든 사람들의 눈에 띄었다. 짧은 검은 반바지와 무릎까지 오는 흰 양말, 새 하얀 반팔 셔츠는 어린아이의 옷임에도 불구하고 고급스러운 티가 났다. 옷이 아니더라도 새 하얀 피부와 예쁘장한 얼굴에서부터 귀티가 흘러나오는 아이였다. 보통 이 골목길에 다니는 어린애라고 해봤자 후줄근한 예비 범죄자 새끼들이 전부인데, 그런 곳에 귀티 나는 도련님이 나타났으니, 군침을 흘리는 게 당연했다. 예쁘고 귀티 나는 놈일수록 엉망으로 만드는 재미가 있는 법이다. 벌써부터 앞섶이 뻐근해져 왔다.  
  
  
  
브루스는 바지 앞섶을 주무르며 다가오는 남자를 보곤 몸을 움츠렸다. 버터나이프를 든 덩치 커다란 남자가 브루스의 목에 칼을 들이대며 손으로 입을 막았다. 그는 저항할 의지라곤 보이지 않는 브루스를 끌고 가서 황급히 바지를 벗기기 시작했다. 브루스는 속으로 겁먹으면 안 돼, 겁먹으면 안 돼, 잘 참으면 돼,라고 몇 번씩 되뇌었다. 제대로 성장조차 하지 않은 작은 보지를 황급히 애무하는 손가락이 느껴졌다. 작은 클리를 굵고 거친 손이 짓누르듯 문질렀다. 브루스의 귓가엔 거친 숨소리가 들리기 시작했다. 급하고 거친 손놀림은 흥분보단 통증을 안겨주었다. 그 남자는 참지 못하고 제대로 젖지도 않은 보지에 자기 좆을 억지로 쑥 밀어 넣었다. 브루스의 두 눈에 생리적인 눈물이 흘렀다. 그 남자가 피스톤질 하자 자궁과 내장까지 짓눌리는 느낌에 고통에 찬 신음이 튀어나왔다. 몸을 두 동강 낼 것 같은 아픔에 머리까지 어지러워졌다.  
  
  
  
아무리 브루스가 울건, 그 남자는 허리 짓을 멈추지 않은 채 브루스의 작은 몸을 붙들고 제 좆집마냥 거세게 박아댔다. 남자의 좆이 들어올 때마다, 그 남자의 좆 모양대로 브루스의 배가 기이하게 부풀었다. 남자는 브루스의 보지 안에 사정하며 숨을 몰아쉬고는 브루스의 작은 뒷구멍을 만지작 거리더니, 풀어주지도 않고 곧장 억지로 구멍을 벌려 자기 좆을 쑤셔 넣기 시작했다. 브루스가 고통으로 신음할 때마다 남자의 피스톤질은 더 거세졌다. 뒤가 찢어지고 장이 내리 눌리는 느낌에 브루스는 몸을 떨며 울기 시작했다. 그럴수록 더욱 그 남자의 몸짓은 더욱 거칠어졌다. 사정 후에 제 좆을 뺀 남자가 브루스의 작은 구멍이 벌어져 엉망이 된 걸 보곤 만족스러운 웃음을 지었다. 브루스의 벌어진 구멍에 다시 자기 좆을 박아대더니, 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 브루스의 작은 입술을 덮치고 혀를 얽어왔다. 브루스의 텅 빈 눈에서 눈물이 한줄기 흘렀다.  
  
  
  
그 남자는 브루스의 앞뒤로 정액으로 배가 꽉 들어차서야 행위를 멈췄다. 그 남자는 브루스의 머리채를 잡고 나체로 자기가 처음 브루스를 발견한 곳에 내던지고는 무심하게 떠나갔다. 브루스는 눈을 희번덕거리며 자기에게 다가오는 남자들을 보곤 체념한 채 눈을 감았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
참으면 돼, 견디면 다 괜찮아질 거야.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 자기 몸을 더듬으며 거칠게 제 보지와 구멍을 황급히 채우는 낯선 남자들의 좆을 느끼며 고통을 삼켰다. 곧 브루스의 다물린 입에도 억지로 좆이 밀고 들어왔다. 목구멍과 보지, 뒷 보지까지 구멍이란 구멍은 전부 좆으로 비집고 들어온 것 같았다. 주변에서 차례를 기다리며 자위하는 남자들이 브루스의 얼굴에 정액을 뿌려대는 바람에 눈 앞도 제대로 보이질 않았다. 브루스의 긴 속눈썹에도 정액이 얽혔다. 새하얗고 깨끗한 얼굴과 몸이 정액으로 더럽혀지는 광경은 차례를 기다리던 남자들의 이성을 잃게 만들었다.  
  
한 개씩 들어왔던 브루스의 구멍에 좆이 두 개로 늘어났다. 살이 찢어지는 고통에 비명을 지를 수도 없었다. 목구멍까지 강제로 범해져 숨쉬기조차 힘들었다. 브루스는 이제 자기에게 몇 명의 사람이 붙어있는지, 주변엔 또 몇 사람이 있는지도 감지할 수 없었다. 머리가 어지럽고 몸은 찢어질 듯 아팠다. 살이 찢기고 내부가 짓이겨지는 통증도 몇 번이고 반복되자 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 몸과 머리에 아무 감각도 느껴지지 않았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 계속 머릿속으로 계속 반복해 생각했다. 견디기만 하면 다 괜찮아질 거야. 겁에 질리지 않으면 돼, 참으면 돼. 몇 번이고 똑같은 말을 속으로 되뇌길 수백 번, 점점 정신이 까마득하게 멀어져 갔다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스 주변에 모여든 남자들이 점점 줄어들고, 하나 둘 씩 자리를 뜨고 혼자 남아서야 브루스는 구석에 몸을 웅크리고 한숨을 돌렸다. 길바닥에 다리에서 피를 흘리고 온 몸이 정액 범벅이 된 아이가 쓰러져 있는 꼴을 본 지나가던 사람들은 차가운 눈빛으로 쏘아보곤 눈을 돌렸다. 브루스는 비틀거리며 어두운 구석으로 숨어들었다.  
  
  
  
  
  
이 정도면 적어도 내가 자기자신도 통제 못하는 골칫덩이라고 생각하진 않겠지.  
  
  
  
  
  
구석에 쭈그리고 숨어있던 브루스 앞에 퉁퉁한 중년 남자 하나가 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 바지 지퍼를 내리며 다가왔다. 브루스는 체념한 표정으로 다리를 벌렸다. 그 남자는 씩웃더니 브루스의 발목을 잡고 반쯤 열린 폐건물로 끌고 들어갔다. 허름 한 건물에는 방에는 낡은 침대와 망가진 섹스토이나 텅빈 러브젤 통 등이 바닥에 굴러다니고 있었다.  
  
  
  
"너도 그놈들이 어린 애 파는 곳이라고 죄다 닫아버려서 갈곳 없어진 창녀인가본데... 돈 좀 줄테니까 얌전히 대주기나 해."  
  
  
  
남자는 브루스를 먼지가 이는 침대로 던지고는 정액과 피로 흥건해진 허벅지를 잡아 벌리며 콧김을 뿜었다.  
  
  
  
"어차피 매일 모르는 사람한테 대주고 살 인생이면 돈이라도 제대로 받아야지? 응?"  
  
  
  
벌어질대로 벌어진 구멍으로 남자의 좆이 들어왔다. 아프다 못해 감각이 사라진 아래에서 쿨쩍이는 소리가 나오며 철벅이는 소리가 들렸다. 그래도 브루스는 자기 힘이 통제 밖을 벗어나진 않은 것 같다는 사실을 떠올렸다. 이렇게 괴로운데도, 눈 앞에서 브루스를 강간하는 남자는 멀쩡히 헉헉대며 자길 범하고 있으니까. 자기몸에 손 댄 그 어느 누구도 죽이지 않았다. 누구도 다치게 하지 않았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
이제 내가 아이들에게 짐은 아닌거겠지?  
  
  
  
  
  
멍해진 머리에 희미하게 아이들의 얼굴이 떠오르자, 눈물이 한줄기 흘렀다. 그 애들에겐 내가 필요 없다는 생각과 이대로 사라지는게 그 아이들에겐 제일 나을지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다. 그런데도 파렴치하게도 아이들이 보고싶다는 생각이 제일 간절했다.  
  
  
  
그 아이들에겐 한달이였을지 모르지만, 브루스에겐 몇년이였다. 수년이 흘러도 누구도 찾아오지 않았고, 구하려고 애써준 사람은 탈론 하나 뿐이었다. 그런데 구하려고 애쓴 덕분에 더 심한 꼴을 당했다. 브루스를 위해 탈론이 한 짓과, 겪은 일을 생각하면 정말 자신은 그 아이들의 삶에 엮여선 안되는 사람이였던게 분명했다. 건드리는 족족, 사랑하면 할 수록 더욱 망가져갔다.   
  
  
  
그 모든 걸 아는데도 여전히 아이들이 보고싶었다. 멍청하고 어리석다. 누군가를 사랑한다는게 그 사람에겐 사형선고가 되는데도, 사랑하는 걸 멈출 수 없다니.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스의 다리 사이에 추삽질을 하던 남자가 브루스의 몸 위에 지폐 몇장을 뿌려놓고는 떠나자, 브루스는 먼지와 정액 냄새로 가득한 침대 위에서 몸을 수그렸다. 머리가 아프고 뒤늦게 찾아온 통증에 몸을 떨었다. 쌀쌀한 추위에 입김이 나왔다. 낡은 이불로 몸을 감싸도 시린 추위가 떠나지 않았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"여기가 마지막이야."  
  
  
  
불이 꺼진 사창가의 골목을 들어서자, 휑하고 낡은 건물들만이 세 사람을 맞이했다. 없어진지 꽤 된 곳인데다 고담시의 정 반대편이기도 해서 리스트의 끝에 있었던지라 가장 마지막으로 온 곳이었다. 만약 여기에도 없다면 딕과 탈론의 이론이 틀렸다는 뜻이 되기도 했고, 여기서도 못찾으면 리거들을 불러서라도 찾아야 한단 소리였다.  
  
  
  
제이슨이 제일 먼저 앞장서서 문을 당기자, 낡은 철문에서 끼익 거리는 소리가 들렸다. 보통 이런 건물은 앞이 유리인데, 어린애 한테 성매매를 시키는게 부끄러운 일인건 알았던 건지, 창문이란 창문은 전부 막혀있었다. 문을 열자 가득 들어오는 먼지에 눈을 찌푸리며 주변을 둘러보자, 생긴지 얼마 안된 발자국 여러개가 보였다.  
  
  
  
"여기야."  
  
  
  
딕이 확신하며 안으로 뛰어들어갔다. 탈론은 코를 킁킁거리더니 피냄새와 비린내가 나는 쪽으로 발걸음을 옮기며 두 사람에게 따라오라는 손짓을 했다. 방으로 들어가자, 낡은 이불을 감싼 어린 소년이 등을 지고 있는 모습이 보였다. 제이슨과 탈론이 곧장 달려들려고 하자, 딕이 둘에게 손짓으로 가만히 있으라고 명령하고는 조심스레 다가갔다.  
  
  
  
"아무짓도 안했어."  
  
  
  
어린 목소리로 툭 내뱉은 말에 탈론과 딕은 미간을 찌푸렸다. 제이슨은 기가차다는 표정으로 허리에 손을 올리고 고개를 비틀었다.  
  
  
  
"...이번엔 아무도 안죽였어."  
  
  
  
천천히 브루스에게 다가온 딕은 브루스의 멍으로 물든 몸과 다리 사이에 피와 정액이 얽혀 흐르는 걸 보곤 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 브루스는 텅빈 하늘색 눈으로 딕을 올려다 보았다.  
  
  
  
"통제가 안되는 건 아닌 것 같구나."  
  
  
  
  
  
맑은 두 눈 안에서 공허함이 비쳤다. 딕은 그 눈빛을 알고 있다. 그가 알던 브루스의 눈빛이다. 공허하고, 차갑고, 어두운 그 눈빛. 딕은 브루스가 통제를 잃어선 안된다는 생각만 하느라 가장 중요한 걸 잊고 있었다. 브루스의 능력이 정말 원래대로 돌아온다면, 당연히 브루스의 정신도 원래대로 돌아올 거라는 것.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"그래도 내가 짐이 된다면... 이대로 떠날게."  
  
  
  
억장이 무너지는 것 같았다. 탈론은 한숨을 푹 쉬더니, 브루스에게 다가와 무릎을 꿇고 시선을 맞췄다.  
  
  
  
"다른 놈들 버리건 말건 괜찮은데, 나는 데리고 가야지. 당신 때문에 내가 버린걸 생각해봐. 당신 말곤 내가 사는 이유가 없다고."  
  
  
  
브루스는 안타까운 표정으로 탈론을 보더니, 작은 손으로 탈론의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.  
  
  
  
"미안..."  
  
  
  
탈론은 브루스의 작은 손을 꼭 잡고는 부드러운 목소리로 말했다.  
  
  
  
"두 번 다신 이런식으로 놀래키지 마."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 눈을 굴리곤 브루스가 떠나기 직전에 자기가 했던 말을 떠올렸다. 망할 영감, 그딴거 가지고....사람 속 뒤집어 놓는건 딕 저새끼랑 삐까뜬다니까.  
  
  
  
"브루스, 아 진짜 이 미친 영감이... 까놓고 당신 짐 맞아, 뭔 짐이 된다면이야, 당신 짐 맞다고!"  
  
  
  
이번엔 브루스 뿐만이 아니라 탈론과 딕도 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 제이슨을 놀라서 쳐다봤다.  
  
  
  
"당신 필요도 없고 짐이고 내 인생 조진것도 맞아. 내 삶에 도움되는거 없는 짐덩이 맞다고. 그래도 옆에 있는게 더 좋다는거잖아!"  
  
  
  
제이슨의 말을 듣는 브루스의 고개가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 하늘색 눈망울에 눈물이 살짝 고였다.  
  
  
  
"근데 대체 왜 자꾸 떠날 생각을 해?"  
  
"미안하다."  
  
  
  
브루스가 사과하자, 딕은 그제야 약간 마음이 놓였다.  
  
  
  
"왜 이랬는지만 설명해줘요."  
  
"증명할 필요가 있었거든. 내가 통제불능이 아니라는거..."  
  
"대체 누구한테요? 우린 브루스 믿는다고 몇번을 말해야 알아들어요?"  
  
"나한테. 앞으로 또 그런 일이 벌어졌을때 똑같은 일이 벌어지지 말라는 법은 없으니까..."  
  
"그런일 없을 거예요."  
  
  
  
딕이 딱 잘라 말했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 이러지만 않으면 안 벌어질 일이라구요."  
  
"폐가 된 모양이구나."  
  
"아니 씨발 당연하지!"  
  
"당연하죠! 그걸 말이라고 해요?!"  
  
  
  
딕과 제이슨이 버럭 소리를 지르며 쏘아붙이자 브루스 어깨가 축 쳐졌다.  
  
  
  
"미안..."  
  
  
  
탈론이 씩 웃으며 브루스를 응시했다.  
  
  
  
"...왜?"  
  
"당신 목소리 처음 들어서. 원래는 좀 더 낮았겠지만..."  
  
  
  
탈론은 브루스의 엉망이된 머리를 손으로 쓰다듬어주며 다정하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"...난 이대로도 좋아."  
  
  
  
딕은 한숨을 푹 쉬더니 브루스의 눈을 똑바로 보며 물었다.  
  
  
  
"저희랑 같이 있고 싶은거 맞죠?"  
  
"...응."  
  
"제발 이런 짓 좀 하지 말아요. 어떤 일이 있건, 저흰 브루스 옆에 있고 싶어요. 그래서 우리가 이러는 거잖아요."  
  
"그럼...계속 너희랑 있어도 돼?"  
  
  
  
딕은 무너지듯이 브루스를 끌어안으며 속삭였다.  
  
  
  
"당연하죠."


	33. Chapter 33

  
  
브루스가 성장한 후 모습만 아는 웨인가의 아이들로선 이토록 연약해진 브루스가 너무나도 낯설었다. 내심 브루스는 어릴 때도 강하고 똑똑하고 뭐든 잘할 것 만 같은 이미지였다. 처음부터 똑 부러지고 단단한 사람이었을 줄로만 알았기에, 브루스가 원래 정신만 되찾는다면 어린아이 몸이더라도 원래대로 잘해나갈 거라고 착각하고 있었다. 브루스 정신만 원래대로 돌아온다면 모든 일이 원상 복귀될 거라고 생각했기에, 브루스가 자기 없인 살 수 없는 몸이 된 게 짧게 주어진 선물이라고 생각했었다.

딕은 웨인 메디컬에서 회복 캡슐에 누워있는 브루스를 지켜보고 있었다. 테스트 회복 캡슐은 아직 개발이 완료되지 않은 상품이라 임상 시험은커녕 동물실험 허가도 떨어지지 않은 상품이었다. 하지만 딱히 상관은 없었다, 애당초 대중에게 공개하려고 만든 상품은 아닌 데다, 딕은 자기가 만든 물건에 확신이 넘쳤다. 유리 디플레이에 뜬 환자 상태를 확인하던 딕의 안색은 그래서 더 좋지 않았다. 성기와 자궁은 물론 자궁과 목구멍, 항문까지 손상된 걸 보니 브루스한테 무슨 짓을 했을지 상상이 가서 역겨움까지 치솟았다. 캡슐에 뜬 브루스의 신체 나이는 여섯 살이었다. 여섯 살. 열여섯도 아니고 여섯 살짜리인데. 심지어 이런 어린아이만 매춘을 시키는 곳이 많다는 사실이 더럽고 추잡하게 느껴졌다. 하지만 이제와 벌어진 일 가지고 화를 내봤자 소용없는 짓인 데다, 브루스 회복에 도움도 안 된다. 가장 가까이 있는 자신의 정신이 어지럽고 분노에 휩쓸리면 브루스 회복에도 영향을 줄지도 모르는 일이었다.

고심하며 브루스 상태를 지켜보며 기기조정을 하던 딕의 손이 멈추자, 탈론이 브루스의 상태가 뜬 디스플레이를 보며 고개를 갸웃거렸다.

"굳이 이렇게 느리게 회복 시킬 필요 있어?"

"이게 지금 이 세상에선 제일 몸을 빠르게 회복시킬 수 있는 도구야."

"그게 아니라..."

탈론은 팔짱을 끼더니 고통스럽게 신음하는 브루스를 보곤 고개를 돌리곤 눈을 꽉 감았다. 미간에 손을 올리고 고개를 까닥하더니, 답답하다는 듯 딕을 확 돌아보았다.

"... 너무 고통스러워하면 다른 방법도 있잖아."

토마스는 브루스에게서 충분히 데이터를 뽑아내고 나선 브루스의 안전이나 고통엔 조금도 신경 쓰지 않았다. 브루스가 죽고 싶어 할 정도로 고통스러워하든 말든 상관하지 않았다. 내버려 둬도 죽을 때까지 방치하면 다시 살아나니까 신경 쓸 이유도 없었다.

탈론을 바라보는 딕의 얼굴이 차갑게 굳었다. 한발 늦게 찾아온 외면하고 싶던 사실이 딕의 머리를 때렸다.

"지금까지 어떻게 브루스가 버틴 거야?"

"못 버텼지. 여러 번 죽었어. 가끔은 내가 죽인 적도 있고."

딕을 너무 쉽게 읽고 꿰뚫어 보는 탈론처럼, 딕은 탈론의 속내를 금방 읽어냈다. 탈론은 결코 표정과 감정을 읽기 쉬운 사람은 아니었다. 탈론이 여태 그들이 접해온 인간들과는 꽤 달랐다. 탈론은 수많은 개조 수술과 셀 수 없는 혈청 실험을 통해 태어난 존재였다. 때론 살아있는 사람 같지도 않았다. 그래서 텔레파시 능력자들도 때론 탈론의 속을 알기 어렵다고 하곤 했다. 그럼에도 본질적으로 같은 존재인 딕은 탈론을 이해하고 싶지 않았지만 이해했다. 고통스러워하는 모습을 바라보느니, 탈론이 선택할 수 있는 길이라곤 그저 하나뿐이었을 테니까.

"... 여기선 그렇게 안 해."

하지만 자신이었다면 절대로 하지 않을 선택이다. 브루스는 딕에게 그 어떤 상황에서도 방법은 있다고 가르쳤다. 길이 없다면 만들라고 가르쳤다. 탈론의 스승이 그에게 살인이 답이라고 가르쳤을지 몰라도, 딕의 스승은 그를 그렇게 키우지 않았다.

탈론은 딕의 단호한 거절을 듣고 한참을 다시 딕을 빤히 바라보았다.

***

탈론이 브루스를 탈출시키려고 했다가 실패하기 바로 며칠 전의 일이다.

토마스는 브루스를 가지고 노는데 질렸는지, 암캐 페로몬을 브루스 몸에 바르고 개장에 던져 넣었다. 커다란 검은 개가 브루스의 몸에 흥분하며 올라타자, 브루스는 곧 무슨 일이 벌어질지 깨닫고 발버둥 쳤다. 브루스가 발버둥 치자 개가 이를 드러내며 위협하고는 브루스 몸을 내리누르고 위에 올라탔다. 브루스가 괴로워 하자, 토마스는 브루스의 팔에 꽂힌 링거에 흥분제를 투여했다. 괴로워 보였던 브루스의 표정이 점점 헤 풀리더니, 고통에 젖었던 얼굴이 점점 상기되기 시작했다. 브루스의 몸통만 한 개의 좆이 자기 성기를 잔뜩 벌려놓고 작은 분홍빛 성기를 걸레짝으로 찢어놓고 있는데, 그 아이는 발정 난 암캐처럼 혀를 내밀고 숨을 내쉬며 가는 몸으로 충실한 개의 암컷 노릇을 하고 있었다. 그 아이의 풀어진 두 눈에는 이미 이성 같은 건 남아있지 않았다. 고통 역시 남아있지 않았다. 개장은 밖이 보이지 않는 단방형 유리로 되어 있었으니, 브루스에게 밖에서 지켜보는 자신이 보일 일도 없다. 다른 사람들이 구경하고 있으면 브루스에게 수치를 주기 위해서 라고 생각할 수 있지만, 지금 보고 있는 사람은 자기 혼자 뿐이었다.

토마스는 브루스를 벌할 생각 따윈 없었다. 브루스를 벌하고 싶다면 브루스 몸에 꽉 맞는 작은 관이라도 만들어 해저로 떨어트리면 그 안에서 죽다 살아나다만 영원히 반복하게 되겠지. 그것만으로도 충분히 효율적인 벌이었다. 그런데도 브루스를 처분하지 않은 건...

토마스는 내 표정을 유심히 살피며 웃고 있었다.

"저것 보렴, 뇌의 알맞은 곳을 전극으로 찌르고, 알맞은 호르몬만 주사하면 사랑에 빠졌다고 착각하게 되는 건 일도 아니란다. 내가 조금만 더 손보면 뭐든 자기에게 박아주기만 하면 평생 붙어먹으면서 행복하게 살게 할 수 있을걸?"

화내지 않기 위해, 토마스에게 분노했다는 일말의 티도 내지 않기 위해 온 힘을 다했다. 약간의 신호만으로도, 아주 조금의 변화만으로도 토마스는 곧장 내가 하는 생각을 꿰뚫어 볼 터였다.

토마스는 날 모욕하고 있었다. 그는 브루스를 벌하려던 게 아니었다. 내가 사랑하는 것을 짓밟아 그게 아무 가치가 없다는 걸 보여주고 싶었던 거다.

유리로 된 개장 안에선 브루스가 개의 좆물을 받으며 절정을 맞고 있었다. 개의 좆이 브루스의 보지 안에서 부풀며 긴 사정을 하기 시작하자, 브루스의 허리가 떨리며 혀를 빼물고 분수를 뿜기 시작했다. 브루스의 눈에서 절정 때문인지 비참함 때문인지 모를 눈물이 흘렀다.

속내를 숨기며 토마스에게 태연하게 대답하는 것 말곤 할 수 있는 일이 없었다. 지금 당장은.

"진작에 저렇게 했으면 저것도 좀 얌전해지지 않았겠어요?"

토마스의 눈 안에 가식적으로 웃는 내 얼굴이 비쳐 보였다. 어느 때보다도 역겨움이 느껴졌다.

그날 개장에서 다시 꺼내온 브루스는 과도한 약 투여와 억지로 개의 성기를 받아들인 덕에 말이 아니었다. 당연히 토마스에겐 브루스를 치료해주거나 돌봐줄 생각 따윈 없었다. 브루스는 꼬박 하루를 앓았다. 이마에선 열이 펄펄 끓고, 브루스의 성기는 헐고 찢어져서 계속해서 하혈을 하는데 토마스는 물론 알프레드 역시도 언제나처럼 브루스를 도와줄 생각이 없어 보였다.

내가 그의 목에 칼을 들이 대자, 식은땀을 흘리던 브루스는 힘겹게 고개를 끄덕이곤 눈을 감았다. 마치 허락한다는 듯이.

***

브루스가 정신이 돌아온 건 물론 기쁜 뉴스였다. 이 소식을 들으면 가장 기뻐할 사람은 다른 누구도 아닌 팀 일터였다. 제이슨은 솔직히 브루스와 좋은 추억이 많지 않고, 딕도 솔직히 브루스와 마냥 좋은 사이였던 것도 아니고, 솔직히 데미안 역시 브루스와 좋은 관계는 아니었다. 하지만 팀은 나름 브루스와 좋은 추억도 많고, 가장 브루스의 아들다운 대우를 받기도 한 아이였으니 브루스의 정신이 돌아왔다고 하면 가장 반가워하고 기뻐할 아이였다. 그걸 제일 잘 아는 사람은 딕이었지만, 딕은 지금 세상 그 무엇보다 팀에게 전화하는 게 무서웠다.

전에 브루스를 놓쳤을 때 한 소리나, 딕이 와치 타워에 브루스를 보호하자고 주장했을 때 팀이 보인 반응을 생각하면 그 자리에 있던 게 제이슨과 탈론 이어도 딕에게 화를 낼 것 같은 생각이 들었다. 팀은 딕을 아주 좋아했지만(때론 좀 과하게) 공사가 철저한 사람이었다. 팀은 냉정해질 땐 브루스보다도 더 차가워졌다.

한참 고민하던 딕은 심호흡을 하고 겨우 팀에게 연락을 했다. 이번엔 또 뭐라고 하려나, 어떻게 브루스를 놓칠 수 있냐, 그러게 애당초 왜 와치 타워에서 보호하자고 했냐, 왜 이제야 연락했냐, 제일 먼저 날 불렀어야지 이제야 연락하다니 또 형이 무슨 짓 한 거 아니냐, 등등 무슨 소리를 할지 마음의 준비를 단단히 하고 전화를 걸었는데, 정작 소식을 전하자 팀의 반응은 힘 빠질 정도로 무덤덤했다.

[그래? 잘됐네. 금방 갈게.]

"그게 다야?"

[왜?]

아, 얘 원래 이랬지.

"아니... 아니다..."

한 시간도 안되어 도착한 팀은 캡슐 안에 있는 브루스를 보곤 뒷짐을 지고 관찰했다.

"흠... 그렇게 기억이 돌아올 줄은 몰랐네."

딕은 팀의 태연한 태도에 안심을 해야 할지 불안해해야 할지 감이 잡히지 않았다.

"난 네가 좀 더..."

딕이 고개를 갸웃하며 팔짱을 끼며 심통치 않아하자, 브루스를 살피던 팀이 고개를 들어 딕을 바라보며 눈썹을 추켜올렸다.

"놀랄 줄 알았다고?"

"아니, 화낼 줄 알았거든. 그때 난 뭐했냐고 하면서..."

"일부러 브루스가 기억 돌아올 방법을 찾도록 놓아준 게 아니라 놓친 거라는 사실이 실망스럽긴 하지. 그런데 그게 화낼 일은 아니잖아."

"내가 대체 왜 브루스를 일부러 놓아주겠어?"

"난 브루스 정신이 끝까지 안 돌아오면..."

"안 돌아오면?"

팔짱을 낀 딕이 엄격한 눈으로 팀을 노려보았다.

"크라임 앨리에 다시 데리고 가서 쏴 죽이려고 했거든. 솔직히 이 상태라면 진짜 브루스가 맞긴 한건 지도 확신이 안 가잖아.... 그런데 근데 아무리 나라도 그건 못하겠더라고."

"... 너 나보단 탈론인 나랑 더 잘 맞을 거 같다."

팀은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 자길 노려보는 딕을 보곤 되려 화를 내며 변명했다.

"왜? 실행은 안 했잖아!"

"만약 진짜 우리 세계 브루스가 아니어서 그대로 죽었다면 어쩌려고?"

팀은 눈을 굴리더니 태연하게 어깨를 으쓱하면서 대답했다.

"... 웨인가에 무덤 하나 더 늘어나는 거지 어쩌긴 뭘 어째."

"넌 농담이 나와?"

"농담 아닌데."

딕은 뒷골이 당기기 시작했다. 머리가 슬슬 아파왔다. 난 데미안만 걱정하면 되는 줄 알았는데, 왜 팀이 날이 갈수록 점점 이상해지는 건지 이해가 안 갔다. 아니, 알만큼 아는 애가 대체 왜 저러는 거야?

딕이 골머리를 앓고 있을 때, 팀은 브루스가 누워있는 캡슐 유리관을 열고는 브루스 이마를 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.

"브루스, 저예요. 기억나요?"

브루스가 힘겹게 눈을 뜨고는 옅은 미소를 지었다. 작고 어린아이인데, 어쩐지 그 다정한 미소에서 브루스의 원래 모습이 겹쳐졌다.

"팀."

팀은 아주 옅기는 하지만, 브루스의 향이 느껴졌다. 달콤하고 사랑스럽고, 여리디 여린 향기가 코 끝을 스쳤다.

"... 보고 싶었어요."

브루스의 작은 손이 팀의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 자기 머리에 손을 턱 얹던 커다란 브루스의 손이 생각나서, 작디작은 브루스의 손이 서글프게 느껴졌다.

딕은 한발 떨어져서 부자의 감동적인 재회를 보며, 팀을 여태 어린아이 마냥 보는 브루스에게 저건 애가 아니라 당신이 키운 괴물이라고 소리 지르고 싶은걸 꾹 참았다. 그런데 팀이 뭐라고 했는지 알려줘 봤자 브루스가 뭐라고 할 진 뻔해서 말 자체를 할 필요를 못 느꼈다. 기껏해야, '효율적이네.' 하고 말겠지. 천생연분이네.

***

딕은 브루스의 회복 소식을 전할게 배트 패밀리뿐만이 아니라는 걸 잘 알았다. 다른 히어로들은 몰라도 리거들에겐 사실을 전해야 했다. 하지만 브루스가 온전히 돌아왔다고 하면 곧장 집에 다들 쳐들어올게 뻔해서 브루스가 몸을 온전히 회복하기 전까진 알리기가 꺼려졌다. 사실 싫었다. 브루스가 다시 온전히 회복했다고 하면 그 뒤는 당연히 브루스도 백업으로라도 돕겠다고 할 테고, 점점 브루스가 하는 일의 영역이 넓어질 테고, 육체적 능력엔 기댈 수 없으니 점점 기적의 힘에 더 기대게 될 테고, 그러다 보면 현장에 이 쪼끄만 애 몸을 하고 뛰어다니기도 할 테고, 그러다간 또 앓아눕거나 납치당하거나 몇 번씩 죽거나 하는 일도 생길 테고, 그리고 아무리 자기에게 나쁜 일이 생겨도 자기가 할 일만 있으면 나가겠다고 고집을 부릴 테고, 그러다 보면 또 가족끼리 싸울 일도 생길 테고, 지금처럼 화목하게 사는 건 꿈도 꿀 수 없게 되는 거다.

...라는 딕의 연설을 듣던 바바라는 다리를 꼬꼬 앉아 팔짱을 끼고는 고개를 설레설레 저었다.

"너랑 헤어지길 선택한 게 내 인생에서 제일 잘한 선택인 것 같다."

"왜?!"

딕은 바람기가 좀 심하긴 해도 이렇게 다정하고 착한 사람이 또 있을까 싶을 정도로 완벽한 남자이긴 했다. 하지만 히어로들끼리 데이트한다는 건 여러 제약이 따르는 법이다. 서로보다도 세상과 다른 사람들이 더 중요해진다던가, 끝없이 사고가 터진다던가 등등. 하지만 바바라가 딕과 헤어진 이유는 그딴 시답지 않은 이유는 아니었다. 딕은 바바라가 헤어지자고 한 이유가 그런 감상적인 이유라고 착각하고 있는 모양인데, 바바라가 딕과 헤어진건 딕이 심각한 파더 콤플렉스라서지 그딴 이유가 아니었다.

"사실이잖아!"

바바라는 딕이 왜 이해를 못하는 거냐며 절규하는 걸 보곤 눈을 굴렸다.

딕은 파더콤 정도가 아니라 아예 머릿속에 브루스 말곤 없는 인간 같다. 딕이 브루스를 성적으로 사랑한다고 생각해서가 아니다, 차라리 그러면 이해가 가지. 딕이 브루스를 대하는 모습은 숭배도 아니고 사랑도 아닌... 좀 남들이 보기엔 좀 괴랄한 종류의 감정이었다.

"그럼... 영원히 집에 감금이라도 해놓게?"

"여태 벌어진 일이 있는데 그게 그렇게 잘못된 일은 아니지 않아?"

딕은 오히려 자길 미친놈 보듯이 보는 바바라를 이해 못하겠다는 태도였다.

브루스의 부재중엔 이 가족을 이끌던 건 딕과 바바라였다. 데미안과 팀은 주로 딕의 의견을 따르고, 캐스와 스테파니는 바바라의 의견을 따랐다. 하지만 딕과 바바라가 싸울 일이 거의 없었던 데다, 서로 의견이 갈리는 일 자체가 드물었다 보니 다른 사람들에겐 이 상황이 조금 어색했다. 꼭 엄마랑 아빠가 싸우는 것 같았다. 그 와중에 제이슨과 탈론은 멍청한 싸움이라고 생각했는지 아예 자기들끼리 식당으로 가버렸다.

바바라는 지금 딕이 하는 소리에 찬동하는 데미안과 팀이 더 이해가 안 갔다. 브루스 정신이 불안했던 예전이라면 모를까, 몸이 애라도 정신이 브루스라면 막을 방법이 없었다. 게다가 브루스가 가장 원하는 일은 결국 사람들을 돕는 건데, 그걸 못하게 하고 집에만 틀어박아 놓으면 퍽이나 행복해하겠네.

"네가 진짜 브루스를 위하면 그런 소릴 하면 안 되지."

그래도 브루스는 딕과 팀, 데미안까지 달려들어 졸라대고 우기면 결국 아이들 손을 들어줄게 뻔했다. 그게 다른 사람들을 위한 일이고, 자기 자신이 바라더라도 결국 제 아들들 편을 들겠지. 그러니까 딕은 자기가 우겨대면 브루스 조차 브루스 편을 안 들어준다는 걸 알고 저러는 거다 저건.

"너 브루스 위하긴 하는 거 맞아?"

바바라는 딕의 눈빛이 어두워지는 걸 보고 팔짱을 끼며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 정곡을 찔렸나 보군.

"... 내가 생각하는 건 이 가족이야. 브루스가 아니라."

"그래, 퍽이나 그렇겠다."

다른 아이들은 딕과 바바라의 눈치만 살피며 딕과 바바라가 말할 때마다 고개를 돌리며 조용히 참관했다.

"브루스가 회복하면 어차피 브루스가 결정하고 행동하겠지. 네가 말린다고 되는 건 아니잖아. 다른 리거들에게 당장 알릴 필요는 없다는 건 나도 동의해. 하지만 브루스가 원한다고 하면 네가 막거나 하지 못하게 할 권리는 없어."

딕이 바바라의 말을 듣곤 곧장 손가락으로 콕 집으며 반박했다.

"이것 봐, 브루스가 정신 돌아오자마자 또 싸우잖아!"

"네 말대로 브루스가 복귀하면 다시 싸우게 될지도 모르지. 그렇게 해서라도 더 많은 사람을 돕게 된다면 그쪽을 선택해야 해. 그게 우리 의무야. 네가 지금 가장 노릇을 하고 있을진 몰라도 결국 우리가 모인건 브루스 신념을 믿기에 모인 거잖아. 네가 브루스를 막으면 브루스만 막는 게 아니라 다른 아이들이 무얼 선택하고 무얼 믿을지까지 막는 거야. 네가 무슨 자격으로 그걸 막아?"

이번은 너무 타당한 말이라 딕도 반박할 거리를 잡지 못했는지 얼이 빠진 표정으로 입을 떡 벌렸다. 팀은 딕이 왜 브루스를 제 손안에 두고 싶어 하는지 이해하면서도, 반쯤은 브루스와 일하던 게 조금 그리웠기에 이번만큼은 바바라에게 기울었다. 여태 말을 않고 있던 팀이 토론이 끝났다고 여겼는지 입을 열었다.

"브루스도 지금 당장 현장에 나가겠다고 하진 않을 거야. 지금 몸으로 싸운다는 건 좀 힘들 테고, 기적이나 신력에 의존하게 될지도 모르지만... 그게 그렇게 나쁜 건 아니잖아. 난..."

팀은 고개를 가로젓더니 말을 삼켰다. 팀이 걱정되는 건 브루스가 우리 옆에 있고 싶은 게 맞긴 한 건지 의심스러웠다. 브루스가 일어나자마자 제이슨의 죽음이 토마스가 배후에 있었던 거라고 알리지 않은 것도 그 같은 불안 때문이었다. 사실을 알리면 브루스는 정말 제이슨이 자기 때문에 죽었구나 하고 더 아이들 옆에 있으면 안 된다고 여기고 정말 영영 떠날지도 몰랐다. 토마스가 브루스를 어떻게 조종했을진 몰라도, 브루스가 사랑하는 사람들이 계속해서 죽어가고 있다는 건 분명한 사실이었으니까. 브루스가 옆에 있어서 우리가 이만큼 살아온 거라고 하거나, 그래도 당신 옆에 있는 게 좋다고 해봤자 브루스는 듣지 않을게 뻔했다. 하지만 지금 그런 복잡한 심정을 털어놓고 싶진 않았다. 게다가... 이 생각은 팀만 하고 있는 게 아닐 테니까.

"솔직히 브루스가 우리 옆에만 있겠다고 하면 상관없어."

***

다른 사람들이 어차피 브루스가 일어나면 브루스 좆대로 할 일 가지고 쓸데없는 토론을 할 동안, 제이슨은 자기에게 빠지자고 고갯짓 한 탈론과 식당으로 갔다. 제이슨은 식당에 오자마자 수돗물을 틀었다. 그리곤 곧장 전자레인지에 팝콘을 넣고 돌리더니 환풍기도 틀었다. 이 정도면 도청기에 대화 소리가 안 들리겠다 싶었던 제이슨이 짜증 섞인 목소리로 물었다.

"뭔데?"

"내가 그 짓한 놈들 찾았거든."

제이슨은 눈썹을 올렸다. 탈론은 길게 설명을 붙이지 않았지만 뭘 말하는지는 분명했다.

"너도 그런 놈들 죽이는 거 좋아할 것 같아서."

탈론의 무덤덤한 목소리엔 조롱조도 비아냥도 섞여있지 않았다.

"혼자도 할 수 있긴 한데, 너랑도 같이하면..."

"브루스가 너한테 덜 화낼 거 같아서?"

"그 앤 나한테 화 안내. 너랑 같이 죽였다고 하면 아무래도 덜 슬퍼할 것 같아서. 넌 그 애 속 많이 썩여본 모양이니까 익숙해져서 좀 덜 상처 받겠지."

제이슨은 눈을 굴리고는 고개를 설레설레 저었다.

"네가 이 집의 생리를 아직 눈치를 못 챘나 본데... 여기 붙어있고 싶으면 살인은 절대 안 돼."

"내 알바 아니잖아. 난 이 집에서 자란 게 아니니까. 그리고 너도 이 집 규칙 마음에 안 드는 것 같은데..."

제이슨은 여기 온 지 얼마 안 되어 곧바로 사람들의 성격과 인과 관계를 파악하고 정보를 수집한 탈론의 능력에 찝찝함을 느끼면서도, 정작 중요한 부분에선 눈치를 안 본다는 게 실은 꽤 마음에 들었다.

"마음에 안 들긴 하는데, 브루스는..."

제이슨은 브루스가 자기에게 한 말을 곱씹었다. 죽는 놈들이 슬픈 게 아니라, 내가 살인자가 되는 게 슬프다고 했던가. 그 말을 듣고도 세상에서 쓰레기들 없애는데 드는 희생이 겨우 자기가 살인자가 되는 거라면 엄청난 이득 아닌가 싶을 뿐이었다. 그래도 브루스를 가슴 아프게 만드는 건 싫었다. 

"브루스가 지금 너한테 사람 죽이지 말라고 화를 낼 수 있겠어, 말릴 수 있겠어?"

"내가 딕한테 이런 말을 하는 사람이 될 줄은 상상도 못 했는데..."

천장을 보면서 눈을 굴리더니, 제이슨은 탈론을 쳐다보았다. 뭘 어떻게 하면 딕이 저렇게 자랄 수 있는 걸까?

"이 집에서 아주... 수많은 범법이 이뤄지고 있긴 하지만 살인은 아니야. 이건 절대적인 규칙이야. 예외적인 케이스가 있긴 하지만..."

제이슨 본인이라던가.

"그래도 이 집에 계속 붙어있고 싶으면 살인으로 해결을 보려고 해선 안돼."

"넌 그런 놈들이 멀쩡히 살아서 세상에 걸어 다니고 있을 텐데 그게 안 거슬려?"

"법적으로 처리할 방법 있을 거야. 그 부분은 딕이 알아서... 너 말고 우리 딕이 알아서 할 테니까 굳이 끼어들어서 걔 일이나 망치지 마."

"싫어하는 줄 알았는데."

탈론이 고개를 갸웃했다. 분명 딱히 싸우거나 적대하진 않았지만, 두 사람 사이에 종종 생기는 긴장감이나 서로를 대하는 행동을 볼 때 그 둘은 결코 사이가 좋다고 할 수는 없었다. 제이슨은 한숨을 푹 쉬고는 짜증 난 표정으로 답했다.

"저 새끼가 정말 말도 못 하게 뛰어난 인간이라는 게 내가 쟬 싫어하는 이유 중 하나거든."

"... 저게?"

탈론은 딕이 하는 행동이 너무 물러터지고 어설프다고 생각했는데, 그가 본 것과 정 반대의 평가를 하니 의아스러웠다.

"개미 하나 못 죽이게 생긴 놈이?"

"개미 하나 못 죽이게 생겼다니, 너 쟤랑 똑같이 생겼잖아. 그리고 너 쟤 되게 좆밥으로 보는 모양인데 쟤 화내면 무섭다? 난 브루스 또라이짓 할 때보다 쟤가 또라이짓 할 때가 무섭더라."

탈론은 뒤에 오는 발소리를 혼자서 듣고는 제이슨이 주절주절 떠들게 내버려 두었다.

"그래?"

"당연하지. 쟤 진짜 미친놈이야. 너도 꽤 또라이긴 하겠지만 우리 세계 딕은 진짜 존나 장난 아니라고. 내가 진짜 온 평행우주를 다 돌아다녀봤는데 쟤같은 개또라이 싸이코 쌔낀 내가 또 본 적이 없다니까."

"정말?"

제이슨은 자길 보고 입을 꾹 다물고 있는 탈론을 보곤 뒤늦게 뒤를 돌아보았다.

"계속해봐, 형이 듣고 있잖니?"

식당의 문가에 기대 선 딕이 자길 보며 씩 웃고 있었다. 제이슨은 등골에 소름이 돋았다.

씨발, 좆됐네.


	34. Chapter 34

  
  


딕이 대련을 빙자한 '주먹으로 참교육 하기'를 제이슨에게 실천하고 있을때, 탈론은 이 집에 있는 녀석들이 각자 자기 일에 정신이 팔린동안 브루스의 방으로 올라갔다. 회복 캡슐이 효험이 있었던건지, 브루스는 몸이 아픈 아이라곤 생각 할 수 없을 정도로 멀쩡해보였다. 탈론은 지금 브루스를 어떻게 대해야 할지 감이 잡히지 않아 망설여졌다. 이 저택의 아이들이 지적한대로, 탈론은 진짜 브루스에 대해서 아는 바가 없었다. 탈론이 아는 브루스는 어디까지나 토마스의 손에 망가지고 만 브루스였으니까. 정신이 온전한 지금도 자신에 대한 마음이 같을까.

이젠 브루스는 탈론 말곤 기댈 곳이 없는 방황하는 어린 아이도 아니었다. 더 이상 탈론과 브루스 단 둘 뿐만이 아니었다. 이 세계는 브루스의 친구가 넘쳐나고, 브루스는 이젠 망가진 도구가 아니었다.

탈론의 고민은 자길 바라보며 미소짓는 브루스를 본 순간 새하얗게 지워졌다.

브루스는 환하게 웃으면서 탈론에게 침대 옆으로 오라고 손짓했다.

"기다렸단다."

말 못하는 인형같던 브루스에게 너무 익숙해져서인지, 여전히 그가 말하는 걸 볼때마다 갑자기 인형이 살아 움직이게 된 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 자신도 모르게 브루스의 얼굴에 손이 갔다. 브루스의 몸에서 옅게 달콤한 향기가 났다. 브루스는 작은 손으로 탈론을 꼭 잡으며 탈론의 손길을 음미했다. 탈론은 브루스의 긴 속눈썹, 흰 살결, 시린 눈동자, 연분홍빛 입술과 가늘고 작은 목을 바라보았다. 쥐기만 해도 부서질 것만 같았다.

"한 가지 꼭...네게 확인하고 싶은게 있다."

"뭐든 말해."

어린 아이의 청량한 목소리인데도, 어쩐지 브루스의 목소리엔 엄숙함과 위압감이 있었다. 아마 브루스가 가진 힘이나, 그의 능력 때문일지도 몰랐다. 목소리만으로도 마음과 정신이 그에게 빨려드는 것 만 같았다. 그 외엔 볼 수 없도록.

"아마 진짜 나는 네가 알던 나완 많이 다를거다. 어느정도는...토마스와 더 닮아있지."

"알아."

브루스는 탈론의 눈빛을 피하며 시선을 아래로 떨어트렸다. 얼음같은 시린 하늘색 눈동자에 긴 검은 속눈썹이 드리워지며 그림자가 졌다. 

"그러니까...만약 언제든 네가 다른..."

"사랑해."

다시 탈론으로 향한 브루스의 두 눈에 작은 파문이 일었다. 탈론은 브루스의 앞에 한쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉아 온 시선을 브루스에게 향하며 맹세하듯 말했다.

"그게 변할 일은 없을거야."

브루스는 편안한 미소를 지으며 탈론의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"너만큼은..."

탈론을 바라보는 브루스의 눈빛에 쓸쓸함이 묻어났다.

이들이 성장하여 부모만 바라보고 사랑하는 어린 아이들은 아니게 되어버리는 건 어쩔 수 없는 일이다. 브루스는 처음부터 그 아이들의 마음을 붙잡느라 괴로워 하며 살고 싶지 않았다. 처음부터 날기위해 만들어진 어린 새들에게 날지 말라고 할 수는 없지 않은가. 어린 새가 성장해 둥지를 떠나 날아가게 되어버리는 건 어쩔 수 없는 일이니까. 하지만 눈 앞에 있는 날개가 뜯겨져 나간 이 새는 둥지를 벗어날 방법을 몰랐다.

"너 만큼은 날 사랑한다고 믿어도 될까"

그 질문을 하는 브루스의 눈빛이 마치 토마스에게 갇혀있던 어린 아이일 때 처럼 두려움으로 흔들렸다.

"당연하지."

탈론은 브루스가 너무 당연한 사실을 묻는게 의아하다는 듯 대답했다.

"난 당신 외엔 달리 살 이유가 없는데."

브루스의 작은 입술이 탈론에게 겹쳐진건 순식간이었다. 브루스가 가는 팔로 탈론의 목에 매달려 속삭였다.

"너무 더렵혀졌어."

귓가에 브루스가 작은 목소리로 속삭였다.

"깨끗하게 해줘."

상기된 얼굴로 브루스가 부탁하는 일이 정말로 씻는게 아닐거라는건 너무 분명했다. 하지만 브루스의 몸은 너무 작고 약하고 여려보였다. 조금이라도 성장하면 모를까, 이렇게 어린몸으로 자길 받아들였다간 몸이 멀쩡할 수는 있을지 의문이었다. 

"하기 싫어?"

"솔직히 하기 싫은건 아니지만..."

브루스와의 섹스가 아주 그립지 않은건 아니었지만, 지금 브루스가 이런 몸일때 그런 걸 욕망하는게 얼마나 잘못된 일인진 그도 잘 알고 있었다.

"내가 나쁜 놈이긴 한데, 그정도로 나쁜놈은 아니잖아."

브루스가 고개를 까딱하며 다리를 꼬곤 야살스런 미소를 지으며 물었다.

"난 진짜 어린 아인 아니잖아, 난 네 두배는 더 나이가 많은 성인인데 정말 내 몸이 어리다는게 마음에 걸려?"

브루스는 탈론의 목에 팔을 감고 속삭였다.

"토마스가 날 박을 때마다 널 생각했어. 날 지금 박는게 너라면 얼마나 좋을까, 날 노예처럼 지배하고 더럽히고 바닥까지 끌어내려 짐승처럼 만들어주는게 너라면 좋을거란 생각밖에 안했어. 토마스가 있어서 너에게 그런 표현을 할 수가 없었지만...여긴 그 사람이 없잖아."

자기 귓가에 속삭이는 브루스의 목소리가 농염하게 들렸다. 브루스의 달콤한 향기가 코를 찌르며, 정신을 몽롱하게 만들었다. 

"토마스가 나랑 하는거 보는거 슬펐던 이유가 마냥 내가 아파해서만은 아니잖아, 나도 너라면 얼마든지 좋아. 너라면 나에게 어떤 짓을 해도 전부 기쁘기만 할거야."

폭력적일정도로 매혹적인 페로몬이 이게 잘못된 일이라는 생각을 머리에서 지우기 시작했다. 브루스는 콧소리를 내며 재촉했다.

"빨리, 내가 원하는게 뭔지 알잖아..."

탈론에게 안기기만 하면 여태껏 겪었던 모든 악몽이 전부 사라질 것 만 같았다. 몸에 새겨진 오랜 굴욕의 시간이 탈론의 것으로 덧씌워질 것 같았다. 무엇보다, 브루스는 사랑하는 사람에게 마음을 전할 방법을 몸을 바치는 것 외에 다른 것으로 배운 적이 없었다. 지금 붙잡아 확인시키지 않으면 안될 것 같았다.

"브루스..."

탈론은 미친듯이 브루스를 안고싶었다. 지금 이 순간 브루스 말곤 그 어떤 것도 생각 할 수가 없었다. 하지만...

"...지금 몸으론 안돼."

"하고 싶지 않아?"

"하고 싶은데...아 씨발 거기에 꼴리다니 나도 정말 쓰레기긴 한데...그래도 안돼."

"딕..."

간절하고 애달픈 하늘색 눈이 사랑스러웠다. 작고 여린 촉촉한 입술이 달싹였다.

"당신이 그 몸으로 섹스해서 기분이 좋았던 적은 있긴 해? 아파하는 것 말곤 본 적이 없어서 그래. 괜히...당신이 아플 일을 또 만들긴 싫어."

"딕, 제발...이 정도로 애원하잖아."

브루스가 딕의 허벅지 위에 올라와 보지를 문지르며 할딱이며 애원하기 시작했다.

"네가 해주면...더 이상 무섭지 않을 것 같은데."

탈론은 자기에게 성욕을 억누르는 법을 가르친 토마스에게 처음으로 감사했다. 만약 이게 다른 사람이였다면 홀라당 넘어갔겠지만, 탈론은 감정과 욕구를 지우고 쓸데없는 인간의 욕망같은 것은 전부 잘라내지도록 몇차례 훈련과 개조를 거친 인간병기였다. 탈론은 차라리 자기가 아무 이성없이 달려들고 말 인간이면 지금 얼마나 속편했을지 생각해봤지만, 아무리 생각해도 지금 그의 품에 들어온 연인은 너무나도 어리고 여렸다.

"욕구 해소가 필요한거라면 들어줄 수 있지만...지금 당신이 나한테 매달리는 이유가 그게 아니니까 이러는거야. 나한텐 그런...다른 놈들에게 했던 연기같은거 안해도 돼."

"그럼...그 외에 어떻게 너에게 보답해줘야 해?"

브루스가 당혹한 얼굴로 탈론을 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 바라봤다. 그 모습조차 너무나도 사랑스러웠다.

  
"난...그냥 당신으로 충분하니까..."

브루스는 탈론을 안 내내 그의 얼굴에 이정도로 감정이 그대로 드러난 걸 처음 봤다. 브루스를 바라보며 수줍게 고백하는 탈론의 얼굴이 꼭 첫 사랑을 고백하는 소년 처럼 붉어졌다.

"당신만 있으면 돼. 난 그것 말곤 아무것도 필요 없어."

탈론은 얼굴이 화끈해지는 걸 느끼며, 자기도 피가 도는 인간이긴 하구나, 라는걸 새삼 깨달았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
문제는 그게 배트 케이브에 내려가있는 울새들에게 생중계 되고 있었다는 거지만.

  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
생각해보면 그렇게 이상한게 아니다. 브루스와 탈론은 오랫동안 단 둘에게만 의존해 버텨왔을테고, 제한된 공간에 기댈 곳이 서로 밖에 없다면 사랑에 빠지는 것도 어찌보면 당연한 일이다. 머리를 쥐어짜고 고민하는 딕이나 대화 내용을 생생하게 듣고 역겹다고 토하는 시늉을 하는 제이슨과는 달리, 팀과 데미안은 아주 재미있는걸 발견한 마냥 흥미진진해했다.  
  
"브루스가 딕을 좋아한다는건 알고 있었으니까...근데 딕은 여자만 좋아하는데다 자긴 딕의 아버지같은 존재였으니 마음도 표현하지 못하고 있다가 평행세계의 딕을 만나고 그런 관계가 된건가보네."  
  
팀이 실실 웃으며 브루스의 심리를 분석하기 시작하자 딕이 버럭 화를 내며 반박했다.  
  
"무슨...아니야!"  
"브루스는 형을 사랑했어. 근데 형은 브루스를 아버지로서 사랑한다는걸 아니까 브루스가 마음 접은거 아냐?"  
"아니라고!"  
  
팀은 감시 화면에 뜬 탈론과 가볍게 입을 맞추며 배시시 웃는 브루스를 가리키며 콧웃음을 치며 되물었다.  
  
"확실해? 증거가 바로 우리 눈 앞에 있는데."  
"흐음...그레이슨이 안되면 다른 대체품이라도 찾겠다는거군. 좋은걸 알았네...드레이크 말이 사실이면 아버지가 딱히 우릴 먼저 거절하진 않겠네?"  
"뭐...그거야 제이슨만 봐도 그렇긴 하지."  
  
딕은 당장 탈론 머리를 쥐어뜯고 자기와 똑같이 생긴 잘생긴 얼굴에 주먹을 날리고 싶은 심정이었다. 딕은 팀의 말이 사실이 아니라고 하면서도, 브루스가 탈론에게 마음이 기운 이유중 하나가 딕과 탈론이 본질적으로 같은 사람이라는 이유가 없진 않을거라고 생각했다.  
  
  
구토하는 시늉을 하던 제이슨이 여유작작한 팀에게 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
  
"근데 넌 왜 이렇게 여유로워? 넌 안거슬리냐?!"  
  
팀은 팔짱을 끼더니 도도한 목소리로 여유롭게 대답했다.  
  
"브루스가 사랑에 빠진게 다른 사람이라면 화냈겠지만...이로서 결국 브루스가 사랑 할 수 있는건 우리 말곤 없단 사실이 증명됐잖아. 브루스가 또 평행세계에 납치되어 그 세계의 우리와 사랑에 빠지는 일이 또 벌어지지라도 않는 이상 더 걱정할건 없다고 생각하는데."  
  
제이슨이 기가 막히단 표정으로 고개를 설레설레 저었다.  
  
"대체 어느 부분에서 그런 결론이 나온거냐?"  
"그 세계엔 슈퍼맨이나 원더우먼을 뛰어넘는 메타휴먼도 있잖아. 그런 놈들을 꼬셨으면 일이 더 쉬울거라는 걸 알면서도 브루스는 굳이 탈론을 고른거야. 자기 안위보다 결국 딕이 더 중요했던거라고. 게다가 브루스가 너에게 보인 다른 행동들을 생각해보면...아마 우리 전부에게 같을거라고 생각해도 되겠지."  
"왜 그런걸 좋은 소식 마냥 말하는데?!"  
  
딕이 황당해하며 소리를 치자 팀이 확신에 찬 미소를 지었다.  
  
"저것 봐, 질색하는거. 딕은 브루스한테 그런 마음이 없으니까 브루스가 딕한테 작업을 안건거라니까."  
  
딕은 이마를 짚으며 골머리를 앓았다. 산넘어 산이라더니.  
  
"아니, 니가 그걸...미치겠네 진짜!"  
  
  
패닉에 빠진 딕과는 달리, 팀은 이게 그닥 큰 문제는 아니라고 생각했다. 오히려 좋은 장기말이 생겼으니 좋은 일이었다. 사랑에 빠진 장기말 처럼 이용하기 쉬운 장기말은 없다. 단순하고 멍청하니까. 게다가 브루스의 치명적인 약점이 또 하나 더 늘어났는데, 그게 반길일이 아니면 뭐야? 탈론으로 브루스를 쥐고 흔들 수 있게 됐잖아.  
  
  
팀은 여유롭게 웃으며 이 상황을 어떻게 받아들어야 할지 골머리를 앓는 딕을 달랬다.  
  
"이제 적어도 탈론의 의중을 확실히 알았잖아. 이제 그만 경계하고 슬슬 써먹어보는게 어때? 굳이 브루스 위해서 싸우겠다는 잘 훈련된 군인을 썩힐건 없잖아."  
  
데미안과 제이슨은 이 상황을 즐기기만 하는 팀이 슬슬 소름끼친다는 생각이 들었다.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
위와 같은 이유로, 오랫만에 브루스가 돌아온 배트 케이브의 분위기는 어색하기만 했다. 천연덕스럽게 브루스의 옆에서 일을 돕는건 팀 뿐이고, 딕은 탈론의 실력을 시험해보고 있었고 제이슨과 데미안은 딕을 돕는다는 핑계로 소꿉장난(을 빙자한 칼싸움)을 하고 있었다. 팀은 어깨너머로 가상 훈련장에서 탈론이 타겟을 즉사시키만 해서 골머리를 앓는 딕을 보고는 다시 고개를 돌렸다. 브루스는 작은 몸으로 낑낑거리며 타자를 치고 있었다. 팀은 그게 너무 웃기고 귀여워서 순간 그냥 내버려 둘까 하는 생각도 들었다. 브루스를 유심히 살피던 팀은 브루스의 손톱과 머리카락이 전혀 자라지 않았다는 걸 눈치챘다. 키가 자라지 않는다는 거야 뭐 온지 얼마 안되어서 그렇다 치자, 하지만 머리카락 조차 자라지 않는다는건 좀 이상하지 않나?  
  
"...그놈들이 브루스한테 대체 무슨 짓을 한거예요?"

"뭐가 말이니?"  
  
쪼끄만 어린애 몸인 브루스가 커다란 하늘색 눈을 깜빡이며 원래 브루스와 똑같은 말투를 쓰니 위압감이 느껴지는게 아니라 너무 안어울려서 귀엽기만 했다.  
  
"브루스...정말...정말 이 모습이 귀여워서 내버려두고 싶긴 한데...딕도 바바라도 브루스가 이 상태면 절대 자경단 활동 하게 내버려두지 않을걸요."  
"안다..."  
"얼마 전에도 싸웠다구요. 바바라랑 딕이 이렇게 싸우는거 처음봤어요. 딕이 바바라랑 자고 나서 코리랑 결혼한다고 청첩장 줬을 때 빼고."  
"어릴땐 둘 다 자주 싸웠다. 특별한 일은 아니다."  
"근데 싸우는 원인이 브루스잖아요."  
  
브루스가 끄응 거리며 답했다.  
  
"그럼 내 잘못이긴 하지만..."  
  
브루스는 자기 손을 내려다보았다. 희고 작고 갸냘프다. 근육은 커녕 살도 없고, 새 하얀 몸은 흉터는 커녕 말랑하고 부드럽기만 했다. 아무리 어린 아이 몸이더라도 훈련을 반복하면 쓸만한 몸으로 키울 수야 있지만...  
  
  
팀은 망설이다가 재차 브루스에게 확인 받았다.  
  
"브루스 능력은 브루스한텐 적용이 안되는거죠?"  
"하려면 할 수 있겠지만..."  
"전부터 궁금했는데, 브루스 능력은 정확히 뭐예요? 진짜로 전지전능한건 아니잖아요."  
  
너무나도 확실하게 브루스는 전지전능하지 않았다. 맘만 먹으면 뭐든 할수 있기야 하겠지만, 그 정돈 파워링으로도 할 수 있다. 그건 전지전능한게 아니잖아!  
  
"천지창조. 딱 잘라 말하는데, 신계에 머물던 시절에도 그것말곤 아무것도 안했어."  
"기도듣거나 하는건요?"  
"사람들이 기적이라곤 하지만 사실...그 기도를 들어주는게 순리에 합당한 일이니까 벌어지는 일일 뿐이야. 정말 기적을 일으킬 수 있다면 전쟁과 범죄부터 없앴지."  
  
브루스는 고개를 갸웃 하곤 옆에 앉은 팀을 돌아보았다.  
  
"왜 이런 질문을 하는거니?"  
  
브루스의 말 뒤엔 그것도 이제서야? 라는 뜻이 포함되어 있었다. 팀은 이 질문을 어쩌면 훨씬 더 예전에 했어야 하는지도 모른다.  
  
"그냥요. 우리가...브루스가 뭘 하든 전부 믿는거 알죠? 배트맨으로서 말고, 신으로서 하는 일에 간섭할 생각이 없었지만...브루스도 자기 능력이 빗겨나가거나 폭주할때가 있는걸 알았으니 확실히 해두고 싶어서요. 또 브루스가 원래 정신을 잃는 일이 벌어진다면, 그때 피해를 입는게 저희일 수도 있잖아요. 그러니까 저희가 알아야 할건 알려줬으면 해서요."  
"내 능력은...손가락을 딱 마주쳐서 뭐든 해결 할 수 있는 능력은 아니야. 세계를 창조 할 수는 있지만...그게 다야. 창조를 할 수 있으니 다른 능력을 개발하거나 할 수도 있었지만, 필요도 없고 그런 적도 없었지."  
"왜요?"  
"세상을 만드는 것 말곤 관심이 없었거든."  
  
어느샌가 제이슨과 데미안이 브루스 뒤를 둘러싸고 이야기를 듣고 있었다.  
  
"...왜?"  
  
브루스가 눈을 깜빡이며 아이들을 돌아보자 제이슨이 제일 먼저 답했다.  
  
"브루스한테서 그 관련한 이야기 직접 듣는거 처음인 것 같아서."  
"그랬던가?"  
  
딕과 탈론은 여전히 훈련중이었다. 탈론은 토마스의 연구를 봤으니 이 세계에 있는 사람들 중에선 가장 브루스 능력을 잘 이해하는 사람이고, 딕 역시 브루스와 오래 함께 해와서 굳이 듣지 않아도 전부 아는 이야기여서인지 둘은 관심이 없어보였다.  
  
"딕은 전부 이런 이야기 다 아는거야? 쟤한텐 전부 말한거지?"  
"대충은?"  
"그럼 나한텐 왜 말 안해줬어!"  
  
제이슨이 버럭 소리를 지르자 브루스가 황당해하며 답했다.  
  
"안물었잖니..."  
"그...그렇기야 한데..."  
  
제이슨은 머리를 긁적였다. 팀과 데미안도 그냥 브루스의 이야기를 얌전히 듣는데, 어린 동생들보다 자기가 제일 브루스에게 버럭 화를 내며 짜증내고 안달한다는 사실이 부끄럽게 여겨지면서도 그래도 딕은 전부 알거란 생각에 화가 치솟았다.  
  
"그래도 이런 중요한 사실은 말해줘야 할거 아니야? 꼭 물어봐야만 말해줄거야?"  
"...나도 과거는 좀 잊고 싶었거든."  
  
브루스의 얼굴에 그림자가 드리워졌다.  
  
"뭐 어땠길래?"  
"별건 아냐."  
  
브루스가 별건 아니라고 할때는 존나 심각하고 중요하단 소리였다. 제이슨은 끝까지 어떻게든 대답을 듣고 싶었다. 브루스가 그 과정에서 불편해하고 슬퍼한다면 나야 좋지 뭐.  
  
"딕은 어차피 다 안다며, 우리한텐 말 안해주는게 어디있어?"  
"뻔한 이야기라..."  
"나한텐 안뻔해."  
"다른 신들만들어서 그 신들에게 세계 창조하게 하고 난 내 공간에 틀어박혀서 세상 만드는 일 만 계속 연구했거든."  
"그게 왜 기억하고 싶지 않은 과거야? 지금이랑 하는 짓 똑같잖아."  
  
제이슨은 본적도 없는 어두운 연구실에 틀어박혀 천지를 창조하는 방정식을 만드는 브루스 모습이 그려질 것 같았다.  
  
"연구에 정신이 팔려 다른걸 중요하게 여기지 않았지."  
"그러니까 그게 지금이랑 다를게 뭐냐고."  
  
팀과 데미안도 궁금한게 산더미였지만, 굳이 제이슨이 독박을 쓰겠다는데 나서고 싶진 않았다. 브루스 표정만 봐도 더 물어보면 널 죽이겠다는 표정이라(너무 쪼끄매서 위협이 안되긴 하지만) 괜히 자기들이 캐물었다가 브루스에게 미운털 박힐게 뻔했다.  
  
"다른 걸 전부 내팽계 치고, 가족도 내팽계치고, 넌 알지도 못하고 관심도 없는 것에 정신이 팔려서 너흴 버리겠다고 하면 너희라면 어떻게 했을것 같니?"  
"음..."  
  
제이슨이 턱을 괴고 고민했다. 세사람은 고심하더니 각자 대답을 내뱉었다.  
  
"따라가봐야죠, 보나마나 사고치고 있을테니까."  
"아버지가 하시는 일이 틀리셨을 것 같지 않습니다. 이해가 안되도 이해하려고 노력해야죠."  
"이젠 익숙해졌어. 당신이 나보다 다른게 더 중요하다고 나 등진게 처음도 아니고..."  
  
제이슨이 의자 머리에 팔을 걸터놓으며 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.  
  
"...그러니까 일단 줘팬 다음 다시 데리고 와야지."  
  
제이슨의 대답에 팀과 데미안이 저 미친놈하며 그를 한심하게 쳐다봤다. 브루스는 피식 웃으며 고개를 숙이더니, 제이슨 답다며 고개를 저었다.  
  
"...근데 신계에서도 그랬다면 여기 안있었겠지."  
"신들은 전부 가족인줄 알았는데요?"  
  
팀이 미간을 찌푸리며 물었다.  
  
"근데 설마 쫒아냈어요?"  
"그게 아니면 여기 내가 왜 있겠니."  
  
제이슨은 혀를 차더니 납득 간다는 눈빛으로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"거기서도 여기처럼 좆같이 굴었다가 쫒겨났구나..."  
  
브루스는 화내긴 커녕 오히려 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
"솔직히 난 이렇게 되서 다행이긴 하지만..."  
"근데 신계 망하지 않았어요? 신계가 멸망한 시기와 브루스가 지구로 온 시기가 비슷해서 전 사실..."  
"내가 내려온 시기와 비슷해 보이는건 신계엔 인간의 세계같은 시간의 흐름이 없기 때문이다. 나랑은 상관 없어. 다이애나만 해도 내가 알던 신들에서 적어도 육대는 더 아래니까...신계는 그냥 영화 누릴만큼 누리다가 때가 지나니까 소멸했을 뿐이겠지."  
  
브루스는 마치 옆집 불난거 구경온 사람 같은 말투였다. 팀은 그런 태도에 안심 하면서도 기묘한 느낌이 들었다. 굳이 따지자면 그쪽이 오히려 브루스 고향일텐데.  
  
"브루스, 상상이상으로 무심해보이네요."  
"인간들이 아니잖아."  
  
브루스의 맑은 하늘색 눈이 시리게 느껴졌다.  
  
"인간들이 아니니까 신경쓸 이유도 없다."  
  
  
브루스 다운 대답이라, 세 사람은 곧장 납득하면서도 찜찜함을 느꼈다. 신들 입장에선 자기들을 만든 부모가 어느날 자기들보다 한참 못한 존재들에 정신이 팔려 그들만 연구하고 고민하다가 자기들을 버리겠단 이야길 들었다는 소리다. 만약 그게 자기들이였다면 어땠을까. 어느 날 브루스가 '너희보다 이 개미들이 더 소중해, 그러니까 난 너흴 떠나야겠다' 라고 했다면, 과연 그게 참을 만한 일이었을까.  
  
팀은 속으로 그 생각을 했고, 데미안도 속으로 인간을 위해 가족이었던 다른 신들을 버리려고 한거라면 브루스 쪽이 너무했다고 생각했지만 제이슨은 속으로 생각하지 않았다. 입밖으로 내뱉었다.  
  
"대답하는 꼴 보니까 존나 쫒겨날만 했네. 나같으면 쫒아내고도 만족 못했어. 쫒아다니면서 조져놨지."  
  
저 멀리서 탈론과 대련하던 딕이 버럭 큰 소리로 제이슨에게 소리를 질렀다.  
  
 **"제이슨!!!!!"**  
"씨발 넌 뒷통수에도 귀가 달렸냐?! 왜 씨발 맞는 말이잖아?!"  
  
  
제이슨의 배에 딕의 공중 날라차기가 날아온건 당연한 인과응보였다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
팀은 제이슨과 딕이 투닥투닥 거리고, 데미안이 탈론에게 달려가 칼싸움을 신청하는 걸 보고는 속으로 '브루스, 퍽이나 옳은 선택하셨네요.'하고 비꼬고는 다시 조그만 브루스에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
  
"그러니까...브루스 몸은 아무튼 기적 같은걸론 해결 안된단 소리네요."  
"토마스가 나에게 쓴 장치를 만들 수 있다면 좋을텐데. 시간 회귀 장치가 기반인 것 같으니...아무래도 마이클을 부르는게 좋겠구나."  
  
마이클이란 이름은 꽤 흔해서 히어로들 중에서도 종종 눈에 띄는 이름이었지만, 브루스가 마이클이라고 하면 두 사람 밖에 없었다.  
  
"거만하고 똑똑한 마이클이요 아니면 사고뭉치 머저리 마이클이요?"  
"사고뭉치쪽."  
  
팀은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 회의감이 가득한 목소리로 말했다.  
  
"...선택 한 번 참 기가막히게 잘하시네요."  
"시간 여행 부분 만큼은 마이클이 도움이 될거야."  
"정말 도움이 됐다면 애당초 브루스가 이 꼴이 되는 일도 없었을텐데요."  
"마이클도 마이클 나름 이유가 있단다. 너무 그러진 말았으면 좋겠구나."  
"걱정마요, 부스터 골드한테 뭐라고 하는게 아니라 브루스한테 뭐라고 하는거니까."  
"...패트롤 돌 시간 아니니?"  
  
팀은 입을 삐죽거리며 브루스를 노려보더았다.  
  
"아, 중요한 일엔 빠지라는거죠, 알겠어요."  
"그게 아니야. 탈론이...이 세상에 조금 적응했으면 좋겠거든. 딕에게 오늘은 그냥 지켜보게만 하라고 하렴. 아무래도 당장 투입은 힘들거 같으니까. 그 앤 모르는게 많으니까 너희가 잘 가르쳐줬으면 좋겠구나."  
"이미 브루스가 충분히 많이 가르친거 같은데..."  
  
팀이 작게 속삭이며 투덜거리더니 뚜벅뚜벅 걸어가며 딕과 제이슨을 흩어놓고는 브루스의 말을 전했다. 딕은 심각한 표정으로 듣더니 카울을 쓰고 배트카에 타더니, 쪼그만 브루스와 안녕일지도 모른다는 생각에 침울해하며 브루스에게 저벅저벅 걸어왔다. 브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 깜빡이자, 딕은 한숨을 푹 쉬며 정중하게 말했다.  
  
"실례할게요."  
  
딕은 갑자기 브루스의 볼을 꽉 주무르며 꼬집었다. 당황한 브루스가 어벙한 표정으로 눈만 껌뻑이자, 딕이 어두운 목소리로 침울하게 답했다.  
  
"마지막이면 마음껏 볼이라도 만지고 갈래요."  
  
  
딕은 황당해하는 브루스의 볼을 계속 만지작 거리며 속으로 한탄했다. 이렇게 찹쌀떡 처럼 말랑말랑할 줄 알았으면 전부터 계속 만져볼걸.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
아이들이 떠난 후 브루스는 크게 한숨을 쉬더니 마이클과 연결된 직통 전화로 배트 케이브로 오라는 신호를 넣었다. 머리 좀 울리겠군. 진통제라도 먹었어야 했나. 파란 입자가 나타나며 부스터 골드의 형상이 나타나자, 브루스는 작은 손으로 관자놀이를 짚으며 한숨을 쉬었다.  
  
"브루스, 세상에, 연락 받고 얼마나 놀랐는지 몰라! 스키츠도 역사 기록엔 첫번째 배트맨은 이때 사망한 것으로 보인다고 되어있다고 해서 난 꼼짝없이-"  
  
마이클은 주변을 두리번두리번 둘러보더니 눈섭을 치켜올렸다.  
  
"브루스?"  
"여기야."  
  
브루스는 의자를 돌려 마이클을 맞이했다. 마이클은 배트 케이브의 의자에 앉은 작은 꼬맹이를 보곤 뜨악한 표정을 짓고 한발 물러섰다.  
  
"...브루스?"  
"응."  
"니가 브루스라고?"  
"응."  
"난 니가 엄청 심각하게 다쳤다길래..."  
"다른 사람들이 상상한 방식으로 다친건 아니지만 상태가 좋지 않긴 하지."  
"아냐, 아냐, 아냐, 니가 브루스일리가 없어!"  
  
브루스는 손가락 깍지를 껴고 미간을 일그러트렸다.  
  
"넌 바바라를 구하기 위해 시간을 돌렸지. 하지만 그건 정해진 사건이라 네가 바꿀 수가 없었어. 넌 언제든 죽은 테드를 다시 만나기 위해 시간을 돌릴 수 있지만, 그게 널 더 가슴 아프게 만들어. 그래서 쉽게 시도하진 못하지. 그래서 네가 미래에서 과거로 온 적이 있지만 현재의 너는 머리가 벗겨지는 중이라 존과 테드에게 들킨적이 있어. 저스티스 리그 인터네셔널 시절의 일이였으니 당연하지만, 내 귀에도 들어왔고. 이 정도면 나라는 증명이 됐나?"  
  
부스터 옆에서 날아다니는 작은 금색 비행체 로봇인 스키츠가 발랄한 목소리로 대답했다.  
  
"확실히 브루스 웨인만 알 정보긴 하죠!"  
"아무튼 널 부른건 지금 내 상태때문이야. 네 도움이 필요해."  
"...잠깐 나한테 받아들일 시간을 주면 안될까?"  
  
마이클이 관자놀이를 짚고 현재 상황을 받아들이려고 애쓰자, 브루스가 딱 잘라 말했다.  
  
"안돼. 곧 아이들이 돌아올거야. 네 일은 다른 사람들에게 알리면 안되는 거였잖아."  
"알았어, 알았다고... 잠깐, 니 몸이 이래서 첫번째 배트맨이 이때 죽었다고 알려진거야?"  
  
마이클의 말에 브루스도 고개를 갸웃했다.  
  
"미래에 내가 죽었다고 알려진거면...설마 내가 영영 원래 몸으로 못돌아간건가...그건 안되는데."  
  
스키츠가 곤란해하는 두 사람에게 끼어들어 다시 역사기록을 확인 시켜주었다.  
  
"저희 주인님이 이 시대에 끼어든 때부터 제가 아는 역사 기록관 이미 많이 달라졌을테니 상관 없을거예요! 제 역사기록엔 딕 그레이슨과 팀 드레이크는 독재자라고 되어있다니까요!"  
"그렇긴 한데...난 마법은 소질이 없는데."  
"이건 마법이 아니야. 마법이였으면 자타나가 간단히 풀었겠지. 신체 시간을 역행시키려고 시간 여행 기술을 가져다 쓴 것 같은데 네가 도와줘야겠어. 시간 여행 장치를 응용한 기계를 쓴건 분명하니까."  
"조사는 해 볼 수 있는데..."  
  
마이클은 브루스를 살피더니, 고개를 갸웃했다. 브루스는 배트 컴퓨터를 키곤 최대한 기억을 상기시켜 토마스가 만든 장치의 구조와 추측한 방정식을 화면에 띄웠다. 마이클은 고심하며 화면을 살피더니 고개를 가로저었다.  
  
"...이랬으면 뭔가 부작용이 있었을텐데."  
"지금 눈 앞에 그 부작용이 있잖아."  
"초기에 만들어진 시간 여행장치를 과도하게 쓰면 생기는 루프 현상을 응용한거 같은데...어려진 신체로 더 시간이 흐르지 않은채로 유지할 순 없는지 실험해본 모양이지? 신체 시간을 과거로 돌린 후 짧은 시간 신체 내부에 한정한 단기 반복 현상을 적용한 모양이군, 멍청한 짓 했네. 몸이 산산조각 안난게 다행이야."  
  
브루스가 눈을 꿈뻑이더니, 심각한 표정으로 주절주절 설명을 늘어놓는 마이클을 의심스럽게 쳐다봤다.  
  
"...너 마이클 맞지?"  
"니가 불러놓고 그건 왜 물어봐?"  
  
마이클은 어이없어하며 눈을 굴리곤 계속해서 브루스가 보여준 구도를 해석했다.  
  
"엄청나게 멍청한 짓 했네. 이걸 쓰고 안죽은게 더 신기하다."  
"내가 만든건 아니야."  
"알아, 너라면 이것보단 더 안전하게 만들었겠지."  
  
마이클은 머리를 긁적이더니 한숨을 쉬었다.  
  
"...똑같이 만들 수야 있지만, 이대로 만들어서 썼다간 확실하게 넌 원자단위로 분해될거야."  
"그러니까 안된다고?"  
"저걸 만들겠다는건 못 도와줘. 니가 저걸 쓴 순간 터져죽지 않은건 순전히 운이야."  
"그럼..."  
  
마이클도 안된다면 정말 안되는거다. 브루스도 시간 여행 장치에 대한 지식은 있지만, 토마스가 만든 기계는 그것보다 좀 더 복잡했다. 미래에 저런 기술이 있진 않을까 했는데 적어도 25세기엔 없었던 모양이다.  
  
"너도 안된다면 정말 안되는 거군."  
  
마이클은 어떻게 저렇게 쬐끄만 애가 한숨을 쉬는 모습이 어찌 저리 심각하고 어두워보일 수 있는지 신기했다. 쪼끄만 애가 행동하는게 영락없는 브루스라 그냥 내버려두고 싶다는 생각이 치솟았지만, 계속 브루스를 저 상태로 놔두는건 인류의 손실이었다. 여러의미로.  
  
"그래도 네 몸 내부에 한정해 걸린 루프 현상을 풀어 줄 순 있지. 그럼 적어도 그 몸이 된 후로 멈췄던 시간은 풀릴테니까."  
"정말?"  
  
금세 브루스의 얼굴이 밝아졌다. 마이클은 그걸 보며 부드럽게 웃으며 생각했다. 그래도 어린아이 몸이라 그런가, 감정 표현이 좀 더 솔직하군.  
  
"되돌리는 건 안되겠어, 네 몸의 시간을 돌렸다가 네가 그 몸이 된 때까지 올라가면 이번엔 네 몸이 무사할거라고 장담 못해. 그러니까 내 방법으로 해보자."  
  
브루스가 의자에서 일어나서 마이클에게 다가왔다.  
  
"당장 해줘, 상관없으니까."  
"...너 근데 그 몸 된지 얼마나 됐어? 10년 넘는건 아니지?"  
"왜?"  
"갑자기 신체 나이가 달라지면 오히려..."  
"상관없어, 그 점은 익숙하니까."  
  
  
마이클은 자기 손목의 장치를 조정하고 브루스에게 조준하며 살짝 망설였다.  
  
만약 자신의 방법이 정말 먹힌다면, 그가 아는 역사가 달라진다는 소리기도 했다. 만약 그렇게 된다면 타임 키퍼로서 자격이 있다고 할 수 있을까. 하지만 역사에 첫번째 배트맨이 죽은걸로 보인다고 했지 브루스 웨인이 죽었다는 이야긴 없었다. 어? 그럼 별 상관 없는거잖아!  
  
마음속으로 자기합리화를 끝낸 마이클은 별 고민없이 브루스에게 자기 손목의 시간 장치를 조준했다. 곧 작은 브루스의 몸이 시간이 빨리 감기되듯 성장하며 브루스가 입은 옷이 찢어졌다. 어린 아이에서 소년으로 바뀐 나체의 브루스가 고통에 찬 심음을 내며 바닥에 쓰러지자, 마이클은 그제야 아마 브루스 몸에 모포라도 둘렀어야 하는게 아닌지 뒤늦게 후회했다. 브루스의 몸은 키가 훌쩍 크긴 했지만 마르고 애티가 가시지 않은게, 아무래도 10대 중후반인 듯 했다.  
  
"너 거기에서 얼마나 오래 갇혀있던거야?!"  
  
아직 몸의 통증이 가시지 않은 브루스가 바닥에 쓰러져 신음하자, 마이클은 손으로 눈을 가리고 얼른 의자에 있던 무릎 담요를 브루스의 몸에 둘렀다. 브루스는 떨리는 손으로 담요를 받아 자기 몸에 두르더니 힘겹게 말했다.  
  
"하, 아...아으...소리...지르지...마..."  
  
브루스는 머리가 웅웅 울리긴 했지만 토마스가 자기를 어린 몸으로 만들었을 때 같은 고통은 없었다. 이렇게 간단하고 쉬울 줄 알았으면 진작에 마이클을 불렀어야 했는데. 왜 다른 리거들은 마이클을 안부르고 다른 삽질을...아, 얘 일을 제대로 아는게 나밖에 없지 참.  
  
"...신체 스캔."  
"신체 연령은 열여섯, 건강은...좋진 않네. 특히 네 자-"  
"됐어...충분해."  
  
아직 일어설 힘까진 없는 브루스가 벽으로 기어가 기대며 이마를 짚었다.  
  
"몸이 좀 많이 망가졌는데..."  
  
브루스의 몸을 스캔한 마이클의 목소리에서 죄책감이 묻어나자 브루스가 고개를 저었다.  
  
"그건 너 때문이 아니라 원래 그랬어. 신경쓰지 마."  
"네가 몸 회복한 것도 비밀이야?"  
"복귀가 가능해지면 말할거야."  
"그때가 되도 내가 했단건 빼줘."  
"나도 알아."  
  
마이클의 일은 그 특성상 다른 사람들에겐 비밀이었다. 마이클은 어디까지나 시간여행자 정도의 위치면 충분했다. 그것도 이미지가 너무 좋거나 긍정적으로 알려져봤자 시간을 지키는 마이클의 일을 더 힘들게 할 뿐이었다. 그러니, 리거들도 돕지 못했던 브루스를 간단히 도운게 마이클이라는게 알려져봤자 좋을게 없었다. 나중에 어떻게 했느냐고 사람들이 브루스에게 물으면 어쩌려나...브루스가 '난 배트맨이야' 한마디 하면 다들 납득하겠지 뭐.  
  
"볼일은 이게 끝이야? 사실 나도 할일이 있거든."  
"너 게임 하다가 왔잖아."  
"니가 그걸 어떻게 알아?!"  
"농담이였는데 진짜였냐."  
"근데...진짜 장난 아니고 동생이 나 기다리는 중이야."  
  
한참 미셸과 게임을 하던 중에 브루스가 불러 달려오는 바람에 미셸만 덩그라니 남아 마이클을 기다리고 있을 터였다.  
  
"알았다니까, 가봐."  
  
마이클은 브루스 상태가 영 안좋아 보이는게 끝까지 마음에 걸렸다.  
  
"나 진짜 간다?"  
  
힘없이 한숨을 내뱉던 브루스가 나른한 눈으로 마이클을 바라보았다.  
  
"고마워."  
  
마이클의 몸을 감싸안는 푸른 빛 사이로 씩 미소짓는 얼굴이 보였다.  
  
"언제든 불러."  
  
  
  
어찌됐든 지금 마이클의 친구라고 할 만한 사람은 브루스 하나였으니까.


	35. Chapter 35

행복한 꿈을 꾸었다. 두 발의 총성이 울렸다. 그 두발의 총성이 자기 가슴을 꿰뚫었다. 부모님의 슬퍼하는 표정이 보였다. 그래도 이게 잘된 일이야. 이게 맞는거야. 그러니까 이건 행복한 일이야.

악몽을 꾸었다. 두 발의 총성이 울렸다. 자기에게 향했어야 할 총알 두 발이 부모님의 가슴으로 향했다. 평온에 젖었던 가슴이 숨막히는 고통으로 젖었다. 손으로 피를 멈추려고 해봤다. 심지언 되살리려고도 해봤다. 규칙에 어긋나도 상관 없다. 이 사람들은 죽어야 할 사람들이 아니야. 대신 내 목숨을 가져가도 좋으니까...

_살릴 수가 없어. 아무리 애써도 되살릴 수가 없어._

손이 피로 젖어들었다.

_왜?_

이번에 내가 잃어야 할건 내 목숨 하나가 아니었다. 

_설마, 설마, 설마..._

내가 이번에 살아야 삶은 내 죽음으로 끝나지 않았다. 희생으로 숭고하게 끝나지도 못했고, 순수한 마음을 안은채 그대로 끝내지도 못했다. 내가 잃어야 하는건 내 목숨이 아니었다. 내가 바쳐야 하는건 겨우 내 목숨 하나로 끝나지 않았다.

어머니의 가슴에서는 계속해서 울컥 피가 치솟았다. 바닥이 피로 젖어들어갔다. 하지만 피는 멈추지 않았다. 더 이상 이 세상 어디에도 부모님의 존재는 없었다. 눈 앞에 있는건 한때 부모님이였던 시체일 뿐이었다.

죽은 사람이 천국이나 지옥에 간다거나, 사후세계가 정말로 있다면 그를 믿겠지만, 브루스는 애당초 세상을 창조한 신이었다. 그런게 진짜로 존재하진 않는다는걸 가장 잘 알고있었다. 죽으면 그저 끝일 뿐이다.

_아니야, 억지로 되살릴 수도 있지, 바꿔놓을 수도 있어. 너한텐 그럴 힘이 있어. 다시 한번만 시도해보자. 응?_

시간을 다시 돌렸다. 악몽이 몇번이고 다시 일어났다. 한번은 크리스마스, 한번은 브루스의 생일 전날, 어느 때는 초여름의 어느날, 어느때는 봄날에 몇번이고 똑같은 일이 벌어졌다. 하지만 아무리 바꾸려 애써도 부모님의 죽음은 막을 수 없었다.

왜 자기 부모님이 반드시 죽어야만 했는지, 이 일이 누구의 책임인지 분노하며 그 범인을 찾아해메었다.

하지만 부모님을 죽인 범인을 찾아내고 가장 끔찍한 현실이 다가왔다. 이 세상엔 운명의 장난이나 절대적인 필연 따윈 없었고, 절대적 악 따위도 없었다. 브루스의 부모님은 쏜건 그저 배곯은 노숙자에 불과했다. 거대한 음모나 악당따위가 아니었다. 그저 도움이 필요했던 사람일 뿐, 그 사람 역시도 진짜 범인은 아니었다. 더 이상 분노를 원동력으로 삼을 수 없었다. 분노하며 진실을 회피할 수도 있지만, 분노는 답이 아니다. 여전히 분노가 끓어올랐지만 갈곳 없는 분노는 자기 자신에게 향했다.

비록 이 세계는 직접 만든 세계는 아닐지라도, 모든 것을 시작한건 여전히 자신이었다. 시작한게 자신이 좋은 것이든 나쁜 것이든 전부 자신이 만든 결과물이며, 책임이었다. 선을 만든 만큼 악을 만든 셈이고, 그러니 선에 대해 책임이 있는 만큼이나 악에 책임이 있었다. 그런데 부모님이 그 댓가를 내 대신 치뤘다.

범인은 멀리 있지 않았다. 멀리 돌아가며 범인을 쫒아 달려온 곳엔, 그저 사랑하는 사람들을 끝없이 죽음으로 몰아넣는 자신만이 있었다.

죄인은 언제나 나였다.

***

브루스는 모포를 두른채 추위에 떨고 있었다. 머리속이 몽롱했다. 눈을 질끈감고 몸을 수그릴 수록 어둠과 추위가 깊어졌다. 추위는 밖에서 불어오는 바람이나 시린 새벽 공기 때문은 아니었다. 추위는 가슴 속에서 퍼져나가고 있었다. 어둠이 더욱 깊어졌다. 

안돼. 이번엔 안돼. 제발, 이 이상으로 추락하게 만들지 말아줘.

더 이상 자신은 배트 케이브 안도, 저택 안도 아니었다. 쌀쌀한 어두운 골목길에 다시 혼자 누워있었다. 머리 속에 붉은 피가 고인 바닥에 흩어진 진주알들이 스쳐지나갔다. 영화로웠던 거리는 수레한 폐허가 되어버렸고, 이 길엔 노숙자와 생계를 유지하기 위해 훔치며 살아가야 하는 사람들 뿐이었다. 몸에 모포를 둘러 겨우 가린채 그 가난하고 시름에 젖은 사람들을 둘러보았다. 어디를 둘러보아도 지치고, 괴로워하는 사람들 뿐인데...애당초 이 사람들을 이렇게 만든게 누구일지 떠올렸다.

신은 너잖아. 이건 네 잘못이야.

눈에서 한줄기 눈물이 흘렀다. 허무감과 공허가 마음을 사로잡았다. 이 거리에선 희망을 찾을 수 없었다. 브루스에겐 더 이상 누군가에게 나눠줄 희망이 남아있지 않았다. 기생충 처럼 그 아이들의 손이라도 붙들지 않으면, 가슴 속 깊은 곳에서 그를 밝히던 빛을 느낄 수가 없었다.

가슴 속 깊은 곳에서 타오르던 빛이 느껴지지 않게 된게 언제일까. 분명 어느 먼 옛날엔 그런게 있었던 것 같은데.  아니, 애당초 나에게 빛이 있었던가? 딕의 손을 잡았을 때, 그 애 안에 있던 찬란하고 따스한 빛이 마치 자신의 것인 것 처럼 착각해 온게 아닐까. 그래서 그토록 잃기 싫었던걸까.

그 빛을 잃기 싫어서, 다시 또 아이들을 들이고, 들이고 들여가며 그 아이들의 빛을 갉아먹어온 거야.

그 공허를, 시린 현실을, 차가운 진실을 외면하고, 영혼을 파괴해버린 공허와 고통을 버틸 유일한 방법은 마음을 잘라내는 것 뿐이었다.

그런데 그렇게 도망치는데 지쳤어. 그렇게 해서 누굴 도왔지? 사랑하는 사람을 상처 입히고, 멀어지게 만들고, 다치고 죽음으로 몰아갔잖아. 내가 선택해온 모든 것은 그저 다른 누군가를 상처입히고, 죽어가게 만들기만 했다. 제대로 해온 선택이 아무것도 없었다. 성공한 기억이, 승리한 기억이 까마득했다. 애당초 이겨본 적이 있던가?

머리가 어지러웠다. 마치 땅이 흔들리는 것 처럼 느껴졌다. 아니, 흔들리고 있었다. 눈을 감으니, 검은 날개 달린 어둠의 형상이 이를 세우며 그를 집어 삼키려고 하고 있었다. 바닥없는 심연으로 빨려들어가는 것 같았다. 그때 어둠의 잇새로 녹색 빛이 스며들었다. 캄캄했던 눈 앞이 녹색빛으로 찬란하게 만들었다.

"공포를 집어 삼켜, 거기에 삼켜지면 안돼. 말했잖아, 괜찮아. 두려우면 두려움을 똑바로 마주하면 돼, 마주하고 나면 사실 별거 아니라는걸 깨닫게 될거야. 네가 두려워 하는건 네가 만든 환상일 뿐이야. 브루스, 날봐. 괜찮아. 전부 괜찮아. 전부 괜찮아."

다정하고 부드러운 목소리가 귓가에 들리자, 시린 가슴속에 불꽃이 켜진 것 처럼 온기가 맴돌았다. 따스한 손이 브루스의 볼을 감싸안았다.

"브루스, 공포는 현실을 뒤틀어놔버려. 현실을 비틀어놓고 과장시켜서 네가 마치 넘어설 수 없을 것 처럼 느끼게 만들어. 그러니까 네가 해야 할건 그냥 네가 가장 두려워 하는 걸 똑바로 보는 것 뿐이야."

그의 다정한 목소리를 따라 눈을 지긋이 감았다. 날개를 단 이를 세운 괴물에게 녹색 등을 킨 형상이 나타나 빛을 밝히자, 괴물의 날개와 발톱이 사라졌다. 어둠에 둘러쌓여 덩치를 키웠던 괴물에게 한발 더 다가가자, 어둠이 녹듯 사라지며 괴물의 밑바닥에 있는 작고 약한 어린 아이의 모습이 드러났다. 괴물은 그저 울고 있는 자신일 뿐이었다. 아무것도 못한채로.

"브루스, 여기에 널 위협하는 건 아무것도 없어. 널 원망할 사람도 아무것도 없어. 네가 뭐라고 생각하건...무얼 두려워 하던...네 잘못이 아니야. 그냥 사고일 뿐이잖아. 내 말 믿어, 세상에서 제일 가장 악랄한 슈퍼빌런이었던 사람이 하는 말이니까. 내 말은 믿어도 돼. 네가 무슨 짓을 했다고 생각해서 이러는지 모르겠는데...네 잘못으로 벌어진 일 같은건 없어. 그냥 사고일 뿐이야. 네 책임이 아니야. 그래도 힘들면..."

눈을 뜨자, 온화한 미소를 짓고 있는 할이 보였다.

"내가 있잖아. 내가 도와줄게."

***

팀이 만든 로빈 네스트에는 다른 사람들이 또 오가지 못하는 지하 실험실이 있었다. 그저 혹시나 하는 경우를 위해서. 거대한 실험관의 푸른 빛이 어두운 실험실 분위기를 더 음산하게 만들었다. 브루스의 육신을 만들려면 준비는 완벽했다. 브루스의 기억과 성격을 데이터화 시킨 자료들, 브루스의 지식과 육체능력을 복제한 자료, 브루스의 유전자까지.

브루스가 본다면...아무래도 소름끼쳐 하겠지. 아니면 브루스가 백업플랜을 세웠다는데 잘했다고 할 수도...그래도 일단 알리진 말자.

거의 완벽해보였지만 사실 이 브루스를 복제하겠단 이야긴 팀에게 아무 도움도 되지 않는 쓸모없는 프로젝트라, 시도조차 하지 않았다. 무엇보다, 브루스를 이루는 가장 중요한 재료가 빠져있으니. 과학으론 영혼을 복제 할 수 없었다. 아직은.

클론을 만든다고 해도 영혼까지 복제할 수는 없다. 그러니 브루스를 몇을 만들고 복제시킨들 진짜 브루스는 될 수 없을테지. 브루스의 영혼이 조건이라면, 다른 수 많은 사람들을 바쳐봤자 아무 의미가 없다. 인간의 영혼이 신의 영혼과 같진 않았을테니까. 차라리 브루스가 그냥 인간이었다면 복제하고 기억을 집어넣고, 성격을 설정해서 '이건 브루스야'라고 위안이라고 할 수 있을텐데, 이 세계의 브루스는 과학으로 어찌하지 못할 종류의 존재라 골치가 아팠다. 신의 힘은 과학이 복제한다고 되는게 아닌데, 그 신의 힘이 브루스를 이루는 가장 중요한 요건이었다. 그래서 팀은 애당초 브루스의 클론을 만든다거나 하는, 알굴 같은 멍청한 실수는 하지 않았다.

평행세계의 이야기들 중 팀이 가장 흥미롭게 여긴건 수 많은 다른 가능성이나 무한한 우주 따위가 아니었다. 그건 그저 사소한 부분일 뿐이었다. 팀이 가장 흥미롭게 여긴건 다른 세계에 있는 브루스의 존재 뿐이었다. 그리고 그중 누구도 이 세계의 브루스처럼 신은 아니라는 것과 브루스 웨인이긴 해도 본질적으로 다른 존재들이라는게 가장 큰 흥미를 이끌었다.

평행세계가 수 많은 다른 가능성을 가지고 있다는 것 치곤, 그저 이 세계에서 뻗어나간 가지에 불과했다. 무한한 지구는 정말로 무한하진 않았다. 그런 것 치곤 평행세계에 있는 인물들과 이 세계의 인물들은 그리 극단적으로 다르지 않았다. 그저 몇몇 선택과 조건이 바뀐 파장일 뿐이지. 그런데 무한히 갈라진 가지 중 한 브루스가 신으로서 자각을 했을 뿐이고, 브루스가 자각을 마치고 나니 다른 버전의 브루스는 필요 없어졌으니 평행 우주가 여러번 재개편된걸지도 모르지.

그럼 브루스를 팀이 아는 브루스로 만든 요건이 뭘까. 배트맨인 브루스 웨인이 있는 세계가 있다는 걸 보면, 부모님의 죽음이 요건은 아니다. 다른 세계의 브루스 역시 딱히 엄청나게 악하거나 극단적으로 다른 성격을 가진 존재는 아니니, 성격이나 마음가짐이 요건도 아닐 것이다. 그러니 브루스의 클론을 만들어 성격과 기억을 주입한다고 해도 팀이 아는 브루스는 될 수 없다.

팀은 아무리 머리를 쥐어짜봐도 결국 브루스의 각성 요건이 뭔지는 정확히 알 수 없었다. 마음과 정신이 방아쇠인건 확실한데, 대체 왜 수 많은 세계의 브루스 웨인 중 유일하게 이 세계의 브루스만이 그가 아는 브루스가 된 걸까.

그러니까 한마디로 팀의 브루스가 도망쳐라 할 경우에 쓸 백업 플랜이 꽤 복잡해졌다는 뜻이었다.

팀은 실험관에 든 찬란한 흰 빛을 내는 작은 알갱이들을 살펴보았다.

알굴은 실패했을지 몰라도 팀은 알굴이 가진 것보다 브루스에 대한 연구 자료가 더 방대했고, 브루스를 연구할 시간도 차고 넘쳤다. 그래서 잠을 잘 시간이 거의 없어지긴 했지만.

브루스한테 이 가설을 설명해서 확인받고 싶었다. 빨리 브루스와 제대로 신의 힘에 대한 분야를 제대로 연구해보고 싶었다. 그렇게 하지 않고는 브루스를 감금 할...아니 도와줄 방법이 없으니까. 하지만 브루스의 도움을 받으면 팀이 주도권을 잡기 힘들다는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 이 실험에서 팀이 주도권을 잃는다면 브루스가 정말 마음먹고 사라지려고 할 때 쓸 수가 없다.

팀은 브루스가 토마스를 따라가기로 한게 자기 의지였을게 분명하다고 생각했다. 세뇌된 것도 아니고, 어떤 이유에서든 제발로 떠났다고 밖엔 생각 할 수 없었다. 그러니까 팀은 브루스를 묶어놓을 방법이 필요했다. 이 세계에, 인간의 육신에. 그걸 위해 마법이나 신적인 도구를 사용할 수도 있지만, 팀은 자기가 조정할 수 없는건 믿지 않았다.

브루스가 어느 날 정말 자신이 죽길 바라고, 영영 사라져서 닿거나 만질수도 없는 존재가 되어 사라지려고 할때,그 때를 대비하고 싶은데 브루스에게 이 연구를 알렸다간 이유가 역전된다. 팀은 브루스가 인간이 되길 바라지도, 죽길 바라지도 않았다. 그리고 다시 사라지길 바라지도 않았다.

팀의 실험관 안에는 브루스의 피로 뽑아낸 브루스의 아주 작은 힘들의 근원들이 들어있었다. 털끝도 안되는 작은 흔적일 뿐이지만, 브루스의 능력을 연구해볼 재료로 쓰기엔 충분했다.

브루스가 다른 세상을 그리워하거나 원하지 않는다는 말을 믿고 싶긴 하지만...브루스가 가르쳤듯이 만약의 사태에 대비하는건 나쁜 일이 아니었다. 오히려 당연한 일이지.

연구실에 틀어박혀 혼자 데이터를 해석하려 애쓰던 팀은 반은 반갑고 반은 반갑지 않은 연락을 받았다.

"제이슨...네가 전화할땐 좋은 일인 적이 없었는데."

[뭐 그럼 좋은일인데 전화했겠냐? 어디있는지 몰라도 배트 케이브로 돌아가봐. 근데 너 지진도 못느꼈냐? 어디있는거냐?]

"지진? 경보 안울렸는데..."

[강도 약했고, 다친 사람 없고, 무너진 건물도 없거든. 할이 안왔으면 좀 큰 사고 됐겠지만...뭐, 생긴건 뺀질하게 생겨서 도움은 되는 모양이네.]

"딕은?"

[걔? 걔 존나 바쁜거 모르냐? 아무도 배트 케이브에 안오니까 여기 저기 헤메고 다닌 모양이야. 너 진짜 뭐하길래 안왔냐?]

"제이슨 넌 뭐하고?"

[탈론 새끼 씨바...말도 마라. 죽이지만 않으면 되는거냐고 하더니 글쎄 오늘만 범죄자 새끼들 팔다리만 서너개를...근데 너야말로 뭐했어? 니가 일찍 빠지길래 브루스한테 돌아간 줄 알았는데, 너 진짜 어디냐?]

이래서 연구실에만 틀어박혀 있으면 안된다는 거군. 브루스에 대한 연구를 하자고 정작 브루스 옆에 안있게 된다면 본말전도잖아.

팀은 미간을 짚으며 피로한 목소리로 답했다.

"일이 좀 있었어. 금방 갈게."

어떻게 브루스는 눈만 떼면 사고를 칠까. 아, 진짜 앞으로 브루스를 목줄 채워서 데리고 다니든가 해야지.

***

"다들 엄청 걱정했는데, 몸 돌아왔다고 해주면 어디 덧나냐?"

할은 허리에 손을 올리고 어린 아이를 혼내러온 사감 같은 태도로 툴툴거렸다. 그러면서도 배트 케이브의 간이 침대에 누운 브루스의 몸을 이불로 꼼꼼히 덮어주었다. 더 이상 아이의 몸은 아니지만, 애티를 벗지 못한 소년의 얼굴과 늘씬하고 길다란 몸이 겹쳐지니 어쩐지 좀 야릇하게 느껴져서, 할은 더욱 브루스의 살갖하나 보이지 않도록 꼼꼼하게 덮었다.

"원래대로 돌아왔으면 돌아왔다고 말 좀 해줘, 아니 어떻게 먼저 이야길 해주는 법이 없냐 넌?"

소년의 몸이긴 했지만, 이정도라면 원래대로 돌아왔다고 할 수 있을테지. 어째 상태가 좀 나빠보이고 얼굴도 아직 어린 소년느낌이 묻어났지만, 그래도 이정도의 몸이라면 회복기를 거치고 훈련만 좀 더 한다면 감을 다시 되찾는 것도 가능할지도 몰랐다. 할은 딕이 배트맨인게 그닥 나쁘지 않았고, 사실 브루스보단 일하기 편했기에 굳이 브루스더러 배트맨으로 돌아오라고 하고싶진 않았다. 하지만 브루스가 어딘가에서 히어로 활동을 하고 있어야 마음이 편했다.

"아직 회복이 덜 됐어. 좀 더 확실해지면 말 할 생각이었는데..."

브루스는 입을 달싹이더니 조심스레 물었다.

"클락은?"

"외우주에 미션나갔어. 왜, 클락이 왔으면 했냐?"

"아니..."

브루스는 적어도 지금은 클락을 만나고 싶지 않았다.

클락과 수평적인 관계를 유지하기란 꽤 어려웠다. 그는 신이 아니면서도 더 강력한 존재 중 하나였고, 브루스는 신이면서도 아무 능력이 없는 존재였다. 클락은 누군가를 감싸안고 내려다보는데 익숙해서, 지금 정신이 돌아온 후에도 이런 꼴이라는 걸 클락이 안다면 브루스와 클락 사이의 균형이 산산조각 날게 뻔했다. 같은 이유로, 다이애나와도 만나고 싶지 않았다. 사실 그의 친구들 중 어느 누구도 만나고 싶지 않았다. 브루스를 지켜봐오고 믿어준 선배 히어로들에게도 이런 꼴따위 보이기 싫었다. 이렇게 무력하고 쓸모없어진 꼴론 아이들 말곤 어느 누구도 만나고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 할은 달랐다. 할은 지금 브루스가 어떤 마음일지 가장 잘 이해하는 사람이었으니까.

"온게 너라서 다행이야."

기껏 도와주러 왔더니 클락을 찾자 살짝 삐쳐있던 할은, 브루스가 옅은 미소를 지으며 한 말에 곧장 또 화가 풀렸다.

"...솔직히 클락이라면 뭐라고 할지 뻔해서."

"걔가 좀 널 과보호하긴 하지."

"다른 때라면 방해된다고 짜증낼수 있는데 지금은 클락한테 짜증낼 힘이 없거든."

"짜증낼 힘 내게 해줄까? 그 분야는 내가 최고거든."

할이 장난스럽게 말하며 침대에 팔을 걸치고 고개를 숙였다. 잘생긴 얼굴로 살랑거리며 자신감 넘치는 미소를 짓는게, 꼭 할이 이렇게만 하면 모든 사람이 자기에게 넘어올 걸 아는 것 같은게 참 거슬렸었다. 그리고 그게 대부분 먹힌다는 사실이 브루스의 신경을 긁었었다. 하지만 오늘은 그런 할의 자신감과 오만도 그닥 나쁘지 않게 느껴졌다.

"힘들겠네. 오늘은 니가 좀 덜 짜증나서."

할은 애써 장난을 받아주는 브루스의 목소리에 아무런 힘이 느껴지질 않아서 어쩐지 자기까지 기운이 빠졌다. 정말로 멀쩡했다면 이미 주먹이 날아가고도 남았을텐데. 그런데 할은 어색한 장난을 치는 것 말고 달리 어떻게 해야 브루스를 괜찮아지게 할 수 있는지 몰랐다. 브루스는 강하지만, 할 만큼 강하진 못했으니까. 모든 사람에게 자신과 같은 의지력을 내라고 강요할 수는 없었다. 특히나 브루스 처럼 할과 정 반대의 삶을 살아온 사람이라면, 할 방식대로 한다고 만사가 해결될리가 없었다.

"근데...괜찮아?"

"괜찮아. 몸이...이렇게 되고 얼마 안되서 조금 혼란스러웠을 뿐이야. 앞으론 괜찮을거야."

"안되겠어."

브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨자, 할은 주섬 주섬 무언가 꺼내더니 브루스에게 반지 처럼 생긴 물건을 꺼냈다. 흰색으로 된 원형의 작은 링은 언뜻보기엔 그저 반지같아 보이기도 했지만, 할이 준건 그리 단순한 물건이 아니었다.

"이건..."

"아, 알아알아 클락도 너한테 호출 장치 줬겠지. 근데 네 문제는...그래도 내가 조금은 도와줄 수 있는거 같거든. 혹시라도 힘들거나, 또...폭주할 것 같으면 바로 나한테 연락해줘. 이거 어떻게 쓰나면-"

"알아, 가디언들이 그린 랜턴 군단과 통신하거나 그린 랜턴들 끼리 통신하기 위해 쓰는 통신장치를 응용한거지. 파워링엔 기본적으로 있는 장치지만, 통신 부분만 따로 분리해서 만든거군."

"너 진짜 별걸 다 아네? 내가 방금 만든건데."

"맘만 먹으면 네 파워링도 해킹 할 수 있을걸."

"그럴 맘을 안먹는단 옵션은 없냐? 이건 무조건 나한테 바로 연락되는 장치야, 우주 어디에 있건 네가 연락하면 바로 날아갈 수 있으니까, 내 파워링은 냅두고 이거나 써라."

"근데 이거...파워링의 구조를 뜯어봐서 배껴 만든거면 중대한 그린 랜턴 군단 법 위반 일텐데."

"뭐...굳이 따지자면 그렇긴 한데 솔직히 그닥 큰 위반은 아닐 걸."

할이 저지른 다른 군단법 위반들을 생각하면 이건 새발의 피 수준이었다. 가디언의 실험실에서 그린 랜턴 호출 장치 도면을 슬쩍 훔쳐보고 비품 창고에서 통신 부품을 몇개 가져와서 만들기야 했지만, 뭐 큰 것도 아니고 통신 부품 몇개 가지고 간건데 뭐 어때? 비행기도 훔쳐봤는데.

"사무실에서 메모지 훔치는 것도 따지자면 도둑질이지만, 그거가지고 감옥가는 사람은 없잖아."

그래도 브루스는 찜찜함을 지울수가 없었다. 할이 아무리 자유분방한 사람이라지만, 그린 랜턴들의 군법은 꽤 엄격한 편인데 이로인해 무언가 잘못되면 어쩌나 하는 걱정이 들었다.

"...너한테 피해가 간다면 난 이런거 받고 싶지 않아."

브루스가 시무룩해하자, 할이 괜시리 더 틱틱 대며 말했다.

"아냐! 니가 뭐가 이쁘다고 나한테 피해올거 같은 짓까지 해주겠냐? 정말 별거 아니고, 니가 더 큰 사고치면 안되니까 주는거니까 걍 받어 좀."

"만일 이것 때문에 문제가 생길 것 같으면 내가 가서 설명할게."

"그럴...아니 그건 안돼."

얘 바본가? 파랑 스머프들이 마냥 좋은 놈들도 아닌데, 브루스가 뭔지 제대로 알아내면 퍽이나 가만 내버려 두겠네.

"괜찮지 않으면 진짜 안줬어. 나라고 뭐 문제 일으키는거 좋아하는 줄 아냐?"

브루스가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다.

"문제 일으키는거 좋아하는거 맞잖아."

"어떻게 넌 한 번을 그냥 넘어가질 않냐?"

브루스는 이 물건을 자기가 받아도 괜찮다고 해도, 이건 역시 자기가 받아도 될게 아니라고 생각했다.

"이런건 네 가족에게 주는게 더 나을 것 같아...정말 심각한 문제가 생기면 다른 애들도 올거고, 클락이나 다이애나도 있어. 히어로들 중에 신이나 신을 초월하는 사람이 한 둘이 아니잖아, 정말로 문제가 생기면 다른 애들 부를게. 이건...너에게 중요한 사람들에게 줘."

"방금 그 말 되게 잔인하지 않았냐? 나 애인도 없고 집도 없고 내 가족은 거의 다 죽었거든?"

"네 동생 말이야."

"걔 집은 오아에 있는 모든 최신 기술을 다 동원해서 안전하게 만들었으니까 걱정 마라. 무슨 일만 생겨도 바로 그린 랜턴들이 출동하게 되어있다니까?"

"그래도...내 문제 때문에 네 일에 영향을 주고 싶진 않아."

할은 진지한 브루스의 눈빛을 보니 슬슬 속이 터질 것 같았다.

"그냥 받아 좀! 그냥 일 생기면 연락하라고! 니가 사고치면 그게 더 큰 문제니까!"

브루스는 결국 할에겐 못이기겠다 싶었는지, 미심쩍어 하면서 받아들었다.

"그래도 네게 연락해야 만 할 일은 최대한 안 만들도록 하지."

"...일 없어도 연락해."

할의 얼굴은 못할 말을 하기라도 한 것 처럼 살짝 상기되어 있었다. 할은 손으로 자기 머리를 헝클어놓곤 한숨을 쉬더니 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 왜 이런 부분엔 이렇게 느려터진걸까. 할은 브루스의 어안이벙벙한 얼굴을 보곤 입을 앙다물었다.

제대로 된 연애를 안해본건 나도 마찬가지긴 한데, 이쯤 하면 대충 좀...감을 잡지 않나? 이 정도로 하면 마냥 선의가 아니라는걸 눈치채는게 보통 아닌가? 너 앞으로 어디가서 세계 최고의 탐정 소리 하지마라 진짜.

그리 외치고 싶긴 했지만, 할은 속마음을 꾹 억눌렀다. 브루스는 결국 그 본질은 신이다. 앞으로 영원히 살겠지. 그가 아는 모든 사람들이 죽고, 이 시대가 지나고, 우주가 끝나도 계속해서. 브루스가 할과 같은 마음일거라곤 생각안하지만, 만약이라도 정말 브루스에게 자신이 중요한 존재가 되버린다면 브루스는 영원히 자기 죽음을 떠안고 영겁의 시간을 버텨야 하겠지. 자신에게 브루스가 이 이상으로 중요해진다면, 오히려 브루스를 위험하게 만들게 될테지.

"다른건 안바래. 그냥..."

그러니 브루스가 자기 마음을 영원히 몰라준다면, 자신에겐 오히려 기쁜 일이다. 그가 외면을 하는 것이건, 모르는 것이건...그냥 이대로 친구인게 서로를 가장 다치지 않게 하는 방법이니까. 아마 솔직하게 고백한다면 브루스에게 어떤 말이 돌아올진 뻔했다. 설령 받아준다고 해도 둘 사이에 밝은 미래 따윈 없겠지. 얼마나 멍청하고 위험한 일인지 알면서 뛰어드는 걸 좋아하던 때도 있었다. 할이 좀 더 철없고, 더 어린 때에 자기 마음이 단순한 호기심이 아니라는 걸 알았으면 지금관 다른 선택을 했겠지만, 그러기엔 할은 그때보단 더 철들어 있었고, 그때보다 더 많은 사랑하는 사람을 잃었다. 멍청한 일인걸 알면서 뛰어드는 멍청이들이나 하는 짓이지.

"...네 목소리 가끔은 듣고 싶어서."

"왜?"

우주에 혼자 있으면 가끔 네가 생각나거든.

"서로 소식이나 전하자는거지. 우주 나갔다가 몇년이고 안돌아오는게 매번 반복되니까, 친구들도 내가 죽은 줄 알거나 내가 진짜 무슨 일 생겨도 또 일하러 나갔겠거니 하잖아. 그러니까 종종 연락해서 내가 살아는 있다는거 알려야지."

"...그건 그렇지."

"나 납치되고도 아무도 구하러 안왔는데 올리가 한 말이 '그러게 파워링은 왜 빼고 다녀?'였던거 아냐? 니네 다들 나 돌아오자마자 '우주 간거 아니였어?' 했던거 내가 아직도 못잊는다 진짜."

"그땐 미안해."

"나도 알아. 걱정했다며."

"그럼...나도 너한테 줄거 있어."

브루스가 간이 침대에서 비틀거리며 일어나자 덮어두었던 이불이 흘러내리며 브루스의 나신이 드러났다. 근육이 제대로 잡히지 않은 가늘고 긴 낭창한 몸이 어쩐지 완벽한 조각같았던 브루스의 몸보다 더 야릇하게 느껴졌다. 덜 성숙하고 여물지 않은 소년티가 나는 상처 없는 나체는 왠지 보면 안될 것을 봐버린 느낌이 들게 만들었다.

아무렇지 않게 맨몸으로 터벅터벅 걸어가는 브루스를 본 할은 눈을 질끈 감더니 브루스의 몸에 다시 이불을 둘러주었다. 브루스는 무기고를 지나쳐 언뜻보면 그냥 벽같아 보이는 은빛 금속의 벽에 손바닥을 올렸다. 벽이 열리자 그 안에 든 각종 장비들이 모습을 드러냈다. 무기라기보단, 아직 개발중이거나 제대로 마무리 되지 않은 각종 기기를 넣어두는 곳 같았다. 브루스는 그 중 박쥐문양이 새겨진 작은 버튼 비슷하게 생긴 것 하나를 건내줬다.

"지구안이나 지구 근처 까진 나랑 연락 될거야."  
  


사실 브루스는 할에게 줄 일이 없을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 할이 실종되고 나서 할을 위해 만들어 두긴 했지만, 그땐 아직 할과 사이가 그닥 좋지 못했던 때였다. 어쩌면 영영.

"이거 니 가족들한테만 주는거 아니야?"

"다음번에 혹시라도...반지를 뺏기는 멍청한 일 당하면 연락해."

할은 씩 웃으며 장난스러운 눈빛으로 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"언제만든거야?"

브루스는 미간을 일그러트리고 고개를 돌렸다. 브루스가 솔직해지기 싫을때 짓는 표정이네.

"그게 중요한게 아니잖아."

할이 하는 일 대부분은 브루스가 어쩌지 못하는 일들 뿐이었다. 아마 할은 브루스가 알지 못하는 곳에서, 어쩌지 못하는 먼 우주에서 죽을지도 모르지. 닿을 수 없이 먼 곳에서... 그것까지 어쩌지 못하겠지만, 적어도 전처럼 자기가 도울 수 있었을때 돕지 못하는 일은 없길 바랬다.

"적어도 지구라면 도우러 갈 수 있잖아."

할은 멍청한 일인걸 알면서 뛰어드게 얼마나 멍청한 짓인지 잘 알고 있었다. 그래, 멍청한 짓이지. 그리고 그 멍청한 짓은 내 전문이고.

브루스의 입술 위에 할의 입술이 맞닿은건 순식간의 일이였다. 당황해 벌린 입 사이로 할의 혓바닥이 입안에 섞여들어왔다. 공중에서 끝없이 떨어지는 것 같았던 정신이 다시 땅 위로 올라온 듯 했다. 몽롱한 혼란 속을 해메고 있던 정신이 현실로 묶여들어왔다. 브루스는 어둠 속을 걷고 있지도, 공중에서 추락하고 있지도 않았다. 단단한 땅 위에 서서 그만큼이나 단단한 할의 팔에 안겨있었다. 

입술을 뗀 할은 브루스의 당혹스러워 하는 눈빛을 살폈다. 브루스의 눈 속에는 혼란과 의문만이 가득했다. 브루스의 젖은 분홍색 입술이 야릇하게 보였다.

"이제 왜 내가 네 목소리를 듣고 싶어하는지 조금 이해가?"

"아니 모르겠어."

"혼자 우주에서 싸울때, 가끔은 널 생각하며 버텼어. 너는 절대 이런 마음이 아니겠지, 너에게 아무말도 않는게 더 나을 수도 있다는 거 알아. 나도 거의 우주에 차출되어 가는 입장이고, 카일이 지구에 붙어있으니 난 아마 앞으로도 더 자주 지구에 없겠지. 그러니까 아무 대답도 안해도 돼. 그냥 이해해줬으면 좋겠어. 그래도 내가 지구에 돌아오는 이유는 너라는 걸."

"언제부터?"

"꽤...예전부터."

"난 너랑 싸운 기억 밖에 없는데."

"네가 좀 고집불통이여야지. 그런데...그 고집불통인 점까지 좋아졌거든."

브루스는 늙은이들과 제 형제인 토마스에게도 몸을 팔고 버티며, 창녀 노릇을 하며 살아왔다. 창녀라는 말도 아까울 정도로 더러운 삶을 살아왔는데 어떻게 그걸 알면서 저런 소리를 할 수 있을까. 얼마나 자기가 더러운지 이해 못하는 걸까? 얼마나 추잡하게 살아왔는지 이해를 못하는 걸까? 얼마나 굴욕적이고 추한 삶을 살아왔는지 안다면 절대 그런 소리 못할텐데. 어떻게 그걸 뻔히 아는 할에게서 그런 소리가 나올 수가 있지?

"...너 내가 어떤식으로 살아온지 알잖아. 내가...얼마나 더럽게 살아온지는 알고 하는 소리야?"

"알아."

"난...엉망 진창이잖아."

"나도 엉망진창이거든."

할은 씩 웃으며 브루스의 검은 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 브루스는 여전히 할이 한 말을 온전히 받아들일 수 없었다. 믿어지지가 않았다. 혼란스러워 하는 브루스의 눈을 보며, 할은 다정한 목소리로 말했다.

"대답을 강요 하진 않을게. 같은 마음이길 바라는 것도 아니야."

브루스가 받아주기엔, 할의 마음은 너무 밝고 순수하고 청명했다. 마치 브루스가 닿는 순간 그 찬란한 빛이 검게 물들어 갈 것 만 같았다.

브루스는 다른 대답을 할 수 없었다. 더 이상 자기 불행에 다른 사람들을 끌어들일 순 없었다.

"미안해."

"괜찮아, 그냥..."

우린 친구도 연인도 아닌채로 계속 엇갈려서 반대방향으로 달려가겠지. 브루스가 불행한 만큼이나 할도 브루스를 불행하게 할테니까, 솔직하게 브루스를 붙잡을 수도 없었다. 만약 반대로 브루스가 자신에게 고백을 했다고 해도 할도 같은 대답을 했겠지.

"...너도 가끔씩은 내가 생각하는 방식대로 날 생각해줬으면 좋겠어."

***

할이 떠난 후, 배트 케이브에서 충격에 빠진 브루스만이 덩그러나니 남아있었다. 할의 마음을 받아 줄 수는 없었다. 그것만큼은 분명했다. 그러니 브루스가 할에 대해 어떻게 생각하건 전혀 중요한 문제가 아니여야 했다. 아니, 생각하지 않기로 했다. 만약 자기가 할을 정말로 사랑하게 된다면...그건 할에게 사형선고가 내려진 것과 같았다. 그건 안될 일이다. 이제 더는 그런 사람을 만들어선 안됐다. 이미 충분히 많은 사람들을 불행하게 만들었잖아.

브루스의 머리속은 여전히 혼란스러웠다. 대체 왜? 언제부터? 대체 할이 왜? 어떻게 내 가장 어둡고 추잡한 면을 아는 사람이 나에게...

"어떻게 할거예요?"

어둠속에서 혼자 멀리 기다리고 있던 팀이 말을 걸었다. 정신이 팔려있던 브루스는 그제야 팀을 돌아보며 놀란 눈으로 쳐다보았다. 브루스는 팀을 한번 보곤 눈을 깜빡이더니, 겨우 다시 냉정한 표정으로 답했다.

"이미 거절했어."

"뭐, 할 괜찮은 사람이죠. 사생활 부분이 좀 그렇긴 하지만...상관없겠네요, 브루스랑 비하면 성자 수준이니까."

팀의 차가운 목소리에 비아냥이 묻어났다.

"브루스의 아들도 아니고, 형제인 것도 아니고, 범죄자도 아닌 멀쩡하고 좋은 사람아녜요? 그게 브루스 취향일 줄은 몰랐네요."

"팀...이미 거절했다고 했잖니."

"별로 거절처럼 안들리던데."

팀이 마주본 브루스의 얼굴은 아직 어렸고, 길쭉하고 가는 소년스러운 몸에선 달콤한 향이 베어나왔다. 제대로 만들어지지 않은 이 몸을 짓누르기는 쉽겠지, 저 새하얀 목을 조르고 찍어내리 누르는 것도 쉽겠지만...팀은 아직은 브루스에게 이빨을 드러내고 싶진 않았다. 하지만 딕처럼 천연덕스럽게 웃으며 브루스가 행복하면 괜찮다고 거짓말 할 정도로 여유롭지도 못했다.

브루스는 차가운 팀의 얼굴을 쓰다듬어주며 재차 확인시켰다.

"할도 그 이상을 바라는건 아니었어. 더 이상 무슨 일이 생길 일은 없을거다."

팀은 브루스의 말을 진심으로 믿었다. 그러고 싶었다. 브루스와 울새들은 부모와 자식같은 관계였다. 멘토이자, 스승이며, 형제이고 부모였다. 그들은 가족이었다. 브루스를 실망시키지 않기 위해 얼마나 수 많은 노력을 기울여 왔는지 모른다. 하지만 그렇게 아무리 노력해도, 울새들이 결코 될 수 없는게 있다면...그건 브루스의 연인이었다. 잠시 몸을 섞을 순 있겠지, 몸을 바랄 수는 있겠지. 그래봤자 브루스 역시도 울새들을 연인으로 보진 않을테고, 울새들 역시 브루스에게서 바라는게 연인의 자리는 아닐게 분명했다. 울새들은 브루스의 삶을 나누는 파트너인게 가장 좋았으니까. ...다른 누군가가 브루스의 삶에 비집고 들어오지 않을 때까지는.

"브루스가 행복하다면, 정말 그게 옳은 일이라고 생각하면...막고 싶진 않아요."

팀은 웃는 연기를 하며 속으로 생각했다. 딕이라면 더 잘 연기했을텐데.

제이슨에게 알린다면 처음엔 버럭 화를 내다가 또 우울해하면서 숨어들테고, 딕은 브루스에게 태연하게 잘됐다고 할테고, 데미안은 아직 너무 어렸다. 하지만 브루스를 부모가 아니라 연인으로서 사랑하는 탈론이라면...결국 딕과 알맹이가 같은 놈이라 탈론도 그닥 믿음직하지 못해.

"팀."

생각에 빠진 팀의 얼굴을 보던 브루스가 미소지으며 달랬다.

"아무일도 없을거야."


	36. Chapter 36

저스티스 리그의 회의에 참석하기 위해 습관처럼 와치타워에 날아간 할은, 와치타워가 있던 자리는 텅 비어 있는 걸 봐서야 아직 와치타워 복구가 되지 않았다는 걸 깨달았다. 까먹고 달로 날아온게 벌써 세번째다. 홀 오브 저스티스는 원래 저스티스 리그가 창설된지 얼마 안됐을 때부터 써온 장소라 이젠 거기가 본부인게 그렇게 어색한 것도 아닌데, 여직 익숙해지질 않았다.

홀 오브 저스티스의 회의장에 가장 늦게 도착한 할은 똑바로 보는 딕이 어쩐지 분위기가 조금 다른 것 같다고 생각했다.평소처럼 방실방실 웃고 다니는(배트맨의 카울을 쓰고 그러고 다녀서 더욱 무서워보이는) 것도 똑같고, 낙천적인 말투도 여전하고, 능청맞은 태도도 똑같은데 대체 왜 딕이 평소보다 조금 더 신경이 날카로워 보이는 건지 영 이유를 알 수 없었다.

회의를 진행 하는 내내 딕이 가끔 할을 흘긋 보긴 했지만, 특별히 노려보는 것도 아니고 기분 나빠 보이지도 않았다. 회의가 끝날 때 쯤 딕이 할을 빤히 바라보며 팔짱을 끼곤, 고개를 절레절레 젓더니 회의를 마무리했다. 내가 딱히 뭐 한것도 없는데 왜 그럴까.

딕은 회의가 끝나고 나서 돌아 나가려는 할을 손짓으로 불렀다.

"같이 훈련장으로 좀 내려가실래요?"

"왜? 나랑 대련이라도 하게?"  
"할이? 저랑요? 농담도 잘하시네요."

딕은 해맑게 웃으며 손사레를 쳤다. 근데 왜 딕이 날 얕보고 있단 느낌이 드는 걸까.

"그냥 좀 같이가죠."

딕은 할을 훈련장으로 내려가는 엘레베이터를 함께 타자, 할은 확신했다. 어색한 공기 때문에 숨막혀 죽을 것 같다. 차라리 화를 내거나 표정 변화라도 있던가 하면 낫겠는데, 딕은 평소와 다름 없이 웃고 있었다. 아니, 아까부터 계속 표정 변화없이 똑같은 표정으로 웃고 있었다. 할은 숨이 턱 막혀서 목깃을 손가락으로 당기며 식은땀을 흘렸다.

"...무슨 이야기 들었니?"

딕은 소름끼치는 미소를 지으며 눈도 깜빡이지 않고 할을 똑바로 쳐다보앗다.

"날파리 하나가 브루스 입술에 잠깐 붙어있었다는 이야기요? 듣기야 했죠."

"그런데...?"

딕은 잔뜩 긴장한 할을 보며 피식 웃더니, 할의 등을 손바닥으로 때리며 박장대소했다. 장난으로 툭툭 치는 것 치곤 좀 많이(실은 엄청) 아프긴 했지만, 딕은 전혀 기분이 나빠 보이지 않았다. 할은 그 점이 제일 찜찜하게 느껴졌다.

"별일도 아닌데 뭐 어때요, 그래서 계속 제 눈치 보신거예요?"

"그럼 회의 땐 왜 자꾸 나 노려본건데?"

"할이 제 이야길 전혀 안듣고 있었잖아요. 계속 제 눈치만 살피면서 딴생각 하셨으면서."  
"아니야, 제대로 듣고 있었어."

"그럼 오늘 회의 주제가 뭐였는데요?"

"어...운석충돌?"

"전혀 아녜요."

"재난 지역 구호 물품 지원?"

"그건 원래 늘 하는거잖아요. 그게 회의 주제였겠어요?"

"아냐, 아냐, 잠깐 맞출 수 있어... 또 외계인 침공?"

"정답에서 점점 멀어지는 것 같은데요."

"그럼 뭔데!"

"앞으로 할이 6개월 간 모니터 당번일거라는 이야기요."

"아니, 난 오아에서 미션이 올 수도-"  
"우주 미션은 카일이 맡겠다고 해서 존이 되도록 카일에게 외우주 임무 배당하게 하겠대요."

"그래도 위급한 일이 생기면..."

"할, 10년 넘게 모니터링 당번 그 핑계로 빠졌잖아요. 이젠 더 못빠져요."

딕이 생긋 웃으며 답하는 동시에 엘리베이터가 도착했다는 경쾌한 벨소리를 내며 문이 열렸다. 훈련장은 평소와는 달리 외부인을 막기 위한 보안 시스템을 제외한 모든 감시 녹화, 보안 장치가 전부 다 꺼져있었다. 훈련장 가운데엔 바로 타이트한 검은 올 블랙 슈트와 눈 부분만 붉은 렌즈가 끼워진 얼굴 전체를 가리는 복면을 쓴 소년이 기다리고 있었다. 그리고 바로 그 옆에는 꼭 나이트윙의 슈트와 닮았지만, 푸른 부분이 붉은 색이라는 것 만 다른 슈트를 입은 탈론이 기다리고 있었다.

탈론은 알겠는데, 옆에 있는 소년은 딱 체형만 봐도 성인은 아니었다. 키가 할 만큼 크긴 했지만 골격이나 체형이나 소년에 가까워 보이는게, 그가 알던 사람은 아닌 것 같았다. 검은 타이트한 슈트는 체형과 몸 맵시가 그대로 드러나는게, 어쩐지 안입은 것보다 더 야해보였다.

아니, 저 몸 어디서 본 것 같은데. 특히 엉덩이랑 허리에서 가슴이 이어지는 부분이 익숙하단 말야. 다리 사이에 도끼 자국 보이는 걸 보면 오메가 같은데 저 나이대의 오메가는 없... 아...

"브루스?"

"방금...브루스 어딜 보고 알아본거예요?"

딕이 경멸스러운 눈빛으로 할을 바라보며 되물었다. 할은 억울했다. 아니, 그러게 슈트를 입힐 거면 좀 더 두툼하게 만들던가 근육 패드같은거 넣던가 하지, 범죄랑 싸우는 애 슈트를 저 꼴로 만든게 누군데!

"그럼 옷을 얇게 만들지 말던가!"

"당신같은 변태 때문에 브루스가 망토 두르고 다닌거였어!"

"저거 옷 누가 만든건데?! 니가 만든거잖아! 저렇게 만든 니 잘못이지!"

브루스의 슈트가 얇은데다 언뜻 보기엔 망토 없는 전신 타이즈 처럼 보이고 깔끔한 검은색에 허리 부분에만 금색 유틸리티 벨트가 있는 걸로 봐선, 저건 브루스 취향이라기 보단 딕의 취향이었다.

"니가 데리고 다니면서 보기 좋으려고 한거잖아!"

"저렇게 하이테크 슈트를 보곤 하는 말이 겨우 그거예요?!"

딕도 팀이 브루스 몸이 완전히는 아니더라도 돌아왔단 소식에 없는 시간도 짜내가며 딕이 쓸 수 있는 모든 기술을 다 동원해 만들었다. 슈퍼 스피드 모드를 달아놓고, 레이저포 모드를 달고, 위장 모드도 달고 눈 렌즈엔 히트 비전 모드도 달아놓고 진실 자백 모드도 만들고 비행과 텔레포트 모드까지 넣고 근력 강화 기능까지 넣어놓고 총, 검, 불, 얼음 어떤 것이든 막아내고 온도조절까지 되는데다 페로몬 향 까지 차단되게 만들었고, 우주에서 호흡할 수 있는 기능까지 있었다. 팀 마저도 너무 쓸데없는 기능이 많다고 했지만, 아무리 브루스가 기억이 돌아왔더라도 브루스 지금 몸은 훈련과 전투를 해온 육체는 아니었으니 이 정도는 해야 괜찮겠지 싶었다. 브루스도 받아들고 이건 너무 과하다고 했지만 전혀 과한게 아니다. 절대로! 그런데 저렇게 잘 만든 슈트를 보고서 감상이 겨우 그거야?!

"디자인에 기능까지 완벽하거든요?!  할이 이상한데만 시선이 꽂히니까 그렇게만 보이는거라구요!"

"까맣기만 하면 다 안보이는게 아니잖아!"

할은 저 안에 든게 브루스라고 생각하니 얼마 전에 본 브루스의 나신이 자꾸 어른거려서 얼굴이 확 붉어졌다.

  
  


***

탈론은 서로 투닥거리는 할과 딕을 보고선 브루스의 어깨에 손을 올리며 장난기 어린 미소를 지으며 물었다.

"저게 당신이 제일 마음에 든 사람이야?"

브루스는 아무 대답도 없었다. 하지만 탈론은 브루스 역시도 살짝 저 둘의 행동에 창피해 하는게 느껴졌다.

"당신 취향에 뭐라고 할 생각 없는데, 굳이 고를거면 그 크립토니안이 낫지 않아?"

"그 둘은 친구야."

"어제까진 저 사람도 친구인줄 알았을거 아냐."

"오늘도 친구란다."

탈론은 할을 유심히 살펴보며 못마땅한 눈빛으로 한숨을 쉬었다. 탈론이 지금 속상한 이유는 자기가 사랑하는 브루스에게 왠 인간놈이 고백을 해서도 아니고 브루스 역시 그 놈이 딱히 싫은 기색이 없다는 사실 따위가 아니었다. 브루스에게 욕심을 부리기엔 그는 자기가 얼마나 무력한지 뼈저리게 알고 있었다. 만약의 상황에 브루스의 편에 서서 싸워줄 사람이 필요했다. 이 세계의 배트맨 패밀리 일원이 강하고 뛰어나고 인간 중에선 대체자를 찾지 못 할 정도로 최고의 인재라는 건 인정하지만, 어디까지나 인간으로서였다. 우주, 악신, 외계의 독재자가 찾아올 상황에선 아무리 그들이라도 무력할 수 밖에 없었다. 그럴때, 그런 존재들과 맞서 싸울 능력이 되는 사람이 또 편이 되준다면 나쁘지 않을 것 같았다.

"...장기말을 고를거면 크립토니안이 낫지 않나 해서."

탈론의 목소리 속엔 분노와 당황이 따윈 없었다. 할의 이야기에 가장 화낼거라고 생각한 건 탈론이었는데, 의외로 그는 냉정하게 상황을 받아들이고 있었다. 브루스는 의외의 반응에 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 냉철한 눈빛으로 할을 쳐다보는 탈론을 바라보았다.

딕 역시 딱히 할이 무슨 짓을 했는지 듣고 화내진 않았지만, 그건 딕이 어떤 상황에서도 자길 가장 사랑할거라는 걸 확신하고 있기 때문이지, 할이 한 짓이 거슬리지 않아서는 아니라는게 느껴졌는데, 탈론은 정말로 아무 사심없이 상황을 받아들였다.

"뭘 어떻게 했는진 모르겠지만, 개처럼 당신한테 복종하던데. 아, 그래서 굳이 연인 관계까진 필요 없던거야?"

브루스는 눈을 깜빡이고 진심으로 궁금해하는 탈론을 황당한 표정으로 쳐다보았다.

"딕, 여기에 있는 사람들은 세상을 돕기 위해 모였지만, 서로를 돕기 위해 모이기도 한거란다. 리거들은 원래 남을 돕는걸 좋아하는 사람들이라 그런거지, 네가 생각하는 것 같은 관계는 아니야."

탈론이 한심하다는 눈빛으로 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"아, 그래서 당신이 기침만해도 기겁하면서 크립토니안이 날아오는거구만."

"그런적 없는데."

"시험해볼래? 빌딩이 불타고 있어도 당신이 길거리에서 엎어지면 당신한테 날아온다는데 걸게."

"난 그런 내기는 절대-"

"당신 친아들 말야, 그 꼬맹이랑 나랑 좀 잘 맞는거 같은데...그 꼬맹이 세 시간동안 돌봐줄게."

"정말로?"

브루스는 그 이야기에 살짝 마음이 흔들렸다.

같이 암살자로 커온 데미안과 탈론은 어긋나는듯 하면서도 꽤 궁합이 잘 맞았다. 딕이 바쁠땐 탈론이 데미안과 종종 대련을 하기도 하는 걸 보면 다른 아이들 보단 그나마 사이가 나은 것 같기도 했다. 반대로 데미안이 틴 타이탄즈의 일로 바쁠땐 딕과 탈론이 수련을 하기도 했다. 물론 딕과 데미안이 가장 사이가 좋긴 했지만, 데미안과 탈론은 다른 아이들은 공유하지 못하는 과거를 서로 나눌 수 있었다. 딕이 데미안에게 좋은 영향을 끼치고 있는 것 만큼, 데미안의 고통을 공감 할수 있는 탈론 역시 데미안에겐 꼭 필요한 존재라는 생각이 들었다.

"...그래도 그건 안돼, 진짜로 날아왔는데 다른 중요한 사건이 있었던거면 큰일이잖니."

게다가 탈론은 데미안과 어차피 잘 놀아주니까 굳이 내기로 걸 필요도 없었다.

"것 봐, 당신도 그 크립토니안이 당신 우선해서 올거라는거 아는거잖아."

"아니야, 일단 그만 하자. 여기 온 이유는 그런 이야기 하려고 온거 아니잖니."

"알겠어. 내가 아는 할 조던은 성격이 찌질해서 그렇지 능력은 출충했으니까...이 세계의 할 조던이 파워링의 반만큼이라도 강하다면 나름 쓸모 있는 장기말이 될 수도 있겠지."

"장기말이 아니라니까. 딕, 그만 하렴."

"저요? 제가 뭘-"

할과 훈련장 링 위로 올라오던 딕이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 브루스에게 물었다가 탈론을 보고는 머쓱해했다.

"아, 탈론 말이구나..."

딕은 어색하게 머리 뒤를 쓰다듬었다. 아무리 들어도 브루스가 딕을 부를때 자기가 아니라 탈론을 보고 있는 걸 보면, 뭔가 브루스와 자기만이 공유했던 무언가를 빼앗긴 느낌이 들었다. 브루스가 딕을 불렀는데 날 부른게 아니라니.

분위기가 다시 착 가라앉자, 딕은 손바닥을 짝 치더니 발랄한 목소리로 할을 탈론에게 소개시켰다.

"서로 제대로 인사한적은 없겠네. 딕, 할이야. 할, 이쪽은 딕이예요."

탈론은 할을 빤히 바라보았다. 평행세계의 암살자로 큰 딕이라고 들었는데, 이렇게 봐선 그냥 코스튬 색깔 다른 딕 같았다. 탈론은 할이 내민 손을 빤히 바라보다가 턱 잡았다. 손을 잡자 얼음장 처럼 차가운 탈론의 체온이 느껴졌다. 분위기만 서늘한게 아니라 그냥 몸 자체도 꽤 차가웠다. 할과 악수한 탈론은 순수한 표정으로 눈을 빛내며 무뚝뚝하게 말했다.

"브루스가 당신을 왜 마음에 들어하는진 모르겠는데, 알아보도록 노력할게."

세 사람은 탈론의 사심없는 말에 사레가 들릴 뻔 했다. 브루스는 미간에 손바닥을 얹고 고개를 숙였고, 딕은 사레가 들려서 한참 기침을 했다. 할은 왠지 귀까지 화끈거리는 느낌이 들었다. 탈론은 눈썹을 치켜올리고 얼굴이 확 달아오른 할과 사레가 들려 기침을 해대는 딕을 의아해하며 번갈아 바라보았다.

"아무튼..."

겨우 목을 가다듬은 딕이 할에게 소개를 시켰다.

"할이 이번만 브루스한테 훈련 시켜주셨으면 해서요."

"내가 무술을 가르치라고?"

"농담이시죠? 말이 되는 소릴 하세요."

할은 딕이 손짓을 하며 웃음을 터트리는 걸 보고 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 확실하게 깔보는거 맞네.

"그린 랜턴 훈련 시키는 것 처럼 하면 돼요. 전투 훈련은 필요 없으니까, 솔직히 할이 브루스한테 그런걸 가르친다는건 어불성설이잖아요? 그린 랜턴들은 구조물을 단단하게 만들기 위해서 다른 감정을 통제하는 방법도 훈련시킨다고 들었거든요. 그 부분만 가르쳐주셨으면 해요."

"그거면 돼?"

딕은 변함없이 낙천적이고 해맑은 얼굴로 답했다.

"그럼 뭐 따로 생각하신거라도 있으세요?"

"더 훈련 시킨다면 좀 더 써먹을 수 있게 할 수 있는데."

브루스의 능력이 어느정도인지 할 역시도 눈 앞에서 보기 전까진 정확히 이해하지 못했었다. 브루스의 능력은 꽤 제한적인 부분에 한했다고 생각했기에, 애당초 그런 것 까지 할 수 있다고는 정확히 몰랐었다. 브루스가 그때 달을 복원시키면서 보인 능력이나, 폭주시에 보이는 파괴 능력을 생각한다면 적당히 가르치거나 억누르라고만 가르쳤다간 오히려 더 악역향이 갈 수 있었다. 브루스의 문제는 한번 훈련한다고 마법같이 해결될 문제가 아니었다.

"그래주신다면 좋지만... 할 시간을 너무 빼앗는건...아, 참 직업이 따로 없으시니까 시간이 남으시겠네요? 집이 없어서 여기서 주무시니까 따로 갈데도 없고요, 그쵸?"

할은 딕의 눈빛을 보니 등에 식은땀이 흘렀다. 딕은 해맑게 웃으며 할의 어깨에 손을 턱 얹었다.

"그렇게 시간 남아도시니까 모니터링 당번은 앞으로 할한테 전부 하라고 해도 문제 없겠네요?"

...내가 제발로 내 덪에 걸어들어갔군.

***

전투 훈련은 딕이 전부 테스트해봤을게 분명하고, 딕도 직접 필요없다고까지 한 걸 보면 이미 기본적인 훈련은 끝난 모양이었다. 딕이 할을 인간적으로 좋게보진 않는다는 걸 생각하면, 아마 할과 브루스가 싸워서 브루스가 이길 수 없을 것 같다면 절대 할과 훈련을 하도록 내버려 둘리가 없었다. 회복에 좀 더 시간이 걸릴거라고 생각했는데, 역시 정신이 돌아오니까 회복도 빨라진 모양이었다. 아니, 억지로 자기도 뭔가 하겠다고 나서서 다른 애들 속터지게 한 모양이군.

"몸은 괜찮은 모양이네?"

브루스는 어색하게 머리를 긁적이며 보는 할을 슬쩍 보곤 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그래도 배트맨으론..."

"복귀 못하겠지."

무슨 이유에서건, 미래의 역사에 첫번째 배트맨이 죽었다고 알려져 있다. 몸이 돌아오지 못했거나, 혹은 자기가 이때 또 실종이나 죽음을 겪는다거나... 크라임 신디케이트의 침공과 시기가 일치하니, 크라임 신디케이트 사건으로 사망했다고 추정되는 거겠지. 그게 아니라 다른 이유가 있고, 설령 내가 그 미래를 피했다고 해도 첫번째 배트맨의 죽음이라는 큰 미래의 역사를 바꿀 수는 없었다. 미래가 아무리 유동적이라고 한들, 큰 줄기를 너무 바꿔댔다간 좋을게 없었다. 마이클에게 또 물어볼 수 있지만... 마이클의 일은 비밀이다. 자신 역시 많이 안다면 마이클 뿐만 아니라 시간의 흐름 자체를 위험하게 만들 수도 있었다.

"지금...그 몸으로 괜찮겠어?"

"난 아홉살때부터 세계를 돌아다니면서 수련했어. 그때에 비한다면 훨씬 조건이 좋은거야. 지금 몸은 열 여섯인데다가 지금껏 내가 쌓아온 지식까지 전부 잃은건 아니잖아. 그러니까 조금... 더 노력만 하면 되는거지."

브루스의 목소리는 담담하게 들렸다. 머리 전체를 덮은 복면과 변조된 목소리 때문에 브루스의 감정을 알기가 전보다 더 힘들긴 했지만, 브루스가 더 이상 두려워 하고 있진 않다는건 느낄 수 있었다. 빨리 마음을 먹고, 정신을 차리고 일어서는게 정말 그 다웠다.

할이 씩 웃으며 자길 바라보자 브루스가 할을 다시 빤히 쳐다봤다.

"왜?"

"그냥, 네가 돌아왔다는게 실감나서."

쪼끄맣고 말랑하고 여린 브루스도 귀엽기야 하지만, 할은 역시 이 브루스가 좋았다. 가슴 속 깊은 곳에서부터 용기와 의지가 느껴지는 사람. 부서질듯 공포에 떨면서도 공포를 받아들이며 살아가는 이 브루스가 가장 사랑스러웠다.

"우선...네가 신으로서 할 수 있는 일이 뭔지부터 알아야겠어."

"세상 만드는거 하고 세계의 흐름을 관리하는거?

"네가 직접 컨트롤 할 수 있는 것만 말해. 확실하게 네가 조정 할 수 있는것 만."

"그럼 창조."  
"...그게 끝이야? 왜 반신인 다이애나보다 능력이 없는건데?!"

"난 전지전능한 존재를 만들 수 있을진 몰라도, 내 자신을 전지전능하게 만들지는 못해. 굳이 신까지 가지 않아도 어지간한 메타휴먼이 나보다 세겠지."

할은 사실 전부터 브루스의 능력이 아주 제한적인 능력일거라고 생각하긴 했다. 브루스가 정말 뭐든 할 수 있다면...이 세상에 전쟁이나 기아나 범죄같은게 있다는게 말이 안되지. 근데 그럼 애당초 세상을 완벽하게 만들면 되는 일 아닌가? 아, 그게 안되니 다른 신들과 생명체들을 만들었던거군. ...자기보다 더 나은 존재가 세상을 만들길 바랬던거야.

"말이 안되게 느껴진다는거 알겠지만..."

"아냐, 오히려 이제 더 이해 돼."

할은 턱을 괴고 심각하게 고민하더니, 다정한 목소리로 씩 웃어보였다.

"근데 네가 그때 보인 능력을 생각한다면...네가 파괴적인 능력에 관심이 없어서 그렇지 분명 네가 쓸수는 있는거 같거든."  
"할, 난..."

"뭐? 네가 너무 강해져서 세상을 파괴 할 까봐 두렵고 그렇냐? 우리 중에 지구 파괴 할 능력 없는 사람 있긴 해? 우리도 다들 그래. 그러니까 더 컨트롤 할 방법을 배워야 하는거야."

브루스는 자기가 이 이상의 힘을 바라지 않은 분명한 이유가 있기야 하겠지. 자기가 이 세상에 지나치게 간섭하게 된다면, 너무 많은 힘을 가지게 될 경우 벌어질 일들이 걱정된거겠지만, 우리중에 자기 자신의 힘을 두려워해보지 않은 사람이 있긴 한가? 자기 힘이 두렵다고 도망치고 숨고 억누르는건 경험상 역효과가 날 뿐이다.

"네가 폭주한 것도 계속 억누르기만 하니까 생긴 일 같거든. 그러니까 어떻게 적절히 표출하고 컨트롤 해야 할 지 알아보자는 거야."

브루스는 팀과 딕이 등을 떠밀어서 오긴 했지만, 여전히 찜찜한 느낌이 들었다. 그 애들만 그런다면 안된다고 하고 말텐데, 탈론까지 합세하니 거절 할 방법이 없었다.

할은 브루스가 끝까지 우물쭈물 거리는 걸 보곤 부드러운 목소리로 달래며 말했다.

"전에도 말했잖아. 두려워 하는 일을 정면으로 마주보면, 생각보다 별거 아닐거라고. 네가 만든 환상과 의심에 휘둘리면 안돼. 이 훈련을 할 때 만큼은 다른 생각하지 말고, 깨끗하게 머리 속 지우고 내 말에만 집중해."

할이 해주는 말은 확실히 효과가 있었다. 도움이 된것도 사실이고, 더 끔찍 할 뻔 했던 일을 막아준 것도 사실이다. 어쩌면 다른 애들이나 할의 말을 듣는게 그렇게 나쁜 일은 아닐지도 모른다.

"할게."

"좋아, 그럼 첫번째로 할 건 네 생각만 하면 된다는거야."

"그건 이미 알아서 잘 하고 있는데."

"아니, 다른 생각을 지우라고. 규칙, 법, 룰 전부 무시하고-"

"그럼 여태 내가 규칙을 존중해온 것 처럼 보이냐?"  
"브루스, 내 말 좀 끝까지 들어라. 계속 딴소리 하면 화낸다?"

"아, 알았어. 미안."

브루스는 정중하게 사과를 하며 계속 하라는 손짓을 했다. 하지만 할은 가면 아래로 브루스가 피식 웃고 있는게 보이는 것 같았다.

"네 감정과 마음이 아닌 다른 것들은 무시해버려. 규칙이건, 세상의 법이건, 이 우주의 진리건 네가 아니라고 생각하면 아닌거야. 네 진심이 아닌 그 어떤것도 받아들이지마."

"하지만 이 우주의 진리와 구조를 만든 신은 이렇게 만든 이유가-"

할은 단호하게 브루스의 뒷말을 잘랐다.

"파워링으로 무언갈 만들때, 가장 방해되는게 바로 그런거야. 안될 거라는 생각, 이건 이래서 먹히지 않을거고, 이건 이래서 안될 일일거고, 이건 규칙이니까 깨면 안되고, 정해진대로 행동하지 않으면 나쁜 일이 생길거라는 생각이 가장 큰 방해물이야. 후에 따르는 나쁜 일과 두려움이 네 창조물을 약하게 만드는게 아니라, 무서운 일이 따를 거란 생각이 창조물을 약하게 만드는거야."

브루스는 할을 알아온 내내 단 한번도 그가 다른 누군갈 훈련 시키는 모습을 본 적이 없었다. 아마 오아에선 신병 그린 랜턴 훈련을 종종 시키기도 하겠지만, 다른 랜턴들 말을 들어보면 할은 그조차도 꽤 싫어한다고 들었기에 할이 진심으로 좋은 충고를 할 줄도 안다는게 정말 의외였다.

"생각대로 뭐든 할 수 있다는건, 결국 네가 무서워서 지레 겁먹고 걱정만 한다면 네가 무서워 하는 일이 생겨버린다는 소리기도 해. 그러니까 네 생각과 마음을 컨트롤 하면 되는거야. 간단하지? 네 능력은 다른 누군가에서 나오는 것도 아니고, 누군가에게 빌려서 생긴 것도 아니야. 네 마음에서 오는거야. 네 문제는 너무 많은걸 생각하려고 한다는거니까 생각을 덜어내고 너 자신에게만 집중해. 다른 건 다 잊어버려. 그냥 네 마음과 네 정신과 네 감정에만 충실하면 돼."

브루스가 한참 할을 신기해하며 바라보자, 진지하게 설교하던 할이 고개를 까딱하며 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"왜?"

"아냐. 그냥...앞으로 너한테 신입 히어로 훈련 시켜도 되겠다 싶어서."  
"좀 봐줘라, 이것도 너 아니면 안했어."

할은 진절머리를 내며 손사레를 치곤 브루스의 어깨를 툭 건드렸다.

"근데 그 좆같은 마스크 좀 벗으면 안되냐? 니 얼굴 표정 안보이니까 더 힘든데."

브루스가 눈살을 찌푸리자 할이 엄격하게 말했다.

"...네 표정이 완전히 안보이면 집중하는지 어쩐지 잘 알 수가 없어서 그래."

검은 복면을 벗자 브루스의 새 하얀 어린 티를 벗지 못한 얼굴이 보였다. 하늘색 눈을 깜빡이며 자기 얼굴을 빤히 살피는 할의 표정이 한없이 진지해 보여서 어쩐지 브루스 본인이 더 쑥쓰러움이 느껴졌다. 할이 가까이 다가오며 브루스의 눈을 빤히 바라보자, 할의 시원하고 상쾌한 페로몬 향이 느껴졌다. 할의 단단한 목선에 시선이 가자 얼굴이 달아오르는 느낌이 들었다. 이 정도로 할과 가까이 있었던 적이 있었던가?

"네 상태는 괜찮은거 같아."  
"눈 보고 그걸 어떻게 알아?"

"그린 랜턴의 직감이야, 그리고 전장을 해쳐온 사람의 직감이기도 하고."

분명 브루스의 지금 몸은 아직 오메가로 완전히 발현하기 이전일텐데, 그런데 왜 할의 페로몬 향에 이런 반응이 나오는건지 이해가 가지 않았다. 꼭 단순히 페로몬 뿐만 아니라...

"그래도 네가 돌아오기로 마음을 굳혔다니 다행이야. 난...네가 이 세상에서 히어로로 있어줘야 가장 편할 것 같거든."

할의 싱그러운 미소마저 그의 맑은 페로몬 향을 닮아있었다. 브루스는 다리 사이가 젖어드는게 느껴졌다. 만약 딕이 만들어준 슈트에 체액 흡수 기능이 없었다면 진작에 젖은 티가 났겠지. 

"이제 훈련 할까?"

"...응."

어안이 벙벙해진 브루스는 고개를 끄덕이며 생각했다. 아, 오늘 훈련은 글렀군.

***

탈론은 윗쪽의 관망대에서 브루스와 할이 훈련하는 장면을 지켜보았다. 정신이 돌아온 덕분인지 전처럼 불안정한 폭주할 분위기는 나지 않았지만, 그래도 혹시나 하는 사태엔 탈론이 필요했다. 탈론은 어떻게 해야 브루스의 폭주를 멈추는지, 어떻게 해야 브루스가 진정하고 말을 듣는지 잘 알고 있었다. 심지언 브루스의 정신이 짐승만도 못한 상태에서도 탈론의 말은 알아들었다. 딕은 아울맨이 브루스에게 세뇌를 해놓으면서 탈론의 명령에도 복종하게 한게 아닌가 하는 의심이 들정도였다. 하지만 만약 그랬다면... 딕이 지금껏 지켜봐온 탈론은 살인자에 잔혹한 성미일진 몰라도 브루스에게 보이는 충심만큼은 진실이었다.

만약 토마스가 브루스에게 그런 세뇌를 했었다면 진작에 탈출 했겠지. 세뇌가 아니라면 브루스가 탈론을 믿는건... 탈론도 결국은 '나'라서 인걸까.

딕이 탈론을 흘긋 쳐다보자, 탈론이 고개를 돌리곤 왜 그러느냐며 눈짓을 했다.

"아냐. ...근데 할은 어떤 것 같아?"

"인간으로서 아니면 쓸만한 말로서?"

"둘 다."

딕과 탈론은 팔짱을 낀채 냉정한 눈빛으로 할이 브루스를 훈련시키는 모습을 지켜보았다. 기본적인 전투를 하며 계속해서 할은 브루스에게 요령을 설명해주고 있었다.

"인간적으론 좋은 사람이지. 하지만 저 사람을 보호하는 용도론 좀... 애당초 내가 능력을 다 본건 아니라서겠지만... 저 놈은 브루스가 죽어도 계속 옳은 일을 하려고 들겠지. 브루스를 위하는게 옳은 일만은 아닐 때도 있을텐데..."

딕은 눈썹을 치켜 올리고 씩 웃으며 탈론을 돌아보았다.

"그래서?"

탈론은 턱을 괴고 고민하더니 고개를 갸웃했다.

"세상을 위해서 싸울 사람이지, 한 사람을 위해 싸울 수 있는 사람은 아니야."

탈론이 이 세계의 딕과 제이슨, 팀, 데미안 만큼은 브루스 곁에 있어도 경계하지 않는 이유는 딱 그거였다. 저 네 사람은 세상에 무슨 일이 있어도 반드시 브루스를 우선할 사람이었으니까.

"브루스에게 온전히 충성하는게 아니라면 들여놓아선 안돼. 세상과 브루스를 놓고 고르라면, 저 사람은 그 어떤 일이 있어도 세상을 고를 인간이야."

아까 브루스와 탈론의 대화를 슬쩍 들었던 딕이 태연히 물었다.

"클락을 고르고 싶은건 그런 이유야?"

"약간은? 하지만 만약의 사태가 오면 크립토니안은 너무 통제불능이지. 할 조던이...그렇게 나쁜 선택은 아닌 것 같긴 한데... 장기적인 게임말로 쓰진 못하겠군."

"왜?"

"만약 브루스를 위해서 해야 하는 일이 이 세상을 위한 일과 반대된다면, 분명히 방해되겠지. 세상을 먼저 위하는 인간들은 보통 자기 뿐만 아니라 자길 사랑하는 사람들에게도 불행을 안겨주잖아."

딕은 역시 탈론이 자기와 너무 닮았다는 사실이 꺼림직하면서도, 이 정도로 생각이 잘 맞는 사람은 처음이라 슬슬 탈론이 마음에 들기 시작했다. 하지만 딕은 그저 웃으며 평이한 말만을 꺼냈다.

"할은 좋은 사람이야."

하지만 탈론은 그것 만으로 딕의 의중을 읽어내곤 차가운 눈빛으로 딕을 바라보며 말했다.

"브루스에게도 좋은 사람은 아닐 뿐이지."

훈련장 아래에선 브루스가 처음으로 할이 만든 타겟들을 제 능력으로 사라지게 만들어 놓는데 성공하곤 깜짝 놀랐다. 할은 자기가 성공해놓고 당황하는 브루스에게 씩 웃어주며 자연스레 칭찬을 건네는 모습이 마냥 다정하게 보이기만 했다. 할도 맘만 먹으면 얼마든지 좋은 멘토 노릇을 할 수 있긴 한 모양이었다.

딕은 탈론에게 눈빛을 보내며 느긋한 목소리로 말했다.

"브루스가 좋다면 어쩔 수 없잖아."

"어쩔 수 없긴 하지."

탈론과 딕은 서로의 눈을 바라보고 서로가 말하는 '어쩔 수 없는 일'의 뜻이 같다는 걸 깨달았다. 토마스와 브루스는 아마 많은 면에서 차이가 있을테고, 탈론과 딕이 배워온 것도 많은 차이가 있을테지만, 가장 중요한 방침 하나만큼은 같은 것을 배웠다. 바로, 언제나 최악의 경우를 대비 하라는 것.

***

훈련이 끝난 후, 딕과 할은 저스티스 리그의 호출이 있어서 가버리고, 탈론마저 딕이 시킨 일이 있다며 배트-벙커로 가버린 브루스는 웨인 저택으로 홀로 돌아갔다. 딕이 좀 과할 정도로 철저한 전투 아머를 만들어준 덕분에 이제 슬슬 복귀해도 될 것 같은데, 딕은 그래도 안된다고 명령을 내렸다. 딕의 명령을 듣는게 좀 어색하게 느껴지긴 했지만, 지금은 딕이 이 가족을 이끌고 있고, 브루스 역시도 아직은 완전히 자기가 나설 수 있는 때가 아니라고 생각했다.

브루스는 자기가 혼자인 걸 좋아하긴 했지만, 또 한동안 바글바글했던 웨인 저택이 텅 비어있을 걸 생각하니 좀 쓸쓸하게 느껴져서 굳이 고담까지 직접 가기로 했다. 딕이 슈트에 넣어준 비행 기능을 시험해보고 싶기도 했다. 브루스가 만들어둔 비욘드 프로젝트의 슈트 설계도를 딕 나름 개조한 것 뿐이라는데, 딕은 거기에다 더해 아마조의 능력을 거의 전부 뜯어넣어놓다 시피해놨다. 이 정도 기능은 필요 없다고 하긴 했지만...그래도 역시 슈트에 있는 비행 기능은 나쁘지 않았다. 브루스는 위장 모드를 켜고, 가볍게 하늘로 날아올랐다. 재질이 꽤 얇아, 비행하는 동안 바람이 기분 좋을 정도로 몸을 스쳐지나갔다.

홀 오브 저스티스가 있는 워싱턴 D.C.에서 고담까진 약 한 시간 반 정도의 비행거리지만, 가속을 한다면 십분 정도 밖에 걸리지 않았다. 단거리라면 텔레포트도 가능하고 애당초 홀 오브 저스티스 안에도 텔레포터가 있기도 하고. 하지만 자기 힘으로 비행을 하는건 처음이라 이 고요를 조금 즐기고 싶었다.

"언제나 기분 좋지, 혼자 하늘을 나는건."

옆을 보니 클락이 씩 웃으며 자기 옆에 다가와 있었다.

"방금 전 까진 혼자였는데."

클락은 가면 아래로 브루스의 불쾌해 하는 표정을 보곤 금방 변명했다.

"저스티스 리그 호출 때문에 그러는거야? 난 오늘 비번이거든."

"네가 언제부터 비번 같은걸 했는데?"

브루스가 안 이래로 클락은 단 한번도 저스티스 리그의 호출에 응하지 않은 적도 없고, 먼저 쉬겠다고 한 적도 없었다.

"딕이 나더러 쉬라고 한거니까 딕한테 항의해."  
"...또 과로했나보네."

"아냐."

"그럼 얼굴은 왜 그렇게 퀭해?"

클락은 툴툴 거리면서 짜증내는 브루스를 보곤 환하게 웃더니, 그를 공중에서 꽉 끌어안았다. 클락의 민감한 코에도 브루스의 달콤한 향기가 느껴지지 않을 정도로 꼼꼼하게 차단을 한 모양이지만, 그래도 클락은 아주 미약하게나마 달콤한 향이 느껴지는 것 같았다. 마치 봄의 산들 바람에 섞인 꽃내음과 잘 익은 과실의 향처럼 사람을 들뜨게 하는 향이 코를 스쳤다.

"무사해서 다행이야, 브루스."

클락의 팔이 평소보다 더 단단하게 느껴졌다. 클락은 언제나 애정표현이 좀 과했다. 하지만 지금만큼은 클락에게 뭐라고 하고 싶지 않았다. 클락은 고개를 돌리고 저 멀리 어딘갈 내다보더니 아쉬운 표정으로 브루스를 놓아주었다.

"이제 진짜 가봐야돼."

"비번이라며?"

"내가 비번인 날은 진짜 비번은 아닌거 알잖아."

"...그렇지."

클락에겐 쉴 시간이 나는 법이 없었다. 언제나 그렇지.

***

저택에 돌아온 브루스는 마음이 복잡했다. 지금이라면 정말 할 수 있을 것 같은데, 막상 할 일이 없었다. 아이들이 잘 해주고 있고, 티비에는 저스티스 리그가 또 수백만명의 시민들을 구했다는 뉴스가 나오고 있고, 다른 히어로들도 손이 필요하다는 이야긴 없고, 회사도 안정적이고... 정말 내가 없어도 세상은 돌아가는 법인가보다 하는 생각이 들었다. 

아무리 어느정도 몸이 성장을 했다곤 하지만 지금 브루스 모습은 같은 사람이라고 하기엔 체격도 좀 작고 얼굴도 너무 어려보여서 브루스 웨인으로서 또 나갈 수 있을지 의심스러웠다. 그냥 살빠졌다고 할까, 차라리 성형을 해서 얼굴이 좀 어려보인다고 변명을 해볼까, 하는 생각까지 하던 브루스는 이게 기회라는 생각이 들었다. 사람들도 그의 얼굴을 잘 못알아볼테고, 지금 브루스의 정체는 배트맨이 아니니 잠입수사를 하려면 지금이 최적이다. 게다가 마침 다른 히어로 팀들이 날 찾을 일도 없으니 지금이 가장 적당한 시기였다.

어차피 브루스 혼자 결정해봐야 소용없는 이야기였다. 그런 소릴 했다간 딕 뿐만 아니라 다른 아이들까지 뜯어말릴게 뻔했다. 아직은 그정도 일을 할 정도로 회복된 몸 상태는 아니기도 했다. 슈트도 절대 만능이 아니고 충전도 계속 해야 했고, 아무리 전투를 머리로 기억한다 한들 결국 전투는 몸에 축적된 경험이 필요한 일이었다. 그리고 브루스의 지금 몸은 전투를 위해 만들어진 몸은 아니었다.

혼자 멍하니 서있던 브루스는 혼자 훈련이라도 할까, 하는 생각을 하며 배트 케이브로 발걸음을 옮겼다.

할이 도와준다면 좋을텐데...

브루스는 스스로도 문득 든 생각에 발걸음을 멈췄다. 방금 훈련을 할 때 느꼈던 할의 페로몬 향과 미소가 떠올랐다. 훈련을 하며 브루스의 몸에 스치던 할의 손가락과 단단한 팔...그리고 얼마전에 겹쳐졌던 그의 입술까지 떠오르자 가슴이 턱 하고 막힌 느낌이 들었다. 할은 여기 있지도 않은데, 그를 떠올리자 다리 사이가 젖어들어갔다. 이 몸은 전투가 아니라, 누군가의 성노예나 창녀로 더 어울리게 길들여진 몸이었다. 어쩌면 그래서일지도 모른다. 갑자기 할에게서 느끼는 감정이 우정만은 아니라고 생각하게 된 것도, 할의 페로몬에 가슴이 뛰는 것도 말이다. 그래, 이건 이 몸이 오메가로 길들여졌기 때문일거다. 그뿐이다. 이건 다른 감정 따위는 아니여야 했다.

얇은 슈트를 입은 채로 모서리에 보지를 가져다 대자 보지에 자극이 그대로 느껴졌다. 왜인지 벗은 것 보다도 더 감각이 생생하게 느껴졌다. 브루스는 느릿하게 보지를 테이블 모서리에 비비며 가쁜 숨을 내뱉었다. 자기 허리에 올린 할의 손을 떠올리니 허리까지 찌릿한 감각이 올라왔다. 비행기 정비와 전투에 익숙해진 할의 손은 크고 단단하고 거칠었다. 굵고 긴 손가락으로 자기 보지 안을 쑤시는 상상을 하자 겉잡을 수 없어졌다. 테이블 모서리에 보지를 비비는 속도가 점점 빨라졌다. 할도 계속해서 브루스의 몸을 의식하고 있었다. 그도 같은 생각을 하고 있는거다. 브루스는 모서리에 자기 발기한 클리를 꾹 비벼 누르며 허리짓을 했다.

토마스와 처음 관계 한 후로 쭉 뻥 뚫린 것만 같았던 무언가가 채워진 느낌이 들었다.

브루스는 토마스와 했던 모든 일을 할과 하는 상상으로 뒤덮었다. 브루스는 할이 자기 엉덩이를 스팽킹하며 벌주는 모습을 떠올렸다, 그의 발 밑에서 다리를 벌리고 애원하며 그의 성기를 핥는 것을 상상했다. 그의 길고 큰 물건을 혀로 핥아 올리고 그의 페니스가 다리 사이로 침범하고 진한 알파향이 나는 정액을 브루스의 안에 분출하며 브루스의 몸을 그의 향으로 덮는 상상을 했다. 브루스의 안에 있던 모든 경험들이 할의 것으로 덧씌워졌다. 브루스는 테이블을 양 손으로 붙잡고 모서리에 보지를 꾹 비벼누르며, 할이 자기 안에 분출해주는 상상을 하며 절정을 맞이하며 분수를 내뿜었다.

이건 그냥 발정같은거다. 다른 감정은 아니야. 그러니까 겨우 이런 걸로 할과의 관계를 망가트려놓을 순 없다.

거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 테이블 위에 고꾸라진 브루스는 계속 테이블 모서리에 보지를 비비며 허리를 움직였다. 슈트의 체액 흡수 기능 때문인지 자위를 하고도 테이블은 깨끗했다. 브루스가 한숨을 돌리며 자위를 하는데, 뒤에서 인기척이 들렸다.

"우리 거기서 밥먹는거 알아 몰라?"

제이슨이 경멸과 호기심이 어린 표정으로 자위하는 브루스를 마냥 지켜보고 있었다. 브루스는 테이블에 엎어진채 나른한 눈빛으로 제이슨을 바라보았다.

  
"제이슨."

제이슨은 브루스의 그 눈빛을 안다. 예전에 처음으로 관계했을 때 그 눈빛이다.

"뭐하나 궁금해서 왔는데, 그거하고 있었어?"

"아니면 내가 매번 이럴 때마다 아무나 만날까?"

제이슨이 장난스럽게 피식 웃으며 브루스를 위아래로 훑어보았다.

"방금 아들한테 자위하는 장면 들킨 아버지 치곤 너무 뻔뻔한데."

"뒤에서 훔쳐보던 아들치곤 너도 꽤 당당하구나."

"훔쳐보다니, 훤히 열린 공간에서 그짓한게 누군데?"

브루스가 일어서려고 하자, 제이슨은 다가가서 브루스를 다시 내리누르곤 허리의 유틸리티 벨트를 풀고, 브루스의 하의를 내렸다. 새 하얀 엉덩이와 번들거리는 분홍빛의 작은 보지가 드러났다. 

"발현 된 몸도 아니니까 이제 본딩같은거 걱정 안해도 되고 좋긴 하네."

제이슨은 브루스의 보지를 벌리고는 재미있다는 듯이 살피며 비웃었다.

"처녀막도 있네? 몸이 재생되서인가? 속은 걸레인데 처녀라니 재미있네."

"제이슨...장난은 그만..."

브루스는 귀까지 빨개져서 달아오른 얼굴로 힘없이 애원했지만, 정말로 제이슨을 뿌리칠수는 없었다. 제이슨의 힘도 힘이지만, 그랬다간 제이슨이 상처받을 것만 같았다.

"걱정마, 설마 내가 진짜로 당신에게 그러겠어? 전에야 솔직히 당신이 발정나서 애걸한거였잖아."

"그...그만..."

제이슨은 브루스의 보지 사이로 애액이 주륵 흘러내리는 걸 보곤 흡족한 미소를 짓고 다시 브루스의 하의를 올리곤 허리의 벨트를 채워주었다. 그리곤 옷 위로 그대로 드러나는 브루스의 보지를 손가락으로 애무하며 브루스의 머리를 내리 눌렀다. 브루스의 입에서 가는 신음이 튀어나왔다. 애달픈 신음을 하며 제이슨의 손길을 받아들이는 브루스의 몸이 떨리며 절정 직전을 맞이하자, 제이슨은 손을 딱 떼버렸다. 브루스는 아쉬운 한숨을 내뱉으며 몸을 일으키곤 의자에 털썩 앉았다.

"이젠 진짜로 겁탈당한다고 폭주하고 그러진 않나봐?"

"...그걸 시험하려고 한거니?"

"끝까지 가는건 좀 그래서."

브루스는 제이슨의 말에 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 돌렸다.

"이젠 그럴 일 없어."

"근데 이제 다른게 걱정되잖아. 발정나서 아무데나 벌리고 다니는거 아냐?"

"제이슨 말 좀..."

브루스가 이를 악물며 노려보았자, 제이슨이 차가운 눈빛으로 팔짱을 끼고 내려다 보며 따졌다.

"내 말이 틀려?"

"내가 했던 일이있으니까...절대로 아무나랑 자고 다닐 일은 없어."

"그럼 아는 새끼면 되고?"

제이슨도 들은 모양이군.

"내 인생에서 더 이상 누군가를 받아들이긴 힘들거다. 아주 만약에 그런 일이 벌어진다고 해도... 그때도 계속 너희가 내 세계의 전부일거야."

아까까진 잔뜩 화나있던 제이슨의 표정이 그 말에 사르르 녹아, 수줍은 어린 소년 처럼 변했다.

"그런...허울좋은 거짓말 듣자고 온건 아닌데."

"거짓말이 아니야."

"당신 말랑말랑하게 구는거 기분 좋긴 한데, 진짜 기분 이상하네. 그냥 전처럼 까칠하게 굴어주면 안돼?"

"...그러기엔 너희가 너무 보고싶었거든."

제이슨은 브루스가 다정하게 웃어주는 모습에 큐피트의 화살이 스친 정도가 아니라 심장에 꿰뚫리는 것 같았다. 마치 예전에 제이슨이 알던 브루스 같았다. 다정하고 따스하고, 어린 제이슨에겐 약했던 브루스의 모습이 겹쳐졌다. 

"제이슨..."

브루스는 제이슨의 상기된 얼굴을 보며 다정하게 속삭였다.

"...아직도 계속 시험해 보고싶니?"

"브루스...정말..."

야릇하게 속삭이는 브루스의 말간 얼굴이 화날정도로 매혹적이였다.

"...당신이 자꾸 이러니까 딕이 날 싫어하는거야!"

"딕은 너 아끼는거 알잖니."

브루스가 뭣 모르고 방실방실 웃는 모습을 보니, 제이슨은 간만에 브루스 때문에 속터지는 느낌이 들었다.


	37. Chapter 37

사람들은 꽤 자주 딕에게 브루스와의 사이를 물어보았다. 그때마다 딕은 브루스를 좋은 멘토라고 했고, 내 삶을 이끌어준 사람이라고 답한다. 그 이상의 감정은 필요치 않고, 허용되지 않았다. 그에 대한 이런 저열한 감정을 품는 건 스스로가 용서할 수 없었다. 브루스를 신성시해서가 아니라, 그런 감정을 들키는 순간 브루스가 자신에게 실망스러워할 것이 두려웠다. 설령 브루스 역시 자신을 사랑한다고 해도, 그 순간 깨져버릴 많은 것들이 두려웠다. 브루스와의 가족과 같은 사랑도, 여태 파트너로서 쌓아온 신뢰도 전부 사랑이라는 하찮은 감정으로 덧씌워질까 두려웠다.

딕이 그토록 브루스에게 느끼는 감정을 부정적으로 느끼게 할 수 밖에 없었던 건, 브루스 웨인이 어린 고아 소년을 데리고 온 게 쇼맨십에 불과하단 이야기를 넘어서 브루스가 페도필리아라거나, 어린아이들에게 부적절한 감정을 품어서 그렇다느니 하는 이야기들 때문도 있었다. 브루스와 딕의 사이가 가족과 파트너가 아닌 연인이 되는 순간 꼭 그게 전부 사실이었단 소릴 브루스가 듣게 될 것 만 같은 생각이 들었던 것도 한몫했다.

정말 온 진심을 다해 브루스를 사랑하긴 했지만, 딕은 결코 제 손으로 브루스를 품고싶다는 생각을 한 적이 없었다. 브루스와 자신의 사이는 파트너일 때 가장 이상적이었다. 브루스가 자신만의 사람이 되길 바라지 않은 건 아니지만, 브루스에게 파트너 그 이상의 어떤 것도 바라지 않았다.

그의 몸에 직접 손을 대는건 떠오르는 태양이 아름답다고 그에 날아들려 하는 것과 같은 짓이었다. 성결하고 아름다울진 모르나, 그 찬란한 빛은 가까이 가면 갈수록 자신의 몸을 태워버렸다. 그러니, 딕은 그 빛을 바라보며 맴도는 게 가장 좋았다. 브루스 라는 행성 주변을 맴도는 위성처럼, 지구를 바라보는 달처럼.

그래서 탈론과 브루스의 관계가 연인에 가까웠다는 건, 혼란스러우면서도 이해갔다. 달이 지구에 닿지 못하는 만큼이나 지구 역시 달에 닿지 못하는 법이며, 이카루스가 자기에게 닿지 않길 바라지 않았던 건 태양 역시 마찬가지였을 테니. 하지만 탈론에겐 날개는 이미 태워져 없고, 그를 올바른 궤도를 돌게 했던 영혼도 재처럼 타 없어진 뒤였다. 그는 브루스에게 닿는다고 잃을게 아무것도 없었다.

딕은 탈론을 바라보며 늘 생각한다. 자신이 브루스에게 느끼는 간절한 마음 만큼이나, 브루스 역시 자신을 마음 깊이 사랑했던 거라고. 만약에 조금만 달리 돌아갔다면, 딕이 다른 선택을 했었다면, 하는 가정을 해봤자 이제와선 어쩔 수 없는 일이다.

***

딕이 브루스에게 오버테크놀러지 스러운 슈트를 만들어 주게 된 계기는 아주 간단했다. 어느 날 웨인 저택에서 우당탕탕 하는 소리와 함께 브루스가 계단에서 굴러 떨어져 내렸기 때문이었다. 브루스의 상처는 발목에 약간 부은 자국과 빨갛게 된 이마 말곤 없었지만 딕의 편집증을 자극하기엔 충분했다. 브루스는 발을 헛디뎠다고 했지만 그 말을 믿는 사람들은 아무도 없었다. 브루스는 몸이 돌아온 게 아니라 그저 16살이 되었을 뿐이었다. 어린아이 몸으로 수 년을 살다가 갑자기 성장을 했다면 통증은 물론이고 적응도 안 되는 게 당연한데, 게다가 브루스는 아주 오랜 기간을 제대로 먹지도 못하고 걷지도 않은채 살아왔다. 그런데 어느 날 갑자기 마법처럼 몸 상태가 멀쩡해졌을 리가 없었다.

이대론 훈련은 커녕 집 밖에도 못 나가게 할 것 같은 기세에 결국 브루스가 먼저 손을 들었다. 브루스는 거동과 몸 움직임만 조금 편하게 하는 보조 장치 정도를 생각했고, 팀은 파워 슈트를 제안했고, 제이슨은 브루스에게 그냥 '총을 쓰라'라고 제안했으며, 데미안은 로봇을 만들자고 했다. 하지만 딕이 만든 결과물은 그를 합한 것보다 더했다. 딕이 슈트를 완성하고 난 후, 성능 테스트를 하자고 훈련장이 아닌 숲을 데리고 갔을 때부터 수상하게 여겨야 했다.

브루스는 슈트를 입자 가벼워진 몸에 신기해하며 따라나섰다. 딕은 해맑은 표정으로 "혹시나 해서 무기를 좀 달았으니까 테스트해봐요!" 하곤 숲을 가리키며 조정하는 법을 가르쳐줬다. 브루스가 '히트 비전 모드'를 켜고 숲을 향해 쏘자, 숲 전체가 흔적도 없이 사라져 버렸다.

브루스가 황당해하며 딕을 보는데, 딕은 마냥 발랄하게 "모드는 한 번에 3개 이상 쓰면 곧바로 충전해줘야 하니까 너무 과하게 쓰진 마세요."라고 하며 웃었다. 브루스는 딕에게 단 한 번도 이런 걸 만들라고 한 적이 없다. 딕은 브루스 눈빛을 보곤 태연하게 "아, 역시 충전이 마음에 걸리세요? 걱정 마세요, 더 연구해서 최대한 충전을 줄일 수 있도록 할게요."라며 해맑은 미소를 지었다.

딕이 만든 슈트엔 거의 모든 저스티스 리거들의 능력이 들어있다 시피했다. 과도하게 사용하면 또 충전해야 하는게 문제긴 했지만, 딕이 만든 슈트의 기능을 생각한다면 그건 단점도 아니었다. 하지만 이건 아무리 그래도 과했다 싶은 브루스는 거절했다. 브루스가 이런 걸 못 만들었던 게 아니라 필요가 없어서 안 만든 거라고 항의하자 딕이 정색하고 화를 냈다.

"브루스, 지금 몸 상태론 집 밖은 커녕 계단도 혼자 못 내려오잖아요. 브루스가 그 슈트 벗고 저랑 싸워서 이길 수 있으면, 아니 그 슈트 입고서라도 저랑 싸워서 이길 수 있으면 브루스가 원하는 대로 해요."

브루스가 딕에게 KO패 당한 건 당연한 일이었다. 전투는 머리로 기억한다고 되는 게 아니었다. 근육과 반사신경과 신경들이 먼저 기억해야 했다. 그러니 딕에게 진건 너무나도 당연한 일이었다. 오히려 아무리 하이테크 슈트를 썼다고 한들 딕이 브루스에게 패배했다면 브루스가 더 실망했을 거다.

그 뒤엔 브루스 고집이 조금 꺾였나 싶었는데, 딕 버전의 배트 케이브 인 배트 벙커에 온 브루스가 한 말은 안 그래도 요새 밀려드는 일로 피곤해 죽을 것 같았던 딕을 더 힘들게 만들었다.

딕은 세 번째로 브루스에게 되물었다.

"정리해볼게요."

지친 표정으로 관자놀이를 짚고 한숨을 푹 쉬는 딕을 보니 브루스는 말을 꺼내놓고도 어쩐지 좀 미안해졌다.

"지금 그 슈트만 벗으면 혼자 계단도 못 내려오는 사람이"

브루스는 눈을 깜빡이며 짜증 내는 딕을 빤히 바라보며 생각했다. 계단에서 한번 굴렀다가 그 이야기 죽을 때까지 딕에게 듣겠군.

"저스티스 리그의 능력을 거의 다 넣다 시피한 슈트를 입고도 저한테 져놓고서"

브루스도 대련을 할 땐 딕을 봐주고 싸운 건 아니었기에 그 부분에서 만큼은 할 말이 없었다.

"그런데 잠입 수사를 나가겠다고요?"

"요약 잘한 거 같은데 왜 자꾸 물어보는지 모르겠구나."

딕은 뻔뻔한 브루스의 표정을 보니 저스티스 리그가 도시를 구한답시고 도시가 파괴된 것과 진배없는 피해를 냈다는 소리를 들은 팀과 똑같은 심정이 되었다.

"시기가 이르다는 건 알지만..."

"시기가 이른 정도가 아니잖아요. 브루스가 일을 도와주겠다고 하면 기쁘게 받아들일게요. 정말이에요. 저도 브루스랑 일하는 게 제일... 행복하니까."

브루스는 딕의 지치고 슬픈 눈빛을 바라보며, 탈론과 똑같은 눈인데도 딕의 눈은 참 따스하다는 생각이 들었다.

"그리고 적어도 브루스가 잠입 수사를 해야 할 만큼 큰 일은 없어요."

"성노예를 사들이던 사람들이 어디 간 게 아니라, 계속해서 지하에 성노예 매매장을 열었다고 들었다. 내가-"

"그것도 제가 해결 중이에요."

"유럽 지역에 아이들 성매매소가 닫히지 않은 곳도 있을 텐데."

"그건 저스티스 리그가 해결할 거예요."

"암거래 경매장이 고담에서 열린다고 들었다."

"그것도 제가 해결할 거예요."

딕은 이제 슬슬 한계였다. 브루스는 무언가 일이 있어서 잠입 수사를 하겠다고 하는 게 아니었다. 꼭 브루스는 자기가 떠나야만 할 구석을 찾는 것 같았다. 브루스가 원하는 건 뭐든 할 수 있고, 뭐든 해줄 수 있는데. 브루스는 늘 딕이 절대로 들어줄 수 없는 일만을 요구했다.

"왜 이러는지 그냥 말해주면 안돼요? 돌려말하지도 말고, 거짓말 하지도 말고 그냥 있는 그대로 이야기 해줘요."

"그냥 너희가 잘 하고 있으니까...내 일을 하고 싶을 뿐이다."

브루스는 여전히 아무 표정 변화가 없었다. 어린티를 벗지 못한 소년의 얼굴인데, 브루스의 눈빛엔 오랜 세월이 묻어났다. 딕이 알던 브루스의 오랜 세월의 시름이 담긴 눈빛.

"내가 너와 일하면서 가장 걱정했던건 네가 떠나고 싶어 한다는 거였다, 네 능력을 신뢰하지 못해서가 아니라. 넌 나보다 더 뛰어나고 좋은 배트맨이 되겠지. ...그러니까 네가 계속 해나가고 싶다면 난 여기 있을 필요 없잖니."

딕은 헛웃음을 터트렸다. 당신 입에서 날 믿는단 말이 정말 너무나도 듣고 싶었는데, 그 말이 나왔는데 어찌 이렇게 가슴이 쓰릴까.

"저희가 잘하고 있으면 저희랑 같이 있을 생각을 해야죠, 왜 떠나고 싶단 생각을 해요?"

"떠나겠다는게 아니라 난..."

"그 말 믿을 수 있을만큼 제가 순진하면 참 좋을텐데."

딕은 다른 히어로들에게, 수 많은 사람들에게 브루스가 떠난게 아닐거라고 믿고 설명해왔다. 브루스의 의지가 아니였을거라고 거짓말을 했지만, 딕이 직접 눈 앞에서 본 진실은 그게 아니었다. 브루스는 원해서 떠난거였다.

"...그동안 참 많이 고민해봤어요. 브루스가 왜 떠났을까. 내가 못해서? 부족해서? 날 믿지 못해서? 내가 당신을 실망시켜서? 그러니까 내가 다시 당신이 필요한 모든 일을 해주고 나면 다시 남아줄까? 그런데 애당초 전 상관 안하셨겠죠. 그냥 떠나고 싶으니까 떠난거겠죠. 그러니까 지금 이러는거예요?"

"내 말을 오해하는구나, 딕."

브루스의 표정이 차갑게 변했다. 브루스는 딕이 이렇게 감정적으로 구는걸 싫어했다. 웃는 거든, 농담이든, 분노든, 슬픔이든. 브루스는 딕이 냉정하고 이성적이고 차갑길 바랬다. 자기처럼. 그래서 딕은 진심을 숨기는게 습관이 되어버렸다. 이젠 눈 앞에 진심으로 사랑하는 사람이 있어도, 사랑한다 한마디 못하고 떠나지 말라 한마디 못하게 될 정도로.

  
딕의 머리 속에서 바바라가 그와 헤어지던 순간이 떠올랐다. 바바라가 차가운 눈빛으로 딕을 바라보며 남긴 말이 떠올랐다.

'넌 가끔 마음이 내 곁에 없는 사람 같아.'

생각해보면 브루스는 딕의 인생을 아주 많이 뒤틀어놓았다. 하지만 그를 원망하긴 커녕 늘 감사하고 행복 할 수 있었던건, 그래도 브루스가 자신을 사랑한다는 믿음 때문이었다. 비록 그 크기가 같진 않을지라도.

"감정을 앞세우지 말고 이성적으로 생각하렴. 내가 지금 여기 있을 필요가 없으니까 다른 필요한 곳을 찾겠다는 것 뿐이잖니."

"전 언제나 브루스가 필요해요. 게다가...브루스 돌아온지 얼마 되지도 않았잖아요. 당신이 우주적인 슈퍼빌런한테 납치됐다가 온갖 끔찍한 일은 다 겪고 돌아왔으니까 조금만 더 쉬어달라는게 그렇게 끔찍하고 잘못된 부탁이예요?"

딕의 목소리가 떨려왔다. 브루스에게 딕의 혼란스러운 감정이 흘러들어왔다. 브루스가 이마를 짚으며 지친 목소리로 부탁했다.

"딕, 그만-"

브루스를 지치게 하는건 다른게 아니었다. 세상 그 어떤 것도 딕의 분노와 혼란만큼 브루스를 끌어내리는 건 없었다.

"당신의 후계자나 배트맨의 대체품으로서가 아니라, 그냥...제가 필요하긴 해요?"

머리가 아팠다. 딕이 간절하게 매달리는 말에 머리가 울려왔다. 딕의 굳게 닫힌 마음 속에서 간절하고 진실되고, 깊고 어두운 감정이 샘솟았다.

"지금 당장은 네가 필요하지..."

브루스는 거짓말을 할 수도 있었고, 적당히 잘 포장된 말을 해줄수도 있었다. 하지만 딕에게 헛된 허망을 주며 거짓말을 한다면, 딕은 평생 그 거짓말을 위해 책임을 짊어지고 살겠지. 그러니 딕에겐 그런 말로 현혹하고 싶지 않았다.

"...고담에는."

딕도 바로 어제 제이슨에게 브루스가 해준 말을 기억했다. 그러기엔 너희가 너무 그리웠다. 너희가 보고싶었다. 나도 네가 필요해. 대체 제이슨은 뭐가 그리 특별하고 다르길래?

"제이슨한텐..."

"제이슨은 그런 말이 필요한 아이잖니."

"전 아니라고 생각하세요?"

"네가 그런 말을 필요로 할 만큼 어리숙하다면 널 믿지도 않았을거다."  


딕은 손으로 머릴 감싸며 한숨을 쉬었다. 괴로웠다. 심장이 짓밟히는 것 같은 답답함이 느껴졌다.

"브루스..."

딕은 피식 웃으며 한숨을 쉬곤 고개를 푹 숙였다.

"당신을 사랑하는건 정말 너무 지치네요."

브루스는 딕에게 뭘 어떻게 해줘야 하는지 감이 잡히지 않았다. 딕이 브루스에게 바라는건 몸도 아니고, 브루스의 사랑도 아니고, 브루스의 신뢰도 아니였다. 딕이 원하는건 브루스의 옆자리 뿐이었다.

"넌 늘 난 들어줄 수 없는 소원을 바라거든."

브루스의 옆자리는 언제나 회한의 것이였다. 하지만 딕은 거기에 알맞는 아이가 아니었다. 제 욕심으로 브루스의 시린 어둠 속에 붙잡아 두기엔, 딕은 너무 찬란했다.

"...제가 뭘 어떻게 하길 바라시는지 모르겠어요."

"그냥 네 일을 하면 된다. 달리 바라는건 없어."

"할...한테 가고 싶어서 이래요?"  


브루스가 고개를 갸웃하며 눈썹을 찡그렸다.

"할 이야긴 왜 꺼내는지 모르겠구나."

"그야...젠장, 됐어요."

딕은 솔직하게 브루스가 할의 이름을 부르며 자위하는걸 감시카메라로 지켜봤다곤 할 수 없어서 입을 닫아버렸다.

"브루스가 더 나은 삶이 가지고 싶어진거라면, 안막을게요. 그걸 받아들이기까지 쉽지는 않았지만, 받아들일거예요. 그럼 저도 미련을 떨칠 수 있을 지도 모르죠. 하지만 할은..."

"딕, 날 보렴."

브루스는 딕의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 속삭였다.

"어딘가로 영영 떠나겠다는 이야길 하는게 아니잖니."

"조금이라도 절 사랑하신다면...소원 하나만 들어줄래요?"

딕은 제 얼굴을 감싼 브루스의 손을 꼭 잡으며 맑은 눈으로 그를 응시했다.

"아무데도 가지 말아줘요."

딕의 말이 브루스의 영혼을 얽어왔다.

"다른 사람 사랑해도 되고, 다른 사람이랑 몸을 섞어도 되고, 저랑 있으면서 다른 사람 생각만 해도 돼요. 브루스가 언제나 제 옆에 있어주기만 한다면..."

그의 간절한 눈빛과 달콤한 말에 영혼이 집어 삼켜지는 것 같았다.

"...뭐든 다 할게요."

브루스에게 뒤늦은 깨달음이 찾아왔다. 딕은 단 한번도 브루스의 옆자리를 탐내거나 원하지 않았다. 딕도 거기에 자기가 억지로 끼워맞추려고 애써봤지만, 결국 딕은 거기에 맞지 않았다. 하지만 브루스의 낡고 보잘것 없는 영혼은 딕의 태양 아래에서 얼마든 기대 쉴 수 있을터였다. 그러니 딕은 여태 브루스가 딕의 옆에 있어주길 바란거였다. 딕은 단 한시도 브루스에게 묶이고 싶다는 생각을 한 적이 없었다. 딕은 늘 브루스를 제 옆에 묶어두기 위해 갖은 애를 써왔던거다. 브루스는 딕의 손에서 벗어나기엔, 지금은 너무 약해져있었다. 어느샌가 훌쩍 자란 딕의 날개는 브루스가 몸을 뉘일만큼 커져있었다.

"네가 원하면, 언제까지나."

딕의 영혼이 브루스의 뼛속까지 깊이 새겨져, 옴짝 달싹 할 수 없게 된 것 같은 느낌이 들었다.

"증거를 원해요."

딕의 눈이 맹수 처럼 날카롭게 빛났다.

"몸과 마음보다 더한 증거를 보여줘요. 다른 누군가도 가질 수 있는건 필요 없으니까."

"너에게 내 영혼을 줄게."

딕에게는 재산도, 브루스 자신의 몸도, 마음조차도 중요하지 않았다. 딕에게 가치있을 단 한 가지는 그저 브루스의 영혼 뿐이었다. 낡고 지쳐, 볼품없지만 브루스가 마음을 다해 쌓아온 유일하게 가치있는 것은 이것 뿐이었다. 브루스는 제 가슴에 손을 가져다 대더니, 은은한 오색빛으로 찬란하게 빛나는 새 하얀 빛 덩어리를 두 손에 담아 내밀었다.

"내가 브루스 웨인으로서 쌓아온 삶으로 만들어진 영혼이야. ...네 영혼만큼 큰 가치는 없지만, 너에게 가치 있을 거라면 이것 밖에 없겠지. 이건 아주 오래된 계약법이란다."

딕은 잠시 놀라 눈이 동그래지더니, 곧 침착한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다. 브루스는 제 영혼을 딕에게 내밀곤 그의 가슴으로 불어넣었다. 곧 브루스의 지치고 낡은 영혼이 부서지고 브루스의 안이 딕의 영혼으로 가득 채워졌다. 딕이 브루스를 처음 본 순간 늘 느껴온 갈망이 온전히 채워졌다. 늙은 사자는 순순히 제 목에 사슬을 채워놓고 딕을 바라보고 있었다.

"난 이제 네거야, 온전히."

브루스가 나른한 눈빛으로 딕을 올려다보며 그의 품에 몸을 기울였다. 딕은 브루스의 가는 허리에 손을 올리고 다른 한 손으로는 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 다른 사람들이 브루스의 몸을 손에 넣건 브루스의 마음을 가져가건 그의 정신을 짓밟아놓았건 상관없다. 이제 딕의 손에는 그보다 더한 것이 손에 들어왔으니까.

브루스가 제 영혼을 바친게 다른 누군가였다면 그를 범할 생각부터 했거나, 몸을 요구하거나, 누굴 죽이거나, 돈과 명예를 달라거나, 세계를 지배하게 해달라는 등 그에게 더러운 일을 요구했겠지만 딕은 그런 사람들과는 달랐다. 딕은 브루스 그 자신 외엔 그 어느것도 필요하지 않았으니까. 그러니 딕은 그런 요구 대신, 브루스에게 약속을 한가지 했다. 브루스의 진심에 딕이 줄 수 있는 것도 역시 이 한 가지 뿐이었다.

"...끝까지 당신을 지켜드릴게요."

***

할이 브루스에게 훈련을 시킨 뒤로 당장 전에 쓸 정도는 아니더라도 브루스의 능력이 전보다 더 개화되어 간다는게 눈에 띄었다. 브루스가 신이라는게 알려지면 곤란하지만, 염력과 치유능력, 비행 정도만 쓴다면 평범한 메타휴먼으로 보일터였다. 딕은 비록 브루스가 꽃처럼 활짝 피어난 이유가 자기가 아니라 할이 계기라는 사실이 정말 마음에 안들기는 했지만 브루스가 해준 일이 있으니 그걸로 만족하기로 했다.

  
브루스의 영혼이라.

모든게 딕이 원하던 대로 되었다. 가족은 화목하고, 브루스도 괜찮아져가고 있고, 탈론도 생각보다 사고를 안치고, 제이슨도 여전히 Bat for hire로 용병일을 하긴 하지만 살인도 안하고 로이와도 잘 지내는 모양이고 얼굴도 자주 비치는데다 무엇보다 브루스가 딕의 옆에 있어주기로 약속하며 그의 영혼을 내어주었다. 그런데도 딕의 속내는 여전히 밝지가 않았다.

할에게 도움을 받은 브루스가 요령을 익히고 자기 능력을 온전하기 쓰기까진 얼마 걸리지도 않았다. 슈트의 힘을 제거하면 잠깐씩 공중에 떠있는 정도가 다던 브루스는, 얼마 안되어 스스로 비행을 해보기 시작했다. 그 정도로 브루스는 점점 능력을 컨트롤 하는 걸 넘어 점점 자기 뜻대로 다루는 법을 배우고 있었다. 그래서 딕은 여전히 마음 속이 무거웠다.

팀의 로빈 네스트는 이런 이야길 나누기 좋은 공간이었다. 팀은 딕의 이야길 팔짱을 끼고 듣더니 고개를 끄덕였다.

"영혼을 줬다고?"

"응."

딕과 팀은 눈을 마주쳤다. 딕의 살짝 화난 눈빛과 다르게 팀은 아주 침착해보였다. 이미 사실을 받아들인 사람 처럼.

"...그렇다는건..."

"우리 이론이 다 틀렸다는거지."

팀과 딕의 이론은 적어도 이때까진 브루스의 정신이 방아쇠이고, 영혼이 근원이라고 생각했다. 만약 영혼이 인간의 감정과 생각을 낳는 근본이라면, 정신과 마음으로 능력을 다룬다는 브루스는 딕에게 영혼을 건넨 순간 제 능력을 쓰지 못해야 했다. 하지만 브루스는 그를 딕에게 준 뒤에도 자기 능력을 쓰지 못하진 않았다. 아니, 오히려 더 잘 사용하고 있었다.

팀은 방금전에 모든 자기 이론이 틀렸다는 소릴 들은 사람치곤 꽤 침착해 보였다. 팀은 천장을 보면서 딕에게 어디서 어디까지를 진실되게 말해야 하나 고민했다.

"브루스가 준게 자기 영혼인건 확실해?"

"확실해."

브루스가 딕에게 준게 브루스의 영혼이라는 건 분명했다. 인간의 언어나 과학으로 풀어낼 수는 없지만, 그냥 받는 순간 알았다. 브루스는 정말로 딕에게 자기 영혼을 내어주었다. 사람을 사람으로 만드는 원동력, 인간을 진정으로 무한하게 하고 불멸하게 한다는 초월적인 것. 무엇보다, 딕은 브루스의 영혼을 받은 순간 자신 안의 무언가가 완성된 느낌이 들었다. 여태 보이지 않던 이치와 진리가 보이고, 세상이 그의 손 끝에서 흘러가는게 보였다. 그러니 딕이 받은게 브루스의 영혼이라는건 분명했다.

턱을 괴고 고개를 갸웃하며 중얼거리듯 말했다.

"신이니까 우주나 자체가 자신이라든가...하는건 아니겠지. 브루스는 그런 종류의 신은 아니니까."

세상의 신은 네가지가 있다. 하나는 세상의 이치를 나타내는 신, 다른 하나는 신앙으로 만들어진 신, 그 신들에게서 나온 신족으로서의 신, 마지막으로 창조하는 신인 브루스. 우주니 신이니 세상의 진리니 뭐니 하는 건 브루스가 만든 결과물일 뿐이지 그 자신은 아니었다.

"형이 받은건 브루스가 사람으로서 살아온 영혼일거야. 그게 아니면 인간인 형이 그걸 받고 견뎠을리가 없잖아."

"...온전히 인간의 영혼인거라면 내가 지금 보고 듣는 것들이 말이 안되잖아."

"브루스 처럼 예지하거나 그래?"

"그것도 있지만..."

"브루스가 인간으로서 살아온 삶의 과정을 영혼으로 만들어 주었지만 기본적으로 신이라 변형이 생겼다고 봐도 되겠지. 똑같이 영혼이라고 부르긴 하지만 브루스의 신으로서 실체는 인간의 영혼과는 다른 거라 그럴거야. 우리 이론이 틀린건 없어."

브루스의 인간으로서의 영혼과 신의 실체로서의 영혼이 다를 거라는건 짐작한 바다. 이건 오차 범위 내의 이야기다. 팀은 침착하게 머리 속을 정리했다. 하지만 브루스가 딕에게 제 영혼을 줬단 이야기는...결국 브루스가 가장 신뢰하는 사람은 딕이라는 걸까.

"팀?"

팀의 얼굴이 어두워지자 딕이 다정하게 달래며 물었다.

"아무것도 아냐."

팀은 웃으며 거짓말을 했다. 그럴 수 밖에 없었다. 딕에겐 역시 모든 진실을 말해줄 수는 없다. 딕은 정말 결정적인 순간이라면 나서겠지만, 현재 브루스와 딕 관계는 호조로우니 딕은 굳이 브루스에게 배신감을 줘가면서까지 팀과 같은 일을 하려 할린 없었다. 그러니 브루스에 대한 연구는 여전히 팀 혼자의 몫이여야 했다.

"말해줘서 고마워."

"...이제 우리 사이...괜찮은거지?"

딕이 미심쩍어하며 물었다.

"언젠 나빴나?"

팀은 시치미를 뚝 땠다. 물론 팀이 딕에게 소리를 좀 지르긴 했지만, 그게 사이가 나빠졌다는 뜻은 아니다. 왜냐하면 팀은 아무리 딕이더라도 하는 짓이 마음에 안들면 계속 소리지를 거니까.

  
딕은 눈썹을 치켜올리고 고개를 설레설레 젓더니 팀의 머리를 헝크러트리곤 씩 미소지었다.

***

홀 오브 저스티스엔 얼마 전부터 못보던 히어로 하나가 드나들기 시작했다. 키가 크고 늘씬하고 엉덩이와 허리가 예쁘고, 가슴이 봉긋했고, 낭창한 체형을 봐선 키가 크긴 해도 아직 10대 중후반을 벗어나지 못한 아이인 것 같았는데 주로 배트맨인 딕과 붙어있었다. 가끔은 할이나 클락과 있었고 그 다음으론 다이애나와 자주 있었다. 그의 능력은 정확히 밝혀진 적 없지만, 몸이 너무 싸워본 적 없는 사람의 몸이라, 정신력이나 염력계열일거라고 추측했다.

늘 얼굴 전체를 가면으로 가리고 있긴 했지만, 얼굴을 본 몇몇 히어로들은 검은 머리에 새파란 눈을 가진 예쁘장한 소년의 얼굴을 보곤 백퍼센트 브루스가 입양한 아이일거라고 확신했다.

살다살다, 브루스가 파란 눈에 검은 고아만 모으는 취미가 있단 소문이 이런 식으로 딕에게 도움이 될 줄은 몰랐다. 이미 브루스가 어떤 상태였는지 알고 있던 저스티스 리그 멤버 몇을 제외한 다른 사람들은, 딕이 새로 데리고 온 인사이더라는 히어로가 브루스라고는 생각 하지 않고 있었다.

브루스가 돌아오긴 했지만, 부상이 심해 복귀를 못한다고만 알려져 있었고 자세한 사정은 리거들 몇몇 사이의 비밀이었기에 브루스의 상태에 대한 소문은 더 부풀려져 돌고 있는 상태였다. 하지만 저 안에 있는게 배트맨 패밀리 중 하나인 건 하나가 분명하다고들 했기에 '인사이더'가 자신의 파트너라는 사실은 밝히지 않을 수 없었다. 인사이더의 싸움 방식은 어색하고 조금 모자라긴 해도 분명 전투법 자체는 브루스와 비슷했기 때문이었다. 그러면서 다들 '네가 훈련 시킨 모양인데, 저건 육체능력은 아닌 모양이니까 차라리 초능력을 집중적으로 훈련시켜라.'라고 충고했다. 그러는 걸 보면 다들 브루스가 몸이 다친 후 어린 메타휴먼 하나를 주웠고, 딕이 그를 훈련을 시키고 있거나 한거라고 생각하는 모양이었다.

그러니 생각보다 나쁘지 않은 상황이었다. 브루스가 내키지 않아하니 정체를 굳이 밝힐 필요도 없고, 브루스를 봐도 진짜 브루스 본인이라곤 생각 못할정도로 애티가 나는 얼굴이라 아무도 브루스가 브루스라곤 생각을 안하고 있다. 게다가 브루스도 공공연히 인사이더라는 코드네임이 히어로로 알려지면 잠입수사를 하겠다는 등의 이야긴 못할테니 상황은 순조로웠다. 브루스, 아니 인사이더가 들어온 후로부터 자꾸 다른 히어로들이 자기만 지나가면 이야기를 나누다가 입을 닫아버린다는 걸 빼면 말이다. 결국 딕이 생글생글 다정한 태도로(다른 히어로들에겐 협박으로 보이는) 웃음을 지으며 캐낸 이야기는 대충 이랬다.

"아무리 옷이 간편한게 좋다고 하지만 저건 좀 그렇지 않나요?"

"뭐가?"

"저건 바디페인팅 수준이잖아요!"

"다들 그렇잖아. 여기 있는 사람들 중에 제대로 갑옷 스러운 갑옷 입고 있는 사람이 몇이나 되는데?!"

"아니 저야 보기 좋으니까 솔직히 상관 없는데..."

그 말을 한 히어로의 얼굴에 딕의 주먹이 날아간건 당연한 수순이었다.

딕은 배트 컴퓨터 앞에서 일하는 중인 브루스를 빤히 바라보며 분석했다. 브루스의 어느 부분이 정확히 야해보이는 걸까. 다들 바디페인팅 수준인건 마찬가진데! 갑옷을 입은 사람도 몇몇 있긴 하지만, 대부분은 신체 형태가 그대로 드러나는 슈트를 입고 활동했다. 그런데 왜 유독 브루스 한테만 그런 이야기가 도는 걸까. 전엔 브루스의 몸을 가지고 적어도 히어로들 사이에서 그런 이야기를 한 걸 들어본 적이 없는데. 망토가 없어서일까?

한참을 고민하던 딕은 나이트윙 일을 할때 입던 슈트를 떠올렸다. 내가 그때 제일 많이 듣던 소리는 엉덩이 끝내준다 아니였나, 그렇게 엉덩이가 부각되게 만든 것도 아닌데. 딕은 일을 마친 브루스가 허리를 굽히고 고양이 자세로 기지개를 펴는 뒷모습을 빤히 바라보았다. 생각보다 엉덩이가 부각이 많이 된다. 뒷모습을 보니 보이는게 브루스의 봉긋한 엉덩이 밖에 없었다. 이래서 브루스가 나더러 망토를 걸치라고 한거였어!

"브루스."

스트레칭을 하던 브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 딕을 돌아보았다.

"응?"

"역시 슈트 좀 더 튼튼한걸로 만드는게 좋겠어요."

"그럼 과한 능력은 쓸 필요 없으니 그냥 기본적인걸로 만들어주겠니? 이젠 어느 정도는 내가 알아서 할 수 있으니까."

"...좋아요."

브루스는 그렇게 딕이 입으라고 강요했던 오버테크놀러지 슈트를 간단하게 포기하는 딕이 이상하게 보이긴 했지만, 슈트의 힘에 너무 기대면 안된다고 생각했겠거니 한 브루스는 고개를 끄덕였다.

딕은 이를 빠드득 갈며 태평하게 트레이닝 룸으로 향하는 브루스를 바라보았다. 특히 엉덩이를.

브루스한테 갑옷 입힐거야. 완전 딴딴하고 엉덩이건 가슴이건 뭐건 아무것도 안보이는 단단한 재질로 만들어서 입힐거야. 가면도 머리털 하나도 안보이게 헬멧 씌우고 온 몸을 꽁꽁 싸버릴거야. 불순한 눈으로 브루스를 보다니 두고보자 이 변태자식들.

결국 브루스의 몸 상태는 영 아니지만, 그래도 브루스의 능력이 순조롭게 잘 개화되어 가고 있으니 딕은 그의 요청대로 다른 기능은 빼고 브루스가 배트맨으로서 일할 때 입던 슈트에 팔다리 움직임 보조 정도의 기능만 있는 것을 만들었다. 근육 모양대로 단단한 재질의 보호대를 덧댄 딕은 이 정도면 괜찮겠지 싶었다. 브루스의 착용 모습을 본 딕은 그제야 안심했고, 브루스도 쓸데없는 기능이 빠진 슈트를 더 마음에 들어 했다.

물론 딕이 새로 만든 슈트 역시 '애한테 입히기엔 좀 그렇다'는 평가를 받았다. 근육질이면 모르겠는데, 얄쌍한 어린애가 그것도 오메가인 애가 저러고 있는건 아무래도 좀 위험하지 않겠느냐는게 요점이였다. 어릴때부터 몸 맵시가 그대로 드러나는 레오타드를 입고 공연하는게 당연했던 딕으로선 다른 히어로의 평가를 이해 할 수 없었다.


	38. Chapter 38

와치타워가 파손 된 후, 리거들 사이에선 와치타워의 실효성 이야기가 나왔다. 와치타워가 쓸모 없다는 이야긴 아니었다. 다시 만드는데 드는 천문학적 돈이나, 다시 세우는 데 드는 기술력 등 현실적인 문제도 문제지만, 하늘 위에서 지구를 내려다 보는 위치에 본부를 두는게 너무 오만하게 보이지 않느냐는 이야기였다. 게다가 홀 오브 저스티스가 멀쩡히 잘 사용되고 있는데 굳이 안그래도 하늘 위에 인간을 내려다 보는 신 처럼 군다는 소릴 들은 와치타워를 또 세우는건, 아무래도 대중의 반발을 사기 쉬운 문제였다.

홀 오브 저스티스를 계속 사용한다고 해도 문제는 또 있었다. 홀 오브 저스티스는 반 정도는 관광용으로 개방되어 있었고, 저스티스 리그가 아닌 다른 히어로들도 종종 휴게실겸 회의실, 훈련 용도로 사용했기에 늘 북적북적했다. 게다가 저스티스 리그가 아예 본부를 홀 오브 저스티스 쪽으로 사용하게 된 뒤론 관광객도 더 몰리고, 다른 히어로들도 평소보다 더 자주 드나들어 더 복잡한 느낌이 들었다. 여기를 계속 쓰려면 확장 작업이 필요했다

홀 오브 저스티스를 계속 사용하던, 아니면 와치타워를 복구하던 자금은 필요할테니, 그래서 이번 저스티스 리그의 회의엔 브루스가 초대되었다. 정확히 따지자면 저스티스 리그의 회의엔 리그의 정예 멤버만이 참여하고, 예비 멤버는 필요한 상황에만 참여 할 수 있다. 그런데 브루스가 현재 사용하는 코드네임인 인사이더는 정예 멤버도 아니고 예비 멤버도 아니었다. 한마디로 이건 함정일게 뻔했다.

클락은 그래뵈도 꽤 공사가 분명하고 규칙에 깐깐해, 아무리 브루스라고 하더라도 겨우 확장 공사같은 소소한 일 정도를 논하자고 흔쾌히 회의에 오라고 했을리가 없다. 홀 오브 저스티스의 회의장 쪽으로 걸어가면서도, 브루스는 역시 거절했어야 했다고 연신 생각했다.

이상한 요구만 아니면 좋을텐데. 나한테 나쁜거라면 딕이 먼저 오지 말라고 했을테지만...

브루스가 회의장 보안 문으로 살짝 떠서 가다가 멈췄다. 지금 자신에겐 보안 코드 발급도 되어있지 않다. 더 이상 자기가 있을 곳이 아니라는 생각이 문득 들었다. 한참 멍하니 서 있는 브루스를 뒤에서 빤히 바라보던 할이 어깨를 툭 두드렸다.

"왜 안 들어가?"

할의 향기에 멍해진 브루스는 한동안 그의 얼굴만 빤히 응시했다. 할은 브루스가 말도 없이 자기 얼굴만 바라보니 멋쩍어졌다.

"내가 잘생긴건 알겠는데, 너무 보면 닳는다."

할이 빨개진 얼굴로 얼굴을 머리를 긁적였다. 할과 브루스는 한참 서로를 마주보고만 있었다. 할은 무언가 할 말이 있는듯 한참을 고민하다가 예의를 차리며 말했다.

"이따 시간 좀 나? 데리고 가고 싶은 곳이 있거든."

"데이트 신청이야?"

"그냥 둘이서 이야기 주고 받으면서 가까워지자는 거지."

"그게 데이트 아냐?"

"그래?"

할은 고개를 갸웃했다. 생각해보니 할의 '데이트'라는건 주로 술집에서 거나하게 취해 제일 괜찮은 사람 하나를 골라 섹스하고 하룻밤 잔 다음 다시 보지 않는게 전부였다.

"그럼 데이트라고 하자."

할이 어깨를 으쓱이며 천연덕 스럽게 답하자 어안이벙벙해진 브루스는 눈만 깜빡였다.

"데리고 가고 싶은 곳이 있어서 그래."

보통 브루스와 데이트한 사람들은 파리와 런던, 시드니, 방콕 같은 외국의 여행지로 데리고 가 비싼 밥이나 먹였을지 모르지만, 할은 그것보단 더 좋은 걸 해주고 싶었다.

"너 얼마나 시간 나?"

"이거 말곤 할일 없으니까 텅 비었지."

"그럼...이따가 다 끝나면... 아 씨발, 미안. 나 모니터링 당번이었지! 여덟시간 뒤에도 시간나?"

브루스는 할이 '왜 나한테 모니터링 당번같은 걸 몰아줘가지고'라며 투덜거리는 걸 보며 피식 웃었다. 할은 딕이 왜 할에게 억지로 모니터링 당번을 시키고 외우주 임무는 다른 랜턴에게 돌리라고 하면서 할을 지구에 붙잡아뒀는지 아직 감이 안잡히는 모양이었다.

"괜찮아, 시간나."

브루스는 인생에 이렇게 심심하고 할일이 없던 순간이 있나 싶을정도로 지루했다.

"그럼...내가 가자는 대로 가볼래?"

브루스는 잠시 할을 빤히 바라보더니 고개를 끄덕였다. 할은 씩 웃으며 문을 열어 자연스레 브루스를 안으로 안내했다.

회의실 안 박쥐 마크가 뒤에 작게 새겨진 의자에는 딕이 앉아서 그를 기다리고 있었다. 브루스 몫의 의자는 없었다. 딕은 브루스가 온걸 보고 발랄하게 웃으며 자기 무릎을 팡팡 치며 무릎 위에 앉으라고 하는 걸 보고 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

브루스는 자연스럽게 딕을 무시하고 팔짱을 끼고 서서 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"본론으로나 들어갔으면 좋겠구나."

"예상이야 하셨겠지만, 저희는 홀 오브 저스티스 리그에 계속 머무는게 좋다고 결론을 냈어요."

"확장 공사든 뭐든 너희 마음대로 해. 진짜 왜 부른건지나 이야기 해."

"...저희가 회의때 브루스 이야길 좀 했거든요."

할이 고개를 갸웃하며 물었다.

"그랬어?"

"할은 안듣고 있었으니까 몰랐겠죠. 브루스가...어느정도 적응되고 나면...다시 저스티스 리그 예비멤버로 복귀시키잔 이야기가 나왔거든요."

"안돼."  
"당장 현장으로 나가진 못한다고 제가 이야기야 했죠, 근데 브루스가 필요하다는데 뭐 어떡해요?"

딕은 초롱초롱한 눈으로 브루스를 바라보았다. 저스티스 리그의 예비 멤버들은 비상시 긴급 소집이 가능한 히어로들로 구성되어 있었다. 예비 멤버라곤 하지만 저스티스 리거들과 같은 대우를 받고 있으며, 정예 멤버가 빠질 경우 대체하는 역할을 수행하기도 했다. 따라서, 예비멤버라고 해도 한번 등록이 되면 언제든 저스티스 리그의 호출에 곧장 응답해야 하는건 똑같았다.

이건 다른 멤버들 의견일리가 없었다. 브루스의 훈련하는 모습을 봤으면 브루스가 절대 현장에 나갈 수준은 아니라는걸 다들 알았을텐데, 아무리 여기에 브루스의 친구인 사람들이 많다고 하지만 그냥 허용해줬을리가 없었다. 이건 백 퍼센트 딕의 억지였을게 뻔했다.

"아직 현장에 나갈 능력은 없다. 말도 안되는 소리 하지 마."

브루스가 칼처럼 잘라 거절하는데, 할이 부드럽게 말했다.

"저스티스 리그의 모든 예비 멤버들이 약점이 없거나 만능인건 아니야. 네 능력은...세상에 분명 도움이 될거야. 현장에서 곧장 대응하기엔 조금 아니다 싶은 능력이긴 하지만..."

브루스의 능력은 세상을 창조하기 위해 연구하는 과학자에 가까웠다. 세상을 설계하고 공식을 만들듯 세상의 이치를 만들기 위한 능력이지, 전장에서 싸우기 위한 능력은 아니었다. 할은 브루스와 대련을 해본 뒤로, 브루스의 능력을 뼈저리게 잘 느껴서 안다. 브루스가 괜히 자기 능력을 히어로 활동을 하며 쓰지 않은게 아니다. 브루스는 쓰지 않은게 아니라 쓰지 못한거다.

"내 능력은 모 아니면 도야, 꽤 극단적인데다가 현장에서 비밀스레 쓰긴 어려워. 내가 숨어서 능력을 썼을때도 눈치챈 사람이 있는데, 내가 앞으로 나서면..."

"그땐 탱커가 일하면 되는거죠."

카일이 씩 웃으며 낙천적으로 답했다. 딕에 이어 카일까지 눈을 빛내며 바라보니 브루스는 더 이상 딱 잘라 안된다고 할 수가 없었다. 브루스가 누그러지자, 그를 바라만 보던 클락이 말을 얹었다.

"그리고 니가 사고 안치게 감시하려는 목적도 있으니까 수락해. 딕 한테 잠입 수사 가겠다고 했다며. 미쳤어?"

브루스가 잠입수사를 가겠다고 들은 딕은 당연히 가만있지 않았다. 딕은 브루스가 잠입 수사를 가겠다고 하고 난 뒤 배트 패밀리는 물론 리거들에게도 이야기를 똑같이 전했다. 전부터 브루스가 말없이 사라져서 잠입 수사를 가곤 몇번이고 죽을 위기를 간신히 넘긴 꼴을 봐 온 사람들이 그 이야기를 좋아할리가 없었다.

그 이야기를 들은 클락은 엄청 화냈고, 다이애나는 기가 막혀 했지만 브루스 답다고 웃었다. 월리는 딕이 뒷목 좀 잡았겠네, 하며 혀를 찼고, 카일은 게임하느라 듣지 않았다.

다른 때라면 클락은 지금 브루스 상태론 예비 멤버로 올리자는건 그닥 좋은 생각이 아니라고 했겠지만, 브루스가 한 소리를 듣고는 감시 목적으로 올려두자는 딕의 의견에 결국 찬동했다. 브루스는 당연히 거절하려 하겠지만, 브루스는 딕과 카일과 월리 세 사람이 부탁하면 결국 거절하지 못 할테지.

월리가 브루스를 빤히 바라보며 말했다.

"브루스 능력은 분명 도움이 될거예요. 브루스가 어둠속에 틀어박혀 혼자 일하는거 좋아하는거 아는데, 브루스같은 능력이 있을 수록 현장에서 멀어지면 좋지 않잖아요."

"여태 그렇게 잘해왔는데."

"현장에서만 알 수 있는 것들이 있잖아요. ...현실에서 멀어지려고 하지 않았으면 좋겠어요."

월리는 새끼 강아지 같은 눈빛으로 브루스를 바라보며 시무룩한 표정을 지었다.

"이렇게라도 안하면 브루스는 아예 우리랑 말도 안하려 들 것 같아서 그래요."

브루스는 초롱초롱한 눈빛의 딕과 카일과 월리를 보며 이를 갈았다. 역시 이건 함정이었다.

그렇게 브루스는 다시 저스티스 리그의 예비멤버 리스트에 올랐다.

***  


회의가 끝난 후, 진이 빠진 브루스는 다시 저택으로 발걸음을 옮겼다. 정확히는 둥둥 떠있었다. 딕은 처음엔 브루스가 비행을 좋아해서, 라고 생각했지만 보면 볼 수록 이상했다. 브루스는 별 일이 없으면 자기 능력을 쓰길 꺼리는 편이었는데, 사람들의 눈이 없으면 요샌 거의 공중에 살짝 떠 있다 시피 했다.

브루스가 살짝 떠서 걸음을 옮기는 모습을 보던 딕은 손짓으로 브루스를 불렀다. 딕은 브루스를 자기 개인방으로 붙잡고 끌고 오더니 침대로 앉히고는 차가운 눈빛으로 명령했다.

"슈트 벗어봐요. 당장."

브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 자길 빤히 보자, 딕은 뒤늦게 브루스 귀에 자기 말이 어떻게 들렸을지 깨닫고 얼굴이 뜨거워졌다. 딕은 손으로 얼굴을 짚으며 한숨을 쉬고는 다정하게 고쳐 말했다.

"확인하고 싶은게 있어서 그래요."

브루스는 딕이 자길 빤히 바라보는 눈빛에 거북함을 느끼면서도 그의 말을 순순히 따랐다. 브루스가 머뭇거리며 벨트를 풀고 상의를 벗고, 부츠를 벗고, 바지를 내리자 실오라기 하나 없는 브루스의 몸이 드러났다. 딕은 브루스의 새 하얀 나신을 쓰다듬으며 가슴과 허리 엉덩이를 쓸어내리고 허벅지와 종아리로 손을 내리며 브루스의 몸을 자세히 쭉 훑어보았다.

꽤 훈련을 했는데도 근육도 붙지 않았고, 상처가 서너게 생겼을 텐데 그 상처의 흔적도 없었다. 딕은 브루스의 몸에 상처를 내야 하나 고민하다가, 결국 브루스의 몸에 직접 상처를 내긴 싫다는 결론을 내렸다. 하지만 테스트는 해야 했다. 브루스의 몸에 상처를 내지 않고도 회복 능력을 확인 할 수 있는 곳은 단 한군데 밖에 없었다.

딕은 브루스를 침대에 눕히고는 브루스의 허벅지를 쓸어올리며 보지에 손가락을 올렸다. 이미 젖어있다. 브루스는 살짝 떨고 있었다. 딕은 허벅지를 벌리고 여성기를 손가락으로 벌리며 그 안에 자리잡은 처녀막을 확인했다. 브루스에게 직접 성기를 삽입한다면 브루스는 좀 충격받겠지. 아직 그런 짓을 해도 견딜 수 있을 것 같진 않았다. 브루스가 자길 상처입힐게 걱정되는게 아니라, 아직 브루스가 그 트라우마에서 벗어나지 못했을거란 생각이 들었다.

"손가락만 넣어서 확인해볼게요, 다른 건 안할거니까 긴장하지 말아요. 알겠죠?"

브루스가 고개를 끄덕이자, 딕이 손가락으로 브루스의 보지에 손가락을 밀어넣었다. 브루스는 움찔거리며 신음을 애써 참았다. 브루스는 딕이 다른 마음 없이 그저 자기를 살필 뿐이라는 걸 아는데도 애액으로 젖어드는 보지를 느끼며 수치심을 억눌렀다. 딕은 느릿하게 손가락 하나를 넣곤 두개로 늘려 브루스의 좁은 보지에 손가락을 쭉 밀어넣더니, 슬쩍 새어나오는 작은 핏방울을 보고는 다시 허벅지를 벌려 보지를 살폈다. 그 안에 찢어졌던 처녀막이 다시 곧장 원형태로 돌아가 재생되고 있었다.

"아무 힘도 쓰지 말고 서봐요."

딕이 눈살을 찌푸리며 명령하자 브루스는 마지못해 하며 일어서서 땅으로 천천히 발을 디디더니, 결국 바닥으로 풀썩 쓰려졌다. 딕은 역시나, 하면서 바닥에 주저앉아 자길 올려다보는 브루스를 다시 일으키고 침대에 눕혔다.

"여태 계속 우리 앞에서 괜찮은척 연기하려고 능력 써온거죠? 계단에선 집중이 흐트러져서 넘어진거고."

딕은 브루스의 몸을 손으로 꽉 억누르며 그의 위에 올라타 타오르는 눈빛으로 그를 노려보았다.

"지금 브루스 제대로 못걷는 거죠?"

"괜찮지 않았으면 너희에게 먼저 도와달라 했을거다."

브루스는 몸이 되돌아온게 아니었다. 브루스의 몸은 돌아올 수 없다. 시간을 돌리건, 풀어버리건, 한번 망가진 브루스 몸은 다시 원래대로 돌아올 수 없다. 마법과 과학으로는 망가진 신의 몸을 고쳐줄 방법이 없었다.

"...그래도 이젠 정말 능력 컨트롤은 잘 되잖니."

브루스는 딕이 이번엔 대체 무슨 소리를 할까 걱정이 들었다. 계단에서 한번 넘어졌다가 그 난리를 피웠는데, 이제 온전한 사실을 알았으니 무슨 이야길 꺼낼까 겁부터 났다.

"회복 능력도 더 좋아졌고. 그리고..."

회복은 오히려 더 빨라졌다. 그러니까, 브루스의 몸은 제 몸하나 똑바로 가누지 못하는 망가진 상태를 정상적인 상태라고 인식하고 있다는 거였다.

"...이 정도면 아주 싸게 댓가를 치룬거다."

브루스는 자기 정신을 되찾고, 신으로서의 능력을 쓰고 살아가는 대신 겨우 걷는 능력 하나를 잃은 거라면 아주 싼 값이라고 생각했다. 브루스는 영원히 정신이 돌아오지 않을 수도 있었고, 완전히 통제를 잃고 망가져 살 수도 있었다. 아니면 이번엔 정말로 죽거나. 그 셋 중 어떤 일도 일어나지 않은 댓가가 겨우 이거라면, 아주 싼값이였다. 하지만 딕에겐 그게 저렴한 댓가로 보이지 않겠지.

"브루스, 역시 제가 만든 슈트 입어요. 아니, 더 나은 걸로 만들게요."

"딕, 필요 없다고 했잖니."

"브루스가 어느정도 몸이 나았다고 생각해서 그랬던거지, 이런 줄 알았으면..."

딕의 피로에 찌든 몸이 쓰러지듯 브루스의 위로 겹쳐졌다. 딕은 브루스를 꽉 끌어안으며 눈을 질끈 감았다. 이렇게 사랑스러운데, 이렇게 나에게 소중한데, 왜 당신에겐 늘 시련만이 닥쳐오는 걸까.

"제가 지켜주겠다고 했잖아요. 그럼 브루스도 제가 지켜 줄 수 있게 해줘야죠."

브루스는 지친 딕의 등을 토닥이며 눈을 감았다.

"...안다."

딕은 왠지 눈꺼풀이 무겁게 느껴졌다. 생각해보니 잠을 청한 기억이 까마득했다. 브루스에게 이렇게 안겨 잤던게 아주 오래전 일 처럼 느껴졌다.

"딕?"

딕이 자기 품으로 파고들어오자 브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨며 되물었다. 딕은 더욱 브루스를 꽉 끌어안은채 눈을 감았다.

"일어나고 싶은데 좀...피곤해요..."

"쉬렴."

브루스는 딕을 토닥이며 제 품에 안아, 조용히 재웠다. 딕은 브루스의 위에 쓰러져 그를 끌어안은채 쏟아지는 피로를 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 그러면서도 꼭 브루스가 금방이라도 제 품에서 도망가기라도 할 것 같은지 브루스를 제 팔로 단단히 감았다. 꽉 감은 딕의 팔에서 조심히 손을 뺀 브루스는 딕의 카울을 벗기고 그의 지친 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 그를 바라보는 브루스의 눈빛에 안타까움이 묻어났다. 딕에게 브루스가 지금 해줄 수 있는 건, 그저 푹 쉴 수 있게 해주는 것 뿐이었다.

딕의 개인 방은 브루스가 쓰던 곳이기도 해서, 클락이 안을 들여다 보거나 들을 수 없었다. 딕이 잔뜩 화나보이는 걸 보면 싸운게 아닌가 걱정했는데, 한참이 지나도 나오지 않았다. 결국 클락이 먼저 방문을 두드리려하자, 월리가 클락의 팔을 잡고 말렸다.

"둘이 싸우는거 아니니까 냅둬요."

"네가 그걸 어떻게 아니?"

월리는 딕이 뭘 하고 있을지 알아내기 위해 특별한 능력을 쓸 필요가 없었다.

"그냥 알아요."  


월리는 배시시 웃으며 클락을 툭 치곤, 달리기 시합이나 할래요? 하면서 끌고갔다. 몇달간을 미친듯이 달려왔던 딕에게 겨우 찾아온 휴식인데, 그걸 다른 사람이 방해하게 할 수는 없지 않나.

***

자기가 잠들었다는 자각도 없이 꿈도 꾸지 않고 잠들었던 딕은 번쩍 눈을 떴다. 눈을 뜨니 자기 품에 안긴 브루스가 딕을 바라보며 은은한 미소를 짓고 있는 모습이 보였다.

"저 얼마나 잤어요?!"

"다시 자도 돼."

"근데, 오늘 일정만 해도-"

"회사 일은 팀이 처리했다. 저스티스 리그의 일정은 월리가 대신 처리해줬고."

몸에 다시 힘이 쭉 빠진 딕은 브루스의 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻고 칭얼거리듯 말했다.

"브루스가 정말 원하면...할이랑 데이트 해요."

"이미 친구로 남기로 했다고 하지 않았니."

딕은 이러면 안되는 걸 알면서도 침울한 목소리를 감출 수 없었다. 만약 조금만 상황이 달랐고, 만약 그때, 처음 자신이 러트가 터졌을때 브루스를 보고 겁에 질리거나 도망치지 않았다면, 솔직하게 마음을 털어놓았다면... 그랬다면 브루스는 딕을 골랐을테지. 연인이였을테고, 사랑하는 사람이였을테지. 아버지와 아들이나 파트너로서 브루스와 행복하다고 아무리 자기 세뇌를 해봤지만 마음대로 되지 않았다. 딕이 브루스에게 느낀 육체적 열망이 자신만의 것이 아니었다는 걸 깨닫고 나니 미련은 더욱 커져갔다. 하지만 그랬다면, 아마 얄굳긴 하지만 제이슨도 모르고 살았을테고(그게 그렇게 나쁜 일인 것 같진 않지만) 팀과도 이렇게 형제같은 사이는 아니였을터였다. 그리고 바바라나 코리와도 이정도로 가까운 사이는 아니었겠지. 딕의 삶에서 만난 많은 사람들을 대부분 만나지 못했을테고, 지금 그가 아끼는 삶의 많은 부분이 없었겠지. 애석하게도 딕이 브루스를 사랑하는 만큼이나 브루스에게 멀어질 수록 딕의 삶은 더욱 환해지는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 나에게 그 빛을 준 사람이 애당초 브루스인데도.

"제이슨에게 했던 말이예요..."

"무슨 말?"

"다른 사람이 생겨도 저희가 브루스 세상 전부일거라는 말..."

"아...전부 봤니?"

브루스는 딕이 무슨 말을 하는지 깨달았다.

"브루스가 할 이름 부르면서 자위하는거요? 예 봤죠. 제이슨 그 좆같은 꼬맹이가 브루스 덮치려고 든것도 봤구요."

"딕..."

"예예, 알았어요. 말 조심 할게요. 근데..."

딕은 브루스의 가슴에 푹 안긴 고개를 들고 맑은 눈으로 그를 올려다보았다.

"그 말은 진짜죠?"

"응."

브루스가 웃으며 어린 아이를 달래듯 딕의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"절대 저희보다 사랑하는 사람 있으면 안돼요."

"딕...가끔 넌 네가 얼마나 내 삶에서 중요한지 모르는 것 같구나. 난 널 만나기 전까지 혼자였어. 내가 닿은 모든 건 망가져버리는 저주를 받았다고 생각했지. 내가 아무리 애써도 할 수 있는 일이 아무것도 없었어. 그런데 네가 아주 오랫동안 잊었던 믿음을 돌려줬어. 딕, 너 없인 나 자체가 존재 할 수 없었을거다."

"그래요?"

브루스는 의아한 눈빛으로 자길 올려다보는 딕을 웃으며 쓰다듬었다.

브루스는 아이들이 자기 능력이 대체 뭐가 원인이고 어떻게 브루스가 신으로 각성했을지 골머리를 앓으며 각자 연구를 하고 있을거라는 걸 알았다. 도와줄까 하는 생각을 했지만, 자기만큼이나 고집불통인 아이들은 브루스의 도움을 받지 않으려 하겠지. 그러니 브루스는 아이들에게 직접 답을 알려주는 것 보단, 왜 그게 필요없는 일인지 알려줘야했다. 자기가 영영 떠나지 않을 거라는 확신을 줘야했다. 평행 우주의 상수, 변치않는 유일한 태양. 나의 빛, 나의 구원자.

하지만 딕과 자신이 가장 이상적인 관계를 유지하는 건 이 세계 뿐이었다. 그리고 제이슨이 죽었다가 자기 힘으로 살아난 세계도 이 세계 뿐이었다. 어느 세계엔 브루스가 너무 일찍 죽거나, 혹은 딕을 만나지 못하거나, 딕이 이미 그가 기억하는 딕과는 다른 사람이 되어버렸거나, 재능이 완전히 개화되지 않았거나. 이 세계에서만이 딕이 브루스가 알던 딕과 가장 가까운 세계였다. 이 세계가 아니면, 딕은 결코 브루스를 구해낼 수 없다.

"너희들은 지금쯤 왜 이 세계에서만 내가 신인지 궁금하겠지."

"...조금요."

딕은 자기도 브루스에 대한 연구를 하고 있다는 걸 들킨 것 같아 가슴이 찔렸다.  


"그 세계에 있는 모든 브루스 웨인 전부 신이야. 정확힌 그랬었지. 하지만 이 세계 외엔 내가 필요치 않게 되고 나서 내 존재를 지웠던 것 뿐이다."

"왜요?"

"다른 세계엔 내가 머물 이유가 없었으니까."

딕은 골머리를 앓았던게 멍청하게 느껴질 정도로 분명하고 단순한 이유가 눈 앞에 있었다는 걸 깨달았다.

"그 세계에서도 살려면 살 수 있고, 그 세계도 이 지구처럼 보호하려면 할 수 있었겠지만 그러지 않았어. 다른 세계는 내가 이토록 집착해가며 지켜갈 이유가 없었고, 다른 세계의 나는 결국 지쳐서 세상을 포기하지. 애당초 이 평행 세계가 존재하는 이유는 날 위해서가 아니야."

브루스는 멍하니 자길 올려다보는 딕의 얼굴을 감싸안았다.

"내가 널 만나기 위해서야."

딕은 브루스의 두 눈에 가득 담긴 사랑이 광기 어리다고 느껴졌다. 어쩌면 자기보다도 더욱 깊고 진한 광기가 스민 그 눈빛에, 왜 안심을 느끼는 걸까. 이토록 당신이 미치도록 날 중요하게 여긴다는데, 이토록 집착한다는데 행복감마저 느껴지는 걸까.

"온 우주를 통틀어, 모든 가능성과, 수 없는 다른 세계들을 전부 합해... 유일하게 너만이 날 구해줬으니까."

딕은 먹먹함을 느끼면서도, 지금 자기가 느끼는 이 감정이 뭔지 쉽게 설명할 수 없었다. 무한한 우주를 이루는 가장 중요한 요소는 사랑 뿐이었다. 그저 사랑. 하잘것 없고, 흔하고, 쉽다는 그것이 세상을 이루는 유일한 요소였다. 세상에 대한 사랑, 사람에 대한 사랑, 가족에 대한 사랑, 그리고 사랑 그 자체.

브루스의 말에 마냥 감상에 잠겨있던 딕은 팀의 연구를 떠올리자 걱정이 먼저 들었다. 딕은 팀의 연구를 모르는척하자고 마음먹었던것도 까먹고 툭 내뱉었다.

"...팀이 자기 이론이 틀렸다는 걸 알면 좀 싫어하겠네요."

"그리고 토마스의 이론도 틀렸지... 날 잡으러 왔던 많은 악신들의 이론도 틀렸고. 그러니 팀이라고 별 수 있겠니."

비록 팀이 아주 똑똑한 아이긴 하지만, 똑똑하고 지적으로 뛰어난 존재일 수록 감정의 가치를 아주 쉽게 무시했다. 그러니 지적으로 뛰어나다는 다른 존재들이 틀린 것이나, 팀 역시도 틀린게 당연했다.

"팀은 가설 몇가지가 틀렸을지 모르지만 연구 자체는 잘 하고 있잖니. 냅두자. 팀이 연구하다 보면 분명 내 능력을 실용적으로 이용할 방법도 찾을테니까..."

"그럼 걔 가설이 틀렸단 소리 안해줘도 돼요?"

"그 앤 확인 할 수 없는 건 믿지 않아. 알려주지 않아도 곧 알게 될거다."

"팀은 자기가 잘 숨기는 줄 알던데, 알려줘야 걔도 실력이 좀 더 늘지 않겠어요?"

"조금 서툴러야 귀엽잖아. 조금은 아이다운 구석이 있게 내버려 두렴."

브루스는 장난스레 딕을 바라보며 씩 웃었다. 브루스를 따라 웃던 딕은 고개를 숙이고 망설이며 물었다.

"...브루스는 제 뭐가 그렇게 좋아서 그렇게까지 했어요?"

"자세한 이유가 필요하니?"

"아뇨. 그래도 듣고 싶어요."

"그냥...이게 내 처음 시도는 아니라고 해두자꾸나."

딕은 브루스의 두 눈을 빤히 바라보았다. 브루스의 두 눈에 담긴 긴 세월이 밀려들어왔다. 가끔은 딕은 그 긴 세월을 함께 공유한 느낌이 들기도 했다.

"근데 제가 물어본건 브루스가 절 좋아하는 이유인데요."

"지금 네 전부가 내가 널 사랑하는 이유야."

브루스는 턱을 괴고 딕을 빤히 바라보았다.

"전 브루스가 그냥 네가 좋아, 너면 충분해, 이런 대답을 할 줄 알았는데 지금 제 전부가 이유라니 너무 어려운데요. 제가 가진 매력이 한둘이 아니잖아요. 어느 하나라도 빠지면 안좋아할거라는 소리 아녜요?"

딕이 섭섭한듯 입을 삐쭉 내밀며 투덜거렸다. 브루스는 몸을 일으켜 침대에 풀썩 누운 딕을 내려다 보며 그의 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 딕이 배시시 웃으며 말했다.

"사랑해요."

"나도."

브루스는 딕과 이마를 맞대고 그의 얼굴을 감싸안았다. 브루스는 딕의 이마에 입을 맞추고는 아이를 품에 안듯 딕을 감싸안았다. 딕은 눈을 꾹 감고 브루스에게 얼굴을 묻었다. 딕은 브루스와 연인은 되지 못할지 모른다. 하지만 그래도 괜찮았다. 브루스에게서 바랬던 그 어떤 것보다 값진 것을 받았으니까.

딕은 브루스를 사랑스러운 눈빛으로 샐쭉해져서 말했다.

"...그래도 데이트하려면 할보단 클락이 낫다고 생각해요."

"친구끼리 데이트하는 건 좋은 생각이 아니란다. 네가 더 잘 알지 않니."

정곡을 찔린 딕이 헉! 하며 상처받은 눈빛으로 브루스를 보며 말했다.

"할은 친구 아녜요?"

브루스가 고민하며 솔직하게 말했다.

"...솔직히 그렇게 친한 친구는 아니지."

딕이 결국 웃음을 터트렸다.

***

할은 참을성 있게 브루스를 기다렸다. 15년을 넘게 기다렸는데, 겨우 몇 시간을 더 못 참을까. 할이 모니터링 당번을 끝낸 뒤에도 브루스는 딕의 방에 머물러 있었다. 할도 딕이 요 몇달간 일주일에 일 분 정도만 자면서 일한 걸 알기에 쉬는 듯한 딕을 깨우고 싶지 않았다. 그리고 가끔은 딕이 브루스보다 무섭기도 했다. 특히 브루스가 관련 된 일이면 사람이 확 변해버렸다.

초초해진 할은 자길 향해 인사하는 몇몇 히어로들과 사담을 나누다가 결국 답답해져서 홀 오브 저스티스의 정문 밖으로 나와 계단에 걸터 앉았다. 홀 오브 저스티스 공사를 핑계로 외부인 출입 통제를 해서인지, 늘 사람으로 북적이던 홀 오브 저스티스의 밖은 몇몇 히어로들을 빼면 사람 하나 없이 한산했다. 할은 저물어가는 하늘을 올려다보며 붉은 노을이 져가는걸 멍하니 지켜보았다. 와치타워에서 내려다보는 지구와 우주도 아름답지만, 역시 땅에서 올려다보는 하늘 역시도 가슴을 설레게 만드는 힘이 있었다. 그 하늘 사이로 날아오를 수 있을 것 같은 자유가 느껴졌다.

바람 사이로 불어오는 달콤한 익숙한 향에 고개를 돌리자, 브루스와 딕이 정문에 서있었다. 딕은 브루스를 바라보며 그를 꼭 끌어안고는, 웃으며 브루스를 기다리는 할에게 보내주었다. 할은 자기를 불타는 눈빛으로 노려보는 딕의 태도가 꼭 자기 외동딸이 프롬가는 날의 아버지같다는 생각이 들었다. 샷건만 안들었지, 샷건선이 따로 없다.

할은 살짝 발을 띄운채 계단으로 내려오는 브루스에게 손을 내밀었다. 브루스는 망설이다 할의 손을 잡았다. 할은 자기 등이 뚫어질듯 노려보는 딕의 시선을 무시하고 브루스의 허리에 팔을 감은채 하늘로 날아올랐다. 브루스는 할이 갑자기 날아오르자 몸을 움츠리다가 할의 어깨에 매달렸다. 할은 웃으며 브루스를 달랬다.

"너도 이제 날 수 있는거 아는데, 그래도 내가 알아서 해줄테니까 긴장 풀어."

땅에서 할과 브루스를 바라보던 딕은, 할이 웜홀을 열고 곧 흔적도 없이 사라지자, 해가 저물어 밤이 다가오는 걸 보고 등을 돌렸다. 브루스가 날 가장 사랑한다고 했잖아. 그거면 된거야.

***

할이 데리고 온 곳은 지구와 환경이 비슷해 보였다. 공기도 지구와 비슷하고, 푸르른 녹음이 가득한 아름다운 환경은 오래전의 지구를 떠올리게 만들었다. 하지만 찬란한 오색빛 하늘과 생전 처음보는 신기한 꽃과 나무들, 화려한 깃의 새와 동물들이 오간다는 점이 달랐다.

"지구랑 비슷해보이지?"

할은 브루스를 내려놓고는 브루스를 바라보며 허리에 손을 올려놓고 당당한 태도로 물었다.

"너랑 데이트한 다른 놈들이 이런거 해준 적 있냐?"

브루스는 녹음이 진 나무와 오묘한 빛을 내는 꽃이 깔린 발 아래를 살피며 주변을 둘러보았다. 은은한 하늘색과 분홍색, 보라색, 녹색이 파스텔 톤으로 뒤섞인 하늘은 동화속 세계에 걸어온 것 같은 느낌마저 났다. 브루스도 감탄할 수 밖에 없었다.

"아름답네."

"이렇게 지성체가 없는 행성은 그린 랜턴들이라도 잘 모르거든. 가디언들도 지성체가 없는 곳까지 신경쓰진 않아. 그러니까...여긴 너랑 나만 아는 곳이야."

브루스가 손을 내밀자, 하늘색 깃을 가진 새가 손으로 내려왔다가 다시 하늘로 날아올랐다. 할은 브루스를 데리고 물가로 가서 그 안에 노니는 물고기들을 보여줬다.

"약 사억 팔천만년 전, 지구 처럼 척추 동물인 물고기가 이 행성에도 만들어졌어. 하지만 단 한번도 땅으로 올라가지 못했고, 물속에서 계속 살아가게 되었지. 이 행성의 특징 중 하나는 말야, 포식자가 없다는 거야. 아름답고 예쁘고 안전한 곳이지만... 그래서 그런지 진화하진 못했지. 그런데 그게 이 행성을 더 아름답게 만들었어."

"그래서 스트레스 받으면 여기로 오는거야?"  


브루스가 할을 바라보며 물었다. 할은 브루스를 바라보며 속을 읽혔다는 걸 깨닫고 미소를 거두고 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

"진화하지 못했다는게 덜 아름답단 소린 아니잖아, 가끔은 아무도 없는게 오히려 속이 편하지. ...너도 마찬가지일 것 같아서."

할은 꽃이 나지 않은 잔디에 조심히 앉은 브루스의 옆에 털썩 주저앉았다. 멍하니 하늘을 바라보는 브루스의 눈은 평소보다 조금 더 맑게 빛났다. 순수한 호기심이 가득한 브루스의 얼굴을 살피며, 할은 아주 조심스럽게 땅에 내려놓은 브루스의 손에 자기 손을 겹쳤다.

"당장 마음을 다 열어달라곤 안할게. 그냥...천천히 시작해보자."

"너한테 적이 있듯이 나한테도 적이 있어. 꽤 많지."

"알아."

브루스는 여전히 하늘을 바라보고 있었다. 브루스는 고개를 돌리고 있었지만, 할은 그의 목소리에 걱정이 묻어나는게 느껴졌다.

"그리고 몇몇은 꽤 위험해. 몇은 너도 감당 못 할 적일 지도 몰라."

"그 중에 딕만큼 위험한 애 있냐?"

브루스가 잠깐 눈을 깜빡이며 생각에 빠지더니 단호하게 말했다.

"없어."  
"그럼 괜찮을거 같은데."

할은 장난스레 말하더니, 브루스의 얼굴을 감싸안아 자기를 마주 보게 하며 눈을 응시했다.

"우리가 함께 한다고 해서 마법같이 모든 일이 해결되진 않을거야. 아마 앞으로도 계속 불행이 닥쳐올지도 모르지. 하지만 어차피 불행할거라면...너와 같이 견디고 싶어. 그럼... 불행도 행운처럼 느껴질테니까."

할이 나른한 눈빛으로 브루스를 바라보며 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 할의 얼굴이 브루스 쪽으로 기울며 입술이 맞닿을 정도로 가까워지자, 브루스는 눈을 감고 할을 살짝 밀쳐냈다.

"할, 난 아직..."

"괜찮아."

"아직..."

브루스는 아직 토마스의 그림자에서 벗어나지 못했다. 몸 깊은 곳엔 여전히 그가 새겨놓은 흔적이 사라지지 않았다. 브루스의 몸은 여전히 그 그늘에 사로잡혀 있었다. 누군가 닿기만 해도, 다시 그때로 돌아가 버릴 것 만 같은 생각이 들었다. 할은 브루스의 눈 안에서 두려움을 보고 다정하게 속삭였다.

"두려움을 극복하는 가장 좋은 방법이 뭐라고 했지?"  
  
브루스는 흔들림 없는 할의 올곧은 눈을 바라보며 홀린듯이 말했다.  


"마주하는 것."

"그러니까, 내가 맞설 수 있게 해줄게."

할의 입술이 천천히 겹쳐졌다. 브루스는 입을 열어 그를 받아들였다. 더 이상 두려움은 느껴지지 않았다.


	39. Chapter 39

브루스에게 가장 중요한 사람은 딕, 브루스가 가장 사랑하는 사람도 딕. 그럼 난 대체 그 사람에게 뭘까?

팀이 불쾌하기 짝이 없는 지난 제이슨과의 역사에도 불구하고 그와 친구와 같은 관계가 될 수 있던건 그 때문이었다. 브루스에겐 언제까지나 딕이 가장 소중한 사람일테지. 울새들이 인간인 이상은 결국 브루스보다 먼저 세상을 떠날 수 밖에 없을 테고, 그때 쯤이면 데미안이 자연히 브루스의 옆자리를 차지하겠지. 그러니 데미안은 초조해 할 이유가 없었다.

바바라는 울새들 정도로 브루스에게 집착할 이유 자체가 없다. 바바라는 브루스 만큼이나 고든 청장에게 영감을 받고 자라났다. 바바라는 고든과 브루스에게서 모두 영향을 받았고 결과적으로 그 둘 모두보다 나은 사람이 되었다. 그는 완성된 사람이었다. 반면 울새들은 브루스를 빼곤 삶의 대부분이 무너져 버리기라도 할 것 처럼 굴었다. 팀 역시 마찬가지지만.

카산드라는 브루스를 사랑하긴 하지만, 브루스가 죽거나 변한다면 고담을 떠나 자기 삶을 찾아 나설거다. 브루스 웨인이기만 한 브루스도 그에겐 필요 없고, 브루스가 아닌 배트맨 역시 그에겐 필요 없었다. 어느 날 갑자기 캐스가 떠나버린다고 해도 팀은 놀라지 않을 거다. 팀이 생각하기에 캐스가 브루스가 회복을 못할거라고 생각하면서도 떠나지 않는 이유는 브루스가 없는 만큼 이 고담이 그를 필요로 한다는 걸 알기 때문이라고 생각했다. 그리고 캐스에게 브루스는 정말 아버지였다. 딕이나 팀, 제이슨, 데미안 처럼 어딘가 뒤틀린 연정이 아니라, 순수하게 아버지로서 파트너로서 사랑했다. 우리중 브루스를 정말 그냥 순수하게 아버지로서 사랑하는 아이가 있다면 캐스가 유일하지 않을까 싶다.

스테파니는 브루스를 정말로 멘토로만 생각했다. 딕은 자기 감정이 순수한거라고 우기지만 누가봐도 그건 순수한게 아니다. 스테파니는 브루스를 영감의 대상으로 보고, 자길 인정해줬을때 뛸듯이 기뻐하긴 했지만 어디까지나 인정받고 싶은 사람일 뿐이다. 애당초 저 셋은 울새들과 브루스의 뒤틀린 관계를 이해하지도 못 할 거라 생각했다.

뒤틀린 집착을 가지기엔 저 셋은 이미 정신적으로 완성된 사람들이었다. 능력과 방향이 잡히지 않았을 뿐, 이미 무얼 원하는지, 자기가 진정으로 원하는게 뭔지 이미 알고 있었다. 그러니 브루스가 저 셋을 받아들이고 훈련시키고 길을 안내해 준거겠지.

반면, 울새들은 정신보단 몸이 먼저 완성되었다. 분노를 쏟을 대상을 찾아 해메며, 무언가 삶에 빠진 듯한 공허감을 채우기 위해서, 그리고 썩어가는 자기 능력을 쓸 곳이 없다는데 더 괴로워하며 발버둥 치던 어린 아이들이었다. 그 공허를 채울 대상으로 브루스를 선택했다. 서로의 찬란하도록 아름다운 모습도, 무너져가는 어두운 그림자 마저도 사랑했다. 영혼 속에 스며든 브루스는 곧 삶 그 자체가 되어버렸다.

브루스는 늘 너희 전부 똑같이 사랑한다고 한다. 각각 둘만 남으면 브루스는 왜 우리가 가장 중요한 사람인지 이야기 해주고, 너희가 세상에서 가장 소중하다고 말한다. 하지만 딕도, 제이슨도, 자신도, 데미안도 다들 알고 있다. 브루스에겐 딕이 가장 소중하다. 그래, 아무리 발버둥쳐봤자 가장 오랜 기간을 함께해온 그 자리를 대체 할 수는 없겠지.

팀은 아무도 없는 웨인 저택에서 홀로 브루스를 기다리며 홀 오브 저스티스의 딕 방에 숨겨둔 카메라로 본 내용을 떠올렸다.

[온 우주를 통틀어, 모든 가능성과, 수 없는 다른 세계들을 전부 합해... 유일하게 너만이 날 구해줬으니까.]

[팀은 자기가 잘 숨기는 줄 알던데, 알려줘야 걔도 실력이 좀 더 늘지 않겠어요?]

[조금 서툴러야 귀엽잖아. 조금은 아이다운 구석이 있게 내버려 두렴.]

근데 당신들도 내가 설치해둔 카메라는 눈치를 못챘나보네.

[그냥...이게 내 처음 시도는 아니라고 해두자꾸나.]

브루스가 딕을 가장 소중하게 여긴다는 건 알았지만, 브루스에게 얼마나 딕이 중요한지 이해하지 못했어. 브루스가 가장 사랑하고 가장 중요하게 여기는 사람이 딕이라면, 대체 난 브루스에게 뭘까?

브루스에게서 멀리 떨어지려고 시도 해봤지만, 역시 그건 마음대로 되지 않았다. 거리를 두면 둘수록 그리움만 커질 뿐이었다. 그리고 떠나려 하면 할 수록 내 안의 어딘가가 망가지는 느낌이었다. 그런데 브루스는 딕만 있으면 우리 전부 필요 없다고 하겠지. 아니, 애당초 딕이 브루스 옆에 쭉 붙어있었다면 우리 중 그 누구도 브루스의 곁에 붙어있지 못했을거다. 애초에 딕이 자길 떠나지 않았다면, 브루스에게 다른 사람이 필요는 했을까?

팀은 웨인 저택의 새벽 창 너머로 하늘에서 녹색 빛과 함께 할의 품에 안긴 브루스가 내려오는 장면을 지켜보았다. 할의 품에 안긴 브루스는 행복해 보였다. 브루스가 저렇게 웃을 수도 있는 줄은 처음 알았다.

당신의 인생의 반은 딕, 당신 인생의 다른 반이 할이 되어버린다면, 그럼 난 당신에게 대체 뭘까.

문 앞에서 할과 다정하게 대화하는 브루스의 모습이 쓰릴 정도로 편안해 보였다. 아, 당신 삶에서 중요한게 우리 뿐이면 정말 좋을텐데. 그럼 뭐든 다 참아낼 수 있었는데.

할은 브루스의 입술에 가볍게 입을 맞추고, 아쉬운 작별 인사를 나누며 어두운 하늘에 녹색 빛을 그리며 사라졌다. 저택으로 돌아오는 브루스의 입가엔 미소가 걸려있었다. 브루스가 행복하길 바랬는데, 당신의 행복에 이토록 가슴이 무너질 줄은 상상도 못했다.

굳은 표정으로 어둠 속에서 자길 기다리는 팀을 본 브루스는 놀란 기색 없이 말을 걸었다.

"패트롤 돌 시간 아니니?"

"회사 일 때문에 조금 피곤해서요."

딕이 쉬는 동안 딕의 일을 대부분 혼자 해결해야 했던건 팀이었다. 생긴건 딕과 똑같으니 탈론을 세울까 하는 생각도 들었지만, 제대로 된 사회생활을 해본 적 자체가 없는 탈론에게 맡기기엔 힘들고, 제이슨은 아직 공적으론 죽은 사람이고, 데미안은 논외였다. 그러니 과로를 해온건 딕 혼자 뿐만이 아니었다. 회사는 팀과 딕이 나누어 일한다지만, 오늘 팀은 혼자 회사일도 하고 영 저스티스 일도 둘 다 해야 했다. 당신이 없던 동안 미친듯이 달리고 매달려온건 딕 뿐만이 아닌데, 브루스는 딕 걱정 뿐이었던걸까. 그 사람 마음에 내가 들어갈 자리가 정말 있긴 한가?

팀은 무표정한 브루스의 눈빛 속에 담긴 감정을 헤아리기가 어려웠다. 딕이라면 당신 눈만봐도 무슨 생각하는지, 어떤 걱정을 품고 있는지 전부 알텐데.

"그런데 안쉬고 기다린 모양이구나."

"걱정되서요."

속에 있는 말을 쏟아내는 대신, 팀은 웃으며 무마했다. 속마음을 전부 밝히면 브루스가 넌 필요없다고 떠나버리거나 내칠게 두려웠다. 브루스는 딕 조차도 쫒아냈던 사람이다. 쓸데없이 감정의 짐을 지우려는 사람을 오래 붙잡아 둘 인정 따윈 그 사람에겐 없었다.

브루스는 팀의 안에서 몰아치는 감정의 소용돌이를 모르는 척 하기 위해 애쓰며 계단으로 올라갔다. 팀은 브루스가 걷는 모습을 빤히 바라보았다. 팀의 눈에는 브루스가 걷는 연기를 하고 있지만, 전혀 움직이지 않는 브루스의 다리 근육이 보였다. 브루스의 몸은 꼭 염력이라는 실로 조종되는 꼭두각시 인형 같았다.

팀의 시선을 의식했는지, 브루스는 한숨을 푹 쉬고 팀을 돌아보며 무뚝뚝하게 말했다.

"솔직하게 말해주면 안되겠니?"

팀은 브루스 만큼이나 표정 없는 딱딱한 얼굴로 브루스를 빤히 바라보기만 했다.

브루스는 가끔 팀이 너무 자신을 닮아간다는 생각이 들곤 했다. 솔직하지 못한 것도, 중요한 말은 전부 담아두는 것도, 감정과 진실을 숨기려 드는 것도, 타인을 쉽게 의심하는 것 마저 닮아가버렸다. 팀은 아이들 중 가장 똑똑했지만, 가장 똑똑한 만큼이나 브루스가 닮지 않았으면 하는 부분마저 닮아갔다. 팀에게 그런 것 까지 배우라고 한 적은 없는데.

"솔직하게 말하고 말 것도 없잖아요."

팀은 활짝 웃으며 딕이 천연덕 스럽게 웃는 표정을 흉내냈다. 브루스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨더니 차갑게 쏘아붙였다.

"그만하렴."

팀은 어깨를 움찔 떨더니, 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"왜요, 딕이 이랬으면 속아넘어갔을 거면서."

브루스는 입술을 깨물었다. 어떻게 해야 팀을 이해시킬 수 있는지 감이 잡히지 않았다. 솔직하게 이야기 한들, 진심을 말한들, 거짓을 말한들 팀은 똑같이 의심할테니까.

"둘이 이야기 좀 할래요? 여기말고 다른데서요."

여긴 딕도 감시하고 있으니, 팀과 브루스 단 둘만 있을 수 있는 곳이 대화하기 나을 것 았다.

"알았다."

"제가 안내할게요."

팀은 자연스레 브루스에게 팔을 내밀었다. 브루스는 잠시 망설이더니 팀의 품에 단단히 기댔다. 브루스의 몸이 실이 끊긴 꼭두각시 인형처럼 축 늘어졌다. 팀은 브루스를 품에 안아들었다.

팀이 멈칫하며 고개를 갸웃하자, 브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 물었다.

"왜 그러니?"

"지금 능력 쓰고 있는거 아니죠?"

"...아닌데?"

두 팔에 무게감이 거의 느껴지지 않을 정도로 브루스가 가볍게 느껴졌다. 브루스가 아주 어린 꼬마 모습일 땐 어리니까 그러려니 했는데, 브루스가 자기보다 아주 약간 어려진 정도로 바뀌고 나니, 외려 더 이상하게 느껴졌다. 그냥 조금 어린 브루스일 뿐인데.

"아무것도 아녜요."

***

_**\- 로빈 네스트** _

브루스는 팀의 로빈 네스트에 온게 처음이라는 생각이 들었다. 브루스의 실종기간 전부터 팀이 만들고 있었다고 하는데, 제이슨이 그런게 있다고 하기전까진 눈치도 못챘다. 브루스가 눈이 동그래져서 두리번거리자 팀이 의아해 하며 물었다.

"왜 그래요?"

"이런 곳이 있는 줄 처음 알았거든."  
  


브루스는 팀이 비밀 실험실이나 기지가 있을거라고 생각하긴 했지만, 이렇게 규모가 큰 곳이라곤 생각 못했다. 보안과 장비로만 따지지면 배트 케이브보다 우수해 보였다.

"그럼 제가 이거 만들겠다고 브루스 블랙 카드로 몇 억씩 긁어댈 때 뭐 하느라 그런 줄 알았어요?"

팀이 헛웃음을 지으며 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"좀 비싼 옷 사나보다 했지."  
"세상에 십억 달러짜리 옷이 어디있어요..."

"딕이 만든 내 슈트?"

"그것도 십 분의 일 정도 밖에 안들어갔어요."

"그래 그럼 찢어지지 않게 조심해야 겠구나."

옅은 미소를 짓고 있던 팀의 목소리가 차갑게 가라앉았다.

"...할이랑 하면서 찢어먹을게 걱정돼요?"

브루스는 팀을 빤히 바라보았다. 팀의 목소리엔 다시 불안이 묻어나고 있었다. 브루스는 팀을 바라보며 차분한 목소리로 물었다.

"뭐 때문에 이러는지 이야기 해주면 안되겠니?"

웃고 있던 팀의 표정이 점점 굳었다. 팀은 입을 달싹이더니 체념한 표정으로 한숨 쉬듯 말했다.

"뭐 때문이냐구요? 어디부터 시작해야 할까요?"

팀은 두 손을 들고 고개를 돌리며 한숨을 지었다.

"브루스가 우리한테서 정말 떠나버리려고 한거? 갑자기 우리 앞에 살인자 버전의 딕을 데리고 온거? 아니면 몇번이고 죽을뻔 해놓고, 아니 실제로 거기서 죽어놓고는 매번 위험한 곳에만 뛰어들려고 한거? 이유가 뭘지 꼽아봐요. 씨발, 존나 많으니까."

"...요새 제이슨과 자주 다니더니, 그 애 말투가 옮았나보구나."

팀은 브루스가 진지하게 한 말에 기가차 하면서 콧웃음을 내며 계속 브루스를 몰아붙였다.

"더 예전으로 돌아가 볼까요? 브루스가 자기 부모님이 죽을 것도 알고 있었으면서 아무것도 안했다는 거? 우리 인생에 벌어진 불행이 언제 어디서 벌어질지 전부 알면서도 아무것도 안했다는거? 아니면 제이슨이 죽었다가 살아날 것도 실은 알고 있었을 거라는 건?"

브루스는 묵묵히 인내하며 팀이 쏟아내는 말을 들었다.

"우리 모두 그걸 전부 알면서도 모두가 브루스의 '규칙'때문에 아무 말 않고 넘어갔다는 건 어때요? 저희 뿐만 아니라, 당신이 누구인지 알고 있는 모든 사람이 당신의 규칙을 지켜주기 위해 당신에게 아무 요구 않고 넘어가고 있는게 이유는 아닐까요? 뭐 때문이냐고 물었죠? 이 전부가 다 이유예요! 이해가 안가요? 당신 하나 때문에 우리가 얼마나 많은 걸 그냥 참고 넘어가고 있는지? 왜 그런데도 옆에 남고 싶어하는지 모르겠어요? 전 제 부모님이 죽었을 때도 브루스한테 살려달라고 안했어요. 되돌려놓으라고 안했다구요! 그 부탁을 하지 않으려고 제 부모님을 죽이는 심정으로 제 마음을 죽여야 했어요. 제가 어떤 마음으로 브루스 옆에 있길 선택했는지 이해가 안가서 그래요?"

팀은 자기가 하는 말이 얼마나 사리에 맞지 않는지 브루스보다도 더 잘알고 있었다. 브루스는 정말로 전능한 존재는 아니었다. 모든 일을 전부 알수도 없고, 언제나 맞는 것도 아니다. 가끔은 그도 틀리고, 가끔은 그도 잘못된 선택을 할 때가 있다. 규칙을 무시하는게 어려워서가 아니라, 그 규칙을 어긴 후에 세상이 어떻게 변해버릴지 그 여파를 가장 잘 아는 사람은 브루스였다. 세상을 위해 무언가를 잃기로 마음 먹은건 브루스 역시 마찬가지였다.

팀은 자기가 브루스를 상처입힐 수 있는 가장 잔인한 말을 쏟아냈다고 생각했다. 하지만 브루스는 표정 변화가 없었다. 묵묵히 듣던 브루스는 팀이 말이 끝나자, 차분한 목소리로 말했다.

"그럼 참지 말고 떠나렴. 붙잡지 않겠다. ...오히려 그게 너희에게 나을지도 모르지."

팀은 물기 어린 눈빛으로 냉정하게 말하는 브루스를 바라보았다. 천근 만근을 짊어진 것 같은 무게감이 팀의 가슴을 억눌렀다.

"...가끔은 브루스한테 전 그냥 도구 같아요."

"뭐?"

브루스가 예상치 못한 말에 황당해 하며 되묻자, 팀은 차갑게 그를 쏘아보았다.

"브루스는 이 세상이 멸망하는 순간에도 제이슨을 잊지 못하겠죠. 우리가 죽고 또 다른 우주가 태어나도 절대 제이슨을 못잊을 거예요. 브루스가 냉정하긴 해도 자기 손으로 죽음으로 몰고 간거나 마찬가지인 사람을 잊을 만큼 냉정하진 못하니까. 그리고 몇번을 다시 세상을 만들어도 브루스에게 딕 처럼 중요한 사람은 또 있을 수 없을거예요. 그리고 시간이 지나면 데미안이 딕 대신 브루스 옆을 지키게 되겠죠. 그럼 브루스, 당신한테 저는 뭐예요? 제가 낄 자리가 있긴 해요?"

팀의 목소리가 떨리기 시작했다.

"오늘 일만 해도 그래요. 절 조금이라도 신경 썼으면 대뜸 저한테 회사일을 전부 맡기진 않았을걸요. 제가 걱정됐으면, 그럼 딕 옆에 붙있는 대신 저한테 와서 절 도와주려고 했겠죠. 브루스가 없어진 동안 미칠것 같았던게 딕 혼자겠어요? 당신 되찾기위해 잠 한 숨도 못자고 어떤 방법이라도 찾으려고 발버둥친게 딕 하나겠냐구요! 처음 러트 왔을때 무슨 생각부터 들었는 줄 알아요? 제가 브루스에게 각인을 해도 브루스는 절 버릴거라는 생각 밖에 안들어서 미치는 줄 알았어요. 브루스는 딕도 내쳤는데 저라고 어렵겠느냐는 생각 때문에 겁부터 났다구요... 처음 러트 터지자마자 틴 타이탄트즈로 도망부터 갔어요. 제 삶에서 아무리 브루스가 중요해진들 브루스 한테 제가 중요해질 일이 없다는게...제가 대체 무슨 생각으로 제 부모님이 죽을걸 알면서도 일언반구도 안 한 성격 좆같은 신을 골랐는지 모르겠어요?"

"팀, 난..."

브루스는 팀에게 자기도 애썼다고 해주고 싶었다. 얼마나 오랜 시간을 아이들에게 가장 이상적인 삶을 만들어주기 위해 발버둥 쳤는지 말해주고 싶었다.

"방법이 없었어..."

브루스의 눈에서 눈물이 한줄기 떨어졌다.

"세상과 너의 행복을 저울질 하고 놓았을 때..."

브루스는 입술을 깨물고 고개를 떨어트렸다. 팀은 주먹이 떨려오는 걸 느끼고 손을 꽉 쥐었다.

"됐어요. 앞으로도 계속 도구로 부려먹어 주세요. 당신한테 편리한 도구도 못되면 당신 옆에 붙어있을 자리도 없는 모양이니까."

"팀, 잠깐만...들어보렴."

팀이 확 몸을 돌리며 나가려고 하자, 브루스가 황급히 다가와 팀을 붙잡았다. 어찌나 마음이 급했던지 브루스는 걷는 연기를 하는 것도 잊고 팀에게 날아와 그의 어깨를 붙잡았다.

"널 신경 쓰지 않은게 아니야."

"딕은 영혼을 받았고, 제이슨은 당신 마음을 받아갔죠. 그리고 데미안에겐 브루스의 미래를 줄거라면...저는 뭘 줄거예요?"

팀의 눈속에 차가운 분노와 절망이 퍼져나갔다.

"정말로 절 신경이나 쓰시면 저한테도 뭘 주셔야죠? 당신한테 바친 제 삶만큼 당신도 저에게 무언갈 줘야 하잖아요. 당신에게 소중한 걸 저한테도 주셔야 형평성에 맞잖아요."

당신의 몸을 겨우 겨우 움직이는 그 힘을 실을 잘라버리듯 끊어버릴까, 팔 다리를 잘라서 내 실험실 속에 장식품 처럼 가둬둘까, 머리를 지지고 마음을 짓이기고 몸까지 짓밟아 버리고 나면 그때서야 나만 바라봐주게 될까. 내가 어떻게 해야 당신에게 유일무이한 존재가 될까.

"저도 당신에게 없어선 안될 무언가를 줘요."

브루스는 팀의 가슴에서 피어오르는 광기를 느끼며 안타까운 눈빛으로 그의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 난 정말 주변 사람을 망가트리기만 하나보군.

팀은 기가찬 웃음 소리를 내며 비틀린 미소를 지었다.

"애당초 생각도 해본적 없는거죠?"

"...팀, 그 애들에게 필요한게 그거였기 때문에 준 것 뿐이야. 너에게 그런게 필요한건 아니잖니."

"필요해서 원하는게 아니잖아요!"

울분에 찬 팀이 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

"좋다."

브루스가 가라앉은 목소리로 차분하게 말했다.

"말해보렴. 요구하면 뭐든 들어줄테니까."

침착하게 팀의 요구를 들을 준비가 되어있었다.

"영원히 저와 같이 있을 수 있게 해줘요. 몸과 영혼도, 마음도 다른 사람 것이여도 돼요. 영원히 당신과 살 수 있게 해줘요. 그 영원한 시간동안 절 계속 도구로 써도 되요. 딕이 죽은 후에도 딕만 생각하며 사셔도 되고, 제이슨만 떠올리며 살아도 되고, 할이 떠나고 할만 생각하며 사셔도 돼요. 그러니까..."

팀의 깊은 파란 눈에 눈물이 고여 떨어졌다.

"...영원히 당신과 있을 사람으론 날 골라줘요."

"팀..."

브루스가 망설이자 팀이 이를 빠득 갈았다.

"뭐든이라고 했잖아요!"

팀은 지금 아무 쓸모없는 소원을 빌려고 하고 있었다. 팀은 헛된 선택을 하기 전에 모든 사실을 전부 알 권리가 있었다.

"아까 내가 하려던 말을 마치게 해주면 좋겠구나."  
  


팀은 화를 억누르고 이를 갈며 고개를 돌리더니, 눈을 질끈 감았다. 다시 고개를 든 팀이 차가운 눈빛으로 브루스를 쏘아보았다.

"좋아요."

"세상과 너의 행복을 저울질 했다고 했었지. 너희 없인 이 세상은 결국 멸망할거야. 몇몇은 멸망보다 더한 미래도 있어. 독재자가 지배한다거나, 우리의 사악한 버전이 세상을 불태운다든가 하는 정도의 이야기가 아니야. 두번 다신 세상이 태어나지도 않고 어느 지성체도 탄생하지 않는 미래도 있어."

"왜 우리가 그렇게까지 중요한데요?"

브루스는 팀에게 어디까지 사실대로 이야기 해야 할지 고민이 되었다. 하지만 팀은 브루스 보다도 더 똑똑한 아이다. 인간중에 이렇게 똑똑한 인간은 렉스 루터 정도였다. 하지만 팀은 거기에 더해 다른 사람은 접할 수 없는 셀 수 없는 정보와 지식들이 손에 들어와 있었다. 거짓말이나, 사실을 숨기는건 팀에겐 역효과였다. 브루스는 팀과 자신이 통하지 않는 것 같은 느낌이 들때가 왜였는지 되짚어봤다. 늘 이유는 브루스가 사실을 말하지 않기 때문이었다.

"난 아주...아주 오래 살아왔어. 수 많은 사람들을 만났고, 셀 수 없는 지성체들을 알지만, 말 그대로 전지전능한 신도 수없이 알지만...가장 지적으로 우월한 존재를 꼽으라면 딱 넷뿐이야. 레이 팔머, 마이클 홀트, 렉스 루터. 그런데 신기하게도 이 세상에 온 우주와 모든 시간대를 통틀어 가장 뛰어난 사람이 같은 우주, 같은 시간대에 존재하고 있지. 그리고 자유의지의 가치를 백퍼센트 이상으로 발휘하는 사람도, 신에 맞서도 이겨내는 사람도, 그리고 반신인데도 더욱 신과 걸맞는 반신도... 이 우주, 이 세상, 이 시간대에만 존재해."

"여기가 특이점이라는 소릴 하고 싶은거예요?"

"그래."

브루스의 이야긴 물론 흥미롭긴 했지만, 팀이 물은 것과는 관계가 없는 것 같았다.

"...그런데 그게 저랑 무슨 상관인데요."

팀은 팔짱을 끼며 냉정하게 브루스를 바라보았다.

"상관있지."

팀은 브루스의 공허한 두 눈에서 가득찬 컵에 흘러넘치는 물처럼, 잔잔한 파동을 일으키며 넘쳐나는 감정을 보았다. 사랑, 혹은 광기에 가까운 무언가가 브루스의 가슴 깊은 곳에서 흘러나왔다.

"너희 때문이니까."

팀은 망치로 누군가 머리를 내려치기라도 한 것 같이 머리가 어지러웠다.

"애당초 혼자인 걸 좋아하는 내가 왜 너흴 내 삶에 들여놓았는지, 그 누구보다도 가까운 가족의 형태로 너흴 받아들였는지, 왜 혼자 일하는 걸 가장 좋아하는 내 삶에 너희가 가까이 들어오게 했는지 의심해 본적 없니? 원래대로라면 인간과 신 사이에선 태어나지 못할 존재인 데미안이 어떻게 만들어졌는지는 궁금한 적 없니?"

"없어요."

"그래도 네 삶에 큰 부분이 빠져있다고 느낀 적은 있겠지."

"...브루스를 만난 후론 그런 생각 든 적 없어요."

간절한 눈빛이 브루스의 가슴을 무겁게 만들었다. 브루스는 역시 팀이 모든 사실을 알기엔 너무 어리지 않느냐는 생각이 들었다. 진실을 전하면 팀은 영영 브루스의 곁에서 떠나거나, 영영 브루스의 곁에 머물 수 밖에 없다.

"사실을 말하는 것 자체가 네 선택권을 앗아가는 일 일지도 몰라."

"상관 없어요. 진실을 알려줘요."

브루스는 팔짱을 끼고 완고한 눈빛으로 자길 노려보는 팀을 똑바로 응시했다. 아까까진 팀의 마음 속에서 울리던 감정의 소용돌이가 느껴지지 않았다. 팀의 안에서 태풍의 눈 속에 들어온 듯한 고요가 느껴졌다.

"내가 천계에서 쫒겨난 이야기를 했을때...몇가지 빼놓은 이야기가 있다."

팀이 눈썹을 치켜올리며 삐딱한 태도로 말했다.

"딕은 이미 전부 알고 있구요?"

"딕에게도 직접 말해준 적 없다. 하지만 지금은 알겠지. 그 애가 내 영혼을 손에 넣었으니까... 좀 더 많은 정보가 손에 들어왔을거다."

브루스는 고개를 갸웃하더니, 혀를 찼다.

"...아주 오랫동안 세상을 만들었지만, 난 결국 이상적인 세계는 만들 수 없었다. 아름답지만, 완벽한 세계는 정지한 세계기도 해. ...그 세계는 텅 비어있었지. 그래서 나보다 더 완전한 존재를 만들어서 그들에게 세상을 만들게 하는게 좋겠다는 결론이 났어. 그리고 그 네 신들이 다른 신들을 만들고 그들에게 세상을 창조하게 했지. 신들의 위세가 커지면서, 나와 날 도운 다른 존재들은 이제 신들에게 거슬리는 존재가 되어버려서, 제거당했지. 하지만 난 천계를 유지하기 위해서 필요했고...신들에게 위협이 되기엔 너무 무력했어. 난 다른 신들에게 감금당해서 천천히 썩어갔지. 내 벌이라고 생각하고 달게 받으려 했지만... 신들도 너희를 영멸시킬 순 없었을거란 생각이 들었다. 그리고... 너희가 소멸하거나 처형된게 아니라 영혼을 갈기갈기 찢어서 이 우주를 만드는 재료로 쓰였다는 걸 알게 되고 나선..."

팀은 브루스가 하는 말의 뜻이 이해가 갔다. 팀의 머리 속엔 어두운 숲을 해쳐나가며 어린 아이를 안고 도망치고 있는 누군가의 모습이 스쳐지나갔다.

"천계는 모든 우주와 연결되어 있어. 그 세계를 떠나면 신들의 세상 뿐만 아니라 연결된 다른 세계들 까지 전부 무너지는건 당연했겠지. 너희가 비록...내가 알던 모습일 수는 없어도... 너희가 그냥 소멸한게 아니라 이 세계에 쓰인 재료라면 어딘가에 살아있는게 아닐까 하는 말도 안되는 희망을 품을 수 밖에 없었다. 너희 행복과 세계를 저울질해 놓았을때...결국 너희 행복이 이겨버렸어."

팀은 황당하면서도 브루스가 하는 말이 진실이라고 생각했다.

"난 쫒겨난게 아니야. 도망친거지."

브루스는 침을 삼키고 긴장하며 팀을 바라보았다. 브루스는 불안해보였다. 그에게서 이런 긴장과 불안을 느끼는 건 아주 드물었다. 팀을 입양하기로 결정했을때 정도 외엔... 브루스가 이렇게 불안해하는 건, 정말로 솔직한 감정을 드러낼 때 뿐이었다. 브루스는 정말로 진실을 말하고 있었다.

"너희가 존재할 수 있는 모든 가능성을 찾아해맸다. 너희와 모습과 행동이 닮은 무언가는 만들 수 있어도 너희 본인은 만들 수 없었지. 그래도 포기 할 수가 없어서, 셀 수 없는 시도를 해봤다."

팀은 이 황당하고 거대한 이야기가 이상하게 들리는지 이성으로는 이해가 안갔다. 그런데, 가슴으론 무언가 스며드는 느낌이 들었다. 인간은 만들 수 없는 것, 과학과 그 어떤 논리와 이성으로도 존재할 수 없다고 증명된 영혼이 울리는게 느껴졌다.

"너희가 이젠 아무 능력 없는 인간에 가깝다고 해도 상관없었다. ...애당초 너흴 사랑했던건 그 이유가 아니니까."

팀은 가라앉은 눈빛으로 브루스를 바라보았다.

"그래도 우릴 왜 사랑한 건진 말해주지 않았잖아요."

"네 마음, 의지, 정신, 너희가 해온 선택, 너희의 친절, 용기, 선... 모든게 전부 너희를 사랑하는 이유야. 그 모든게... 너희가 해온 모든 선택과 우연이 전부 겹쳐져서... 너희를 다시 만난거야."

브루스는 팀이 생각하던 것 보다 훨씬 미쳐있었다.

"세상을 만드는게 내 일이라고 생각하며 영원의 시간을 살아왔어. 다른 감정은 버리고, 세상을 만드는 기계처럼 살아왔지. 너희를 만나기 전까진...그게 내 세상의 전부였지. 그런데 너희를 만들고, 너희를 알게되고, 너희와 추억이 쌓이면서...너희가 내 세계가 되어버렸어."

팀이 생각하던 것보다 브루스의 집착과 광기는 깊고 넓었다. 그 깊은 어둠이 가늠이 되지 않을 정도로.

"참으려고도 해봤어. 너희가 더 행복한 길이 내가 없는 거라면, 내가 떠나는게 맞겠다는 생각도 했었지. 그리고 너희를 보지 않을 생각도 했었다. 너희가 평생 진실을 모르거나, 너희의 본질대로 살 수 없거나 한다고 해도 그게 너희가 행복한 길이라면 포기할 생각도 했었다. 하지만..."

이 세계는 브루스가 본, 이 아이들이 가장 본인에 가까우며, 본인의 가치를 만들어내는 유일한 세계였다. 무한한 반복 끝에, 수 없이 다시 만들고 부수길 반복한 끝에, 겨우 생긴 실낮같은 희망.

"...너희를 포기하기가 너무 힘들었다."

브루스를 만나지 않고는 그 네사람이 완성될 수 없듯이, 브루스 역시 네 사람 없인 완성되지 않는다. 그게 영혼을 의미하건, 마음을 의미하건, 혹은 힘을 의미하건.

"영원히 나와 있고 싶다는 네 소원은 그러니까 필요 없다."

"그런데 전 정말 인간인데..."

"다른 사람들은 알아내지 못한 내 힘의 근원 차제를 어떻게 네가 손에 넣을 수 있었는지 생각해보렴. 네가 계속 연구했다고 해도 똑같은 결론에 이르겠지. 결국은 알아낼 사실이니까 말해주는거다."

팀은 차분해보였다. 여전히 팀의 가슴은 고요했다. 몰아치는 감정의 폭풍도, 주변을 회오리처럼 흔드는 분노도 없었다. 그저, 평온 뿐이었다. 그리고 한번 또 다른 사실을 상기했다. 브루스는 정말로 딕에게 제 영혼을 준거다. 신으로서 살아온 삶 전체를 딕에게 줬던거고, 처음 부터 끝까지 신으로 살아온 브루스에겐 인간으로서의 영혼은 애당초 없었을거다. 딕은 정말로 딕이 견딜 수 있을거라는 걸 알고 영혼을 건네준거다. 그럼 지금 브루스를 움직이는건, 영혼이 아닌 다른 그 무언가. 신으로서의 근본이겠지.

"그럼...브루스가 각성한 조건은 우리라는거네요. 우리의 조건은 다른 그 무언가고?"

"그건 너희가 알아가야 할 사실이야. 그것까진 나도 몰라. 너희를 찾아낸건...나에게도 의외인 사건이거든."

"다른 사람들도... 제이슨이나 데미안도 알아야 하지 않아요?"

딕은 이미 알겠지. 그리고 대충 눈치채놓고도 시치미 떼거나, 브루스가 곁에 있을 걸 알았으니 중요하지 않다고 여기는 거다.

"...괜찮아."

브루스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 팀을 쳐다보았다.

"딕이 자기 방에서 네 감시 카메라를 찾아냈다."

"그래요?"

팀이 눈을 깜빡이며 순진하게 놀란 표정을 지었다.

"어떻게 카메라를 눈에 보이지 않는 입자로 줄였는진 딕도 결국 못 알아냈지만... 같은걸 여기 설치할 수는 있지."

"그럼 지금쯤..."

"셋 다 봤을거다. 지금은 내가 영상을 끊었지만."

브루스는 손에 연기를 내며 망가진 작은 EMP 장치를 들어보이며 쓰레기통에 던져넣었다. 팀은 할 말이 없어졌다.

"...딕과 하는 대활 제가 들으면 날뛸 것도 알았고, 제가 브루스를 몰아 세울것도 알았겠네요. 제가 진심으로 무슨 생각하고 싶어서 이런거예요?!"

"대충."

아까 했던 이야기보다 지금 이야기가 훨씬 팀을 기막히게 만들었다.

"눈물은 연기였어요?"

"내가 그 정도로 거짓말을 잘하진 않아."

팀은 화를 억누르며 한숨을 내쉬었다.

"...한 번이라도 뭘 하면서 이런 쓸데없는 판 깔지 말고 그냥 우리 다 모아놓고 사실대로 말해주거나, 할 수는 없어요?"

"너희가 직접 알고자 하는 의지가 없으면 영원히 입을 다물 생각이었다."

"또 규칙이 있나보네요."

"조금은?"

브루스는 턱을 괴고 고민에 빠진 팀을 바라보았다. 다시 작은 탐정 모드로 들어간 팀은 아까보단 훨씬 진정되어 보였다. 팀의 안에 갈라져가는 틈이 단단히 메워졌다.

"그래도 같은 소원을 빌고 싶니?"

"아뇨."

"아니면, 네가 자각을 하는 조건이 뭔진 몰라도 기적으로 해결할 수는 있는데..."

"됐어요. 제가 알아낼게요. 더 도와주지 마요."

브루스는 빙그레 웃으며 단호하게 거절하는 팀을 바라보았다.

"그래."

"브루스가 사실을 말해준거라고 믿을게요. 그거면 됐어요. ...그리고 앞으로도 뭐든 진실만 말해줘요. 숨기는건 질색이니까."

"알았다."

팀이 맑은 눈으로 브루스를 바라보자, 브루스는 웃으며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"이제 더 너희에게 숨기는 건 없어. 그게 끝이야."

"...그럼 할은 뭐예요?"

브루스는 왠지 이야기가 다시 원점으로 돌아가는 것 같단 생각이 들었다.

"지금은 나에게 할이 필요한 사람 같구나. 그래도 너무 깊이 생각은 말았으면 좋겠다. 그냥...이런 일도 있는 법이잖니."

팀은 속으로 '잘됐네, 영원한 시간동안 애써서 만난 우리가 아니라 왠 우주 날파리가 브루스 연인이 되게 생겼다니 아주 끝내주네.' 라고 투덜거렸다.

"세상 그 누구도 너희를 대체 할 순 없을거야."

"알아요."

팀은 고개를 숙이고 입을 삐쭉내밀었다.

"그래도 할은 앞으로 조심해야 할 거예요."

브루스는 할을 떠올리고 다시 침울해진 팀을 꼭 끌어안았다. 팀은 브루스에게 얼굴을 기댄채 눈을 꼭 감았다. 팀의 코에 농후하다기 보단, 옅고 싱그러운 꽃내음 같은 단 향기가 스쳤다. 러트를 자극할 만큼 강렬한 향은 아니었지만, 지난 시간동안 쌓아온 인내를 자극하긴 충분했다. 하지만 억눌러야 했다. 욕심을 찍어내리눌러야 했다. 그리 생각하면서도, 팀은 브루스의 향을 깊이 들이마셨다.

"왜 늘 브루스하곤 쉬운게 없는지 모르겠어요."

팀의 몸에서 풍겨나오는 싱그러운 페로몬을 맡은 브루스가 치친 목소리로 답했다.

"그래, 그렇지."

"...브루스가 아닌 다른 사람이 처음인건 싫어요."

"팀, 난 아직..."

"브루스가 아닌 다른 사람을 안는 제 모습이 상상이 안가요."

팀은 어떻게해야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 이렇게 당신의 향기만 맡아도 갈구하게 되는데...

"그런데도 꼭... 브루스 몸을 원하는 순간 우리 관계가 깨질 것만 같아서..."  
"네가 원한다면 거절하진 않을거다. 그게 정말 네가 바라는 바라면... 하지만 네가 나에게...그런식으로 생각이 드는건 네가 가장 오랜 시간을 함께한 오메가라서 일 것 같구나. 우리 사이에 놓인 사랑이... 그런 종류의 사랑은 아니라고 생각하거든."

팀은 머리 속으론 이해를 하면서도, 제이슨이 했을땐 브루스가 먼저 이해해주며 대주다시피 했다는 사실이 떠올라 속이 쓰렸다.

"네가 정말 냉정하게 생각해 본 후에도 같은 걸 바란다면...그땐..."

"그렇게 딕을 밀어내다가 딕은 다른 사람을 만났고, 트라우마가 되서 자기가 그런 욕구를 품는게 죽을 죄라도 되는 마냥 생각하면서 살게 됐잖아요."

브루스가 눈을 깜빡이더니 주춤 거리며 말했다.

"우리 사이에 그런게 정말 필요하면 했겠지만... 필요없잖니."

팀이 어이없다는 듯 브루스를 쏘아보았다.

"누군 그럼 섹스를 필요해서 해요?"

"난...솔직히 너무 일찍 네가 다른 선택권을 생각해보지 않는 삶을 살진 않았으면 좋겠으니까 하는 말일 뿐이란다. 다른 사랑하는 사람이 생길 수도 있고, 나에게 느끼는 사랑이 아니라 연인으로서 사랑하는 사람을 찾게 될 수도 있잖니. 그때가서 후회하는 일이 없었으면 할 뿐이다."

팀은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 브루스를 노려보았다. 브루스가 또 다시 솔직한 이야기를 안한다는 직감이 들었다. 차라리 그냥 할이랑 하고 싶고 지금 나랑 하면 할을 배신 하는 것 같아서 찔린다고 하던가.

"브루스...이 몸도 오메가로 발현하고...그때 할이랑 하면...본딩도 하려고 하겠죠."

팀은 브루스의 등을 쓸어내리며 속삭였다. 브루스는 한숨을 쉬며 팀을 달랬다.

"그러기엔 내 몸은 너무 망가졌잖니."

"그래요? 잘됐네요."

팀은 환하게 웃으며 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다. 진심이 넘치는 행복이 가득 담긴 표정에서 어쩐지 서늘함이 느껴졌다.

"제가 못가지면 아무도 못가지는게 공평하잖아요."

브루스는 역시 자기가 아이들을 뭔가 잘못키운거 같다는 생각이 들었다.


	40. Chapter 40

할이건 브루스건 둘 다 제대로 된 연애를 해본 일은 손에 꼽을 정도로 적었다. 브루스를 사랑한다며 접근하는 사람들은 범죄자 거나 성접대를 받으려는 썩은 정치인이었고, 할은 하루 이상 관계를 지속해본 적이 한 손으로 꼽을 수 있을 정도였다.

할의 데이트는 술집에서 가장 괜찮은 사람을 골라 섹스하고 하룻밤을 보낸 뒤, 두 번 다시 보지 않는 게 대부분이었다. 그리고 할의 '연애'는 늘 할에게 지친 연인이 먼저 그를 떠나거나, 혹은 서로 두 번 다시 씻지 못 할 상처를 입고 멀어지는 것으로 끝났다.

보통은 브루스가 '데이트'를 한다고 해봤자 저녁을 먹다 말고 테이블 밑으로 기어들어가 좆을 빨아주며 구두 끝으로 보지를 문질러대게 하곤 돌아오는 차 안에서 보지를 대주는 거거나, 자기 집에 데리고 가서 기괴한 일을 하고는 엉망진창인 브루스를 혼자 떠나게 하는 게 끝이었거나, 아니면 암살자들을 시켜 끌고 가거나, 사람을 고용해 윤간을 한 뒤 납치 해 끌고 가거나 하는 게 보통의 데이트였다. 설령 브루스가 정말 마음에 드는 사람이 있다고 해도, 그에게 집착하는 빌런의 손에 죽음을 맞는 것으로 끝났다.

이번처럼 첫 번째 데이트에서 섹스도 안하고, 서로 좋은 대화를 나누며 감정적으로 가까워지는 교류를 하는 건 보통 둘의 데이트 방식은 아니었다. 원래대로라면 첫 번째 데이트에서 할 짓은 다 한 뒤, 두 번째 데이트 같은 건 일어나지도 않아야 하는 게 둘에게 정상적인 일이었다. 아니면 첫 번째 데이트에서 한 것보다 더 더러운 섹스 플레이를 하려고 하는 거거나. 이런 시작은 할에겐 드문 일이었고, 브루스에겐 아예 처음이었다.

처음인 경험이 설레고 행복했던 만큼이나, 브루스는 빠르게 들뜬 마음을 식히고 준비를 해야 했다. 브루스가 행복한 만큼 불쾌해지는 사람들이 꽤 있었으니까.

브루스는 저택으로 돌아온 뒤, 조용히 딕과 다른 아이들이 설치해둔 감시 카메라와 도청장치들을 전부 살펴보았다. 꽤 많은 양이라 한 번에 제거하는 것보단, 감시 화면을 해킹해 다른 것으로 바꾸어 놓는 게 나을 것 같았다. 웨인 저택에는 요샌 거의 사람이 없었으니 다른 날짜의 화면으로 교체해도 별 차이는 없을 터였다. 작업이 끝나자, 브루스는 어둠 속에 숨은 그림자에게 말을 걸었다.

"탈."

평소라면 탈 알굴은 낮고 달콤한 목소리로 브루스를 부르며 손짓을 할 테지만, 어둠 속에 몸을 숨긴 채 팔짱을 낀 그는 화난 표정을 풀지 않았다.

"당신이 정말로 죽은 줄 알았어."

"알아."

"평생 나한테서 숨을 생각이었어? 나한테서까지?"

상처 받은 탈의 목소리가 약하게 떨려왔다. 하지만 브루스는 탈의 연기에 속아 넘어가기엔, 이미 그를 너무 많이 겪어 보았다.

"아버지에게서 몸을 숨기고 싶은 건 이해해... 적어도 나한텐 전부 말해줬어야지!"

"내가 당신을 그 정도로 믿을 이유는 없을 텐데."

브루스가 차갑게 탈을 노려보며 돌아서자, 그가 브루스의 머리채를 잡고 끌어당기며 옷 위로 몸을 매만지더니 다리 사이로 손을 밀어 넣으며 옷 위로 둔덕이 그대로 드러난 보지를 손가락으로 문질렀다. 브루스의 입에서 애가 탄 신음이 튀어나왔다. 오메가로서 조교가 된 몸은 좋건 싫건 자기 몸을 원하는 누구에게나 몸을 열어주었다.

"게다가 그놈은 또 뭐야?"

탈은 낮게 으르렁 거리며 브루스 머리채를 당겨 머리를 젖혔다.

"당신도 나한테서 바라는 게 사랑은 아니잖아. 내 몸과 유전자인 거지. 당신도 알다시피 내 몸은 전투엔 쓸모없고, 전처럼 우수한 몸을 가지고 있는 것도 아니야. 이제 나에게 당신이 이럴 이유가 없을 텐데."

브루스가 새 파랗게 어린 얼굴로, 그 시린 하늘색 눈으로 똑바로 자길 노려보는 모습은 여전히 사랑스러웠다.

"우리 관계가 그게 전부는 아니잖아."

탈의 차갑고 계산된 표정 밑으로, 그 수많은 가면과 철통 같은 영혼의 바닥에서 상처 받은 마음이 치고 올라왔다. 브루스는 실망과 광기가 섞인 탈의 눈을 가만히 올려다보았다. 탈에게 남아있는 작은 인간과 닮은 무른 부분이 상처를 드러내며 브루스를 내려다보고 있었다.

"나에게 관심이라도 내보이는 사람들은 전부 죽이고, 날 이 꼴로 만든 다른 인간과는 협력하고 있었다는 것도 전부 넘어갈게.... 더 이상 내 가족과, 나와 관련된 사람들에게 피해를 입히지 않는다면."

"당신이 우위인 것처럼 구는군."

탈은 브루스를 비웃으며 옷 위로 보지를 문지르며 다른 손으론 바짝 선 유두를 문질렀다. 브루스의 능력은 정신 집중이 흐트러지면 결국 제대로 된 사용은 힘들었다. 만약 이대로 탈이 계속 자신을 몰아붙인다면 자신에겐 득이 될 게 없었다. 그리고 탈도 그 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 탈은 브루스의 목에 얼굴을 묻으며 속삭였다.

"당신은 나한테 제안할 수 있는 게 아무것도 없을 텐데..."

브루스의 육체적 능력으로만 놓고 보면 이젠 아무 쓸모없다. 그리고 아무리 애써도 알굴이 브루스의 유전자로부터 힘의 근원을 찾아내긴 틀려먹은 일이었다. 하지만 탈에겐 브루스 자체는 여전히 가치 있었다. 자신의 아름다운 장식품으로서.

"...이 몸 말고는."

탈의 눈이 욕심으로 반짝였다.

"더 이상 당신 장난감으로 장단 맞춰주며 살고 싶지 않아."

브루스가 차갑게 노려보며 탈을 뿌리치자, 탈이 비죽 웃으며 나이프를 꺼내 손으로 돌렸다.

"당신이 선택할 문제는 아닐 텐데."

"내가 사랑하는 연인이 존재라도 하게 된다면 누구든 죽이려고 들고 싶겠지만... 할은 당신이 덤빈다고 되는 상대가 아니야. 당신도 결국 다칠 테지. 내 친구들이나, 내 아이들까지 나 같은 선처를 해줄 거라 기대하진 마. 한때는 당신 안에도 선함이 있다고 생각했지만... 이제 질렸어."

브루스는 탈 알굴에 대해 너무 큰 착각을 하고 있었다. 처음 브루스와 탈 알굴이 만났던 때엔 아직 탈 알굴 안에 선함 같은 것이 있었을지 몰라도 더 이상은 아니었다.

"내가 정말 당신에게... 조금도 관심이 없었고 이용만 하려고 든 거라면... 내가 제이슨 토드를 살리려고 애썼겠어? 그 애를 실험체로 쓰자는 게 내 생각이었을 것 같아?!"

브루스는 탈 알굴 안에서 쏟아져 나오는 분노를 보며 측은한 눈빛으로 그를 응시했다. 탈은 그 차분한 눈빛에 더 시린 상처가 박히는 것 같았다.

"난 그 앨 살리려고 했어!"

"알아."

브루스는 지친 눈빛으로 탈을 바라보았다.

"... 당신이 죽었다 부활한 그 애를 어떻게 찾아냈을지 고민해봤어. 그리고 애당초 왜 죽었을 애를 찾고 있던 건지도."

브루스는 이 지구로 돌아오고 나서, 정신과 몸을 되찾고 나자 냉정하게 생각할 시간이 충분히 주어졌다. 사실을 파악 할 정도로 충분히.

"제이슨을 함정에 빠트리도록 조커에게 정보를 준 사람은 누굴까, 그리고 그 사람은 그 정보를 어떻게 알아냈을까... 까진 알겠는데, 왜 그랬는지 아직도 이해가 안가."

브루스는 입을 꾹 다물었다. 이젠 탈 알굴도 분노도 슬픔도 없이 그의 눈빛을 마주할 뿐이었다.

"... 당신을 위해서 최선의 선택을 해야 했어."

"내 아들을 죽이는 게 어떻게 날 돕는 일인지 설명해줘."

어둠 속에서 브루스의 파란 눈이 형형하게 빛났다. 곧장이라도 사냥감에게 달려들듯한 맹수 같은 서늘한 살기가 피어올랐다. 하지만 탈은 거기에 겁먹기엔, 브루스가 규칙을 깰 리 없다는 걸 너무 잘 알았다.

"난 토마스에겐 실망도 안 했어. 화도 안 나."

흔들림 없는 눈빛으로 브루스를 보는 탈의 안에서 회한 따위는 볼 수 없었다. 이 정도로 마음이 흔들리고 아픈 건 결국 브루스 혼자 뿐이었다. 브루스는 실은 탈이 자신에게 집착하는 만큼이나 자기도 탈을 믿었던 거라는 걸 깨달았다.

"... 그 인간을 도운 게 당신만 아니길 바랬어."

토마스가 이 세계로 오고 난 후 그를 정재계에 올릴 만큼 지원해 주고, 빌런들의 세계에 깊이 침투해 정보를 빼낸 사람이 이 세상 그 어느 악당이라고 하더라도 이런 마음은 들지 않았을 텐데.

"... 대가는 뭐였어? 그럴 가치는 있었어?"

토마스는 라즈 알굴에게, 그리고 탈리아 알굴에게 꽤 많은걸 내어주었다. 돈 같은 것이 아니라, 정보와 슈퍼맨이나 원더우먼도 뛰어넘는 전사, 이 세상엔 없는 기술력 등을 내어주었다. 심지어는 라즈 알 굴이 탐내던 브루스 웨인의 육체와 흡사한 클론을 만들 방법까지도... 하지만 그 클론은 알굴보다도 브루스를 닮아있었고, 알굴이 아닌 웨인을 골랐다. 그리고 다른 클론은 데미안만큼 우수한 클론은 되지 못했다. 생명력도 짧고 때론 인간 같지도 않은 형태를 하고 나오기도 했다. 게다가 결국 브루스의 클론을 만들었다고 해도 브루스 같은 능력은 갖추지 못했다. 그런 것은 라즈 알굴이 쓸 만한 육체는 못되었다. 그러니... 결국 알굴이 얻은 건 아무것도 없는 거나 마찬가지였다.

"없었어."

탈 역시도 처음부터 아버지의 계획을 알고 있던 건 아니었다. 제이슨 일은 탈 역시도 제대로 알지 못했다. 하지만 브루스가 손에 들어올 수도 있다는 미련을 놓지 못하고 결국 동조하기 시작했다. 후회하진 않지만, 얻은 게 없는 건 분명한 사실이었다. 부활한 제이슨을 찾아내 어떻게든 돌려놓으고 한건 탈에게 남아있는 최소한의 선이나, 인간적 감정 때문이었다. 결국 그 때문에 꼬리를 밟힌 모양이지만.

"... 그럴 가치가 없었어."

브루스는 탈의 얼굴을 감싸 안으며 시름에 젖은 그의 볼을 쓸어내렸다.

"그래도 아직은 당신을 믿어."

탈 알굴은 브루스의 희망이 담긴 하늘색 눈을 쓰린 표정으로 내려다 보았다. 브루스는 그 달콤한 속삭임이 얼마나 자신을 망가트려 놓았는지 이해하지 못하겠지. 날 조종하려고 하는 것보다도, 그 진실된 믿음이 날 무너트려놓는다는 걸.

"당신은... 라즈와는 다르잖아."

탈은 브루스의 그 맑은 눈 속에서 왜 자신이 그를 이토록 갈망하게 되는지 다시 깨달았다. 브루스는 끝까지 희망을 놓지도, 자신을 포기하지도 않는다. 애당초 자기에게 있었던 줄도 모르는 것을 불어넣으며, 너는 원래 선했노라 속삭였다. 그 속삭임이 달콤한 만큼, 그건 탈을 썩어가게 만들었다.

"My love."

"탈."

탈은 자신을 올려다보는 브루스의 다정한 눈 속에서 꺼지지 않은 희망을 보았다. 탈이 회한 가득한 표정으로 브루스를 끌어안았다.

"... 차라리 당신이 냉정하기만 한 사람이면 편했을 텐데."

"마찬가지야."

서로 이용만 하는 관계라면, 정말 다른 그 어떤 믿음도 없는 관계였다면, 탈은 브루스에게 이토록 비 이성적인 애착을 가지지도 않았을 테고, 브루스도 탈이 결국 악당이라는 사실에 실망하고 마음 아파할 일도 없었을 터였다. 하지만 탈은 그럴 거라는 걸 알면서도 사랑하고, 브루스도 탈 역시 악당일 뿐이라는 걸 알면서도 잠깐이나마 믿어버렸다.

"당신 부탁은 못 들어주겠지만... 그래도 오늘은 돌아가지."

브루스를 안타깝게 바라보던 탈이 몸을 돌렸다. 탈은 아버지의 명령을 어기지 않기 위해 갖은 애를 써왔다. 브루스는 탈에게 약한 게 사실이었고, 때론 라즈 알굴이 직접 나서는 것보다 효율적이었다. 그러니 브루스와 관련된 일은 탈이 도맡다시피 했었다. 만약 탈이 명령을 어기고 브루스에게 연정을 품고 흔들렸다간, 아버지는 다른 형제들을 보내겠지. 브루스가 윤간당하는 모습이 아주 귀엽긴 했지만, 다른 형제에게 매달려 다리 벌리고 있을 브루스 모습을 상상하는 건 끔찍했다. 내심 브루스가 자신을 사랑하는 게 아니라, 모든 사람들에게도 똑같은 호의를 보일 뿐이라는 불안감에 차라리 직접 그를 망가트려놓고 싶기도 했다. 하지만 자신이 아무리 애써도 브루스는 결국 떨치고 일어설 테지. 아버지조차 손에 넣지 못 한 걸 자기라고 손에 넣을 수 있을 린 만무했다.

"... 내가 아니면 다른 사람을 보내려고 할 거야."

"그렇겠지."

브루스는 창턱에 걸터앉아 뛰어내릴 준비를 하는 탈을 바라보며 차분한 목소리로 답했다. 탈의 형제들은 그만큼 뛰어나진 못했다. 다른 때라면 걱정하지 않겠지만, 브루스의 지금 몸으로 그들과 맞서 싸우는건 턱도 없는 일이었다. 그 사실은 브루스뿐만 아니라, 탈에게도 분명히 보이는 모양이었다.

"... 그래도 어떻게든 해볼게."

탈은 씁쓸한 눈빛으로 그를 보며 말하곤 고개를 돌렸다. 그는 창 밖으로 뛰어내려 브루스의 시야에서 사라졌다.

탈 알굴이 떠난 후, 브루스가 털썩 주저앉아 벽에 기대며 한숨을 돌리자, 천장에 숨어있던 탈론이 고개를 내밀고 조용히 착지해 다가왔다.

"... 나설까 말까 고민했는데, 당신이 알아서 할 것 같길래 내버려뒀어."  
"잘했다."

브루스가 한숨 쉬듯 말하자, 탈론이 고개를 갸웃하며 물었다.

"다음부턴 끼어들까?"

"네 판단대로 하렴."

브루스는 조금 진이 빠져 보이긴 했지만, 그래도 탈론에겐 씩 미소를 지어주며 그를 안심시켰다. 탈론은 브루스에게 다가와 그를 일으키며 물었다.

"그놈이랑 했어?"

그의 질문에 놀란 브루스가 되물었다.

"누구? 탈?"

"아니, 당신 친구라고 우겨댄 사람 말이야. 할 조던."

"... 아직 그럴 단계는 아니야."

"당신이 언제부터 단계를 따져가면서 섹스했어? 당신에게 맞는 조건만 내어주면 다 해주는 줄 알았는데."

"이젠 안 그래."

탈론은 브루스가 당황스러워하며 얼굴을 붉히자 신기하는 표정으로 빤히 바라보았다.

"당신이 그 인간이 마음에 들면 그 인간을 골라도 돼. 난 당신이 원하는 거라면 뭐든 할거니까."

"난 네가 원하는 걸 했으면 좋겠는데..."

"당신이 원하는 게 내가 원하는 거야. 한 가지만 부탁 들어줬으면 하는 게 있는데..."

"뭐든 말하렴."

탈론이 먼저 무언가 요구한 건 처음이라 브루스가 눈을 빛내며 달가워하는 목소리로 말했다.

"...할 조던이랑 자면서 클락 켄트랑도 자면 안 될까? 아니면 그 아마존 공주님이나."

브루스가 황당한 눈빛으로 탈론을 바라보며 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 바라보는데도, 탈론은 그저 침착하게 끝까지 자기 할 말을 했다.

"아무래도 당신 옆에 있을 사람으로 한 사람은 좀 부족하지 않아? 아무래도 좀 더 있는 게 좋겠다 싶어서..."

"너희가 있는데 왜?"

브루스는 탈론의 품에 안겨 기대며 장난기 어린 목소리로 말했다.

"어디까지나 내 삶에 있어줄 건 너희로 충분하다. 나한텐... 너희만큼 잘 맞는 파트너도, 가족도, 전우도 없거든. 할인... 너희와 같은 관계는 아니야. 솔직히 그러기엔 할이건 클락이건 다이애나 건 너무 돌발적으로 행동하는 사고뭉치들이라 골치 아프구나."

탈론은 무뚝뚝한 표정으로 눈을 깜빡이며 브루스를 바라보았다.

"내 삶에 들여놓고 함께 싸울 수 있을 정도로 믿는 건 너희뿐이야."

"... 우리로 충분해?"

"응."

탈론은 브루스에게 왜 배트맨 패밀리와 자신 만으로선 불충분한 전력인지 설교를 늘어놓고 싶었지만, 브루스의 천연덕스러운 표정을 보니 왠지 그럴 마음조차 가셨다.

"멍청한 짓이네."

"너도 날 구하려고 하면서 멍청한 짓은 많이 하지 않았니?"

탈론은 씩 웃는 브루스를 보며 이마를 맞대고 미소 지었다.

"그럴 가치가 있었거든."

***

로이는 제이슨도 친구고, 딕과 월리와도 친구였다. 게다가 딕은 월리의 절친한 친구고, 제이슨의 형제이기도 하니 넷이 한 번쯤은 같이 모일 만도 이상하게 넷이 함께 모이는 경우는 없었다. 서로 너무 성향이 다르기 때문인지, 아니면 갈길이 달라져서인지, 아니면 딕의 친구인 로이가 딕의 동생인 제이슨과도 친구라는 게 이상해서인지, 뭣 때문인진 몰라도 넷은 같이 모인 적은 없었다. 여태까지는.

그래서 딕이나 제이슨이 아닌 월리가 자신에게 연락을 걸었을 때, 로이는 월리와 대화한 게 꽤 오랜만이라 충격이었고(그러고 보니 로이가 히어로 사회에서 제명된 후론 제대로 대화한 적이 없었다.) 딕과 제이슨이 이젠 같이 술도 하는 사이가 되었다는 게 두 번째 충격이었고, 세 번째로 술에 뻗은 사람이 딕과 제이슨 두 사람 모두라는 사실에 충격을 받았다.

월리의 전화를 받자마자 술집으로 튀어온 로이는 술냄새를 풀풀 풍기며 테이블에 늘어진 딕과 제이슨을 보곤 이마를 짚었다.

"얘들 왜 이래?"

월리가 심각한 표정으로 침통하게 대답했다.

"... 브루스가 데이트했거든."

"오 저런..."

로이는 제이슨이 브루스와 연을 끊었다며 뛰쳐나왔을 때가 떠올랐다. 그리고 브루스가 웬 (지금은 사실 브루스를 납치하기 위해 공을 들인 악당이라는 게 밝혀진) 놈과 안긴 사진이 찍혀 나왔을 때 술을 물처럼 퍼마시던 장면이 스쳐 지나갔다. 겨우 끊었던 담배도 다시 피기 시작하고, 브루스 이야기만 나오면, 아니 길거리에서 브루스 비슷한 이름만 들어도 울적해하던 제이슨을 떠올리니 골이 아파졌다.

그리고 딕은... 어릴 적부터 브루스가 데이트를 나갈 거 같으면 정문에 드러누워서 나가지 말라고 때를 쓰질 않나, 틴 타이탄즈의 자기 방에 틀어박혀있길래 뭐하나 봤더니, 정해진 타깃에게 혐오감을 느끼게 만드는 약물을 제조하고 있질 않나 아주 골 때리는 짓을 했었다.

  
... 그렇게 생각해보니 얌전히 술만 퍼마시는 게 오히려 긍정적인 사인이군.

로이는 웨이터에게 손짓을 하며 콜라를 한잔 주문하고는 테이블에 고개를 박고 웅얼웅얼 거리는 제이슨을 슬쩍 치워 옆에 앉았다.

"상대는 누군데?"

로이가 콜라를 받아 들고 발랄한 얼굴로 묻다가 눈을 깜빡이며 가라앉은 목소리로 물었다.

"... 설마 또 빌런은 아니지?"

월리는 턱을 쓰다듬으며 고개를 갸웃했다. 한참 천장만 바라보며 고민하더니, 확신 없는 목소리로 말했다.

"...굳이 따지자면 전직 빌런?"

"전직? 아, 그럼 캣맨? 아니, 아직 감옥에 있잖아. 그럼 누구지? 탈 알굴? 그 미친놈은 현재 진행형 빌런이고..."

"할이야."

"할?"

"응."

"나랑 니가 아는 그 할?"

"응."

"할 삼촌?!"

로이는 믿기지가 않아서 몇 번을 다시 재확인하곤 벌떡 일어났다.

"거짓말!"

"그래서 나도 지금 술 마시고 있잖아."

"너한테 술은 그냥 맛 이상한 물이잖아."

"브루스가 술에 취할 수 있게 약물을 개발해 줬거든. 적당히 알딸딸해지게..."

월리가 술잔을 한 번에 비우고 으윽, 거리며 고개를 저었다. 로이는 다시 의자에 앉아서 턱을 괴고 뜨악한 표정을 지으며 말했다.

"브루스는 가끔 진짜 별의별 이상한 걸 다 만든단 말이야."

"근데 도움은 되네."

월리가 술기운이 오르는 걸 느끼고 몸서리를 쳤다.

"근데 할은... 오늘 그 엉덩이 이쁜 신입이랑 어디 갔다던데."

"엉덩이 이쁜 신입? 그런 애가 있어?"

월리가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 고개를 갸웃했다. 새로 들어온 히어로들 중엔 귀염성 있는 애는 단 한 명도 없을 텐데.

"왜 바디 페인팅 수준으로 얇은 옷 입고 다니는 어린 남자 오메가 하나 들어왔다며. 얼굴도 예쁘긴 하더라... 그래도 브루스 내버려 두고 뭐하는 짓 이래? 브루스가 굴러들어 왔으면 감사한 줄 알아야지. 어떻게 곧장 바람피울 생각을 하냐?"

"그래?"

"홀 오브 저스티스 바로 앞에서 둘이 같이 어디 가는 장면을 다들 봤다고 하더라. 근데 괜히 다들 엉덩이 이야기만 하는 게 아니더라, 진짜 귀여웠어. 오메가라던데, 몸도 좀 낭창한 게... 히어로들 사이에선 그런 체형 없지 않냐? 메타 휴먼 된 지 얼마 안 되거나 그런 건가? 근데 또 얼마 전엔 예비 멤버까지 됐다며."

월리는 웃음을 꽉 참느라 입술을 깨물었다. 속으로 웃음을 꽉 참으며 월리가 되물었다.

"아... 인사이더?"

"아, 맞아 그런 코드네임이었던 것 같아."

테이블에 늘어져있던 제이슨과 딕이 로이의 이야기에 서서히 고개를 들기 시작했다. 월리는 목을 가다듬고 로이에게 침착하게 물었다.

"엉덩이가 예쁜 신입이라고?"

"어. 허리도 예쁘더라, 남자 오메가라 크진 않지만 가슴도 봉긋한 게 귀엽고. 얼굴도 언뜻 봤는데 확실히 예쁘장 하긴 하더라. 남자 오메가는 원래 그런가? 근데 너도 걔 알아?"

"알지... 실제로 본 적 있어?"

로이가 테이블에 나온 감자칩을 집어먹으며 순진하게 조잘거렸다.

"디나랑 아저씨가 데리고 온 적 있어. 훈련하는 거 봤는데, 꼭 머리로만 싸우는 법 배운 애 같더라. 어떻게 해야 할 진 아는데 몸이 영 안따라주는 모양이던데. 아무래도 마법이나 염력 쪽인 거 같은데, 신체 능력 자체는 영..."

로이가 고개를 가로젓고는 말을 더 얹었다.

"근데 다리 쫙 벌리면 그 보-"

이대로 로이가 말을 끝마치게 두면 저승길로 오를 것 같단 생각에 월리가 말을 끊었다.

"그, 그만 말해."

지옥에서 올라온 것 같은 얼굴의 딕이 두 팔로 테이블을 붙잡고 고개를 들며 로이에게 낮은 목소리로 물었다.

"너 방금 뭐라고 했냐?"

"옷이 좀 얇잖아! 훤히 그것까지 다 보이는 바디 페인팅스러운 거 입고 다니는 건 걔 선택이지만 내 눈에도 보이는 걸 어떡해?!"

딕과 똑같은 표정으로 제이슨이 로이를 노려보며 천천히 고개를 들었다. 월리는 이 상황이 재미있긴 하지만, 로이에게 사실을 알리진 않았간 딕과 제이슨의 손에 황천길에 가버릴 테니 말려야 한다는 생각이 들었다. 그런데도 입가에서 웃음기가 떠나지 않았다.

"그 엉덩이 예쁜 신입 있지?"

월리가 입꼬리가 올라간 입에 손을 올리고 고개를 숙이며 말했다.

"그 사람이 브루스야."

로이는 자길 잡아먹을 듯 노려보는 제이슨과 딕의 얼굴을 번갈아 보고는, 눈썹을 치켜올리며 월리를 노려보았다.

"... 미리 말 좀 해주면 덧나냐?"

웃음을 참으려고 애썼던 월리는 결국 몸을 젖히며 박장대소를 터트렸다.

술에 취한 제이슨이 "씨발 여기서 뒈져볼래?!" 라면서 총을 꺼내려하는 통에 네 사람 모두 술집에서 쫓겨난 건 당연한 순차였다.

***

월리와 로이는 고주망태가 된 제이슨과 딕을 거의 끌고 가다시피 해서 웨인 저택으로 향했다. 미리 올걸 알기라도 한 듯, 네 사람이 오자 문이 자동으로 열리며 넷을 맞이했다. 문 안에는 딕과 똑같은 얼굴의 조금 차가워 보이는 남자가 제이슨과 딕을 받아 들고 둘을 안으로 안내했다.

"내가 쫓겨나고 나선 소식이 좀 느려서 그런데, 브루스가 딕 클론을 만들거나 그런 거야?"

로이가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 월리에게 묻자, 제이슨이 자길 붙잡은 탈론 손을 뿌리치며 벽에 기대 혼자 서선 눈을 비비며 웅얼거리듯 말했다.

"내가 말한 그... 딕 사악한 쌍둥이 걔야."

"... 공식적으론 그렇지만, 제대로 말하자면 평행 세계에서 온 딕 그레이슨이지."

탈론이 예의 바르게 손을 내밀자, 로이는 멍하니 악수를 했다가 얼음장같이 차가운 탈론의 손에 확 잠이 달아났다.

"암살자라던 걔?"

"응."

"... 너 용병 안 해볼래? 암살자 버전의 딕이면 실력은 확실하겠지!"

로이가 눈을 빛내며 진지하게 묻자, 월리가 옆에서 한심하게 보더니 로이의 머리를 탁 내려쳤다.

"이제 잘 살려고 애쓰는 애들 좀 그만 꼬드겨!"

월리가 하찮게 로이를 보자, 울컥한 로이가 기가 막혔는지 억울해하며 항변했다.

"제이슨이 하겠다고 찾아온 거라고! 내가 꼬드긴 게 아니라 제이슨이 하겠다고 온 거라니까! 왜 다들 잘 지내고 있는 애를 꼬셨냐고 따지는 건데?!"

"누가 그 말 믿을 줄 알아? 제이슨 저 꼬맹이가 간지에 죽고 사는 애인데 걔가 체면 구겨지게 용병 히어로 같은 걸 스스로 하겠다고 하겠냐고!"

로이와 월리가 버럭 소리를 지르자 탈론이 손으로 두 사람의 입을 턱 말고는 웃는 표정으로 경고를 날렸다.

"브루스 쉬는 중이야. 더 소리 질러서 깨우지 마."

입이 막힌 월리와 로이가 웅얼거리며 동시에 사과했다.

"미안해, 딕."

"미안, 딕."

"탈론이라고 불러. 날 딕이라고 부르는 건 브루스 밖에 없으니까."

둘에겐 딕과 똑 닮은 얼굴에서 나오는 저 살근하면서도 서늘한 미소가 낯설면서도 익숙했다. 꼭 딕이 화는 났는데 대놓고 소리는 지르고 싶지 않을 때 짓는 표정 같았으니까.

그러는 사이 제이슨과 딕은 벽을 짚고 거의 기어가다시피 하며 응접실의 소파에 털썩 드러누웠다. 월리는 팔짱을 끼고는, 머리를 짚고 끙끙거리는 딕을 보며 고개를 저었다.

"보통 사람들은 술 마셔도 밤에 마시지 대낮엔 안 마실 텐데."

"밤엔 패트롤 돌아야 돼."

딕은 술에 잔뜩 취해서도 끝까지 말을 똑바로 하려고 노력하면서 축 늘어졌다. 탈론은 그런 딕의 모습이 재미있긴 했지만, 순순히 딕과 제이슨에게 차가운 물과 숙취 해소용 알약을 내밀었다. 딕과 제이슨은 겨우 몸을 일으키고 얼굴을 찡그리더니 동시에 똑같은 자세로 알약과 물을 삼켰다. 월리와 로이는 딕과 제이슨이 똑같은 포즈로 걸터앉아 한숨을 쉬는 걸 보며 그래도 형제긴 한가보다 하며 헛웃음을 지었다.

딕은 좀 술이 깼는지 눈을 찡그린 채 탈론에게 물었다.

"내 집에서 마리아가 만들어준 과자랑 요리사가 만든 음식 가져왔지?"

"응, 근데 아직 안 먹었어."

브루스의 실종 직후부턴 웨인가의 고용인들 대부분은 딕의 펜트 하우스에서 일하고 있었다. 브루스가 돌아온 후에 다시 이곳으로 부를까도 했지만, 도저히 브루스의 상태와 탈론의 존재를 설명할 방도도 없었고, 설령 숨긴다 하더라도 고용인들이 결국 뭔가 이상하다는 걸 눈치챌 수밖에 없지 않나 싶었다. 그래서 가끔 브루스와 탈론이 없는 동안 딕이 고용인들에게 웨인 저택의 청소와 관리를 명령할 때 정도 외엔, 웨인 저택엔 거의 고용인을 부르지 않았다. 브루스에겐 그게 더 편했던 모양이지만, 아무리 그래도 아무것도 안 먹고 방과 배트 케이브만 오가며 일만 하는 건 내버려 둘 수가 없었다.

"... 브루스 깨워. 내가 먹일게... 술 좀 깨고 나면."

딕이 손으로 이마를 짚었다. 탈론이 브루스의 방으로 가려고 돌아서자, 딕이 고개를 번쩍 들고 물었다.

"무슨 일 있었던 거 아니고?"

탈론은 새벽녘에 들어온 탈 알굴이라는 방문객에 대해 말해야 하나 말아야 하나 잠깐 고민했다. 하지만 딕이 물은 건 무슨 일이 있었느냐지 누가 왔냐는 아니었다. 탈 알굴은 브루스가 컨트롤했다. 특별한 사고도 없었다. 따라서 일이 아니다. 그렇게 결론지은 탈론은 태연하게 답했다.

"없었어."

"... 됐어. 나중에 브루스한테 물어볼 테니까."

딕이 손짓하며 한숨을 쉬자, 탈론은 곧장 응접실을 나서서 브루스의 방으로 올라갔다. 느긋하고 태연해 보이는 딕과 똑같은 얼굴의 탈론은 로이와 월리에겐 이상하게 딕과 영 동떨어진 딴 사람같이 보였다.

"... 생각보다 안 닮았네."

로이가 고개를 갸웃하며 탈론을 보자, 월리가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그렇지?"

딕과 탈론이 전혀 닮지 않았다는 월리의 말과 똑같은 말을 해준건 로이가 처음이었다.

계단에선 아직 잠에서 깨지 못했는지 몸을 동그랗게 말고 자기 품에 안겨 끄응 거리는 브루스를 안은 탈론이 내려오고 있었다. 탈론이 부엌 쪽으로 브루스를 데리고 가서 아일랜드 식탁 의자에 앉혀놓았다. 브루스는 잠이 깨지 않았는지 졸린 눈으로 눈을 비비며 끔뻑거리더니 하품을 하며 얼굴에 손을 묻었다. 이 집에선 외부인인 로이와 월리에겐 로브 하나만 걸친 맨몸으로 쿨쿨 조는 브루스 모습이 신기하게 느껴졌다.

브루스가 내려오자 딕과 제이슨도 월리와 로이의 부축을 받아 비척거리며 부엌으로 와서는 브루스의 양 옆을 차지하고 앉았다. 브루스가 로브 하나만 걸친 채 해이한 모습으로 멍하니 있는 게 신기했는지, 로이와 월리가 브루스를 뚫어져라 살펴보기 시작했다. 잠에서 슬슬 깨 가는지, 브루스가 눈을 깜빡이며 로이와 월리를 둘러보았다. 월리는 해맑게 웃으며 턱을 괴고 브루스와 시선을 마주쳤다.

"그래도 요샌 잠은 좀 자나 보네요!"

와치 타워 감금해 두었을 땐 브루스는 매일같이 악몽을 꿔서 잠도 못 들고 와치 타워를 배회하는 게 보통이었다. 게다가 원래도 잠을 거의 안자는 모양이라 늘 걱정이었는데, 요새는 거의 쉬어서 그런지 전보다 얼굴빛이 좋아졌다.

"다행이에요."

브루스는 환하게 웃는 월리를 보더니 아직 잠이 덜 깼는지 씩 웃더니 월리의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 월리는 경악으로 몸이 굳어버렸다.

"브루스 혹시 약 먹었어요?!"

월리가 깜짝 놀라 소리를 지르자 딕과 제이슨이 머리를 짚으며 중얼거렸다.

"아 머리 울려..."

"씨발 조용히 좀..."

"미안."

로이는 한 발짝 물러서서 브루스 양옆에서 똑같이 오른손으로 이마를 짚고 얼굴을 찡그리고 있는 딕과 제이슨을 사진으로 찍었다. 브루스가 고개를 젖히며 하품을 하자 어깨에서 로브가 흘러내렸다. 딕은 이마를 짚으며 숙취로 얼굴을 구기면서도 브루스의 어깨에서 흘러내린 로브를 다시 올려주며, 옷매무새를 고쳐주었다.

"브루스..."

제이슨은 두 손으로 고개를 묻고는 울먹였다.

"할이랑 잤어?"

브루스가 잠이 확 달아났는지 눈이 동그래졌다.

"너무 사적인 질문이구나."

"씨발 그럴 줄 알았어!"

제이슨이 울면서 테이블에 얼굴을 묻고 소리를 지르자, 딕이 차분하게 제이슨을 달랬다.

"진정해, 제이."

"브루스가 우주 바람둥이 새끼랑 떡쳤다는데 진정이 되겠냐?!"

"당연히 브루스랑 할은 떡쳤겠지. 브루스는 첫 데이트 나가서 30분쯤이면 좆 빨아준 다음 몸로비 해주고 있을 테고 할은 그쯤이면 화장실에서 뒷치기로 진작에 상대방 박고 있을 거라고. 당연히 잤겠지. 단 두 사람 밖에 없는 행성으로 가서 데이트 까지 했는데 잠만 자면 다행이지."

제이슨이 흐엉 거리며 우는 소리가 커지자 로이는 재미있어 죽겠다는 표정으로 끝까지 핸드폰으로 동영상으로 남겼다. 브루스가 황당해하며 둘을 보다가 눈살을 찌푸리고 로이를 흘긋 노려보았다.

"로이, 그만하렴."

"죄송해요."

로이가 핸드폰을 내려놓고는 사과했다. 그 사이 냉장고에 넣은 음식을 데운 탈론이 브루스의 앞에 스프와 샌드위치를 내왔다. 제이슨이 브루스에게만 음식을 내주자 고개 빼꼼 들고 눈을 찌푸렸다.

"내껀?"

탈론이 빙그레 웃으며 다정하게 말했다.

"니가 쳐먹어."

"새끼가 씨발 나한테만 지랄이야 진짜..."

제이슨이 눈을 찌푸리고 자리에서 일어나 냉장고 쪽으로 걸어가며 투덜투덜거리자, 딕이 아일랜드 식탁에 고개를 파묻으며 웅얼거렸다.

"내꺼도 꺼내 줘..."

"아, 니가 꺼내서 처먹으라고!"

제이슨이 버럭 소리를 지르자 딕이 브루스의 어깨에 기대며 칭얼거렸다.

"브루스 동생이 또 기어올라요... 꼬맹이가 날 너무 존중을 안 해줘..."

"딕, 그만 하렴."

"아 씨발 알았다고 주면 될 거 아니야! 씨발 남 앞에서 쪽팔리게 그만 찡찡거려!"

월리가 브루스 맞은편에 서서 다정한 미소를 지었다.

"잠 깼어요?"

"하고 싶은 말 있으면 곧바로 하렴."

"그냥..."

월리는 말을 멈추곤 잠시 안타까운 눈빛으로 브루스를 바라보았다.

브루스가 누군가에게 마음을 열기 어려워하는 만큼이나, 할도 누군가에게 벽을 쌓고 사는 사람이었다. 계속해서 그의 친구들이 죽어가고, 연인들의 삶이 망가지고 다치는 걸 지켜보며 할은 웃으면서 남에게 벽을 쌓는 법을 배워갔다. 할이 위기에 강인하게 맞서는 것 같지만, 실은 늘 한계선에 달한 채로 버틸 뿐이었다. 다른 사람들은 그 벽을 부술 수도, 한계선에 온 할을 도울 방법도 없었다. 할이 원치 않았으니까. 그런데 그 할이 빗장을 열고 마음을 열었다. 브루스가 한발 내딛기 어려워한 만큼, 할도 그 한걸음을 내딛기 전까지 아주 오랜 시간을 고민했다.

"제가 나설건 아니지만, 할은 절대 자기 입으로 이런 말 안할테니까 제가 할게요. 할이 좀... 가벼워 보이는 거 알아요. 그런데 할이 브루스에게 먼저 다가서기까지 쉽게 내린 결정은 아니라는 거 이해해줬으면 좋겠어요. 이게 얼마나 큰 일인지 뼈저리게 잘 아는 사람은 할일거예요. 한발 내딛기까지 정말 많은 고민하면서 다가온거예요."

브루스는 월리가 하는 말을 묵묵히 들었다. 다른 사람이라면 네가 끼어들 일 아니라고 쏘아붙였겠지만, 월리는 사적으로나 히어로로서나 할을 오래 알아왔다. 배리가 없는 지금은 월리가 가장 할을 잘 아는 사람이었다.

"안다."

"여기까지 오기까지 많이 상처를 입어온 사람이예요. 상처를 많이 입었다고 해서 상처를 덜 받는 사람이 되는건 아니잖아요."

월리는 맑는 녹색 눈으로 브루스를 바라보며 간곡한 목소리로 부탁했다.

"그러니까...할 상처 입히진 말아줘요."

브루스는 월리를 바라보며 부드럽게 그를 달랬다.

"절대 그럴 일 없을 거다."

월리가 브루스 눈을 보더니 빙그레 웃었다.

"그럼 됐어요!"

월리는 왜인지 자기보다 한참 연상인 삼촌뻘 두 사람이 연애하는데 어린애 물가에 내놓은 부모님 같은 마음이 들었다. 자기 아이가 연애 시작해도 이 정도로 걱정은 안 될 거 같은데.

브루스는 진지한 월리를 보더니 장난스레 말했다.

"할이 날 상처 입힐 건 걱정 안 되니?"

"걱정 안 돼요."

월리가 제이슨이 준 커피 한잔을 받아 들고 단호하게 말했다.

"그랬다간 할은 죽을 테니까."

딕이 고개를 들고는 제이슨이 자기에게도 커피를 내어주자 받아 들고 잔을 들었다.

"당연하지."

제이슨이 으르렁 거리며 덧붙였다.

"죽였다가 다시 살린 다음 또 죽일 거야."

로이는 한 발짝 멀리서 미리 할의 명복을 빌어주기로 했다. 적어도 로이가 아는 할은 바람을 안 필 리가 없으니까. 괜찮아. 죽으면 또 부활하겠지.

***

그렇게 세계가 조용히 흘러가기만 할 것 같은때, 하늘이 어둡게 변하며 붉은 번개가 내리쳤다. 붉은 번개 사이에서 붉은 옷을 입은 남자가 뛰어나오며, 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 품에 뉴가즈의 젊은 신, 오라이온이 품에 들려있었다. 본체가 에너지인 뉴가즈의 신들은 설령 죽는다고 해도 그저 인간으로 다시 태어날 뿐이다. 하지만 지금은 오라이온이 필요했다. 아직은 그는 이 세계에서 없어져선 안됐다. 특히나 이때는 더욱.

라디온 총알을 맞았다면 즉사하는게 정상일테지만, 오라이온은 아주 미약한 숨을 유지한채 생명줄을 잡으려 애쓰고 있는 중이었다. 붉은 옷을 입은 남자는 주변을 어안이 벙벙한 눈으로 돌아보았다. 그가 알던 음침하고 퀘퀘하던 도시와는 전혀 다른, 세련되고 화려하고 아름다운 마천루가 눈 앞에 있었다.

"내가 얼마나 오래 스피드 포스에 갇혀있던 거지?"

"아주 오래. 그건 중요한게 아니다, 전사여."

세상에서 가장 빠른 존재인 자신도 총알을 막지 못했다. 신을 죽이는 총알은 아무리 빨라도 잡을 수 없고 피할 수 없는 모양이다. 하지만 배리는 지금 이 신을 도울 수 있는 존재를 알고 있다. 브루스가 인간이 아닌 신적인 존재도 치료할 수 있는지는 잘 모르겠지만, 그래도 브루스 외엔 딱히 떠오르지 않았다.

"브루스 집은 같은 위치에 있는거 맞지?"

오라이온이 쿨럭 피를 토하며 고개를 끄덕였다.

"당연하지."

진홍빛의 스피드스터는 겨우 다시 돌아온 지구의 행복을 느낄 새도 없이, 곧장 다시 일하기 위해 쉼없이 달렸다. 정해진 결말을 막기 위해서.


	41. Chapter 41

아주 오래 전, 세계를 창조하는 자가 있었다. 그가 창조한 세계는 완전하며 아름다웠다고 한다. 모든 것이 조화롭고, 찬란했다. 그러나 완전한 세계의 결점은, 그 세계가 완전하다는 것이었다. 완전함이라는 건 더 성장의 여지가 없는 것이며, 성장하지 않는 다는 것은 새로울게 없다는 뜻이기도 했다. 완벽하니 더 나을 수 있는 것도, 못한것도 존재하지 않았다. 모든 존재가 조화로우니, 서로간에 다름이 없었다. 완벽한 세계는 그 완벽함으로 인해 가장 불완전한 세계가 되어버렸다.

그는 깨달았다. 그가 완벽한 세상을 만들 수는 있을지라도, 더 나은 세계는 만들 수 없을 거라는 걸. 그리하여 그는 새로운 존재를 만들었다. 그는 혼돈에서 어둠과 빛을 갈라 창조하여 그 둘에게 자유의지를 내렸다. 혼돈과 어둠이 갈라지자 균형이 만들어졌으며, 그가 세번째로 자유의지를 받았다. 세 존재는 각자 힘을 합하여, 세상을 완벽하게 창조하고 이끌어나갈 신이라는 존재를 만들었다. 그 신들이 서로를 도와 만든 세계가 성장하며 싹을 틔우며, 각 신들이 그 세계를 꾸려나갈 지성체를 만들었다.

다양하고 무한한 세계가 생명체들로 각기 다른 꽃을 피우며 자라나자, 그는 모든 존재들에게 공평하게 자유의지를 주려고 했다.

그러나 어둠은 그에 반발하며, 반기를 들었다. 그가 말하길 "자유의지를 주어 저들이 당신의 의지가 아닌 것을 만들기 시작한다면 세상이 어떻게 되겠습니까? 당신의 것이 아닌 다른 것을 창조하길 바란다 하셨습니까, 당신은 선하고 완벽한 것을 만드시니, 당신의 것이 아닌 것을 창조하라 하면 그 반대의 것만이 탄생하지 않겠습니까?"

어둠은 그저 창조자의 선택을 실수일거라 비난하며 앞으로 생겨날, 그리고 과거에 생겼던 모든 생명에게 저주를 뿌리깊이 내렸다. 빛은 형제가 엇나가는 것을 바라보며 슬퍼하며, 창조자 대신 그를 빛의 창으로 내려쳐 먼 공허로 추방하였다.

창조자는 그의 뜻대로 세상에 자유의지를 내려줄 수 있었으나, 그 댓가로 아들을 잃었다. 첫번째 창조자는 자유의지와 함께 그가 가진 모든 힘과 권능을 제 피조물들에게 내어주고, 인간과 별 다를바 없는 존재로 전락하였다. 어둠은 모든 것을 알면서도 제 형제를 막지 않은 창조자가 원망스럽고 실망스러웠다. 어둠 역시 창조자의 곁을 떠났다. 절망과 슬픔에 잠긴 창조자의 옆에는 균형이 남아 그를 붙잡았다.

창조자는 제 곁을 떠난 빛이 홀로 고독하게 있는 것을 보고, 마지막 남은 힘으로 자기가 직접 빛과 어둠을 만들고 남은 혼돈의 잔재를 합해 만든 혼돈의 신을 만들어, 빛에게 보내주었다. 그리고 공허로 떨어진 어둠은 그 속에서 세상을 타락시키는 자들을 집어삼키는 무저갱을 만들었다.

창조자가 시름에 잠겨 있을때, 신들은 자유의지를 받고 혼란에 빠졌다. 감정도 느낄 필요 없고 생각도 할 필요 없이 창조자의 뜻을 따르면 되었는데, 그 완전함에서 쫒겨나버린 느낌이었다. 공포 혼돈 기쁨 슬픔 당황스러움 등 온갖 감정과 밀려오는 생각에 불안에 떨었다. 더 이상 그들에게 창조자의 뜻이 들려오지 않았으며, 그 신들을 통솔하던 어둠도 빛도 없었다. 세번째 신인 균형은 혼란에 빠진 신들에게 창조자의 뜻을 대신 전하며, 이건 공포스러워 할 일이 아니라 기뻐할 일이라고 설명했다.

자유의지를 받은 신들은 처음에는 당황하였으나, 균형이 하는 말을 듣고 다시 자신의 자리로 돌아갔다. 자유의지를 받은 신들의 머리속에 의심이 피어났다. 첫번째 창조자가 비록 처음 세계를 만든 존재일지라 하더라도, 지금 세상을 만드는건 어디까지나 자신들이 아닌가. 그는 지금 시름에 잠겨 슬퍼하지 않는가, 그보다 우리가 더 뛰어난 능력을 갖추고 있으니, 그의 자리를 우리가 차지하지 못 할 이유가 없지 않느냐 하는 의문을 품었다. 일곱신들은 서로 같은 생각을 하는 것을 알고, 몰래 그를 쫒아낼 계책을 짰다.

일곱신들이 세계를 돌보지 않고 방관하는 동안, 세계엔 전쟁과 범죄가 태어났다. 그러나 고대의 세 신들은 일곱 신들이 파괴하기엔 너무 강력한 존재였다. 무엇보다 일곱 신들은 결국 고대의 세 신들에게서 나온 갈래일 뿐이었다. 그때 일곱 신들이 세계에 태어난 전쟁, 범죄, 거짓을 보고는, 전쟁의 신과 악의 신 그리고 거짓의 신을 또 만들어냈다. 그들은 지성체들이 존재하는 이상은 절대 쓰러질리가 없는 강력한 신들이었으며, 무엇보다 고대의 신들에게서 나온 새로운 신들이라 쓰러질리가 없었다. 일곱 신들은 새로운 세 신들에게 명령을 내렸다.

첫번째 창조자의 옆을 지키는 균형을 죽이려 했으나, 균형은 이미 그를 도망치게 한 뒤였다. 거짓의 신이 균형을 찾아냈고, 균형을 갈기갈기 찢어, 두 번 다시 첫번째 창조자가 그를 찾지 못하도록 온 세계에 뿌렸다. 불처럼 타오르는 빛은 악의 신이 찾아냈다. 악은 빛을 조각조각내어, 균형과 똑같이 세상에 흩뿌려 그가 찾을 수 없게 만들었다. 어린 혼돈의 신은 곧장 균형이 숨겨둔 첫번째 창조자를 찾아갔다.

하지만 그 세 신들은 자신들로선 찾을 수 없었던 창조자를 혼돈에게 찾게 내버려둔 것 뿐이었다. 어린 혼돈을 창조자의 앞에서 절단내어 세계에 흩뿌렸다. 세 신은 첫번째 창조자를 다른 일곱신 앞에 잡아다 바쳤다. 하지만 세계를 창조하는 힘인 그를 없앨 수는 없었다. 그래서 신들은 그를 죽이는 대신, 천계의 감옥에 유폐했다. 그는 겉으로는 마음아파하고 슬퍼하며 세월을 보내는 것 같았다. 일곱신은 그를 보곤, 그가 절대로 위협이 될 수 없으리라 생각하고 안심했다.

일곱 신들은 더 많은 신들이 있어야만 했지만, 자신들로서만은 더 강력한 신을 만들기 어려웠다. 그래서 감금해둔 창조자에게 새로운 신을 만들 것을 명령했다. 그때까지만 해도 생명은 신들이 스스로 창조할 수 밖에 없었다. 당연히 창조자는 거절했다.

창조자가 거절하자, 일곱 신들은 창조자에게 새로운 신들을 그의 동의 없이 만들 수 있도록 그의 뱃 속에 자신들의 씨를 받아들여 생명을 탄생시킬 수 있는 신비로운 장기를 그의 안에 만들어놓았다. 그 장기 안에서 창조자의 에너지를 빨아먹으며 성장한 새로운 신을 얼마든지 만들 수 있게 된 것이다. 이제 창조자의 동의 없이도 새로운 신들을 얼마든지 생성시킬 수 있게 된 일곱 신들은 이제 그들을 방해할게 없다고 생각했다. 

그런데, 죽었다고 생각한 어둠이 공허에 추방되었을 뿐이라는 걸 깨달은 일곱 신들은 새로운 세 신들을 보냈다.

공허 속에 홀로 있는 어둠을 세 명의 새로운 신들이 찾아왔다. 어둠은 전쟁을 집어 삼키고 악을 집어 삼키고 거짓을 집어 삼킨 뒤, 자기가 집어삼킨 세명의 신의 힘으로 천계로 다시 기어 올라왔다. 다른 일곱 신들에게 저주를 퍼부었다. 어둠은 그는 더 이상 닿지 않는 머나먼 천계에 있을 창조자를 떠올리며 슬퍼했다. 하지만 어둠은 자기가 집어 삼킨 악과 전쟁과 거짓이 그에게서 나온 신들이 아니었기에, 오히려 그에겐 균열이 일었다. 오히려 더 약해진 어둠은 자기의 손 발을 동여맨 천상의 사슬을 단단히 붙들고 그들을 노려보며 말했다.

"그대들이 한 일이 결국은 다시 그대의 발목을 잡으리라, 내가 모든 신들을 저주하여, 너희로부터 나오는 모든 신들은 반드시 필멸하리라!"

그리고 어둠은 제 몸을 폭파시켰다. 악과 거짓과 전쟁이 어둠의 뱃속에서 튀어나오며 신들의 땅에 뿌리깊은 저주를 내렸다. 어둠은 조각조각 흩어지며, 일곱 신들과 동귀어진 했다.

창조자는 그가 그토록 아꼈던 세상이 무너진 것을 보고 비탄에 젖었다. 그는 슬퍼하며 시름에 잠겼다. 일곱신들에게서 나온 다른 신들은 창조자를 구금해둔채 나가지 못하도록 단단히 감시했다. 어느 신들은 그 처사를 반대했고, 다른 신들은 일곱신들의 지침에 따라야 한다고 믿었다.

그때 어둠과 빛과 균형과 혼돈의 조각들이 스스로 또 다른 신들을 탄생시키고, 예기치 않게 세상을 만들어놓아버렸다. 첫번째 창조자는 새로운 세계의 태동을 느끼고 천계에서 탈출했다. 그가 신계를 떠나자 그의 힘으로 지탱되던 신들의 세계가 무너지기 시작했다. 때를 기다리던 신들은, 일곱 신들이 만든 오래된 세계를 지키려 하는 신들과 전쟁을 선포하여 오래된 세계를 무너트렸다. 그리고 무너진 오래된 신계의 잔해에서 젊은 신들이 자신들의 차원을 만들어냈다. 하지만 더 나은 세계를 만들자고 약속한 새로운 신들 마저, 세월이 흐르고 역사를 잊고 난 뒤, 서로 적대하며 전쟁으로 무너져 가기 시작했고, 젊은 신들 마저 완전히 몰락했다.

그 뒤, 젊은 신들이 세운 세계의 잔해에서 또 다시 태어난 것이 새로운 신족인 뉴가즈라고 한다. 너무 오래전 고리짝의 이야기라 뉴가즈들 중에서도 저 이야기를 자세히 아는 사람은 없다. 고대의 흔적을 조사하면 더 자세히 알 수도 있겠지만, 뉴가즈가 서로 전쟁하고 배신하며 싸움을 일으키고 갈라서게 되며, 오래전에 있었던 세계의 역사는 중요하지 않은 일이 되어버렸다.

그렇게 자기가 신들에게 잊혀져 가는 역사가 되어갈때, 창조자는 제 아들들의 잔해에서 태어난 세계를 내려다보며, 그의 아들들이 다시 태어날 때 까지 무한히 재조합 되는 우주를 만들었다. 하지만 이미 영혼마저 재료로 쓰인 아들들을 다시 돌려놓을 수는 없었다. 그 아들들의 죽음을 받아들이며 절망했다. 결국 그도 슬픔 속에 죽음을 맞이하여, 인간으로 다시 태어났다.

그제서야 네 아들들이 하나 둘 씩 그에게 찾아오기 시작했다. 브루스는 처음에 창조한 네 아들들을 나름의 방식으로 아끼긴 했지만, 지구에서 인간으로 느끼는 감정만큼 격렬한 애정은 느끼지 못했었다. 그러니 나와 내 아이들이 인간으로 태어난건 참으로 다행스러운 일이다. 만약 그들이 그대로 고대의 신적인 존재였다면, 이런 깊은 감정은 결코 느끼지 못했을테니. 하지만 아이들을 지키기 위해선, 브루스는 자기를 인간으로 만들었던 것들을 포기할 수 밖에 없었다. 그들이 자신과 같은 길을 걷지 않길 바라며, 브루스는 사람이기를 포기했다.

***

스피드 포스 속으로 빨려들어간 배리는 원자로 흩어진 제 몸과 정신 위로 흘러가는 우주를 즐기고 있었다. 왜 여기에 왔는지는 잊어버렸다. 무언가 중요한 일이 있었던 것 같은데... 그런데 그 중요한 일이 이 아름다운 세계 만큼 중요했던가?

스피드 포스는 아름다웠다. 원자단위로 분해되어 스피드 포스로 빨려든 그는 아주 오랫동안 의식이 없었다. 스피드 포스는 아름답고 매혹적이었다. 스피드 포스의 아름다움은 그를 느끼는 사람이 아니고서야 이해할 수 없다. 그는 거의 전능해진 느낌이었다. 원자단위로 흩어진 몸에 우주가 흘러갔다. 전능한 우주가 그의 정신을 압도하며, 무력감과 황홀감에 빨려들어갔다. 그는 손에 흘러가는 우주를 보고도 할 수 있는 일이 없었다. 손만 내밀면 이 우주의 모든 비극을 바꿀 수 있을 것 같은데... 이제 그에겐 무언갈 쥘 수 있는 손도 없었고, 일어설 수 있는 다리도 없었다. 무력감과 아름다움에, 압도되어, 그는 점점 더 정신이 지워져갔다. 

그때 젊은 신을 쫒는 총알 한발이 그의 의식을 깨웠다. 총알은 젊은 신을 꿰뚫고갔다. 그 젊은 신은 지구에서 외로운 죽음을 맞이했다. 다크사이드가 반생명 방정식을 손에 넣었다. 새로운 신들이 죽었다. 모두가 몰살당했다. 우주는 다시 위기에 처했다. 그러나 이미 끝난 일이라 돌이킬 수가 없다.

그래? 정말 이미 전부 벌어진 일어었나? 아니면, 아직 바꾸어놓을 수 있는 미래인가. 답은 없다. 여기엔 과거도 미래도 현재도 없는 뒤섞인 공간이다. 이 모든건 그저 가능성일 뿐이다. 그러니, 마음만 먹는다면 언제든지 바꿀 수 있다.

스피드 포스에 흩어졌던 그의 의식이 점점 다시 깨어나기 시작했다. 생각이 돌아오니, 감정이 다시 찾아왔다. 감정이 일어나니, 마음이 다시 돌아왔다. 아름다운 스피드 포스 속에서 분해되었던 그는 전지전능한 힘의 일부가 아닌, 한 인간으로 돌아왔다.

넌 우주를 구하기 위해 달렸어. 너무 빨리 달리다가 결국 스피드 포스에 흡수되어 버린거야. 넌 죽은게 아니야, 그냥 이곳으로 빨려들어온거지. 넌 배리 앨런, 세계에서 가장 빠른 남자야. 넌 살아있어. 그리고 이번에도 다시 우주를 구해야 해.

배리는 흩어진 몸을 다시 끌어모았다, 흩어져버린 정신을 다시 깨웠다. 온 우주에 흩어져있던 그의 조각들이 완성되어갔다. 배리는 죽어있지 않았다. 죽은게 아니었다. 그는 살아있었으며, 일어설 다리가 있었다. 그는 무력하지 않았다. 그는 살아있었다. 살아있기만 하다면, 상황은 바꿀 수 있다.

_달리렴, 배리. 달려!_

어디선가 어머니의 목소리가 들렸다.

***

오라이온은 희미하게 들리는 목소리에 눈을 떴다. 흐릿한 눈 앞에 수술대 같은 조명과 소년의 인영이 보였다. 소년이 목소리를 낮게 깔고 명령해서야 오라이온은 그를 알아보았다.

"누워있어."

"자네가 치유능력이 있는 줄은 몰랐는데."

"원랜 비밀이야. 예전엔 특수한 때가 아니면 못써서 밝히지 않은 것 뿐이야."

사실이 그랬다. 브루스의 부활, 치유, 기적 모든 것은 세계의 흐름에 맞아 떨어져야만 할 수 있는 일이었다. 완벽하게 브루스가 통제할 수 있는 능력이 된건 아주 최근이었다.

브루스는 오라이온이 인상을 구기며 일어나려 하자 그를 다시 눕혔다. 브루스는 오라이온의 몸에 남은 라디온 총알의 잔해물들을 꺼내놓고는 다시 한번 그의 내부 신체를 투시해서 잔해물이 남진 않았는지 세심하게 살폈다. 라디온은 뉴가즈를 죽일 수 있는 물질이긴 하지만, 더 강력한 상위의 신들에겐 죽음 정도로 치명적인 상처를 남기지 못했다. 하지만 오라이온은 그 정도로 강력한 신은 아니었을텐데.

"원래대로라면 죽었어야 할텐데, 생각보다 튼튼한가보군."

"그래서 마음에 안드나?"

브루스는 고개를 가로 젓더니 한쪽 입꼬리를 올려 씩 웃었다.

"정말 마음에 안들었으면 치료도 안해줬겠지."

오라이온은 브루스의 손을 뿌리치고 일어나더니 바닥에 떨어진 자기 상의를 다시 주워입었다. 브루스는 오라이온을 보곤 그가 완전히 회복했다고 여겼는지, 오라이온에게 배트 케이브의 엘리베이터를 가리키며 나가라는 손짓을 했다. 오라이온은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 브루스를 탐탁치 않게 노려보았다.

"앞 뒤 상황은 묻지도 않는군."

"이미 알고 있는 사실을 반복해 듣는건 시간 낭비니까."

"치료는 고맙게 여기지, 인간으로 다시 태어난다는 생각만 해도 질색이거든."

살짝 오만한 태도로 나름 감사인사를 전하던 오라이온은 자기가 또 말실수를 했다는 걸 깨닫고 브루스 눈치를 보았다.

"...악의는 없었어."

"상관 안해."

완전히 기운을 회복한 오라이온은 뒤늦게 브루스를 자세히 보고 미간을 일그러트렸다.

"조금 어려졌군."

조금이 아니지, 체격과 나이가 둘 다 반절이 되어버린거 같은데.

"사실, 순수하게 내 얼굴보고 알아본 사람은 자네가 처음이야."

"다들 눈이 삐었나보지, 전이랑 다를게 뭐라고."

다른 사람들이 브루스의 얼굴을 보고도 브루스라고 생각하지 못하는데에는, 모든 면에서 늘 철저한 브루스 웨인이 어린 시절도 있고 약점도 있을거라는 생각을 하지 못하기 때문도 있었다. 그래서 오히려 브루스를 그렇게 잘 알지 못하는 오라이온이 브루스를 더 쉽게 알아본걸지도 모르겠다는 생각이 들었다.

브루스는 범인이 누구인지, 왜 이런 일이 벌어졌는지 굳이 묻지 않았다. 물을 필요가 없었다. 브루스는 오라이온을 쏜 범인을 물어보지 않아도 알고 있었으니까.

오라이온은 입을 꾹 다물고 생각에 잠겼다. 오라이온이 죽었다면 하이파더는 평화협정이 깨졌다고 여기고 직접 아포칼립스와 전쟁을 벌이겠지만, 오라이온은 살아남았다. 그리고 오라이온이 지구로 왔으니, 다크 사이드는 다시 오라이온을 죽이기 위해 지구로 찾아오겠지. 아니면 지구를 침략해 뉴 제네시스와 맺은 조약 때문에라도 지구인들을 도와야 하는 뉴 제네시스 쪽을 공격하려고 들지 모른다. 그게 아니라 다크사이드가 침공하려 하는게 지구가 아니라 뉴 제네시스 일 수도 있을 가능성도 제할 수 없었다. 뉴 제네시스와 정면 전쟁을 벌일 생각이었다면, 드디어 반생명방정식을 손에 넣은 걸지도... 아니, 그랬다면 우릴 전부 몰살하기부터 했겠지. 게다가 다크사이드가 자길 정말 죽일 생각이었다면 왜 살아남은건지 의심스러웠다. 꼭 살려보낸 것 같지 않은가.

오라이온은 다크사이드가 자기 친아버지긴 했지만, 하이파더를 더 아버지로 생각하는 오라이온에게 다크사이드는 그저 적일 뿐이었다. 그러니 다크사이드가 자길 죽이려고 한 것도 놀라지 않았다. 살아남은게 더 놀라웠다. 그가 살아남은건 엄청난 우연이 많이 겹쳤다. 그가 총에 맞아 쓰러지는 순간 나타난 배리 앨런, 그리고 브루스 웨인에게 자길 치료할 능력이 있었다는 것, 그리고 배리 앨런이 마침 브루스 웨인이 그럴 능력이 있는 걸 알고 있는 사람이던 것 까지... 

"뉴 제네시스에 돌아가봐야겠군, 뭔가 말이 들어맞질 않아."

오라이온은 무뚝뚝하게 고개를 살짝 까딱해 감사인사를 했다. 그는 그의 탈것이자 무기이기도 한 아스트로 하니스가 구석에 내팽계쳐져 있는 걸 보곤 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 하지만 지금 이거가지고 짜증냈다간 정말 되먹지 못한 놈이 되는거겠지, 하는 생각에 조용히 아스트로 하니스를 들고 탑승해서는, 배트 케이브에서 붐튜브가 열린 자국과 비슷한 흔적을 남기며 사라졌다.

브루스는 다크사이드가 자기 정체를 알거라는 생각은 들지 않았다. 알아챌거라고 생각도 들지 않았다. 브루스의 정체는 그에게 가까운 친구 몇몇에게만 알려져 있을 뿐이었다. 그 친구가 좀 많긴 하지만. 그리고 그들 조차 브루스에 대해서 정확히 전부 아는건 아니었다. 브루스의 정체와 능력을 정확히 알고 있는건 그의 아이들 뿐이었다. 브루스가 보통의 신들과는 달리 인간이었기에 다른 이들을 속이는건 어렵지 않았다. 브루스는 신족들에겐 이미 잊혀진 존재였고, 브루스가 무엇인지 알아보기엔 뉴가즈들은 너무 어린 신족들이었다. 게다가 다크사이드가 자기 정체를 알았다면 그냥 내버려뒀을리가 없다. 그러니 다크사이드와 자신이 계속 마주치는 것도 자신과는 별 관련이 없는 일일터였다. 그럼에도 브루스는 다크사이드가 지구로 찾아올거라는 사실에 스트레스를 받지 않을 수 없었다.

신계에 있을 때부터 그의 능력 자체는 딱히 전투적인 능력이 아니었던 브루스는 차라리 인간으로서 태어나고 나서 쌓은 능력들이 전투에는 더 도움이 되었다. 그런데 지금은 그렇게 쌓아온 육체적 능력도 거의 상실했다. 신으로서의 능력을 통제하는 방법은 더 잘 익히게 됐지만, 다크사이드와 순수하게 신으로서의 능력으로 맞서 싸우라고 한다면 신으로서는 제대로 전투를 해본적 없는 브루스의 패배일 건 명백한 일이었다. 하지만 능력이 늘어난만큼, 직접적인 전투가 아닌 책략에는 더 쓸 수 있는 카드가 늘어났다. 현장에서 맞서 싸우는 것만이 방책은 아니었다. 그런데 다크사이드와 싸우며 신으로서 계속 능력을 쓰다보면 결국 꼬리가 밟힐 수 밖에 없다. 브루스는 다크사이드가 자기 정체를 알아냈을때, 그리고 결국 자기가 굴복했을때 온 우주에 일어날 파장을 모르지 않았다. 다크사이드가 자길 굴복시킬리 없다고 당당하게 말할 수 있으면 좋겠지만, 자긴 결국 토마스에게도 무릎을 꿇었다. 한번 부러진 가지는 아무리 이어 붙인들 계속 휘어지게 되어있었다.

머리 속을 정리한 브루스는 지친 한숨을 내쉬었다.

***

웨인 저택의 서재로 올라간 브루스는 딕의 격양된 목소리를 듣고 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"어떻게 여기에 신족을 들일 수 있어요? 물론 돌아온건 저도 기뻐요, 하지만-"

월리가 배리와 딕 사이에 끼어서 당황스러워 하는 표정으로 두 사람을 떼어놓으려고 하고 있었다. 얼빠진 표정으로 딕이 막 되살아난 배리에게 소리치는 걸 쇼파에 편히 기대어 구경하던 제이슨이 브루스를 보곤 딕에게 그만 하라고 발길질을 했다. 제이슨이 자기 다리를 걷어차서야 브루스가 온 걸 눈치챈 딕이 그제야 좀 평정을 되찾았다.

"배리는 자세한 사정은 몰라. 뉴가즈는 나와 연이 있는 신족이 아니야. 그리고 설령 뉴가즈가 나와 악연이 있는 신족이었다고 해도 배리는 똑같은 일을 했겠지. 왜냐하면 우리 일은 구할 수 있는 사람을 구하는거니까."

브루스가 팔짱을 끼고 딕에게 엄격하게 훈계했다. 배리는 자기가 기억하던 것보다 조금 작고 어려지긴 했지만, 저 딱딱하고 고압적인 태도를 보자마자 그가 브루스라는 걸 눈치챘다. 딕이 어이 없어하면서 브루스에게 소리쳤다.

"신족이랑 엮여서 무슨 피를 보려고 그래요?"

팝콘을 먹으면서 구경하던 로이가 웃으며 끼어들었다.

"근데 브루스도 따지면 신 아니야?"

쇼파 머리에 두 팔을 올리고 기대 쉬고 있던 제이슨과 팔짱을 끼고 서 있던 딕은 동시에 로이를 기가찬 표정으로 노려보았다.

"배리, 딕, 월리. 이런 쓸데없는 말 싸움 할 시간에 저스티스 리그 소집이나 해."

"브루스 넌?"

"난 더 이상 저스티스 리그의 정규 멤버가 아니야."

브루스는 씁쓸한 눈빛으로 침착하게 답변하며 딕의 어깨를 툭 쳤다.

"배트맨이 널 안내할거다."

브루스는 제이슨에게 나오라고 손짓하며 서재를 나섰다. 배리는 어안이벙벙한 눈으로 그의 뒷모습을 바라보다가 딕을 따라 배트 케이브의 텔레포터로 내려갔다. 자기가 오래 있을 건 알았지만, 조그만 아이였던 딕이 훌쩍 큰 성인이 되버린 데다가 웨인 저택엔 자기가 모르는 얼굴이 또 몇몇 늘어있었다. 그래도 배리는 브루스가 그대로 배트맨일거라는 사실만큼은 확신했는데. 닫히는 문 사이로 브루스의 발걸음을 유심히 살펴본 배리는, 브루스가 직접 걷는게 아니라 아주 미세하게 떠서 걷는 흉내를 내고 있다는걸 눈치챘다.

***

제이슨은 브루스에게 자기가 할 수 있는 일은 없는지 묻고 싶었다. 하지만 이런 상황에선 그가 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 신들의 전쟁과 우주의 끝 앞에선 총과 인간의 육신은 아무 쓸모 없었다. 브루스는 늘 무언가 방법이 있다. 언제나 늘 길을 찾을테니 그를 믿으면 되겠지만, 그 방법과 길이라는 것은 주로 브루스 자신의 목숨을 거는 일이었다. 죽음이 자비롭게 느껴지는 꼴을 보게되거나, 아니면 완전히 자신을 잃고 망가진채 다른 차원에 갇힌다거나. 아직 전쟁이 벌어진 것도 아닌데, 벌써부터 무력감이 들었다.

브루스는 망설이며 입을 달싹이는 제이슨을 무시하고 로이에게 다가왔다.

"올리에게 돌아가렴. 일이 바쁘게 돌아갈테니 되도록이면 그곳이 아니더라도 가장 안전한 곳을 찾아가."

"웨인 저택만큼 안전한 곳은 없을거 같은데."

로이는 아직은 올리를 다시 보기 껄끄러웠다. 게다가 로이가 머무는 곳은 여기만큼 좋진 못하기도 하고.  


"제이슨도 여기 있을거면 저도 여기 있으면 안돼요? 제 동업자 없인 어디 가기 껄끄러운데."

브루스가 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"여기가 제일 위험한 곳이 될 수도 있다."

"그럼 더 잘됐네요. 어차피 세상이 위험해질거면 제일 위험한 곳에 있어야 뭐 할 일이라도 생기죠."

로이가 낙천적으로 말하자, 브루스가 한숨을 쉬었다.

  
"...올리한테 전화한다."

로이가 헛웃음을 터트렸다.

"마음대로 하세요, 아저씨가 신경이나 쓰겠어요? 우리집은 방임주의라니까요."

잠시 통화를 위해 자리를 비킨 브루스가 돌아왔을때 표정이 좋지 않은걸로 봐선 아마 로이의 말이 맞았던 모양이다.

"올리가 괜찮다는구나."

로이가 어깨를 으쓱하며 당당한 눈빛으로 브루스를 바라보았다.

"것 봐요, 제 말이 맞죠?"

***

동료의 귀환을 반기며 축하파티나 할 분위기는 아니었지만, 전쟁의 전조가 보이는데도 히어로들 사이에 희망찬 분위기가 맴돌았다. 죽은걸로 여겨졌던 배리 앨런이 살아돌아왔기 때문이었다.

뉴 제네시스의 신들 몇은 오라이온의 소식을 듣고 뉴 제네시스로 귀환했다. 그들이 저스티스 리그와 정보를 많은 정보를 공유한건 아니지만, 뉴 제네시스의 지도자인 하이파더가 이를 협정을 깨고 정면 전쟁을 벌이겠다는 뜻으로 받아들일 수도 있으며, 다크사이드가 정면 전쟁을 벌여도 이길 수 있는 수를 가지고 있기에 벌인 일인 거라는 추측을 조심스레 전했다.

뉴 제네시스와 아포칼립스가 평화 협정을 체결하며 하이파더와 다크사이드가 서로의 아들을 교환했으니, 굳이 따지자면 오라이온은 아포칼립스의 신이고, 평화 협정 조약에서 아포칼립스가 침해해선 안되는 대상이 아니기는 했다. 오라이온도 그 점을 잘 이용해 곧잘 다크사이드를 화나게 만들곤 했고, 오라이온의 폭력적이고 급한 성질은 여러 신들의 뒷목을 잡게 만들기야 했지만, 다크사이드가 먼저 그를 건드린적은 없었다. 평화 협정의 대상이건 아니건, 하이 파더는 다크사이드에게 꽤 고된 적이였고, 그가 아끼는 오라이온을 먼저 건드려봤자 하이파더의 분노만 돌아올 것을 알기 때문이었다.

물론, 다크사이드는 하이파더와 정면 대결을 펼칠 때 자기가 질게 걱정되는 것이 아니었다. 다크사이드는 그런 걱정을 하기엔 너무 오만한 자였다. 다크사이드는 전쟁을 하면 잃을 아포칼립스의 백성들을 걱정했다. 다크사이드가 악신이긴 해도, 쓸데없이 피를 흘려 자기가 지배하는 자들을 고통받게 할 인물은 아니었다. 그러니, 만약 다크사이드가 전쟁을 기대하고 있던 거라면, 뉴 제네시스와 전쟁을 벌여서도 아주 적은 피해로 자기가 전쟁에 이길 방도를 손에 넣었다는 뜻이기도 했다.

하이파더는 이성적이고 평화를 중요시 여기는 인물이긴 하지만, 아들처럼 여기는 오라이온이 죽을 뻔 했을때도 과연 그 평정을 유지할 수 있을지 의심스러웠다. 어쩌면 다크사이드는 그가 이성을 잃고 분노하길 기다리고 있는지도 모른다. 오라이온이 정말로 죽었다면 그렇게 됐을지도 모르지만, 오라이온은 살아있다. 살아있는 이상 하이파더는 다크사이드가 뒤에 숨기고 있는게 뭔지 캐내려고 노력하며 이성적으로 다가올 전쟁을 대비하려 하겠지, 평정을 잃고 행동할 리는 없었다.

그러니 배리가 하마터면 벌어질 뻔한 큰 전쟁을 늦춘 셈이었다. 배리가 빨리 오라이온을 붙잡지 못했다면 오라이온은 아마 라디온 총알에 맞아 죽음을 맞이 했을테고, 아무리 브루스가 치유와 부활 능력이 있다 한들 이미 죽은 신을 다시 되살리는건 까다로운 일이다. 에너지가 본체인 신들은 신의 육체를 잃었다 해도 그저 인간으로 다시 태어날 뿐이라, 이미 환생을 하고 난 뒤라면 브루스는 사람을 살린게 아니라 애먼 갓난 아이를 죽이게 되는거다.

여기서 딕에게 한가지 의문점이 생겼다. 신들이 에너지가 본체라고 하지만, 브루스는 그 에너지마저 신계에서 이미 거의 빨아먹힌 상태였다. 그리고 남은 모든 에너지는 전부 그나마 남은 이 우주를 위해 전부 다 썼고, 영혼마저 딕에게 내어주었다. 그런데도 브루스는 신으로서의 능력을 전과 별 다름 없이 쓰고 있었다. 어쩌면 전보다 더 낫게.

딕은 브루스의 힘 원리 중 유일하게 증명된 한 가지 사실을 떠올렸다. 그의 능력은 마음과 정신에 달려있다는 것. 만약, 신으로서의 무언가가 브루스를 브루스로 만드는게 아니라면 어떨까? 만약, 순수하게 브루스 웨인의 정신이 그의 능력을 유지하는 단서라면? 그럼 영혼이나 에너지가 고갈된 상태에서도 계속해서 그의 능력을 유지하는게 말이 된다. 인간을 무한하게 하는 힘이 감정과 마음, 자유의지라면, 브루스는 애당초 그것이 필요해서 인간으로 태어났던게 아닐까, 하는 생각이 들었다. 보통 인간이라면 겨우 그 세 가지 가지고 신으로서 각성하는건 어려운 일이다. 하지만 브루스는 원래가 신이며 어떻게 해야 그 셋을 가장 효율적으로 사용할 수 있는지도 알고 있을 터였다, 그 셋이 어떻게 해서 무한한 힘을 발휘하는지도. 그러니까, 브루스를 신으로 만들었던건 브루스 웨인이라는 인간인 셈이다.


	42. Chapter 42

브루스가 토마스의 손에 길들여지며 가장 끔찍했던 건, 그가 자기를 개에게 찢어 죽게 만들었을때나 그가 자기에게 한 수 많은 생체실험들의 고통 때문이 아니었다. 고통이나 죽음은 문제가 아니었다. 그는 죽지 않는 몸이고, 고통은 극복할 수있다. 문제는, 토마스가 브루스를 굴복하고 맞으며 절정하고, 길들여지며 쾌락을 느끼는 몸으로 만들어 버렸다는 거였다. 브루스는 섹스를 하려고 할 때마다, 성욕을 느끼는 모든 순간마다 다시 토마스의 길들여진 암캐가 된 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 발정하고 허리짓을 하고 주인에게 보지를 벌리고 박아달라 애원하며 발 밑에서 비는, 성욕밖엔 머리에 남지 않은 상태로 돌아갈 것 만 같았다. 브루스는 이 상태를 어떻게든 극복하고 싶었다. 그렇다고 할을 브루스의 공포를 극복하기 위해 섹스 도구로 쓰기엔, 그와의 관계가 너무 귀중했다. 그러니 브루스는 성욕에 얽매이기 보단, 그저 억누르고 잊기로 했다. 하지만 수 년을 성노예로 살다가 구출된 그의 몸이 쉽게 잊을리가 없었다. 매일 폭력적인 섹스에 쾌락을 느끼며 살다가 갑자기 그 기억과 함께 내던져졌는데, 마음대로 억누를 수 있을리가 없었다. 브루스는 되도록 억누르고 잊는게 옳은일이라고 생각하면서도, 정 참을 수 없을 때면 배게 위로 보지를 문지르거나 옷 속으로 클리를 문지르며 몸을 가라앉히려 했다.

브루스는 오늘 밤도 손으로 제 클리를 문지르고 조심스레 보짓살을 손가락으로 훑고 있었다. 손가락을 살짝 넣어볼까 하던 브루스는 그만두고 클리를 문지르고 꼬집으며 신음이 새어나오는 입을 배게를 악물어 참아내며 허리를 이불 위로 지분 거렸다. 하지만 브루스는 아무리 이렇게 애써도 알파가 그의 안에 박지 않는 이상 이 열기를 어쩌지 못하리라는 걸 알고 있었다. 그래도 어떻게든 이성으로 억누르고 있지만, 점점 통제하기가 힘들어졌다.

브루스는 다른 사람들이 눈치채지 못했다고 생각하며 신음을 억누르고 겨우 조금 가라앉은 열뜬 몸으로 잠을 청했지만, 잠들지 않는 탈론은 매일 밤 자기 몸을 숨긴채 브루스를 지켜보고 있었고, 얇은 벽에는 브루스의 신음소리가 다른 방으로 가끔 퍼졌다.

그날 처음으로 웨인 저택의 게스트룸을 써본 로이는 당연히 뜬눈으로 밤을 새웠다.

***

다음날 아침, 각자가 이끄는 히어로팀 일로 바쁜 다른 아이들은 자리에 없었고, 어지간하면 브루스와 꼭 밥을 먹으려 하는 딕조차도 저스티스 리그의 일로 바빠 자리를 비웠다. 그 말인 즉슨, 이 어색한 아침 식사 자리에 로이와 제이슨, 탈론, 브루스만이 있다는 소리였다. 브루스는 어제와 똑같이 로브 하나만 걸치고 있었는데, 로이는 어제만 해도 눈치채지 못했던 사실들이 눈에 들어왔다. 로브가 꽤 얇아서 속이 비친다든가, 제대로 여미지 않은 로브 안에는 속옷 한장 보이지 않는다던가... 로이는 탈론이 자기 앞에 내어준 우유를 부은 시리얼을 먹다 말고 결국 손으로 눈을 가리며 머리속으로 중얼거렸다.

브루스는 올리 삼촌 친구야, 할 삼촌 애인인데다가, 니 절친 아빠야...꼴렸다간 너 여기서 그대로 저승길간다.

제이슨은 눈썹을 치켜뜨고 혼자 고개숙이고 무언갈 중얼중얼 거리는 로이를 보더니, 졸린 얼굴로 밥을 먹다 말고 배트 케이브로 내려가려는 브루스를 불러 세웠다. 브루스는 졸린 눈으로 얼굴 표정이 헤 풀려선 제이슨을 보았다. 그와 동시에 로브가 완전히 풀리며 어깨 아래로 흘러내렸다. 탈론은 그저 빙그레 웃으며 그 꼴을 볼 뿐이었다. 제이슨은 그 꼴을 보곤 혀를 차더니 브루스의 로브 끈을 여며주며 말했다.

"옷 좀 제대로 입고 다녀요, 손님까지 있는데 안쪽팔려요?"  
"무의식 중에..."

그렇게 말하곤 브루스는 다시 하품을 하곤 눈을 비볐다. 탈론이 빙그레 웃으면서 제이슨에게 말했다.

"토마스한테 잡혀있을땐 옷이란 걸 못입었거든. 그래서 별 생각 없어진거겠지."

제이슨이 브루스의 로브를 제대로 고쳐 입혀주며 도리질을 했다.

"아냐, 원래 그랬어. 내가 처음으로 러트 온 후에...하여간 내가 어릴때도 저러고 다녀서 아동복지국에 신고할까 했다니까."

"그럼 벗기지 그래? 본인도 편해할텐데."

탈론은 턱을 괴고 싱글싱글 웃고 있었다. 브루스는 탈론 말을 듣고 잠이 번쩍 깨선 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"밥이나 다 먹어요. 브루스 제대로 안먹은거 알면 딕이 화낼테니까."

제이슨은 한숨을 푹 쉬곤 브루스 어깨를 붙잡고 다시 식탁으로 데리고 갔다. 아일랜드 식탁에 로이, 브루스, 제이슨 셋이 나란히 앉아서는 각기 다른 이유로 한숨을 쉬었다. 브루스는 아직 졸려서, 제이슨은 브루스가 일상생활에선 제 로브도 제대로 못여미는 바보라서, 로이는 아직 잠을 한숨도 자지 못해서.

탈론은 빙그레 웃으며 브루스가 먹다 만 음식에 몰래 약을 살짝 타서 다시 내밀었다. 브루스는 무언가 들었다는걸 깨닫기엔 너무 피로해 보였다. 꼭 에너지가 고갈된 사람 처럼. 의심없이 스프를 받아 먹은 브루스는 점점 아래로 몰리는 충동을 느끼고 엉덩이를 달싹였다. 허벅지를 조이며 조용히 압박 자위로 해결해 보려 했지만 마음대로 되지 않았다. 로이나 제이슨은 수저를 진작에 놓고 브루스에게서 풍겨오는 달콤한 향기를 맡고 수저를 내려놓고 브루스를 돌아보았다.

"브루스, 나도 어지간하면 이런 짓 까지 하기 싫어. 나나 다른 이 집 아이들이랑 진심으로 하고 싶지 않은 이유도 우릴 자식으로 여겨서인거 알겠어. 그리고 이제 막 데이트 한 사람에게 박아달라고 하는건 너무 싸구려같아 보일까봐 싫은거잖아?"

브루스나 탈론이나, 브루스가 요새 왜 제대로 자는데도 피로해 하고 계속해서 성욕을 제대로 억누르지 못하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 그의 뱃 속에는 일곱 신들이 새로운 신을 탄생시키기 위해 그의 에너지를 갉아먹는 기관은 브루스가 인간으로 추락하며 망가져 더 이상 새로운 신을 탄생시키지도 못하고, 브루스의 에너지를 갉아먹는 역할도 제대로 수행하지 못하게 변했다. 하지만 브루스의 에너지가 바닥나고 망가져 버리고 나자 다른 생명체의 에너지를 잡아먹고 브루스에게 불어넣어주는 역할을 했다. 브루스가 제정신이거나 제대로 통제 하에 놓인 동안은 굳이 그것으로 에너지를 받을 필요는 없다. 무엇보다 브루스의 힘을 강력하게 만들고 그를 제대로 된 신으로 만드는건 그의 정신이니까. 하지만 브루스가 점점 무너지기 시작하고, 완전히 정신을 놓아버린 뒤엔 토마스가 직접 성적인 행위로 브루스에게 에너지를 주입해줘야 했다. 그리고 그 에너지를 주입해주는 대상은 꼭 인간이 아니어도 됐다. 감정이 있는 생명체기만 하다면, 개라도 상관 없었다.

하지만 영혼이라고 할 게 거의 파괴되고 남지 않은 탈론은 자기 에너지를 주고 싶어도 줄 수 없었고, 다른 이 집의 아이들은 브루스가 그의 자식이라는 이유로 섹스를 거부하는 것 같았다. 아니면, 그 자신이 쾌락을 느끼며 통제를 잃어가는게 두렵거나, 다른 인간과의 섹스 그 자체에 죄책감을 느끼는 거거나. 그러니 브루스에겐 적당한 자극이 필요했다. 이성을 놓고, 자기가 그렇게 행동해선 안된다는 죄책감에서 해방시켜줄 필요가 있었다.

"집에 게스트도 있겠다, 잘됐잖아?"

브루스는 자길 보며 빙그레 탈론을 노려보고 벌떡 일어나다가 다리에 힘이 풀려 주저앉았다. 로이가 브루스를 부축하자, 제이슨은 이를 갈며 탈론을 노려보곤 얼굴로 주먹을 내질렀다. 탈론은 그 주먹을 피할 수도 있었지만, 그냥 맞아주기로 했다. 이 녀석은 한번은 누가 맞아주지 않으면 분이 풀리지 않는 모양이니까.

"미쳤어?! 당장 해독제 내놔!"

탈론은 입가를 쓱 닦고는 무덤덤하게 설명했다.

"브루스는 다른 사람의 에너지가 필요해. 정확히는 생명 에너지. 브루스가 물론 직접 뽑아낼 수도 있지만, 더 빠른 방법이 있거든. 인간과 섹스해서 직접 에너지를 집어넣는거지."

제이슨이 탈론의 멱살을 잡고 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

"씨발 장난해? 그딴거 없어도 지금껏 잘해왔다고!"

"정신이 제일 중요한 열쇠라는 건 나도 동의하지만, 이런 우회적이고 조금 거추장스러운 방법도 가끔은 필요해. 아무리 브루스라도 언제나 늘 정신을 가다듬고 집중하고 있을 수는 없잖아."

제이슨은 탈론의 침착한 설명따위 들을 생각 없었다. 그게 이유가 뭐든 딕보다 한층 더 돌아버린 이 새끼를 줘패고 싶다는 생각밖엔 들지 않았다.

"너 뭐하는 새끼야? 너한테 브루스가 뭘로 보이길래 그딴 소리를 지껄여? 브루스가 겪어온 일을 안다는 놈의 입에서 어떻게 그런 말이 나와?"

탈론은 떨리는 제이슨의 주먹을 흘긋 보곤, 차갑게 말했다.

"한 번은 그냥 넘어갔지만, 두 번은 없어."

탈론의 소매에서 갈고리 모양의 칼날이 하나 튀어나왔다. 제이슨의 이마에 핏대가 솟으며 그의 소매에서도 칼날이 물결처럼 휘어진 단검이 튀어 나왔다. 브루스는 그를 보고는 로이의 부축을 받고 비틀거리며 일어서더니, 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

"둘 다 그만!"

그와 동시에 탈론과 제이슨의 손에 든 무기가 먼지처럼 사라지자, 둘은 동그래진 눈으로 브루스를 돌아보았다. 브루스는 둘에게서 싸울 기색이 사라지자, 바닥으로 고갤 박고 쓰러졌다. 흐릿한 브루스의 시야에 제이슨이 놀라서 달려오는게 보였다.

***

제이슨과 탈론, 아무 잘못 없는 로이까지 셋은 브루스의 침대 옆에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아있었다. 브루스는 열이 가라앉지 않아 식은땀을 흘리며 가쁜 숨을 내뱉었다. 그는 침대에 누워선 탈론을 노려보며 이를 빠득 갈았다.

"쓸데없는 짓을 했구나."

"겨우 그거 했다고 쓰러진 걸 보면 내 말이 맞는 것 같은데. 겨우 흥분제 좀 먹였다고 제대로 통제도 안되서 기절까지 한거봐."

탈론이 뻔뻔하게 대답하자 제이슨이 기가 차서 눈을 굴리곤 윽박을 질렀다.

"씹쌔끼가 진짜 넌 씨발 이 상황에서도 그딴 말이 나와?! 넌 어디부터 틀려먹었길래 진짜..."

"내가 틀린 기억은 없는데."

제이슨은 탈론과 대화하느니 차라리 딕과 대화하는게 백번은 더 나을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 둘이 또 말싸움을 하려 하자, 브루스가 지친 목소리로 말했다.

"그만... 딕, 해독제나 주렴."

"토마스가 만든 조합이라 나도 해독제까진 몰라."

탈론은 빙그레 웃으며 천연덕 스럽게 대답했다.

"거짓말 하지마! 씨발 나 해독제 만드는 법 모르는데... 브루스 잠깐만 기다려, 팀한테 연락해서 걔라도 오라고 할테니까..."

팀의 이름이 나오자 브루스가 벌떡 일어나며 황급히 그를 멈췄다.

"잠, 잠깐만."

"왜요?"

"난 괜찮아. 전에도 같은 약...써본적 있어서 알아, 해독제까진 안필요해."

탈론이 브루스에게 준 흥분제는 토마스가 브루스를 개에게 박히게 만들때 쓴 약이었다. 브루스는 그 기억을 다시 떠올리곤 떨리는 손을 감추기 위해 이불을 꽉 쥐었다. 브루스는 차분한 목소리로 팀에게 전화하려는 제이슨을 말렸다.

"시간만 좀 지나면 괜찮아질거다."

브루스는 토마스가 이 약을 자신에게 맞힌채 하는 섹스가 얼마나 황홀한지 기억하고 있었다. 탈론의 앞에서 이 약을 먹은채 수캐에게 박히던 때는 브루스도 똑똑히 기억하고 있었다. 그리고 몇번이고 이 약을 맞은채 박히는게 얼마나 큰 쾌락을 줬는지는 그의 몸이 더 잘 알고 있었다. 하지만 어느 약이건 반감기는 있다. 시간이 지나면 원상태로 돌아오기 마련이다.

탈론은 브루스를 보더니, 흥미롭다는 듯 그를 바라보았다.

"흠, 약이 부족했나보네."

브루스가 죄책감을 잊을 정도로 투여하려면 좀 더 많이 넣었어야 했나보군. 탈론은 힘이 빠진 브루스의 머리를 붙잡고 숨겨둔 주사제를 꺼내 목의 정맥에 찔러넣었다.

제이슨은 완전히 정신을 잃고 헐떡이는 브루스를 보고 눈 앞이 환해지는 느낌이었다. 로이는 역시 브루스의 말대로 이 집에 머무르는게 아니었다고 생각했다. 아, 정말 괜한 걸 봤다. 이렇게 꼴릴게 뭐람?

"할래? 어차피 브루스는 기절했고, 몸도 계속 회복될테니까 좀 거칠게 해도 나중엔 흔적도 안남을텐데."

빙그레 웃는 탈론을 본 제이슨은 딕의 얼굴이 더 사람 열받게 하는 얼굴이 될 수가 있는지 신기할 정도였다. 제이슨은 한숨을 내쉬고 화를 억누르며 낮은 목소리로 그르렁 거렸다.

"너 이씹...해독제 내놔."

"안돼. 이 짓을 한 이유는 브루스가 섹스가 필요해서야. 나도 정말 필요로 안했다면 안했어. 조금만 밀어붙이면 이성잃고 좋아하기만 할 걸."

탈론은 태연하게 계속 그 둘을 설득했다.

"다른 꼬맹이들이 숨겨둔 감시카메라랑 도청기도 내가 전부 제거했어. 이 집에는 지금 다른 메타휴먼이 들어오는걸 방지하는 차단 기술만 서른 여섯가지가 쓰였고, 내가 켜둔 상태라 지금 하면 정말 아무도 몰라. 그래도 싫어?"

"아 씨발..."

로이가 욕을 내뱉고 새빨개진 얼굴로 짜증내며 일어섰다.

"내가 그렇게 좋은 놈도 아니고 자제심 있는 놈도 아니긴 한데, 약먹고 인사불성된 사람 덮칠 정도로 자제력 없는 개새낀 아니라고! 그냥 해독제나 줘 이 미친놈아!"

제이슨은 왜인지 탈론을 향한 로이의 말에 양심이 찔렸다. 응 그래...약먹고 정신 놓은 오메가 박는 놈이 자제력도 없는 나쁜 놈 맞지... 내가 나쁜 놈인거 맞긴 한데...

로이는 벽에 머리를 박고 얼이 나간 제이슨을 무시한채, 다시 탈론에게 해독제를 당당히 요구했다.

"잘은 몰라도 너보단 브루스를 더 잘 아는데...진짜로 자기가 필요하다 싶으면 도덕관념이든 뭐든 집어 던질 인간이야. 흥분제 먹고도 참으면서 싫다고 하는건 정말 싫은거거나 필요가 없어서 그러는거니까 쓸데없는 짓 하지마. 딕한테 이 이야기 안할테니까, 그냥 해독제나 내놔."

탈론이 턱을 괴고 침착하게 중얼거렸다.

"...할 조던한테 연락할까?"

로이가 새 빨개진 얼굴로 버럭 소리를 질렀다.

"내 말 못 들었어? 이 상태면 아무리 할이라도 안된다고 할거라고! 인간 쓰레기가 아니고서야 어떻게 약먹은 사람을 건드려?!"

로이는 이 집이 위험하다고 한게 이런 뜻이였나 싶었다. 브루스 말이 맞았다. 이 집은 역시 위험해. 무서운 곳이였어...

한편, 제이슨은 자길 향한 것도 아닌 로이의 말이 죄책감을 제대로 저격해 온 몸에 비수가 꽂힌 느낌이었다. 로이와 탈론은 구석에 무릎을 꿇고 좌절한 제이슨을 보더니, 눈썹을 치켜올리고 '쟤는 또 왜 저러나?' 하는 눈빛으로 그를 쳐다보았다.

***

탈론이 해독제를 먹이고 나서 브루스가 정신이 들자, 놀랐을 브루스를 진정시키기 위해 제이슨이 차를 한잔 내어주었다. 브루스는 침대에서 몸을 일으켜 침대가에 걸터앉더니 잔을 받아들었다. 로이는 그 옆에서 한쪽 팔을 침대에 걸터놓은채 조금 안정된 브루스를 올려다 보았다. 브루스는 불쾌한 표정으로 미간을 찌푸리더니 탈론을 타일렀다.

"두 번 다시 이런 짓 하지 마. 필요하다 싶어도 이런 짓은 안돼. 알겠니?"

"알았어, 놀라게 한건 미안해."

탈론은 순순히 고개를 끄덕이며 사과했지만, 그래도 순순히 이 문제를 넘길 생각은 없어보였다.

"근데 내가 음식에 약 넣는거 눈치를 못챈 것도 그렇고... 요샌 너무 피곤해서 못견뎌 하는 것도, 아까 힘 그거 조금 썼다고 쓰러진 것만 봐도 한계점이 맞는 거 같은데."

벽에 기대서 팔짱을 끼고 있던 제이슨이 미간을 찌푸리고 물었다.

"사실이예요?"

"내가 정신만 온전하면 다른건 필요 없어. 요새 피곤한건...그냥 조금 지쳐서 그래. 너희가 걱정 할 만한 일이 있을 것 같다면 미리 말했을거다."

브루스는 머리를 짚고 한숨을 푹 쉬며 지친 표정으로 말했다.

"딕, 제이슨, 잠깐 나가 있으렴."

제이슨이 의심스러운 눈빛으로 브루스를 쳐다보며 혀를 찼다.

"아, 뭔 짓 하려고?"

"로이에게 사과하려고 그런다."

"브루스 말고요."

제이슨이 손을 내젓고는 로이를 가리켰다.

"너 브루스 몸에 손끝 하나라도 댔다간..."  
"아니, 나도 물불은 가리거든?! 나가래잖아 좀 나가!"

제이슨은 탈론에게 끌려가면서도 두 손가락으로 제 눈과 로이의 눈을 번갈아 가리키며 '널 지켜보고 있다'고 경고를 남겼다. 문이 닫히자 브루스는 한숨을 쉬고는 자기 침대 옆을 두드리며 로이에게 앉으라는 표시를 했다.

"왜 여기 왔는지 말해줬으면 좋겠구나."

로이는 심해끝까지 밀려들어가는 것 같았다.

"...네가 나에게 물을거라면 한가지 밖에 없겠지만."

로이는 피가 차갑게 식는 느낌이었다. 무얼 물을지 알면서도 날 그렇게 태연하게 대했던 걸까.

"이미 알면 대답해줘요."

저스티스 리그의 그 누구건, 브루스의 가장 가까운 사람들 중 그 어느 누구도 브루스에게 직접적으로 로이와 같은 것을 부탁하는 사람은 없다. 브루스를 아는 모두가 그 조차 어쩔 수 없는 문제라는 걸 아니까. 하지만 로이는 간절하게 묻고 싶었다. 정말로 돌려주지 못해도 좋으니 이유를 알고 싶었다.

"왜 리안을 되살려주지 않은거예요?"

로이는 자기 딸의 이름을 입 밖에 내자마자 시큰거리는 눈가를 손으로 꾹 누르곤 떨리는 목소리로 다시 물었다.

"왜 내 딸이 죽었는지, 왜 그런 일이 벌어져야 했는지, 왜 막지 못했는지 이런 질문도 아니잖아요. 정말로 되살려 달라는게 아니예요. 그럴 수만 있으면 좋겠지만... 그냥 왜 그러면 안되는지 이유라도 들려줘요."

"그 이유가 합당하지 못하다면?"

"그건 제가 판단할 문제죠."

로이가 단호하게 대답했다. 브루스는 그를 보고는 평온하고 차분한 목소리로 대답했다.

"보통은 내가 살리는 사람들은 원래는 흐름상 죽어선 안되는 사람들 뿐이야. 원래 죽어선 안되는 사람일 경우, 죽는다고 해도 분해된 영혼은 림보라는 차원에 머물거든. 그래서 어떤 사람들은 되살릴 수 있고, 어떤 사람들은 되살리지 못해."

"그래요?"

로이의 눈빛이 차갑게 변했다.

"저번에 크라임 신디케이드가 침공했을때, 아무도 안죽었죠. 어떤 사람들은 확실히 죽었어야 했는데도 온전히 살아남았어요. 그때도 그 규칙에 의거한거예요? 정말 그 모든 사람들이 죽어선 안되는 사람들이였어요? 아닐텐데요."

브루스는 로이의 눈을 보고 입술을 달싹이다가 힘겹게 입을 열었다.

"아마...너에게 처음으로 말하는 것 같은데... 이 세상이 만들어지기도 전에 난 생명체들에게 내 모든 힘을 전부 내려줬어. 모든 생명들에게 공평하게. 그게 사람들이 영혼이라고 부르는 것의 핵이지. 하지만 모든 생명들에게 무한하게 주기 위해 작게 쪼개진 일부일 뿐이라, 그것가지고는 생명체들이 나와 같은 힘을 갖기는 힘들었지, 그래서 그들에게 그와 함께 내린게 자유의지야. 내 힘이 생명체의 싹이라면, 자유의지는 물이고 양분이란다. 하지만 그 어떤 것이라도 결국은 죽을 수 밖에 없어. 가끔씩은 싹을 틔우고 성장해, 내가 만든 것 이상을 보여주는 사람도 있지만, 대부분은 원래대로 돌아가지. 조각에서, 완전했던 곳으로."

"당신에게로?"

"그렇게 말할 수도 있겠지... 작게 쪼개진 조각들은 다시 원래 대로 하나로 뭉쳐서 전지전능한 흐름이 되고, 그 흐름이 다시 흩어져 생명의 근원이 되기도 하고, 때로는 사람들을 돌보기도 하고, 세상을 보호하는 힘이 되기도 해. 거긴...꽤 좋은 곳이야. 고통도 슬픔도 없고, 따듯하고, 평온하고, 고요하고, 완전하지. 하지만 그 흐름에 속하게 되는 순간, 인간으로서의 자아와 기억은 지워져. 되살리려 한다면 할 수 있지만... 죽음이 가끔은 이 세상보다 더 나을 때가 있으니까."

브루스는 치친 목소리로 고해하듯 말했다.

"그래서 제이슨이 죽었을때도 그 애를 되살릴 수 없었다."

로이는 방문 너머로 제이슨의 침묵이 들리는 것 같았다.

"그럼...죽은 뒤에도 정말 저를 지켜보고 있는거예요?"

"죽은 사람들의 씨앗이 된 본질은 다른 곳으로 가지만, 그 사람이 살아왔던 삶과 기쁨과 경험들이 그 씨앗에서 자라난 싹이 되고, 그 싹이 자라나 맺힌 열매들은 다시 이 세계에 뿌려지며 새로운 씨앗을 남겨. 그를 알아왔던 사람들의 안에서 그 사람들의 영혼의 양분이 되어주고, 또 다른 삶을 시작할 용기를 불어넣어줘. 그 애는 어딘가 멀리 있지 않아, 네 안에 있지."

"위로하려고 거짓말하는거 아니죠?"

"아니야."

"죽음이 정말 괜찮은 곳이예요?"

"따듯하고 평온하고 조화롭고 완벽한 곳이야. 고통도, 절망도, 슬픔도 없어."

그리고 성장도 없겠지.

리안은 앞으로도 영원히 로이의 안에서 어린 아이일 것이다. 영원히. 로이는 사실 리안을 살리려고 한다면 그럴 기회가 있었다. 그럴수도 있었지만...로이의 안에서 그게 왜 옳지 않은 일인지는 이미 알고 있었다. 몇번이고 되뇌였지만 그래도...

"...그래도 살아있는게 훨씬 낫잖아요."

브루스는 자기 어깨에 무너지듯 기댄 로이의 어깨를 토닥이며 안타까운 눈빛으로 고개를 숙였다.

"그래, 그렇지."

제이슨은 멍하니 로이가 숨죽여 우는 소리를 들으며 문 밖에 서 있었다.

***

로이는 그 뒤로도 계속 집에 머물렀다. 데리고 가는게 좋지 않겠느냐며 브루스가 올리에게 전화를 했지만 올리는 별거 아니라는 듯이 말했다.

[니가 뭐 걱정하는진 알겠는데, 그래도 지금은 네 집이 제일 안전한데니까 거기 있으라 그래. 이번엔 진짜로 너 나대지 말고 걍 집에나 쳐 박혀 있어. 진짜로 뒈질거 같으면 싫어도 부를테니까. 그냥 꼬맹이들이나 잘 돌봐줘. 참고로 로이는 내 레시피를 따른 칠리 스튜를 좋아해.]

"아니라던데."

[...그거 빼곤 다 잘먹더라. 그냥 아무거나 잘 먹여서 데리고 있어.]

"상황이 그렇게 좋지 않잖아. 이럴땐..."

[생각하는 것 만큼 나쁜 상황은 아니야. 진짜로 나빠지면 니가 집에 있겠다고 해도 부른다니까.]

"여기가 더 위험한 장소가 될 지도 모르잖아."

[지구상에서 니네 집 만큼 안전한 곳은 또 없을거다. 니 정체 알았으면 그 시꺼먼 커다란 대가리가 가만 있었겠냐? 지금은 그냥 니가 얌전히 있어주는게 최선이니까 좀 사람이 쉬라고 하면 말 좀 쳐 들어.]

이렇게 로이를 집에서 쫒아내려는 브루스의 마지막 시도는 좌절되었다. 로이에게 대놓고 꺼지라고 하면 될 것을, 그렇게하긴 로이에게 뭐라 말 못할 부채감을 느끼고 있던 브루스는 단호하게 나가라고도 하지 못했다. 브루스는 로이가 왜 여기 있겠다고 그러는 건지 나에게 아직 할 말이 남아서 그러는 건가 하며 고민을 거듭했지만, 로이는 그냥 간만에 먹는 따듯한 밥이 좋았을 뿐이었다.  



	43. Chapter 43

그날 아침도 로이는 아무 염치없이 웨인 저택의 아침식사 자리에 껴 있었다. 아침은 저녁을 먹거나 손님을 초대할 때 쓰는 다이닝룸이 아니라 부엌의 아일랜드 카운터에서 최대한 간단하게 먹었는데, 그게 그나마 브루스가 하루 중 그나마 밥을 제대로 먹는 순간이었다. 로이는 이 저택에 머문지 삼 일 째가 되어가니, 브루스가 벗은 몸으로 슬렁슬렁 다니는데 익숙해졌다.  
  
  
  
로이는 몸이 그대로 다 비치는 투명한 로브 하나만 걸치고 걸어다니는(그리고 그마저도 거의 풀어해치고 다니는) 브루스 모습을 빤히 바라보며 생각했다. 엉덩이가 꽤 탄력있고 예뻤다. 허리는 잘록하고 가슴은 봉긋하고 동그랗고...분홍색 유두에, 다리 사이엔 털하나 나지 않은 작은 여성기만이 자리잡아있었다. 슈트가 종잇장처럼 얇다고 생각했었는데, 그 슈트 안에도 사실 근육패드나 보호대가 더 있었던건지, 슈트를 입은 모습은 영락없이 조금 몸이 마른 남자아이같아 보였는데, 슈트를 벗으니 브루스의 몸은 꽤 가녀려 보였다.  
  
  
  
제이슨은 로이가 브루스를 빤히 바라보는 걸 보더니 로이 옆모습을 위아래로 훑으며 수저로 로이 머리를 딱 내리쳤다.  
  
  
  
"니네 양아버지 친구 좀 그만 쳐다봐, 아니 니 절친 아빠 몸 그만 봐."  
  
  
  
로이는 억울한 표정으로 제이슨을 보더니 손으로 자기 다리 사이를 가리켰다.  
  
  
  
"씨발 나도 눈이 있는 걸 어떻게 해? 이 상황에서 안꼴리는 나를 칭찬해줘야 하는거 아냐?!"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 입을 꽉 다물더니 다시 로이의 머릴 손으로 딱 내려쳤다. 로이는 맞은 데를 쥐고는 소리없는 비명을 지르며 어쩔줄 몰라하더니 제이슨에게 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
  
  
  
"고만 때려! 어떻게 수저보다 니 손으로 맞는게 더 아프냐!"  
  
"근데 진짜 할일 없냐? 여기 있으려니까 죽겠는데."  
  
"네 부모와 같은 브루스에 대한 부적절한 감정이 피어나서?"  
  
  
  
로이가 비죽 웃으며 장난스레 묻자, 제이슨은 이를 꽉 악물고 쳐다봤다. 탈론이 싱글싱글 웃으면서 말을 얹었다.  
  
  
  
"부적절한 감정은 이미 피어났고 자기 도덕관념을 얼마나 더 버릴 수 있을까 재보는 중이겠지."  
  
"아 진짜, 아니라고. 브루스는....그, 그러니까..."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 브루스와 자기의 관계를 깔끔하게 정의할 말을 찾다가 새빨개진 얼굴로 외쳤다.  
  
  
  
"...내 아빠일 뿐이야!"  
  
  
  
로이와 탈론은 하면 안될 추잡한 말이라도 한 마냥 새빨개진 제이슨의 얼굴을 보곤, 브루스를 아빠라고 부르는게 그렇게 부끄러울 일인가 싶었다. 하지만 로이는 자기가 올리를 아빠라고 불러야 한다면 저런 반응이 나오겠네 싶어서 제이슨의 심정을 백번 이해했다. 제이슨은 자기를 보고 실실 웃는 두 사람을 보더니 괜히 더 화를 내며 말했다.  
  
  
  
"근데 넌 일 안찾아?!"  
  
  
  
로이는 천장을 보고는 잠시 생각에 잠기더니 차분하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 있으래잖아. 올리 아저씨도 여기 있으라는거 보면 밖 상황이 아직 안좋은거야. 근데 우리더러 적극적으로 딴데 가라거나 미션주거나 하지 않는거 보면 아주 심각한 상황은 아닌거고..."  
  
"...하지만 안심할정도는 아니니까 대기하라는 거네. 전쟁은 그쪽 신계에서 벌어질 것 같은데... 여기까지 피해가 올 것 같지 않다니까? 우리 그냥 나가도 돼."  
  
"아, 좀... 브루스가 솔직하게 너더러 여기 있어달라고 할 사람이냐, 근데도 있으라고 했다는건 정말 상황이 안좋은거니까 며칠 니 부모님 행복하게 한다고 생각하고 참아라 좀!"  
  
"상관없어. 괜찮은거 들어오면 바로 그냥 나가자니까!"  
  
"일거리도 별거 없어. 자잘한건 들어왔는데, 몫이 큰건 없다고. 시덥잖은건 이름값 떨어진다고 싫다며."  
  
  
  
로이는 자기가 여기 온 진짜 목적이 무엇인지는 설명하지 않기로 했다. 올리가 '브루스를 절대로 웨인 저택에서 나가게 하지 마라. 신들끼리 전쟁하게 냅두고, -아니, 브루스가 신은 맞긴 한데 그 쪽 신족이 아니잖니. 제이슨이랑 친하다며, 발 좀 얹어서, 좀 붙잡아둬' 라고 했다고 말했다간 탈론이 웃으며 로이를 고담강에 떠오를 시체로 만들겠지. 게다가 브루스는 등 뒤에서 쏘는 화살도 잡는데, 그런 사람을 나더러 어떻게 잡으라는건지 참나... 거절하려면 거절 할 수 있었고, 설령 로이가 안된다고 해도 올리가 화낼 것 같진 않지만 그래도 굳이 이 저택에 머물기로 한 이유는 정말 솔직하게 말하자면, 간만에 주어진 따듯한 식사와 편한 침대가 좋아서였다. 올리가 한 말도 있겠다, 굳이 이 저택을 떠나고 싶진 않았다.  
  
  
  
"게다가 여기 밥도 맛있고...집도 깨끗하고...침대도 푹신하고... 너도 진짜로 용병일 하면서 너한텐 푼돈일거 벌자고 몇날 며칠씩 밤새워가며 천장에 쭈그려서 잠복수사하고 이러는건 싫잖아. 간만에 휴가가 난거니까 쉬자 좀. 상황 바뀌면 우리가 싫다고 해도 브루스가 나가라고 할 거라니까?"  
  
  
  
제이슨은 로이가 같은 말만 반복하자 조금 수상하게 생각했는지 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
  
  
"너 설마..."  
  
  
  
로이는 제이슨의 날카로운 눈빛에 등에 살짝 식은땀이 흘렀다.  
  
  
  
  
  
아, 씨발 눈치 빠른 놈 벌써 뭔가 알아챈건....  
  
  
  
  
  
"브루스한테 관심있어서 그러는건 아니지? 넌 브루스 취향 아니니까 깔끔하게 접어. 적어도 브루스와 섹스하고 싶다면 한 도시의 전망을 좌지우지 할 수 있는 권력이나 우주를 파괴할 힘이 있는 빌런이여야 한다고. 아울맨이랑 할 봐, 브루스 취향 진짜 확실하잖아."  
  
  
  
...파파콤새끼.  
  
  
  
"아니야. 진짜로 큰 건수 들어오면 니가 여기 있자고 해도 끌고 갈테니까 기다려."  
  
"고담에도 일 몇개는 있을텐데... 심심한데 셋이서 마피아나 털고 다닐까."  
  
"나도 끼라고?"  
  
  
  
탈론이 눈을 빛내며 물었다.  
  
  
  
"죽여도 돼?"  
  
"안돼. 니가 브루스 진짜 성격을 몰라서 그러는데... 니가 누구 죽였다간 브루스가 널 죽일거다. 아니면 죽는 것만도 못하게 만들거나."  
  
"그럼 팔 다리 자르는거나 코마 상태로 만드는건 괜찮은거지?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 눈을 깜빡이고 잠시 생각에 잠기더니, 곧 어깨를 으쓱하며 대수롭지 않게 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"그건 마음대로 해."  
  
"진짜 하게?"  
  
  
  
로이는 잠깐 앞뒤를 재봤다. 잠깐이라면 괜찮겠지... 우리가 사고만 안친다면 브루스도 배트 케이브에 틀어박혀 일만 할테고... 아냐 안돼. 브루스는 우리 셋이 고담에서 뛰어다니면 무슨 일이 있어도 뛰쳐나올거야.  
  
  
  
"정 심심하면 차라리 배트 케이브 내려가서 모의전투 훈련이나 하던가, 대련을 하던가 해. 괜시리 사람들 팔다리 자르고 코마에 빠트려서 브루스 골머리 앓게 하지 말고."  
  
  
  
제이슨과 탈론은 영 마음에 안든다는 표정으로 로이를 째려봤다. 하지만 제이슨은 한숨을 쉬며 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
  
  
"하긴 브루스가 한 말 안들었다가 좋은 꼴 본적은 없긴 하지..."  
  
  
  
제이슨은 한참 떠들다보니 이젠 죽이 되어버린 시리얼을 수저로 푹푹 쑤셨다.  
  
  
  
"가끔씩은 아빠 말 듣는 아들 노릇도 해보지 뭐."  
  
"근데 왜 자꾸 브루스를 아빠라고 부르는거야?"  
  
  
  
로이는 전부터 지적하고 싶었던 제이슨의 단어 선택을 콕 집었다. 제이슨이 눈을 깜빡이며 어안이벙벙한 표정으로 로이를 보더니 울적하게 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"아...뭐 브루스가 내 친아빠는 아니긴 한데..."  
  
  
  
로이는 제이슨이 우울감에 빠지려는걸 보고 황급하게 도리질을 했다.  
  
  
  
"그게 아니라, 브루스... 엄마라고 불러야 하는거 아니야?"  
  
"응?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 뭔 또 그런 미친 소리냐는 표정으로 얼굴을 구기고 되물었다. 탈론도 말을 얹었다.  
  
  
  
"그건 그렇지. 전엔 남자였던거 아는데... 그래도 원래 오메가니까 굳이 따지자면 엄마라고 부르는게 맞지 않나? 보통 낳는 쪽을 엄마로 부르잖아. ...브루스는 아마 불임인거 같지만."  
  
"내 말이 그 말이야."  
  
  
  
제이슨의 귀엔 탈론의 말 중 딱 한마디만 들어왔다.  
  
  
  
"전엔 남자였다는게 무슨 소리야?"  
  
"...토마스가 왜 브루스를 꼴로 저런 만들었는지 생각 안해봤어?"  
  
"그놈이 페도필리아라서?"  
  
"그것도 맞는거 같긴 한데...토마스는 브루스한테서 동생 모습을 찾아서 그랬던거 같아."  
  
  
  
탈론은 사실 왜 아직까지 이놈들이 눈치를 못챘는지가 더 신기했다. 아니, 어떻게 세계에서 제일 가는 탐정이란 놈들이 이걸 못알아봐?  
  
  
  
"그리고 토마스 동생은 여자거든. 이름은 브라이스고."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
탈론이 한 말을 받이들이지 못하고 멍하니 있던 제이슨에게 로이가 손을 흔들어보였다. 제이슨은 여전히 넋이 나간 상태였다. 로이가 체념한 목소리로 탈론에게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"쟤 죽은거 아닐까?"  
  
  
  
제이슨이 얼빠진 목소리로 넋나가서 중얼거렸다.  
  
  
  
"여자라고?"  
  
"뭐...어차피 오메가니까 솔직히 그게 그거 같긴 한데..."  
  
  
  
로이가 고개를 갸웃했다. 물론 몸이 좀 변하기야 했지만...그게 그렇게 큰 문제는 아니지 않나. 어차피 오메가인데.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 여자가 됐는데 가슴이 그거밖에 안된다는게 말이 돼?!"  
  
  
  
로이는 혀를 차며 고개를 저었다. 아, 내가 뭘 기대한거람.  
  
  
  
"...미친놈."  
  
"내 말은...브루스 가슴이 원래...남자였는데도 그 정도면 여자일 땐 더 가슴이 커야지. 저런 깽마른 톰보이 스타일은 아닐거라니까!"  
  
  
  
솔직히 지금도 브루스가 가슴이 작은건 아닌데... 쟤는 뭐 얼마나 큰 걸 바란거야? 뭘 기대했길래 가슴 사이즈 가지고 저렇게 분노하는데?! 애당초 화낼 부분이 그게 아니잖아.  
  
  
  
"제이슨 토드, 정신 좀 차려."  
  
  
  
탈론이 진지하게 제이슨에게 충고했다. 로이는 속으로 그래, 너라도 좀 정신차리게 해라, 라고 응원했다.  
  
  
  
"가슴은 크기가 중요한게 아니라 모양과 탄력이 중요한거야."  
  
"니네 죄다 브루스한테서 떨어지는게 브루스의 안전을 위해 좋을 것 같다."  
  
  
  
로이는 경멸을 담은 시선으로 둘을 내리 깔아보았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스 말이 맞았다. 이 집이 위험하다는 말은 집이 자체를 말하는게 아니라, 이 집에 있는 애들을 말하는거였어!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**\- 그 시각, 홀 오브 저스티스**_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"뉴 제네시스 쪽에선 아포칼립스가 이상할정도로 조용하다고 하는군. 하지만 안심할게 아니라, 꼭...전쟁을 준비하느라 다들 몸을 숨긴 것 같아. 지구가 타겟은 아니라고 하니 일단 경보는 한단계 내리지. 절차가 그래서 내리긴 하지만, 다른 세계의 전쟁이라고 해도 지구까지 피해가 오지 말라는 법은 없으니까 대비는 평소처럼 철저히 해."  
  
  
  
딕이 엄숙하게 회의를 마무리하고 회의장을 나서자, 그제야 딕의 딱딱한 표정이 슬쩍 풀어졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
아, 폼잡는거 되게 힘드네. 그런데 왠지 배트맨 카울을 쓴 채로 웃으면 사람들이 더 무서워 하는 것 같단 말이야...  
  
  
  
  
  
딕이 답답해하며 회의장 밖 복도를 나서는데, 클락이 조심스레 그를 톡 건드렸다.  
  
  
  
"클락?"  
  
"아, 이제 슬슬...브루스 정체는 어떻게 할건가 해서."  
  
"인사이더요?"  
  
"아니 브루스 웨인 말이야. 첫번째 배트맨이 사라진것과 브루스 웨인이 사라진게 비슷하면 아무래도 사람들이 의심하지 않을까?"  
  
"괜찮아요 전에도 브루스 영상 목소리 조작해서 화상 미팅 진행도 몇번 했고, 제가 회사 다시 받은것도 뭐 조용히 처리 됐으니까요. 브루스가 웨인 저택에만 있는 것도 오메가라는게 알려져서 조심하는 거라고 해두긴 했지만, 뭣하면 제가 분장이라도 하면 되니까 걱정 마세요."  
  
"아, 난 또..."  
  
"또?"  
  
  
  
딕이 의아해 하며 눈을 찌푸리는데, 클락은 딕이 알아챘겠거니 하면서 해맑게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"아무래도 여자를 남장시키는건 좀 힘들지 않나 싶어서 걱정했는데... 네가 변장할거라면 괜찮겠지."  
  
  
  
예? 여자?  
  
  
  
"인사이더도 남자로 속이려는거면... 그건 아무래도 힘들지 싶은데. 근육패드 같은걸로 가리는 것도 한계가 있고... 워낙 기본적으로 키가 크고 슈트에 끼운 근육패드로 체형을 조절해 놓으면 잠깐은 속일 수 있겠지만, 다른 히어로들 몇몇은 이미 눈치챈거 같고..."  
  
  
  
딕은 어안이 벙벙해하며 눈을 깜빡였다.  
  
  
  
"...누가 여자예요?"  
  
  
  
이번엔 클락이 어안이벙벙해졌다.  
  
  
  
"브루스말이야."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
딕의 머리에 번개가 떨어졌다. 딕은 그제야 브루스가 로브를 풀어해치고 앞가슴을 덜렁거리며 다닐때 왜 클락이 민망해 했는지 깨달았다. '이제 달라졌으니까 좀 조심해야지.' 라고 하는 클락의 말이 이해가 갔다. 아니...아무리 그래도 그렇지... 브루스 몸이 좀 많이 말랐긴 하지, 가슴은 좀 남자 오메가 치곤 큰편이기도 하고, 응, 허리도 좀... 많이 가늘긴 했지. 근데 누가 여자라고? 브루스 신체 검사도 자주 했는데... 몸무게나 키, 건강 상태는 했지, 처음에 알파 오메가 테스트도 해봤...아니 그때 브루스가 그건 필요없으니까 빼라고 했었지만... 그렇긴 한데...  
  
  
  
"클락, 저...브루스가 여성기만 있는거 아는데, 남성 오메가라도 여성기만 달린 경우도 있어요. 그리고 체격이 좀 많이 가늘긴 하지만 브루스가 지금 좀 어려져서 그렇지..."  
  
  
  
클락이 눈썹을 치켜올리고 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 허리에 손을 올린 클락이 딱 잘라서 대답했다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 열 여섯살 일 때 모습을 아는데, 저 정도는 아니었어. 그때도 이미 꽤 체격이 좋았거든. 아직 오메가로 발현을 안했을 뿐이지, 브루스는 여자야. 이제 브루스라고 부르는게 맞는지도 모르겠지만."  
  
"확실해요?"  
  
"그래서 처음 브루스 심장 소리를 듣고도 확신을 못했던거야... 근데 본인 분명히 맞잖아. 마이클도 이미 알던데."  
  
"...그럴리가 없어요."  
  
  
  
딕이 충격받은 얼굴로 말했다.  
  
  
  
"알던거 아니였니?"  
  
  
  
딕은 경악한 얼굴로 의아해하는 클락을 보며 소리쳤다.  
  
  
  
"이게 알던 사람 얼굴 처럼 보여요?!"  
  
  
  
클락은 딕의 어깨에 손을 올리며 그를 부드럽게 위안하려 했다. 딕의 다음 말을 듣기 전까지는.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 여자가 되면 엉덩이가 더 클거라구요! 허벅지 살도 좀 더 많아야 한다구요! 브루스가 여자가 됐는데 글래머가 아니라는게 말이 돼요?!"  
  
  
  
클락은 황당한 표정으로 진심으로 분노하는 딕을 내려다보았다. 그게 화난 이유야?  
  
  
  
"열 여섯 여자 오메가면 이미 거의 성장이 다 끝났을 시기라구요! 근데 그 브루스가! 발현이 안됐다는 이유로 엉덩이가 겨우 그 정도 밖에 안된다는게 말이 돼요?! 안되겠어요. 직접 찾아가봐야지."  
  
  
  
클락은 뛰쳐나가는 딕을 보며 뒤늦게 이마를 치며 후회했다. 딕은 브루스 이야기만 나오면 어딘가 핀트가 엇나간다는 걸 잠시 까먹었다. ...브루스가 날 죽이겠군.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 배트케이브로 향하면서 팀에게 황급히 전화를 걸어 이 사실을 알렸다. 팀은 그 말을 듣더니 아주 차분하고 냉정한 목소리로 쏘아붙였다.  
  
  
  
[당연히 여자지. 그럼 뭔 줄 알았어? 어릴때부터 브루스는 꽤 떡벌어진 체격이였거든? 그러니까 오메가로 발현하고 나서도 그런 체격이 유지가 됐지. 그런데 겨우 어려졌다고 체형이 저렇게 바뀌었는데 의심도 안해봤어? 형 바보야?]  
  
  
  
딕은 외려 할말이 없어졌다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_-배트 케이브_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 이런 사정도 모른채 평화롭게 혼자 배트 케이브에서 조용히 차를 마시며 평화로운 고담을 감시 화면으로 지켜보고 있었다. 아이들이 일을 잘 해낸다면 이렇게 백업만 하는 것도 나쁘진 않지, 라고 생각하면서.  
웨인 저택에 사람을 들일 수 없기 때문에 심심했던 브루스가 가사일이라도 해보려고 했지만, 한사코 안된다고 거부하는 아이들 때문에 거의 집에 상주하는 탈론은 물론이고 제이슨도 점점 가사 잡기가 늘어났다. 왜 그렇게 브루스를 가사를 못하게 하는지는 모르겠지만, 아마도 자길 쉬게 하려는 아이들의 배려겠지.  
  
  
  
  
  
그렇게 고요한 시간을 보내고 있던 브루스의 평온은, 씩씩거리며 텔레포터로 나오는 딕에 의해 산산조각났다.  
  
  
  
"브루스!"  
  
  
  
아직까지 저스티스 리그에 있어야 할 딕이 케이브로 오자, 브루스는 반가우면서도 당황스러웠다. 딕은 카울과 장갑을 벗어던지고는 잔뜩 화가 난채 씩씩거리며 다가왔다. 의자에 앉은 브루스가 눈만 껌뻑이며 딕을 올려다 보는데, 딕이 브루스가 걸친 로브를 확 벗겼다.  
  
  
  
"검사 좀 할게요. 괜찮죠?"  
  
"응?"  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스의 가슴에 손을 턱 얹고는 만져보더니 흐응, 하며 뚫어져라 브루스의 가슴을 바라보았다. 동그랗고 탄력있다. 밥그릇 엎어진 모양이 가장 이상적인 가슴이라고 했는데, 브루스 가슴 모양이 딱 그랬다. 다른 곳엔 살이 없는데 가슴에만 살이 간게 이상하다 하긴 했는데...  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕이 갑자기 자기 가슴을 만지며 유두와 가슴을 조심스레 주무르자, 당황해서 온 몸이 차갑게 굳어버렸다. 딕의 손은 브루스의 잘록한 허리와 배, 다리 사이로 갔다. 딕은 브루스의 허벅지 안쪽을 주무르더니, 허벅지와 종아리로 이어진 가느다란 곡선을 손 끝으로 훑었다. 브루스의 새 하얀 볼이 붉게 달아오르며 안타까운 한숨이 새어나왔다.  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스의 몸이 전체적으로 가늘긴 했지만 엉덩이와 가슴 부분에만 살이 간 것과, 남성체엔 없는 잘록한 모래시계모양 곡선이 있는 걸 보곤 그제야 클락의 말을 깨달았다. 워낙 마른 체격에 키가 크기도 하고 아직 발현을 안한 몸이다 보니 중성적인 면이 있어서 그렇지 지금 브루스는 확실히 여성이였다. 딕은 확인하고 난 후에도 여전히 브루스의 허벅지 안쪽을 손으로 주무르고 있었다. 살이 거의 없지만, 다른 곳보다는 좀 더 말랑하게 살이 붙어있었다. 딕은 다른 손을 브루스의 엉덩이로 가져다대며 주물렀다. 브루스의 엉덩이도 원래보다는 조금 더 컸다.  
  
  
  
"딕?"  
  
"에?"  
  
"손 떼..."  
  
  
  
브루스가 딕을 밀치려고 하자, 딕은 브루스의 팔목을 붙잡고는 가느다란 팔목과 어께까지 이어지는 부드러운 선을 손 끝으로 훑었다. 한번 살펴보기 시작하고 나자 여성 오메가만의 특징이 하나 둘 씩 보였다. 솔직히 여태 딕은 클락이 말하기 전까진 남자 오메가는 어릴 때 더 여성 오메가랑 비슷한가보다 하고 있었다.  
  
  
  
"딕, 그만해."  
  
  
  
브루스가 낮은 목소리로 경고해서야 딕은 한발 물러섰다.  
  
  
  
"브루스 여자였어요?"  
  
"그게 중요하니?"  
  
"저희한테 모든 사실을 말해주기로 한건 까먹었어요?!"  
  
  
  
딕이 목소리를 높이며 미간을 찌푸렸다.  
  
  
  
"난 그게 그렇게 중요하다곤 생각 안했-"  
  
"중요하지 않다뇨?"  
  
  
  
딕이 충격받고 화난 표정으로 거의 울먹거리며 소리를 질러댔다.  
  
  
  
"그런 줄 알았으면 어린애 몸일 때 좀 더 귀여운 옷 사올 걸! 어린 브루스한테 공주 옷 입힐 기회를 잃다니 진짜... 어떻게 그렇게 중요한 걸 숨길 수가 있어요?! 너무해요!"  
  
  
  
브루스는 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 자기가 가장 아끼고 사랑하고 믿는 큰 아들이 무릎을 꿇고 좌절하는 모습을 차가운 표정으로 내려다 보았다.  
  
  
  
"지금이라도 제가 입으라는거 입어줘요!"  
  
  
  
브루스는 한심하고 하찮기 짝이 없다는 눈빛으로 애처럼 땡깡부리기 시작한 딕을 쏘아보았다.  
  
  
  
"싫어."  
  
"머리도 길러줘요."  
  
"내가 왜?"  
  
"그 편이 귀여우니까."  
  
"헛소리마라."  
  
"밥도 더 잘먹구요. 제 마음 속의 브루스가 여자인 모습은 좀 더...! 아무튼 이건 지금 브루스가 너무 밥을 안먹어서 그런거니까 밥은 꼬박꼬박 먹어요."  
  
"싫다."  
  
"...할은 이거 알아요?"  
  
"응."  
  
"상관없대요?"  
  
"신경도 안쓰던데."  
  
  
  
오메가인지 알파인지도 무관심한 할이 여자나 남자냐를 따질리가 없었다. 할에겐 그냥 브루스가 '브루스'인 것 자체로 만족했고, 그 외의 것은 사소한 것으로 치부했다. 할은 그냥 그로서 충분해했다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕을 외면하고 딕이 강제로 벗겨놓은 로브를 줍기 위해 허리를 굽혔다. 딕의 눈에 번들거리는 브루스의 분홍빛 여성기와 허벅지를 타고 흐르는 애액이 보였다. 브루스는 아슬아슬하게 딕에게 다리를 벌리고 더해달라고 조르고 싶은 걸 참고 있었다. 젖은제 보지에 박아달라고 애걸하고 싶은걸 이성의 한계까지 참아내고 있었다. 툭 건드리기만 하면 그 이성이 툭 끊겨, 딕에게 올라타려 할 것 같았다.  
  
  
  
"아직은 다른 사람이랑 정말 할 때가 안된건가보네요?"  
  
  
  
딕은 브루스가 정말로 할과 잔게 아니라는 걸 깨달았다. 이 상태에서 누군가와 섹스했다간 곧장 다시 토마스의 것이였던 때의 상태로 돌아가버릴지도 몰랐다. 그러니까 할이라도 브루스를 손에 넣어선 안되는건 마찬가지다.  
  
  
  
"정신 수행중에 성적 충동을 에너지로 승화시키는거 있던데 그거라도 해보면 어때요?"  
  
"이미 하고 있어."  
  
  
  
딕은 의심스러워 하며 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 말했다.  
  
  
  
"그 수행중엔 자위하면 안돼요. 섹스는 더욱 안되고요."  
  
"안다, 나도 모든 종류의 정신 수행법은 이미 통달했거든."  
  
"아니면 차라리 현실적으로 더 기분 좋아지는 법을-"  
  
"그만..."  
  
  
  
브루스는 손으로 자기 보지를 가리는 척 하면서 클리를 매만지고 있었다. 안달나서 미칠 것 같은 모양새였다.  
  
  
  
"해봐요, 평소에 자위하는 것 처럼. 내 앞에서."  
  
  
  
평소의 브루스라면 거절했을 테지만, 성욕이 쌓일대로 쌓여 딕의 손길을 받은 브루스는 망설였다. 가늘게 참아왔던 선이 끊어질 것만 같았다. 딕의 손이 브루스의 가슴과 다리 사이를 파고 들었다.  
  
  
  
"딕, 그만...으...응..."  
  
"진짜로 저에게 하고 싶은 말이 뭐예요?"  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕의 손가락이 제 클리를 문지르며 대답을 재촉하자 그의 손을 뿌리치려다가 허리를 비틀며 신음을 내뱉었다.  
  
  
  
"아, 으..."  
  
"또 보지 검사 해줄까요? 전처럼?"  
  
"으응... 디익..."  
  
  
  
브루스는 한계였다. 제 보지에 드나들던 딕의 긴 손가락을 떠올리자, 다리 사이에서 애액이 울컥 흘러나왔다.  
  
  
  
"할한테 이런 모습 보이는게 부끄러워요? 지금이라도 할 부를까요? 개처럼 빌면서 길거리 창녀와 별 다를바 없이 구는걸 보면 퍽이나 좋아하겠네요. 그쵸?"  
  
  
  
브루스의 가슴을 훑던 딕의 손이 새하얀 목으로 갔다.  
  
  
  
"흐응...딕, 아...나, 나..."  
  
"정말 싫으면 싫다고 하면 돼요, 제가 브루스 말을 안듣겠어요?"  
  
"제발...그만..."  
  
  
  
브루스는 지금 자기 몸이 달아오르고 미칠 것 같은 만큼이나, 정말로 이러고 싶지 않았다. 그런 상태로 돌아가기 싫었다. 무너지고 싶지 않았다. 한편으론 딕이 제 말을 무시하고 억지로 덮치기라도 해줬으면 하는 바램이었다. 딕이 아닌 그 누구라도. 그러니까 더욱 안될 일이었다. 누구라도 상관없을 상태에서 이 아이에게 매달리는 건.  
  
  
  
"딕, 싫어. 그만하렴."  
  
"알았어요."  
  
  
  
딕은 깔끔하게 손을 때며 빙그레 웃었다.  
  
  
  
"브루스가 어디까지 참나 궁금해서요."  
  
"네가 정말 원하는거라면 해줄게, 하지만..."  
  
"당신을 가지고 노는게 재미있다는 이유론 안된다구요? 아니면, 제가 브루스를 망가트리기라도 할까봐 그래요? 어차피 다른 사람에게 넘어갈 바에야... 제가 당신의 주인이 되는 것도 괜찮을 것 같은데."  
  
  
  
딕이 브루스의 머리카락을 쓰다듬으며 새 하얀 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다.  
  
  
  
"제가 당신을 해칠 일은 절대로 없을테니까."  
  
"딕, 그만하라고 했잖니."  
  
"아, 알았어요. 귀여워서 그랬어요."  
  
  
  
장난스럽게 속삭인 딕은 브루스의 볼에 가볍게 키스하고는 순순히 브루스를 놓아주었다.  
  
  
  
"계속 이런 상태면 영원히 현장엔 못돌아올걸요. 누가 만져주기만 해도 안달하면서 다리 벌리는 히어로라니 꼴사납잖아요. 그런 사람을 누가 믿으려고 하겠어요? 걱정마요, 할은 분명히 이 꼴이된 브루스 좋아할테니까. 뭐, 사랑하는 사람으로서가 아니라 정액받이로서겠지만... 그게 브루스한테 그렇게 나쁜건 아니잖아요?"  
  
  
  
생글생글 웃는 딕의 말 한마디 한마디에 가시가 박혀있었다.  
  
  
  
"하고 싶으면 해요, 그 다음에 어떻게 될지가 문제긴 하지만... 근데 저희도 그런 브루스는 필요 없거든요. 아시죠? 몸까지 바뀌어버렸으니 브루스 정신이 유일하게 우리가 아는 브루스인 점인 셈인데... 그게 사라지면 저희도 브루스가 필요 없어져요."  
  
  
  
딕은 창백하게 변한 브루스 얼굴을 보곤 다시 방긋 웃으며 밝은 목소리로 돌아왔다.  
  
  
  
"근데 뭐, 브루스는 알아서 잘 하겠죠. 노파심에 하는 소리니까 신경쓰지 말아요."  
  
  
  
그리곤 차갑게 가라앉은 눈으로 브루스를 보면서 다정하게 말했다.  
  
  
  
"어쩌면 누가 손만대도 무서워 할 정도로 끔찍한 지경으로 몰아세워버리면 반작용 때문에 몸도 정상적인 상태로 돌아올지도 모르겠네요. 트라우마엔 트라우마로, 병에는 병으로 치료하자는 거죠."  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕이 권하는게 뭔지 깨닫고 천천히 차가운 표정의 딕을 올려다 보았다.  
  
  
  
"왜...화내는거니?"  
  
  
  
이해할 수가 없었다. 브루스가 딕을 화나게 한 적은 많지만, 적어도 지금 이 자리에선 딕을 화나게 할 만한 일은 하지 않았다. 무엇때문인지 이해가 가지 않았다.  
  
  
  
"화내는거 아녜요. 제가 뭣때문에 그러겠어요? 그냥..."  
  
  
  
원래 내것인 걸 남한테 넘겨주기 싫은게 잘못된게 아니잖아요.  
  
  
  
"...지금 상태로는 정상적인 생활이 안될테니까 그러는 것 뿐이예요. 브루스가 집 밖에 한 발짝 나간다고 해도 불안해 죽겠는데..."  
  
  
  
이 상태로 브루스가 할에게 안기면 그의 목줄을 붙들고 있는게 영영 할이 될 것 만 같은 불안감이 떠올랐다.  
  
  
  
  
  
브루스는 딕을 보더니 아주 부드럽게 그에게 다가와 그의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.  
  
  
  
"난 네거야. 네가 정말 원한다면 내 동의도 필요 없어. 나한테 내 영혼을 줬잖아. 네가 원한다면 마음 껏 취해, 상관없으니까. 네가 원하는 대로 해."  
  
  
  
딕은 입을 꾹 다물고 자길 간절히 달래는 브루스를 내려다 보았다. 그저 우울해 하는 자식을 달래고 싶을 뿐인 다정한 눈빛이 더 쓰리게 다가왔다.  
  
  
  
  
  
어떻게 당신이 내 바램을 들어 줄 수 있을까? 내 바램은 당신도 나를 원하게 되는 것 뿐인데. 그럼에도 당신은 끝까지 날 원해주진 않는다. 나만큼 간절하고 비참하게 매달리지 않는다. 감정의 깊이가 다른것이 아니었다. 그저, 처음부터 내가 그의 전부를 원해왔기 때문이겠지. 그리 욕심이 커서, 되도 않는걸 바래놓고 슬프고 비참하게 느껴지는 거겠지.


	44. Chapter 44

_**\- 나흘 전, 브루스와 할이 먼 외우주의 행성에서 데이트 중이던 때** _

로이는 자기가 자제력이 뛰어나다거나 자기 컨트롤이 완벽하다거나, 의리를 엄청나게 중요하게 여기는 사람이라고 생각하진 않았다. 스스로 그런 생각을 하기엔 지난 그의 전력이 너무 화려했다. 마약 중독에 살인만으로도 충분히 이미 나쁜 전과인데 로이의 자괴감에 제일 큰 빨간줄을 그어버린건 그러면서 올리를 실망시켰다는 거였다. 그는 자길 믿어줬고, 기회를 준 사람이며, 그의 형제이자 가족 같은 사람이었다. 그래서 올리가 로이에게 다시 임무를 주겠다고 했을 때 처음엔 기뻤다. 그리고 그 임무 내용이 브루스를 웨인 저택 밖을 벗어나지 못하도록 해라, 라는 걸 알았을 땐 이 아저씨가 또 나한테 정신나간 짓 시키려고 그러네, 싶었다.

제이슨이랑 친하니까 걔가 웨인 저택으로 돌아갈 때 슬쩍 껴서 지내고 감시하고, 이상한 기미가 있으면 연락해라, 나가려고 하거나 무슨 수상한 짓 하려면 바로 연락해라. 그게 다였으면 로이는 이 정도로 부담감을 가지진 않았을텐데... 처음에는 브루스를 감시하며 밀고질이나 하면 딕이나 제이슨을 배신하는 거랑 다름 없는 핑계로 싫다고 거절했다. 그런데 딕도 이미 아는 사실이었던 모양인지, 올리와의 대화가 잘 안풀리자 딕이 나타났다.

"이미 만약의 사태를 위한 준비는 전부 해놨지만... 그래도 브루스가 의심 못 할 사람으로 감시를 붙여놓고 싶어. 보수는 당연히 두둑히 줄게."

딕이 진지한 얼굴로 목소리를 깔며 의자에 앉은 로이에게 몸을 기울이며 말했다. 얘 언제 이렇게 분위기가 무서워졌대냐. 로이는 "제이슨에게 부탁해라" 라고 항의했지만 딕이 칼처럼 잘라냈다.

"제이슨은 아직 못미더워. 그리고 걘 브루스가 원한다면 결국 들어줄 애야. 내가 하고 싶지만 지금 내가 하는 일을 제쳐 둘 순 없어. 넌 이해하지?"  
"아니, 그래도 말야..."

로이는 딕이 배트맨 카울 하나 썼다고 이렇게 무섭게 느껴질 수도 있는 줄 처음 알았다. 안하겠다고 하면 딕은 날 죽일 기세였고, 올리는 나한테 실망하겠지...

"...브루스가 얼마나 무서운 인간인지 몰라서 그래?"

"브루스 상태가 어떤지 소문 들었잖아. 지금은...그닥..."

딕은 한숨을 푹 쉬더니, 지친 눈빛으로 고개를 떨구었다. 딕을 오래 알아온 로이에겐 딕이 낮게 목소리를 깔고 협박하는 것보단, 딕의 한숨과 힘들어하는 그 표정이 더 효과적이었다. 얼마 남지도 않은 양심에 화살이 박히는 것 같았다.

"브루스가 신이라는 걸 아는 건 리그의 몇몇 사람들 뿐이야. 그리고 단순한 신은 아니지. 그런데 자기가 가진 가치에 비해 지금은 너무... 다른 때라면 걱정 안하겠지만, 지금이니까 부탁하는거야."

로이는 자기가 대체 왜 이 임무를 맡아야 하는지 더 이해가 안갔다.

"진짜 중요한거면 좀 더 능력있고 믿음직한 사람한테 맡겨! 왜 신의 목숨이 달린 일을 왜 나한테 주는데?!"

"브루스는 부모님의 보호를 제대로 받지 못해 감정적 문제가 있고 범죄 경력이 있고 겉으론 악동처럼 굴지만 사실 내면은 여린 애들한테 약하거든."

"그게 이유야?! 브루스는 월리 귀여워하잖아, 월리시켜 씨발놈아!"

"월리는 바빠."

"난 할 일 없는 줄 아냐?!"  
"그리고 월리는 범죄경력은 없거든. 범죄경력이 아무래도 브루스한테 호감을 사기에 중요한 셀링포인트 같아서."  
  


딕이 진지하게 한답시고 하는 소리에 로이는 기가 찼다.

"진짜로 중요한 일이면 다른 놈 시키라고, 아, 요새 히어로 차고 넘치는구만 왜 제명된 나한테 이래?"

"사실 그렇게 힘든 일은 아니야. 만약의 사태를 대비해 웨인 저택 안은 내가 철저하게 브루스의 탈출을 막는 장치를 몇겹으로 해놨거든. 브루스도 그쯤 하면 내 의사를 알아들었겠지."

로이가 눈썹을 찡그리고 어이없어하며 말했다.

"그냥 브루스한테 좀 안정 되기 전까지 저택에 있으라고 해, 병신아...."

"어떻게 그런 잔인한 말을 해? 그리고 브루스가 말한다고 들을 사람이야? 웨인 저택을 브루스 전용 감옥으로 개조해놓는 정도가 아니면 브루스는 내 말을 안들어줄거라니까?"

올리가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 혀를 찼다.

"그래, 대화보다 파시스트짓이 너한텐 더 쉽겠지..."

"올리, 지금 로이편드는 거예요?! 그리고 이건 파시스트짓이 아니라 파리노이드짓이라고 하는 거거든요? 욕하려면 제대로 해주세요!"  
"그럼 앞으론 파시스트 파라노이드 놈이라고 해주마."

로이가 두 사람을 하찮기 짝이 없다는 표정으로 번갈아 보며 못마땅한 표정으로 물었다.

"아니, 파시스트냐 파라노이드냐가 중요한게 아니라... 일단 웨인 저택이 안전한 건 확실해?"

"웨인 저택 안은 내가 외부의 존재가 브루스를 감지할 수 없게 철저하게 보호해놨어. 하지만 그 밖까진 못해. 전에는 브루스가 가진 신으로서의 에너지가 너무 미미해서 문제가 안됐지만... 지금은 브루스도 스스로 감당 못 할 정도로 커져가고 있는 중이야. 이때 내가 보호 할 수 없는 곳으로 가버리면 안된다고. ...할이 데려가긴 했지만, 뭐 할은 브루스를 잘 돌보니까..."

"아니 씨발, 할이 브루스랑 잘 지내면 할한테 시켜, 그 인간 요새 논대매?!"  
"안놀아! 내가 할을 놈팽이라고 부를 순 있어도 니가 할을 놈팽이라고 하면 안되지!"

올리가 뒤에서 조용히 딴지를 걸었다.

"로이는 할더러 놈팽이라고 한적 없는데, 니가 했지."  
"할은 이번에 돌아오면 우주에 나가야 할거야. 요새 상황이 심상치 않댔어. 카일이 혼자 해결 못 할 정도면 꽤 큰 문제야. 할이 살아돌아왔을 때 할만 돌아온게 아니라 시네스트로도 돌아왔잖아. 그 뒤로 조용하다 싶었는데, 가만 있었던게 아니라 군대를 만들고 있다는 정보야. 오아를 노릴거래. 아포칼립스도 요새 동태가 수상해. 둘 다 지구가 1차 타겟은 아닐테고, 지구가 타겟이 되는 일을 막기 위해 모든 애를 다 쓸거야. 할도 그렇고 저스티스 리그, 틴 타이탄즈, 영 저스티스, 저스티스 소사이어티... 모든 히어로 팀들이 모든 사람들이 모든 힘을 다 쏟을거라고. 하지만 그 와중에, 이제 막 제 힘을 제대로 쓰게 되었고, 제대로 된 신이 되어가는 중인 브루스가 세상 밖에 나와서 그 정체가 알려진다고 생각해봐. 지구가 타겟이 되는건 물론이고, 브루스를 또 잃기라도 했다간 온 우주가 말려드는 거라고."

"브루스가 대체 뭐라고 그런 망상을... 니가 파파콤인건 알겠는데 그건 좀 너무 나간거 아니냐?"

올리가 끼어들었다.

"로이, 일단..."

올리는 자기 턱수염을 쓰다듬더니 고개를 갸웃했다. 딕이 그를 보더니 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 혀를 찼다.

"괜찮아요, 지금은 로이 말곤 믿을 사람이 없으니까."

로이가 자신감 없는 목소리로 말했다.

"브루스가 신인건 아는데, 세상에 신은 많잖아..."

"그냥 신이 아니야. 창조의 신이지. 처음으로 창조를 시작하고, 세상을 만든 절대적인 존재였었다가 결국...인간으로 떨어져버린거지. 그래도 아직 브루스는 자기가 지니고 있던 최초의 능력을 아직도 그대로 내면에 지니고 있어, 자기가 제대로 쓰지 못하고 있을 뿐이지. 그런데 다크사이드가 그 사실을 알게 된다고 생각해봐. 반생명 방정식을 손에 넣은 것 보다 더 끔찍한 사태가 벌어질거야. 이해해? 지금 올리와 내가 너한테 맡기는 일이 얼마나 중요한지?"

"그럼 더더욱 나한테 맡기면 안된다니까?!"

"괜찮아, 지금 브루스는... 온전한 상태가 아니라 위협이 되진 않을테니까. 그리고 외부 침입자도 걱정안해도 돼. 외부 침입자가 한 발자국만 허락없이 들어와도 즉시 전기 통구이가 될거야. 그리고 이미 출입이 허락된 사람이더라도 세뇌를 당하거나 정신 조정을 당하거나, 다른 존재가 씌인 상태에선 들어오지 못해."

"근데 브루스가 얼마나 무서운 인간인 줄 몰라서 그래? 브루스가 눈치채고 나 공격하면 어떡하려고?"

"그럴 일 없어. 혹시라도 폭주하거나 위협이 될 때를 대비해서, 브루스가 폭주할 것 같으면 곧장 정신을 잃도록 몸에 나노칩을 심어놨거든... 적에게 잡혔을때가 걱정이긴 하지만...나중을 생각하면 브루스가 자기가 폭주했다는거 알고 트라우마 생기는 것 보다야 그게 낫겠지."

"그러니까, 난 진짜로 브루스를 지켜보기만 하면 되는거야?"

"응. 만약 브루스가 나갈 것 같으면 공격해도 좋아. 브루스는 자기 능력 공격용으론 잘 못쓰고, 몸 상태가 싸우기는 좀 힘든 상태니까 제압은 어렵지 않을거야, 진짜로. 거창하게 설명했지만 결국 우리집에서 좀 쉬고 밥먹고 게임하고 놀면서 브루스만 지켜보면 된다니까? 네가 못할 것 같거나 정말로 네가 위험해 질 것 같다고 생각했으면 시키지도 않았어."

"아 안해, 딴사람 찾아봐. 진짜로 중요한 일이면 딴 사람 찾아보라니까?"

올리가 엄지손가락으로 로이를 가리키며 고개를 까닥했다.

"하겠대."

"안한다니까요?!"

딕이 로이를 보더니 고개를 끄덕였다.

"하겠다네요."

"안 한다고! 내 말 안들려?!"

그리고 바로 그날, 결국 로이는 미션을 수락했다.

***

_**\- 현재, 웨인 저택.** _

세상 밖은 아마 배리 앨런의 귀환으로 떠들썩 하겠지만, 현재 상황이 상황인지라 배리는 얼굴 한번 비출 새도 없이 바빴다. 배리 뿐만이 아니라, 어떻게든 아침식사는 같이 하기로 한 아이들도 얼굴을 비추지 못했다. 매일 같이 오던 딕이 며칠째 웨인 저택에 발걸음하지도 않는 걸 보면 분명했다.

하지만 로이는 폭풍이 다가올 바깥 세상보다도 지금 내면의 양심때문에 자기 안에 불고 있는 폭풍 때문에 더 고민이었다. 로이는 지금 자기가 이 미션을 거절하면 딕과 올리의 믿음을 배신하는 거고, 만약 이대로 제이슨에게 자기가 진짜 왜 여기왔는지 말을 안했다간 제이슨을 배신하는 거라는 생각에 갈팡질팡했다. 딕은 제이슨을 못믿겠다고 했으니, 그 말인 즉슨 제이슨에게 자세한 사정은 말하지 말라는 뜻과 같았다. 올리는 그의 형제같은 사람이고, 딕은 그의 가장 친한 단짝친구였다. 하지만 제이슨은 지금 로이의 가장 친한 친구이며, 일을 같이 하는 파트너였다. 로이에게 이건 지금 과거의 인연과 현재의 인연을 줄다리기 하는 짓이었다.

나흘 내내 이 문제로 머리를 쥐어뜯고 있던 로이는 결국 결단을 내렸다. 정말 하고 싶지 않은 짓이지만... 로이는 결국 제이슨 쪽에 마음이 기울었다. 이게 정말 브루스를 위한 일이라면 제이슨도 동의 할테고, 만약 제이슨이 동의를 못하겠다면 이건 브루스를 위한게 아니라는 뜻일테고, 그럼 딕과 올리가 로이에겐 진의를 속였다는 뜻일 터였다.

마음을 굳힌 로이는 아침 일곱시에 눈을 떴다. 새벽 여섯시 쯤이면 잠자리에 드는 브루스가 완전히 곯아 떨어질 때 쯔음이었고, 부지런한 생활이 몸에 베인 제이슨은 이미 눈을 뜨고 샤워까지 마쳤을 시각이었다. 문을 두드리자, 이미 이불을 깔끔하게 개놓고 잠옷을 갈아입은 제이슨이 문을 열었다.  
  


평소엔 뒤로 넘기는 앞머리가 젖은채 채로 내려와 있는 제이슨은 평소보다 애티가 나는게 확실히 아직 어린애다 싶은 느낌이 들었다. 앞머리에 난 흰 새치 때문인지, 아니면 험악하게 구기고 있는 인상 때문인지, 평소엔 좀 더 연륜있어보이는 인상이었다. 하지만 새치는 검은색으로 물들이고 요샌 얼굴 구길 일이 없어서인지, 이렇게 보니 좀 애티가 났다.

"왜 왔냐? 어차피 아침 먹을 때 볼거 아냐?"

"11시를 아침이라고 할 수 있냐?"

"뭐, 브루스가 일어나는게 11시면 그때가 아침이지 뭐."

브루스가 늘 늦잠을 자는 관계로, 아침 식사 시간은 사실, 아침이 아니라 점심이라고 해야 맞지 않나 싶은 오전 11시 쯤에서야 시작되었다. 더 일찍 깨우면 브루스는 너무 피곤해서 먹기 싫다고 할테고, 너무 늦게 깨우면 일해야 한다고 거절할 터였다.  
  
로이가 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

"좀...할 말이 있어서."

제이슨은 눈썹을 치켜올리고 의아한 눈빛으로 보더니 손짓했다.

"들어와."  
  


로이는 그제야 자기가 제이슨의 방에 들어와본게 처음이라는 걸 깨달았다. 제이슨의 방은 아주 깨끗하고 깔끔했는데, 대부분의 가구는 제이슨이 어릴적부터 그대로 썼는지 약간 세월의 흔적이 남아있었다. 하지만 책상과 의자, 침대는 새것으로 바꾸었는지 산지 얼마 안된 티가 났다. 로이는 그중에서도 방의 코너에 기대놓은 붉은색 일렉기타에 시선이 갔다.

"너 기타쳐?"

"그러니까 내 방에 기타가 있겠지. 그럼 왜겠냐?"

"아니...딴게 아니고 니가 뭔가 연주한다는게 신기해서."

"바이올린도 배웠었는데 그건 너무 성미에 안맞더라."

"니가 바이올린도 배웠어?!"

"당연하지. 브루스가 바이올린을 잘 키거든. 노래도 잘하고, 그림도 잘 그리고, 피아노도 잘치더라. 그래서 나도 옆에서 취미로 배웠어."

제이슨이 쑥쓰러워 하며 덧붙였다.

"아, 뭐 좋아서 그런게 아니고... 브루스가 원래 뭐든 괜찮은 취미가 있어야 스트레스 푸는데 좋댔어. 특히 우리처럼 일이 힘든 사람들은 더욱."  
  


로이는 브루스와 어린 제이슨이 다정하게 앉아 바이올린을 키거나, 그림을 가르치는 장면을 떠올리고는 실웃음을 터트렸다.

"왜, 왜?!"

"아니, 그냥..."

바이올린, 그림, 피아노 이것저것 전전해보다가 제이슨이 성미에 안맞아서 배운게 기타였던거겠지. 브루스가 어떻게든 제이슨과 같이 더 시간을 보내려고 이것저것 같이 시도해보는 다정한 아빠의 모습이 쉽게 상상이 가질 않았다.

"넌 다행인줄알아. 올리 취미는 요리거든? 근데 모든 요리가 엄청 맵다니까? 난 처음 먹고 독탄줄 알었어."

"...브루스는 실제로 독을 타는 것 같더라."

제이슨이 한숨을 쉬고 흐릿한 눈빛으로 지쳐하며 대답하자, 로이가 웃음을 참고 물었다.

  
"그래서 브루스 요리 못하게 하는거야?"

"요리하면 주방에 불내고, 세탁기 돌리면 세탁실을 거품 바다로 만들고, 청소기 가져오게 했더니 엉뚱하게 청소기를 분해하고 있질 않나... 뭐든 잘하는거 같은데 생활능력은 하나도 없다니까. 혼자두면 얼마 안되서 굶어죽거나 이 집을 불태울 걸."

혀를 차며 고개를 젓는 제이슨의 입가에는 옅은 미소가 걸려있었다. 그런데 결국 그런 브루스를 돌봐주는게 좋은거구만.

"딕도 브루스 걱정 많은가 보더라."

"...그렇겠지."

"그래서 할 말이 있는데..."

로이는 잠시 입술을 깨물더니 의자를 꺼내 앉아서 한숨을 푹 쉬며 이야기를 시작했다. 당연히 딕이 제이슨과 탈론을 못믿겠다느니 하는 말은 빼놓고. 제이슨은 처음에는 의아한 눈치더니, 딕과 올리가 한 이야기를 자세히 하기 시작하자, 침대에 앉아서 진지하게 들었다. 제이슨은 깍지를 끼고 평이한 표정으로 로이가 한 말을 듣더니 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그래서..."

"안놀랐냐?"

"뭐, 됐어. 그래도 나한테 말하러 왔잖아."

엥? 얘가 이렇게 자애로운 애가 아닌데.

제이슨은 벌떡 일어나고는 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 제이슨은 창 밖을 바라보며 짜증스럽게 혀를 차더니, 이를 빠득 갈았다.

"난 공짜로도 했을텐데 너한테 돈을 줘가면서 시킬만큼 날 못믿었다 그거네."

"그게 아니라... 딕이 넌 결국 브루스가 원하는대로 해줄거라고 하더라."

사실을 조금 잘라내긴 했지만 완전히 거짓말은 아니니까 뭐...

"브루스가 선택한 일이면 넌 어쨌거나 결국 브루스가 하고 싶어하는대로 하자고 할거라고 하더라고."

"아니야! 씨발, 날 뭘로보고...아 진짜 좆같은 새끼가 지 이름 처럼 좆같이 굴고 있어 진짜..."

"나한텐 화 안났어?"

"딕이랑 올리가 한 이야기면 너라고 별 수 있겠냐. 그건 상관 없는데..."

제이슨이 턱을 괴고 손가락으로 제 턱끝을 매만지더니, 다시 침대에 걸터앉으며 진지한 눈빛으로 물었다.

"딕한테 얼마나 받기로 했냐?"

"선불 천만달러."

"후불은?"

"그 두배..."

로이는 곧 제이슨이 무슨 말을 하려는지 깨달았다.

"딕도 진짜로 니가 입다물거라곤 생각 안할테고, 그 돈도 너랑 나 나눠먹으라고 준걸걸."

"응 그렇겠지..."

제이슨이 생글생글 웃으며 실눈을 뜨고 다정하게 말했다.

"반은 줘야지."

제이슨이 웃는 얼굴로 내미는 손을 잡는 것 뿐인데, 로이는 왠지 어린애한테 삥뜯기는 느낌이었다.

***

평소엔 열 한 시가 넘어서, 그것도 탈론이 먼저 깨워서 들쳐 업어서야 내려왔던 브루스가 오늘은 왜인지 조금 일찍 내려왔다. 그래봤자 열시 반이지만, 브루스가 제발로 내려온 것 자체로 신기했다. 브루스를 기다리며 느긋하게 둘이 게임 중이던 제이슨과 로이는 발걸음 소리를 듣고 또 벌거벗은거나 다름 없는 차림으로 내려올 브루스를 기대하며 계단 쪽으로 갔다. 브루스는 전에는 못 본 긴 검은색 레이스로된 로브를 걸치고 있었는데, 흰색 피부와 대비되어 보여서 그냥 전에 입던 로브보다 가리는 면적은 많은데 더 야릇하게 느껴졌다. 이런 거추장스러운게 브루스 취향일린 없고, 이건 백퍼센트 딕이 주고게 분명했다.

"딕은 언제 다녀갔어요?"

제이슨이 못마땅한 표정으로 브루스를 위아래로 훑어보며 묻자, 브루스는 살짝 놀란 눈빛으로 그를 보더니 나른한 목소리로 짧게 대답했다.

"어제."

"...다른 말은 없었어?"

"별거 없었다."

제이슨은 한참 마음에 안든다는 눈빛으로 브루스를 쏘아보며 끄응 거리더니, 입을 비죽거리며 돌아섰다.

"그럼 됐어. 밥은 어떻게 할거야? 한동안은 탈론 걔도 없을텐데."

"딕이?"

"딕이 탈론한테 시킨 일이 있다던데...뭔지 몰라?"

탈론이 어느정도 적응을 마친 뒤론 딕과 종종 일하고는 했는데, 한번 일하러 떠나면 며칠은 집에 없었다. 하지만 자리를 비우는건 아무리 길어도 이주를 넘기진 않았고, 길어질 것 같으면 탈론은 일하다가도 몰래 브루스의 방에 찾아와 자기가 무사하다는 흔적을 남기고 갔다. 주로 자기가 종이로 접은 장미꽃 하나였는데, 장미꽃 종이를 펼치면 자기가 며칠 뒤에 다시 집으로 돌아 올 수 있는지를 알리는 숫자가 있었다. 브루스는 딕과 탈론이 서로 사이가 좋아지는걸 반겨야 할지 어떻게 할지 감이 잡히지 않았다. 의외로 딕이 먼저 탈론에게 마음을 여는 것 같고, 탈론도 딕을 처음에는 마음에 안들어하더니 딕에겐 나름 친근하게 굴었다. 요새 딕이 바쁘니까 탈론에게도 일을 시키는 것 같은데... 브루스가 아니라 탈론에게 일을 맡기고 있다는 점이 왠지 조금 찜찜했다.

"둘이 잘 지낸다면 됐지..."

브루스가 한숨을 쉬며 말하자 제이슨이 살짝 목소리를 높였다.

"둘이 사이가 좋고 말고는 관심없고, 걔네 둘이 뭐하냐니까?"

"요새 딕이 해야 하는 일이 많으니까, 탈론이 돕는 모양이더구나. 딕이 믿을 정도면 그 애도 잘 적응한 모양이고..."

그래도 조금 평범한 사람들과 만나게 해주고 싶었는데... 여기 와서도 만나는 사람들이 범죄투사들 뿐이라면 탈론의 생활 반경이 너무 좁아지는건 아닐까 하는 걱정이 들었다.

"그래도... 평범한 생활을 누리게 해주고 싶었는데 지금은 힘들겠지."

제이슨은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 탈론을 걱정하는 브루스를 노려보았다. 브루스의 머리속엔 탈론의 걱정밖에 없는 것 같았다. 결국 그도 본질은 딕이여서일까, 브루스는 그 애를 아주 많이 아꼈다.  
  
  
제이슨이 불쾌한 눈빛으로 자길 노려보자, 브루스는 다정하게 웃으며 천연덕스럽게 물었다.

"아침은 내가 해줄까? 스테이크는 잘 굽거든."

브루스가 웃으며 말하자, 아까까지만 해도 신경이 날카로워져 있던 제이슨의 눈빛이 곧장 풀어졌다.

"됐어, 햄버거나 시켜먹자."

"너 햄버거 너무 좋아하는거 아니니."

"칠리 핫도그?"

"안돼."

제이슨이 표정이 좀 풀어지자, 로이가 브루스에게 넌지시 물었다.

"브루스는 뭐 좋아해요?"

"난..."

알프레드가 해준 음식이라고 답하려던 브루스는 말을 멈췄다. 알프레드가 없다는 사실은 아마... 브루스보다는 제이슨에게 더 쓰린 사실일테니까. 아까도 조금 기분이 나빠보이던 제이슨에게 괜히 알프레드 이름을 언급해서 화를 돋우고 싶진 않았다.

"그냥 내가 만들게. 간단한건 할 수 있을 거 같으니까..."  
"안돼."

"안돼요."  
  


제이슨과 로이가 동시에 칼같이 브루스의 제안을 거절했다. 팀의 말에 의하면, 브루스는 참치 샌드위치도 못만드는 모양이니까. 팀마저 좋은 말 못하고 곧장 샌드위치를 뱉어버렸을 정도면 맛이 정말...끔찍했던 모양이다.

  
브루스는 두 사람이 단호하게 거절하니 눈을 깜빡이더니, 고민에 빠졌다. 브루스도 가사 일은 잼병이었고, 지금 브루스 상태 때문에 다른 사람을 저택에 들일 수도 없으니, 만약 이 상태가 지속된다면 뭔가 방도를 찾아야했다. 제이슨은 한숨을 쉬며 머리를 벅벅 긁더니 찬장과 냉장고를 열어 남은 음식을 확인했다. 탈론은 자리를 꽤 오래비울 생각인지, 냉장고엔 만들어둔 음식과 식료품으로 꽉 차있었다. 찬장에도 빵과 잼, 캔, 레토르트 음식들이 즐비해 있어서 한동안은 음식 걱정은 없을 것 같았다.

"브루스, 뭐 먹을래? 간단한 요리는 할 수 있으니까 말해봐."

제이슨이 식료품을 체크하고 브루스에게 물었다. 음식을 데우거나 커피나 차를 내주는 정도라면 모를까, 제이슨이 음식을 할 수 있을거라고 생각 못한 브루스가 눈을 깜빡이였다.

"오이 샌드위치."

"알았어. 음료수는 우유면 되지?"

"응."

로이가 자길 손가락으로 가리키며 해맑게 물었다.

"난?"

"넌 니가 쳐먹어!"

제이슨이 버럭 소리를 지르며 투덜대는데도, 로이는 생글생글 웃으며 말했다.

"난 초콜렛 잼 발라줘."  
  


제이슨은 투덜투덜거리면서도 토스트기에 식빵을 넣고는 그 동안 자기가 마실 커피를 내리고, 브루스에겐 우유를 준뒤, 눈을 빛내며 앉아있는 로이에겐 콜라를 주고는 "하여간 손도 많이가, 귀찮은 것들..."하며 투덜거리며 제일 만들기 쉬운 초콜렛잼을 바른 토스트 몇장을 로이에게 건네주었다. 그리곤 정성스럽게 오이를 얇게 슬라이스한 뒤 소금을 뿌리고 식빵에 마요네즈와 크림치즈를 듬뿍 발라서 오이를 끼우고는 가장자리를 잘라낸 뒤, 가로로 비스듬히 잘라 삼각형 모양으로 예쁘게 잘린 샌드위치를 디저트 접시에 곱게 담았다.

"자."

브루스가 신기해하며 빤작거리는 눈으로 자길 올려다보자, 쑥스러워진 제이슨이 브루스 시선을 피하며 무뚝뚝하게 오이 샌드위치가 담긴 접시를 브루스에게 내밀었다. 브루스는 샌드위를 한입 베어물고는, 알프레드가 해주던 것고 똑같은 맛에 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"요리 할 수 있는 줄은 몰랐어..."

"알프레드가 가르쳐준거야. 당신이 좋아한다며."

"알프레드가 너한테 요리를 가르쳐줬어?"  
"예전에."

알프레드가 제이슨에게 요리를 가르쳐줬던건, 제이슨이 이제 막 이 저택에 들어오고 얼마 안되서의 일이었다. 아직까지 잊지 못했다는게 더 신기할 정도로 예전 같은데... 이러고 있자니 꼭 엊그제 일처럼 느껴졌다. 제이슨은 브루스가 자길 울적한 눈빛으로 보는 걸 보곤 괜시리 투덜거렸다.

"아, 좀...그런 눈빛으로 나 보지마 진짜... 난 괜찮은데 왜 댁이 그래? 내가 괜찮다는데 동정하는 눈빛으로 보지 말라고 진짜!"

"그냥...알프레드 참 다정한 사람이였었지...싶어서..."

브루스는 이제 원래 자기를 돌봐주던 알프레드의 기억이 점점 희미해져가고 있었다. 그럴 일이 전혀 없을거라고 믿었지만, 평행 세계의 알프레드가 준 기억들이 더 생생했다. 토마스를 거부하려 하자 멱살을 잡고 끌고가 개집에 던져넣고 개들에게 겁탈당하게 방관한 것, 토마스가 브루스에게 하는 실험들을 돕기도 했던 것, 고정된 채 꼼짝도 못하는 브루스를 산채로 배를 가르거나, 토마스의 실험을 위해 브루스를 죽였던 기억들이 더 똑똑히 떠올랐다. 브루스의 탈출을 알프레드가 도왔다고 들었지만, 그를 도운 이유도 탈론을 위해서지, 브루스를 위해서는 아니라는게 분명했다. 브루스는 알프레드를 정말 끔찍히 사랑했는데, 브루스가 그 세계에 잡혀져 있던 기간은 알프레드에 대한 기억을 덧씌워버릴 정도로 길었다.

가슴이 무거웠다. 숨이 막힐 정도로 답답했다. 분명 그 세계에서 탈출 했는데, 아직도 브루스는 그 세계에서 겪은 기억 속에서 해메고 있었다. 그 고통이 제일 허무한건, 브루스가 그런 일을 겪어야 할 이유가 단 하나도 없었다는 거였다. 그 고통을 통해 배우거나 나아갈 수 있는 점 따윈 단 한 가지도 없었다.

"브루스?"

제이슨은 브루스의 표정이 어두워지자 그를 달래듯 말하며 그의 부드러운 머리카락을 조심스레 쓰다듬었다.

"괜찮은거지?"

제이슨은 속으로 알프레드 이야기 괜히 했나, 싶어서 후회했다. 자기보다도 브루스가 더 알프레드의 죽음이 쓰라릴텐데...

"...알프레드가 해준 거랑 똑같구나."

브루스는 샌드위치를 마저 먹고는 씩 웃으며 제이슨의 머리를 토닥였다. 다정하게 미소짓는 브루스의 얼굴을 본 제이슨은, 딕의 거짓 웃음이 누굴 따라하던 건지 깨달았다. 그건 브루스가 쓰는 또 다른 가면이었다. 그의 진심을 다른 사람에게 내보이지 않으려는 가면. 딕의 거짓된 미소와 다정할 뿐인 텅 비어있는 말들은, 전부 브루스를 보고 배운거였다.

제이슨은 자기가 그런 가면을 쓸 줄 모른다는 사실이 좋은 일인지 나쁜 일인지 알 수 없었다.

***

세 사람이 나름 화목하게 아침을 먹고 있을 때, 초인종이 울렸다. 브루스는 제이슨과 로이에게 마저 먹으라고 하곤, 자기가 문을 열어주었다. 문을 열자, 부드럽게 미소짓는 할의 얼굴이 보였다.

"얼굴 보고싶어서."

누가 먼저 시작했다고 할 수 없이, 둘은 마음이 맞기라도 한듯 입술을 겹쳤다. 브루스는 입술을 열어 제 입안에 섞이는 할의 혀를 느끼고 허벅지를 오무렸다. 입안까지 그의 향으로 녹아버릴 것 같았다. 할이 입맞춤을 하며 브루스의 허리를 한 손으로 쓰다듬자, 브루스는 몸을 움찔거리며 젖어오는 다리 사이를 느끼고 허벅지를 더 오무렸다. 할의 입술이 떨어지자, 볼이 살짝 달아오른 브루스가 나른한 눈빛으로 그를 바라보았다. 미소짓던 할이 미간을 일그러트리며 물었다.

"담배 냄새에 화약 냄새에...다른 남자 냄새 나는데. ...누구야?"

"담배랑 화약 냄새는 제이슨이고, 다른 냄새는 로이야. 둘 다 나랑 있잖아. 몰랐어?"

"로이가?"

할이 되물으며 눈썹을 치켜 올리자, 브루스가 의아한 목소리로 물었다.

"넌 못 들었어?"

브루스는 팔짱을 끼고 미간을 찌푸리더니, 걱정스러운 표정으로 할에게 물었다.

"근데 난 네가 바쁜 줄 알았는데..."

"그것 때문에 온거야."

할은 정말 어지간하면 이 지구에 머물고 싶었다. 평소라면 속시원하게 떠나고 말겠지만, 지금은 정말 브루스를 떠나고 싶지 않았다. 한번 우주로 떠나고 나면 얼마나 또 오래 걸려서 지구로 돌아올 수 있을지 알 수 없었다.

"꼭...해야 할일이 있어."

할은 브루스의 시린 얼음 같은 맑은 하늘색 눈을 바라보며, 그의 얼굴을 손 끝으로 안타까이 쓰다듬었다.

"이게 정말 중요한게 아니었다면..."

"괜찮아."

브루스도 사랑하는 사람을 두고 해야 할 일을 위해 떠나야 하는게 어떤건지 잘 알았다. 이번에 차이점은, 떠나는 사람이 브루스가 아니라 상대방이라는 차이점이겠지. 할의 입장에 서본 브루스는 말하지 않아도 할의 심정이 이해가 갔다. 그래도 조금은 더 오래 있어줬으면 했는데...

"다녀와."

브루스는 할의 입술에 입을 맞추며, 그가 죽는 일만은 없기를 빌었다. 어떤 모습이라도 좋으니 살아돌아오길.

"금방 다녀올게, 별일 없을거야, 살아 돌아올테니까 걱정마, 라고 하고 싶은데... 보통 내가 그말 하면 꼭 늦더라. 아니면 아예 못오거나. 그러니까..."

할은 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 애처로운 눈빛으로 미소를 지으며 말했다.

"...난 네가 무사했으면 좋겠어. 내 걱정은 말고, 네가 행복했으면 좋겠어. 내가 자주 하는 말 기억하지? 두려워 하지마."

"두려움이 네 공포를 실현시키니까."

브루스를 끌어 안자, 가녀린 브루스의 몸이 할의 한 팔안에 들어왔다.

"그러니까 좋은 생각만 하고, 좋은 것만 보고, 몸 건강해지는 것만 생각해."

브루스는 할의 가슴에 얼굴을 기대며 살짝 빨라진 할의 심장 박동을 느끼며 눈을 감았다.

"그래도 시간 날 때마다 지구에 들릴게, 걱정마."

"응."

브루스는 울적한 목소리로 애써 웃으며 그에게 작별인사를 했다. 시원하게 미소짓는 할의 모습이 너무 여유로워서, 꼭 우주를 구하러 가는 비장한 싸움을 한다기 보단, 여행가기 전날 설레어 하는 아이같기만 했다. 할은 늘 우주로 떠날때면, 그 앞에 놓인게 얼마나 공포스럽고 위험한 일이라고 해도 그저 재미있어했다. 오히려 위험할 수록 즐겼다. 죽을게 분명한 일에 뛰어들면서도 웃는 그의 모습은... 어떤 면에선 자신과 닮아있었다.

멀찍이서 몰래 고개를 빼밀고 현관에서 작별인사를 나누는 할과 브루스를 지켜보던 로이와 제이슨은 브루스가 한숨을 쉬면서 몸을 돌리자 재빨리 주방으로 돌아가 의자에 앉아 샌드위치를 먹고 있는 척 했다. 브루스는 그 둘을 눈치도 못챘는지, 터벅터벅 응접실로 걸어가선 쇼파에 기대어 앉더니 한숨을 쉬었다.

브루스는 요새 자기가 뭘 어떻게 해야 할 지 알 수가 없었다. 브루스가 밖에만 나가도 아이들에게 민폐였고, 세상은 너무나도 명명백백하게 브루스가 필요없는데다 그가 해야 할 일도 없었다. 그가 할 일이라곤 이 저택에 감금되어 사는 것 뿐이었다. 그래도 클락은 시간이 나면 종종 찾아왔는데, 그마저 발을 끊었고, 배리도 살아돌아온 후로 꽤 밖은 시끄럽다던데, 그 뒤로 쉼없이 세상을 달리는 중인데다 가족과 친구를 만나기도 힘들었으니 당연히 오랜만에 돌아온 친구도 볼 수 없고, 배리가 살아돌아왔는데 오히려 월리도 더 바빠지는 모양이었다. 카일도 종종 찾아왔는데 카일이 오아로 차출되고 나선 얼굴도 까먹을 지경이고, 가끔 자기가 사냥한 고기를 짊어지고 오던 다이애나도 일이 바빠 발길을 끊었다. 딕과 팀은 배로 일이 바쁜지 브루스는 딕과 팀의 얼굴을 직접 본 날보다 티비와 뉴스를 통해 그 둘의 얼굴을 본 날이 더 많았다. 데미안은 틴 타이탄즈의 일과 로빈의 일로 바쁘고... 캐스는 바바라와 스테파니와 같이 활동하는 모양인데, 캐스는 해외에도 자주 나가 활동하는지라 더 얼굴보기가 힘들었다. 심지어 탈론마저 일로 자리를 비웠다. 게다가 이젠 할도 떠났다. 브루스는 생에서 단 한번도 해야 할 일이 없던 적이 없었다. 그리고 생각해보면... 정말로 혼자였던적도 없었다.

걱정스레 다가온 제이슨이 브루스 등을 토닥이며 나름 다정한 목소리로 위로하려 애썼다.

"저 인간 존나 튼튼하잖아. 설마 뒈지겠어? 곧장 멀쩡한 얼굴 들이밀고 실실 웃으면서 나타나겠지 뭐. 진짜로 뒈졌을 줄 알았던 때도 멀쩡하게 돌아왔잖아."

"할이 좀...실없어보여도 일은 잘해요. 걱정 마요."

"그게 아니야. 할이 일을 해결 할 건 이미 알아. 지구로 살아서 귀환 할 것도 알고."

브루스는 자기 마음을 애들 앞에서 솔직히 털어놓자니, 그건 좀 아니다 싶어 말을 거뒀다. 로이와 제이슨은 브루스가 말을 멈추고 한숨만 쉬니, 영문을 모르겠어서 눈만 꿈뻑였다.

제이슨도 울적해하는 브루스를 보더니 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 어릴 땐 우울해 하는 브루스를 웃게 하는게 자기 특기였는데, 지금은 도저히 어떻게 해야 브루스를 웃게 만들 수 있는지 생각조차 안났다. 어릴 때는 어떻게 했더라? 브루스 등에 올라타서 목마 태워달라고 했었는데 지금 그랬다간 브루스 허리가 부서질 것 같고... 예전엔 그냥 나만 보면 웃어줬는데.

제이슨과 브루스 둘 다 어쩐지 같이 분위기가 점점 어두워지자, 로이가 브루스에게 넌지시 물었다.

"브루스도 취미 정도는 있을거 아녜요, 우울하면 브루스는 뭐해요?"  
  


브루스가 고개를 들고 생각에 빠지더니 무심하게 대답했다.

"예전엔 권력가들한테 몸팔았는데, 지금은 안되겠지..."  
"그거 농담이라고 한거면 재미없어."

제이슨이 미간을 구기며 화를 내자, 브루스가 시무룩한 표정으로 사과했다.

"미안."

"그러지 말고, 차라리 술이나 마실래?"

"난 술 못 마시는거 알잖니."

"나도 술 먹으면 안되는거 알잖아."

"아, 맞다. 그럼 넌 콜라마셔."

"브루스, 내가 술 가르쳐줄테니까 좀 마셔봐. 딕도 우울할때는 들이 붓는다니까."

제이슨은 브루스는 손도 대지 않아서 거의 자기만 꺼내 마셨던 캐비닛에서 족히 집 한채값은 될법한 술들 몇병을 꺼냈다. 브루스가 고개를 갸웃했다. 딕도 브루스를 따라 거의 술을 마시지 않는 줄로 알고 있었다. 여태 브루스는 딕이 취한걸 본 적이 없었다, 며칠전에 제이슨과 진탕 취해서 왔을 때를 빼놓곤.

"만약 그러다가 내가 통제를 잃으면..."

"그럼 내가 전기충격기로라도 기절시켜 줄테니까 좀 마셔. 당신 성격 괴팍한 것도 스트레스 받을 때 따로 하는게 범죄자 패는 거 말곤 없어서 그렇다니까?"

제이슨은 그 비싼 술 들 중 그나마 조금 저렴한 블루 사파이어 레노베이션을 한잔 가득 따라 브루스에게 주었지만, 브루스는 망설이기만 할 뿐 받아들 생각은 없어보였다. 로이는 그게 얼마나 비싼 술인지 떠올렸다. 아마 브루스는 입에도 대지 않을테고, 제이슨이 가끔 와서 술 캐비닛을 털어가니 구비해 놓은 것 뿐이겠지. 아마 여기가 아니면 평생 맛도 보지 못 할지도 몰랐다.

"마시면 안되는데..."

로이는 지금 금주 중이였다. 알콜중독을 극복하기 위해 2 년 동안 술을 한 방울도 입에 안댔는데, 새파란 병에 든 백만 달러 짜리 술이 그 금주 기록을 깨버릴 것 같았다. 제이슨은 로이가 유혹에 흔들리는 걸 보더니 단호하게 말했다.

"마시지마, 좆도 맛없으니까. 뭔 솔잎이랑 쑥 갈아놓은거 같은게..."

물론 거짓말이었다. 브루스가 가지고 있던 두 병 중 한 병은 제이슨이 싹 비워버렸는데, 향취가 독특해 아직까지 맛을 기억하고 있었다. 제이슨이 입맛을 다시는 로이에게 콜라를 건네주자, 로이가 브루스를 보며 실실 웃으며 말을 건넸다.

"금주 하는게 너무 힘들어서 대신 콜라 마시기 시작했는데, 술 땡길 때마다 콜라 마시다 보니까 콜라 중독에 걸린거 있죠."

브루스와 로이는 어이없어하며 서로를 마주 보더니 결국 동시에 웃음을 터트렸다.

술병들을 하나하나 잡아보며 그 맛을 떠올리니자니, 아무래도 이건 브루스 취향이 아니겠다 싶었다. 제이슨은 잠시 기다리라고 와인 셀러 쪽으로 갔다. 제이슨은 와인 중에서도 달아서 마시기 쉽다는 귀부 와인을 골랐다 그 중에서도 샤토 디켐 쪽 1811년 빈티지를 집어왔다. 술을 마시지도 않은 주제에 뭐 그리 비싼 술을 많이 사다놓는지, 쯧, 낭비벽 하곤. 하며 혀를 차고 응접실로 돌아가는 제이슨은 브루스가 그렇게 다른 곳에선 구하지도 못하는 비싼 술을 구비해놓는 이유가 이러면 술 좋아하는 제이슨이 집에 돌아올까봐 이것 저것 구비해놓는 거라는 생각은 끝까지 못했다.


	45. Chapter 45

_**\- 섹터 0, 오아.** _

할은 왠지 모를 불안감을 계속해서 느끼고 있었다. 딕의 정보라면 확실했다. 그 애가 브루스의 자리를 물려받으며 브루스에게서 무언가 능력까지 무언가 물려받은 모양이니, 그 애의 정보가 곧 브루스의 정보력이었다. 그러니 할은 딕이 시네스트로가 반물질 우주에서 군대를 만들 예정이라고 하는 말을 믿었다. 무엇보다 카일과 존이 둘 다 그를 불렀고, 가디언들도 전쟁의 기미가 보인다고 하는 걸 보면 분명했다. 뉴 제네시스가 종종 큰 우주적 전쟁에선 도움을 줬지만, 지금은 그들도 자기들 끼리의 전쟁으로 바쁠 시기였으니 도움을 받긴 힘들터였다. 지금 우주는 어느때보다도 할을 필요로 했다. 하지만 할은 아직도 우주에 온게 실수인 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 정확히는, 브루스를 떠난게 실수 같다는 생각을 지울 수가 없었다. 점점 능력이 불안정해지던 브루스도 할이 옆에 있으면 안정을 되찾았는데, 아직 자기 능력을 완벽하게 다루지도 못하는 브루스를 두고 온게 마음에 걸렸다.

차라리 브루스를 데리고 와야 했다. 혼자 두는게 아니었는데.

한편으론 브루스가 늘 할의 옆에 있으면 할도 제대로 집중 할 수 있으리라는 보장이 없었다. 아침에 본 검은 레이스로 된 로브를 걸친 브루스의 흰 몸과 부드러운 입술과 진한 키스와 부드러운 입 안이 어른거렸다. 할은 자기 머리를 쥐어뜯으며 속으로 비명을 질렀다. 젠장, 어른스럽게 굴지말고 가기전에 하자고 할 걸 씨발!

중요한 미션이 있으니 우주로 가야 해, 라고 할이 말하면 보통은 연인과 거친 작별의 섹스를 하곤 했는데, 겨우 데이트 한 번, 키스 몇번으로, 아직 다른 지구에 잡혀있던 동안의 상처를 다 벗지도 못한 브루스에게 그런 짓을 할 수는 없었다. 보통이라면 그냥 저지르고 말텐데, 그러기엔 할의 양심이 그를 허락치 않았다.

우주에는 할 혼자지만, 지구에는 셀 수 없는 히어로들이 있는데다, 우주에서 있다보면 할이 브루스를 늘 지킬 수만은 없었다. 그러니 브루스를 지구에 둔게 옳은 선택이라고 생각하면서도 할은 무언가 잘못될 것 같다는 생각을 지울 수가 없었다. 오아에서 할의 위치만 조금 더 나았다면 눈치보지 않고 데리고 왔을텐데...

리거들의 주요 멤버들은 브루스가 그냥 신이 아니라, 창조신이라는 걸 알고 있다. 정확히 본인이 밝힌 적은 없지만, 대부분이 이미 알고 있다. 아무리 브루스가 숨기려고 해도 오랫동안 그를 가장 가까이서 보다보면 알 수 밖에 없는 순간들이 온다. 브루스의 능력 때문도 있지만, 가장 큰 이유는 브루스의 말, 세계와 인류를 보는 방식 때문이었다. 냉정하게 보이는 그에게서 나오는 애정이 묻어나는 말들이...할에겐 브루스를 사랑하게 만들기 충분했다. 할은 브루스가 세상을 보는 방식을 사랑했고, 그가 인류를 보는 애정어린 시선을 사랑했다. 인간의 바닥까지 본 그가, 인류를 사랑하고 무한한 신뢰를 보여준다는 사실이 더욱 그를 사랑하게 만들었다. 가끔씩은... 브루스의 믿음이 리거들이 사람들을 구하는 원동력 같다고 느낀 적도 있었다. 클락이 절망할 때 사람을 다시 사랑하게 만들고, 다이애나가 믿음을 잃을 때 다시 믿음을 주는 것, 할이 모든 희망을 잃었을 때도 죽음을 앞에두고 다시 일어서게 하는 힘.

아마 리거들이 정말 그냥 보통 사람들이었다면 브루스를 이해 못 했을 테지만, 함께 일을 해나가고, 같은 시선으로 인류와 세계를 바라본 그들이라 브루스를 이해 할 수 있었던 거였겠지. 그래서 브루스도 그들에게 헌신을 다 했는지도 모른다.

하지만 할이 브루스의 정체를 눈치챈건, 그가 죽고 나서 스펙터로 선택됐을 때였다. 분노와 복수의 화신인 가장 낮은 위치의 하인인 스펙터가 느낄 수 있는건 전능한 존재의 희미한 흔적 뿐이었지만, 할에겐 그 희미함 만으로도 그가 누구인지 눈치 챘다. 할이 눈을 감으면, 브루스에게서 느끼던 것과 같은 그 느낌이었으니까. 착각이라고 생각하려 했다. 가장 사랑하는 존재가 떠오르는 것 뿐인지도 모른다. 하지만 할에겐 그 존재와 사랑하는 존재가 같았을 뿐이었다. 그게 할에게 비극인지 희극인지는 모르겠지만, 그렇다고 해서 달라질 건 없었다. 브루스가 누구든, 할은 그가 알아온 브루스를 똑같이 사랑할 테니까.

상념에 빠져 한숨을 쉬는 할의 정신을 카일의 목소리가 깨웠다.

"저기, 할?"

"응?"

"브리핑 중일 땐 좀 들으라고 했잖아요."

카일이 살짝 짜증을 내며 낮은 목소리로 말하자, 할이 팔짱을 끼고 고개를 테이블에 떨군채 대답했다.

"왜? 니가 나중에 듣고 요약해 줄거잖아."

카일이 입술을 깨물더니 할을 쏘아보며 말했다.

"모든 랜턴들이 전부 할 쳐다보고 있으니까 그렇죠!"

할이 고개를 들자 군단장인 존을 포함해 브리핑에 참석한 모든 상위 랜턴들이 전부 딴청을 부리는 할을 쳐다보고 있었다. 브리핑 테이블의 가장 윗석에 서있는 존이 할을 보고 눈을 가늘게 뜨며 쏘아보며 말했다.

"랜턴 조던, 이 회의가 너 때문에 열린 거 잊었나?"

"어차피 벌어질 일 좀 더 일찍 알린걸 왜 내 잘못인 것 처럼 지적하냐?"

존은 할이 능청 부리며 짜증을 내곤 다른 랜턴들의 눈치도 안보고 테이블에 발을 올리는 걸 보고 존이 얼굴에 손을 올리며 피곤한 눈빛으로 한숨을 쉬었다.

할이 가지고 온 정보는 귀중했다. 덕분에 반물질 우주에서 온 침입자를 먼저 잡을 수 있었다. 바이러스형과 작은 모기처럼 생긴 노란색 파워링을 낀 칩입자는 아주 재빨라서 미리 할이 정보를 주었기에 대비한게 아니라면 눈치도 못채고 당할 수도 있었다. 타겟은 아마도 현재 이온의 숙주인 소담 야트. 그 역시도 가디언들이 미리 전쟁을 대비해 이온이 되길 거절한 카일 대신 선택한 숙주였다. 그린 랜턴 군단이 무너졌을때 이온의 힘을 입은 카일은 그 힘으로 군단을 다시 일으키고는, 자기 성미에 안맞는다고 내려놓았다. 다시 이온이 되려면 될 수 있었지만, 카일은 그를 거절했다. 그래서 선택된게 크립톤인 만큼이나 강한 닥삼인 출신인 소담 야트였다. 하지만 소담 야트가 이온의 숙주가 된건 겨우 며칠전, 그럼에도 그 정보를 정확히 알고 소담 야트를 노렸다는 건 내부에도 어딘가 정보가 새고 있다는 뜻이었다.

만약 할이 이 정보를 가지고 온게 아니었다면 소담 야트가 반물질 우주로 납치되고, 이온을 빼앗겼을 터였다. 할이 가지고 온 정보는 아주 귀중했다. 할은 전쟁도 안치르고 가장 큰 공적을 세울 수도 있었는데... 문제는 할의 이런 태도였다. 패럴렉스의 숙주였던 때 할의 의지가 아니라고 해도, 그 숙주였던 할은 아직도 그린 랜턴들 사이에서 비난의 대상이었다. 아무리 패럴렉스가 죽였던 랜턴들이 다시 돌아오고 모든게 원래대로 돌아왔다고 해도 할을 비난하는 시선이 사라지는건 아니었다. 일년이 넘게 지났지만, 오아에서 할의 위치는 아직 좋지 않았다. 그래서 존도 할이 지구에 남는데 찬성했고, 이런 때가 아니라면 굳이 할을 안그래도 그를 싫어하는 랜턴들이 가득한 오아에 부르고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 할이 가져온 정보가 귀했고, 앞으로 전쟁이 벌어질거라면 할은 없어선 안될 인재였다. 그러니 이 기회에 자기 위치를 공고히 하면 좋으련만, 생각이 있는건지 없는건지...

할이 좀 더 죄책감을 느끼고 얌전히 군다면 모르겠는데, 할은 어느 순간부터 그에 익숙해져버렸는지 아니면 다른 심경의 변화가 있었던건지 몇달 전부터 태도가 원래 상태로 귀환해 버렸다. 느긋하고 능청맞고, 뻔뻔하고, 자기 반성 할 줄 모르고, 충동적이고 제멋대로이던, 예전의 할로 돌아와버렸다. 존은 그게 반가운 일이면서도 지금 다른 랜턴들이 할에게 보내는 시선이 좋지 않은데 할 태도 때문에 더 비난을 받는게 아닐까 전전긍긍했다. 할은 그걸 아는지 모르는지, 능청맞게 웃으며 "나 완전 집중해서 듣고 있는거 맞으니까 브리핑 해." 하면서 테이블에 발을 올려놓고 의자에 등을 기대며 천연덕스럽게 웃었다.

존은 시네스트로가 만든다는 군단 때문이 아니라, 할 때문에 머리가 더 아팠다.

***

**_\- 그 시각, 웨인 저택_ **

제이슨이 가져온 와인과 술을 마신건 결국 거의 제이슨 혼자 뿐이었다. 얼마나 술을 잘마시는지, 브루스는 겨우 한두모금 마실때 한병씩 작살을 내놓고는 결국 브루스의 술 캐비닛에 있던 값비싼 술들 절반을 전부 비워놔버렸다. 로이는 처음엔 제이슨이 브루스에게 속상한 일이 있으면 술 마시게 해서 조금 편하게 이야게 하려는거라고 생각했는데, 한모금 마시더니 '이거 괜찮네?' 하곤 자기가 전부 비워버리는 걸 보니 이 새끼 그냥 자기가 술 땡겼던거 아니야? 하는 생각이 들었다.

제이슨이 실컷 마시며 계속 브루스에게 따라주자, 브루스도 점점 한두잔씩 비우기 시작했고, 와인 한병이 비워졌다. 브루스도 그닥 술기운은 돌지 않는지, 고개를 갸웃하며 이게 맛있나? 하는 표정으로 먹기만 하더니, 슬슬 술기운이 올라오기 시작한 제이슨에게 누우라고 토닥였다. 제이슨은 잔뜩 취해서 브루스를 갑자기 끌어안더니, 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻으며 한탄을 했다.

"아, 정말 남주기 싫다."

제이슨의 얼굴에 닿는 브루스의 가슴이 더 말캉하게 느껴졌다.

"제이슨, 좀 취한거 같구나."

제이슨은 자길 밀치는 브루스를 더욱 꽉 끌어안았다. 세상 누구에게 준다고 해도 아까운데, 왜 하필...

"브루스, 정말 할이랑 안했어?"

"아직은."

아직은, 이라. 그럼 결국 언젠가는 벌어질 일이란 소리겠지.

"언젠간 하겠네?"

"...제이슨, 좀 쉬렴. 많이 취한거 같구나."

"미안, 이런 이야기 싫어하지."

제이슨은 속으로 욕을 내뱉었다. 씨발 나랑 떡까지 쳐놓고 그 새끼랑 행복할 생각하니까 좋을까? 나랑 잔게 당신에겐 아무 의미도 없었나?

"내 삶에 다른 사람이 생긴다고 해서, 그 사람이 너희보다 더 중요해지는건 아니야. 너희보다 소중할 사람은 나한테 있을 수 없다고 했잖니?"

브루스는 제이슨을 아들처럼 아꼈고, 제이슨은 브루스를 세상 모든 것을 다 바쳐도 아깝지 않을 정도로 사랑했다. 하지만 제이슨은 그 사랑이 그저 가족과 부모를 향한 사랑이라고 쉽게 말할 수는 없었다. 그를 향한 마음은... 아, 이게 무슨소용이람.

"얼마나 너희가 중요한지는... 내가 널 얼마나 사랑하는지는 제이슨 네가 제일 잘 알거라고 생각했는데."

브루스가 시무룩해하며 제이슨을 달래자, 제이슨이 너털웃음을 터트리며 비아냥거렸다.

"씨발 내가 독심술사도 아니고 말을 안하는데 어떻게 알아? 나 뒈진지 얼마 되지도 않아서 딴 새끼 들여놔놓고 널 사랑한다고 하면 믿음이 가겠냐고?"

"...네가 죽은 뒤로 난...브레이크가 고장난 폭주하는 차 같았지... 그걸 멈춘게 팀이였다. 팀이 없었다면 난 이미 이 세상에 없었을거야. 죽어서든, 아니면 이 세상에 지쳐서든... 그땐 정말 그 애가 필요했어. 하지만 그 애가 널 대체한게 아니야. 널 대체 할 건 나한테 있을 수 없으니까. 그리고 팀 말고도 날 버티게 해준게 또 하나 있어. 네가 떠난 후로 늘 품고 다녔던게 있는데..."

브루스는 자기 로브 주머니에서 작은 금색 타원형 로켓을 꺼냈다. 로켓을 열자, 작은 사진 안에 어린 제이슨이 환하게 웃고 있었다.  


"네가 떠난 뒤론 매일 이걸보면서 버텨나갔어."

제이슨은 그걸 보고 울먹거리는 눈을 깜빡이며 울적하게 대답했다.

"...아 씨발, 술 좀 작작 마실 걸. ...술깨고 나면 다 잊어버리겠다."

"그럼 술 깨고 나서 다시 해줄게."

브루스는 제이슨의 이마를 쓰다듬더니, 웃으며 그의 이마에 입술을 맞췄다. 제이슨은 화를 내려다가 전부 풀려버렸는지, 헤실헤실거리며 풀린 얼굴로 브루스의 가슴을 덮은 로브 옷깃을 손 끝으로 쓰다듬었다.

"근데 어떻게 할은 우주 미션 떠나면서 어떻게 브루스를 보고 한번도 박겠다 소리를 안하고 가냐?"

브루스는 아침에 있었던 할과의 키스를 떠올렸다. 할의 향기, 입술, 부드러운 입안, 단단한 손, 몸 속까지 녹아드는 듯한 취할 듯한 그의 모든 것... 할 역시 그의 뛰는 심장 소리만 들어도 같은 걸 바라는 것 같았지만, 할은 더 요구도 원한다는 기색도 숨기고 브루스를 떠났다. 애매모호한 약속만을 남기고.

"내가 겪은 일을 아니까... 아직은 이르다고 생각하는거겠지."

제이슨은 한숨을 푹 쉬며 욕을 내뱉었다.

"좆같은 새끼..."

아마 브루스는 누군가와 닿을 때마다 자기가 겪었던 모든 일을 떠올리겠지. 그게 사랑하는 사람이라도 아마 변치 않을지도 모른다. 온갖 개같은 일을 다 당했는데... 브루스를 손안에 쥐고 망가트리고 벼랑 끝으로 몰고간 그 놈은, 브루스에게 영영 잊지 못 할 상처만을 남기고 떠났다. 더 우스운건... 아울맨이 원한게 결국 자기 세계의 안정이였으며, 그딴건 브루스가 그냥 말만 하면 들어줬을 거라는거다. 그 일에 어떤 미사여구를 붙여도, 제이슨의 눈에 그는 이기심 채우는게 우선이였던 흔한 범죄자일 뿐이었다. 그런데 겨우 그런 새끼 때문에 브루스를 그지경으로 만들어버렸다. 겨우 그런 놈 하나 잡지 못해서...

"씨발...그땐 난 뭘했길래 당신도 못 붙잡았을까."

제이슨은 한숨을 내쉬더니, 브루스의 가슴에 얼굴을 기대며 눈을 감았다. 제이슨의 귀에 들려오는 브루스의 고른 심장 소리가 잔뜩 취한 제이슨의 정신을 차분하게 만들었다. 브루스는 제이슨을 품에 안고 토닥이더니, 스르르 잠든 그 아이를 쇼파에 뉘이며 안타까운 눈빛으로 바라보며 잠든 제이슨의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.

***

0.1톤이 넘는 제이슨을 제 몸 하나 가누지 못하는 브루스가 이고 갈 순 없었으므로, 당연히 잠든 제이슨을 방에 눕힌건 로이였다. 로이는 이 새끼도 술 끊어야 한다고 중얼중얼 거리며 짜증을 냈다. 브루스는 그걸 보곤 "내가 도울까?"라고 했으나, 로이는 지금 이 상태인 브루스에게 0.1톤짜리를 업으라고 할 수는 없었으므로 정중히 거절하곤 제이슨을 침대에 던져놓고는 겨우 한숨을 돌렸다.

"진짜 무겁네!"

"네가 고생하는구나."

브루스가 어쩔 줄 몰라하며 사과하자, 로이가 도리질을 했다.

"아녜요, 이 새끼 뒤치닥 거리 하는 거 한두번도 아니고."

"...그래?"

브루스는 로이가 너무 대수롭지 않다는 듯 말하니 더욱 민망해졌다. 로이가 이런걸 당연하게 여긴다는 건, 제이슨이 전부터 이렇게 구는걸 아주 많이 봐와서 익숙하다는 소리였다.

"너에게도 뭔가 해줘야 할 것 같은데..."

로이가 웃으면서 손사레를 쳤다.

"뭐 받으려고 얘랑 지내는건 아니니까 됐어요. 브루스한테도 뭐 받으면 나중에 제이슨이 괜히 오해만 할 걸요."

"그런가?"

브루스는 고개를 갸웃하다가 제이슨의 성미를 생각하곤 곧 고갤 끄덕였다.

"그렇겠지... 제이슨은 좀 의심이 많으니까."

"그쵸, 지 엄마 똑 닮았네요."

브루스는 로이가 순간 제이슨의 친엄마를 말하나 하고, 눈을 깜빡이며 헷갈려하다가 곧 로이가 말하는게 자기라는 걸 깨달았다.

"나?"

"그럼 얘 의심병이 브루스한테서 왔지 누구한테서 왔겠어요?"

로이는 당황하는 브루스 얼굴을 보곤 배시시 웃더니 제이슨 방 문을 닫고 나오며 장난기 어린 목소리로 말했다.

"게다가 저한테 뭐주게요? 브루스 재산 전부 딕한테 가지 않았어요? 이 집도 굳이 따지자면 이제 딕꺼잖아요."

"내가 가진게 돈이 전부인 줄 아는거니?"

"에, 아녜요?"

로이가 브루스를 놀리며 장난을 걸자, 주먹이 날아올까 순간 긴장했던 로이는 브루스는 화도 안내고 웃으며 받아주는 그를 보곤 좀 귀엽다고 생각했다. 그리고 그런 생각이 든 자기 머리를 뜯어버리고 싶어졌다. 브루스가 귀엽다고 느낄일은 죽었다 깨어나도 없을 줄 알았는데. 젠장, 왜 올리랑 딕은 나한테 이런 일을 줘가지고...

브루스는 고민에 빠져 머리를 쥐어 뜯으며 이를 악물며 짜증을 내는 로이를 보고는 조심스레 말했다.

"떠나고 싶으면 떠나도 된다. 딕에겐 내가 여기 떠날 일 없을거라고 전할테니까."

로이는 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 차분하고 다정하게 말하는 브루스를 보고 눈을 깜빡였다.

"언제부터 알았어요?"

브루스가 씩 웃으며 답했다.

"우리 집이 방음이 좀 안되잖니."

"아, 씨발... 입 좀 조심할걸."

"나 때문에 지금 다른 사람을 도와야 할 히어로들이 다른 일 하고 있으면 안되잖니. 딕이 약속한 돈의 네배로 줄테니까..."

"아 돈은 됐어요. 딕은 브루스가..."

솔직히 말하자면 딕은 브루스를 공격할 누군가보다는, 로이를 브루스에게 보낸 이유가 꼭 혼자 남으면 이상한 길로 빠져버리는 브루스를 걱정해서 인 것 같다고 생각했다. 배트맨이 가장 고독한 히어로라고 하지만, 브루스는 사실 단 한번도 정말로 혼자였던적이 없었다. 알프레드, 바바라, 딕, 제이슨, 팀, 카산드라, 스테파니, 데미안... 늘 이 집에는 누군가가 남아 브루스와 함께 했었다. 하지만 이젠 알프레드는 세상을 떠났고, 다른 가족들은 그의 곁에만 머물기엔 너무 커버렸으며 브루스가 이 세상에 있어야 할 이유인 배트맨의 자리 역시 더 이상은 그의 몫이 아니였다.

"...혼자 남는게 싫었던 것 같으니까."

"늙은이 돌봐주는건 너도 싫잖니."

로이는 솔직히 말하면, 지금 브루스의 모습만 보면 로이 보다 한참 어린 아이로 밖에 보이지 않는다고 딴지를 걸고 싶었다.  


"그리고...너희도 정말 할 일이 있을테고."

이러니 저러니해도 결국 로이와 제이슨의 근본은 히어로였다. 그 둘에게 찾아온 휴식이 달콤한 만큼, 더 이상 지속되었다간 그 둘은 그 동안 자기들이 구하지 못한 사람들을 생각 할 수 밖에 없었다. 그 둘이 나흘을 참은게 더 신기할 정도였다.

"딕이랑 올리에겐 내가 잘 이야기 할게. 너희가 더 중요한 일이 있어서 떠난거라고."

딕은 브루스 보다 더 중요한 일이 있다고 하면 웃기지 말라고 세상에 그런건 없다고 화를 낼 것 같지만, 브루스가 이야기 하면 그 둘이라도 로이에게 뭐라고 하진 못 할게 분명했다. 그래도 정말 떠날거라면, 이건 로이가 말을 꺼내야 할 문제였다.

"...제가 먼저 연락해볼게요."

***

로이가 사정을 설명하자, 올리는 별 말 없이 받아들였다. 하긴, 얌전히 있으라고 하면 있을 애가 아니지, 하면서. 그리곤 한마디를 더 덧붙였다.

[필요한 답은 다 들었냐?]

올리는 그 이상의 그 어떤 질문도 더 하지 않았다. 그저 수화기 너머로 들려오는 로이의 침묵과 침을 삼키는 소리를 들으며 인내심 있게 그의 대답을 기다릴 뿐이었다. 로이를 저택에 보내자는 건 아마 딕의 생각이었을 것 같지만, 올리가 그에 동의한 건 그저...

로이는 브루스와 며칠전 나눈 대화를 곱씹었다. 브루스가 말했으니 은유나 비유는 아닐 것이다. 말 그대로 리안의 영혼이 내 안에 있다는 뜻이고, 리안이었던 그 흔적들은 세상을 움직이는 신의 일부로 돌아갔다는 뜻이겠지. 그러니까, 비유로서가 아니라 리안은 정말로 로이를 지켜보고 있고, 정말로 로이의 안에 살아있는 셈이었다. 로이가 하는 모든 선택과 행동을 지켜볼테고, 바라보고 있겠지.

한참을 고민하던 로이는 담담한 목소리로 대답했다.

"네, 전부 들었어요."

[그럼 됐다.]

올리는 무뚝뚝하게 대답했지만, 그의 목소리에 섞인 안심이 느껴졌다.

[근데 나보단 니 친구가 더 화난거 같던데.]

올리는 딕에게 전화를 넘겨주었다. 로이가 딕에게 먼저 이야기를 하기도 전에 브루스가 전화를 가로채더니 다른 방으로 가버렸다. 브루스가 다른 곳으로 가서 통화하는 바람에 자세한 통화 내용은 들을 수 없었지만, 다시 돌아온 브루스가 전화를 로이에게 건내줬을때 딕 목소리가 축 쳐져 있는 걸로 봐선 브루스에게 잔뜩 혼난듯 했다. 그리고 딕이 약속했던 돈은 로이가 일을 마치지 못했음에도 불구하고, 약속한 돈 역시 그대로 들어왔다. 딕은 친구 집에서 겨우 며칠 지내고 큰 돈을 받자니 기분이 이상했지만, 제이슨 데리고 다니면서 허름한데 묵지 말고 제대로 된 곳에서 지내라는 소리겠거니 하고 받아들였다.

해가 지기 전, 아직 한낮일 때 잠에서 깬 제이슨은, 로이가 다시 돌아가기로 했다고 하자, 처음엔 브루스 눈치를 보더니 고개를 끄덕였다. 안그래도 나흘 내내 쌓여있던 일거리들 중 가장 비싼 일거리를 고르는, 제이슨은 신나게 자기 장비들을 챙기며 떠날 준비를 했다. 브루스를 그렇게 좋아하면서도 왜 이 집에서 떠나는걸 더 좋아하는지 이해가 안가지만, 제이슨도 떠도는게 성미에 더 맞는 것 같았다. 아니면 더 여기 있으면 브루스를 자기가 먼저 어떻게 할게 걱정이 됐던지.

제이슨을 배웅하러 온 브루스의 눈엔, 걱정과 우울이 섞여있었지만, 신나서 떠나는 제이슨에게 죄책감을 주긴 싫었다. 제이슨은 더 이상 브루스의 그늘에 있는 어린 아이가 아니었고, 원래대로 돌아가려 해도 그럴 수 없다는 걸 제이슨이 그를 떠나는 순간마다 떠올렸다. 하지만 성장한 아이를 놓을 줄도 아는게 정말로 사랑해야 할 수 있는 일이겠지. 아직까지 그게 브루스에겐 어려웠지만, 노력 할 수 있을 정도로 제이슨을 아꼈다.

제이슨은 한참 자길 쓸쓸한 눈빛으로 바라보는 브루스를 보곤, 뭐라 해야 괜찮을지 알 수가 없어서 그냥 어색하게 입을 다물고만 있다가, 브루스를 살짝 끌어안았다. 웃으며 브루스를 제 팔 안에서 풀어준 제이슨의 손에는 어제 브루스가 보여줬던 황금색 로켓이 들려있었다.

"이건 내가 가지고 갈게."

제이슨은 씩 웃으며 브루스의 황금색 로켓을 보여주더니, 당황하는 브루스를 뒤로하고 바이크를 타고 웨인 저택에서 떠나갔다. 저 멀리 브루스가 점이 될 정도로 멀어질 때까지, 브루스는 그가 떠나는 뒷 모습을 하염없이 바라보고 있었다. 더 이상 자기가 이 아이를 잡을 수 없게 되었다는 걸 다시 한번 떠올리면서.

한참 웨인 저택에서 떨어지고 나자, 제이슨은 잠시 바이크를 멈추고 로켓을 다시 열어보았다. 작은 종이 쪽지가 떨어져 나오자, 얼른 작은 종이 쪽지를 잡은 제이슨은 그 안에 들어있던 사진이 자신의 어릴적 사진이 아니라, 브루스의 얼굴 사진으로 바뀌어 있는 걸 보곤 헛웃음을 터트렸다. 로켓에 끼워져 있던 작은 쪽지엔 '아직 나한텐 네가 필요하거든.'라고 적혀있었다. 제이슨은 한참 웃음을 터트리더니, 그 작은 종이 쪽지를 브루스의 사진이 끼워진 로켓의 반대편에 곱게 끼워넣고는 자기 목 안에 걸고 옷 안에 숨겼다.

로이는 혼자 한참 웃던 제이슨이 헤실거리며 가자고 하자, 이상하다는 듯 그를 한참 보더니, 고개를 끄덕이고 바이크 시동을 걸었다. 눈 앞에 '여기서부터 고담시 경계선 밖입니다. 또 방문해주세요!' 라고 적인 표지판이 보였다. 제이슨은 그 표지판을 보곤, 씩 웃더니, 쾌활하게 웃으며 가자고 손짓했다.

로이는 이제야 조금 제이슨이 여길 오고 싶어하지 않았던 것과, 그러면서도 돌아가고 싶어 애타하는 마음이 이해가 갔다. 사람들이 자기가 떠났던 고향에 돌아올 땐, 자기가 지치고 포기했을 때 머무르기 위해서가 아니라, 자기가 성공하고 다른 사람들이 자랑스러워 할 사람이 되었을 때이길 바라는 법이다. 그리고 제이슨의 고향은 브루스가 있는 곳이었다. 제이슨은 자기가 브루스가 자랑스러워 할 만한 사람이 되기 전엔 돌아오고 싶지 않았던 거다.

그래도 전보다 훨씬 밝고 자신감 넘치는 제이슨을 보자니, 로이는 역시 여기 돌아와 보길 잘했다는 생각이 들었다.

***

제이슨과 로이마저 떠나고, 외부와 완전히 격리된 데다가, 아이들이 자길 감시하기 위해 놔둔 감시 카메라와 도청기들 까지 전부 제거되었다. 브루스는 새삼 자기가 정말 완벽하게 혼자라는 걸 깨달았다. 생각해보면 브루스의 곁엔 늘 누군가가 있었다. 그를 돕기 위해서 있는 그의 가족이든, 그를 감시하기 위해 있는 적이던간에 늘 브루스는 정말로 혼자였던 적은 없었다. 고독을 좋아한다고 했지만 그건 사실 브루스가 정말로 고독했던 적은 없었다. 그에겐 가족, 사명, 사랑하는 사람이 늘 곁에 있었다. 그리고 지금 그 중 그의 곁에 남아있는 건 아무것도 없었다.

브루스가 자신의 영혼을 딕에게 넘겼을 때, 사실 브루스는 그에게 유일하게 남아있던 사명마저 준 것이나 다름 없었다. 딕은 브루스보다도 더 신으로서의 능력을 효율적으로 쓸 줄 알테고, 브루스보다 더 좋은 신이 되어주겠지. 브루스는 딕만큼 신의 자리에 어울리는 사람도, 타인을 수호하는 슈퍼 히어로에 더 걸맞는 사람도 또 없을거라고 생각했다. 브루스는 딕이 잘 해낼거라고 확신했다. 그래서 브루스는 더 공허했다.

사명은 더 이상 브루스의 것이 아니었고, 아무리 그를 사랑하는 사람들이라고 해도 그들에게도 결국 가장 중요한건 사명이었다, 마치 브루스가 그랬듯이. 전화 한통이면 달려와줄 걸 알았지만 그럴 수 없었다. 다른 사람이 브루스의 사명을 방해하게 두지 않았듯이, 그 역시 다른 사람의 사명을 방해하는 사람이 되고 싶지 않았으니까.

혼자 남은게 더 평화롭다고 했지만, 브루스는 혼자 남으면 밀려드는 생각들이 싫었다. 여러번 수리와 개조를 거치긴 했지만, 처음 지어졌을때의 고풍스러운 인테리어를 그대로 유지하고 확장되고 지어진 웨인 저택은, 사실상 토마스의 웨인 저택과 별 다름이 없었다. 이 집은 더 이상 정말 브루스의 집이 아니었다. 브루스가 기억하던 이 집에서의 모든 추억은 전부 토마스의 것으로 덮여버린 뒤였다. 아이들이 있을땐 느끼지 못했던 것들을, 혼자 오래 남을 수록 떠올릴 수 밖에 없었다. 브루스는 딕에게 자기가 이 집에 있을 때마다 무얼 떠올리는지 솔직하게 말할 수 없었다. 여기 있기 싫다고 말할 수가 없었다. 안그래도 자기 일만으로도 지칠 그 아이를 자기 고민으로 더 힘들게 하기 싫었다.

저택을 혼자 돌아보던 브루스는, 다이닝룸에 가서는 몸을 움찔했다. 브루스의 머리속에 토마스와 탈론이 저녁을 먹을때 자기가 바닥에 개목걸이가 매인채로 했던 짓들이 떠올랐다. 브루스의 앞에는 음식물 쓰레기 같은 것이 개밥에 놓여있었고, 개처럼 엎드린 브루스의 여성기엔 발정난 개의 성기가 쑤셔지고 있었다. 고통에 울먹이는 어린 브루스를 보는 딕의 입가가 미세하게 떨리고 있었다. 수캐의 양 많은 정액이 브루스의 여성기에서 쏟아져 나오자, 알프레드가 바닥이 지저분해졌다고 타박했다. 토마스는 구두로 브루스의 머리를 개의 정액이 흘러 나온 쪽으로 짓누르더니, 혀로 핥아 치우라고 명령했다. 브루스는 그의 명령을 따랐다. 혀로 핥아먹은 개의 정액의 비리고 쓰린 맛이 혀에 맴돌았다.

탈론이 그를 탈출시키려고 시도한게 걸린 뒤로, 토마스가 브루스에게 하는 짓들은 점점 강도가 올라갔다. 브루스를 몇번씩 죽여가며 생체실험까지 했는데 더 심한 짓을 할 수 있을까 싶었는데, 그건 브루스의 착각이었다. 토마스는 브루스를 붙잡아 세뇌용 약물 여러가지를 투여한 채로, 브루스를 꼼짝없이 붙잡아 놓고 그의 세계의 토마스 동생과 아버지의 영상들을 틀어주었다. 그 안엔 아버지가 그를 오메가로 교육시키는 모습들이 나와있었다. 아버지는 그의 여성기를 자기 손가락으로 매만지더니, 굵직한 자기 남성기로 어린 여성기를 꿰뚫었다. 처녀를 아버지에게 잃은 것이다. 하지만 그게 집안에서는 당연한 듯 했다. 가끔 반항하면 그는 개집에 묶여서 수캐에게 겁탈당하는 벌을 받았다. 어머니는 자기 자궁에서 오메가가 나왔다는 걸 짜증스럽게 여겼다. 어머니는 그가 개집에 묶여서 수캐의 발기한 성기가 자기 작은 여성기에 비집고 들어오자 비명을 지르며 고통스러워 하는 걸 보고는 발로 얼굴을 걷어차 닥치게 했다. 그는 그 뒤로도 계속 그 집안에서 그런 신세였다. 토마스가 부모님을 제거하려는 계획을 방해하려 하자, 알프레드의 손에 제거 되기 전까지.

토마스는 브루스가 그 세계의 자기 동생에 대한 기억들을 정말 자기 것으로 믿을 때까지 계속 반복했다. 브루스의 부모님에 대한 희미한 추억마저 그의 세계의 것으로 더렵혀질 때까지.

토마스의 세계의 브루스는 브라이스 웨인, 여자 아이였으므로, 브루스를 어린 몸으로 만든걸로 부족했던지, 여성 오메가의 육체로 개조실험 역시 진행되었다. 개조 과정은 고통스러웠다. 산채로 생 살을 수없이 찢고 가르고 몸을 불태우는 듯한 약물을 수없이 투여받았다. 기본적으로 어린 아이의 몸이라 그다지 크게 다를리가 없는데, 토마스는 브루스가 완벽한 그의 동생이 되는데 집착했다. 토마스의 동생은 착하고 여리고 가끔은 반항하긴 해도 순종적인 오메가였다. 결국 본질이 브루스니까, 토마스의 동생 역시도 올바르게 성장했다면 결국 브루스와 비슷한 길을 걸었겠지만... 토마스의 동생은 너무 어릴적에 죽었고, 올바르게 성장하기엔 그에게 주어진 환경이 너무 가혹했다. 그리고 토마스는 브루스에게서 '순종적인 성노예인 그의 동생' 외의 역할을 허락하지 않았다.

브루스는 머리속이 어지러웠다. 몸이 뜨겁고 아래가 젖어왔다. 토마스의 기억을 떠올릴 때마다... 브루스는 고통스러우면서도 발정나는 몸을 어쩌지 못했다. 토마스의 자지가 자기 아래를 꿰뚫으며 안을 헤집던 것 감각을 떠올릴 때마다, 분명히 너무 고통스러웠는데도 몸은 달아오르며 그에 반응했다. 토마스는 브루스를 순종적인 성노예로 바꾸는데 성공한 셈이다. 고통스럽고 혐오스럽고 정말로 원치않고 싫은 기억들인데도, 알파든 누가 다가오기만 해도 끔찍한 기억이 떠오를 정도로 역겨운데도, 브루스에게 그를 거부할 방법은 없었다. 뼛속까지 새겨진 토마스의 교육방식이 브루스를 그렇게 바꾸어놓았다.

토마스는 브루스에게 직접 접근하기 아주 오래전부터 그를 길들여왔다. 생각해보면 시작은 브루스가 몸로비 거래를 허락 했을 때부터였다. 그때부터 이미 토마스는 브루스를 조교하고 있던 거였다. 브루스에게 몸로비 거래가 들어온건 어릴때부터 였지만... 적극적으로 동참하고 많은 정제계 인사가 손을 뻗어온건... 브루스가 가장 역겨운 사실은 몸로비를 하면서 거칠고 학대에 가까운 섹스를 하면서, 성매매나 다름 없는 짓들로 더럽혀지는 과정에 흥분하는 법을 배웠다는 거였다. 그리고 브루스가 배운 섹스는 그게 전부였다. 학대와 폭력, 강제성과 추락으로 이루어지는 것들.

하지만 매번 그 끔찍한 것들을 떠올릴때마다, 길들여진 그의 몸은 금세 달아올라 곧잘 다음을 요구하게 되었다. 언제나 그랬으니 몸이 그렇게 길들여진 것도 당연했다. 브루스가 고통스러워 할수록, 그가 괴로워하며 울수록 그들은 더욱 흥분하며 즐거워했으니까. 한계까지 브루스를 몰아가며, 브루스의 입에서 추잡한 말이 나올 정도로 그를 무너트려서야 그들은 만족했다. 그러고 나면 발기한 남성기가 그의 여성기를 꿰뚫고 벌려놓으며 거친 피스톤질을 했다.

브루스는 머리 속이 어지럽고, 울렁거리면서도 몸의 감각이 붕 떠오르는 기이한 감각을 느꼈다. 몸이 뜨거워지며, 현실 감각이 점점 흐려졌다. 눈 앞에 어둠이 쏟아지며, 피로가 함께 그를 덮쳤다.

흐려진 눈 앞에 탈 알굴의 인영이 보였다. 갈색빛 피부에 탄탄한 근육질, 깊은 녹색 눈과 어두운 갈색 머리를 짧게 자른 그의 모습이 보였다. 처음엔 환상인가 했지만, 고양이 같은 눈매로 다이닝룸 문턱에 기댄 브루스의 볼을 쓰다듬는 따스한 손길을 느껴서야, 환각이 아니라는 걸 눈치챘다.

"탈?"  
"나야, beloved."

브루스는 식은 땀을 흘리며 흐린 눈빛으로 그를 자세히 보자, 탈의 손과 얼굴에 묻은 핏자국이 보였다.

"다쳤어?"

"내 피 아니야."

탈은 비릿하게 웃으면서 브루스를 감싸안았다. 가녀리고 보잘것없어지긴 했지만, 브루스는 여전히 그에겐 사랑스러웠다.

"당신 몸을 고칠 방법을 찾아냈어."

브루스는 탈의 환한 미소를 보며 등골이 서늘해졌다. 한없이 다정하기만 한데, 어딘가 잘못된 것 같은 느낌을 지울 수가 없었다. 탈의 손에는 기이한 녹색빛을 내는 물질이 든 작은 유리병이 들어있었다.

"라자러스핏의 정수를 추출한거야. 이걸 만들기 위해 남은 모든 라자러스 핏을 파괴해야 했지만... 괜찮아, 당신 때문은 아니야. 아버지를 제거하기 위해선 어차피 했어야 하는 일이니까."

"탈..."

브루스의 절망감이 깃든 눈을 바라보며, 탈은 미소를 지었다. 브루스의 머리속에 의문이 하나 생겼다. 만약 이 저택을 외부인은 출입할 수 없게 딕이 철저히 설치해 놓은 거라면... 탈은 어떻게 들어온거지? 처음에 들어올때도 결국 저택의 보안은 뚫지 못해 파괴했던게 아니었나? 그리고 며칠전에도 당연하다는듯 들어온건...

"...딕이랑 거래했어?"

흐릿하고 열로 뜨거워 제대로 생각하기 어려웠다. 이해가 가질 않았다.

"당신 몸을 치료하기 위해선 렉스 루터의 연구자료가 필요했어. 그러기 위해서 당신 연구를 직접 한 렉스 루터와 거래하거나, 그 자료를 가지고온 알굴과 거래하거나 둘 중의 하나였지. 라즈 알굴과도 거래 하고 싶지 않고 렉스 루터와도 거래하고 싶지 않으니... 차선책을 선택한거지."

탈은 알굴의 수장 자리를 원했지만 라즈 알굴을 제거할 만큼의 힘은 없었다. 딕은 브루스를 고칠 방법을 원했지만 라즈 알굴이나 렉스 루터와 거래 할 수는 없었다. 그래서 서로 잠깐의 타협점을 찾아야 했다.

"딕이 그런 걸 도왔을리가..."  
"당신 일이라면 눈이 머는 아이잖아. 걱정마, 살인은 안시켰어."  


방관하게 했지.

그리고 딕이 탈에게서 연구 자료와 브루스를 고칠 방법을 받는 것 외에 협정을 하며 내건 조건은 단 하나였다. 더 이상 브루스의 몸에 손대지 말 것. 스스로든, 타인을 이용해서든 그 어떤 방법으로도 더 이상 브루스에게 위해를 가해선 안된다는 것 뿐이었다. 알굴의 수장 자리를 탈에게 주는 조건은 그 세가지 뿐이었다. 딕에게 브루스를 고치는 것 보다도 더 중요한건 그 후자였을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 탈은 이러니 저러니해도, 결국 브루스를 돕긴 했을거다. 연구자료와 브루스를 고칠 방법이라면, 딕이 댓가로 내걸지 않아도 탈이 주게 만들 수 있었다. 하지만 딕은 정직하게 조건으로 저 세가지를 내걸었다. 브루스라면 입발린 소리와, 달콤한 속삭임으로 탈을 제 꼭두각시마냥 움직이게 했을텐데, 아직까지 딕은 그럴 재량은 없는 모양이었다. 아니면 그러기 싫거나.

탈은 약간의 거부감을 보이는 브루스의 입속으로 녹색빛을 내는 액체를 흘려넣었다. 탈은 몸을 동그랗게 말고 고통에 신음하는 브루스를 내려다 보았다. 브루스는 고통에 몸부림치며, 망가진 몸 속이 완전히 부서지고 다시 재생되는 고통을 겪으며 피를 토하고 있었다.

탈은 고통스러워 하는 브루스에게 다정하게 말했다.

"참아, 당신 아들도 다 겪은 일이거든."

브루스는 몸이 망가진채 다시 살아난 제이슨이 이런 과정으로 다시 회복했을 거라는 걸 떠올렸다. 그리고 이런 과정을 수도 없이 더 겪었겠지... 브루스가 지금 겪은 것 보다도 더 오랫동안. 삼년이라는 시간을... 브루스의 눈 안에 슬픔에 찬 눈물이 떨어졌다. 탈은 괴로워하는 브루스의 눈을 보며 다정하게 미소지으며 그의 이마를 쓰다듬었다.

탈은 눈물어린 브루스의 빙하처럼 맑은 하늘색 눈이 눈물 지으며 애원 할때가 가장 사랑스러웠다. 브루스의 아름다움은 완벽한 조각을 보는 것 같은 아름다움은 아니었다. 브루스는 보는 사람에게 그를 짓이겨놓고 싶은 욕구를 들게 만들었다. 일어설 수록, 더 이겨내려 할 수록 그 욕망이 더욱 커지게 만들었다. 브루스의 아름다움은 보는 사람들에게 팔 다리를 조각내고 아름다운 얼굴을 짓이겨 놓은 뒤 고통에 신음하게 하며 바닥까지 끌어내려놓고 그의 발 밑에서 빌게 만들고 싶어지는 아름다움이었다. 범접 할 수 없으니, 그 숭고함을 바닥까지 끌어내려 진창으로 만들어버리고 싶게 만들었다. 그 외에 다른 이들이 그를 손에 넣을 방법은 없었으니까.

하지만 브루스를 가장 망가트리는건, 그의 적이 아니라 그를 사랑하는 사람들이었다. 언제나 그렇듯이. 


	46. Chapter 46

  
탈 알굴은 바닥에서 바르작 거리는 브루스를 만족스러운 눈으로 바라보았다. 그가 알던 것보다 훨씬 가늘고 어리긴 했지만, 그래도 그가 알던 브루스의 모습에 가장 가까웠다. 가느다란 허리와 그에 비해 큰 가슴, 차갑고 도도한 눈매에 예쁘장한 얼굴, 균형잡힌 근육까지, 탈 알굴이 알던 브루스의 모습에 그나마 가까웠다. 토마스 웨인이 브루스의 몸에 한 개조 수술 흔적들을 완전히 지울 수 없어서 조금 선이 가는 중성적인 인상이 되어버렸지만, 그건 그것 나름대로 어린 소년의 느낌이라 귀여웠다.

그는 빙그레 웃으며 섬세하게 그려진 듯한 브루스의 몸을 쓰다듬었다. 가슴을 꾹 붙잡으니, 전보다 좀 더 크고 부드러워진게 느껴졌다. 파르르 떨리는 긴 검은 속눈썹 아래로 촛점없는 말간 하늘색 눈이 탈을 애타게 바라보고 있었다. 탈의 몸에서 나오는 페로몬에 브루스의 다리 사이에 자리잡은 여성기가 애액으로 번들거리고 있었다.

브루스는 길고 가느다란 손가락으로 제 보지를 가리며 애타는 눈으로 울먹이고 있었다. 누군가에게 안긴지가 너무 오래되었으니 안달하는 것도 당연하지.

탈 알굴은 브루스가 컬트에 끌려가 윤간당한 사건이 그에게 트라우마라고 했지만, 브루스가 사실 그걸 즐겼으리라는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 탈이 그들에게 준 약물은 그 어떤 사람이라도 성욕에 애타게 만드는 몸으로 만들어주는 세뇌 약물이었으니까. 상대가 브루스다보니 완전히 꺾어놓진 못할거라 생각했는데, 브루스는 결국 그 안에서 윤간당하는 걸 즐기는 법을 배웠다. 하수구에 붙잡혀서 기쁘게 다리를 벌려대는 브루스의 타락한 모습은 그의 고고한 모습 만큼이나 아름다웠다. 그러니 브루스는 앞으로 갈 곳을 정말 좋아하게 되겠지.

탈은 원망어린 브루스의 하늘색 눈을 바라보며 행복하게 미소지었다.

"약속한게 있어서 내가 당신을 건드릴 수는 없어."

분노에 차 우는 브루스의 눈동자는 언제봐도 사랑스럽다. 녹색 눈이 브루스를 냉랭하게 노려보며 명령했다.

"하지만, 다른 사람에게 당신 정보를 팔지 말라고 하진 않았거든."

탈은 브루스의 흔들리는 눈동자를 보며 기쁨을 느꼈다. 이렇게 안하면 당신은 왜 그 놈과 같이 있어선 안되는지 이해를 못 할 거잖아. 탈은 브루스의 머리카락을 쓰다듬고 이마에 입맞춤을 하며 속삭였다.

"걱정마, my beloved. 당신이라면 아주 재미있어 할 곳이야."

내 손에 못넣는다면 다른 누구도 가질 수 없어야 공평하잖아, 안 그래?

"지금쯤이면 오겠군."

미리 불러놓은 사람들이 웨인 저택의 보안 시스템을 파괴하고 있을 터였다. 제 아무리 날고 기는 보안 시스템이더라도, 그 어느 외계의 기술을 빌리더라도, 그 어떤 것이든 연료를 필요로 하는 법이었다. 단순히 탈 알굴 뿐이라면 웨인 저택의 보안 시스템을 파괴하는 건 불가능하겠지만, 지금은 도움이 있으니까. 브루스의 정체를 외계의 존재에게 넘긴 다면 그 뒤 있을 파장을 모르지 않다. 인간이 모두 죽을지도 모르지. 오, 죽은 아버지가 그 꼴을 보면 좋아하실텐데 말이야.

그가 루터의 동맹이 아니었다면 탈 알굴 역시도 연락할 방법이 없었겠지만, 루터가 이른 출소를 하도록 돕는 댓가로 그와 연락 할 수 있었다. 이정도로 불공평한 거래는 보통 하지 않지만, 탈은 브루스에게 자기가 저지른 짓이 가져올 댓가를 톡톡히 치르게 해야 했다. 그러기 위해선, 그 만큼 알맞은 이는 또 없었다. 그는 브루스가 창조신이건 뭐건 상관하지 않았다. 그의 관심은 다른 곳에 팔려 있었으니까. 할 조던이 가장 사랑하는 사람, 그가 가장 애타게 지키고 싶어하는 존재. 그의 정신을 가장 흔들어 놓을 수 있는 존재라는 것, 그것만이 그의 시선을 끌었다.

어둠 속에서 흉흉한 노란 빛을 내며 붉은 피부의 키 큰 외계인이 걸어들어왔다. 그는 브루스를 보곤 반쯤 정신을 놓은 하늘 색 눈을 바라보며 흠, 하며 혀를 찼다.

"할 조던의 취향이긴 하군."

***

_**\- 반물질 우주** _

브루스는 온갖 별별 존재를 다 만나봤지만, 지금 처럼 많은 외계인을 만난건 처음이었다. 클락도 외계인이긴 하지만, 외향이 인간과 별 다를 바가 없고, 화성인인 존 역시도 기본적으로 인간과 골자가 비슷한데, 그의 눈 앞에 있는 외계인들은 촉수, 모기, 동물, 세포형태, 액체 형태 등 인간과 완전히 동떨어진 쪽이 더 많았다. 브루스는 시네스트로가 굳이 자길 여기로 끌고 온 이유가 납득이 안갔다.

"이런 다고 할이 세상을 제쳐놓고 여기로 달려올 일은 없을텐데."

"내 관심을 끈 이유가 할 조던이라는 건 맞지만, 넌 네 중요성이 무엇인지 잊는 것 같군."

아니면, 탈 알굴이 자신에 대해 제대로 알리 없다고 착각을 했거나, 알더라도 전부 넘기진 않았을거라고 믿었던 모양이지.

"원래 모든 평행 우주의 중심은 지구였었지. 프라임 어스, 어스 0. 하지만 얼마전에 대대적인 개편이 있었어. 무슨 생각인지는 모르지만, 프라임 어스 하나를 파괴하거나 뒤틀어놓는다고 다른 평행우주마저 영향을 받진 않게 되었지. 각 우주가 무한히 성장하는 구조로 만들어놓고, 평행 우주가 아니라 꼭 다른 이론으로 구성된 개별적인 우주인 것 처럼 만들어버렸더군. 처음엔 감탄했지, 각각의 우주가 다른 이치로, 다른 가능성과 무한성을 품고 자라나다니. 꼭 사라져버린 다른 신들의 우주를 대체하기라도 하듯이... 그런데 그 와중에 큰 실수를 하나 했더군."

이 세상에 이 정도로 세상을 뒤바꾸고 개편하고 창조할 수 있는 존재는 분명, 그냥 신은 아니었다. 아주 오래전에 이 세계에서 없어지고, 죽었다고 알려진 최초의 창조주 뿐이었다.

"넌 네 정체를 드러내버렸어."

브루스는 그 말을 들은 순간 온 몸이 꽁꽁 얼어버린 것 같았다. 그의 두 눈에 절망이 스쳐지나갔다.

"널 알던 신들은 전부 죽었으니 안심했던 모양인데, 그런 일을 해놓고 네 흔적을 느끼지 못할거라고 생각했다면... 넌 내가 평가했던 것 보다도 어리석은 모양이군."

브루스는 어떻게 해야 빠져나갈 수 있을지 생각조차 나지 않았다. 브루스가 쌓아올린 그 어떤 능력도 여기에선 통하지 않고, 브루스가 신으로서 가진 능력 역시 창조를 위한 것이지, 공격을 위한 것은 아니었다. 할과 연습한게 있긴 하지만, 그의 신으로서의 능력은 어디까지나 창조를 위한 거지, 파괴와 전투를 위한 능력은 아니었다. 게다가 한다고 해도 머리 속으로 수식을 짜가며 움직이기엔 수가 너무 많고, 이들은 초월적 힘을 가진 무기를 다루는데 도가 튼 이들이라 상대가 될리가 없었다. 브루스는 비현실적인 기대를 가지고 호기를 부리기엔, 지나치게 현실적이고 냉정한 사람이었다. 브루스는 싸움을 재빨리 포기했다. 그럼 그 다음은 거래, 교섭. 시네스트로에게 브루스가 내걸 수 있는 것들이 뭐가 있지? 그는 자기 행성을 지배하던 독재자였다. 그가 바라는 것이라고 해봤자 다시 자기 행성을 독재하는 것일텐데, 그걸 들어줄 순 없었다.

자기 행성을 독재하긴 했지만, 그가 자기 행성 주민들에게 아주 신경을 쓰지 않는건 아닐 터였다. 할이 말하는 시네스트로는 뒤틀리긴 했지만, 자기 나름의 철학이 있는 자였다. 혼란스러운 우주를 통제하기 위해선, 공포가 필요하다고 믿었을 뿐. 꼭... 브루스가 범죄자를 공포로 통제하는 것을 믿는 것 처럼.

"네 행성이 걱정되진 않나? 네가 없어진 후에 혼란에 빠져있을텐데. 나라면... 그걸 바로잡아 줄 수 있어."  


브루스를 바라보는 시네스트로의 눈빛이 차갑게 가라앉았다.

"그냥 붙잡아 두기만 할 생각이었는데..."

브루스는 그제야 아차 싶었다. 시네스트로는 애당초 브루스의 거래에 응할 성격이 아니었다. 자기가 통제하길 좋아하는 자가, 자기 통제 밖을 벗어난 존재를 좋아할리도 없고, 그런 존재의 말을 믿을리도 없었다. 그에게 브루스는 그의 책략을 위한 도구일 뿐, 그런 도구가 하는 말을 들어줄 생각따윈 애당초 있었을리가 없다.

시네스트로의 냉랭한 두 눈에 차가운 분노가 어렸다.

"...화를 자초하는 건 조던 놈과 똑같군."

***

시네스트로 역시 루터가 미친놈이라는 건 잘 알고 있었지만, 다크사이드와 동맹을 맺을 만큼 미친놈이라곤 생각 못했다. 다크사이드의 악명은 시네스트로도 잘 알고 있는 바였다. 행성을 파괴하고 굴복 아니면 파멸을 선사하는 정복자이자, 현재 가장 악명을 떨치고 있는 악신이니까. 그런 자에게 일평생 이용당하느니 죽는게 이 우주를 위해서나, 그 자신을 위해서나 나은 일이었다. 하지만 이 것은 마음 대로 죽지도 못했다.

사슬에 팔목이 묶인채 매달려 피를 토하는 브루스는 지쳐 보이긴 했으나, 외상은 전혀 남지 않았다. 몇번을 찌르고 베어도 몇번이나 재생했다. 하지만 계속해서 회복하고 죽어도 부활을 한다는 점을 뺀다면, 신체 구조 자체는 인간과 같았다. 심장 쪽에 쇠말뚝을 박으니, 처음엔 조금 괴로워하더니 곧 숨이 끊기고 죽음을 맞이했다가, 다시 살아나길 반복했다. 그를 계속 반복하다 보니, 어느 순간부턴 죽지도 않고 괴로워 하긴 해도 숨이 이어진채 버티기 시작했다. 이건 고문을 하면 할 수록 더 끈질겨졌다.

시네스트로는 피에 젖은 브루스의 얼굴을 바라보며 혀를 찼다.

"조금만 더 고분 고분 하다면 내 수하로 삼아도 아깝지 않은데."

안타까운 일이다. 이렇게 고문을 했는데도 제대로 된 저항을 못한다는 건, 자기 힘을 제대로 다루지도 못하고 있거나, 혹은 전투적인 능력은 전무한거다. 하지만 브루스 웨인이라는 인간 자체는 옐로 랜턴에 들어와도 괜찮을 법한 인간이었다. 자기가 거부하지만 않는다면, 자신을 만족시키는 옐로 랜턴이 될 수도 있었을텐데. 아쉽군.

브루스는 피를 바닥에 내뱉고는 거만한 미소를 지으며 그를 내려다 보았다. 제 피에 절어 손가락하나 까딱 못하게 묶인 주제에 뭐가 그리 당당한지, 브루스는 시네스트로에게 순순히 고분고분 당해줄 요량은 없어보였다.

"랜턴 군단 제복은 영 나한텐 언울려서 말이야."  


고문에 익숙해진 브루스는 뻔뻔하게 웃으며 오히려 시네스트로를 도발했다. 믿을 구석이 있느냐면, 그건 전혀 아니었다.

딕이 탈 알굴과 손잡고 그린 랜턴 군단에 시네스트로 군단의 침공을 미리 알리는 쪽을 골랐다면, 딕도 이 사건에 대해선 결국 브루스를 희생시키는게 낫다고 생각했다는거다. 그러니 구조를 바랄 수도 없다. 되도록이면 딕이 다른 방법을 생각해줬으면 했지만, 딕이 고른거라면 그로서도 어쩔 수 없는 일이었다.

그리고 아무리 쳐다봐도 브루스는 영 시네스트로의 정서적 약점을 잡기가 어려웠다. 할 조던 이야기는... 시네스트로를 분노하게 자극 할 수는 있겠지만, 그건 브루스에게 좋은 선택은 아니었다. 오래전에 죽은 아내와 친구가 있는 것 같지만, 그 이야기 역시 시네스트로를 더 냉정하게 만들게끔 자극 할 수는 있어도, 그의 약점이라고 보긴 어려웠다. 시네스트로는 자기 정서적 약점을 잘라버리기 위해 애써온 사람이다, 그의 앞에 죽은 아내 이야기를 꺼낸다면 필요 없는 이야기라고 딱 잘라버릴게 분명했다. 하지만... 만약 시네스트로가 브루스와 같은 이유로 정서적 약점을 잘라내려는 거라면, 그렇게 해서 잘라내지 않으면 안될 정도로 그에게 중요했다는 소리겠지. 브루스는 죽은 아내 이야기는 너무 심하지 않나? 하는 생각을 하기엔 성격이 너무 나빴다.

브루스는 쇠사슬에 팔이 묶이고 가슴에 쇠말뚝을 박은채로 실실 웃으며 거만한 목소리로 말했다.

"겉보기엔 냉정을 유지하는 것 같은데, 너 아내가 죽은 뒤로 다른 여자를 마음에 둔 적이 없지?"  


시네스트로의 눈썹이 꿈틀거렸다.

"할은 아직도 너한테 좋은 면이 남아있다고 믿던데, 아직까지 죽은 아내와 친구를 잊지 못하는 걸 알면 좋아하겠어."

할은 실제로 그런 이야기를 꺼낸 적 없지만, 시네스트로를 대할 때 할을 생각하면, 브루스가 그의 적들에게 종종 희망을 품는 것 처럼, 할 역시 같겠지 하는 생각에서였다. 아마 시네스트로에게 너도 다시 돌아올 수 있다느니 하는 그런 뻔한 이야기를 몇번이고 했겠지.

"왜? 네 아내 시체라도 들이밀어 줄까? 오핸마, 살려줄 생각 없으니까. 그냥 그러면 널 괴롭힐 수 있을 것 같아서 그러니까."

그래, 잘했다 브루스. 외계의 독재자 심기를 지금 거슬러서 너한테 좋을게 뭐라고.

분노할 줄 알았던 시네스트로는 그 말을 듣고 웃음을 터트렸다. 브루스는 시네스트로가 폭소하는 장면을 보고 어안이 벙벙해졌다. 그는 노란 빛의 톱날을 만들어 브루스의 팔을 묶어두었던 쇠사슬을 끊고, 바닥에 떨어진 브루스의 가슴에 박아뒀던 말뚝을 빼버렸다. 시네스트로는 제 가슴을 붙잡고 피 섞인 기침을 하는 브루스의 머리채를 잡으며 고통에 일그러진 얼굴을 만족스럽게 내려다 보았다.

"다른 사람의 약점을 찾아 뒤흔들어 놓는게 장기인가보군. 재미있어, 아부를 하면서 거래라도 하려고 드는게 너에게 나았을텐데."

"내가 그것도 잘하긴 하는데, 넌 그게 통할 놈이 아니잖아?"

자기 피에 젖어 머리채 잡힌 주제에, 시린 얼음 같은 눈동자로 시네스트로를 올려다 보는 브루스의 눈엔 흔들림 따윈 없었다. 상황을 받아들인 브루스는 턱없는 기대 따윈 하지 않았다. 시네스트로는 브루스의 왼쪽 네번째 손가락에 끼워진 흰색 반지를 보았다. 그린 랜턴의 통신 장치를 개조한 것 같은데, 이놈은 할에게 연락 할 수 있으면서도 하지 않은거다. 여기서 평생 고문 당하며 사는 한이 있다고 해도 브루스는 절대 할에게 도움을 요청 하지 않을 작정이었다.

브루스는 야살스러운 미소를 지으며 탈에게 속삭였다.

"아까 내 거래 조건이 싫다면 다른 거래 조건도 있거든."

시네스트로는 전처럼 화가 난 기색은 없었다. 오히려 그를 비웃으며 여유롭게 대답했다.

"넌 나에게 제안 할 게 없을텐데."

브루스가 조건을 머리 속으로 재빨리 계산했다.

시네스트로가 지구를 노리려고 했던 것도 지구가 평행 우주의 중심이었기 때문이지, 아니게된 지금은 지구를 노리지 않을 거야. 원래 시네스트로가 노리던건 이온이지, 그린 랜턴의 파워 배터리에 있는 힘의 근원을 제거하기 위해서 노렸을 테지만, 딕이 미리 할에게 정보를 준 덕분에 실패한거야. 하지만 지구도 그린 랜턴의 파워배터리도 시네스트로의 진짜 목적은 아니야 우주를 공포로 지배하는게 진짜 목적이야. 공포로 이 우주에 규칙을 가져다 주는 것. 하지만 그러기엔 시네스트로 군단 만으론 부족해... 그의 목적을 위해선 우주의 규칙의 상징인 그린 랜턴들 역시도 공포의 대상이 되어야겠지. 그리고 모든 생명체가 공통적으로 두려워 할 일을 시행하게 만드는 것, 즉 그린 랜턴들에게 살인을 시킬 생각인 모양이군.

"가디언과 그린랜턴들을 한계까지 몰아 붙이지 않으면 네 계획은 성공하지 못 할거야. 그리고, 네 방식대로라면 네 군단의 출혈도 커. 양동 작전을 썼다간, 이길 전쟁도 승리하지 못 할 걸. 그린 랜턴 군단의 파워 배터리를 패럴렉스로 감염시켜, 중앙 배터리를 감염 시키면 순식간에 그린 랜턴 전원이 노란색만 봐도 쓸모없어 질테니까."

"흠."

시네스트로는 별 표정 변화없이 브루스를 내려다 보며 미소지었다.

"이미 나도 알고 있다. 그리고 가디언들이 파워 배터리가 감염 될 때의 대책 정도는 있다는 것도 알고 있지. 그리고...너도 그걸 알고 날 일부러 그곳으로 유도 할 생각이었나보군. 네 세치 혀로 마음대로 움직일 수 있을 만큼 녹록하게 보였나?"

씨발.

브루스는 지금만큼 자기가 쓸모없게 느껴진 적은 없었다. 시네스트로에게 어떻게든 호감을 샀거나 신뢰를 샀다면 침투해서 그의 지금 속내까지 끌어낼 수 있었을텐데, 브루스는 시네스트로에 대해 잘 알지 못하고, 그는 그렇게 쉽게 조종당하기엔 너무 의심이 많고 자기 중심적인 인간이었다. 파워배터리도, 지구도 아니라면 대체 뭘 어떻게 해서 가디언들이 그린 랜턴들에게 살인을 불허하는 규칙을 제거하게 만들 생각이지? 설마...

시네스트로는 브루스를 내려다보며 아쉬운 표정을 지었다.

"아깝군."

여러모로 마음에 드는 자였다. 할 조던이 그를 사랑하기까지 하니 더욱 그의 밑에 둔다면 더 만족스러울 텐데. 그러나 지금 우선 순위는 어디까지나 이 전쟁에서 승리하는 것이었다. 게다가, 이것 만으로도 할 조던을 분노하게 만들긴 충분하겠지. 시네스트로가 버튼을 누르자 뒤에서 붐 튜브가 흰색 빛을 내며 열렸다.

거구의 악신은 벌거벗은 채 시네스트로에게 붙잡혀 있는 브루스를 붉은 눈으로 내려다 보았다. 브루스의 표정은 점점 경악에 굳어갔다. 시네스트로는 다크사이드가 마음에 안들긴 했지만, 그는 최소한 자기 말은 지키는 족속이었다. 적어도 눈 앞에 있는 약삭빠른 놈보단 동맹으로선 더 믿을 만 한 놈이었다.

"약속대로 그대의 군단에 내 군대를 빌려주지."

뉴 제네시스와 전쟁을 하려던게 아니었나? 대체 지금 상황에서 어떻게 시네스트로 군단에 자원을 빌려줄 군대가 남은거지?

"네 눈을 속이기 까다로웠지만, 결국은 이렇게 되는군."

오히려 다른 존재였다면 속지 않았을거다. 원래 벌어져야 할 일을 내다보고, 다른 평행 우주에서 벌어진 들을 봐온 자였기에 속일 수 있었다. 원래대로라면 다크사이드가 반생명방정식을 손에 넣고 뉴가즈를 몰살하고, 라티온 총알에 맞은 오리온이 지구에 시체로 떨어져 모든 일이 시작된다. 다크사이드가 우주의 모든 존재를 자기 발 밑에 두고, 결국은 패배하게 되는게 그 끝이었다.

"겨우...내 눈을 속이자고..."

다크사이드는 반생명방정식의 완성을 목전에 두고 있었다. 그때, 우주의 구조와 이치가 뒤바뀌며 여태 그가 연구한 것들이 소용없어 버렸지만, 그 덕에 더 중요한게 손에 들어왔다.

"내 연구를 망친 댓가는 네가 직접 치뤄야 할거다."

***

_**\- 오아, 할 조던의 방.** _

지구에 있는 리거들과 연락하기 위해 놓아둔 네모난 큐브에서 딕이 조그만 홀로그램 형태로 나와서 할의 뒷통수를 때리는 

"누가 누굴 잡아갔다고?"

[시네스트로가 브루스를 데리고 갔어요. 시네스트로는 다크사이드에게 군대를 받는 조건으로 브루스를 넘겨줬구요.]

할은 내심, 시네스트로가 그정도로 바닥은 아니라고 생각하고 있었다. 다크사이드와 손을 잡은 것보다도, 그가 사랑하는 사람을 건드려서까지 이런 짓을 할거라고는 생각하지 않았다. 아, 그래. 그놈 외계 독재자 악당이지 참. 난 뭘 믿고 있었던거람...

[할?]

"...시네스트로가 그런 짓까지 했을 줄은 몰랐어."

[아포칼립스 혼자 쳐들아갈 생각은 마세요, 브루스가 알아서 할테니까. 브루스가 다크사이드에게 꺾일 것 같아요?]

딕의 목소리는 묘하게 냉정했다.

"...그래서 대책은?"

[없어요. 저도 그 이상은 정말 모르겠어요. 시네스트로가 제가 만든 방어벽을 뚫은 걸 보면, 다크사이드한테 제가 설계한 것들이 먹힐 것 같지 않아요.]

"됐다, 너도 잘하자고 한건데..."

[브루스가 케이브에 남겨둔 설계가 몇개 있어요, 다크사이드와 싸울 수 있도록 돕는 일회용 아머 설계도도 있구요. 지구의 물질로 완성할 수 있는 건 아니지만...]

"나한테 보내줘, 카일은 그런거 잘 만드니까 걔한테 보여주게."

[알았어요.]

할의 머리가 차갑게 식고 나자, 할의 머리 속에 의심이 피어올랐다. 브루스의 예지 능력을 딕도 가지고 있는 거라면, 그런 사건을 딕이 미리 알지 못했을리가 없었다.

"너..."

할이 이마를 짚고 한숨을 쉬더니, 이를 빠득 갈았다. 

[아직 능력이 완전하지 않아서요, 저도 이런 일이 벌어질 줄은 몰랐어요.]

"그 말, 사실이여야 할거다."

딕이 할의 말을 듣고 충격받아 더듬거리며 말했다.

[제가 이런 일을...원해서 했다고 생각하세요? 어떻게...]

"씨발, 미안. 그래, 네가 그럴리가 없지."

하긴, 딕이 브루스도 아니고 이런 짓을 의도해서 했을리가 없지.

***

모든 일은 렉스 루터가 대통령이 된지 바로 얼마 뒤 부터 시작되었다. 4년 여 전, 루터가 대통령에 당선 된 후, 히어로들을 통제하던 루터는 다크사이드와 손 잡고 크립토나이트로 된 거대 운석을 지구로 날리기로 했었다. 그런데, 어느 불가항적인 힘에 의해, 운석이 갑자기 사라졌다. 우주를 관리하는 신적인 존재들이 없다고 해도, 그에 준하게 진화한 종족들이 있는 이 우주에서 그런 일은 의심스럽지 않을 수 없었다.

다른 평행 지구들에선, 루터의 계획대로 크립토나이트 운석이 지구로 다가왔고, 루터의 선동에 의해 슈퍼맨과 배트맨이 공공의 적이 되었다. 그럼에도 루터가 패배하고 히어로들이 승리하고, 루터의 계략이 밝혀져 그는 모든 것을 잃은채 쫒겨나야 했다. 하지만 모든 우주에서 그런 결과가 있었던 것은 아니다. 어느 지구에선 루터가 승리했고, 그는 운석을 막지 못하고 지구가 그대로 끝을 맞이한다. 그의 계략을 막은 자는 혹시나 모를 패배를 피하고 싶었던 모양이다. 조심스러운 자인게 분명하다. 하지만 그는 그렇게 하며 더 큰 실수를 남겼다. 첫번째 실수는 루터가 더 긴 기간 대통령으로 지내게 해버린 것이다.

그는 결국 쫒겨났지만, 감옥은 얼마 살지도 않고 나와 재판장에서 나라를 위해 연구한 무기들 뿐이며 자기가 한 모든 일은 이 국가를 위한 일일 뿐이었다며 항변한다. 메타휴먼이 언제까지나 인류의 편일거라 생각할 수 없다, 그리고 모든 메타휴먼이 인류의 편은 아니라며, 법 안에서만 대책을 세우기엔 부족했다고 말한다. 멍청한 인간들은 또 그를 믿는다.

두번째 실수, 그리고 아마 가장 큰 실수는 바로 지구에 그런 일을 할 수 있을 정도의 존재가 있다는 것, 그것도 히어로들 사이에 그런 자가 있다는 흔적을 남긴 것이다.

빌런들의 연합이 없었다면 그 흔적을 잡기 어려웠을 것이다. 루터가 다크사이드와 동맹이 아니었고, 그가 지구에서 리전 오브 둠을 이끌고 있는 자가 아니었다면 그 꼬리를 잡지 못했을지도 모른다. 하지만 아직은 그 정체를 확신하지 못하고 있었을 때, 평행 우주가 재구축 되었다. 이전과는 완벽하게 다른 방식으로 새로 개편된 우주는 무한히 증식하며 각기 다른 이치로 구성되어 펼쳐져 있었다. 다른 가능성, 다른 이론, 다른 이치로 만들어져, 더 이상 프라임 어스를 중심으로 하는 평행 우주가 아니라, 다중우주에 가깝게 변화했다. 마치 이 우주는 오래전 뉴가즈가 있기도 전에 다른 신들이 존재 할 때 그들이 각각 창조했다던 무한한 우주와 더 닮아있었다. 그건 아직 창조주가 신계에 머물 때의 이야기로, 뉴가즈가 이 세계에서 태어나기도 전, 이 우주가 존재하기도 전의 아주 오래전의 이야기다. 이런 일을 할 수 있는 존재는 딱 하나밖에 없다.

창조를 할 수 있는 존재는 많다, 그 중에서도 셰계를 만들 수 있는 정도의 능력자와 신은 뉴가즈가 있기도 전 고대로 올라가면 더 많다. 하지만 결국 그 창조의 근원과 시작은 하나 뿐. 그러니 단순히 창조신이라고만 부르는건 옳지 않다고 여겼는지, 전해져 내려오는 명칭은 최초의 창조자. 창조의 근원이었다. 다들 죽었다고 알고 있었는데, 차라리 그대로 있었으면 좋았을 것을.

딕은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 브루스의 방식은 언제나 브루스 자신의 희생을 담보로 했다.

딕은 진심으로 브루스의 선택이 잘못되었다고 생각한 적은 없었다. 며칠전 브루스에게 손을 댄 그 이사놈 사건 빼곤. 브루스가 그 인간을 죽였던 몇주전의 사건 때문이 아니다. 브루스가 아동성폭햄범 하나를 실수로 죽이긴 했지, 근데 그게 그렇게 나쁜 일인가 싶기도 했고, 사고로 벌어진 일이니, 딕은 그 사건에 대해선 별 생각이 없었다.

딕이 문제로 삼는건 그 인간을 죽인 것보다도 그 인간을 살려냈다는 점이었다. 브루스는 죄책감을 이기지 못했는지, 다시 정신이 돌아온 뒤 얼마 안되어 그를 다시 살려냈다. 브루스가 그를 살려냈을 땐 그가 실종이 된 상태에서 팀과 딕이 이미 그에 대한 범죄를 낱낱이 밝힌 뒤였다.

그 놈의 컴퓨터에서 팀이 아동포르노를 대거 찾아냈다. 딕 역시 이걸 알고 사무실에 찾아온 그에게 해고 통지를 내렸고, 이 회사에서 일해온 댓가로 정리할 시간은 주겠지만, 경찰에 그를 곧장 넘길 것이며, 증거를 인멸 할 생각은 말라고 이야기 했다고 한다. 그리고 그 뒤가 그를 본 마지막 모습이며, 그 뒤론 딕 역시 그를 보지 못했다고 한다.

그 뉴스가 고담시를 들썩하게 만들었을 때 즈음, 그는 팀이 그의 시체를 버렸던 고담 강 하류에서 다시 나타났다. 그땐 이미 그가 아동성범죄자라는게 대대적인 뉴스로 나온 뒤라, 길 가던 시민들이 그를 보곤 돌을 던졌다. 아무리 범죄에 익숙한 고담 시민들이라도 아동성폭행범은 용서 할 수 없었나보다. 돌에 여러번 맞은채 빈사 상태로 발견되어서인지, 그는 자기가 사망 전후 무슨 일이 일어났는지 이해 못하고 있었다. 자기가 죽었다는 것도 잊은 듯 했고, 그가 기억하는 마지막 장면은 그가 회의 일정을 갑자기 바꿔버린 딕의 사무실에 찾아가려고 했다는 것 뿐이었다. 딕이 사무실에 찾아온 그를 해고하려고 했다는 이야기와 맞아 떨어져, 그 사건이 밝혀지기 전에 자살 시도를 했다고 한 것으로 이야기는 일단 마무리 되었다. 증거가 명백한데도, 그는 감옥행을 면했고, 정신 착란을 이유로 정신 상담과 1년 보호 관찰을 끝으로 사건은 마무리 되었다.

탈론이 웃으며 "죽여줄까?" 라고 권하긴 했지만 딕은 브루스가 기껏 살린 걸 아무리 버러지같은 놈이라도 죽게 할 수는 없었다. 어떻게든 부자연적인 경위로 죽는다면 브루스는 스트레스 받겠지. 게다가 브루스가 굳이 그를 다시 되살린 이유도, 아이들에게 그의 규칙을 다시 명백하게 심어주기 위해서도 있을 터였다. 어떤 경위로든 사람을 죽여선 안된다는 걸 똑똑히 새기기 위해서, 그리고 그 규칙을 브루스 자신에게도 다시 새겨넣기 위해서. 하지만 딕은 그 사건 때문에 오히려 더 의문이 생길 수 밖에 없었다. 이 사건은 그가 죽는게 브루스에게나 아이들에게나 더 쉽고 편하게 흘러갈 수 있었다. 뭐, 브루스는 그래서 살인을 하지 말라는 건 아니겠지만.

브루스는 사람들이 생각하는 것 만큼 딱딱한 사람은 아니었다. 가장 옳다고 여긴다면 자기 신념과 방식도 기꺼이 버릴 사람이다. 브루스가 이런 선택을 했다면 분명 이유가 있을 터였지만, 딕은 그 사건에 대해서만큼은 왜 그게 옳았는지 이해할 수 없었다.

딕은 어두운 표정으로 손가락으로 관자놀이를 짚고 고민에 빠졌다.

딕은 브루스가 하던 방식을 그대로 따랐다. 아주 크게 개입하진 않으면서, 앞으로 벌어질 큰 사건들을 조금씩 틀어놓아 최대한 사람들이 다치지 않는 방식과, 때로 필요하면 악과도 손을 잡아서 목적을 취하는 방식을 그대로 따라했다.

브루스가 예견한 몇년간의 재난 재해 중에선 시네스트로의 침공같은 거대한 사건은 없었다. 처음에 시네스트로 군단이 지구를 노린다는 걸 예지한 딕은 브루스가 왜 그런 거대한 사건을 몰랐을리도 없으면서 말을 안했는지 의아했다. 결국 그린 랜턴 군단이 이긴다고 해도, 일단은 그런 일이 일어나지 않는게 우선이었을텐데. 하지만 그 미래 중엔 브루스가 잡혀가는 미래도 없었고, 탈 알굴이 브루스에 대한 정보를 외계의 존재들에게 파는 미래 따윈 없었다.

브루스가 모든 일을 완벽하게 하진 못하는 것 처럼, 딕 역시 치명적인 실수를 범했다. 하나는 탈 알굴이 브루스에게 진심으로 해를 가할리 없다고 착각한 것과, 브루스가 예견하지 않은 건 시네스트로 군단 침공 사건은 일어나는게 우주에 더 나은 일일지도 모른다는 생각을 하지 않은 것.

어쩌면 딕의 잘못은 브루스의 방식을 완전히 납득하지 못하면서도 따른 것에 있을지도 모른다. 브루스가 딕에게 이런 능력이 생길 줄 알면서도 넘겨준건, 딕이 자신의 방식을 따르길 바래서는 아닐지도 모른다. 브루스는 아이들이 그 처럼 자라길 바라지 않았다. 그래서 그 아이들을 대비시키고, 훈련시키며 키워왔지만, 그의 노력이 오히려 그들을 더 그와 닮게 만들어버렸지. 브루스의 교육 방식이 훌륭하다곤 말 못하겠지만, 딕은 적어도 이럴 때 어떻게 해야 하는지 대책은 세울 수 있었다.

브루스는 자기 자신에게 해가 가는 한이 있어도 다수에게 안전과 행복이 돌아간다면 그를 선택하는 길을 골랐다. 그런 브루스의 성격은 숭고하긴 했지만, 숭고하기만 했다. 똑똑하고 현실적인 사람인 것 같으면서도, 자기가 희생할 길이 있다면 늘 그걸 골랐다. 자기가 계속 희생하며, 주변의 사람들에게도 해가 갈까 계속 밀어내고 고립되어가며, 누구도 알아주지 않는 희생을 반복했다.

딕은 그렇게 살고 싶진 않았다. 그렇게 되어버릴까 두려웠다. 그래서 브루스는 딕이 설령 자기 자리와 책무를 물려받는 다고 해도, 딕에게 그런 희생을 할 일은 없게 한거다. 그리고 지금 이 사건이 그렇게 나쁜 결과를 불러왔는가 한다면, 그건 아니었다.

다크사이드와 시네스트로 군단이 지구에 침공할 일은 없을거다. 지구는 그들이 노리기엔 너무 외진 행성이고, 지구를 노렸던 이유도 이 곳이 평행 우주의 중심이었기 때문이지만, 더 이상은 아니다. 그리고 다크사이드가 브루스를 노리는 거라면, 사실 내내 그의 정체를 알고 있었던 거라서 지구에 침공한 거라면... 더 이상 다크사이드가 지구에 침공 할 일은 없는 셈이다. 브루스가 다크사이드에게 무릎을 꿇는다면 문제겠지만... 브루스가 토마스의 사건으로 겪은 것도 있는데다, 브루스는 전보다는 더 자기 힘을 더 잘 다루고 있었다. 다크사이드 조차 브루스의 힘의 본질을 알진 못할 터였다. 브루스의 영혼이 남아있다면, 영혼을 축출해 연구할 수 있겠지만, 브루스는 더 이상 자기가 영혼을 가지고 있지 않다. 브루스의 영혼조차 이젠 딕에게 가 있었으니 정말 치명적인 정보는 뽑아내진 못하겠지. 브루스가 그래서 자기에게 영혼을 준거군, 자기가 가진 정보들과 힘이 다른 존재에게 흘러가는 걸 막기 위해서.  
  
브루스는 딕마저 정체가 탄로나는 일은 없게 하기 위해, 마치 브루스만 노리게 끔 일부의 흔적을 조금씩 남겼는지도 모른다. 일부러 다른 존재들이 그를 노리게끔 유도한걸지도... 그래서 그만 사라지면 아이들이나 지구에 해가 가지 않도록.

브루스는 아이들이 자기처럼 되길 바라진 않았다. 그래서 그들을 대비시키고, 훈련 시키며, 자기 처럼 자라나진 않기만을 바랬다. 자기가 치뤄야 했던 희생을 그대로 반복시키고 싶지 않아서 그들을 가혹할 정도로 훈련시켰다. 하지만 브루스가 정말 원한게 아이들이 자기처럼 자라나지 않는 거라면, 아주 처참하게 실패한거다. 딕은 지금 브루스의 선택을 따르는 것 말고는 다른 그 어떤 방법도 떠오르지 않았으니까.


	47. Chapter 47

다크사이드는 오래 전부터 그를 눈여겨보고 있었다. 결단력과 그 성미, 제 목숨이 꺼질 위기에 처해 있어도 끝까지 제 고집 꺾지 않는 다는 점까지. 그가 아주 강력하고 뛰어난 존재였다면 거슬렸겠지만, 그것은 다크사이드가 거슬려하기엔 너무 약했다. 인간이 아니라는 의심은 전부터 들었다. 첫번째 창조자가 지구에 있다는 정보와, 루터가 브루스 웨인이 인간이 아니라 신이라고 한 정보를 조합한다면 그 정체를 밝혀내긴 어렵지 않았다. 하지만 이것은 다크사이드에 대적할 신체 능력은 부족할지 몰라도, 훌륭한 책략가였다. 쉬이 접근할 수 없었다. 게다가 그의 주변에 있는 것들은 매번 다크사이드의 계획을 방해했다. 다크사이드가 어떤 조건을 들어 그것만 내놓으라 한다 해도 그 놈들은 절대 순순히 굽혀줄 놈들이 아니었다. 육체능력과 전투력만 놓고 보자면 찬거리도 안되는 놈 주제에, 아주 오랫동안 그의 손을 미꾸라지처럼 빠져나갔다. 하지만 드디어 손에 들어왔다.

브루스는 꼭 다크사이드가 그의 목에 채운 붉은 리본 끈 같은 것이 꼭 신계에 붙잡혀 있을때 목에 걸었던 장치 같다고 생각했다. 브루스의 몸에 걸친 옷은 옷이라고도 할 수 없었다. 붉은색의 사락거리는 투명한 천으로 된 옷은 마치 무희복 같은 모양새에, 브루스의 몸을 거의 가리지 못했다. 작은 천이 가슴 부분을 가리고 아래는 여러 갈래로 길게 늘어진 천이 바닥까지 늘어져 있었다. 투명한 옷자락 아래엔 당연히 속옷 따윈 걸쳐져 있지 않았다. 겉보기엔 그저 유흥을 채우기 위한 노예의 옷에 불과하게 보였지만, 천을 유심히 보면 고대의 복종의 주술이 적혀있었다. 목에 매인 붉은 비단 같은 끈은 보기엔 가늘어보이지만 세상엔 있을 수 없는 물질로 만들어진 것으로, 구속의 주술이 걸려있었다. 두 가지 전부 브루스가 신계에 붙잡혀 있었을 때 쓰였던 것들이다. 이 것은 브루스의 힘을 쓰는 것 까진 막지 못했지만, (그야, 사실 그럴 필요가 없었으니.) 브루스가 탈출 하는 것을 막았다. 이 것이 채워진 이상, 브루스는 탈출 할 수 없었다. 전에도 신계에서 도움이 있었으니 탈출했는데... 과연 이 상황에서 브루스를 도우러 올 사람이 있을까 싶었다. 신계에 머물렀을때 그대로는 아니고 새로 만들어지긴 한 모양이지만, 그때와 색만 붉고 거의 같은 모양에 같은 구조와 주술을 기반해 만든 걸로 봐선, 아무래도 다른 신들이 전부 잊어버린 역사를 다크사이드는 파해쳐보았던 모양이다. 그때 브루스를 구속해 놓았던 주술에다 아포칼립스의 기술을 더해 탈출을 불가능하게 만들어놓았다. 하지만 꼭 모양을 이렇게 만들 필요는 없었을텐데, 취향이 의심스럽군.

하지만 지금 그의 정신을 가장 어지럽게 만드는 건 그를 구속해 놓는 장치 따위가 아니라, 자기 아랫 부분에 뻐근할 정도로 느껴지는 자극이었다. 다크사이드가 마음먹고 내뿜는 이 페로몬은, 인간의 페로몬이나 향과는 차원이 달랐다. 이건 브루스의 정신까지 좀먹는 듯한 세뇌술에 가까운 향이었다. 토마스의 향기가 언뜻 떠올랐다. 그것보다 훨씬 진하고 자극적이지만, 왜인지 브루스는 토마스의 흔적을 떠올리지 않을 수 없었다.

"날 길들이는 댓가로 토마스가 받은 건, 지구-3을 더 건드리지 않겠다는 약속이었나보군, 루터에겐 네가 반생명방정식을 완성해도 지구는 내버려두겠다는 약속이라도 받았나?"

그 지구를 직접적으로 멸망시킨건 결국 다크사이드였으니까.

"그 인간 놈들이 네게 한 짓은 어디까지나 그 놈들 선택이었다."

"하지만 원인 제공은 너란 소리잖아."

브루스는 끝까지 이를 악물고 버텼다. 토마스는... 그를 선한 인간이라곤 하지 못하겠지만, 결국 그가 원했던 것 자체는 당연한 것이었다. 자기 세상이 안전할 권리. 토마스와는 달리, 다크사이드가 원하는 건 온 우주였다. 모든 우주와 앞으로 일어날 모든 창조가 그의 손에서, 그의 규칙 아래, 그의 법 아래 놓이길 바랬다. 브루스는 자기가 창조주라는데 미련이 없었다. 더 나은 존재가 있다면, 그 존재가 그 자릴 원하기까지 한다면 얼마든지 그의 힘과 자리를 넘길 작정이었고, 전에도 여러번 선택한 일이었다. 비록 끝엔 브루스를 배신하긴 했지만, 그 신들 역시도 창조주로서 그른 존재들인가 하면, 그건 아니라고 생각했다. 하지만 다크사이드는 창조주로서나, 신으로서나 실격인 자다. 이런 자에겐 그 무엇도 넘겨줄 수 없었다.

다크사이드가 이를 악물고 도도한 눈빛으로 자길 노려다 보는 브루스를 가소롭다는 듯 비웃었다.

"애당초 멍청하게 네 정체를 드러내는 짓만 반복하지 않았어도 이렇게 될 일은 없었을텐데."

브루스는 지금 다크사이드를 거부하기엔, 토마스가 뼛속까지 새겨놓은 것들이 그를 받아들일 수 밖에 없게 했다. 브루스는 허벅지를 조이며 허리를 비틀었다. 브루스는 열감에 헐떡이면서도 새파란 눈으로 그를 도도하게 쏘아보았다.

"나한테서 더 뽑아낼 수 있는건 없을거야. 네가 무슨 짓을 해도 네가 원하는 걸 손에 넣을 순 없을거다."  
"내가 뭘 원하는지 안다는 투군."

다크사이드는 브루스를 보곤 큰 소리로 비웃더니, 하찮기 짝이 없다는 눈빛으로 브루스를 내려다 보았다.

"연구 자료는 사실 이미 충분해. 네 놀음 덕분에 쓸데없어진 부분이 많지만, 아울맨의 자료는 그 이후에 벌어진 일이니 충분하다. 너에게 가장 끔찍한 시간이었을 테스트 시간은 끝났다는 이야기다."

이미 반생명방정식에 필요한 연구 자료를 벌써 다 모았다고? 그걸 위해 데리고 온게 아니라면...

등골이 서늘해지는 느낌이었다.

"그러니 네 태도에 따라 앞으로 네 처우가 결정될거다. 잘 생각해봐라."

브루스는 눈을 질끈감고 머리속을 차갑게 식혔다. 다크사이드가 반생명방정식을 완성하진 못한거야, 설령 완성하더라도 다크사이드는 패배하게 되어있다. 이미 정체가 들통났으니, 브루스가 가진 본래 힘으로 막으면 그만이다. 하지만 지금 당장 브루스를 이 순간에서 탈출하게 할 수 있는 방법은 그에겐 없었다. 브루스는 이 순간에도 어떻게든 주도권을 잡는 척이라도 하려 애쓰며 말했다.

"잘됐네, 신이랑 해본지 오래됐거든."

"쓸데없는 호기는 부리지 않는게 좋을거다."

다크사이드가 브루스의 턱을 잡으며 이를 갈자, 브루스는 나른한 눈빛으로 그를 올려다보며 야릇하게 속삭였다.

"내가 신계에서 감금 당했을때 어떻게 살아남았는지 들어봤잖아. 호기가 아니야, 신계에서 감금당하고 난 뒤 내가 어떻게 버텼는지 알거 아냐? 너랑 옛추억이나 다시 되새겨도 나쁘지 않을 것 같은데..."

다크사이드는 흥미롭다는 듯 브루스를 내려다보며 낮은 목소리로 말했다. 브루스의 요부같은 태도 아래 어떻게든 상황의 주권을 자기에게 돌리려는 시덥지 않은 시도가 느껴졌다. 내어주긴 해도, 절대 네가 원해서 내어준건 아니라고 생각하고 싶은가, 어리석군.

"네가 원하든 원치 않든, 널 취하고 말고는 나에게 달린 문제다. 넌 내 것이니까."

"계속 그런 태도 유지해, 난 날 지배 해주는 남자가 좋으니까."

브루스는 당당한 태도를 유지하려 애썼지만, 다리를 벌리는 허벅지는 조금씩 덜덜 떨리고 있었다.

"날 정복해줘."

***

브루스가 감금된 감옥은 붉은색의 침대가 한 가운데 있는 것과 나름 고풍스러운 분위기가, 어쩐지 토마스가 그를 감금한 방이 떠올랐다. 브루스가 멍하니 서있는 사이, 다크사이드는 침대에 걸터 앉아 브루스의 목에 감긴채 길게 늘어진 끈을 잡아 당기고 무릎 꿇렸다. 발기도 하기 전인데, 인간의 다리만한 다크사이드의 굵은 좆이 눈 앞에 들어왔다.

"복종의 표시를 내보여라."

브루스는 자기 보지에서 물처럼 애액이 흘러나오는 걸 느꼈다. 클리는 아플정도로 부어올라 조금만스쳐도 고통스러울 정도로 쾌락이 몰아칠 것 같았다. 브루스는 지금 자기가 해야 할 일이 다크사이드의 환심을 사는 일이라고 스스로를 달래며 그의 좆에 입을 가져다 대며 그 기둥을 핥았다. 한 입에 넣기엔 말도 안되는 크기라, 그것을 손으로 붙잡고 핥아 올리며 그 귀두 끝을 겨우 오물 거리는 것 까지가 한계였다. 그래도 조금씩 안그래도 단단한 그의 좆이 더 커지며 쿠퍼액을 내뱉고 있었다.

"너라고 해서 별건 없군, 다른 창녀들과 다를 바가 없어."

"으응..."

무릎 꿇고 그의 페니스를 힘겹게 입으로 애무하는 브루스는 다크사이드가 눈치채지 않길 바라며 보지를 자기 발 뒤끔치에 비볐다. 신의 페로몬 향이 얼마나 자극적인지 잊고 있었다. 사람을 세뇌하고 나약하게 만들며, 그 어떤 철옹성도 무력하게 만들었다. 악신인 다크사이드라고 해서 별 다를 건 없는 모양이었다. 브루스는 자기가 하는 짓이 얼마나 경멸스러운 짓인지 알면서도, 도저히 지금 하는 짓을 멈출 수가 없었다.

다크사이드는 그의 큰 좆을 혀로 애무하려 애쓰는 브루스의 새 하얀 얼굴과 길다란 검은 속눈썹을 내려다 보고 있었다. 꽤 보기 드문 미인이었다. 여기에선 더욱 보기 힘든 경치기도 했다. 아름다웠던 그 어느 존재도, 끝없는 고문 속에 그 빛을 잃어버리기 마련인 곳이었으니까. 그러나 그 과정은 그들을 더욱 강한 전사로 만들었고, 더욱 굴복을 모르는 고결한 존재로 만들었다. 하지만 이것은 그 반대다. 속은 썩을대로 썩었고, 무너져 있으면서도, 그 외양은 아름다움을 잃지 않았다.

다크사이드는 발정나 제 뒤끔치에 보지를 비비며 진정 시키려는 브루스를 보곤 끈을 끌어당겨 브루스의 보지가 제 발에 앉도록 했다. 다크사이드의 의중을 알아들은 브루스는 처음엔 조금 저항감을 보이더니, 그의 좆 끝에서 흘러나오는 좆물을 핥아먹더니 곧 다크사이드의 발에 제 보지를 비비며 그의 좆을 숭배하듯 올려다 보았다. 맑은 눈에 쾌락의 눈물이 고이기 시작했다.

브루스는 지금 자기가 하는 짓이 부끄러운 줄 알았다. 수치스러운 줄 아는데도, 그 사실이 그를 더욱 자극하기만 했다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 좆을 핥던 것도 잊고 자기 보지를 그의 발에 비볐다. 단단한 살갖에 클리가 쓸리며 입에선 가는 신음이 새어나왔다. 지금 그는 악신의 발에, 그 자기 그곳을 비비며 쾌락을 느끼고 있었다. 다크사이드의 좆이 더욱 단단하기 발기하자, 브루스는 점점 더 커지는 그것을 바라보며 그의 거대한 좆에 꿰뚫리는 상상을 했다. 브루스는 혀를 내밀고 그의 좆 끝에서 떨어지는 좆물을 받아먹으며, 그의 발에다 절정의 흔적을 남겼다.

다크사이드가 브루스의 머리를 짓누르자, 브루스는 그의 발에 뿌려진 그의 애액을 핥았다. 발가락 사이와 발등까지 혀로 핥은 브루스는 개처럼 혀를 내밀고 안타까운 눈으로 그의 좆을 올려다 보았다. 머리속은 이미 그 좆이 자기 질내로 들어오는 상상으로 마비되어 있었다.

"으, 나...아 넣지 않으면 미칠 거 같아..."

다크사이드는 브루스가 고분고분 구는게 꽤 마음에 들었던지, 아까보단 태도가 조금 부드러워졌다. 다크사이드는 브루스를 개를 쓰다듬 듯 머리를 쓰다듬고는 침대에 눕혔다. 침대에 풀썩 쓰러진 브루스는, 다리를 벌리고 손가락으로 보지를 활짝 벌리며 눈물 젖은 얼굴로 재촉했다. 거대한 다크사이드의 손가락이 제 보지에 비잡고 들어오자, 브루스는 내벽이 그의 손가락을 따라 수축하는 걸 느끼며 입술을 깨물었다. 그 손가락만으로도 갈 것 같았지만, 브루스가 정말 원하는건 그의 정액이었다. 그 정수를 몸에 받아들이지 않고는 미칠 것만 같았다.

"흐으...아, 빨리..."

다크사이드의 손가락으로 벌어진 질구가 벌름거리고 벌어져있었다. 팔뚝이 들어갈 정도로 벌어진 상태로도 부족했는지, 다크사이드의 좆이 그의 질로 들어오자 브루스는 쾌락과 함께 정신이 아득해지는 통증을 느꼈다. 브루스는 한계까지 벌어진 내부로 그의 좆 핏줄까지 전부 느껴질 것만 같았다. 하지만 이제 머리끝이 들어갔을 뿐이다. 브루스의 질 내벽은 다크사이드의 좆에 달라붙어 추잡한 찔걱거리는 소리를 내기 시작했다. 브루스는 자신도 모르게 애가 타는 마음에 허리를 흔들며 재촉하고 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 천천히 깊이 들어온 좆머리가 브루스의 자궁구까지 짓누르며 배 안으로 가득 차 들어오자, 브루스는 배 위로 가득 보이는 다크사이드의 좆을 내려다보며, 현실감이 없다는 생각을 했다. 내장이 짓눌리고 있는데도, 그 고통마저 쾌락으로 바꾸어버리는 몸은 분수를 내뿜으며 절정을 맞이했다. 브루스는 분수를 내뿜고 살짝 지쳐 늘어졌지만, 다크사이드는 이제 시작이었다. 다크사이드는 브루스의 허벅지만 붙잡은채, 살이 딸려나와 쓸려 피가 나오는 것도 무시하고 브루스의 안에 더욱 깊이 삽입했다. 느릿한 피스톤질은 곧 짐승과 같이 거침 없이 박아대는 몸짓으로 변했다.

정사가 끝난 뒤에도 다크사이드는 브루스를 품에 가둔채, 그의 좆을 브루스의 안에 박아두었다. 브루스는 몇번이나 분수를 뿜으며 가버린 뒤인데도, 내벽을 조이며 쾌락에 발 끝까지 오무리며 천천히 허리를 움직였다. 브루스가 몸을 바들바들 떨며 몇번째일지 모를 오르가즘에 지쳐 헥헥거리자, 다크사이드는 벌어질대로 벌어진 브루스의 내부에서 자기 좆을 빼고 지친 브루스의 입술에 혀를 섞었다. 입 속까지 그의 단단한 혀에 농락당하는 느낌에, 브루스는 다시 보지까지 젖어드는 것을 느끼며 허리를 비틀었다. 그 모든 일이 끝난 뒤에도 다크사이드는 브루스를 놓아주지 않았다. 브루스는 하는 수 없이 그의 팔에 안긴채 다른 한 손으로 자기 클리를 문지르며 자위하고는, 가쁜 숨을 내뱉으며 다크사이드에게 물었다.

"나한테... 원하는게 뭔지 정확히 이야기 해줘."

"네 복종 뿐이다. 너도 내 곁에는 있게 해주지. ...내 창녀로서."

브루스는 갑자기 보지 사이로 찔려오는 감각을 느끼고 몸을 움츠리며 짧은 신음을 토했다.

"하윽!"

다크사이드의 굵은 손가락이 브루스의 보지를 갑자기 쑤셔올리자, 이미 다시 회복되기 시작한 몸은, 다크사이드의 손가락을 버겁게 받아들이며 젖은 소리를 내며 찔꺽이고 있었다.

"네가 내 아이 하나를 임신한다고 끝날 일은 없을거다. 넌 내 군대를 이루게 될 날까지 내 창녀로 살게 될거다. 결국 네가 나에게 무릎 끓고, 네가 내 수족이 되는 순간까지."

다크사이드가 그를 끌어안고 다시 그의 안에 좆을 밀어넣자, 쾌락에 젖은 브루스의 귀엔 이미 그 말이 제대로 들리지도 않는지 그저 고개만 끄덕였다. 브루스의 질끈 감은 눈에선 쾌락인지 절망인지 모를 눈물이 흘러나오고 있었다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 좆이 자기 내장까지 짓누르며 강하게 쳐올려지자, 신음을 내뱉으며 대답했다.

"아, 흐읏, 으응... 시, 시러...흐응...흐앙! 아!"

브루스는 연속된 쾌락에 지쳐 절정을 맞으며 허리를 파르르 떨더니, 다크사이드의 몸 위로 쓰러졌다.

***

다크사이드는 침실도 뭣도 필요없는 몸이다. 그러니 이 인간의 침실처럼 꾸며놓은 것에 뭐가 있을지는 뻔했는지, 감히 이곳으로 발걸음을 하거나 드나드는 자는 없었다.

브루스는 혼자 남아 멍하니 생각했다. 이곳에 끌려온지 몇 시간이 지났는지, 아니면 며칠이 지났는지, 몇달이 지난지도 감각이 없었다. 시네스트로 군단에 이기긴 했을까, 뉴 제네시스는 무사하겠지, 신들의 일은 내 알바 아니지만... 시네스트로 군단에 다크사이드의 군대가 가세했으니 지금쯤 그린 랜턴들을 돕고 있으려나, 사람들은 전부 괜찮을까, 지금쯤 할과 클락은 사실을 전부 알게 됐을까. 팀은 내가 한 선택을 원망할까, 제이슨은 괜찮을까, 데미안은 화를 내고 있을까...딕은 나에게 실망했을까.

다크사이드가 떠나고 나면 브루스는 늘 이 방에 혼자 남았다. 이 방에 출입이 가능한 건 다크사이드 뿐이었고, 브루스 조차 이곳에서 탈출 할 수는 없었다. 정확히는, 그러고 싶지 않았다. 탈출한다고 해도 다크사이드는 다시 브루스를 쫒아 지구로 올테고, 다크사이드가 아니더라도 브루스를 노리는 다른 존재들이 지구로 찾아오게 될거다. 다크사이드의 말대로 브루스는 여기에서 탈출해봤자 그에게나 사람들에게 좋을게 없었다.

브루스는 다크사이드와의 정사에 처참하게 무너졌던 자신보다도, 이렇게 혼자 남는 순간이 더욱 그가 그의 말대로 창녀에 불과한 몸이라는 걸 뼈저리게 느꼈다. 브루스는 지금 이 순간도 발정난 몸을 어쩌지 못해 자위하고 있었으니까.

브루스의 안에 다크사이드의 좆이 아닌 다른 것이 들어가는 것은 허용되지 않았으므로, 브루스는 허벅지를 조이거나 자기 클리를 손가락으로 문지르거나 모서리에 클리를 비비거나, 하며 겨우 겨우 버텨냈다. 시간감각도 잊은 브루스가 제대로 아는건 다크사이드와 하고 나서, 계속해서 몸이 이 상태라는 것 뿐이었다. 브루스는 다크사이드와 처음으로 한 뒤로 여태 발정나 있는 몸 때문에 정신이 이상해질 것 같았다. 아무리 몸의 열기를 잠재우려 애써봐도 가라앉지 않는건, 자신의 몸이 원하는건 결국 그 신의 거대한 좆을 안에 받아들이는 것 뿐이기에 그런것 같았다. 신의 에너지를 직접 안에 받아본지 오래된 브루스는 그 쾌락에 저항하기 어려웠다.

"흠, 멋대로 굴지 말라고 했을텐데."  
  


다크사이드는 언제부터인가 브루스가 자위를 하며 발버둥치는 장면을 지켜보고 있었다.

"신의 정액은 마약과 같거든. 다시 내 것을 받아들이지 않는 이상 멈추지 않을거다. 자위를 하면 오히려 더 자극될 뿐이지."

브루스는 반쯤 눈이 풀려있었다. 브루스의 머리속엔 다크사이드의 좆이 제 안에 가득 찼던 때의 감각으로 가득 차 있었다. 브루스는 경외감까지 이는 그의 페니스를 홀린듯 바라보며 가쁜 숨을 내쉬었다. 브루스가 다리를 벌리자, 다크사이드가 브루스의 턱을 잡고 오만하게 말했다.

"특별히 한번은 내 명령을 어긴 걸 봐주지."

다시 아물어 처음과 같이 돌아온 보지 안에 다크사이드의 거대한 좆이 몸을 꿰뚫고 들어오는데, 브루스는 더 이상 처음과 같은 통증은 느낄 수 없었다. 몸은 이미 그의 좆을 받아들이는 법을 배운 듯, 온 몸이 저릿해지는 쾌감밖엔 느낄 수 없었다. 브루스는 몸을 뒤틀며 손가락으로 입을 막으며 새 하얀 얼굴에서 눈물을 떨어트렸다. 다크사이드가 브루스의 안에 강하게 쳐올리자, 브루스는 짧은 신음을 내뱉으며 허리를 휘었다.

"흣!"

다크사이드는 쾌락에 헐떡이는 브루스의 안을 좆으로 찍어 누르며 물었다.

"너에게 선택권을 주겠다. 도망쳐서 내가 널 찾기 위해 지구까지 다시 찾아게게 만들어 내 손으로 지구를 파괴하게 하던지, 아니면, 지금 내 곁에 머물며 나의 충실한 노예로 살 것인지. 네 정체를 아는건 나 뿐만이 아니다. 네가 여기서 탈출한다 해도, 지구는 널 노리고 찾아오는 수 없는 자들의 침공을 받게 되겠지. 하지만 내 노예이길 선택한다면 그럴 걱정은 없다. 선택해라, 내가 그럴 기회를 줄 때말이다."

다크사이드는 정말로 브루스에게 선택권을 준게 아니었다. 브루스에게 주어진건 지금 당장 다크사이드가 지구를 파괴하게 두거나, 아니면 자기 하나 희생해 그걸 막겠느냐는 선택 둘 뿐이었고, 브루스는 전자는 당연히 고를 수 없었다. 브루스는 기가차서 거만한 미소를 지으며 대답했다.

"...내가 다른 선택을 할 수 있을리가 없잖아."

"당연한 일이지."

반쯤 정신을 놓아버린채 눈이 풀린 브루스의 머리채를 잡자, 브루스는 눈물어린 표정으로 그에게 입맞춤을 하며 복종의 표시를 내보였다. 브루스의 입 안에 그의 혓바닥이 얽혀오자, 그의 타액을 삼키며 다시 지친 몸이 달아오르기 시작하는 걸 느꼈다. 브루스의 머리 속에 할과의 키스가 떠오르자, 브루스는 눈을 꾹 감았다. 브루스의 흰 볼에 눈물 방울이 떨어져내렸다.

브루스는 안에 거침없이 쳐올리는 다크 사이드의 좆이 자신의 몸을 가득 채우며 한계까지 벌어진 내벽이 쾌락에 수축하는 걸 느꼈다. 브루스의 배 위로 다크사이드의 거대한 좆이 오가는 것이 그대로 보였다. 브루스는 쾌감에 붕 뜬 신음을 내뱉으며 몸을 들썩였다.

"아, 흐, 으응, 앙! 으, 흐응, 흐아...아읏..."

브루스는 정말 자기가 다크사이드의 창녀로 추락한 느낌이었다. 온 몸과 정신이 그에게 구속되는 것 같았다. 다크사이드의 좆물이 브루스의 안을 가득 채우며 좆이 빠져나가자, 공허감과 허탈감에 아래가 허해지며, 다시 열감이 치솟았다. 정액이 마약과도 같다는 건 정말이다. 그게 아니면 다시 또 이렇게 그의 좆에 박히는 것 말곤 다른 걸 생각하지 못하는 머저리가 되어가는 이유가 달리 없을테니까.

브루스가 나른한 눈빛으로 그를 올려다 보며 속삭였다.

"날 네 노예로 삼았으면 제대로 써먹어야지. 한번으로 끝낼건 아니잖아, 또 네 자지로 박아줘."

태초의 창조주였던 고귀한 존재가 저속한 말을 내뱉으며 천박하게 구는 모습은 음탕하고 추잡하여, 다크사이드를 흡족하게 만들기 충분했다.

브루스는 다크사이드의 몸에 올라타 그와 혀를 섞으며 자신을 집어 삼킬듯이 몰아치는 쾌감에 정신이 아득해져갔다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 타액과 정액 속에 무언가 자신을 수월하게 복종하도록 만드는 술수 같은 것이 있을지도 모른다고 생각했다. 다크사이드의 말대로 신의 체액은 마약과 같은 황홀감을 주어서 그럴지도 모르지만, 다크사이드의 것은 꼭 상대방을 지배하기 위한 세뇌약물 같은 느낌이었다. 그러니 다크사이드와 혀를 섞고 그의 정액을 입으로 삼키는 짓은, 브루스 자신을 그에게 더 지배하기 쉽도록 하는 짓이나 진배없었지만, 멈출수가 없었다. 그의 타액과 정액 한방울까지 에너지로 가득했다, 손길로 만지기만 해도 느껴지는 압도적인 힘에 몸이 풀릴 것 같은데, 그 정수와 같은 체액들은 정신을 마비시킬 정도로 황홀했다. 

"더 하길 원하면 네가 재주를 부려봐야겠군."

다크사이드의 아래로 향한 브루스는 그의 거구에 걸맞는 좆을 가슴사이에 놓고 비비며 손으로 그의 기둥을 훑고 입으로 그의 좆 끄트머리만 겨우 입에 담았다. 아무리 브루스라도 이 거대한 걸 한입에 다 삼켰다간 버티지 못 할 것 같았다. 다크사이드가 브루스의 머리를 짓누르자 브루스는 최대한 힘을 빼고 그의 좆을 입으로 삼키려 노력했다. 이를 세우지 않거나 하는 것을 신경 쓸 새도 없이, 브루스의 입에 다크사이드의 좆 머리 부분이 완전히 들어오자, 다크사이드는 브루스의 머리를 짓눌러 목 깊은 곳까지 한번에 자기 좆으로 가득 채웠다. 본디 입에 들어올 수 없는 크기의 것이 들어오자, 브루스는 숨이 막히며 목구멍이 한계를 넘어 늘어나는 걸 느꼈다. 본래라면 죽었을 것 같은데, 끝없이 회복하는 브루스의 몸은 그러지도 못했다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 좆물이 자기 목 깊은 곳을 채우는 걸 느끼며, 숨이 막혀감과 동시에 분수를 내뿜었다.

"날 만족시키라고 했지, 네가 만족하라는 말은 아니었는데."

다크사이드가 느긋하게 침대에 누워 비릿하게 웃었다. 정액을 다 삼키지도 못하고 정액과 피섞인 기침을 토하던 브루스가 눈물에 젖은 얼굴이 되어 원망스러운 눈빛으로 그를 노려보았다.

"다음번엔 예고라도 해줘."

"그래서 싫었나?"  
  


죽음의 공포가 쾌감으로 바뀌어버린 몸은, 금세 그 경험을 다시 되새기며 달아오르기 시작했다. 브루스는 입가를 닦으며 야릇한 미소를 지었다.

"아니."


	48. Chapter 48

다크사이드는 한동안 돌아오지 않았다. 브루스는 꽤 오랜 시간이 지난 것 같은데도 성욕 외에 다른 생리적 욕구들이 사라진 것 처럼, 허기나 수면욕도 느낄 수 없었다. 식욕이나 변의, 수면욕 마저도 사라진 것이 아무래도 몸이 이런 생활에 맞추어 변해가는 과정 처럼 느껴졌다. 그저 보지에 무언가 박고싶다는 생각 말곤 아무것도 들지 않았다. 브루스는 다크사이드와 할 때 느꼈던 몰아치는 쾌감을 떠올렸다. 두려울 정도로 거대한 크기의 좆이 그의 안에 들어오는데도 처음 느꼈던 공포감과 보지가 한계까지 늘어나고 내장까지 짓눌리는 감각이 떠올랐다. 정사를 나눌 때의 두려움과 통증은 사라지고, 몸에 남은 쾌락의 여운만이 떠오르며, 브루스는 무의식중에 그가 돌아오길 기대하게 되어버렸다. 다크사이드가 돌아오지 않는 시간이 길어질 수록 그 생각은 점점 더 간절해졌다.

  
다크사이드가 돌아오지 않은지 삼일 정도가 되었다. 삼일 내내 열뜬 열기와 다크사이드의 좆을 갈구하는 발정난 제 몸을 어떻게든 참아내며 버텼다. 다크사이드의 말대로 이 발정은 다크사이드와의 정사가 아니면 멎지 않을테고, 자위를 해봤자 더 자극되기만 했다. 그래서 제 몸에 손도 대지 않고 어떻게든 버티려 했지만, 삼일째가 되는 날, 브루스는 한계에 달했다. 브루스는 허벅지를 조이며 몸을 비틀더니 압박자위를 하기 시작했다. 클리를 짓누를 수록 몸은 더욱 달아오르기만 했다.

브루스의 눈에 그의 감옥 벽 밑쪽에 박아 둔 쇠말뚝 하나가 보였다. 쇠 기둥 끝에 고리가 있는 걸로 봐선 원래는 쇠사슬을 걸어 죄수나 짐승을 묶어두는 용도인 것 같았다. 브루스는 벽에 박힌 말뚝의 기둥 위에 조심스레 자기 보지를 비비며 바닥에 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 차가운 금속이 그의 클리를 짓누르는 것이 느껴지며, 브루스는 가녀린 한숨을 내뱉으며 허리를 움직였다. 질 내벽이 떨림이 느껴졌다. 말뚝은 윗 부분에만 쇠사슬을 거는 용도로 둥그렇고 매끄러우며, 아주 깨끗해 보였다. 쇠기둥 끝에 있는 동그란 고리를 빼면, 금속으로 된 굵은 딜도 같은 모양새였다. 보통이라면 보지에 넣을 생각을 할 수 없는 굵다란 크기였지만, 다크사이드의 좆을 받은 브루스의 보지엔 알맞게 들어갈 것 같았다. 다크사이드의 것보단 훨씬 작지만, 이 정도 크기라면 브루스에게 비슷한 쾌락을 줄 수 있을지도 몰랐다.

쇠말뚝 기둥에 비비던 보지를 떼자, 애액이 실처럼 길게 늘어졌다. 브루스는 개처럼 엎드려서 젖은 보지에 쇠말뚝 끝을 비비며 천천히 엉덩이를 뒤로 빼며 자기 질 내로 완전히 밀어넣었다. 차가운 금속이 브루스의 질 안을 가득 채우자, 브루스는 가는 신음을 내뱉으며 허리를 움직였다. 이것도 꽤 나쁘지 않은 감각이었지만, 브루스는 다크사이드의 페니스를 떠올리지 않을 수 없었다. 그의 질 내부를 가득 채우고 자궁구를 짓누르다 못해, 몸 안에 완전히 삼입하면 장기까지 짓눌려왔다. 정신이 나가야 할 고통이 오히려 이성을 놓게 할 정도로 그를 지배하는 쾌락으로 다가와, 자신을 집어 삼켰다. 그리고 그 좆이 브루스의 목 안에 깊이 쑤셔질 때는, 목 깊은 곳 까지 정액으로 가득 채워져 숨이 막혀왔다. 몸이 완전히 망가져가는데도, 끝없이 회복하는 브루스의 몸은 오히려 그의 좆을 삼키기 알맞도록 유연성 있게 다크사이드의 좆을 조이게 되었다. 브루스는 굵은 다크사이드의 손가락이 그의 유두를 튕기며 애무하던 것을 떠올렸다. 브루스의 한 손은 자기 가슴에 가서 그때의 기억을 떠올리며 유두를 애무했지만, 그가 주는 것 과 같은 자극은 오지 않았다. 브루스가 허리를 흔들 때마다 거대한 가슴이 출렁거리면, 다크사이드는 입으로 그의 젖을 삼키고 손으로 쥐었다. 브루스는 정말 인정하고 싶지 않았지만, 지금 브루스의 머리 속에 든 건 그저 그와의 정사 뿐이었다. 그 외의 어느것도 할 수 없도록 머리 속이 지배된 것 같았다. 이 구속복에 걸린 주술의 영향인지, 아니면 다른 무언가인지, 브루스는 지금 자기가 해야 할 일은 그저 다크사이드에게 몸을 바쳐 그의 창녀로 전락하는 것 뿐인 듯한 감각이 들었다. 이성과 정신을 억누른 본능이 그게 브루스가 해야 할 가장 올바른 일인 것 처럼 느끼게 만들었다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 좆이 박히던 순간을 떠올리며 허리를 휘고 절정을 맞이했다. 쇠말뚝에서 엉덩이를 빼자, 물처럼 흘러나온 애액으로 뒤덮인 쇠말뚝과 보지 사이에 끈적한 애액으로 된 실이 길게 늘어졌다.

다크사이드와 섹스하는 생각을 하며 절정을 맞아 버렸다. 자위를 마치고 오르가즘을 느끼며 탈력감에 바닥에 늘어져 가쁜 숨을 몰아쉬는 이 순간도, 브루스는 다크사이드와의 섹스를 생각하고 있었다. 인간은 받아들일 수 없는 크기의 그것과, 사람에게선 느낄 수 없는 압도적인 힘과 에너지에 전률까지 느껴졌다. 다시 그걸 느끼고 싶다는 욕망 만이 브루스의 머리속을 지배했다.

"꼴이 말이 아니군."

보지 사이에서 애액을 질질 흘리며 축 늘어져 있던 브루스는 다크사이드의 목소리를 듣고 얼굴을 들었다. 다크사이드는 문가에서 브루스를 지켜보고 있었다. 브루스는 대꾸를 하기엔 너무 지쳐있었지만, 그래도 이를 갈며 대답했다.

"나한테 이딴 거나 채워놓으니까 그렇잖아."

"난 네가 좀 더 길들일 필요가 있다고 생각하고 했는데, 그럴 필요는 없었나보군. 너에게 걸린 구속과 주술 때문에 네가 이런 상태인게 아닐텐데."

"자신 있으면 풀어줘."

브루스가 그를 노려보자, 다크사이드가 손가락을 튕겼다. 그와 동시에 구속과 복종의 주술이 걸려있던 끈과 옷이 사라지고, 브루스는 순수한 나체의 상태로 그의 앞에 놓여있었다. 브루스 역시도 더 이상 자신에게 그 어떤 구속도 가해지지 않았다는 걸 느꼈지만, 다크사이드에게 박히고 싶다는 생각으로 발정난 몸은 그대로였다. 브루스는 여전히 그에게 박히고 싶다는 생각으로 머리가 붕 떠있었다.

"이성적인 대화를 할 상태는 아니군."

"제발...빌게 만들지마..."

다크사이드는 브루스에게 작은 물약병을 손에 쥐어주었다.

"신의 정액을 받아 일어나는 최음효과를 멈춰줄 것이다."

브루스는 망설임 없이 두 번 재지 않고 약을 들이켰다. 고통스러울 정도로 그의 몸을 지배했던 쾌락은 가셨지만, 브루스는 여전히 그의 몸에 다크사이드의 창녀인 것 같다고 느꼈다. 브루스는 그의 모든 본능과 모든 운명이 마치 다크사이드의 소유물이 되기 위해 존재했던 것 같다는 생각이 들었다.

다크사이드는 쾌락에 풀린 표정으로 자길 바라보는 브루스를 일으켜 세웠다.

"입어라."

다크사이드는 브루스에게 손등과 팔, 가슴 윗부분을 가리고 목엔 초커가 채워져 있는 검은 가죽 볼레로 자켓 같은 것과 몸에 딱 달라붙는 검은 타이즈, 바지 윗부분 부터 아래까지 여러갈래로 갈라진, 겉은 검고 안은 붉은색으로 된 천 장식이 있는 옷을 내어주었다. 겉보기엔 가죽같은 질감으로 보였지만, 옷 자체는 가볍고 편안했다. 문제는 검은 바지 사이 가랑이에 놓인 지퍼였다. 지퍼를 열면 브루스의 보지와 뒷구멍까지 훤히 보이도록 되어있었다. 자켓의 목부분에 있는 초커를 채우고, 검은색 부츠와 장갑까지 착용하고, 그리고 마지막으로 입을 가리는 검은 가죽 마스크 처럼 생긴것을 주었다. 마스크의 밖에는 짐승의 이빨을 본 뜬것 같은 은빛의 금속 장식이 놓여있었는데, 그것까지 착용하자 브루스는 거울 속 자기 모습이 꼭 다크사이드의 번견 같다는 생각이 들어 쓰려다가 관뒀다.

"전에 네가 갑옷이라고 걸치던 것 보단 튼튼 할거다."

가슴 아랫 부분부터 배와 등까지 훤히 보이고 깊이 파인 바지에 장골까지 보이는게, 아무리 봐도 이건 전투를 위한 것 보단 아무래도 눈요기를 위한 옷에 가까워 보였다. 아무래도 치명상을 입힐 수 있는 부위를 그대로 노출시킨 모양이 누가봐도 전투를 위한 갑옷은 아니라, 브루스는 아무래도 이런게 다크사이드의 취향인 것 같다고 생각했다. 목의 초커 가운데에 은색의 다크사이드의 오메가 심볼이 있는 걸로 봐선, 이 복장 자체가 브루스가 그의 종속이라는 뜻인 것 같았다.

"앞으론 네 멋대로 나가도 된다."

"여기서 나가도 된다고?"

"네가 도망치는데 성공하는 일은 없을 것이며, 이젠 다른 누군가 널 구하러 올 일도 없으니 말이다."

그 말을 이해하고 나자 브루스의 머리 속이 멍해졌다. 내심 구하러 오지 않을리가 없다고 생각했다. 아무리 브루스가 해야 했던 선택을 이해한다고 해도 다가오지 않을리가 없다고 생각했는데...

"납득이 쉽지 않은 모양이군."

"클락과 다이애나가 왜 널 저지하지 않았는지... 이해가 안가서 그래. 나라고 클락이 그랬으면 한다는게 아니야, 그냥...그 둘 성미에 얌전히 있었을리가 없어."

그린 랜턴들은 그렇다쳐, 클락과 다이애나는 아무리 많이 사람이 죽던 우주가 뭘 어떻게 되었건 잘못된 일이라면 가만히 있을 성격이 아니다. 무슨 일이 있어도...

"네가 하는 말 따위 고분고분하게 들어주지 않았을텐데..."

브루스는 클락과 다이애나의 상태가 어떨지 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 하지만 브루스의 머리속은 가장 끔찍한 생각뿐이었다. 죽은게 아니야, 죽었다면 내가 못느꼈을리가 없어, 살아있어.

"너와 내 약속은 지구를 건드리지 않는 것이었지, 그런데 그 둘은 지구인은 아니지 않나."

"말장난 할 생각 하지마, 네가 약속을 어기겠다면 나도 널..."

"네가 어쩔 수 있는 힘도 없지 않나. 네 능력은 이미 전부 알고 있다. 네 힘은 세상을 창조하기 위한 것이지, 나와 같은 전투 능력은 없지 않나."

"내 능력을 너무 얕보는군. 내가 위험한 이유는 내가 창조신이기 때문이 아니야, 인간으로서 쌓아온 능력이 날 위험하게 만들었던거지. 내 능력을 너무 가볍게 봤다간-"

"그 모든 걸 합쳐도 나에게 비할 바는 아니지. 설령 네게 그럴 능력이 있다고 해도...그러고 싶지 않을텐데."

브루스는 이를 악물고 그를 노려보았다. 다크사이드가 브루스의 다리 사이 보지를 손가락으로 꾹 누르자, 브루스는 허릴 비틀며 신음을 내뱉었다.

  
"으응..."

브루스의 머리속엔 다크사이드와 했던 정사에 대한 생각으로 가득했다. 브루스는 지금 당장 무릎꿇고 그의 좆에 입을 박고 싶다는 충동 뿐이었다. 그를 훤히 다크사이드에게 읽혔다는 걸 깨달은 브루스의 흰 얼굴이 수치로 붉게 물들었다. 붉어진 얼굴로 브루스는 애써 냉정을 가장했다. 다크사이드의 눈엔 그 노력이 가소로워, 귀엽게 보일 정도였다.

"클락과 다이애나가 어떻게 됐는지만 말해줘."

브루스는 끝까지 믿지 못하겠다는 투였다.

"십오 년 전의 일, 기억 하나?"

십오년전, 브루스는 이제 막 자경단 일을 시작했던 시점이고, 슈퍼맨이 등장한지 1년여가 지나던 시점이었다. 그때, 다크사이드가 지구에 침공했다. 본래라면 이길 수 없는 적이었지만, 슈퍼맨, 원더우먼, 그린 랜턴, 플래쉬, 아쿠아맨, 마샨 맨헌터 그리고 브루스까지 합해 침공을 막아냈다.

"너흰 그때 날 막아낸게 아니다, 내가 물러나 줬던 것 뿐이지. 내가 정말로 원했다면...그때 널 취했겠지."

다크사이드는 이를 악물고 자길 노려보는 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.

"그때 널 데리고 갔다면, 넌 결국 내 손에서 빠져나갔을 테고, 네가 실패해도 네 주변의 인간들이 널 빼냈겠지. 넌 조심스럽고, 계산적이고, 상대방의 몇 수 앞을 내다보고 움직이는 뛰어난 책략가였다. 하지만 내가 주의했던건 너보단 네 주변을 둘러싼 인간들이었다. 그런데 넌 멍청하게 그 인간들을 네 손으로 내치고, 밀어내며 알아서 고립되어 주더군. 그 때만 해도 넌 가능성으로 가득 차 있었고, 열정과 목표의식이 가득 했었지. 네가 신계에 있던 시절과 비교도 안 될 정도로 희망이 넘쳐났다. 솔직히 인정하지, 그때라면 난 절대로 널 손에 넣을 수 없었을거다. 하지만 시간이 지나고, 네가 인간들에게 지쳐가며, 넌 그때의 가능성도, 한때 품었던 희망도 잃어갔다. 넌 네 본성조차 잊어갔고, 신으로서의 능력도 점점 통제 불능이 되어갔지."

브루스는 입술을 꽉 깨물고 고개를 숙였다. 그의 말에 반박 할 수 없었다. 그가 하는 모든 말은 사실이었다. 브루스는 한때는 가능성을 가지고 있었을지 모르지만, 더 이상은 아니었다.

"...내 친구들이 어떻게 됐는지만 말해줘."

"그 놈들은 어떻게 해도 나에게 굴복하지도, 네가 떠나야만 한다는 사실도 납득하지 못하겠지. 너와의 계약이 있으니 그놈들을 죽일 수도 없었다."

다크사이드는 경악에 물든 브루스의 표정을 보곤 손가락으로 그의 턱을 들어올리며 자비롭기까지 한 목소리로 말했다.

"네가 그토록 사랑하는 인간들은 죽이지 않았으니 걱정마라, 중요한 인질 아니냐?"

만약 많은 인간이 죽었거나, 대량학살이 일어났다면 브루스가 모를리가 없었다. 다크사이드는 그들을 죽이지 않았다. 그럴 필요도 없었지.

"내 존재를 지웠어...?"

"창조 외에 다른 능력은 없을텐데, 머리만 써서 알아낸거라면 꽤 똑똑하군."

다크사이드는 귀여운 애완동물을 내려다 보는 눈빛으로 흡족한 표정으로 브루스를 내려다보며 손가락으로 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"네가 끝없이 주변 사람을 밀어내지 않았다면, 그래서 널 다른 누군가로 완벽하게 대체 가능한 존재로 바꾸어놓지 않았다면... 너에게 뽑아낸 연구 데이터로 현실을 뒤틀어놓았다 해도 문제가 생겼을거다."

다크사이드는 히어로들이 등장한 역사를 뒤바꾸고, 시간대를 편집하기만 하면 되었다.

세상에는 이제 막 슈퍼히어로가 등장했고, 저스티스 리그는 출범한지 오년이 채 되지 않았다. 그보다 더 오래전에 존재했던 히어로들은 이제 그들이 원래 속했던 평행세계에만 존재하던 이들이 되었다. 저스티스 리그와 저스티스 소사이어티는 서로의 존재를 모른다. 히어로들의 중심은 언제나 슈퍼맨, 배트맨, 원더우먼 이 셋이다. 하지만 배트맨의 가면 아래 있는 존재가 브루스 웨인일 필요는 없었다. 그저, 그에 알맞는 존재이기만 하면 되었다.

브루스 웨인을 대체 할 수 있는 리처드 웨인이라는 완벽한 인물이 존재하지 않았다면, 브루스가 그를 그토록 혹독하게 훈련시키고 몰아세우며 완벽한 그의 대체물로 만들어 놓지 않았다면, 브루스가 그토록 주변 사람을 밀어내는 성격이 아니었다면 이런 개편은 불가능 했을거다. 

부모님이 서커스에서 추락해 죽은 뒤, 웨인가에 입양된 딕 그레이슨과 릭 그레이슨은 토마스 웨인과 마사 웨인에게 키워졌으나, 그 둘 마저도 목숨을 잃었다. 딕 그레이슨은 자기가 가장 두려워했던 것을 상징으로 삼았다. 배트맨은 언제나 딕 그레이슨이었다. 릭 그레이슨은 자기 형제를 돕는 파트너가 되었다.

"너에게도 기뻐할 일일텐데. 난 아예 슈퍼히어로라는 존재 자체를 없앨 수도 있었다. 하지만 그저 네 존재를 지우는데 그쳤지. 그들이 본성을 잊고 살아야만 하는 것이나, 세상이 구원자를 잃는 것이나 그 어느것도 너에겐 바라지 않는 일이지 않았나. 딕 그레이슨에게 네 영혼을 넘겨주는 멍청한 짓을 한 덕분에, 널 세상에서 지우긴 오히려 더 쉬웠다."

브루스는 가슴을 진정시키고 여기 온 후로 처음으로 맑아진 머리로 세상의 상황을 지켜보았다. 내심 다크사이드의 말이 사실이 아니길 빌면서. 현실을 깨달은 브루스는 차라리 아무것도 모른채 있었다면 더 마음이 편했을 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 언젠가 여기서 누군가 꺼내줄거라는 희망을 놓지 않았을 테니까...

"...그리고 넌 언제나 나의 수족이였던 존재가 되었지. 넌 나와 함께 오년 전 지구를 침공했고, 저스티스 리그의 방해를 받아 물러났다. 그들에게 이제 넌 적인 셈이지. 네가 지구로 돌아가면 그들이 널 공격할테고, 네가 다른 곳으로 도망친다면 그들은 영문도 모르고 죽음을 맞이하겠지."

브루스가 사랑했던 모든 이들이 전부 브루스의 존재를 잊었다. 세상에 브루스의 존재를 알았던 사람은 아무도 없다. 그는 원래 없던 존재였다. 마치 언제나 그랬던 것 처럼. 브루스는 이 모든 사건을 없던 것 처럼 바꾸어 놓을 수 있었다. 하지만 브루스는 그러지 않았다. 다시 원래 세상으로 돌려놓는다 한들, 다크사이드는 여전히 브루스를 쫒을 테고, 브루스를 쫒는 다른 존재들이 계속해서 그를 사냥하려고 하겠지. 브루스 주변의 모든 사랑하는 사람의 목숨을 앗아가면서...

다크사이드는 전의를 잃은 브루스의 텅빈 눈동자를 바라보았다. 브루스의 안엔 더 이상 싸울 의지는 남아있지 않았다. 그의 마음속에서 희망의 불씨가 고갈되어 버린 것을 지켜본 다크사이드는, 만족스러운 눈빛으로 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.

"넌 내 것이 되는 것 외엔 다른 선택권은 없다."

브루스는 그 말에 젖은 눈동자로 다크사이드를 올려다보더니 고개를 끄덕이곤 서글픈 표정으로 얼굴을 푹 숙였다. 다크사이드는 신이라 진정한 의미의 죽음은 맞지 않는다. 죽어도 환생할테고, 그에겐 그런 사건을 대비한 육체도 있을 것이며, 브루스가 알던 신들보다 다크사이드는 훨씬 끈질기고 지독했다. 설령 여기서 무슨 기적이 일어나 다크사이드를 물리치고 탈출한 다 한들, 설령 다크사이드가 죽는다고 해도 결국 브루스를 계속해서 쫒아올거라는 뜻이었다. 그리고 브루스를 쫒기 위해 몇이 죽든 개의치도 않을 터였다. 그는 어디까지나 파괴와 죽음, 악을 상징하는 신이다. 그에게 파괴와 죽음은 그저, 당연한 이치일 뿐이다. 브루스는 설령 나갈 수 있다고 해도, 그런 댓가를 치루면서 나가고 싶진 않았다. 그럴 수가 없었다.

브루스가 가장 역겨움을 느끼는 사실은, 브루스는 지금 이 순간에도 다크사이드에 대한 욕정밖에 느낄 수 없기 때문이었다. 미칠 것 같았다. 마치 브루스의 모든 삶이 그저 그의 것이 되기 위해 존재했던 것 같은 생각이 들었다.

"나한테 반생명 방정식을 썼어?"

"난 억지로 네게서 복종을 받아낼 생각은 없다. 널 구속해 놓은 것도 그저 안전을 위한 것이었지, 널 굴복시키기 위한건 아니었다."

브루스는 반생명방정식을 이해했다. 많은 사람들을 노예로 만들고 세상을 뒤틀어놓고 마음대로 조정할 수 있게 하긴 했지만, 천치창조를 해온 브루스는 자기가 그런 것에 당했다면 제일 먼저 알아볼 존재였다. 브루스가 다크사이드에게 세뇌를 받거나 그가 강제로 노예로 만든게 아니라는건 브루스가 제일 잘 느끼고 있었다.

"네가 날 원하게 되는 것도, 복종하게 되는 것도 그저 당연한 이치니, 그럴 필요도 없었지."

브루스는 다크사이드의 말이 머리 속에 박혀갔다. 어지러운 머리 속이 그의 말이 모두 옳은 것 처럼 느끼게 만들었다. 그의 위압감 넘치는 목소리까지 더해, 전엔 끔찍하게 여겼던 그의 공포스러운 목소리와 말 마저도 전부 브루스를 더욱 욕망하게 만들어버렸다.

다크사이드는 몽롱한 눈빛으로 헥헥거리며 자신을 올려다 보는 브루스의 머리를 거대한 손으로 감싸안았다. 그가 조금만 힘을 쥐어도 망가져 버릴 것 같은 연약하고 섬세한 얼굴이 정욕에 애를 태우며 그를 바라보고 있었다.

"넌 본디 완전함과 선, 빛, 창조를 상징하는 존재였겠지. 네가 처음에 존재할 때만 해도 세상에 불완전함이나 불균형, 악 따윈 없었을거다. 하지만 이제 세상은 달라졌지. 빛에는 어둠이, 선에는 악, 창조에는 파멸이 따르는 법이다. 균형을 위해, 넌 날 갈구 할 수 밖에 없게 되어있다. 난 네가 가질 수 없는 모든 것을 상징하는 신이니 말이다. 네가 나에게 완전히 복종하기만 한다면, 이 우주는 더욱 균형잡힌 곳이 되겠지. 우주에 균형과 규율을 가져다 주기 위해서라도, 넌 내것이 되어야만 한다. 네가 나에게 복종하고자 하는 것은 당연한 일... 거부하지 말고 받아들여라. 그러기만 하면, 네가 전에 가지고 있던 것과는 상상도 할 수 없는 힘을 손에 넣게 될 것이다."

지금 이 악몽같은 상황에서 브루스의 가장 깊은 본능은 기뻐하고 있었다. 다크사이드의 완벽한 종속이 된다는데 기쁨까지 느끼고 있었다. 브루스는 다크사이드 앞에서 다리를 오무리고 허벅지에 힘을 주며 느릿하게 압박자위를 했다. 다크사이드 역시 그를 봤을 테지만, 브루스는 이제 수치조차 느낄 수 없었다. 어두운 회색빛에 가까운 검고 거대한 근육질의 몸과, 음산함까지 드는 붉은 형형한 눈동자까지, 아름다움을 느낄 수 없는 구석 따윈 존재하지 않았다. 그런데도 브루스는 그의 아래 놓인다는 기쁨이 들었다.

"...넌 태초부터 날 위해 존재해 왔던 것이니까."

악신인 다크사이드를 가장 완벽하게 할 유일한 존재는 세상에서 가장 고결하고, 위대했던 창조의 신, 근원, 그 뿐이었다. 그의 긴 길은 오로지 다크사이드를 더욱 강하게 만들어 주기 위한 가장 완벽한 종속품이었다. 그의 발버둥도, 긴 삶도, 그의 숭고한 희생과 창조 모든 것은 그저 그를 다크사이드에게 이끌기 위해 존재한다고 생각했다. 다크사이드에겐 모든 것이 그에게 바쳐질 제물에 불과했다. 그리고 그 제물 중, 이것은 가장 흡족한 제물이었다.

브루스는 다크사이드의 안에서 넘쳐나는 성취감과 정복감이 흘러들어왔다. 그에게 브루스는 그저 그를 위해 존재해왔던 그럭저럭 괜찮은 제물일 뿐이었다. 브루스는 그에게 저항 할 수 있는 방법따윈 애당초 존재하지 않았다. 그는 정복자, 그가 취하기로 결정했다면 애당초 브루스에게 기회따윈 존재하지 않았다. 브루스는 자기가 완전히 다크사이드의 손에 떨어진 것을 느꼈다. 브루스가 완전히 그의 것이 되어버린다는데, 그는 쾌락과 기쁨밖에 느낄 수 없었으니까. 다크사이드는 그가 완벽하게 자기 손에 떨어지는 이 순간을 음미하며 말했다.

"널 완벽하게 만들어주지."

***

다크사이드가 아포칼립스에 돌아왔지만, 브루스를 안는 일은 없었다. 점점 몸이 애가 탄 브루스는 이제 다크사이드와의 섹스 말곤 아무것도 생각 할 수 없었다. 다크사이드가 그의 좆을 브루스의 입에 박는 것이나 그의 뒷구멍과 앞구멍을 좆으로 채워주는 상상을 하며 자위하고는 했다. 다크사이드는 아포칼립스에 있을땐 거의 브루스를 옆에 두었지만, 브루스를 계속 애를 태울 뿐, 직접 안을 생각은 없어보였다.

다크사이드가 브루스의 정 반대를 상징하는 신이기에 이 정도로 그를 갈구하게 되는 것 같았다. 그가 말했듯, 처음 브루스가 창조했던 것엔 없었던 악과 파멸, 죽음이 생겨나버렸기에, 우주의 균형에 따라 그에게 이끌리게 될 수 밖에 없는 지도 몰랐다. 하지만 다크사이드는 브루스처럼 애가 타지도, 욕망에 절어보이지도 않았다. 브루스가 다크사이드를 필요로 하는 것이지, 그가 브루스를 필요로 하는 것은 아니었으니까. 결국 애를 태우는 쪽은 브루스였다.

애가 탄 브루스는, 다크사이드가 그의 연구실에서 연구를 하는동안, 브루스는 그의 곁에서 그를 바라보며 그가 연구중인 책상 모서리 근처로 가서 보지를 비비며 압박 자위했다. 바지의 가랑이 부분을 열어주는 지퍼는 모난 부분 없이 부드럽게 감싸여져 있었는데, 그 부드러운 부분이 브루스의 클리를 딱 짓눌렀다. 브루스는 모서리에 자위하면서 다리를 바들바들 떨며 계속해서 보지를 비볐다. 모서리에 클리가 짓눌리고 허벅지 근육에 보지가 조이는 느낌에 발 끝까지 오무렸다. 절정을 맞이하며 테이블 위에 풀썩 쓰러졌다. 다크사이드는 무심하게 연구를 계속 하고 있었다. 브루스는 자위를 하고 나니 오히려 더욱 몸이 자극되어버리는 느낌이었다.

"계속 무시를 하니 애가 탔나보군. 해도 좋다."

브루스는 보지와 가랑이 부분의 지퍼를 열어 자기 보지와 뒷구멍을 훤히 노출하고는 다크사이드의 무릎 위에 올라타 그의 좆을 꺼냈다. 젖은 보지로 다크사이드의 좆기둥을 비비며 훑던 브루스는 보지 구멍이 벌름거리며 벌어지자, 천천히 그의 좆머리에 보지 구멍을 놓고 천천히 앉았다. 브루스가 거대한 크기의 좆을 받으며 허리를 움직이기 시작하자, 다크사이드는 허리짓을 하며 흔들리는 브루스의 희고 부드러운 큰 가슴을 손으로 쥐며 애무했다. 거칠고 거대한 손가락으로 브루스의 핑크빛 유두를 꼬집자, 브루스가 쾌감에 허리를 비틀었다. 브루스의 허리짓은 더욱 빨라졌다. 매번 회복하는 몸이라 그의 좆에 꿰뚫릴때마다 보지가 망가져버릴 것 같은데도 브루스는 하면 할 수록 그와의 정사에 빠져드는 느낌이었다. 브루스가 허리짓을 하며 엉덩이를 위아래로 움직일 때마다, 브루스의 보짓살이 다크사이드의 좆에 달라붙어 그의 좆을 빨아들이는 것이 보였다. 브루스는 누군가에게 먼저 다리를 벌리고 올라탄 것 자체가 처음이라는 걸 깨달았다. 다크사이드가 그에게 부드럽게 입을 맞추었다. 거칠었던 저번과는 달리 모든 것이 부드럽고 다정하게 느껴졌다. 브루스의 몸을 애무하는 손과 섹스를 하는 두 사람의 리듬이 맞아 떨어지는 듯 온기와 쾌감만이 느껴졌다. 마치 연인과도 같은 다정한 입맞춤과 그의 몸놀림에, 브루스는 오히려 머리속이 더 어지러워졌다. 만일 브루스가 누군가와 다정한, 연인 같은 섹스를 하게 된다면, 그 대상은 할 일 거라고 생각했는데...

다크사이드의 정액이 브루스의 안에 뿌려지기 전까지 브루스는 수차례 오르가즘을 느끼며 몇번이고 가버렸다. 드디어 다크사이드의 정액이 브루스의 자궁안에 가득 채워지자, 브루스는 탈력감을 느끼며 다크사이드의 좆을 그대로 안에 넣은 채 그의 품에 안겼다. 다크사이드는 거대한 손으로 브루스의 판판하게 마른 허리를 감싸안더니 자기 몸을 숙여 브루스와 입을 맞추었다. 브루스는 그의 혀가 섞여 들어오는 걸 느끼고 눈을 지긋이 감으며 온전히 그에게 자신을 맡겼다. 다크사이드가 입술을 떼자, 브루스는 조심스레 말을 꺼냈다.

"...지구에 가보고 싶어. 다른건 안할게, 도망치려는 것도 아니야... 그냥... 아이들을 직접 보고싶어서 그래. 다들 괜찮은지 보기만 하면 돌아올거야."

그는 브루스의 말에 의외로 화난 기색이 없었다. 오히려 예상했다는 듯한 표정이었다.

"반생명 방정식도 완성 했잖아, 내 복종도 받아냈잖아... 정말 도망치려는게 아니야. 아이들만 보고 싶어. 아이들이 괜찮은지만 알고 나면 바로 돌아올게... 제발..."

"나와 너 외에 네 본래 존재를 아는 이는 없다고 하지 않았나? 이젠 널 보면 찢어죽이고 싶어 할 이들이 많은데 말이다... 특히 네 친구였던 자들이 말이다."

다크사이드는 그 말을 하며 간절한 눈빛으로 그를 올려다보는 브루스의 얼굴을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다.

"아무도 모르게 조용히 다녀올 수 있어."

"그건 불가능하다. 넌 이제 영웅이 아니야. 전 우주에 악명을 떨진 내 수하일 뿐이지. 넌 네 우주에서 세상을 파괴하는 악당에 불과하단 말이다. 이해가 안가나?"

"그 악명에 걸맞게 적당히 연기할게. 원래 내가 어땠는지 어떤 사람들에게도 티도 안낼거야. 아이들이 직접 보고싶은 것 뿐이야, 그 애들이 무사한지, 잘 지내는지만 알면 바로 돌아올게. 직접 만나보려고도 안 할거야, 제발..."

"혼자 갔다간 죽을 수도 있을텐데. 내가 널 꽤나 악독한 악당으로 만들어 놨거든."

브루스가 눈썹을 치켜올리고 투정부리듯 물었다.

"정확히 날 어떤 존재로 바꿔버렸길래?"

"대부분은 사실이지, 네가 태초의 창조주라는 것, 그리고 신들에게 모욕을 당하고 추락한 존재라는 것, 그래서 결국은 내 손에 들어와 복종한 신이라는 것, 그리고 내 창녀로 전락한 것 까지 말이다..."

"그냥 평범한 수하라고 했어도 됐을텐데, 굳이 내 신으로서의 정체까지 끌고들어와 날 모욕해야 했어?"

다크사이드는 자길 도도하게 쏘아보는 브루스의 턱을 붙잡고 비웃으며 말했다.

"내가 한 말 중 사실이 아닌게 있었나?"

게다가 그렇게 해야 어딜가도 그에게 주목이 갈테니까. 다크사이드에게 있는 동안은 그를 건드릴 자가 없지만, 다크사이드의 손에서 벗어나는 순간 갈기갈기 찢기거나, 영양처럼 사냥당하겠지. 브루스의 정체까지 전부 알려놨으니, 그가 움직이는 매 순간마다 모든 우주적 존재가 그를 주시할 것이다.

"모든 자들이 창조신마저 내 밑으로 들어왔다는 걸 알아야하지 않겠나."

다크사이드는 브루스를 보며 비릿하게 웃었다. 브루스를 세상에서 지워버리고, 브루스에게 남아있던 신으로서의 고결성 까지 더렵혔다. 브루스는 이보다 모욕적인 일은 또 없을거라고 생각했다. 그런데 제 몸은 오히려 다크사이드의 좆을 내벽으로 조이며 떨리고 있었다. 브루스는 자기도 모르게 허리를 움직이며 가는 신음을 내뱉었다. 다크사이드의 좆이 다시 더 커지기 시작하자, 브루스는 다크사이드의 목에 매달려 제 보지를 빼내더니, 뒷구멍을 다크사이드의 귀두에 비비며 그의 귀에 속삭였다.

"이번엔 뒤에 박아줘."

브루스는 다크사이드와 입을 맞추고는 나른한 눈빛으로 요염하게 그를 응시했다. 곧 브루스의 뒷구멍에 다크사이드의 거대한 손가락이 쑤셔졌고, 좁은 구멍이 억지로 넓혀졌다. 뒷구멍까지 흐른 애액으로 번들거리는 구멍이 벌어지며, 다크사이드의 좆이 그의 뒤를 한계까지 벌리며 밀고 들어왔다. 브루스는 입술을 깨물며 고통과 쾌락으로 뒤섞인 신음을 참으려 애썼다. 다크사이드는 브루스의 허리를 한손으로 붙잡고 강제로 움직였다. 그가 브루스의 몸을 자기 좆 뿌리까지 삼키게 하곤 억지로 빼내길 반복하자, 브루스는 힘없이 흔들리며 신음을 내뱉었다. 브루스가 고통스러워하면서도 쾌락에 젖은 신음을 내며 매달렸다. 보지에선 애액이 다리를 타고 분수처럼 흘러내렸다. 브루스는 쾌락에 정신을 놓고 풀린 눈으로 음탕한 신음을 흘리며 눈을 까뒤집었다. 다크사이드는 한번도 안에 사정하지 않았는데, 브루스는 그의 좆에 박히는 것 만으로도 몰아치는 쾌감에 수 차례 까무러쳤다. 그러길 수십번을 반복하고 브루스의 뒷구멍이 벌어질대로 벌어지고 엉덩이까지 망가져 버린 느낌이 들어서야, 다크사이드의 정액이 브루스의 장내를 가득 채웠다. 브루스는 자기가 몇번을 갔는지도 세길 까먹었는데, 다크사이드는 겨우 두 번을 사정했을 뿐이었다. 다크사이드는 브루스를 제 좆에서 빼내고 테이블에 눕히더니, 정액이 가득 담겨 잔뜩 부은 뒷구멍과 보지를 벌려보곤 지퍼를 올렸다.

테이블에 축 늘어져 숨을 몰아쉬는 브루스의 몸은 음란하기 짝이 없었다. 검은 자켓은 브루스의 팔과 날개뼈, 가슴 윗부분만 겨우 가렸다. 브루스가 숨을 몰아쉴때마다, 검은 옷자락 아래로 브루스의 분홍색 유두와 커다란 가슴이 그대로 보였다. 다크사이드는 브루스를 눕힌채로 한입에 브루스의 가슴을 삼켜 붉게 부어오를 때까지 빨았다. 브루스가 버둥거리며 힘이 다빠진 팔로 그를 밀어내려 애쓰며 힘켭게 말했다.

"제발...으응...나, 나 더 이상 못 할 거 같아..."

다크사이드는 그를 무시하고 더욱 격렬하게 가슴을 애무했다. 브루스의 가슴에 잇자국을 남기고 판판한 배와 허리에도 붉은 잇자국을 남겼다. 브루스는 눈을 질끈 감고 힘없이 그를 밀어내려 애쓰다가, 다크사이드가 혀로 자기 유두를 핥으며 애무하자 몸을 뒤틀며 신음을 내뱉었다. 마치 자기 가슴이 유린당하는 쾌감에 몸부림치던 브루스는 다크사이드의 애무가 끝나자 숨을 헐떡이며 몸을 일으켰다. 자기 몸을 내려다 보자, 붉은 자국으로 가득한 가슴과 배, 허리가 훤히 보였다.

"한동안은 사라지지 않을거다."

"...너 꽤 집착하는 성격인가 보군."

"낙인을 찍어놓고 싶지만... 네 회복력 때문에 그럴 순 없으니."

브루스는 조심스레 테이블에서 내려와 비틀거리며 바닥에 섰다. 아직 회복되지 않은 보지와 뒷구멍이 아려오며 허리에도 힘이 들어가질 않아 제대로 서기가 조금 어려웠다.

"네가 지구에 다녀오는 것도 네 지금 처지를 알려주기 좋겠지..."

다크사이드는 비틀거리며 겨우 서 있는 브루스를 보곤 비릿하게 웃었다.


	49. Chapter 49

사랑하는 이가 행복하길 바라는 것은 거의 모든 생명체가 동등하게 바랄 일이다. 마음과 감정을 가진 이상, 대부분의 생명체는 사랑하는 이와 가족의 행복과 건강을 바랄 것이다. 그건 가장 저열하고 악한 존재부터 가장 고결하고 드높은 존재까지 모두에게 동등한 바램이다. 브루스의 귀에 가장 많이 들리는 기도 내용들 처럼, 그래서 브루스 역시도 가족의 행복을 기도했다. 하지만 지금까지 브루스의 소원이 이루어지는 일은 없었다. 다른 이의 소원은 이룰 수 있을지 몰라도, 그의 소원이 이루어지는 일은 없었다. 그야, 그 주변의 불행은 브루스가 원인이었으니까.  
  
  
  
  
다크사이드는 브루스가 지구로 떠나기 전, 바뀐 지구의 상태를 들여다 볼 수 있도록 원형 기둥으로 된 홀로그램 모니터를 쓰게 해 주었다. 브루스는 제일 먼저 딕을 찾아보았다. 딕의 삶은 브루스의 것과 뒤섞여 바뀌어져있었다. 제 친부모에 이어 양부모마저 크라임앨리에서 잃은 어린 아이는, 다른 사람이 자기와 같은 고통을 겪는 일이 없도록 길을 선택했다. 하지만 그 어두운 과거가 딕의 성격마저 바꾸진 못했다. 딕은 여전히 밝고, 당차고, 인정이 많은 아이였다. 그의 과거와 책임에도 불구하고, 그가 꺾이는 일 없이 올곧게 자라났다. 브루스가 언제나 딕에게 바라던 것 처럼, 브루스와는 다른 삶을 살았다. 사랑하는 사람, 친구, 가족에게 둘러쌓여있고, 모든 사람의 신뢰를 받으며 자라났다.  
  
  
탈론은 딕과 쌍둥이 형제로 자라났다. 탈론에겐 릭 그레이슨이라는 이름이 붙었다. 딕보다 조금 더 거칠지만, 결국 착하고 성실한 아이였다. 토마스와 만나지 않은 그 아이가 맑게 웃는 모습은, 브루스는 결국 그 아이에게 돌려주지 못했던 미소였다.  
  
  
제이슨은 브루스를 만나지 않았으니, 로빈이 되지 않았다. 어릴적 도둑질로 먹고 살긴 했지만, 성장하고 난뒤엔 웨인 펀드의 지원을 받기 시작했다. 딕과 제이슨의 인연은 그때 시작 되었다. 지원해주는 학생에서 동생같은 아이로 시선이 바뀌고, 둘은 전에 없던 형제같은 관계가 되었다. 제이슨은 딕의 정체를 알고, 종종 도왔지만 본업으로 삼진 않았다. 제이슨은 물리학보단 고전 문학을 읽는걸 더 좋아했고, 말보단 주먹과 총이 먼저인 아이였다. 여전히 불같은 성격이지만, 딕과 제이슨은 전처럼 서로 날을 세우는 사이는 아니다. 직접 그 둘을 이어주는 서류는 없었지만, 서로 돕고 이끌어주는 두 사람은 전보다 더 형제같았다.  
  
  
팀은 부모님이 살아있었다. 딕을 좋아하고 따르며 형제처럼 지냈다. 하지만 딕은 브루스 처럼 불안정하지도, 어둡지도 않았다. 팀은 당연히 딕이 그를 필요로 한다고 생각한 적이 없었다. 팀은 딕을 돕긴 하지만, 팀은 단 한번도 슈퍼히어로가 자기 일이라고 생각 한 적이 없었다. 그가 딕을 돕는 것도 대학에 입학하는 올 가을 까지로 정해놓았다. 딕은 섭섭해하지 않았다. 팀의 부모님보다 더 기뻐하며 반가워했다.  
  
  
이 세계는 크라임 신디케이트가 침입한 적이 없다. 그러니, 로이스 레인도 살아있다. 슈퍼우먼이 아닌, 클락의 로이스 레인이. 저스티스 소사이어티는 원래 그들의 우주만 존재하게 되었다. 슈퍼맨이 등장한지는 7년, 그리고 저스티스리그가 등장한지는 오 년도 되지 않았다. 겨우 오 년이니, 할은 패럴렉스로 타락한 적 없다. 배리는 죽은 적이 없다. 이 세계에서 죽었던 대부분의 히어로가 전부 살아있고, 테드 역시도 살아있다.   
  
  
그리고 데미안은... 더 이상 브루스의 아들이 아니었다. 그는 라즈 알굴이 딕의 유전자를 훔쳐 만든 아이이며, 딕의 아들이지 브루스의 아들이 아니었다. 그 아이는 분노에 찬 아이이긴 했지만... 딕은 그런 아이를 어떻게 보살펴야 할 지 잘 알고 있었다. 딕은 그에게 브루스보단 훨씬 더 나은 아버지였다. 그 아이는 처음엔 어려워 하지만 점점 세상에 적응해 나갔다. 브루스는 클락과 로이스 사이에서 존이라는 아이가 태어난 걸 알고 조금 놀랐다. 하프 크립토니안이라 그런지 성장이 빠르다. 어느샌가 데미안과 나이차가 얼마 나지 않아보일 정도다. 둘은 나이차에도 불구하고 서로 좋은 친구가 되어갔다. 데미안은 전보다 더 안정적이 된 것 같다. 데미안 속엔 증명받아야만 한다는 집착도, 그의 앞에 놓인 절망도 없다. 알굴에서 자라났다는 그의 과거를 제한다면, 그는 거의 평범한 아이처럼 보일 정도였다.  
  
  
  
  
브루스가 아이들이 손에 넣길 원했던 모든 것이 브루스가 없는 세상에서 존재하게 된 셈이다. 브루스의 소원은 이전에는 이룰 수 없던 소원이었다. 그야, 그의 가족의 불행의 근원은 그였으니까. 그를 제거하지 않고는 그의 소망은 이룰 수 없었다. 그런데 드디어 그 소망이 이루어진 셈이었다. 소망이 이루어졌는데, 그의 가슴 속엔 공허감만이 느껴졌다.  
  
  
  
  
다크사이드가 홀로그램 모니터를 한참 바라보고 있는 브루스에게 말을 걸었다.  
  
  
"원하던 건 전부 보았나?"  
"그래. 그래도 지구는 가봐야겠어."  
"직접 눈으로 보지 않고는 믿지 못하겠다는 거군."  
"그냥 철저하게 하고 싶을 뿐이야."  
  
  
브루스는 다크사이드의 품에 기대며 속삭였다.  
  
  
"내가 오래 떠나있진 못 할 거 알잖아."  
  
  
브루스는 정사를 치룬지 몇 시간 지나지도 않았는데 그의 옆에 있으니, 다시 그 생각에 몸이 저릿해졌다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 다리에 자기 보지 부분을 비비며 그의 옷자락에 매달렸다. 브루스는 점점 다크사이드에게 저항하기 어려워졌다. 다크사이드에게 박히고 싶어서 섹스를 구걸하는 창녀로 전락했다는 수치는 오히려 브루스를 더 자극 시킬 뿐이었는지, 브루스는 벌써부터 수축하며 떨려오는 내벽과 보지가 느껴졌다. 브루스는 붉어진 얼굴로 자기 애를 태우기만 하는 다크사이드를 올려다 보았다.  
  
  
"내가 원하던대로 해준건 고마워. 진심이야. 그래도 눈으로 보고싶어. 믿지 못해서가 아니야... 내가 안심하고 싶어서 그래."  
  
  
다크사이드는 자기 품에 매달려 다리에 보지를 비비며 보채는 브루스가 애완동물 같다는 생각이 들었다.   
  
  
"넌 나로인해 완벽해지지. 너 없인 반생명 방정식도 완성 못했을테니...나에게도 네가 날 완전하게 하는 짝인 셈이지."  
  
  
  
  
다크사이드가 브루스와 입을 맞추고 혀를 섞자, 브루스는 몸이 찌릿찌릿 해지며 다리가 풀릴 뻔 했다. 그와의 섹스에 지쳐서 나가떨어진지가 얼마 되지도 않았는데, 브루스는 이미 다크사이드에게 매달려 보지를 비비며 발정하고 있었다. 브루스는 자기가 지구로 가겠다고 한게 멍청한 짓인 이유가 또 하나 떠올랐다.  
  
  
  
  
다크사이드의 연구실에 놓인 우주 홀로그램 모니터는 그가 연구할때도 종종 쓰는 것이니 거짓일 린 없었다. 다크사이드는 브루스를 우주에서 가장 위험하고 악랄한 악당으로 만들어 놓았지만, 그는 브루스 본인의 안전을 위해서도 있었다. 다크사이드가 브루스를 진심으로 신경썼다곤 생각하지 않지만, 이렇게 해야 어지간한 일로 브루스가 위협을 당하는 일은 없을테고, 그만큼 다크사이드에게 귀찮은 일도 덜 생기기에 한 선택이었다. 다크사이드가 그런 놈들을 죽이는걸 즐기지 않을 것 같진 않지만, 그는 쓸데없는 낭비는 싫어했다. 대다수의 신이 그렇듯이, 개미를 일일히 태워죽이는건 꽤 귀찮은 일이다. 그에게 대적할 거리나 되어야 싸움과 전쟁도 재미있는거다.  
  
  
그러니 문제는 위의 그 어느것도 가장 큰 것은 아니었다. 문제는 브루스가 그에게 계속 발정하는 상태라는 거였다. 만약에 브루스가 지구에 갔을 때도 이런 상태라면...  
  
  
"내가 발정하는거 멈출 방법은 없어?"  
"네가 나와 영적인 계약을 한다면 멈출거다. 넌 영원히 나에게 속한 존재가 되겠지. 나도 널 이런 상태로 보낼 수는 없으니... 특정한 말을 통해 서약을 받도록 하지."  
"단어가 뭔데?"  
"사랑."  
  
  
다크사이드가 말한 계약은 노예계약 같은 것이 아니었다. 사랑이라는 단어로 구속되는 계약이라면 신들에게 혼인과도 같은 계약 뿐이었다. 브루스는 차라리 다크사이드가 자기에게 노예계약을 바라는 거라면 마음이 편할 것 같은데, 다크사이드는 단순히 복종만 바라는게 아니었다. 그는 진정으로 브루스가 자신에게 모든 것을 바치길 바랬다.  
  
  
"그거 혼인 계약같은거 아니야?"  
"내 노예인 편이 더 마음이 편한가?"  
  
  
다크사이드는 브루스를 보며 차갑게 비웃더니, 브루스에게 붉은색으로 형형하게 빛나는 끈을 내밀었다.  
  
  
"거짓을 말하는 자를 불태우는 끈이다."  
  
  
브루스는 몽롱한 표정으로 순순히 제 팔목에 그 끈을 감더니 자기를 안아 올리는 다크사이드에게 힘없이 딸려나갔다. 다크사이드가 아직 벌어지고 부어있는 브루스의 보지에 자기 좆머리를 비비며 애를 태웠다. 브루스가 거의 울듯한 얼굴로 매달렸다.  
  
  
"자지 얼른 넣어줘... 제발, 더 애태우지마..."  
  
  
신들의 언어는 그 말 자체로 힘을 갖는다. 거짓이든 진실이든, 그 말 자체로 현실이 뒤바뀌고 구속이 되어버리기도 했다. 브루스가 확실하게 다크사이드의 것으로 만들기 위해선, 어느 존재라도 나약하고 무력하게 만드는 감정을 브루스가 그에게 품을 필요가 있었다. 예를 들면, 사랑같은.  
  
  
"네가 해야 할 말은 그게 아닐텐데."  
  
  
브루스도 다크사이드가 자기에게 뭘 요구하는지 깨달았다. 그리고 다크사이드가 왜 자길 며칠간 방치해뒀었는지도 깨달았다. 사랑이라고 해봤자 그건 결국 호르몬 작용에 불과했다. 섹스의 쾌락과 사랑은 구분하기 힘들고, 성적인 접촉이 지숙되고 성적 열망이 이어지다 보면 그걸 사랑으로 착각하게 되기도 했다.  
  
  
"제발 박아줘, 나...나 미칠거 같아. 세뇌도 끝까지 버텼는데...으응, 자지 때문에 머리가 망가져 버린거 같아..."  
"나에게 네 마음을 바쳐라."  
  
  
다크사이드의 위협적인 낮은 목소리에 브루스는 보지에서 울컥 쏟아지는 애액을 느끼고 가느다란 한숨을 내뱉었다. 브루스는 모든 생명을 사랑했다. 그러니, 이 말 역시 한다고 해도 거짓은 아니겠지. 이 말이 브루스를 그의 종속으로 만든다고 해도...  
  
  
"굴복해라."  
"...사랑해."  
  
  
브루스는 그 말을 내뱉은 순간 자기 깊은 곳 어딘가에 심장이 붉은 쇠사슬로 꿰뚫린 듯 구속되어 가는 것 같은 느낌이 들었다. 보이지 않는 쇠사슬이 그의 온 몸과 정신을 얽매이고, 그의 몸 속으로 스며들어 남은 모든 것을 얽매여 버리는 것 같았다.  
  
  
"기분...좋아...아...이렇게 기분 좋은거 계속하고 싶어...평생 이렇게 살고 싶어어... 나, 나...으응..."  
  
  
다크사이드는 그제야 브루스의 안에 자신의 좆을 뿌리까지 밀어넣었다. 다크사이드가 느릿하게 움직이자, 브루스의 보짓살이 그의 좆에 달라붙어 삼키려 들었다. 다크사이드가 브루스의 허리에 손을 올리고 브루스의 몸을 위아래로 움직이며 강제로 허리짓하게 하자, 브루스는 공중에 다크사이드의 좆을 보지로 조인채, 다크사이드의 손과 좆에만 지탱해 몸을 축 늘어트린 모양새가 되었다. 브루스는 다크사이드가 허리를 붙잡고 끝까지 좆을 밀어넣고 뺄 때마다 눈을 까뒤집고 절정하며 분수를 내뿜었다. 브루스는 그와 할 때마다, 아니 그와 하지 않을 때에도 몰아치는 쾌락에 미칠 것 같았다. 머리가 새 하얗게 되며 기절하고 깨어나고 쾌락에 몸부림치길 수십 번이 되어서야, 다크사이드는 겨우 브루스의 안에 한번 사정하고는 브루스를 놓아주었다. 지쳐서 식은 땀을 흘리며 가쁜 숨을 고르는 브루스를 바닥에 엎어놓은 다크사이드는 브루스의 골반을 붙잡고 엉덩이 구멍에 거칠게 좆을 쑤셔박기 시작했다. 비명을 지를 기운도 없는 브루스는 신음만 내뱉으며 기계적으로 그의 몸짓에 맞추어 허리를 흔들었다.  
  
  
"으응...아, 아! 흐, 으윽, 읏, 기분 좋아...아, 흐읏....으앗, 앗! 으읏, 앙!"  
  
  
브루스가 쾌락에 젖은 얼굴로 음탕한 말을 내내 내뱉었다. 수치도 모르고 다크사이드에게 매달리며 애원하고, 갈구하며, 기쁜 얼굴로 그의 노예가 되는게 좋다고 얽매였다. 브루스는 다크사이드에게 저항할 마지막 의지를 잃었다. 브루스는 더 이상 그를 거부할 이유가 없었다. 브루스가 사랑하는 모든 것은 전부 그와 멀어졌고, 그가 바랬던 모든 것이 이루어진거나 마찬가지였다. 브루스는 더 이상 다크사이드와 싸워야 할 이유가 남지 않았다.  
  
  
다크사이드의 피스톤질이 더 빨라지자, 브루스는 개처럼 헥헥거리며 쾌락에 풀린 눈으로 허리를 젖히며 신음을 내지르며 뭉게진 발음으로 교성을 내질렀다.  
  
  
"다크사이님 자지 노예 되는거 기분 좋아아..."  
  
  
다크사이드가 브루스의 안에 사정하자, 아직 보지와 구멍 안에 남아있던 정액에 더해 배 안이 정액으로 가득 차버린게 느껴졌다. 브루스의 보지와 뒷구멍이 아물어가며 다물려지기 시작하자, 다크사이드는 브루스를 제 좆에서 빼내고 바닥에 내려놓았다. 브루스는 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 축 늘어져서 숨만 가쁘게 몰아쉬었다. 브루스가 나른한 눈으로 다크사이드를 올려다보며 유혹하듯 미소지었다.  
  
  
"이번엔 가슴 안빨아줘?"  
  
  
브루스가 요망을 떨며, 몸을 돌려 자기 가슴을 내보이자, 다크사이드가 그 거대한 몸을 바닥에 지쳐 누운 브루스에게 기대며 브루스의 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 그리곤 아직도 빨갛게 부어 잇자국까지 그대로 남아있는 가슴을 한입으로 삼켜 빨기 시작했다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 입에 제 가슴이 빨려들고 혀 끝으로 유두가 자극되는 걸 느꼈다. 브루스의 보지에선 분수가 뿜어져 나오며, 쾌락이 발 끝까지 감돌아 허벅지 근육까지 떨려왔다.  
  
  
  
  
한차례의 정사가 끝나고 나자, 브루스는 겨우 한숨을 돌리며 다크사이드의 손에 붙들려 그에게 기대어 일어섰다. 브루스는 금방이라도 무릎이 풀려 주저앉을 것 같아서 묶인 두 손으로 다크사이드를 꼭 붙잡고 매달렸다.  
  
  
브루스는 붉은 줄로 묶인 두 손으로 다크사이드에게 매달렸다. 다크사이드의 붉은 눈과 브루스의 얼음같은 하늘색 눈이 마주쳤다. 브루스는 쾌락과 오싹함이 뒤섞인 감정이 몸이 저릿해졌다. 다리가 풀릴 것 같은 것을 버티느라 덜덜 떨고 있을때, 다크사이드의 거대한 손이 브루스의 허리를 감으며 그를 안아올렸다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 옷자락에 꼭 매달려 그의 입술에 입을 맞추었다. 곧 그의 혀가 안으로 밀어들며 혀가 뒤섞이며, 브루스의 작은 혀로 자기 입 안에 가득차 농력하는 다크사이드의 혀를 핥아 타액을 섞었다. 브루스는 다크사이드와의 키스를 음미하며 눈을 감았다. 입술이 떨어지자 브루스는 나른한 눈으로 그를 올려다 보았다. 빙하와 같은 시린 두 눈에 검은 속눈썹으로 그림자가 드리우는 모습이 그린듯 아름다웠다.  
  
  
브루스는 그를 바라보며 갈등하던 마음을 차분하게 가라앉혔다. 그의 노력도 애써온 모든 삶도, 자기가 가진 모든 것을 바치고 남은게 없는 브루스가 속할 수 있는 곳은 이곳 뿐이었다. 세상 그 어디에도 브루스가 이끌어오는 악신과 죄악들을 감당 할 수 없고, 어느 누구도 그런 이들에게서 브루스를 지켜 줄 이는 없었다. 이미 악으로 가득한 이 지옥같은 곳을 제하면... 결국 브루스는 겨우 여기에 있기 위해, 다크사이드의 것이 되기 위해 살았던거나 마찬가지였다. 그 긴 삶도, 그가 치뤄왔던 모든 고난과 역경도... 결국 이런 결말을 위해서였다. 하지만 브루스는 진심으로 반가웠다. 애당초 그에게 해피 엔딩 따윈 어울리지 않았으니까.  
  
  
"네 말대로 내 삶은 널 만나려고 있던 건가봐. 내 운명이 이끌었던 곳은 처음부터 여기였던거야."  
"깨달아서 다행이군, 저항해봤자 아무 의미없지."  
  
  
다크사이드가 브루스의 턱을 붙잡고 다시 혀를 섞어왔다. 브루스는 자기 남은 옷마저 벗겨내는 손길을 거부하지 않았다. 오히려 그 손길을 받아들였다. 브루스에게 거부권이나, 선택권 따윈 애당초 없었다. 그가 갖겠다 마음 먹은 그 순간부터, 브루스는 그의 것이나 다름 없었다. 브루스는 젖은 눈으로 그를 바라보았다.  
  
  
"여기 있을게 내 운명이라면 다행이네, 난 행복한 결말 같은 건 싫어하거든."  
  
  
비소를 짓는 브루스의 눈물 섞인 눈동자에 거짓따윈 없었다. 그저 비탄과 절망, 쾌락에 젖어 있을 뿐.  
  
  
"꼭 돌아올게, 여기 말곤 내가 돌아 갈 수 있는 곳은 없으니까."  
  
  
줄이 불타오르는 일 따윈 일어나지 않았다.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
다크사이드는 브루스를 순순히 지구로 보내주진 않았다. 그 뒤로도 실컷 다크사이드에게 혹사 당하고 보지와 뒷구멍이 망가져 버릴때 까지 정사는 계속 되었다. 브루스가 그의 옆에서 참아야 했던 며칠간을 보상하기라도 하듯이, 브루스를 쉬이 놓아주지 않았다. 브루스는 제 방에서 거울 앞에 다리를 벌리고 정액과 피가 울컥울컥 튀어나오고 예쁘게 다물렸던 보지와 뒷구멍이 살까지 늘어지고 벌어져 망가져버린 꼴을 바라보았다. 얼마 안되어 다시 살이 아물고 원형을 되찾기 시작했지만, 브루스의 몸은 점점 다크사이드와의 섹스에 익숙해져가고 있었다. 몇번 반복하자 브루스의 몸은 다크사이드의 좆에 맞춰져 벌어졌고, 뒷구멍을 쑤셔대고 가득 채우는 좆물이 장내를 가득 채우는 감각을 즐기게 되었다. 그와의 섹스에 지쳐서 나가떨어진지가 얼마 되지도 않았는데, 브루스는 다시 슬슬 몸이 달아오르기 시작한 걸 느꼈다.   
  
브루스는 거울에 자기 다리를 벌리고 보며 손가락으로 클리를 문질렀다. 아직 얼얼한 클리는 브루스가 만져도 묘한 감각이 솟을 뿐이었다. 브루스가 거울 앞에서 쾌락에 지쳐하면서도, 계속 자위하는 모습을 본 다크사이드의 좆이 다시 치솟기 시작했다. 브루스는 황급히 손으로 자기 보지를 가리며 다급하게 말했다.  
  
  
"이, 입으로 해줄게."  
"전에 내걸 입으로 삼켰다가 말 그대로 한번 죽지 않았나?"  
"죽을 뻔한거지."  
  
  
다크사이드의 좆 크기는 그의 거대한 몸에 걸맞게 흉폭하기 짝이 없는 크기였다. 신들이 보통 체격이 크다곤 하지만, 브루스가 알던 신들은 그처럼 거대하진 않았다. 여러 신과 관계하며 아이를 낳아본 브루스 역시도 다크사이드 같은 크기는 처음이었다.  
  
  
"사실대로 말하자면...죽을 뻔해서 더 좋았어."  
  
  
오랜시간 성적인 학대에 노출된 브루스는 자기 고통을 즐기는 법을 배웠다. 이제 정상적인 섹스로 즐기긴 힘들겠지. 그리고 그 뒤틀린 욕망을 완벽하게 채워줄 수 있는 상태는 다크사이드 뿐이었다. 다크사이드는 요염하게 자길 올려다 보는 브루스의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 귀두를 사랑스럽다는 듯이 입맞춤하고 혀끝으로 핥으며 애를 태우곤 이빨자국이 남고 붉게 부어오른 가슴사이에 그의 좆을 대고 비볐다. 그의 좆 크기 때문에, 브루스는 거의 그의 좆에 매달려 안긴 모양새가 되었다.  
  
  
"처음 지옥을 만든게 내 아들 중의 하나인거 알아? 거기랑 여기가 꽤 비슷해... 지옥은 오히려 좀 차가운 편이지만.."  
  
  
태초에 그만이 존재할 때는 없었던 브루스가 자유의지를 주고 난 후에 생긴 악과 죽음과 고통, 파멸, 억압... 브루스가 자유의지를 준 댓가로 생긴 악의 모든 응집체인 다크사드이드는, 브루스가 치뤄야 할 댓가이자, 그에게 알맞는 종착역이었다. 그의 고된 삶 끝에 주어진게 이 지옥인 것이 어쩌면 더욱 적절했다. 지옥이라는 개념 자체도 결국 그의 의사에 반해서 떠난 아들이 만든 것이었으니까. 그리고 그가 브루스와 이어져야만 할 반쪽이며 운명의 상대라는 건, 어찌보면 당연한 일이었다.  
  
  
"알고 있다. 여길 세울때 지옥의 에너지를 꽤 끌어다 썼거든. 지리상으로도 가까운데, 가보고 싶은가?"  
"아니, 이젠 내 아들이 지배하는 곳도 아니고...그 애는 죽었으니까..."  
  
"살아있지 않은가? 지구에 말이다."  
  
  
요망한 미소를 짓고 다크사이드의 좆에 파이즈리를 하던 브루스의 행동이 멈췄다. 다크사이드는 오만한 미소를 짓고 명령했다.  
  
  
"계속해라."  
  
  
잠시 공포로 굳어있던 브루스는 그 말에 거의 기계적으로 다시 몸을 움직였다. 브루스의 유두는 빳빳하게 서있었다. 위아래로 몸을 움직이며 다크사이드의 좆을 가슴으로 애무할때마다 커다란 가슴이 출렁거리며 흔들렸다. 다크사이드가 계속 그의 가슴을 자극해서인지, 안그래도 큰편이였던 가슴이 더 커져있었다. 근육으로 섬세하게 짜여진 몸은 전보다 훨씬 마른데다가, 잘록한 허리와 동그랗게 모양이 잘 잡힌 거대한 가슴과 아직 어리고 중성적인 얼굴은 여성의 아름다움과 남성의 아름다움이 뒤섞여 있었다. 이 묘한 몸은 외향적 아름다움엔 관심이 없는 다크사이드가 보기에도 꽤 흡족했다. 여성의 아름다움과 남성이 아름다움이 뒤섞인, 도도하고 아름다운 얼굴과 몸, 음란한 성질까지 더해 육노예로 아주 걸맞았다. 비록 토마스가 브루스에게 한 짓은 다크사이드가 시킨 것은 아니지만, 의도하지 않았는데도 이런 모양과 성질이 되어버렸다는 사실이 다크사이드를 더 흡족하게 만들었다.  
  
  
"네 머리가 굴러가는 소리가 들리는군. 어떻게든 네 아이들을 설득하고 신이었던 원래 모습으로 돌린다면 나에게 이길 수 있을거라 생각했나?"  
  
  
젠장.  
  
  
브루스는 속으로 욕을 내뱉고는 짐짓 태연한 표정을 가장하며 계속 그의 좆에 가슴을 비비며 아양떠는 목소리로 말했다.  
  
  
"생각하지 않은건 아니지만...그 애들은 이제 예전 같은 힘은 없어. 같은 재료로 만들었다고 같은 존재가 되는건 아니었거든. 내가 바란건 그 애들의 행복뿐이었고, 이제...그걸 손에 넣은거잖아."  
  
  
그 말을 하며 브루스는 스스로 깨달았다. 아마 앞으로도 영원히 그 아이들을 볼 수 있는 일은 없을거라는 걸.  
  
  
"내가 나타나면 오히려 망가트릴테니까..."  
  
  
다크사이드는 좌절한 눈빛으로 고개를 숙이는 브루스를 안아올렸다. 그는 침대 위에 느긋하게 누워 브루스를 제 좆에 가슴을 끼운 상태로 움직이게 만들었다. 브루스는 고분고분 한 듯 하면서도, 다크사이드의 심기를 거스르지 않을 정도로 앙탈을 부릴 줄 알았다. 본성과는 상관없이 다른 이들을 이용하는데 익숙해져 든 버릇에 가까워보였다. 이것은 우직하고 강직하게, 올곧게 굴려고 애쓰면서도 결국은 좌절하고 마는 모습이 소유욕을 자극하는데가 있었다.  
  
  
"신으로 사는 것보단 인간으로서 사는게 그 아이들한테 더 행복하겠지..."  
  
  
신으로 사는건, 사실 장점보다 단점일 때가 더 많았다. 책임과 의무가 따르고, 늘 어깨 위에 해야만 하는 일들이 놓여있었다. 물론 자기가 신으로서 가진 능력을 자유롭게 누리며 멋대로 살 수도 있지만, 그 아이들은 자기가 그런 힘이 있다고 제 멋대로 살 성격이 아니었다.  
  
  
"신은 원래 인간과 섞일 수 없다. 네가 애써온 걸 알지만, 고독이 운명인 존재이지. 전능하고 강할수록 고립되는건 필연적인 문제야, 네 아들들을 정말 생각한다면...인간으로 죽게 둬라."  
  
  
브루스가 고개를 숙이며 눈물을 떨어트리자, 다크사이드의 배와 브루스의 얼굴에 그의 정액이 분출 되었다. 브루스는 혓바닥으로 단단한 다크사이드의 복근 위에 뿌려진 정액을 핥았다. 인간의 정액에서 나는 쌉사름한 맛은 없었다. 오히려...과실주 처럼 그를 취하게 만들었다. 신의 정액에서 인간이 느낄 최음효과를 해독하는 약을 마신 뒤에도, 브루스는 그의 좆물을 핥을 때마다 온 몸의 감각이 붕 뜨고, 머리 속이 새 하얗게 되어버리는 쾌감에 중독되어 갔다. 다크사이드는 자기 품에 기어올라 안기는 브루스를 한팔로 끌어안았다. 브루스는 그에게 기대어 맑은 눈으로 물었다.  
  
  
"지구는 언제 보내줄거야?"  
"네가 그놈들의 손에 한번에 죽진 않을 것 같은 때."  
"...지금도 살아남을 능력은 충분해. 설마 약속 어길건 아니지?"  
"난 내 말은 지킨다. 지금 지구 모습을 봤으니 알거 아닌가?"  
  
  
다크사이드는 마냥 호의로 지구의 히어로들에게 아마 더 나을지도 모르는 삶을 준게 아니었다. 이렇게 해놓지 않으면 브루스는 자기가 지구에 필요없는 존재라는 걸 깨닫지 못 할 테고, 지구의 히어로들을 지나치게 뒤틀어놓았다간 브루스 역시도 더 이상 다크사이드를 참아줄 이유가 사라진다. 지금은 아무리 무력해보인다 한들, 기본적으론 창조의 신, 근원인 존재였다. 다크사이드가 약속을 지키지 않는다고 생각하면 반발하고 나설터였다. 다르게 말하자면, 이것은 지구만 안전하다면 큰 상관하지 않을거란 이야기였다. 길들여놓고 조교해 완전히 그의 것으로 만들기 위해선 지구는 무사할 필요가 있었다. 지구 놈들이 거슬리긴 했지만 지구의 놈들은 아무리 날고 기어봤자 결국 인간, 다크사이드와 브루스에겐 찰나와 같은 시간이 지나면 죽을테고, 자기가 세상에 없는게 낫다는 걸 깨달은 브루스는 더욱 그에게 매달릴 수 밖에 없게 될 터였다. 게다가 겨우 지구같은 변두리 행성이 있는 몇놈 죽이자고 겨우 손에 넣은 귀한 도구를 잃고 싶진 않았다. 다크사이드가 그의 정 반대에 있는 존재인 브루스를 통해 더욱 강해지듯이, 브루스 역시 그를 통해 더욱 강해지긴 마찬가지일터... 더 그렇게 되기 전에 확실하게 해놓을 필요가 있었다.  
  
  
"아까, 날 사랑한다고 했을때 무슨 자신감으로 말한거지? 거짓을 고해 불에 타도 다시 되살아날테니 겁도 없이 거짓을 말한건가?"  
"거짓말 아니야, 난 모든 걸 사랑하니까... 창조주로서의 의무잖아."  
"흠, 신으로서의 본성이기 때문인가..."  
  
  
다크사이드는 잠시 고민하더니 눈을 깜빡이며 그가 결정을 내리길 조용히 기다리는 브루스의 턱을 붙잡았다.  
  
  
"넌 날 사랑해야 할 것이다."  
"그 외에 다른 선택권 주긴 할거야?"  
  
"당연히 아니지."  
  
  
브루스는 다크사이드와 가볍게 입을 맞추었다. 브루스는 머리속으로 자기 마지막 희망의 불씨마저 그의 손에 꺼지고 잠식되는 것이 느껴졌다. 브루스는 이제 완전히 그에게 집어 삼켜지는 것을 느끼며, 몸을 떨었다. 전율인지 쾌락인지, 두려움인지 알 수 없는 감정이 치솟았다.  
  
  
"난 모든 것을 사랑해. 그러니까...네가 나에게서 바라는게 사랑이라면 이미 받은거야. 난 사랑을 멈춘 적이 없으니까."  
"그게 네 가장 큰 약점이기도 하지, 모든 것을 진정으로 사랑한다는 것. 그러니 넌 계속해서 멍청한 실수를 할 수 밖에 없는거다."  
"알아, 지금도 같은 실수 하고 있잖아."  
"넌 입이 화근이군."  
"그래서 더 마음에 들어하는 거잖아?"  
  
브루스는 빙그레 웃고는 도도한 눈빛으로 그를 올려다 보았다.

"난 네거야, 영원히."

야릇한 미소를 지으며 다크사이드에게 입을 맞추었다. 마치 그 둘이 정말 연인인 것 처럼, 사랑하는 사이기라도 한 것 처럼 혀를 섞고 부드럽게 포옹하는 손을 느꼈다.

브루스는 누군가 자신의 연인이 되거나, 결혼을 하게 된다면 진심으로 그 상대가 할 일 거라고 생각했다. 하지만 그런 터무니 없는 소망은 이루어 지지 않았다. 브루스는 이게 더 나은 거라고 생각하려 애썼다. 브루스가 만약 할과 더욱 깊은 사이가 되어버렸다면... 그의 인생을 더욱 나락으로 끌고 들어갔겠지. 애당초 브루스에겐 그럴 가능성 따윈 주어지지 않았는데, 잠시 희망을 가진것이 더 쓰라리게 다가왔다. 브루스는 마음속을 정리하기 위해 눈을 질끈 감았다. 할을 생각해봤자 브루스에게 좋을 건 없었다. 가질 수 없는 것은 더욱 그를 불태우고 망가트리는 법이다. 브루스는 애당초 어느 이야기의 주인공 따위가 아니었다. 영웅도 아니었고, 자기 삶의 주인공은 더욱 아니었다. 다크사이드 자신이 더욱 완전한 존재가 되기 위한 이야기에서, 브루스는 다크사이드를 위해 그가 가져야 하는 도구였을 뿐이다. 브루스는 처음부터 그저 그를 위해 그가 손에 넣어야 하는 도구였을 뿐이었다. 자기 자신의 이야기 속 주인공이 아니라...

그를 받아들이는 순간, 브루스는 그토록 자기가 벗어나려 애쓰며 도망쳤던 운명에 집어 삼켜졌다. 자유의지를 창조한 순간 부터 브루스를 쭉 따라다녔던 악의 그림자가 드디어 그를 사로잡았다. 아이러니 한 일이다, 절대 선이 이끌려야만 하는 운명적 존재가 절대 악이라는 것은.

***

다크사이드는 브루스에게 호신용으로 붉게 빚나는 검 하나와 마더박스를 주었다. 브루스는 사실 도끼가 더 탐났지만 아무리 생각해도 저건 너무 눈에 띄었다. 검은 아포칼립스의 기술과 신들의 기술이 뒤섞여있어서, 그냥 겉보기에도 위험해 보였다. 다크사이드 본인의 오메가 빔을 연구해서 만든거라 검을 휘두르는 것 만으로도 도시를 없앨 수 있을 거라는 이야기에 브루스는 속으로 '얘 허풍봐라...'하고 생각하긴 했지만, 확실히 제대로 휘두르기만 하면 클락도 벨 수 있을 것 같았다. 브루스는 다크사이드가 자신에게 이 검을 준 이유가 슈퍼맨이 자길 공격하면 방어를 위해서라도 휘둘러 클락을 없애라고 주는건 아닌가 싶었다. 그리고 브루스가 은신기능이 있는 후드를 고르자, 다크사이드는 그건 필요 없을거라고 했다. 브루스는 당연히 그 말을 무시했고, 지구에 와서야 왜 다크사이드가 그런 경고를 남겼는지 깨달았다. 그리고 브루스가 한번에 죽지 않으면 보내주겠다고 한 이유도. 브루스는 아이들이 어떻게 사는질 보는게 아니라, 지금 저스티스 리그와 다른 히어로들이 어떻게 능력이 바뀌었는지 정보를 캐냈어야 했다. 다크사이드가 지구로 보내준다고 했을때 의심스러워 해야 했다.

브루스는 자기가 지구에 도착하자마자 붐튜브의 소음을 일으키며 나타난 사이보그를 보고 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 사이보그의 몸엔 마더박스에 들어간 기술이 일부 섞여있는 것 같았다. 그 기술이 붐튜브로 차원 이동을 하면 어느 위치에서 그런 일이 벌어지는지 바로 감지 할 수 있게 해주는거군. 이 세계엔 브루스가 없으니, 그 외엔 달리 다른 차원의 침입자를 감지 할 방법은 없을테니까... 브루스는 자기가 어차피 지구로 올거라면 저스티스 리그의 정보를 더 살펴봐야 했다는걸 뒤늦게 깨달았다. 사실 아무리 바뀌어봤자 브루스가 이미 거의 알고 있는 능력 그대로일거라고 계산한 것 부터가 틀려먹었다. 사이보그 같은 예외도 있는 법인데... 손에서 입자포를 생성해 브루스에게 겨누며 험악하게 얼굴을 구기고 경고하는 사이보그 뒤에 바로 붐튜브를 타고 뒤에서 익숙한 그림자가 나타났다.

"오 년 만이군."

다이애나의 서슬퍼런 검이 브루스의 목에 겨누어졌다. 차가운 눈으로 그를 노려보며 낮은 목소리로 위협하는 다이애나의 눈빛은 낮설게만 느껴졌다. 여태 다이애나가 정말로 브루스를 적으로 여기고 위협했던 적은 없으니 당연하다. 적으로 자길 위협하는 다이애나의 모습은 흑표범과도 같았다.

브루스는 뭘 어떻게 해야 진심으로 자길 적으로 여기는 다이애나에게서 빠져나갈 수 있을지 생각이 나지 않았다. 브루스가 저스티스 리그에 대응 할 수 있는 대응책들은 전부 머리속에 있지만, 진심으로 화난 다이애나에게 써먹을 수 있는 것은 없었다. 다이애나 하나만으로도 벅찬데, 브루스가 그에게 말 한마디 꺼내기도 전에 멀리서 굉음이 울렸다. 하늘을 가르며 땅에 착지하는 그의 붉은 망토가 우아하게 휘날렸다. 고개를 든 클락의 형형하게 빛나는 붉은 두 눈을 보곤 브루스는 직감했다. 좆됐다.

***

_**-지구, 홀 오브 저스티스, 취조실.** _

클락에 다이애나까지 나타났는데, 브루스가 그 자리에서 할 수 있는 일은 싸울 의사가 없다는 것을 밝히고 순순히 항복하는 것 뿐이었다. 클락은 좀 짜증스러워 하면서 브루스를 끌고 갔다.

사실 브루스는 자기가 지금 자기 친구였던 사람들에게 잡혀있다는 사실보다도 브루스가 아포칼립스로 돌아간다면 다크사이드가 브루스에게 '그러게 내가 뭐라고 했나?' 하는 표정으로 가소롭게 볼거라는 사실이 더 화났다. 아니, 어쩌면 이래서 다크사이드가 순순히 그를 보내준 걸지도... 여기서 모욕 좀 겪어보라는 거군. 내가 무슨 수를 써서 빠져나가려고 하거나 다른 술수를 써도 자기가 전부 지켜보고 있을테니까...

브루스는 차분하게 정신을 집중시켰다. 아포칼립스는 다른 차원으로 격리되어 있어서 아주 희미하게만 느껴지던 이 지구의 생명의 숨결이 느껴졌다. 아이들은 전부 무사했다, 지금은 브루스의 등장에 혼란스러워 하고 화나긴 했지만, 그들 대부분은 브루스가 알던 것보다 훨씬 안정적인 삶을 살고 있었다. 그들의 내면에 몰아치고 있었던 고통도 거의 보이지 않았다. 확실히 다크사이드는 브루스와의 약속을 지켰다. 브루스가 기대하던 것보다도 더. 그래, 늘 원하던 거잖아. 더 나은 세상, 더 행복한 사람들... 알았으면 됐어. 여기만 빠져나가면 도로 아포칼립스로 돌아가자, 이제 됐잖아?

한숨을 내쉰 브루스는 자길 바로 묶어놓은채 취조실 너머에서 서로 의논하는 리거들의 목소리에 귀를 기울였다.

"아포칼립스 놈들 죽이는건 언제나 달가운 일이지만...글쎄, 아무리 봐도 공격의사는 없어보여."

다이애나가 고개를 갸웃하며 말하자, 귀에 익은 밝고 다정한 목소리가 들렸다.

"정보수집이나, 정찰하러 온 건 아니었을까요?"

그 익숙한 목소리와 모습을 보고 브루스는 그리움을 느끼지 않으려고 애썼다. 그를 본지가 영원처럼 오랜 시간 전 처럼 느껴졌다.

"다크사이드는 정찰 같은건 필요 없잖니, 딕. 거기서 지구를 살펴볼 방법은 이미 있을테니까..."

다이애나는 팔짱을 끼더니 혀를 찼다.

"죽이고는 싶은데... 공격 의사도 없는 놈을 죽일 수는 없어."

"클락은요?"

"저게 지금 까지 한 짓을 생각하면 공격 의사가 없든 있든..."

클락이 마치 파리를 잡자는 듯 대수롭지 않게 말했다.

"죽이는게 좋겠지."

아까부터 대화 내용에 의아함을 품던 브루스가 그 말에 입을 다물고 얌전히 탈출할 궁리를 하던 것도 새하얗게 잊고 충격받은 목소리로 말했다.

"너희가 적을 죽인다고?"

문 너머에서 대화를 나누던 다이애나와 클락, 딕 세사람이 인상을 구기고 브루스를 돌아보았다.

"저게 아포칼립스에서 온 주제에 우리더러 뭐라고 하는거야?"

클락이 황당해하는 웃음을 지으며 딕과 다이애나에게 되물었다. 딕이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.

"아무나 죽이는건 아니야. 필요 할 땐 제거하는게 나을 때도 있다는거지."

브루스에게 딕이 한걸음 한걸음 다가올 때마다 바닥이 울리는 소리가 들렸다. 딕은 꽤 화나있었다.

"오 년전에 넌 이 지구를 침공하려 했지. 다크사이드가 배후에 있다는 걸 알지만, 이 행성을 공격하고, 사람들을 공격한 주된 범인은 너야."

브루스를 바라보는 딕의 눈에 냉정함과 차가움 외엔 그 어느 것도 느껴지지 않았다. 딕의 기억속에 정말 원래 브루스는 없었다.

"우린 아주 한계까지 와있거든. 다크사이드보다도 사실 우리에겐 네가 더 인내심을 잃게 한 놈이야. 다크사이드의 명령을 받았는지 어쨌는진 관심없어, 명령을 받았건 어쨌건, 수 없는 다른 행성들을 파괴하고 없애고, 우리가 지키려는 이 세상마저 없애려든 본인은 너니까."

브루스는 다크사이드와 약속했다. 그가 바꾸어놓은 인물대로 연기하겠다, 그에 맞춰 행동하겠다, 의심을 살 짓은 하지 않겠다고. 하지만 아무리 생각해도 이건 너무 황당했다. 다크사이드 놈은 나를 다른 인물로 바꾸어놓을 거면 원래 내 성격과 비슷한 존재로 바꾸기라도 하지, 고문관이나 책사면 몰라도 날 대놓고 그러고 다니는 미친놈으로 만들어놨어?! 게다가 그거 전부 다크사이드 본인이 한 짓이잖아! 왜 그걸 나한테 덮어씌워?! 브루스는 속으론 황당해서 헛웃음이 나올지경이었지만 겉으론 침착함을 유지했다. 브루스는 비릿하게 미소지으며 오히려 딕을 도발했다.

"그래? 너무 시덥잖은 일이라 잊고 있었네."

딕은 이를 으드득 갈며 브루스가 앉은 강철로 된 테이블에 손을 올리고 주먹을 쥐었다. 테이블이 종잇장 처럼 딕의 주먹 자국 대로 패였다. 괜히 다크사이드가 한 설정에 장단 맞췄나, 딕 진짜로 화났네.

"정말 싸우러 온거였으면 좀 더 대비를 하고 왔겠지. 차림만 봐도 알잖아, 죽이고 싶으면 그래도 되지만...나랑 싸워봤으면 내가 안죽는거 알잖아. 아, 너흰 날 죽일 실력이 안되서 몰랐나?"

다크사이드의 말이 맞았다. 브루스는 입이 화근이다. 브루스가 슬쩍 피함과 동시에, 브루스의 얼굴이 있던 자리에 다이애나의 칼이 꽂혔다.

"그리고 언제부터 적을 죽이는게 너희 방침이 된거지?"

딕이 팔짱을 끼고 고개를 가로저으며 눈썹을 일그러트렸다.

"우리가 적을 살려보낸 적이 있는 것 처럼 말하는군."

"놀랐을 뿐이야. 모두를 공평하게 구하는게 너희 책무라고 생각했는데..."

"구하기 위해서 제거하는게 나은 놈도 있는거지. 너처럼."

"죽이는게 나은 사람이더라도 그 안에 있는 선을 믿어주는게 너희를 더 선하게 만드는거야. 다른 자들이 악당을 죽이고 범죄자를 처형하길 주장한다 해도, 아무리 희망이 없어보이는 상황에서도 희망을 믿어야하잖아."

딕은 브루스의 진심이 담긴 호소 어린 눈빛을 보았다. 거짓따윈 보이지 않았다. 그의 말에 흔들림 따윈 느껴지지 않았다. 그의 목소리, 눈빛 모든 것이 전부 그의 말에 진심이 담겨있다고 가리키고 있었다. 하지만 딕은 그를 무시하기로 했다. 다크사이드는 거짓과 조종에 도가 튼 놈이다. 다크사이드의 창녀라고 해서 다를건 없을 터였다. 다크사이드의 창녀가 걸친 망토자락 사이로 흰 맨살이 붉은 빛으로 얼룩덜룩해져 있는게 보였다. 그 자국이 무슨 자국인지 깨달은 딕은 경멸 섞인 눈빛으로 그를 내려다 보았다. 딕은 혀를 차더니 고개를 돌려 취조실 밖으로 나가며 브루스를 쏘아보며 말했다.

"난 다크사이드 창녀가 하는 헛소리 들어줄 시간 없어."

브루스는 딕의 말을 듣고 애써 냉정한 표정을 지었다. 다행이잖아, 건강해보이고, 다른 사람들과 관계도 좋아 보이잖아. 그럼 된거야.

***

딕이 떠나자마자 브루스는 재빨리 움직였다. 브루스가 알던 것과는 다른 기술 보다 한참 뒤떨어진 기술이라, 오히려 더 해킹하기 어려웠다. 브루스가 쓰던 기기들과 전부 근간이 달랐다. 처음엔 조금 당황했지만 금방 뚫었다. 누가 뒤쫒아오기도 전에 브루스에게서 가져간 마더박스와 무기를 다시 챙긴 브루스는 텔레포터를 조작해 그냥 멀리 떨어진 곳으로 도망왔다. 더 이상은 거기 있고 싶지 않았다.

브루스는 지금 자기가 정확히 지구의 어디에 있는지도 감이 잡히지 않았다. 그의 눈 앞에 펼쳐진 어두운 바다에 창백한 달만 물결에 반사되고 있었다. 은신 하고 있으니 잠깐이라면 클락의 눈을 피할 수 있겠지만, 클락이 작정하고 자신을 찾는다면 얼마 걸리지 않을 터였다. 브루스는 지금 당장이라도 아포칼립스로 돌아가야했다. 하지만... 브루스는 다크사이드 앞에서 아무렇지 않은 척 하려면 좀 더 시간이 필요했다. 아포칼립스로 돌아가고 싶지 않았지만, 지구에 있을 수도 없었다.

브루스는 늘 혼자라고 생각했지만, 정말로 혼자였던 적은 없었다. 언제나 그를 보호하는 가족과, 친구, 사랑하는 사람들이 주변에 있었고, 혼자일 때 마저, 전화 한통이면, 아니 그의 이름만 불러도 무슨 일이있어도 와주는 친구가 있었다. 브루스는 정말 고독했던 적은 없었다.

머리 속이 복잡했다. 브루스가 없는 세상이 더 나은 세상이라는 것에 더해, 그가 없어진 친구들과 아이들이 택한 것이 살인이라는 길이라는게 더욱 그의 마음을 무겁게 만들었다. 여긴 더 이상 브루스가 알던 세계가 아니었다. 그를 필요로 하는 세상도 아니었고, 반기는 세상도 아니었다. 그에게 더 이상 돌아갈 곳은 없었다.


	50. Chapter 50

돌아갈 곳이 없다는 건 생각보다 견디기 힘들었다. 세상에 어딘가 의존 할 수 있는 곳이 없다는 것, 그가 가장 무너져버린 순간 잡아 줄 사람이 없다는 것은 생각보다 공허했다. 아주 처음엔 분명 혼자였을텐데, 지금으로선 까마득한 기억이었다. 애당초 애정같은 얄팍한 감정으로 누군가에게 기대선 안됐었다. 자신이 아닌 다른 누군가에게서 위안이나 구원을 찾아선 안됐었다, 그게 아무리 그가 간절히 바라던 것이더라도. 본디 그는 혼자였을텐데, 애정과 연민, 의존, 사랑 같은 것이 그에게 스며들어 물러져 버린 것 일지도 모른다. 고독은 혼자였을 때가 아니라, 한때 손에 쥐었었던 온기 가득한 기억들을 떠올릴 때 찾아왔다.

다크사이드에겐 브루스 자신이 모든 것을 사랑한다고 했지만, 진정으로 자기가 그런 적이 있었는지는 의문스러웠다. 생명체가 감당하지 못하거나 온전히 이해하지 못 할 능력을 줘놓고 스스로 성장하길 바란게 과연 사랑일까. 아이들이 보고싶다는 이유로 수도 없이 다시 세상을 창조했을 땐, 과연 나는 모든 생명을 사랑해서 그랬을까. 범죄를 저지르는 이들을 볼 때, 과연 내가 그들에게서 느낀 것이 더 나은 세상에 대한 희망과 인류에 대한 사랑이었나.

한 때는 믿음이 있었을지도 모른다. 한 때는 희망과 신념이 있었을지도 모른다. 하지만 그 신념을 지키려 애써온건 그가 생명을 사랑하기 때문이 아니라는 생각이 들었다. 신이 인간에게 내리는 사랑은 아주 일방적이다. 인간은 이해하지 못할 방식과 신념으로 움직이며, 사랑을 받는다고 해도 이해하지 못하거나 믿지 않는다. 그야 일방적인 사랑은 사랑이 아니니까. 서로 이해하지 못 할 것을 사랑이라 할 수 있을까. 사실, 브루스는 아주 오래전부터 진정한 의미로서 생명체들을 사랑하긴 멈췄다. 언제인지는 까마득하다. 신들이 그를 배반했을때? 아니면 다른 신들에게 아들들이 찢겨 죽는 걸 봤을때? 아니면, 그가 모든 희생을 치뤄오면서 지키려고 했던 생명체들이, 사실은 그럴 가치가 없었다는 걸 깨달았을 때일까. 중요한건, 그가 더 이상 세상이건 생명이건 인류건 사랑하진 않게 되었다는 것이다. 그의 책무와 죄책감이 그를 짓눌렀을 뿐, 그의 동기는 더 이상 순수한 사랑이나 믿음은 아니었다. 그가 사랑해온건 그저 그의 신념일 뿐이었다. 그러나 그 신념마저 그는 올바르게 행하지 못했다. 애당초 이 우주가 스스로 선택하게 하겠다, 그들의 자유의지와 선택을 통해 성장하는 모습을 지켜보겠다고 했으면... 이토록 깊게 관여하려든 것 자체가 잘못이었을지도 모른다.

그는 오랜 상념 끝에 그의 밑바닥에 남아있던 한가지를 버렸다. 그것을 무엇이라 불러야 할 지는 아직 모르겠다. 이를 의무라 불러야 할까, 죄책감이라 불러야 할까, 미련이라 불러야 할까, 실수라 불러야 할까.

브루스는 자기 발 밑에 창백한 초승달이 검은 바다를 비추며 너울 거리는 모습을 바라보았다. 파도가 칠때마다 창백한 달빛이 산산이 부서졌다. 이대로 아포칼립스에 돌아가면 다시 다크사이드에게 붙잡히겠지. 다시 그의 노예가 되어, 그가 하는 말대로 그가 원하는대로 움직여주는 성노예 노릇 밖엔 못한다. 다른 행성으로 도망가봤자 다크사이드가 그를 전 우주를 억압하는 악당으로 만들어 놓았으니 편히 쉴 곳 따윈 이 우주에 없을거다. 그리고 브루스가 도망간다면 다크사이드는 그 즉시 지구를 없애겠지. 설령 브루스가 그 모든 일을 전부 없던 일로 돌리고, 다크사이드가 한 짓을 없던 일로 만든다면...또 다시 이런 일이 벌어지거나, 혹은 더 악화된 상황이 되지 않으리라는 보장은 없었다. 브루스는 지친 눈빛으로 한발 한발, 어둠 속으로 걸어들어갔다. 발에 차가운 밤바다의 물결이 스쳐지나갔다. 그는 멍하니 온통 검게 물든 칡흙같은 밤을 유일하게 빛내는 흰 초승달을 올려다 보았다. 브루스는 온 몸이 천근만근 물을 먹은듯 무거웠다. 그의 어깨를 짓누르는 짐은 전부 떨쳐냈을 텐데, 그 짐을 떨쳐내고 나니 오히려 온 몸이 부서질 듯 더욱 아래로 끌려들어갔다. 온 세상의 중력이 그를 저 밑으로 끌고 내리려 하는 듯 했다.

지친다.

어둠 속에 붙잡힌 발은 시린 감각에 점점 무뎌져 가고, 그의 몸은 더 이상 머리조차 지탱 할 수 없는지 흔들, 흔들, 힘없이 비틀거렸다. 긴 검은 망토자락이, 어둠속에서 바닷 바람을 머금고 휘날리며 젖은 망토 끝이 일렁이는 물결을 간지럽혔다. 브루스는 다크사이드가 그에게 건넸던 장검을 꺼냈다. 아포칼립스 처럼 불길한 빛을 내는 검에 브루스의 창백한 파란 눈이 비쳤다. 브루스는 칼 손잡이를 두 손으로 잡고 칼 끝을 가슴에 겨누었다. 이 검으로 내 심장이라도 뜯어내고 나면 죽을 수 있는 걸까. 정말 차라리 이대로 죽을 수 있으면 좋을텐데.

붉은 칼날이 점점 브루스의 살갗에 가까이 다가갔다. 붉은 칼날에 그의 피가 맺히기 시작했다. 브루스는 눈을 감고, 죽음이던 죽음만도 못한 삶이건, 어느 것이건 그의 운명대로 받아들이겠다고 마음을 굳혔다. 그는 칼 손잡이에 힘을 꽉쥐고, 힘을 주어 칼날을 심장을 겨누었다. 심장을 꿰뚫는 고통에도, 그는 여전히 살아있었다. 브루스가 제 가슴에 찔러넣은 칼을 빼내자, 아무 일 없었다는 듯이 살이 여물었다. 

브루스는 피를 머금고 붉게 빛나는 칼을 한 손에 든채 멍하니 어두운 하늘과 뒤섞인 검은 바다의 수평선을 바라보았다. 

그때, 그가 가장 간절하게 만나길 원했지만, 만나고 싶지 않던 이의 목소리가 들렸다.

"뭐하나 했더니... 너같은 놈이 뭔 바닷가에서 청승이야?"

달빛이 오래된 영화속 배우 같은 얼굴이 그림처럼 비추었다. 비아냥거리는 장난스러운 목소리 마저 그리움을 치솟게 만들었다. 달빛이 브루스의 창백한 볼을 타고 흘러내리는 눈물 한방울을 비추었다.

"너 우냐?"

할은 브루스가 우는 표정을 보더니 장난기 어린 미소를 거두고 머리를 긁적이며 어쩔 줄 몰라했다.

"너도 울 줄 알아?!"

할은 적이라고 마냥 몰아붙이기엔, 우는 미인에게 너무 약했다.

"일단 울지말아봐, 울지 말고 말하면 일단 들어는 줄게, 씨발 얼굴은 예뻐가지고 왜 죄책감 들게 하고 난린지..."

그는 언제나 가장 예상치 못한 순간에 나타났다.

***

오늘 할은 영 일진이 좋지 않았다. 6개월간 이어진 우주 임무를 겨우 해결하고 돌아온 할을 맞아준 건 그의 애인이자 상사인 캐롤의 해고와 결별 선언이었다. 할은 아파트에서 쫒겨난지도 오래라 캐롤에게 거의 모든 짐을 맡기고 있었다. 짐이라고 해봤자 가방 하나와 아버지의 항공 자켓이 전부라, 캐롤은 기다렸다는 듯이 자기가 먼저 빼온 할의 짐을 그에게 안겨주었다. 한참 분노하며 그를 몰아붙이던 캐롤의 눈에서 참고 참던 눈물이 터져나왔다.

"난 니가 죽은 줄 알았어! 네가 살았는지 죽었는지도 모르는 채로 반년을 기다렸어. 그 긴 기간동안 단 한번이라도 난 어떤 심정으로 널 기다리고 있을지 생각은 해봤어? 이번 한 번 뿐이면 이해할거야, 하지만 매번 그래. 난 오지도 않는 저녁약속에 올 너를 몇시간이고, 며칠이고, 몇달이고 기다려야하고, 넌 늘... 제시간에 도착해주는 법이 없지."

"캐롤, 난...나라고 매번 이래야 하는게 좋아서 그러는게 아니야. 나라고 널 보고 싶지 않았을 것 같아?"

"정말? 그래서 네가 사라진 반년동안 나에게 한번 연락 할 시간도 없었어?"

"일이 바빴어. 정말로 중요한게 아니었다면 나도-"

"알아, 네 일은 중요하지. 아마 앞으로도 계속 넌 계속해서 그럴거야."

"내가 그린 랜턴을 그만 두길 원하는 거면 그럴게. 이 일이 너보다 더 중요한건 아니야."

캐롤은 할의 말을 듣고 웃음을 터트렸다. 웃음을 터트리는 캐롤의 두 눈은 여전히 눈물로 젖어있었다.

"넌 언제나 말만 다정해...예전이라면 속아넘어갔겠지만, 난 네가 하는 말이 정말 말 뿐이라는 걸 배웠어. 정말 일이 네 유일한 문제면 좋겠는데, 넌 계속해서 네 마음에 드는 사람이면 작업걸지, 그게 내 눈앞이라도 말이야... 할, 난 네 짐 맡아주는 창고나 네가 지구에 올때마다 아무렇지 않게 맞아줘야 하는 네 이야기 속 소모품이 되긴 싫어."

캐롤은 더 이상 울고 있지 않았다. 여전히 슬퍼보였지만, 그의 눈에 담긴건 체념에 가까웠다. 이제 그만 이 망가진 관계를 그의 삶에서 끊어 보낼때가 되었다는 단념.

"난 지쳤어, 할."

할은 캐롤에게 더 이상 그 어떤 말도 할 수 없었다. 그에겐 그럴 자격이 없었다.

캐롤과 헤어지고 큰형의 집에 짐을 맡겼다. 처음엔 동생에게 맡기려 했지만, 이제 겨우 살림을 꾸려 임신까지 한 동생 부부에게 자기까지 끼어들자니 그건 아무리 할이라도 너무 눈치없는 짓이다 싶었다. 할은 울며 겨자먹기로 큰형에게 찾아가야 했다. 큰형은 할의 이야기를 듣자마자 큰 목소리로 분통을 터트렸다.

"그 녹색 우주 가디언 나부랭이들은 월급도 안주냐? 우주엔 노동자 보호법도 없어?"

큰형은 할이 그린 랜턴이라는 사실을 알고 화를 냈다. 매번 할이 지구로 돌아올때마다 저 잔소리를 들을 생각을 하니 벌써부터 뒷골이 당겼다. 큰형은 배낭 하나에 다 들어가는 할의 짐과 할이 소중하게 품에 안은 아버지의 항공 자켓을 보곤 눈가가 시큰해져선 끝까지 잔소리를 했다.

"남의 동생을 데려다가 고생시킬거면 제대로 보상은 해야 할 거 아냐, 망할 놈들 같으니."

할이 보지 못하게 등을 돌려버렸지만, 할은 등을 돌린 잭이 소매로 눈가를 훔치는걸 보았다. 형마저 자길 걱정하다니. 할은 세상에서 제일 못난 형제가 된 것 같았다. 그의 죄책감은 하늘을 뚫고 치솟았다.

할의 나쁜 하루는 거기서 끝나지 않았다. 할이 지구로 돌아와 캐롤에게 차이고 형에게 잔소리를 듣고 짐을 맡기는 동안, 지구에 다크사이드의 수족이 침입했다는 경보가 왔다. 다이애나와 빅터, 클락이 그를 포박했지만, 처분에 서로 의견 충돌이 있어 다른 리거들이 잠시 한눈을 판사이에 어딘가로 탈출했다는 거였다. 텔레포터를 조작해 탈출했으니 아직 지구에 있는 것 같은데 위치를 모르겠다고 했다. 존과 가이는 오아에 의장대로 차출되어 갔고, 지구 랜턴인 할 마저 우주로 떠나버려서 막막하던 차에 도움을 요청한건가 했는데, 클락이 '아, 그냥 조심하라고. 카일한테 부탁할게.'라고 했다. 카일이 누구길래 했더니... 할이 없던 반년 동안 지구에서 새로 뽑힌 그린 랜턴이란다.

그나마 필요한 곳이 있는데도 거기에마저 내가 쓸모없으면 난 대체 뭘까 하는 생각에 먹먹해져서 코스트 시티의 어두워진 해변가를 산책하는데, 거기에서 붉은 칼을 든 인영을 발견했다. 오 년 전의 그 인물이 들고 있던 칼이었다. 그때와 아무 다름 없는 차림과 망토에, 옷 자락 아래 훤히 드러난 창백한 피부, 얼음같은 눈동자까지 그대로였다. 다른 점은 그가 짐승의 이빨을 본떠 만든 은색 장식이 달린 마스크를 쓰고 있지 않다는 것과, 그가 어딘가 슬퍼보인다는 거였다. 할이 천연덕 스럽게 말을 걸자, 그는 마치 할이 무슨 잘못이라도 한 마냥 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어트리기 시작했다. 할의 기분은 바닥까지 떨어졌다. 분명 나쁜 놈은 쟤인데 저 맑은 하늘색 눈을 보고있자니 왠지 자기가 잘못한 것 만 같은 느낌이 들었다.

***

할은 모래사장에 앉아서 멍하니 하늘을 바라보는 그가 입을 열기를 얌전히 기다렸다. 딱히 도망갈 생각도 없어보이는데다가, 하염없이 슬퍼보이는게 지금 잡아가도 할 본인이 마음이 편치 못 할 것 같았다. 달빛에 은은하게 비치는 그 옆 모습이 마치 할이 가장 열망하고 욕정하던 상상속에서 그대로 걸어나온듯한 모습이라, 할은 잠시 넋을 잃고 그 모습을 바라보았다.

"혹시 이렇게 예쁜것도 뭔가 술수를 부려서 그런거야?"

"뭐?"

그도 황당하기 짝이없었는지 미친놈 보는 눈빛으로 할을 돌아봤다.

"너 원래는 창조주였다며, 그래서 혹시 이런... 가장 인간의 열망을 현실화시켜주는 외모로 나타난다거나 뭐 그런 거야? 그런거면 솔직히 난 금발 미녀가 좋은데."

브루스는 할이 그립긴 했지만 할이 하는 말이 너무 기가 막혀서 어이가 없어졌다. 할이 브루스가 기가 찬 눈빛으로 자길 보자 헛웃음을 터트리며 오히려 역정을 냈다.

"아, 진짜 궁금해서 그런거고 작업거는거 아니니까 미친놈 보듯 보지마! 너도 애인이랑 싸웠냐? 왜 지구까지 쳐들어와서 바닷가에서 청승떨고 있었는지나 말해봐. 진짜로 우리 공격하러 온게 아니면 걍 돌려보내줄게. 너랑 싸우면 우리가 이겨도 피해가 너무 크잖아. 내가 적당히 설명하면 다른 애들도 이해는 할거야."

할은 순간 이 놈의 애인이면 결국 다크사이드 아닌가, 다크사이드도 사랑 싸움을 하는건가 하는 생각이 들었다. 그 생각만으로도 너무 기괴한 느낌이 들었다.

"이름이나 좀 알자, 다크사이드의 창녀나 창조주가 진짜 네 이름은 아니잖아."

"이름은 있지만...이제 부를 사람도 없으니 상관 없어."

"내가 부르면 되잖아."

브루스는 눈을 껌뻑이며 할을 보더니 한숨을 쉬었다.

"애인이랑 싸운지 얼마 안된 것 같은데 참...너도 태연하게 작업거네."

해변가에 거의 누워있던 할이 벌떡 상체를 벌떡 일으키며 외쳤다.

"작업 아니래도! 내가 누구랑 싸웠는진 어떻게 알아?"

"니가 '너도' 애인이랑 싸웠냐며."  
  


젠장, 이 입방정.

"캐롤이랑 잘 해보라고 하고 싶은데...그러기엔 캐롤이 아깝네."

"내 애인 이름은 어떻게 알아?"

할의 눈빛이 날카로워졌다.

"지구에 오면서 너는 물론 관련인들에 대해선 거의 다 조사해 왔어. 걱정마, 가족 건드릴 생각은 없으니까."

그는 태연하게 대답하며 자리를 털고 일어나 바로 선채 하늘을 올려다 보았다. 늘 다크사이드 옆에 있어서 눈치를 못챘는데, 생각보다 꽤 키가 크고 몸이 탄탄했다. 바닷 바람에 여민 망토자락이 휘날리며, 새 하얀 몸 아래로 붉은 자욱들이 눈에 띄었다. 잇자국, 부은 가슴, 흰 피부를 수놓은 거대한 붉은 자국들은 싸우다 생긴 상처는 분명히 아니었다. 할은 그가 다크사이드의 창녀라고 불리는 건 알지만, 말 그대로의 창녀라곤 생각하지 않았다. 그 자국이 다크사이드가 만든 것이라는 추측이 떠오르자, 할은 더욱 마음 속이 불편해졌다. 할의 시선을 느꼈는지, 그는 자기 망토 자락을 손으로 잡았다.

할은 대체 왜 저걸 보면서 이런 불편한 느낌이 드는지 이해가 안갔다. 오 년 전에 만났을땐 그냥... 위험한 적이라고 밖엔 생각 못했던 것 같은데. 할은 감정을 억누르고 그에게 물어보았다.

"여기 싸우러 온게 아니면 대체 왜 왔어?"

"아포칼립스에 와본적 있는진 모르겠는데, 거긴 행성 전체가 불타오르는 지옥 같은 곳이야. 경관이 좋은건 아니거든."  
"살기 좆같겠네."

"가끔은...이런 풍경이 보고싶어져서."

"그럼 오 년 전에도 그냥 구경이나 하고 갈 것이지 그 난리는 왜 치고 갔냐?"

브루스는 할의 눈을 말없이 응시했다. 다크사이드가 한 짓이 그가 한짓으로 바뀐거라면 자기가 대체 무슨 목적으로 여기 왔다고 해야 알맞을까.

"다크사이드의 군대를 수집 중이였거든. 그 외의 피해가 얼마나 컸는진 모르겠지만, 다른건 내가 한게 아니야."

할은 오히려 더 말이 맞는다 싶었다. 그와 싸우긴 했지만 민간인 피해는 거의 파라데몬 때문이었다. 그 뒤로 그가 다른 행성들을 파괴했다거나 하는 이야기를 듣긴 했지만... 적어도 할이 싸워본 그는 꽤 조심스럽고 이성적인 전략가로 보였다. 다크사이드라면 몰라도, 그는 그런 피해를 좋아 할 것 같은 타입은 분명 아니었다.

"다크사이드의 밑에 두기엔 위험이 너무 컸고, 그 뒤로 안 온 것도 위험을 안고 군대로 수집 할 정도로 가치는 없었으니까 오지 않은 것 뿐이야."

할은 그가 끝까지 거짓말을 한다고 생각했다. 뭔가 더 숨기는게 있는 사람처럼... 할은 그 특유의 매력적인 미소를 지으며 장난스럽게 말했다.

"이름만 알려줘, 그럼 보내줄게."

브루스는 그저 씁쓸하게 미소를 지었다. 할의 행동과 태도, 모습까지 전부 브루스가 기억하던 그대로라 그에게 매달려 도와달라 외치고 싶어지는 걸 억눌렀다. 그는 장갑을 빼고 자기 손가락에서 이젠 오래 전 처럼 느껴지는 때에 할이 줬던 흰 반지를 뺐다. 브루스는 자길 멍하니 바라보는 할에게 반지를 내밀며 받으라고 재촉했다.

"캐롤이 원하는건 약속이야. 너와 캐롤은 아마 아주 많은 조건이 맞아 떨어져야 함께 할 수 있겠지."

캐롤이 다른 남자와 결혼 했을 때는 할이 패럴렉스로 타락했을 때였다. 캐롤은 오랫동안 방황하고 고민했지만, 결국 할을 잊지는 못했고, 할 역시도 캐롤을 잊지 못했다. 그 뒤로도 계속 둘은 실수와 갈등을 반복하며 점차 멀어져가지만, 지금 이 세계에선 아직 할은 그렇게 큰 실수를 저지르진 않았다. 할에게 가능성이 있다면, 브루스는 그를 막아선 안되었다.

"하지만 이 세계는 그 조건이 맞아떨어질 수 있는 얼마 안되는 세계야. 그러니까 아직은 너한테도 기회가 있을거야."

할은 머뭇거리며 물었다.

"이게 뭔데?"

"네가 우주 어디에 있건, 네 파워링과 바로 연결되는 통신 장치야. 정말 작동되는진 나도 써보지 않아서 모르겠지만... 캐롤과 갈등을 줄여주는데 도움은 되겠지."

"니가 이건 왜 가지고 있냐? 알면 알수록 이상한 놈이네."

"별거 아냐, 예전에 누가 줬거든."

"그럼 니꺼 아냐?"

브루스는 떨리는 마음을 감추며 할의 손에 반지를 다시 그의 손에 돌려주었다. 

"아니, 원래부터 내것은 아니었거든."

주인은 늘 따로 있었지.

"그런 사랑이 네 삶에 또 찾아오는 일은 아마 없을거야. 다른 누군가로 대체한다고 해도 계속해서 그 사람을 생각하게 되겠지. 그러니까 아직 네게 기회가 있을때 찾아가."

반지를 받아든 할은 유심히 살피며 파워링으로 반지를 스캔하더니 고개를 갸웃했다.

"진짜로 내 반지랑 연결 되어있네?"

"정확힌 그린 랜턴들의 파워링과 연결되어 있는데 네 반지에만 연결되도록 손을 본거지."

할은 도저히 자기 눈 앞에 있는 사람이 온 우주를 두려움에 떨게 만든 악당이라곤 도저히 생각 할 수 없었다. 그를 만났던 오 년 전의 그와도 전혀 모습을 겹칠 수가 없었다.

"너...혹시..."

할은 말도 안되는 가능성이 떠올랐다. 할의 모든 감각이 이 사람은 믿어도 된다고 가리키고 있었다. 그게 얼마나 말이 안되는지는 잘 알지만, 할의 직감은 때론 현실보다 정확하게 진실을 맞추곤 했다.

"다크사이드한테...원치않는데도 붙들려 있는거라면..."

브루스는 늘 이렇게 예상치 못 할 때 가까이 다가오며, 가장 기대하지 않았던 순간에 나타나 모든 걸 뒤엎어버리는 할이 원망스러울 정도로 믿음직스러워서 더 이 마음을 떼어놓기가 괴로웠다.

"넌 참...오지랖도 넓다. 다크사이드랑은 사이 좋아, 나도 다크사이드랑 떨어질 생각 없어. 참나, 어쨌거나 여기와 더 연관될 일은 없을거야. 찾아오지도 않을거고. 그냥 조용히 보내줘."

태연한 연기를 했지만, 차마 할을 똑바로 보고 말할 수는 없어 고개를 돌려버렸다. 할은 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 

"...이런 말 하긴 뭐하지만, 우주에서 노예를 여럿 구출해봐서 알아. 노예로 묶여서 학대당하는거 풀어줘도 자기 주인이 정말 자길 위했다고 믿어. 아무리 고문당하고 학대당해도 자긴 그래도 쌌다고 믿고 끝까지 주인이었던 그 쓰레기들 옹호하는 거 여럿 봐왔어. 근데, 네가 딱...그래보여."

저스티스 리그의 가장 강한 적중 하나인 놈의 수족에게 이딴 소릴 하게 될 줄은 몰랐지만, 할은 그냥 순순히 그를 보내줄 순 없었다.

"네가 다크사이드에게 붙잡혀 있는게 합당한 일인 것 같고, 그게 제일 옳은 일 처럼 생각하고 있겠지만... 사실 네가 탈출하기 원하면 길은 있을거야. 이건 역시 네가 가지고 있어. 도저히 못견디겠다 싶으면 나 불러, 어떻게든 도와줄게."

브루스는 할이 도로 내민 반지를 보며 다시 피어오려는 자기 희망을 잘라냈다. 기대하게 하지마, 제발.

"어차피 아포칼립스에선 안통해. 다른 차원에 있잖아."

브루스는 태연한 표정으로 거짓말을 했다.

"그냥 네 애인에게 줘. 그게 맞는거니까. 내가 알아서 할 수 있는데 왜 자꾸 네가 끼어들어? 쓸데없는 오지랖 부리고 다니니까 캐롤이 계속 널 오해하잖아."

"내가 쓰레기 같은 애인인건 캐롤 오해가 아닌데?"

브루스는 할의 뻔뻔한 얼굴을 보곤 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 한심한 눈빛으로 쳐다봤다.

"그래, 그건 그렇지... 어쨌거나 내가 받을 물건은 아니야. 정말 네가 사랑하는 사람에게 줘."

"오지랖 넓은건 지구까지 와서 내 연애사에 참견하는 니가 너 오지랖 넓은 것 같은데."

"난 신이잖아. 오지랖 부리는게 내 일이야."  
"난 그린 랜턴이야, 온 우주에 오지랖 부리고 다니는게 내 임무라고."

"말을 들어먹질 않는군."

옅은 미소를 짓는 입가와 서글퍼 보이는 처연한 눈이 할의 머리속에 또렷히 각인되었다.

"어차피 이제 더 만날 일은 없을테니까, 오늘 온건 잊어줘."

"아포칼립스로 돌아가면..."

"불쌍하단 눈으로 보지마. 지금 내가 돌아갈 수 있는 곳은 거기 밖에 없으니까."

"다크사이드를 진심으로 사랑하거나 하는건 아니잖아."

브루스는 할의 눈을 똑바로 보았다. 할은 자기가 납득할 때 까지 브루스를 그냥 보내주지 않을 생각이었다. 할은 끈질기니까.

"다크사이드 말곤 난 기댈 곳이 없어."

"내 질문은 그게 아니잖아."

"사랑하는거 맞아. 사이도 꽤...좋은 편이야. 너희한텐 어떨지 모르겠지만, 나에겐 없어선 안돼."

다크사이드 본인보다도, 할에게 이 말을 해야만 한다는 사실이 제일 그의 가슴을 무너지게 만들었다. 그제야 할은 브루스를 놓아주었다.

***

브루스는 절망하긴 했지만 오래 절망하진 않았다. 브루스가 배트케이브에 반생명 방정식에 대응이 가능한 기계의 설계도를 놓아두었지만, 딕의 상태로 봐선 딕이 그걸 만드는데 성공한 것 같지 않았다. 다이애나나 클락, 다른 리거들의 상태를 보아서도 그걸 발견하거나 완성한 사람은 달리 없는 듯했다. 게다가 할 마저 브루스를 기억 못한다면... 브루스의 예상이 틀렸던거라고 밖엔 생각 할 수 없다. 딕이 그걸 발견하면 누군가에겐 그 설계도를 넘겨서 완성하도록 했을거라고 생각했는데. 그게 아니면, 할에게 딕이 설계도를 넘겼을 때 할이 완성 못 할 것 같아서 다른 랜턴에게 넘겼다거나? 그린 랜턴들 중 그걸 만들 수 있을 정도로 가장 반지 응용 능력이 뛰어난 랜턴이라면 카일 뿐이야.

브루스는 할이 자길 놓아주고 나서야 여기가 코스트 시티라는 걸 깨달았다. 마더박스를 개조해서 붐 튜브를 사용해 이동해도 다른 마더박스의 기술력을 통한 장비들이 감지하지 못하도록 바꾼 후, 브루클린으로 향했다. 브루스가 기억하던 곳에 여전히 그가 있을지는 알 수 없지만, 그래도 한번 시도는 해봐야 했다. 망토의 은신기능 때문인지, 후드까지 눌러쓴 꽤 특이한 차림의 브루스를 쳐다보는 사람은 없었다. 허름한 건물은 경비마저 없어서 들어가기 어렵지 않았다. 브루스는 자기가 똑바로 기억하는 것이길 바라며 문을 두드렸다. 며칠 밤을 샜는지 꺼끌하게 수염이 난 얼굴과 살짱 퀭한 눈이 오히려 더 익숙했다.

"이 새벽에 누가...어?"

카일의 눈이 동그래지자 혹시나 하는 마음에 희망을 품은 브루스가 후드를 벗었다.

"카일!"

"...누구세요?"

정말 누군지 모르겠다는 표정에 브루스는 흠칫하며 물러섰다. 카일 역시도 완성하지 못했거나, 애당초 설계도를 넘겨받지 못한거다. 사람을 잘못 본게 아니다. 이건 확실하게 카일 레이너였다. 반지에 낀 파워링 모양부터 그가 카일 레이너라는 걸 증명했다. 저스티스 리그가 등장한지 오 년 뒤라면 카일은 그린 랜턴이라고 해도 이제 막 그린 랜턴이 되었을 시점, 오 년 전 침공에서 직접 브루스를 만난 것도 아니니 모르는게 당연했다.

브루스가 설계한 기계는 완전하지 않다. 기억이나 세뇌에서 저항하게 할 수 있지만, 이 정도로 우주적 단위의 변경까지 막진 못한다. 이미 세계가 변한 뒤라면 브루스가 그 기계를 완성한다 한들 다른 그의 친구들이 기억을 찾을 확률은 전혀 없었다. 지금 이들의 기억과 삶은 거짓이나 세뇌가 아니라, 진짜 그들의 삶이었으니까.

브루스는 마지막 희망의 불씨가 꺼져가는 걸 느끼며 침착한 표정으로 물러섰다.

"죄송합니다. 사람을 잘못 찾았네요."

카일은 피로했는지 브루스를 좀 특이하고 야한 옷을 입은 사람 쯔음으로 여기며 눈을 찌푸리며 하품하며 말했다.

"그... 총각파티에 온 스트리퍼면 그건 옆건물일걸요. 잘못 찾아오셨어요."

"아, 네..."

카일은 머리를 긁적거리며 문을 닫더니 '초대 괜히 거절했네...' 라고 중얼거렸다.

브루스는 입술을 깨물며 다시 후드를 쓰고 몸을 돌려 건물에서 뛰쳐나왔다. 애당초 높지 않은 희망이었다. 브루스가 대응할 수 있는 방법따윈 애당초 없었다. 하지만 다행히도 다크사이드는 브루스가 순응하는 이상 지구는 내버려 둘 생각이고, 브루스 역시 다크사이드와 있는게 끔찍하다고만은 할 수 없었다. 인간들에게 계속해서 몸을 팔고 학대당하고 실험당하고 죽임당하며 사는 것과 다크사이드의 보호를 받는 것중에 택하라면...이 선택이 그렇게 나쁜 선택은 아니었다. 브루스를 노리는 다른 적들까지 파리 정도로 여기며 손쉽게 보호할 능력이 있는 것도 다크사이드 뿐이었다.

오히려 잘된 일이다. 이 세상에 그를 필요치 않으니까. 이건 잘된 일이다. 브루스는 그렇게 되뇌였다. 다른 희망따윈 없다. 설령 브루스가 다크사이드를 이기고 이 지구로 올 수 있다고 한들, 여긴 이미 브루스의 지구가 아니었다. 허무감과 피로가 덮쳤다.

어둑한 하늘에 투둑투둑 굵은 빗줄기가 내리기 시작했다. 저스티스 리그에게서도 몸을 숨길 수 있는 은신 기능도 있는 후드가 왜 방수기능은 없는건지, 브루스는 몸이 젖어가는 걸 느끼며 고개를 축 늘어트렸다. 정말로 브루스에겐 다크 사이드 외의 선택권이 없었다. 설령 다른 선택권이 있다고 한들, 지금 이 세계는 더 이상 브루스를 환영하는 세계가 아니었다. 할이 지구로 돌아오게 만드는 뿌리가 더 이상 브루스가 아닌 것 처럼.

차라리 아포칼립스에 있을 걸. 그랬다면 이런 절망감도 느껴지지 않았을텐데.

비오는 하늘을 올려다 본 브루스는 터덜터덜 어두운 골목으로 걸어들어갔다. 이제 그만 돌아갈 시간이었다. 여기 더 머물러봤자 계속 이런 허무감을 느낄 뿐일테니까. 돌아가면 다크사이드와 또...하게 될까. 그가 바쁘다면 옆에서 안달나 자위하는 브루스를 쑤셔주겠지. 정말로 시간이 나면 그가 원하는 만큼 몰아붙일테고. 부드럽게 하는 섹스도 감당하기 어려울 정도로 쾌락이 몰아쳤는데, 다크사이드가 정말 마음먹고 그를 덮칠 땐 브루스를 그 쾌락에 미치게 하기 충분했다. 다크사이드와 너무 오래 떨어져 있었다. 이렇게 떨어진 순간에도 그를 향해 발정 해버리는 이 몸과 정신이 이상해져버린 것 같다는 생각마저 사라졌다. 브루스는 이미 그에게 길들여져 있었다. 다른 사람이나 존재는 그 처럼 브루스를 채워줄 수 없다. 그처럼 강대한 에너지로 브루스를 가득 채워줄 수 없다. 자지가 브루스의 안을 가득 채우며 짓누르고 정액이 브루스의 배에 가득차는 느낌도 누구도 줄 수 없다. 다크사이드는 현존하는 신중 가장 강력했고, 고대에도 그 정도의 신은 존재하지 않았다. 브루스는 그의 창녀로 전락한게 나쁘게 느껴지지 않았다. 그의 것을 받을 수록 브루스도 더욱 온전해지는 느낌마저 들었다. 다크사이드의 말대로 그가 브루스를 완전하게 만드는 걸지도... 정말로 그에게 저항하는건 소용없는 짓이라는 생각이 들었다. 어차피 누군가의 소유물이나 창녀로 전락해야 한다면, 가장 강력한 존재의 것이 되는게 그닥 나쁜 선택은 아니지 않은가. 브루스는 점점 변해가는 자기 몸과 생각을, 그에게 지배당한 정신을 합리화 하며 스스로를 다크사이드에게 온전히 바쳤다. 브루스는 마지막으로 그와 싸우려던 불씨마저 힘없이 꺼지는 걸 느꼈다. 이제 브루스의 머리속엔 빨리 돌아가야겠단 생각 뿐이었다.

그래, 이제 그만 미련을 버리자. 처음부터 내가 집착하며 쥐고 있을 세상이 아니었어.

브루스는 이성적인 만큼, 단념하는 것도 빨랐고, 필요하다면 자기 고집을 버릴 줄도 알았다. 그는 합리적인 길이라면 지체없이 그 길을 택했다. 지금 그게 그에게 가장 끔찍한 선택이긴 했지만, 브루스는 그게 자신에게 얼마나 끔찍한 일인지 느끼기엔 너무 절망에 무뎌져 있었다.

할은 브루클린 상공에서 빛을 꺼트리고 몸을 숨긴채, 흰 원형의 워프 홀을 만들며 사라지는 브루스의 뒷모습을 지켜보았다.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
 _ **\- 홀 오브 저스티스**_  
  
  
  
"그래서 보내줬다고?!"  
  
클락이 황당해하며 외쳤다. 할은 클락 이야기를 듣는둥 마는둥 하면서 귀를 후볐다.  
  
"얌전히 가겠다는데 뭐 어떡해?"  
  
물론 저스티스 리그가 살인을 즐기는건 아니지만, 위험한 인물이라면 할 수 있는 한 죽이는게 더 나을 때도 있다는 걸 아는 것 뿐이다. 그리고 저스티스 리그의 요주의 인물 중 하나는 바로 그였다. 다크사이드의 창녀로 흔하게 불리지만 그를 거론할때는 거의 The Creator, The presence 같은, 창조자나 그 존재 같은 이름으로만 불렸다. 외형은 인간과 별 다름 없지만, 그렇다고 해서 방심해선 안되는 적이였다. 파괴적이고 계산적이고 냉철한 냉혈한이며, 신인 만큼 자기 뜻 외에 다른 것은 중요하게 여기지 않았다. 본디 창조주였던 존재가 타락해서 다크사이드의 편이 되었다는 것, 다크사이드의 창녀이며, 그의 철저한 종복인 두려워해야 마땅할 존재라는 것이 그들이 아는 전부였다. 하지만 할이 본 그는 그런것과는 거리가 멀어보였다. 우울하고 제멋대로긴 하지만 나름 정도 있고 웃기도 했다. 특히 그 웃는 모습은... 혼을 쏙 빼놓기 충분했다.  
  
"자기도 안싸우고 놔주기만 하면 그냥 가겠다 다시 지구 안오겠다 그러는데 뭐 어떡해. 아포칼립스 그 불타오르는 지옥같은 곳이 지겨웠나보지."  
  
배리는 천장을 보고 한숨을 푹 쉬더니 이를 갈았다.  
  
"너...솔직히 말해봐. 그냥 얼굴 예뻐서 놔준거지."  
"아니...그..."  
  
입이 바싹 마른 할이 입술을 핥으며 말을 더듬자 리거들이 전부 탄식하며 짜증을 냈다. 다른 리거들은 할을 전부 죽일듯이 노려보고 있었으므로, 배리가 할을 달래듯 말했다.  
  
"오 년 전에 있던 일 잊었어?"  
"그때랑은 다른 사람이거나 무슨 심경의 변화라도 있었던거야. 진짜로 싸우러 온건 아니었던 것 같아."  
  
할은 팔짱을 끼고 눈을 굴렸다. 자기 직감이 맞긴 한데, 이 맞는 직감을 어떻게 설명해야 할지 감이 잡히지 않았다.  
  
"어쨌거나 이제 다시 볼 일은 없을거라고 했어."  
  
그런데 왜 그 사실이 가슴이 아프게 느껴지는지 할 스스로도 이해가지 않았다. 분명 볼 일 없으면 좋은 위험한 적일텐데, 다시 보고 싶다는 생각이 드는건 왜일까. 할은 그 시린 얼음같은 하늘색 눈동자와 그에 어울리는 창백한 피부, 달빛에 비추던 미소를 떠올렸다. 심장이 쿵 떨어지는 듯한 충격이 온 몸에 퍼졌다. 할은 얼굴에 열이 오르는 걸 느끼고 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다.  
  
할은 반하면 안되는 사람에게 반한적도 많았지만, 반하고 싶지 않은 사람에게 반한건 또 처음이었다. 할에게 신은 존재하지 않거나, 생각보다 무력하거나, 혹은 악한 존재였다. 원래도 딱히 믿음이 크지 않았던 것도 있어서, 아버지가 사고로 돌아가신 후로 그는 신을 믿기를 관뒀다. 그래서 할에겐 신은 차라리 적인 편이 속이 편했다. 그런데 하필이면... 할은 스스로도 자기 자신이 너무 멍청하고 짜증나고 진짜 싫은데도 자기가 느끼는 감정이 무엇인지 너무 분명해서 열이 치솟을 지경이었다.  
  
씨발, 좆됐네.  
  
  
그 옆에서 할의 표정을 보던 배리가 눈이 가늘어졌다. 배리는 혀를 차며 속으로 생각했다. 쯧쯧, 언젠가 쟤 좆될 줄 알았다.


	51. Chapter 51

그는 원래부터 다크사이드의 것이었으며, 언제나 그랬다. 다크사이드의 충실한 수하였다. 본래는 창조신이라는데, 그를 기억하는 이는 없고 그는 이제 그저 다크사이드의 창녀일 뿐이었다. 창조신이라는 이름으로 불리기엔 다크사이드의 것으로 타락한 신에게 주기엔 과분한 이름이었고, 그는 본래 이름도 없이, 그저 그냥 그것이나 그 존재 정도로 불렸다.

원래부터 다크사이드는 세상의 모든 신들과 모든 존재들을 통틀어 그 정도 되는 존재는 두엇 정도 될까 싶을 정도로 강력한 신이었는데, 그 존재를 맞아들인 지금은 그 누구도 견줄 수 없을 정도로 강력한 존재가 되었다. 다크사이드는 그것이 자기에게 중요하다는 것을 티내지 않았고, 그것에게 그에 걸맞는 치하를 해주지도 않았지만, 다크사이드가 더욱 강해져가는 원인이 그 존재인 것은 분명했다. 그리고 다크사이드가 그를 통해 강해져 가는 만큼, 브루스 역시 다크사이드를 통해 강해지긴 마찬가지였다.

브루스는 다크사이드와 접할때마다 전에 없이 강력해진 자신을 느꼈다. 브루스는 자기가 생명체들에게 자기 능력을 바치기 이전보다도 더욱 강력해졌다고 느꼈다. 감당하기 어려울 정도로 몰아치는 힘에도, 브루스는 자기 힘에 통제를 잃거나 미칠 것 같은 느낌은 들지 않았다. 이전이라면 스스로 쌓은 무언가를 통해 힘을 안정화 시키거나, 더 강력해진게 아니라, 그저 다크사이드의 창녀로 전락했기에 이런 힘이 생겼다는게 굴욕적이라 느꼈을 텐데, 브루스는 지금 그저 다크사이드를 갈구하는 마음 뿐이었다. 계속 그와 교접하고 싶은 욕망 뿐었다. 그에게 지배당하며 이런 힘을 계속 얻을 수 있다면 얼마든지 복종하고 싶었다. 이정도로 완전하고 행복한 느낌은 처음이었다. 다크사이드의 세뇌효과 인지, 아니면 계속된 쾌락에 몰아쳐서인지, 아니면 브루스가 드디어 다크사이드와 자신이 함께 해야만 한다는 운명에 굴복한 탓인지, 브루스는 그저 다크사이드와의 섹스 외엔 아무것도 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 다크사이드의 손 밖을 벗어나면 이 세상 누구도 그를 기억하지 못하고, 그가 돌아갈 곳은 아무데도 없다는 허무감과 고독 뿐이었다. 자기를 잊고 모두가 그를 적으로 여기는 지구를 방문하고, 할에게 남았던 미련마저 놓아버려야 했던 브루스는, 이전보다 더욱 다크사이드를 원했다.

하지만 그는 시간을 내기 쉽지 않았고, 브루스는 그가 바쁠때 매달려서 박아달라 애원하진 못했다. 브루스는 자기가 다크사이드를 원한다는 것은 상관 없고, 다크사이드가 그를 원하는지만이 중요하다는 걸 알고 있었다. 그래서 그가 바쁜 시간이면 브루스는 결국 참지 못하고 자기 방으로 들어가 자위했다. 그를 생각하며, 그와의 관계를 생각하며, 그를 바닥 밑까지 떨어트린 이 상황이 그에겐 좋은거라고 스스로 세뇌하면서, 브루스는 더욱 더 다크사이드의 창녀라는 이름에 걸맞는 존재가 되어갔다.

브루스는 전신 거울에 비친 자기 나신을 바라보며 손으로 보지를 가리고 손가락으로 클리를 짓누르고, 애무하고 꼬집으며 허리를 비틀고 허벅지를 조였다. 갈곳이 있었다면 다크사이드에게서 벗어날 방법을 생각하거나, 브루스가 없는 지금 세계가 더 나은 세계가 아니었다면 원래대로 돌릴 방법을 생각했겠지만, 지금 브루스에겐 다른 목적이라곤 존재하지 않았다. 절망과 공허는 브루스를 집어삼켰다. 이미 바닥으로 치달은 브루스는 더 떨어질 곳도 없었다. 수치조차 사라진지 오래였다. 다크사이드의 좆을 목에 삼켰던 기억이 생생했다. 그의 정액으로 목구멍 깊은 곳까지 전부 채워질때의 느낌을 떠올렸다. 그의 정액을 핥던 그 맛이 입가에 맴돌았다. 그의 정액을 삼키고 싶었다. 보지 안과 뒷구멍까지 그의 좆물로 가득 채우고 싶었다.

그는 수치를 잊고, 자기 스스로 얼마나 타락했는지 마저 잊고, 다크사이드의 정액을 삼키던 생각을 하며 가녀린 한숨을 내뱉었다. 이렇게 달아오른 자기 자신이 다크사이드의 좆물받이가 된 것 같다는 생각이 들자, 수치와 함께 절정하며 보지에서 분수를 뿜었다. 브루스는 다리 힘이 풀려 바닥에 무너지며 가쁜 숨을 내뱉었다. 절정을 맞아 몸의 힘이 풀려 바닥이 쓰러진 지금도 브루스는 한 손으론 제 보지를, 다른 한손으론 자기 가슴을 주물렀다.

견디기 어려웠던 브루스는 침대 서랍에서 굵은 밧줄을 꺼내 다리 사이에 끼웠다. 브루스는 보지가 꽉눌리는걸 느끼곤, 줄 끝을 더 빡빡하게 당겼다. 클리와 보짓살이 밧줄에 꽉눌리며 짓눌렸다. 브루스는 밧줄을 계속 당기며 허리를 비틀었다. 줄에 짓눌리는 클리를 느끼며 계속해서 허리짓을 하며 입술을 깨물었다. 절정이 와가는 걸 느낀 브루스는 양쪽으로 밧줄을 꽉 당기고 허리를 젖혔다.

다크사이드의 혀를 섞고 그의 좆이 보지 안 깊이 박히며 좆물이 가득 채워지는 느낌을 받고 싶었다. 지금 이 순간에도 다크사이드를 생각하는 순간 발정해버리는 제 몸이 원망스러웠다. 하지만 다크사이드가 오지 않는 이상 이 것은 멈출리가 없었다.

가는 신음을 내뱉으며 자위하는 그 것의 모습은 음탕하기 짝이 없었다. 최초의 창조자라는데, 오라이온이 보기엔 그저 다크사이드의 창녀일 뿐이었고, 그 호칭이 어울렸다. 오라이온은 몸을 수그리고 자위하는 그를 경멸 섞인 눈으로 지켜보았다.

"일어나, 갈데있으니까."

그는 오라이온의 목소리에 퍼뜩 놀라더니, 수치스러운 줄은 아는지 붉어진 얼굴로 고개를 숙이곤 비틀거리며 몸을 일으켰다.

"아버지가 자리를 비우신동안 넌 해야 할 일이 있다."

오라이온은 비틀거리는 브루스를 붙잡더니, 몸을 가릴 시간도 주지 않고 허벅지에 애액이 질질 흐르고 있는 브루스를 밖으로 끌고 갔다. 브루스가 반항하려 하자, 쏘아붙이며 말했다.

"전부 물러나게 했으니 아무도 없다. 어차피 가서 또 벗어야 하고, 얼마 걸리지도 않으니까 그냥 나와."

브루스는 불안한 표정으로 얌전히 끌려나왔다. 오라이온의 말대로 주변엔 아무도 없었다. 성 밖에야 경비가 있었지만, 브루스가 있는 안엔 최소한의 경비조차 두지 않았다. 브루스는 아직 다크사이드가 바꾸어놓은 세상의 역사를 온전히 몰라 오라이온이 왜 여기에 있는지 어안이벙벙해 눈만 껌뻑였다. 한참 생각하던 브루스가 오라이온에게 물었다.

"왜 여기 있는거야?"

오라이온은 브루스를 경멸하는 표정으로 눈썹을 치켜 올리며 내려다 보았다.

"이 성이 네 것이라도 되는 것 마냥 착각하나 본데, 결국 여기 있는 모든 것은 아버지 것이다. 아버지 것이면, 결국 내것이지."

브루스는 오라이온의 태도가 왜 저런지 앞뒤를 맞췄다. 오라이온은 조금 거만하고 거칠긴 하지만, 지금 그에게서 느껴지는 기운은 브루스가 알던 때의 오라이온과는 판이하게 달랐다. 오라이온은 단 한번도 다크사이드를 아버지로 부르거나, 그를 아버지로 인정하지조차 않았고, 다크사이드의 것이 자기것이라고 생각 한 적도 없다. 그는 오히려 그 모든 것을 부정하기 위해 살아왔다. 브루스는 단 한가지 결론밖에 내릴 수 없었다. 이 오라이온은 단 한번도 뉴제네시스에서 자란 적이 없다. 하이파더에게 가르침을 받은 적도 없다. 뉴 제네시스와 아포칼립스 사이의 협약을 위해 서로 아들을 교환하기로 한 사건이 사라졌다는 것. 최상의 경우 협약의 조건이 바뀐 것, 최악의 경우 협약 자체가 일어나지 않은 것. 아포칼립스와 뉴제네시스가 아직도 전쟁중이거나, 혹은...  
  
다크사이드와 브루스의 협약은 지구에 한해서였다. 지구에만 신경쓰느라 다른 세계까지 생각하지 않았고, 브루스에게 지구 외에 다른 더 큰 조건을 내걸 힘도 없었다. 그렇다면 그럼 다른 세계들은...

브루스가 오라이온이 이끈 곳으로 도달하자, 연구원이나 의사 처럼 보이는 아포칼립스인 네 명과 닥터 베드람이 대기하고 있었다. 방의 내부는 연구실보다는 의료실에 가까워 보였는데, 그 가운데엔 팔과 발을 묶어두는 구속구가 달린 진찰대가 놓여있었고, 바로 뒤에 오색 찬란한 흰 영혼으로 가득한 원형의 기둥이 있었다. 베드람이 손짓하자 연구원 넷이 브루스를 붙잡고 진찰대 위로 끌어올렸다. 이미 힘이 빠져있던 브루스는 그들의 손에 붙잡혀 진찰대 위에 사지를 구속당했다. 베드람이 음침한 목소리로 그의 기계 손가락을 펼치며 명령했다.

"다크사이드님의 것이니, 귀하게 다뤄라."

연구원들이 브루스의 팔과 다리를 묶고 벌려서 구속해놓고는 목까지 움직이지 못하게 고정해두고 나자, 베드람이 넷에게 손짓하여 물리곤, 진찰대에 구속당한 브루스의 새 하얀 몸을 쓰다듬었다. 금속의 차가운 손이 브루스의 몸을 쓸어내렸다. 그는 강제로 벌려진 브루스의 다리 사이에 애액으로 번들거리는 여성기가 벌름거리는게 훤히 보였다. 긴장으로 가쁜 숨을 내쉬자 분홍색 유두가 달린 커다란 가슴은 위 아래로 움직였다.

베드람이 흰 빛으로 빛나는 영혼이 가득 담긴 원형의 기둥 아래를 열자 끝이 날카로운 주사 바늘 처럼 생긴 금속의 얇은 연결관 여러개가 나왔다. 바늘은 브루스의 목과 가슴과 팔 허벅지 배 등 여러 곳을 찌르며 파고 들어왔다. 브루스는 저 안에 담긴게 무엇인지 알고 있었다. 저건 뉴 제네시스의 신들의 영혼이었다. 그들의 본질이자, 에너지였다. 하지만 그 안엔 이미 그들의 자아나 마음, 감정은 담겨있지 않았다. 그야...이미 죽었으니까. 원래대로라면 죽어도 환생했어야 할텐데, 강제로 영혼과 에너지를 축출해서 환생을 막은거다. 자기에게 뭘 집어넣으려는 건지 깨달은 브루스는 몸부림을 쳤지만, 이미 브루스의 몸엔 그들의 에너지가 흘러들어오기 시작한 뒤였고, 비명을 지를 입마저 막혀버렸다.

"다크사이드님이 반항할거라 하시더군요."

베드람은 브루스의 몸에 녹색의 액체를 주사기로 목에 주사하더니, 천천히 흐릿해지기 시작한 브루스의 눈을 바라보며 머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"다크사이드님을 위한 일입니다, 참으시길."

오라이온은 브루스가 완전히 축 늘어져 눈을 감고 나자 베드람에게 물었다.

"저거 그냥 아버지나 나한테 줘도 되지 않아?"

"뉴 제네시스의 신들은 선한 존재들입니다. 다크사이드님이나 오라이온님에겐 맞지 않-"

베드람은 오라이온의 눈을 보더니 말을 바꿨다.

"-는 나약한 힘이지만 저것에겐 알맞는 힘이지요. 저것이 강해질 수록 다크사이드님 역시 강해질 것입니다. 뉴 제네시스의 신들의 에너지를 직접 흡수하실 순 없지만, 저것의 에너지는 받으실 수 있으실겁니다."

"난 왜 아버지가 기껏 뉴 제네시스 놈들 죽이고 저것까지 추출해 놓곤 아무것도 안하나 했네... 저게 뉴 제네시스 신들 전부지?"

"딱 하나, 자유의 신이 다크사이드 님이 오시기 전에 도망치긴 했습니다만... 그닥 대단치 않은 놈이니 신경쓰실 바는 아닙니다."

"저게 아버지보다 더 강해지면?"

"저것은 천지창조 외의 능력은 전무하다시피 합니다. 저건 그저 다크사이드님을 더 강하게 하기 위한 도구니, 염려치 마시길."

오라이온은 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 못마땅하다는 듯 불쾌한 표정을 지었다. 그는 차가운 눈으로 완전히 잠에 빠진 저것이 무슨 꿈을 꾸고 있을지 생각했다. 굳이 따지자면 이 존재는 오라이온의 어머니였지만, 오라이온은 그걸 어머니라 생각하지 않았다. 실험으로 다크사이드의 에너지체를 넣어 생명의 형태로 낳은 것 뿐이다. 형제들 중 제대로 실험이 성공해 자라난건 오라이온 뿐이라고 해도 좋다. 첫째는 그가 아니었지만, 다크사이드가 인정하는 후계자는 사실 오라이온 뿐이었다. 오라이온에게 이 것은 그저 실험체일 뿐이었다. 실험관 속에서 자라났다고 실험관을 어머니로 여기는건 아니지 않은가.

브루스의 기억들은 자기가 아포칼립스에서 머물렀을 때의 기억들로 바뀌기 시작했다. 다크사이드는 고대신들에게 붙잡혀 감금당한 브루스를 구출했고, 그들을 멸망시켜 주었다. 그때 브루스는 다크사이드와 사랑에 빠졌다. 브루스는 다크사이드를 숭배했고, 자길 구출해준 그에게 자신을 바쳤다. 다크사이드는 그의 구원자였다. 고대 신들에게 겁탈당하고 아이를 여럿 낳은 브루스는 임신이 쉽지 않아, 실험을 통해서만 아이를 낳을 수 있었지만, 그와의 삶은 행복했다. 행복했다. 행복했다. 행복한거야, 행복한거야. 넌 행복해야해. 다크사이드를 사랑해야해, 그를 숭배해야해. 난 다크사이드의 것, 그의 것, 그의 것... 그에게 구해진거야, 그가 네 구원자야, 넌 그를 사랑해야해...

그가 기억하고 쌓아온 역사는 이제 존재하지 않았다. 이게 브루스의 진짜 역사였다. 이제부턴 이게 브루스의 삶이며, 그의 것이었다. 이제 어느 곳에서 브루스는 존재하지 않았다. 다크사이드를 위한 이야기의 소품일 뿐.

이게 가짜 세계이면 부수면 그만이지만, 반생명 방정식에 더해 브루스의 힘까지 이용해 만든 이 세계는 거짓도 가짜도 아니며, 이게 현실이었다. 오히려 이 세계가 이전의 세계보다 더욱 나았고, 이전의 모든 우주마저 이 우주가 있기 위해 존재했던 것 같은 착각마저 들었다. 브루스의 머리 속에서 그가 거쳐온 시간과 역사들이 허무하게 모래처럼 스러졌다.

이제 정말 그 아이들과 난 모르는 사람이야, 가족도 아는 사람 조차 아니야...

절망감이 심장을 쥐고 뒤흔들었다. 브루스의 눈에서 눈물이 한줄기 흘렀다. 허무가 머리속을 지배했다. 그에겐 이제 희망은 다크사이드 외엔 남지 않았다. 그 외엔... 이제 다크사이드가 완전히 그의 머리속을 사로잡았다. 몸에 이어, 정신마저 그를 원하게 되었다는 걸 인정 할 수 밖에 없었다. 티끌만큼 남았던 자존감마저 짓밟히고 나니, 브루스는 자기가 여태 무엇과 싸워왔는지 허무하기까지 했다. 애당초 그에게 싸울 가치가 있는 것 따윈 남아있지 않았는데.

눈물로 촉촉히 젖은 볼이 느껴졌다. 브루스는 울음을 토하지 않으려 이를 악물었다. 참지 않으면 울음이 쏟아져나올 것 같았다.

***

브루스는 희미하게 팔다리에 느껴지는 구속구의 감각을 느끼고 아직 의료실에 있다는 걸 깨달았다. 아직 정신이 몽롱하긴 했지만, 그는 마치 원래의 힘을 되찾기라도 한 것 처럼 그 안에 흐르는 힘은 찬란하기만 했다. 다른 선한 신들의 영혼과 에너지를 재료로 해서... 그의 힘은 분명 더욱 안정적이고 커졌고, 그는 전에 없이 더욱 강력해졌지만, 지금 상황에서 할 수 있는 일은 아무것도 없었다. 그의 탈출로와 모든 희망은 전부 끊겼다.

브루스는 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬었다. 눈에서 쉼없이 눈물이 흘렀다. 느릿하게 눈을 깜빡이고, 천천히 돌아오는 몸의 감각을 느끼며 몸을 뒤틀자, 그의 몸을 내리누르는 힘이 잔뜩 들어간 손이 느껴졌다.

"가만히 있어, 아직 어지러울테니까."

수하들은 전부 내보냈는지, 의료실엔 단 둘 뿐이었다.

"아, 아버지가 다른 놈들이 너 오래 보는거 싫어하니까 보낸거다. 실험은 잘 됐어. 혼자 일어 날 수 있나?"

"으, 으음. 응..."

브루스가 신음하며 몸을 일으키려 하자, 오라이온이 순순히 구속구를 풀어주었다. 스스로 일어나려던 브루스가 비틀거리며 주저 앉자, 오라이온은 그를 내려다보며 한숨을 쉬었다.

"이러니까 지구같은 촌구석 놈들한테 당하고 오지, 쯧."

오라이온은 짜증을 내고는 브루스의 팔뚝을 잡아 일으켰다. 브루스는 별 수 없이 오라이온의 손에 의존해 일어섰다.

"며칠전에 혼자 지구 다녀왔다며. 잡힐 뻔 하기나 하고, 참나..."

오라이온은 계속 브루스에게 짜증을 냈다.

"제대로 뭐 공은 세우는거 없고, 누구 대동하지 않으면 정복 전쟁도 못하고... 악명만 높으면 뭐하냐, 네 전투 능력이 별볼일 없는데."

브루스는 속으로 '애당초 정복 전쟁에 나갈 생각도 없는데...'라고 투덜거리며 오라이온의 잔소리를 얌전히 들었다.

"그러니까 다음번엔 혼자 다니지 말고 누구라도 대동하고 다녀라, 겨우 지구인 놈들한테 붙잡히고 지기까지 했다는 소리 들리면 내가 부끄러워서 못살거 같으니까."

"...걱정하냐?"

"아니, 부끄러우니까 어디서 지고 다니지 말라는 소리다. 다음번엔 나라도 데리고 가라."

이러니 저러니 해도, 결국 오라이온은 그를 걱정하고 있는 듯 했다. 아무리 아포칼립스에서 자란 오라이온이라 한들 본성마저 잔인한 건 아니구나, 라는 생각에 살짝 브루스의 마음이 따듯해 질 무렵 오라이온이 덧붙였다.

"뭐 잘못 돌아가면 행성 째로 없애버리게."

브루스는 꼭 혼자 몰래 다니겠다 다짐했다.


	52. Chapter 52

균형 잡힌 근육으로 촘촘히 짜인 빈틈없는 몸에 잘록한 허리, 그에 맞지 않는 커다란 가슴과 분홍색 유두, 긴 다리, 새하얀 흠집 없는 피부와 빙하 같은 시린 눈, 붉은 입술. 브루스의 몸이 여성의 것으로 바뀌고 좀 더 성장한 몸으로 바뀐 뒤의 몸은, 인간이 상상하는 그 어떤 여신의 몸보다도 아름다웠다. 비록 자기 몸이 완벽하게 여성의 것으로 바뀌긴 했지만, 브루스는 자기가 이전과 크게 달라졌다고 느끼지 않았다. 오랜 삶을 살아보기도 했고, 천계에서도 원래 여성에 가까운 몸을 처음 입었던지라, 그닥 거부감은 없었다.

근육으로 탄탄한 몸과 성별을 뛰어넘는 묘하고 중성적인 분위기, 날카로운 눈빛과 누구든 압도될 법한 카리스마를 가진 그를 함부로 대하는 자는 없었다. 다크사이드는 다른 이들이 브루스를 경이하기 보단, 탐하고 욕망하는 눈길로 보고 있다는 걸 잘 알았다. 그래서 브루스의 방 밖에는 특별한 경우가 아니면 외부의 경비만을 두었고, 다크사이드의 아들이나 딸들마저 브루스의 방 안에 들어가는 것이나 멋대로 만나려 드는 건 금지되어 있었다. 하지만 브루스가 그의 방 밖에서 벗어나 다른 이들 앞에 모습을 보일 일이 있으면, 다크사이드는 브루스에게 얼마나 많은 시선이 그를 탐하고 있는지 똑똑히 새겨놓길 좋아했다.

브루스는 다크사이드가 새로 준 자기 옷이라고 하기도 민망한 것을 보았다. 원래 신들은 옷을 아예 입지 않거나, 입어도 최소한의 것만 가리는 정도로 입었고, 전투를 할때도 전능한 신들이 갑옷 따윌 걸칠 이유가 없었으므로, 고대 신들 시대를 생각해보면 신의 전사들이 몸을 완벽하게 가리는 갑옷을 입는 경우는 많지 않았다. 신의 축복이나, 특이한 무기면 모를까, 가볍고 단출한 차림이 기본이었다. 근데 정작 다크사이드 본인은 전신에 갑주를 걸친 게 기본이면서 브루스에겐 이런 옷을 준다는 건 좀 이상하지 않은가. 물론 브루스는 죽지는 않지만 그렇다고 공격을 맞았을 때 안 아픈 건 아닌데. 거기에 죽을 만큼 약하면 못 살아남는다는 걸까, 하고 아무리 납득하려 해 봐도 이런 복장은 다크사이드의 취미라고 밖에 생각할 수 없었다.

누가 봐도 스트리퍼 같은 차림이라는 생각밖에 안 들었다. 특히 상의라고 할 수도 없는 손가락 두 마디 정도 넓이의 검은 끈이 양쪽으로 늘어진 초커뿐이라, 설마 이걸 입으라고 준 건가, 이게 입는 거라면 어떻게 입으라는 건가 한참 고민해야 했다. 다크사이드의 오메가 심볼이 박힌 초커를 차고 양 끈을 가슴을 비스듬히 가로질러 뒤로 연결하는 형식이었는데, 다 입고 나니 가슴을 비스듬히 가로지르는 끈으로 유두만 아슬아슬하게 가린 모양이었다. 하의도 달랑 끈으로 된 티팬티 같은 것 뿐이었는데, 그나마 가리는 앞부분도 아주 작아서 보짓살이 그대로 삐져나왔다. 그래도 아주 짧은 검은 랩스커트를 주긴 했는데, 그나마도 한쪽이 트여있는 데다, 너무 짧아서 조그만 움직여도 엉덩이와 스커트 안이 훤히 보였다. 칼과 무기를 차기 위한 허벅지 벨트와 허벅지 홀스터를 차고, 장갑도 손가락 부분만 가리는 반장갑이지만 일단 준거니까 착용하긴 했다. 허벅지 중간까지 밖에 안 오는 반투명한 검은 스타킹은 또 왜 있는 걸까. 만약 다리를 가리기 위한 용도라면 허벅지 쪽은 왜 내놓았는가. 만약 이게 생각보다 튼튼한 방어능력이 있는 거라면 왜 굳이 스타킹 모양인 것인가. 수도 없이 의문이 떠올라 차라리 벗고 갈까 하는 생각까지 들었지만 그래도 그것보단 입는 게 낫겠다 싶었다. 다른 것을 다 입고 나서, 마지막으로 높은 스틸레토 킬힐을 신고 거울을 봤는데, 아무리봐도 이건 전투복으론 안보였다. 이걸 입으면 적과 전투적인 섹스는 할 수 있겠네. 이미 그러고 있는 거나 마찬가지긴 하지만.

브루스는 옷을 입고 거울 속의 제 모습을 비춰보았다. 긴 검은 풍성한 머리에 희고 매끈한 몸과, 큰 가슴이 제 눈에 보기에도 꽤 조화로워보였다. 특히 이걸 가렸다고 하기도 민망한 검은색 옷이 브루스의 흰 피부를 더욱 부각해, 오히려 벗은 것보다 야한 느낌이 들게 만들었다. 끈이나 다름없는 팬티가 클리를 꽉 짓눌러서인지, 걸을 때마다 조금 젖는게 느껴졌다. 다크사이드가 돌아오는 날이라, 다른 아포칼립스의 지도자들과 그를 맞이하는 날 입어야 하는 게 이 옷이라니. 이미 아포칼립스인들이 브루스를 다크사이드의 창녀로 생각하고 있는 건 알지만, 이 차림은 그 이름에 아주 낙인을 찍어주는 옷이었다.

다크사이드의 왕좌가 있는 왕실에 들어가자, 이미 다른 지도자들은 인사를 마친 뒤였고 브루스가 마지막이었다. 마지막으로 도착해버리는 바람에 오히려 더 눈에 띄었다. 브루스는 다른 이들이 자기 몸을 샅샅이 훑어보며, 탐욕의 시선으로 관음하고 있다는 걸 신경 쓰지 않으려 애썼다. 하지만 자기 몸에 꽂히는 시선들을 의식할 때마다 속옷이 젖는 게 느껴졌다. 걸을 때마다 엉덩이가 노출되고, 큰 가슴은 출렁거렸다. 거추장스럽고, 음탕하고, 아름다운 몸은 끓어오르는 욕망을 자극하기 충분했지만, 감히 그 어느 누구도 브루스에게 손을 뻗거나, 헛된 생각을 품거나, 삿된 말을 할 수 없었다. 브루스가 다크사이드의 창녀라고 불리던 말던, 그는 다크사이드의 것이었으니까.

브루스는 한참만에 돌아와선 평소와 다름 없는 붉은 눈으로 태연하게 자길 보는 다크사이드를 올려다보며, 아포칼립스의 다른 권력자들 앞에서 다크사이드에게 천천히 무릎을 꿇고, 몸을 숙이면 속옷은 물론 보지까지 보일게 뻔하니 조심스레 몸을 숙였다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 곁에 있다는 것만으로도 울컥 쏟아지는 애액을 느끼며 모든 사람들 앞에서 보지에서 애액을 질질 흘려대는 꼴을 보이지 않으려고 아주 조심스럽고 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 다크사이드가 브루스의 머리를 쓰다듬으며, 마치 착한 애완동물을 내려다보는 듯한 표정을 지었다. 브루스는 다크사이드가 그를 애완동물 보듯 볼 때가 더 그를 달아오르게 만들었다. 브루스의 긴 머리카락을 다크사이드가 쓸어내렸다.

다크사이드에게 다시 고개 숙여 인사하고 브루스가 오라이온의 옆이자 다크사이드에게서 가장 가까운 자리에 섰다. 모든 시선이 브루스의 가슴과 엉덩이 허벅지에 고정되어 따라다녔다. 브루스는 애액이 허벅지를 타고 내려오는 걸 느끼며 짧은 스커트를 슬쩍 잡아 당겼다.

***

모든 일이 끝나고 나서 다크사이드와 브루스만 남게 되어서야, 브루스는 다크사이드의 왕좌에 다가갔다. 브루스가 열에 달뜬 표정으로 다크사이드를 올려다보자, 그가 브루스를 끌어안아 제 무릎에 앉혔다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 품에 흥분으로 붉어진 얼굴을 파묻으며 그의 옷자락을 붙잡았다. 다크사이드는 애교 많은 고양이처럼 제 무릎에서 온순하게 아양을 떠는 브루스를 쓰다듬으며 흡족하다는 듯 말했다.

"흠, 실험은 잘 된 모양이군."

브루스는 말없이 고개를 끄덕였다. 다크사이드가 말한 실험이 다른 신들의 에너지를 브루스의 안에 주입한 것인지, 아니면 브루스에게 바뀐 역사를 주입한 걸 말하는 건지, 아니면 몰래 다른 무언가를 했던지 브루스는 더 신경 쓰지 않았다. 지금 브루스는 다크사이드와 하고 싶다는 생각뿐이었다. 다른 존재가 있다는 걸 의식하며 한계까지 이성으로 꾹꾹 참아야만 했다. 그 실험이 브루스를 바꾸어놓은 게 아니다, 원래부터 브루스는 그랬다. 원래부터 그의 것이었다. 처음부터 그에게 속해야만 했는데, 이제야 그 역사가 바로잡힌 것이다.

"빨리 박아줘, 나 참기 힘들어..."

브루스는 가슴을 살짝 가린 끈을 옆으로 비껴서 가슴을 내보이고, 애액으로 젖은 속옷을 젖혀서 보지를 벌리며 애원했다. 브루스가 지금 이 순간 원하는 건 다크사이드의 자지뿐이었다. 그것 외에 다른 어떤 생각도 할 수 없었다. 다크사이드의 거대한 손이 브루스의 허리를 감싸 안고 자신의 거대한 좆을 황급히 브루스의 안에 뿌리까지 박아넣었다. 브루스의 보지는 이제 그 거대한 좆을 당연하다는 듯 받아들일 수 있게 되었다. 다크사이드의 좆에 교육된 몸은 매번 보지가 한계까지 찢어질듯 벌어지는 약한 통증마저 쾌감으로 느끼게 만들었다. 다크사이드가 몸을 숙여 브루스와 입을 맞추고 혀를 섞은뒤, 브루스의 커다랗고 흰 가슴에 얼굴을 묻고 혀로 유두를 자극하며 빨기 시작했다. 스스로 허리를 놀리며 다크사이드의 좆을 조이던 브루스는 쾌락으로 정신까지 녹진해져 버렸다. 다크사이드가 브루스의 가슴과 목에 잇자국을 남기고 애무하며 거칠게 피스톤질 하기 시작하자, 브루스는 누가 볼지도 모른다는 두려움도 새까맣게 잊은 채 교성을 내질렀다.

그의 옥좌에서 신음하며 다크사이드에게 더욱 매달리는 브루스는 완벽하게, 다크사이드의 창녀였다. 그런데 고통도 절망도 느껴지지 않았다. 그저 쾌락과 기쁨 뿐이었다. 브루스는 쾌락에 젖은 눈물을 흘리면서 어딘가 나사가 빠진 사람처럼 헤실거리며 다크사이드에게 속삭였다.

"사랑해."

브루스는 그가 원하는 사람에게 마음을 전할 수 없을 것이다. 이젠 절대 그에게 이 말을 할 수 없을 것이다. 그런 마음조차 허락되지 않을 거다. 브루스에게 마음을 바치도록 허락된 존재는 자신을 영원히 구속하고, 복종시킬 다크사이드 뿐이었다. 브루스는 오로지 그를 위한 존재였다. 처음부터 다른 그 어떤 가망의 여지도 없이.

다크사이드는 나락까지 떨어져 완전히 자신에게 잠식된 브루스를 바라보며, 그 어떤 것을 정복했을 때보다도 더욱 크나큰 정복감을 느꼈다. 브루스의 교성과 함께, 다크사이드의 정액이 브루스의 자궁을 가득 채웠다.

***

섹스 후에도 다크사이드가 브루스의 가슴을 애무하거나 손가락으로 브루스의 클리를 문지르며 후희를 즐기는 게 보통이였기에, 브루스는 다크사이드의 정액으로 배가 불룩해질 지경이 될 때까지도 다크사이드에게서 떨어지지 않았다. 다크사이드가 몇 번을 자기 안에 사정했는지, 브루스가 얼마나 그의 이름을 불러대며 애원하고 혼절한 지가 몇 번인지 셀 수 없을 정도였다. 꽤 오래 떨어져 있던지라 둘의 섹스는 더욱 격렬했고, 길었다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 손이 자기 가슴을 쥐고 애무하는 걸 느끼며 그의 품에 폭 기대었다. 다크사이드가 얼굴을 숙이자 브루스는 입을 열어 혀를 섞었다. 부드러운 자기 혀와 그의 혀가 뒤섞이자, 브루스는 그 진한 키스를 음미하며 눈을 감았다. 혀에 닿는 다크사이드의 혀가 주는 자극에 머릿속까지 몽롱해졌다. 입을 떼고 나서도 브루스는 그 감각에 헤매며 숨을 헐떡였다.

"내가 존재를 허락한 선한 신은 너 뿐일 것이다. 앞으론 네가 세상의 선을 지키는 유일한 신이 될 것이다. 너 외에 다른 그 어떤 선도, 빛도 허락할 수 없다. 이해하겠느냐?"

다크사이드는 쾌락에 머릿속까지 말랑해진 브루스의 턱을 붙잡고 말했다. 그의 목소리가 브루스의 생각이며 브루스의 뜻인 것 처럼, 브루스의 정신 속에 스며들었다. 브루스는 몽롱한 눈빛으로 그를 바라보며, 마치 그의 모든 말이 자신의 정의와도 같은 처럼 당연하다는 듯 대답했다.

"...응."

그는 브루스의 흐릿해진 눈을 집념 어린 붉은 눈으로 내려다보며 방을 울리는 낮은 목소리로 말했다.

"내가 약속했듯 널 완벽하게 해 주겠다. 내 것으로서 완벽하게..."

브루스는 다크사이드의 좆이 다시 자기 보지 안으로 밀고 들어오는 걸 느끼며, 감당하지 못할 쾌감에 어지러운 느낌마저 들었다. 천천히 눈을 감은 브루스가 기절한 뒤에도, 다크사이드는 브루스의 몸을 부술 듯이 놓지 않고 행위를 반복했다. 브루스는 완전히 정신을 놓고 혼절해서도 입으론 신음을 내지르며 보지를 조이고 허리를 움직였다. 그 모습이 영락없이 섹스를 위해 만들어진 인형 같았다.

***

브루스의 나날은 매일 똑같았다. 브루스의 방에 다른 이들이 멋대로 들어오지 못하듯, 브루스 역시 성 밖으로 멋대로 나가지 못했다. 지옥에 가장 가까운 행성인 아포칼립스는 공기부터 죽음과 같았고, 전체가 불타오르는 행성의 경관은 좋다고 하긴 어려웠다. 게다가 가장 흥미로운 것들은 대부분 다크사이드의 성에 있었기에, 딱히 나갈 이유도 없었다. 그래서 브루스의 매일은 하루도 빠짐없이 똑같았다. 다크사이드가 오면 벌려주고, 지쳐서 나가떨어지고 완전히 넋을 놓은 뒤에도 계속해서 이어지는 섹스가 끝나고 나서야 겨우 잠시 쉴 시간이 주어졌다. 쉴 시간이 나면 다크사이드가 서재에 가는 것 정도는 허락했기에 서재에 가서 책을 읽거나, 조용히 명상을 하곤 했다. 다크사이드가 있는 동안은 그마저도 못하고 섹스의 연속이었다. 게다가 다크사이드가 아포칼립스에 있는 이상은 성 밖을 벗어나지 못했다. 다크사이드는 브루스가 자기가 있을 때도 나가고 싶으면 나가는 걸 막진 않겠다 했지만, 실제로 그렇게 되진 않았다. 사람이 없이 다크사이드가 혼자 일을 처리할 게 있으면, 딱히 섹스를 하지 않아도 브루스의 보지에 자기 좆을 박아 넣은 채 품에 안고 일하기도 했다. 다크사이드가 연구를 하는 동안도 별 다름없이, 다크사이드가 그 성에 있는 동안은 브루스는 그의 좆집이었다. 브루스는 기분 나쁘긴 커녕, 오히려 기분 좋기만 했지만... 계속해서 이성적으로 생각하기 어려운 상태에 놓여있는 건 브루스에게 좋지 못했다. 브루스가 가끔 몰래 아포칼립스를 벗어나 외출 할 수 있는 때는 다크사이드가 자리를 비운 때 뿐이었다.

몰래 아포칼립스를 빠져나와 지구로 온 브루스는 한 텅 빈 창고를 바라보고, 자기도 모르게 향한 곳이 여기라니, 참 미련스럽다는 생각이 들었다. 여긴 에티오피아의 한 창고, 이전 세계에서 제이슨이 죽었던 곳이었다. 오래전에 버려진 창고는 허름하긴 했지만, 이전 세계처럼 폭발로 파손된 흔적 같은 것은 없었다.

이 세계에선 제이슨은 죽지 않았다. 아마 앞으로도 큰 사고 없이, 평안한 삶을 살다 갈지도 모르지. 다른 아이들도... 더 이상 그 아이들 인생을 망가트리던 내가 없으니까.

제이슨은 살아있었지만, 더 이상 브루스의 제이슨은 아니었다. 역사와 경험이 달라지면 그 사람들의 성격과 행동도 달라져버린다. 제이슨은 살아있었지만, 브루스의 제이슨은 이제 영영 사라졌다. 브루스가 기억하던 다른 모든 사람들이 그러하듯이. 이전 세계에 있던 사람들은 브루스의 기억 속에만 있을 뿐, 더 이상 없는 존재였다. 애당초 존재도 하지 않았던 것 처럼 다른 것으로 새로 덧씌워졌고, 이제 영영 돌아올 수 없다. 

어두운 밤하늘에 수놓인 별이 끝없이 펼쳐진 지평선 너머로 섞인 하늘과 땅을 나누는 유일한 빛이었다. 답답해서 아포칼립스를 나오긴 했는데, 이제 그를 맞이하는 이 없는 땅에 홀로 밤하늘을 올려다보려니 몸이 축 늘어질 듯 우울이 그를 사로잡았다.

***

지구에 있기 힘들었던 브루스는 처음 할과 데이트를 했던 아무도 없는 행성의 하늘을 올려다보았다. 파스텔 톤 연한 하늘색과 분홍색이 뒤섞인 예쁜 하늘이, 할과 왔을 때만 해도 동화 같다는 생각이 들었는데 혼자 있으려니 그저 고독하기만 했다. 그래도 아포칼립스의 불타오르는 지옥의 광경을 보다가 녹색 숲이 우거진 모습을 보자니 한결 마음이 편해지는 것 같았다. 푸른 잔디에 누워 몸을 동그랗게 말았다. 아포칼립스에서 잡혀간 뒤로 내내 느끼지 못했던 피로가 몸을 덮쳤다. 눈꺼풀이 천근만근 무거워졌다. 이불 대신 망토를 깔고 잠든 브루스를 한 그림자가 다가와 내려다보고 있었다.

***

이 행성은 할이 종종 답답하고 머릿속이 어지러울 때 찾아오는 곳이었다. 할의 스트레스 해소법은 주로 운석들을 주먹으로 파괴하며 소리를 질러대는 거였지만, 그러기도 싫을 때, 할 조차 온 몸의 진이 빠져버리는 것 같을 때는 이곳으로 왔다. 아무도 찾지 못하는 그만의 장소라 생각했는데, 웬 불청객이 하나 있나 했더니 그 녀석이었다.

순간 할은 자기가 우주 스트리퍼 서비스라도 불렀나 하는 착각을 했다. 옷은 영락없이 스트리퍼 꼴인데다, 전보다 머리가 길어져 있긴 했지만 한동안 할의 머리속을 지배하던 그 사람이었다. 눈을 감고 있긴 했지만, 할은 그 눈꺼풀 아래 있을 맑은 하늘색 눈동자가 그려지는 듯 했다. 새 하얗고 가늘어 보이는 몸은 근육으로 탄탄하게 잡혀있고, 마르고 잘록한 허리에 비해 탄탄하게 올라붙은 엉덩이와 커다란 가슴이 눈에 보였다. 목엔 개목걸이에 가슴은 뭔 끈 같은걸로 유두만 겨우 가리고 있질 않나, 스커트는 너무 짧아서 엉덩이가 훤히 보였다. 혹시 이런게 미인계를 위해 입은걸까. 그런거라면 효과 끝내주네. 할의 시선은 자연히 훤히 드러난 스커트 속으로 갔다. 속옷도 끈같은 형태라, 보짓살이 그대로 노출되었다. 겉보기엔 옷이(할은 옷의 기능은 전혀 못하는 걸 옷이라고 불러도 될지 고민이 들었다) 라텍스 재질 같기도 해서 스트리퍼가 아니라 도미니트릭스 같아 보이기도 했다. 무기만 채찍이면 딱인데.

복장도 벗은 거나 다름 없는데, 심지어 완전히 의식 없이 잠들어 있기까지 하다. 주변엔 단 둘 뿐이었다. 타이밍은 지금이란 생각이 들키야 했지만, 할은 지금 눈 앞에 차려진 밥상을 외면하려 애쓰며 브루스가 아래에 깔고 있는 망토를 슬쩍 빼내 몸을 덮어주곤 그가 깨어나길 옆에서 기다렸다.

새하얗고 말간 예쁘장한 얼굴만 보자면, 다크사이드의 수하라곤 상상 할 수 없는 모습이었다. 할은 그가 이렇게 아름답지 않았어도 과연 이런 생각을 했을까 했다. 이렇게 아름답고, 완벽한 그의 이상형으로 나타나지만 않았다면... 적어도 이렇게 이끌리는 마음은 들지 않았을텐데. 할은 어느샌가 잠든 그의 얼굴에 코가 맞닿을 정도로 가까이 다가와 있었다. 살짝 벌린 붉은 입술이 눈에 띄었다. 숨을 쉴때마다 오르내리는 흰 가슴이 할에게 닿을 정도로 몸이 가까워져 있었다. 할은 순간 이대로 영원히 붙잡아 둘 수만 있다면 얼마나 좋을까, 하는 생각이 들었다. 영원히 단 둘이서 이곳에 머무를 수만 있다면 그의 모든 공허감과 갈증이 전부 채워질 것 같았다. 할은 스스로도 왜 그런 생각이 드는 건지 이유를 모르는 채, 잠든 그의 얼굴을 쓰다듬었다.

브루스는 온기 가득한 손길을 느끼고 천천히 눈을 떴다. 브루스의 새파란 눈동자는 할이 기억하던 것보다 더욱 아름다웠다. 그가 어느 우주에서 본 보석보다도 찬란하고 맑은 빛을 띠고 있었다.

"왜 남의 비밀 아지트에 들어와 있었던 건지 설명해주면 안 될까?"  
"너야말로 남의 단잠을 왜 방해한 건지 설명해."

"더한 방법으로 깨워줄걸 그랬나?"

할이 브루스를 내리누르며 귓가에 속삭였다. 부드러운 목소리에 어쩐지 몸이 간지러워지는 느낌이었다. 브루스는 자기 허리를 감싸 안고 엉덩이 쪽으로 내려가는 할의 손을 느끼고 야릇한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"내가 유부녀인 거 알지?"

"난 임자 있는 걸 더 좋아하거든."

할의 손은 브루스의 엉덩이를 주무르고 허벅지 안쪽을 쓸어 올리고 있었지만, 그는 할의 손을 막을 생각은 없어 보였다.

"도전하는 걸 좋아해서 말이야."

"진도가 조금 빠른 거 같은데..."

브루스가 야살스럽게 웃으며 할의 손을 막자, 할은 씩 미소를 지었다. 아쉽다는 듯 윗입술을 핥으며 입맛을 다시며 자길 훑어보는 할의 눈빛이 꼭 먹이를 앞둔 짐승같았다. 꼭 작은 영양을 발견해서 어떻게 가지고 놀다가 잡아먹을까, 고민하는 표범 같았다.

할은 두 팔로 브루스의 허리와 엉덩이를 붙잡았다. 할은 브루스를 제 품에 단단히 가두고 가슴을 쥐고 흔들어 놓는 그 목소리로 속삭였다.

"이름만 알려주면 놓아줄게."

브루스가 몸을 비틀며 빠져나가려 할 수록 할의 손에 들어간 힘은 브루스의 몸을 부술 듯 더욱 강해졌다. 브루스는 거의 할에게 박아달라고 매달리고 싶은 지경이었다. 브루스는 입술을 깨물고 몸을 빼내려고 버둥거리는 시도를 그만두었다. 브루스는 할에게 순간 자기 본명을 이야기 할까 하다, 여성의 몸을 한 지금의 자신이 대기엔 '브루스'라는 이름은 조금 어색할 거란 생각이 들었다. 

"브라이스야."

"브라이스?"

할은 흠, 하며 브루스의 표정을 살피고 한쪽 입꼬리를 올리며 씩 웃었다.

"네 본명이야?"

"난 원래 이름이 없어. 부르려면 그걸로 부르라는 소리야."  
"흐음... 급하게 튀어나온 거치곤 그럴듯한 지구인 이름인데, 혹시 예전에도 지구에 머무른 적 있다거나 그런 거야?"

"그것까진 알 거 없잖아."

"귀엽네, 너랑 어울려."

할은 그제야 브루스를 놓아주곤 팔목을 잡아서 일으켜주었다.

"그럼, 세상에서 그 이름을 불러줄게 딱 하나밖에 없는 거네?"

"큰 의미 두지 마. 그냥 네가 집요하게 물어봐서 알려준 거니까."

브루스가 바닥에 떨어진 자기 망토를 주우러 가는데, 살랑거리는 치마 아래로 드러나는 엉덩이가 탐스러웠다. 망토를 줍기 위해 몸을 숙이자 치마 아래로 검은 라텍스 처럼 보이는 작은 속옷이 드러났다. 작은 속옷은 엉덩이가 훤히 드러나는 건 물론 보짓살까지 거의 다 보였다. 안 그래도 길게 쭉 뻗은 다리에 힐까지 신겨놓고, 라텍스같은 반들거리는 검은색의 옷과 힐이 브루스의 흰 피부를 더욱 부각시켰다. 할은 그 뒷모습을 보고 확신했다. 저 옷은 미인계 용이다. 예쁜 몸과 얼굴로 적을 유혹해 정신을 흐트러 놓으려는 사악하기 짝이 없는 수작인 게 분명했다. 할의 시선을 의식하기라도 했는지, 브루스가 망토로 제 몸을 가리며 붉어진 얼굴로 고개를 숙였다. 그 수치스러워하는 표정이 더 이성을 억누르기 어려워지게 만들었다.

"그 꼴로 싸우면 확실히 지진 않겠네. 싸우려는 놈은 없고 따먹으려는 놈만 많을 테니까."

"그럴 능력이 있으면 그래도 되는데."

야살스러운 미소로 할을 바라보며 브루스가 붉은 입술을 핥았다. 브루스가 살랑거리면서 할에게 다가와 가슴을 내밀어 꾹 밀어붙였다. 할이 시선을 아래로 두자 고양이처럼 눈을 치켜뜬 브루스의 파란 눈과 커다란 새하얀 가슴만 보였다.

"너 사람 돌게 하는데 일가견 있다?"

할은 브라이스가 원치 않는데도 자기가 그의 몸에 손댈 리가 없다는 걸 잘 알고 놀려먹는다는 다는 생각밖에 안 들었다.

"내가 착한 편이라고 너무 방심하는 거 아냐? 정말 내가 나쁜 마음 먹으면 어떻게 하려고?"

브루스가 미소 지으면서 야릇한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"넌 조금은 나쁜 마음먹어줬으면 좋겠는데."

할은 처음부터 브라이스의 외모, 옷차림, 행동, 목소리, 말투 모든 것이 사람을 유혹하기 위해 빚어졌다고 생각했다. 정신을 흐트러놓고, 마음을 뒤흔들어 놓기 위한 환상같은 존재라는 생각까지 들었다. 할은 거기에 유혹당하지 않겠다고 올바르게 사리판단을 해야 한다고 몇 번이고 다짐을 했는데 정작 다시 만나니까 이 꼴이다. 사람 꼴리게 하는데 일가견 있네, 젠장.

***

_**\- 지구, 센트럴 시티의 어느 바** _

"그래서 또 만났다고?"

"응."

할이 먼저 배리에게 술약속을 잡으며 이야기를 꺼내는건 드문일은 아니었지만, 배리는 술도 그다지 좋아하지 않았고, 할이 계속해서 꺼내는 이야기 주제도 그닥 좋아하지 않았다. 하지만 배리는 한숨을 쉬고 할에게 계속하라고 손짓했다. 자기 말고 또 누구한테 얘가 이런 이야길 하겠나.

"내가 혼자만 알고 있던 곳이 있는데... 거기에 걔가 있더라. 상상 속에서만 누군갈 생각하면 말도 안 되게 아름답게 미화해버리잖아. 그런데, 그 상상보다도 더 아름다웠어."

할은 아직도 그 여자에게 홀려있는 듯 몽롱해 보였다.

"유부녀잖아. 심지어 다크사이드가 남편이라고."

"응."

"둘 사이에 애도 있지 않냐? 그것도 꽤 많이."

"그렇지."

"방금 내가 지적한 문제만으론 왜 니가 계속해서 그 여잘 좋아하면 안 되는지 모르겠어?"

할이 눈을 반짝이며 당당하게 대답했다.

"임자 있으면 솔직히 더 도전정신 생기지 않냐?"

배리는 아주 빠른 속도로 할의 등을 연속으로 내려치며 외쳤다.

**"어떻게! 아직도! 철이! 하나도! 안 들었냐!"**

할이 질색을 하며 몸을 피하더니 억울한 표정으로 외쳤다.

"니가 내 엄마냐 잔소리 좀 그만해!"

배리는 할이 대체 뭘 잘했다고 나한테 이러냐? 라는 뻔뻔하고 억울한 표정을 짓는 걸 보고 더 속이 터졌다. 

"넌 걔가 입은 옷이 얼마나 꼴렸는지 못 봐서 그래. 그러고 나 잡아잡쇼 자고 있는 거 덮치긴커녕 신사답게 놔준 날 칭찬해 줘야 하는 거 아니냐?!"

"그건 신사다운 게 아니라 그냥 인간이면 당연히 그래야 하는 거지 멍청아! 게다가 다음번에 만나면 그냥 잡아오겠다고 우리랑 약속해놓곤 또 놔줬어?"

"지구에 침략했을 때 그러겠다는 거지, 그냥 아무도 없는데서 쉬러 온걸 무슨 죄목으로 끌고 오라고?"

배리는 기가 막혀하며 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 할은 한숨을 쉬며 꿈을 꾸는듯한 몽롱한 눈빛으로 실실 웃으며 말했다.

"머리 기른 거 예쁘더라. 이름도 잘 어울렸어..."

호기심이 생긴 배리가 안주를 집어먹으며 물었다.

  
"이름이 뭔데?"

"너한텐 안 알려줘. 나만 알 거야."

"중요한 단서가 될 수도 있잖아."

"아, 중요한 단서가 있긴 했지."

할은 술로 목을 축이고 당당하게 씩 웃으며 말했다.

"그 여자가 지구 출신이라는 거."


	53. Chapter 53

브루스는 제이슨이 이전 세계에서 죽었던 그 텅빈 창고 앞에서 어두운 밤하늘과 뒤섞인 저 먼 지평선을 하염없이 바라보았다. 이제 여긴 그저 버려진 창고일 뿐, 이 세계에선 아무런 의미도 없는 장소인데, 마치 이곳에서 기다리고 있으면 무언가 벌어질 일을 막을 수 있기라도 하듯이 한참을 서있었다. 언제부터 그의 삶이 틀어지기 시작한 걸까. 그의 삶이 뒤틀린 사건이 일어난건 한두번이 아니지만, 모든게 틀어진 순간, 모든게 잘못되기 시작한 순간은 바로 여기였다. 만약 그때 제이슨을 구할 수 만 있었다면 무언가 바뀌었을까. 달라지긴 했을까. 제이슨을 구했다고 해도, 그를 노리는 적들은 점점 그를 조여왔을 테고, 제이슨이 아니더라도 다른 무언가로 계속해서 그를 고문해 무너질 때까지 계속 반복했겠지. 그래, 아마 달라지는 건 아무것도 없었을거다. 저는 먹지 못한 포도가 신포도 일거라고 합리화해버린 여우처럼, 제가 가졌던 가장 아름다운 꼬리를 잘리고 나서 그게 제일 편해, 하고 합리화하던 여우 이야기가 떠올랐다. 그 우화속 여우가 딱 지금 그의 꼴이었다. 가장 그를 괴롭히는건, 그가 원하던 것이 거의 그의 손에 닿았다는 점이었다. 거의 손에 잡힐 뻔 한 순간, 모든 것을 아주 빠르게 잃었다.  
  
어둠에 집어 삼켜진 지평선에선 천천히 새벽의 빛이 떠오르기 시작하고, 햇살과 함께 많은 사람들이 새로운 하루를 시작하는 희망을 떠오르는 태양에 걸어놓는 아침이 다가왔다. 저 먼 지평선에서 하늘을 물들이는 새벽빛과 함께, 지프차가 오는 모습이 보였다. 브루스는 후드를 쓰고, 도망치려했다. 그때 익숙한 인영이 손을 흔들며 크게 외쳤다.  
  
“가지마!”  
  
빛을 등지고 달려오는 그 남자의 모습은 어둠에 알아보기 어려웠지만, 목에 걸린 금색 로켓이 떠오르는 태양에 반사되어 빛나는 걸 본 브루스는 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.   
  
“매번 난 만나지도 않고 가버리는게 어디있어?”  
  
원랜 늘 위로 올리고 있던 머리를 내리고, 흰 새치도 없고 흉터도 없는 깨끗한 얼굴이다. 세세하게 변한 점은 많지만, 분명 이건 그 애였다. 그는 뛰어오느라 숨이 차서 고개를 숙이고 숨을 몰아쉬면서도, 브루스의 망토자락을 꼭 잡고 놓지 않았다.  
  
“씨발, 담배를 끊던가 해야지... 브루스, 당신 남자 취향 괴랄한거 알긴 했는데, 이번은 진짜 최악이다.”  
  
제이슨은 고개를 들고 상쾌한 얼굴로 미소를 지었다. 떠오르는 아침해가 마치 그의 후광처럼 찬란하게 그의 머리를 비췄다. 브루스가 무릎의 힘이 풀려 비틀거리자, 제이슨이 얼른 브루스를 부축했다. 브루스의 볼에서 눈물이 떨어지기 시작하자, 제이슨은 입술을 꽉 깨물고 울컥 치솟는 눈물을 참았다. 그렇게 하지 않으면 어린 아이처럼 펑펑 울게 될 것만 같았다.  
  
“브루스 당신 올까봐 우리 햄버거 먹었던 그 언덕에도 한참 멍하니 서있어보고, 우리 처음 만났던 크라임 앨리도 가보고, 같이 처음 패트롤 나갔던 장소에 갔나 해서 거기도 가보고, 내가 맨날 갔던 가고일 상에도 맨날 올라가보고, 딴 애들이 날 허구한날 고담시만 쏘다니는 미친놈으로 봤다니까. 내가 진짜 황당해서, 어느 날 눈떴더니 난 다시 빈민가 꼬맹이로 돌아가 있지, 아무도 브루스 당신 기억 못하고 내가...”  
  
제이슨은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 브루스는 울컥 울음을 쏟아내는 제이슨의 눈을 바라보며 심장을 조이는 고통을 느꼈다.  
  
“...얼마나 당신을 그리워했는데.”  
  
브루스에겐 겨우 몇달 정도 전의 일이었지만, 제이슨은 어느 날 갑자기 브루스를 만나지 못한 자신으로 돌아가 버린 채 수 년을 보내야 했다. 그래도 기다리면 저번처럼 브루스를 다시 만날 수 있을 줄 알았는데, 이 세계엔 아예 브루스가 없었다. 오 년 전에 다크사이드와 침공하는 모습을 뉴스로 보고, 제이슨은 브루스가 정말 다크사이드에게 넘어갔다거나 정말 악당이 되어버렸을지도 모른다는 것 따위는 아무 상관 없었다. 오 년 전에서야 제이슨은 겨우 브루스가 완전히 사라진게 아니라는 증거를 찾은거였다. 그 외엔 아무것도 중요하지 않았다.  
  
“보고싶었어.”  
  
제이슨은 브루스의 허리를 끌어안았다. 브루스의 허리에 닿는 제이슨의 살결이 뜨겁게 느껴졌다.  
  
“난 당신이 죽은 줄 알았어...”  
  
제이슨은 브루스와 이마를 맞대고 눈을 꼭 감고 속삭였다.  
  
“살아있어서 다행이야.”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
처음엔 제이슨에게 이것은 기회였다. 다시 인생을 제대로 시작할 기회. 기다리고만 있으면 브루스가 다시 찾아와 줄 거라는 기대. 브루스 웨인이 존재한단 이야기는 들은 적 없긴 했지만, 브루스는 전에도 여러번 자기 흔적을 지우려 한 적이 있으니 이번엔 좀 다른 선택을 한걸지도 모른다. 어느날 갑자기 다시 뒷골목에서 부모도 없이 훔치며 하루하루를 근근히 살아가는 어린 아이로 돌아가버린 제이슨은 절망하지 않았다. 오히려 그의 믿음은 확고했다. 브루스는 꼭 날 찾아올테니까.  
  
열 셋의 제이슨은 크라임 앨리에 세워진 배트카를 보고 기회라고 생각했다. 그때 처럼 다시 배트카의 바퀴를 빼고 찾아올 그를 기다렸지만, 제이슨과 마주친건 브루스가 아닌 딕이었다. 이 세계의 배트맨은 브루스가 아니었다. 딕은 제이슨을 좀 불쌍하게 생각했는지, 그를 도와주겠다고 제안했다. 딕 그레이슨, 아니 딕 웨인은 그를 자기 친동생과 같이 아껴주었다. 제이슨은 오로지 브루스의 흔적을 찾기 위해 그 제안을 받아들였다. 웨인가로 들어온 제이슨은 정말로, 웨인가에 조차 브루스의 흔적은 없었다. 제이슨은 차라리 목을 매고 죽을까, 그럼 브루스가 다시 찾아와줄까 하는 생각 뿐이었다. 브루스가 없는 세계는 그에게 지옥이었다. 지옥보다 더 끔찍했다. 딕은 하루하루 밥도 먹지 않고 멍하니 넋을 놓고 사는 제이슨을 걱정했다. 탈론, 아니 릭은 제이슨이 알던 탈론보다 훨씬 감정적이었다. 거칠고 과격했고, 딕과 비슷한 듯 하면서도 꽤 달랐다. 딕은 제이슨에게 어떻게든 희망을 주고 싶어하긴 했지만, 딕 조자도 제이슨이 알던 딕이 아니었다. 변함없이 그를 아버지처럼 보듬어주는 알프레드가 아니었다면, 제이슨은 정말 자살을 했을지도 몰랐다.  
  
소리없이 사라져 죽을 생각만 하던 제이슨은 그때, 브루스의 방이었던, 이젠 딕의 방인 그곳에서 금색 로켓을 찾았다. 평범한 얇은 금색 체인에 동그란 타원형의 금색 로켓은 그닥 드문 디자인은 아니었지만, 제이슨은 그걸 한번에 알아보았다. 금색의 로켓 겉면에 장미 가지에 앉은 새 문양이 새겨져 있었다. 아주 특이한 문양도 아니지만, 아주 흔한 문양도 아니다. 제이슨은 혹시나, 하는 마음으로 로켓을 열어보았다. 로켓 안에는 브루스나 제이슨의 사진 대신 마사 웨인과 토마스 웨인의 사진이 끼워져 있었다.  
  
그래, 있을리 없지...  
  
제이슨은 그 로켓을 손에 꼭 쥐고 한참을 서있었다. 허무하게 사라진 기대가 그의 몸 위로 무너져 내렸다. 꼭 온 세상에 혼자 내버려진 느낌이었다. 마지막 희망이 끊어진 느낌이었다. 딕은 제이슨이 울듯한 얼굴로 서있는걸 팔짱을 끼고 쳐다보고 있었다.  
  
“원랜 양어머니 거야.”  
  
딕은 울적한 제이슨과 눈을 마주치고 소매로 제이슨의 얼굴에 붙은 눈물 자국을 지워주며 말했다.  
  
“양부모님이 돌아가신 후엔...내가 가지고 있었어. 잊지 않으려고.”  
  
이 세계에서 딕이 가지고 있었다면, 원래는 브루스가 가지고 있던걸까. 잊지 않으려고 품에 안고 있던 로켓에 부모님 사진 대신 제이슨이 죽은 후엔 제이슨의 사진을 가지고 다녔던걸까. 그를 잊지않으려고...  
  
딕은 제이슨의 눈빛이 미묘하게 바뀐걸 눈치챘다. 이제까지 좌절과 절망 뿐이었는데, 지금 제이슨의 눈은 타오르는 태양처럼, 꺼지지 않는 불길이 담겨있었다.  
  
“그러니까 뭐 훔쳐서 도망칠거면 다른건 괜찮은데, 그건 안돼. 그건 돈도 안된다.”  
“도망 안쳐.”  
  
이 세계가 브루스를 잊었다면 제이슨이 브루스를 기억해야지. 제이슨이 모습을 못알아보게 변했거나, 브루스가 브루스가 아니도록 바뀐거라거나 그런 거거나, 그조차 닿지 못한 먼 곳으로 간거라도 상관 없다. 브루스는 제이슨을 늘 찾아내니까. 그게 너무 늦을 때도 있지만, 그래도 브루스는 늘 자신을 찾아왔다. 언제나 그를 알아보고, 그에게 손을 내밀어 주니까, 이번에도 꼭 그럴거야.  
  
“이 로켓, 내가 가져도 될까?”  
  
딕은 제이슨을 바라보며 씁슬하게 미소짓더니, 제이슨의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
  
“사진만 주면 상관 없어.”  
  
  
그 뒤로 제이슨은 만약 브루스가 다시 찾아왔을때 그에게 실망스러운 사람이 되지 않는데 삶을 바쳤다. 브루스가 다시 찾아왔는데, 인생을 버리고 절망하고 있는 모습으로 살아 그를 실망시키고 싶지 않았다. 공부도 성실하게하고, 좋아하지 않았던 물리학도 성실하게 공부했다. 기술을 더 갈고 닦은건 물론, 브루스가 말했던 신으로 각성할 조건은 뭔지도 연구했다.   
  
딕이 빛의 신이라면... 제이슨 자신은 어둠의 신인걸까. 아무래도 그렇겠지. 창조주에게 반항하고, 범죄자를 벌하는 지옥을 만들었다니까... 만약 제이슨이 브루스가 말한 네 형제 중 ‘어둠’이라면 조건은 자기가 만든 지옥에 떨어졌다 부활하는 거라거나... 그럼 이전엔 왜 각성을 못했던건지 의문스러웠다. 이미 신으로서의 능력은 전부 잃었다고 했으니 각성 자체가 안되는 것일 수도 있다는 생각이 들었다. 브루스도 딱히 그를 기대하는건 아닌거 같고, 같은 영혼으로 빚었다고 같은 존재가 되리라는 법은 없으니 소용없는 짓인지도 모른다. 하지만 지금 상황에선 제이슨은 어떻게 해야 할지 감이 잡히지 않았다.  
  
그리고 시간이 흐를 수록 브루스가 이 세계에 존재했다는 흔적이 없다는 것만 더욱 뚜렷해지고, 제이슨은 점점 희망을 잃기 시작할 때, 다크사이드가 지구를 침공했다. 그 옆엔 브루스가 있었다. 얼굴을 가리고 있고, 제이슨이 기억하던 것 보다 몸도 많이 달라지긴 했지만 그래도 저 눈은 어디서나 알아 볼 수 있다. 비록 그때 뉴스 영상으로 본 브루스에게선 아무것도 느껴지지 않았지만, 그래도 제이슨은 드디어 브루스가 존재하긴 하다는 증거를 잡았다. 모든게 끝난건 아니었다.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
브루스는 제이슨 옆에 앉아서 조용히 제이슨의 과거 이야기를 들었다. 떠오르는 해가 어두운 밤을 밝히고 아침을 알리고 있었다. 오랜만에 다시 듣는 제이슨의 목소리가 새가 지저귀는 노래 소리처럼 들렸다. 잔뜩 들뜬 제이슨이 조잘대는게 꼭 어릴 때 모습처럼 밝아서, 브루스의 입가엔 자기도 모르게 미소가 지어졌다.  
  
“근데 저번에도 왔다며. 그럼 나부터 찾았어야지... 어떻게 할만 만나고 쏙 가버릴 수가 있어?”  
“난 딕이 날 기억 못하길래...너희도 당연히...”  
  
브루스가 직접 영혼을 건네준 딕 조차 기억을 못한다면 희망이 없다고 생각했다.  
  
“그니까! 다른 애들도 당신 기억 못하더라. 와, 그거 보고 세상 사는거 존나 의미없네. 그렇게 브루스한테 집착하더니 새까맣게 잊은거 보니까 내가 다 배신감 들더라. 딕 그 새낀 브루스는 내꺼니까 너도 브루스한테서 떨어지라고 징징댈땐 언제고...”  
  
제이슨은 얼마전 딕이 흘리는 소리로 브루스가 왔을 때 이야기를 꺼냈던 걸 떠올렸다. 딕이 브루스를 부른 정확한 호칭은 ‘그 창녀’였다. 처음엔 딕이 브루스를 그렇게 불렀다는게 믿기질 않아서 다른 사람 이야긴가 했는데, 아무리 들어도 그건 브루스 이야기가 맞았다. 딕은 영문도 모르고 제이슨에게 주먹으로 얼굴을 얻어 맞았고, 제이슨은 씩씩 화를 내며 집을 뛰쳐나왔다. 다른 사람은 몰라도 딕만큼은 브루스를 기억할 거라 생각했던 기대는 그 순간 산산조각 났다. 영화에서 처럼, 얼굴만 봐도 모든 기억이 돌아온다거나 하는 기적이 일어나지 않을까, 했는데, 어떻게 직접 만나고 그 눈을 보고서도 기억을 못할 수 있는지 이해가 안갔다.  
  
“왜 너만 기억하는 걸까...”  
“생각해 봤는데, 만약 섹스를 통해 브루스의 에너지를 받는거라면 거꾸로도 가능하지 않을까? 아무리 생각해도 우리가 섹스한적 있어서 나만 브루스를 기억하는게 아닐까 싶은데.”  
“난 네 입에서 좀 더 감성적인 말이 나올 줄 알았다만...”  
  
브루스는 제이슨의 답이 너무 간단명료해서 방금 전까지만해도 감성에 젖었던 마음에 찬물이 끼얹어진것 같았다. 제이슨은 눈을 가늘게 뜨더니 금방이라도 토할 것 같은 표정을 지으며 말했다.  
  
“...혹시...딕이랑도 섹스하면 딕도 기억이 돌아온다든가...?”  
  
제이슨은 브루스가 질색하며 경멸어린 눈빛으로 자길 쏘아보자 자기도 역겹다는 표정으로 브루스를 마주봤다.  
  
“제안하는 나라고 좋은 줄 알아?!”  
  
브루스는 고개를 절레절레 저었다.  
  
“아마 너와 직접 섹스를 해서 맺어진 본딩이라...본딩이 좀 더 강해서, 본딩이 끊어진거나 마찬가지인 상태로 만든 뒤에도 서로에게 연결된 정신적 끈이 끊어지지 않았던 거겠지. 지금은 그런 방법으론 해결 안될거다. 내가 무슨 짓을 해도 기억은 돌아오지 않을거다. 이제 그 기억은 그저 오래전에 있던 우주의 흔적일 뿐이야. 같은 재료로 만들어졌다고 해서...이 우주가 그 우주와 같은건 아니지.”  
  
그 말을 하며 브루스가 우울한 눈빛으로 고개를 숙였다. 제이슨은 우울해 하는 브루스의 어깨를 잡아당겨서 품에 꼭 안았다. 제이슨은 목에 걸린 로켓을 보곤 겉에 새겨진 새 문양을 쓰다듬었다.  
  
“이 새 혹시 울새야?”  
“아니, 원랜 어머니 주려고 아버지가 만드신 거라 어머니가 좋아하던 새 일테니까... 아마 파랑어치일거야.”  
  
브루스가 제이슨의 목에 걸린 로켓을 보며 제이슨의 어깨에 기대왔다. 제이슨은 제 품에 안은 브루스의 어깨가 자기보다 작다는게 이상하게 느껴졌다. 하늘은 어느샌가 브루스의 눈 색깔 만큼이나 밝은 하늘색으로 물들어있었다.  
  
“한가지 부탁이 있는데... 이 로켓에 넣을 사진 찍어도 돼?”  
  
제이슨은 하면 안될 부탁이라도 한마냥 새빨개진 얼굴로 말했다. 브루스가 웃음읕 터트리자, 제이슨이 거의 화를 내듯 외쳤다.  
  
“전엔 당신이 쪽지까지 써서 당신 사진 넣어줬는데 이젠 아무것도 없는거 볼때마다 엄청 슬프다고! 그런 눈으로 보지마! 난 진짜 슬펐거든?!”  
“마음대로 하렴.”  
  
제이슨은 햇빛과 어우러진 브루스의 미소를 영원히 그의 안에 담을 수 있을 것 같았다. 웃으며 사진을 찍고 있자니, 마치 근심 걱정 없이 희망으로 가득 찼던 시절로 돌아간 것만 같은 착각이 들었다. 하지만 착각은 아주 빠르게 사라졌다. 제이슨은 완전히 밝아온 하늘을 보곤 이제 정말 브루스를 보내야 한다는걸 깨달았다.  
  
“당신...정말 다크사이드랑...”  
“응.”  
“거기서 나올 순 있어?”  
“가끔 지구로 올게. 딱히...날 억지로 감금해든건 아니니까.”  
“만약 지구로 돌아올 수 없는거면...나도 거기로 가면 안돼?”  
  
아침 바람에 휘날리는 제이슨의 머리카락을 쓸어넘겨준 브루스는 조용히 미소지었다. 제이슨은 브루스가 있는 곳이 지옥이라도 상관 없었다. 그와 있을 수 있다면, 그곳이 그가 있을 곳이었다. 그래야만 했다.  
  
“드디어 네가 살아 마땅한 삶을 찾은거잖아, 이런 결정 하기 전에 두고두고 생각해보렴. 네가 정말 원하는거라면 나도...”  
  
브루스는 나도 너와 같이 있는 편이 행복하다는 말을 내뱉으려다 멈췄다. 다시 또 제이슨을 브루스의 불행에 말리게 해버릴 순 없었다.  
  
“...당신이 없는 삶이 어떻게 내가 살아마땅한 삶이야?”  
  
제이슨은 순간 화를 내려다가 고개를 가로젓고 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
  
“다른 놈들은 그렇다쳐. 딴 놈들은 당신 말고도 살길도 있고 기댈 곳도 있고 친구도 존나 많고, 애인도 있고 하니까... 근데 난 정말 당신 외엔 살 이유가 없어. 이 몇년을 견뎌낸 이유도 언젠가는 당신이 찾아올거라고 생각해서 버틴거야.”  
  
어떻게 모든 것을 볼 수도 있고 마음 만 먹으면 뭐든 할 수 있으면서, 자신이 바라는 것 한가지는 늘 제대로 파악하지 못하는 걸까.  
  
“브루스, 당신 없었으면 난 길거리에서 진작 뒈졌을거라고. 그냥 길거리의 노숙자나 이름도 없는 시체 신세였을거야. 당신 없이 내가 잘 살아가는 평행 우주가 있는지도 모르겠는데, 그건 내가 원하는 내가 아니야.”  
  
가장 원했던게 삶에서 사라진 순간, 제이슨의 모든 정신과 삶은 브루스로 장악되어버렸다. 그와 다시 만나는 순간, 다시 볼 수 있을 순간만을 기다렸다. 그걸 위해서 영혼과 삶을 팔아야 한다면 얼마든지 미련없이 팔아 치울 수 있다. 그가 원하는 모든 것은 눈 앞에 있었으니까.  
  
“난-”  
  
그 순간 소리 없이 다가온 검은 비행기에 그림자가 드리웠다. 제이슨은 브루스를 뒤로 물러서게 하고 감쌌다. 비행기 밑바닥이 열리며 검은 형체가 바닥으로 우아하게 착지했다.  
  
“제이, 네가 나한테 반항하는게 한두번은 아니지만... 이번은 좀 너무하네.”  
  
검은 카울을 뒤집어 쓴 딕의 다정한 미소가 소름끼치게 느껴졌다. 제이슨은 딕의 슈트 어느 부분이 약점이며 가장 약한지 알고 있었다. 방탄 기능이 있긴 하지만, 관절이 접히는 안쪽 부위는 약했다. 제이슨이 자켓 안의 총에 손을 넣을까 말까 망설인 1초, 그 1초 사이에 딕은 제이슨의 가슴에 정권을 내질러 밀치곤 브루스에게 다가와서 배터랭을 복부에 찔러넣었다.  
  
“죽지 않는다고 했지만...통증까지 없진 않겠지.”  
  
브루스가 비틀거리며 쓰러지자, 딕은 매서운 눈으로 제이슨을 바라보곤 가차없이 제이슨의 자켓에 있던 총을 빼앗아 브루스의 양 어깨와 허벅지를 쏴버렸다. 곧장 총에 맞은 상처 부위가 회복되자, 딕은 브루스의 허벅지에 얇은 칼날이 겹쳐진 단검을 꺼내 허벅지와 아스킬레건, 손목과 팔뚝에 박아 넣었다. 딕은 제이슨이 고통에 구겨진 얼굴로 일어나는 걸 보더니, 분노를 삭히고, 제이슨에게 기절 가스를 뿌렸다. 제이슨은 흐려진 의식 사이로 딕에게 안된다고 외치려 했지만 입이 열리지 않았다. 브루스의 상처는 회복될지도 모르지만, 만일...딕이 기억이 돌아온다면 이 사건을 뼈저리게 후회하게 될거란 생각이 들었다.  
  
제이슨은 흐릿해진 눈앞에 딕이 웃으면서 그를 진정시키는 모습이 보였다. 그 모습이 너무나도 끔찍하게 다정했다.  
  
“걱정마, 제이. 네 반항에는 익숙하니까...이번에도 내가 수습해줄게.”


	54. Chapter 54

제이슨이 딕의 속을 상하게 하고, 그의 행동에 토를 달고 화를 내기도 했지만, 딕은 그래도 제이슨을 동생처럼 여겼다. 쌍둥이 형제인 릭보다도 더욱 가깝게 여겼기에, 전부 인내할 수 있었다. 딕은 제이슨을 대하려고 아주 많은 인내와 관용을 끌어모아서 그 애를 대해야 했다. 그리고 이 사건은 딕의 모든 인내와 관용과 이해심을 다 끌어모아도 이해하기 힘들었다.

처음으로 싸웠을땐, 딕이 범죄자를 죽였을 때였다. 제이슨 역시 범죄자를 죽이는데 찬성은 하면서도 딕이 그 일을 한다는건 싫어했다. 제이슨은 버럭 화를 내며, 네가 그 옷을 입고 그런 짓을 해선 안된다며 분노를 토했다. 두 번째로 싸웠을 땐, 팀을 슈퍼히어로 일과 엮이게 만들었을 때였다. 팀은 딕의 정체를 알고 있었고, 아주 어릴때부터 플라잉 그레이슨의 팬이였기에 딕의 정체를 알아보았다고 했다. 팀은 똑똑하고 영리하고, 꽤 좋은 자원이었고, 그 애와 가까워지며 종종 그 애가 딕의 일을 돕는 일이 생기기 시작했다. 그때가 제이슨과 두번째로 크게 싸웠을 때였다. 그것 말고도 자잘하게 충돌한 적은 많지만, 제이슨은 대부분 딕과 꽤 좋은 사이였다. 팀이나 릭만큼 평탄한 관계는 아니었지만, 오히려 충돌이 잦아서 더 애착이 가버리는 것 같다는 생각도 들었다. 딕은 어쨌건, 제이슨을 상당히 아꼈다. 제이슨도 딕을 형제로 여긴다고 생각했다. 그래서 제이슨이 가끔 그를 속썩일때가 있긴 해도, 딕은 전부 참아줄 수 있었다.

하지만 이번은 딕도 한계였다.

딕은 정신을 놓고 '안돼... 후회 할 거야...안돼...' 라고 중얼거리는 제이슨의 멱살을 잡고 바닥에 질질 끌고가며 이를 갈았다. 제이슨을 수갑을 채워 배트 케이브에 구속해 놓은 딕은 분노를 억누르지 못해 한참 씨익씨익거리며 이마를 짚고 서성거렸다. 그리고 곧 그 분노는 브루스에게 향했다.

"넌 너무 방해돼."

딕은 저 맑은 하늘색 눈이 너무나도 처량하고 깨끗해보여서, 오히려 더 속이 불타올랐다. 도도하고 당당한 눈빛은 어디가고, 처량하게 자길 보고 있는 꼴을 보니 순수하게만 보이는게, 이딴식으로 제이슨에게 거짓말을 하고 연기를 해서 속인걸까 하는 생각에 화가 치솟았다. 아니면, 저 걸레같은 모습과 몸으로 제이슨을 꼬드긴걸까.

딕은 가차없이 브루스의 한쪽 눈에 칼을 찔러넣으며 윽박지르곤, 칼날을 더 비틀었다.

"내 인생을 또 얼마나 망쳐놔야겠어? 얼마나 나한테서 많은걸 빼앗아야 만족하겠느냐고!"

이건 브루스가 알던 딕이 아니었다. 그 안에서 느껴지는건 분명 브루스가 알던 딕의 영혼이었지만, 지금 브루스를 대하는 행동도, 말도, 전부 브루스가 알던 딕에게선 나올 수 없는 행동들이었다. 브루스가 아무리 그를 보고 애원한들, 딕에게 브루스는 그저 적일 뿐이었다.

"딕, 제발..."

딕은 브루스가 자기 이름을 부르자, 발로 그의 턱을 차버리더니, 입을 부츠로 짓이겼다.

"내 이름 부르지마."

뒤에서 제이슨이 "제발 그만해..." 라고 애원하듯 말하자, 딕이 울컥한 눈으로 제이슨을 쏘아보았다.

"알프레드는 우리한테 아버지같은 분이셨잖아. 알프레드를 생각하면 네가 이러면 안돼."

"디키, 그 사람이 그런게 아니야...너 진짜 나중에 후회할거라고..."

제이슨은 아직 마취약에 취해서 웅얼거렸다. 딕이 버럭 소리를 지르며 분노를 토했다.

**"어떻게 아니야? 파라데몬을 조종한건 이 여자잖아!"**

딕에게 이 일은 아주 개인적인 일이었다. 그럴 수 밖에 없었다. 딕이 브루스를 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리는 브루스를 내려다보며 낮게 읖조렸다.

"안 죽는다고 했지? 안 죽는게 아니라 죽어도 부활을 하는 것 같은데...잘됐네. 네가 죽게 만든 사람 수 만큼 죽여줄게."

제이슨은 딕이 분노해서 정신이 팔려있을때, 소매에 숨긴 핀으로 수갑을 풀고는 딕에게 쏜살같이 달려와 엎어치기로 딕을 바닥에 내동댕이 쳤다. 정신을 잃은 브루스를 안고 배트케이브 안에 있는 바다와 연결된 절벽 쪽으로 뛰어내렸다. 뒤에서 딕이 걱정스러운 목소리로 제이슨의 이름을 부르는게 들렸다. 절벽이 꽤 높았다. 이 높이라면 수면에 닿는 순간 몸이 조각 조각 날텐데, 하는 생각이 들자마자, 브루스가 제이슨을 자기 몸 위로 돌리며 그를 꼭 감싸안았다.

***

제이슨이 정신이 들었을때는 브루스가 그를 해변가로 끌어다 놓은 뒤였다. 얼마나 헤엄친건지 모르겠지만, 웨인 저택이 절벽 위의 점 정도로 보이는 걸로 봐선 꽤 멀리 온 것 같았다. 그런데 브루스는 자기 팔다리와 눈, 가슴에 박힌 칼도 안뺀채로 먼 거리를 헤엄쳐선, 자기 피로 엉망이 된 채로 제이슨만 걱정스레 바라보았다.

"제이, lad, 괜찮니?"

칼날에 박혀 으깨진 브루스의 한쪽 눈이 또렷히 보였다. 제이슨은 브루스에게 박힌 칼과 배터랭을 떨리는 손을 붙잡고 빼내곤 그래도 금세 다시 회복되는 걸 보고나서야 한숨을 돌렸다. 제이슨은 브루스를 품에 꼭 끌어안고 속삭였다.

"빨리 가자, 딕 저새끼 한번 폭주하기 시작하면 끝도 없어."

브루스는 자기 허리춤에 있던 마더박스가 완전히 부서진걸 보고 한숨을 쉬었다. 제이슨도 그걸 보곤 욕을 내뱉었다.

"씨발 어떻게 쉽게 되는게 없냐?!"

브루스는 한참 고개를 숙이더니, 제이슨에게 부드럽게 말했다.

"넌 아직 아무 잘못도 안했잖아. 딕 태도만 봐도...딕은 네가 돌아가면 이해해 줄테니까..."

"아 씨발, 말 존나 못알아듣네! 지금 한시가 급한데 그런 소리 할때야?"

"여긴...네가 원하는 모든 게 다 있는 세상이잖아."

제이슨은 울적한 브루스 눈을 안타깝게 바라보았다.

"당신이 없잖아."

브루스는 늘 제이슨이 솔직하게 아무리 말해도 한번에 알아먹는 법이 없었다.

"당신이 없는데 어떻게 내가 원하는게 다 있는 세상이야?"

물론 딕과 평탄한 가족관계도 원했고, 자길 지지해주고 사이좋은 형제같은 것도 전부 가지고 싶긴 했고, 내 능력을 인정받고 죽지도 않고 멀쩡히 살아가는 삶같은 것도 바라긴 했지만, 정작 그 모든걸 원하게 한 브루스가 없었다. 제이슨의 지금 삶은 이전에 비해선 완벽하다고 까지 할 수 있었다. 그런데 브루스 없이 완벽한 삶을 살라는건 제이슨에겐 고문이었다. 제이슨이 정말 바라는건 완벽한 삶이나, 완벽한 버전의 자신 따위가 아니었다. 브루스와 함께 할 수 있는 삶을 원했다. 그리고 그렇게 애타게 그리던 사람을 만났는데, 왜 자꾸 또 날 밀어내려고 하는걸까. 이런게 내 마음을 더 응어리지게 하는데...

"브루스, 나 당신이랑 있으려고...나 정말 열심히 했어, 이번엔 당신 실망시키지 않을 자신 있어. 그러니까... 나한테 돌아가란 소리 하지마. 제발..."

브루스는 제이슨의 얼굴에서 눈물이 떨어지는 걸 보고 그 애에게 더 떠나라는 말을 할 수 없었다. 또 다시 울고 있는 제이슨을 버려두고 가는 선택을 할 수가 없었다. 브루스는 저 멀리서 다가오는 붉고 파란 흔적을 보며 조용히 제이슨을 끌어안았다. 도망치긴 이미 늦었다.

  
"이번엔 혼자 두지 않을게."

이번 만큼은...

브루스의 머리 위로 클락의 그림자가 지자, 그는 제이슨을 꼭 안은채 눈을 감았다.

***

오 년 전에 있던 습격으로 파라데몬에게 가족을 잃은건 딕 혼자 뿐만이 아니었다. 모든 세계의 사람들이, 아주 수 없는 가족을 잃었다. 세계의 대부분의 사람들과 마찬가지로, 히어로와 빌런들 중에서도 꽤 많은 사람이 그때 가족을 잃었다. 그 사건이 메타 휴먼의 능력을 자극하는 사건이 되기도 해서, 그때 이후로 슈퍼히어로도, 슈퍼빌런도 점차 늘어갔다. 하지만 파라데몬은 아무 생각없이 명령만 따르는 존재였고, 정말로 그 사건의 중심에 있던건, 다크사이드의 수하인 그 여자였다. 더러운 일은 남들에게 시키거나 조종해서 벌이는 그의 방식은 거의 음침하기까지 했다. 그런데 하필이면 이 여자가 접근한게 리거인 딕의 동생이라니, 어떻게 제이슨과 접근했고 그를 조종했을진 모르지만, 그런 더러운 방식은 확실이 이 여자가 벌일 법한 짓이었다.

제이슨만 없었으면 그 자리에서 그냥 그 여잘 산채로 불태워버릴 수 있었을지도 모르는데. 클락은 제이슨을 수감해놓고 몸을 샅샅이 스캔했지만, 이건 분명히 제이슨 토드 본인이었으며, 세뇌의 흔적도 찾을 수 없었다. 그 여자를 향한 제이슨의 시선과 심박수, 호르몬까지 모든 것이 제이슨과 그 여자가 이미 오래전부터 알던 사이는 물론 꽤 깊은 사이임을 가리키고 있었다.

클락은 딕이 처음 길거리에서 굵어 죽어가는 좀도둑으로 살던 꼬마 아이일 때부터 그를 알아왔다. 클락이 딕을 형제로 여기는 만큼이나, 제이슨은 클락에게도 동생같이 느껴졌었다.

"언제부터지?"

클락의 질문에 그를 무덤덤하게 쳐다보는 제이슨의 시선은, 그가 알던 제이슨의 철없고 밝은 어린 아이일때의 눈빛과 너무 달라서 클락은 쓸쓸함이 느껴졌다.

"처음부터."

제이슨은 클락의 질문에 무심하게 답하며, 속으로 무기를 더 가져왔어야 했다고 생각했다. 급해서 간단한 것만 챙긴게 잘못이었다. 탈출용 핀 정도는 구두굽에 더 챙겨넣은 것 같은데... 무기가 전혀 없었다. 다른 상황이라면, 상대가 다른 사람이라면 모르지만 클락은 제이슨이 가진 잡기술로 잡기는 어려웠다.

"오해는 마 난 진짜로 여기 사람들 다 좋아했으니까."

클락이 가슴 쓰린 표정으로 제이슨을 바라보았다.

"그런데...그게 저 사람 만큼은 중요하지 않았을 뿐이야."

"저 사람이 무슨 짓을 했는지 아는거니?"

클락이 얼굴을 감싸며 한숨을 쉬었다. 하지만 화는 이미 누그러지고, 제이슨의 눈에도 클락이 혼란스러워 하는게 보였다.

"알아. 당신들 생각만큼 악랄한 사람도 아니지만, 그렇다고 엄청나게 착하지도 않아. 하지만 오 년전에 그건 확실하게 그 사람이 한게 아니야. 그 사람이 살인을 했을리가 없어. 다크사이드와 그 사람이 같이 있는건 나도 혼란스럽지만... 그 사람이 저질렀다고 추궁받는 짓들, 전부 그 사람이 한거 아닐거라는 건 알아."

제이슨은 클락의 눈을 울듯한 맑은 눈으로 올려다보았다.

"만약...그 사람이 정말 그런 짓을 한거래도 어쩔 수 없어."

제이슨의 볼을 타고 눈물이 한줄기 흘러내렸다.

"죽은 줄 알았던 어머니가 살아돌아왔는데... 포기 할 수 있겠어?"

클락은 생각했던 것보다 일이 훨씬 복잡하다는 걸 깨달았다. 그리고 제이슨은 정말로 세뇌를 당하거나 조종을 당한것도 아니라는 것 역시 깨달았다. 제이슨은 진심으로 저 정신나간 싸이코패스를 선택했다.

딕은 제이슨의 부모님은 죽었다고만 알고 있었다. 제이슨의 부모님의 흔적은 찾은 적도 없고, 제이슨을 처음 찾았을땐 그 무너져가는 집엔 부모님의 흔적은 커녕 제이슨의 흔적도 없이 그저 쓰레기와 망가진 가구만이 늘어져있었다. 제이슨이 말하는 부모님의 이름을 찾아서 돌려본적도 있었지만, 고담엔 그런 사람이 있었다는 흔적이 없었다. 그래서 실은 딕 역시 제이슨이 자기 출생에 대해 거짓말을 하는게 아닌가 하는 생각이 들었다. 심지어는 제이슨 토드라는 아이가 태어났다는 흔적 역시 없었다. 하지만 마약 중독자와 범죄자, 노숙자 아이가 제대로 출생 신고를 했을린 전무하다는게 더 설득력 있는 설명이었다.

취조실 유리창 너머로 클락의 눈빛이 혼란에서 분노로 바뀌는 걸 본 딕이 창문을 두드려 클락에게 나오라는 신호를 했다. 클락이 나오자 딕이 조심스레 물었다.

"유전자는 살펴봤죠? 제이슨 말이 사실이예요?"

"신들의 혈통은 내 엑스레이비전으로 살펴보긴 어려워."

클락이 스캔해본 그 여자는 확실히 신의 몸이었다. 겉보기엔 인간이고, 피도 인간처럼 흐르긴 하지만... 하지만 반면 제이슨은 확실히 인간의 몸이었다. 하지만 제이슨이 정말 그 여자의 아들이라 해도 유전자를 검사해선 결과가 나오지 않을테고, 만약 제이슨을 작정하고 인간으로 태어나게 한거라면 기술력으로 확인할 방법은 없었다.

"제이슨이 이런 상황에서 왜 저런 거짓말을 하겠어요?"

"설령 그 여자가 정말 친부모라도 상관없어. 만약 친부모라면 몇년간을 버려두고 외면한거 아니야? 그런 사람에게..."

"어쨌거나 지금은 속단하기 어려워요. 그 여자가 제이슨의 친부모님이 명확하지 않다는 걸 이용해서 접근 한 걸 수도 있잖아요. 제이슨이 다른 짓 못하게만 해줘요, 전 그 망할 년한테 가볼테니까."

***

그 여자는 처음 딕이 팔다리에 말뚝을 박아 벽에 걸어둔 그대로였다. 피가 바닥에 홍수를 이르고, 원래도 창백했던 피부가 푸르게 보일 정도로 새하얗게 질려있었지만, 그 여자는 정신을 잃지는 않았다. 딕은 그를 감시하던 다른 히어로를 물리고 나서 방에 클락도 듣지 못하도록 차단 장치를 켰다. 그 여자는 딕의 손가락을 바라보며 피식 웃었다.

"약혼했나보구나, 상대는 바바라인가...그래 너희 둘 잘 어울리지."

그야 딕 인생에서 브루스만 없으면 그 애의 인생은 꽤 행복할 수 있으니까. 딕은 브루스의 얼굴에 주먹을 내질렀다.

"닥쳐."

딕은 이 여자가 잃게 만든 목숨과 다친 사람들과 불구가 된 그의 연인을 생각했다. 이 여자는 그의 인생에서 중요했던 것들을 아주 많이 앗아갔다. 그가 지키겠다고 맹세한 신념도, 아버지와 같은 사람도, 그의 연인의 몸의 자유조차...

"내 삶에서 충분히 빼앗아가지 않았어? 내 동생까지 데려가게 하진 않을거야. 더는 나한테서 못 빼앗아가."

브루스는 입에서 비를 뱉어내곤 쿨럭거렸다.

"정말 제이슨이 네 아들이라도 안돼. 네가 방치해서, 네가 버려둬서 내가 거두고 키운거라고. 내 사람 충분히 가져갈 만큼 가져갔잖아, 더는 안돼."

"감정적이군."

브루스가 킥킥 거리며 웃더니, 딕을 내려다보며 비웃었다.

"적한테 그렇게 감정을 노출하면 약점을 잡히기만 하는거라고 누가 가르쳐주지 않던?"

딕은 인내심의 한계를 느꼈다. 딕의 머리 속에 오 년 전 사건으로 잃은 사람들이 머리속에 스쳐지나갔다. 목에 오메가 심볼이 은빛으로 반짝이는게 보였다. 딕은 거의 반사적으로 단검으로 그 목을 내려쳤다. 그 여자의 입에서 피가 울컥 튀어나왔다. 찔린 살이 다시 아물었다가 칼날에 다시 상처가 생기고 피가 쏟아지길 반복했다.

칼날에 오메가 금속 장식이 망가지며 바닥에 떨어지는 것과 거의 동시에 홀 오브 저스티스를 부수는 우렁찬 소리가 났다. 딕의 실험실은 홀 오브 저스티스의 한참 아래에 있는데도 그 큰 소리가 들릴 정도였다. 그 소리가 점점 더 가까워지더니, 딕이 전투 대비를 하기도 전에 붉은 슈트를 입고 은색 헬멧을 쓴 남자가 씩 웃으며 천장을 부수고 나타났다. 그 남자는 딕은 쳐다도 보지 않고 칼을 딕의 배에 찔러넣고는 브루스에게 다가와선 한숨을 쉬었다.

"아, 이러니까 어디 갈거면 나 데리고 가라니까."

그 남자는 브루스의 몸에 박힌 칼날을 빼내서 품에 안았다. 브루스는 피를 토하면서 그를 꼭 붙잡아 비틀거리며 일어섰다.

"가만 좀 있어라 진짜... 괜찮냐?"

"오라이온? 여긴 왜..."

"진짜로 아무런 대책 없이 당신 혼자 쏘다니게 둔건 아닌거 알지? 목에 있는 그거, 위치추적기거든. 망가졌길래 무슨 일 있나 해서 왔더니 아, 진짜... 내가 지고 다니지 말랬지?!"

오라이온은 브루스를 어깨에 들쳐매고는 딕의 배에 꽃힌 칼 손잡이를 발로 짓밟아 더욱 깊이 찔러넣었다. 칼이 바닥까지 박혀 옴짝 달짝 할 수 없었다.

"얘가... 마음이 약해서 널 좀 봐준 모양인데... 또 만날 일 있으면 니놈 편히 죽을 생각은 마라."

브루스가 오라이온을 붙잡고 힘겹게 속삭였다.

"제이슨도 데리고 와야해."

"안그래도 아버지가 그 놈도 데리고 오라고 했어. 칼리박이 회수중이니까 걱정 마."

"다치게 하지마."

오라이온은 브루스가 슬픈 눈으로 자길 올려다보며 부탁하는 걸 보고 한숨을 쉬었다. 이렇게 마음이 약해서 어디 쓰긴 하려나.

제이슨의 이야기가 나오자, 딕은 칼날에 자기 내장이 휘저어지는 걸 느끼면서도 이를 갈며 으르렁 거렸다.

"손..대지...마...데려...가..지..마..."

"네가 결정할 일이 아니다."


	55. Chapter 55

제이슨은 평생 올 일도 없을거라 생각한 장소에, 평생 마주칠 일 없다고 생각한 적을 마주했다. 제이슨은 말 그대로 지옥도 가봤지만, 아포칼립스는 지옥보다 더 지옥같았고, 다크사이드는 생각한 것 보다 훨씬 위압감이 넘쳤다. 왕좌에 앉은 다크사이드가 입을 열자 그의 외모에 어울리는 오만하고 소름돋는 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"원래대로 라면 넌 목숨도 보전하지 못했을 것이다."

다크사이드는 늘 그랬듯이 어딘가 불쾌하고 화난 표정이었다.

"아무리 네가 내 아내가 아끼는 아들이라 해도 말이다."

다크사이드가 브루스를 직접 아내라고 칭했다. 브루스와 다크사이드의 관계를 정확히 파악하지 못한 제이슨은 혼란스러웠지만, 곧 침착하게 머리를 굴렸다. 다크사이드가 브루스를 필요를 위해 곁에 두고 버리려는게 아니라, 브루스를 생각보다 높게 사고 있고 중요하게 여기는 건가? 아니면, 나에게 경고하는 걸지도... 브루스는 자기꺼니까 탐내지 말라고? 웃기는 놈일세.

"네 다른 형제들과 마찬가지로, 너에겐 더 이상 남은 힘이 없겠지만..."

어둠과 혼돈의 신의 힘은 다크사이드 본인이 전부 흡수했고, 빛의 신과 균형의 신의 힘은 전부 그의 아내에게 바쳐졌다. 죽었다 깨어나도 그들이 다시 깨어날 일은 없다. 설령 브루스가 원한다 해도 이제 다시 그들에게 힘을 줄 방법은 없다. 이제 그들은 철저히 인간이니까. 하지만 예외가 생겼다.

"네가 어둠의 신이 아닌 다른 신이었다면, 난 널 살려두지 않았겠지만... 어둠은 나의 영역이지. 너 정도는 얼마든지 다뤄줄 수 있다."

다크사이드는 고대의 신이나, 브루스의 네 아들조차, 지금의 그를 뛰어넘는 신은 아니라고 확신했다.

"그래도 넌 여전히 위험한 존재지. 지금은 아니더라도, 그렇게 될 수도 있지. 내가 여기서 널 죽이면 안될 이유를 대봐라."

"날 죽여서 브루스를 적으로 돌리는 것과, 날 받아들여서 브루스를 더욱 여기 있어야만 할 이유를 만드는 것 중에 뭐가 제일 너한테 이득일지 생각해봐. 죽이고 싶으면 죽여, 해봐. 난 죽어도 상관 없으니까."

제이슨은 자기가 나대면 안될 자리라는 걸 알면서도 입을 가만 놔둘 수가 없었다. 다크사이드가 왕좌에서 내려와 붉은 눈을 빛내며 다가오는데도, 제이슨은 기죽긴 커녕 오히려 이죽거리며 그를 올려다 보았다.

"내가 죽으면 브루스가 네 목을 동강내는 걸 직접 보지 못한다는 게 좀 아쉽긴 한데, 네놈 모가지 따는 댓가로 내 목숨 하나 바치는거라 생각하면 나쁘지 않거든."

다크사이드가 제이슨을 붉은 안광이 빛나는 눈으로 내려다보곤, 피식 웃었다. 제이슨은 자기가 지금 뭘 봤나 얼이 빠져서 눈을 깜빡였다.

"네가 너무 무능한 덕에 살아남은 줄 알아라."

즉, 제이슨이 만약 신으로서의 능력이 강했다면 죽었을거라는 뜻이고, 그가 신으로 각성하는 날이 온다면 다크사이드가 직접 해치울 거란 경고였다. 제이슨에겐 오히려 다행인 일이었다. 신으로서의 힘 외에 다른 것은 경계하지 않는다는 소리였으니까.

"너야말로 브루스를 위험하게 하거나, 네가 더 이상 브루스에게 쓸모없어졌다 싶으면... 그땐 무슨 수를 써서라도 내가 직접 없앨거야. 너야말로 조심하시지."

"대담성은 마음에 드는 군, 하지만 지나친 호기는 네 수명을 단축할 뿐이다."

제이슨은 오히려 재미있다는 듯 그를 비웃었다. 

"남은 수명이랄게 없어서 니가 줄일 수명이 있는지나 모르겠네."

"네 생명은 오로지 내 아내의 호의에 의한거라는 걸 잊지 마라."  
"너도 마찬가지야."

다크사이드 성질머리에 이미 제이슨을 수십번 죽여도 모자랐지만, 이 아이의 생사가 브루스의 정신에 많은 영향을 미친다는 건 사실이었다. 지금은 온전히 다크사이드의 손 위의 고양이 처럼 굴어주지만, 그건 어디까지나 브루스가 사랑하는 아들들과 지구가 안전하다는 조건 하에서였다. 하지만 이 상황은 그에게 나쁘지 않았다. 그가 아끼는 아들이 아포칼립스에 있다는 사실이 브루스를 더욱 구속하는 족쇄가 되어 줄 테니까.

***

다크사이드는 자기 방안에서 통곡하고 있는 브루스의 울음소리를 들었다. 브루스는 다크사이드가 다가오자, 눈물에 젖어선 다크사이드를 돌아보지도 않은채 고개를 푹 숙이며 말했다.

"제이슨은?"

"머물러도 된다고 했다."

다크사이드는 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 부드러이 말했다.

"네게 중요한 사람이니, 함부로 대할 리가 없지 않은가."

브루스가 조금 안심한 표정을 짓자, 다크사이드는 브루스의 머리를 잡고 강제로 입을 맞추었다. 브루스는 처음엔 조금 놀라더니 곧 입을 열고 혀를 섞어왔다. 브루스는 자기 보지가 벌름거리는 걸 느끼며 다크사이드에게 꼭 매달렸다. 다크사이드는 입술을 떼곤 제 품안에 눈물이 그렁그렁한 눈으로 자기에게 매달린 브루스를 품에 안았다. 브루스가 다크사이드의 입술에 키스하며 한 손으로 자기 치마 끈을 풀러서 벗자, 다크사이드는 브루스의 애액으로 질척해진 속옷을 거의 찢듯이 벗겼다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 치솟은 좆이 자기 보지 입구를 문지르는 걸 느끼며 입술을 깨물었다. 브루스의 눈에서 눈물이 한줄기 툭 떨어졌다. 맑은 눈으로 눈물이 고여 자길 올려다 보는 모습이 다크사이드의 정복욕을 솟구치게 만들었다.

"네가 내 품에 있는 이상은..."

브루스는 다크사이드의 좆이 자기 안으로 느릿하게 밀고 들어오는 걸 느끼며 울음 섞인 신음을 터트렸다. 브루스를 내려다 보는 붉은 눈에 공포와 쾌락, 지배당하는 기쁨이 영혼까지 새겨지는 듯 했다.

"...널 보호해주지."

브루스는 점점 다크사이드에게 지배당하는 기쁨을 깨달아갔다. 그에게 복종하기만 하면, 특히나 이렇게 그와 접하고 있으면 세상에서 겪었던 그 어떤 쾌락과 행복에도 비교되지 않는 충족감이 느껴졌다. 이것은 인간도, 다른 그 어떤 신도 브루스에게 주지 못했던 것들이었다. 브루스는 그와 함께 하면 할수록, 점점 다크사이드와 함께 하는게 맞는 일 처럼 느껴졌다. 그와 정말 사랑하는 부부라도 된 것 같은 느낌까지 들었다.

비록 브루스가 원하던 사랑도, 브루스가 원하던 상대방도 아니고, 그가 원하던 상황이 아니라고 해도... 다크사이드가 그를 점찍은 그 순간부터 브루스에게 선택권은 주어지지 않았다.

다크사이드는 브루스의 안에 느릿하게 피스톤질을 하더니 점점 빠른 속도로 쳐올리며, 몸을 수그려 브루스의 가슴을 입으로 베어물듯 빨며 자극했다. 브루스는 다크사이드가 그의 유두를 자극 할 때마다 더욱 예민해져 가는 걸 느꼈다. 그가 손댔던 모든 곳이 성감대인 것처럼 달아올랐다. 브루스는 그가 주는 쾌락에 저항하는게 불가능했다. 저항 하고 싶지도 않았다.

브루스가 눈물을 흘리면서도 다크사이드의 품에 꼭 매달려 가는 신음을 내뱉는 모습은 그에게 비틀린 욕망을 충족해주기에 알맞는 모습이었다. 손에 넣을 수록 더욱 다크사이드의 집착과 정복욕을 자극하며, 그를 더욱 갈망하게 만들었다. 손 안에 넣고 있는데도 더욱 열망하게 되었다.

브루스도 다크사이드의 품에 있을 수록, 마치 자기가 느끼는 감정이 사랑인 것 처럼 느꼈다. 다크사이드의 애완동물이자, 창녀로 전락해, 그의 보호를 받는다는 편안함과 안정감을 느끼며, 그에게 자기 몸을 대주는 기쁨을 알아갔다.

"앞으로도 계속 이대로 있고 싶어."

브루스는 눈물 젖은 얼굴로 웃으며 다크사이드에게 속삭이곤 입을 맞추었다. 다크사이드의 욕망과 정복욕을 가장 채워주는 순간은 바로 이때였다. 바로 그 말이 가장 그를 흡족하게 만들었다. 브루스의 몸을 손에 넣고 강제로 혼약을 하거나 굴복하게 만든 때보다도, 브루스가 정말로 그의 품에 기대며, 완전히 그에게 자기 마음 마저 바치는 순간이 가장 그를 만족하게 만들었다. 

브루스는 다크사이드가 자기 안에 사정하는 걸 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 처음 시작 할 때는 다크사이드는 부드럽게, 브루스를 자극시키며 달아오르게 해주었다. 그 다음엔 점점 더 거칠어지고, 브루스가 정신이 나가서 몸을 움찔거리며 신음만 흘리는 섹스 인형으로 전락할 때까지 반복되었다. 브루스는 그때마다 정신을 잃곤 하지만, 정신을 잃어서 다크사이드에게 매달려 아파, 제발, 더해줘, 더 세게, 자지 박아주는거 좋아, 자지 더 세게 박아줘, 이런 말들을 내뱉었던건 어쩐지 뚜렷하게 기억이 났다.

브루스는 이번에도 좆을 빼지도 않은채 더욱 세게 다시 추삽질 하는 다크사이드의 좆을 느끼며 쾌락에 젖은 교성을 내질렀다. 정액과 애액에 젖은 살이 서로 달라붙으며 찔꺽이는 소리가 더욱 브루스를 자극했다. 브루스는 쾌락에 못이겨 다크사이드의 입술에 키스하며 그의 노예로 전락한 기쁨에, 혹은 절망에 눈물을 흘렸다. 더 이상 브루스는 그 둘을 구분할 수 없었다. 브루스가 가쁜 숨을 내뱉으며 다크사이드의 품에 매달려 추잡한 말을 하며 더욱 요구를 해오면, 다크사이드는 그의 배로 브루스의 몸을 망가트릴 듯이 격렬한 정사를 나누었다.

다크사이드와 접하고 그에게 굴복할 때마다, 브루스는 자기가 그에게 굴복한다는데 기쁨을 느꼈다. 다크사이드가 악신임은 분명하지만, 그가 한 그 어떤 짓도 인간에게 겪은 일 만큼 끔찍하진 못했다. 오히려 다크사이드의 품에서 브루스는 어느 때보다도 안전하다 느꼈다. 브루스는 완전히 그에게 길들여져버린 자신을 느끼며, 다크사이드가 다시 자신의 안에 사정함과 동시에 자신도 분수를 내뿜었다. 브루스의 입에서 쾌락에 젖은 탄성이 튀어나왔다.

다크사이드는 인간이 아니다. 강력하고, 브루스가 알던 그 어떤 존재와도 비견될 수 없을 만큼 강했고, 앞으로도 더욱 강력해질 신이었다. 만약 브루스가 정 누군가에게 굴복해야 한다면, 그만큼 알맞는 존재는 없었다. 브루스는 다크사이드의 품에 안겨 나른한 눈으로 그를 올려다보며 애원했다.

"또 해줘, 다시 채워줘..."

브루스는 다크사이드의 좆이 자기 안에서 다시 커져가는걸 느끼며 그와 입을 맞추었다. 거칠게 섞이는 혀를 받아들이며, 그와 혀를 섞고 몸을 섞은 지금이 브루스에게선 가장 안전한 순간이었다. 그 어떤 고통도 좌절도 없이, 쾌락과 지배당하는 기쁨 뿐이었다. 그와 있기만 하다면 그 어느 누구도 그를 해할 수 없고, 굴욕감을 주고, 브루스를 망가트리고 강제로 무릎꿇리며 그의 인생을 짓이겨 놓는 적도 존재하지 않을거다. 브루스가 다크사이드에게 굴복하는 한은, 그의 창녀로 살아가는 한은...

그 사실을 깨달으며 다시 분수를 내뿜으며 수도없이 연속된 절정에 몸이 축 늘어진 브루스는, 악신의 창녀 노릇이 자신의 천직인거 같다는 생각을 하며 스스로에게 조소를 날렸다. 브루스가 완전히 축 늘어서 지치자, 다크사이드는 브루스의 허리를 붙잡고 거칠게 추삽질하기 시작했다. 그가 브루스를 더욱 몰아세울수록 견딜 수 없는 쾌감이 몰아쳤다.

브루스는 자기가 겪은 수치와 굴욕, 모든 좌절이 오로지 그의 것이 되기 위해 겪은 일임을 깨달으며, 슬픔인지 쾌락인지 구분지을 수 없는 눈물어린 눈으로 다크사이드를 바라보았다. 다크사이드의 눈 안에 비틀린 욕망과 정복욕이 충족되어가는게 보였다. 하지만, 그의 뒤틀린 욕망을 채워주기엔 아직 한참 모자랐다. 브루스는 다크사이드가 그에게서 원하는게 뭔지 정확히 알고 있었다. 다크사이드는 브루스가 임신하길 원했다.

다크사이드가 바꾼 역사에서, 원래 있던 세 아들을 브루스에게서 본 아들로 고치긴 했지만, 그 중에 브루스의 힘을 이어받았다고 할 수 있는 아이는 없었고, 그들의 능력이나 외모는 거의 변함 없었다. 결국 본질까지 바꿀 수는 없는 덕이겠지. 하지만 다크사이드에게 그건 그닥 나쁜 일은 아니었다. 다크사이드는 강력한 병사를 원하긴 했지만, 브루스와 다크사이드를 합한 능력을 가진 아이라면, 다크사이드를 뛰어넘을 수도 있었다. 다크사이드는 정말로 그걸 원하진 않았다. 그저, 브루스가 새로운 신을 잉태해, 아이가 태어나기도 전에 자신이 에너지를 흡수해 에너지원으로 삼고 싶을 뿐이었다. 브루스 역시 그 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 만일 브루스가 이를 허한다면, 그에게 다크사이드를 더욱 강력하게 만들 재물을 바치는 꼴이 될 것이다.

브루스는 제이슨을 생각했다. 지금은 다크사이드가 호의적이지만, 만일...브루스가 다크사이드에게 충분히 흡족하게 굴지 않는다면 제일 먼저 제이슨을... 또 그 아이를 잃을 수는 없어.

다크사이드는 브루스가 두려움에 떠는 걸 느끼고 그의 볼을 부드럽게 쓰다듬어 달랬다.

"네 두려움이 느껴지는군. 네가 원치 않는다면 그 어느 일도 벌어지지 않을 것이다. 난 인간과도 다르지만, 그대를 대한 다른 신들과도 다를 것이다. 네 충성 외엔 어느것도 바라지 않는다고 하지 않았나? 네가 원치 않는다면 그 어느 일도 벌어지지 않을 것이다."

브루스를 달래는 목소리와 손길은 거의 다정하기까지 했다.

"네가 신들에게 겪은 트라우마도 있으니, 너에게 강제로 요구하진 않겠다."

다크사이드는 사실 브루스가 정말로 자신의 힘과 브루스의 힘을 동시에 받은 아이를 낳는다면, 가차없이 아이를 죽일 생각이었다. 다크사이드는 그보다 더 강한 존재가 자신의 자리를 위협하는 건 용납 할 수 없었으니까. 브루스는 그를 아는지 모르는지, 자길 달래는 다크사이드의 손길을 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 그 모습이 마치 잘 길들여진 애완동물과 같았다.

"네 자궁과 몸은 이미 깨끗하게 고쳐졌다. 네가 신들에게 감금당하기 이전 처럼... 그런데도 네가 임신하지 못하는건, 마음까지 진정으로 허락하진 못했기 때문이겠지. 그러니, 네가 원치 않는다면 어느 일도 벌어지지 않을 것이다."

다크사이드가 브루스의 몸에 붉은 자국을 남기자, 브루스의 입에서 가는 신음이 새어나왔다.

"이런 짓을 하려면... 다른 신도 있을텐데."

"너 외에 내 씨를 품길 원하는 다른 이는 존재하지 않는다."

브루스가 다크사이드를 올려다보며 물었다.

"난 너의 뭐야? 다른 사람들이 말하는대로 창녀야? 실험 도구?"

"넌 내 아내다. 나에게 걸맞는 유일한 짝이지."

머리 속이 어지러운데도 다크사이드가 입을 맞추자 브루스는 제 보지가 젖어오는걸 느꼈다.

"너에게 해를 가하는 자는 그 어느 누구든 제거해주지."

다크사이드의 말은 약속이었다. 브루스를 함부로 대하고, 경멸하거나, 그를 해하는 그 어떤 존재든 반드시 없애겠다는 약속.

"나...실은 신들에게서 도망쳤을때, 나 혼자 도망친거 아니야. 누가 도와줬어."

"그게 누구인지 아직도 모르겠는가?"

다크사이드는 브루스를 물론 공짜로 풀어준건 아니었다. 다크사이드는 고대의 신들이 판을 치고 다니는게 거슬렸고, 다른 신들 역시 쾌락과 유흥에 젖어 세상을 망가트려가는 꼴을 볼 수 없었을 뿐이다. 그리고 그들을 파괴하기 위해선, 그의 탈출이 필수적이었을 뿐.

"정말...날 사랑하기라도 해?"

브루스가 의심스러워 하며 물었다. 쾌감에 녹진해진 머리 속은 이미 다른 생각을 하기 어려웠다.

"나에게 네게 필요할 뿐이다. 그보다 더 값진 말은 없을텐데."

"그치..."

"하지만 내 사랑을 받을 자격이 있다면 그건 너 뿐이겠지."

다크사이드는 선량한 존재를 어떻게 묶어놓는지 잘 알았다. 이런 마음약한 존재일 수록, 사랑을 중히 여기는 존재일 수록, 사랑받는 만큼 그에 책임을 지려 하는 법이었다. 그리고 그 말은, 그 어떤것보다 브루스를 속박해놓았다. 다크사이드가 조작이 아닌 현실로 브루스를 탈출시켰다면, 브루스는 그에게 빚이 있는 셈이다. 더군다나 다크사이드가 그에게 원하는게 사랑이라면, 브루스는 그것을 주지 않고는 견디지 못하겠지. 결국 그는 모든 생명들을 공평하게 위하는 신이었으니까. 만일 그 생명중 하나가 그의 전체를 속박하는 소원을 빌더라도, 이미 그에 맞는 댓가를 치뤘다면 외면하는 것은 불가능했다.

브루스는 다크사이드에게 입을 맞추고, 처음으로 그가 정말 그의 반쪽이라는 걸 느꼈다. 그가 악신이라 해도, 다크사이드에게 브루스가 그를 위한 존재이듯, 다크사이드 역시 그에게 걸맞는 존재였다. 선에는 악이 따르고, 생명엔 죽음이 따르는 것이 순리이듯, 이 것은 어쩔 수 없는 운명이었다. 브루스는 더 이상 그 운명에 저항할 힘도, 저항할 이유도, 저항하고자 하는 의지도 없었다. 브루스는 그 순간 모든 것을 받아들였다.

"임신하게 해줘."

***

제이슨은 브루스의 방 앞에서 문 사이로 새어 들어오는 브루스의 신음 소리를 들으며 입술을 깨물었다. 브루스의 교성 섞인 천박한 말이 문 사이로 새어나왔다.

"다크사이드님 자지 기분 좋아, 으응, 그렇게 세게 하면 애기집 망가져 버려...흐읏, 아, 끝까지...더...아응! 흐아, 아..."

만약 문 너머로 악신과 자기 엄마가 붙어먹으면서 저런 소리를 내는걸 들은게 다른 아이였다면 일생의 트라우마가 되었겠지만, 제이슨은 '다크사이드가 생각보다 잘하나보네...' 하는 생각 뿐이었다. 제이슨은 브루스가 지구에 있을때 몸로비를 강요받으며 겪은 일들을 이미 전부 보았다. 브루스는 늘 괴로워하고 힘들어하면서 억지로 가짜 신음을 냈지만, 저 안에서 들리는 소리로 보아 아마 다크사이드는 밤기술도 꽤 좋은 모양이고, 브루스도 다크사이드와의 섹스를 상당히 좋아하고 있으며, 두 사람의 대화 내용으로 보아 사이도 꽤 좋아보이는데다가, 다크사이드는 브루스를 꽤 아끼는 모양이었다. 제이슨은 만약 브루스가 여기서 학대를 받는다거나, 고통스러운 실험을 당한다거나 하고 있으면 목숨을 걸고서라도, 설령 지구가 파괴되는 한이있어도 빼올 생각이었지만... 브루스가 만족한다면 솔직히 제이슨도 여기서 눌러사는 것도 나쁘지 않겠다는 생각이 들 정도였다.

게다가, 만일 제이슨이 브루스를 빼와봤자...지구에서 브루스는 이제 지구에서 환영받을 존재가 아니었다. 브루스가 지구에 있다보면 또 억지로 몸을 팔아야만 하는 상황이 올지도 모르고, 그를 노리고 찾아온 초월적 존재들이 침공할지도 모르는 일이었다. 하지만 다크사이드는 브루스에게 억지로 몸을 강요 하는 것도 아니고, 다른 사람들에게 그가 손대게 내버려두지도 않는데다, 제 아무리 초월적 존재라 한들 지금의 다크사이드와 비견될 존재는 아니라 브루스를 노리고 다른 초월적 존재가 침공을 하건 말건 문제조차 안된다. 어라? 생각하면 할수록 지구에 있는거 보다 브루스가 여기에 있는게 나은거 같은데...

한참 생각에 빠져있던 제이슨이 자지러지는 브루스의 교성이 멈춘걸 깨닫고 문을 두드렸다.

"나 이제 들어가도 돼?"

"으응, 들어오렴."

문을 열자, 다크사이드는 커녕 정사의 흔적조차 보이지 않았다. 홀랑 옷을 벗고, 이불로 겨우 붉은 자국으로 얼룩덜룩해진 몸을 가린 브루스만이 그 흔적을 알게 할 뿐이었다. 제이슨은 아포칼립스의 다른 곳과는 다르게, 브루스의 방은 지구의 방들과 디자인이 좀 비슷해 보였고, 몇몇 가구는 브루스의 방에 있던 가구 같은 고풍스러운 느낌도 났다. 침대 자체도 신인 다크사이드에겐 필요 없을테고, 한쪽에 브루스를 위해 놓은 과일이나 음료, 음식같은 것도 다크사이드에겐 필요없을테고, 거대한 석재 욕조도 다크사이드에겐 필요 없을 것이었다. 게다가 방에 놓인 책들 역시 전부 지구의 것이다. 여긴 철저하게 브루스를 위한 방이었다. 그걸 본 제이슨의 눈이 가늘어졌다. ...이 새끼 진짜 브루스 좋아하나?

"다 들었니?"

제이슨이 얼굴이 새 빨개진 브루스 옆에 앉으며 말했다.

"엉, 완전 온 성에 울려퍼졌던데."

여성의 몸에 긴머리, 가녀린 얼굴과 몸의 브루스가 제이슨에게 낮설 법도 하건만, 제이슨에겐 언제나 그냥 브루스일 뿐이었다. 설령 브루스가 남편으로 고른게 완전히 정신나간 사이코 신이라고 해도, 제이슨에겐 문제되지 않았다. 그저, 브루스가 행복하고 안전하기만 하다면, 브루스가 지금 선택에 만족하기만 하다면, 그는 그걸로 족했다.

"나한테 실망했니?"

"당신이 날 죽인 조커를 안죽인것도 아닌데 내가 왜?"

제이슨은 브루스가 행복하다면 그걸로 족하다고 했지, 뒤끝이 없단 소린 아니었다.

"예전부터 당신은 인간이랑 섹스하는거 싫다고 하긴 했지. 다크사이드는 신이고, 강력하기까지 하잖아. 그러니까...당신이 여기서 안전하다고 느낀다면, 다크사이드가 정말 당신을 보호해주고 있는거라면... 난 반대하지 않아. 그래도 만약 당신이 여기 있기 싫어진다면, 내가 무슨 수를 써서라도 탈출시켜 줄게."

브루스가 제이슨을 바라보며 부드럽게 웃곤 몸을 기대자, 제이슨은 천천히 브루스를 끌어안았다. 제이슨은 이불 사이로 비치는 브루스의 가슴골을 내려다 보곤 씩 웃으며 장난스레 말했다.

"것 봐, 내가 당신 여자면 진짜 존나 가슴 클거라고 했잖아."

"너무 커서 싸우는덴 좀 거슬리긴 하지만... 섹스 할 땐 좋지."

"브루스, 당신이 다크사이드랑 섹스하는거까진 좋은데, 그 내용까진 나한테 말하지 말아줘."

"난 내용을 말한 적 없는데."

"가슴이 섹스에 좋은게 파이즈리 할 때 말고 또 어디있어?"

"...그런 단어는 어디서 배웠니?"

"내가 범죄자를 총으로 쏴죽이고, 담배 골초에 알콜중독 직전인건 괜찮지만 나이를 먹을만큼 먹은 성인이 파이즈리라는 단어를 안다는건 안될일이야?"

"그 앞의 세가지도 괜찮다고 한적 없다."

"알았어, 담배랑 술은 끊도록 노력할게. 근데 아포칼립스에도 술이랑 담배가 있나?"

"있을 걸? 오라이온이 가끔 하는거 봤어. 근데 지구 것보다 독하다니까 안돼."

제이슨이 흥미로워 하며 말했다.

"독하단 말이지..."

"안된다."

"아 해보고 마음에 안들면 지구걸로 피우면 되지."

"그만하고, 잠깐만 있어보렴."

브루스는 제이슨의 머리를 쓰다듬더니 그와 이마를 맞대고 가슴에 자기 손을 올리며 눈을 감았다. 제이슨은 브루스가 손댄 가슴 부근에 온기가 퍼지는 걸 느끼며 눈을 껌뻑였다. 마치...제이슨이 잠시나마 죽음의 평온을 느꼈을때 같은... 따스한 온기. 브루스가 눈을 뜨고는 손을 때더니, 제이슨에게 간절한 눈빛으로 말했다.

"전보다 회복 능력이 빨라졌을거야, 신체 능력도 아주 조금이지만 올랐을거다. 이것밖에 못해주지만...여기서 살아가는데 도움을 줄 수는 있을거다."

"원래 이런거 안해줬잖아."

"내가 지켜야할 규칙이 있었을 땐 그랬지. 근데...지금은 그럴 필요가 없잖아. 이젠 더 선한 편이라고 할 수도 없으니까."

그 말을 하는 브루스의 표정은 어딘가 홀가분해보이기까지 했다.

"하지만 네가 날 위해 여기까지 따라온거니까... 이 정도는 나쁜 일은 아니겠지."

브루스는 제 아들인 제이슨에게 축복을 내리고도 그게 옳은 일인지 고민하고 있었다. 제이슨은 그걸 보고 확신했다. 다크사이드는 브루스에게 살인을 시킨 적도 없고, 아마 그러지도 않을 것이며, 브루스가 그럴 일은 한적도 없을 것이다. 다크사이드가 브루스를 세뇌시킨거라면 그런 일을 시켰겠지만, 그런게 아니라는 소리였다. 브루스는 정말로 다크사이드를 제 의지로 고른거고, 다크사이드 역시 브루스를 제 나름 배려하고 있다는 뜻이었다.

"다크사이드랑은 진짜 사이 좋나보네?"

"응...아마도. 아니 꽤 좋아."

"얼굴에서 불합격이라고 하고 싶은데... 그러기엔 힘도 세고, 권력도 강하고...당신 기준에 적합하긴 하네."

"내가 신들에게 감금당하고...혹사당했을때, 그때 날 도망치게 도와준 신이 정확히 누군지 몰랐거든. 그런데...다크사이드 본인이었대. 그도 목적이 있어서 그런거지만..."

"...그 말 믿어?"

"다크사이드가 지구의 역사를 틀어놓긴 했지만, 신계에서 내가 겪은 역사까지 틀어놓진 못했어. 아마 그 말은 사실일거야. 다크사이드 본인도 고대 신들에게 원한이 꽤 쌓였던 모양이고... 뉴가즈들은 대부분 한참 그 이후에 태어났지만... 다크사이드같은 강력한 신은 보통은 고대신들이 있던 때에 새로 태어난 신들이니까, 시간대도 맞아. 고대신들을 무너트린게 다크사이드라는것도 아마 사실이겠지."

"...그래서?"  
"그 말이 거짓이라면 모르겠지만, 그 말이 사실인 이상 난 다크사이드에게 빚이 있는 셈이지. 게다가..."

브루스가 수치 가득한 붉은 얼굴로 고개를 숙이며 기어들어가는 목소리로 말했다.

"다크사이드와 있는게...나쁘지만은 않아서..."

"나도 알아. 문 너머로 다 들었거든. 좋아 죽으려고 그러는거."

브루스는 제이슨이 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 한심스럽게 자신을 보자 할 말이 없어졌다.

"물리적인 질문이 있는데..."

"응?"

"그...어떻게 그 큰게 다 거기에 들어가? 내 말은 그러니까...다크사이드 키랑 덩치를 보나 정말 장난 아닐거 같은데...그 거대한게 브루스...당신 거기에 다 들어간다고?"

브루스가 차갑게 식은 눈빛으로 제이슨을 보자 제이슨이 억울하다는 듯 외쳤다.

"왜?! 진짜 궁금한데! 물리적으로 그게 어떻게 들어가냐고?!"

브루스는 제이슨이 겪을 마음의 상처와 충격을 걱정한 자기 자신이 좀 멍청하게 느껴졌다. 그런걸로 충격을 받을 제이슨이 아니지 참.


	56. Chapter 56

  
  
  
  
  


비가 추적추적 내리고 있는 잿빛 하늘은 스콧의 고향의 하늘에선 볼 수 없던 풍경이라, 내릴 때마다 처음엔 약간 신기한 마음마저 들었다. 맑게 갠 하늘색 하늘을 보자면 고향만 더 그리워져, 차라리 잿빛 하늘일 때가 더 속이 편했다. 굳이 고담시를 고른 이유도 그런 이유였다.

술집 유리창을 두드리는 빗줄기가 점점 거세지고 있었다. 그가 비운 술병은 벌써 세 병째, 약속한 친구는 여직 나타나지 않았다. 하지만 그 친구는 원래부터 제 시간에 나타나는 법이 없었다. 기대도 하지 않은 터라, 실망도 하지 않았다. 술집 주인이 슬슬 눈초리를 주기 시작했다.

"이봐요, 당신...괜찮은거요? 슬슬 그만드시는게 좋겠소."

수염이 덥수룩하고 덩치가 곰처럼 큰 술집 주인은, 투박한 말투로 걱정스레 스콧을 바라보았다. 스콧이 인간이 아니라 신이라는 걸 알리가 없으니, 이 밍밍한 지구의 술이 스콧에겐 별 영향을 끼치지 못한다는 걸 알리가 없었으니, 아무리 술집 주인이라도 걱정된 모양이었다.

"친구만 오면 곧장 나갈거예요."

"데려다 줄 사람이 있다면 괜찮지만..."

술집 주인은 스콧을 유심히 살피며 손님 하나 없는 걸 보고 한숨을 쉬면서 술잔을 마저 닦았다. 스콧이 기다리는게 더 이상 무의미하다고 느껴질 때 쯤, 비에 잔뜩 젖은 검은 후드를 쓴 남자가 저벅저벅 바로 걸어들어왔다. 그 남자는 비에 젖은 후드를 벗지도 않은채 문가에서 스콧에게 고개짓을 했다. 언제나 그랬듯, 스콧의 친구는 어딘가 불만이 있는 듯한 표정이었다.

"늦었네."

스콧을 거의 두시간 가까이 기다리게 했으니 화낼 법도 하건만, 그는 구김살 없는 표정으로 그를 맞이했다. 실은 그가 올 수 있던 것 자체가 더 신기할 정도였으니까. 스콧은 주인에게 현금으로 계산을 하고는 우산도 없이 그 친구와 거리를 나섰다. 가는 내내 말이 없는 친구가 서운했던지 스콧이 먼저 말을 걸었다.

"어떻게 지냈어?"

"회포는 가서 풀어도 충분해."  
  


한참을 돌아간 둘은 어느 좁은 골목길에 멈춰서서 들어갔다. 파크 로우라고 적혀있는 표지판이 위에 붉은 스프레이 캔으로 크라임 앨리라고 낙서가 되어 있었다. 두 사람이 골목의 중간 즈음에 들어서자, 바닥에 사람이 쓰러진 모양대로 흰 선이 그려진게 보였다. 그 중앙에 선 스콧이 조용히 속삭였다.

"10시 48분."

말이 끝남과 동시에 두 사람은 흔적도 없이 사라졌다.

***

어둑하고 음침한 동굴은 오랜 친구를 만날 장소로는 그닥 적절하지 않았다. 버려진지 오래임이 분명한 먼지 쌓인 기자재와 오래된 실험도구들이 보였다. 아직 지구엔 없는 기술로 만들어졌고, 몇몇 갠 그 둘 조차 접하지 못한 것들이라, 매번 여기 올 때마다 버려진게 아쉽다는 생각이 들곤 했다.

어둠 속에서 진한 푸른 눈을 빛내는 청년이 의자에 앉아 두 사람을 맞이했다.

"늦었네. 스콧 때문은 아니겠고, 보나마나 오라이온이겠지?"

그제야 스콧의 친구는 젖은 후드를 벗고 비에 젖은 붉은 머리를 탈탈 털며 애티를 벗지 못 한 청년에게 말했다.

"이것도 다 니 형제 때문이니까, 그놈한테 항의 하던가."

"제이슨을 데리고 간건 너잖아. 네가 다크사이드의 신뢰만 받았어도 그 애가 아포칼립스에 가겠단 생각 따윈 안했을 걸."

청년은 초조하게 쏘아붙이고는 손톱을 깨물더니 조심스레 물었다.

"...그...네 어머니 상황은 어때?"

"나빠. 다크사이드에게 계속 힘을 빨아먹히고 있어. 얼마 안가서 죽을거야. 시간이 없어."

"그 여자가 죽는건 중요한게 아니야. 다크사이드가 더 강해졌다간 그 어떤 수를 써도 희망은 없어."

오라이온은 딱히 '그 여자'를 좋아하진 않았다. 무력하고, 쓸모없고, 여리기만 한데다, 짐덩어리기까지 했다. 오라이온이 아는 그 여자의 모습은 그게 다긴 했지만, 다른 사람이 쉽게 그런 식으로 말하는건 편치 않았다.

"그 여자가 제일 중요해. 다크사이드는 그 여자 없이도 강하지만, 그 여자가 있으면 적수가 존재하지 않아. 그 여자가 다크사이드와 떨어지겠다고 동의하지 않으면 아무 소용 없어."

"알아, 머리론 안다고."

청년이 오라이온을 진정시키며 일어섰다가, 배를 움켜 잡으며 얼굴을 구겼다. 오라이온이 화가 누그러져선, 머쓱해하며 말했다.

"아프냐?"

"됐어. 회복 캡슐 쓰면 돼."

"그땐 다크사이드도 보고 있어서 어쩔 수 없었다."

오라이온의 눈에 죄책감이 묻어났다. 하지만 그 청년은 쉽게 괜찮을거란 말이 나오지 않았다.

"앞으로 어떻게든 직접 만나는거 말고 통신 할 수 있는 방법을 찾아야겠어... 들키지 않고 대화만 할 수 있었어도..."

스콧이 청년의 말을 자르며 덧붙였다.

"지금쯤 뉴 제네시스 사람들이 나 말고도 살아있었을지도 모르지."

오라이온이 입을 악물고 눈을 감았다.

"내가...한발만 빨랐다면..."

"다크사이드가 반생명 방정식을 손에 넣었잖아, 늦든 빠르든 뉴 제네시스를 제거하려고 했겠지. 네 탓은 아니야. 네가 사실을 알자마자 달려온게 아니었다면, 나도 여기 없었을거야. 다크사이드가 죽이려고 작정을 했는데도 내가 살아있는거라고. 그걸 기뻐하고, 지금부터라도 할 수 있는 일을 생각하자."

스콧은 비록 오라이온이 뉴 제네시스의 신과 사람들을 몰살시킨 다크사이드의 아들이라 해도, 오라이온을 진심으로 위로해주고 싶었다. 오라이온이 난폭하지 않거나 성격이 좋은건 아니지만, 그는 다크사이드와는 달랐다. 다크사이드는 순수한 악이었지만, 오라이온은 내면까지 악하진 않았다.

스콧이 오라이온을 처음 만난건, 아포칼립스와 뉴 제네시스가 종전 협정을 하려고 했을 때였다. 처음에는 두 사람은 협정을 위해 인질 교환 차원에서 아들을 교환하려 했다. 하이파더는 그의 아들인 스콧을, 다크사이드는 그의 둘째 아들이자, 가장 명석한 오라이온을 교환하려 했다. 그런데 무슨 바람에서인지, 다크사이드는 인질 교환까진 불필요하다고 말했다. 하이파더 역시 내심 아포칼립스같은 곳에 자기 아들을 맡겼다간, 스콧이 어떤 일을 겪을지 내심 알고 있었기에, 인질 교환은 성사되지 않았다. 비록 두 사람은 인질로서 처음 만난데다, 처한 상황도 성격도 달랐지만, 기이하게도, 친구가 되었다. 오라이온이 다크사이드의 눈치를 봐서 스콧과의 우정을 비밀리에 부치지 않았다면, 스콧 역시 살아남을 수 없었을 터였다. 오라이온이 드물게도 발휘한 조심성이 스콧의 목숨을 살린 셈이었다.

만약 상황이 달라 오라이온이 뉴 제네시스에서 자랐다면, 오라이온은 지금 아포칼립스에서 보다 훨씬 더욱 건강한 마음을 가진채 자라났겠지. 그의 불같은 성미도 영웅적인 일을 위해 발휘되었을테고, 오라이온의 전투 능력도 학살과 지배를 위해서가 아니라, 사람을 구하기 위해서 발휘 되었을터였다. 스콧은 그를 볼때마다 묘한 측은지심이 생겨났다. 스콧이 만약 그처럼 아포칼립스에서 자라나야 했다면, 스콧은 아마 견디지 못하고 무너졌을지도 모르는 일이었다.

동굴 안엔 한동안 침묵이 오갔다. 오라이온은 스콧을 빤히 바라보더니, 당찬 태도로 말했다.

"...감상에 빠져있어 봤자 도움은 안되겠지. 네 말이 맞다. 해결법을 생각해야해."

"해결법이 없다는게 문제지."

어둠 속에서 성질 긁는 비아냥 거리는 목소리가 들렸다. 파란 눈 한쌍이 세 사람을 응시하며 어둠속에서 천천히 걸어나왔다. 오라이온의 앞에 있던 청년이 어둠 속의 건장한 청년을 보곤 입술을 악물고 느린 발걸음으로 다가갔다.

"살아는 있었네, 제이슨."

"목숨은 질기거든."

딕은 제이슨이 그리웠으면서도, 한편으론 마음이 복잡했다.

"그 여자 상태는 어때?"  
"다크사이드가 엉망으로 만들어놓긴 했지만 안전해. 그리고 내가 한 말 대로 오 년 전의 공격은 그 사람이 아니었거나, 그 사람이 실제로 벌인일이 아닌거야. 다크사이드가 폭력적으로 대하는건 아니고, 그 사람이 싫어할 법한 일을 시키는건 아니고... 다크사이드는 세뇌를 하거나 강제로 무언갈 하는건 아니야. 그 사람이 한계까지 몰린 상태로 만들어서 자기 말곤 믿을게 없다고 생각하게 만든거지. 그 녀석이 지금은 입 발린 소리를 하고 있고, 그 사람도 흔들려서 제 능력을 발휘 못해서 다크사이드 진위를 파악 못하고 있어. 이대로 가면 다크사이드의 새 육체가 될 아이도 임신 할 지도 몰라."

"정신력이 약한거 아냐? 어떻게..."

"그 사람이 약한게 아니야. 사실만 알린다면..."

"아직은 모르겠어. 그 여자를 못믿어서가 아냐. 스콧이 그 여자를 빼온다고 해도, 얼마나 숨길 수 있을진 장담 못해. 게다가, 그 여자를 노리는게 다크사이드 하나만이 아니고... 다크사이드에게 원한이 있는 놈들도 그 여잘 노리는 모양이던데... 그 다음엔 어떡할거야?"

제이슨은 냉정하기 짝이없는 딕을 바라보며 울상을 지었다. 브루스가 여기 없어서 다행이야. 딕이 저런 말을 하는걸 들었다면 브루스는 평생 지구로 돌아오지 않을 테니까. 딕은 차갑게 쏘아붙이다가도 제이슨이 울적하게 자길 바라보자 금세 누그러졌다.

"그 사람이 다크사이드의 지배에서 벗어나고 나면, 다크사이드가 빼앗은 힘도 도로 돌려받을테고, 그럼 다크사이드의 전능한 힘도 못쓰게 될거고, 적어도 물리칠 수 있는 희망은 생기는거야. 딕, 내 말 들어줘. 그 사람 안전만 생각했다면 솔직히 그냥 아포칼립스에 냅두는게 그 사람한텐 낫다고. 그 사람이 지구에서 겪은 일들이 좋기만 했는 줄 알아? 다크사이드가 브루스한테 하는 짓은 인간이 저지른 짓의 발톱의 때만도 못 해. 그런데도 이러는 이유는...다크사이드가 살아있는 이상 수 많은 생명이 계속 희생될테고, 어느 날 브루스가 정신이 든 순간 자기가 무슨 짓을 했는지 깨달을게 걱정되서라고. 그 사람은 절대 그거 못견딜거야."

제이슨의 말을 들은 스콧이 끼어들었다.

"그 말이 맞아. 설령...다크사이드가 제 아내와의 약속을 지켜서 지구가 안전하다고 해도, 다른 세계까진 아니야. 지금 이 순간도 없어져선 안될 생명이 수 없이 사라지고 있을거야. 우리가 지체하는 매 순간마다, 이 우주는 더욱 악으로 기울겠지... 결국 악이 승리하는 세상이 될 때까지."

딕이 직면하기에 이건 너무 큰 일이었지만, 외면하기에도 너무 큰 일이었다. 제이슨이 거의 사정을 하듯 말했다.

"지금 세계에선 아니라도...그 사람이 다크사이드에게 가야만 했던 이유는 널 보호하기 위해서도 있어. 너, 팀, 데미안, 캐스, 스테파니, 바바라...전부... 지금 세계에선 더 이상... 그 사람과 아는 관계도 아니고, 더 이상 가족도 아니지만... 그 사람이 해야만 했던 희생을 생각해줘, 제발..."

딕은 한숨을 쉬고 마음에 안든다는 표정으로 혀를 찼다. 팔짱을 끼고 상황을 관망하던 오라이온이 말했다.

"아포칼립스에도 반란을 일으키려는 조직이 있어. 그 여자와 다크사이드의 연결이 끊기고 나면 궁에 침투시키도록 하지. 하지만... 저스티스 리그에서 인력을 좀 빌리고 싶은데. 아마존 공주, 그린 랜턴, 슈퍼맨."

"그 셋은 저스티스 리그에서도 제일 중요한 전력이야. 쉽게 빌려줄 순 없지만... 만약 설득시키고 싶다면 너희가 직접 이야기 해. 그리고... 그 여자부터 빼와. 모든 이야기는 그 다음이니까."

스콧에게 접촉해서 다크사이드를 제거 할 계책을 생각하자고 한건 딕이었지만, 이제 딕이 원치 않던 말던, 이 전쟁은 일어나야만 하는 일이었다. 오라이온은 더 다크사이드의 폭정을 눈감아 줄 수 없을테고, 견디지 못한 사람들과 신이 들고 일어섰으니까. 스콧에게 이 사건은 복수와는 아무 관련이 없었다. 이건 복수를 위해서가 아니다. 이 일이 그저 옳은 일이라는 것만으로도, 아무리 딕이 그 여자를 증오하더라도, 아무리 오라이온에게 내재된 난폭함이 있다 하더라도, 선한 자들을 움직이게 하는건 그 일이 옳은 일이라는 것만으로도 충분했다.

***

_**\- 여섯 달 전, 저스티스 리그에 잡혔던 브루스가 빠져나간지 얼마 뒤.** _

그날 제이슨은 딕이 그 여자를 '창녀'라고 불렀다는 이유로 주먹질을 했고, 말싸움을 했으며 '어떻게 그 사람에게 그런 소릴 하느냐' '지금 널 있게 한 사람이잖아' 같은, 딕은 이해할 수 없는 소리를 하며 분노했다. 제이슨은 있는대로 성질을 부리더니, 서재로 뛰쳐나갔다. 딕이 맞은 것보다도 왜 그러는지 이해가 안가 어안이 벙벙해 있다가 뒤늦게 제이슨을 따라갔지만, 분명 서재로 갔던 제이슨은 흔적도 없이 사라졌다.

그 뒤, 몇시간이 지나서야 제이슨은 다시 웨인 저택으로 돌아왔다. 제이슨을 기다리다가 깜빡 잠든 딕을 제이슨이 툭툭 건드려 깨웠다. 딕이 뭐라하기도 전에 제이슨이 그의 어깨를 잡고 진지하게 말했다.

"딕, 이제부터 진지하게 들어. 아래로 내려가기 전까지 아무 말도 하지마."

"아래?"

제이슨은 딕의 입을 막고는, 서재 벽 중앙에 있는 고장난 괘종시계를 10시 48분으로 맞추었다. 그러자, 딕은 난생 처음 보는 엘리베이터가 튀어나왔다.

"이게 뭔-"

"아무 말도 하지 말라고."

엘리베이터에 타자, 그저 폐쇄된 동굴이라고만 알고 있던 곳에, 딕은 난생 처음보는 거대한 컴퓨터와 먼지쌓인 장비들이 나왔다.

"왜..."

"이전 세계의 흔적이야. 너와 나...다른 아이들이 겪었던 원래 세계의 흔적이지. 원래 그대로 남아있는 걸 보면...여기에 무슨 보호 장치를 해놓은 것 같아. 여기라면...너도 뭔가 기억 날 거라고 생각했는데..."

딕은 멍한 얼굴로 먼지 쌓인 장비들을 털어서 살펴보며 말했다.

"나도 생각도 못한 것들인데..."

"정말 모르겠어?"

제이슨은 마냥 신기해하기만 하는 딕을 보곤 잔뜩 실망했다. 제이슨은 혀를 차고는 머리를 벅벅 긁더니, 딕에게 침착하게 말했다.

"내 말 들어, 딕. 정말로 중요한 이야기니까."

제이슨은 딕을 붙잡고 '이전 세계'에 대한 이야기를 했다. 대부분은 비슷했지만, 그 세계엔 좀 더 비극이 많았고, 무엇보다, 딕과 그가 형제처럼 아끼는 아이들을 데리고 와서 키운게 딕이 오늘 '창녀'라 부른 그 여자라고 했다. 제이슨이 너무 진지해서 미친 소리라고 하고 싶다가도, 왜인지 그냥 그 이야기를 무시할 수가 없었다.

"내 말을 못믿겠어도 상관 없어. 오 년 전에, 그 사건을 일으킨건 그 사람이 아니야. 설령 그 사람이었다고 해도 결국 배후는 다크사이드라고. 제대로 된 복수를 하고 싶으면, 그 사람이 아니라 다크사이드를 없애야 하는거야. 처음엔 나도 그 사람이 왜 다크사이드와 있는지 헷갈렸어. 하지만 이제 알것 같아. 브루스는 우릴 위해서 다크사이드에게 가아먄 했던거야. 네가 정말 아무 기억도 없다고 해도 그 사람을 외면하진 않을거라는거 알아. 네가 그 사람을 증오해도 상관없어, 네가 전혀 기억을 못한다고 해도 상관없어, 이건... 옳은 일을 위한거니까."

제이슨의 말이 맞건 틀리건, 딕도 그 여자를 아무리 증오해봤자 결국 배후에 있는건 다크사이드며, 눈 앞에 있는 그 여자를 없애봤자 또 다른 꼭두각시가 등장하리라는 걸 알고 있었다. 하지만, 제이슨이 한 다른 이야기는...딕이 받아들이기 어려웠다. 딕이 비틀 거리며, 거대한 컴퓨터 모니터 앞의 키보드 판에 손을 대자, 모니터가 우웅 대고 켜지며 머리가 짧고 검은 로브를 걸치고 있는 그 여자가 모니터에 나타났다.

[이걸 발견 했으면 좋겠구나. 배트 케이브는 다크사이드의 영향을 받을 수 없도록 설계해 놓았다. 만약 무슨 일을 하고 싶거든 여기서 하렴. 너희가 언제 이걸 발견 할지는 모르겠지만... 내가 너희와 있고 싶었다는 건 거짓말이 아니라는 걸 알아주렴. 너희와 있을 수 있다면 무슨 댓가든 전부 치룰 생각이었다. 그런데...그런 일이 벌어지긴 힘들 것 같구나. 다크사이드가 날 납치할거고, 난 그에게 굴복할 생각이다. 다크사이드는 내가 자기 계획을 모른다고 생각하지만...조금 늦게나마 알게되었다. 반생명 방정식을 다크사이드가 완성 했을리 없다고 생각한 내 책임이다. 다크사이드는 이 세계를 새로 부수고 만들겠지, 하지만 창조는 나의 영역이야. 모든게 다크사이드의 뜻대로 되진 않을거다. 그리고 난...새로 만들어질 세상에선 나라는 실수가 없었으면 해. 내가 너흴 버리거나, 외면하려 해서 이런 선택을 한건 아니었다. 내가 너희를 사랑하는걸 온 우주가 아는 이상은 너희가 계속 노려질테지. 이럴 수 밖에 없었다. 미안하고, 정말 사랑한다. 세계와 맞바꾸어도 아깝지 않을 만큼.]

따듯하기까지 한 그 다정한 하늘색 눈은 밑바닥에서 그리움이 솟구치게 만들었다. 그리고 그 사실이, 딕이 알지 못하는 다정함과 온기가 하필이면 그 여자에게서 나타난다는게 역겹게 느껴졌다. 딕은 도저히 그 여자를 좋아 할 수 없었다. 설령 저게 다 맞는 말이라 해도, 그 여자가 자길 다크사이드에게 팔았단 사실은 변하지 않으니까. 하지만, 만약 그가 모르는 진실이 있는거라면 파해쳐야 했다.

"그 여자를 위해선 못해."

모니터를 바라보며 멍하니 있던 딕이 무뚝뚝하게 말하자, 제이슨이 씁쓸 한 표정으로 미소를 지었다.

"그럼 다크사이드가 희생시킨 사람들을 위해서 하자."

그리고 돌아올 수 없는 과거를 위해서.


	57. Chapter 57

몽롱하게 잠에 들어있던 브루스는 팔목에 차인 차가운 수갑의 감각에 눈을 떴다.

"다크사이드한테 몸팔던 년이라 헐렁할 줄 알았더니 꽤 조이네?"

  


  
낮선 소음에 눈썹을 파르르 떨던 브루스는 자기 아래를 쑤시는 손길을 느끼며 몸을 버둥거렸다. 하지만 몸은 꼼짝도 않았고, 눈 앞도 흐렸다. 목소리도 웅웅거리며 울려, 머리가 더 아파왔다. 온 몸의 감각이 둔해서 손가락 하나 까딱할 수 없었지만, 브루스는 손가락이 젖어오며 찔걱거리는 소리가 나는게 들렸다.

"젖는거봐, 창녀는 창년가봐. 아무나 쑤셔주기만 하면 좋나?"  
"오메가가 이 정도로 페로몬 향 진하게 뿜는건 박아달라고 애걸하는 거라고."

주변에서 들리는 목소리는 한 둘이 아니었다. 브루스 주변을 둘러싸던 남자들이 브루스의 머리채를 잡고 뺨을 툭툭 쳤다.

"너도 좋은거 맞지? 우리가, 나쁜 사람들은 아니야, 니가 싫다고 하면 더 아무것도 안할거거든? 대답해, 좋냐고 개년아."

싫다고 외칠 정신도 힘도 없던 브루스는 그저 계속 신음을 흘리며 힘이 전혀 들어가지 않는 몸을 일으키려 애쓸 뿐이었다.

"으음...응..."

주변 남자들이 비웃는 목소리가 들렸다.

"것봐, 얘도 하고 싶다잖아."  
"안달나서 돌아버렸나보네."

남자들은 저들끼리 킬킬거리며 웃더니 브루스를 붙잡고 매트리스로 내동댕이 쳤다.

  
브루스는 자기가 왜 여기에 있는지, 왜 이런 남자들에게 둘러쌓여있는지 기억하려 애썼다. 마지막으로 흐릿하게 제이슨의 얼굴이 보인 것도 같은데, 딕이...딕이 온 것도 같았는데. 하지만 이 남자들은 제이슨도, 딕도 아니었고, 할은 더욱 아니었다. 그런데 어딘가 브루스에게 익숙하게 느껴지는 사람들이었다. 엎어진 자기 보지를 벌리고 굵은 남자의 좆이 밀고 들어오자, 브루스의 입에선 자연히 신음이 흘러나왔다. 정말 경멸스럽고 역겨운 일을 겪는데도, 이미 길들여질대로 길들여진 브루스의 몸은 창녀라는 말에 걸맞게 점점 달아오르기만 했다.

  


"피 조금 나오지 않냐, 야, 나도 써야돼, 니가 온 힘을 다해서 박으면 보지 헐렁거릴거 아냐."  
"씨발 닥쳐봐, 아, 씨발 존나 조여..."

브루스는 온 몸의 감각을 잃은채로, 그저 쾌락만을 느끼며 신음을 흘렸다. 점점 몸의 감각이 돌아오며, 추삽질하는 좆의 움직임이 더 격렬하게 느껴졌다. 다크사이드의 것은 아무리 적응해도 처음엔 늘 통증이 있었고, 그가 거칠게 박을때면 내장까지 짓이겨지는게 느껴졌다. 그러다보니 이제 인간의 것은 아무리 크고, 거칠게 그를 대해봤자 그저 쾌락만을 주었다. 브루스는 무의식중에 조금 더 세게...라고 생각해버렸다. 더 격렬하길 바랬다. 남자가 몸을 떨며 브루스의 안에 사정하는게 느껴졌다. 뒤에서 황급히 다가오는 다른 남자의 목소리가 들렸다.

"못참겠어, 비켜."

브루스가 한숨을 돌릴 새도 없이 다른 남자의 좆이 들어왔다. 전의 남자의 것보단 더 굵었지만, 조금 더 느릿하고 부드러웠다. 적어도 처음 시작은 그랬다.

느릿하던 움직임이 점점 빨라지기 시작했다.

"처음 봤을때부터 한번 따먹어 보고 싶었다니까...한번 잡으면 꼭 따먹고 싶었어, 니 안 벌름거리면서 내 좆 조이는거 다 느껴지거든? 너도 다크사이드같은 놈들보단 슈퍼히어로한테 따먹히고 싶었나봐, 응?"

그 순간 브루스의 머리에 물을 끼얹은듯 차갑게 정신이 들며 온 몸의 감각이 돌아왔다. 브루스는 힘겹게 고갤 돌려 자길 박고 있는 남자와 주변에서 브루스를 바라보며 자위하고 있는 남자들을 올려다보았다. 모든 사람들이 브루스가 아는 얼굴이었다. 당연한 일이었다. 모든 사람들이 전부 이전 세계에서 브루스가 훈련시키고 지원해줬던 젊은 히어로들이었으니까.

브루스의 눈에서 눈물이 툭 떨어졌다. 

"...왜...왜?"

이해 할 수 없었다. 아무리 브루스가 지금은 다크사이드의 창녀로 알려진 상태라 해도, 브루스가 아는 그들은 이럴 사람들은 아니라고 생각했다. 그런줄로만 알았다. 절망한 브루스의 얼굴을 본 남자들이 이를 악물더니 그에게 다가와선 이미 좆이 들어찬 보지에 억지로 자기 좆을 끼워넣었다. 브루스는 찢어질듯한 고통에 입술을 깨물고 힘겹게 말했다.

"왜, 왜 너희가..."

남자가 브루스를 바라보며 비웃었다.

"넌 죽여봤자 부활하고, 상처를 입혀도 회복해 버리잖아. 무슨 짓을 해봤자 너에겐 제대로 된 복수가 될 것 같지 않더라고. 그래서 생각했지, 너한테 제일 굴욕적일게 뭘까... 네 반응 보니까 잘 선택한 것 같네."

좌절에 절망한 브루스의 얼굴을 본 남자들의 표정이 만족스럽게 변했다. 브루스가 절망하며 눈을 감자 그의 볼에 눈물이 타고 흘러내렸다.

"충분히...충분히 했으니까... 이제 그만해."  
"아, 이제 시작인데? 기다리는 사람들이 얼만데 헛소리야?"

브루스의 보지에 쑤셔진 두개의 좆이 추삽질을 하는 속도가 빨라지기 시작했다.

  


  
브루스는 신음하면서도 계속 그만하라고 반복했다. 이건 옳지 못했다. 그들은 본디 좋은 사람들이어야했다.

"제발, 그만...그만..."

그런데 그 좋은 사람들을...내가 변질시켜버린거군. 그 남자들은 브루스의 애원은 무시하고 자기들끼리 태연히 대화를 나눴다.

"근데 우리 걸리면 슈퍼세븐은 화낼거 같은데."  
"그니까 선배들 없는 지금 아니면 안된다니까."  
"애당초 이 걸레년은 왜 여기 데리고 온거래?"  
"요주의 인물이니까... 설치지 못하게 감시하라는거지."  
"이게 감시야?"

뒤에서 대기하던 남자가 브루스의 입에 좆을 박아넣으며 낄낄대며 웃었다.

"이런짓 하지 말란 소린 없었잖아."

***

  
\- 약 12시간 전, 아포칼립스

제이슨은 할 수 있다면 이 상황을 피하고 싶었다. 겉보기엔 브루스는 다크사이드의 품 안에서 안전해 보였고, 다크사이드는 브루스를 해하는 것도 아닌 것 처럼 보였으니까. 제이슨은 피로에 지쳐 잠든 브루스를 내려다보며, 오라이온의 경고를 떠올렸다.

\- 다크사이드는 사람을 조종하는데 타고난 것 뿐이야. 약점을 공략하고 사상을 비틀어놓지. 다정하게 보이는 것도, 마치 위해주는 것 처럼 구는 것도 자기 목적을 이루기 위한 수단일 뿐이야. 그 여잔 지금 세뇌당한 것 뿐이야. 지금은 안전하게 보일지 모르지만, 다크사이드가 그 여자 힘을 전부 집어 삼키고 나서 아무것도 남지 않게 되면, 이번엔 정말로 그 여잔 죽을거야.

  
잠든 브루스의 얼굴은 평온하게만 보였다. 창백하고 평온한 얼굴이 사랑스럽게만 보였다. 제이슨의 시선을 느끼기라도 한듯, 브루스가 눈을 뜨더니 슬며시 미소지었다.

"제이, 어디 다녀왔니?"  
"물어볼게 있어, 브루스. 당신... 닿기만 해도 그 사람 마음이 느껴진다고 했지? 그럼... 다크사이드한테선 뭐가 느껴져?"

제이슨의 질문에 브루스는 눈을 깜빡이고 그를 바라보기만 할 뿐, 대답이 없었다.

"다크사이드가 당신에게 무슨 짓을 하려고 하는지, 뭐가 목적인지도 전부 알았어?"

제발 그것만큼은 아니길.

"혹시... 죽을 생각이야?"

브루스는 입을 다물고 웃음기가 사라진 표정으로 제이슨의 눈을 바라보았다. 하지만 제이슨은 브루스가 대답하지 않아도 그가 하고 싶은 말이 뭔지 전부 알고 있었다. 그 눈빛만 보아도, 브루스가 하지 않은 말들이 짐작갔다.

  
"다크사이드가 당신 죽일 생각인 거 알면서 이런거냐고."  
"희망이 있었다면 나도 다른 길을 골랐을거다."

브루스는 몸을 일으키고 긴 머리를 쓸어넘겼다. 버럭 화를 내며 목소리를 높이는 제이슨의 눈망울에 눈물이 떨어졌다.

"왜 그러는지 이야기 해줘. 그딴 개소리 하지 말라고. 정말 여기가 당신이 끝날 자리라고 생각해? 아니잖아! 당신이 죽을거면 최소한 싸우다가 죽어야지, 맞서 싸우고 발버둥치고, 희망을 찾다가 죽어야지 이렇게 무기력하게 끝날 생각이었어?!"

긴 한숨이 브루스의 입에서 새어나왔다.

"난...아주 긴 삶을 살아왔다. 그만큼 아주 오래 싸워왔지. 지금이 아니면 죽을 기회가 없을지도 몰라."  
"브루스, 당신..."  
"하지만...네가 날 기억하는 이상은 순순히 죽어줄 생각은 없다. 마음이 바뀌었어."

브루스가 조심스레 제이슨에게 손을 내밀었다. 떨리는 손 끝에 제이슨의 두툼한 손가락이 닿았다.

  


  
"네가 있으니까. 네가 내 희망이니까."

  
브루스가 제이슨의 손을 잡으려는 그 순간, 브루스의 등에 따끔한 감각이 들며, 곧 세포를 부수고 태우는 듯한 고통이 온 몸을 지배했다.

"역시 망설일 줄 알았어, 제이."

뒤를 돌아보자 손에 빈 주사기를 든 딕이 보였다.

"고대의 속박이라는거, 결국 알파와 오메가의 본딩과 비슷한 거더라고. 만약 그렇다면...본딩과 같은 방식으로 끊을 수 있을 거 아냐? 한번 죽고 나면 끊기겠지."

딕이 흔들리는 제이슨의 눈을 보며 빙그레 미소지었다.

"스콧과 오라이온은 이미 와있어. 다른 리거들도 곧 올거야. 여기가 전쟁터 되기 전에 그 여자 여기서 내보내야 해."  
"딕, 브루스가..."

브루스는 점점 의식이 흐려져가고 있었다. 격렬한 고통에 비명도 지를 수 없었다. 제이슨이 떨리는 손으로 브루스의 어깨를 붙잡자, 브루스가 부서질듯 제이슨의 품에 쓰러졌다.

"만약 이 여자가 정말로 죽는다면, 그건 그 여자 운일 뿐이지."  
"이럴 필요 없었어, 브루스가 마음이 바뀌었댔다고, 왜 자꾸-"

제이슨이 딕의 멱살을 잡고 화내는 모습이 흐릿하게 보이며, 제이슨의 분노한 목소리도 마치 먼곳에서 외치는 것 처럼 점점 희미하게 들렸다.

***

\- 현재

  
남자들이 브루스를 윤간한지 시간이 얼마나 지났는지 감각이 느껴지진 않지만, 아포칼립스로 떠난 리거들이 돌아올만큼 빠른 시간은 아닌 듯 했다. 브루스는 지금 당장이라도 아포칼립스로 돌아가고 싶은 심정이었지만, 브루스가 거기 있어봤자 다크사이드를 더 강하게 할 뿐이었다. 여차 잘못되어 브루스가 잡히기라도 하면... 겨우 생긴 희망마저 꺼지겠지.

다크사이드와 맞서 싸우는 리거들과 브루스 자신이 함께 하는 미래도 보이지 않았지만, 리거들이 패배하는 미래도 없었다. 여태까진 모든게 브루스 계획대로 흘러가고 있었다. 지금...다른 히어로들의 행동은 예상 외긴 했지만, 적어도 우주의 미래는 안전해보였다. 브루스의 일은 그저 인내하는 것 뿐이었다.

자길 둘러싼 남자들이 나간 뒤에도 몸에 힘이 들어가질 않아 낡은 매트리스에 몸을 웅크리고 있던 브루스는 비틀거리며 일어났다. 브루스의 손목에는 수갑이 채워져 있었지만, 어렵지 않게 손을 빼냈다. 

브루스가 있는 곳은 아무래도 홀 오브 저스티스의 지하에 밑바닥에 있는 장소인듯 했다. 브루스를 감금해 둔 곳은 아직 공사가 완료되지 않았는지 잿빛 공간에 건축자재들이 늘어져 있었고, 브루스를 감금한 감옥엔 낡은 매트리스 하나와 옆에 놓인 방 저편의 샤워 시설이 전부였다. 브루스의 눈 앞에는 빛 하나 들어오지 않는 회색 벽만이 보였다. 사방이 전부 막혀 있었다. 공간이 조금 넓긴 하지만, 범죄자를 수용해두려는 목적으로 만들어 놓은 듯 했다. 여기 저기 벽을 짚어 보고 아마 문인듯 아주 작게 바깥에서 새어들어오는 바람을 손 끝으로 느낀 브루스가 이리 저리 벽을 짚어보았지만 안에서 나갈 방법은 없었다.

방의 구석을 살피자, 보이지 않는 구석에 설치된 작은 감시 카메라들이 눈에 띄었다. 마음먹으면 탈출은 할 수 있겠지만, 지금 뛰쳐나가는건 그닥 좋은 생각같진 않았다. 브루스는 포기하고 정액으로 질척해진 몸을 보고 한숨을 쉬며 샤워실로 걸어갔다. 미지근한 물이 몸을 적시며, 윤간의 흔적을 원래 있지도 않았던 것 처럼 씻겨 내려갔다. 브루스는 바닥에 주저앉아 자기 몸을 적시는 물줄기를 맞으며 멍하니 있었다. 브루스는 정신을 집중하고 현재를 보려 애썼다. 아포칼립스에선 이제 겨우 전쟁이 시작일테고, 아포칼립스의 반란이 완전히 성공하려면 좀 더 오랜 시간이 필요할지도 몰랐다. 하지만 그 전쟁에 브루스는 필요 없었다. 필요 없는 정도가 아니라, 없어야만 했다.

  


브루스는 아직 뒤와 보지 안에 가득한 정액을 느끼고 손가락으로 조심스레 안을 긁어냈다. 아직 부어있는 보지에 손가락이 들어가자 따끔거려서 자기도 모르게 신음이 새어나왔다. 정액이 가득 찬건 보지 뿐만이 아니었다. 브루스는 후장까지 질척거리는 걸 느끼고 아직 잔뜩 부어있는 뒷구멍에 손가락을 넣었다. 감시카메라로 보고 있을 그들에게 만족감을 주긴 싫지만, 이대로 정액을 담아두는 건 더 싫었다. 브루스는 손가락으로 뒤에 가득찬 좆물을 긁어내며 입술을 깨물었다.

  


"아...아응...흐응....으응...읏...."

정액이 전부 다 빠져나가고 나서도 제 뒤를 쑤시는 손가락은 멈추지 않았다. 마치 뒤에 들어올 좆을 원하기라도 하는듯 오물거리기 시작했다. 브루스는 보지에서 샤워물이 아닌 다른 것이 질척이며 흘러나오는 걸 느끼고 눈을 감고, 애써 몸을 말리며 거울 속으로 자기 몸을 살폈다. 아포칼립스에서 생활하며 그마나 있던 근육도 거의 마르고 살도 바짝 마른 몸은 브루스가 마지막으로 기억하던 자기 모습보다도 훨씬 말라보였다. 그럼에도 브루스의 모습은 마치 잘 만들어진 조각상 같았다. 가느다랗게 바짝 마른 허리가 눈에 띄었다.

  


거울속으로 자기 가슴을 슬며서 만지던 브루스는 샤워실 건너편에서 문이 열리는 소리와 발자국 소리를 듣고 몸을 흠칫 떨었다.

  
"아깐 여럿이서 하느러 얼마 못즐겼지?"

씻은지 얼마 안된 브루스를 붙잡고 다시 매트릭스로 내던지며 이번엔 목에 쇠사슬과 연결된 구속구를 채우고 브루스의 손목에 밧줄을 감았다.

한때는 동료이자, 선후배 사이였던 남자가 거칠게 자신을 범하는 걸 느끼며 브루스는 이를 악물었다. 아포칼립스의 전쟁이 이제 겨우 시작이라는건, 브루스에게 원한을 품은 히어로들의 방문도 이제 시작일 뿐이라는 소리였다. 겨우 이정도로 무너지기엔, 브루스의 밤은 아직 길었다.


	58. Chapter 58

  
지하에 갇혀있다보니 바깥의 상황을 알기 어려웠지만, 리거들이 아직 돌아오지 않은건 확실했다. 다른 히어로들이 아무리 브루스에 대해 복수심과 증오를 품고 있다고 해도, 초대 저스티스 리그 멤버들 마저 이런 상황을 묵과할리가 없었기 때문이다. 며칠이 지났는진 모르겠지만, 다른 히어로들이 시간이 남아도는 걸로 보아 다크사이드가 지구로 침공한게 아니니, 그저 전투가 조금 더 길어질 뿐 다크사이드가 다른 곳에 눈을 돌릴 여유가 없는 건 확실했다. 다른 히어로들이 시간이 남아돈다는 걸 알 수 밖에 없는 이유는, 브루스의 감옥으로 히어로들의 발길이 끊기지 않고 있으니까.

  


  
"아...아으, 으응...하으, 아, 아..."

브루스는 자기 보지에 들어온 남자의 성기가 누구의 것인지도 모른채 엎어져서 몸을 바르작 거렸다. 힘없이 발버둥치며 몸을 빼내려 애썼지만, 그럴 수록 남자가 브루스를 억누르는 손에 더욱 힘이 들어갈 뿐이었다. 브루스는 정신적인 거부감과 역겨움을 느끼며 거의 빌듯이 그만하라고 흐느꼈다. 그럴 수록 남자들은 그를 더욱 비웃었다.

"제발...시, 싫어...아, 아읏, 흐으-, 아으, 흐응..."  
"싫다고 하면서 이렇게 느끼는건 또 뭔데? 아, 이렇게 튕겨야 남자가 더 좋아하니까 그래? 강간당하는 느낌 들어야 더 흥분하냐?"

남자는 브루스의 가슴을 붙잡으며 귀에 속삭였다. 브루스의 눈에서 눈물이 한방울 떨어지자 남자의 추삽질이 더욱 빨라졌다. 브루스는 자궁까지 좆에 짓눌려 고통 섞인 신음을 흘렸다. 남자가 브루스의 안에 분출하고 한숨을 돌리며 성기를 빼내자, 브루스의 안에서 몇명분인지 모를 정액이 흘러나왔다.

  


남자가 브루스의 엉덩이를 가볍게 때리며 주무르자, 브루스의 흰 엉덩이에 남자의 손자국이 벌겋게 남았다.

"어지간하면 우리 오기전에 좆물 좀 긁어내고 있어라. 아, 지저분하게... 아무리 좆물통이라도 딴 새끼 좆물 남아있으면 기분 좆같다고."

브루스는 반항할 기운도 없어서 힘없이 고개만 끄덕였다. 처음에는 브루스도 기분이 더러워서 꼬박꼬박 씻어냈지만, 계속 사람이 쉼없이 들어오니 어느샌가 그냥 정액을 긁어내지도 않고 그냥 늘어져 잠시라도 쉬는게 습관이 되었다. 홀 오브 저스티스에 거주하는 히어로들은 꽤 많은데, 한번에 여럿이 아니라 한 명씩 들어오기 시작하니, 다른 사람이 들어올 때 까지 잠깐이라도 눈을 붙이지 않으면 쉴 시간도 없었다. 아포칼립스에서 보다도 여기가 더 지쳤다. 아포칼립스에선 다크사이드 한명이었지만 여기선 셀 수 없는 히어로들이 상대였고, 그땐 다크사이드 외엔 브루스를 건드릴 수 있는 자가 없었지만, 지금은...

  
브루스가 한숨을 돌리기도 전에, 어두운 방에 문이 열리며 빛이 한줄기 들어왔다.

***

카일이 이상한 기미를 느낀건 그를 제외한 다른 남자 히어로들, 그것도 특히 우성 알파인 남성 히어로들끼리만 서로 낄낄 웃으며 대화하다가 카일만 오면 어색하게 다들 눈치보며 흩어지는 일이 오늘만 열 두번째 반복 되었을 때였다. 저스티스 리그가 아포칼립스로 떠난지 이틀, 여기서 만약의 사태에 대비하라고 지구에 남은 카일은 자기를 따돌리는 듯한 다른 히어로들을 신경 쓸 시간이 없었다. 하지만 이런 일이 열 세번째 반복되자, 카일도 슬슬 인내심이 사라졌다. 카일이 오자마자 재빨리 흩어지는 남자들 중 한명을 붙잡았다. 그가 얼른 감추려 드는 핸드폰을 잡아채자, 혼자 서 있는 여자의 모습이 나왔다.

  


영상 속의 여자는 어두운 방에 홀로 서서 긴 검은 머리로 몸을 가리고 있었다. 영상 속 여자는 현실감이 느껴지지 않을 정도로 아름다운 몸을 가지고 있었다. 하지만 영상 속 남자의 목소리만 아니었다면 카일은 이 영상을 평범한 포르노라고 생각했을 것이다.

[야, 가릴 생각 하지 말고 머리카락 치워.]

  


  
여자는 순순히 자기 머리카락을 젖히고 영상 속 남자의 말에 따랐다. 그 목소리는 카일에게도 익숙한 목소리였다. 꽤나 이름을 날린 히어로의 목소리며, 카일도 몇번 만나본 적 있는 사람의 것이었으니까. 

[자위해.]

  


여자가 몸을 가리며 망설이자, 남자가 협박하듯 말했다.

[니가 지구에 있는게 얼마나 우리한테 좆같은 일인지 알지? 오갈데 없어서 여기 몸 의탁한 모양인데... 다른 갈데도 없으면 우리한테 잘 보여야지, 얌전히 시키는 대로 따라.]

  


여자는 눈물에 촉촉히 젖어 붉어진 눈으로 카메를 똑바로 보더니 제 스스로 몸을 쓰다듬기 시작했다. 커다란 가슴부터 가는 허리, 작은 여성기까지 손가락으로 스다듬던 여자는 허리를 움찔거리며 손가락을 자기 보지에 넣고 움찔거렸다. 여자의 몸이 경련하는 것이 선명하게 보였다. 눈물 젖었던 얼굴은 점점 발그레 달아올라 가쁜 신음을 내뱉었다.

[아, 으으...흑...]

여자는 오르가즘을 느끼면서도 울고 있었다.

  


  
카메라는 그 여자의 보지를 클로즈업했다. 그 몸만큼이나 아름다운 가는 손가락으로 자위하는 모습이 비쳤다. 여자는 가는 신음을 내뱉으며 달아올라서도 눈물을 그치지 않았다.

[아, 그...그마안...제발...]

  


  
[보짓물 질질 흘리면서 개소리하네, 아 씨발 못 참겠다 다리 벌려.]

  
그 말에 여자가 화들짝 놀라며 몸을 가리고 구석으로 피했다. 겁에 질려 동그래진 눈이 안타깝기만 했다.

  
남자가 핸드폰을 거의 내던지다시피 하며 그 여자의 머리채를 잡는 것 모습을 마지막으로 영상은 끝났다. 그래, 여기까진 이해 할 수 있어. 남자친구랑 강압적인 플레이를 즐기는 애인일 수도 있지. 하지만 그 여자의 얼굴이 너무 익숙했고, 여자의 반응이 연기라기엔 심상치 않았다. 영상을 돌려서 여자의 얼굴을 자세히 본 카일은 그제야 그 여자가 누군지 떠올렸다. 딕이 카일과 다른 지구에 남을 히어로들에게 유의 주시하라고 경고하며 지하에 가둬둔 그 여자였다.

카일이 고개를 들자, 핸드폰을 들고 있던 히어로의 얼굴이 창백하게 질린게 보였다. 카일이 주변을 둘러보자 다들 모르는 척 딴청 뿐이었다. 핸드폰에서 새어나오는 소리를 못들었을리가 없는데, 아무도 이 영상이 뜻하는 바를 모를리가 없는데, 아무도 나서는 사람도 입을 여는 사람도 없이 다들 그를 외면했다.

그러니까, 여기 있는 모든 새끼들이 영웅이라는 새끼들이 영웅이면 절대 하면 안되는 짓을 했다는 소리네. 카일은 어이가 없어서 웃음이 나왔다. 여기 있던 모든 히어로가 질이 나쁘기로 유명하다거나 한 것도 아니고, 다들 외부에선 그저 선량한 히어로일 뿐이었다. 몇몇은 카일이 그린 랜턴이 되기 전부터 동경했던 히어로도 있었고, 눈 앞의 히어로만 해도 카일에게 모르는거 있으면 물어보라며 친절하게 대해준 히어로 선배였다.

그래, 씨발 그게 다 이미지였단 말이지 씹새끼들이.

  
카일은 핸드폰을 그대로 쥐고 이를 빠득 갈며 눈 앞의 히어로를 노려보았다.

"이건 증거물이니까 가져갑니다."

카일은 재빨리 지하로 내려갔다. 여기에 그 여잘 둘 수는 없었다. 중요 참고인이고 뭐고 그런걸 보고나서 가만 둘 수는 없었다. 그 여자가 갇혀있는 감옥 문을 열자, 더러운 매트리스에 몸을 힘없이 축 늘어트리고 있던 여자가 천천히 몸을 일으켜 카일을 돌아보았다. 멍했던 그 여자의 얼굴이 공포로 물들었다.

"...너도?"

그 여자의 눈에 담긴 감정은 공포라기보단, 절망에 가까웠다.

"여기서 나가게 해줄게요."

그 여자의 목과 손에 채워진 사슬을 손힘으로 끊어버리고 일으켜주자, 다리 사이에서 울컥하고 정액이 새어나왔다. 그 여자는 수치스러운 표정으로 고개를 숙였다.

"당신 잘못 아니예요."

그 여자는 카일을 붙잡더니 간절한 표정으로 물었다.

"넌...넌 아니지?"  
"그럴리가 없잖아요."

그제야 여자의 표정이 조금 밝아졌다. 그 안심한 표정이 더 안타깝게 만들었다. 겨우 자길 강간하지 않겠다는 말에 기뻐하다니. 그런 일이 없는게 당연한건데.

"웨인 저택 아래에 버려진 동굴이 있어. 다크사이드의 영향을 받지 못하게 개조했으니 거기로 데려다줘. 다크사이드가 반란 때문에 정신 없을 지금 아니면 다른 곳으로 이동 할 수도 없을거야. 빨리 움직여야해."  
"근데 위치가 어딘지..."  
"내가 아니까 가자."

***

그린 랜턴이 헐벗은 여자를 안고 웨인저택 정문으로 들어갔다간 가십지가 난리를 피울게 뻔하니, 브루스는 카일에게 아무것도 없는 텅빈 숲쪽을 안내했다. 카일은 절벽으로 막힌 걸 보고 어리둥절해 하며 물었다.

"제대로 온거 맞아요?"  
"맞아."

브루스는 카일에게 손짓을 하며 겉으로 보기엔 그냥 절벽으로 보이는 곳을 걸어 들어갔다. 카일은 브루스가 사라지는 걸 보더니 곧 뒤를 따랐다. 배트 컴퓨터로 향한 브루스는 먼지 가득한 의자를 치우고 자기가 오래전에 디자인 했던 다크사이드 대적용 아머 설계도를 찾았다. 카일은 어리둥절해하며 주변을 구경하더니 한참 브루스의 뒷모습만 멍하니 바라보고 있었다. 카일의 시선을 느낀 브루스가 그를 돌아보며 눈썹을 치켜올리자, 카일이 머리를 긁적이며 시선을 피하곤 머쓱해 하며 말했다.

  
"...뭐라도 둘러주실래요?"

눈 앞에 완벽한 몸을 가진 여자가 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않고 좋은 향까지 내고 있는데 시선이 가는건 어쩔 수 없지 않은가.

"그렇게 허리 굽히고 있으면...벗고 있는게 좀...과하게 잘보이거든요. 뭐라도 걸쳐줄게요."

카일은 진료 테이블에 놓인 천을 집어 들더니 파워링으로 미니 청소기를 만들어 먼지를 빨아들이곤, 아마 원랜 흰색이었을 변색된 천을 브루스의 몸에 둘러주었다. 옷이라고 할 순 없지만, 벗은 것 보단 나으니까. 카일이 먼지 쌓인 의자까지 청소해주고 나서야 의자에 앉은 브루스는 카일에게 모니더 화면에 뜬 설계도를 보여주었다.

  
"다크사이드와 대등하게 싸울 수 있도록 해주는 아머야, 인간이 직접 만들 수는 없지만, 너는 이해하고 만들 수 있겠지. 넌 구조물에 대한 이해력과 창의력이 누구보다 뛰어나니까. 할 수 있겠니?"

카일은 브루스가 자길 안다는 듯이 바라보며 설명하자 처음엔 조금 의아해하더니 곧 고개를 끄덕였다.

"아마도요."  
"잘 들어, 클락과 다이애나, 할까지 전부 힘을 합친다 해도 다크사이드는 쉬운 상대가 아니야. 전쟁이 더 길어지면 리거들이 패배할거다. 다크사이드는 지치지도 않지만, 리거들은 결국 지치니까. 네가 가서 도와야해."

브루스의 흔들림 없는 눈은 깨끗하기까지 해서, 카일은 이 여자에 대해 들어온 악명들을 믿기가 힘들었다. 다른 모든 히어로나 빌런들도, 그린 랜턴 들도, 심지언 온 우주가 이 여자가 다크사이드보다 더 악질이라고 말해왔다. 하지만, 그 모든건 카일이 직접 겪은 일이 아니었다. 카일의 눈 앞에 있는 여자는 충격적인 일을 겪고도 자기 할 일을 제일 먼저 알고 움직이는 심지 굳은 여자일 뿐이었다.

"알았어요, 해볼게요."

브루스는 카일이 흔쾌히 씩 웃으며 허락하는 걸 보곤 눈이 휘둥그래져선 눈을 깜빡이며 그에게 물었다.

"그냥 이렇게 내 말을 믿어?"  
"왠지 당신은 믿어도 될 것 같아서요."

그 강간범 새끼들보단 적어도 이 여자가 더 믿을 만 하니까.

***

  
카일까지 아포칼립스로 보내고 나니 브루스는 그제야 조금 마음이 놓이는 것 같았다. 그래, 이제 정말 할 일을 다했다. 돌아온 장소가 배트케이브 라는 것도 한 몫했다. 이 장소는 브루스에게 고향보다 더욱 안정감을 주었다. 카일이 싸우는 모습은 언제나 화려하니, 눈 앞에서 카일이 활약하는 걸 볼 수 없다는 건 조금 아쉽지만... 그래도 이제 정말 의무를 다 했다는 생각이 들었다.

다크사이드는 곧 죽을거다. 그가 그렇게 생각하고 있지 않아도. 브루스는 점점 패색이 짙어지는 다크사이드의 기운을 느꼈다. 그가 죽고 나면 이제 브루스의 책무는 정말로 끝난다. 브루스는 희미하게 느껴졌던 다크사이드의 힘이 점점 소멸해가는 걸 느꼈다. 안심인지, 아니면 강제로 다크사이드와 이어졌던 본딩이 완전히 깨지지 않은 것 때문인지, 브루스도 조금 어지러움을 느꼈다.

어둠에 잠식된 마음에 빛이 스미고, 붉은 사슬로 얽매였던 정신이 깨어나는게 느껴졌다. 그런데 어쩐지 피로가 쏟아졌다. 브루스의 배에서 희미하게 느껴지는 작은 심장 박동마저 스러지자, 브루스는 그제야 천천히 눈을 감았다. 다행이야, 이겼나보네.


	59. Chapter 59

오래 전, 모든게 쉽던 시절에는 악당을 쓰러트리면 우리의 일은 끝났다. 악당이 저지른 모든 추악한 일은 댓가를 치뤘으며, 정의와 선이 또 다시 승리했다. 하지만 이제 더 이상 세상은 쉽고 간단하지 않고, 악당을 쓰러트린다고 해서 우리 일은 끝나지 않는다. 궁극적인 악과 싸워서 이기고, 그를 처단한다고 해도 우리의 일은 끝나지 않는다. 하지만 언제나 그랬다. 우리의 일은 전쟁에서 승리한다고 끝난 적이 없다, 그저 우리가 남은 피해를 외면 할 뿐.

악당에게 댓가를 치루게 한다고 해서 그에게 희생당한 모든 것이 돌아오진 않는다. 악당이 사라진다고 해서 그가 벌인 일들 때문에 뒤틀린 삶을 살아야 하는 이들의 고통마저 사라지진 않는다. 우리의 일은 영원히 끝나지 않겠지. 그건 이미 정해진 일이었다, 인간은 이길 수 없는 악이 생긴 그 순간부터, 슈퍼히어로가 이 세상에 반드시 필요해진 그 순간부터. 그러니 아무리 많은 적과 싸워 이긴다 한들, 그건 그저 작은 승리에 불과하다. 우리는 이미 거대한 전쟁에서 지고 있으니까.

결과적으로, 저스티스 리그는 다크사이드와 싸워 이겼고, 그에게 지배당하던 행성들을 자유롭게 해주었다. 결과적으론 저스티스 리그가 또 다시 우주에 평화를 가져다 준 셈이다. 결과적으로만.

***

제이슨은 다크사이드만 제거하면 모든 일이 원상복구 될거라 생각했다. 다크사이드만 이긴다면, 그만 제가한다면 모두가 다시 브루스를 기억할거고, 브루스와 딕의 관계도 원래대로 돌아올거라고 생각했다. 설령 그렇지 않더라도, 브루스가 치룬 희생과 여태 해온 고통스러운 시간들이 헛되지 않았다는 그 어떤 증명이라도 있을거라 생각했다. 그런데 세상은 아직도 그에게 얼마나 더 자신이 잔인해 질 수 있는지 알려주고 싶었던 모양이다.

병실에 누운 브루스는 그저 완전히 죽은 것 처럼 보였다. 심장 박동도 느껴지지 않고, 숨결도 느껴지지 않고, 피부는 살아있을 때보다도 더욱 창백하게 보였다. 살며시 손을 잡자, 차갑게 식은 체온이 느껴졌다. 고개를 숙인 제이슨이 고개를 떨구고 눈을 꼭감았다. 왜인지 몸이 계속 떨려왔다.

이대로 브루스가 정말 죽는다고 해도 브루스가 치룬 희생을 알아줄 사람은 아무도 없었다. 브루스의 죽음에 안타까워하고 슬퍼할 사람도 없었다. 브루스의 희생을 기억하는 것도, 그가 정말 어떤 사람이었는지 기억하는 것도, 그를 위해 울어줄 사람도 제이슨 하나 뿐이었다.

"이해가 안돼, 브루스... 마음이 바뀌었다고 했잖아."

뒤에서 팔짱을 끼고 구경하던 딕이 차분한 목소리로 설명했다.

"본인이 원한거야. 나만 볼 수 있게 그 컴퓨터에 자기 계획을 상세히 정리해놨어, 내가 해야 할 일, 어떤 계획을 짜야 하는지도. 그리고 그 여자가-"

"브루스라고 불러, 딕."

딕은 제이슨의 등밖에 보이지 않았지만, 그의 목소리에서부터 우울이 느껴졌다.

"원래 그렇게 불렀잖아."

그건 과거의 딕일 뿐이지, 지금의 딕은 아니었다. 하지만 딕은 굳이 그걸 짚고 넘어가진 않았다. 딕은 꺼림직함을 느끼며 순순히 말을 고쳐주었을 뿐이다. 딕은 여전히 이 여잘 좋아할 순 없었지만, 적어도 이름이 기억될 만한 가치는 있었다.

"다크사이드는 악의 화신이라, 세상에 악이 존재하는 한은 계속 부활할테니, 그를 막기 위해선 자신이 다크사이드의 힘을 흡수 할 수 밖에 없었다고 했어. 그러기 위해, 그와 가까워지고, 그의 종이 된 것처럼 연기했던 건가봐. 멍청한 계획이지만, 먹힌 모양이야. 그렇게 안했으면 우린 절대 다크사이드에게 이길 수 없었을테니까. "

"그럼, 브루스는..."

선과 창조의 신에게 악과 파멸의 화신의 힘을 들이부었으니, 결과는 불보듯 뻔했다.

"하늘을 나는 새를 갑자기 물에 빠트리면 어떻게 되겠어?"

딕의 눈에 제이슨의 주먹이 떨려오는게 보이자, 딕이 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"브루스가 자기가 마음이 바뀌었다고 했을때, 다른 계획이 있다는 소리였어. 그런데 네가...그때 네가 브루스를 죽이지만 않았어도 브루스가 새로운 계획을 짤 시간은 충분했을거야. 브루스는 분명 자기가 살 방법을 찾고 있었어."

"그 여자가 다른 계획을 짜려면 내가 오기 전에 이미 시간은 충분했을 텐데."

딕의 목소리가 차갑게 변했다. 무슨 사건만 터지면 딕에게 책임을 돌리는건 제이슨의 나쁜 버릇 중 하나였다. 딕 역시 그닥 따르고 싶지 않았고, 다른 수가 있었다면 그걸 골랐겠지만 선택권이 없었다. 제이슨에게 다크사이드에게 지건 이기건 어떻게 되든 이 여잔 죽을거라고 말해주지 않은건 미안하지만, 그랬다간 제이슨이 방해가 될게 뻔했다.

"진짜 딕이라면 이런 계획에 동의했을리가 없어. 무슨 수를 써서라도 다른 방법을 찾았을거야."

"내가 진짜 딕이야. 네가 기억하는 '딕'이 어떤 사람일지 정확히 모르지만, 그 사람도 동의했으니까 결국 자료가 다 남아있는거야."

제이슨이 허탈한 미소를 짓고는 자리에서 일어났다. 넓직한 제이슨의 뒷모습에서 살기가 느껴졌다.

"그럼 넌 어느 세계나 내가 생각한 것 보다도 훨씬 개자식이란 소리네."

제이슨은 브루스에게 연결된 장치들을 전부 떼어내고는 브루스를 자기 품에 들쳐 안았다.

"뭐하는 거야?"

"여긴 아무 소용도 없어, 배트 케이브에 돌아가면 뭐라도 있을거야, 거기에서 해결 법을 찾겠어."

"이 여자는 나에게 결정을 맡겼어. 그리고 내 결정은 이 여자 계획대로 따르자는거야. 가만 있는게 좋을 텐데."

"내 알바 아니라고! 왜 이 세계에서 까지 네가..."

제이슨은 뒷말을 삼켰다. 이 딕은 브루스를 전혀 알지 못하는데도, 그런데도 브루스는 딕에게 이 계획의 결정권을 주었다. 이제 익숙해졌다고 생각했는데, 브루스가 가장 신뢰하는건 결국 자신이 아니라는 걸 떠올릴때마다 가슴이 쓰렸다. 고통은 곧, 딕에 대한 묵은 증오로 번졌다.

딕은 제이슨을 안타깝게 보더니 그의 어깨를 붙잡았다.

"제이, 이 여자가- 아니, 브루스가 죽지 않을 수도 있어. 결국 자기가 삼킨 힘을 견디고 회복 할 수도 있지. 우린 신의 육체에 대해 제대로 아는게 없잖아. 겉보기엔 죽은 것 처럼 보여도, 완전히 사라진건 아닐거야. 지금 네게 돌아오려고 노력하고 있는 걸지도 모르잖아. 우린...신에 대해서나, 특히 이 사람에 대해선 제대로 아는게 없지만... 홀 오브 저스티스가 아니면 이 여잘 돌봐 줄 수 있는 곳도 없어."

강경하게 나가선 제이슨의 반발심만 살 뿐이었다. 제이슨에겐 그것보단 다정하게 달래주는게 훨씬 효율적이었다. 딕은 태도를 바꾸어 부드러운 목소리로 말하며 제이슨과 눈을 마주쳤다.

"내려놔, 제이. 적어도 다크사이드와 직접 싸워본 사람들은 이제 브루스를 믿을거야."

그 말은 그 외에 모두는 그 여잘 믿지 못한다는 뜻 밖엔 되지 않았다. 온 우주가 그 여잘 다크사이드의 앞잡이로 알고 있지만, 변두리 행성인 지구에서까지 그 여자를 잘 아는 건 아니었다. 기껏해야 오년 전에 마스크로 얼굴을 가리고 나타났던 것 모습 정도 뿐. 하지만 다른 행성에서는 이 여잔 잡히는 순간 처형당하거나 영원히 감옥에 갇히겠지. 지구가 아니면 이 여잔 정말로 갈곳이 없었다. 그리고 이 지구는 저스티스 리그의 손 안에 있는 거나 마찬가지였다.

딕의 말에 담긴 속 뜻을 알아들은듯, 제이슨이 그제야 풀이 죽어서 딕에게 브루스를 내어주었다. 딕은 브루스를 다시 침대에 내려놓고는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 제이슨이 하자는 대로 할 수 밖에 없었다. 그러지 않으면 제이슨은 너고 나고 둘 다 죽어보자고 난리를 피울테니까.

"같이 동굴로 돌아가서 무언가 실마리 없는지 찾아보자. 카일이 브루스 옆에 있겠다고 했으니까 괜찮을거야."

제이슨은 끝까지 브루스를 하필이면 여기에 두고 가는게 찜찜했는지, 미련을 놓지 못하고 브루스 얼굴만 하염없이 바라보고 있었다. 딕이 제이슨의 등을 다정하게 토탁이며 달랬다.

"그 앤 믿어도 돼."

***

_**\- 그 시각, 홀 오브 저스티스.** _

홀 오브 저스티스에서 젊은 히어로들을 모아둔 클락은 연단에 서서 한명 한명 왔는지 눈으로 꼼꼼히 살폈다. 히어로들은 그저 클락이 아포칼립스의 전쟁에 승리했으니 연설이나 사건 브리핑이라도 하는건가 싶어, 처음엔 그저 분위기는 가볍기만 했다. 하지만 모인 히어로들 중에 저스티스 리그 원년 멤버는 클락 하나 뿐이었다. 모인 히어로들은 연차가 높기도 했고, 유명한 사람 덜 유명한 사람 신입과 고참이 뒤섞여있었다. 이 그룹은 히어로라는 것 외엔 딱히 공통점이 없어보였다.

클락이 듣고 있으니 입을 여는 사람들은 없었지만, 서로 눈치를 보던 히어로들은 여기 모인 모두가 그 여자의 감옥을 방문했던 사람이라는 걸 깨달았다. 카일이 핸드폰을 가지고 가긴 했지만, 그 애는 그 뒤로 조용했고, 아포칼립스에서 귀환한 리거들도 아무말도 없어서 거의 잊어가던 참이었다. 자기들끼리 시끄럽게 떠들던 히어로들이 점차 조용해지고, 찬물을 끼얹은듯 분위기가 차갑게 식어버리자, 클락이 미소지었다.

"왜 모였는지 알고 죽는것 같아서 다행이야, 너희가 뭘 잘못했는지조차 모른다면 더 실망했을 것 같거든."

클락의 두 눈에서 붉은 빛이 보이는 순간, 반절이 증발하듯 사라졌다. 클락은 다른 히어로들이 싸우거나 비명을 지르거나 도망칠 기회도 주지 않았다. 개중에 출구에서 가까웠던 한명이 시야에서 도망쳐 문으로 나가자, 문앞에서 대기하고 있던 다이애나와 마주쳤다. 다이애나의 표정은 자애로운 평소의 표정관 달리, 차갑고 냉랭했다. 그가 얼마나 냉정한지 아는 사람은 많지 않다, 냉정해진 다이애나와 마주쳐 살아남은 자가 없으니까. 차가운 눈으로 그를 내려다 보며 비웃는 다이애나의 표정은 서늘하기까지 했다.

"살고 싶어서 도망치는건가? 어디로 도망갈 생각이지?"

다이애나는 경멸이 담긴 눈으로 그를 내려다보며 칼을 꺼냈다.

"온 지구가 우리의 시야 안인데."

그를 마주한 히어로는 공포에 몸을 꼼짝도 할 수 없었다. 도망치고 싶어도 몸이 움직이질 않았다.

"우린 그런 행동을 절대 용납하지 않아."

다이애나의 칼이 그의 목을 치며, 붉은 피가 흩뿌려졌다. 다이애나는 짜증스러운 표정으로 그 히어로의 머리를 발로 차고는 홀 안으로 들어왔다.

"이딴 걸 베게 되다니... 칼, 저것도 태워."

원래 아무도 없었던 것 처럼 적막한 홀 안은 잿가루 하나 없이 깨끗했다. 사람을 태운 냄새조차 나지 않는다. 이번엔 조금 사람이 많긴 했지만, 이들이 왜 사라졌는진 딕이 알아서 증거를 만들테지. 한두번 있는 일도 아니고 걱정할 것은 없다. 다만 다이애나는 나름 오래 싸워온 동료들이 그런 질낮은 짓을 할 인간이라는 걸 눈치 못챈 자신이 어리석게 느껴질 뿐이었다. 이젠 정말 인간의 바닥을 다 알았다고 생각했는데.

세상에 있는 히어로들이 흔적도 없이 사라지거나 죽는건 꼭 악당과 싸워서만은 아니었다. 모든 초능력을 가진 자가 전부 선량하고 선하기만 한 것도 아니며, 히어로들 중에도 마냥 올바르기만 한 사람이 있는건 아니다. 그리고 선량한 자들일 수록 더 타락을 조심해야 하는 법이고, 세상이 우러러 보는 위치일 수록 그 권력을 휘두르려 해선 안된다. 모두가 늘 그 기준에 부합하는 건 아니었고, 그래서 종종... 그런 기준에 맞지 않는 히어로들은 전투 외의 일로도 사라지곤 했다. 하지만 그에 오래 신경쓰는 사람은 없다, 히어로가 죽거나 실종 되는 건 늘 있는 일이니까. 이 세상에서 소리소문 없이 사라지는 범죄자와 악당이 많은 것 처럼.


	60. Chapter 60

제이슨은 브루스가 살고 싶어 했다고 굳게 믿었다. 만약 살고 싶지 않은거라 해도 또 우릴 버리진 않을거라고 믿고 싶었다. 살릴 방법만 찾으면, 브루스가 살아돌아올 수만 있으면 영원히 같이 있을 수 있을거라고 생각했다. 그리고 제이슨의 바람이 보통 그렇듯이, 제이슨의 소망은 처참하게 산산조각 났다.  
"어떻게 그린 랜턴이 여자 하날 놓칠 수가 있냐? 그것도 눈 앞에서!"  
"아까도 똑같은 말 삽십분동안 했잖아, 그냥 갑자기 휙 사라졌다니까!"

딕이 턱을 괴고 흠, 하고 고민하더니 제이슨을 바라보았다.

"이상하네, 이동 할 때 마더박스 꼬박꼬박 썼던거 생각하면 원래 순간 이동 능력은 없었던거 같은데..."  
"근데 자기 통제를 못한 적이 있는데, 그때 다른 장소로 사라져버린 적이 있긴 해."

카일과 딕은 얼굴을 잔뜩 구기고 제이슨을 노려보며 동시에 외쳤다.

"그렇게 중요한 이야길 왜 이제야 해?!"

자기가 잘못해서 그 여잘 놓쳤단 생각에 죄책감을 느끼고 있던 카일은 분노가 솟구쳤다.

"그 여자가 사라질 줄 알면서 나한테 귀뜸도 안했어?!"  
"어쩌다 한두번 벌어진일이라... 본인 의지는 아마 아닐거야."

브루스의 시체가 사라진게 차라리 어느 다른 무언가의 힘 때문이길 바랬다. 브루스가 죽거나 사라지는 것보다 더 끔찍한게 딱 하나 있다면, 그건 브루스가 제 발로 그의 인생에서 사라지려 하는 거니까. 그것만큼은 아니길.

***

  


  
브루스는 확실하게 죽어가고 있었다. 죽었어야 했다. 만일 다크사이드가 브루스를 임신시키지 않았었다면 브루스는 확실하게 다크사이드의 힘이 주는 독에 억눌려 결국 소멸했을 것이다. 죽은 뱃속의 아이가 브루스 대신 다크사이드의 힘이 주는 독을 완전히 빨아들이고 나자, 이제 겨우 심장이 뛰기 시작한 아이는 유산되었다. 브루스는 어둠 속에서 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 몸을 웅크리고 복통에 식은땀을 흘리고 있었다. 분명 홀 오브 저스티스 의료실에 누워있었던 것 같은데 왜 갑자기 여기로 온지도 이해가 안됐다. 다리 사이로 하혈이 흘러나왔다. 이제 육주 된 태아는 그저 작은 핏덩이에 불과해서, 사람형체조차 아니었다. 다리 사이에서 흘러나오는 피가 웅덩이 진 것을 내려다보자 어쩐지 눈물이 떨어졌다. 몸에 힘이 빠지고 어지러웠다. 그때, 다가온 그림자가 브루스를 안아 들었다. 거부하고 싶어도 아무 힘이 들지 않았다.

"당신을 이렇게 찾은 걸 보니, 역시 운명이 우릴 이끌었다고 밖엔 생각할 수 없네요."

목소리가 언제 들은적 있는 것 같긴 한데, 눈 앞이 흐려서 도통 얼굴을 제대로 알아 볼 수가 없었다. 그의 안에서 느끼는 감정들은 순수한 환희와 열정 뿐인데, 어쩐지 광기가 느껴졌다. 브루스는 그 남자의 품에 힘없이 안긴채 완전히 정신을 잃었다.

  


  
한참 뒤 다시 정신이 든 브루스는 감옥이 아닌 따스한 욕조에 몸이 잠겨있는걸 깨닫고 살짝 놀랐다. 남자는 부드러운 손길로 브루스의 몸을 닦아주며 다정한 눈빛으로 바라보고 있었다. 브루스는 한참을 그를 바라봐서야 그가 누구인지 깨달았다. 오래 전, 브루스를 납치했다가 제이슨에게 죽은 갱단을 다시 살려낸 적이 있었다. 그때 그 갱단에 있던 사람 중 하나다. 브루스보다도 훨씬 더 큰 덩치에 핏줄이 불거진 근육과 거친 손이 눈에 띄었다. 남자는 다정한 눈으로 브루스를 바라보며 속삭였다.

"당신이 다크사이드와 함께 있다가 도망쳤다는 소식은 들었습니다. 슈퍼히어로 놈들한테 잡혀 있을 줄은 몰랐지만, 그래도 빼낼 수 있어서 다행입니다."

남자는 분명 웃고 있었지만, 눈에 광기에 가까운 집착이 가득했다. 남자는 브루스가 놀란 얼굴로 자길 보자, 다정하게 말하며 달랬다.

"걱정마시죠, 여긴 지구가 아니니까... 저스티스 리그도, 그린 랜턴들도 찾지 못할겁니다. 여기에만 있으면 안전할겁니다."  
"다크사이드에 대한 이야기는 어떻게...?"  
"당신이 다크사이드와 활동하시니, 지구에선 뵙기 힘들어 우주 쪽으로 거래를 트기 시작했습니다."

지구에서 노는 마약 거래자를 우주 해적으로 만들어 버렸네, 젠장.

"난 어떻게 기억하는거야?"  
"제가 절 직접 되살려준 분을 어떻게 잊겠습니까?"

  


그러면서 남자는 제 가슴을 가린 브루스의 손을 내리도록 했다. 브루스의 흰 가슴을 뚫어져라 바라보는 남자의 눈에 애욕이 묻어났다.

"몸이 많이 상하셨군요. 회복하려면 인간의 체액이 필요할텐데...전 억지로 그런 짓을 하긴 싫거든요."

남자는 준비해둔 약통과 주사기를 꺼내며 브루스의 팔뚝에 들이댔다. 힘이 빠진 브루스의 팔에 약을 주사하고는, 약통에서 알약을 두개 꺼내 브루스의 입에 넣었다. 주사약은 흥분제, 알약은 세뇌를 위한 마약이라는 걸 직감했다. 그런 것을 브루스에게 먹이면서도, 그의 안에선 순수한 호의밖에 느껴지지 않았다. 이 남자는 진심으로 자기가 한 일이 브루스를 위하는 길이라고 생각하고 있었다.

브루스는 신으로서의 힘은 커녕 이 남자 하나 뿌리칠 힘도 없을 정도로 약해져 있었다.

"섹스를 하긴 너무 약해져 계시니, 이것으로 참아주세요."

남자의 좆을 브루스의 입에 무는 순간, 정액이 아닌 따듯한 액체가 입 안으로 쏟아졌다. 이 정신나간 상황에서, 그 남자의 오줌을 받아먹으며 브루스는 그 어느 때보다도 더욱 쾌감을 느꼈다. 남자의 빙그레 웃는 얼굴에 소름 끼칠 정도로 몸이 저릿저릿해져왔다.

브루스는 스스로 조소를 날렸다. 진짜 걸레짝이군. 오줌을 받아먹으면서 흥분하다니, 정말 바닥의 바닥까지 치달았네... 이런 더러운 몸으로 할과 같이 할 수 있을리가 없지...

***

그 남자의 말대로, 이 행성의 거주민은 그와 브루스 딱 둘 뿐이었다. 우주는 넓고, 이렇게 환경이 조성이 됐더라도 지성체가 자라지 못한채 퇴화해버린 행성들은 꽤 있었다. 이 남자가 우주 해적 일을 하면서 여기에 오래 몸을 숨겨왔던 건데도 그린 랜턴들이 잡지 않은 거라면, 이 우주 구역의 그린 랜턴이 누구인진 모르겠지만 일을 전혀 안하고 있거나 혹은 그린 랜턴 조차도 정확한 소재지를 모른다는 소리밖에 되지 않는다. 남자의 뜻대로 따르며, 몸이 회복해 기적이라도 부릴 수 있길 바라는 수 밖에 없었다.

남자는 브루스가 원치 않는다면 섹스하지 않겠다고 한게 진심이긴 했는지, 삽입하진 않았지만 그 외의 행위엔 꺼리낌이 없었다. 남자는 브루스와 있는 동안은 브루스의 몸을 장난감처럼 가지고 놀았다. 보지를 만지고 가슴을 애무하는건 물론, 클리를 문질러 자극하기도 했다. 남자는 브루스를 다정한 말투로 대했고, 약을 맞게 하는 것 외엔 딱히 요구하는 것도 없었다. 하지만 브루스를 좋게 대하는 것도 아니었다.

첫날 브루스에게 오줌을 마시게 한 뒤로 다른 행위는 하지 않았지만, 그 남자는 브루스의 몸을 애무하는걸 멈추지 않았다. 그 남자는 다른 곳으로 통화를 하거나 사업 이야기를 하면서도 브루스의 클리를 문지르며 애무했고, 그가 부축이라도 해주지 않으면 스스로 몸을 제대로 움직이지도 못하는 브루스는 얌전히 당하는 것 말곤 별 수가 없었다. 남자가 계속 맞히는 흥분제와 브루스가 계속 먹도록 강요하는 마약 때문에 고통스러울 정도로 괴로운 흥분상태가 계속 이어졌다. 남자의 애무와 갈듯 말듯이 브루스의 몸을 놀리는 듯한 애무만 이어진지 며칠째, 남자는 브루스의 보지에 구둣발을 비비비며 클리를 발 끝으로 비벼댔다. 브루스가 젖은 보지를 비비며 남자를 젖은 눈으로 바라보자, 남자는 턱을 괴고 브루스가 제 구두에다 자위하는 모습을 지켜보았다. 마치 상품을 바라보는 듯한 그 남자의 눈빛에 브루스가 분수를 뿜으며 절정하자, 남자는 브루스를 자기 허벅지에 올려놓고 손바닥으로 엉덩이를 내려쳤다.

"바닥을 더럽히면 안된다고 했을텐데요."

브루스는 그 남자가 자기 엉덩이를 내려치는 내내 젖어가는 보지를 느끼고 눈을 꾹 감았다. 남자도 브루스의 보지가 젖어가는 걸 봤는지, 엉덩이를 내려치는 손이 더욱 거칠어졌다. 남자의 손바닥이 벌름거리는 보지에 스치자 브루스는 말간 보짓물이 다리를 타고 내려가 계곡물 처럼 흘러 넘치는걸 느꼈다. 남자의 팔뚝만한 좆이 꺼떡거리고 일어서며 브루스의 가슴에 닿았다. 브루스는 입을 벌리고 그의 거대한 좆을 애달픈 눈빛으로 바라보았다. 브루스의 눈 앞에 있는 좆만이 브루스를 지금 상태에서 구해줄 유일한 수단으로 보였다. 머리 속까지 마약으로 말랑해진 브루스는 기어들어가는 목소리로 애원했다.

"보지에 박아줘, 제발."

순간 그 남자의 눈빛이 싹 바뀌었다.

"주인님에겐 공손한 말투를 써야지."

욕망이 드글드글한 눈빛이 브루스의 몸을 욕정에 가득 차 바라보고 있었다. 그 눈빛에 어쩐지 브루스는 몸이 더 뜨거워지는 느낌이었다. 브루스는 손가락으로 제 분홍빛 보지를 벌리며 애원했다.

"주인님 자지 보지에 박아주세요."

남자의 좆을 기대하며 뒷구멍과 보지가 벌름거리며 벌어졌다. 남자의 귀두가 브루스의 젖은 보지 입구에 비벼졌다.

브루스는 눈을 질끈 감으며 신음을 내지르지 않기 위해 애썼다. 그저 지구로 돌아갈 수 있을 만큼만 이 남자와 있으면 돼. 참아, 브루스. 근데...지구로 돌아가는게 정말 옳은 일일까. 그 생각을 하며 고개를 숙이는 브루스의 보지 안에 남자의 굵은 좆이 밀고 들어왔다. 다시 재생되었던 처녀막이 찢겨지며 피가 새어나오자, 남자가 브루스의 귀에 속삭였다.

"꼭 네 처녀를 가져가는 기분이네."

남자의 좆이 깊이 찔러오자, 브루스는 탄식과 함께 신음을 내뱉었다. 남자는 브루스의 자궁을 짓누를듯 박아대며 브루스의 스팟을 깊숙히 찔러왔다. 브루스는 아득한 쾌감에 머리속이 새 하얘지는 기분이었다.

  


  
남자는 브루스의 안에 한번 싼걸로 만족하지 못했는지, 브루스의 보지와 뒷구멍이 정액으로 질척해질 때 까지 추삽질을 멈추지 않았다. 어느샌가 브루스는 스스로 허리짓하며 신음을 내뱉고 있었다.

***

남자는 브루스가 회복하기 위해선 자기 좆물이나 오줌, 타액이 필요하다는 것과, 인간의 생명 에너지에 담긴 힘이래봤자, 완전히 망가질대로 망가진 브루스를 회복시키긴 힘들 다는 걸 잘 알고 이용했다. 브루스는 그 남자의 좆물과 오줌을 보지와 입으로 받아먹어야 겨우 죽지 않을 만큼 버틸 수 있을 정도였다. 다크사이드의 힘을 흡수한건 브루스에게 완전히 독이었다. 그릇이 완전히 망가져버린 느낌인데, 그래도 이 상황에서 폭주나 신의 힘이 통제되지 않는 상황까진 벌어지지 않았다. 차라리 그럼 우연이라도 지구에 돌아갈 수 있지 않을까 싶긴 하지만, 다크사이드의 힘까지 집어삼킨 지금 폭주했다간 달 하나로 끝나지 않을테지. 브루스는 얌전히 남자가 시키는대로 할 수 밖에 없었다.

  
브루스는 남자가 다시 떠날 시간이 되자, 문 앞에 앉아서 보지와 엉덩이 구멍을 활짝 벌렸다.

"주인님, 보지에 싸주세요..."

그럼 그제야 남자가 선심이라도 쓰듯 브루스의 보지에 좆을 박아넣고 오줌을 보지 안에 방뇨를 했다. 그 남자가 그럴 때마다 굴욕감에 눈물이 떨어졌지만, 그럴 수록 남자는 더 기뻐보였다. 그리곤 브루스의 보지에 마개를 끼워넣었다. 남자가 아직 여운이 남은 얼굴로 또 다시 좆을 들이대면, 그건 브루스의 입에도 오줌을 싸겠단 소리였다. 브루스가 붉어진 얼굴로 애원했다.

"으응...뒷보지에 해주세요...하루종일 뒤에 주인님꺼 담고 싶어요..."

이렇게 해서야 남자는 자기가 엄청난 자비를 베푸는 양 브루스의 뒷구멍에 장내 방뇨를 하곤, 뒷구멍에 플러그를 끼워줬다. 그리곤 그와 진득하게 혀를 섞으며, 그의 타액을 삼켰다. 이렇게 해서야 브루스는 겨우 그가 다시 돌아올 동안 혼자 몸을 일으킬 수 있을 정도였다. 브루스는 슬슬 자기가 생존하기로 결정한게 정말 잘한 짓인지 의심가기 시작했다. 살아봤자 이렇게 겨우 숨만 쉬다 육변기로 이용될 뿐인데.

후회와 고통에 젖어 생각하느니, 차라리 약을 먹는게 나았다. 도저히 몸은 지구로 돌아갈 만큼의 힘이 전혀 남아있지 않고, 손을 제대로 들 힘도 없었다. 브루스는 어느샌가 그가 강요해서 먹이던 마약을 스스로 먹기 시작했다. 시간이 조금 지나자, 머리 속의 복잡한 생각이 사라졌다.

  
남자가 돌아오고 나면, 그 남자는 제일 먼저 브루스의 뒷구멍과 보지를 확인했다. 그 남자는 브루스의 보지에 또 손가락을 넣거나, 자위를 했는지 묻고는 브루스가 부끄러워 하는 표정으로 주인님을 생각하며 했다고 해야 만족스러워 했다. 그리곤 브루스의 아래에 그릇을 하나놓고 보지와 후장에 끼워진 마개를 빼서 오줌을 받게 했다. 사람 앞에서 오줌을 싸는 듯한 느낌에 수치스러움을 느끼고 있는데도, 입에선 달아오른 신음이 새어나왔다. 이 행위는 브루스가 하룻동안 다른 무언가로 자위하진 않았는지, 다른 누군가를 끌어들여 섹스를 한건 아닌지 확인하는 용도기도 했다. 그렇게 브루스가 보지와 장에 담고 있던 오줌이 그릇에 담기면, 브루스에게 고양이 처럼 엎드려서 그걸 핥도록 명령했다. 브루스에게 제일 굴욕적인 사실은, 그러면서도 브루스의 보지는 착실하게 애액으로 질척질척 거리며 젖어간다는 사실이었다. 그 굴욕적인 행위로 남자가 충분히 만족하고 나면, 브루스는 개처럼 기어서 욕실로 향했다. 힘도 안돌아오고, 몸도 실이 끊긴 인형처럼 움직이기 힘들어 겨우 기어서 움직이는건데, 그 남자는 브루스가 네발로 기어다니며 살랑거리는 엉덩이를 보는걸 좋아했다.

  


브루스가 오물로 더러워진 아래와 입을 씻기위해 욕실로 네 발로 기어 향하려 하자, 남자는 얼른 달려들어 브루스의 뒷구멍을 풀어주지도 않고 제 좆을 박아댔다. 남자의 좆이 박히는대로 몸을 흔들고 있으면, 보지까지 정액이 흘러내릴 때 까지 계속 박아댔다. 흥분제와 마약에 잔뜩 취해 쾌락밖에 못느끼는 상태에서도 뒷구멍이 아려오는게 느껴질정도로 거칠었다. 보지는 그에 상관없이 계속 젖어왔다. 얼른 남자가 그의 굵다란 기둥을 브루스의 안에 박아주길 바라는 듯이.

남자가 뒷구멍에 박고 나자, 브루스의 보지 사이로 애액이 길게 실처럼 늘어졌다. 그 남자는 브루스의 뒷모습을 보곤 입맛을 다시며 다정한 목소리로 속삭였다.

"좆물 받이로 사는게 그렇게 좋은가?"  
"...네, 좋아요."

엉덩이를 살랑거리며 헤실거리며 박아달라고 애원해서야 그 남자는 만족스러워 하며 자기 좆을 브루스의 안에 밀어넣었다.

"보지 헐거워졌네, 이제 누가봐도 걸레보지 됐잖아, 이것도 못 조이면 어떻게 하자는거야?"

남자가 브루스를 비웃으며 속삭이면, 안그래도 작고 좁은 브루스의 보지가 꽉 그의 것을 물듯이 조였다. 그럼 그 남자는 짐승같은 신음을 내며 자기 좆을 끊을듯 조이는 보지에 거칠게 허리짓했다. 보지는 조이고 있는데 그 거대한 것은 미친듯이 안을 박아오늬, 약에 취한 상태에서도 고통에 느껴졌다. 그는 브루스의 통곡에 가까운 울음 소리를 들을 수록 더 흥분하며, 발버둥 치는 브루스가 완전히 지쳐서 축 늘어질때가지 추삽질을 반복했다.

  


  
그 남자가 자기가 잘때라도 쉬게 내버려두면 좋겠지만, 그는 브루스를 쉽게 쉬게 해주지도 않았다. 그는 브루스의 입에 재갈을 물리고, 아래엔 진동기를 대게 하곤 방치했다. 몸도 까딱 할 수 없을 정도로 지친 상태에서도 계속 몰아치는 흥분에 몸 속까지 떨렸다. 쾌락이 계속이어지기만 하니까 쾌감이 아니라 고통스러움이 몰아쳤다. 고문에 가까운 쾌감이 이어져 완전히 지친 브루스가 쓰러지고 나서야 겨우 그 남자가 다시 일어나기 전 잠시 쉴 수 있었다.

설령 지구로 돌아가지 못해도 여기가 아닌 다른 곳으로 가고 싶었다. 이건 그저 고문일 뿐이었다. 나가고 싶어도 여기가 어딘지도 모르겠고, 몸은 한두걸음 제대로 걷지도 못하고 머리는 늘 붕 뜬 듯 어지럽기만 했다. 겨우 지쳐 쓰러진 브루스가 허벅지를 달달 떨며 눈을 감으려 하는데, 어느샌가 남자가 다시 일어나 자기 좆을 주무르고 있었다.

"벌려."

  


브루스는 지쳐있는 상태에서도 그 남자를 위해 손가락으로 클리를 비비며 보지를 적셨다. 브루스는 점점 커져가는 남자의 좆을 입맛을 다시며 바라보곤 손가락으로 제 보지를 벌리며 남자의 것이 제 안으로 들어올때까지 기다렸다. 눈 앞까지 다가온 남자의 좆은 거의 흉기처럼 느껴졌다. 남자의 굵고 길다란 좆이 브루스의 겨우 다시 아문 보지를 찢으며 박자, 브루스는 눈을 질끈 감고 신음을 억눌렀다.

***

  
\- 배트 케이브

  
브루스가 영영 사라진게 아닐거라며 달래긴 했지만, 딕은 진심으로 그 여자가 돌아올거라 믿진 않았다. 그 여자는 딕이 해야 할 일들을 정확히 모두 지시했고, 어떤 빈틈도 없이 철저하게 계획을 짰고 전투 플랜마저 완벽했다. 그런 여자가 정말로 자기가 살 방법이 있었다면 무언가 해결 방법을 남겨놓지 않았을리가 없었다. 그러니 이 여자는 이 계획 끝에 살 방법이 전혀 없다는 것을 받아들여야 했거나, 혹은 그럴 방법을 안다고 해도 살고 싶지 않았던 거다. 그리고 그 둘보다 더욱 확실하게, 자기가 이 세상에서 사라지길 바랬다. 마음먹고 사라진 신을 되찾을 방법따윈 없을게 분명했다. 소용없는 짓이라는 걸 알면서도 딕은 제이슨이 원하는 바를 위해 순순히 방법이 없는지, 혹시 이 케이브에 무언가 남긴게 없는지 조사를 반복했다.

결과적으로, 딕은 브루스에 대해선 좀 더 많이 알 수 있었지만, 그를 살릴 방법은 케이브에 남아있지 않다는 사실만 배웠다. 지친 딕은 혹시나 해서 동굴 안에 있는 모든 보관함과 서랍장까지 열어봤지만, 메타휴먼 대적용 무기, 저스티스 리그의 약점을 이용한 공격 도구, 수 없이 쌓인 배터랭과 개발중인 무기들 등등 많은 걸 발견했지만, 지금 브루스를 구할 수 있는 건 전혀 없었다. 그 여자의 컴퓨터에 모든 메타휴먼들 심지언 딕이 알지도 못하는 이들까지 어떻게 싸워야 할지 대응 방법을 적어놓은 부분을 보고 딕은 거의 반할뻔 했다.

제이슨이 그 여잘 브루스라고 불렀으니 아마도 원랜 남성이었을 것이고, 제이슨이 애착을 꽤 가지는 걸 보면 적어도 한때는 사이가 꽤 좋았던 것 같은데, 그 여자와 이전 세계의 자신의 관계가 좀 처럼 이해가 가지 않았다. 딕에게만 모든 계획을 알려주고 그에게 이 케이브의 모든 권한을 딕에게 열어준걸로 봐선, 자신을 신뢰했음은 분명한데, 결국 자기가 죽을 계획을 아끼고 신뢰하는 사람에게 맡긴다는게 정상적인 일인가? 정말 제이슨이 말하던대로 딕이 그가 가장 사랑하는 아들이었다면, 자기가 죽을 계획을 알려주고 사실상 자기 손으로 죽게 만드는 계획을 그 아들의 손으로 실행시켰을리가 없지 않나. 제이슨을 제외한 다른 사람들이 브루스를 전혀 기억 못하게 한건 최소한의 배려였을지도...

이 컴퓨터 안에 든 자료들을 조사해보면 해볼수록, 딕은 이 여자를 직접 알지 못한다는게 조금 안타까웠다. 강박증이 아닌가 싶을 정도로 모든 일에 대비하는 성격이었고, 아주 높은 수준의 교육과 기술을 터득했으며, 적어도 15년 이상을 슈퍼 히어로로 일해왔으며, 이 여자는 아주 확실하게 이전 세계의 배트맨이었다. 방대하고 꼼꼼한 자료 양과 사건 파일들을 보면 아주 심각한 워커홀릭이고, 이성적이고 논리적인데다 자기 개인적인 감상이나 감정을 전혀 기록해 두지 않은 걸 보면 꽤 차가운 성격이었던 것 같다.

하지만 원래는 이 곳이 기념품으로 가득 했을 거라는 추측을 하게 하는건 몇가지 있었다. 예를 들면, 비어있는 거대한 유리 전시관이라든가, 다른 곳보다 좀 더 덜 변색된 흔적이 있는 곳들이라던가 말이다. 아마 이 동굴 전체가 딕이 계획을 실행하는데 필요한 것들만 채워놓고, 그 외에 필요없는 것이나 딕에게 예전 세계의 기억을 되살릴 것 같은 추억이 담긴 것들은 일부러 치웠던 것 같다. 일이 끝나고 나면, 딕이 이 곳을 자신의 추억으로 새로 채워넣거나, 혹은 미련없이 버릴 수 있게.

한숨을 쉰 딕은 컴퓨터 옆에 놓인 먼지가 가득 쌓인 액자를 들고 미간을 찌푸렸다. 먼지를 털어내고 나니, 액자 안에 딕, 제이슨, 팀, 데미안의 사진이 있었다. 따로 찍은 사진을 이어붙인 듯 했는데, 사진 속 해맑게 웃는 딕 자신의 모습이 조금 낮설었다. 딕은 제이슨의 발소리를 듣곤 고갤 돌려 제이슨에게 액자를 들어보였다.

"이건 뭐야?"  
"우리가 다 같이 찍은 사진이 없어서 억지로라도 그렇게 붙여놓은거지."

딕은 먼지가 쌓인 사진을 손 끝으로 쓰다듬었다. 알지도 못하는 과거에 대한 향수가 느껴졌다. 딕이 제이슨에게 사진을 건네주자, 제이슨은 추억에 잠긴 눈으로 사진을 보곤 은은하게 미소지었다.

"원랜 회사에 둔건데...왜 여기 있나 모르겠네. 네가 옮긴것도 아닐테고."

제이슨의 말에 딕은 눈을 질끈 감고 이마를 짚었다. 이 케이브 전체를 보존해둔건 딕이 자신의 계획을 실행하기 위해 도움을 주기 위해서였다. 딕이나 다른 그의 아들들이 이 세계에서 자길 기억하지 않길 바라며 모든 추억의 물건들을 치워놓곤, 이 사진만큼은 일부러 남겨둔 거란 소리였다. 이 사진은 자기 감정을 드러내지 못하는 사람이 마지막으로 남긴 감정의 흔적이었다. 자길 다시 꼭 붙잡아 달라는 미련, 못내 놓지 못하는 추억과 그리움이 담긴, 과거의 향수. 그렇게 이성적이고 냉정하고 철저한 사람이 제 아들들만큼은 자길 붙잡아주길 바래서 남긴 마지막 구조 신호가 바로 이 사진이었다. 브루스도 실은 제 가족과 함께 하고 싶었던거다.

  
딕이 고개를 숙인채 말했다.

"여기서 그 여잘 찾을 방법은 못찾았어."  
"전혀 건진게 없는거야?"  
"...하지만 처음으로 그 여잘 모르는게 안타깝다고 생각하게 됐어."

딕은 빙그레 웃으며 고개를 들고 제이슨을 바라보았다.

"찾으면 꼭 집으로 다시 데리고 오자."

제이슨은 딕의 눈가가 붉어진걸 보곤 의아한 눈으로 보더니, 곧 슬쩍 희미한 미소를 지으며 고개를 끄덕였다.


	61. Chapter 61

"다녀오셨어요, 주인님."

그 남자가 돌아올때면 브루스는 문 앞에 엎어진 자세로 엉덩이를 치켜들고 걸어들어오는 그에게 보지가 훤히 보이도록 하며 맞이했다. 그 남자는 한동안은 브루스의 몸을 애무하거나 만지긴 했어도, 삽입을 하지 않았다. 브루스가 아무리 빌어도 말이다. 남자는 브루스가 생명을 유지하기 위해선 그 남자의 것이 간절히 필요하다는 걸 알면서도 브루스가 어느정도 몸이 회복될 것 같으면 일부러 브루스와 섹스하거나 체액을 건네주지 않았다. 마치 영영 브루스를 나가게 해 줄 일 없다는 듯이.

  


그는 브루스의 앞에 와서 머리를 짓밟자, 브루스의 입에서 신음이 새어나왔다.

"으응..."

  
그가 그를 브루스를 정말 물건처럼 다룰 수록, 육변기에 불과한 천한 노예로 다룰 수록 몸은 더욱 달아올랐다. 그는 몸을 가누기도 힘들어하는 브루스의 머리채를 잡고 일으키곤 구둣발을 앞으로 내밀었다. 브루스는 쭈뼛주뼛 거리며 무릎을 꿇은채 다가와 구두굽에 보지를 비비기 시작했다.

  


"으음...응..."

구두에 보질 비비며 흥분하는 자신에게 역겨움을 느낀것도 잠시, 브루스는 가쁘게 허리짓하며 그의 다리에 메달렸다. 남자는 브루스가 달아오른 얼굴로 제 구두굽에 압박 자위하는 장면을 보더니 좆을 꺼내 흔들기 시작했다. 당장이라도 그것을 삼키고 싶어 입이 달싹거렸다. 애를 태우는 브루스를 무시하고 그는 계속 브루스를 바라보며 자위할 뿐이었다. 거대한 물건이 눈 앞에서 솟구치며 브루스의 얼굴에 정액을 흩뿌리자, 브루스는 입가에 달라붙은 정액을 혓바닥으로 핥았다. 이젠 그 쓰고 비릿한 맛이 달콤하게 느껴질 지경이었다. 남자가 한번 싸고 나자 질렸는지, 브루스가 거의 절정에 달하기 직전 발을 빼버리곤, 브루스의 고개를 억눌러 구두를 혀로 핥게 했다. 브루스는 구둣굽을 혓바닥으로 핥으며 수축해오는 보지에서 애액이 흐르기 시작하는게 느껴졌다. 브루스는 이제 자기 몸을 회복하기 위해서만이 아닌 다른 이유로 더욱 그의 것을 원하게 되버렸다.

생명에너지를 받는 방법은 마법으로 직접 옮기는 방법, 브루스의 몸 안에 성기를 박아넣거나, 혹은 체액을 받는 방법이 있다. 남자는 그 세가지중 그 어떤것도 브루스에게 해줄 생각이 없었고, 브루스가 죽지 않을 만큼만 박아줄 뿐이었다. 원래 브루스도 인간의 몸을 가지고 있으면 인간의 몸에서 나오는 생명에너지로 얼마든지 버틸 수 있지만, 브루스의 이 몸은 더 이상 인간의 것이 아니라 신의 것이었다. 신력이 멀쩡하다면 아무 문제도 안되겠지만, 브루스는 살아있는게 신기할 정도로 겨우 연명만하고 있는 상태였다. 그리고 그 상태로 며칠을 이 남자의 것 없이 버티다보니 정말 숨이 끊어질 것만 같았다.

  


브루스는 마치 그의 애완동물 처럼 그의 구두에 얼굴을 비비며 애원하듯 올려다보았다.

"제발...주인님 자지 보지에 넣고 싶어요."

그 남자는 브루스를 보더니 비웃으며 말했다.

"한 번 쌌더니 할 기분이 아니거든. 네 보지도 헐렁해져서 넣을 맛도 안난다고. 그 대신 오줌은 싸줄 수 있는데."

브루스는 그 남자의 오줌이 배 안을 가득 채우던 굴욕감을 떠올렸다. 생명 에너지가 간절히 필요한 브루스에겐 그의 체액은 생명수 같았다. 생명의 활기가 넘치는 에너지가 배 안에 가득 찬 느낌과 굴욕이 뒤섞여, 브루스의 몸은 쾌락으로 떨리기 시작했다. 브루스는 다가올 쾌감에 반쯤 풀린 얼굴로 보지를 벌렸다.

"제 안에 해주세요, 주인님 변소로 써주세요."

곧 남자의 것이 젖은 보지안으로 들어오자, 정액이 아닌 뜨거운 액체로 배 안으로 가득 차기시작했다. 정액보다도 오줌을 받는게 더 익숙해진 브루스의 몸이 쾌감으로 떨려왔다. 그 남자는 그 모습을 보며 음흉한 미소를 지었다. 허벅지 근육까지 덜덜 떨며 자기 보지 안에 오줌을 싸는데 기뻐하는 브루스 모습은 완벽하게 그의 취향에 걸맞았다. 육변기라는 말이 이렇게 또 잘 어울릴 수 있을까. 신성하고 고상한 존재가 악당으로 추락하고 이젠 그의 손에 안달하는 육변기로 전락해버렸다는 사실 그 자체만으로도 몇번이고 자위하며 쾌감을 느꼈다. 제 좆물과 오줌을 받지 않고는 생명을 이어갈 수도 없는 몸이라니, 이 상황은 너무나도 완벽했다. 그는 영영 브루스에게 회복할 만큼의 힘을 주지 않을 생각이었다. 그러기 위해선 브루스의 보지에 오줌을 받는 모습까진 귀여워도, 그걸 오래 담게 둘 순 없었다.

그는 브루스의 보지에 오줌이 가득 차자마자, 좆을 빼고 바지를 추리고는, 보지를 조이며 겨우 한숨을 돌리는 브루스의 배를 발로 차버렸다. 반항도 못하고 힘이 빠진 브루스가 보지에서 오줌을 분수처럼 뿜자, 그 남자는 바닥에서 부들거리는 브루스를 보고 킬킬거리며 웃었다.

"보지가 너무 헐렁해서 조이지도 못하나보네."

브루스가 고통에 바들바들 떨며 눈물이 가득 담긴 표정으로 자길 올려다보자, 저 순진한 얼굴에 오줌을 가득 싸버리고 싶어졌다. 그는 바닥에 힘없이 늘어진 브루스를 내려다보며 좆을 잡고 온 몸에 오줌을 갈기기 시작했다.

"널 위해 이렇게 까지 해주는데, 감사하다고 해야지."  
"감사합니다, 주인님."

브루스는 힘없이 몸을 늘어트린채 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨어트렸다. 손가락 하나 까딱할 힘 없어 제 몸 위로 쏟아지는 오줌을 맞으며 시체 처럼 축 늘어진 모습은 그의 비틀린 욕정을 더욱 채워주었다. 남자는 브루스의 몸을 바라보며 좆을 흔들기 시작했다. 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 좆물을 브루스의 몸 위에 뿌리는 그 남자의 눈안엔 뒤틀린 기쁨만이 가득했다. 어떻게 그런 모습조차 이리 아름다울 수 있을까. 그 더러운 것을 맞고도 제 향기를 잃지 않고 달콤한 그 향으로 자길 유혹하는걸까. 그 날카로운 얼음같은 눈빛을 잃지 않을 수 있는 걸까. 남자는 흥분에 달아오른 표정으로 거친 숨을 몰아 쉬며 브루스의 머리채를 잡고 덮치듯 입술을 겹쳤다. 브루스는 힘없이 그를 받아들이며 입을 열었다.

브루스의 머리 속엔 나가고 싶다는 생각 뿐이었다. 더 견딜 수가 없었다. 그 순간 녹색 빛이 방 안을 채우며, 브루스 위에 올라탔던 남자에게 거대한 녹색 복싱 글러브가 나타나 그를 벽으로 쳐박았다. 녹색 빛을 뿜으며 천천히 다가와 자기에게 손을 내미는 그를 보곤, 브루스가 눈물을 떨어트렸다. 이런 꼴로 만나고 싶진 않았는데.

"할..."  
"이제 괜찮을거야, 나 여기있으니까."

그의 다정한 목소리를 듣자 온 몸의 긴장감과 공포가 사라져 줄 끊긴 인형 처럼 온 몸의 힘이 풀렸다. 할은 눈물을 떨어트리는 브루스 얼굴을 보듬어주었다. 할은 생각하지 않으려 애썼지만 브루스 꼴만 봐도 저 놈이 무슨 짓을 했을진 대충 상상이 갔다. 생각같아선 당장 죽여버리고 싶지만, 우주 해적 소속이라니 그건 이 구역을 맡은 그린 랜턴의 일이라 그것 까진 간섭 할 수 없었다. 할은 지치고 힘이 없어보이긴 해도 브루스가 살아있다는 것 만으로도 기뻤다. 할이 입꼬리를 씩 올리곤 웃으며 말했다.

"아직 네 이름 모르는거 알아?"  
"전에 말한 것 같은데."  
"그거 본명 아니잖아. 너 거짓말 엄청 못하는거 아냐? 거짓말인거 다 티나던데."

할은 진작에 제이슨에게 브루스의 실명을 들은 뒤지만 그래도 브루스의 입으로 직접 듣고 싶었다. 

"다른 뜻은 없었어. 그냥...이상하게 생각할까봐."  
"상처받은 내 마음을 생각해서라도 네 입으로 이름이나 좀 듣자."

브루스는 한참 망설이며 멋쩍어하며 말했다.

"...브루스야."  
"왠지 그 이름이 더 입에 붙는 것 같기도 하고...좋아, 알았어."  
"그런데 여긴 어떻게..."  
"원랜 내 섹터는 아닌데, 그린 랜턴 친구가 맡은 섹터라 잠시 양해 좀 구했어."

할은 아무렇지 않은듯 말했지만, 할은 온 우주를 뒤지다시피 하며 브루스를 찾아낸거나 마찬가지란 소리였다. 하지만 그는 내색하지 않고 장난스러운 미소를 지으며 브루스를 품에 안았다.

"너만큼 데이트 신청 하기 어려운 사람은 또 없을거다."

브루스가 어이가 없어서인지 피식 웃으며 할에게 기댔다. 전보다도 훨씬 마른 브루스의 몸은 할의 한 팔에 들어왔다. 겨우 숨을 쉬는 가느다란 몸은 오로지 할에게 의존해 겨우 버티고 있었다. 브루스가 쉬는 숨마저도 가늘어 불안하게 느껴졌다. 할이 놓거나, 조금이라도 힘을 주면 산산히 부서질듯한 약한 몸과 숨결로 오로지 할에게만 기대고 있었다.

"할...나 이런 모습으롣 돌아가긴..."  
"알았어, 걱정마."

할은 아주 조심스러운 손으로 브루스를 안아서 욕실로 옮겼다. 겨우 몸을 가누면서도 혼자서 씻겠다고 거절하려 했지만 할은 브루스를 도저히 혼자 놔둘 수 없었다. 할은 브루스의 젖은 몸을 쓰다듬듯 부드럽게 닦기 시작했다. 할은 아주 간당간당한 이성의 끈을 붙잡고 지금 이런 상태의 브루스를 덮쳐선 안된다고 본능을 꾹꾹 억눌렀다. 가슴이나 여성기 쪽은 일부러 피해가며 머리와 몸만 씻어내렸는데, 브루스가 수치스러운 표정으로 고개를 숙이곤 흐느끼기 시작하자 할의 이성의 끈이 투투둑 끊어졌다. 그 수치스러워 하는 얼굴도, 우는 그 눈망울 마저도 사랑스러웠다. 할은 손가락을 물에 적셔 브루스의 입 안에 집어 넣었다. 브루스가 눈물이 그렁그렁한 얼굴로 자길 올려다보았다. 할은 브루스의 부드러운 혀와 가지런한 이, 따스한 입 안을 손가락으로 헤집었다. 브루스가 붉어진 얼굴로 굵은 손가락을 입 안에 쑤셔박고 있는 모습이 어딘가 야릇하게만 보였다. 브루스의 새 하얀 가느다란 목과 아마 수 없는 남자가 스쳐갔을 새하얀 몸이 눈에 들어왔다. 할이 지금 당장 덮친다고 해도 브루스는 정말 아무 말도 못하겠지. 브루스를 믿는 사람도 없을거다. 당장 그 새하얀 목을 조르고, 내 그늘 안에만 둘 수도 있겠지. 나만 아는 곳에, 그 어느 누구도 닿지 못하는 곳에...지금 브루스가 여기 있다는 걸 아는 사람은 할 혼자 뿐이었다. 브루스는 자기 힘으로 몸도 가누지 못하니, 만약 브루스를 손에 넣고 싶다면 지금만큼 완벽한 때는 또 없었다. 브루스를 영원히 그의 것으로 만들고 싶다면, 지금만큼 완벽한 때는 없었다. 이 새하얀 목을 조르고, 만약 반항을 하면 팔다리를 도려내고, 나가고 싶다고 하면 그 예쁜 목소리가 나오지 못하게 목을 그어버리고, 그래도 내것이 될 수 없다면 차라리...

할의 손가락이 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬다, 자기 목에서 멈추자, 브루스가 눈을 깜빡이며 의아한 눈빛으로 할을 바라보았다. 브루스는 직감적으로 할이 다른 생각을 품고 있다는 걸 느끼는 듯 했다. 그래도 상관 없다. 브루스는 할에게 반항 할 수 있는 저치가 아니니까. 브루스의 눈이 공포에 질려갔다. 그 순간 할을 사로잡던 어두운 생각들이 구름이 걷히듯 사라졌다.

"미안, 아무것도 아니야."

브루스의 젖은 몸을 욕조에서 꺼내 품에 안은 할은 겁에 질려 새파래진 브루스를 토닥였다.

"겁주려던건 아니야. 억지로 뭘 강요할 생각도 없고, 네가 싫다면 아무것도 안할거야."  
"알아."

힘없는 손이 할의 손과 겹쳐졌다.

"네가 절대 그러지 않을 거 알아."

할은 브루스의 맑은 하늘색 눈을 바라보았다. 브루스는 떨고있었다. 아직 겁에 질려있었지만, 두려워하면서도 할을 꼭 붙잡으며 그의 품에 기대었다. 온전히 그에게 모든 걸 맡기겠다는 듯이.

"그러니까 너만큼은 믿어."

고개를 숙인 할은 입을 맞추는 대신, 브루스와 이마를 맞대었다. 브루스가 어느 선택권도 없는 상황에선 무슨 짓을 하건 전부 강요일 뿐이었다. 만약 할이 원한다면, 브루스는 할이 바라는 그 어떤것도 거절할 수 없었다. 그러니, 할은 브루스가 정말로 원하는 때가 올때까지 기다려야 했다. 정말로 브루스의 마음이 그에게 올 때까지.

할은 브루스의 이마에 키스하고는 브루스의 손가락에 새 하얀 반지를 끼워주었다. 가장 사랑하는 사람에게 주라던 그 반지. 사실 할이 가장 궁금했던건 대체 누가 할에게 곧바로 이어지는 통신기를 줬을까 였는데, '이전 세계'라는게 있다는 걸 알고 나니 조금 이해가 갔다. 브루스가 왜 할을 마치 오래 알아온 사람처럼 대하는지도. 이 반지는 이전 세상의 할 조던 본인이 브루스에게 준거겠지. 그러니, 할이 이 반지를 끼워 줄 사람은 애당초 단 한사람 뿐이었다.

"이건..."

브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 의아해하자, 할이 브루스의 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 속삭였다.

"처음부터 내가 이걸 줄 사람은 너밖에 없었어."

할이 브루스의 손을 잡고 자기 가슴에 가져다 대며 미소 지었다.

"이건 언제나 네거야."

따스한 온기가 브루스의 몸 안에 퍼졌다. 어둠이 걷히는 느낌이 들었다.


	62. Chapter 62

그 행성에서 지구로 돌아가는 거리가 얼마나 멀든, 본래 할에겐 아무 문제도 되지 않았어야 했다. 파워링엔 워프홀 이동 기능도 있고 우주의 끝에서 끝으로 이동을 가능하게 해주는 기능이 있으니, 본디 할에게 브루스를 집으로 돌려보내 주는 일은 가장 쉬운 일이여야 했었다. 1417 섹터를 담당하는 그린 랜턴이자, 그의 친구인 시네스트로가 둘을 발견했다는게 불운이라면 불운이었을까. 시네스트로가 보낸 곳이 오아라면 차라리 변명의 기회라도 있을텐데, 시네스트로는 브루스와 할을 코루가로 데리고 갔다. 브루스를 보호하는 채로 시네스트로와 싸우기란 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 브루스만은 빼앗기지 않으려고 애썼는데, 결국 이꼴이다. 브루스를 보호하려다가 오히려 시네스트로의 손에 파워링이 파괴당한 할은 코루가의 검투장에서 맨 몸으로 칼과 방패만을 든채 겨우 서 있었다. 피를 이렇게 많이 흘린게 얼마만인지 기억이 희미하다.

  
"다른 그린 랜턴이 발견했다면 넌 진작에 그 죄인과 함께 감옥에 갇혔을거다, 조던. 최소한 싸우다가 죽게 하는걸 영광으로 알아라."

  
사무적인 말투로 명령하는 시네스트로를 바라보며, 할은 손에 쥔 검을 꽉 쥐었다. 팔에서 피가 주륵 흘러내렸다.

  
"처음부터 내 부탁을 들어준 것도 함정이였지? 브루스 납치한 새끼랑도 한통속이야?"  
"안타깝군, 너와 난 꽤 좋은 파트너가 될 수도 있었는데."

  
시네스트로는 할의 투기로 불타오르는 눈을 바라보곤, 그가 다시한번 시네스트로와 손 잡을 생각 없다는 걸 확인하곤 맨 윗쪽에 있는 그의 관람석으로 올라갔다.

  
시네스트로의 행성, 코루가는 독재 지배를 당하는 행성이었다. 독재자와 맞서싸우던 시네스트로는 독재자를 처단한 뒤, 자기가 독재자로 군림한 모양이었다. 길 거리엔 시네스트로를 찬양하는 깃발과 동상이 세워져있고, 그에 반대하는 사람들은 꼭 할 처럼, 검투장에서 관중의 흥미를 위해 짐승의 먹이감이 되거나, 소리소문 없이 처형당했다.

  
그리고 호랑이에 날개를 달아놓은 듯한 모양에 덩치는 코끼리만한 짐승 세마리가 검투장으로 나오자, 할은 다시 정신을 가다듬고 무기를 쥐었다. 할이 쥔 방패는 이미 조각났고, 칼은 이미 이가 전부 빠져 제 기능을 잃은지 오래였다. 아직까지 할은 버티고 있지만, 할은 겨우 한 사람이고 검투장에 있는 키메라는 수백이었다. 할이 검과 방패만으로 키메라 여섯을 해치운건 놀랍지만, 이제 그도 점점 지쳐가고 있었다. 할은 그 것을 구해내긴 커녕, 자기 목숨 조차 구할 수 없을테지. 할의 패색이 짙어졌지만, 시네스트로는 검투장을 떠날 수 없었다. 적어도 할 조던이 죽는 장면은 직접 지켜봐야 했으니까.

  
***

  
브루스는 점점 자기 숨이 끊겨가고 있다는 걸 느꼈다. 브루스가 가진 힘은 점점 다크사이드의 힘에 잠식되어가고, 두 힘이 서로 충돌하며 싸우며 브루스의 몸 속을 갈기갈기 찢어가고 있었다. 그의 안에서 벌어지는 전쟁에서 브루스는 져가고 있었다. 이대로 가면 그 어떤 힘도 서로 우위를 차지하지 못하고, 그저 서로 싸우고 충돌하다 둘 다 소멸할 뿐이다. 그래도 괜찮다. 상관없었다. 아이들에겐 할이 대신 미안하다 전해줄 수 있겠지. 내가 돌아오고 싶어했다는 걸, 결코 버린게 아니라는 걸 전해주겠지.

  
시네스트로는 브루스를 살려둘 생각도 없었고, 가디언들에게 넘길 생각도 없었다. 그와 같은 존재는 평생 이용당하기만 할 뿐, 살 가치는 없다고 보는 듯 했다. 브루스를 끌고 온 시네스트로의 눈엔 동정심도 없었지만, 잔혹한 광기도 없었다. 그는 자기 행동이 정의롭다 믿고 있었다. 조금의 의심도 없이.

  
브루스는 힘없이 축 늘어진채 시네스트로의 부하에게 멱살을 잡혀 질질 끌려갔다. 몇번을 죽었는지 기억도 나지 않았다. 피로 젖은 브루스의 몸은 이제 더 이상 회복조차 하지 못한채, 점점 차갑게 식어갔다. 브루스의 신으로서의 능력 조차 사라져가고 있었다. 어둠도, 빛도 보이지 않았다. 이젠 그저 공허 뿐이었다.

"네 탓으로 죽은 생명값을 치루기엔 네 목숨 하나론 부족하지만, 이미 아포칼립스의 상황은 끝났고, 다크사이드는 죽었으니 너만 사라진다면 이제 우주는 다시 평화로워지겠지."

  
브루스를 붉은 용암이 맨 밑에서 들끓는 듯한 깊은 구덩으로 끌고온 자가 짐짓 자비로운 일을 행하기라도 하는 듯한 목소리로 말했다.

  
"널 여기서 죽게 하는게 시네스트로님이 너에게 베풀 수 있는 최소한의 자비다."

  
그는 망설임 없이 브루스를 그 구덩이 밑으로 떨어트렸다. 브루스는 끝을 직면했다. 죽음이 다가왔다. 받아들이자. 오히려 다행이야. 지금 내 모습이 얼마나 내가 원하던 나와 멀어져버렸는지 생각해봐. 그리고 지금 이 세계의 딕도, 클락과 다이애나마저 네가 원하던 선과는 멀어져버린 모습이라는걸 떠올려. 생각해봐, 브루스. 온 세계가...심지언 그 셋마저 아니라고 생각한다면 네가 믿던게 틀린거야. 사라져야 할건 너야, 브루스. 이미 충분히 했잖아.

  
브루스는 용암에 몸이 녹아 사라지듯 타들어가는 걸 느꼈다. 살이 불타오르고, 뼛가루도 남기지 않은채 모든 것이 타들어 사라졌다. 몸이 타들어가는 고통은 잠시, 죽음의 괴로움도 잠시, 곧 평온이 찾아왔다. 온통 공허 뿐이었다. 공허, 브루스가 처음 시작한 곳. 그 어떤 것도 없는 텅 빈 세계. 이 세계에서 처음 무슨 생각을 했었지. 원래, 자유의지를 주기도 전 내가 생명과 세상을 창조한 이유는 뭐였을까. 왜였는지 기억이 나질 않았다. 왜였을까. 이 공허 속에서, 괴로움도 슬픔도 없는 세계에서 안주하지 않고 새로운 것을 창조했던 이유는 무엇이었을까.

  
공허속에서 천천히 잠겨든 브루스는 공허마저 자신의 안에 녹아들어 모든 것이 사라져가는 걸 느꼈다. 그는 완전한 무로 돌아가고 있었다. 사라지고 있었다. 하지만 불안감과 고통도 없었다. 행복도 기쁨도 없지만 절망도 없다. 고독도 가슴을 메는 슬픔도 없다. 그런데 그게 그렇게 나쁜 일이었을까.

  
제이슨을 잃었을때 느낀 고통과 슬픔은, 그에게 세상의 아이들을 구하기 위해 더욱 열심히 싸워나가야만 하는 이유를 주었다. 그때 느낀 상실과 고통은 이 세상 생명들이 느끼는 고통과 슬픔에 더욱 공감하고 그들을 위해 살아가고 싶다는 의지를 불어넣어 주었다. 부모님이 살해당했을때 느낀 절망과 좌절, 무력감은 브루스를 더욱 강하게 만들고 일어서게 만들었다. 고통과 슬픔은 그저 고통을 위해 있지 않고, 슬픔도 그저 슬픔만을 위해 있지 않았다. 가슴 아린 고통이라해도, 브루스는 그 고통을 느낀다는 사실에 감사했다. 슬픔은 동정으로, 고통은 공감으로, 좌절은 희망으로, 무력감은 의지로 이어졌다. 고통스러운 삶이었다 해서 의미없는 것은 아니었다.

  
이제야 왜 세상을 창조했는지 기억났다. 왜 인간들에게 위험을 안고서라도 자유의지를 주려 했는지도. 답은 아주 단순했다. 생명을 사랑하니까. 공허속에서 찬란한 오색빛이 비추었다. 온화하고 부드러운 빛이 가슴 속에서 타올랐다. 공허 속에서 빛이 태어났다. 사라졌던 육체가 빠르게 재구성 되었다. 조각상을 빚어놓은 듯한 단단한 근육과 날카로운 푸른 눈을 가진 청년이 용암 속에서 고개를 들고 일어났다. 몸이 가벼웠다. 그를 묶던 짐이 사라지기라도 한 듯이. 더 이상 이 몸은 그를 가두는 감옥도 아니고, 그를 땅에 묶어두고, 무력하게 하기 위한 장치도 아니었다. 이건 온전히 브루스의 몸이었다. 사람과 닿고, 그가 사랑하는 사람들과 다시 이어지게 해줄 수 있는 몸이며, 지금 당장 할을 구해줄 수 있는 손이었다.

  
브루스의 빛에 경이감을 느낀 것도 잠시, 경비들이 무기를 들고 일어서자, 금색빛 슈트를 입은 남자가 자기 슈트만큼이나 금빛 찬란한 머리카락을 빛내며 허공에서 나타나, 두 손에 장착된 레이저포로 경비들을 쓰러트렸다. 부스터 골드가 발랄한 미소를 지으며 브루스를 돌아보았다.

  
"진짜 내가 얼마나 맘 고생했는 줄 알아?"

  
그런 말을 하면서도 마이클의 표정은 해맑기만 했다. 마이클은 빛 때문에 찬란해서 잘 알아볼 순 없었지만, 브루스가 돌아왔다는 걸 확실하게 알 수 있었다.

  
마이클이 의심이 든건 스키츠의 역사 기록이 계속해서 어긋나거나 현실과는 다른 기록을 보일 때였다. 처음엔 오류인 줄로만 알았는데, 그게 아니라 스키츠는 브루스가 제 아들들을 되살리기 위해 그들을 위해 수 없이 다시 만들고 창조했던 모든 세계의 역사를 겹쳐 읽고 있는 거였다. 마이클이 타임라인 관리를 위해 스키츠를 업데이트하려 하지만 않았어도 생기지 않았을 오류라며 립헌터에게 혼나긴 했지만, 그래서 덕분에 브루스의 계획을 알 수 있었다.

  
브루스는 처음부터 다크사이드에게 잡힐 생각이었고, 처음부터 자기가 진심으로 죽어야 한다고 믿어야만 했다. 아이들을 전부 되살리고, 그들이 잃은 사람들 대부분을 다시 되살릴 수 있는 유일한 타임라인이자, 브루스 자신이 온전해 질 수 있는 유일한 타임 라인을 찾기 위해서.

  
***

  
할은 숨이 턱까지 차올랐다. 검투장의 관중들은 할을 야유하고 비웃으며 욕지거리를 내뱉고 있었다. 빨리 죽어달라는 듯이. 빨리 추잡하게 짐승의 먹이로 추락해 죽는 꼴을 보게 해달라는 듯이. 할의 검은 이미 두 동강 나 있었다. 겨우 한마리 해치웠는데, 싸울 무기가 없었다. 짐승들은 한마리를 죽인 할을 보고 의아해 하더니 슬금슬금 물러섰다. 할은 지쳐서 차라리 죽고싶을 지경이었지만 물러설 수 없었다. 짐승들은 본능적인 동물이다. 할의 기백이 조금이라도 물러진다면, 곧 짐승들은 할에게 달려들겠지. 하지만 더 이상 서고 싶어도 설 기운이 나지 않았다. 할이 비틀거리며 무릎을 꿇는 순간 관중의 함성소리와 함께 짐승이 할에게 이빨을 세우고 달려드는게 보였다. 할이 천천히 눈을 감으려 할때 흰 빛이 눈 앞에 찬란하게 비추는게 보였다. 할은 그 빛을 알고 있다. 기억 할 순 없지만 할은 분명 이 따스한 손을 기억하고 있다.

  
"할, 이제 괜찮을거야. 나 여기 있으니까."

  
빛이 천천히 거둬지고, 날카로운 푸른 눈이 그를 다정하게 바라보고 있는 모습이 보였다. 비록 모습이 조금 다르지만, 할은 이 남자를 분명 알고 있었다. 그 눈빛을 분명 알고 있었다. 기억하지 못하는 과거에서 그를 이미 만나왔다.

  
"...브루스."

  
그는 기억하지도 못하는 과거에 대한 그리움이 솟구쳤다. 무거웠던 몸이 가벼워지고 상처로 찢겼던 몸이 온전하게 돌아왔다. 주변에 잠들듯 쓰러진 짐승과, 검투장 밖에서 들려오는 분노한 군중의 외침이 들렸다. 하지만 할은 전투의 함성도, 반란의 깃발들이 들이 닥치는 것도 더 이상 신경쓰이지 않았다. 할의 손가락에 부서진 파워링이 제 모습을 찾으며 다시 돌아왔다. 할이 공중에 떠올라 자신에게 손을 내미는 브루스를 끌어안으며 입술을 겹치자, 브루스는 할의 단단한 등에 팔을 감고 눈을 감았다. 할의 단단한 손이 브루스의 허리와 엉덩이를 감싸안으며 그를 끌어안았다. 할의 손가락에 부서진 파워링이 다시 제 모습을 찾아 끼워지며 녹색 빛과 흰 빛이 뒤섞인채 두 사람을 감싸안았다. 입술을 뗀 할은 브루스에게 미소를 짓고는 당당한 목소리로 말했다.

  
"해야 할 일이 있어, 브루스."  
"알아, 내 몸은 내가 알아서 챙길게."  
"다녀올게, 브루스."

  
시네스트로는 자기에게 날아들어오는 할을 바라보며 공격 태세를 취했다. 할은 브루스를 지킬 필요 없었다. 할은 브루스를 지키기 위해 있는게 아니라, 브루스가 그를 지키기 위해 온거니까. 브루스는 믿을 수 있어. 할의 마음에 남아있던 흔들림이 사라졌다. 그리고 할이 흔들림이 사라졌을때, 그를 이길 수 있는 사람은 이 우주엔 없었다.

  
마이클은 멀찍이서 할과 시네스트로의 전투를 바라보며, 드디어 다시 역사가 맞게 돌아가는 광경을 보며 한숨을 돌렸다. 고생은 했지만 가치는 있었다. 마이클이 아는 역사와 이전 역사가 다른 이유는, 애당초 이게 맞는 역사였으니까. 그래도 여전히 몇몇 사건은 반드시 벌어져야만 했다. 예를 들면 시네스트로의 폭정에 시달리는 코루가에서 반란이 일어나는 것. 이 사건은 뒤에 더 큰 다른 사건들로 이어지고, 그린 랜턴 군단에서 쫒겨난 시네스트로는 더 큰 혼란을 몰고 오긴 하지만, 그래도 이 역사를 막을 순 없었다. 자유를 억압하는 자에게 들고 일어서려 하는 것은 생명체의 본능이니까.

  
마이클은 빛을 뿜으며 공중에 떠 있던 브루스가 힘없이 추락하려하는 것을 보고 얼른 그를 품에 안아들었다.

  
"브루스, 괜찮아?"

  
브루스의 몸은 조각상처럼 아름다워 야릇하게 보이긴 커녕 완벽한 예술품을 보는 느낌이었다. 여전히 빛이 은은하게 나오고 있긴 했지만, 눈이 멀정도로 찬란하진 않았다.

  
"걱정마, 아픈건 아니니까. 그냥 오랫만에 힘을 썼더니 조금 피곤해서..."  
"처음부터 나한테 그냥 솔직하게 계획을 말해줬다면 내가 덜 골치 아팠을텐데."  
"미안...나도 네 일을 자세히 알아버리면 계획을 실행하기 힘들어져서..."  
"불평하는건 아냐, 테드가 살아있으니까."

  
마이클은 그것만으로도 충분히 가치가 있다고 생각했다. 아래에서 할이 시네스트로에게 이기고 그를 체포하는 모습이 보였다. 이제 집에 돌아갈 때였다.

  
"난 여기 있으면 안되니까 먼저 갈게. 넌 할이랑 같이 돌아올거지?"  
"응. 할에게 말도 없이 먼저 갈 수는 없어."

  
브루스를 사람이 없는 한적한 곳에 내려놓은 마이클이 브루스를 돌아보며 물었다.

  
"근데 우리 저스티스 리그 인터네셔널 다시 하는거지?"

  
브루스가 지친 표정으로 마이클을 바라보며 말했다.

  
"마이클... 이제 그만 나 쉬게 해주면 안될까?"  
"내가 20세기 역사를 제대로 공부한건 아니지만... 첫번째 배트맨이 죽었다는건 어찌저찌됐건 브루스 웨인 버전의 배트맨이 사라졌다는 걸로 퉁치면 된다 쳐도, 브루스 웨인이 존재하고 히어로들을 재정적 지원해줬다는 기록이 있다는 것 만큼은 아주 확실하게 기억하거든. 브루스 웨인으로서의 너는 아직 없어지면 안된다는 소리니까 어찌됐건 너 못 쉴거 같은데."

  
브루스가 고개를 젖히고 죽는 소리를 내며 말했다.

"젠장, 또 역사 건드리면 화낼거지?"  
"존나게 당연한 소릴."

  
브루스는 마이클이 웃으며 사라진 자리를 바라보고는 할이 돌아오길 기다렸다. 거센 함성이 사라진 적막한 가운데, 코루가의 석양이 질 때 즈음, 할이 돌아왔다.

"돌아가자, 브루스."

주홍색 석양과 어우러진 할의 미소가 빛보다도 더 찬란하게 보였다.


	63. Chapter 63

공식적으로 말하자면, 이 세상엔 오메가를 차별하는 법은 없다. 오메가에 대한 차별법은 저스티스 리그가 등장하고 난 뒤 그들의 강경한 대응 때문에 폐지된 것으로, 오메가를 직접적으로 차별하는 법이 사라진건 아주 근래의 일이다. 그래서인지 오메가에 대한 사회적 대우와 차별적 시선까지 변하진 않았다. 여전히 상류층이라 해도 오메가들은 사창가에 팔거나 성노예로 팔아치워치는 일이 빈번하고, 그나마 조금 생각이 깨인 집이라고 해도 숨겨 기르는게 오메가들이 받을 수 있는 최대한의 호의였다. 이런 상황에서 고담시를 주름잡는 부유한 가문에서 실은 숨겨 키운 오메가가 있었다는 사실은 그닥 놀라울 뉴스도 아니어야했다. 사람들이 겨우 그 정도의 뉴스로 시끌벅적 해진건, 그 숨겨진 오메가가 웨인가의 자제이기 때문일 것이다.

토마스 웨인과 마사 웨인은 친자를 낳지 않고 딕 그레이슨과 릭 그레이슨이라는 고아 아이를 입양했다고 알려져 있었다. 집시 혼혈이라던가 서커스 출신이라는 문제를 시비걸고 넘어지는 이들이 있긴 했으나 두 사람은 우성 알파에 능력도 출중한데다, 웨인 부부가 피살당하며 그 둘 외엔 다른 후계자 선택권이 없어진 뒤론 그 둘의 출신을 가지고 걸고 넘어지는 이들은 사라진 상태였다.

사람들은 마사 웨인과 토마스 웨인에게 실은 친자가 있었다는 사실보다 그 친자가 오메가라는 사실에 주목했다. 오메가니까 보호하기 위해선 숨겨가며 기를 수 밖에 없는 상황이었을테고, 오메가를 성노예와 같이 보는 고담시보단 다른 차별이 덜한 곳으로 보내 기르는게 나을 거라는 결정을 내렸을것이다. 설령 그 둘의 친자가 장성한다고 해도 오메가에게 회사를 순순히 넘겨줄리가 없으니 알파인 아이를 입양한게 아니겠는가 하고 사람들은 떠들었다. 아직 오메가에 대한 사회적 시선이 좋지 못한 상황에서 '브루스 웨인'의 존재를 리처드 웨인이 밝힌 건, 다른 정제계 고위 인사들에게 그에게 성상납을 시키겠다는 소리는 아니냐 하는 이야기도 나왔다. 그런 이야기가 나올 수 밖에 없던 것은 지나치게 아름다운 브루스 웨인의 외모 탓이 컸다.

브루스 웨인은 지나치게 아름다웠다. 인간이 아닌 것 같은 느낌마저 주는 눈동자와 묘하게 빛까지 나는 듯한 새 하얀 피부와 밤하늘 같은 검은 머리, 완벽하게 빚어진 듯한 조각같은 몸까지, 감히 인간이 탐내선 안될 것 같은 아름다움이 자연스레 묻어났다. 어딘가 서글프고 사연 많아보이는 맑은 하늘색 눈동자를 보고 나면 그에게 매력을 느끼지 않기란 거의 불가능한 일 같아 보였다. 그리고 그 신성하기 까지한 완벽한 얼굴은 사람들로 하여금 욕정을 끓어오르게 만드는데가 있었다.

세상이 웨인가문에서 고이 숨겨져 보호해가며 길러온 오메가인 브루스 웨인의 존재에 대해 이러쿵 저러쿵 떠들어 대며 말도 안되는 루머를 만들어내고 있지만, 그 루머들 중 진실에 근접한 것은 아무것도 없었다. 그야, 사실은 신이 인간으로 변장해서 지구로 내려온거라고 추측할 사람이 있을리가. 브루스 웨인의 존재 때문에 시끄러워진 세상과 마찬가지로, 웨인가문 역시 그닥 조용하지는 못했다.

  
직접 피가 섞였거나 법적으로 가족으로 묶이진 않았다지만, 딕은 제이슨과 팀을 릭 만큼이나 형제로 여겼고, 그 둘도 딕을 형제로 여겼다. 데미안을 안 기간은 오래되지 않았지만 그래도 딕에게 있어서 그는 확실하게 그의 유전자를 빼다박은 아들이었고, 험한 삶을 살아온 데미안의 마음을 열어주기 위해 무던한 노력을 했다. 데미안도 그 노력에 점차 감화되어가고 바뀌고 있었으며, 점점 딕을 믿게 되어갔다. 그런데 갑자기 등장한 브루스 웨인의 존재가 달가울리가 없었다. 제이슨도 제이슨 나름대로 브루스를 세상에 끌어내놓은 딕의 선택이 마음에 들리 없었고, 데미안과 팀, 릭은 딕이 이런 사실을 전부 알면서도 일언반구도 없었다는 사실에 배신감을 느끼는게 당연했다.

딕은 그의 가족들을 모아놓고 브루스가 실은 신이며, 이전 세상에서 원래 배트맨이었다는 것과 우리와 가족같은 관계였단 식으로 꽤 축약된 설명을 했다. 딕이 긴장하며 이 사실을 어떻게 말해야 할지 몇날 며칠을 고민하며 말한게 쓸모없는 짓이었다 싶어질정도로, 의외로 그들은 아주 간단하게 사실을 받아들였다.

  
바바라가 턱을 괴고 고민하더니, 정적을 깼다.

"그래, 그럴 수도 있지. 신과 외계인이 있는 세상인데 이 세상과 비슷한 이전 세상이 있었을 수도... 황당하긴 하지만 받아들이지 못 할 일은 아니지. 네가 왜 고민하면서 말했는지 알겠어."

제이슨이 바바라를 보곤 딱잘라 말했다.

  
"있을수도 있는게 아니라, 있었어. 우리한텐 수십 년간의 현실이지만, 브루스한테는 겨우 몇 달 만에 세상이 뒤집힌거라고. 나도 스무살짜리 건장한 남자에서 갑자기 13살 짜리 뒷골목 꼬맹이로 변해버렸다니까. 나야말로 얼마나 황당했을지 생각 해봐라."

릭이 눈을 꿈뻑거리며 계산을 하더니 제이슨을 보고 말했다.

"잠깐만...그럼 우리한테 왔을 때 넌 이미 스물이었던거잖아. 근데 왜 그렇게 철딱서니 없이 굴었냐? 이전 세상에선 나이 헛먹었어?"  
"어."

제이슨이 뻔뻔하게 답하자, 릭이 피식 웃곤 고개를 설레설레 저었다. 팀이 둘을 한심하게 보곤 대화 내용을 원래 주제로 돌렸다.

"딴길로 새지 말자. 그러니까, 저 사람이 신이라고?"

딕은 정확히 그에 대해 어떻게 설명해야 할지 몰랐다. 딕이 그에 대해 아는건 제이슨이 말해준 것과, 그가 원랜 배트맨이었고 감명깊을 정도로 뛰어난 존재였다는 것 뿐이었다. 하지만 인간으로서 뛰어난거지, 케이브엔 브루스 웨인이 신이라고 할 만한 증거는 거의 없었다. 딕이 고민하고 있을때, 대신 그나마 상황을 잘 아는 제이슨이 대답했다.

"브루스가 인간도 아니고 메타휴먼도 아니지만 신도 아니지. 그냥...그 사람을 알게되면 이해가 갈거야."

제이슨은 오히려 브루스를 특이하게 생각하려는 다른 형제들이 더 이해가 안갔다. 하지만 다른 형제들은 자기 처럼 브루스를 잘 알진 못하니 당연스러운 일이기도 했다.

"그 사람이 무엇이느냐가 중요한게 아니라, 그 사람이 우리에게 어떤 존재였는지가 더 중요한거야. 다른 사람들이 브루스가 가진 가치를 브루스의 힘과 능력에만 둔다고 해서 우리까지 그래선 안돼."

바바라와 딕 눈치를 보던 팀이 조심스레 먼저 이야기를 꺼냈다.

"내 말은 저 사람이..."

팀은 이 이야기를 꺼내야만 한다는 것 만으로도 가슴이 무거워졌다.

"알프레드를 다시 살려줄 수 있느냐는거야."

팀의 말을 들은 제이슨이 관자놀이를 짚고 한숨을 쉬었다. 그 문제에 대해서 가장 분노하고 화냈던 제이슨 본인이 왜 브루스가 알프레드를 되살리지 않을건지 설명해야 한다는게 우습게까지 느껴졌다. 제이슨은 이 상황 모든게 너무 어이가 없어서 실웃음을 지었다.

"브루스가 마사 웨인과 토마스 웨인을 되살리지 않는 이유와 마찬가지로 이유로 알프레드를 되살리지 않는거야. 웨인 부부가 죽지 않는다면, 혹은 그 둘이 되살아난면 세상이 얼마나 틀어질지 생각해봐. 일단 배트맨은 존재하지 않을거고, 고담은 지금보다도 더 지옥같은 곳이겠지. 죽음은 평온하고 고요하고 따듯하고 공평하기까지 하지. 죽고 나면 죽은 사람은 평온해져. 완전하고 전지전능한 존재의 품으로 돌아가 안식을 누릴 수 있지. 죽은 누군가를 되살린다는건 순전히 살아있는 사람들의 욕심일 뿐이야. 자기가 안타깝고 자기가 그리우니 붙잡는 것 뿐이라고. 그리고 그렇게 다시 살아나서 세상이 바르게 되는게 아니라, 오히려 더 끔찍하게 틀어져버린다면... 부활한 본인도 행복하지 않을걸."

내가 그랬으니까.

"그래서 브루스도 자기 나름 신으로서 지켜야 할 규율들을 깨지 않는거고..."

제이슨의 표정이 어두워졌다. 본인도 그닥 그 사실이 유쾌하진 않지만, 브루스는 규칙과 책임보다 감정을 우선할 사람이 아니었다. 데미안이 어안이벙벙해졌다.

"고든의 다리는 고쳐줬잖아."  
"바바라가 오년 전 파라데몬의 습격 때문에 하반신 마비가 됐으니까 그건 브루스 책임인데다, 원래도 바바라가 이때쯤 신경을 회복해 다시 활동하기 시작했으니까 해준거야. 원래도 일어나야 할 일인데, 이 세계는 이전 세상보다 기술력이 불가능하니까 브루스가 직접 치료해준 거지. 만약 바바라의 다리가 자기와 관련된 사건으로 벌어진 일이 아니었고, 원래도 바바라가 영영 다리 회복이 되지 않는게 맞는 일이라면 고쳐주지 않았을 걸."

데미안이 그 말에 시무룩해져선 어깨를 축 늘어트렸다. 애당초 기대도 않았던 딕만 태연한 표정이었다. 바바라의 다리를 고쳐준게 호의 때문이 아닌 걸 알고 나니 오히려 딕은 마음이 가벼워졌다. 그는 그냥 책임을 다 했을 뿐이다, 다른 그 어떤 의도도 없었던거다. 그러니 브루스에게 책무감을 느낄 이유도 없다. 그런데 그 점이 오히려 더 마음에 들었다.

바바라는 딕이 씩 웃는 걸 흘긋 보곤 고갤 돌렸다. 딕은 꼭 새로운 장난감을 찾은 아이같은 표정이었다. 딕은 이 상황이 재미있는 모양이었다. 딕이 상황을 알려주긴 했지만, 딕의 호의는 아마 거기까지겠지. 그가 그의 형제와 가족들을 중요한 일에서 빼놓으려 것 처럼, 브루스와 관련한 일에서도 중요한 순간엔 그의 가족들을 제하려고 들거다. 딕이 비밀스러운 사람이라는 걸 알고, 딕이 가족들을 슈퍼히어로일에 깊게 끼어들게 하지 않는게 어디까지나 그들 자신을 위해서라는 걸 알지만, 바바라는 딕이 그럴 때마다 점점 더 멀어지는 기분이었다. 바바라의 다리가 낫는다면 오히려 관계가 나아질거라고 생각했는데, 바바라가 괜찮아지고 나니 오히려 사이가 소원해져갔다. 딕은 사실 자기가 가여워 해야할 사람이나 위기에 처한 사람에게 더 끌리는 버릇이 있었고, 바바라 역시도 예외가 아니었던 모양이다.

바바라의 네번째 손가락에는 반지 띠를 두른 것 처럼 흰 자국이 남아있었다. 낀지 일년 반이 된 반지 자국이 겨우 몇주만에 사라질린 만무했다. 헤어진지 얼마 되지 않은 것 치곤 딕과 바바라의 사이는 괜찮았다. 바바라와 딕이 파혼했다는데 놀란 사람은 거의 없었다. 그도 그럴게, 약혼을 해놓고 일년 반 넘게 결혼 날짜도 잡지 않는다는 것 자체만으로도 이미 빨간불이 들어온거나 마찬가지였으니까. 아버지는 어쩐지 오히려 기뻐보이기까지 했다.

  
딕의 이야기가 끝나고 브루스에 대한 상황이 각자의 머리 속에서 정리되고 난 뒤, 자리에서 제일 먼저 일어난건 바바라였다.

"난 가볼게, 이야기 해 준건 고마운데...약속이 있어서. 다음번엔 이런 긴 이야기 할 것 같으면 미리 어느정도 시간 비워놓으라고 해줘, 알겠지?"  
"응? 약속? 누구랑?"

딕은 바바라가 예쁘게 화장하고 평소엔 입지도 않는 무릎까지 오는 살랑살랑거리는 원피스를 입은게 자기에게 잘 보이려고 한게 아니라는걸 뒤늦게 깨달았다.

"코리랑."

바바라의 표정에 묘한 승리감이 떠올랐다. 그 표정으로 보건데, 친구끼리 이야기 하러 가는 종류의 약속은 아닌 모양이었다. 친구의 애인을 건드리지 말라는 법은 있어도 전 여자친구와 전 약혼녀가 서로 사귀지 말라는 법은 없는 모양이다.

"이미 늦었으니까 가볼게."

바바라는 태양같은 붉은 머리를 휘날리며 자기 바이크를 타고 휑하니 사라졌다. 아까까지만 해도 느긋하고 신나보였던 딕의 얼굴에 먹구름이 꼈다. 팀은 머리 위에 천둥이 치는 듯한 딕을 보며 웃지 않으려고 입술을 깨물었다. 제이슨이 무덤덤하게 말했다.

"코리랑 바바라가 만난 것도 딕 니가 코리랑 결혼할 뻔 했을때 소개시켜줘서 안거였지?"  
"응..."

제이슨이 태풍이라도 지나간 광경을 보는 듯한 표정의 딕을 보곤 재미있어 죽겠다는 표정으로 낄낄거리며 말했다.

"큐피드가 따로없네."

딕이 이를 악물고 제이슨을 노려봤다.

***

딕은 브루스가 이 집에서 지내고 만약의 상황에 보호받을 수 있도록, 마사 웨인과 토마스 웨인의 친자라는 사실까지 적당한 뉴스를 만들어 해결해줬다. 브루스는 오히려 내켜하지 않았지만, 딕은 뭔가 브루스가 있을 자리를 빼앗은거 같다는 느낌이 들어 그에게 뭐라도 해줘야 할 것 같았다. 브루스를 숨기기만 했다가 나중에 사건이 터지느니 미리 어느정도 브루스의 신분을 만들어 두는게 나중을 위해서도 나았다. 하지만 딕은 사실 자기가 '해결해줬다'고 하기엔 좀 이상한 상황이라고 생각했다. 이 집은 원래 브루스의 집이었을것이고, 마사 웨인과 토마스 웨인의 아들은 브루스 뿐이었을 것이다. 원래 이 집의 주인이었던 사람에게 난 당신 모르니까 나가라고 할 수도 없는 노릇 아닌가.

딕은 반은 감시를 위해, 반은 죄책감 때문에 그를 이 집에 들였지만, 브루스는 거의 딕과 마주칠 일도 없었다. 브루스는 웨인 저택 위로 거의 올라오지도 않고 케이브에 틀어박혀 있었다. 그 아래로 내려가 브루스에게 친근하게 인사를 하고 대화를 하는 것도 제이슨 뿐이었고, 제이슨이 가끔 조르면 제이슨의 옆에서 잠들기도 했지만, 그 외엔 딕은 그와 대화는 커녕 접촉할 일도 없었다. 배트케이브에서 낡은 장비를 손보거나 새로 만들며 시간을 보내긴 했지만, 딕의 일에 간섭하려 하거나 배트맨의 일을 다시 하려고 하는 것 같진 않았다. 브루스의 행동은 마치 여기가 자기 자리가 아니라고 여기는 사람 같았다.

딕이 브루스와 직접 마주친건, 딕이 그를 이 집에 들여놓고 거의 한달이 넘어가서였다.

  
새벽녘, 동이 트고 딕이 패트롤을 마치고 다시 방으로 올라왔을때 쯔음, 딕은 익숙한 인영이 침대에 몸을 웅크리고 누워있는 걸 보고 눈썹을 치켜올렸다. 브루스가 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않고 자기 침대에 누워 끙끙거리는 모습을 어찌 해석해야 할지 난감했다. 여기에 계속 있고 싶어서 자길 몸으로라도 유혹하려 하는 걸까. 자기 침대 위에 옷 하나 걸치지 않은 오메가가 무방비하게 누워 달콤한 페로몬 향을 내뿜고 있으면 유혹 외에 다른 뜻으로 해석하기가 더 힘들지 않나. 어둠속에서 보니 옅게 빛을 내는 흰 피부가 더욱 신비로운 분위기를 더했다. 딕은 자기도 모르게 브루스에게 홀린듯 걸어가 식은 땀을 흘리는 그의 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 악몽을 꾸기라도 하는듯 브루스의 입가에서 신음이 새어나왔다.

딕은 브루스의 새 하얀 조각같은 얼굴부터, 목과 어깨, 가느다란 허리를 손 끝으로 쓸어내렸다. 흰 이불에 아슬아슬하게 하반신만 가린채로 괴로움에 찬 신음을 흘리는 브루스의 모습은 딕이 흔한 알파였다면 곧장 유혹당하고도 남았을 모습이었다. 딕은 브루스에게 얼굴을 기울이고 고통에 찬 신음소릴 내는 브루스를 내려다보았다. 여성의 것이라고 해도 될법한 부드럽고 커다란 가슴이 위 아래로 움직이는 모습이 보였다. 신음을 흘리는 붉은 입술은 촉촉하게 젖어있었다. 달콤한 향기에 머리 속까지 지배되는 것 같았다. 아슬아슬하게 덮여있던 이불이 흘러내리고, 브루스의 다리 사이에 보일듯 말듯 작게 자리잡은 여성기가 보였다. 조각같은 완벽한 몸에 자리잡은 여성기는 이상할 정도로 사람을 미치게 달아오르게 만들었다. 브루스는 완벽하게 무방비했다. 딕이 바로 옆에와있는 것도 눈치 못챌 정도로. 딕과 브루스의 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 딕과 브루스의 입술이 닿을 듯 말듯 할 정도로 가까워졌다. 거의 입술이 닿기 직전 딕은 자기 스스로를 멈췄다.

브루스에겐 딕이 원랜 아들같은 존재였던 모양이니 아마 의도한 바는 아니겠지, 딕의 방이 원랜 브루스의 방이었으니 잠깐 헷갈린 것 뿐일거다. 딕은 그를 깨우고 싶지않아서, 리클라이너 쇼파에 가서 몸을 기댔다. 발가벗은 브루스 옆에 눕는 것도 이상하고, 악몽을 꿀 정도로 힘들어하는 브루스를 깨워서 쫒아내고 싶지도 않았다. 피로에 젖은 딕은 곧 잠에 빠졌다.

  
한낮이 되었을 때 쯔음 눈을 뜬 딕은 자기 위에 이불이 덮인채 침대에 고이 누워있는 걸 보고 의아해하며 자리에서 일어났다. 브루스가 도중에 일어나 잘못 온 걸 알고 딕을 도로 여기 눕힌 모양이었다. 딕은 자기 위에 덮인 이불을 그가 덮어줬을 걸 생각하니 묘한 기분이들었다. 딕이 아래로 내려가 부엌쪽으로 가자, 냉장고에서 음료수를 꺼낸 브루스와 눈이 마주쳤다. 브루스는 음료수를 꺼내려던 것도 그만두고 고개를 숙인채 서재쪽으로 돌아갔다.

"잠깐만요."

딕은 브루스의 손목을 꼭 붙잡았다. 

"내일...자선 행사가 있어요. 고담 재개발 계획도 발표할거고, 정치쪽 사람들도 많이 올거예요. 시장 후보도 전부 올거구요. 저랑 릭, 팀, 데미안, 제이슨도 전부 올거고..."

브루스가 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 자길 보자, 딕은 어쩐지 어젯밤 일이 떠올라 민망한 생각밖엔 들지 않았다.

"그러니까...당신이 정식으로 모습을 드러내려면 그날이 괜찮을거 같아요. 꽤 큰 행사라 연줄을 만들기도 좋고... 그리고 제 옆자리도 비어있고..."

몇달 전부터 잡혀있던 행사라 지금 빼거나 변경하긴 힘들고, 바바라와 가려던 곳이었는데 바바라는 지금 코리와 한참 연애중이니 마침 적당했다. 딕의 머리속은 엉킨 실뭉치처럼 엉망으로 뒤엉켜있었다. 그러니까 딕은 지금 원래는 자기 아버지와 같은 사람이었고, 한때는 적이었으며, 공식적으론 딕의 형제가 되버린 사람에게 데이트를 신청하는거나 마찬가지였다. 딕은 브루스가 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 감이 잡히지 않았다.

  
딕은 쑥스러운 표정으로 브루스에게 손을 내밀며 말했다.

"저랑 같이 가실래요?"

브루스가 환하게 미소지으며 그의 손을 잡았다.

"영광이구나."

저렇게 밝은 표정도 지을 수 있구나. 어쩐지 그의 나신을 봤을 때보다 몸이 뜨거워지는 느낌이었다. 딕은 브루스의 찬란하게 빛나는 미소를 보며 생각했다.

  
젠장, 좆됐네.


	64. Chapter 64

[   
](https://hygall.com/286248501)

브루스에겐 보호를 받으며 온실 속의 화초처럼 곱게 자랐다는 연약한 도련님 브루스 웨인 역할이 맞춤 옷 처럼 잘 어울렸다. 브루스는 등장하자마자 순식간에 좌중을 사로잡아버렸다. 그 순수하고 사연어린 수심어린 눈빛은 사람들을 속이기 충분했다. 처음엔 사람들 앞에 브루스를 데리고 오는게 걱정됐는데, 딕은 자기 도움 없이도 파티장에서 쉽게 사람들과 섞여 주목받는 브루스를 보곤, 새 시장 후보들과 인사하고 고담 재개발 건에 대해서 대화를 나누었다. 릭은 다른 정제계 인사들과 부정부패가 탄로나자마자 배트맨을 마주하기 두려워 도망가 버린 이전 시장에 대한 농담을 건네고 있었고, 팀은 딕의 뒤를 졸졸 따라오고 있고, 데미안은 자길 귀여워 하는 사람들의 시선을 즐기며 느긋하게 있었다.

이런 자리에선 그닥 할 말이 없었던 제이슨은 발코니에서 도시의 어둠을 바라보고 있었다. 깜박이는 불빛에 가린 저 그림자 속 어딘가가 그가 태어난 자리었다. 자동차 타이어를 훔치려던 좀도둑 꼬맹이에서 아주 멀리와버렸다. 꽤 오랜 시간이 흘렀는데도 제이슨은 맞지 않는 옷을 입은 것 처럼 이 모든게 어색하고 번거롭게 느껴졌다. 이 자리에 올때마다, 저기서 버려지는 값비싼 음식들이나 사치를 부리는 부유한 이들의 보석과 옷을 바라보면, 가끔은 역겨운 느낌이 들기도 했다. 제대로 먹을걸 훔치지 못한 날이면 쓰레기통을 뒤져야 했던 시절로 돌아가고 싶은건 아니지만, 지금 자기 모습이 자기가 경멸하던 가식적인 부자들과 뭐가 다른가 하는 생각이 들곤 했다.

제이슨은 긴 한숨을 쉬며 밤하늘을 올려다 보았다. 별빛이 찬란했다. 저 아래에선 별조차 보이지 않는데, 언덕 위 성같은 저택에선 별도 환하게 빛나며 그들을 비춰주고 있었다. 제이슨은 그 조차 느껴지지 않을 정도로 기척을 죽인 브루스가 다가오는 걸 느끼고 돌아보자, 파티장의 화려한 불빛을 등진 브루스가 그를 그윽히 바라보고 있는게 보였다.

“부잣집 귀한 도련님 노릇도 지쳤나봐?”  
“브루스 웨인 노릇이 그닥 그립진 않긴 했지.”  
“그런 것 치곤 너무 잘 어울리던데.”

브루스는 살풋 웃고는 제이슨의 옆에 다가왔다. 파티장의 화려한 불빛을 등지고, 등 도 꺼진 어둠속에서 제이슨과 함께 서 있는 브루스의 몸에서 나는 은은한 빛이 더 눈에 띄었다. 어둠속에서 빛나는 그가 천상에서 온 존재라는게 새삼 실감났다. 제이슨은 브루스의 옆모습을 넋을 놓고 바라보았다. 미간을 찌푸리고 괴로움에 찬 한숨을 내뱉는 모습조차 그림같았다. 브루스는 발코니 난간을 손이 새 하얗게 질릴 정도로 꽉 잡고 있었다. 제이슨은 브루스의 손 위에 자기 손을 겹쳐 부드럽게 감싸안았다. 그의 손을 꼭 잡은 제이슨은 조용히 브루스를 이끌었다.

“여기 있기 싫다면...”

브루스의 두 눈에 제이슨의 진한 파란 눈동자가 비쳤다. 브루스의 머리속에 제이슨이 ‘나랑 같이 도망갈래?’ 라고 했던 날이 떠올랐다.

“나랑 같이 나갈래?”  
“어디로?”  
“어디로든.”

제이슨은 브루스의 새하얀 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 제이슨은 브루스의 굳은 표정을 보곤 손을 내리고 괜히 장난기 어린 미소를 지었다.

“여기 음식 별로잖아. 햄버거나 먹으러 갈래?”  
“네가 좋다면.”

브루스가 ‘네가 원한다면’이란 말이 에둘러 싫다는 소리와 별반 다를바 없다는 걸 아는 제이슨이 혀를 찼다.

“싫으면 딱 잘라서 싫다고 해, 왜 맨날 애매하게 답하고 그래?”

눈을 동그랗게 뜬 브루스가 당황한 표정을 지었다.

“난 네가 원하는건 뭐든 괜찮으니까...”  
“당신이 싫은 일이라도 내가 원하면 괜찮다고?”

브루스가 어이없어하며 웃음기 섞인 목소리로 말했다.

“내가 다른 사람에게 ‘네가 원한다면’이라는 말 하는거 봤니.”  
“씨발.”

제이슨이 욕을 내뱉으머 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 고개를 숙였다.

“왜 사람 설레게 하고 지랄이야 진짜...”

제이슨은 ‘대줄것도 아니면서 그렇게 사람 홀리는 말 하지 말라고!’ 라고 외치고 싶은 걸 꾹 참았다. 브루스가 피식 웃더니 제이슨의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 마치 아이를 대하는듯한 태도에 쑥스럽고 민망해지면서도, 그 따스한 손으로 자길 보듬어 주는게 싫지 않았다. 제이슨이 벌게진 얼굴로 고개를 들자, 따스하게 미소짓는 브루스의 눈빛이 영락없이 철없는 아이를 보는 듯한 눈빛이었다. 언제까지나 브루스는 제이슨을 그의 아이라고 생각하겠지, 기쁘고 서운한 마음이 뒤섞였다. 안쪽에서 딕이 제이슨을 찾는 목소리가 들렸다.

“먼저 가렴, 난 좀 더 여기 있을테니까.”  
“괜찮겠어요?”  
“응.”

브루스는 웃으며 손을 흔들었다. 제이슨이 파티장으로 다시 돌아가며 흘긋 그를 돌아보자, 밤하늘을 하염없이 올려다보는 모습이 눈에 들어왔다. 브루스의 눈 안에 담긴 것도, 그가 그토록 기다리는 것도 한 사람 뿐이겠지. 더 이상 그 안에 담긴건 제이슨이 아니었다. 처음부터 그런적도 없었겠지만... 제이슨은 고개를 돌리고 화려한 불빛 속으로 걸어들어갔다.

***

브루스는 가끔 밤하늘을 올려다 보았다. 그 밤하늘 속에, 별이 찬란한 날이면 어김없이 하늘을 바라보고 있었다. 그윽한 눈으로 어두운 밤하늘을 올려다보며, 한줄기 녹색 빛을 그리며 돌아올 그를 생각했다. 할이 당장 돌아오진 않을걸 알아도 상관 없었다. 저 밤하늘 어딘가에 할이 있을거라 생각하는 것 만으로도 위안이 되었으니까. 브루스가 그럴 때마다 제이슨은 그 모습을 차마 다 보지 못하고 고개를 돌려버리고 다른 생각을 하려 애썼고, 딕은 할을 기다리는 브루스를 멀찍이서 지켜보았다.

그의 눈빛이 영락없이 사랑에 빠진 눈빛이라, 딕은 어쩐지 가슴이 매여왔다. 제이슨이 차마 저런 브루스를 지켜보지 못하는 이유가 이해가 갈 듯 했다. 녹색 빛을 찬란하게 비추는 할이 돌아오면, 브루스가 그 환한 미소로 그를 맞을 걸 생각하니 벌써부터 속이 울렁거렸다. 딕은 쉽게 미련을 끊어내고 곧장 다음 사람을 찾는데 익숙했지만, 어쩐지 브루스를 볼 때마다 미련이 솟아났다. 마치 브루스에게서 그가 잃은 모든 것을 보상할 수 있기라도 한 것 처럼.

딕은 흰색 커튼을 슬며시 거두고, 그 사이로 정원에 나가 밤하늘을 올려다보는 브루스를 내려다 보았다. 딕의 눈빛에 슬픔과 미련이 어렸다. 이 감정은 증오일까, 사랑일까. 아니면 그 둘이 전부 뒤섞인 것일까. 딕은 브루스에게 알지 못하는 미래인 동시에, 닿지 못할 과거였다. 그가 간절히 오길 바라는 미래이며, 잡지 못 할 과거이기도 했다.

알지 못하는 과거에 이토록 애타는 그리움을 느낄 수 있다는게 가능 한 걸까.

***

“아직 밤엔 쌀쌀한데, 들어가있지 그래요?”

멍하니 하늘을 바라보던 브루스는 딕의 목소리가 들리자 그를 돌아보았다. 사랑에 빠진듯한 몽롱한 눈빛이 경계심 가득한 고양이 처럼 변하고, 미소가 걸려있던 표정은 딱딱하게 굳었다.

“그냥 이거 걸쳐주러 온거니까 그런 표정 짓지 말아요.”

옆에 다가온 딕이 브루스의 어깨에 두터운 로브를 걸쳐주었다.

“할이 돌아 오려면 시간이 좀 걸릴거예요.”  
“알아.”

우주에서 시네스트로의 문제를 처리하고 재판과 처분까지 보고, 그 뒤에도 다시 우주에 터진 사고들을 수습하고 해결해야 할테지. 할이 언제 올진 아무 기약이 없었다. 할이 오아의 의장대 직위를 맡기라도 하면, 할이 지구에 오는 일은 아예 없어질지도 모른다. 브루스는 원하면 언제든 할을 부를 수 있다는 걸 알지만, 내심 브루스가 할을 부른다고 해도 할이 모든걸 제쳐두고 자기에게 올리 없기에 연락하지 않았다. 할에게 연락하면 할에게 자신보다 그린 랜턴으로서의 책임이 더 중요하다는 증명밖에 되지 않으니까. 그리고, 그런 사람이라 사랑하는 거니까.

할을 떠올린 브루스의 입가에 옅은 미소가 지어졌다. 딕은 그 미소를 보는 순간 다시 가슴을 누군가 틀어쥔듯한 고통을 느꼈다. 눈 앞에 있는 건 다름 아닌 신이다. 이름만 신인 존재가 아니라 세상을 창조한 진짜 신. 딕이 술수를 부린다고 넘어갈 존재도 아니고, 달콤한 거짓말을 속삭이고, 몸과 마음과 재물을 바친다고 해서 그에게 현혹되줄 존재도 아니었다. 딕이 그 어떤 방법을 짜내서 그가 자길 보게 하던, 그의 마음까지 조종할 수는 없을게 분명했다. 그 어떤 수로도, 그 어떤 방법으로도, 그 어떤 계획으로도 손에 넣을 수 없는 존재가 바로 앞에 있었다. 손만 뻗으면 잡힐 것 만 같은 거리에. 하지만 손을 뻗어도 잡혀주진 않겠지. 브루스가 원하는건 내가 아니니까.

  
딕은 할이 차라리 영영 돌아오지 않았으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들었다.

  
그렇게 브루스는 할을 기다리며 먼 우주를 바라보고, 딕과 제이슨은 그런 브루스를 지켜보는 채로 밤이 깊어갔다.


	65. Chapter 65

브루스가 사라졌다.

파티에 브루스를 데리고 갔던 것 자체가 실수 였다는 생각이 들기 시작했다. 브루스는 사람들의 시선을 끌기 충분한 외모였고, 돈이 아닌 다른 목적으로라도 그를 납치하려는 단체가 있으리라는 건 충분히 예상해야 했다. 손톱을 깨물며 브루스의 위치를 찾으려 애썼지만, 고담시의 땅 위엔 브루스의 흔적은 없었다. 브루스가 저택과 동굴에도 없는 걸 보고 처음엔 어딜 외출한게 아닌가 생각했는데, 브루스가 지금 자기 처지를 알면서 말도 없이 나가버렸을린 없었다. 정말 일이 있던거라면 다녀오겠다고 말이라도 했거나... 다른 이유를 대지 않더라도 이건 납치라는 직감이 들었다.

브루스가 늘 전지전능한 것도 아니고, 다크사이드의 힘을 흡수한뒤로 브루스는 영 몸 상태가 좋지 않아보이기도 했다. 일을 할 때가 아니면 거의 죽은 듯이 잠을 잤다. 저택의 감시 카메라는 이미 조작되어 있다. 반복된 영상을 틀어놓은 흔적이 있어. 작정하고 브루스를 납치한거야. 만약 작정하고 이 저택에 침입해 브루스를 납치한거라면... 생각보다 뒷배가 큰 조직 일 수도 있어.

잠시 눈을 감고 고민에 빠진 그는 곧 분명한 결론을 내렸다. 지상에서 흔적이 없다면, 지하 뿐이다. 지하 조직이 있다는 소문은 들었지만, 소문은 소문일 뿐이었다. 아무런 흔적도 없었다. 그러니, 그 조직은 존재하지 않거나, 자신이 상상하는 것보다 훨씬 거대하다는 거다. 하지만 지금은 다른 사람의 도움을 요청 할 수 없다. 게다가 브루스를 구하는 일이라면 다른 히어로들이나 가족에게도 부탁할 수도 없다. 결국 혼자 가는 수 밖에 없다.

아무리 그래도 브루스를 아무 흔적 없이 데리고 나갔을리는 없으니, 이 저택에 다른 비밀통로가 있다는 뜻이다. 그는 혹시나 하는 생각이 들어 안방의 넓이를 쟀다. 리모델링 한지 얼마 안됐으니까 혹시나 그때, 하는 생각이었는데, 크기는 다르지 않다. 방의 다른 곳엔 정말 찾아 볼래도 다른 비밀 통로라곤 없어보였다. 그는 침대를 보곤 흠, 하며 침대를 치웠다. 침대의 밑바닥 틈에 환풍구가 있었다. 새로 만든 것이 아니다. 이건 원래 아주 오래 전부터 있었던 걸 새로 만들었을 뿐이다. 환풍구를 뜯어내자, 리모델링 할 때 아래쪽으로 향하던 환풍구 구멍을 막아둔 곳이 뻥 뚫려있는게 보였다.

리모델링 업자가 한 말이 떠올랐다,

-환풍구 출구를 지하로 향하게 해놨더라구요. 어쨌거나 너무 오래되서 지금은 쓸모 없어보이니 새로 만들겠습니다.

아, 씨발 머저리같으니라고. 그는 자기가 들어가기엔 꽤 좁은 환풍구로 유연하게 몸을 구겨넣고 아래로 향했다. 이 조직은 새로 등장하지 않았다. 이 통로는 아주 오래전부터 있었다. 웨인 저택이 처음 지어지던 때부터. 그 조직은 이 통로만큼이나 오래된 조직이란 뜻이었다. 브루스가 내 방에서 자다가 납치당한거라면... 원래 타겟은 나였던걸까. 그 생각을 하니 가슴이 무거워졌다.

조용히 관을 타고 내려온 그는 아주 한참을 가서야 관의 통로 끄트머리에 갔다. 관을 막아놓은 작은 틈으로 휘황찬란한 샹들리에와 붉은 방에 모인 사람들의 소음이 들렸다. 그는 곧 그들의 정체가 무엇일지 깨달았다. 가면을 쓴 그들이 입은 옷은 고담시의 사교계에서 새로 유행하기 시작한 브랜드의 것이었다. 보통 사람이 살 수 있는 가격도 아니고, 보통 사람들은 알지도 못하는, 0.01%를 위한 옷이다. 한마디로, 여기 모인 사람들은 모두가 고담시의 상류층들이다. 그 외엔 흰 올빼미 가면에 검은 갑옷을 입고 구석에 몸을 숨긴 암살자 같은 이들이 몇명 있었다.

  
환풍구 틈 사이로 방을 살피던 그는 곧 비명을 지르지 않기 위해 입술을 깨물고 숨을 죽였다. 붉은 원형의 방 가운데에 붉은 피를 흘리며 새 하얀 긴 크리스탈 같은 창살에 온 몸이 송곳처럼 찔려 있는 것은... 브루스였다. 계속 몸이 회복되어 찔린 곳 외엔, 아주 놀랍도록 상처는 없었지만 피를 너무 많이 흘렸다. 브루스의 눈은 흐릿했다. 의식을 겨우 붙들고는 있지만 계속 저렇게 내버려뒀다간 아무리 브루스가 회복을 한들 결국 기절할테지.

그는 방 안에 있는 사람들의 수를 셌다. 사람이 많지만 대부분은 전투 능력이 없어보이는 고담시의 상류층들. 아마 진짜 전투요원은 구석에 몸을 숨긴채 배치된 저 올빼미 가면을 쓴 놈들이겠지. 상류층 머저리들은 빼더라도 저 암살자 수 자체만으로도 많아보여. 지금 나 혼자선 도저히 상대가 불가능해.

  
저 아래에서 기뻐보이는 이들의 목소리가 들렸다.

“이것만 있으면 우린 이제 영원히 이 고담을 지배 할 수 있게 될거야.”

흰 가면을 쓴 부유층 중 한명이 피를 흘리는 브루스의 볼을 쓰다듬었다. 그는 자기 손 끝에 묻은 브루스의 피를 핥고는 자기 팔뚝을 거뒀다. 그의 팔뚝에 깊게 베여있던 흉터가 사라져버리는 걸 좌중에게 보이며 기쁜 목소리로 외쳤다.

“보십시오! 피 한방울 만으로 이런 효과가 난다면 이 살덩어리론 어떤 효과가 나겠습니까?”

살이라고 했어?

“재생 능력도 있으니 우리 모두가 나눌 수 있을 만큼의 양이 될겁니다.”

브루스는 그저 지친 표정으로 끊어질듯 가는 숨을 내뱉을 뿐이었다. 그는 왜 브루스가 반항하려 하거나 싸우려 들지 않는지 이해가 가지 않았다. 그는 체념하는 듯한 브루스의 표정을 보곤 가슴속 어딘가가 검게 물들어버리는 것 같았다. 죽기 싫은거잖아, 당신도. 그럼 왜... 이게 운명이라면 받아들이겠다는 쓰레기같은 생각 중인가? 저 치들 죽이고 가야지, 이대로 죽으면 대체... 그는 곧 깨달았다. 브루스는 절대 자기 손으로 살인을 하려할리가 없다는 걸. 비록 그의 살을 뜯어먹으려 드는게 이 도시를 타락시키고 제 배를 불리는 말곤 아무 관심 없는 개때같은 놈이라고 해도...

가면 아래로 저 인간들의 광기어린 눈빛이 보였다. 브루스의 피를 핥은 남자가 브루스에게 손을 뻗었다. 브루스의 목에 자기 이를 드러내는 순간, 가슴 속 깊은 곳에 있었던 어둠이 그를 집어삼켰다. 자신을 집어삼킨 검은 형체가 붉은 방 전체를 집어 삼켰다. 

  
생각해보면 당연한 일이다. 어둠과 빛, 이 형제의 전쟁은 아주 오래된 이야기다. 수 많은 형태로 갈라져 전해졌지만, 원본 이야기는 어둠은 제 부모인 창조주의 뜻에 반대하고 나가, 죄악을 벌하는 존재가 되었다, 그뿐이다. 처음 그 이야기를 들은 제이슨도 자기가 어둠이라 생각했다. 창조신과 그의 아들인 어둠과 빛의 싸움 이야기를 알게된 다크사이드 역시 제이슨이 어둠 쪽이라 생각해다. 그렇다면 왜 제이슨이 죽거나 지옥에 가서도 원래 힘을 되찾지 못했던걸까.

어둠과 빛의 형제 이야기는 수 많은 변형과 외곡을 거쳐 셀 수 없는 형태로 전해졌다. 때론 그들은 쌍둥이이고, 사실은 한몸이거나, 서로의 빛과 그림자이지만... 거의 늘 언제나, 어둠이 처음으로 태어난다.

  
브루스를 처음 배신하고 떠난게 누구지, 생각해봐. 브루스의 뜻을 꺾으려 들었던게 누구지. 그의 뜻에 반대하고 그를 비난했던 사람이 누구인지 생각해봐. 생각해, 넌 네가 빛이라 생각했어? 어떻게 하면 그런 착각을 할 수 있어? 신기하네. 고개를 들어, 똑바로 생각해봐. 네가 누구인지.

  
어둠 속에서 유리에 반사된 그림자가 보였다. 그 그림자가 형체를 드러냈다. 검은 액체 속에서 고개를 든 그것은 언뜻 보면 릭과 닮아보였다. 손을 뻗자 창백한 피부 만큼이나 차가운 체온이 느껴졌다. 서늘한 푸른 눈으로 뚫어져라 자길 바라보는 그 것이 씩 웃었다. 그것이 유리를 뚫고 자신의 손을 잡았다. 그것의 몸이 검은 기분나쁜 액체로 변해 그의 입 안으로 들어왔다.

  
눈 앞이 온통 검었다. 때론 피와 살덩어리 같은 것이 보였다. 비명을 지르는 인간들이나 자기에게 달려드는 차가운 몸을 가진 암살자들이 보였다. 입 안에서 피 비린 맛이 났다. 정신이 들었을때는 씹다 뱉은 고깃덩어리와 장기나 눈알, 손가락이나 신체 일부 같은 고깃 덩어리가 굴러다니고 있었다.

역한 피비린내가 사방에 진동했다. 내 손을 내려다보니, 질척한 검붉은 피가 보였다. 난 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 내 입가를 닦았다. 내 입에서 핏물이 줄줄 흐르는 고깃덩어리가 주륵 흘러나왔다. 머리가 어지러워. 난 이런거 바란적 없어. 이게 뭐야?

  
온통 눈 앞이 붉다. 내 손도, 이 방도 온통 붉다. 이 검붉은 어둠속에서 희미한 빛을 내는 브루스가 보였다. 짓이겨진 고깃덩어리와 머리카락, 인간의 눈알 같은 것이 굴러다녔다. 피에 절은 브루스의 흰 볼도 피로 붉게 물들었다. 브루스의 피묻은 볼을 눈물 한줄기가 씻어내리며 창백한 볼이 드러났다. 브루스가 나를 향해 뻗는 손이 덜덜 떨려왔다. 머리가 어지러워. 브루스, 브루스, 브루스, 브루스, 브루스, 나한테 대체 왜... 왜...

브루스는 정신 나간 눈빛으로 자신에게 다가오는 제 아들에게 손을 뻗었다. 그 아이의 눈엔 이제 공허와 어둠 밖에 남아있지 않았다. 나만 오지 않았다면, 내가 미련만 가지지 않았다면 이런 일은 벌어지지 않았을텐데.

“날 보렴, 괜찮아, 이건 그냥 사고야. 네가 원했던 일이 아니잖아. 이건 네 잘못이 아니야.”

피와 눈물에 젖은 그 아이의 얼굴은 브루스만큼이나 창백하게 질려있었다. 그 아이의 공허한 눈에서 눈물이 왈칵 쏟아졌다. 그 아이는 브루스의 품에 무너지듯 기댔다. 마치 제 삶의 목적을 잃은 사람처럼, 허망한 눈으로 고개를 들어 브루스를 바라보았다. 브루스의 팔을 잡은 그 아이의 손 힘이 강해졌다. 브루스는 팔에 통증을 느끼며 미간을 찌푸렸다. 하지만 그 아이의 손을 내칠 수는 없었다. 그 아이의 머리속에 모든 기억이 쏟아지고 있었다. 브루스를 처음 만난 순간, 로빈이 된 순간, 브루스에게 입양 되었 던 때, 그리고 그를 보내주어야만 한다는 걸 깨달았을 때... 브루스가 안타까운 목소리로 그를 달랬다. 그 아이의 눈에서 투명한 구슬 같은 눈물이 떨어졌다. 이런 손으론 당신을 안을 수 없어. 이런 입술론 당신에게 입을 맞출 수도 없어. 이런 몸으론 당신에게 사랑한다고 할 수도 없어. 브루스가 부드러운 목소리로 그를 불렀다.

“괜찮아.”  
“브루스...”  
“괜찮아.”

브루스의 볼에서 눈물이 흘렀다. 위안하는 듯한 미소가 가슴아팠다. 왜 날 역겨워하지 않는거야?

“미안하다.”

당신이 왜?

“내가 있다면 이렇게 될 걸 알았는데...”

아냐, 아냐...

“그래서 더 떠나야만 하는 걸 알았는데...”

그는 우는 브루스의 입을 손으로 막아버렸다. 그의 파란 눈에 브루스의 우는 얼굴이 들어왔다. 제발, 가슴아프게 하지마. 또 내 눈앞에서 떠나겠다는 소리 하지마. 그는 속에서 쏟아지는 역겨운 액체와 온 몸을 집어삼킨 어둠이 자신의 목소리마저 앗아간 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 그의 두 눈에서 흐르는 눈물마저 검었다. 모든 것이 검게 물들었다.

  
난 내가 좋은 사람이라고 생각했어. 다른 사람들에게 더 나은 삶을 주기 위해서, 이 세상이 더 나은 곳이 될 수 있도록 하는데 내 삶을 바쳐왔으니까. 브루스가 아니더라도, 다른 누군가의 영향이 아니더라도 난 이 길을 골랐을거라 생각했지. 내가 이 세상을 조금이나마 좋은 곳으로 바꾸어 놓는다는 자부심도 있었을지도 모르겠네. 난 내 역할이 영웅이라 믿어 의심치 않았어. 영웅에 걸맞는 존재가 되기 위해 사는데 내 모든 인생을 바쳐왔어. 브루스 때문에 이 길을 고른게 아니지만, 브루스에게 걸맞는 존재가 되고 싶었던게, 그 사람에게 실망스러운 존재가 되지 않기 위해서 더욱 노력했어. 애써왔어. 그 사람의 옆에서도 부끄럽지 않게. 그런데 내 역할은 영웅 따위가 아니었던거지.

브루스가 간절한 눈빛으로 그를 바라보았다. 브루스의 입을 막았던 손을 떼고 그의 얼굴을 감싸안았다.

“...처음부터 내 역할이 이거라면...”  
“아니야, 이건...그냥 실수일 뿐이야.”  
“처음부터 내가 제이슨을 더 빛나게 해줄 발판같은 거였다면...”

정신나간 사람 처럼 허탈한 눈빛의 딕이 눈물을 떨어트리며 브루스를 바라보았다.

“왜 날...날 그렇게 힘들게 해야했어? 내가 이런 개자식이여도 되는 거였다면 내가 당신을 위해 참아온건 뭐야? 내가 당신을 위해 억눌러온 세월, 시간, 노력해온 건 대체 뭘 위해서 였어? 날 이런 꼴로 만들어서 비참하게 만들려고?”  
“딕...”

배신감이 차올랐다. 딕은 왜 자신이 이제껏 자기가 이전 세계를 기억 하지 못했는지 깨달았다. 기억하고 싶지 않았던거다. 브루스의 곁에 어울리는 찬란한 빛이...자신이 아니라는 사실을.

“제이슨이 죽지 않았다면 당신은 내가 떠난 뒤로 돌아보지도 않았겠지. 상관도 안했을거야. 당신이 고른 후계자는 제이슨이니까.”  
“날 보렴. 내 눈을.”

브루스가 딕의 손을 꼭 잡고 그의 손을 자신의 가슴 위에 올렸다. 딕의 눈 안에 브루스의 맑은 하늘색 눈이 들어왔다.

“내가 널 얼마나 사랑하는지 알잖니.”

딕은 브루스가 자기가 지금 겪는 느낌이 어떤지 느끼게 하고 싶은 생각 뿐이었다.

“정말 날 사랑한다면...”

딕의 눈이 차갑게 가라앉았다. 딕의 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 어딘가 섬짓한 목소리로 딕이 속삭였다.

“...지금 내가 뭘 느끼는지 당신도 느껴봐.”

딕은 브루스의 뒷통수를 손으로 잡고 거칠게 입을 맞췄다. 브루스의 입 안으로 딕의 안에 넘쳐흘렀던 어둠이 흘러들어갔다. 브루스가 버둥거리며 벗어나려 하며 경악한 눈으로 딕을 바라보았다. 딕의 눈 안에서 증오와 사랑, 집착이 불타올랐다. 버둥거리며 벗어나려 하던 브루스의 힘이 점점 약해졌다. 딕은 손 끝으로 브루스가 깨져가듯 망가지는게 느껴졌다. 가슴 속의 어둠이 기뻐하는 목소리가 들렸다. 브루스에게 강제로 이 힘을 집어넣으면, 브루스는 물 속에 빠져 잠겨가는 새같은 꼴이 되겠지. 영원히 그를 망가트릴 수 있어. 영원히 브루스가 내 손안에서 벗어나지 못하게 할 수 있어. 드디어 영원히 브루스를 붙잡아둘 방법이 생긴거야, 기뻐해. 제이슨이 네 역할이었다고 생각해봐, 그럼 그 앤 그냥 브루스를 놓아줘버렸을거야. 사실 걘 그럴 수 밖에 없긴 하지. 그 앤 너만큼 고생하지도, 너만큼 힘들게 자기 자신을 증명해보이지도 않았어. 너니까 브루스를 붙잡을 자격이 있는거야. 네가 받을 것이 영웅의 자리는 아닐지도 모르지. 그런데 말야, 브루스는 받을 자격 있지 않아?

  
희미한 빛을 내는 브루스가 곧 눈을 감고 딕의 품 안에 쓰러졌다. 브루스의 안에 뒤섞인 힘이 그의 그릇을 깨부술듯 망가트리다가 곧 잠잠해졌다. 브루스는 딕의 어둠을 거부하지도 벗어나지도 못한채, 그대로 받아들였다. 그게 비록 그를 고통스럽게 하더라도.

자기도 모르게 입가에 미소가 지어졌다. 딕은 환하게 미소지으며 브루스를 내려다보았다. 미칠듯한 성취감과 만족감이 차올랐다. 영혼의 바닥 끝에서 충만한 기쁨이 느껴졌다. 그의 삶에서 빠져있던것, 그가 영영 이루지 못하리라 생각했던 것이 드디어 그의 손에 들어왔다. 딕은 식은 땀을 흘리며 흐릿한 눈으로 자길 올려다보는 브루스를 바라보며 다정한 미소를 지었다.

“괜찮아요 브루스.”

딕은 브루스의 축 늘어진 몸을 끌어안았다.

“난 영원히 떠나지 않을거니까.”

비록 그게 당신을 망가트리더라도.


	66. Chapter 66

그 뒤 바뀐 것은 크게 없었다. 고담의 범죄자들이 많이 사라졌을 뿐. 딕이 평소보다 조금 더 말이 없어졌고, 릭에게 대외 활동을 거의 다 맡겼다는 것 정도 빼고는. 팀과 데미안만이 딕이 변한데 관심을 기울였지만, 그때마다 딕은 그저 웃으며 별거 아니라고 할 뿐이었다. 딕에게 일이 생겼다는 것 정도는 어렴풋이 가늠 할 수 있었지만, 딕은 자기 일에 다른 사람들이, 심지언 그의 형제 자식과 마찬가지인 팀과 데미안에게 조차 이 일에 끼어드는 걸 쉽게 허용하지 않았기에 더 개입하려 들었다간 딕의 불호령이 떨어질 터였다. 딕의 이런 행동에 익숙한 팀은 결국 한발 물러섰고, 데미안은 서운해하긴 했지만 내색하지 않아 하려 애썼다. 웨인 저택도, 이 세상도 별 다를바 없이, 어쩌면 전보다 더 고요하게 돌아가고 있었다. 그때, 제이슨이 돌아왔다.  
  
제이슨은 가끔 로이와 훌쩍 떠나 용병일을 하며 자기 돈을 모으곤 했는데, 브루스가 돌아온 후에도 그 행동은 크게 변함이 없었다. 오히려 일을 좀 더 늘린듯 했다. 저택에 바이크를 몰고 들어오는 제이슨의 표정은 느긋하기 짝이 없었다. 딕은 이층 창문 너머로 미간을 일그러트리며 제이슨을 바라보았다. 전이라면 그래도 돌아온게 달가웠을 텐데, 지금은 도저히 그를 기쁘게 맞아줄 수가 없었다. 제이슨은 꽤 예리하니까, 딕이 연기를 허투로 했다간 금세 눈치채겠지. 딕은 주먹을 쥐고 이를 빠득 갈았다. 딕은 작게 한숨을 한번 쉬곤, 평소와 다름 없이 다정한 미소를 지으며 제이슨을 맞이했다.  
  
“어서와, 이번엔 좀 오래걸렸네.”  
  
제이슨은 문턱에 자기 헬멧을 손에 들고 서선, 딕이 웃는 얼굴을 한참 빤히 바라보더니 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
  
“아 뭐야...너 기억 돌아왔어?”  
  
젠장 눈치도 빠르지.  
  
“근데 연기하면서 나 맞아주는거 보니까 뭐 숨기고 싶은 일 저질렀나보네.”  
  
딕이 천연덕 스럽게 미소를 지으며 잘 모르겠다는 표정을 지었다.  
  
“무슨 소린지 난 잘...”  
“너 전엔 이것보다 연기 더 잘했던거 같은데, 실력 녹슬었냐.”  
  
제이슨은 혀를 차며 안으로 들어오곤 현관 옆에 놓인 협탁에 자기 헬멧을 올려놓았다. 딕이 제이슨에게 환하게 웃어준다는 건 결코 좋은 신호가 아니다. 딕의 무언가가 변했다. 뭔지 명확히 알 순 없지만, 그저 기억만 돌아온게 아니라는 건 확실했다. 제이슨은 날카로운 눈빛으로 딕을 흘긋 보며 물었다.  
  
“무슨 짓 했어?”  
  
딕은 여전히 뻔뻔하게 제이슨이 무슨 소리 하는지 모르겠다는 듯한 연기를 계속 하고 있었다. 제이슨이 콧웃음을 쳤다.  
  
“씹쌔끼가 진짜 존나 큰 사고 쳤나보네.”  
  
딕이 이 정도로 숨기려 들 만큼 큰 사고를 쳤다면...씨발, 하나 밖에 없잖아.  
  
“...브루스한테 무슨 짓 했냐 너.”  
  
능청맞게 아무것도 모른다는 연기를 하던 딕의 순진한 눈빛이 차갑게 변했다.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
안방에 올라간 제이슨은 침대 위에 죽은 듯이 누워있는 브루스를 보고 거의 다리 힘이 풀릴 뻔했다. 제이슨은 브루스가 힘겹게 숨을 쉬며 식은 땀을 흘리는 걸 보고 나서야 조금 안심이 되었다. 죽은게 아니야, 살아는 있어. 제이슨은 브루스에게 천천히 다가갔다. 목에 채워진 검은 초커 처럼 생긴 얇은 금속 목걸이가 눈에 띄었다. 자세히 살펴보니, 목걸이 안쪽에 침 여러개가 브루스의 목 살을 파고 들어 찌르고 있었다.  
  
“이게 뭐야?”  
“우리한텐 좋은거야.”  
“뭐냐고 물었잖아.”  
“너도 기뻐 할 일 이니까 걱정마.”  
  
제이슨이 이를 갈며 딕을 노려보자, 딕이 씩 웃으며 답했다.  
  
“이제 브루스는 우리한테서 못떠날거야.”  
  
어딘가 엇나간 듯한 딕의 미소와 눈빛이 밑바닥에 잠자고 있던 제이슨의 불꽃에 불을 붙였다.  
  
“다행이잖아. 이것 때문에 내가 얼마나 많은 악당을 없애야 했는지 몰라, 그 놈들의 더러운 영혼을 모으고 모아야 했어. 브루스 계획이 큰 힌트가 됐지. 다크사이드 정도의 악은 아니지만...더 뒤틀리고 지독하고 더러운 놈들의 영혼이니까, 브루스를 무력하게 할 만큼은 돼.”  
  
제이슨의 주먹이 딕의 웃는 얼굴에 매다 꽂혔다. 묵묵히 제이슨의 주먹을 맞아준 딕의 입가에 피가 한줄기 흘렀다. 딕은 자기 입가에 흐른 피를 쓱 닦고는 브루스에게 다가가자, 제이슨이 버럭 소리를 질렀다.  
  
“당장 그거 빼!”  
“쉿.”  
  
식은땀을 흘리며 괴로워하는 브루스를 사랑스럽다는 듯이 바라보던 딕이 웃으며 차분한 목소리로 속삭였다.  
  
“브루스 깨잖아.”  
  
지금은 딕의 손이 브루스에게 닿고 있다는 사실조차도 싫었다. 어떻게 그런 짓을 하고도 브루스를 자기 것인 마냥 쓰다듬는 딕의 행동이 이해가지 않았다. 제이슨이 딕의 멱살을 잡고 벽으로 밀쳤다. 제이슨을 바라보는 딕의 눈빛은 얼음장 처럼 차가웠다.  
  
“제이슨, 브루스 앞에서 거칠게 행동하지 마. 내가 그깟 범죄자 몇 죽였다고 또 이러는 거야?”  
“네가 범죄자 새끼 몇을 쳐죽이고 다니건 말건 씨발 이젠 좆도 상관 안해! 범죄자 새끼들 모가지를 따고 다니건 고문을 하건 상관 없는데, 브루스한테 그러지는 말아야지. 브루스가 얼마나...씨발 새끼야, 니가 브루스가 겪어온 일을 알면 이러면 안되지. 니가 이러면 브루스한테 더러운 짓은 다 한 새끼들이랑 다를게 뭐야!”  
“난 브루스를 보호하기 위해 한 일이야. 브루스는 죽으려고 했어. 완전히 우리한테서 떠나고 우리 기억도 조작해버리게 한거나 마찬가지야. 이제 브루스가 멋대로 굴지 못하게 할 방법이 생겼는데, 왜 화내는건지 이해가 안가네. 너도 같은 걸 원하는 줄 알았는데.”  
“너같은 정신나간 방법으론 아니야.”  
  
딕을 바라보는 제이슨의 눈에 경멸이 묻어났다.  
  
“네가 브루스를 놓아주려는 건 그럴 수 밖에 없기 때문이야. 하지만 나에겐 수단이 있거든.”  
  
제이슨의 분노가 누그러든 걸 느낀 딕이 씩 웃으며 비아냥 거리듯 말했다.  
  
“너한테도 나같이 할 수 있는 방법이 있었다면...그래도 정말 똑같은 소리 할 수 있어?”  
  
제이슨은 대답 할 수 없었다.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
딕은 턱을 괜채 무섭게 브루스를 노려보고만 있었다. 힘겹게 눈을 뜬 브루스를 바라보는 그의 눈 속엔 증오 서린 불길이 타오르고 있었다. 어쩌면, 증오보다 더 지독하고 브루스를 태워버릴 감정이 그의 안에서 타오르고 있었다. 딕은 식은 땀을 흘리며 자길 올려다 보는 브루스를 바라보았다.   
  
“...왜?”  
  
브루스가 쉰 목소리로 힘겹게 말했다. 브루스는 딕의 눈에 서린 감정이 더 이상 무엇인지 알기 어렵다. 증오, 원망, 집착, 숭배, 믿음, 배신감, 실망, 기쁨이 뒤섞여 딕의 마음 속이 그저 검게만 보였다. 더 이상 브루스 조차 읽을 수 없을 정도로.  
  
“왜인지 정말 모르겠어요? 세계 최고의 탐정이시잖아요. 생각해봐요, 대체 왜일거 같아요?”  
  
딕의 목소리가 격해지기 시작했다.  
  
“이유가 뭐일거 같아요? 당신이 계속해서 나한테서 멀어지려고만 해서? 도망치려고만 하니까? 이유가 뭐일거 같은지 어디 그 잘난 머리로 생각해보라구요.”  
“딕, 난...네가 기억이 돌아온다면...”  
  
브루스가 바싹 마른 입술을 달싹이며 말했다. 어쩔 줄 몰라 고개만 숙인 모습이 낮설었다.  
  
“그래도 날 이해 할 거라고 생각했다.”  
“씨발!”  
  
딕이 거칠게 욕을 내뱉으며 의자를 바닥으로 내던졌다.  
  
“제가 당신을 이해 못할 것 같아요? 당신이 다른 사람 사랑하는거, 당신이 제이슨 고른거, 당신이 이렇게 떠나려고 했던 것 까지 계속 이해만 해왔어요. 제가 당신을 이해 못해서 이러는거 아니잖아요!”  
  
딕의 분노 어린 눈 안에서 그가 계속해서 억누르고, 억눌러와, 블랙홀 처럼 그의 모든 어두운 면을 집어삼켜버린 감정들이 솟아났다. 이젠 어둡게 뒤틀려 브루스 마저 진심을 읽을 수 없게 되어버린 그의 오랜 감정이 치솟아 올라왔다. 활화산 처럼 타올라, 딕 조차도 더 이상 마음을 억누를 수가 없었다. 아무리 구겨넣고 우겨넣으며 한쪽에 치워놓고 짓밟으려 애써봤지만, 이젠 한계였다. 그의 모든 감정이 한꺼번에 터져나왔다. 딕의 눈에서 눈물이 한방을 떨어졌다.  
  
“제가 하는 행동, 말, 제가 선택해온 모든 것들을 전부 생각해봐요. 아니, 온 세상에 물어봐요! 모든 사람들이 전부 똑같은 대답을 할테니까! 온 세상이 알아요, 모든 사람이 전부 안다구요. 그냥 지나치는 남들이건 저를 잘 아는 사람들이건 누구에게나 다 물어봐요! 하늘에게 물어보고 땅에게 물어보고 모든 세상에 다 물어봐요, 모두가 전부 아니까!”  
  
쉼없이 눈물이 쏟아졌다. 가슴에서 치솟는 용암이 목과 입을 타고 올라가 말로 바뀌었다.  
  
“내가 제일 화나는 게 뭔지 알아? 당신이 전부 알면서도 이러는 거라는거야!”  
  
브루스는 딕을 안타까운 눈빛으로 바라보았다. 딕의 입술이 떨려왔다.  
  
“...그런데 어떻게 계속 나한테...”  
  
딕이 이 계획에서 가장 큰 배신감을 느낀 부분은, 이 세상에 브루스를 잊은 것도 아니고, 브루스가 정말로 죽을 생각이었다는 것도 아니었다. 브루스가 죽길 원하던, 사람들에게서 잊혀지길 원하던, 그게 결국 더 나은 세상을 위해 치뤄야 하는 희생이라면 이해 할 수 있다. 하지만...  
  
“당신 없인 정말로 행복할 수가 없는데...”  
  
브루스 없이 이 도시를 지키기 위해, 딕은 결국 선을 넘어야 했고, 뜻을 버려야 했다. 지키고자 하는 걸 지키지 못했다는 죄책감 보다도, 어느순간 공허해진 마음이 그의 영혼을 갉아먹었다.  
  
“어떻게...”  
  
눈물이 차오르는 눈동자 안에서 그가 도려내려 애써왔던 것이 흘러 넘쳤다. 몸서리치며 우는 딕의 눈안에 있는 감정이 무엇인지, 더 이상 브루스도 외면 할 수 없이 분명해졌다. 이것은 숭배보다 더욱 뒤틀려있고, 집착보다도 더욱 망가져 있으며, 증오보다도 더욱 뜨겁게 타오르며, 쾌락 보다도 더욱 중독 되는 것. 이것은 모든 생명을 망가트리는 지독한 독약, 사랑이다.  
  
“...당신을 사랑하지 않고 살게 할 수가 있어?”  
  
이 마음은 딕의 영혼과 심장보다도 더욱 중요한 그의 중심이며, 본질. 그것을 잃고 살아가는 건 결국 자기 자신이 아닌 것이나 마찬가지인데, 그런데도 브루스는 딕이 괜찮을거라 생각했다니. 적어도 딕에게서 그 마음과 기억만은 앗아가지 않을 줄 알았는데... 그런데 하필 당신을 기억하고 있는게 제이슨 이라니. 당신이 가장 괴로울 순간에 빛처럼 나타나 브루스의 손을 잡아주고, 위안해주는 사람이 왜 하필이면...  
  
딕은 제이슨을 증오하긴 싫었다. 미워하거나 질투하지 않으려 애써봤지만... 브루스에게 중요한게 그 애라는 사실을 떠올리면 미워하고 질투하지 않을 수가 없었다. 그리고 누군가를 이토록 애타게 미워하게 만든 브루스가 제일 원망스러웠다. 이렇게 그를 갈구하며 제이슨을 질투하게 만들어버리고, 계속해서 자신의 감정은 억누르게 해 어둠속으로 밀려나게 만들어 버리고, 딕이 되고 싶지 않았던 다른 무언가로 뒤틀어버린 브루스가 미치도록 원망스러웠다. 하지만 딕은 브루스를 원망 할 수가 없었다. 진심으로 미워할 수도, 원망하고 증오할 수도, 싫어할 수 조차 없었다. 그러기엔 그를 너무나도 사랑했으니까. 모든 걸 전부 바쳐도 아깝지 않을 만큼.  
  
  
그러니까, 당신을 위해서라면...  
  
  
폭풍 속에 놓인 나무 처럼 쉼없이 흔들리던 딕의 눈이 차분하게 변했다. 브루스는 풍전등화와 같던 딕의 영혼이 영혼이 밑바닥부터 다시 빚어지는 게 느껴졌다. 딕의 마음이 단단하게 굳어져갔다.  
  
“당신을 위해서라면 뭐든 전부 바칠 수 있어요. 그런데...이 마음을 바치라곤 하지 말아줘요. 바꾸라고 하지 말아요. 당신이 좋든, 싫든 이제 상관 없어요. 앞으론...”  
  
차가운 딕의 말 만큼이나, 브루스의 손을 감싸안은 손이 따스했다.  
  
“내가 당신을 위한 일이 뭔지 판단할거니까.”


	67. Chapter 67

  
  
  
  


"한가지 여쭙고 싶은 것이 있습니다."

나를 내려다보는 그의 찬란한 빛에 모습이 가려져, 내가 알아 볼 수 있는 건 그가 웃고 있다는 것 뿐이었다.

"말하라."

"어찌하여 그를 당신의 후계자로 고르셨나이까? 제가 당신께 모자란 것입니까?"

"그럴리가 있겠느냐."

풀이 죽은 날 그가 자애롭게 달랬다.

"낮과 밤이 서로 다른 필요가 있듯, 너와 그 아이도 다른 필요가 있을 뿐이다."

"그렇...습니까"

납득하지 못해 마지못해 답하며 고개를 숙이자, 그가 다정한 목소리로 날 달랬다.

"넌 죽음 만큼이나 나와 오래 알아오지 않았느냐, 네가 나에게 필요치 않을 일이 있겠느냐."

나는 끝까지 고개를 들 수 없었다.

"고개를 들라."

"예."

"왜 그리 두려워 하느냐."

그를 향해 쏟아내고 싶은 말은 수도 없었다. 왜 내가 두렵느냐니. 제가 당신에게 충분하지 않았으니 그가 필요했던게 아닙니까? 왜 제가 그의 자리에 있으면 안되는 겁니까. 왜 저에게 하필 이런 역을 맡기셨습니까. 당신의 옆자리 조차 허락되지 않는다면, 저에게 보답받지도 못할 마음을 주신 이유는 무엇입니까?

왜 모든 걸 아시면서 제 마음을 외면하시나이까.

***

딕은 자신을 집어삼킬듯한 공포를 느끼며 눈을 떴다. 아주 먼 옛날의 기억을 회상하기라도 하듯, 익숙한 풍경을 종종 꿈으로 꾸곤 했다. 그리고 과거의 기억을 떠올릴 때마다 점점 더 기분은 비참해졌다. 이렇게 누군가를 증오하고 싶지 않은데, 과거를 떠올리면 떠올릴 수록 증오가 피어났다. 누군가를 질투하고 미워해야만 하는 자신의 처지가 고통스러웠다. 이런 마음을 느끼지만 않을 수 있다면 좋을텐데, 그러지 않을 수가 없었다. 증오도 미움도 느끼고 싶지 않고, 그저 다정하고 착한 사람으로 살 수 있다면 좋을텐데, 애당초 난 그리 완전하지도 않았고 그닥 선한 사람도 못되었다.

불안감에 브루스의 방으로 달려가자, 침대에 앉아 창 밖을 멍하니 바라보는 브루스의 옆모습이 보였다. 한낮인데도 하늘이 흐렸다. 마치 새벽과 같은 차가운 공기가 방에 맴돌았다.

"곧 할이 돌아올거야."

딕의 공포와 불안감이 극에 달했다. 심장이 가슴으로 튀어나올듯 세차게 뛰는 소리가 들렸다. 브루스는 손으로 제 목에 걸린 검은 목걸이를 가리키며 서늘한 눈으로 딕을 돌아보았다.

"풀어줘."

딕의 심장이 뛰는 소리가 귀까지 멍해질 정도로 시끄럽게 울렸다. 브루스의 무감정하고 차가운 눈빛을 보자 누군가 심장을 틀어쥔듯 한 통증이 가슴에 느껴졌다. 무언가 포기한 듯한 브루스의 눈빛만으로도 가슴에 비수가 쏟아지는 것 같았다.

"내가 뭐라고 해도 할은 이상하게 생각할테니까 할이 있을 동안만 빼줘."

브루스가 날 저렇게 차가운 눈빛으로 본 적이 있던가. 뭐겠어, 널 포기한거야. 미친듯이 뛰던 심장 소리가 멈추었다. 가슴을 쥐어 짜는 듯 했던 고통이 멈췄다. 발 밑이 꺼진 듯한 허무감이 엄습했다.

"도망가려는거 아니야."

그 말을 믿을 수 있으면 좋을텐데. 당신이 수 없이 그렇게 말해놓고 계속해서 날 떠나려고 하지만 않았어도 당신의 모든 말을 믿었을텐데. 당신이 죽으라고 한다면 죽었을텐데.

공포에 영혼이 잠식되고, 어둠이 눈 앞을 가렸다. 검은 불꽃에 몸이 삼켜진 딕의 손이 브루스의 흰 목을 졸랐다. 브루스는 그저 그를 가라앉은 눈으로 바라볼 뿐이었다. 브루스의 냉랭한 눈 속에서 한줄기 안타까움이 피어났다. 어둠에 잠식되어 검은 불처럼 암흑으로 일렁이는 딕의 형체에서 브루스가 알아 볼 수 있는건, 그가 슬픈 눈으로 자길 바라보고 있다는 것 뿐이었다.

정 내것이 되 줄 수 없다면...당신이 바라보는게 끝까지 내가 아니라면...차라리...

"차라리 당신이 죽었다면 좋았을텐데."

딕의 애증이 타오를 수록, 브루스는 그저 그를 안타깝게 바라볼 뿐이었다. 그의 영혼을 동정이라도 하듯이. 딕은 자기 볼로 타고 흐르는 눈물이 느껴졌다. 아, 그래 나같은 괴물도 울 수 있구나.

처음부터 브루스의 옆자리도, 그의 후계자 자리도 제이슨을 위해 마련된 것이었다. 태초부터, 그리 운명지어져 있었다. 원래대라면, 브루스의 뒤를 이어 세상을 창조하고 관리하는 것은 제이슨이어야 했다. 내가 아니라...

왜 그런 선택을 했는지 수도 없이 고민하고 괴로워했다. 수 없는 세월을 의문하고 괴로워하며 보냈다. 브루스가 고른게 내가 아니라는게 괴로웠던 이유는, 그 자리 때문도, 제이슨 때문도 아니었다. 가장 날 비참하게 만드는건 그가 내 마음을 모를리 없다는 사실이었다.

애당초, 왜 보답받지 못할 마음을 준걸까. 왜 이루어질 수 없는 소망을 갖도록 해버린 걸까. 마음이 이리 괴롭고 안타깝고 고통스러운 것이라면, 왜 나에게 준 것일까. 그래도 당신에게 내가 소중하여 준 선물이라 여기며 이 고통 조차 사랑해왔는데, 당신의 자리는 내가 아닌 다른 자에게 주고, 내것인 줄 알았던 선물을 모든 생명에게 줘버린다면 내 가치는 대체 뭐지? 내가 보답 받지 못하는 마음도 다른 사람의 것, 당신의 자리도 다른 사람의 것이라면... 브루스, 당신에게 난 무슨 가치가 있는거야? 왜 존재하는거지? 애당초 난 왜 창조된거야?

밑 바닥에 남아있던 감정들 마저 증오에 불타 증발되어갔다. 보답받지 못해 뒤틀려버린 이 사랑은 애당초 증오와 별다를 바가 없었으니까. 차가운 브루스의 눈이 가슴을 꿰뚫었다.

이렇게 하면 브루스가 다른 사람의 것이 될 일도 없어. 다른 그 누구에게도 뺏길 일 없어. 아무도 당신을 데리고 갈 수 없어. 아무도 빼앗아가지 못해. 당신만큼은 내꺼야, 아무에게도 못줘. 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, 내꺼야, **내꺼야!** 이렇게 사랑하는데 사랑하는데 계속 외면했던 당신 잘못이야.

손 끝에서 브루스의 남은 생명의 불꽃이 꺼져가는게 느껴졌다.

사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 사랑해, 이렇게 사랑하는데 이해하지 못한 당신 잘못이야. 이렇게 미칠것만 같은데...브루스의 눈 안에 담긴 건 내가 아니었다

고개를 돌려 문쪽을 바라보는 브루스의 눈 안에 제이슨의 모습이 비쳤다. 처음엔 제이슨은 당황하다, 딕을 보곤 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 블랙홀 이라도 뚫린 것 처럼 검게 형체가 변해버렸지만, 두 눈만큼은 새 하얗게 빛나고 있었다. 제이슨은 직감적으로 그게 누구인지 깨달았다. 그냥 영혼으로, 마음으로 느낄 수 있었다. 꺼져가는 브루스의 생명도, 검게 타오르는 딕의 영혼도.

"난...네가 브루스를 죽이려 들린 없다고 생각했어."

다른 사람도 아니고 딕이니까, 아무리 그래도 진심으로 브루스를 죽이려 할린 없다고 생각했다. 브루스가 이 세상에 없다고 생각했던 매 순간이 고역이었다. 차라리 존재가 사라졌으면 좋겠다고 생각할 정도로 고통스러웠다. 그가 겪은 그 어떤 고문과 고통도 그 정도로 괴롭진 않았다. 자기가 이러니까, 딕은 더욱 다른 선택을 할 줄 알았다.

"넌 나랑은 다른 줄 알았거든."

허탈감과 슬픔이 그의 영혼을 사로잡았다. 이제 제이슨은 더는 딕에 대한 질투도 미움도 느낄 수 없었다. 그저, 그토록 애써온 끝에 딕이 선택한게 겨우 저런 것이었다는 안타까움 뿐이었다. 제이슨은 딕을 질투했던 만큼이나, 딕이 얼마나 노력해왔는지 잘 알고 있었다. 그렇게 찬란하게 빛나는 사람이 쉼없이 노력하니 어찌 따라잡을 수 있을까. 그래서 딕을 질투하고 미워하면서도, 그를 동경하고 선망했다. 제이슨의 가슴 속에서 타오르던 증오와 질투, 미움이 동정으로 바뀌었다. 그의 영혼을 잡아먹던 공허와 공포가 올곧은 의지로 변했다. 제이슨의 머리 끝이 붉게 타오르듯 변하기 시작했다. 브루스의 목을 조르던 딕의 손길이 주춤했다.

"슬픈일이네."

곧 제이슨의 몸이 붉은 불꽃 처럼 변하며 밝게 타올랐다. 딕은 여전히 그의 빛 속에서 동정어린 눈길이 자길 바라보는 게 또렷히 보였다. 딕은 제이슨의 손에서 흰색의 빛으로 타오르는 창이 생겨나는걸 바라보았다. 제이슨이 딕을 잡고 벽으로 내던졌다. 뒤에서 브루스가 쿨럭거리며 '그만...'이라고 중얼거렸지만, 그 작은 목소리는 딕에게도 제이슨에게도 들리지 않았다. 빛의 창이 딕의 가슴을 꿰뚫고 공격하며 바닥으로 내려치자, 딕은 오래전 일이 떠올랐다. 그래 그때도, 이렇게... 결국 날 벤건 너였지. 공격할 수도 있었는데, 할 수도 있었는데... 어쩐지 망설어졌다. 손이 움직이지 않았다. 분명 자신이 압도적으로 강할텐데, 어쩐지... 제이슨을 공격하려 하면 제이슨과 보냈던 짧은 좋은 추억들이 스쳐갔다. 이래서 나에게 그렇게 증오하고 미워하는 존재를 아끼게 만든걸까. 그를 공격 할 수 없게. 그를 진심으로 없애려고 하면 오히려, 이렇게 마음이 물러져버리도록.

바닥이 우렁찬 소리를 내며 부서졌다. 일층 바닥까지 꿰뚫고 떨어진 딕은 배트 케이브로 떨어져서야 겨우 정신을 차렸다. 검게 타오르던 불꽃이 사라지고 딕은 자기가 사람의 몸으로 다시 돌아와 있는걸 눈치챘다. 몸이 살짝 욱신거렸다. 딕이 피를 내뱉으며 이를 빠득 갈고 일어나자, 몸의 불꽃이 사라져가는 제이슨이 우아하게 꿰뚫린 천장에서 강림하듯 내려왔다. 딕의 몸에서 더 이상 검은 불꽃이 일어나지 않는 걸 본 제이슨이 손에 쥐었던 빛의 창을 거두자, 빛이 공중으로 녹아들듯 사라졌다.

딕이 지친 목소리로 물었다.

"언제부터..."

너만큼은 아무것도 모르길 바랬는데. 평생 착각하길...그래서 결코 원래 자신을 되찾지 않길 바랬는데. 그래야 네가 영영 내 자릴 빼앗을 수 없을테니까.

"...내가 진짜 어둠의 신이면 말야, 아포칼립스에 갔을때 원래 모습을 되찾아야 했어. 거긴 어둠이 만든 지옥의 에너지를 거의 가져다 썼거든. 그래서 깨달았지. 우리 역할이 뒤바뀌어 있었다는거."

제이슨은 딕을 내려다보곤 냉랭한 목소리로 말했다.

"어둠이 각성하기 위해선, 첫번째로 한번 죽을것. 두번째론 지옥에 떨어져야 할 것. 그리고...마지막으로 타락. 내가 이거 세개 다 갖춰도 안되는 이유가 있었구만. 우리 이야기가 갈갈이 찢겨져서 원래 형태를 알 수 없게 변형되긴 했지만...어둠쪽이 좀 더...나쁘게 그려지니까 난 당연히 나라고 생각했어."

"...나도 다른 방향인 줄 알았어."

"빛의 신 각성 조건은 영웅적인 삶과 올곧고 선한 영혼이니까...만약 너였다면 진작에 각성했겠지."

딕이 허탈한 웃음을 터트리며 고개를 숙였다. 로이와 용병일 하러 다닌게 돈 모으려고 그런게 아니라, 선한 영혼의 조건을 채우려고 갔던거군.

"그런데 결국 나는 아니었던거지."

제이슨은 지금 딕이 어떤 마음일지 정확히 이해갔다. 딕이 지금 느낄 감정이 제이슨이 평생 느껴왔던 것들이니까.

"그래서 생각해본 가능성인데...브루스말야, 날 일부러 불행한 삶으로 몰아넣은 것 같지 않아?"

딕이 고개를 들었다.

"브루스는 우리가 신으로 각성할 일은 없길 바랬던거 같거든. 우릴 찾고는 싶었지만, 그 이상은 되지 않길 바랬던거지. 너는 어둠이니까, 어둠으로 빠지지만 않으면 되는거고... 그래서 너에게 브루스가 자기 영혼까지 준거겠지. 네가 각성하지 못하게. 뭐, 그건 좋은데...그런데 난..."

제이슨이 한숨을 쉬며 힘겹게 말했다.

"...선해선 안됐던거니까."

만일 제이슨이 조금만 다른 삶을 살았다면, 제이슨의 불같은 성격은 불의를 참지 않는 영웅적인 성격으로 비추어졌을거다. 상대가 누구든 포기를 모르는 무모함은 올곧은 영웅적인 의지로 성장했을거다. 고개를 숙인 딕의 손 끝에 다시 검은 불꽃이 피어났다.

"브루스는 아니야."

딕의 낌새가 심상치 않았다. 제이슨이 한발 물러서곤 손에 빛을 끌어모아 다시 빛의 창을 들었다.

"신이라서 좋은게 뭔지 알아? 과거도 미래도 전부 내 뜻대로 조작할 수 있다는거야."

미소를 지으며 고개를 든 딕의 눈이 검게 변해있었다.

"브루스가 의도적으로 널 그렇게 만들었을리가 없잖아. 브루스가 널 씨발...얼마나 아끼는지 알아? 그래서 너만큼은 브루스가 사랑할 일 없는 존재로 태어나게 했는데... 그래도 브루스는 널 고르더라."

"...딕, 네가 그런 성격 아닌거 알아. 거짓말이더라도 후회할 소리는 하지마."

아까까진 동정으로 차있던 제이슨의 영혼 안에 분노가 슬슬 피어오르는걸 느낀 딕이 웃으며 그를 계속 몰아붙였다.

"영혼을 타락시키기 얼마나 쉬운 줄 알아, 제이? 인간을 굶게 만들고, 가난하게 만들고, 사랑과 인정을 받을 수 없게 만들고, 삶에 치이고 목숨 부지하기도 상황에 계속해서 처하게 만드는거야. 기본적인 행복과 안정을 빼앗고, 널 경멸하고 짓밟으려 드는 사람들 속에 쳐넣어서 버러지만도 못한 취급을 받으면서 좀 살아보면, 그 어떤 사람이든 변하거든. 영웅이 될 자질이 있더라도 결국 범죄자로 변해버리지." 

딕은 제이슨의 영혼이 흔들리는 걸 보고 미소를 지으며 말했다. 딕의 몸이 다시 검게 타오르고 있었다.

"네 엄마를 마약중독자로 만들고 니 아빠를 깡패새끼로 만들어서 투페이스 손에 죽게 한건 즐거웠어."

제이슨의 손에서 빛의 창마저 사라졌다. 제이슨이 이를 갈고 분노의 함성을 토하며 주먹을 내질렀다. 이번엔 딕은 제이슨의 손을 가볍게 막았다. 제이슨의 옷깃을 잡아 바닥으로 내려치고는 검은 불꽃이 타오르는 손가락을 제이슨의 목에 댔다. 딕의 손이 제이슨의 목에 닿자 살이 타오르는 통증이 느껴졌다. 제이슨이 비명을 지르며 발버둥을 치자, 딕이 제이슨의 몸을 꽉 잡아 억누르고 윽박지르듯 외쳤다.

"그런데 그렇게 애를 써도 브루스는 또 널 고르더라. 씨발 좆같아서...내가 얼마나 애를 썼는데, 네가 뭐라고 내 자리를 가져가? 왜 내가 애를 써도 매번 니가 나타나는건데? 그래서 이 세상에선 네가 아예 없길 바랬거든. 그래서 이번엔 실수 하지 않으려고 네 부모의 존재를 지우고, 네가 존재할 모든 가능성을 지웠는데... **넌 왜 또 브루스 옆에 있는 건데!** "

딕의 말은 전부 자신을 흔들어 놓으려는 거짓말이라고 생각하면서도, 제이슨은 도저히 마음을 바로 잡을 수가 없었다. 딕의 말이 정말로 거짓인지조차 확신이 가지 않았다. 딕의 마음에서 넘쳐 흐르는 증오와 원망은 전부 한치의 거짓도 없는 순수한 진심이었으니까.

검은 불꽃이 타오르는 딕의 손이 제이슨의 목을 꿰뚫으려 하기 직전, 브루스가 나타났다. 브루스가 딕의 손을 잡자, 딕의 몸에서 검은 불꽃이 사라졌다. 제이슨은 목의 상처를 감싸쥐고 뒤로 물러섰다. 딕이 건드린 곳 주변이 계속해서 타오르는 듯 고통스러워 인상이 구겨졌다.

딕은 어안이벙벙해서 브루스를 바라보았다. 브루스의 목엔 그가 채웠던 목걸이는 이미 없었다. 목걸이가 채워졌던 브루스의 목에 마치 제이슨의 목에 난 상처처럼 검붉은 흉터만이 남아있을 뿐이었다. 브루스는 아직 정상적인 상태는 아닌지, 힘겹게 숨을 몰아쉬며 식은 땀을 흘리며 겨우 버티고 있었다.

"내 빈틈 잡으려고 내가 한 짓이 먹힌척 연기한거였어요? 내가 안심하고 방심하다가 도망치려고?"

딕의 눈이 다시 검게 물들자, 브루스가 황급히 말했다.

"딕... 내가 너에게 잡혀준건 그렇게 하면 널 진정 시킬 수 있을거라고 생각해서야."

브루스의 울듯한 표정을 본 딕의 눈이 원래의 푸른 빛을 되찾았다.

"네가 너에게 힘든 위치를 맡긴건 널 그만큼 믿기 때문이었다. 네가 힘들었던 걸 이해해서 네 행동을 방인하려고 했지만... 서로 죽이려 드는 것 만큼은 그냥 봐줄 수가 없어."

동정어렸던 브루스의 눈빛이 날카롭게 변했다. 브루스는 죽을듯이 힘겨워 하는 표정으로 얼빠진 표정을 짓는 딕과 제이슨에게 소리를 질렀다.

"제이슨, 네가 공격했을때 딕이 조금만 덜 강했다면 그 즉시 죽었을거다. 딕, 너도 마찬가지야. 내가 조금만 늦었으면 제이슨을 정말로 네 손으로 죽였을거다. 너희가 범죄자를 죽이고 다니는 것도... 그래, 너희도 너희 이유가 있었을거라고, 나 없이 이 도시를 지키려고 하는게 쉽지 않았을거라고 이해해보려 했다. 날 죽이고 싶다면, 그것도 이해해. 그런데 너희끼리 서로 죽이려 드는 것 만큼은 더 못 참아줘."

브루스가 괴로워하는 표정으로 가슴을 쥐고 비틀거리며 바닥으로 엎어지더니, 손을 짚고 겨우 윗몸을 일으키곤 제이슨에게 이리오라고 손짓했다. 브루스는 숨을 몰아쉬며 고통스러워 하는 표정으로 제이슨을 올려다보았다. 제이슨의 목에 딕이 손댄 곳이 검게 물들며 타오르듯 번져가고 있었다. 브루스는 제이슨의 상처에 손을 올리고는 눈을 지긋이 감더니, 한참 뒤 미간을 일그러트리며 손을 뗐다. 제이슨의 목에 있던 상처가 완전히 사라지자, 브루스가 비틀거리며 쓰러졌다. 그제야 딕이 달려오며 얼른 브루스를 붙잡았다.

***

딕과 제이슨은 서재의 안락 의자에 누워서 고통에 젖은 신음을 흘리는 브루스의 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 앉아있었다. 제이슨이 "난 대체 뭘 잘못한 건지 모르겠..." 이라고 중얼거리자, 딕이 얼굴을 일그러트리고 제이슨의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 퍽 쳤다.

"집 안에서 싸우지마. 서로 죽이려드는 것도 하지 말고, 날 원망한다면 그건 이해하지만 너희 둘 끼리 그러진 마라."

제이슨이 억울한 표정으로 고개를 들었다.

"아, 브루스 죽이려고 했던건 딕인데 왜 내가 같이 혼나고 있는거냐고!"

머리에 차가운 물수건을 올리고 눈을 감고 있던 브루스가 벌떡 일어서며 소리를 질렀다.

" **집안 전체를 반으로 쪼개놨으니까 그렇지!** 배트 케이브 천장까지 뚫렸어. 이거 수리 하려면 또... 이런 몸 상태론 힘든데..."

브루스가 수리도 못할 정도로 아픈 상태라는 걸 인정하자, 딕의 표정이 묘하게 밝아졌다. 제이슨은 딕을 어이없는 표정으로 쳐다보며 혀를 차놓곤, 속으론 브루스가 정말로 다른 곳으로 떠날 상태는 못된다는데에 안심했다. 브루스가 버럭 소리를 지르곤 어지러워하며 의자로 쓰러졌다.

"수리는 나랑 딕이 할테니까 진정해. 그 상태로 또 소리질렀다간 숨 넘어가겠네."

"집 부순건 넌데 내가 왜..."

딕이 투덜거리자 제이슨이 딕이 했던대로 딕의 옆구리를 팔꿈치로 치려고 하자, 딕은 표정하나 바꾸지 않고 제이슨의 팔을 한 손으로 막았다. 브루스가 식은 땀을 흘리며 괴로워하며 신음을 흘렸다.

"방금 내가 뭐라고 했니...으윽....이제 그만 좀...이젠...정말 어디 가고 싶어도...읏...못가니까...싸우지만 마..."

제이슨은 브루스가 괴로워 하는 얼굴로 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬며 신음하는 걸 바라보곤 눈을 깜빡이며 생각했다. 아픈거 알겠는데 존나 꼴리네. 씨발 저걸 따먹을 수도 없고...

"할은요?"

브루스가 힘겨워 하는 걸 보다 못해 일어선 딕이 브루스에게 다가가 다시 찬 물수건을 올려주며 말했다.

"할이랑은 정리 안할거잖아요."

딕이 이를 갈며 말하자, 브루스는 그를 올려다 보며 눈을 감았다.

"할은 인간이야."

브루스가 축 처진 목소리로 말했다.

"사람이니까...언제 마음이 바뀔지도 모르지."

브루스가 마른 입을 혀로 핥았다.

"...할과 나 사이에 무슨 일이 벌어지건...설령 할의 관계가 잘 돌아간다고 해도 말이다... 할은 사람이니까 얼마 안가서 죽겠지. 할과 있는건 잠깐 뿐이잖니. 길어야 수십년이지..."

브루스는 서슬퍼런 눈빛으로 자길 내려다보는 딕에게 애써 웃어보이며 말했다.

"...그 뒤론 난 온전히 너희들거야."

딕은 제이슨과 싸웠을 때보다도, 브루스가 도망치려고 한다고 생각 했을 때보다도 더욱 기분이 땅바닥으로 푹 꺼졌다.


	68. Chapter 68

  


브루스는 온통 흰 공간에서 눈을 뜨고 직감적으로 딕이 한 일이라고 생각했다. 벽과 바닥도 없이 흰색 뿐이라, 인공적이고 기이했다. 여기 어떻게 오게 된걸까.

“딕?”

“진정해요. 잠깐 테스트만 할거니까 무서워하지 말아요.”

어디선가 위에서 울리는 듯한 딕의 목소리가 들렸다.

“딕, 어디있는거니?”

“저랑 대화를 나눈다고 생각해요. 그거면 돼요.”

딕의 목소리는 언제나와 다름 없이 평온했지만, 어쩐지 더 불안감이 들었다.

“여기서 꺼내줘.”

“테스트하는 거라고 했잖아요. 테스트만 끝나면 꺼내줄거예요.”

딕의 냉랭한 말투에 브루스는 절망감이 엄습했다. 스스로 나갈 수 있으면 좋을텐데. 아마도 이 공간에서 땅일 곳을 내려다본 브루스는 그제야 자기 손과 발이 있어야 할 곳에 아무것도 없다는 걸 깨달았다. 손과 발은 커녕, 피부로 느껴져야 할 감각이 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 브루스는 패닉에 빠지지 않으려 애썼다. 이 공간 때문일지도 몰라. 괜찮을거야. 테스트만 끝나면 딕이 나가게 해준댔잖아.

“그래, 무슨 말을 하고 싶은거니?”

“간단한 것 부터 물어볼게요. 제가 입양 됐을때 밥을 안먹어서 줬던게 뭐였는지 기억나요?”

“감자칩. 그래서 알프레드가 날 혼냈었지.”

“맞아요. 그랬었죠.”

딕이 유쾌하게 웃는 소리가 들렸다.

“좋아요, 1차 테스트는 나쁘지 않네요. 그럼 이제 연결할게요.”

그제야 아무것도 보이지 않았던 눈 앞에 딕의 다정한 표정이 보였다. 자기 손을 내려다본 브루스는 이상하게 팔다리가 있는데도 감각이 없는 것 같다는 느낌을 받았다. 딕은 다정하게 웃으며 의자에 앉은 브루스와 눈을 마주치며 물었다.

“브루스가 절 입양한 이유가 뭔지 기억나요?”

“네가 나처럼 고통받지 않길 바래서.”

딕이 아무 말 없는 걸 보니, 브루스의 말을 귀기울여 듣고 있는듯 했다.

“네가 나처럼 되진 않길 바랬어.”

“...그래요, 그랬죠.”

딕은 한동안 아무 말 없이 침묵하다 한참 뒤에서야 입을 열었다.

“다른 질문 할게요. 브루스가 제일 좋아하는 음식이 뭔지 기억나요?”

“오이 샌드위치, 멀리거토니스프.”

“그 음식의 맛을 묘사할 수 있어요?”

“오이 샌드위치엔 식빵 사이에 슬라이스한 절인 오이와 크림치즈가 들어가고 멀리거토니 스프엔-”

“레시피 말고, 맛을 묘사할 수 있느나구요.”

“그냥 맛있으니까 먹는거지 맛까지 묘사해야 하니?”

그의 목소리가 음울하고 어둡게 변했다.

“솔직하게 말해줘요. 맛을 묘사 할 수 있겠어요?”

“...아니.”

딕이 한숨을 내쉬며 말했다.

“그럼 저랑 있었던 가장 중요한 일 아무거나 떠올려봐줄래요?”

“..전부 중요한 일이지.”

“그런 애매모호한 답 말고, 아무거나요. 가장 최근에 기억나는게 뭐예요?”

브루스는 자기가 마지막으로 기억하는 게 무엇인지 떠올리려 애썼지만 어쩐지 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억이 나지 않았다.

“...모르면 대답 안해도 돼요. 괜찮아요. 그럼 제가 입양 됐을때 기억나요?”

“당연하지.”

그런 중요한 걸 까먹을리가 없었다.

“근데 그때 무슨 일이 있었는지 기억나요?”

“네 할아버지인 줄 알았던 분이 찾아오셨었지.”

“그때 브루스는 계속 그 사람을 의심했죠. 그리고 그 사람이 아무 잘못 없는건 알지만, 그 사람이 속은거라고 확신했어요. 분명히 제 할아버지는 아니라면서. 브루스는 그 사람이 제 할아버지가 아니라는 걸 어떻게 안거예요?”

“취조하는거니?”

“아녜요. 궁금해서 그래요.”

“...기억이 잘 안난다.”  
“거짓말 하지 말구요.”

“정말이야.”

브루스는 분명 그때 자기가 아주 강력한 확신이 있었고 딕에게 그 근거가 무엇일지 말해줄 수 없는 이유가 있었던 것 같은데, 그게 뭐였는지 기억이 나질 않았다.

“...거짓말은 아닌 모양이네요.”

딕이 한숨을 푹 쉬는 소리가 들렸다.

“그럼 명령어를 바꿔볼게요.”

명령어?

“브루스가 저와 있었을 때 제일 행복했던 기억은 뭐예요?”

브루스는 멍하니 자기 머리속에 쌓인 딕과의 추억을 떠올렸지만, 마치 그저 읽어보지도 않은 책을 대충 넘겨보는 것 처럼, 아무 감흥이 없었다.

“...모르겠어.”

“젠장.”

딕이 슬픈 목소리로 욕을 내뱉었다.

“이래선 아무 쓸모 없는데.”

“딕?”

딕이 음울한 표정으로 먼 곳을 바라보다가 고개를 숙였다.

“그럼 마지막으로...절 무엇보다도 사랑한다고 할 수 있어요? 아무런 거짓말도 하지 말고.”

“당연하지. 당연히 널 무엇보다도 사랑하지.”

“제이슨이나 할보다도요?”

브루스는 딕의 말에 당황을 감추지 못했다.

“당연하지.”

딕은 아무 말 없이 브루스가 말을 끝마치길 기다렸다.

“네가 그렇게 만들었잖니. 당연히 널 가장 사랑하지.”

그 말에 딕은 무서운 표정으로 브루스를 노려보았다. 브루스는 딕이 왜 이러는지 곧장 직감을 느끼고 거의 애원하듯 외쳤다.

“잠깐 딕! 하지마, 난 네가 원하는대로-”

딕은 차가운 표정으로 그것을 내려다보며 말했다.

“그게 잘못됐다는거야.”

딕은 가차없이 브루스의 목 뒤에 끼워졌던 연결코드를 뽑아버렸다. 다시 흰 공간에 떨어진 브루스는 흰색 공간마저 무너져가는걸 지켜보았다. 글리치가 일어나며 화면 조정하듯 흰 공간이 소름끼치는 소음을 내며 지직거렸다. 브루스는 머리 속에 쌓인 데이터가 망가져가는게 느껴졌다. 아무래도 내가 테스트를 실패한 모양이다. 망가진 외부 스피커가 치칙거리며 스파크를 내는 소리 너머로 딕의 괴성이 들렸다.

***

딕은 아주 정교하게 잘 만들어진 브루스와 꼭 닮은 인형을 바라보았다. 이제 이건 그냥 망가진 도구일 뿐이다. 아무리 애써서 정교하게 창조해도 진짜 브루스와 같인 만들 수 없었다. 브루스와 닮은 얼굴로 딕이 바라는 대답을 할 뿐, 딕이 알지 못하는 브루스의 기억도 모르고, 딕이 모르는 브루스의 세세한 부분들도 전부 알지 못했다. 감정이 들어가야만 하는 부분을 더 꼼꼼히 만들 수는 있지만, 그것 역시 딕이 설계한 만큼만 대답할 뿐, 딕이 원하는 진짜 브루스는 아니었다. 스스로 브루스 다운 판단을 내리지도 못하고, 생각하지도 못한다.

딕은 일어서 실험실에 가득한 브루스와 닮은 수 없는 인형들을 바라보았다. 이건 클론이라고 부르기에도 아깝다. 그저 껍데기만 조금 닮은 인형일 뿐이다. 딕은 괴성을 지르며 벽한쪽에 놓인 도끼를 집어들고 가차없이 그 껍데기들의 목을 내리쳤다. 몇몇 인형은 기계회로가 망가지고, 몇몇 인형은 피가 튀고의 차이일 뿐, 이건 전부 인형일 뿐이다. 분노를 토하며 미친듯이 그들을 망가트렸다. 브루스와 닮은 얼굴과 몸을 가진 몸이 망가지며 뼈와 살, 장기들이 튀어나오는데도, 죄책감은 커녕 아무런 감각도 없었다.

거친 숨을 내쉬며 기계인형와 클론들이 망가친채 바닥에 쌓여있는걸 내려다 보며, 딕은 왜 자기가 완벽한 브루스의 복제품을 만들 수 없는지 깨달았다. 자신이 원하는대로 움직이고, 자기가 원하는대로 말하는 브루스는 진짜 브루스가 아니니까. 그건 진짜 그일 수가 없으니까. 설령 정말 완벽한 브루스의 복제품을 만든다 해도, 만약 진짜 브루스와는 다르게, 딕의 뜻대로만 움직여준다면 그건 브루스일 수 없었다. 딕이 자기 위안을 위해 만든 인형일 뿐.

바닥에 주저앉아 손에 얼굴을 파묻은 딕의 손가락 사이로 잔뜩 일그러진 분노한 눈빛이 보였다. 딕은 바닥에 흐리멍텅한 눈으로 늘어져있는 인형들을 내려다보았다. 인형들이 브루스와 닮은 얼굴과 그 눈빛으로, 안타까이 그를 바라보는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 딕은 자기 손 끝에서 검은 불꽃을 피우더니, 실험실의 천장과 바닥을 손으로 그었다. 곧 실험실 전체가 검은 불꽃으로 타오르며, 브루스의 인형들마저 타탁거리는 소리를 내며 타올라 사라지기 시작했다.

타오르는 방을 가로질러 가는 딕의 검은 망토가 불길에 휘날렸다. 딕은 흘긋 뒤를 돌아보았다. 브루스의 인형들이, 그 하늘색 눈이 딕을 뚫어져라 바라보고 있는 것 만 같았다. 기계 인형의 눈에서 오일이새는 모습이 마치 눈물처럼 보였다. 딕은 고개를 돌리고 타오르는 실험실을 뒤로 하고 사라졌다.

***

\- 웨인 저택

할은 브루스의 상태가 영 좋지 않은덴 놀라지 않았지만, 옆에서 간호하는 사람이 아무도 없다는덴 좀 놀랐다. 제이슨은 할이 오자마자 인사도 없이 떠나버리질 않나, 딕은 아예 연락도 되지 않질 않나... 브루스의 창백한 얼굴을 쓰다듬자, 그가 옅게 미소지었다.

“난 괜찮아.”

“최대한 빨리 끝내고 오려고 했는데-”

“괜찮아. 이해해.”

할은 브루스의 이미 전부 알고 있다는 듯한 눈빛에 오히려 더 죄책감이 들었다. 브루스는 차가운 할의 손에 얼굴을 묻고 그의 손길을 느끼며 눈을 감았다.

“사실 많이 생각했어. 너와 함께한 기억이 떠오르면 좋을텐데, 친구였을땐 어땠는지, 내가 고백은 어떻게 했을지, 너완 어떤 이야기를 나누고 어떤 추억을 공유했을지, 이런걸 알면 좋겠다고. 근데...”

눈을 뜬 브루스는 햇살 처럼 다정한 할의 따사로운 미소를 바라보았다.

“과거를 떠올릴 수 없으면 새로 추억을 만들어가면 되겠더라.”

할은 브루스의 따듯한 손을 감싸안았다. 몸의 열과 통증이 멎는 느낌이 들었다.

“새로운 추억을 쌓자. 더 나은 걸로. 네가 떠올릴 때마다 미소가 지어질 추억들로.”

할은 브루스의 뜨거운 얼굴을 감싸안고 이마를 맞댔다. 브루스의 뜨거운 열이 할에게까지 전해지는 것 같았다. 할은 침대 위에 올라와 열에 뜨거워진 브루스의 얼굴을 내려다보았다. 브루스가 힘겹게 숨을 내쉬며 괴로운 눈빛으로 할을 올려다보았다.

“할 난...아직은...”

“괜찮아.”

할의 흔들림 없는 영혼의 불꽃이 브루스의 가슴까지 전해졌다.

“두려운거 알아, 브루스.”

할은 올곧은 눈빛으로 브루스를 바라보며 긴장한 브루스의 몸을 부드럽게 쓸어내렸다.

“두려움을 이기는 가장 좋은 방법이 뭔지 알아?”

“맞서는것.”

“그러니까 내가 더 두렵지 않게 도와줄게.”

브루스는 고개를 숙이며 자길 지긋이 바라보는 할의 눈빛을 바라보며 눈을 감았다. 할의 부드러운 입술과 브루스의 몸을 부드러이 감싸듯이 애무하는 손길이 느껴졌다. 브루스가 허벅지 사이에 손을 밀어넣자 흠칫했다. 브루스는 입술을 깨물고 자신의 허벅지를 벌리며 다리 사이로 미끄러지듯 들어온 할의 손가락을 느끼고 눈을 질끈 감았다. 여태 겪어왔던 모든 끔찍한 경험과 기억들이 떠오르며, 몸이 떨리기 시작했다.

할은 브루스의 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 다정한 목소리로 속삭였다.

“괜찮아. 난 절대로 널 다치게 하지 않을테니까.”

브루스의 눈물어린 하늘색 눈 안에 할의 그림처럼 아름다운 갈색 눈이 들어왔다. 흔들림없는 그의 영혼 만큼이나 올곧은 눈빛에 어쩐지 가슴 속에 날뛰던 악몽들이 천천히 사라지는 느낌이 들었다. 할의 맑은 하늘처럼 맑고 청량한 향이 느껴졌다. 브루스의 젖은 다리 사이로 할의 것이 느릿하게 밀고 들어오기 시작했다. 브루스는 할의 것이 자신의 질내로 들어오며 안을 가득 채우자, 가는 신음을 흘리며 할의 어깨에 매달렸다.

“두려워 하지 않게 해줄게, 브루스.”

할의 입술이 겹쳐지며, 할의 성기가 천천히 피스톤질을 시작했다. 할은 브루스의 안이 수축하며 자신의 것을 꽉 조이자, 이를 악물며 브루스의 등과 목을 끌어안았다. 지금 당장이라도 거칠게 박고 그 새햐안 목에 이를 박고, 거부하면 이 사랑스러운 몸을 찢어발겨서라도 손안에 넣고 싶었다. 그렇게 해서라도 영원히 브루스가 영영 자신의 손안에 놓인다면, 그렇게 해서 평생 브루스가 자신만 바라보게 된다면, 영영 망가진채로 내 손안에 있어준다면... 브루스는 할이 점점 빠르게 자신의 안에 추삽질을 하자, 몸을 비틀면서 빼려고 했다. 할은 브루스의 몸을 꽉 잡아 억누르며 타오를듯한 눈빛으로 브루스를 내려다보았다.

“내가 지켜줄테니까.”

***

매 순간 속이 곪아가는 느낌이다. 속이 재가 되어 타버리는 것 같다. 가슴이 답답하고 괴롭다. 이렇게 고통스러운 감정을 끊을 수 만 있다면 뭐든 할 수 있다고 생각하면서도, 동시에 그 마음을 끊어버리면 또 다시 브루스를 잊을지도 모른다는 생각에 더욱 괴로웠다. 이 고통이라도 붙잡고 있지 않는다면, 딕은 브루스를 놓쳐버릴 것만 같다는 생각에 두려웠다. 숨이 막힐듯이 고통이 밀려들었지만, 딕의 손으론 그 터무니없이 거대한 파도를 막을 방도가 없었다.

자기 세이프 하우스로 돌아온 딕은 발에 치이는 술병을 멍하니 내려다 보았다. 깔끔했던 방은 가구는 망가지고 먼지가 쌓이고 바닥엔 술병들이 굴러다녔다. 벽에 쓰러지듯 기대어 천장을 바라보며, 아직 술이 반쯤 남은 술병 하나를 집어들었다. 술에 취하고 싶은데 그것도 신이 되고 나니 만만치 않았다. 강처럼 술을 들이켜도 고통을 잊을 정도로 취하는게 불가능했다. 그러니까 딕은 지금 존나 비싸고 맛없는데다 칼로리까지 쓸데없이 높은 물을 마시고 있는거나 마찬가지였다.

“이제 그만 내려와.”

술병을 다 비운 딕이 고개를 축 늘어트리고 중얼거리듯 말했다.

“들켰냐?”

천장에서 거대한 몸집을 가진 그림자가 바닥에 착지했다. 제이슨은 딕을 바라보며 혀를 찼다.

“아직도 그러고 있냐?”

“...왜 왔어.”

딕은 다른 술병을 집어들며 차가운 목소리로 쏘아붙였다.

“너랑 같은 이유로.”

제이슨이 딕 옆에 털썩 주저 앉자, 딕이 자기 손에 들고 있던 술을 제이슨에게 건내줬다. 제이슨은 자길 돌아보지도 않고 술을 건네는 딕을 이상하단 눈빛으로 흘긋 바라보더니, 술병을 잡고 한번에 남은 술을 삼켰다. 제이슨은 인상을 구기고 욕을 지껄이기 시작했다.

“씨발 신되면 좋은거만 있는 줄 알았더니, 안취하니까 술 진짜 존나 개맛없네, 아 진짜. 천계 술도 같이 훔쳐왔어야 했는데 씨발.”

“...천국에 술이 있었던가?”

“아니. 근데 다른 신족들은 다 술마셨잖아.”

“그랬나...”

딕이 한숨을 푹 쉬었다. 넥타르의 맛을 떠올리며 입맛을 다신 제이슨은 텅빈 술병을 내려놓고 멍하니 있는 딕을 바라보았다.

“집에 안올거냐? 브루스가 걱정하는데.”

딕은 제이슨의 말을 듣는둥 마는 둥 하고 있었다.

“딴 애들도 슬슬 걱정해. 오죽하면 데미안 고 꼬맹이가 나한테 연락했겠냐. 니가 잠수타는거 한두번 아니었지 않느냐고, 그냥 일때문이라고 변명하긴 했는데...”

딕은 눈을 지긋이 감았다. 눈을 감고 귀를 닫고 아무런 생각도 하지 않으려 해도, 지금 집에 브루스와 있을 다른 사람의 영혼이 느껴졌다. 그 영혼의 파동은 딕 역시 익숙한 사람이었다. 올곧고 깨끗하며, 강철과도 같이 단단한 이 영혼의 주인은 분명 할이었다. 브루스와 할이 둘이서 뭘 할지 생각하고 싶지 않아 애써 자기 생각을 억눌렀다.

“괜찮은거냐.”

“씹새끼가 장난까나, 나도 안괜찮아서 너한테 왔잖아.”

“그거 말고.”

딕이 눈을 감은채 미간을 일그러트리며 말했다.

“할이랑 브루스말야. 넌 미래 보일거 아니야.”

딕의 안에 있던 브루스의 영혼이 이 세계의 변화를 위해 소모되고 나자, 그에게 보였던 미래가 더 이상 보이지 않았다. 하지만 제이슨은 원래가 빛의 신이니까, 그는 미래가 보여야했다. 제이슨은 딕을 한참 바라보더니 조용히 읊조렸다.

“...안괜찮아서 여기 온거라 했잖아.”

“브루스랑 할이?”

제이슨은 한줄기 희망이 비치는 딕의 눈을 씁쓸하게 바라보았다.

“브루스랑 할은 괜찮아. 괜찮으니까 내가 안괜찮다고.”

제이슨이 혀를 차며 고개를 돌렸다.

“굳이 말해야 알겠냐.”

딕은 할이 곧 돌아온다는 걸 알고 있었으니 제이슨과 싸운 그 날로 바로 웨인 저택을 나가버렸다. 제이슨은 희미하게 미래를 알고 있었으니, 할이 돌아오고 브루스가 행복해하면 그걸로 된거라고 수십번도 되뇌였다. 그런데 정작 브루스가 할을 보고 짓는 그 행복한 표정에 가슴이 찢어지는걸 어쩔 수가 없었다. 마음이 무너진다면 그런 느낌일까. 한동안 몸이 쓰리도록 아프던 브루스도 할이 돌아오자 한결 편해하기 까지 했다. 제이슨은 브루스의 마음과 몸이 할과 닿는 순간 치유 되어가는 걸 느낄 수 있었다.

그래서 미치도록 괴로웠다.

한때는 브루스를 웃게하고, 그를 치유하는건 자신이었지만 이젠 아름다워 더욱 씁쓸한 추억만을 남길 뿐이다. 그 점에선 딕이나 제이슨이나 별 다를바 없었다. 아무리 그 둘이 싸워봤자 브루스가 바라보는건 자신 둘은 아닐 것이다. 브루스에게 자신은 그저 날개 밑에 보호하는 어린 새일 뿐이다, 언젠간 각자 스스로 날아가는게 도리인 어린 새.

이렇게 마음 아프게 할거면 차라리 처음부터 그런 달콤한 추억따윈 주지 말지.


	69. Chapter 69

우주에서 계속 임무를 하며 제대로된 잠을 청하기란 쉬운 일이 아니다. 언제 무슨 상황이 터질지 모르니, 잠을 잘 때조차 신경을 잔뜩 날카롭게 세운채 잠드는게 일상이었다. 그래서 간만에 편안하게 깊이 자는거니 깨지도 않고 깊은 잠을 자야 정상이건만, 할은 브루스가 뒤척이는 소리에 눈을 떴다.

자리에서 일어난 할은 등을 돌리고 몸을 웅크리고 있는 브루스를 바라보았다. 이불을 머리까지 뒤집어 쓴채 베개에 얼굴을 묻고 있었다. 식은 땀을 흘리며 몸을 떨고 있으면서도, 비명을 지르지 않으려고 이를 악물고 있었다. 깨어있는건 아닌듯 했다. 악몽이라도 꾸는걸까. 브루스의 목을 쓸어내리자, 할이 남긴지 얼마 되지 않은 붉은 자국들이 선명하게 보였다. 할은 브루스의 목과 쇄골을 따라 쓰다듬으며 자신이 새 하얀 피부 위에 새겨넣은 자국들을 바라보았다. 할의 손길에 브루스의 숨결이 조금 편해졌다. 할이 브루스의 등 뒤에 누워 그를 끌어안자, 브루스가 몸을 돌려 그의 가슴에 얼굴을 파묻었다. 가슴에 맞댄 브루스의 열이 천천히 식어가는 게 느껴졌다. 아까만해도 악몽에 떨고 있던 브루스의 숨결이 편안해졌다. 할은 자신의 품에 기대어 편안하게 잠든 브루스를 미소지으면서 바라보았다. 

혹시 내가 편안한 걸까. 할이 브루스의 등을 쓰다듬자 브루스는 할의 품에 더욱 몸을 붙였다. 깨어있는건 아니었다. 그게 아니라면 이렇게 무방비하게 자신의 품에 기댈리가 없으니까. 그냥 무의식중에 자신에게 기댄 것 뿐이었다. 브루스의 떨림이 완전히 멈췄다. 할은 브루스를 품에 안은채로, 어느때보다도 더욱 편안하게 눈을 감았다.

***

올리가 디아나와 약혼했다고 했을 때 할은 처음엔 농담이라고 생각했다. 청첩장을 받고 나서야 할은 디아나와 올리가 정말 진지하다는 걸 깨달았다. 그래, 결혼 좋지. 근데 올리버 퀸이 결혼이라고? 말도 안되는 소리. 보나마나 얼마 가지도 못하고 헤어지겠지. 하며 내심 비웃었다. 올리가 뭐라고 했더라, 매일 아침 같은 사람의 얼굴을 바라보면서 일어날 수 있다는 건 엄청난 행복이고, 정처없이 떠돌고 있을 때 날 잡아주고 기다리는 사람이 있다는 사실 만으로도 가슴이 뛴다고 했던가. 그 당시엔 그게 뭐가 좋은건지 이해하지 못했다. 당연한 일이다. 할의 낙은 매일 다른 모험이었으니까. 그건 연애 부분에도 다를 바가 없어서, 매일 다른 사람을 만나고 다른 파트너를 경험 하는 걸 즐겼다. 한때는 올리도 그랬었는데. 그런데 그게 변해버렸나 싶어, 둘이 함께 모험하던 시절은 갔구나 할 뿐이었다.

그런데 드디어 이해가 갔다. 매일 같은 사람의 얼굴을 바라보며 일어날 수 있다는게 엄청난 축복이라는 게. 제일 처음 바라보는게 사랑하는 사람의 얼굴이라면 얼마나 좋은 건지. 매일 수 없이 다른 모험을 하며 헤메이고 있을때, 내가 길을 잃는 일 없이 돌아올 수 있게 붙잡아주는 사람이있다는게, 얼마나 영혼을 채워주는 일인지.

브루스가 햇살에 미간을 찌푸리며 눈을 뜨자, 할이 미소짓는 모습이 보였다. 할은 브루스의 머리를 쓸어올리며 생각했다. 어떻게 눈을 뜨는 모습마저 사랑스러울 수 있을까. 브루스가 눈을 깜빡이며 할을 한참 바라보더니, 옅은 미소를 지었다.

"일찍 일어났네."

"잠든 네 얼굴 보고 싶어서."

할이 미소를 지으며 입을 맞줬다. 할이 가벼운 모닝키스를 하고 입술을 떼자, 브루스는 왠지 아쉬운 마음이 들었다. 할이 아직 잠에서 덜 깬 브루스를 내려다보더니, 걱정스러운 눈빛으로 그를 바라보며 다정한 목소리로 물었다.

"어제...괜찮았어?"

할은 보통은 이런 걸 묻지 않지만, 브루스가 겪은 일을 생각하면 걱정이 안될 수가 없었다. 다행히도 브루스가 느긋한 표정으로 미소를 지으며 답했다.

"응."

브루스가 할의 볼을 손으로 감싸며 입을 맞췄다. 브루스가 먼저 입을 열고 혀를 섞자, 할은 처음엔 잠깐 놀랐다가 곧 그의 허리를 감싸안았다. 브루스는 할의 목에 팔을 감고 할의 허리에 한쪽 다리를 감았다. 브루스가 할을 침대 위로 쓰러트리고 올라탔다. 다시 단단하게 일어서기 시작한 할의 좆 기둥에 브루스가 젖은 보지를 비비며 애를 태웠다. 할은 브루스가 몸이 달아있는게 느껴졌다. 지금 당장 브루스를 엎어놓고 미친듯이 박고, 브루스의 온 몸에 자신의 흔적을 새겨놓고 싶었다. 하지만 강압적으로 나가버리면, 조금이라도 거칠게 나가버리면... 브루스가 자길 두려워하진 않을까 걱정이 됐다. 그래서 할은 자기 본능을 억누르고 이성을 유지하려 애썼다. 비록 지금 자신이 미친듯이 갈망했던 사람이 품에 매달려, 애액으로 젖은 보지를 좆에 비비며 허리짓을 하고 있어도. 브루스가 애탄 얼굴로 자길 바라보고 있어도...

브루스가 입술을 떼고 할에게 매달려 귀에 속삭였다.

"할..."

브루스의 열오른 얼굴과 눈물에 젖은 하늘색 눈이 들어왔다. 야릇한 신음을 흘리며 브루스는 계속해서 점점 단단해지는 할의 아랫도리에 자기 보지를 부비며 허리짓을 하고 있었다.

"...하고싶어."

머리 속에서 본능을 억누르던 한계선이 부서지는 소리가 났다. 할이 이를 빠득 갈며 브루스를 거의 침대 위에 던지듯이 내려놓고 거칠게 브루스의 허벅지를 잡아벌리자, 브루스가 야살스럽게 미소지으며 할에게 속삭였다.

"내 악몽을 씻어내려줘."

할은 열뜬 눈으로 브루스를 내려다보더니 거칠게 입을 맞췄다. 곧 할의 흉폭할 정도로 큰 물건이 브루스의 안을 가득 채웠다.

***

드물게도 이른 아침에 일어난 두 사람이 침대에서 일어난건, 결국 늦은 오후였다. 할의 양 팔에 안겨 아래층으로 옮겨 지는게 민망했던지, 브루스의 얼굴에서 짜증과 쑥쓰러움이 여실 없이 드러났다. 그 모습을 보고있자니, 웃지 않을 수가 없었다. 브루스는 할이 실없이 웃는 걸 보곤 인상을 썼다.

"왜?"

브루스의 퉁명스러운 말투에 외려 할이 더 재미있어 하는 기색이라, 브루스는 더 기분이 불쾌해졌다.

"이상해서."

할은 분명 브루스를 잘 알지 못했다. 그에 대해 제대로 아는 거라곤 아무것도 없었고, 함께 한 제대로 된 추억 하나 없을텐데, 왠지 그리웠다. 기억하지도 못하는 것을 그리워하며, 추억할 수 없는 것을 추억했다. 브루스를 보는 순간마다... 잃은 줄도 몰랐던 것들을 되찾아가는 느낌이었다. 브루스는 할의 눈을 바라보기만 해도 그가 무슨 생각을 하고 있을지 그의 마음을 읽을 수 있었다. 다른 능력을 쓸 필요도 없이... 할이 브루스를 보며 그가 잃은 걸 되찾으려 애쓰고 있다는 걸.

주방의 아일랜드 식탁 브루스를 앉혀놓은 할은 냉장고를 열어보더니, 냉장고에 먹을거라곤 오렌지 쥬스와 계란 정도 뿐인걸 보곤 머리를 긁적이곤 브루스의 옆에 앉았다.

"...나가서 뭐라도 사먹을까?"

"리그에 가봐야 하는 줄 알았는데."

"그렇긴 한데... 점심 정도는 괜찮을거야."

브루스는 아무 말 없이 할의 두 눈을 빤히 바라보았다. 브루스는 할의 태도에 처음으로 위화감을 느꼈다. 원래대로라면 할은 그 어떤 일이 있더라도 중요한 일이라면 바로 오아로 돌아갔다. 처음으로, 브루스는 할의 다정한 태도가 기묘하다고 생각했다.

  


  
  
  
이 세계의 저스티스 리그는 불살을 지키지도 않고, 죄인을 죽이는게 나쁜 짓이라는 감각조차 없다. 슈퍼히어로들의 지침이 되어주었던 저스티스 소사이어티가 존재하지 않으니까, 이 히어로들은 아주 과격하고 거칠어졌다. 그리고 사람들조차 영웅이 죄악을 처벌하는걸 기뻐한다. 그래서, 그런 세상이라서... 이 세상에선 할은 브루스가 알던 할이 될 수가 없다. 저스티스 리그에 적대 가능한 적들은 거의 대부분이 죽었거나, 존재할 수 없게 되었다. 그리고 설령 그중 누군가가 코스트 시티를 파괴한다고 해도, 그래서 할이 광기에 젖어 다른 그린 랜턴 군단들을 학살하고, 그의 모든 적을 처치한다고 해도 할을 나무랄 사람은 저스티스 리그 내부에 존재하지 않는다. 오히려, **_'진작에 했어야 할 일이야.'_ **라고 하겠지.

이 세계의 클락과 다이애나는 이미 브루스가 알던 사람이 아니었다. 이 세계는 겉으론 꽤 완벽했다. 정치적 부패도 거의 존재하지 않고, 범죄율도 전의 세계에 비해 터무니없이 낮다. 분쟁에 함부로 개입할 수 없었던 전의 저스티스 리그와 달리, 정치적 문제에도 적극적으로 개입하는 현재의 저스티스 리그의 영향으로, 세계에서 전쟁도 분쟁도 사라졌다. 차별도 학대도 없는 듯 보인다. 겉으론 모든 부자와 정치인, 모든 히어로들이 한마음 한뜻으로 세계의 평등을 지지하는 듯 보인다. 겉으론... 하지만 그건 사람들의 의지로 벌어진게 아니라, 저스티스 리그의 강압에 이루어진 일일 뿐이다. 저스티스 리그가 기울거나, 그들이 약해질 것 같으면 그들이 지금 벌인 일은 배로 돌아와 그들의 발목을 물어 뜯어버리겠지.

할은 브루스의 마음 속을 읽을 수가 없었다. 브루스의 시리고 맑은 눈은 가끔 심해에 가라앉은 것만 같은 느낌이 들게 했다. 브루스가 한숨을 푹 쉬자, 할이 침묵을 깼다.

"네가 그렇게 아무말 안하고 있을때 괜히 무섭더라."

할도 결국 이 세계의 저스티스 리그의 일원이다. 여태 저스티스 리그가 소위 말하는 슈퍼빌런들을 학살하는데 동참한 적도 있고, 방관한 적도 있고, 저스티스 리그를 지키기 위해 같은 동료의 정신이나 기억을 조작하게 하거나, 혹은 죽인적도 있다. 그러니 할에게 솔직한 생각을 전할 수 있을리가 없었다. 세계는 분명 더 안전하고 평화로울텐데, 정작 그 평화를 이끌던 저스티스 리그 자체가 변질되어 버렸다. 그리고 가장 큰 비극은 히어로들의 변질이 아니라, 그들이 무엇을 잃었는지 이해하지 못한다는 것이다. 자신들이 버린게 무엇인지... 결코 알 일이 없다는 것.

브루스는 자길 바라보며 차분히 말해주길 기다리는 할을 응시했다. 할의 안에 담긴 그 눈빛도, 그 마음도 전부 브루스가 아는 할 그대로인데, 그가 살아온 삶과 선택은 브루스가 알던 할과는 달랐다.

"아무것도 아니야."

브루스는 한참 그를 바라보기만 하다가, 고개를 내저었다. 

"그냥 내가 멍청한 선택을 했다는 걸 깨달았을 뿐이야."

"나랑 섹스한걸 멍청한 선택이라고 생각한 것만 아니면 좋겠는데."

할이 웃으며 농담을 건네자, 브루스가 턱을 괴고 미간을 찌푸렸다.

"할..."

"응, 뭐든 말해."

할이 미소지으며 브루스의 손을 부드럽게 감쌌다.

"...넌 네가 한 선택을 후회 안해?"

"안해."

"어느 것도?"

"단 하나도."

할은 눈은 언제나처럼 선하고, 마음은 흔들림 없이 강했다. 브루스는 처음으로 그 사실에 위화감을 느꼈다. 브루스가 알던 할 역시 그와 비슷했지만, 후회하고 망설이고 죄악감에 젖기도 하고, 흔들리기도 했다. 죄책감에 짓눌려 괴로워하기도 했다. 그래서 할이 괴로워하면서도 이겨나가는 것 모습을 사랑했던 모양이다. 그의 괴로움에 동감했기에 그를 더욱 사랑했던 모양이다. 이 할은 브루스와 함께 싸워온 할도, 전쟁통 속에서도 자신을 구하기 위해 곧장 날아와 손을 내밀어준 그 할이 아니었다. 세상이 끝나는 것 처럼 망가져 갈때 조차 브루스에게 달려와 자신을 보호하는 유일한 무기인 반지를 빼고 브루스에게 내밀어준 그 할이 아니었다. 분명 할이 그토록 고통받는 일이 없길 바랬을텐데, 지금 눈 앞에 있는게 브루스가 원하던 할일텐데, 이건 브루스의 할은 아니었다.

진짜로 브루스 자신이 다시 세계를 직접 만들었다면 이런 일은 없었을 텐데.

...이젠 돌아올 수 없는걸 이리 그리워한다는게 가능한 걸까. 눈 앞에 그리워하던 사람이 있는데도 이토록 사무친 그리움을 느낀다는게 가능한 일 일까. 브루스는 자기도 모르게 참지 못하고 흘리듯 말해버렸다.

"다크사이드가 없었으면 좋았을텐데."

할은 그랬다면 애당초 이런 식으로 다시 세상을 만들어야만 할필요가 없었을테니까, 그런가보다 하면서 동의했다.

"...그러게."

할도 조용히 동의했다.

"내가...신이 아니라면 더 좋았겠지."

브루스는 자기가 신일 자격이 없다는걸 사무치게 느끼며 말했고, 할은 브루스가 짊어진 짐을 동정하며 말했다.

"그럴지도."

생각하는 바는 달랐지만, 결국 그 둘이 원하는건 같았다. 브루스가 한숨을 지으며 미소를 지었다.

"...언제나 너랑은 조금씩 엇갈리네."

"평행선을 달리는거지. 그래서 마주칠수도 만날 수도 없이, 서로를 바라볼 일도 없었던거야. 누구 하나가 꺾이지 않고는 함께 할 수가 없었을거라고. 브루스, 그리고 지금 이 순간이 교차점이야."

할의 부드러운 손이 망설임 가득한 브루스의 얼굴을 감싸안았다.

"행복해지는 걸 두려워 하지마."

이렇게 생각에 빠져갈때, 브루스가 다시 그늘로 들어가려 하는 순간마다, 할은 망설임 없이 손을 내밀고 그를 붙잡아버렸다. 브루스의 머리 속을 지배하던 집착도 괴로움도, 고통도 전부 사라져버리게 만들고, 고민한 것 조차 어리석은 것만 같은 느낌이 들게 만들었다.

"...네가 불행해져야만 하는 이유를 계속 만들지 마."

브루스는 자신을 끌어안는 할의 체온을 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 할은 자기가 무슨 말을 하는지도 모르면서, 자기가 해야 하는게 뭔지도 모르면서, 무슨 일 때문에 그러는지 이해하지도 못하면서도, 오히려 더 흔들림 없이 마음을 굳혔다. 무슨 일이 벌어지든 상관하지 않을거니까.

" **이번 만큼은** 같이 해결하자."

브루스는 마치 그 말이, 자신이 이전 세계에 두고온 할의 영혼이 하는 말 같아 가슴이 미어졌다. 하지만 말할 수가 없었다. 말하지 않을거다. 지금 이 세상이 어떻게 이루어진건지. 이 세계가 실은 얼마나 뒤틀렸는지.

그때, 손가락을 튕기는 소리와 함께 할의 모습이 글리치 현상을 일으키며 사라졌다.

할이 떠난 웨인 저택은 고요하다 못해, 차갑기까지 했다. 공허하고 차갑게 얼어있었다. 하늘엔 날아가는 새도 없었다. 아침만 해도 들리던 새들이 지저귀는 소리가 멎었다. 브루스는 창문 밖에 떨어지는 낙엽이 공중에 정지한 모습을 한참 바라보았다. 브루스는 그림자에서 슬쩍 나타난 소년을 보고 놀라지도 않고 말했다.

"오랜만이구나, 팀."

말간 얼굴에 순진한 진한 하늘색 눈을 한 소년이 배시시 미소를 지으며 천연덕스럽게 말을 걸었다.

"처음엔 당신이 전부 말할 줄 알았어요."

브루스의 시선은 여전히 창 밖에 공중에 뜬 채 고정된 나뭇잎에 고정되어 있었다. 시간이 정지된 바깥 풍경은 마치 아주 현실적인 한폭의 그림 같았다.

"걱정마요, 다른 사람들에게 안들키려고 일부러 그런거예요."

브루스도 가만 보면 순진하지. 그렇게 배신을 당해놓고도 또 믿다니. 딕이 브루스의 황당한 계획을 듣고 제일 먼저 찾은건 팀이었다. 브루스의 힘에 대한 연구는 이미 완성되어가던 참이었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 팀이 수정할 수 있는건 몇몇 시나리오 뿐이었다. 그러다 팀은 아주 재미있는 사실을 발견했다.

"디테일이 마음에 안들면 다시 조정 할까요?"

"아니야."

브루스가 황급히 고개를 내저었다. 팀의 표정은 그저 밝기만 했다.

"당신의 힘이나 과거 이야기가 전부터 꽤 수상했거든요. 브루스가 완전한 진실을 말한게 아니거나, 조작되어 있던 것 같다곤 생각했어요. 재미있는건 말이예요, 브루스... 당신은 전부터 꽤 많은 헛점을 남겼어요. 생각해보면... 애당초 당신이 이 세상을 창조했다고 한적은 없긴 하죠. 그리고, 이 세상을 창조한게 **우리가 아니라는 말도 한 적 없구요**."

"이젠 상관없잖니."

"처음엔 신들이 당신을 자리에서 끌어냈다는 말을 믿었어요. 그럴듯하잖아요. 아, 근데...앞뒤가 좀 바뀌었더라구요. 당신을 감금하고 자리에서 끌어낸게 신이긴 하죠."  
  
브루스가 간절히 숨기길 원하는 것. 아이들이 신이 되지 않길 바랬던 이유는 그저...  
  
" **우리도 신이니까.** "  
  
...악당은 다른 신족이 아니라, 우리 넷이었으니까.  
  
"다른 신들은 저희의 농간에 못견뎌서 당신을 이 세상으로 내려준 것 뿐이였고... 옳지 못한 일이라고 생각해서 천계가 무너질걸 감당하고서라도 당신을 지구로 피신시켰어요. 그걸 아니까 브루스도 다크사이드가 당신을 구해줬다느니 하는 이야길 듣고 거짓말을 한다는 걸 깨달은거구요."  
  
브루스의 눈가에서 슬픔이 일렁였다. 그의 눈 앞에 있는건, 더 이상 그가 알던 순수하고 착했던 소년이 아니었다.  
  
"처음부터 당신을 감금하고 있던건 저희 넷이었죠? 저희가 기억을 되찾고 나면 그렇게 되버릴까봐 걱정됐나봐요. 그런데 이미 늦었네요, 어쩌죠? 당신은 이미 저희 세계에 갇혔는데."  
  
팀의 입가에 비릿한 미소가 걸렸다.  
  
"게다가 이젠 당신 도와줄 다른 신들도 없네요?"

"...할은..."

"경고라고 생각해요."

팀이 손가락을 튕기자, 화려했던 저택이 폐허로 변하고 맑은 하늘은 잿빛으로 변했다. 잿빛의 세계 마저 어둠 속에 빨려들고 지워지며, 브루스는 이 세상이 작은 점이 될 때까지 줄어드는걸 지켜보았다. 그리고, 아무것도 없는 새 하얀 백지 위에, 느긋한 표정의 팀과 브루스만이 서 있었다.

"당신이 사랑하는 것도 저희가 다시 쓰고 없애면 그만인 환상이라는 걸 깨닫게 해주고 싶었을 뿐이예요. 이렇게 직접 보여주긴 싫었지만..."

팀이 다시 손가락을 튕기자, 도화지에 색을 칠하듯이, 세계가 다시 세워지기 시작했다. 꼭 그 모습이 아무것도 없는 백지 위해 하늘과 웨인 저택이 다시 그려지는 것과 다를바 없었다. 마치 전능한 존재의 낙서인 것 처럼...  
  
팀의 입가에선 미소가 떠나지 않았다. 그는 거의 행복해보이기 까지 했다. 그가 사랑하는게 우리가 아니라고 해도 상관없다. 이제 브루스는 절대 도망치지 못하니까.

"그래서 브루스..."

브루스는 순수하게 행복에 젖은 소년의 얼굴을 슬프게 바라보았다. 소년이 웃으며 그에게 물었다.

**"이번 세계는 당신 마음에 들어요?"**


End file.
